The Castaway
by Raven Hallowryn
Summary: Guided by otherworldly forces as she searched for answers, Korra stumbles upon a wounded shipwreck victim. She had no idea how that day would change her life. Deep emotional introspective for both PoV's. (Post Canon (after season 1 finale))
1. The Beach

***~I dedicate this fic to masksarehot. She is an amazing source of inspiration, a fantastic person and I owe her for helping me break my long, long, loooooong writer's block. Go check out her LoK fanfiction, it's awesome!**

**To be fair I also dedicate this to moni158, her LoK fanart is incredibly inspiring and entertaining. Please look her up on DA.**

**They were my muses for this. ~***

**~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~**

She stretched lazily, fisting her hands and reaching for the afternoon sky in slow sluggish movements of her standing body before relaxing fully.

Looking around, she noted there was not much to see- it was a beach like any other, though smaller and sheltered by cliffs via land and by spiky reefs via sea; the sand was fine and very white, marred here and there by the occasional polished pebble or broken shell; the troubled frothy waters spun in an inky blend of aquamarines, blues, indigos, teals and foamy whites in an almost otherworldly pallet of colors, as if the Spirits themselves were painting the landscape; the bright sunlight caressed her dark skin and danced over the water like blinding sparkling diamonds; the breeze carried a soft whistle through the cliffs along with the cry of lizard-gulls and the caw of eagle-hawks; the scent was an unique amalgamation of sea salt, fish scales and moisture with the distant undertones of eucalyptus and pine from the forest and even the far away wispy smells of smoke and ash from the city, though that did not ruin the scent, but made it reassuring instead.

She sat down, ignoring how the grains of powdery sand got everywhere, from the inside of her clothing to getting stuck in furs at her waist and under her fingernails, instead she rejoiced in the sensations of sand on her feet, burying the appendages into the warm gritty soil and relaxing further. Her boots were long since discarded by the cliffs, near where Naga slept lazily in the sun.

It was a beautiful place, both for the senses and for the soul. But despite all the beauty, it was not overwhelming or distracting. And distraction was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She sighed, breathing out the stress of the last three weeks. The war was over but Amon, Noatak she must remember to call him Noatak, had fled with Tarrlok, his bending still intact and neither of them had been heard of since. The Equalists had been defeated, many had been arrested and facing charges while many others were pardoned and some had even joined the volunteer efforts to rebuild the city. The gangs still skulked everywhere but more cautiously now, though luckily their heads had long since fled, leaving organized crime in the city crippled. The police force was back in the capable hands of Chief Beifong and the United Forces Navy and Army men that had been dispatched were given orders to stay indefinitely and help keep order in the city. The council was preparing to regroup and re-elect some members and the creation of a non-bending party was allowed.

But there were other more personal matters pressing on Korra's mind- she had finally managed to work out some of her feelings with Mako and they had become an unofficial couple, but now that she had him, despite all their chemistry, something felt off. Perhaps that old saying that "relationships started in times of unease were doomed to be uneasy themselves" had actually hit a mark somewhere; she had always wanted him and it was obvious that he had become attracted to her, but after all the traumatic incidents their kisses felt more like an old whim and an affectionate comfort than actual passion, he had been a stable rock when she needed him but she now felt selfish that she had used him that way, though she was sure he had even more confusion in his own mind, after all there was still Asami. She had loved him though, a sweet innocent and stubborn first love, and she would always love him but after all the trauma and grandeur she had gone through, she had grown from the sheltered teenager she used to be to a woman, an Avatar, and in turn her perspective on many things had tilted- love and relationships were a couple of those things.

Then there was the Avatar state that she could barely reach much less control. Despite having unlocked it at the cliff, she had never been able to enter it fully though she wasn't completely useless, after all returning people's bending was not easy but in itself did not demand a full Avatar state, only a foot in the doorway and the right frame of mind, so that much she had achieved. Worse than that was entering the Spirit World, she found it near impossible to contact any spirit with the exception of the brief, almost unexpected, visits from Avatar Aang's consciousness and the occasional glimpse at the spirits of the previous Avatars, but she craved the spiritual clarity to understand and enter that realm.

And then there were the more philosophical and ethereal discussion on right or wrong, of bender and non-bender, of tyranny versus chaos, of who had the right to decide whether one should lose or recover his or her bending, among many other gray area questions that proved far too difficult for Korra's straightforward and headstrong personality.

It was all exhausting. The rollercoaster of emotions after losing and then recovering her bending was bad enough, add to it the physical fatigue of all her responsibilities after the war and now all these stressful worries on her mind, and the result was a very lost and confused barely-realized Avatar.

So she had gotten sick of waiting, patience was certainly NOT her thing. She decided to ask guidance to the Spirits and to all the Avatars, guidance and advice about all these things and how to understand them, guidance on how to bring balance, guidance on how become peaceful and balanced herself, and a light to find the path of her own unique destiny as an Avatar, but the answer had been vague to say the least- for several days she had had flashes of images of that place, for several nights she had dreamed of that beach, of the exact spot where she now sat, currently folding her legs into the lotus position. She could take the hint- that is where she needed to be.

So she packed a bag and warned everyone that she needed some time for a spiritual search of sorts and that the Spirits were guiding her. It took some convincing and preparing but in the end nobody objected as she left, well maybe a couple of people had objected of her going alone, but she had made sure those wouldn't catch her before she left. She didn't know where that beach was or how far but somehow she was guided there by listening to the elements themselves and in little over two days she was there, surprised to discover that it was not so far from the city itself, though still fairly far from Yue Bay by foot, or in her case by riding Naga.

After her second night sleeping in the open she woke with her head swimming with dreams of the beach that had become far more insistent, allowing her the hope that she must be close; so she bathed in a nearby cave that she found had a spring of fresh water, then began walking along with Naga. She had been making way most of the morning and was eating her lunch, not really tired enough to stop for her food, when she walked out of the forest and nearly stumbled off a cliff. And there it was- the small inlet she searched for was right below her just a few earthbent stairs away.

Korra lay back under the sun, ignoring the sand in her hair and took a deep breath of that unique breeze. Now that she thought about it more deeply, the cove had been way too easy to find and though it was pretty there was really nothing so remarkable to be found there, so perhaps the dreams and flashes meant not that the place was important but rather what would happen to her there.

So what to do? Wait? Search? Train? Meditate? She wasn't quite sure and just waiting wasn't her style but she settled with meditation, hoping she could gleam some answers from it. It was an art she failed utterly at but her current location lacked the usual distractions so perhaps she could focus if she was stubborn enough.

Sitting up again, she shook the sand off her hair and assumed the lotus stance once more, closing her eyes and resting her palms on her lap.

She worked on her breathing as Tenzin had taught her; she cleared her mind and tried desperately to focus. Still, it took a long time, and many peeks around the beach, for her body to fully relax and for her mind to flutter off into a semi-meditative state.

She wasn't sure how long she lasted like that, but suddenly her mind's eye caught a flash of something at the very edge of the cove, it was… - she jerked up even before her eyes snapped open. She shook her head, stumbling a little and trying to steady herself, after all breaking a meditative state required calm and time, not a sudden jolt awake like a regular nap. She vaguely became aware that the sun was not far from setting.

She blinked and tried to focus on that flash, that image. She did not recall what it was but something made her look to her left, to the very edge of the cove where the tide was getting lower, opening a tiny arm of beach that led to another, even smaller, bay. It was as if that spot had a magnetic pull on her, making her march ahead slowly towards it, but at the same time she was terrified of what she might find and filled with excitement as well.

But when she reached the end of inlet, she saw nothing. She looked around but there was just sand and a few crabs and lots of dark seaweed washing up with the low tide all the way across a thin strip of beach to some marine caves up ahead. She sighed with disappointment watching the orange and gold hues of the late evening sun bathe the scenery around her.

«What was I expecting? A miracle answer to all my problems?» She thought bitterly, sitting over a barnacle encrusted rocks and laying her head in her hands, letting her fingers grip at her hair with frustration.

Some twinkled. Just a little flash of reflected sunlight. But it was angled in such a way that when Korra shifted a little to release her hair, it blinded her directly.

She stood, blinking furiously, and looked around for the source of the light. It took a few seconds but she thought she spotted something small and glittery and moved towards it slowly, curious but cautious. It seemed to come from a heap of seaweed up ahead. A very large heap of seaweed. Too large.

"Oh my Spirits…" Suddenly Korra was sprinting in the sand.

In a matter of seconds she was there. The source of the shine was nothing more than broken pocket watch. A pocket watch whose chain hung miraculously intact from the shredded scraps that were remains of black and brown clothing. Clothing that belonged to the man Korra found washed ashore in the tumbles of seaweed.


	2. Fighting Death

She leaned down to peer at the form before her. But what the last dying rays of sun allowed her to see make her shiver despite the warmth of the evening.

The man in the seaweed was hurt, severely so. He lay face down on the sand only slightly tilted to the left by a dislocated shoulder. Korra touched his neck searching for a pulse and found one almost instantly, but it was weak and irregular. The person was alive, but given the state of him, she could hardly believe it. His skin seemed burned, blistered in some spots and literally charred in others with disfiguring swelling almost all over his body. But the burns were not new, despite the raw and red look they seem to be in a somewhat visible stage of healing, though not by much give that the wounds seemed to be infecting severely and the parts that were not red were either bruised in purplish yellows or deathly pale, almost grey; she also assumed he must have bled profusely. His lips were blue and parched, she could not tell how long he had been drifting at sea with no fresh water. All in all, it was a miracle he was still breathing.

She couldn't even tell what shade his natural skin was, it was so damaged and so darkened by the ruthless sun that he could very well had been water tribe as much as air nomad, for all she knew. But his brown hair seemed somewhat salvageable as the only feature that was currently not distorted with cruel agony, though quite singed nonetheless. He looked more like some disfigured monster, a hulk of distorted swollen and battered flesh aborted by some horrible mistake of nature that had just some vague resemblance to a human, even his garments seemed to add to the monster story feel- his clothes were no more than shredded and washed out rags clinging to his body like the seaweed that was tangled in them, his shoes were long gone, he had the remains of one glove still tangled in his right hand and only the watch and a button or two seemed recognizable.

It took a few moments for her to snap out of the shock but soon Korra realized she had to do something, they needed a shelter and fresh water and they needed it fast, so she used what little airbending she had mastered so far to carry the man. She tried to move as fast as possible towards the caves, hoping that perhaps they might have fresh water springs or creeks like the other caves she had passed on her way that seemed to abound in the area. She was lucky- the first cave was just a large hollow that, if the submerged area was counted, was as big as Avatar Aang Memorial with spiky, slippery dangerous rocky ground, not to mention most of it would flood in the rising tide; but fresh water seemed to drizzle through a slight opening about ten feet above her head and she found a smaller and safer cave there. The smaller cave was still quite large, about as big as the main Meeting Hall at the Council building back in Republic City; there was large glittering bean shaped pond close the far end that seemed to be all clear fresh water that fell from a spring fifteen feet above it in the cliff wall, to the right there was a small wonky opening in the cave roof that let in some light, columns and stalagmites littered the place but the ground was fairly smooth and freckled with some sort luminescent teal crystal.

In any other day she would have found that cave beautiful, but at the moment all she cared for was shelter and fresh water, and for that the place was perfect.

She turned back and carefully maneuvered the man through the opening between caves among air cushions and deposited him in the ground with gentle care.

She then rushed to go grab her things and returned moments later, panting from the frantic rush with Naga trotting up behind her. She realized the polar bear dog couldn't reach the cave and even if she could, the entrance was not big enough and not stable enough to be enlarged with bending so she earthbent a spot on the beach by the cliffs to make a shelter and resting spot just for Naga, and left her best friend there with some food.

"Stay here, Naga. Don't worry, I'll be back." She petted the animal's white snout the hurried off again.

In moments she was hoisting herself back into the cave with ice-bending and, once inside, she pulled a blanket from her satchel and spread it out, then she walked to the man and, upon uttering a small unheard apology, stripped away the shredded clothing and proceeded to use waterbending to carefully wash the sand and salt off his damaged skin, as well as the puss and dirt accumulation on the wounds. She then laid him on the blanket with airbending.

It briefly crossed her mind that this was a complete stranger and that his wounds were so severe that he was most likely not going to survive, but she had automatically and recklessly rushed to help him. However, she was led to him by superior forces and therefore would not neglect him, she wouldn't let him die without a fight.

Before she could think further she already had bent a large amount of water from the pond that was now glowing as she used her water healing techniques, enveloping the man's body in the humming ghostly glow and moving carefully all around him.

She had feared that moving him might have worsened his wounds- what if he had a broken neck? Or a ruptured organ?

But she had been forced to find a solution before night fell and brought along the cold as well as the rising tide and, luckily, it had been the right decision. Despite the severity of the wounds, his neck and spine were intact and, thank the spirits, so where most of his internal organs. The salt water had brought terrible dehydration but it had also helped heal and sanitize the burns. She took her time to assess the damage while water-healing and during that time she made a mental list- a collapsed lung, around 60% of the skin was severely burned, multiple bruises and hematomas, three cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, initial stages of gangrene on his left leg and forearm, sprung ankle, four broken fingers, a broken nose, severe dehydration and malnourishment, infected kidneys from said dehydration, multiple slashes and some…shrapnel?

She realized the man might be beyond saving but she also realized this had been no blazing fire or firebender attack, it had been a severe explosion. Perhaps an explosive shipwreck or a bombing attack, either way she couldn't believe he had survived so long and therefore surmised he must either be very strong or have an enormous will to live.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra lay panting on the slightly moist ground of the cave looking up in to the crystal strewn ceiling of the cave as a misty light of early dawn filtered through the hole in the roof replacing the light from the dying embers of the fire she had lit. Her skin was covered in a dripping sheen of sweat that plastered locks of hair to her face and made her clothes stick to her body.

She spent literally the whole night trying to water-heal the wounded stranger and only stopped when her body could no longer take the strain and her muscles failed her, causing her to collapse in exhaustion. Still, it had not been wasted time.

After several minutes trying to steady her breathing, the Avatar sat up gingerly. It was hard, it felt as if her body was made of led but she wiped sweat from her face and neck and then scooted closer to examine the man who was breathing more strongly but still with a heavy slow wheezing rasp.

She had managed to keep the water she used to heal warm enough to avoid hypothermia and had been able to completely heal the gangrene and seal all the cuts, the swelling all over the man's body had gone down about halfway making him look like a hurt human rather than a melted monstrous bulk of flesh, the burns no longer seeped puss and were perfectly clean and on their way to healing, his nose was set back into place and mostly healed, the shoulder was also set back into place, the collapsed lung was no longer punctured and flooded with blood but needed time to heal, the sprained ankle was still severely hurt but no longer risking a muscle tear, the fingers needed to be splintered but were set since broken bone could not easily be healed by water healing, unfortunately this also meant the ribs would need time to heal as well but they seemed to be holding, the shrapnel had been a challenge but Korra had got most of it out since it was imbedded superficially, unfortunately she could not remove the smallest pieces and the few that were internally entrenched though luckily they seemed to not be life-threatening. Though he was too out of it to consciously drink she had managed to force some water into him in small tiny hourly amounts easing the dehydration, this had also helped her water-heal the kidneys though they would need more time and water to flush out the poisonous toxins loaded in his body. All in all, she thought he might make it through another day if his will to live was strong enough.

The Avatar just wanted to curl in a ball and sleep that day away but she knew she still had more to do.

She sluggishly dragged her body to the pond and washed off the sweat as well as she could, then she bent the water off her body and dressed in some spare clothes. She then grabbed her old garments and the left-over rags of the man's clothing and washed them, only to tear all the clothes into strips afterwards making improvised bandages, it took a while and the sun had become visible in the early morning chill but she managed.

Afterwards she resurrected the dead fire she had started the night before, opened a small can she retrieved from her bag. It contained a strong unpleasant smelling dark green goo that she carried with her whenever she travelled, it was a strong healing ointment and Katara's old recipe that mixed purified mineral waters, strong herbs and plants, berries, fish oils, honey, plant oils, flower pollens, various goos and pastes and even ground spices. Korra was happy to rarely have to use the icky stuff but she was grateful that it worked and was very strong, unfortunately she figured it would not last long with how extensive the man's wounds were but she would not risk move him so it would have to do until she could get more supplies.

She returned to the hurt castaway and used airbending to slowly lift him, wondering how she had ever managed all those years without the delicate skill of manipulating the air but groaning at the effort to keep him up when her whole body wanted to sink into the ground and pass out. She soon gave up and opted to do things the hard way. She slowly and carefully turned the man over and rubbed the goo on the man's wounds, with particular care on the burns, she also took the time to splinter his broken fingers with thin slates of wood and bandages. Once the entire back side of his body was done, she set out the bandages over the blanket and with extreme care rolled him over them, she then proceeded to spread more of the ointment on the front of the man's body- she started with his face, careful of his swollen eyes and parched mouth, noting that luckily both those features seemed mostly salvageable though she feared the lips would become dragged and distorted after scarring. Afterwards she began mapping each wound and each swollen edge of his visage. She assumed he had been handsome at one point, what little she could assess from his bone structure seemed to imply so, but she was certain he would never recover fully from the burns that marred most of his face; however, she presumed something had shielded part of his body since many of the burns on his arms and legs and back seemed to have melted the skin, scorching deep to the muscle but the burns on his chest and face seemed much, much lighter, in fact the biggest concerns in those areas were the cuts, swelling and muscle damage, the burns themselves would be forever scarring but not lethal on their own, and not disfiguring in the melted flesh sort of way, so esthetically speaking, he might just get lucky.

For a moment Korra criticized herself for such thoughts, the man was still dying for all her efforts worth and here she was calling him lucky that his face wasn't _completely_ blow off. She sighed and returned to her work, moving on to the neck and shoulders, then to the chest, pausing to assess his breathing before spreading the ointment carefully to his abdomen and hips.

At this point she stopped and blushed lightly. Then internally slapped herself for the reaction. She wasn't an expert in male anatomy but she could tell that this very much a man and the idea of rubbing healing sludge on his privates wasn't very appealing.

«Oh, stop being a bashful little flower and do it. He'll probably thank you later, besides it's not really so bad that you have to linger on it.» She berated herself internally.

With a deep breath her hands moved lower, gently working the ointment into every little inch of skin. She had been right though, there wasn't much damage in the area between his navel and upper thighs, just some bruising, some irritation and a deep gash on his hip; she could tell something had shielded away that area, perhaps he had bulked over in the blast? Perhaps something had been in the way? A steering panel maybe if this had happened in a boat? She wasn't sure but she assumed that if the man survived he would had least be immensely relieved to keep his manhood intact.

She moved lower even and made sure to cover the stranger's legs with the paste, careful of the gashes that seemed abundant there and gently working on the severely sprung ankle, before finishing off with his feet. Korra then proceeded to pick up the ends of the bandages from under him and wrap them around his body, securing them in place. It was a long tedious job and by the time she finished the sun was half way up the sky but she was satisfied with the outcome.

After bundling him up, wrapped in her blanket, Korra exited the cave. Naga was waiting patiently.

"Good morning. We have work to do, girl." Korra spoke tiredly but petted Naga's furry ears and nuzzled her reassuringly warm fur despite the heat of the spring afternoon.

Luckily, Korra and Naga were used to travelling together and were a good team. So while Naga frolicked around in the water, catching fish and squids with fast swings of her huge deft paws, Korra set out to hunt for supplies and firewood. It wasn't such a hard task, the beach was quite rich in edible seaweeds and in the nearby forests she found wild carrots, edible berries, large bread-fruits and even honey, though that took a long time and some gentle smoke work on the scorpion-bees to harvest a decent amount. She thanked the spirits that it was spring! She also found healing herbs and other compounds she would need to make compresses for her wounded patient.

She settled everything on the beach, where Naga had already pilled a decent amount of fish and squid that would feed them for a couple of days. She whistled for the polar bear dog to join her and they headed back to the forest to gather firewood which was a task in which Naga was essential to carry the load.

By sunset Korra was back in cave, she had fed Naga and improved her shelter, she had stored all the food and reserves in the cave, she had piled the firewood and kept the fire running to keep the man warm, she had roasted seaweed, fish and squid and had herself a decent meal. Now she was making a rich seaweed and carrot broth that, after cooling somewhat, she proceeded to slowly bend into the patients mouth, trying to coach his unconscious body to accept the nourishment. It was a daunting and lengthy task and half of the broth was lost but she succeed in feeding him a little, just enough to keep his body running without turning his stomach after what had probably been a long period of starvation.

The moon was high in the sky by the time she finished and cleaned up and by then the Avatar was running on fumes, doing her tasks automatically with leaded limbs and her mind practically dozing in and out of consciousness. It felt like she hadn't slept in years, though it was just about forty hours, albeit forty hours with anxiety, heavy work and exhausting amounts of bending. She wrapped herself in the shaggy spare blanket she carried and cuddled not far from the bright embers of the fire, and before she could even set her head on the makeshift pillow that was her satchel, she had blacked out.


	3. Days

_There are bodies, warm heated bodies undulating together like a mass of dark heated limbs. There are moans and groans echoing the air, not of pain but of desire. There is heat and sweat and hurt and pleasure. There is passion._

Korra awoke with a start, looking around her.

«Where am I?» She thought looking around the cave with its hazy luminescence. «Oh right, the cave…» She yawned, closing her eyes momentarily. The dream still seemed seared to her brain, making her palms sweat and her body tingle. After all the stress of late, she had no idea why she would dream of such inappropriate things…But something felt off, she always dreamt in first person, this dream had been as if she were someone else watching Avatar Korra in the throes of passion with some stranger, it felt slightly foreboding and scary.

She blinked rapidly, shaking the image and siting up groggily. Her body felt heavy with sleep and sluggish, her limbs even felt a little bruised from the hard floor and what felt like many hours of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up and out the hole in the cave top- by the position of the sun she estimated if was midafternoon and for the first time thought that she should have brought a watch.

She got up stretching and moving to return circulation to her lazy body and secretly trying to buy time and delay checking on her patient, but she headed towards the bundle wrapped in her best blanket anyway, steeling herself.

«Please be alive. Please breathe. Please show that you made it through the night.» She chanted in her head like a prayer.

He was alive. Breathing with a heavy wheeze but very much alive. For a moment she felt guilty that she had slept so late and neglected him, but she decided that if she had not rested she might be too tired to properly tend to him anyway.

Korra washed at the pond then bent some water to try and coach into the patient's mouth, slowly and patiently. He seemed to accept it more easily this time. She then began unwrapping bandages to check on his condition and was pleased that nothing seemed to have worsened and the ointment was working on the burns. But he was burning up.

In a way she was surprised the fever been there from the start, but she supposed it had and had simply died out when his body became so far gone that it could not even muster the strength for that, but now he had a raging fever, it was good that his body was fighting for survival again but she feared he might die or suffer more terrible damage if the fever kept rising and the burns would not help control the temperature at all.

Once again the Avatar bent a large amount of pond water into a glowing humming mass and began cleaning the wounds and healing while attempting to cool the patient off this time, promising not to exhaust herself again so that she would have energy to wash bandages, bandage him again, feed him, cook and eat as well, feed and brush Naga, give him water every hour and start working on pomades and compresses.

And so her daily routine began.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Darkness. It was so dark. How could it be so dark? Where was he?

He could tell he was no longer in the water, he could tell a long time had passed, but where was he? It was warm, so warm, but so dark.

«Am I finally dead? Is this darkness my punishment?» He thought.

"…almost done." A gentle voice echoed in the distance, in the darkness.

«Is that another lost soul? No, no it's too sweet…It's a good Spirit…» He thought feverishly.

He soon realized that there wasn't really darkness- he just couldn't open his eyes. He did not know if they were swollen shut or if he simply couldn't muster the strength to open them but he was slowly recovering sensation over all his body.

«I'm not dead then. This is far too painful to be death.» He wanted to move, he needed to thrash in agony and scream but he couldn't, he felt like a prisoner in his own body- too weak and too broken to move or open his eyes or fully awaken.

Out of the blue someone was pouring small trickles of water into his mouth. He realized he was thirsty, his lips and tongue were parched, he needed that cool sweet caress of water, but swallowing required too much strength for his poor body, still he slowly managed to get his throat to contract and take the liquid, focusing all his attention on the water and not on the pain.

More water came along with feathery touch of hands of his skin. It was so painful to be touched, so agonizing, but he craved it. He didn't know why but he needed it, needed to know he was alive, needed to know his body could be touched, needed to know someone was helping him.

The touch and odd pungent smell that began to invade his senses brought an image of his poor mother tending to him as a sick child fluttering to his mind- the way she would hold him and caress his hair, the way she would make him sleep with his brother so they could both stay warm under the deep blue covers, the way she would feed him broth and rub blubber on his chest with those cerulean eyes full of worry.

«I haven't thought of her in…years.» He felt his throat constrict against his will and was sure that if he was stronger physically he would have been shedding a tear. He missed her, he had missed her all those years after he left. He had missed his brother too, even though he was still so full of disappointment and anger that Tarrlok hadn't joined him, he had still left mostly for his brother's sake, even knowing nobody would ever see it that way.

«I should be dead. Why am I here? Why? Tarrlok sacrificed himself so we would die together and yet I'm alive. Why can't just die?!» Now that the thought of his brother was back in his mind he felt the guilt seep in and knew that if he had been able to he would be screaming.

In the midst of those anguished thoughts, he felt his consciousness fading again, hoping with all hope that at least he wouldn't dream. He had no such luck.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"It will be just like the good old days." The sad voice reached him as the wind caressed his face._

_He heard the little rustle and clicking of the glove being put on, it did not surprise him, after all he had deliberately given the other man access to the weapons. He heard the slight rattle of the gas tank plug being unscrewed, he heard the buzz as the glove became active…And he shed a tear, both in sadness and guilt as well as acceptance and relief._

_He deserved this, and he deserved that his brother was the one to do it. He had tried to save him before with his desertion only to be forced to destroy him later with his return, he was poison. How could his noble goals have become so sullied and destructive? But Tarrlok was a plague too. They deserved it for what they had done, for how corrupted they had become when they had started out trying to be the exact opposite. Their father had cursed them both, his hatred had shaped them and his blood had led them astray; his blood, their blood, needed to be cleansed from the world._

_In a split second, everything was engulfed in flame, it blinded him and deafened him, the explosion nearly swallowing him whole. But his cursed bending had instinctively kicked in and protected him, his survival instincts made him bend the water and buckle over as the blast sent him flying with the shrapnel._

_«Why didn't you die?! Why?» Tarrlok's voice echoed in his mind over and over and over._

He woke with a start –there were hands rubbing something cold on his skin. Even that light delicate touch was excruciating but somehow soothing as well. It made no sense.

He could feel every inch of his skin burning, he could feel the throb of his broken fingers and cracked ribs, to breathe was to bring agonizing pain to his chest, all the different types of suffering just blended fuzzily all over him. Overall it was a nightmare, but a cathartic one for his guilt ridden soul. And yet his mind was clearer than it had been in…how long at it been since the explosion?

The soft hands were now wrapping something around him. Bandages, he realized after a few seconds. He felt himself shiver as something icy caressed his forehead and cheeks, cooling off his heated flesh.

«Someone found me. Someone actually saved my wretched life and has taken on the grueling time-consuming task of tending to my broken body…» The realization hit him like a slap. Somehow between the several times he had wavered in and out of consciousness he had noticed this but only now was he lucid enough to truly think about it. He didn't know if he was grateful to the person who saved him or if he resented the help, just as much as he didn't know if he wanted to live to make amends or die as he should have and just end the agony.

The person was talking, he couldn't quite make out the mumbling words but he realized it was a woman.

He tried to open his eyes, more out of curiosity about his savior than out of any wish to become more conscious of his surroundings. It took a while, but soon his heavy lids began to flutter and opened slowly and carefully, blinking against the hazy light.

Korra was mumbling to herself, annoyed by the increasing amount of disturbingly inappropriate dreams and resenting the lack of more and better bandages. She didn't really need to focus on the bandaging anymore, she had done it so many times in last couple of weeks that it had become automatic, but she desperately wanted to find fresh bandages and with the days getting warmer she was seriously considering ripping up her timeworn spare blanket to make some.

A little movement caught her eye and she looked at the patient's face. His eyes were open, staring at her with alarm.

"Oh Spirits! You're awake!" Korra didn't even notice she had jumped with shock and her heart was pounding against her ribs. She soon composed herself and a broad smile cracked the worried mask of her face. "Welcome to land of the living, sleepy-head."

The man shuddered hard, apparently trying to move but managing only to twitch his fingers.

He was distressed and his body wanted to instantly go into defense position but he couldn't move- his strength betrayed him. Why, oh why, of all people in the world, did he have to be found by _her_?

"Hush, rest. You must be very confused. I'm Korra, I found you on the beach, you were dying. That was over two weeks ago. I haven't been able to leave your side long enough to get help, we are far from any human settlement, so I have been tending to you. You healed considerably but you still have occasional bouts of fever and your body is stiff, not to mention you need proper nourishment before you are strong enough to move and your burns still have much healing to do." She recited all this patiently, holding his face with care so he would focus on her while she held his gaze, not sure if he could comprehend her. "Do you understand?"

She felt more than saw him nod lightly and sluggishly.

"Good. You're lucky I had a great master in terms of healing arts." Korra winked reassuringly, feeling a twinge of longing to see Katara again, and finished up with his bandages, before grabbing some water.

She lifted the man's head and fed him the liquid. He drank eagerly, though slowly with weak gulps and she took that time to study his now open eyes. They were turquoise blue. He was Water Tribe then, not just over tanned and burned by many days at sea under the spring sun.

"Do you remember what happened? Do you know your name?" She asked softly.

He stopped drinking for a moment, nearly spluttering. Did she not recognize him? At first he thought she was testing him to see if he remembered who he was and what he had done, but he soon realized she really did not recognize him at all, then again why would she? He had made sure nobody would notice that he had left by boat with Tarrlok, he had made sure that people thought he would escape west towards smaller settlements to hide, even his equalist comrades thought he had hideouts that way, but in the end had gone east towards nothing in particular instead, so washing out at this beach wouldn't have seem possible to anyone. It was likely that nobody knew about the explosion anyway, but how could she seriously not recognize him? She had seen his face disguised as a burn victim as well as clean and normal, so why didn't she know who he was? His face must have been burned worse than he thought…Oh, the IRONY!

For a moment he actually chuckled bitterly at the irony of it all, of how his lie became a truth he would live with until he died, it caused him to choke a little on the water. She moved it away and looked at him worriedly. She still expected an answer but he did not know _how_ to answer even if he knew _what_ to answer.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked again, looking into his eyes.

He stared at her…Then shook his head softly.

Korra sighed. She had hoped he would remember everything; after all he had no serious head injury to indicate amnesia. So she could only assume that either the explosion was so traumatizing that it had made him forget, or he simply didn't want her to know who he was.

"Well, I need a name to call you. I can't just call you dude all the time." She looked at him, grinning to hide her disappointment. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head, unable and unwilling to talk.

She looked at him for a while, thinking of a name. He was Water Tribe, so a Water Tribe name would be appropriate. But the only name that came to her mind left a bitter taste in her mouth, because the only name she could remember for a Water Tribe man with a burned and scarred face was «Noatak» and that name certainly wouldn't do. She didn't want to be reminded of Amon while she tried to help this man.

For a long time she had feared Amon, and then hated him, and then feared _and_ hated him; but in the end, after he was gone and she had had time to think about it (and she had had lots of time in the last couple of weeks), she realized she no longer hated him that much, she still feared not him but his bloodbending but she no longer hated him specifically, she pitied him for his past and how his father's hatred had shaped him and she disagreed with his methods, she was angry at many of the things she had done to the people, the city, to her and even to her friends, but she understood him- he hadn't really meant any harm at the start, just the opposite, he wanted equality and he wanted to eliminate what he saw as the source of all the pain and tyranny in his life- bending. But in the end he was tainted, using the very bending he hated and losing sight of his goals as his taste for power grew. She could understand, she didn't agree or condone but she didn't want to judge either. In a way she also thought that Tarrlok was far too similar, and as much as she had grown to despise him, she also tried to understand, but one thing didn't change- Tarrlok had been completely corrupted into a monster, changing his goals for the sake of self-gain and even though he was repentant in the end and had tried to help, she still could not forgive him, Amon on the other hand had always stuck to his beliefs, it was his methods that had become questionable and the pressure of his cause and supporters that made him ruthless and cruel.

She realized she had been staring at the man lost in her recurrent thoughts while he watched her. She never would have imagined that she'd ever be able to have such deep, unbiased, philosophical thoughts, but her lonely days tending to her anonymous patient had certainly given time and chance to develop such opinions and keep from going crazy with boredom. Hell, it had even given her time to meditate.

There was something expectant and almost indolent in the man's eyes as he watched her think but she couldn't quite put her finger on why it made her uncomfortable.

"Tonraq. It's my father's name, but it will do until you remember your own. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing it." Korra smiled again, trying to lighten her own mood and chase away the unhappy thoughts.

He stared at her, testing the name in his mind. «Tonraq. Yes, I can live with that name if she wants me too. I can hide behind that…» He cut his own thought short and sighed. «Not hide, never hide, never again. I can live with that name if she wants me to because I owe her everything.» He swallowed convulsively; feeling distressed again but, somehow, he felt he had just found a reason to live- to redeem himself. Though in whose eyes, he didn't know.


	4. Path to Recovery

Humans are funny creatures. They can be frail enough to die of trivial things like heartbreak and loneliness, however, they can also be strong enough to beat Death itself with sheer strength of will. The can also be stupid enough to sacrifice themselves for foolish things like pride or ethics.

Amon…Noatak…Tonraq…He no longer knew what to call himself, so he settled with Tonraq, he figured he might as well get used to the name and cling to it until he ultimately had to shed it. So he began thinking of himself not as _Amon_- the great and formidable masked hero of an equalist resistance; not as _Amon_- a lying, fearsome, power corrupted terrorist and rebel; not as _Noatak_- the brilliant bloodbender, the heir of a terrible curse and burden that were his father's teachings and the man who destroyed his own brother; not as _Noatak_- the boy who tried to escape his own blood's calling and save his brother and world from the curse that he thought was bending; but as _Tonraq_- the broken castaway with a sinful past and bloody hands that wanted only to move forward and live, make a amends and simply change.

It was that resolve that gave him the strength to live and recover. After the blast, he had drifted at sea with a piece of the speedboat; he wanted to die as he should have, he wanted to accept the sentence his brother has decided for him, he didn't think he deserved to be alive and the pain of his injuries was far too agonizing. But the fever took over soon and all his instincts yelled for him to fight for survival, so he had fed on what he could get in that state which was only seaweed, he tried to stay lucid enough to drink only rain water and not the salty mass around him, he had wanted to bend the water and travel with it to land, but to want and to be able are very different things- his body was damaged beyond repair, he could barely move at all and drifting for days at sea did not help, not to mention the fever made any sort of psychic bending impossible. Eventually he finally fell into a realm of unconsciousness and his body flowed with waves held up only by a scrappy piece of wood, until apparently he had been washed up at some nameless beach to be found and saved from the brink of extinction by his greatest nemesis.

It took him a while to even accept that she was saving him, much less accept that he wanted to be saved, that he wanted to live. It was hard because as much as he wanted to die, from both the pain and the guilt, he also began to realize he wanted to live for so many reasons- he felt he didn't deserve death, it was too easy an escape for him and therefore he must live with those scars; wanted to atone for himself; he wanted to prove his father wrong and be a decent man; he wanted to honor his brother's memory; but most of all he didn't want her grueling efforts to be wasted.

The first time Avatar Korra tried to water-heal the man (who she now called Tonraq) since he had awakened had turned out to be a catastrophe. The sight of her glowing hands the glowing mass of water healing his body had visibly disturbed him and she found herself dealing with a very agitated patient. He had moved then for the first time, unfortunately it was to thrash as much as his weakened body could against her healing efforts, he had even tried to yell and protest but the sounds that exited his parched and long unused throat were mere feeble groans. They were feeble and weak movements and protests but it had been enough to undo many days of healing efforts.

So Korra stopped and ended up wasting hours tending to him the hard way, with pomades and teas and new bandages ripped from an old blanket.

That had been stupid pride and unreasonable fear from his side. He had hated bending so much to the point of denying his own existed so it was no wonder he had always consciously ignored the positive aspects of bending such as healing, but it was still against his code of honor to accept bending to be used to save him, not to mention he still felt wary against any waterbending thanks to the lessons of his childhood.

However, after a week of agony and fevers, Korra could take no more and slowly coached him into accepting her healing efforts. She stated that he should either accept it without struggling or she would knock him out and do it anyway, for if she didn't he would just get worse and undo all her hard work, and she was not willing to let that work go to waste by letting him die.

She seemed to be under the impression that he feared her bending. Maybe partially she was right but that was not the reason he refused it. Yet, during that week of horrible pain he had been acutely conscious, the agony would not let him sleep, even through the fevers he was awake, and all that time he saw her growing thinner and more exhausted, never giving up on him and he felt miserable to say the least. By the end of the week he gave in at last, feeling like a hypocrite and swarmed with even more guilt, yet he consciously made the decision to try harder to get better.

Another gigantic wave of unease had come with an issue that made them both incredibly uncomfortable. While he was unconscious, she had kept him hydrated and tended to his private needs clinically without thinking after some initial awkwardness, but now that he was conscious and yet still unable to move they had to face the challenge of how to deal with certain physical functions and necessary tasks, namely waste, bathing, and intimate bandaging. It had been embarrassing for Korra to no end, but she played it off as a casual necessity, never letting her smile falter.

For _Tonraq_, on the other hand, it had been the most humiliating and humbling experience of his life. He felt helpless like a child or an old man, mortified to have to depend on her help for even the most base necessities, shamed that she had to impose such tasks on herself for his sake, and most of all humbled by her benevolence, her kindness and willingness to help with no disgust or hesitation, though he suspected that internally she must be cringing and just as embarrassed but it was still amazing that she had no arrogance or superior air during those tasks given that she was one of the most powerful human beings alive.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Back when he was still Amon he had always seen the Avatar as a target, as the Queen on the chest board, the spearhead warrior for the enemy front; he had always been able to see her as a figurehead of power, as a symbol of bender oppression. It was easy to depersonalize her inhuman, to forget she was just a girl even when he had her in front of him, because he clung to his beliefs, to his goals, to what he felt was higher moral ground, and he saw himself not as a man but as a role, as a symbol as well that had to lead thousands and therefore could not be troubled with personal opinions. In those conditions it was easy to be the Avatar's enemy, it was easy to fight and hate.

Being one single man with nothing to lead or be led by and hovering on the brink of death was a whole different story.

When he had to be vulnerable, weak and aware of how so very human he was, it was not as easy to stay impartial or to look away and follow principles and ethics. When he had to depend on the very thing he had advocated against for survival, it was easy to see the hypocrisy in his own existence. But most of all, when he had the very nemesis, the chess Queen, the symbol, standing before him and sacrificing herself and her time to care for him, when she was right there making him out to be her life for the time being, it was hard to hate, it was hard not see how very human she was, not just by her stubborn determination to heal him but also by the little things- the way she sighed when he wasn't improving as fast as she hoped, the way she grew thinner when she forgot to eat simply to care for him, the way her sleep was restless at night and her meditation hours frustrated her, the way she smiled as she bandaged him up, the way she told silly stories and discussed sports as she tried to feed him, the way she talked of her loved ones when they both felt lonely, the naïve views she voiced, the somber and almost nervous tone of her voice when she shared with him news of the war and what had happened after.

It was all too much for him to bear. He wanted to hate her but at the same time he wanted to forget who she was and just be grateful. But after many, many, _many_ hours unable to do anything but think he began to believe that hating Korra just because of _who_ she was and not _what_ and _how_ she was had been a terribly stupid way of thinking, and stupidity was something he did not care for and never would.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"It's time to move, Tonraq." Korra's head popped up over his face beaming despite the dark hollows under her eyes.

He groaned, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's not so bad and you know it." She grinned, cracking her knuckles.

The idea of how to get him moving again had come to her as she managed to finish stitching together something resembling clothing for him but that really was just her snow coat and a rain cloak recycled into a pair of weakly sown pants and an improvised vest plus some extra bandages for the more resistant wounds.

She had been forcing him to do this for days. She would guide his limbs and force them to flex and move slowly, over and over again. It was painful and very hard, but he was grateful- he knew he would not have the strength and force of will to do it alone and he knew that thanks to this he would soon be able to move on his own, a little bit at the time.

She assumed he had been a strong nimble man before his "accident" and that strength and athleticism would most definitely help in the healing process.

She always started with his hands, flexing his good fingers, and gingerly testing the wounded ones. She would then move to the rest of his arms, rhythmically rotating his wrists, bending at his elbows and rising his arms, flexing and stretching in repeated motions; after that where the legs that followed a similar treatment as the arms and were then proceeded by his neck, waist and hips in bending and rotating motions, finishing with raising his torso, forcing him to sit and stretch into several positions. Every day the routing got a little more intense with a little less help from her, but every day it took at least three hours, and by the time it was over, they were both exhausted.

After those efforts came food. She managed to get him to eat more easily now though she still restricted him to a daily repetition of medicinal teas, broths, soups, small amounts of fish and mashed fruit, but she was pleased by his increasing appetite as a good sign of recovery.

"Soon enough we'll be sharing a bowl of noodles and some meat skewers." She liked to joke while feeding him and for some odd reason it brought a tug to his lips, almost a smile.

After the food, came the dreaded water-healing. Physically it was soothing and necessary but psychologically he still felt reluctance towards it, but he accepted it. It was a blessing and he would not squander it again.

Every day she tried to coach him to talk, she would give him water and help him sit up as he improved and would ask him questions and egg him on for a reply. And every day he would refuse to talk. She knew there was nothing wrong with his throat except the fact that his voice hadn't been used in so long but for some reason he continued to refuse to talk and it made her wonder why.

He knew she probably felt offended that would not talk, but the truth was he feared she would recognize his voice. After all, he had a very distinctive baritone that he knew had haunted her nightmares many times, he made sure of that, and he did not wish for her to find out who he was like this. He knew eventually he would have to let her discover his identity but not like that.

Secretly he dreaded the day she would discover who he was. Every time he woke up he feared he might had spoken in his sleep in one of his many nightmares, and every time he was assaulted by that thought he panicked that she would know him and leave him there to die. It wasn't the _left for dead_ part that troubled him, it was that _she _would leave him all alone that really made him hyperventilate.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Finally, one day as he felt strong enough to eat by himself, he decided he needed to speak. He was training his hands into properly holding a spoon and bowl so he could eat his soup by himself and he watched her grind something into a new burn ointment, completely forgetting her food once again.

"Ple…Please eat." He cleared his throat after crowing out the words dryly.

Korra dropped her work and jumped in surprise. Then she looked at him in awe and shock, the thoughts of why he chose to talk now racing through her mind. Suddenly she was running up to him like an excited little girl with a grin and gleam in her eyes.

"You talked! You really talked!" She slapped his arm playfully, not really touching him, just passing on the feeling through the gesture. "Say it again."

"E-eat." He choked out, beckoning at her food.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" She grinned and sat back grabbing her bowl and he watched her chew into a piece of roasted squid, with no lady like elegance whatsoever as she waited for his next words.

"…" He did not want to reply that yes, he had indeed been worried. She always feed him, she always left several times a day to feed the polar bear dog that she told him was sheltered outside, but she often neglected her food for work, even though he knew eating gave her some sort of childish pleasure.

In the end he simply decided to casually ask a question.

"H-How long…have we…be-en h-here?" He croaked out the words, stumbling on them with his raspy disused voice as he aimed for a lighter pitch, trying to hide his real voice and hoping with all his might that he wouldn't be recognized.

The Avatar smiled excited and immediately handed him some water to drink. He accepted the water and looked at her, puzzled by her excitement but sighed and resigned himself to it, counting his blessings that at least she had not recognized him. "I asked…How long have we…been here?"

Korra looked at him for a moment, somewhat baffled. She then counted the days in her head before settling on a close estimate.

"I wasn't really counting but it's been around six weeks since I found you, give or take a few days." She looked thoughtful. "You know, it could very well had taken six months to get you this well rather than six weeks, if it were not for my excellent water-healing." She smirked a little arrogantly.

He raised the remains of a scorched eyebrow at her, noting somewhat distantly that he could once again engender facial expressions because thanks to her efforts all the swelling had gone down.

But six weeks…SIX WEEKS being completely dependent on the Avatar and with several more most likely to come. It felt completely surreal to him.

"Why…?" He murmured raspily.

"Hm? Why what?" She seemed baffled in that distracted way of hers.

"Why…Why were you the one…?" He coughed, almost retching up the water he had just drunk.

"The one…? The one to find you, you mean?" She was patting his back helping him drink up some more water as she spoke.

He nodded lightly between mouthfuls of the cool liquid, still coughing lightly and staring her with his deep piercing blue gaze.

"That…That's a long story, Tonraq. Wouldn't wanna bore you." She shrugged.

He gave her a flat look and raised his weakened hand, slowly waving it around the cave in a gesture obvious sarcasm.

"Oh good…Because I have…so much to entertain me already." He choked up again on croaky words, clearing his throat and drinking some more water, though he seemed to be recovering his vocal skills slowly.

She laughed. It wasn't the delicate chuckle of a lady but an honest boisterous laugh that actually touched something inside him. He had never know the Avatar could laugh like that, or better yet, he had never let himself think of her as human enough to laugh, it was almost more surreal than the idea of having spent six weeks alone with her.

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll tell you the story. But in return you have to promise to no clam up on me again, okay?" She was still beaming with delight.

"Alright." He nodded, not taking his eyes off hers, noting how easily such small simple things like his speech could make her so happy.

Korra sat back against the wall, abandoning her lunch and placing her hands being her head as she thought of where to start.

"Ok, so…I'm the Avatar." She was pretty straightforward and just waited for his reaction.

He didn't move or react. Of course he knew who she was, but he thought that even if he had been a stranger to her he could still had gleaned her identity by the stories and information she gave him in all their time alone together and she probably knew that so there was no need to pretend surprise.

"And what has brought…the Avatar this far…from the city…in times like these…?" He spoke the words between bouts of coughing, still careful to hide his natural tone of voice but looking into his water cup rather than at her.

Korra had expected something. Surprise or denial, maybe even mockery, but then again she just wanted it to be said out loud, she knew she had dropped plenty identity clues for him to figure it out himself even if he hadn't known who she was already.

"I was away from the city exactly _because_ of times like these. And I was guided here to this place." With that said, she promptly began to explain how she had felt and how she had asked for guidance only to be led to him. She left out the details of what matters had led to her emotional and mental turmoil but dwelled well into the matter how she was directed to the beach and compelled to save him.

And he merely listened. Not another word left his lips that day.


	5. Unexpected Feelings

It was ten days after revealing to him that she had been led to save him by higher forces, that Korra decided she needed to approach a delicate subject. They had talked since that day, it was hard to get him to open up about anything but she pushed him, being the overly outgoing person she was, and she kept reminding him of his promise not to stop talking completely again so she had managed to coach him into speaking, though only of trivialities like their favorite foods, their childhood games, the complaints and arguments during the healing and exercising sessions and so on. But now she needed to address something else.

He was sitting up on his own and eating. His meal was simply roasted fish and roasted sweet potatoes that she had scuffled up somewhere, but being able to do that simple task unassisted was rewarding enough on its own. He had been fighting to recover what little independence from her he could and his strength of will had paid off- he could now move somewhat without help, he could sit up, he could eat, he could tend to his private necessities. But he tired fast, it wasn't only the stiff muscles from being bedridden so long, it was also the intense torture of the burned skin that refused to recover any elasticity and would chap and irritate easily.

"Hey, you're much better. I think that if we plan things right and move slowly on Naga with regular pauses we might be able to get back to civilization and get you to a proper hospital." She grinned at what she thought was a brilliant plan.

He froze, quite stunned and dropped all he was holding, causing a spill of water and food all over the ground and forcing her to rush forward to help him clean up.

_Tonraq_ stared at her as she cleaned up, swallowing slowly and audibly.

He had of course considered that she would want to leave eventually; it was stupid not to consider it, many people were probably worried that the Avatar had disappeared for two months without any news, but he also knew she wouldn't leave a job half done and simply leave him there, but it had never crossed his mind that she was making plans so soon.

It stung him. He understood her point of view but the realization was like a knife in the gut, well perhaps not, the little gnawing knowledge had been there for a long time now but it still hurt and the most frustrating part was that he didn't even know why.

Before the man knew what he was doing, he found himself lying to both of them.

"I…I will not return to the city, I can not. However, the Avatar has responsibilities, you may leave, I am able to fend for myself now." He did not look at her, all he said was true but it was a deception and he knew she would take the bait. It made him feel repellent for manipulating her with his weakness but once a strategist, always a strategist.

"Tonraq! Don't say that, I'd never leave you behind, not after all the work to save you. Besides, you'd be in much more capable hands there."

"No! Avatar Korra, I understand that you feel some higher force has guided you to save me for some indefinite reason but if there is one thing I will not do is return to the Republic City!" He snarled, feeling his temper rise but still attempting to keep his cool.

"There are no more possible human settlements around for at least another three weeks travel, even if I did know the way to any of them! The city is the only place I can take you to, stop being so stubborn." She was standing in front of him, raising her voice in frustration.

"I said NO! Just go if you are so tired of treating a useless castaway!" He was rising to his feet, standing with as much dignity as he could while grasping the rock wall for support, but his carefully controlled voice did not rise a single octave.

"That's not the problem! You can't stay here forever. I'm doing what I feel is best."

"Because, obviously, you always know best." The sarcasm dripped from his words like venom.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was now yelling with frustration.

"Figure it out, oh mighty Avatar."

"What? Look, this not about me, you are being ridiculous!"

"And you are being a stubborn little girl."

"Shut up! I didn't save you just to leave you here."

"Oh yes, you still want your precious answers, your precious guidance. Well, I'm afraid you have wasted your valuable time Avatar, for I have no answers for the likes of you."

"That's not…Who do think…We're going whether you like it or not!"

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?! You might as well have left me to rot on the beach because I will not go." This time his voice was raised, just before he collapsed with a hiss of pain.

Korra instinctively reached to help despite still being beyond angry, but he shoved her hands away and crawled back to his resting spot refusing to even look her way. She felt as if she had been slapped right in the face, oblivious that her mouth was agape as she tried to forms words that would not come in the midst of her frustration.

And so their first fight in that cave ended, and unable to react further, the Avatar just left out through the cave opening without a word. She marched angrily on to beach, kicking sand and muttering with frustration as the tide rose to lick her bare feet under the glorious afternoon sun.

Just who did he think he was? She would never, _ever_, leave her charge behind. Who cares about politics, she was responsible for him, she wouldn't abandon him, why couldn't he just see it was for his own good that she did everything she did? Why must he be so stubborn? What was so wrong about the city that he could not return?

" It's not like anyone will recognize your frigging roasted face, you moron!" She yelled to nothing in particular, making Naga come running to her alarmed.

She patted the polar bear dog's head, reassuring the beast, but she was seething inside. Here she was sacrificing herself for an asshole who wouldn't even tell her his real name and he was making this out to be her fault? As if she was such a bad person for wanting to leave? She didn't plan on abandoning him, so why was he so difficult?!

"Why did it have to be me to save this idiot? Why did you give me this stupid task? Why? What reason? Why can't you just be clear, damn it!" She screamed up to the pure blue sky, directing her frustrations at the Spirits, or whoever had guided her.

When no answer came, she sighed feeling her mind go around in circles with the same frustrations as usual. But now that the anger was fading she felt shame and hurt.

«Does he believe I'd abandon him? That I'm tired of him? Does he really think I humiliate him? Maybe I did…Yes, I think so but not on purpose!» His words had stung worse than a horde of scorpion-bees and she realized she was now sitting on the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them.

Korra didn't want to cry, she didn't feel she had that need and she didn't feel the matter was serious enough to make her cry. Yet, the tears were still falling.

It had been so long, so damn long since she had seen any of her loved ones, so long repeating the same hard boring tasks every day, so long fretting for the life of a man that didn't even trust her with his name, so having to responsible and patient, so long in isolation begging for guidance of the Other World time and time again only to get nothing but inappropriate dreams and a heart full of awkward emotions.

But…Why were they awkward? She tried to analyze her feelings but everything was a seething mass of confusion- she was angry at the stubborn man, she longed to see her friends, she was exhausted and depressed and lonely to no end, she was even more confused that she had been at the start of this whole adventure! Sure, she had had much time to think and many things had become clearer, the political things that involved her own opinions and views on Republic City and the war, even the equalists had become more understandable to her. But all her personal issues, all her Avatar problems were murkier than ever!

She just wanted someone to guide her and tell her what to do, she wanted to not have to figure it out alone anymore, and she missed her friends, she missed Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Mako…

«When exactly did I start thinking of him as friend and not as…what, a lover?» The thought made her stop sobbing as she tested the word, it seemed ashy and wrong in her mouth and dawned on her that her romantic feelings for him had washed out, she still loved him in some way, she still felt tempted and it was still sweet, but there was…What? What was stronger than what she had with Mako?

Her mind drifted off to the cave and the man sulking inside, it made her head snap up, turning to the left towards the caves and she stopped crying all together.

«What the heck am I thinking?» She shook her head trying to clear her thoughs. «Do I like him? Of course I like him, I've been stuck with him for so long that I would have gone crazy by now if I didn't like him.»

The more she tried to rationalize the more erroneous her thoughts felt. She had pitied him at first but she had also admired his strength and courage, then after he started talking she started to realize how intelligent and charming he was even through trivialities, no, even before he spoke she already could tell how smart and observant he was and how he stared at her with burning eyes when he thought she wouldn't notice; initially she figured to looks were just the respect of a man who had been saved from death, but that felt wrong too, those gazes showed something more fervent, more determined, more admiring. And there was the way he thrashed at night, the way he whimpered and mumbled in his nightmares, it had all alarmed her but it wasn't pity she felt at those times, it was the irrevocable desire to help, to see him whole again, to know what his real smile looked like.

«Like hell I'd abandon him. He needs my help.» She spoke to her own mind, trying to justify her emotions to herself, but the truth was that just the thought of never seeing him again, of not knowing if he lived or died was excruciating.

"Ok, enough of this. My head hurts just trying to figure this out." Korra spoke to Naga, who was lying cuddled behind the Avatar, as if they had been having a deep conversation.

Korra rose, stretching like she had that very first day on the beach, and made a resolution.

"I won't leave his side as long as he needs me. I won't overthink this. Let's just see where this whole thing takes me." She spoke to Naga once again with one of her usual stubborn smile etching itself on her face as she cracked her knuckles at the new challenge. "Let's do this."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

After the Avatar had left the cave in anger, _Tonraq_ lay on his usual blanket staring at the wall, with mind racing. He had taken a liking to resting on his side in order to not irritate the most serious burn wounds on his back but the position he was in now was not nearly as dignified- he had taken the usual sideways pose only to then curl on himself as if attempting to protect his vitals.

However, he was not thinking about his pained body, in fact he had gotten used to the semi-permanent agony, after all a warrior like him was not to be underestimated. What was truly on his mind was an analysis on why he had acted so rashly and argued so vehemently. Such attitudes were not a natural part of his personality at all, but somehow she stirred instincts in him that were long forgotten.

Why did he not want to leave? Why did he fear being away from her? Why did he lie so much during that fight? He did not want to be left behind, he did not care for what he had once seen as humiliation of having to depend on her and had heard what she screamed from the beach in her frustration and she was right- nobody would recognize him in the city, so he need not worry so much about returning.

So why was it all so hard? Why had he lied?

In a way he didn't want to fetter her to him, she deserved to go and be free and they were far grander and more important things requiring the Avatar's intervention, it was absolutely irrational to shackle her down to a single wounded man if she could deliver him to more capable hands. Not to mention that he was her nemesis, the man that had nearly destroyed her and the things she cared most for, how could he possibly have any moral ground to stop her from going?

However, he didn't want her to go. It's not that he didn't want others helping him, it's that he didn't want _her_ to leave him. It was the most illogical thing that had ever crossed his mind, after all that time in pain and misery alone with her in that cave he should want nothing more than to be in a proper hospital, with proper doctors and anesthetics, and away from the old enemy, perhaps he could even find some old comrades. But that was not what he wanted, he wanted her and only her and if suffering in that cave was what it took to be close to her, he would endure it, he was selfish enough to do so.

For a moment he wondered if he only felt that way because he had spent so long depending on her that he was foolishly clinging to her out of sheer instinct, that he had been too accustomed to associating her with relief and comfort that it was clouding his real feelings. Yes, that had to be it. But then, why is it that he couldn't accept his own explanation?

Before he could clear any of his confusion or convince himself of anything else, he felt her return. He didn't know how long she had been gone but he hoped beyond hope that she would not suggest leaving again.

"Ok. We'll stay for now but I want something in return." Korra's voice was once again jovial and determined and he could only wonder what she had in mind.


	6. The Storm

In the end Korra's condition had been a simple one- everyday he must tell her something about himself. He thought this suggestion was harmless enough but he soon discovered that the longer they stayed there, the faster he would run out of harmless things to tell and would have to wade into dangerous territory.

He came to this conclusion after another twelve days in the Avatar's company. She had reinforced the water-healing sessions, determined to get him walking again. That determination had paid off and she decided it was time to let him see the light of day again.

The first time she led him out the cave with help of earthbent steps was a bit of a shock. She hadn't let him out the cave before fearing that the sand would irritate his wounds, but now that they were mostly sealed and superficially healed she decided to risk it. The sun on his face was the first shock, he had become so accustomed to the semi-darkness of the cave with only glimpses of the sky every once in a while so having the hot light of the sun shine on him in all its glory was blinding and jarring to say the least. The next shock was the open space- the cove was small but it was still so much open air with the whole ocean ahead of them that it overwhelming after so long enclosed. He would never show or admit such weakness but he felt faint just from those first few minutes outside.

Then the polar bear dog rushed up to them trotting and licking Korra's face, but when the animal turned to him it growled. _Tonraq_ didn't budge but the creature moved menacingly to him.

"Naga! Hush girl!" Korra barked at the beast, effectively making it back down peacefully.

"I don't think she appreciates my presen-…" Before he could finish, the polar bear dog moved closer, sniffing him carefully before licking his mostly healed and scarred face.

"Ah ah, I think she does now." Korra was laughing her rowdy laugh again thanks to his sullen expression.

He shrugged lightly, still careful of his burned back but accepted her arm for support as he felt the sand shift under his feet.

Ultimately it had felt invigorating to be back outside. Those months trapped in the cave had been cathartic emotionally, they had given him time to think and be grateful for all the things he took for granted before, time to make resolutions, time to mourn, even the pain had been therapeutic to work him through all the traumas, guilts and emotions of the past, not to mention all that time had made see many things in new light, including Avatar Korra.

Yes, all that torturous time had been worth something emotionally, but physically he felt a wreck, he knew he was well on his way to be as recovered as he could be, but now that could move more freely he was starting to feel cabin fever settling in and needed to move.

That first day, as they walked the length of the small two inlets and back, with her arm always supporting him, she asked him for his information of the day.

"So, what will it be today? You know, what detail will you give me today?" She clarified the question when he seemed confused. Truth was he didn't really show much expression but she had become an expert had understanding even the small flinch of his eyebrows or tiny pause in his breath.

He racked his mind, looking for something inoffensive to tell her but found that he had exhausted all the common trivialities, from his favorite food to his favorite color, from the name of his first pet to the first time he entered Republic City. He couldn't recall any more information about himself that would slate her curiosity and not give away something vital about his identity.

"What would you wish to know?" He conceded after a while.

"For today? How old are you?" She asked beaming.

He was surprised, he had expected that she would use that opening to ask his real name or about the accident. They had long since abandoned the farce that he did not remember who he was.

"I am…" He paused for a moment considering all the time that had passed since the accident. "Thirty-four years old I suppose."

"You suppose?" She tilted her head curious.

"I have somewhat lost track of time since… the accident."

"Right, sorry." Korra nodded thoughtfully while watching a flock of lizard-gulls fly by.

"Might I ask why you were not inclined to ask my name?" He inquired, looking at her with mild curiosity.

"You wouldn't tell me. And I figure if you want to tell you will do it eventually so…" She shrugged, but Korra herself noted how uncharacteristically patient she was sounding and she wondered how much the last few months had really changed her.

He did not reply.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

They kept the beach walk routine for several days until one day they were surprised by mother nature.

Summer was already upon them and being Water Tribe, Korra didn't adapt too well to the heat, she would often grumble and complain about it and spend what free time she managed in water to cool off. But when one morning, clouds invaded the summer sky and lowered the temperature her good mood returned and she demanded that he walk with her earlier than usual.

_Tonraq_ didn't mind the heat, he had spent most of his adult life in warmer climates than his native Water Tribe so he was more than used to it even if it did make his scarred skin resent the rising body heat, but it amused him to watch her battle the weather itself. «Some Avatar, she can't even be at peace with the weather.» He would muse with glee.

Still, he didn't object to her request that particular day and since it led to an outdoor lunch, he found himself actually enjoying the day- until rain began to pour.

At first he thought she would bolt for the cave or maybe bend the water away, but she surprised him by just looking up and smiling as the rain fell on her face and soaked her clothes.

"I always loved the rain." She spoke to nobody in particular, answering his curiosity about her behavior. She then looked at him, noticing he hadn't moved either. "Wanna go back inside?"

"I am comfortable with the rain as well. And it soothes the… scarring." He didn't elaborate. He did like the rain, not as much as the snow but he liked it, yet the truth was that he just didn't want to move because he wished to keep watching her.

Korra rose to her feet spreading her arms and spinning slowly, the rain, her natural element, always gave her peace and made her feel like releasing her inner child. It was soothing to be able to relax that way after so long living under stress, she didn't even care that he was watching, she just wanted to run under the rain and feel the prickly drip drops of the showering water dancing on her skin.

Before long she was running and practicing waterbending forms. It felt good to be training again, it made her feel relaxed, it reminded her of home and heck it even reminded her of Katara and the way the old master would tell her stories about Team Avatar as they sat watching the rain.

_Tonraq_ was itching to join her. He had always enjoyed practicing the forms, except of course when his father was around to yell and push; still he liked it, it made him think of the good times playing with Tarrlok as children and it was simply comfortable. However, even if his body proved to be well enough for the exercise he still felt conflicted about his bending, on one hand he wished it was gone so that he would never feel tempted to abuse it again and so that he'd never use his father's bloodbending, but on the other hand he knew how people became after losing their bending, he had seen it numerous times in the eyes of his victims- they became empty shells of their former selves, as if their very hearts at been crushed to dust, and the few that could handle it, the few that recovered like his father had, became bitter and shallow. He did not wish to become like that no matter how much he felt he deserved it, so for now he convinced himself that the destruction of his body was punishment enough without having to destroy his soul as well.

He resisted the impulse to test his bending on the rain and he resisted the desire to join Korra and merely admired her.

She had become much thinner than her remembered from the times of war but she was still beautifully athletic nonetheless with her well defined muscles and perfect curves that he assumed made many men's heads turn with lust and many women's with jealousy. Her hair was much longer but still in the same hairstyle and right now it was pasted to her skin and dripping with the rain. Her dark skin glistened with every sparkling rain drop that slid down her body, her cobalt eyes held both stubborn energy and innocent joy, her clothing clung to her wet body, shifting with the flowing motions of the waterbending forms, revealing even more of her than she probably knew.

He found himself fantasizing about that body, about those curves, that skin and all that energy of hers. It started innocently but before he knew it he was imagining what her perfect body must look under all the clothing and the way she turned and posed sparked images of those elegant limbs wrapped around him, the way her body waved and flowed with the water conjured up images of undulating bodies pressed together in the rain.

Suddenly, _Tonraq_ stood and limped his way back to the cave for shelter. The increasingly heavier rain wasn't bothering him, it was the fact that suddenly he was having all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about the Avatar that was causing him to berate himself.

«She is half your age. She is your old nemesis. She is the Avatar, for Spirit's sake!» He told himself over and over again, grasping for rational thought as the guilt and the lust clashed magnificently inside him.

«You are deformed and repulsive and even if that would not repel her in any way, you are a liar and manipulator. She would never want you if she knew the truth about you.» He sighed, at last those words rang deeply enough to quiet his unfitting fantasies, but more than ever he felt miserable and lonely.

At some point Korra noticed that _Tonraq_ had retreated back inside, but she was having too much fun, so she ran the span of both coves with Naga at her heels while she practiced moving forms- kicks and whips and waves of her body that left her panting by the time she landed back in front of the caves. She then walked inside smiling in a way she hadn't in a long time.

She found him sitting cross legged in a corner, apparently meditating or something of the sort with his eyes closed and his hands on his lap.

She noticed the fire wood was soaked and the opening in the cave roof was letting the rain pour in. Before she even considered what she doing she stomped the ground, dragging her hands upward in an earthbending stance she made a piece of rock poke from the cliff side and roll onto the cave, sealing it away from the rain.

When she turned to him again, he was watching with something that could only be described as conflict in his eyes, he seemed to be having an internal struggled as he looked up at the recently sealed roof.

"Hey, how else will we stay dry?" She shrugged answer an unasked question.

"I was not thinking of that but alright, Avatar." He watched her intently.

Korra noted there really was no dry wood left, so she settled with making a torch with discarded bandages and plant oils, sparking it alight with her firebending. She then proceeded to try to bend the water off her clothes and succeeded somewhat.

_Tonraq_ couldn't help but notice how very dependent she was of the conveniences of bending. He still didn't know how he should feel about it, know many people could not share in that same convenience, but he found it didn't really matter at the moment, it was a skill and resource and that's as far as he wanted to philosophize for now. He also noticed that even his annoyance towards bending had not shadowed his previous dishonorable thoughts about the woman before him.

"So, you ended up not telling me today's piece of info." She sat in front of him cheerfully untying her wet hair and combing through it.

He stared at her, at the way her fingers and comb moved amidst the strands of her chocolate hair. It was very distracting but he still managed to think. So far in these days of beach walking she had managed to learned his age, his mother's name, his birthday, the fact that he had a brother, what age he was when he left his Tribe and his favorite song, not that he knew many.

"So what is it you wish to know this time?" He enquired, unable to look away from her hands on her hair.

"Why do you always call me Avatar instead of Korra? And why do you always talk so formally?" She held hair ties in her mouth as she asked this and was beginning to re-do her usual hairstyle.

"…I do not know." He replied after a moment. He could have said that he was just being respectful but he really didn't know. When they were still at war the title was a way to distance himself from her as a human, then when she found him he was simply too uncomfortable and chagrined, but now…At the moment he just felt that if he called her by her name he would be taking a step too far into whatever strange relationship they had.

"Try it." She mumbled as she removed the last tie from her lips and applied to her hair.

"Try what, if I may enquire?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My name. Call me Korra." She smirked. "I won't bite."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

"Korra." The name felt like honey on his tongue, or maybe something coarser and more rebellious but equally sweet, like grains of sugar.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She just wouldn't cease smirking.

"Indeed it was not, Korra." Once again the name was a treat to utter and he feared he might become addicted to it. He felt that by saying her name she was no longer the Avatar, she was just…herself, Korra, the girl he had come to like more than he should.

Korra stood up again, she didn't know how long she had been frolicking in the rain after lunch but she was hungry again. She couldn't cook without firewood and if she tried using said wet wood, the smoke might just choke them to death, so she settled with boiling tea with her firebending and sharing bread-fruit and berries with him.


	7. Warmth

He was awoken not by his usual nightmares but by a noise, a soft but audible noise- something was clattering, it was an aggravating sound that could be heard well over the pouring rain.

_Tonraq_ opened his eyes and looked around. The sound came from Korra- her teeth were rattling as she curled up on ground.

He had forgotten that she had ripped up her blanket and spare clothes long ago, not to mention she had used all her extra clothing to improvise garments for him and since she usually made sure he was asleep far before she decided to rest, he had completely forgotten that she now slept on the ground using only her satchel as a pillow, and at the moment without the warmth of a fire and with the summer storm from earlier becoming more and more aggressive and bringing gusts of cold night wind, he realized she must be freezing.

He sat up, determined to do something and feeling somewhat idiotic for having overlooked her sleeping arrangements.

"Korra?" He uttered her name feeling the usually sweetness it left on his tongue.

She looked up slowly trying to not to give away her weakness but shaking visibly.

"Hm? You need something?" Her voice shook a little amidst the clattering teeth.

"Come here." He lifted the covering half of his blanket beckoning towards the empty spot next to him.

"Excuse me?" She was eyeing him with disbelief.

"You are freezing and I suspect the storm as turned into a typhoon so the night will get colder. Come, don't be stubborn." He spoke patiently, like an adult coaching a child and he briefly noticed how accustomed he had gotten to altering his tone of voice.

"I…well, ok." Korra gave in quickly and moved to the free spot next to him, lying woodenly on her side, still she amazed herself, before she would have stubbornly argued and boasted that she was Water Tribe and used to the cold but to him she had simply given in.

"You may relax, Avatar. I won't bite." He used her own bait against her.

Tonraq soon felt her relax so he covered both their bodies with the blanket again and lay on his side as well with his face mere inches from her hair, feeling the scent of rain and the cinnamon oil she used to wash and comb it.

She was silent now but he could still see her shiver with every gust of wind and before he knew what else to do he had his arms instinctively around her body, holding her close enough to share body heat. To his surprise she didn't object, she merely sighed in relief and curled to his body for warmth while she drifted off to sleep.

For a long time he couldn't rest, so he simply kept his arms around her, not daring to move an inch while she cuddled to him and he watched her chest rise and fall in slow delicate puffs.

Her eyelids fluttered a little and he wondered what she was dreaming about- was it some unique Avatar dream? Or perhaps she dreamt of home?

For a single unreasonable moment he wished he could make her dream of him. Not the scarred version of him that she had tended to for so long, but the whole version of him, the one she had only once glimpsed after their fight that ended the war. He wished he could make her dream of him as he really was, not the dark revolutionist but the waterbender kid that had once wanted nothing more than fairness and equality, he wanted her to dream of him as he had been in his prime, not as the twisted mass of distorted flesh.

«What good would dreaming do you?» He shook away the thoughts and sighed, settling his chin over her head ever so lightly, taking in the oddly spicy fragrance of her hair.

She shifted a little and rolled. She was still pressed to him but now she faced him and wrapped an arm around his waist sleeping soundly. Her head was slightly tipped to the side exposing her pretty neck so vulnerably.

«So careless. If I were still your enemy I could have slit your throat so easily and you wouldn't even notice.» He shook his head again, disturbed by his own dark thoughts, but it was not disdain or evil that tainted those thoughts, it was worry. She just looked so very helpless that he couldn't help but imagine terrible scenarios, and in every scenario he was the evil-doer because he was right there and she was in his grasp. «No, she wouldn't be so careless if she did not trust me…» He breathed in cool air of the cave, chuckling once again at the irony of his thoughts, and chased away the horrid images and worries that flooded his mind.

He looked at her again, finding that his spirits lifted and he became less inclined to dark thoughts when his gaze was fixed on her. He noted that her lips were slightly parted and he could hear her snore lightly but it was endearing rather than annoying and her cheeks were gaining a slightly rouged tint as she became warmer.

Some time passed as he watched her, he didn't really know how much, but she soon shifted again. «Restless sleeper.» He thought for a moment, but his thoughts were suddenly taking a dive towards highly inappropriate imagery and the reason was because she was suddenly tangling her legs to his lightly, not to mention the way her torso molded to his making the soft curves of her breasts graze his chest as she nestled her cold nose to the crook of his neck.

_Tonraq_ blinked and felt his breath catch in his throat. Not sure of what to do in the awkward position and fearing that his body would betray him, he simply felt himself become paralyzed on the spot still with an arm stiffly around her. He swallowed audibly but she didn't seem willing to move resigning him to simply watching her without moving a muscle.

Korra mumbled something in her sleep as she often did, but as usual he did not comprehend what she was saying. He could, however, see her cheeks grow rosier and she was squirming a little uncomfortably against him. He wondered if perhaps she was cold, so he tucked the blanket closer to her body, but she continued to languidly roll against him, making him acutely aware of every spot she touched, every breath she took, every strand of her hair that caressed his skin, every rustle of the blanket and every soft mumbled groan from her lips as she slept. «What can she possibly be dreaming of?» It all made him notice that his body was responding in ways it hadn't in years and he considered getting as far away as possible before she noticed. Still, he was paralyzed in place, terrified that he'd wake her if he moved.

«Ah…I see now…» He thought to himself in a daze as he closed his eyes trying not to see the way she pressed to him while his mind resounded with all the thoughts he had had since she had lain next to him. «I have fallen for her, haven't I?»

He swallowed hard once again at this realization. «This is…unfamiliar to me. What a time to have such a realization.» He scolded himself cynically.

His eyes opened and he looked at her once again- she looked so innocent and so wanton at the same time, hardly like the rowdy tomboy she was when awake. This time he leaned forward, whispered into the shell of her ear.

"I'm sorry Korra… You deserve better but I won't let you go." His voice was just a raspy possessive whisper but he saw her shift and turn again as he ignored the dark and selfish images that rose to his mind.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_Korra is watching herself again. She reaches out for the Korra in front of her but can't reach her or make her take notice._

_The Korra before her has her hair loose and tossed back as the liquid hazel tresses snake over her naked cinnamon colored back. Her eyes are shut as incomprehensibly obscene sounds are ripped from her lips. The woman's body, her own body, is mashed to a familiar male form whose large hands hold her close with almost violent possessiveness but rather than objecting she has her hands in his disheveled dark hair mirroring his rough emotions in harsh tugs._

_She notices beads of sweat gliding leisurely from her neck down her back to the curve of her firm naked rear. The flickering light of some weak flame dances over those droplets causing them to shimmer like delicate ornaments emphasizing the lewd curves of her body._

_Korra tries to see the face of the male companion that held her other self but it was buried in her neck and the indolent way they move and ripple together makes it hard to focus on details._

_"I'm sorry, Korra…" A distant growl echoes in her head almost like waves washing ashore. "…I won't let you go."_

_She reaches out again, trying to grab the attention of the two bodies while the words still echo in her mind, noticing that the two forms seem perfectly right together but something foreboding, wrong even, hangs in the air, not for them but as a warning to her._

_Korra's sight begins to swim in a misty golden haze of flame and blurry bodies._

The Avatar's eyes opened slowly and lazily, the sapphire in them reflecting the vague teal luminescence in the cave. She blinked slowly, vaguely aware of how hot she felt with a soft sheen of sweat forming on her brow.

«Another dream. I don't understand.» She thought to herself still half asleep, comfortably surrounded by a warm musky fragrance. By the noise that filled her ears she could tell it was still raining, possibly with even more force than before, and the little spring that filled the pond in their cave was gushing like a miniature waterfall from the overflowing rain that choked it from the outside.

She tried to rub her eyes but her left arm was trapped under something and the other was wrapped around something warm. She turned and tilted her head up slightly and slowly and had to swallow down a gasp of surprise.

Korra found herself inches from _Tonraq's_ face. He was sleeping, but by the dark shadows under his eyes she assumed he had just dozed off. Her arms were around his waist, her legs were tangled with his and her body was cuddled to his, as for him, he had his right arm pillowing her head and his left was wrapped around her shoulders. His skin seemed just as heated as hers and he slept stiffly but not uncomfortably, making her wonder if it was her constant restless sleep that had kept him from resting.

For one scary moment the she thought of how she could have hurt his healing body with her usual nocturnal thrashes, then for an even more panicked instant she wondered if her dreams had shown through in her movements or words. She felt herself blush and decided to try not to think about it too deeply.

Not wanting to wake him and now feeling completely unable to go back to sleep, Korra simply untangled herself from his arms as slowly as humanly possible but she didn't move away, instead the Avatar simply relaxed with her head now pillowed in her own hand as she examined his sleeping face.

She was happy to see that his face was healed, extremely and completely marked with aggressive scars that would take years to fade in the slightest, but healed nonetheless. There was something familiar about him, something in the shape of his jaw and nose and the distinct but subtle downwards tilt of his eyes…She filed that familiar feeling away though, and focused on what was right before her- when relaxed in sleep he had a uniquely boyish face, as if he became fifteen years younger when he slept, and not even the scarring could distort that.

The lips of his wide mouth had not become permanently twisted or drawn by the burns as she had feared when she first found him and for some reason she just imagined that they would still look quite boyishly sweet if he ever stretched them into a smile. At that moment said lips parted very elusively, letting out a little rush of slow breath while his miraculously unscathed eyelids fluttered, making her smile at how defenseless he looked; it wasn't the helpless pitiful exposure he had had when he was broken and wounded and depending on her completely, instead it was a trusting relaxed vulnerability of a person without a care in the world. It warmed her heart to know he trusted her enough to sleep that way next to him.

He moved slightly. His hands seemed to be grasping at something that wasn't there and she realized he was unconsciously reaching for her, so she moved closer letting herself be enfolded in those warm arms until he calmed. But he didn't stop moving. It was slight and almost imperceptive but she could feel him shake and twitch a little in his sleep.

Korra looked up at his eyes- his lids were fluttering rapidly now and his breath hitched. He was dreaming and whatever the dream was it seemed to disturb him, his peaceful features twisting with some sort of discomfort.

She battled with herself. She wanted to wake from the dream but she also wanted him to rest as it seemed she had kept him awake most of the night. For a brief instant she registered that she didn't mind that he had been watching her for so long as she slept, in fact rather than feeling like an invasion of her privacy, it made her feel protected.

_Tonraq_ began moving more visibly and his fingers dug into the back of her neck and shoulder with alarming force. He began to mumble and groan with his face twisted in agony. Korra had had enough. She tried to sit up but his grip was too powerful, so she stuck with trying to softly shake him awake.

"Tonraq? Wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up."

It wasn't working, he had gripped her more tightly and she was sure she would have bruises in the shape of his fingers. He was muttering senseless words and shaking more intensely now.

The Avatar looked up at his face and what she saw there shocked her almost as much as the day she had found him on the beach- a tear was streaming down his rutted and scarred cheek as he slept and he uttered something. A name. A simple name in a voice that made Avatar Korra's insides turn to spiky shards of ice.

And with that name on his lips he jolted awake, immediately releasing her out of instinct.


	8. Revelation

Korra's heart was drumming against her ribs as she sat up abruptly. Already there were marks blooming in her cinnamon skin from his intense grip.

He was rising looking confused and panting as he awoke from the nightmare. She noticed how he surreptitiously wiped away the stray tear as he sat straight and looked at her with those intense turquoise eyes. It seemed to register in him that she had woken him from the nightmare and his gaze landed on her marked skin.

"I…I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He spoke calmly with only a hint of alarm in his drowsy voice and cleared his throat while beckoning at her shoulder and upper arms.

"Huh?" She was dazed and wide eyed, like a fox-antelope freezing in the headlights of a satomobile.

"Did I harm you? I assure you if I did it was not intentional." He was giving her a wide berth noticing her scared eyes.

"What? Hm, no. It's nothing. I-I'm gonna go check on Naga." With that she got up, stumbling on her own feet and rushing out the cave and into the freezing torrential rain.

Naga was fine, of course. Korra had earthbent a rather large rock shelter weeks before and that's where the Avatar rushed to now and, upon spotting Naga, she curled to her furry companion, clinging to the fur and fighting not to hyperventilate.

"Oh Spirits Naga. I know. I know who he is." Her words sounded as stunned as her eyes at the sudden realization.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_Tonraq_ watched the Avatar rush, tripping all over herself, and realized something terrible had just happened.

He spent the night looking at her until exhaustion won over him and he fell into weary sleep. His usual nightmares had haunted his sleep- he dreamt of bloodbending and power that brought insanity and cruelty, he dreamt of the city at war, he dreamt of the panicked broken eyes of his _cleansing_ victims, dreamt of the explosion and most of all he dreamt of Tarrlok.

As he saw his brother's accusing miserable face being swallowed by flame, he heard her calling. Korra's voice was like a balm for his soul but when he awoke with a start, shocked to find tears in his eyes, he saw her face. It no longer had the vulnerable peace she possessed when asleep, it was instead filled with panic and she had an expression he had only seen once- when he had ambushed her on Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Once upon a time, almost in another life, he had taken delight in seeing that fear in her, because he had enjoyed etching dread in that which he always believed was the most powerful thing in the world- the Avatar. Once upon a time, the terror in her eyes had been a victory for him. But now, just the memory of those terrified cobalt eyes of hers made him feel sick to his stomach.

He buried his scarred face in his scarred hands, trying not to dread. Had he said anything in his sleep that had given his identity away? Or maybe he had scared her merely by hurting her? He had seen the marks and assumed he must have had a violently strong grip on her, one that he knew she could have gotten away from had she wished but instead she had stayed and he had scared her.

He found himself on his feet and pacing the length of the cave. The cabin fever was back in double with all the anxiety on his chest but luckily he could move more freely now, with only a slight limp due to his weakened left leg.

After a while he was starting to worry and decided to go look for her but was stunned to find that she had removed the earthbent steps that allowed exit from the cave mouth. He punched the rocky wall with frustration as he watched the rain fall in blinding torrents. The tide was low which made exiting the cave without the steps risky and he really did not wish to use his bending but he was seriously considering trying to waterbend or icebend his way out just to find her. Of course then he would truly be giving himself away.

Then he saw her. She had indeed been in the rocky shelter where she kept the polar bear dog, but now she was just walking in the rain, seemingly lost in thought. Once again he had the urge to go after her but it struck him that if he had given himself away as Amon she would be running for the hills right now, so perhaps she just needed time alone, which is exactly what he gave her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra walked for hours in the rain, bending the increasingly strong winds out of the way as she immersed herself in her thoughts. After the shock had faded she had tried to think clearly, or as clearly as possible.

When he had spoken the name…«Tarrlok.» She remembered, still feeling his real voice shake her to her core. When he had spoken that name, everything had fallen into place. All the clues she had been denying in the back of her mind had rushed forward and it had all clicked like some perverse puzzle. She knew this man. His voice had haunted her nightmares many nights before. His _grip_ had haunted her too, in ways she dared not admit to anyone for they still made her freeze in terror. This was the man that had nearly destroyed her and all she cared most for.

She had thought that she had come to understand that man, she had almost begun to believe she could forgive him if he truly repented, but when she was faced with this sudden revelation all the old fears, resentments and instincts came rushing back.

But after the panic had faded, after Naga had comforted her with that warm protective and soothing presence of hers, Korra had begun to see everything shift into perspective.

There was simply NO WAY she could see the castaway she had so carefully tended to as the man of her nightmares. There was NO WAY she could fear her _Tonraq_ like she had feared that man. And there was absolutely no frigging way in the world that the sweet, albeit damaged, boyish face she had admired as he slept could be the face of her enemy. She had obstinately gone into denial.

But then again, what if he WAS that man? If he was then why did she have to fear him? If he wanted revenge he had had so many chances…Even as she slept in his arms. If he hated her, why had he offered to share his warmth and the safety of his arms so she could sleep? If he despised her as the Avatar why had he slowly become so accepting of all she did for him with her bending and even asked for stories of the previous Avatar? And if this was that archenemy of hers, then WHY had she been led to save him?

The Avatar's first reaction to those thoughts was to scream as loud as her lungs allowed letting her screams drown in the wind.

"DAAAAAAMN IT ALL!" It wasn't just the confusion and frustration. It was the anger that he had lied to her! He had always been a liar behind a mask!

But when her lungs were about to burst and she could no longer breathe she realized he hadn't lied- ever since she found him dying her had never once lied, he had never once hid behind a mask. He had hid things yes, but he had not deceived and he had left himself wide open for her, no masks and no defenses.

«Then again why wouldn't he hide who he was? He was dying and the only person who came to save him was his biggest enemy, how could he be honest? I would have done the same damn thing in his place.» She told herself.

Yes, Korra knew it was him, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to believe but she knew. Except now she couldn't see him with the eyes she had seen him before. She had seen him at his lowest and most vulnerable and he had trusted her then. She had talked to him like a human, like a friend, and found out how charming he could be. She had seen his gratitude for her and his worry. And she had seen how the memory of Tarrlok affected him, for Spirits' sake she had seen him cry!

She simply refused to see him as that man anymore. She decided this was someone else, not because he hadn't been the terrible nightmare monster before but because he was someone else now. Someone who she wanted to forgive and be with, just the thought of having to hate him, of never seeing him again made her cry- literally. And while the tears streaked her face with the rain, more in despair than misery, she realized that maybe, just _maybe_, she was lying to herself because she had come to like him more than she ever should.

She also realized she wasn't letting herself think of her old foe's name, or names, not when her head was so full of images of her _Tonraq_.

Either way, she decided none of this would matter. Who he was, or had been, and what his ideals had been didn't matter until he decided to tell her himself. Until that day she would keep up the pretense. Until that day he would be _her_ _Tonraq_. And when that day came, then she would see just how important his identity was.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra returned several hours later, only because the cyclonic winds, massive waves and overwhelming rain had become too much for even the Avatar to bear or bend. She did, however, still have the mental presence to reinforce a shelter for Naga again, this time by bending a shelter into the cliff wall far above the dangerous flooding waves, and adding a wide path both down to the beach and up to the forest so the polar bear dog was free to wander in case of emergency.

Her clothes were dripping with water that she didn't even try to dry off and her hair had come loose from its ponytail was washed down her back and over her face giving her a haunted look.

She knew it had been cruel to remove the steps, effectively locking him in but it had mostly been out of worry, for if he came looking for her he might have gotten hurt in the storm. But of course that was just the excuse she was giving herself, the truth was she didn't want him coming after and most of all she feared that he would. But now that she thought about it he could have very well come after her anyway if he really wanted too.

She looked around the cave. He was cooking, it seems he had found some wood that wasn't overly soaked, and while it still smoked and produced a weaker flame, it wasn't too bad and seemed to be enough to cook whatever he was preparing.

He did not speak a word as she entered but he did glance her way acknowledging her return.

Korra stood at the entrance, dripping with rain for several long uncomfortable minutes. She was trying to steel her resolve for what she had decided.

"I'm sorry I stormed off like that." She told him, still from her spot by the entrance.

"No need. Are you alright?" This time he turned to her, trying to look as stoic as ever but with worry reflected in his eyes as he took in her appearance.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." She spoke with a resigned sigh then moved closer, hearing her stomach growl at the smell of warm food.

"Hm." He merely nodded still eyeing her soaked clothing.

"Look, I wanted to say…It's not your fault. Sure, I was scared when you wouldn't wake up and the way you grabbed me kinda shocked me, specially my neck…" She rubbed the back of her head self-consciously. "…but I see now that it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I got so distressed."

She looked into his eyes with an honest effort to apologize even though she knew she was lying.

_Tonraq_ stared at her. «So that was it?» He thought while looking into those cerulean eyes as she rubbed her neck. «I see. Perhaps that particular spot brought back unpleasant memories.» He was thinking of when he had tried to cleanse, not _cleanse_, when he had tried to _remove_ her bending, it seemed logical that a firm hold to the neck would become implemented as a somewhat traumatic stance. He made a mental note to avoid touching her there again as he convinced himself that everything would be alright, even if he still had his doubts.

"Thank you." He said honestly trying to convey gratefulness for her willingness to pretend everything was ok as well for her return and her worry for him.

"Don't mention it." She waved it off and smiled taking a seat next to him and peering into the little cooking pot. "So what's on the menu?"

"Mushroom and sea prune soup." He answered as he poured her a bowl and watched her take a sip. It was the first time he cooked something for her entirely on his own and for some reason it gave him butterflies to think of what she might say.

"This is awesome." She said after a few moments savoring the broth, this time her words were filled with real honesty and a hint of surprise. She swallowed down half the bowl quickly and with gusto.

His only reply was to nod, though on the inside he was absurdly pleased.

"I have a question." He voiced after a silent moment broken only by Korra's graceless soup slurping.

"Hm?" She looked at him curious.

"If you have been so cold why not go sleep with the polar bear dog? You seem comfortable with it."

"First of all, Naga is a she, not an it. Secondly… I didn't really think about it. I guess I thought I could handle it." But she had thought of it. She was used to have Naga with her, even indoors, so of course she had thought about it, however she simply didn't want to leave his side and that had shoved the idea of joining Naga to the back of her mind.

He nodded silently, not really sure if he believed her but secretly pleased that she had preferred his company instead of the beast's.

"My turn. So, what is it today?" She grinned, sipping the rest of her soup.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"The trivia of the day." She downed the rest of the soup and set the bowl to the side.

He turned is eyes back to his food, sipping it slowly and politely as he considered what to tell her. There was not much more safe information he could give her and he considered asking her again what she wanted to know but instead he decided to take a leap of faith.

"I am a bender." He looked at her, locking his gaze with hers and waiting to see any hint that would tell him whether or not telling her this piece of info would be dangerous.

"Water, right?" She said simply and casually but no longer smiling. She had broken eye contact and was leaning back against the cave wall with her clothes still half wet.

"Yes." He was taken aback by her reaction, but still wondering where this was going.

"Maybe when the typhoon dies out we could practice some forms together. Might be good exercise for you, no? To see if you still have what it takes?" She looked at him again, sporting a challenging grin.

"Maybe." He answered simply. He wouldn't tell her that he still wasn't comfortable enough to bend again; he wouldn't tell her that he had been a psychic bender and therefor he could test his skills without the forms. But he did smile, almost without notice, because he was just that relieved.


	9. Fevers

Something wasn't quite right with Korra. He thought she was alright and back to her sassy self after he had confided to be a bender, but sometime that evening she had started to shiver and doze off and hadn't felt up doing her regular water-healing session with him.

Not that _Tonraq_ minded much, he didn't feel there was much more water healing could do for him, he knew full well all his broken bones and internal organs were healed, he knew that only the very worst of his burns were still in need to special care while the rest was already as healed as possible, he knew that the priority was restoring his elasticity and movement as well as recovering from the burns that had damaged as deeply as his muscle tone. But what he knew didn't matter because Korra insisted on continuing, she instead on trying to help him further, so he made no objection.

However, it was Korra's stubborn determination in getting him back in shape again that made her sudden procrastination seem odd.

He figured out what was wrong when he was bringing her some dinner. She was asleep on the blanket they had shared, but she was also shivering and overly flushed.

"Korra?" He leaned closer to her, pressing a scarred hand to her smooth skin. She was burning up.

«I should not had let stay outside in the storm so long. And I shouldn't have let walk around in those wet clothes.» He cursed to himself, even though she probably wouldn't have listened, and put the food aside before sitting next to her.

"Korra. Korra!" He shook her awake softly.

"Hmmm…What?" She mumbled something and her eyes flickered open.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sternly.

"Sleepy…" Her eyes were already threatening to close again. "Cold… Thirsty…Dizzy…"

With that he got up and headed to the little pond to fill a container with water. As he did, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the water for the very first time.

He had been actively trying to avoid his own reflection, not really wanting to know what he had become. Sometimes he wondered vaguely if he looked anything like he did when he had been pretending to be a burn victim, now he saw he did not.

His eyes seemed unscathed; his brows, nose and mouth were the same shape but marred with webby scar tissue, his cheeks, forehead and jaw were a mangled mass of disfigured skin, but unlike his fake scars, these had no directionality since the blast had caught him head on; his neck seemed salvageable with webs of smooth scaring that was not too noticeable even in his tan skin; his ears were marked and hewed too but still there and not melted onto themselves has he had first feared; he also saw that his hair was much longer than before but mostly intact except for a large portion on the left side of his head but now that the skin was healed it was growing back and since Korra had cut off the singed ends it actually seemed decent, the healed skin also meant that some shadow of beard was starting to appear as well.

All in all he was unrecognizable but he had expected much worse. He left out the breath he had been holding as he examined himself and silently thanked Korra for all her effort in fixing him, noting again how ironic it all was.

He scooped up the fresh cool water and joined her again, sitting next to her heated body. He lifted her head to his lap and began dabbing a left-over piece of cloth in the cool water before gently stroking it across her overheated forehead and cheeks.

Korra awoke, looking at him dizzily with her eyes stinging.

"Water?" He asked, holding up a cup of the cool liquid.

She nodded and he held her up, holding the cup to her dry lips and helping her drain the whole cup before she lay back down drowsily.

"You have a fever. Try to sleep it off." He spoke softly while moving her hair off her face and Korra just didn't have the strength to argue as she slipped off to sleep.

_Tonraq_ kept making sure to cool her heated head, but it became obvious that the rest of her was shivering cold and the typhoon was not abating, it was bringing stronger winds instead. He found he had no choice but to lie with her again to keep her warm as he kept watch over her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"Where am I?" She screams, but her voice is no more than a whisper. "What's happening?"_

_She is vaguely aware of a teal glow and orange flicker engulfing her as she burns from the inside out, lashing out and trying to fight the invisible heat that seems to be consuming her._

_She hears a noise echo somewhere distant and all she sees is a familiar mask breaking over and over and over again all around her, making her spin around nonsensically until she is too dizzy to understand what was what as a familiar masculine voice echoes all around with a single word- "Revelation."_

_"What do you mean? What am I doing here? What am I supposed to do?!" She screams again and she can hear whispers of voices all around her._

_Then the dream is back._

_She can see herself on the ground of the cave she has come to know so well, naked as the day she was born, with an aroused flush rising up her bronze skin and her hair spilling on the ground like molten chocolate in the dim light. Her ice blue eyes are half lidded with lust and the luminescent teal glow dances on her skin like a hazy mist._

_He is there too. The man whose face she never sees._

_He kneels between her invitingly open thighs, caressing her cheek gently with one hand as the other pins both her wrists on the rocky ground over her head, but she doesn't fight his grip, she wants this. He kisses her, a kiss so filled with passion that even the Korra that is merely watching feels her breath catch in her throat. The kiss is long and languid, with lips molding and melding together as waves at sea, and tongues meeting and dancing and exploring with determined desire._

_His hand on her cheek stroke lower, caressing the side of her neck and swaying down to her breasts, tracing the mound with teasing touches as she wantonly arches to him for more._

_"What does this mean?! What?" She tries to scream in frustration and desire as the Korra on the ground moans and murmurs, wrapping a leg around the companion's scarred hip._

_Scarred…Realization hits her like rock._

_"What…? Why him?! Of all the people, why him?!"_

_She closes her eyes and screams. But images of the two tangled bodies burn inside her eyelids like bright white light, just like the rest of her is burning…and burning…and burning…_

_She can feel the foreboding pressure around her again, as if it's telling her that she's running out of time or maybe that she's being stupid, she's not sure but it feels like a supernatural scolding. She can feel it but she ignores it. The two people that she's being forced to watch seem more important, she's confused and angry at herself because she wants to be that Korra, she doesn't _want_ to want it but the need is overwhelming._

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

Korra was screaming. Not specific words, just screaming.

For hours _Tonraq_ could not take his eyes off her. Even sweating, overly flushed, with matted hair and delirious she looked beautiful, tempting even. But eventually he began to worry- the fever was growing worse and sometime in the middle of the night she began to actively thrash in delirium, no matter how hard he tried to hold her to calm her down and keep her warm, and now she actually yelling so hard he worried she might be in pain.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!" He shook her, dabbing more cool water on her sweating feverish skin with the soaked cloth. "Korra!" He nearly yelled, he didn't know why her screams affected him so, after all she was just delirious, but her screams and groans did affect him greatly, they gave him flashbacks of things he didn't wish to remember and they stabbed him with worry.

At last, her eyes opened. She was panting quite hard and slightly tearful, looking around as if she didn't know where she was.

He stroked her hair trying to calm her and held up her cup, once again filled with water.

"Calm down. Here, drink." He wasn't sure how to reassure her so he merely helped her gulp down the water and he kept stroking her hair like he would to a nervous creature.

She finished drinking but still huffed softly looking lost but dazed and drowsy too. She clung to him like a lifeline curled under the blanket and he had no choice but lie back down and hold her, she really didn't give him any other option, he couldn't shake her off even if he wanted to, even feverish and weakened she was still a strong tenacious woman. He did however feel relieved that she was no longer screaming.

Eventually Korra drifted back to sleep. It was not peaceful, the delirium continued all through the night but at least now she was calmer and the temperature of her skin slowly swayed higher and lower but never as threateningly as before. By dawn, he decided it was safe to rest as well and allowed himself to fall in a light fitful sleep.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

For the second day in a row, Korra awoke in _Tonraq's_ arms. This time, she was fully aware that he had been up most of the night tending to her, not that she remembered much of it besides someone stroking her hair in the faint moments of semi-consciousness she had had.

He looked very tired. His lips were set in a grim line and his eyes almost seemed sunken with exhaustion from not having slept much two nights in a row, she also noticed that he had a pretty distinct shadow of beard now and his hair was a tangled mess. She kind of wanted to comb her fingers through his hair and tie it back but the thought soon slipped her sleepy brain.

She still felt groggy and cold so she cuddled closer to his warm body, her head was pounding and she couldn't get all the inappropriate images she had seen out of her mind.

She was now officially convinced that those indecorous dreams were not dreams at all. The reason for it was simple- she had never been as intimate with a male as those fantasies proposed so as much as she could fantasize with her limited knowledge she could never had dreamt up such convincing scenarios, actions and reactions. She wasn't sure what they were, but it had taken a bout of fever to let see the _dream_ clearly enough that she had no doubt it was not a creation of her own mind.

What was it then? Were those images some sort of message from the Spirits? Maybe. A curse? Not likely. A premonition? No, she couldn't imagine him wanting that, not with her, not after…

The thoughts were bringing back the past and she decided she shouldn't be thinking about such important things when her brain was still half muddled with fever.

Korra tilted her head a little to look at him again. He still looked so serious in a restless sleep and she felt a little guilty that she was the cause for it, it made her sigh softly.

She wasn't sure if it was the fever or the lingering aftereffects of the dream or vision or whatever that was but she suddenly wanted to do something foolish and spontaneous. So she kissed him.

It wasn't much- just a soft pressing of her lips against his as gently as the touch of a scattered dandelion seed.

The she turned slowly, still pressed to him but facing away as she rested, simply trying to clear her feverish head.

He felt it though. He awoke as soon as she leaned close but her actions had stunned him so much that he pretended to keep sleeping, and while she snoozed off again he still felt his marred lips tingling from her kiss. It made him feel like a teenager all over again and he wanted to grab her and kiss her as she was meant to be kissed, he wanted to know what that little peck meant to her, but he wouldn't do any of those things. At least not until she was healthy and clear minded again, he was not the sort of man to exploit her sickness, not anymore.

Her soft snores soon reached his ears and he opened his eyes slowly, he could then see her drooling slightly and overly flush, but she seemed calm, peaceful even, almost childlike.

He felt himself tighten his grip around her and kissed her sleeping forehead so lightly that he could scarcely just feel the heated but less serious temperature of her skin, remembering the promise he had made to himself- the selfish promise not to let her go, after all he had nothing else worth living for anymore.

He allowed himself to bury his nose in her knotted chocolate hair and let the edgy sleep take over him again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Two days had gone by before Korra felt back in shape again. The fever was gone, her energy and appetite were back and nothing else worth thinking of had happened since the kiss. Nothing she cared to excessively think about anyway.

The Avatar was leaning over the cave pond, trying to untangle her wild just-washed hair. She taken the chance to bathe while he was asleep and was currently crouched wrapped in the furs she usually wore at her waist while her clothes dried on a nearby rock in front of the fire, she found that simply bending the water out of them left the garments somewhat stiff and scratchy so she preferred to dry them the traditional way.

She worked on the matted tresses, trying to comb them from the roots down as she tried to consider what to do about the dwindling food supplies if the storm didn't wash out soon, but she was too distracted. The _dreams_ still plagued her mind making her overly self-conscious whenever _Tonraq_ was around. And he was ALWAYS around.

She also realized how it was getting harder and harder to think of him as _Tonraq_. Not because she was overly aware of who he really was, or had been, since she had filed that information to the back of her mind in something akin to denial, but the reason it was getting harder was because Tonraq was her father's name as well and the feelings she had started to associate to this man felt completely depraved to associate with her feelings for her father, almost disturbing even. She would never admit to that though, she was much too proud.

"Feeling better?" A voice startled making her drop her wooden comb that skidded across the slippery ground.

She turned to see _Tonraq_ sitting up, having just awoken. His hair was almost as much of a tangled mess as hers and completely uneven, his bandages of the last wounds were in desperate need of changing but at least he seemed rested this time. She knew he had been keeping watch on her while she had been sickly, she remembered his comforting stroking hands far too well but all that meant he barely had slept, plus she had become aware of just how frequent his disturbing nightmares were so it was somewhat refreshing to see him so well rested.

"Feeling great. Thanks." She grinned suddenly in a better mood despite being unusually aware of what a barely covered mess she looked.

"Good. I am not accustomed to seeing such debilitating weakness in you, Avatar. That was an unfamiliar experience." He was walking over to her, running his marked hand through his hair before he bent over to pick up her comb.

"Don't get used to it, buddy. And what happened to just Korra?" She crossed her arms somewhat stubbornly.

"Don't pout." His voice held a hint of amusement and he surprised her by kneeling behind her and working the comb into her hair, deftly untangling the knots.

"You don't have to-…"

"Hush. Why is it you may do everything for me but I may not do what I can for you?"

"You did enough while I was sick." She was mumbling, almost sulking but the truth was she just couldn't handle how fidgety and pink she was getting from his proximity.

"I could say the same." He gave her a very flat sarcastic look that she saw from the corner of her eye.

"But…oh fine, knock yourself out." She rolled her eyes but was grateful for the help. "Hey, are you kneeling?"

"…Yes." He did not understand the importance of the question but continued his self-imposed task.

"I thought that really hurt." She tried to look back at him but he kept her head from moving as he combed, trying hard not to get distracted by the glittery beads of water trailing down her neck and naked upper back.

"Not as seriously anymore. I am much better than you seem to have realized." The proud words had just the tiniest hint of bite in them.

"Oh." She smirked a little then hissed as he snagged a tangle, none too gently. "You're welcome." She added flatly.

"…Yes, it seems I am." He realized she was being humorous but he had no desire to play along.

"You really are not accustomed to tending to long hair, are you?" He asked, trying to divert her attention. He could see the mess she had done by trying to comb the long knotted hair by the roots and her evident frustration had made it hard to resist helping as he now did- competently and skillfully combing from the ends up.

"No, my hair has become way to long. How come you're used to it?" There was a bit of fake annoyance in the question, she was teasing him, but she was also sincerely curious.

"Experience. It was one of the few positive things my father taught me. I used to have long hair in my youth as many Water Tribe males, not mention my little brother often needed help with his own grooming." His voice sounded almost dreamy, as if he was experiencing an uncharacteristically nostalgic moment which seemed to make him forget to be cautious with his words.

Korra gulped audibly. Her eyes were suddenly stinging as she remembered a tale she had heard not that long ago from a man with three long hair coils, a man locked in an attic cell. She wasn't sure why the memory distressed her so deeply but it did.

"What happened to him? To your brother?" She asked cautiously, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her emotion. "Ran away from your dreadful hair combing?" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood, even though her tresses were now perfectly combed and silky smooth as he tied them in her usual style.

For a long while he didn't answer, simply finishing the task at hand, considering that perhaps he had talked too much. Then, at last, he broke the awkward silence allowing his fingers to trail down her spine slowly, unable to help himself despite the touchy subject.

"Is that your request for our little daily trivia?" His voice was stony but polite.

"N-no. Just curiosity, you don't have to answer." She shivered at the touch and got to her feet, dusting off non-existent dust as a way to smooth the back side of the furs in an obviously self-conscious effort to seem casual. Even someone as tactless as Korra could tell this was dangerous ground and being so openly exposed didn't help.

"He's gone." With that simple finality, _Tonraq_ turned towards the water and began removing his vest to wash up.

"Sorry…" She murmured an apology.

"Do you mind?" He beckoned at the water, indicating he wanted privacy to bathe.

"Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She couldn't suppress her grin but walked off to get some food.

The rest of the day had felt uncomfortable for Korra. She still felt overly self-conscious and she was pretty sure that her small talk wasn't fooling _Tonraq_ at all. The devastating storm outside did nothing to improve her mood, soon she felt trapped and worried for Naga as well as very exposed and nervous since the humidity wasn't drying her clothes fast enough and the makeshift wrap she made with the furs exposed way too much leg and cleavage for her taste. The only bright side was some of their stacked wood had dried up enough to burn so they had a cozy fire again.

At some point mid-day, as Korra changed _Tonraq's_ bandages and used some water-healing, they entered a deep discussion of whether or not they should venture out to check on Naga. In the end the idea was scrapped, the winds were far too violent and the rain far too distracting for the Avatar to handle given how she was still so untrained in airbending, luckily Naga was used to worse storms given her origins, besides the new shelter was the best Korra could manage for her furry friend in the current conditions and Naga had enough food to get by on her own, Korra had made sure of that.

After that discussion, they trailed off, falling into an awkward silence. For a long embarrassing minute, Korra considered kissing _Tonraq_ as she had once kissed Mako long ago, just to get things out in the open. But she gave up on that very fast by reminding herself that she had been sure Mako had liked her back and that kiss had still failed, whilst the man before her had a much more complex history with her, she knew he was grateful and had become a friend somehow but she had no idea if he would ever be open to any other sort feelings for her, given his past ideals. The thought of being locked in from the storm in such reduced clothing after an awkward botched kiss made her cringe.

"What are you thinking?" She was rescued from her embarrassing thoughts by his voice as he examined her expression. "You seem somewhat…distressed."

"Just thinking about my friends." It wasn't really a lie but she still could help sound moody.

"I see. Any in particular?" Every time Korra told him about her friends, his mind automatically reached for the memory of her and the firebender boy in an embrace as he escaped the city. He hated to admit how it filled him with jealousy.

"Yes, Mako." She seemed casual enough but suddenly she wouldn't look at him.

"The firebender." It wasn't a question, just a blank affirmation. "You never mention him as much as the others."

"Yeah, well, I've been kinda confused about him."

"How so?" His voice retained steely stoicism.

"Ah…Never mind." She seemed to suddenly remember herself and clamed up.

"Was he your lover?" He seemed a little more insistent but the annoying stoic tone didn't budge.

"What? How did you…? Why do you think…?" She was tongue-tied.

"A mere assumption." His voice still didn't change but she saw something in them, something irritated.

"I…It's complicated, ok?" She didn't understand why she felt defensive.

"You either love him or you don't. How is it complicated, Avatar?" His use of the title always managed to get on her nerves.

"None of your damn business." She figured this would back him down, but for once it didn't.

"Do you miss him?" He was staring her, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I…what? Of course, I miss everyone."

"Yes, but you really _miss him_?" The emphasis on the last words made it all too clear what he meant.

"I…I don't know." Korra sighed burying her fingers in her hair in frustration. She did miss Mako as she missed them all but she didn't feel the spark of need she used to when she thought of him.

"Why?" _Tonraq_ had moved closer and his hand traced her jaw making her look at him again.

"I…I'm confused…" She whispered.

The fire in his icy blue eyes made her swallow somewhat nervously and her dreams came flashing back into her mind, almost like the little flashing image that had drawn her to cross the little inlet and find _Tonraq_ washed with the seaweed. His fingers cupped her chin so she could not look away and he seemed to be expecting an answer.

«Oh, the heck with it!» Korra's spontaneous nature took over and she lunged for him gracefully, instinctively pressing her lips to his as her eyes closed.


	10. I know

_(Author's Note: Thank you all for the few but delightful reviews on this story. I was very happy to see my story accepted so well since I am not very confident in my skills and I am not quite sure I capture Korra's attitude very well. The reviews certainly inspire me to write more and more._

_In the previous chapter I included a little semi-popular internet Avatar joke reference ("We must kiss now!"), so kudos if you got it. xD Also, as promised here starts the naughty stuff.)_

_~~~~~~ :.~~~~~~_

He was taken completely by surprise by her attitude but he had always had fast reflexes- as soon as her mouth was on his, he had his own cerulean eyes closed and one arm around her waist with the other in her hair to hold her close with somewhat possessive need.

His lips parted, molding with hers in a deep, hungry and unusually sweet kiss.

Her tongue was shy and hesitant so he met it with his own in a gentle dance. He could feel her heartbeat hammering at full speed as she pressed against him, sensing such things was a side effect of having used psychic bloodbending for many years but at the moment it came handy since it told him how much the kiss affected her.

Korra suddenly pulled back, gasping for a breath as a hint of a blush tinted her cinnamon cheeks. She was looking at him with determined eyes, searching his face for something- doubt or regret perhaps. But he wouldn't relax his grip on her and she didn't seem inclined to back away either.

All day he been watching her, he always watched her, but seeing her so skimpily clad was distracting. He had been fighting to keep his thoughts from straying or at least from showing in his face while he followed every curve of her skin whenever she moved. It was so obvious she was feeling self-conscious, it made him wonder if it was only due to the clothing (or lack of thereof) or if she remembered her feverish kiss.

Either way he had been seeking the right opportunity to touch her and test her ever since she announced her recovery, between idle chit-chat and vague concerns he was searching just the right moment to get a little too close. But then she had started talking about that…that _boy_ and all his patience threatened to go flying off with the wind, in a way it was good she had kissed him, for if she hadn't he might said something regrettable…Or he might had forcefully kissed her himself.

Noting that his last thought was not a particularly bad one, _Tonraq _pulled her closer once again and kissed her with fierce hunger.

He could feel the way one of her legs had slipped between both of his in an attempt to lean closer to him as they sat in rocky ground, he could feel how both her arms snaked around his neck and her hands fisted into his newly combed hair, he could sense the heat in every curve of her body that pressed to him, he was even aware of her breath mingling with his as their lips melted together ruthlessly and their tongues began an invasive and mindless exploration.

Spirits, he wanted her! Ever since he had become aware of his own emotions for her, he had been craving this…No, he had been craving her far before that, he had been desiring her and admiring her far before he ever even accepted his feelings. Hell, now that he considered it he was sure he had even had some sort attraction for her when he was still Amon…Yes, that's why he had been inclined to save her for last and that was why he went to such efforts to hate her and not see her as human, because something inside him knew he would want her if he didn't.

He felt his back against the ground, only vaguely aware of the stony cold humidity against his lingering wounds because he was drowning in her. Korra was atop him, kissing with such need that if felt like she was trying to pour her soul into him, her lips were hot and swollen and wet, her tongue grazed his teeth in exploration before delving into him mapping every nook and cranny of his mouth with her eagerness. Her breath was ragged, her hands still in his hair pillowing his head, her warm body crushing his with her light form as her fragrant hair tipped over his skin.

He felt like a drowning man clinging to a raft as he held her with possessive force but at the same time he was like a man dying of thirst and she was the water. The water that downed him and slaked his thirst, yes, the euphemism fit, he thought, since she seemed to move and ripple over his body just like warm water and she was flooding all his senses until all he could think of, all he could want, was her.

They broke the kiss for much needed air but he couldn't stop, he had never once in his life experienced such an utter lack of self-control and it was all her fault.

His lips trailed harsh kisses down her neck and the hand that wasn't in her hair traveled along her side and caressed her smooth dark skin of her thigh rejoicing in the heat of it before stroking up again, under her improvised wrap, to caress the curve of her hip.

Korra shivered at the needy touches and kissed his scarred jaw with one hand travelling gently down his neck and into the vest to trace the hard but smooth damaged skin of his chest that she knew so well. Her ragged breaths concealed hesitant soft moans that were music to his ears, making his mind spin.

"We…We shouldn't do this…" She whispered in his ear just before those supple lips latched onto his earlobe sucking softly.

"No. We most likely shouldn't." His voice was still not his own but it was dropping dangerously close as he spoke huskily into the tender shell of her ear before licking a trail down the side of her neck to her throat.

"I…" Her words were lost as he kissed her again with forceful passion, not really wanting to hear the excuse in her words when her body was being so honest.

Her hands worked their way into his vest, tugging it off with impatience and he let go of her just long enough for the offending garment to come off and get tossed aside.

He kissed her again- he was becoming as addicted to her kisses as he had to her name. Her plump swollen lips were like candy to him as he suckled her lower lip and nipped gently before trailing his tongue along said sweet lips. Meanwhile both his hands were traveling up her hips, ignoring the way the fur of her garment hitched up more and more invitingly.

Korra responded like a Lust Spirit, matching his kisses with raw passion and mimicking his playful bites. The tips of her fingers traveled up his arms in feather light caresses before pilgrimaging down his shoulders and chest, making him hyper aware of how sensitive his skin had become- Korra's water-healing had saved all nerve function and now all his heavily scarred skin was so sensitive that each trail of her seeking fingers was like sparks of sensation dancing on him.

Her hands reached lower, drawing patterns on the taught marred flesh of his stomach and he felt his entire being reacting to her. She began tugging the hem of his sloppily stitched pants with frustration and he couldn't help but snicker.

"Always so impatient." He murmured into her lips with a rare grin.

Korra's cheeks became slightly pinker but the defiant look on her proud young face did strange things to him, making him want to ravish her and make her scream. He gave in and let her remove his last piece of clothing, practically clawing it away from his body, but before she could get a good look at him or react further he pulled her close. Then the world was spinning and he found himself over her.

He moved down, kissing her tantalizing neck before licking the delicate curve of her collarbone and planting another kiss on the hollow of her throat, teasing her with deliberately slow movements, making her moan softly as she bit her lower lip unconsciously but seductively.

She tried to touch him again, getting eager and impatient once more but he had had enough of that and he figured it was time to get some control back. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands, easily engulfing the slender blue-clad skin with his larger fingers, and pinned them together over her head.

Korra gasped, surprised by the submissive pose, but she didn't struggle. The position felt oddly familiar to her as well incredibly arousing.

He took advantage of her gasping lips to steal yet another devouring kiss before he returned to her neck leaving a hot slow trail of saliva as he licked his way to the hollow of her throat again to dip his tongue into it softly. His free hand slid up her smooth caramel thigh still at torturing slow pace as his fingers caressed up over the curve of her hip then leisurely up her waist and ribcage.

He could hear her breath hitch as he covered her shoulders in slow kisses so he suddenly tugged the fur, loosening the makeshift wrap completely, and allowed it to fall off her body until she was absolutely bare beneath him.

He pulled back slightly, putting his weight on his free hand and his ice colored eyes burned into her as he took in the stunning sight of her entire naked body- her flushed cheeks and sweet swollen lips, her striking almond-shaped sapphire eyes, that slender elegant neck, all of her smooth cinnamon skin that begged to touched and glowed with the cave's teal luminescence, the beautiful strong curves and angles of her toned muscles, the generous firm yet supple mounds of breasts, the gentle curve of her navel, the dark nest of soft curls between her thighs, the strong athletic legs, even her toes seemed perfect. In his eyes every single inch of her seemed made to be worshipped.

It took him a while to realize that he had been holding his breath, but when he did he swooped down to kiss her again. He had never been so affectionate before in his life but her lips were unbelievably addicting.

He caressed up her smooth flexed legs again as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, noting how she shivered at his every touch and soon her thighs were parting almost on their own accord for his body to nestle closer to her between them, her back arched as she tried to press to him with her heated perfect skin meeting his marred flesh in a sensual but overeager grind of her body.

He trailed kisses up her cheek and licked the shell of her ear while his free hand traced her jaw indolently then down her vulnerable throat and upper chest to the slope of her breast, deliberately keeping his actions slow and teasing until he had her whimpering for more.

"Please…" The muttered word was ripped barely audibly from Korra's mouth and she wrapped a leg around his scarred hip needing him even closer. It seemed to be enough for him.

"Korra…" Her name was once again like sugar on his tongue and he wanted to tell her just how irresistible she looked right at that very moment.

His free hand cupped the warm silky skin of her breast slowly but greedily palming it until she was arching her back for more and the dark chocolate nipple was taut and hard as a perfect little pebble. His mouth trailed kisses down her chest until his lips reached the neglected breast teasing the nipple by blowing softly on the heated skin until she squirmed and he took that as a cue to take the nipple into his lips, kissing and sucking slowly.

Korra once again trapped her lower lip between her teeth somewhat unconsciously, her moans were soft but insistent, echoing slightly in their surroundings along with the crackling of the fire and the rush of the rain outside, but when his own teeth bit down her aching nipple a gasping cry of pleasure gushed from her lips. She had never been patient but he was too slow and it drove her insane.

_Tonraq _smirked ever so slightly at her reaction and gave the other breast a tentative lick, circling the little pebble of her nipple with his unhurried tongue, watching as she bit her lip once more and squirmed in his firm hold.

Finally he let go of her wrists but she barely seemed aware as her eyes locked on him. His tongue languidly traced down her ribcage and trailed down her firm abs, dipping into her navel for a slow swirl. He moved with almost dangerous intent, like a predator slowly stalking his prey, waiting for just the right second to strike and it was a hypnotic sight that sent goosebumps dancing across Korra's skin.

Swiftly he moved lower, pulling her knees over his shoulders as he kissed her inner thighs with intense eyes looking into hers, enjoying the glitter of excitement and adrenaline that her sapphire orbs reflected. His kisses became hungry and wet as he sucked and slid up one thigh to the other, never once breaking eye contact and one of his hands followed his lips tracing up her velvety skin until he was cupping the mound of her sex feeling the heat that radiated from her in waves before his fingers slid into her plump slick folds.

He bit lightly into the firm skin of her thigh watching her shiver but his focus was directed mostly to what his fingers found as they explored the most intimate corner of her body- her femininity opened to his explorations like petals of a delicate rosy flower and she was incredibly slippery with the aroused dew that poured from her core.

He traced gently across the slick flesh watching her hold a breath until his fingers found the little pearl that made her shiver and moan with half-lidded lust in her eyes. He cocked an appreciative brow at her reaction and leaned closer tracing said nub of flesh with his tongue before traveling lower to her very core.

Korra's body wasn't obeying her commands, all she could do was moan between gritted teeth as she tried to arch her hips off the ground and closer to him for more of that foreign sensation but he wouldn't allow it- his right hand gripped her hip pressing her down as his tongue dipped into her depths savoring the salty-spice taste of her arousal before he licked back up to the little pearl tracing his tongue over it in nerve-wracking figure eights. Her hands buried into his hair clinging to him for more as her groans of pleasure grew louder and more insistent and at that he took it up a notch by slipping a pair of his long skilled fingers into her with gentle motions, just this side of too fast.

Korra's head was tilted back, her eyes shut at the crashing waves of sensation that overwhelmed her, someone was crying out and she realized it was her, the cries of frenzied desire left her mouth irrepressibly loud, her insistent fingers in his hair gripped almost painfully and her hips bucked and soon her mind was spiraling in the tingling waves of pleasure that drowned her in a shattering climax.

Still he held her down and only when her grip on his hair loosened did he move up over her body, licking his lips with a predatory grin, the kind that made enemies shiver and lovers swoon.

Her breath was ragged and heavy but as soon as he was in reach she was kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could savor the slight hint of her own taste on his tongue during the hungry kiss and it only steeled her resolve further making her arch so hard to him that her breasts were crushed to the hot skin of his chest making her overly sensitized nipples grind to his marred flesh.

Her reaction was absolutely delicious, he wanted to devour her in that embrace, he wanted to make her his, completely his, but he wanted to tease her further as well, he wanted to test her limits until she begging. However, she took the initiative, effectively cutting off his reasoning.

She held the back of his neck with her left hand to trap him in that consuming kiss as her right hand caressed down his back and over his waist and hip, sliding between their heated bodies to grasp the rock hard length of his cock, exploring it with the tips of her curious fingers.

«Impatient girl.» He thought to himself again, trying to swallow the groan that bubbled up in his throat.

_Tonraq_ growled softly, breaking the kiss, and grabbed her right hand lacing her fingers with his as he pinned their joined hands up next to her head.

Rather than protest, Korra simply smirked in that cocky way only she could at the realization how much she really affected him. She teased his jaw and neck with eager sucking kisses while her body grinded to his in a sensual demand for more and her leg climbed right over his hip again, making sure he couldn't get away.

Even though she had never really experienced anything even close to what she was now, she had no doubt she wanted it. Perhaps the lust and the passion of the moment clouded her judgment but it didn't matter, whether she later regretted it or not, it would still be a moment she would never ever forget.

"More…" She whispered, biting his lower lip with eager enthusiasm.

_Tonraq_ buried his face in her neck taking in the scent of her skin. A moment later he was looking into her eyes, holding her gaze again as his free hand grasped the thigh that wrapped on his waist, pulling her closer. If she wanted more than she would certainly get it.

In one slow steady thrust everything changed- they were no longer two old enemies lying to themselves, they were lovers, they were one.

The soaked heat of her sex engulfed his length and the sensation was inexpressible, a devouring tightness that seemed to meld their bodies together as if they were made for each other and abundant wetness that pooled incredibly from her core made him move into her effortlessly, almost without thinking. A groan escaped his lips but he felt her fingers squeeze his with absurd force and the way her breath caught, the way her eyes widened and her body flinched told him something he hadn't expected- he was her first. He hadn't expected someone so passionate and lacking in patience would still be so pure after having had another romance, but that simple knowledge gave him a sense of gluttonous pride, it didn't matter that this was the Avatar, the most powerful being he knew of, or that he was a damaged man, all that mattered was that she was his and she had wanted him more than any other. Yet, he felt the tiny prick of regret that she did not know who she was really giving herself to but he shoved the regret away, focusing only on the beautiful woman before him.

Korra refused to show any weakness but her fingers held his in a bruising grip and she could feel the threatening sting in her eyes that she blinked away never breaking away from his gaze, but not even the sharp jolt of pain had been enough to dampen her desire or her fervent passion and soon the hand he hadn't pinned was cupping his scratchy jaw and pulling him closer for a hard demanding kiss.

He kissed her back again and his body molded to hers in a needy passionate grind of dark bodies, undulating together like a single being of pure lust and sensation. The silence between them was not an uncomfortable one but it made every other little sound a dozen times louder- their harsh aroused breaths mingling together, the groans of pleasure, the wet noises of their bodies rolling into each other, the crackle of the dying embers of the fire, the pouring rain and howling wind.

They drowned each other's every sense.

Korra broke the kiss, giving in to the new overpowering sensations that built in her, sensing jolts of pleasure up her spine and making her lose control of herself in animalistic ways she didn't even know were possible. Her head was tipped back as she moaned, her eyes half-lidded with lust and both her legs locked tightly around his waist.

_Tonraq_ couldn't resist her responses, couldn't take his eyes off her. He released their laced fingers and grasped her hips pulling her up over his lap as he sat back. His arms enfolded her body in a sweet but passionate embrace as her hands found his hair again gripping tightly so that their bodies could not possibly be any closer and he kissed her breasts as their bodies moved in unison, in a thrusting dance of pure unbridled sexual ecstasy.

Soon their movements became frantic and Korra was screaming in loud harsh wails from the pleasure coiling in her body, sweat beading down her tanned skin, nails racking his barely healed shoulders and her eyes shut at the intensity of the sensations while _Tonraq_ gripped at her hips again latching his lips onto her flesh to stifle his own moans and groans of pleasure. He could feel her body on the edge, he could feel how she fought for sanity.

"Let go, Korra." He growled sensually and urgently.

The words were her undoing and she felt as if the coil that had tightened deep inside her body had just snapped causing pleasure to explode like electricity all over her body. She screamed something intelligible and her entire being was spasming as she clung to him for dear life with her vision going white. _Tonraq_ himself felt as if her body had locked down on him, gripping even his most intimate parts like a vice as she climaxed and it sent him over the edge too causing him to bury his face in her neck again with a loud groan while he held her steady with a bruising grip on her hips and he spilled himself into her.

After a while the rushing bright static faded from their senses and they could once again hear their matching panting raspy breaths. Their exhausted bodies disentangled just enough so they could inch to the sleeping blanket where they collapsed together, their skins slick with sweat, their limbs feeling like jelly but they both felt utterly and completely sated and content.

_Tonraq_ lay sprawled on his back and Korra rolled to him just enough to have her body pressed to his side, branding his skin with the heat of hers as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his hammering heartbeat while they both slowly recovered their breaths. He was more than pleased to wrap an arm around her allowing her to cuddle.

"That…was awesome." She panted out huskily.

"I could not agree more." His voice was whispered and as hoarse as hers.

Their eyes closed. He was stroking her hair as he had become accustomed to and she sighed happily.

Everything was starting to seem surreal, like a dream that was far too good to be true, like who they were didn't even matter so long as they were together, but something didn't feel quite right to him, something was biting at the back of his brain and he knew if he didn't get it out soon he might never do so, call it a spur of the moment decision from a lust-addled mind.

"Korra…?" He murmured.

"Hm…?" She seemed on the brink of dozing off but she was still alert enough to understand him.

"There is something you should know. That you should have known all along."

"Mmm…What's that?" Her purring voice almost made him regret his next words but he said them anyway.

"I need to tell you who I really am." His voice was solemn.

"But I know." Was her simple answer that stunned him into silence and in moments she fell asleep, leaving him to ponder what she truly meant.


	11. Who You Are

_Tonraq_ couldn't rest. As much as he tried and as drained as his recovering body was, he couldn't catch a wink of sleep.

Korra was sleeping like a rock with her head pillowed on his chest and all he could think of were her words that he kept hearing over and over in his mind. What did "I know" mean?

Did she truly know who he really was? If so, why had she saved him and, better yet, why had she done such intimate things with him? Or did she think she knew him well enough without his past identity? In that case she might find the truth an enormous shock. Perhaps she thought he was someone else? That could very well be the case with how impulsive her mind was but it would make no sense. Maybe she had just spoken in a sleepy stupor and knew nothing? Most likely, but he couldn't be sure. The answers eluded him, it was not a feeling he was used to and he found it quite nerve wrecking that she was so hard to understand.

The woman beside him shifted in her sleep as she always did and he couldn't help but caress her hair, a simple action that he had come to enjoy especially when she slept, it was like stroking the soft fur of a rebellious pet and was surprisingly soothing.

«Why must you be so unpredictable?» He thought to himself while watching her eyelids flutter lightly from her dreams.

Despite all his racing thoughts there was one that bothered him the most- what would happen next?

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra awoke slowly and dazed. She had dreamed again but the details of the dream were sifting from her mind like water through her fingers. She didn't mind though, she'd had enough of insistent dreams for a while and she felt too content to care.

The Avatar blinked slowly, noting how dark it was, the embers of their fire had died out and only the natural glow of the cave minerals lighted the space around them. It was warm and balmy though and she could see why- she was wrapped in the arms of her large lover with her back cozily pressed to his chest.

The rain still fell, though at the moment with less aggression, and the wind was humming through the rocky walls rather than howling as before. She couldn't really tell what time it was though, but assumed it must be the middle of the night.

"Go back to sleep, Korra." The voice startled her a little and she looked back to see that _Tonraq_ was awake, watching her and not looking the least bit sleepy, not to mention his tone of voice was slightly too sharp for a man that had just woken up.

"Have you slept at all?" He purred, rolling to face him.

"Not really tired." He adjusted his grip so she could remain in his arms.

"I'm a terrible sleeper, aren't I? Seems I keep you awake often." She smiled apologetically, her voice still croaky with sleep.

He looked at her with some surprise. He probably hadn't expected her to know that she was a restless sleeper, much less to be aware that he had been awake often watching her.

"That never bothered me. My contemplations keep me awake rather than your movements."

"Hm…? What do you mean?" She looked at him lazily.

Instead of giving a reply he just gave her a considering look and slowly removed the stray tresses of hair that were tumbled on her face.

"Are you worried about what I said?" She asked, curiously.

"To what are you referring, in specific?" His voice was light but secretly feared this conversation even if he knew it had to happen.

"I said I knew who you were before I passed out, didn't I?" She quirked a brow at him, trying to conceal the nerves that bubbled under her skin.

"Indeed you did."

"Is that what's troubling you?"

"I would quite want to discern what it is you believe you know." He looked at her, waiting for the dreaded words, but giving her time to consider her answer. He had seen how people, reporters mainly, had such ease in confusing her or twisting her words because she was often not so good at expressing herself so he wished to allow her to take her time.

Korra sighed a bit, running a hand through her disheveled hair while trying to figure out where to start but as usual she just decided to be herself and tackle things head on once and for all, yet she still didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud, she was still scared of being right about them.

"Look, I know who you are- right now you are just my _Tonraq_ and I don't care about the rest." She huffed a little frustrated.

"Korra, you and I both know it is not that simple." He urged her on, willing her to talk.

"I know, ok?" She breathed shakily to steady herself.

"Tell me what you think you know." He sat up pulling her with him so they could be face to face but his voice was calm and coaching.

She took a few minutes, looking down at her hands and noting how naked she still was as she planned out what to say, but eventually she looked up him with stubborn determination.

"I know who you were. You were my greatest enemy and nemesis once; you were a man I nearly sacrificed myself to defeat. You were…" She hesitated, reading the truth in his face.

"Say it." He urged, stony and stoically.

"Amon." She murmured, not allowing their eye contact to break.

"You are much more perceptive than I ever gave you credit for, Avatar." His stoic tone did not change but suddenly the pitch of his voice lowered into its natural resonance which was a release for him but sent shivers up her spine.

"I am usually underestimated." She replied. «Avatar again…» The use of the title made her feel cold inside, perhaps even more than the sound of his real voice.

"So I have come to understand." Was his only reply, to which a lengthy uncomfortable silence followed.

"It doesn't matter, you know." She said softly.

"What, exactly?" He waited for her to elaborate.

"Who you were. You might have been Amon, but the war is over and the character that was Amon is gone, dead to the world. You don't have to go back to being that person unless you want to." She held his gaze, this time more in challenge than anything else, hoping that she hadn't been wrong, hoping that deep inside he wasn't the monster she had once thought of him as.

"Avatar, I shall always bear the name Amon on my back, I shall always wish for a world of social equality and I shall always be wary of bender tyranny and bending in itself." He spoke with determination but without expression, something that was quite hard for him without the mask, he saw her face fall and he knew that spark in her eyes was a small kindling of fear, but he wasn't done talking yet. "However, if there is one thing I can unequivocally assure you is that I would rather perish than ever be that corrupted monster again."

Korra felt as if her heart was on an emotional rollercoaster, first his icy use of her title created a gap between them, then he frightened her and disappointed her into a diving pit of despair before pulling her back up with a rush.

"I see. Do you really feel that way or are you just saying it to get on my good side?" She tried to seem as even-tempered as him but it was not in her nature.

"Avatar, I may not really know who I am or will be from here on out, but I can guarantee that I hate Amon as much as you ever did." He gave a few seconds to process his words before continuing. "Do not misunderstand, I still believe my goals were righteous, it was my hypocritical methods that I sorely regret. Amon was a creature born from a desire to eradicate evil but turned out to be a mask shaped by the hatred of my youth, it took being defeated in a war, losing my brother as well as knowing you to make me see all this. I am not accustomed to admitting any error in my ways and I do not expect you to believe a single word from my mouth but for all that was Amon I will repent to the day I die."

Korra stared at him, stunned by the resolve in his words. As much as she wanted to be suspicious, as much as her common sense told her to cling to the memory of the Amon of her nightmares, she couldn't keep herself from believing his every word.

«That's probably what he wants. He's always been a smooth talker, he just wants you to trust him.» Something whispered spitefully in the corner of her brain but she snuffed it out like a candle. She was going to have to believe him because if she didn't it would break her.

"I believe you." The words were out before she even knew she had spoken.

"You shouldn't. I have lied far too often to you in the past." He seemed annoyed at her, as if he felt she was too naïve and perhaps she just didn't think before speaking.

"No, Amon lied to me, Amon lied to everyone. But I'm willing to bet the person you are now never lied to me a single time." She caught his eyes again, ice meeting ice in a determined stare.

"Korra…You are too kind for your own good." Finally he had said her name, almost as if some barrier was cracking inside him.

"Nah, I'm just a selfish woman that will believe what she wants." She snickered.

"You were never selfish." Her words had struck something in him. Korra, selfish? Surely not, certainly the selfish and greedy one was him.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, you are indeed full of surprises." He acquiesced to that at least. "So, what does this all mean to us, Korra?"

The use of her name was balm for her shaken spirit and she started to realize that his voice no longer scared her so much, in fact it seemed enticed her instead. She took several long silent moments to consider her answer.

"You need to decide- who will you be? You seem reluctant to return to being Amon but can you really be sure you won't miss being the powerful equalist leader again? Or will you be Noatak, the Water Tribe bender that tried to walk away from the hatred and the darkness? Or will you become someone else? We both know you can't remain just as _Tonraq_ forever…" She trailed off.

He considered her words, he had thought about that very subject time and time again since she had given him the borrowed name and he knew that though they both wanted it to last forever, he could never keep that persona longer than it took him to leave that cave.

"Amon is dead to the people of Republic City and that is how it should stay. Noatak might have been exactly as you described but he was also a bloodbender that reveled in power to the point of becoming corrupted and fate would have it that his lies and Amon's became my horrible punishing truth. I can't be _Tonraq_ forever but can you more than anyone accept Noatak, flaws and all?" He watched her carefully, she was so transparent, it was so easy to see her feelings written on her face while they shifted and warred as she considered his every word.

"The name doesn't matter. I know who you are- you are the man I healed, the man with a terrible past but warm heart nonetheless, and most of all you are the man who I have fallen for. That is who you are and I will accept it, flaws and all." It took a lot out of her to say those words, it was obvious by the way her skin reddened and her face twisted with emotion, but it was also clear as rain that it was the utmost truth.

"Korra…I give the name Tonraq back to your father as I am certainly not eligible enough for it. I am Noatak and I will spend the rest of my existence regretting my choices and making amends for the error of my ways, I only hope never to fall from an honorable path and become tainted again and if that does happen my only wish is that you will the one to end me then." His hands were on her shoulders as his eyes bore into hers, willing her to understand that he meant every word.

"No. I accept you, Noatak, and I trust you but please, _please_, don't make me promise that. My predecessor was forced to make that same promise and all it brought was heart-ache to both sides, besides I don't think I would be able to fulfill such promise and if you forced my hand…" She was rambling with distress.

"Korra." He silenced her sharply with her own name. "Very well, I won't swear that I can be virtuous forever, but for you I will fight never to be guided by hate again, in fact if it brings you peace of mind as I am sure it would bring many people, you can take away my bending once and for all and make sure I never bloodbend again."

"No. No, no and no! If there is one thing all this has taught me is that nobody is entitled to choose who loses or keeps their bending. Bending is more than just a skill, it's part of us and without it we lose a piece of our soul and become damaged husks." She raised a hand to keep him from interrupting again. "I'm not saying non-benders are inferior, if anything I think they are stronger and more resourceful than benders and everyone has unique skills be they bending of any sort or not, besides who can be sure that every non-bender has not had bending in a previous life or will have in the next one? Both sides are needed for balance and that's what our war, that's what you and Tarrlok, taught me, it was murky before but now it's crystal clear. The only way I will ever be inclined to remove someone's bending again is if I have to do it to save the lives of others like Aang did before me, and even then I gotta be damn well sure there's no other way first." She was panting a little by the time she ended her intense speech and suddenly many of the doubts that had led her to that beach were evaporating like smoke.

"How very eloquent of you, Avatar Korra. I didn't think you had it in you." A little amusement broke his previously somber mood.

"Well I do, so don't ever ask me that again." She was serious, angrily so.

"Very well, I won't. I will respect all your wishes. I owe you that much and more, I owe you my life and more than that I owe you my soul."

"Oh geez, always so theatrical! You don't owe me anything, just please stay on my side this time." She seemed uncomfortable with all the dramatic conversation but his words were a relief either way, suddenly the big bad foe from her dreams was becoming more and more human, the man she had once fought and warred with so intensely was leaving himself at her mercy and all she wanted to do was stay with him in that cave forever.

"Korra, I do owe you both my body and soul, of that you can be sure." He twisted a loose lock of her hair between his fingers before continuing. "But the most important issue hasn't been discussed yet."

"What do you mean?" She was a little alarmed. Was there something even worse they needed to face?

"I mean what we shall do henceforth. I cannot ignore what has transpired between us today." Once again he saw her cheeks redden. "What will we do when the time comes to leave this cave?"

"I…T-Noatak, I know you don't want to go back to the city and I can understand why but I have to go."

"I cannot return, it would be a mockery to do so…" She was about to interrupt but this time he silenced her. "…but if I am ever going to make amends for Amon I will have to go back sooner or later."

"Then stay with me, please!" She pleaded.

"Korra, I do not deserve you." He said simply and honestly, though he had no intention of refusing her.

"Oh shut up! I don't agree with that and even if I did I wouldn't care. Do you want me or not?" She had that stubborn impulsive aggression building up in her again from all the emotionally draining topics and was just itching to burst.

"I wish I could be a virtuous person and stay away from you, Korra, but I am selfish at heart and therefore cannot lie that I want you to myself, no matter who gets in the way. So as long as you want me I shall stay by your side." This was another reason why he had always worn a mask- his face betrayed him, he couldn't avoid smiling, her words made his previously bleak heart want to dance in his chest.

"Good, 'cause I'll hunt you down this time if you disappear again." She muttered feeling self-conscious.

"I will not. Although I might have to hide, I might not be recognized in the state I am in but I cannot possibly be of any help to you or the city if I am in a cage, not to mention I do not intend to let myself get caught, I would miss you far too much." Korra was amazed of how he could say such things with not a shred of embarrassment.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get caught either…" She muttered a little conflicted since she knew that had been her exact goal just a few months earlier.

"It does however raise a couple of other questions." He spoke lightly.

"Like?"

"You better than anyone know how very scarred and deformed I have become, whether we include non-physical damage or not, whilst you are not only the Avatar but also an unbearably beautiful woman. While locked here alone in this cage you might want me but what of when we return to a world of much more appealing suitors?" His is mind he pictured the firebender boy and the things he would like to do to that person if Korra chose the other man over him, but he kept his tone neutral.

"Seriously? You're seriously asking that after I gave you my frigging virginity? Do I look like I care what you look like? If anything I'm more attracted to you because I know how hard you fought these wounds along with me." She didn't know how else to put it, the words failed her and frankly she felt a tiny bit offended that he would think her shallow.

"Don't be offended. It is simply that you are young, Avatar, and the world is teeming with men far better than me. I don't intend to let anyone but myself have you but I do want you to understand my reservations. I can be a very possessive person." He spoke the last words darkly, as a warning, but it was enough to send a thrilling shiver up her spine.

"So can I." She replied, lacking anything smart to say. "In fact I don't care if the whole world knows you're with me, I'd welcome it."

"Oh? And what would the world think if they knew Avatar Korra was romantically involved with the likes of me?" The question was serious but seemed to amuse him, he had always known how to push her buttons and get to her.

"I'm the damn Avatar, who I chose to love is up to me and the world has gotta deal with it!" The words sounded somewhat familiar as they left her lips, but Korra felt they were very accurate.

"Your obstinate free spirit never ceases to amaze me, Korra." He leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes yet again with their faces mere inches apart. "But are you saying you love me, Avatar?"

Korra swallowed a little nervously, realizing she had just been baited into saying more than her big mouth intended.

"Of course I do, are you an idiot?" Her brain when automatically into impulsive mode, and defensive too apparently, as those icy eyes of his bore into her.

"I love you too, Korra." With that simple phrase he kissed her.

It was a long and deliciously sweet kiss albeit the possessive edge to it. Their lips were made for each other and their naked bodies embraced with crushing elation. Soon they were using said bodies to show just how very much they could love each other- all the way until dawn.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Yay for emotional peace of mind!…for now. :)_

_Also, yaaaay for chibi Korra and "The Promise" references! _

_I might have been overly sappy in this chapter. ^^' I'm sorry but the story will get angsty again soon so I'm giving them a sappy little respite._

_Hope you enjoyed it so far. More to come soon.)_


	12. Bath Time Fun

Korra was dreaming again. She was shifting and mumbling in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered so furiously that it almost seemed she'd awake at any second.

Noatak had learned to tell the difference between her dreams but didn't actually need to know the difference to tell this one apart from the others. This was the kind of dream that could wake anyone sleeping next to her, the kind she had had often during her feverish days, it was the kind that he could not soothe by petting her hair as he did with the others.

Sometimes he wondered what she dreamt, others he didn't really want to know. He figured the pressure of never knowing what dreams are just dreams and what are spiritual messages must be jarring and honestly he had enough to worry about with his own nightmares. Still, he worried for her every time his touch could not sooth her restlessness.

Korra awoke with a start, blinking furiously at the roof of the ethereally glowing cavern with teal sparkles reflected in her cerulean eyes. Before he could say anything, she looked at him and the confusion in her eyes melted away into a look of warmth. Her hand reached out to caress his scarred cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Did I wake you again?" Korra rolled to her side to face him over their shared blanket in the hard ground.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"And here I thought you'd deny it with that 'no it was my thoughts' excuse." Korra yawed obviously trying to tease him but failing dismally in her sleepiness.

"Was it a nightmare?" He watched her look at him once more.

"Why would you ask that?" She seemed somewhat surprised.

"You were agitated and I have experience with nightmares." He spoke as matter-of-factly as ever.

"True. I don't know what it was though, my dreams are always so vivid but sometimes they slip my mind by the time I wake up just like this one." Her forehead was scrunched in concentration and he smoothed it with the tip of his thumb in a soft caress. It was strange how that simple relaxing gesture had once inspired so much fear.

"Either way, it is probably far past noon. We should be up." He stood, reaching out a hand to help her up.

Korra nodded and got up stretching her sore body. It had been two days since their fateful first kiss and ever since then they had barely left each other's arms to eat and little more, so their sleeping patterns were completely off, her body was sore and they both needed a bath but she was happier than she had been in months.

She watched him walk towards the pond and a wicked little grin took over her lips. Moments later she was bending a large splash of water right in his face.

Noatak, however, surprised her by dodging it with some of his old elegance and before she could react he had her by the hand and was pushing her in the water, watching her fall in head first as he stood victorious over the pond.

"You have much to learn before you can surprise me, young Avatar." He spoke somewhat proudly with a hint of his old commanding tone, probably pleased that he had retained some skill despite his still recovering body.

Korra had surfaced, tossing her dripping hair back over her back and looked up at him rebelliously. Water moistened her plump lips and dripped from her lashes and hair, dribbling down her face, back and even between her firm breasts. She looked beautiful, so beautiful that he willingly allowed her to pull him into the water with her expert waterbending skills that made whipping masses of water wrap around him and drag him in with her.

"You're no fun." She had a pout on that proud face of hers that made him want to kiss her all over again.

"Oh? So I do not amuse you?" The sarcasm was evident as he swam around her but it made Korra snicker while he grabbed her from behind pressing her to him in the crystalline water.

"Oh, you _amuse_ me alright, Noatak." She laughed her typical rowdy laugh and pressed to him willingly.

Noatak. For the second time in his life he realized he had almost forgotten the sound of his own name and it had been the two most important people to him that had brought a reminder. Once again he suppressed a sarcastic chuckle from the amount of irony that that brought into his life, instead he decided to turn his attention back towards the laughing woman in his arms.

«She looks so young when she smiles…So innocent.» The thought always crossed his mind when he saw the smile he had come to love on her lips, it made him happy but also made him feel somewhat bad, as if he was taking advantage of her, still that did not mean he ever intended to stop.

He bent his head to kiss across the curve of her neck, noting the large amount of dark purple marks blooming on her dusky skin like perverse little flowers.

"Seems I possess a talent for bruising you. I don't believe I have ever seen this color on your skin before." He pointed out trailing his fingers down her skin over the numerous hickeys and finger shaped marks on her hips.

"Don't sweat it. I like these a lot more than the ones from the beating I took training air bending." Korra laughed again remembering the spinning boards she had somewhat scorched in frustration after numerous thrashings.

"Hm." He didn't seem inclined to answer further and merely pushed her wet air aside from her neck, having half a mind to plant another set of dark blotches in the wake of his lips.

The Avatar tipped her head just enough to expose her vulnerable neck to his actions, allowing him to kiss and suck until she was squirming and moaning softly with pleasure, reaching up with one arm going around his neck so she could pull him closer and into a deep and somewhat possessive kiss, ignoring how her body became so exposed in that position..

Noatak kissed back just as possessively, his lips sealed with hers and his tongue invaded her mouth strutting all over as if he owned her and he was only vaguely aware that his hands around her waist were holding her much tighter than necessary, yet rather than complain she simply pressed closer to him.

Korra broke the kiss to turn, wanting to face him. She trailed her fingers slowly down his cheek and jaw, tracing each scar, each inch of skin and her eyes were soft and gentle as they followed the path of her touch, they were filled with some sort of emotion he couldn't read, something akin to pride mingling with tenderness and yet there was a spark of sorrow there too. He grabbed her hand rather swiftly with his own and lifted it to his lips, kissing her palm with desire and gratitude. They knew what each other was thinking, words simply were not needed in that short but precious moment. A moment they would both cherish in their memories, the instant when time stood still for them, their bodies surrounded by their natural element and the ghostly glow of teal as they reveled in each other's closeness and bathed in the emotions that need not be put into words because they were etched inside them.

To Noatak that moment was a dream, despite the physical dimness of the cave around them, that moment would be a spark of light in the midst of all his troubled memories, a spark in which Korra looked as beautiful as a goddess of mercy, one that was his despite his completely unworthy state, one that he clung to selfishly but respected more than himself (something he was not a accustomed to), a sparkle of a moment in which he had never been Amon and in which he had learned that sometimes things aren't as simple as he thought they were.

As for Korra, that moment would be etched in her brain like the glitter of a gem, lighting her path even when she felt the most lost, it was an instant in which she felt mature and bigger than herself, wiser and more peaceful than she could ever be, an instant in which she understood why the Avatar was always born human-because if it were not for all the emotions she had felt before (confusion, loss, pain, fear, shame) and that had become those she felt at that moment (love, pride, peace, humility, understanding) she would never had been able to understand humanity, she would never be able to call herself a full Avatar.

The magic of the moment dispelled as Korra kissed Noatak impulsively again but was never quite completely broken.

He kissed her back once again, pulling her body flush to his own as he stole her breath with his lips. His marked hands travelled down her smooth dark back slowly chasing droplets of water back into the pond as Korra buried her fingers in his hair to pull him even closer, as she always did out of spontaneous instinct.

Noatak's hands grasped both her hips, raising her body up until Korra had to wrap her legs around his waist for support; she could feel how aroused he had become by the hardness that ground against her equally heated center, rivaling her own desires. He then broke from the kiss, with his mouth grazing down her caramel skin to her breasts which he kissed and worshipped with his lips at leisure before latching on to a nipple with gentle tugs of his teeth, making Korra's face contort lightly with need as she flushed with just the tiniest hint of embarrassment and bit her bottom lip in that sexy way that was uniquely hers. He enjoyed placing that look on her face, so much in fact that he continued the teasing actions until she had no choice but to take the initiative.

Korra's hands grasped at his shoulders and she pressed her body to his seductively with a wicked smile. Her heated cunt rubbed sensuously over his length as she licked her lips slowly, teasingly, but Korra would never be known for her patience and in one swift move she angled her body and slid down, taking him into her core with a loud moan that echoed around them in the cavern.

Noatak's hands grasped her by her firm heart-shaped rear and they moved as he continued to tease her lovely breasts with his eager mouth. They moved like aquatic creatures locked together in their element and moving like waves washing ashore on each other's bodies; the water sloshed around and between them in frisky teasing splashes as their bodies rippled with each passionate thrust.

"Kiss me." Korra demanded as she bent her head closer to his and her nails dug into the recently healed flesh of his shoulders with abandon.

He complied, kissing her with breathless passion and held her rear with a harsh, almost violent, grip. Their movements became faster, harder, wilder and more erratic making the water boil and bubble around them with their frantic actions. The sound of splashing water filled the air but could not drown Korra's cries of pleasure that he eagerly swallowed in their passionate kiss.

At last, they broke the kiss. The Avatar looked so free and wanton as she screamed the name 'Noatak' and the pleasure piqued in her body and she climaxed, feeling the intimate core of her body latch onto his own manhood as if to drain him of all life essence; her body arched so violently with her head thrown back so reflexively that she would have dove into the frothing water if he hadn't held her lower back, groaning her name as well, into her slippery wet skin, as she took him down with her and he tumbled into the depths of pleasure, clinging to her greedily and spilling into her in a single moment of perfect completion between them in which their bodies were frozen with ecstasy.

Finally, they disentangled their bodies shakily and decided to sit together in the shallow end of the pool, with Korra sitting on his lap somewhat playfully, allowing her head to lay against his shoulder while their panting breaths slowly stabilized.

"I never can get over how awesome that feels." Korra grinned still catching her breath.

"It is indeed quite overwhelming." He agreed, nodding curtly and tracing slowly up her back under the surface of the water, noticing a small detail he needed to point out. "The water is unusually warm and effervescent, isn't it, _Korra_?" The emphasis in her name made her flinch a little.

"I may or may not have cheated a little in that sense." She gave him a tentative smile.

"Water or fire?" He asked sternly, but truthfully he was just curious, he had already suspected she had been using bending and was quite impressed at her level of skill.

"Little of both." She still held the nervous tentative smile that made her look oh so young.

He merely nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, more out of instinct than anything else but it made her relax and smile with honesty almost immediately. They sat in companionable silence for a long while after that until she seemed about to fall asleep again.

"The rain seems to have stopped." He noticed.

"Mm…?" Korra sat a little straighter, trying to listen past the gushing spring in the cave. "Yes, it does."

"Shall we finish up here?"

Korra nodded her reply and together they swam to the deepest end of the little lake, right under the spring, and washed each other's hair and bodies slowly and warmly but with no more carnal intent. The Avatar seemed adept at bending the water even to just stay afloat in a short column of liquid, a technique he knew well, but he preferred to simply swim or hang onto the rocks, not yet ready to delve into his own bending skills again so soon.

Eventually they swam back to the shore and Korra sparked a new fire. The blaze was comforting and warm but blinding after so long in only the vague hazy glow of the cave but that didn't make it any less welcome.

As their dripping bodies dried out in front of the fire, Noatak once again took on the trying task of taming Korra's wild hair and combing it back into her usual hairstyle. In return she decided she might as well do the same for him and by the time they were done, their bodies were dry and it was her turn to take on a more serious task- bandaging his last lingering wounds.

All that was left to heal in his body were some reduced but rather deep vicious burns in the center of his back, the back of his thighs and calves; these wounds still sported some minute amounts of shrapnel in their depths that Korra had been unable to remove but everything seemed to be healing well enough regardless of all the overly strenuous activities they had been indulging in lately; so in the end it took only minutes to salve and bandage the injuries properly.

Half an hour later they were dressed and eating a frugal meal of roasted seaweed and sweet potatoes, honey and tea.

"I miss real food." She complained even though she was sucking on her honey covered fingers with obvious satisfaction. "I want noodles and meat dumplings and meat skewers and cake and fish rolls and eggs and…" She trailed off looking at his quiet distant face. "Noatak?"

"It's time to go back isn't it?" His eyes bore into hers.

"Most likely." She nodded quietly, not liking his somber expression. "You're not still refusing to go are you?"

"No…That was mostly to keep you close." He saw her smile and roll her eyes as if she didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. "However, I have one more favor to ask."

"What is it?" She seemed suspicious.

"You must go without me." He raised a hand, stopping her before she could speak, looking absolutely unwavering. "I will meet you there. There is just something I must do first."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I might have been overly sappy (as well as much more coarse) in this chapter. ^^' I'm sorry but the story will get angsty again soon so I'm giving them a fun sappy little respite._

_Also, sorry for the slow updating on these chapters, I don't have net at home right now and I'm used to writing a different kind of smut so these last chapters are a whole new style for me._

_(On that note, the fangirl in me just wants to say-"Kyyyaaaa Korra is so darn sexy!"))_


	13. Parting Tale

"What? But…no. What is so important that you have to go off alone still injured?" Korra didn't even remember standing up, but she was hovering over his sitting form, speaking somewhat harshly.

"I'd rather you would simply trust me but I realize such a request would be unfair." He was still bolt upright as always and looking at her quite sharply.

"I wish you'd trust _me_! Can't I at least go with you?!" Her tone was getting louder and louder.

"I think not."

"Why?" She was fidgeting with frustration.

"Sit down, Korra." He beckoned to the spot she had been moments before.

"Not until I have an explanation."

"Sit down." His voice held the old soft commanding timbre she had known so well and rebelled against so much in the past but to her chagrin she found herself obeying.

"Korra, when you return people will wish to know why you spent the better part of three months away from the city in such a serious post-war period. I believe I know what you should tell them." He was once again looking seriously into her sky blue eyes.

"They know I left for some sort of spiritual quest." Korra gritted her teeth, he was evading her questions and it annoyed her.

"For three months? They will want more information."

"Ok then, fine! What do you want me to tell them?" She was sulking and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell them Tarrlok and Amon are dead. Tell them to stop the searches for them and use those precious resources to find the remaining extremists and the gang heads that will most certainly be rushing back to reclaim lost territory. I am certain they will ask no more questions past that." With that he broke eye contact solemnly.

"…Ok." She answered with a sigh, he had a point there.

"Thank you."

Korra looked cautiously at him, something seemed wrong, so wrong and disheartening, as he looked into the fire with distant eyes and the light of the flames danced on his scarred features. At that moment she would have given anything to read his mind.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"It does not." He nodded curtly and seemed to be considering what exactly to say.

"Noatak…" She spoke hesitantly.

"What is it, Korra?" He continued not looking at her.

"You said…You said your brother was gone. What happened to Tarrlok?" Korra's voice was barely above a murmur but she saw a slight flinch run through his form anyway. "It had something to do with…" She waved a hand at his body, indicating the scars and wounds. "…didn't it?"

Noatak looked at her again placidly but darkly as well, then suddenly he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back looking down at her steadily in a pose she knew so well.

"I will tell you, I ask only that you do not interrupt until I am finished."

Korra nodded in agreement, never breaking their eye contact.

"Given our last…altercation, I assume my brother told you about our past together and our father?" He cocked his head ever so slightly to the side questioningly.

"Yes, he told me about your father and how he trained both of you. He told me how you were a prodigy and reveled in your power. But he also told me how you were caring and protective, he said you had always only wanted fairness and equality and he told me how you rebelled against Yakone for his sake, even if he disappointed you." Korra tried to recall the entirety on the story she had heard from a ruined man in a lonely cell after what seemed like years but had in fact only been a few months.

Noatak nodded pensively and considered her words for several long minutes. He was aware his brother had recognized his bloodbending grip and he knew Tarrlok had told their story to the Avatar, he simply hadn't expected him to go into so much detail as it seemed he had recounted their childhood rather than simply tell her who he was and what he could do.

"Avatar Korra, I am not accustomed to being wrong and even less accustomed to admitting any error in my ways, but there have been introspections that I am now inclined to share with you.

I wish you to understand that everything I ever did was done out of desire for justice and a greater good. Never once did I believe my actions were result of my own power-hungry greed or desire for vengeance, never once did consider that perhaps my perspective was warped. I see now that I was indeed shaped by the hatred of my past and corrupted by the power bestowed upon me by the faith of my supporters.

I am sure Tarrlok followed a similar path, but unlike me he did not walk in the shadows and instead aimed for power in the light; he was always a gentle person but, seeing how ruthless he became, I can only imagine what my desertion and all those remaining years under my father must have done. And yet in the end he saw his errors and repented far more honorably than I ever could.

You said you wished to know what happened? Very well, I shall now address it accordingly."

Noatak had slipped back into the old habits, his pose and his voice, which once again had that clear but rusty dark and deep tempo, were all Amon. His words no longer had his newly rediscovered tone of good-humor or even the polite sarcasm Korra had become used to, it was the voice that had filled her with terror and given her nightmares, once upon a time. She did not dare to interrupt.

"After I was exposed and defeated, I escaped. At first I wished only to make a strategic retreat and still stubbornly clung to my goals, but it didn't take me long to see how my entire design was falling apart and soon I began to contemplate that perhaps I had lost everything because I had lost sight of my true beliefs, after all my lies and fear tactics were proof enough that I had lost perspective.

It was then that Amon began to consider himself a man again and not a symbol, a mask of power, for a cause. When that happened the only thing I wanted was to cling to my humanity and all that crossed my mind was Tarrlok. I felt that he had given me no choice but act the way I did towards him and the cause was bigger than our bonds, however I also felt that there should have been another way.

In the end the only person I had left was the person I had destroyed, the only one who had any inkling of a way to understand why I had become Amon. So I retrieved Tarrlok from his cell.

I had some sort of grand fantasy of how we could be brothers again, how we could better our ways and be…_happy_. Yet, deep down I knew it was a farce, I hoped he would choose what I offered and allow me to make up for all our lost time but I was willing to accept his decision, I no longer wanted to be the one with all the answers and decisions, that was Amon in his entirety and I wished to be Noatak again. I felt that if Tarrlok rejected me then the entire world would be against me, I am ashamed and humbled to admit so but I could not handle the prospect of such loneliness, not to mention guilt was brimming in both my brother and I- we had become exactly what my father had wanted and we hated ourselves over it despite our foolish pride.

So I took an equalist speedboat when Tarrlok willingly joined me and I allowed him to simply sit in the back, surrounded by array of equalist weapons, knowing full well the temptation they would represent. I had my back to him, steering the boat; I was open and trusting, content in the company of my little brother. I also had absolutely no intention of defending myself in case he desired to turn against me and rid the world of Amon, as I had rid the world of Councilman Tarrlok by removing his bending. He might have been a broken man, an exhausted man, but he was still one with as much determination and principles as ever.

I soon realized he was doing the unexpected- he unplugged the gasoline tank and used an electric glove to trigger a massive explosion."

Noatak paused for several long moments, showing no emotion on his face but steadying his breath, after all he was not made of stone even if he wished to seem so. He soon continued his story:

"I had called him a weakling in the past but at that moment he was anything but that. Many would say he was indeed weak and decided to give up on everything, now that he had lost, but I believe he was strong enough to hold onto his principles and sacrifice himself to take me down. Perhaps he sacrificed himself because he himself would not be able to handle the loneliness or the guilt of killing his flesh and blood, or perhaps he just didn't think he could take my bloodbending without his own. Either way I trust his decision to be one of noble self-sacrifice rather than desistance, and I believe this because if I do not then I will have to admit that both my father and I wrecked him far more than was humanly bearable and I'm not certain I can live with that realization."

He paused again, not quite sure why he had told Korra that last piece of personal information, he felt all his barriers melt with her and somehow it felt absolutely necessary to confess these things to her, not for some sort of absolution but simply so that he did not have to carry the burden of his thoughts alone. He looked at the Avatar and willed her to understand this, willed her to see through his eyes. He was not done, though, and did not let her interrupt just yet despite the horror in her features.

"You must wonder how I survived such an explosion. It was not premeditated- I fully expected to go down with him and even welcomed it, but my survival instincts took over at the last possible second making my body bend into defense position and my bending reacted by manipulating sea water as a flimsy buffer and shield. Therefore, although I survived, I was obviously not fast enough and spent the following...weeks I think, floating helplessly on some piece of wreckage, surviving out of rain water until darkness took over and my body washed ashore, left for dead.

And then I was rescued, both body and soul, by none other than my greatest archenemy, but that much you are aware of. Perhaps someday I will elaborate on all the resolutions and epiphanies you have aided me in obtaining while I recovered in this cave, but today will not be that day."

With that he ended the story and stood before Korra again, hands still clasped behind him back as he surveyed her reaction, still unsure of how to react himself as his entire being seemed numbed somehow.

"Noatak…" The Avatar was speechless, what could she possibly say to all that? She could barely sort out her own feelings, what could she possibly do for such a sorrowful misunderstood man that was tortured with such abysmal overwhelming feelings of pain, guilt and negativity?

Korra shocked him but jumping up and surrounding him in her arms, she couldn't figure out what to do but her first impulse was to embrace him and so she would do just that. Noatak was taken aback for a moment, he had seen horror in her face as well as many other emotions he cared not to name but he hadn't expected the sudden display of affection. He hugged her back nonetheless once the surprise receded, folding his arms around her strong form and laying his chin over the top of her head. Somehow it was hard to tell who was comforting who.

He felt her shudder and pushed her back just slightly to ascertain what was happening. Korra's face was crumpled with emotion that brimmed over in the form of salty tears and when she reluctantly allowed him to see her expression she broke down into wet sobs that wracked her body as she clung to him. Noatak knew all those emotions were for him, she was crying because he would not, she was always so empathetic and emotional, always so simple that it made his chest hurt just looking at the way she fell apart in his arms with tears that were more just her own.

He was unaware that her reaction had caused his own face had become a broken mask of pain, not a crumpled and almost comically endearing and exaggerated one like hers but a reflection of silent agony too deep for words. When he had shed that single tear just before Tarrlok… When he had shed that tear he had thought it would be his last and he had thought it a relief, but now that hot tears brimmed in his eyes so painfully he realized that this was true relief because real release means exposing the wound to heal it and it means accepting loss to mourn and surpass it.

"Go back to Republic City, Korra. Go back home." His thumb glided over her wet cheeks, dashing the tears away. "As soon as I have properly set Tarrlok to rest I will join you there."

And he intended to. Noatak did not expect to find a body, he knew he would not, but at the very least he would see his mother and if by miracle she accepted him as her long lost son they would mourn Tarrlok properly, like a family. If there was anyone he owed the truth to it was that woman. When it was all said and done he would return to the city, he would clean up his own mess and he would be with Korra, consequences be damned.

For a second he smiled softly, before he would never had disregarded any possibility or consequence, charismatic strategist that he was, but it seemed Korra's free-spirit was rubbing off on him.

Korra nodded, sniffling and trying to dash her tears with the bottom of her palms before she looked at him and wiped his own wet cheeks in which the tears had scattered among his scars.

"I will be waiting for you. I'm not patient so don't keep me waiting too long, Noatak." She gave him a stern scowl with still wet eyes but it was obvious she was trying to lighten the mood again.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Korra." He thought that she had proven to be more than patient in all the weeks she had cared for him but he decided not to rebuke her.

Korra leaned up and kissed him, holding his face demandingly to hers with her hands on his cheeks and kissing with devotion and tenderness, as if she intended to swallow his own sorrows herself. Noatak kissed back gratefully, hoping that she would still see him in the same light she did now when she was back in the city and away from the precious bay that had been their world.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Short chappy, I know. Now starts a whole new adventure for Noatak and Korra.)_


	14. Home At Last

Korra had taken her time to pack, in fact she had taken a very unusually long time dragging her feet at each little task but it had been obvious that she just wanted to gain what little more time she could with Noatak and by the time she was done packing and getting Naga ready it was the middle of the night and her departure was delayed until morning.

She didn't sleep though, they didn't know how long it would be before they could meet again so they spent the rest of the night indulging in their goodbyes, preferring to ignore the fact that they would be too exhausted to travel by dawn. Korra had eventually pointed that out as a means to extend their time together, even though she was eager to be home, but Noatak had replied that if lack of rest from their nocturnal activities was the excuse she'd use to keep them from travelling then they would probably never leave. He was right.

So by morning time had come for them to part. Naga was excited and overly energetic from being holed up during the typhoon so Korra was sure they'd keep a good pace and get home quickly but she had worried how Noatak planned to travel since they had no other means of transportation, yet he had waved her off and said that she needn't worry with such trifling matters and stated quite mysteriously that he had his own means. In the end she had had no choice but to trust him.

It had been two days since then and Korra had only stopped to sleep and rest next to Naga as well the occasional thirty minute food and water break.

It was a typical chilly misty dawn in Republic City, despite the early summer sun rising, and Yue Bay was cloaked in fog that made sunlight look diffused and ethereal as it licked at the buildings and sparkled on the water; albeit the early hours the edges of the city were already alive with energy as people began their daily affairs. To Korra it all looked wonderful and magical, it was home.

The first familiar face to see Korra was none other than Chief Beifong. She was walking back from the fishing harbor with a small group of officers when Korra spotted her. The Avatar had cut some hours off her journey by ice-bending a path for them over the edge of the gigantic bay, rather than force Naga to circle around over the mountains for another half day of traveling, so by the time they entered the city they were right by the docks.

"Liiiiiiin!" Korra yelled and waved energetically from her spot over Naga's back.

Chief Beifong turned sharply. The look that crossed her face was one of shocked surprise before it softened into a slight smirk as she walked over to the Avatar.

"Well, well…Look who's deigned to show her face in town again." Chief Beifong stood proudly in front of the polar bear dog with her hands on her hips looking up at Korra with her usual stern but snarky expression. "Welcome back, Avatar. Now keep your voice down before I have to arrest you for disturbing the peace at six a.m."

"Thanks, Beifong. And sorry." Korra rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"You look absolutely ragged." The Chief's severe eyes eyed her from top to bottom.

"Yeah well, several days of non-stop travel can do that to a girl."

To be fair, Korra looked more than ragged- her hair was an oily tangled mess, her clothes were stained and worn out at the edges and they even had some rips and holes in them already, her boots and the bottom of her pants were salt stained from the beach and she was sweaty and grubby with the occasional smudge of dirt from sleeping on the ground. Luckily most the loving bruises that had covered her skin seemed to have faded during the travel.

"Well, you must be exhausted. I would very much like to ask you what you've been up to but I am on duty, still the least I can do is escort you to Air Temple Island." Lin Beifong cocked her head up at the police airship overflying them, she then barked a couple of sharp orders to the officers who quickly used their metalbending to ascend to the airship. She then added to Korra- "Shall we?"

With that they left together to the opposing edge of the harbor where the ferries were just starting their morning rounds. It wasn't long before the Avatar was on such a vessel, leaning excitedly over the rail as the temple that had become her home grew closer and closer until she could see the Air Acolytes outside starting their early routines as the morning mist slowly began to disperse.

The Chief of Police was silent the whole time, carefully watching the Avatar and noting that she seemed just same and yet subtly different at the same time, but she simply could not put her finger on what the difference was despite her sharp intuition.

"Oh, there's Tenzin!" Korra broke the Chief's musings as she began waving frantically to a small bald, yellow and maroon clad figure walking by the entrance of the temple. "TENZIN! TENZIN! I'M BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the policewoman rest her forehead in her hand with dismay as the few other passengers in the ferry looked at the girl with either surprise or annoyance.

«Maybe she hasn't changed after all.» Lin Beifong thought to herself as the vessel docked gently.

"Korra? What…?" Tenzin was gliding down to the dock in record time thanks to a little airbending and soon Korra was hanging from his neck hugging him excitedly with unnecessary force, leaving the man somewhat surprised and flustered, luckily he recovered from the shock fast enough so that he would not lose his footing from her energetic greeting.

"I'm back." She repeated finally letting go and grinning widely.

"I can see that. Welcome back, Korra." Tenzin spoke with his usual respectable tone. "Where have you been? We were all extremely worried."

"That's a long, long, looooooooong story." She shook her head with exhaustion, emphasizing her point. "I'm just so glad to be back."

"Well, you're home now, Korra." With those soft words from his lips, they headed inside to greet the family and get the Avatar a nice warm bath and a decent meal.

Korra felt that, indeed, she was home at last.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

When Korra had returned she had been her usual self- she had eaten herself sick of Pema's home-made cooking, then she had slept like a log for almost twenty-four hours straight claiming that she missed her soft bed too much, she had practiced airbending with the children with joy and she had been happy to see her friends pour in a few days later to see her.

But not all had been enjoyment and bliss. As happy as she was to see all her friends, there was one she dreaded speaking to- Mako. Still, she decided there was no helping it.

Mako and Bolin had popped in just three days after she arrived. Korra's arrival had been an open secret and she hadn't yet explained anything that had happened while she was away but the brother's did not push her for details, they simply seemed happy to have her back and she ended up spending the afternoon with them in the city until eventually Mako had Bolin run an errand.

And so she ended up alone with the firebender.

They were in Mako and Bolin's new apartment. The arena was being rebuilt but they had managed to find a place nearby in order to leave the Air Temple, it was a small place and the whole neighborhood seemed somewhat run down but the inside of the tiny loft was actually surprisingly comfortable and the rent was cheap because nobody wanted to live right over a noisy pet-store.

As soon as they were alone sitting together on an old dark green sofa, Mako leaned in for a kiss somewhat awkwardly but Korra stopped him calmly. They had been having fun as friends with all three of them together but now the atmosphere was tense and strange.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Mako asked patiently, apparently having already figured out something was different between them.

"We need to talk." She didn't really know where to start but it was obvious they should have that conversation sooner rather than later.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Mako didn't look really perturbed, just like he bracing himself for her words as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, probably not, sorry." Korra grimaced.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "Say it."

"You and I…it's not gonna work."

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Mako sounded confused and looked it as well.

"Yes, I love you, Mako. In fact, I love you and Bolin like family but… the other kind of love I felt for you…I'm sorry, I just…well, it's kinda…Argh!" She was getting confused, stumbling on her words with frustration.

"Just what, Korra? Is there someone else or something?" The mask of patience was breaking and Mako was gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"…Yes. I'm sorry. I love you but I love him more…I'm sorry." She hadn't intended to speak about Noatak, she hoped to avoid telling Mako that she was choosing someone else over him but the words had slipped out before she could stop them, besides she wasn't one to beat around the bush and this would be the fastest way to handle the whole issue. All she could think to do now was apologize.

There was a long and extremely tense silence in the room. Mako was just staring at her with surprise and some sort of repressed anger, but at last he broke the silence with steely self-control.

"Korra you made me into a confused mess with your forcible emotions in the past, then when finally saw how much I loved you, you made me turn away from Asami for you, and now you dump me? How selfish are you?" He was standing and with every word his self-control sapped as his voice got louder and louder.

"Mako…I know. I'm sorry." Korra looked at him pleadingly.

"Who is he? Some dude you met during your absence? How can you be sure you know him well enough to like him better than me?" The distress in his voice was palpable and if Korra had been a little pettier she might have enjoyed making him see how she had felt when he had picked Asami over her, but that wasn't how Korra was and his distress was painful for her as well.

"Mako, I knew him far before I left, to be fair I only got to _know_ him for real in these last few months but I can assure you that I do know him and I do love him. I love him so much, it hurts." Korra's hands were clenched into to fists over her pants and her whole body seemed tense with emotion.

Mako paced and seethed with anger for a long time, going as far as setting a table on fire and kicking it around to put said fire out which started a racket of barks and caws from the store below, but Korra didn't move and when he finally gave in and looked at her miserable form on the couch he sighed and his features softened. The Korra he knew would have taken offense and probably argued with him, she would have screamed, maybe even fought with him; the Korra he knew would have defended herself. But the person before him seemed overwhelmed with guilt and something much deeper- a sort of bittersweet feeling that could only be seen in the way her body tensed and her eyes looked at nothing in particular, not to mention the way she had spoken about the other man…

"Korra…" He sighed in surrender and sat back down next to her. "Does he really mean that much to you?"

"Yes. You have no idea." She still did not look at him.

"Does he love you back?" Mako was staring at her.

"I know he does."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Mako was gritting his teeth again, wondering why she preferred someone who hurt her when she could have him, he would want her to smile all the time.

"It's not because of him." Korra looked at the firebender looking somewhat alarmed. "It's complicated but we love each other. I just miss him so much…" She trailed off, hoping to drop the subject before she said too much.

"You're not acting like yourself, Korra. You were fine before but as soon as we talk about him you become someone else!" It sounded like an accusation.

"Because I've grown up, Mako! I know I'm hurting you but I'm owning up to the blame and telling you the truth but I love him at a whole other level, he helped me see things in a way I never would have before, he made me grow as a person. I'm sorry if you don't like that but, damn it…" She was the one on her feet and yelling now and as she caught her breath she considered what she really wanted to say. "Why are you even acting like this? Even you must have felt that something was just off between us after the war ended! Even you were as confused as me by then! I still love you and Bolin like my own flesh and blood so why must this be so complicated? Can't we just be friends again?!"

By the time she stopped talking Korra was huffing and sparks of flame crackled around her body. Mako simply stared at her for a very long instant, taking in her words slowly.

"Now there's the Korra I know." He shrugged, speaking simply and with resigned calm.

Mako didn't want to admit she was right, he didn't want to give her up out of sheer stubborn pride but he knew she was right, he had thought about those very same things during the months she was away, while at the same time getting more and more confused by the emotions that were budding all over again between him and the ever-present Asami. He had felt miserable and lost, he had thought he just missed Korra and she would clear his doubts, heck he had even thought everything would be rainbows and sunshine again when Korra returned, but as soon as she was back in his life he had been more confused than ever…And now he felt hurt, yes, but also relieved. It was nerve-wrecking.

"What?" Korra seemed surprised by his reaction.

"Korra, has anyone ever told you that being close to you is like being on an emotional roller-coaster?" He actually smiled a little tiredly.

"Roller-coaster?" She was confused as to what the words meant as she had never seen that sort of contraption before.

"Never mind. Come here." He patted the couch next to him as he leaned his head over the back of it and rubbed his face tiredly. "You might be right."

"Gee, you think?" She felt the mood ease up but was still unsure on how to act.

"Think Asami might take me back if I grovel at her feet?" He spoke the joking words before he really thought them through, but in a way he somewhat hoped she'd say yes.

"What?" Korra looked at him surprised. "I mean…Who knows, maybe. She really loved you." Korra was fidgeting a little feeling uncomfortable at the subject.

"I guess." Mako looked at her again but she couldn't read his tired eyes.

"Can we stay friends then?" Korra's asked him with a hopeful but soft tone.

"I don't know, Korra, I really don't. I hope so but…I need time."

Korra nodded in agreement and was about to reply but just then Bolin shoved the permanently stuck door with his full weight and walked inside with Pabu over his shoulder and a huge bag of donuts, one of which was in his mouth peppering his lips with powdered sugar.

"What the heck happened here?" The earthbender looked around at the tossed and scorched table and the dismal looks on both their faces.

"No big deal, Bo." Mako tried to grin and beckoned at the bag. "Can I have one of those?"

"Sure." Bolin extended the bag to his brother and looked at Korra curiously. "Want some?"

"No, I was just leaving." Korra plastered a smile to her face and got up. "See you soon."

"Ah c'mon! I thought we were going out for dinner!" Bolin whined looking at Korra with absurd puppy-eyes before holding up Pabu and puppeting the fireferret with a baby voice. "Come on, Korra, Water Tribe noodles!"

"I'd love to but Mako…" Korra's excuse was interrupted by Mako.

"No, you two go and have fun." Mako waved them off then headed to the bathroom, probably more to hide than anything else since it was the only closed out part of the apartment.

And that was how Korra ended up at Bolin's favorite noodle shop, stuffing her face with food to eat her sorrows away until she looked about to vomit and Bolin had to pull the bowl out of her reach.

Bolin himself was pushy to know what was wrong so Korra had to explain that she and Mako were no longer a couple.

"That's bastard!" Bolin had replied almost comically making an outraged fist before Korra made sure to highlight that she had been the one to break-up and explained that she just felt miserable out of guilt and fear of losing his friendship.

Luckily, Bolin was surprisingly comforting and managed to cheer up with his antics, however it was just a single phrase from him that made her feel all better.

"Don't worry, Korra. I know Mako and I know your friendship means more to him than he'll admit, besides no matter what happens I'm always here for you, pal." Bolin's smile as he shoved her arm playfully and the look of pride that he had to have her as a friend could simply light up a room.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Asami was the next visitor. Or better yet, Korra was- Asami had invited her to lunch at her home several days later, now that the police had released all the Sato assets to Asami since Hiroshi was still apprehended. Korra soon learned that the old man had been transferred to a high class psychiatric facility, rather than staying in prison and as much as Asami assured that she had nothing to do with it, Korra was still sure she had pulled a few strings to keep her father comfortable.

Lunch had actually been a very pleasant affair, the meal was too fancy but after so long living on camp food it just tasted divine to the Avatar, but most of all, the thing that made the meal great was that she finally had time to talk to Asami alone, something she didn't really remember ever having done.

In the old days when Korra was still pinning over Mako, they hadn't been too close; they were friends and trusted each other but the two women had completely different personalities, too different to make them particularly close without one of the other friends as a buffer, but now that the air was cleared with Mako and the war was over, Korra was feeling more and more inclined to lean on Asami, after all she had never had a girl friend of her own age before and she truly did like Asami and felt that the other girl needed a friend as well.

Asami agreed in that sense, she needed a best friend, now that she was in control of her father's empire and the war was over things had become hard for her. There was a lot of work to be done and a surplus of pressure from people who either supported her father's choices and therefore disliked her alliance with the Avatar or from people who hated her father and therefore projected their slights on her. There was also the problem with her unresolved feelings for Mako. All in all Asami felt lonely and in need of a trustworthy friend and Korra was the only girl she truly believed in.

That simple lunch turned out to be the start of a blooming friendship.

Eventually Asami confessed that Mako had come to see her and had told her everything. She also admitted that he had asked for a second chance and she had requested some time to consider things carefully since she refused to get hurt again.

Korra had felt somewhat guilty at the mess she had caused but she hoped the two could patch what they had had once again. Lucky for her Asami could tell the topic wasn't appropriate for a welcome home celebration, so instead the jade-eyed woman had spent most of the afternoon updating Korra on everything she had missed out on for the past three months.

Not all the news was good- apparently there were still several equalist cells trying to regroup and using terrorist tactics now that they had lost their leader, there were also extreme anti-equalist groups who were opposing the new measures that had been proposed to ensure social fairness for non-benders given the recent disaster with Councilman Tarrlok's draconian methods; and there were also problems within the Council since a member had resigned after receiving dead-threats and it was becoming hard to elect new replacements. Another piece of 'bad news' seemed to be that the United Forces Army was still unsuccessful in finding Amon or even ex-Councilman Tarrlok. Korra also hated to hear that the Pro-Bending league was suspended for the following year and tournaments would only re-start the following year after the arena was rebuilt and the teams were reassembled, since many members had run off during the war.

On the bright side, Asami was now using her funds to help finance repairs of the city after the war and her company was now supplying the surplus of equalist weapons to the United Forces Army itself, she would have preferred to destroy them all but, as her new assistant had pointed out, that would have been a terrible financial loss.

Other than that, everything seemed back to normal, except for the rumors that the Avatar had lost her power and had disappeared. Korra actually found it amusing that many tabloids were still under the impression that Amon had taken her bending permanently, even after she returned the bending of citizens that came looking for help. In fact, the Air Temple Island still received rare visits of people that came begging for their bending back, even though they weren't aware if it was possible or not, and Korra always complied, choosing not to discriminate and feeling a little guilty that she had made everyone wait for so long.

Despite all the news, of which half she had already been told by Tenzin, the afternoon with Asami was enjoyable and she was glad not to be pressured into telling her tale of the past three months, just as she was glad that Asami did not want to gossip about her mysterious new lover.

In the end they had decided to make their lunch dates a weekly thing and Korra felt that her life was slowly setting itself back into balance.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: A filler chappy, sorry but it was necessary._

_Fun fact- the first roller-coaster was patented in 1885 while the first version of the modern automobile was patented in the same year but mass production of automobiles only began in 1902. Seeing as LoK's satomobiles resemble late 20's automobiles (possibly 1927's Ford Model T) it's safe to assume roller-coasters could exist in Korra's universe.)_


	15. Owning Up

Almost ten days after her return, Korra's request for an audience with the Council, the Police, the United Forces representative, among other people, was granted.

Normally she would just have stormed the Council with Tenzin during one of the meetings but she didn't want to have to repeat her story so she asked to have them all gathered and waited as patiently as possible. Usually such a request from the Avatar herself would have been quickly granted but everyone was still spread out and busy after the war, so it took time to gather everyone in one place.

All the remaining Council members and prospective choices for the council were there, along with Chief Beifong, General Iroh, Asami and several other entrepreneurs that were financing the city's recovery and Korra's friends themselves. Bolin and Mako hadn't actually been invited but she was glad for the support anyway, despite Mako's distant attitude.

At long last Korra stood in the middle on Council Hall and surveyed everyone in attendance, nervously trying to remember the speech she had prepared, but her mind was already stumbling on it.

"Thank you, everyone, for showing up today. As you all know I haven't been present for the past three months more or less and I'm sure you're all dying to know what I've been up to when I could have been helping here." Korra took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing her speech.

Everyone present was nodding and staring at her intently, even Mako seemed to want to hear her tale.

"Initially I left strictly for Avatar issues and I didn't intend to be away for long. There were many grave issues on mind since the war, and some perhaps not as serious but equally unbalancing for me, so I wanted to find solutions and perhaps become a more fully realized Avatar, because without balance how could I possibly help? I was too clouded with confusion so I went on a spiritual search.

I have always been pretty bad at dealing with the spiritual stuff but I still asked the Spirits and the memory of the previous Avatars for guidance. A lot of you might not even understand why I did that and several months ago I would have agreed that a hands-on approach would be better than spiritual enlightenment but I was desperate.

I did get guidance, however, but like I said I'm pretty bad at the whole Spirit World thing so the most I got was…vague and confusing. But that otherworldly guidance led me to a place where I was trapped and had no choice but to grow and learn many lessons.

I had help too and helped in return, but as usual with all this Spiritual stuff it didn't really answer the questions I had, but it taught me a lot and helped me understand many things, it also put me on the right path to become a better Avatar.

I ask that you don't request any details because I can't really give you any, just trust that my absence was necessary and I am truly sorry if it was an inconvenience."

Korra took another steadying breath, she didn't really feel like apologizing, after all she had done her part in the war and had done nothing wrong by leaving for a while, she hadn't ignored any of her specific responsibilities and they couldn't expect her to be around all the time, besides she hated to think of what she had gone through with Noatak as something to apologize for but she figured they'd be more open to the rest of what she had to say she smoothed things over with an apology first.

Before she could say anything else, Chief Beifong spoke up.

"That's all very pretty and all, but why did you need us all here to say that, Avatar Korra?" Her voice was stern but somehow Korra could tell that she was trying to help by goading her into the real matter at hand.

"I was just getting to that." Korra turned specifically to Chief Beifong and General Iroh. "First of all I came to tell you to stop the searches for Amon and Tarrlok."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, many people shifted in their places, all of them looking at Korra as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane?" Lin Beifong was still firmly in her military stance but she was looking at Korra as if the Avatar had grown a second head.

"I understand if you may not see Tarrlok as a threat but he must own up to his crimes, and with all due respect, Avatar Korra, Amon is more than a simple revolutionist, he is a dangerous, charismatic and intelligent terrorist. With his bending-removing ability it is of extreme importance that he is apprehended." General Iroh was also in military stance but faced Korra with reverence rather than blatant disbelief.

More people were getting in on the subject, the whole Council seemed to be determined to call Korra to reason but nobody would allow her to explain. She tried and tried but everyone seemed to have something to say about Amon or Tarrlok, until Korra's patience finally ran thin.

"THEY ARE BOTH DEAD, OK?" She yelled, hearing her voice echo in the Hall with a thunderous roar.

With that she effectively silenced the room as all attention was on her again.

"How can you be sure?" Tenzin asked, trying to be the voice of reason as usual.

"I assure you Amon and Tarrlok are dead. Amon took Tarrlok with him when they escaped and the ex-councilman sacrificed his life to destroy Amon. It was a terrible boating explosion that nobody could have survived." Her words were loud and her attitude rash but her eyes stung with tears and in her head she kept thinking «Nobody could have lived but he did anyway…».

"Are you really certain of this?" General Iroh stepped forward.

"I swear on the Avatar Cycle that the monsters that were Amon and Tarrlok are gone." She chose her words carefully. She didn't want to lie and to her it was true that 'Amon' was dead, all that had survived was 'Noatak'.

"I did receive reports from some of our men stationed in the Earth Kingdom shore east from here that there was an absurdly large explosion detected almost four months ago. All they found was minor wreckage, most likely from a single small vessel at most, and nothing else was reported so I never placed much attention on it, especially since all our investigations indicate that Amon would escape to the west." General Iroh seemed to be speaking to the audience in general but his eyes searched for Korra's confirmation.

"That was most likely the equalist speedboat in which Amon and Tarrlok travelled." Korra's voice was slightly steadier again but her eyes still stung with repressed tears of emotion that her memories brought her.

"So that's it? We just give up on them?" Chief Beifong still seemed unconvinced. "That man took my bending, both those men brutally attacked the Avatar and we will just give up without proof?"

"In my opinion the best you can do is turn the precious resources you're wasting on dead men towards finding and arresting the remaining cells that are trying to regain power again." Korra was losing her calm all over again and snapping at the Chief.

"And what, we say Tarrlok was a martyr and a hero for riding us Amon?" Lin Beifong snapped back.

Before Korra could angrily reply rescue came from an unlikely source.

"I agree with the Avatar. In such a situation we might never find their bodies and if neither of them surfaced after so long than it's likely to be true and the city needs the special police tasks more than ever." A potential choice for new Water Tribe Councilman spoke up. He was a bulky middle aged man with dark hair in a top-knot and eyes like the summer sky.

There was renewed muttering in the Hall but Korra saw that the majority of those present seemed inclined to agree with the council candidate.

"Ok, fine. Anything else you have to say, Avatar?" The Fire councilmember was addressing her.

"Yes. As I've done so far I'll continue returning the bending of all those who come seeking my help, I will also be continuing my airbending training and such so I want people to be informed that if they have lost their bending during the war they can find me at Air Temple Island."

There was a resounding agreement from everyone in the meeting Hall.

"Is that all?" Tenzin spoke softly.

"No. There is one more thing- I want the Council to elect a non-bender representative." Korra look determined.

"Excuse me? That would only spark the remaining equalist cells into power and cause uproar with the anti-equalist radical groups!" A lady in a green tunic and brown pants with deeply lined emerald eyes spoke up. Korra figured she was another candidate.

"Avatar, the Council has representatives for each _nation_ whose people inhabit our growing territory, it's not a matter of elements." The Fire Councilwoman that had spoken earlier seemed to be explaining patiently as if this was a matter long since resolved.

"I understand that, ma'am, but all of you are benders, aren't you? Every candidate to the Council is always a bender. Always. The only reason the war was able to spark in the first place was because Tarrlok began discriminating non-benders, thus giving Amon the ammo and support he needed. Non-benders are well over half of the world's population and they still feel that nobody is looking out for their rights. I'm the Avatar, it is my job to ensure balance, but balance can't be obtained just between benders, everyone has the right to voice their opinion, everyone is entitled to the same fairness." She desperately tried to avoid the words equal or equality for she knew it would send many of those present into riot but she freely used all the political information she had learned from Noatak, even if he didn't seem to think the Council would ever look at the non-benders as significant.

There was a lot of debate and plenty of noise to accompany Korra's speech but the crowd was divided- many agreed with her but others feared the repercussions, they feared it would be seen as a sign of weakness despite the end of the war. Eventually the debate escalated until every single person, even Bolin and Mako, was shouting an opinion.

"Who would possibly be fit for such a post even if we did consider it?" Korra wasn't sure who had spoken the question but it grabbed her attention and an idea suddenly sparked in her mind.

"I for one would suggest Asami Sato as a candidate." Korra's voice was loud enough to echo in the Hall again and silence many of the arguments as she pointed at her friend.

"…What?" Asami herself hadn't been especially active in the debate but was suddenly standing at attention, looking panicked.

"I second that." Mako put in quickly, unexpectedly siding with Korra.

"I triple…er… third…um…I agree too!" Bolin added clumsily but with enthusiasm.

"Guys, I'm not sure this is…" Asami's words were cut short by Lin Beifong.

"That's fine but we can't have just one candidate up for election even if Miss Sato proves to be appropriate for the job." The Cief's words were strict but she seemed amused by the turn of events.

"But I don't think…" Once again Asami was interrupted.

"Then I volunteer too!" An old man, who Korra recognized as the Cabbage Corp president that had been used as an equalist scapegoat and was now helping finance the city's repairs as well, spoke up with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Korra was grinning again.

"Enough! Avatar, we will take your words into heavy account and consider the matter but it will be discussed it in a proper Council meeting. Now if that is all you had to say, can we adjourn this session?" An older Councilwoman had spoken with a booming voice and directed all her attention to Korra.

"Yes, that's all."

That was the end to the longest meeting Korra had ever been allowed to speak in. It had been a nerve-wrecking event but as they exited the building and crossed the corridor where Korra had once called Tenzin a 'heartbreaker', Tenzin's hand found her shoulder.

"You did well, Korra." His soothing voice matched the gentle smile on his features as he surveyed the Avatar with pride.

"Thanks, Tenzin." She smiled feeling the knot of anxiety in her stomach melt away, his words reassured her even though deep down she still thought he wouldn't be happy if he really knew what she had done during those three months.

As they exited the building they were greeted by a large ruckus of a horde of cacophonic reporters and the blinding flashes of photographs being taken. It made Korra frown, the meeting had not been a secret but apparently it had attracted more attention than she wanted, still she didn't intend to tell her story twice and luckily she didn't have to since Chief Beifong was chosen to do all the talking and even used the opportunity to announce that all ex-benders could regain their bending by meeting Avatar Korra at Air Temple Island.

As soon as she could, Korra sneaked off through the park, wanting to get away from the reporters and their intrusive questions but she was cut off by a rather angry-looking Asami in her path.

"Korra! How could you?! What if they take you seriously? I can't be in the Council!" The young woman was fidgeting.

"Why not? If there's anyone I trust to have in that spot it would be you." Korra grinned, she didn't understand why Asami was angry.

"I…But…I'm flattered Korra but I know nothing of politics!" Her anger was still palpable but fading into distressed confusion.

"So? You're no longer a prim little princess, Asami. The war changed us all, it changed you more than anyone and I'm sorry that not all those changes were for the best but I trust you, you're a fast learner and you have integrity, that's that matters."

Asami was taken aback for a moment and her perfectly made-up eyes seemed to be unusually wet with sentiment even as her temper cooled, but she looked up at Korra with frustration.

"The Council will never accept me!"

"Why not?" Korra looked at her friend.

"My father…" Asami trailed off.

"You've done more for the city than anyone, nobody will care who your father was." Korra seemed absurdly optimistic.

"Korra…I don't think I'll ever be elected but…" Rather than arguing further or pointing out that she was too young for the council to accept her, Asami wrapped her arms around the Avatar in an unusual display of affection. "Thanks."

Korra simply chuckled and hugged back with a friendly pat on the back, feeling her mood soar now that all the things she had to say were finally out of the way.

~~~~~~.:oOo:~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: A small chappy but a necessary one as well.)_


	16. Baby Blues

The temperature was sweltering. The sun shinned so brightly and the air was so thick with heat that everyone that didn't have to be out simply stayed inside and tried to cool off.

There had been daily groups of people that came asking for their bending back ever since the announcement at City Hall three weeks earlier, but even those people seemed to have stayed home and away from the baking sun that day. Korra had never realized just how many people Amon had really gotten his bloodbending hands on.

Korra was one of the people trying to flee from the heat- she sat at the windowsill of her room in Air Temple Island and looked out the window, occasionally producing a shard of ice from the jar of water by her bed, simply to slide it down her dusky skin or suck on it for the tiniest respite from the heat. She wore a variation of her typical light blue Water Tribe top that opened further down her cleavage in a half moon shape and left her neck open to whatever cool breeze she might conjure up, she stubbornly kept using her bracelets and pants but these were often rolled up below her knees and were paired up with a pair of new Fire Nation sandals he had found in the city market. Her waist wrap lay discarded at the end of her bed.

It was easy to see something was wrong- the Avatar would occasionally sigh and lean her head against the shutters, looking distant and listless.

Nobody could understand what was wrong. She had been so lively and happy to be home during the first few weeks and she was always happy to help people regain their bending but for the last week she seemed completely unlike herself- she was quiet and distant.

What most people did not realize was just how deep her strange mood ran.

She missed Noatak. She missed him deeply and began to continuously worry about him, she didn't know where he had gone or how, she didn't know if his wounds had fully recovered or not, she feared that maybe he had returned to the real world and realized he just couldn't be with his old enemy, whether she was his savior or not. As the days had passed Korra had become more and more withdrawn and could usually be found either training alone or day-dreaming and looking out the window.

She surprised the family by often neglecting her late meals but the truth was she had begun having nightmares that awoke her with such shock and terror that she would vomit anything she had eaten. She could never quite remember the details but she knew they were often about Noatak.

Korra had also immersed herself in her airbending training, in fact when she wasn't exhausted, healing ex-benders or horridly hot she would spend most of those sunny summer days practicing her airbending forms until she couldn't take anymore, it wasn't just out of stubborn determination to be the best as it had been when she had trained in the other elements, it was actually mostly as a way to distract herself from thinking about Noatak or the nightmares.

Somebody knocked at the door surprising Korra into dropping the ice shard that fell right into her cleavage making her jump and squirm from the temperature shock as she fell on her rear.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Damn it!" She struggled to get the ice out but by the time she went to grab it, it simply melted away in her hands.

"Korra? Are you alright?" It was Pema, still waiting outside the door.

"Fine. You can come in." Korra sat up on the floor looking a bit flustered and her top front dripping wet.

"Bad time?" Pema slid the door open and walked in smiling benevolently with baby Rohan in her arms.

"Nah, you just surprised me. What do you need?" Korra tried to grin it off.

"Well the children and Tenzin are out doing glider training and I need to go to town. I was just wondering if you'd babysit Rohan, please? I wouldn't be for long." Pema was bouncing the boy playfully in her arms.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Korra stood and accepted the child into her own arms.

"Thank you, Korra. I left instructions on the table, if you have any doubts."

"I can handle this, Pema." Korra gave her the biggest self-confident smile she could.

With a gentle smile Pema retreated to gather her things and headed down towards the waiting ferry. She hoped that maybe Rohan could distract the Avatar a bit and maybe cheer her up from her gloomy mood.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Korra was screaming into the phone receiver, trying to be heard over the racket of the crying baby on the pillow before her. "HELP ME, ASAMI!"

Korra had figured caring for a baby would be easy, after all she saw Pema taking care of four kids with no problem at all so she figured if the older woman could handle four children among which were over energetic balls of excitement like Ikki and Meelo, then Korra could easily handle just one. Boy, was she wrong.

As soon as Pema had left, Rohan was pulling Korra's hair and wailing whenever she tried to stop him, she had handled that by setting him down on her bed but then he began to scream and only stopped when she picked him up. So Korra spent the following hour walking around the temple sweating in the sizzling heat with the baby in her arms until he napped over her shoulder and she set him in his bed.

After putting Rohan to sleep she headed to the kitchen to get more water to ice-bend away the heat, but as soon as she finished refilling her jar, Rohan was wailing again and she had to rush up to get him but he would not calm down in her arms so she assumed he was hungry.

"Ok, what do babies eat…? Oh yeah, Pema left a list." Korra rushed down towards the living area and found said list- it stated Rohan drank the milk that was stored in the refrigerating cabinet and described how to prepare it for him.

Korra rushed to follow the instructions, it seemed simple enough, just warm the milk, pour it into a bottle, check the temperature and feed it to him. However, in her rush Korra ended up spilling milk all over the list, blurring away the rest of the instructions.

«It's ok, the rest can't be that hard.» She thought as she fed Rohan and watched the parchment with the instructions turn into a mushy mess.

It was only about ten minutes after Rohan finished the bottle that she realized she was in trouble. The baby that she had laid in front of her on a large pillow hoping to get him to sleep again was screaming at the top of his lungs and nothing she tried to do to distract him seemed to work, she even reluctantly checked his wrappings but he was clean so she began to panic.

«Oh, oh what if I did something wrong? What can I do?"

The Avatar even ran outside to see if she could spot Tenzin or even Pema on their way back but she had no such luck and the wailing continued, distracting all rational thought. So in her despair she called Asami. Korra had never had to use the phone to call her friends before, they usually either popped up or she met them, but she had Asami's number around and quickly dialed it, getting frustrated at the rolling dial.

Luckily, Asami now had recently acquired a private little boat that was docked in its own little spot near the ferries, so it was easily accessible and allowed the raven-haired women to arrive in less than twenty minutes. She had been very alarmed by the call and the sound of screaming in the background did nothing to soothe her worries.

As soon as she arrived, Asami ran up the path to the Temple and rushed in, calling out for Korra with unease.

"In here!" Korra screamed over what sounded like baby cries.

Asami walked into the room and raised a confused brow at the scene before her- Korra on her knees desperately making faces at Rohan who lay before her as she tried to make him stop crying.

"Help!" Korra looked desperately at Asami as the emerald-eyed friend kneeled next to her. "He's been crying none stop! I don't know what he wants!"

Asami looked at Korra again with some amusement and picked the boy up, holding him up to her shoulder and patting his back. Rohan promptly burped and stopped crying but spewed milk all over Asami's clothes making her grimace a little.

"He just needed to burp, Korra. That's baby-care basic." Asami thrust the baby back into Korra's arms and tried to wipe the retched milk of her clothing.

"But what about that?" Korra pointed at the white milk stains on Asami's dark clothing.

"It happens, he probably ate too fast or something." Asami shrugged.

"So I panicked over nothing?" Korra was snappy with embarrassment.

"Pretty much." Asami nodded.

"Well…Thanks Asami, I'm sorry I bothered you over this but the family is all out." Korra look adorably flustered.

"No problem, I needed a break anyway, but did you even consider calling one of the Air Acolytes to help?" Asami actually chuckled as Korra's face turned a deep shade of red and she slapped herself in the head.

"I'm an idiot." Korra muttered into her face-palming hand.

"You were just worried, don't let it bother you too much." Asami was still trying to repress her laughter.

"Yeah? Then why are you laughing?" Korra actually pouted.

Asami burst out laughing at that and had to grab her sides as she began hiccupping with laughter.

"I…I'm sorry…Korra, you're just…too cute." Asami spoke between bouts of laughter, poking Korra's pouty cheek with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Yeah, yeah." Korra rolled her eyes, bouncing Rohan carefully in her arms as if the squishy chubby little baby were made of glass. "How come you know so much about babies, anyway?"

Asami's giggles slowly receded and she tried to catch her breath before answering, having completely forgotten the milk stains on her expensive tailored clothing.

"My father sent me to a finishing class for young ladies after I finished my basic studies. I hated it. The dancing, etiquette and sewing classes were fine but I was terrible at cooking classes and the whole spouse and mother training. As soon as I finished I kind of decided I'd be a lady if my father wanted but I'd live my own way, not like those prissy little teachers thought I should." Asami tossed her hair back elegantly then spoke again. "If they saw me now, they'd probably be screeching their heads off." She was still chuckling ever so often.

"How come? You seem like a perfect socialite to me." Korra was still tentatively bouncing Rohan.

"Maybe so, but I like racing satomobiles, gambling with the boys, I've dated outside my class and I now run my father's empire." Asami smirked.

"What does running the Sato empire have to do with it?" Korra was honestly confused.

"They didn't believe that woman should work, Korra. I was the heiress but everyone expected me to marry some wealthy young man that would run things after my dad." Asami frowned; her face was etched with disagreement.

"That's stupid." Korra didn't know how else to reply, she had never really considered that Asami might have had been as much a rebel as her but learning these pieces of information made her like her friend more and more. "What were you supposed to do while some snobby husband ran your legacy?"

"According to my teachers? I would stay home hosting parties and having babies." Asami stuck her tongue out as if she tasted something bitter.

"That's the most boring idiotic thing I ever heard." Korra was frowning along with Asami. "Except the baby part, I guess."

Asami looked at her friend with a surprised look in her eyes but all she could see was a frowning and still adorably flustered woman.

"Why Korra, I didn't know you wanted babies." Asami was chuckling again at the idea of the Avatar with a bunch of little Korra copies at her heels.

"I didn't say that!" Korra was blushing harder than ever. "I mean, well…Ok, yes I know I suck at this…" She held up Rohan nervously, before continuing- "but yeah I always wanted to have kids. Though I might reconsider after this." She looked at Rohan who was starting to slumber in her arms again. "Anyway, what I meant was you would probably be an awesome mom. I can totally picture it."

Asami watching Korra with a smile playing on her lips, the Avatar really had no idea how innocently endearing she could look behind all that strong athletic brawn of hers, sometimes the jade-eyed miss actually had a hard time remembering her friend was a powerful being with the fate of the world always hanging over her shoulders.

"Ah, Korra don't give up that easily, you have a long time to learn." Asami smiled before making a face. "As for me I don't know, I never really wanted children and I'm too much of a busy woman for that but, who knows, maybe someday I'll change my mind."

Korra just nodded, very carefully setting Rohan on the pillow to sleep, she even let out a breath of relief when he didn't wake up. She then turned back to Asami.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Korra walked into the kitchen and filled to cups with sweet tea, before using icebending to chill the drinks, one of which she handed to Asami moments later and they sipped their iced-teas quietly in pleasant silence in the stuffy living area.

"So, your request was approved." Asami broke the silence after finishing half her cup of tea.

"I know, Tenzin told me." Korra filled a second cup of tea for herself. She figured Asami meant the request for a non-bender representative to join the Council when the new members were elected. Earlier that week Tenzin had informed her that they had approved her request.

"Yes, seems they took _all_ your suggestions. I was pretty surprised myself when they asked me if would consider running for the spot as you had mentioned." Asami still seemed a little snarky about the subject but in a more playful way now.

"And are you?" Korra was smiling for real, she realized, for the first time in days.

"Yes, Korra." The jade-eyed woman sighed dramatically. "But only because if I don't the other candidates will be reluctant to and might back out. I don't really expect to win."

"Well, I hope you do. I could use another trustworthy hand in the Council of knuckleheads." Korra joked.

Asami threw a sitting pillow at her but they both laughed with good humor.

In the end the afternoon wasn't so bad, even though the family took far longer to return and Korra was faced with the terrifying duty of diaper changing which had her gagging and panicking somewhat hilariously and led to Asami teaching her all she could remember ever having learned about babies. For that the raven-haired woman was invited for dinner and just for one afternoon, Korra forgot all about the worries of the heart.

~~~~~..oOo:.~~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Because Asami looks totally like the ahead-of-her-time entrepreneur woman who would break social expectations, don't you think?_

_And yes, I can see Korra as total klutz with babies given her hot-head and impulsive personality, but then again I imagined Toph the same way in the past and her daughter turned out alright. xD)_


	17. Dream a Little Dream Of Me

_(Author's Note: My sister insisted I own up so I just wanted to state that Korra's little adventure with Rohan is based on a real story that happened to me about 14 years ago when my younger sister was about 3 or 4 months old. I was an idiot but I was a kid. ^^' That's all.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Chapter 17- Dream a Little Dream Of Me

_So much blood. So much pain and tears and screaming._

_Everything is a blur, colors melting and hazing all around her like pigments in water. There is a mask next to her, she knows that mask and yet…she's never seen it before. No, it is the man beneath the mask that she knows well- it's him._

_More screaming and she realizes it is her, she is the one wailing in agony as bolts of razor sharp pain penetrate he entire being. The smell of sweat and blood hangs in the air along with the vivid droplets of that float before her very eyes- how does he do it? He always had such control, such elegance…_

_The light is fading and the agony grows sharper and more and more frequent, the screeches of suffering filling her ears until she feels they are echoing inside her mind._

_"Hush, Korra. Please, hush now…" His deep dark voice is so soft but so urgent and pained. Why so urgent? Why so pained?_

_«Why mustn't I scream?»_

_Nonetheless, she shushes her anguished cries while thrashing and applying all the force of her fists in the nearest surface, noticing that he must have one his hands clasped in hers, she can feel herself squeeze his fingers with cracking force while biting on something- it is hard but slightly giving, tastes bitter like…_

_All thought is eclipsed as a wave of agonizing pain, or more akin to a deluge than a wave, slices through her entire form. Her teeth grind against the 'gag' and her body contorts without control like a seizure of pure torture as every nerve ending and muscle seem to spasm without consent._

_So much blood._

_New screams but not hers, faint shrieks in the distance instead. Where is he? Why can't she see him? Why is everything fading?_

_"Noatak? Where did you go?"_

_No answer. Or perhaps it is simply she who can no longer perceive any answer, everything is so dark. Everything is so…nothing._

_"Korra." A gentle voice intones._

_She turns in the nothingness and sees the source of that gentle voice- he is a man, she knows him but from where? The arrow on his head, the beard on his chin, the gentle eyes…_

_"Aang?" She tests the name on her tongue and, yes, it feels right._

_"Korra, not all dreams are what they seem, just like in reality not everything is what it looks like. Don't ever stop trusting, Korra…"_

_"I don't…I don't understand." Why is her voice shaky?_

_The man smiles sadly but something happens. His eyes, his markings as well, glow blue and despite the lack of any air his clothing is flapping frantically and although there is nothing solid she feels everything that is that oblivion tremble violently as everything explodes with invisible power around her, shattering the world of nothingness until…_

Korra's eyes snapped awake. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't stop shaking and sweating. She didn't even understand why but she flooded with raw panic.

A few seconds later, her body responded to her control and she was rushing and stumbling blindly in the dark towards the open window, for it was the closest spot to vomit her guts out as she soon did with her fingers digging into the wooden window frame until her knuckles almost turned white despite her cinnamon skin. Her chest heaved violently but she could barely get any air into her lungs as her stomach contracted so viciously. The sweat literally dripped off her forehead and down her neck and back as she started to cry, not sure if it was from the emotional intensity of the dream, the memory of unrivaled pain or simply the horrid roll and clutch of her gut and gagging sensation in her throat.

The details of the dream were already seeping from her brain like water in a sieve but much remained this time, she could still recollect the pain, the blood, her Noatak disappearing, Aang… «What was it he said? Something like don't stop trusting?»

She was so confused, so panicked, but at long last she began to breathe easier in heavy pants and backed away from the window and the acre smell of puce. She sat on the floor, still shivering and sweating in the warm stale air of the night as the half-moon barely bathed her in flimsy pale light from the window revealing how little she wore due to the cursed summer heat- just blue tunic that hung loose over her body and nothing else. She felt bare and vulnerable despite all the boiling bending power she had at her disposal.

After several panicked minutes hugging her knees Korra finally stood. Her breath was steady and the shaking was under control but she felt horrible.

"Stupid nightmares." The Avatar whispered into the empty room sulking somewhat, angry that she showed such weakness, even if just to herself. It was even worse than when Amon had dominated her dreams with fear.

She picked up some spare clothing swiftly and silently left the room and walked through the dark gloomy temple corridors with movements so stealthy that she realized she was using her newly developed light-foot airbending skills. Finally she found a bathroom and slipped inside, turning on the lights as she did.

Once inside Korra stripped off the clammy tunic and tossed it aside; then she washed her mouth, carefully rinsing away the horrible acidic taste of vomit before she undid her hair ties and walked towards a bathtub, unscrewing the taps so tepid water could fill it up. As she waited she looked around out of vague boredom and still somewhat shaky.

Her eyes caught her own reflection in an old mirror with rust on the edges and about half her size, hanging on the wall.

«Have I always been this thin?" She questioned herself, tracing the outlines of the slim well developed muscles on the mirror with the tip of her finger.

At last she looked away and screwed the taps shut before slinking into the water and resting her head against the rim. The liquid was just this side of too chilly but it felt wonderful in the heated night air, the only better sensation was the sticky perspiration being washed away from her flawless skin.

Eventually she dunked her head into the water as well and lay out, allowing her body to float in the shallow depths of the tub, surrounded by her soothing natural element and enjoying how the water lapped at her skin and the air trickled on whatever wasn't submerged until all the anxiety and nausea had melted away considerably.

As soon as Korra felt better, she rose from the tub and dried herself out simply by assuming a gentle form and sweeping her arms until she had bent all the water from her skin; she then dressed quickly in her day clothes, cleaned up after herself and sneaked all the way back into her room where she sat on her bed combing her hair.

«Comb from the tips upwards.» She internally chanted to herself. She had trimmed down her locks after returning to the temple but Noatak's advice did indeed make it easier to control her hair and whenever she reminded herself of it she remembered how his hands had so expertly combed through every silky strand of her mane before. She missed it.

"Where are you?" She whispered, looking out the window with a sigh. "What's taking so long, Noatak?"

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Every single person at Air Temple Island was now convinced something was wrong with Avatar Korra. Even Meelo. Even the Air Acolytes. Everyone. If there had been doubts before they were now completely cleared.

Everybody knew she wasn't alright, but nobody knew why.

In a week her coping methods and attitude had changed _drastically_- she had cut back on her training out of exhaustion and spent more and more time in her room, sighing listlessly but rarely sleeping, she feared sleep and the dreams it brought but she detested being awake and having to wait as well. She ate much less as well, which for Korra was a severely bad sign made worse by how much thinner she looked and she was often prone to either get angry at the stupidest little things only to laugh moments later and apologize softly; she also seemed less and less inclined to leave the Temple, whether to see her friends or to go to the city.

Korra didn't know what the strange new sensation taking over her was but it brought emotions she wasn't used to dealing with, after all she was bubbly, hot-headed, self-confident and impulsive so she was not used to the brooding nail-biting anxiety or the heavy lethargic sadness that now often came over her; it was hard for her to deal with such sensations but she buried it well under a mask of grins and smiles as she teased the children and entertained her friends, yet she was somewhat aware that they could easily tell something was off and she was grateful that they wouldn't pry.

The throngs of ex-benders that came for help still continued to come but at encouragingly declining rates, with only three or four coming each day as opposed to the twenties and thirties that used to arrive right after the announcement. The Avatar would still see them all but whilst before she would heal twenty people with ease, now four or five would sap her energy for the day.

It had been just over six weeks. SIX WEEKS since Korra had parted with Noatak and she was starting to dread for his safety. Sometimes she wondered if she was being silly and overprotective, after all whatever task he was engaging on might be lengthy but safe and she might be worried for nothing, and he was a very skilled man too, even with whatever wounds he had had at their parting he was still capable and intelligent.

"Maybe I'm worrying over nothing because I suck at this waiting stuff…" She would often mutter to herself, but deep down she was still far too apprehensive, the nightmares made sure of that.

Korra looked out the window of her room. Midsummer had recently passed but it was raining softly outside. The rain did nothing to soften the morning summer warmth, instead it made everything clammy and the air was so thick with moisture and heat that venturing out was like walking through soup. But Korra didn't intend to venture out; she just sat on her bed sipping cold sweetened oolong tea as she watched the drops fall outside, each one reminding her of the waterbender she missed so badly.

There was a knock on the door, but the door slid aside slowly before Korra could even answer, revealing Asami dressed in her usual elegant but practical dark clothing and with her hair slightly frizzy with moisture. Her jade eyes seemed to inspect the Avatar from top to bottom before she walked in and slid the door shut.

"Hi, Korra." Asami said sweetly.

"Hi, 'Sami." Korra broke into one her old smiles. "What is a girl like you doing in a place like this during the rain?"

"A favor for a friend." Asami grinned a little.

"What friend?" Korra looked confused.

"You, silly. Now come, we have a lot to do today." Asami clapped her hands in a happy no-nonsense way.

"But…" Korra began but was immediately interrupted.

"Hurry up." The raven-haired girl walked out of the room, gently sliding the door shut.

Korra wasn't sure what else to do so she decided to humor her friend. She quickly fixed her clothing and her hair then walked towards the living area where Asami was waiting and laughing politely as she spoke quietly with Pema. As soon as they both saw Korra then went silent but smiled.

"All ready?" Asami walked elegantly up to Korra.

"Sure, where are we going?" The Avatar was genuinely curious now, what could Asami possibly have planned that required her so early in the morning?

But rather than answering, the jade-eyed woman grabbed her hand and they walked out, carefully making their way down to Asami's little boat under a little parasol with the Future Industries logo on it. The boat itself had a F.I. awning to shield them from the rain as they headed off towards the city harbor where Asami's satomobile seemed to be awaiting them.

Korra had no idea where they were heading but she became even more confused when Asami directed her to a building she had never seen before in the far eastern side of town.

"Madam Ling's Spa?" Korra read the heading of the building as a question to Asami with a very skeptical tone of voice.

"Precisely. I think we need a little girl time for a change and this place has techniques from all over the world."

"Asami, whatever happened to racing satomobiles instead of going for make-overs?" Korra was grimacing a little. "This is not my thing."

"I admit, this is nowhere near as fun as the testing track but will you trust me, Korra?" Asami looked at her with her typically elegant air full of expectation.

"Oh, alright." The Avatar sighed in defeat.

"Excellent."

Before Korra knew what was happening she had dragged into a building full of giggling girls with bamboo interiors and pink flowers pretty much in every surface. She groaned internally at all the smiling females that were whispering and gossiping all over the place but she and Asami were quickly guided out of the way to isolated chamber.

"Ever been in a sauna before?" Asami asked, picking up a couple of fluffy red towels for them.

"A what?" Korra looked at her.

"Just strip and wrap this around you." The raven-haired tossed a towel at Korra playfully as they walked into a small little locker room.

Although confused, Korra followed the instructions and stripped alongside Asami. She was somewhat fascinated by how complex the other woman's clothes were with all the different buttons and overlapping straps and she briefly wondered why Asami always wore Fire Nation styled clothing despite her obvious mixed heritage.

When they were both done the other girl pulled the Avatar with her into a sealed wooden space filled with blindingly thick vapor. After Asami had explained that the whole purpose was simply to lounge around and let the volcanic rock vapors purify their bodies through perspiration, Korra had, surprisingly, liked it. It was relaxing to sit next to her friend in the steamy little place letting sweat glide down her heated cinnamon skin, down her back, between across her breasts and across her forehead as they talked of little trivialities like the weather or Rohan or how the elections for the Council were going. Even though she woke up every night bathed in cold sweat, she still managed to find the experience pleasing.

Korra entertained herself bending the vapor into little shapes with only her arms and fingers while they discussed who might be the new Water Tribe councilperson.

"Korra, stop airbending the vapor." Asami chided with amusement mid-conversation.

"But it's waterbending!" Korra replied with phony indignation and stuck out her tongue causing them both to laugh. She turned to look at Asami and noting how the perspiration just dewed on her porcelain skin instead of gliding and dripping like on Korra's body.

"What is it?" Asami asked now that Korra was openly staring.

"You used to the heat or something?" The Avatar looked away, moving her arms to bend a blob of water onto the glowing embers, creating a much stronger puff of vapor all around them.

Asami chuckled with a hand to her lips. The sound of her delicate laugh was like little bells.

"Yes, something like that, I've lived in the United Republic all my life. I guess it's hard for you since you grew up surrounded by snow all the time." Asami knew it was a bit ironic that the darker girl was used the tundra while Asami had grown up with steamy summers and was always as pale as snow.

"Kinda, yeah. Nothing I can't handle though." Korra grinned with confidence.

After a very relaxing hour they left and slipped into a mostly empty bathing area where they relaxed in lightly tepid flower scented water and washed away the perspiration completely and left their bodies silky and with an almost dewy glow. It was enjoyable but it still reminded Korra far too much of the last time she had bathed with someone, which made a knot tie in her gut at how badly she missed him. She dragged herself out of her musings as they got up and began dressing in simple pale green robes, during which time she noticed something in Asami's left side, just below her ribcage.

"Nasty scar you have there." Korra beckoned towards the single blemish on the otherwise flawless skin.

"Hm?" Asami looked at it absentminded then nodded. "From the mecha fight at the airstrip during the war."

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a sec, you're saying your dad did that?" Korra was stunned, the scar was a long and nasty oblique slash that had probably been considerably painful and potentially lethal had it been just an inch or two deeper.

"Pretty much." Asami shrugged lightly, avoiding Korra's eyes and the Avatar new it was time to change the subject even though she wondered why that wound had never been mentioned before.

"Er…So, huh, what are we supposed to do now?" Korra tied up the sash of her robe waiting for instructions.

"You'll see." Asami was smiling again with some excitement in her eyes. "A little Fire Nation luxury I happen to adore."

They were soon led into a room with several little rows of marble seats that had some sort of stone trails raised behind them from which water was running along with multiple flower petals and the scent of delicate plant oils hung in the air. Asami sat on a nearby stone seat, that was reclined back so she was nearly lying, and allowed one of the female workers in a pink and parchment colored dress to place her raven hair in the water so it floated with the light current of the running liquid. Korra took the cue and leaned back on the seat next to her friend, allowing a chubbier employee with the same pink and pale dress to tend to her hair.

It ended up being a lengthy but relaxing process involving fine ivory combs and soft smelling oils as the workers took their times treating their hairs. Asami merely hummed softly in content at the pampering luxury but Korra felt her eyes droop, she was simply so relaxed and tired from trying to avoid nightmares so her mind wandered off and she fell into a light sleep with rushing sound of water in her ears and the gentle tugging at her hair lulling her to rest.

_It's raining and he is running. She can see him, the cloaked man, dashing down the darkened alleys of some nameless village attempting to lose whoever is pursuing him. He holds something tightly to his chest- a roll of parchment stained with red splatters._

_He keeps running through the back alleys until the rumbling sound of thunder crashes through the air and a blinding shard of lightning rips the skies, lighting the hooded man's face. It's…_

Korra awoke with a little start, still disoriented by the dream but realized she was still in the marble chair with her hair in the soothing water.

"Welcome back, Miss." The chubby cheerful worker smiled humbly at Korra, she was probably even younger than the Avatar herself.

"Oh, hm…Sorry about that." Korra smiled embarrassed as the details of the dream fluttered away from her mind while she awoke properly.

"Not a problem, many girls fall asleep. It just means it's relaxing." The girl chuckled a little. "But I am almost done so perhaps you'd like to remain awake?"

Korra nodded and blinked the sleep from her eyes and the employees carefully dried both their hairs, combing through them again and carefully styling them until Korra had a simple plait to go with the usual little bangs that framed her face; Asami, on the other hand, had her hair pinned on one side as usual and carefully braided on the other.

And that was how their morning went by. After all the careful hair indulging they returned to the lockers to dress in their own clothes, then they head out after Asami paid a hefty grey haired lady in deep green and yellow clothing at the entrance. By then it had stopped raining but the clouds still hung heavily in the sky, completely obscuring the summer sun but they were grateful for the little respite from the rain despite the stuffy heat.

For lunch Korra was surprised when Asami led her to a small nearby little shop instead of some fancy restaurant, but she claimed it had traditional Fire Nation cooking that was divine despite the small establishment. In the end Korra agreed that the food was amazing, she had eaten Fire Nation food before but never really got used to the spicy overly garnished heavy dishes given that she was used to the simpler Water Tribe food that was more based on smooth, bitter and acidic flavors, yet Asami had been right and the little restaurant had provided an impressive array of dishes that had her drooling for more, even the overly sweet and slightly spicy dessert was heaven to the palate. The Avatar was stuffed as she hadn't been in weeks by the time they left the place.

Korra was so satisfied that she even consented to accompany Asami on a shopping trip, she did make an enormous fuss about it and Asami didn't seem that excited either but the raven-haired beauty stated that if it was going to be a girls day then there was some shopping she wanted to do and so Korra gave in even though she herself didn't really enjoy the bustling stores and markets, the try-ons and decisions and the annoyingly suck-up salespeople. Still, she considered that Asami deserved the fun since Korra seemed to currently be her only female friend, since the few others had backed away when Hiroshi's equalist scandal hit the press. Plus, Asami promised to make it up to her.

After a couple of hours she found herself carrying a two large packages while Asami carried three others, the jade-eyed woman had even insisted on buying a new outfit for Korra and chosen a particularly stunning indigo Water Tribe tunic with a boat cleavage trimmed in white fur, it went down to her knees and was open on both sides of her body all the way up to her hip, beneath the tunic she was supposed to wear an elegant and very light straight sapphire skirt that fell to her ankles and was edged in white with pearl bead embroidery and a matching sash went around her waist with the ends trailing down behind her in ribbons with little golden edges; Korra had to admit the outfit was lovely but too formal for just any occasion.

In due course they took the satomobile and headed towards Asami's home, where they had iced jasmine tea and sweet bean paste dumplings. Asami then sat next to Korra with a little red box in her hands.

"Since we still have time, there's a little something I'd like to try out with you." Asami was smiling, once again looking a little excited.

"Sure, why not." Korra wasn't really sure what she meant by still having time but she simply nodded out of curiosity.

Asami opened the box and extracted a simple little maroon pillow, some sort of small fine file, a little square of spongy material with two different textures on each end and several tiny colorful bottles that made Korra quite curious.

"It's a new product a former employee of ours developed. I can't wait to try it out. Give me your hands, Korra." Asami patted the small pillow.

"Hm…Ok, this isn't going to be some sort of make-up thing, is it? 'Cause I really don't like stuff on my skin." Korra placed both hands on the pillow still looking suspicious.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Just relax." Asami chuckled, batting her own perfectly made-up eyelids at Korra.

The jade-eyed beauty then proceed to shaped Korra's short fingernails, buffing the surface with the dual-ended square as the Avatar watched her speedy work with amazement and some hidden boredom. Korra had never neglected her hands, given own precious and necessary they were for bending forms but she never really paid much attention to the beauty factor of her nails, she was usually more focused on smoothing the calluses on her palms and fingers instead of shaping her nails. She saw that Asami's own talons were perfectly even and all equally shaped in an almond tip giving her slim hands an elegant allure and the Avatar wondered if she could ever have hands as feminine and pretty as those.

It turned out, she could. Even though Korra's nails were short, Asami managed to shape them into a simple curved edge leaving Korra's hands to look distinctly different despite such a tiny change. It was oddly boosting for her self-confidence even though Korra had never cared for such minor vanities before.

Asami then eyed all the little bottles that seemed filled with some sort of metallic paint in multiple colors.

"I think we'll go with something that will really pop with your skin tone and clothes." Asami was speaking more to herself than Korra as she picked a bottle and opened it, producing a tiny brush from her box which she used with the paint to color Korra's nails.

By the time she was done, Korra admired her drying digits. A somewhat subdued but beautiful gold color now adorned her fingertips, it was strange but Korra found she liked it, it resembled wearing little jewels on her hands but did not pose the inconvenience of real jewelry. She feared she might become a little addicted to the girlish habit.

Asami herself chose a deep crimson hue for her own nails, which fit well with her usual elegance, despite the bloody tone.

"It's a success!" Asami clapped her hands after the paints had dried.

"It is kinda pretty." Korra chuckled, feeling more girly then she ever had in her entire life, the sensation was a little embarrassing but fun as well.

Asami grinned and looked at the large clock over a nearby table while putting everything away in the box.

"Well, let's go change; it's about time to go."

"Change? Go where?" Korra genuinely confused.

"Into your new outfit. We are going to a party." Asami smiled secretively.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? I don't really like parties, you know that. You saw me at those city functions I was dragged to."

"You'll like this one, trust me." Asami was already walking towards the packages of their new purchases.

"I hope you're right, Asami. I really am." Korra sighed in defeated for the second time that day and got up, dragging her feet to get changed, wanting to humor her friend but really not in the mood for any more excitement.

"Oh, I am." Asami simply kept smiling mysteriously.

~~~~~~.:oO:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Another (long) fun fact for y'all- The art painting one's nails and finger tips for esthetic purposes has been around for well over 5000 years but the first line of nail polishes to be sold to the public was patented and released in 1920 and was based on the formula used to paint automobiles, making it a tad more metallic, heavy and streaky but very resistant. Only several decades later, in the 50's did a more modern formula appear that popularized more matte and less streak prone nail paints. Since Republic City's universe is vaguely based on the 1920's I figured it would be safe to introduce this little fun-fact in a bonding scene between Asami and Korra, specially given how the satomobile was developed by Asami's family (hence the paint formula).)_


	18. Party Time With Old Friends

Korra found herself in front of a large full-body three sided mirror in Asami's quarters. The dress they had purchased was indeed lovely and despite the weight Korra had lost, it still clung appealingly to her curves. The boat cut showcased her smooth shoulders and throat beautifully, the dark indigo brought out her eyes, the deep navy boots Asami had borrowed fit perfectly and her sparkly new nails really did pop in a very unique way. She had briefly considered wearing her hair lose like she had at a certain party in her honor long ago but the memory was bitter so she kept the new hairstyle intact.

She was flattered by her friends' efforts to be with her and she did feel like a beautiful woman for the first time in her life, after all she had never really bothered with appearances, preferring simply to be herself. It was amazing how deepening her friendship with Asami and falling in love so intensely had altered her perception of herself, even if any other day she would still be her tomboy self.

Korra had never felt prettier and yet she had never felt so sad either. Deep down she missed Noatak so much, she desperately wished he could see her then, not as the tomboyish belligerent Avatar or the caring but messy-looking healer in a cave but as the elegant woman that now looked back at her from the mirror. It was a staggering feeling, that of being so pleasingly proud and yet so terribly depressed at the same time.

To add to her discomfort she was feeling tired as she had for the last week and she had a knot in her stomach that she simply assumed was due to the fact that she had to appear in a social event, the sort of event she usually disliked with a passion.

"I was right. You really do look gorgeous." Asami appeared behind her in the mirror as she waltzed up from behind a pretty lacquered screen with a soft smile on her features. The raven-haired woman wore a long black dress with a plunging neckline and the base of the skirt faded into deep maroon thanks to many little beads that matched the crimson sash around her waist the shawl on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Asami. You look pretty hot yourself." Korra tried to grin but could see herself in the mirror failing dismally.

"Are you ok?" Asami moved in front of Korra with a caring expression. "Still nervous?"

"Something like that." Korra replied avoiding her friends' eyes.

"Korra…Everybody can tell you've been down. If you need to talk, I'm here you know." Asami tilted her head down so she was looking at Korra's eyes again.

"I know. Thanks Asami but…maybe later." Korra took a deep breath and attempted to smile again. "Shall we go? I don't want to make you late."

Asami eyed her with concern for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Mere minutes later Korra found herself being ushered into a satomobile with Asami, but this time there was a driver designated to take them to their destination. She was still clueless as to where they were heading until she spotted a familiar face outside a large building.

"Bolin?" Korra nearly stuck her head out of the vehicle as she stared at the figure with slicked back hair and wearing a dark brown tailcoat suit with an emerald green vest with yellow ties and a with high collared white shirt with green and yellow trim and knotted ties, the only thing that seemed out of place but was the obvious tip-off that this was the earthbender was the fact that he had a reddish furry little creature over his shoulder.

Asami seemed distracted and didn't answer but they soon stopped right in front of said white stone building and Korra confirmed that it was indeed Bolin that stood nervously by the entrance.

"Bolin!" She waved as he smiled and walked closer. "What are you doing here?"

Bolin smiled but seemed a little fidgety as he looked from Korra to Asami.

"I…er…Asami invited us." He replied before leaning a little comically away and doing a little spin. "Don't I look fabulous?"

"Absolutely." Korra chuckled.

"But you though…" He whistled. "Wow, I mean you're stunning!" Bolin was really backing up to admire her now and seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Korra didn't know how else to reply as she too was feeling a little flustered.

"You too, Asami. Total knock-out." Boling made a googly eyed getting-knocked-out gesture that made Korra laugh again even though she agreed.

"Thank you, Bolin." Asami smiled politely. "I take it everyone is already inside?" Asami asked Bolin but her eyes seemed to be scouring for something near the entrance.

"Yup. Shall we?" The earthbender beckoned towards the door and all three walked up the small stairs to enter the very refined looking structure.

Korra didn't really know what to expect but she assumed she'd find a bunch of tables scattered around and plenty of fancy dressed people lumbering around and talking or dancing to some boring ambient music. But she was so wrong.

As soon as she walked through the door, noise exploded all around her in the form of many voices.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone seemed to be trying to yell in unison but many were off timing.

Korra was stunned for a moment as she looked around. Every single face in the large bright white, brown and green marble hall was familiar- some were simply important acquaintances but most were people she knew well that brought along their own guests. She saw Tenzin and the whole family, all in formal wear that she had seen before; Lin Beifong came escorted by Commander Bumi of all people, general Iroh in the company of a lovely older lady with grey streaking her black hair, the humble tramps that had helped them so much during the war though even they wore sharp clothing today probably thanks to Asami, Mako was there in a suit much like his brother's but burgundy instead of green and buttoned to both sides with his scarf always in place. Those were a few among many others, even Katara was there accompanying an old lady with white hair dressed in green and standing perfectly straight despite her old age. The only people missing were her parents but Korra knew they weren't comfortable leaving the village.

There weren't as many people as a large social event, instead this was a small but elegant party.

There was a only a single long U-shaped table at the end of the large hall and a small but competent band in a corner and hanging from the stone ceiling was a large glittering yellow crystal chandelier made in a unique cross-hatch pattern and from it hung an immense navy blue banner that stated in bold silver characters- 'Happy Coming-of-Age, Avatar Korra'.

Korra was stunned; she didn't know how to react to the sudden surprise. Her hands were raised to her mouth in shock and she didn't even notice that she was crying until a tear trickled down her cheek forcing her to dash it away quickly with her palm. She had completely forgotten what day it was in her sadness of missing one man, but even if she had remembered she still wasn't used to celebrating her birthday since it wasn't customary among the Water Tribes except for coming of age ceremonies and she wasn't aware that anyone knew when she was born. However when she looked at Katara, who she had also missed beyond words, she realized that she was probably the reason they all knew and although she was so very happy all of a sudden she also realized with some moved astonishment that this must the anniversary of Avatar Aang's death, which was exactly why she avoided speaking of her birth date around those who had known the previous Avatar.

Katara was the first to approach her and Korra hugged her so tightly that she felt like a child all over again as she cried with all the sudden emotions that poured out of her. Katara was more than a mentor, she was family.

"Oh Spirits, it's so good to see you again." Korra finally broke the hug, staring at the aged lady that she loved so dearly while dashing furiously at her moist cheeks.

"I missed you as well, Korra." Katara smiled as gently as always and Korra noticed she was a wearing a pretty sky blue short wrap tunic with a white sash and a long dark cobalt skirt with three rows of white fur at the bottom, along with that she wore her wedding necklace and the old woman's hair however was knotted at the top of her head but braided behind her and missing her typical hair loopies.

Korra proceeded to greet everyone in attendance, hugging Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, the kids and Asami with extra enthusiasm until Mako surprised her by hugging her too.

"Happy Birthday, Korra." The firebender spoke with a warmth she didn't remember hearing from him since before she had left for those three months.

"Thanks, Mako." She smiled and felt grateful that they were eliminating the gap that had grown between them in past weeks.

Lin Beifong was wearing a sharp deep green and mahogany dress that seemed completely out of character for her but she still looked lovely and a little stiff as she surprised Korra with a gentle one-armed hug rather than her usual polite bow and Bumi, who was in uniform, had boisterously hugged the Avatar and lifted her from the ground, he was fond of claiming that since she was the reincarnation of his father they were like family and Korra liked the sound of that.

The last people to greet her were general Iroh, who was also in uniform, the woman who accompanied him and the old lady who had come with Katara.

"Good evening, Avatar Korra. I wish to congratulate you on this happy occasion." Iroh took her hand and kissed it lightly with polite grace before directing Korra's attention to the woman next to him who wore a deep red dress down to her thighs with brown embroidery and a black foot long under skirt, her long straight hair was knotted at the top with a golden flame ornament but fell behind her like a curtain. "This my mother, Ursa. She was in the City for political business so I asked her to accompany me tonight."

"It's an honor to meet you, madam." Korra bowed a little, well aware of the status of the lady before her.

"The honor is all mine, Avatar Korra." The woman bowed her head equally in a sign of great respect, her voice was soft and deep with a slight rasp to it. "I wish you a good birthday and I would like to thank you for saving my son during battle."

"It's in the past, no need to thank me." Korra smiled humbly, remembering exactly how she had helped and been helped by general Iroh during the war.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I'd like to introduce someone to Korra." Katara was at her side though she smiled fondly at Iroh and Ursa, indicating they all knew each other well and had probably been catching up as they waited for Korra to start the party.

"Not at all, Katara." Iroh bowed at the elder lady too albeit more casually.

Katara then directed Korra to the elderly woman that had accompanied her. She had white hair pillowed up behind a green and gold Earth Kingdom head-band and her fringe fell overly long over her eyes; her dress was long emerald green and lime, double layered and heavy with thin white waist ties and a matching shawl and some sort of dark metallic armlet adorned her right bicep, she looked lovely and her face was not as heavily lined as Katara's, almost as if the lack of wrinkles indicated a lack of the facial expressions that caused them; she seemed uncomfortable in the clothing although remaining perfectly straight. But it was her eyes that drew Korra in- they were milky green and stared at nothing in blindness.

"Korra, this my good old friend Toph." Katara smiled introducing the majestic woman.

"So, this is Twinkle-Toes' successor, huh?" The woman spoke turning to the side of Katara that was opposite to where Korra stood. After a few moments of awkward silence she said with a sulky frown- "I'm facing the wrong way, aren't I?"

"Yes, Toph. Here." Katara chuckled softly at her friends' antics and helped turn Toph in the right direction.

"It's these darned shoes, I tell 'ya! I never get why Lin makes me wear these things in public, everyone already knows I'm always barefoot." With that the woman unceremoniously kicked off, and away, the aforementioned jade pumps and turned to Korra.

"Hello…Are you really _the_ Toph? Toph Beifong? Lin's mom?" Korra's voice rose to an excited pitch even though she knew the answer.

"Well, duh!" Toph's tone was mocking but she grinned proudly.

"It's such an honor to meet you! I didn't even know you were alive!" Korra was almost jumping with excitement.

"I'd give you an autograph but I can't write." The old woman joked.

"Just meeting you is amazing! I heard all your stories from Katara, you were all so awesome!"

"Were? Honey, I'm still awesome!" The crone cackled before tilting her blank face towards Katara. "Is she really Twinkle-Toes' successor? He was never this boisterous…Ok well he was, not but not as an adult like her." Toph nudged at Katara.

"Korra is far different from Aang but the gentle heart remains the same, Toph." Katara replied with a gentle tone.

"Twinkle-Toes? Where have I heard that before?" Korra was curious but she seemed to recall something from one of her visions about Aang.

"That's the nickname Toph used for Aang his entire life." Katara seemed entertained by the memory.

"Well, it fit. Always floating around so I could barely _see_ him…" Toph was muttering a little but grinning and Korra knew that by sight she meant her ability to sense things through the earth with her feet.

"So what did you call Katara then?" Korra was eager to know.

"I don't think that…" Katara was cut short by Toph's eager reply.

"Sugar-Princess! Among others." Toph beamed smugly.

Korra actually laughed a little before composing herself down to snorts, not wanting to offend her master but too amused to keep a straight face.

"And as for you, kid, I think I'll call you…" Toph slapped Korra's arm while thinking of some nickname but flinched with a slightly puzzled look before moving her hand back instinctively and staring at nothing for a few moments of silence. "You know what? You're too much of a mystery, I'll decide later." The old lady smirked knowingly before quickly changing the subject. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." Korra was somewhat mystified by the woman's reaction but still smiled.

Tenzin soon called everybody out and they all shared a rather rowdy meal, dominated by laughter and stories about the adventures of the equalist war and Pro-Bending. There was plenty of food for all tastes given the variety of ethnicities at the table but Korra merely snacked on the lightest foods, she was enjoying herself greatly and having fun even boasting about her Pro-Bending techniques during the tales about tournament matches but war stories reminded her of Noatak so she tried to keep away from those, besides the knot she had felt in her stomach was worse than ever making her slightly nauseous; she had expected it to melt away as soon as she realized it was an intimate party and not a social event but it had gotten worse and she simply had been expertly ignoring it until the food reminded her off its existence.

By the end of the meal toasts were made in Korra's honor and she was absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of affection and respect that radiated towards her from all sides, it was touching and she felt bad for having worrying everybody for so long but she felt awkward to have everyone praise so intimately, she would usually have boasted with pride, and maybe a little too much self-importance, and take all the praise as Avatar with little humility but when the praise became so intimate and heartfelt that she become uncomfortably lost since she felt her usual reactions would somewhat spoil the mood. However, once everyone was done she stood.

"I thank you all for being here. I thank you for your kind words, they touched me deeply, in fact I'm a little ashamed that I don't have any words to properly reply and I know I can be a pain sometimes so I'm glad you like me all the same so what I'm saying is… Well, I am so grateful that…um…it's hard to define." She made a pause looking for words but found none as she blinked away the sting in her eyes. "Anyway isn't this supposed to be a party? What are we waiting for? Let's party!" She finished by yelling energetically and inciting people to just have fun.

Meelo, Bolin and Bumi quickly echoed her last words and in a matter of minutes everyone was sharing drinks, talking or even dancing.

Mako was trying out his firebending techniques against Iroh and for once the general acted like a young man and not a seasoned general, it was interesting to see the difference; Toph and Bumi seemed to arguing but when they both burst out laughing it became obvious that they were simply old friends and kindred spirits sharing war stories in which Lin would participate somewhat warily but with good humor, especially when Toph started speaking of…melons?

Korra herself had played around and challenged Bolin to a little match while he shared drinks with the hobos but Asami pointed out that the hall was not the appropriate place for earthbending so she gave up and eventually began entertaining the little airbender kids with waterbending shapes and effects while they made requests around her excitedly. Korra was about to demonstrate how to bend a glob of water into a spinning spiral when she felt her strength sap and the water fell with a splash as she fought to stay upright. People began to stare so she cleared her throat trying to sound normal.

"Ops, got distracted." She rubbed the back of her head with an apologetic grin at the wet children but they laughed it off, maybe thinking she had splashed them on purpose.

Katara anticipated Korra and bent the water from the floor back to its place in an animal skin pouch with unusual grace for someone her age but all the while she was watching Korra with concerned eyes.

Bolin soon approached the embarrassed Avatar and asked to dance. Korra would have liked to have said no but Bolin seemed so innocently hopeful and gave her such puppy dog eyes that she didn't have the heart to say no. So they danced, clumsily and loudly but it was dancing nonetheless and it made Korra smile and forget all about the waterbending failure.

After Bolin came Iroh asking for a dance and she was too polite to deny him but he was much too graceful for Korra who ended up stepping all over his feet, after all Korra was a fighter not a dancer and although she was capable of amazing grace in a fight, on the dance floor she was a menace. Every time he winced ever so slightly she would apologize and complain that she had warned him about her bad dancing but he simply smiled politely and led her in the dance floor until the song was done, like a true gentleman.

By the time she had danced with two or three more people and caused several foot bruises, Korra declared she had had enough dancing. Perhaps if Noatak had been there that might have been a very different story but he wasn't and she felt too weary to keep up the clumsily moves, so she went to stand with Asami and Tenzin who were discussing the Council election- the final decision would be held in just a few days and Tenzin was ranting on about the qualities and flaws of the candidates when Korra approached. They included her in the conversation when she asked the name of the Water Tribe candidate that had agreed with her during the meeting she had summoned, but eventually Korra started feeling wearier and a little dizzy so she mostly spaced out during the talk.

At some point she realized Bolin and Mako had joined the conversation along with her hobo friend that she had met on her first day in the city and the latters' loud peppy remarks were catching the attention of many of those present but she was still not really listening.

«Did I drink too much? I don't think so but I feel dizzy…» Korra kept thinking to herself while looking into the cup in her hands.

"…agree, Korra?" Someone's question snapped her back to reality.

"Hm?" Korra turned noticing Mako was the one asking the question.

"I said, Asami might disagree but she'd be a great Councilor, don't you agree?" He repeated himself.

"Ah, yeah, sure do." Korra nodded but quickly stopped since the motion made her nauseous.

"Are you ok? You look a little off, Korra." Tenzin's peaceful voice reached her and she looked at him.

"I'm…" But she couldn't finish her reply. Tenzin looked blurry around the edges as her vision fogged which made her frown.

"Earthbender boy, grab her!" She heard old lady Toph order loudly and sharply from several feet away.

Bolin, who was to her right, seemed at lost for words and very puzzled and so was Korra until she saw the world spin and felt her body float to the ground against her will while everything quickly faded out to black. The last thing she felt were Bolin's arms grabbing her before she hit the marble floor, the last thing she heard was the static of many loud voices and the stomps of many feet approaching her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_He was there, right in front of her, so close and yet so far away._

_She could almost touch him, almost. She reached out towards his masked features._

_"Noatak!" She tried to call out but her voice was a murmur._

_He was getting father away, he wasn't really moving and yet the more she reached the father he got…_

_"Wait! Come…"_

Korra awoke. Her eyes were still closed and heavy as lead but she was slowly regaining consciousness. She could hear voices close by and her head was pillowed on something soft and warm but she was still too confused.

«Where am I? Where's Noatak?» She questioned herself before memories started flooding back to her. «Wasn't I at the party? What happened?»

Korra blinked slowly, clearing the fog from her eyes. She realized her head was on Asami's lap, who was looking at her with concern, and they were still in the party hall.

"She's awake!" Asami called out.

Several heads suddenly popped into Korra's field of vision- Katara walking with Toph and Chief Beifong, Tenzin with Pema at his arm, Mako and Bolin. The only one not bearing the same worried expression was Toph, who merely looked blindly into space without a shred of worry.

"What happened?" Korra croaked out, sitting up and rubbing her still dizzy head for a moment.

"You fainted for several minutes, Korra." Tenzin responded kindly.

"Yeah, I caught you just in time to avoid your head banging on the floor." Bolin made mimicry of his head banging hard against his hand and Pabu mimicked that by flopping into Bolin's arms.

"Only because Sifu Toph felt what was about to happen and warned you." Interjected Mako.

"Thanks, everyone. I think I drank too much. Sorry excuse for an Avatar, aren't I?" Korra laughed a little trying to lighten the tense mood and the silence in the hall but only a few people laughed along hesitantly.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Katara asked her as stood on wobbly legs along with Asami, ignoring everyone's protests.

"I'm ok. Just tired, sorry for the scare everyone." Korra spoke the last part loudly to the audience in general with a flustered smile. Truthfully she was feeling a little better now and totally ashamed that she had passed out in front of everybody.

In the end, despite her constant reassurances, Katara still insisted on using some water-healing just to make sure she was alright and everyone else demanded she relax for bit. She agreed with both so long as she didn't ruin the party, it wasn't easy but when Bumi declared the party was still on and ushered everyone back to the dance floor with good-humor and energy, the mood seemed to lighten a bit, even though all eyes were still on Korra.

The water-healing ended up being a good idea along with some overly sweet hard little Earth Kingdom confections that Katara told her to eat. In just a few minutes the headache that had started to thrum in her brain dissipated, the dizziness abated completely and she felt much more alert and less tired.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks Katara." Korra placed her hand on the hold woman's gently to stop the healing as she smiled with complete honesty.

"Are you certain?" Katara spoke softly.

"She's fine, Princess. Give her some air." Toph's loud commanding voice came from behind them but soon she plopped herself in a seat next to Korra, still grinning.

"Well, if you say so, Toph." Katara nodded, looking reassured.

"Quite a handful, aren't 'ya, brawny-babe?" Toph chuckled throatily.

"That my nickname now?" Korra grinned.

"Until something better pops up." Toph nodded and after a moment added- "You should go home."

"Huh? Why?" Korra felt baffled by the last comment.

"These things can't take a lot of a girl, even a strong one like you or me." Toph winked a blind eye in a slightly wrong direction. "You'll need rest."

"These things? What, the party? I can take it." Korra was perplexed.

"Nah, not the party." The old woman smiled knowingly.

Before Korra could speak further, Tenzin interrupted politely.

"Korra, we are going home, the children are tired and it is past their usual sleeping time. Will you come too or stay?" He enquired in a voice that told Korra he hoped she would join.

"Sure, I'll go. No point bothering anyone else for a boat ride, right?" Korra grinned even if she knew that she could have simply slept at Asami's home. "Just give me a sec, ok?"

Korra got up, bowing at Toph. She knew the old woman could feel movement by ground vibrations but she didn't know if her bow would be detected although she felt a compulsion to do it anyway.

"It was a huge honor meeting you." Korra spoke with absolute sincerity, she liked the woman a lot, they seemed to have plenty in common.

"Likewise." Toph replied with a cocky grin that made her look years younger.

Korra walked to the middle of the hall and clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Thank you so much for everything but I'm probably a little tipsy and therefore I'll go home now before I embarrass myself further. I don't want to be the party-pooper though, so please have fun even after I'm gone. I hope to see you all soon." Korra grinned with a little exaggerated bow, she wasn't expecting applause but she still got some as she walked up to Tenzin and his family.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Korra said good night to all her friends leaving Asami for last, who she even hugged, maybe with unnecessary force, whispering a soft "Thank you" in her friends' ear before she left, she knew Asami had been responsible for the whole party whether it had been her idea or not and Korra was very grateful.

The boat was a little crowed with the whole airbender family plus Korra and Katara who would be staying with them for a couple of nights but they made it to Air Temple Island in no time as salty water sprayed on their skin and warm summer wind danced on their hairs. Korra also noted that Commander Bumi wasn't staying at the temple as he often did when he came to the city so she wondered if he would really be staying with Lin Beifong.

Once the boat docked in the little island harbor, Korra was one of the first to climb off and helped Katara out of the vessel as well. Even the fainting spell had not ruined her good mood thanks to the presence of her oldest master. She even helped prepare the room that was meant for the elderly lady, one right next to the children's rooms which was a small relief because even though Korra loved having the kind master close by, she was glad to have a more isolated room in temple so nobody could hear when her nightmares woke her up.

Most of the children were half-asleep by the time they walked into the temple so Pema shepherded them all to bed following suit. Tenzin made sure everything in the temple was settled for the night and several minutes later followed his wife to bed, casting a still slightly apprehensive glance in Korra's direction.

Korra herself accompanied Katara making sure the older woman was comfortable in the guest room, but before she could depart for her own quarters, her master's voice stopped her.

"Korra." She had a gentle but slightly warning tone.

"Yes, Katara?" She turned from her place at the door.

"Tomorrow…I'd like to talk to you." The woman's watery blue eyes stared right into Korra's.

"Sure thing." Korra smiled happily. "Good night."

"Good night. Oh, and…Happy Birthday once again." The old woman smiled gently before snuffing out the light.

"Thanks, Katara." Korra whispered as she slid the door shut.

The Avatar walked absentminded towards her room, pondering all that had happened that day. She was aware that she was still in her formal clothing and by some miracle her plaited hair was still intact after the fainting scene but now that she was alone it didn't seem to matter much anymore, what really weighed on her mind were the cryptic little things that she was only now beginning to assimilate.

At last she reached her door and slid it open carelessly but after a single step inside she froze. Her whole body was paralyzed with shock with her hand still on the door, even her lungs seemed to stop working, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, all this simply because there was someone sitting on her bed.

~~~~~~.:oOo:~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I know most fans assume Toph is deceased during the events of LoK but due to a quote by Hiroshi Sato in which he speaks about her in present simple rather than past tense, I choose to believe she might just be alive.)_


	19. Happy Birthday

It seemed like hours but in truth Korra was only stunned silently for a few seconds before air returned to her chest and she blinked with surprise.

The man who sat on her bed and was currently looking directly at her was hooded and masked so she could not know for sure of who it was, but deep down she knew perfectly well and all she could think was- «Is this real?»

"You look stunning, Korra." The deep slightly rusty voice confirmed all her assumptions as the man stood up straight clasping his hands behind his back.

"Noatak!" She wanted to scream but her voice came out barely louder than a whisper as she literally jumped into his arms.

He caught with easy grace and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him with needless force, trying to make sure that their embrace wasn't just one of her disturbing dreams. She could smell salt water and that typical musky cool scent that was all him, she could feel the warmth of his body in the stuffy night, she heard his slow breaths. It was real, it had to be or she would go mad.

Noatak himself refused to let go of her, for weeks he had been anxiously wishing for that moment and now that he had it he found that it was many times better than he had hoped. She had willingly run into his arms proving that she had not forgotten, proving that she still wanted him and she was clinging so tightly that he could easily tell she felt exactly the same need to be reassured of the reality of their embrace as he did. And Korra looked stunning, he had snuck in already aware of where her room was from the time Amon had taken over the island, and had quietly waited for her for so long that he had begun to fear he would not see her that night but then he heard the group arrive and a little later she had strolled in the room looking like some sort hauntingly beautiful dream. Everything about her was beyond words, the dress made her look like a queen, the scent of flowers that clung to her hair and the pretty glow on skin was celestial, every detail was simply perfect. To him she would have looked like the face of perfection even if she had been in rags but the way she looked now was like a gift for the senses.

"I missed you. Oh Spirits, how I missed you." She spoke desperately into the embrace.

"The sentiment is mutual."

He lifted a hand to push the new mask he wore over his head and the proceeded to tilt Korra's lovely face so he could look into her eyes. He was surprised to find her crying and quickly swiped away the tears with his fingers before leaning to her for a kiss. Korra kissed back with desperate passion allowing their lips to meld together with need, robbing them both of breath.

At last she broke away and slapped his chest with anger but no real force at all.

"I was worried, you idiot! I told you not to make me wait too long!" She complained while once again dashing at her wet cheeks with her palms. She was amazed by how much she had cried in a single day.

"Forgive me. I came to you as fast I could after completing my tasks." He caressed her still slightly moist cheek with a deeply scarred hand, attempting to appease her, noticing how much thinner she looked and wondering guiltily if that had been his fault. Only then did it really hit him that was no longer able to view her as the wild woman that had been his enemy, the only way he could see her was his reason for existence.

Korra relaxed into his touch for a moment with a sigh that seemed more of relief than resignation. She then examined him from head to toe; he wore clothes incredibly akin to those from the Amon days, the cut was absurdly similar but the red had been replaced by deep blue and the brown by graphite black so that his colors had become cyan, grey and charcoal. The cowl he wore was dark and trimmed with sparse off white fur and his boots seemed typical Water Tribe style, not the fluffy russet fur like Korra's but a tough leathery brown. He was also moving freely and naturally showing no trace of any unhealed wounds left.

Finally, she broke away briefly to shut her door ensuring some privacy.

Before she could return from the entry, he was behind her and his arms went around her once more, his face rested on the crook of her neck kissing her throat slowly, almost sensuously, unable to resist how beautifully exposed it was.

"Now why has the Avatar arrived so late and dressed so extraordinarily, may I ask?" He hummed in her ear, feeling uncharacteristically amorous after six painful weeks of separation.

"If you must know, my friends threw a birthday party for me." Korra replied with a small smile, leaning into his touch as her anger melted away.

Noatak paused for a moment. He had no way of knowing it had been her birthday but somehow he felt the day of her birth was an extremely important piece of information that he should known about and it felt terribly wrong that he didn't. On one end he felt he had had more than enough time to enquire about it before and on the other he realized that the day this woman had been born was a day he intended to celebrate for the rest of his life because her life was the most valuable thing that he had ever encountered.

"I see." He murmured at last. "Then I am just in time."

With that, Noatak turned Korra and pressed her to the door with his own body as he kissed her again, more calmly and lovingly this time with his tongue gently dancing with hers.

"I bid you Happy Birthday, Korra." He spoke between kisses.

"Right now, it's the happiest one ever." She replied kissing him again and again as if to make up for the weeks apart.

Exhaustion and fainting spells be damned, Korra wanted this man and she wanted him now, she needed him more than anything else in the world.

Her kisses became harsher and raw; she pushed him back without breaking the lip-locked embrace until they toppled onto her bed with the Avatar lying over the much larger Noatak. One of his legs was off the bed still touching the ground but the rest of his body was diagonally flattened out over the deep blue covers with her legs straddling his thighs and her arms still around his cloaked neck.

There was a distinct sound of light drizzling summer rain outside but neither of them cared. Korra only broke away from his lips to sit up and pull off his cloak, tossing the mask on the ground before her hands trailed his scared face that no longer seemed as severely marked as she remembered, possibly because her own perception was clouded by her feelings.

"Why are you wearing a mask again?" She asked with a semblance of tenderness even though inside she burned to touch him more with raw passion.

"I became aware that I am far to inured to shielding myself behind one and that I no longer feel comfortable out in the open, especially with my face as it is now. I believe I frightened even my own mother with such a visage." His response was serious but his hands were trailing up her arms with sweet reverence.

"You saw your mother?" Korra was surprised; after all if the woman still lived in her home village then she must be very far away.

"That is not a tale for such an auspicious day." He replied pulling her back down for a gentle kiss.

Korra allowed their lips to meld together again as she determined his story really could wait and her desire to touch him with all her might definitely could not. Soon she was undoing all the buttons in his clothing with impatient speed while she kicked her own shoes off and continued kissing him with unbridled desire.

Noatak could almost chuckle at her enthusiasm if it were not for that fact that he couldn't wait to touch her bare skin again, as lovely as she looked in the outfit she wore he still wished to touch more than simply cloth. His hands found the knot of her sash and deftly untied it, pulling the offending length of fabric away and discarding it on the ground before his hands climbed up her covered thigh and hips, sliding under the tunic to reach the smooth flesh of her sides.

Korra reveled in the simple touch but his hands burned on her skin and she couldn't take it. She broke their frantic kisses for a few moments to pull her beautiful tunic off completely and drop it unceremoniously away so she now sat over his built frame in only her chest wrappings and skirt that rose up her thighs seductively which gave her a somewhat fascinating older look while she gave him that old challenging grin of hers. She then quickly freed his belt and pulled off his own over-tunic along with all the unnecessary protective garments. He was about to pull her close again but she briskly pulled off his shirt as well leaving him before her in nothing but pants and boots.

It was quite an exquisite sight for Noatak- to see the Avatar so riled up and demanding. She anxiously kissed him again, allowing her hands to travel the expanse of his broad marked chest with demanding touches as her tongue invaded his mouth with passion and longing. His own hands had traveled up her sides and lower back, tugging at the wraps until they began untangling and sliding from her body on their own accord.

The kisses broke momentarily and her mouth found his jaw, kissing all the way up to his ear and nibbling it playfully and sensuously.

"The things I want to do to you…" She let the rest of the growled remark hang in the air teasingly.

"It appears I have awakened a dangerous side of you, Avatar." He spoke with that hint of amused sarcasm that she knew so well. "It would seem you have me at your mercy."

"It seems I do." Korra chuckled, placing sweet tender sucking kisses down the column of his throat.

Noatak's hands trailed up her back among the loose wrappings, caressing her like he would a wild animal before he found the plait of her hair and loosened it, allowing her chocolate locks to fall free, yet he couldn't do much more as she appeared to have her own plans. Korra kissed the strong line of his collarbone sweetly before sitting up just long enough to help discard his boots and then gave him a predatory grin the likes of which he had never seen before.

She began trailing kisses over his marked chest, noting how he was quickly recovering his old well-built figure; the tips of her fingers and scintillating nails stroked down the sensitive sides of his body causing him to shift lightly with repressed tension.

"Why Noatak, are you ticklish?" She chuckled trailing her fingers in mischievous motions up and down his ribcage and sides until he was biting the inside of his cheek and shifting reflexively under her touches trying in vain to resist the provocation.

"Every human has his weaknesses." He hissed out, trying with obvious effort not to react to the teasing.

"And yours is ticklishness?" Korra was actually laughing softly with honest innocent happiness despite the sensual situation. Who would have known that the big bad stoic mastermind could have such a lovable weakness?

"It might be one of two, yes." He murmured out darkly as her hands finally rested at the edge of his pants.

"Oh yeah? And what is the other then?" She was smirking while yanking off the reminder of his garments with slow and yet eager tugs, the motion caused the remaining loose wrappings of her chest to drop down to her waist allowing her perky breasts to bounce free fairly enticingly.

"That would be you, Korra." His darkly voice was steady but his ice blue eyes burned into hers and even his obvious vulnerable state of aroused nudity didn't seem to bring an ounce of embarrassment to his features.

Korra did not know how to reply to such a statement, those simple words seemed to send little fluttery beings flying in her stomach as she suddenly became incredibly self-conscious of her own body and her impish expression nearly melted away with surprise. But in the end she recovered from the shock quickly and decided she wanted to tease him further, she might have been inexperienced but she was really no saint and there were definitely things her wild little mind she was eager to try out.

Her hands glided up his legs ascertaining that all wounds were indeed healed as she resumed the trail of kisses down his chest to his ribcage and down to the hard flat planes of his abdomen whilst her body pressed down onto his until they could feel the hard heated flesh of his shaft branding her warm supple breasts. Her hands fluttered to his thighs while she rubbed her silky skin and taut nipples to his harsh flesh and her kisses migrated lower and lower below his hip bone in slow tentative motions.

Noatak was at lost for words, he had not envisioned such a scenario nor had he predicted that Korra could be so carnal and mischievously domineering but for some reason it was incredibly arousing and he could not take his eyes off her even though his breath caught in his throat solely from the sensation of her sinuous flesh against his overheated skin.

In a split second her kisses reached his feverish rigid length, coating it with tender suckles of her lips as she mapped each little corner with obvious curiosity. Korra had never really taken the time to notice the details of that part of his anatomy in an aroused state and was quite surprised by the sheer girth and size of it, it made her wonder how in the world her body could fit so easily with his but at the same it was an undeniably sexy experience. She experimentally ran the tip of her tongue up the underside of his length and briefly looked up as his face- Noatak's eyes were half-lidded with lust but he stared intently at her with hunger written all over his features, it was an incredible rush for Korra to see him that way because of her simple little actions.

Encouraged, Korra continued tracing his velvety skin with her tongue, exploring sensuously, leaving wet paths of saliva on his feverish skin before lapping a tiny pearl of moisture at the tip and savoring the interesting bitter tang it left on her tongue- she liked it and she liked knowing the taste of him, she liked discovering everything about him and she intended to discover his limits as well.

Noatak was actually biting down on his tongue in a desperate prideful attempt to choke the moans that rose in his throat. He didn't know what was more arousing- the sensations of her actions on his sensitive flesh, the sight of her using her mouth in such a playful and sensual way or the knowledge she was doing it all of her own accord. It was overwhelming but when her lips closed around the velvety tip of his shaft and suctioned slowly and wetly he felt all rational thought fly right out the window he had climbed in from earlier.

Her mouth was searing hot and indescribably intense as she slowly suckled more and more of his length into her lips, allowing her tongue to swirl over his skin provocatively as she moved her head with graceful little bobs enjoying the bitter droplets of liquid pleasure that leaked from his shaft as her actions finally ripped low groans from his throat. The sounds merely seemed to encourage and excite Korra and she continued to tease him with delight, proud at the way she could make him crumble at her mercy; her teeth lightly grazed his feverish skin sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He could feel the desire coiling inside him like a living thing about to burst out and he could barely believe she could drive him to the edge so easily.

Noatak caressed Korra's cheek, quietly urging her to stop but she grinned naughtily and refused, in fact she actually sucked him in harder like a tasty treat she couldn't get enough of as she fit as much of the shaft as she could into her mouth, curling her hands on the area she could not reach as she increased the tempo of her actions. His hands tangled in her hair and he groaned out her name as the pleasure rushed through his body and he found himself spilling into her mouth, branding her throat with blazing hot essence, and yet he was shocked to see that rather than feel repulsed by the unfamiliar fluid she merely swallowed as much as she could before pulling away from his body lazily with spittle threading from her lips and foggy puffs of hot breath misting from her mouth. At that moment she was most erotic thing he had ever seen and his eyes simply could not shift away from her form, even as she sat up curiously running a finger over her swollen lips with a wicked expression of smug pride.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had enjoyed being at her mercy but it was time for retribution. He pulled her up and in one swift movement had her trapped beneath his body.

Korra saw that he seemed a little breathless and his eyes scorched with possessive want but he kissed her slowly and deeply nonetheless, savoring his own distinct flavor in the sweetness of her mouth while Korra wrapped her arms around his body kissing back almost frantically with desire as she petted the worst of the scars down his back.

"I didn't know you had it in you…To be such a tease, I mean." He murmured into her lips still mildly astounded but hiding it well. To him this woman was truly full of surprises.

"Consider that payback for last time." She smirked apparently pleased with herself but at the same time seemed to be blushing and he couldn't tell if it was from arousal or a hint of embarrassment.

He knew what she was talking about, of course. She was referring to how he had teased her and explored her when they had first made love…Another thought hit him like lightning for the second time that day as he realized that that was exactly what he did with Korra, they made love, and the thought was new to him since he had never looked at sex from that perspective before, not until he acknowledged what he felt for Korra and his whole world tilted and began to gravitate around her.

A slight smirk spread on his lips at the memories and realizations making his body respond like an eager teenager and he kissed her again before she began to think that he was snickering at her words.

"Do you know how lovely you look when you blush?" He asked as the kiss was broken and the back of his fingers travelled down her flushed cheek.

"Why don't you tell me?" She dared.

"Impossible." She chuckled with amusement at her rebellious streak.

"Why?" She cocked a brow at him.

"No words to describe it." He kissed her neck, sucking the skin exactly the way that he knew would make her squirm.

Korra blushed for real this time, a little sulky at how easily this man could push her buttons, but then again, hadn't it always been that way?

She shuddered, knowing for certain she'd have a whole new necklace of little bruises by morning but not really caring about it in the least as she tilted her head to the side and allowed him to kiss and suckle all over her neck and throat until she had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out.

Noatak's hands traveled up her skin to her breasts, far too eager to dally on games this time, and began palming the soft firm mounds with his large scarred but capable hands, watching the way her back arched to press up to him anxiously. His mouth traveled heatedly down until it replaced one of his hands, caressing the cinnamon flesh with gentle kisses and nipping the little hard pebble of her nipple with slow demanding tugs of his teeth as his hand pinched and twisted the opposite nipple causing her to squirm and demand more in anxious moans. His free hand travelled down the flat planes of her belly and snuck under the edge of her skirt and undergarments, sliding slowly between her legs and cupping her heated mound. He could hear Korra sucking in her breath with expectation and it was a lovely sound, however it soon became a loud moan as his fingers slipped between her folds and stroked her moist slick sensitive center, dipping his digits into her liquid core and tapping the like pearl that made her nearly squeal, never once neglecting the aching buds of her nipples.

She was squirming and the urgent little noises that grew at the back of her throat became louder and frantic. She wanted more, demanded more, so he would comply- with swift graceful movements the rest of her clothes were flung off so she lay naked in all her glory right beneath his body.

Korra's dark immaculate skin had a lovely glow to it and was silky smooth with the scent of flowers that seemed completely out of character for her and yet absolutely perfect and enticing as it melded with her own aroused natural scent. Her hair was entirely loose now and scattering across the dark covers of the bed; her ravenous sapphire eyes were heavy-lidded but staring at him dangerously with desire and demand.

"Don't make me wait, Noatak." She almost purred as he stared and caressed her sensitive skin.

He complied and kissed her deliciously plump lips again, molding their bodies together in a deliberate heated grind of sexual tension until her legs were wound around his hips and her arms wrapped around his neck allowing her body language to express exactly what she wanted. Noatak took the hint and while one of his hands gripped her by the hip, the other was in her pretty hair as he drove his body to hers, filling her sweet, melting hot, soaked core with his rock hard shaft with such impulsive momentum that the kiss was broken among gasps of abrupt pleasure.

Korra's eyes shut at the sudden rush of sensations but Noatak kissed her again, swallowing the loud moans that escaped her throat as they moved together in perfect synchrony, undulating and thrusting in primal passionate ways as if dancing along with a tune as old as love itself.

They rolled on the bed and suddenly Korra was over his body, straddling is hips and grinding her body to his with uncontrollable lust and all he could do was hold her hips and squeeze her beautiful heart-shaped rear as he gave her exactly what she wanted with intense wanton movements.

Suddenly, Korra head was thrown back instinctively, tossing her wild hair around her as her chest thrust out; she continued to ride his body almost frantically and bit her lip so hard to hold back breathless screams that she was certain it would bruise but it didn't matter because her whole body was seizing with electrical pleasure and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she climaxed, feeling the world spiral around her fantastically and droplets of perspiration glided down her back. She looked like a mirage, one of pure lust and gorgeous beauty and the sight as well as the sensation of her body rippling around his sent Noatak over the edge too and he allowed the tidal wave of pleasure to consume him completely as he too swallowed back moans and groans of divine overwhelming pleasure.

At last she gingerly lay over him, both of them breathlessly panting and embracing with their limbs feeling almost numb from the overpowering sensations but both their grins denoted how very well sated they truly felt.

"Korra, control yourself." He whispered with amusement after a moment upon seeing how she was causing beads of their sweat to float midair and sparks of fleeting flame sparkled around them.

"Sorry…" She mumbled into his neck with a tone that said she was just as amused but the bending ceased immediately and the room was once again bathed only in only the pale light of the swelling moon that filtered in through the half-open window.

The minutes rolled by as they lay in comfortable elated silence, reveling each other's company and still embraced despite the nocturnal summer warmth, detecting at last that there was a faint drizzle of dying rain being whisked away by the wind.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Another silly historical fun fact- Modern style brassieres have been around since the 14__th__ century but were only recognized as garments in 1893 and only began to be mass produced in 1912. However, in many Asian cultures woman remained faithful to the wrap system well into the twentieth century. Since people involved with Water Tribe and Air Nomad culture in LoK and A;TLA seem to remain loyal to traditional clothing I assumed it worked that way for undergarments too.)_


	20. Masks

"You're hot." Korra commented and looked up at his face, both of them still basking in the afterglow of pleasure.

"Shall I take that as a compliment…?" Of course Noatak knew what she was referring to but she was too easy to tease with her own words.

"N-no, I mean…Well yes, you could take it that way but it's not what I meant…Not that I don't think you are…" She was stumbling on her words. Easy to tease indeed.

"I know, Korra." He ended her tripping rant easily with calm words, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good. I meant…" She touched his overheated cheek. "Your skin."

"It's to be expected. It is not easy to control body temperature with burnt flesh." He was speaking with casual practicality, but the slight disheartened look on her face made him add- "It's not so hard, I've gotten used to it."

With that he kissed her forehead, wiping away the frown that was starting to form.

"Well, ok I guess." She rolled off his body to lie cuddled to his side and lay her head on his shoulder tracing his scarred chest quietly.

"Interesting hue." He beckoned to her caressing fingers, indicating the gilded nails. "I never took you for one who appreciated such things but it does indeed look charming."

"You could just say I look cute, you know?" Korra chuckled at his formal vocabulary.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid 'cute' does not qualify strongly enough to describe you, Korra." He replied with the usual possessive dark tone that sent shivers up her spine.

"Um…thanks?" She chuckled proudly.

"No need."

She nuzzled her nose to his neck, once again wondering if it wasn't all just a pleasant dream for a change, but the thought quickly slipped her mind as they turned their sluggish bodies, lying comfortably with her back to his chest. Somewhere down in her unconscious mind she knew they couldn't stay like that forever, he would have to leave before morning came, but she just wanted it to last, she wanted desperately that a day would arrive when they could sleep in each other's arms without having to care about anyone else.

Noatak was thinking something along the same lines as Korra, but his realistic mentality shaped his contemplations so that he feared such a day where they could openly be together might be many years away. His hand traced up her side distractedly before something drew his attention and broke his line of thought.

"I never asked how you acquired this." He traced a light diagonal scar on the left side of her ribcage.

"What?" She tilted her head to look at the scar. "Ah, that." She scowled. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me." He insisted.

"Tarrlok." She shrugged mildly annoyed at memory, she didn't want to remember the man the way she did from that fight because she hated him with a passion then; she preferred to remember him at that moment in the Air Temple attic, no matter how pitiful he looked, because he had been decent then. "Didn't heal as well as the others, those didn't scar."

"I see." His tone was grave. "After he had your friends arrested?"

"Yeah, tried to blackmail me. We fought. Ended up abducting me. You know the rest." She was getting irritated and it threatened to spoil the mood.

"Did he bloodbend you?" Noatak didn't know why he was asking, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it anyway and even though he wasn't fully aware of what had happened he was certain his brother could never have won against Korra without their cursed skill.

It was just that that tiny scar made him remember that he hadn't been the only man to hurt her and somehow he couldn't help but feel bitter at the memory of his brother for that simple fact and nothing else. After all, hadn't Tarrlok sworn never to bloodbend again? Noatak could understand that against Amon he would have to but why would his brother abandon his ethics against the Avatar? The answer was simple- corruption and power, plus an angry Korra was a force to reckon with. But it still stung him that she had had to suffer so much from both sides.

"I think that much is obvious, he would never beat me with just ice and water." She huffed then tried to grin with sarcasm. "Sorry to say you weren't my first in that department, buddy."

"So am I." He murmured heavily, not really finding the joke funny.

Korra looked around for something to change the subject and her eyes suddenly fell upon the mask on the floor, not far from the bed and she reached for it without having to leave the embrace, even though she snuggled closer to him afterwards. She held the light object in her hands, gazing at it for a moment.

"Pretty different from what you're used to, isn't it?" She waved the mask at him.

"I wanted something as far from Amon's symbolism as possible." He stated firmly.

Korra noted that it wasn't all that different though since the polished wooden mask had the exact same shape and cut as the original, everything else however was different- rather than being painted, it was completely dyed blueberry black; although the carved lines in it were quite similar in shape to Amon's mask, they were still distinct and held the original cayenne color of the wood, the designs were filled in with an ashy charcoal color and instead of the crimson sun orb it had a slightly smaller carved yin yang symbol shaded only in the same black dye and a delicate silver ink that seemed to only be visible in the right light,

"Where did you get it? Why black?" Korra asked curiously as her fingers trailed the carved surface of the emotionless mask.

"A person quite dear to me made it. It is dark because that stands out a lot less in the shadows." His answers were cryptic but logical and the bad atmosphere that had been building up seemed to dispel quickly.

"A person dear to you?" There was a hint of possessiveness in Korra's voice. "May I ask who?"

"Is that jealousy in your tone, Avatar?" He looked at her with a slight shadow of amusement in his features.

"Are you going to answer?" She sulked, pouting childishly.

"My mother." Noatak tapped Korra's forehead teasing her for her youthful jealousy. How could she suspect anything else? He couldn't believe any other woman would look at him the way Korra did, not anymore, not even if he wanted it, which he did not.

"Oh, yeah you mentioned her earlier. So she's alive?" Korra felt her cheeks heat a little and tried to deflect the subject.

"Yes... She's no longer the same woman she used to be but she is alive. Living with a cousin's family in our village but alive and well." There was something sorrowful in his voice but Korra had no way of knowing what caused it.

"So that's where you went for these six weeks?" She was curious.

"Not entirely but I did spend a few weeks with her, yes." He was replying absentminded, he wasn't accustomed to speaking so openly and freely about his private life with anyone but Korra was the one person who owned the right to hear his private thoughts. "I promised I would not let so long pass before I see her again. Nineteen years is too long."

Korra nodded looking at his bitter expression, she didn't really want to spoil the mood, she was just too naïve and pushy to know when to drop a subject.

"You told her about Tarrlok?" She questioned diffidently.

"I told her about everything." He returned his attention to Korra again and she could tell he meant that statement in all seriousness. "I fully expected to be shunned but not only did she recognize me despite my disfigured state, she took me back with open arms and fretted for my safety even after I told her the entire story." He seemed fairly astonished.

"That's what mothers are for, I guess." Korra smiled. "How did she react to…well…" Korra hesitated.

"Tarrlok's death? She was heartbroken and shattered. She alienated herself for a few days, I don't think she wanted to accept neither his death nor his actions in the city but in the end she dealt with it. I'm sure she will mourn for many years but by the time I left she seemed to be coping well." He was once again replying with bitter endurance.

Korra didn't want to voice out that although he spoke as if his mother was the one suffering, she was sure Noatak himself was suffering even more from guilt and resentment behind that stoic air of his.

"I see… I kinda wanted to know about your dad though. Like, did she have any idea that he was the reason you left in the first place?" Korra knew she was touching a nerve but she wanted to understand Noatak, she wanted to know how he stood with his whole family now that the issue was being buried.

"I meant it when I said I told her everything, Korra. She really had no idea, perhaps she had suspicions in the past but she loved my father to the point of blinding herself to his flaws and the realization of what he really had been must have been like a slap in the face. Still, she continues to honor his memory and states that she holds no sour feelings and continues to love her family. She is a puzzling woman but a gentle one nonetheless." Once again he seemed astounded.

Noatak had always prized himself for the ability to read people, it was a necessary trait for a leader and a strategist especially one that needed to manipulate people one way or the other during stressful times of war, but now he wondered just how good those abilities were, after all Korra continued to surprise him and his mother was a confounding puzzle, he just could not comprehend how a person that had been deceived, lied to, robbed of her loved ones and betrayed could be so sympathetic and not hold a single shard of hatred in her soul.

"I guess it was a necessary visit; though maybe not a very good one for you." Korra was watching the unreadable expressions that crossed his face.

"Not at first, of course. Much pain had to be endured and we had to mourn but the whole experience was cathartic and liberating. In the end it was, at lack of a better word, pleasant. Joyful even, to be reunited with her was something I had given up long ago." He relaxed a little as if the topic was starting to bring better memories.

"Well, that's good then." Korra smiled again but waved the mask again with mild curiosity. "You said she made this? She'd pretty skilled but I don't get the symbolism."

"I planned on making one myself but she offered to do so and I hadn't the heart to refuse and since she is quite good at such crafts I didn't see the harm in indulging her." Noatak traced the mask as well, remembering the details of the story before continuing. "When I stated I wanted its meaning to be different from what I wore before she requested the original design and I supplied it. She later explained that she decided to keep the structure similar for practical and comfort reasons, she intended the color to be a classic Water Tribe blue but over dyed it to black to keep the allegory neutral and because it's more discreet in the shadows." Noatak remembered for a moment how by the time the elderly woman had explained this he had truly seen that she understood him and what he intended to do despite all the unspoken words, it had fascinated him how deeply she could read him after so many years in naïve ignorance and it amazed him how such an innocent could read all his darkness.

"And this?" Korra pointed to the yin yang design, breaking him out of his memories.

"That was for you." He replied and upon seeing her puzzled look he added reluctantly- "I told her about you, what you are and what you seeked when you found me, how you saved and changed me. I explained how we were polar opposites but I have grown to need you and love you. I said that you were the light to my darkness, the good to my evil, the mercy to my cruelty, the love to my hate." Noatak leaned forward to her and gave a significant and absolutely honest gaze. "She thought the symbol for balance, duality and completion would be appropriate for us."

Korra was stunned silent for several long instants. He did not seem the slightest bit vulnerable when he spoke so earnestly but the implications of his words ran deeper than she had expected startling her at his intensity and devotion but at the same time a proud warm sense of being loved bloomed in her chest and she couldn't resist rolling over and hugging him, with her nose affectionately rubbing to his.

"Noatak, you sure have a way with words." She kissed him sweetly before cuddling back to his body.

"I merely answered you questions." He held her and kissed her back, finding her reaction truly loveable.

Korra smiled smugly and closed her eyes. Now that the exciting high was fading she was starting to feel the exhaustion she had pulled back returning in full and the vertigo was tapping at her body again, not in the spinning room sense but more in a way that seemed to make everything tremble and slip a little around her; but all that didn't take away her good mood, she felt happier than she had been in weeks.

"What else have you been up to?" She murmured into his neck a little sleepily.

Noatak was silent for a moment, reluctant to reply, and then noticed she seemed just barely conscious.

"Rest, Korra. We shall talk more on another occasion." He closed his own eyes and stroked her hair in that way they both had become so fond of.

"You'll be gone by the time I wake up, won't you?" There was hurt in her drowsy voice.

"I won't be far and we will see each other soon, I assure you." His hands still petted her hair, his tone reassured her.

Korra just nodded, she didn't really believe her tired but relaxed brain could process any more information and his petting hands were lulling her to sleep, slowly but surely pulling her into the dark realm of dreams.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_There are masks, everywhere, all around her. Each of them goading her, each of them attacking with hatred and disgust._

_"Useless…Reckless…Incompetent…Dense…" The masks echo around her filled with malice and spite._

_But they are not masks, they are faces. Old and young, human and beast, they surround her, closer and closer until she can feel their putrid revolting breath like slime all over her body. But she can't move, no that's not it, she can move but she mustn't, not a single muscle._

_"Such a disappointment…" The faces echo, over and over until her head is hammering with the words and the rotten air twists her stomach like a punch in the gut._

Korra woke up, staring at the ceiling of her room and panting for air. Once again she was panicking, even as the dream degraded into mere flashes in her mind she could feel the putrid stench in her nose and the fear gnawing at her nerves.

She looked around trying to still her drumming heart and her revolted stomach and noticed that she was alone once again. But Noatak had not been a dream, she could feel it in her body and she was nude on her bed, despite the fact that he had pulled the covers over her before he left. The window was ajar letting in the cool morning breeze in the foggy hours of early sunrise and her clothes had been carefully pilled at the foot of the bed.

The Avatar sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself reassuringly, still trying to steady her breathing but the panic was poking at her chest like a blunt dagger and the fact that she was about to retch again did not help soothe her nerves in the least.

"Calm down, Korra. Calm down. Just a dream." She recited to herself in a grating whispering voice, secretly grateful that nobody was around to see her. "Calm down, no reason to freak out."

She didn't understand. She thought the nightmares were a product of her fear, worry and longing for Noatak but he was back, she knew he was and she was so happy for it, and yet the nightmares were still there. The last one had been distinctly different, in theme and development, but it was more terrifying and vivid than ever, leaving behind flashes that made her stomach roll every time she allowed herself to consider them.

«Oh no.» She thought mere seconds before lunging towards the window, heaving and retching. There really was no vomit just bile and spit, but the way her stomach clenched made her wish she would just faint again and get it over with.

After several minutes of torture the misty morning air and the smell of the sea seemed to calm her enough that she could simply collapse against the wall by the window with her head in her hands, taking deep breaths while the fragile rays of early morning sun caressed her face. She felt terrible.

"Ok, enough! I should be celebrating." She spoke to no one in particular and took a deep breath of morning air.

Korra decided that she was going to be happy that day, whether her body agreed with her or not.

She got up warily and dressed in her sleeping tunic then grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathing room. It was very early and nobody seemed to be up and about yet after the late arrival the night before, so she took her time to wash the terrible taste of bile off her mouth and then slipped into the bath. Given how early and cool it still was, the hot water actually felt good on her stiff and worn out body but as she gazed at her reflection in the water she realized she was in trouble, she hadn't really cared the night before but now that she noticed all the dark little marks of her skin she thought that she should have been a little more careful, after all what would people think if she showed up for breakfast covered in hickeys? It would be pretty disrespectful, whether she lied or not, to have it revealed that she had a lover sneak into the temple in the middle of the night for a little tryst… She shivered at the mental image that conjured up and congratulated herself for having decided to bathe so early, before anyone noticed the state she was in.

She finished washing up and dried her body the old fashioned way with a towel then she dressed, cleaned up and headed to her room again. Once she was back in the safety of her quarters she grasped that the summer top she had been wearing attracted too much attention to her blotched skin, so she changed into her old high collared sleeveless top, luckily that along with her armbands seemed to cover all the marks successfully with the exception of her slightly swollen lip where she had bitten too hard.

«Not bad, Korra.» She thought before her stomach growled, making her realize how hungry she felt now that the nausea had abated.

She carried herself off to the living area and noticed Pema was already up and fixing breakfast- the smell made her mouth water regardless of the fresh pinch of queasiness in the bottom of her gut.

"Good morning." Korra greeted cheerfully, feeling her mood quickly shift in a much brighter direction.

"Good morning. Someone seems high-spirited today." Pema smiled with a little hint of relief.

"I had a pleasant night." It was true for the most part. The evening party had been wonderful and Noatak's return had been exhilarating, obviously all that joy overpowered the terribly dreams and horrid awakening so Korra did not have to lie.

"That's good." Pema replied, pouring hot water into a ceramic tea pot which filled the air with the delicious scent of freshly brewed tea.

"Can I help?" Korra enquired.

"Could you please go wake the children? I let them sleep late because of last night but it's time they got up."

"Sure." Korra nodded.

She hummed as she walked about the temple and reached the corridor where the children's rooms were located, but Katara was already ushering them from the room, with Rohan in her arms, babbling incoherently.

"Good morning." She greeted everyone with a smile that seemed to lighten everyone's sleepy mood. It was then that she became aware of just how obvious her feelings had been, if even the children showed such relief to see her smiling honestly again.

"Korra's back!" Meelo actually hugged her, still sleepy, a little drooled and sluggish, making her laugh a little.

Everybody else just said good morning and Katara was smiling benevolently as she passed Rohan onto Korra and they walked towards the delightful smell of food. Ever since the first babysitting disaster Korra had learned how to properly hold Rohan and now held him with her usual confidence.

It was an enjoyable meal. The Avatar felt that food hadn't tasted this good in weeks and her mood was infectious. Soon they were all engaged in cheerful conversation about the previous evening while eating with gusto. Once again Korra felt at home and this time it was better than ever.

~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: This fic is now about halfway finished but there's many surprises ahead./ EDIT: Make that a tenth finished…)_


	21. Vision

Korra had settled at the gazebo overlooking Yue Bay and had been sitting there cross-legged ever since breakfast. She was happy and at peace, albeit eager to see Noatak again, and the weather had cleared completely letting the summer sun shine blindingly again, so she decided she might as well take advantage of the good mood to meditate and try to obtain answers concerning her disturbing dreams.

Meditation had never ever been Korra's forte and after three hours of slow controlled breathing sitting in lotus position with her fists pressed to each other and her eyes closed, her legs were going numb and she was just about to give up out of sheer boredom and frustration. That's when it happened all over again.

Just like when she had been trapped in a metal box by Tarrlok, flashes began pouring into her mind at unearthly speed. Even if she had wanted to break the meditative state she couldn't, she was trapped in a whirlwind of images.

_There's a young boy with Air Nomad tattoos, an older Water Tribe young man, a young man with a scarred eye, a flying bison, a young woman with white hair, a familiar looking Water Tribe girl with hair loopies and snow, so much snow, flashing in the images until the visions still into a single scene._

_The Air Nomad boy and the Water Tribe girl are speaking by a pond where two koi fish swim in hypnotic circles. There are others, but she's not paying attention to them._

_«Katara!» Korra realizes. «Then that must be…»_

_Her thoughts were confirmed when the young Katara called her companion by the name Aang. They spoke about something…A spirit, she realizes…The moon…_

_«Yue?» Korra asks herself. «No…They are looking for the earthly form of the spirit so this must be before Yue became…»_

_At some point the boy had taken a meditative stance himself and is now immersed in an otherworldly glow, unaware of the noise and fighting raging around him._

_She is pulled into a world where everything is alien to her, where the laws of nature, of sanity itself, don't seem to apply. Wild forests with trees and plants she has never seen seem to trap her in a maze of danger and wonder, creatures of legend and ghosts peep out with glowing eyes in every corner and the air itself seems to be inexistent. This world is wrought with danger and a sense of helplessness, but is also frothing with power, peace and awe-inspiring wisdom._

_«Am I witnessed the search for the Moon Spirit? Is this the Spirit World?»_

_Before the answer comes to her mind, the vision shifts and the amalgam of faces from her nightmare are screaming at her again, drowning her in putrid breath and a sensation of hundreds of sharp insect-like legs seems to crawl all over her body._

Korra's snapped out of the trance with a scream, sweat drizzling down her forehead and fear pumping in her veins like poison.

Her startled eyes darted around and she ascertained that she was still alone in the gazebo, panting for breath and clutching her nauseated stomach, trying to shake the disgusting feeling of crawling bugs from her skin while a headache started to settle in from having snapped out of the meditative state too fast. It was horrible, it all felt too horrible and Korra could tell she was almost about to break down crying for no reason whatsoever.

"Korra? Are you alright?" A gentle elderly voice fluttered in the air, it was comforting but startled her nonetheless.

"Katara!" Korra turned suddenly, watching her elderly master enter the gazebo with a worried expression. "What are you doing here?"

Korra was still panting but blinked away the unshed tears and swallowed down the rising bile before standing on shaky legs, trying to pass off the vertigo as muscle cramps.

"You missed lunch and after a while I came to find you and heard you scream, child. Is everything alright?" Katara approached her still speaking with gentle concern.

"I'm…" «fine.» she wanted to finish but the lie wouldn't leave her lips and she was shaking precariously.

"Here. Let's sit." Katara sat on the edge of the pagoda's entrance and motioned for Korra to join her.

The Avatar nodded and sat carefully next to the aging master, clutching her fingers in her lap and slumping her shoulders. The sun was starting to dip west, indicating that noon was long gone.

"Ka-Katara…I think I just had a vision from Aang's past. Or maybe…I don't know, it wasn't like the time about Yakone, it was more jumbled." Korra finally broke the silence with a shaky voice.

"What happened?" The old woman asked with concern.

"I…I've had…nightmares. I wake up in a terrible panic every time. I thought I had found the cause and solved it, but it didn't work. I came here to meditate but was about to give up when…" She hesitated, not really knowing the weight of her words anymore.

"Yes, Korra?" Katara urged patiently.

"I had a vision from the past. Last time this happened I was desperate and trapped during the war and I saw Yakone and Aang, I saw what happened and I didn't understand but it was the solution to an important mystery. It was a warning." Korra felt it important to emphasize the previous experience before she explained the current one. "But even though that vision was intense, I was fine. This…this is a whole other level."

"I won't ask what you saw if you don't wish to tell me, Korra. But why did it upset you so?" Katara seemed understanding.

"No, the vision wasn't bad. I saw…I _think_ I saw some of what happened in that story you told me, the one where Aang went into the spirit world to find out where the Moon Spirit was… but then…I…I don't know!" She smacked her hands on her aching head and grabbed her hair in frustration. "I don't know." She repeated just a bit softer. "The emotions it all spilled into me…I can't…" She was hyperventilating again, speaking of the issue was even worse that just enduring it.

Katara's warm wrinkled hand caressed her back soothingly until Korra could breathe again.

"What does it all mean, Katara? Is it a warning or a threat?" Korra looked desperately at her master.

"Korra, I wish I could help you but my experience doesn't seem to apply. I can enlighten you about Aang's past as the Avatar but the way you experience these things is much different from him and as the Avatar it is your task to find the right path into understanding and controlling your abilities, all of them." Katara was giving a solemn but mostly unhelpful speech and it seemed to grief her that she couldn't help further.

"I know all that already! I just…I'm scared." Korra hugged herself.

"I understand, Korra." Katara gently guided Korra into her arms and the old woman hugged her reassuringly, still rubbing circles on the Avatar's back. "I know it's confusing but until the time comes when you have to worry, I think you shouldn't let these visions disrupt your life. Aang had to learn that the hard way, self-conscious worrier that he was and with no one alive with experience to guide his path, but I hope you with your free spirit and impulsive positivity will be able to live in the moment." Katara smiled gently.

Korra looked into the warm wise eyes of the elderly master and thanked the Spirits that she had someone like Katara to guide and reassure her, she knew Aang had never had that chance because after a hundred years frozen in ice all the people who had known Avatar Roku had long since passed away. Korra was grateful for what she had.

"Thank you, Katara." Korra murmured earnestly after several silent moments trying to compose her thoughts.

She was still queasy and her head was hammering but she felt calmer, Katara was right, she had to live in the moment and file up what she saw for when she needed it, for when it would all make sense. Still, what if it was a warning that she couldn't decipher? Would she pay a price later?

«Don't think that way.» Korra chided herself.

"I see you are still distressed. That's no good for you now. Come, an old friend always said a good cup of tea can ease anything." Katara smiled rising to her feet and extending her gentle hand to Korra.

The Avatar nodded and accepted the offer, walking gingerly with the elder until they were back in the temple and just as Katara was preparing some tea, Korra remembered something from the previous night.

"Hey, last night, didn't you say you needed to talk to me?" Korra was kneeling at the table watching as the skillful master bent the boiling water into a tea pot and it on the table along with a jar of cool water.

"Ah yes, I did, but now is not a time for that, you are much too shaken." Katara smiled kindly and set a cup in front of Korra before sitting next to her.

"What do you mean? What was it about?" Korra's curiosity was peaked and she blew on the surface of the steaming drink, hoping it would settle her anxious stomach.

"Just something my dear friend Toph noticed last night. Don't let it worry you." Katara sipped on her own drink mysteriously.

"Ok now you have to tell me." Korra sipped the hot drink which was a mistake since it burned on her swollen lip making her wince.

"Bit your lip, didn't you?" Katara smiled.

"D-don't change the subject." Korra pouted.

"I'm not trying to." The old woman still smiled cryptically but something akin to worry seemed to taint her features. "Here, allow me." Katara moved her hands bending some water from the jar onto her hands.

The liquid began to glow softly and Korra tipped her head obligingly and allowed the master to heal the minor wound.

"Thanks." Korra sat straight again and smiled, sipping her tea more naturally now.

"Maybe I should heal those bruises on your neck too." Katara offered with good humor.

Korra spit out her drink, literally spraying tea all over the table and toppling down her cup before she began to cough after having choked a little with shock. Katara merely patted her back softly, her wise eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Those…How did you…? Those are fine, no need to worry." Korra ranted out flustered and still coughing.

"I'm sure they are." Katara bent the water back into the jar carefully. "And as for how I noticed them…call it an educated guess."

"What? How?" Korra was looking dumbfounded at her master.

"Oh don't worry. My lips are sealed." Katara's warm voice was as honest as ever as she raised a finger to her lips in complicity but Korra still couldn't relax.

Katara had simply noticed that after so long moping around like everybody had had witnessed, today the Avatar seemed unusually cheerful and popped up with a badly bitten lip and a large appetite. Those facts coupled with something the old lady might have overheard between two of Korra's friends at the party the night before had made things click into place. After all, the others at the temple might be a little clueless but the experienced Katara could put two and two together.

"You're not…You know…Angry or disappointed or something?" Korra quickly wiped the wasted tea off the table as she spoke in a hurry.

"Korra, I made a lot of wrong judgments in my youth so I try not to judge now. You're a good person and I believe I have taught you well in far more than waterbending and healing so I expect you can make your own decisions as a woman now and I trust that you have your reasons to keep secrets."

The amount of faith the wise woman seemed to have in the young Avatar was staggering, Korra felt herself developing a whole new level of admiration for Katara and the gratitude she felt was immense. She hoped that one day soon she could tell Katara all about Noatak, she hoped the aging woman would be able to understand what she saw in him, she desperately wanted to have their feelings validated by the people she cared about, but deep down Korra still wasn't ready, she knew it was too soon to let her secret out and she feared for Noatak's safety, so she took Katara's vow of confidence with a grateful heart.

"Thank you, Sifu Katara. You humble me." Korra wasn't used to being so polite and formal, after all Katara was like a grandmother to her, but she felt it was the only way to convey her respect. However, she still hugged the woman tightly with all the affection she could muster.

"You haven't called me that in years, now I know this is serious." Katara joked but hugged Korra back gently with her typical smile. "How I miss the days it was 'granny Katara'."

"You'll always be my granny Katara in my heart." Korra smiled, feeling a little moved and blinking away the sting in her eyes. She really didn't understand why she kept getting so emotional but right now she didn't mind in the least.

At last Katara seemed to not have a reply. Her eyes mirrored the same emotion that ruled Korra's orbs and she patted the young woman's cheek nostalgically, remembering the little tomboyish, reckless, head-strong mischievous child she had watched grow up into a beautiful, impulsive, stubborn and pure-hearted young woman.

They finished the tea in companionable silence, with the original topic of conversation all but forgotten, until the children came barging in.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Dinner was a lot more fun than usual. Commander Bumi had stopped by the Air Temple to enjoy the rare opportunity to dine with his brother and mother together and his naturally eccentric nature made the meal a unique experience.

But Korra's mind wasn't on the food or the stories or laughter. She was thinking of what she had overheard just before dinner. She was finishing helping Pema with dinner when she was asked to call the children, but as she walked towards the room where they played she overhead Katara's voice.

She had had no intention of spying and just wanted to check what was happening but when she peeked in the room, Katara was on the telephone.

"Lin? Yes, I'll talk to her." There was a small pause. "Toph? I can't hear you." There was pause and a distant sound like someone yelling on the other end. "I didn't mean you have to scream, you probably have the receiver upside down, just turn it around Toph." Katara spoke loudly into the phone then paused. "Yes, that's better. Yes, I know you like to yell but there's no need to…" Katara listened to the person on the other end for a few seconds. "No, I haven't talked to her about it yet." More silence. "Because the right opportunity hasn't come yet, Toph." Again, a pause. "I understand that…Yes, I know these new apparatuses are confusing for you…Yes, if you wish I'll visit you, I didn't plan to stay here long but I might have to and I would hate to lose a chance to see my good friend…" A small silence stretched out for a few seconds. "No, Toph, not because we can 'kick the bucket' any moment as you so ominously put it, I just miss your company." There was a much larger pause and Katara chuckled softly. "Very well, oh mighty Melon Lord, I shall be expecting thee." She joked before adding on a more somber note- "Thank you, Toph. I'm sure everything will be alright."

After that cryptic conversation, Katara had said her goodbyes and Korra, realizing she had been eavesdropping, had rushed off to collect the children for dinner.

And that was why at the moment she was rising her chopsticks to her mouth distracted enough not to notice that the piece of tofu she had been aiming for had fallen off them. She wonder who Katara had been speaking about, maybe she meant Korra herself since she had mentioned she wanted to speak about a matter Toph had noticed…But what could Toph possibly have noticed that was so important?

"What are you thinking, Korra?" Jinora asked, snapping the Avatar from her musings.

"Oh, nothing. Just spacing out." Korra replied giving the young girl a broad smile.

"Am I boring you with my stories of little Tenzin, Avatar Korra?" Bumi joked, after having told a rather hilarious tale about a time a very young Tenzin had sneaked into Toph Beifong's home to play with a little Lin far past bedtime and had been forced to hide over an air marble to escape the magnificent fury of master Toph, only to be accidentally exposed by a teenage Bumi himself.

"Not at all, I'm fact I'm enjoying myself." Korra smiled in all honesty as she, Jinora and Ikki got up to clear the table.

After dinner, a much chagrinned Tenzin gathered a Pai Sho board for a game with his brother. It soon became obvious that the non-bender had an upper hand both in experience and by the fact that his loud personality distracted Tenzin, but they enjoyed playing anyway. On the other hand, Pema and the children were entertained by Katara with stories that Korra had heard time and time again about what the old master affectionately dubbed the Gaang.

Korra excused herself politely, claiming to want to check on Naga, and as she walked lazily outside and past the gazebo she shuddered reflexively. She had already informed Tenzin about her vision, wanting to share the meditation progress with her master, and was grateful that he had not asked many questions since she did not want to re-think about what she had seen and felt, then again she had claimed she was still figuring out what she had seen, so it was only natural that he would give her space.

The moon was already past the half-full stage and lighted the night quite beautifully as Korra walked quietly. She was already thinking of when she'd see Noatak again- would he come that night after everyone was asleep? Would he wait a few days? If so, how many? She already missed him too much to bear.

She walked into the enormous pen that was Naga's home on the island and stopped dead on her tracks because she saw somebody was sitting in the darkness of a corner and she was willing to bet she knew who.

Korra moved closer and her suspicious were confirmed. Before the person could rise up completely from the ground she practically jumped onto him, pushing him onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, snaking her arms around his neck and nuzzling his masked face.

She was facing him and sitting over his folded leg, his other leg was bent up at the knee for leverage and she pressed to him with her legs stretched out on either side of his hips. Her pose was absolutely childish but his arms embraced her nonetheless and his fingers laced behind the middle of her back as if to trap her.

"I was waiting for everyone to retire for the night." Noatak replied in a low voice.

"I'm so happy you're here." And she was, it had been a confusing day and his presence calmed her worries.

She pushed back his hood and removed his mask, placing it carefully beside them, then she kissed him softly with gentle affection before nuzzling into his neck, vaguely aware that it was a habit she was developing since she liked the closeness and the scent of his skin.

"I did not expect you to find me but I am glad you did." He replied after kissing her back.

They heard heavy padded footsteps as Naga walked lazily up to them. Korra spotted the polar bear dog approaching from Noatak's back.

"Aw, I'm sorry I forgot about you, girl." Korra spoke to her furry friend allowing Naga to lick one of her hands, when the beast huffed a little.

Noatak turned his head slightly to look at the animal whose snout was just inches from his head, only barely able to see it from the corner of his eye as his grip tightened around Korra out of instinctive possessiveness.

"I still don't think she likes me much." He said, but Naga rebuked him by liking the back of his head and raising his hair with polar bear dog drool in a comical cowlick.

"I beg to differ." Korra snorted still pressed childishly to him with her arms around his neck as she shook with laughter.

"Glad I can amuse you." He replied sarcastically with a ruffled frown, even if deep down he loved to hear her laugh.

"Sourpuss." She teased, blowing on his neck playfully and knowing full well she was attacking a weakness.

Noatak shuddered, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on her again.

"Korra…" He said warningly.

"Yes-?" She teased, tickling the back of his neck with the tips of her fingers as Naga slumped to the ground slowly, lying lazily next to them.

"Stop that." He commanded sternly between gritted teeth as goosebumps rose of his damaged skin.

"Stop what?" Korra snickered and licked down his throat but just lightly and slowly enough that the tickling was unbearable instead of pleasurable while her fingers kept tickling.

Noatak hissed but couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. It seemed to fluster him but Korra loved it, it was the first time she had ever seen or heard him laugh and she felt her heart skip a beat- he looked so young and sweet and happy even if his loud laugh was as raspy and deep as his voice. It made him look so free and so human.

She was so distracted staring dreamily at him that the very sulky Noatak took the opportunity to attack her ribs and sides in the same fashion with his long fingers. Korra wasn't particularly ticklish in any area besides her feet but he knew just how the hit the most sensitive spots until she was howling with laugher and trying to get back at him.

When they finally stopped she was huffing and still snorting but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Why is it that when I am with you I become such a different man, Avatar Korra?" He murmured pensively in her ear.

"Because I'm awesome and I bring out the best in you?" She joked.

"Indeed you do." He kissed the curve of her neck. "If the world saw me right this moment I don't think anyone would ever believe who I was."

"I'll keep it a secret then." She smirked humorously. "So I'll be the only one to enjoy this Noatak."

"That seems appropriate." He nodded.

They kissed again, deeply and intensely with their lips melding together sweetly with unhidden tenderness, then embraced content to be in each other's arms.

They were woken from their stupor by Naga's soft growling.

The polar bear dog got up and they realized someone was coming. Noatak disentangled himself from Korra's arms as she stood, then he placed his mask and hood back on and disappeared silently out the back while Korra made a pretense of petting Naga's snout.

"There you are, Korra. Uncle Bumi is about to leave." Jinora walked in quietly, looking around inconspicuously before Ikki came trailing behind.

"Did you find her? Is she here? She said was going to see Naga, so she must…" Ikki stopped talking when she spotted Korra then beamed. "Uncle Bumi is going. Want to say goodbye?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Korra scratched Naga's ears and even allowed the polar bear dog to walk with them as they headed for the harbor.

Korra's mood was joyful again as they sent Commander Bumi off, now that she knew she'd have another nocturnal visit during which she planned not only to indulge in Noatak's affections but also hoped he would listen to her worries about the vision and nightmares, she wanted him to reassure her, which was exactly what happened.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Next chapter Korra receives the biggest surprise of her life.)_


	22. Surprises

Korra rolled her neck and shoulders, hearing the cracking noises of her tired bones as she ate her substantial breakfast.

She hadn't slept much the night before but wasn't complaining in the least. Making love to Noatak had been fun but what had really kept her awake had been the time she spent in his arms telling him all about the stressful experiences of the day, from the nightmare and the vision to being exposed to Katara, and he had certainly appeased her. He was frank and practical as always when he told her the old master was right but the way he gave his opinion made Korra feel a lot better and reassured. She had never really needed reassurance from others before, she _wanted_ acceptance and recognition all the time but didn't _need_ reassurance since she always did what she wanted without caring much for those who disagreed, but with Katara and Noatak it was different; in Katara's case because she had experience with the previous Avatar and had helped raise Korra with the principles she now held dear, and Noatak because she valued his opinion (even when she didn't agree) and felt strangely protected around him.

The conversation had then spiraled into a talk of how Noatak's father would have a stroke if he knew his son was agreeing with Katara, one of people he had hated the most in the entire world. Then, to lighten the mood and sate her curiosity, Korra had asked where Noatak was staying now that he had returned but the answer was surprisingly simple- he seemed to have a small apartment inherited from Yakone's days in the ex-Red Monsoon territory, the area itself still bore the nickname Red Aurora district and not many people ventured in there, making it relatively secluded. It wasn't something he had particularly wanted out of basic principle but he was not stupid enough to forfeit a perfectly good anonymous hideout simply out of pride, after all it wasn't as if Yakone had actually _lived_ there, he had just owned a few of that sort of places to rent out at exorbitant prices and rip-off newcomers or hide illegal materials. The loft had been empty and abandoned for years so he took it over and Korra was pleased to know that at least he had a safe place to be when they were apart.

The night had been long and pleasant but in the end Korra gave in to sleep thanks to all the excitement of the day and when she awoke, feeling sick, terrified and miserable again thanks to her nightmares, it was already the crack of dawn and Noatak was already gone, leaving her wrapped in a blanket with a wild sprig of lavender next to her pillow. Any other girl would have been flattered to wake up to the sight of a stem of lovely lilac blossoms, but Korra knew how much deeper it went- lavender was known to relax and ease sleep as well as dispel dreams. Noatak may not have been the most romantic person in the world but he cared and his every action was filled with hidden meaning. How he gotten the sprig so quickly and placed on her pillow was where the real mystery remained.

Korra finished her breakfast and cleared her things from the table sluggishly, taking her time to wash the dishes with a slight headache starting to pound in her temples.

"Tired, Korra?" Katara walked next to her with Jinora as they carried their own tableware.

"Nah, just a headache." Korra replied in half-truth.

"Perhaps you would feel better after getting some air?" Katara smiled kindly but there was a secretively tone in her voice that told Korra it was a request more than a suggestion.

"I'll do that, I need to feed Naga anyway. Thanks." Korra nodded, stifling a yawn as she finished the chore.

And that was how half an hour later, Korra was supplying Naga's feeding manger with food for her furry friend. The polar bear dog hungrily indulged in what was offered as Korra petted her snow white fur, spacing out slightly and sighing at the memory of the previous day's encounter just a few feet from where she stood.

"Feeling better?" A gentle voice called from the entrance of the pen.

"A little." Korra replied as she walked towards Katara. "I take it it's time we had that talk?"

Katara nodded and they walked quietly towards the bamboo garden near the spinning boards' platform. Korra still didn't manage to cross the platform avoiding every single board but she didn't plan on surrendering any time soon.

The sat on a stone bench, it was early and nobody was scheduled to practice there that day so they were assured to have privacy. Katara seemed distant and deep in thought.

"So, what's up?" Korra asked, leaning back against a bamboo stalk.

Katara pondered for a few moments, watching Jinora, Ikki and Meelo training forms in the distance far below them. "Did you know I wasn't that much older than you when Kya, my daughter, was born?" She waved at the children.

All three kids briefly waved back and Korra greeted them equally before they returned their concentration to the practice.

"Nope, why?" Korra replied oblivious of why that mattered.

"I was just thinking that at the time it was so sudden, but it was one of the biggest blessings of my life… And then came Bumi, years later and by then we feared we'd never have an airbender to continue the Air Nomad lineage…Now, look at them." She beckoned at the training children. "Four young airbenders and Aang isn't even here to see his dream come true." Katara waved at the whole island and sighed, she looked filled with sorrow and pride all at once.

"He knows, Katara. After all, I'm here." Korra smiled, bumping shoulders with the old lady.

"That you are but you have your own dreams, Korra. Never give up on them even if circumstances make it hard to see them become a reality." Katara's tone was becoming slightly more serious.

"Alright." Korra agreed but her curiosity was really nagging her. "What's this all about, Katara?"

"I'm not sure how begin." The old woman stared at the distant children pensively. "I believe it is best we start with the more serious matter."

"Katara, you're scaring me here." Korra was only half-joking as she looked at her elderly master.

"Korra, the other night when we were at the party, do you remember when Toph was thinking up a nickname for you and touched your arm?" Katara asked, finally looking Korra in the eye.

"Yeah, so?" The Avatar wondered where this was going.

"I've told you before that Toph has the unique ability to see by touch, thanks to vibrations through the earth, she can also tell whether people are lying or experiencing heightened emotions with that technique and her sharp hearing. What I never explained is that she can also perceive things about people in bigger detail when she has an earthen medium under feet and touches the person at the same time, she developed that technique unconsciously in her early adult life while teaching metalbending. Something to do with movement of the blood in the body." Katara explained in simple terms.

"So, you're saying she noticed something about me? What, like something off or wrong?" Korra was more curious than alarmed but by the look in the wise woman's face, she should have been petrified.

"Yes." Katara paused for a moment to take a steadying breath, but for Korra it felt like she was building up suspense.

"What was it?"

"She was under the distinct impression that you are with child." Katara spoke hesitantly.

The silence that followed those words was lengthy, the atmosphere seemed heavy and palpable and the temperature appeared to have plummeted ten degrees in a matter of seconds. Korra felt herself fall into a bizarre sensation of dreamlike unreality.

"So…she thinks I'm pregnant?" Korra's tone was mocking and playful and she smirked as if it was all a silly mistake.

"She seemed fairly certain of it." Katara nodded, still somber. "And Toph's certainties are usually never wrong."

Korra stared at Katara, still expecting the old woman to crack into a smile and reveal it all to be a joke, but the seconds rolled by and Katara simply held her gaze in grave silence.

"She must have been mistaken this time." Korra broke the eye contact and leaned back again in a show of fake nonchalance. She was trying to think of all the possibilities but her brain didn't want to cooperate and she kept losing her train of thought while feeling her insides turn to ice.

"Korra, I understand your disbelief but just answer me one thing." The aging master still refused to look away.

"Yes?" Korra's hands were starting to fidget lightly in her lap.

"Is it possible, even in the slightest, that this might be true?" Katara emphasized every word carefully.

Once again the silence stretched out, this time for several minutes. The cool foggy morning wind had dispelled into a warm breeze and the sun was shining in full glory above them, casting dancing shadows among the shivering bamboo stalks whose leaves broke the silence with whispered rustles.

"Yes." Korra murmured at last, mentally retracing all the times she and Noatak had been intimate. Her body had gone rigid with tension and stress.

"I see." Katara finally looked away calmly. "Then take your time and consider the signs, Korra."

«Signs…?» Korra's brain was still refusing to function properly or process information. «What signs?!»

Slowly, she began to grasp together several loose threads of thought. When was the last time she had had any monthly needs? She couldn't quite recall but had definitely still been back at the cave, but that wasn't so surprising she had never been very regular to begin with. What other signs could there be? She considered for a moment and a few ideas crossed her mind- what if maybe, just maybe, the dreams hadn't been the reason she became nauseated? What if that was simply what woke her from them? What if her heightened emotional states lately were a sign too? What if the exhaustion and dizziness weren't from depression and lack of sleep?

The new perspective was shocking but then even more terrifying contemplations emerged- What if the dreams and visions were really warnings or threats? Was it a coincidence that this was happening along with them? How could they have been so stupid and careless?

«No, it's not that we were careless, it's that it seemed so right and…and our reason was clouded somehow.» She was probably making excuses for herself but she began to remember the other dreams, not the disturbing nightmares but the demanding carnal dreams she had had time and time again and that had only ceased when she made love to Noatak…Thinking further back, she considered that maybe all her dreams and flashes since she set out for that beach had been pushing her towards this position, whether she consciously wanted it or not.

"Oh…" The gasped word slipped out from her lips before she even noticed it. Could it be that this was an overly manipulated design of Fate? Or of some Spirit, maybe? Was this some twisted answer to her requests for guidance?

"Have you come to some conclusion, Korra?" Katara was patiently waiting at her side while time rolled by and the Avatar immersed herself in a turmoil of confused thoughts.

"I…I think Toph might just be right." Korra's face was a mask of pure shock. "And I think maybe… maybe this wasn't really an accident."

"What do you mean?" Katara tilted her head with mild curiosity.

"I have just stumbled on a ridiculous theory…" Korra went on to explain, as vaguely as possible, how she might have been led by supernatural forces to the situation she was now. She gave Katara a skeleton of the tale of what had really happened while she had been away, focusing more on details of the dreams and her emotional and spiritual growth than on the information about the man she had fallen for and why he had needed saving in the first place. In the end the theory seemed absurd and silly, or at least so she hoped.

Katara listened to her words in silence and asked no questions, but by the time the story was over, the elderly woman seemed deep in contemplation while Korra was starting to panic and began to realize that she was actually starting to believe that she might indeed be 'with child' and the surreal sense of dreamlike theory was starting to fade into a sharp terrifying world of reality.

It was only when Korra got up and began pacing anxiously that Katara finally spoke up.

"Korra, I can't yet tell if your theory is valid or not but like I said yesterday, perhaps it is best if we stay in the moment and not worry about the supernatural implications. I'm not saying to ignore them, just not worry too much." The wise aging healer spoke with worry but warmth and as she watched Korra pacing faster and faster, she added- "And please, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How…How can I…?" Korra was yelling in reaction to the words but the pacing really was making her woozy so she did attempt to cool down and sit back on the bench. "What am I going to do, Katara?" She looked desperately at the wise master, starting to hyperventilate just like the day before.

"Right now? You and I are going to have some tea with Toph Beifong and really confirm your situation. After that you can panic all you want if you wish but I'm sure everything will be alright."

Korra took the kind words as an order and forced herself to quiet down. She pushed all the theories and worries to the back of her mind under a little 'be right back' sign and focused all her energy only on evening out the breathing before they walked down to the dock in order to await the arrival of an illustrious blind bender for a visit that might change her life forever.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Toph arrived some time before noon. She was angry and irritable from having to travel on the ferry, she truly detested boats, she couldn't _see_ a thing and being surround only by water was incredibly uncomfortable. Katara had offered to visit but in the end Toph had volunteered to go instead, her old friend never got much time to spend with her sons and the blind bender didn't wish to deprive her of that pleasure, after all she could be with Lin every day if she wished and a little ferry trip wouldn't kill her.

As the vessel moored, she felt the jolt of the hull bumping to the little harbor and her heart skipped a beat, she never admitted it to anyone but being so vulnerable without earth around her still managed to startle her greatly even after so many years.

She heard the voices of Katara and Korra in the distance as they approached steadily. Katara was calm as always but Korra's voice was shaky and when she held out a hand to help Toph off the boat, the blind crone could tell the Avatar's heartbeat was racing magnificently. So it was easy to deduce that they had had the talk already.

"Welcome, my old friend." Katara's warm mellow voice reached Toph's ears.

"Yes, welcome." Korra added hastily.

"Yeah, thanks. Now may I please get to dry land?" Toph was snarky and only relaxed her tense old frame when her bare feet touched the island ground. "Ah, dirt sweet dirt."

Katara smiled a little and took her friend's arm, leading all the way to the temple, with Korra trailing nervously behind them.

"So you told her then." It wasn't a question but Toph tilted her expressionless face towards her friend anyway.

"Yes, I did." Katara replied.

They entered the temple and with a gentle smile, Katara guided Toph to her guest room whilst Korra was left behind to get some tea for the elderly masters. It was an excuse, of course, just so Pema would think it was a private visit between old friends but the little ruse worked nonetheless and soon Korra carried a tray of jasmine tea and berry cakes towards Katara's room. She was so nervous that she forgot to knock and merely walked in, but neither woman seemed to mind.

Korra set the tray on the small low table in the middle of the sparsely decorated quarter, then shut the door and sat next to Katara, facing Toph's hauntingly blank eyes.

"So, um…What-?" Korra was interrupted by Toph's raised hands in front of her face.

"Wait." Toph commanded loudly and Korra noticed that her head was cocked as if she were listening for something.

As they waited, the Avatar noticed that the old earthbender wore a simple and overly large lime and moss colored short sleeved tunic with matching short pants and a wide brown sash. Her headband was a simple metallic gold color and the same dark metal armlet still adorned her crinkly bicep.

"Alright, all clear now." Toph grinned widely and took a sniff. "Oh jasmine tea! The…"

"Solution to any problem." Katara said in unison with Toph and they both chuckled. Korra assumed it was a long-standing private joke.

"Ah, I miss the old dude." Toph sighed with ridiculous exaggeration.

Korra was fidgeting with the edge of her top, feeling the little 'be right back' sign in her mind starting to rattle as all the worries and considerations seemed to want to gush out and flood her senses.

"Can we please get on with this?" Korra whined, frustrated and anxious.

"Seesh, ok ok. So impatient." Toph rolled her head awkwardly. "I'm trying to roll my eyes, am I doing it right?"

"Yes, Toph." Katara replied gentle.

«So impatient…» The words echoed in Korra's mind and she remembered the last time someone had said that to her. It had been Noatak and just the memory gave her goosebumps.

"Oh, oh. Someone's heart just sped up. Are you that freaked out?" Toph snickered a little.

Korra didn't reply and just sulked lightly, anxiously waiting to know whatever it was she had to do.

"I don't hear an answer. Did you nod or something? 'Cause..." the blind bender waved her hand before her eyes repeatedly with good humor. "…remember?"

"She's nervous. Give the girl a break, Toph." Katara spoke warmly rubbing Korra's back quietly.

"Fine, fine. Get over here, kid." Toph patted the floor next to her.

Korra crawled over and sat next to the master. Before she could ask what she was supposed to do, the earthbender was grabbing for her top and pulling it over her head which startled her but squirmed out of the garment anyway and sat there nervously in just her pants and wrappings, thankful that only Katara could see the collection of different toned little marks around her neck.

Toph's rather cool hands then skimmed up her arms and felt around for the right spot on her torso, poking her skin until they fell on her belly. The woman seemed a little lost thanks the wooden floor instead of stone but she didn't really show any frustration and merely stayed still and quiet with her wrinkled snowy white hands on Korra's dark cinnamon skin.

"Hum…" Toph was musing with an unreadable face. "Well, I'm still pretty darn sure there's something in there but I can't sense another heartbeat so it must be under three months. Want to check it out, Katara?"

Korra looked from one woman to the other, feeling like some sort of experiment and sensing the little wall on her thoughts starting to crack, still she stared at Katara trying to still her mind.

"Alright." The master healer replied calmly.

The earthbender removed her hands and Katara uncapped her water skin, bending the liquid onto her hands and letting it glow strongly before setting it on Korra's dusky skin with slow circular movements. It was an eerie sensation, Korra had felt it before, of course, but when there was pain of a wound to heal the sensation was easily disregarded, since there was no hurt now everything just surreal and almost numbing. Korra herself had never mastered healing techniques like this, she could use the water to detect and repair internal injuries to some limited extent but if there wasn't an actually injury or disruption of energy flow there wasn't much she could detect. But Katara was a legend at what she did and if she couldn't find anything in Korra's body then there was really nothing to be found.

After several long minutes of concentration Katara receded and bent the water back into its flask. Toph had grown bored and was leaning back on the table with her dusty feet stretched out while munching on some cakes chewing loudly and yawning.

"Well?" Korra was pulling her top on again, avoiding her master's eyes and mentally begging- «Say it's nothing, say it's nothing, say it's nothing. I'm not ready yet, please say it's nothing.»

"Well, Korra, I have to agree with Toph- I am fairly certain you're expecting." Katara spoke softly and kindly, setting a hand on Korra's shoulder, possibly because she could predict the outburst that was about to come. "Before you panic, will you give me consent to tell Toph what you told me this morning?"

Korra nodded numbly. Now that the confirmation was out she couldn't quite believe it, she still felt it was a mistake even if her brain told her it wasn't. Her rambling thoughts were back and she barely heard the other women talk as she tried to make sense of things; she was so out of touch with reality that she didn't even feel her nails digging into her palms.

"So, who's the daddy?" Toph elbowed Korra with complicity.

"Toph. That's Korra's business." Katara chided softly.

"Just curious to know who was brave enough to knock up the Avatar." Toph shrugged.

"Toph, that isn't…" Katara began but was interrupted by Korra.

"Can't you ever be serious?!" Korra yelled and stood up angrily.

"I spent most of my adult life having to be serious, I don't see why I can't be myself around friends." Toph replied not really reacting to Korra's tone and still looking ahead of her blankly, although she knew Korra had stood.

"Ah! Whatever!" Korra yelled, huffing and panting with stress and frustration. Deep down she was ashamed of her lack of respect but all she could think about was him.

«How am I ever going to tell Noatak?» The question floated up the swampy mess that was her confused brain and bobbed in her mind unnervingly. Even thinking of his name made her feel warm and terrified all at once and the question was like boulder suddenly being dropped on her chest- she couldn't breathe.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day and inspire me to write more. Be it constructive criticism, opinions or compliments, all comments make me very happy so keep them coming. I hope my story inspires you all to keep reading.)_


	23. Doubts

Korra suddenly became aware that she was walking around the temple, among the many trees that littered the island. She didn't remember coming outside in the first place nor did she know what time it was, she was just wandering aimlessly, lost in her thoughts.

Katara and Toph were still inside talking, most likely about her. It occurred to her that she should have asked them to keep the matter quiet but she didn't feel it was necessary nor did she really care at the moment.

She sat by the spinning boards and merely looked at the horizon. Her thoughts were a mess, shifting from meaningless things to intense worries to trivial facts in a web of confusion, like a radio tuned in to multiple stations at once.

«I probably missed lunch again, I'm hungry…Am I really pregnant?...How am I going to handle this?…I wonder if it will rain again…I want to see him…Damn, it's getting hot…I miss mom…Should I talk to Asami…The Spirit World sure seems creepy…I miss Pro-Bending…I wonder what's the name of that color the sky gets at night when it rains…I don't want more nightmares...My head hurts...»

"Ahhh, why can't I think?!" She yelled out to sky in annoyance.

The thoughts kept rambling on and on until she buried her head in her hands feeling as if her skull was going to split open. The stress was piling up and she was consciously trying to repress her worries with silly stuff because subconsciously she was still in denial. She was snapped out of her reverie by a voice.

"Korra? Are you alright?" It was Jinora. She carried a little book under her arm and was walking towards Korra hesitantly.

"Oh, yes. Head still hurts, is all." Korra looked at the girl, trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Jinora looked worried.

"Positive." Korra got up, planting her hands on her hips with faked confidence.

"Well then, father told me to call you. There are three ex-benders by the dock looking for you." Jinora was still studying Korra's face.

"Oh. Ok then." Truth be told, Korra didn't think she was in the right state of mind to help anyone but she hadn't denied anyone so far so she walked with Jinora anyway all the way down to the mooring for the second time that day.

She was surprised to find out that one of the ex-benders was an old acquaintance –Tahno. She hadn't liked him at all in the past and it had been a pleasure to kick his butt but he had had his piece of humble pie after Amon got to him and now Korra didn't feel she could resent him at all, but she wondered what had taken him that long to show up, she figured he would have been the first in line for help, long ago. The ex-waterbender came with two shady looking guys that the Avatar thought looked strangely familiar but she noticed that Tahno himself didn't seem comfortable in their presence at all. As soon as they all saw her though, one of the strangers, a middle-aged man clad in a white dress shirt, brown coat and slacks, with slick pitch black hair and a fine mustache, approached her and flung to his knees, bowing deeply.

"Ah, Korra." Tenzin, who stood a few feet from the men, was cut off by the kneeling man.

"Avatar Korra! Please help! We left town during the war and only recently heard that you could return our bending, so we beg of you, please help us! We'll do anything." The man groveled at her feet and Korra felt her stomach twist with pity and embarrassment.

"You don't have to bow or do anything. I promised I'd return everyone's bending and it's fast enough as it is." Korra walked back towards the dry land, not really wanting to perform a return on the shaky planks of the wharf.

The four men followed, with Tahno shakily at the back, actively avoiding the other two men. The silent one, a bulky aging man with grey and white streaked hair and dark brown and red clothing, was simply looking at her with grouchy suspicion and Korra had once again the feeling she had seen these people before.

Korra was too stressed for formalities, so once the men all gathered and Tenzin stood behind her for good measure she beckoned for the person nearest to her, aging man, to kneel in front of her. Seeing him in that position triggered her memory, she had seen both him and the mustached guy kneeling before, they were old gangsters that Amon had 'cleansed' at some point, she didn't really recall the details but she figured the less she knew the better, she didn't want her sense of justice to get in the way of returning anyone's bending, after all she had resolved that it was not up to her to play judge.

The Avatar took a deep slow breath, summoning all the memories and emotions she always did when returning someone's abilities. She was used to it by now and it wasn't so hard to step into that state anymore, even if it really came nowhere near a full-blown Avatar State which she only had barely experienced once, the problem resided in the fact that even when she tried to push the healing state further, she never could.

Finally her eyes glowed pure white and wind whipped around her majestically in the afternoon sun, she felt her human consciousness dull to only the baser instincts and had to struggle to keep her mind focused on healing and only healing. She raised her hand, pressing it to the awed man's forehead for several long moments, she had come to understand how bloodbending had blocked the ability to access bending skills, it was complex to explain but she felt it easily, and undoing it was like finding the right thread in a jumble of wires and pulling it gently until all the cords untangled and fell into place.

It was quick and moments later she was removing her hand. Tenzin asked the next person, the eager begging guy, to step forward, since Korra was too busy keeping her focus. She raised her hand again to the person's head and like always the second man was healed in instants.

Then came Tahno. He still looked like a husk of the narcissistic thing he had been before and a doe eyed, desperate sad look was permanent on his pale features but at that second, as he fell to his knees in front of Korra, he looked awed and fearful and grateful. Korra's hand on his head only took seconds to fix him, but it still brought tears of gratitude to his eyes, even if he tried hard to contain them.

Korra lapsed out of the state and took a steadying breath. She remained straight and solemn but the world was spinning and it was a chore just to stay upright while she watched all three people test their bending skills. The pitiful mustached man seemed clumsy with lack of practice but he was definitely healed and rose crumbly blocks of rock from the ground, the silent grouch tested out puffs of fire and sparks of lightning in his hands and seemed satisfied, as for Tahno he actually raised a wobbly column of water from the sea itself and started laughing with glee.

All three men turned to Korra and bowed.

"Thank Avatar Korra. I am in your debt." The earthbender stated solemnly.

"Thanks, Korra. I had given up…Thanks." Tahno's suave voice sounded shaky with joy but the old smug spark was back in his eyes and in his smirk. "See you at the area, next year?" He finished slyly.

Korra shrugged, not in the mood to reply but thought to herself- «If you're really in the mood to get your ass kicked again, sure.»

"I guess I give you my thanks…Avatar." The firebender muttered, still somewhat cantankerous. His unusual accent seemed familiar and Korra was pretty sure there was a Z somewhere in his name, she knew she had heard it before.

"Don't mention it. If you'll excuse me." Korra was quick to retreat, not really wanting to endure company any longer and desperate for a place to sit down after the chore.

Tenzin would usually have been hospitable to the visitor but he was quickly and politely steering them back to the waiting ferry. Korra assumed he had recognized some of them as hoodlums and she couldn't blame him for wanting to see them off quickly. Jinora had left too and as the men boarded the vessel, she took the cue to disappear around the temple.

Naga's hutch was nearby so she headed there and, upon finding the polar bear dog napping, she sat against the animal's fur and closed her eyes. She had somewhat hoped that somebody else might be lurking there but at the same time she was secretly glad to be alone again, her head felt stabbed with pain and the vertigo was unbearable but she slowly steadied her breathing, finding that there wasn't much else she could do since her limbs wouldn't move and felt drained to the core as hunger, lack of sleep and the strain of fixing the benders took its toll.

"This isn't me, Naga. Whatever is happening it's changing me into this…this weak thing." She complained out loud. Of course she knew what was happening but it was still hard to say the words.

The polar bear dog huffed and licked her cheek then settled down again quietly in a show of affection and loyalty.

Korra wanted to think again, she wanted to face her problems head on and knew she had decisions to make and things to straighten out but at the same time she didn't want to face anything and this wasn't something she could beat up until it was fixed, so she wanted to sleep without dreaming at all and hope that she would wake up refreshed and ready to face the situation that was upon her.

"Spirits…Aang…Someone…Anyone…Please help me." She whispered to thin air as her exhausted body dragged her down to sleep against Naga's smooth fur.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_Screaming again, it echos like rain all around her. There are deafening bursts and the ground shaking in a sky-less darkness. Masks, no, faces again, leering and sneering and cackling with dark intents. Pain and blood, flood her and pool around her like consuming flames. A world where everything is scary or unknown._

_But he is there. He is on her side, he holds her. That makes everything alright._

_"Hush, Korra." The masked man holds her hand tightly._

_"Korra…" Aang is there too in far back, so distant that she can barely heard him call her name._

_The ripping agonizing pain destroys her, the skittering insect legs all over her skin and the suffocating breath of the many faces…But it is alright because he is there and soon everyone else would be by her side too…_

Korra knew it was a dream but instead of waking abruptly she just slowly recovered her awareness and blinked the sleep away lazily. She was scared, she really was, the dreams always made her panic, but this time…This time the fear felt like an old acquaintance that she was resigned to deal with, rather than a paralyzing blind terror.

It was dusky and dark and there was a cool evening breeze penetrating the pen but Naga was snoring next to Korra, with her warm fur under the Avatar's cheek and the large animal's heartbeat thumping reassuringly in her ear.

«Heartbeat…Toph mentioned something like that didn't she?» Korra's sleep muddled brain retraced the memory and the almost felt the probing touch on her skin again.

"Are you awake now?" A deep, slightly rusty voice somewhere to her right made her sit up abruptly startled.

"Noatak!" The sudden movement was a bad idea. The vertigo rushed to her head making the very ground where she sat seem to wobble and the nausea clenched her gut like a fist making her heave, but she hadn't eaten almost all day so no vomit came, just the terrible gut wrenching sensation.

He was next to her in a matter of seconds, catching her even before she fell back onto Naga, and pulling her to his lap again.

"Did I startle you that much?" His tone was sarcastic but hinting at worry.

"No, just…not feeling so good." Korra cleared her throat to steady her sleep-addled voice and hastily added- "Kinda forgot to have lunch…and slept through dinner by the looks of it."

The expressionless black mask seemed to be eyeing her with suspicion but a scarred hand rose to stroke her disheveled hair away from her face.

"Don't do that, Korra." He commanded sternly.

"Do what, Noatak?" She blinked trying to steady the woozy sensation in her head discreetly.

"Lie to me." Her tone was dark and dangerous.

"I'm not." «I'm just not telling the whole truth.» She thought to herself.

"I know when I'm being deceived, Avatar." His tone was annoyingly resentful and it felt like he was gritting his teeth. "But, as you wish." He conceded reluctantly.

"How long have you been watching me anyway?" She was getting ticked off, not really sure why.

"About an hour. I considered waking you but you mentioned you haven't been sleeping much."

"Thanks." She wasn't sure what she was thanking him for though.

"I heard what happened today." He spoke gravely.

"What do you mean?" She was thrown off by his words and began to panic- he couldn't possibly know about…?

"Do you realize two of those three were gang bosses?" His mask still hid his face but it was painfully obvious he wasn't happy. At all.

"Oh, that?" She was relieved when she figured out what he meant. "I had an inkling, yes."

"Then why? Ridding the city of that scum is probably one of the only good things I…Amon ever did." The pained hesitation was noticeable but the frustration was even more so.

"I'm not a judge; I have no right to pick who to heal. I decided that I'll help all that ask for it." She replied dryly. "You should be happy, I'm treating everyone equally." The sarcasm was evident.

"You know damn well that is not the point." His choice of vocabulary, rather than the raised tone, made his anger even more apparent. "They are just going to hungrily try to seize power and instill fear again."

"Then we'll stop it and punish them when it comes to that." Korra tried to stand on shaky legs, feeling slightly better but shooting him a warning glare. "And by that I don't mean with your…unique skills." The words were sour on her tongue and she was angry- 'Seize power and instill fear'? Hadn't Amon done the exact same? Then again that's probably why he was the best at anticipating what they'd do.

Noatak did not reply. She being so naïve again and her merciful heart would bring more harm than good to the city if she wasn't careful…But he couldn't say that, after all if it weren't for her mercy where would he be? He wanted to imprint on her that she should not trust those monsters and let them roam free but wouldn't it be hypocrisy? Hadn't he been a monster as well and hadn't it been her compassion that had changed him? He felt that his situation was distinctly different but he knew saying that would amount to nothing, he had to trust her judgment and trust that she could put out her own fires later because if she couldn't…

"I hope you understand the consequences of what you're doing, Avatar." He replied bitterly, standing next to her, unable to watch her struggle to stay upright while he sat.

"You know me better than that, Noatak. I'm not gonna worry about that stuff until I have to." She frowned at him and pulled his mask off, not really liking that he was using it to distance himself during an argument. The irony of her words was not lost in her though, given how very worried she was about…other things.

Noatak allowed her to remove the mask but merely gazed at her stoically. He was still incredibly annoyed that she had touched those creeps with her generous hads but he couldn't really despise her motives and the internal war infuriated him. He decided it would be strategically safer to change the subject and her swaying steps provided the right topic.

"So why are you sleeping out here and skipping meals?" He had an arm around her to steady her even though she was accepting it very reluctantly. He had never seen Korra so weak before and it was extremely unnerving.

"I've had things on my mind." She didn't know what to tell him. She simply couldn't tell him the truth, not when she still couldn't believe it herself, besides if she did tell him what would he do? Would he hate her or would he simply curse their luck? He would probably have a hard time hiding his identity if the news came out to the public…

«But what if he's actually happy?» Korra shook that thought away quickly, realizing there was really no way that he would just naively smile and enjoy the situation, it would be completely opposed to his character. But deep down she hoped that he would act that way, even if it was a lie, just because she wanted to be reassured that he really cared for her enough to lie like that for her sake. «Don't be stupid, Korra.» She chided herself for the sappy sentimentality.

"Is that so?" His tone was chilly but hinting at worry again.

Korra was saved from replying when someone called her name outside. Noatak quickly allowed her to lean to the wall and disappeared out the back as silently as a ghost mere seconds before Tenzin rounded the corner.

"Korra? Are you here?" His level voice was calling out.

"Yes, Tenzin." Korra called out, still leaning to the wall. The nap had helped though and she was starting to recover her strength and balance.

"Goodness Korra, we've been looking all over for you. Skipping every meal since breakfast! You had us all worried." He reproached her with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep next to Naga." She beckoned at the polar bear dog that was strutting up to her from the sound of her name but she wondered what had taken them so long to find her when Naga's shelter was the most obvious place to look.

"Well, it's late but there's still some food. Come." Tenzin waited as she petted Naga goodbye.

They walked quietly up to the temple, she felt much better and the world no longer spun nor did her head hurt but when they reached the temple Korra could see Katara waiting anxiously and it made the knot in her stomach tighten hard. She figured it was almost time for another talk.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Katara was sitting quietly and watching Korra eat. The Avatar was guzzling down food as if the sea prunes, fluff buns and spice noodles might run away if she stopped and her chopsticks were a mere blur in their speed, but the wise old woman didn't reprimand her, it was amusing in a way.

Korra had only really noticed how hungry she really was when she started chewing on the cooling leftovers and by then her hunger was so demanding that she just didn't care for manners. Not that there was much need for politeness anyway since Korra and Katara were the only ones in room, everyone else had retired to bed as soon as the Avatar had been found.

"You really should slow down a little." Katara smiled gently.

"Sorry." Korra swallowed down a mouthful of green soggy noodles but slowed her pace considerably.

"It's alright, Korra." The aging healer replied. "How are you feeling? You had us worried."

«Here we go, this is it.» Korra thought, knowing they had to talk sooner or later.

"I'm…better. The food helps." Korra replied evasively.

Katara nodded kindly, still watching the young Avatar with care.

"I've decided to stay a little longer; I figured I might be needed." The wise waterbender replied.

"Really?!" Her enthusiasm was a bit boisterous so she toned down a little. "…Thank you." Korra understood what the old woman meant and was both excited to have her loving master close and relieved as well.

"Have you come to terms with it yet?"

"With what?" Korra set down her chopsticks and looked at her companion.

"You seemed quite reluctant to believe you're expecting." Katara's reply was simple but accurate.

"Oh…Well…I…It wasn't quite reluctance." Korra considered what the right definition would be. "More like…it doesn't _feel_ real yet."

"It will." Katara nodded with understanding. "But you are not reluctant?"

"…No."

Korra considered the word for a moment- _reluctance_. That would mean she didn't like the idea or was averse to being a mom, but despite everything the word felt very wrong and bitter in her brain. She didn't want a kid now, she wasn't ready yet, she was too young, she had far too many responsibilities and things she wanted to achieve, not mention she had much to learn and feared too much for Noatak's safety, if not for his reaction. All in all, it was definitely BAD timing but…the more she thought about it…she couldn't lie, she couldn't say she hated the idea of having a child with the man she loved.

"Korra?" Katara placed a warm aging hand on her shoulder and Korra realized she had been staring into to space, lost in her own musings.

"Yeah?" The Avatar composed herself, looking Katara in the eye again.

"You know you don't have to carry this alone, you can share your thoughts." The gentle old lady never let go of her shoulder.

"I know. Thanks Katara." Korra swallowed the immense sense of gratitude that threatened to make her fall apart at the seams.

"Want to talk? I can listen." Katara sat closer, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"It's simple, Katara- I'm not ready for this. I don't care if it's some great superior design of Fate, I'm just not ready. I don't understand what's happening at all and that's scary but I'm the Avatar, I should be able to handle the most monumental tasks and yet this simple thing that doesn't even seem real yet is nearly making me pee my pants with fear." Korra paused as her voice began to crack, but when Katara did not interrupt, she decided to continue. "And what about my training? I have years of airbending training ahead and I'm not even capable of controlling the Avatar state! Not to mention I can't even babysit Rohan for a few hours without making some huge blunder."

Korra was fidgeting, squeezing and twisting her chopsticks between her fingers to point that they could break at any second. The food was forgotten as the knot of distress started clenching in her gut again. Katara finally felt it was time to step in.

"Korra, I can't tell what to do, it's your path to follow, but it's too late to turn back now. It's too late to have regrets." Katara's voice was gentle despite the harshness of the words. "But Korra none if this will stop you from being a proper Avatar, none of this will get in the way or your training, if anything it is at least good that this happened now, in this time of stability and peace, rather than at a time when your strength will truly be needed."

"Katara…What about my goals?" The pained look on Korra's face made the old woman sigh but Korra was softening, she had to admit that Katara did have a point.

"If you truly want them fulfilled then this little bump on the road won't stop you, in fact it might just give you all the more strength to try harder. You have your whole life ahead of you, don't let this seem like the end of it."

"But I what if I suck? What if I mess up my kid like…like…" She couldn't really the say the words but several people came to mind, people from stories she had heard, like Fire Lord Ozai or Yakone himself.

"No parent is perfect right away, Korra. We all make mistakes and learn from them, as long as you care and try your best, nobody will resent you." Katara was having to tilt her head to draw Korra's eyes back to her. "Besides, you have help, you have people who love you, you're not alone Korra."

There was a long pause in which the Avatar fought not to look away and shut herself in her hectic thoughts and worries again. Her hands still twisted the burgundy chopsticks anxiously as she chewed her lip.

"…I'm just so scared. When it comes to fighting, when it comes to power, I just jump right in, I'm not afraid because, heck, I'm the Avatar! I'm always sure I can work things out, but…but it's not just me I have to worry about now and that makes me freeze. Katara, I know I'm going to screw up." Korra really did accidentally break a lacquered chopstick this time, simply from the force of her grip.

"Korra, being the Avatar has nothing to do with being a parent. Or a woman, a bender, a lover. Don't try to define _who_ you are by _what_ you are." Katara took the chopsticks away and held Korra's hands lightly. "You are a strong woman, Korra, and you've managed to protect a lot more than yourself so far, I have faith in you."

Korra looked at her aging master and couldn't help but hug the woman that was family to her. She felt like crying yet again but managed to keep her pride intact by holding back the sting of tears while she kept her arms around Katara thinking on how lucky she was to have a master so wise and understanding, anyone else might have simply judged her rather than having faith in her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Korra whispered with heartbreaking sincerity.

"Korra, I will always have confidence in you, just like I always trusted Aang and his decisions. You should have that too." Katara returned the embrace, rubbing the Avatar's shaky back caringly.

"I'll try. I still don't know what to do, I still need time…but I'll try. You helped clear my head." Korra smiled a little, backing away from the hug, slowly.

"I'm glad I could help." Katara's kind eyes crinkled as she smiled warmly. "But Korra, isn't there someone else you should really be discussing this with?"

"I…" Korra swallowed the lump in her throat. Knowing Noatak was probably about to sneak through her window at any moment didn't really help her nerves. "Katara, I'm not sure I can do this to him."

"You're not _doing_ anything, this matter concerns both of you, Korra. You shouldn't shoulder it alone unless you absolutely have to." The old master was kind but scolding.

"No, you don't understand. I know I should tell him the truth, I know he will find out eventually, but…" Korra paused, biting her lip anxiously again with her eyes darting around the room. "But there are circumstances that make me waver. He's… Let's just say I don't want to endanger him by drawing unwanted attention on him."

Katara seemed to consider the Avatar's words before sipping on her tea again for several long moments while Korra drummed her fingers on her arms that were loosely crossed.

"You love him." It was not a question but Katara awaited a reply anyway.

"More than even I can understand." Korra nodded.

"And he loves you just as much?" This time it was an interrogation.

"I'd like to believe so." Korra figured that Noatak really had no reason to lie about his emotions after all they had been through and she wanted to trust him given all the risks he took for her.

"Then, if I were you, I would tell him everything and let him decide what he wishes to do himself." Katara sipped her tea again casually. "But that's just me; you are your own person after all."

Korra was silent for a long time. Perhaps Katara was right, maybe, and just _maybe_, she wouldn't have to figure things out all alone. Noatak would find out the truth sooner or later even if she shunned him away for his own good, though she didn't feel she had the strength to do that anymore. Her secret was not one that could be kept indefinitely, it would come out and she would have to deal with the backlash, so maybe it was best if she just went ahead and confessed everything now and hope that she wouldn't be judged to severely by those she loved.

"Korra?" Katara grabbed her attention again.

"Hm?" Korra looked at her aged master once more.

"Before anything else, I think there's one thing you are forgetting." Katara smiled benevolently.

"What's that?" Korra was puzzled, was she forgetting something else she had to worry about?

"Forget the consequences for just a minute, ignore the worries and ignore that you're an young Avatar, then remember that in the end we are talking about your baby. A small little child of your own. Forget all the rest and focus on how that makes you feel, you might learn that by looking in that perspective, a lot of your doubts will be answered."

Korra looked at her master. She had been so busy considering the repercussions this would have on her life that she hadn't stopped to consider that this was a baby, an innocent person and not just something growing in her body and hindering her life.

"I'll try to remember that." Korra replied meekly, a little ashamed that she had lost sight of the really important issue- this was not about her.

"Well then, it's late. Shall we head off to bed?" Katara's gentle face smiled cryptically and tenderly as she rose.

Korra agreed and got up; besides her slightly numb legs she felt much better, almost like her old self again. She took Katara's arm and escorted the wise gentle master back to her quarters with a grateful bid of good night, then she took a determined breath and set out to her room, ready to face to challenge ahead.


	24. The Plot

He was waiting by the widow, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed when Korra walked into her room.

The mask was overly warm and stuffy despite the cooler night, but he was used it and was not inclined to removing it, not when he was feeling so belligerent, he didn't wish to let his emotions transpire through his disfigured face.

"You most certainly took your time tonight." Noatak murmured as she slid the door shut, he was trying to hide it but he was still angry about the situation with the mob bosses.

"I had something I needed to discuss with Katara." She replied elusively.

"I wasn't asking."

"Ok." She walked to bed and sat.

This attitude puzzled him, her tone told him she was sulking and she had not immediately closed the physical gap between them, quite the opposite, she seemed to be distancing herself avoiding his eyes. He knew he was being temperamental but it was not in Korra's nature to sulk so passively, she should either be hugging him or snapping at his attitude.

"Did something happen?" He asked with a slightly sulky tone himself. "You seem…edgy."

"So do you." Her replies were getting even more evasive.

"If I tell you what is bothering me, will you be so forthcoming to return the favor?" He was reluctant to be the first to give in but with Korra the best strategy was to pull her in with comprise rather than goad her into talking, after all entering a stubbornness contest with the Avatar was like playing Pai Sho with a pigeon-lark- even if he were right she would just knock away the pieces randomly and strut around proudly thinking herself victorious.

"Sure." She nodded; after all she fully intended to tell him the truth anyway as soon as she gathered the courage and the right words.

"Very well." Noatak sat beside her and produced a crumpled newspaper from his coat and tossed it lightly at Korra's lap. It was a day old and the headline read something about the Council election.

"Ok, what's the big deal?" She unfolded the paper, skimming through the articles. "The election?"

"Partially. It's the day after tomorrow and I see you pushed for a non-bender representative." He stared at her through the slit eyes of the mask.

"Yeah, so? I figured that would please you, why does it bother you instead?" She shot at him with confusion.

"It does please me, I merely would like to know why forgot to mention this earlier."

"It slipped my mind. Didn't seem important." She shrugged.

"Oh, but it is Korra." His tone was softer, almost grateful.

"Besides wasn't there always a non-bender Council person when the United Republic was founded? What ever happened?" Korra was remembering the oldest vision again, the one about Yakone where Councilman Sokka, a non-bender, had led a trial. She wondered why she had never thought about that fact before.

"No, there was always a Council Head and the Councilpersons representing each nation. However, before either of us was born, many of those Council members were non-benders." He was referring of course, to Councilman Sokka and several of the original founders of the United Republic of Nations.

"What happened?" She seemed curious.

"Things change." Was Noatak's enigmatic reply, then he cleared his head and returned to the matter at hand. "As I was saying, what really bothers me is some of the candidates."

"For non-bender councilperson? There's only five, right? Besides it's either going to be Asami or cabbage man, I think." Korra was trying to remember the names but she hadn't paid enough attention for it.

"Korra, you are naïve if you think they will choose miss Sato. And mister Gan-Lan may have a chance, yes, but he is soft and two of the others are practically anonymous and unpopular. The last of the candidates is a former militant equalist." He spoke gravely and bitterly. "Not to mention one of the Water Tribe candidates used be a Yakone Red Aurora member, the gang that later became the Red Monsoons, and is now in the Triple Threat's pocket and an Earth Kingdom candidate used to be a supporter of Tarrlok's dictatorship measures for non-benders."

"Say what you want but Asami has a shot, the only reason the others ran for the post was because she had the guts to do so first." Korra crossed her arms stubbornly. "As for the equalist guy, if he was that high up in the chain, how come he's not in jail? And how did you figure out all this about the other guys if the Council itself doesn't know?" She sounded skeptical.

"I've been investigating Korra, and not like the police, I have my own backstage methods. I'm not only good for climbing up windows, you know." There was some bite in his words but some humor as well, yet he continued. "The equalist candidate was my…Amon's right hand man, he must have escaped after he turned against his leader and was bloodbent for it. I didn't expect him to have an ounce of charisma for leadership but it seems he took matters into his own hands and has gathered followers since." Noatak paused for a moment. He was gaining a habit of speaking of Amon as if it was another person but the memories of how he had betrayed his lieutenant were still fresh. "He's after vengeance, Korra."

"And the others?" Korra still had her arms crossed and was drumming her fingers absentminded.

"Candidate Dorkut was no more than a kid when he joined my father's criminal empire but he was a talented waterbender and bloodbender anyway, though he could only bloodbend during the full moon, obviously. After Yakone was trialed, he fled and spent years cleaning his name; unfortunately the rumors I hear lead me to believe that he is still in business with the underworld."

"And the other guy?" Korra was getting impatient but wanted to know.

"Woman. Amora Kufeng, one of the Earth Kingdom candidates, still seems to firmly agree that benders should hold superior status. She was one of those who opposed your ultimatum for a non-bender Councilperson." There was an edge to his voice that Korra couldn't identify but it reminded her creepily of Amon's speeches.

"It wasn't an ultimatum, it was a firm request." Korra grinned. "Anyway, I understand why this information is important but why is it troubling you so much?"

"Because someone has been impersonating me." The mask revealed nothing but the voice behind it was dark, dragged and deep, the voice that could creep into your dreams and turn them to nightmares.

"W-what do you mean?" Korra was taken aback.

"Someone in the underworld is preparing something involving all these characters and that person is using Amon's name as a scapegoat." His eyes were burning into hers in the shadows of the mask; he wanted her to understand that this was a personal affront.

"How do you know? Why them? Even IF they were chosen they haven't even been elected yet, they have no power and they are all on opposing sides, who could use them all and for what?" Korra's head was whirling and she was getting sick and tired of conspiracy theories.

"Isn't it obvious?" Noatak had to remind himself that she was still young and not accustomed to the schemes of battle, therefore she could not see that these people were all just pieces in a board game.

"No, mister super badass prodigy, it's not." She rebuked.

"To spark another war, Korra." It was a very obvious to him but he hoped Korra could understand the severity of the situation.

"War?" Korra sounded skeptical.

"Yes." Noatak stood. Normally he would have left it at that but he needed her to understand before it was too late. "Except this won't be the rise of a rebellion and a direct assault on the city like last time, and it won't be fast to start or end, Korra. This will be a slow sequence of calculated moves that will rip apart the city from the inside and stretch its corruption all over the U.R.N. both through its leaders and its rotten underbelly, beating and grinding down our society, building up the tension until the people explode and anarchy arises. It will be slow and political and it will come down to survival of the fittest in the end, Korra. By the time it's over people won't know what hit them and there won't be a shred of justice or equality in this world."

Throughout the whole speech he had paced and gesticulated, he had stretched out his open palms in honesty and spoken like a true strategist but she wasn't convinced, something still bothered her.

"Why?" Korra had that frown that always made her look fierce but was mostly just an expression of frustration.

"This wouldn't be a fight for social ethics, Korra. It wouldn't be a matter of who holds higher moral ground. I can't say for certain, given the use of Amon's persona it might indicate a desire for vengeance or a mere need for a puppet but that seems too petty for such a complex plot." He paused for an instant, hesitating to tell her another piece of information, but he quickly folded his hands behind his back and decided to be open. "However, according to what I have amassed in my exploits in other towns, I believe the motif might the most classic and oldest of all."

"And that is?" Korra had listened with patience but now she felt anger bubble in her. He had been investigating who knows what and probably gotten into dangerous situations in other towns, that's why he had taken so long. She knew she had no reason to be angry but she was, she had been so worried and he had been putting himself at risk anyway. It also occurred to her that his words dug up one of the dreams she had had about him recently but she couldn't recall the details. Something about rain, alleys and a roll of parchment.

"Greed." That was his only reply to her question.

"Ok, so how did you discover all this? Is there any proof? What happens to this plot if all of them fail to be elected?" Korra was shooting questions with the most snarky tone she could muster, trying to poke holes at his theory but he seemed unaffected.

"I can't tell you that, Korra. You wouldn't want to know. As for proof- not yet, I need to dig deeper." She shifted uncomfortably, it was very slight but noticeable. "And if they are not elected…That is indeed the biggest hole in my theory but if whoever is behind this is as intelligent as I assume, there will be a back-up plan to assure the election."

"Ok, fine. Say I believe you. What are you planning to do then?" Korra looked up at him, challenging him to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I'm not going to take anyone's bending, Korra. You don't need to use that belligerent tone." He replied evasively.

"But you do plan to get involved. You said so yourself, from now on you're working on the backstage instead of the main stage. You're planning to take this down from the inside, aren't you?!" She was standing and Noatak had to cover her mouth to remind her to keep her voice down.

"Yes, Korra. Of course I am, I won't let them use the façade of Amon for this, at least let the character die with a shred of moral dignity! Not to mention I have a responsibility to stop this." He hissed out.

Noatak desperately wanted to redeem himself from all the harm Amon and Tarrlok had caused, as well as eliminate all traces of Yakone's influence but he wasn't foolish enough to blindly charge into danger for that without help. He felt that the use of his former persona gave him a responsibility to take down the usurper but that didn't mean he would get involved in a mission to destroy the whole plot if it jeopardized his future with Korra.

However, most of all there was one single reason why he ignored all his carefulness and would risk everything to tear down this conspiracy and that was the part he absolutely refused to tell Korra, the part that had chilled him to the bone when he caught wind of it back in another village- the person or network of people behind this scheme had a multitude of plans in line to remove the Avatar as a threat. For that he would not hesitate, Korra was the one thing he now had in the world and was the only thing he truly wanted to protect, so if someone even mentioned a plan against her, he wouldn't hesitate to strike.

"Noatak, I won't let you do this." Korra growled out, although his hand still shielded her angry mouth.

"I'm afraid you can't stop me, Korra. So you might as well help me when the time comes."

He was leaning closer, almost threateningly, but she knew better than to fall for his intimidation techniques. She pulled off his mask, registering the determined and almost pained expression on his face, and looked him in the eye. Without the blank stare of the mask to distance them, to shield his expressions and leave hers vulnerable, the intimidation tactic had only half of its efficiency.

"Noatak, don't you dare do anything dangerous. I'll beat you to a pulp if I find out you're willingly jumping into the middle of this." She was frowning and actively fighting to keep her voiced leveled which allowed him to remove his hand. Still, it was an empty threat and he knew it.

"What else would you have me do, Avatar?" The eye contact never wavered. "You can't ignore this anymore than I can."

"I…" Korra hesitated. No, she couldn't ignore all that information and put the city at risk, but she couldn't just recklessly get involved anymore either, she had something more helpless to protect now than just herself. "I think you should stick to gathering proof and we can pass it on to Beifong or the Army. Not all in the police can be trusted but the Chief and Commander Bumi are as trustworthy as can be."

"And who will you tell them got the information, Korra? Amon himself? A disfigured stranger? Do you really think that will hold against Council members and candidates?" He challenged.

"First of all- that word, disfigured, is forbidden between us." Just saying it left a horrible aftertaste in her mouth. "And secondly, I'll find a way. I'm the Avatar."

"Don't be naïve, Korra!" He backed away from her, his hands balling into fists. "Stop acting like a child."

"Stop calling me naïve!" Her voice rose again and she gritted her teeth to lower the volume. "I mean it, Noatak, don't meddle into dangerous matters!"

"Ok then, I won't." He lied. "If you trust me and help me when the time comes."

"Don't lie to me, I'm not an idiot!" Korra punched the wall in frustration. The stress was making her woozy again.

"Then stop acting like one." He replied coldly.

"Get out!" Korra lashed out with airbending impulsively pushing him towards the window with a rotating gust of wind.

Noatak resisted the push and stared at her with cold superiority for a few moments, or so it seemed, the reality was that he was surprised and didn't want to leave. Yet, he picked up his mask and left even so, in silence, without another word while she stood with her fist still grinding the wall and unable to look at him.

He climbed down and began the tricky path of evading any living thing in order to leave with a silent, subaquatic, propelling waterbending technique that he had developed just to enter and exit the island unseen. In fact, that very technique had been the only reason he had become comfortable with his own bending again, all because he wanted to see Korra even if he had to sneak around like a common rat in order to achieve that.

All the way back to the city he was seething, he wasn't actually angry at Korra, he was angry at himself for not having foreseen Korra's reaction accurately. He thought had known her well enough, he thought he could anticipate her moves like he had done in the past- he had taken in account that with her impulsive adventurous spirit she would immediately want to fight and crush the conspiracy, he had assumed that her strong sense of justice and the threat to the city would push her to act and join him, but he had never imagined she would take the cautious perspective and want to protect him over the city.

He didn't know why his calculations had been wrong.

Korra, on the other hand, waited until he was well out of sight to allow her body to break down. She hadn't really told him to leave because she wanted him out; yes, she was angry but she would rather have kept fighting, yet she made him go because she felt the stress take its toll, she knew she was going to collapse and she didn't want him to her weakness during that argument…Or ever.

She fell to her knees and clenched her stomach feeling the nausea return, the room was wobbling again and she felt so crappy that she barely noticed her knuckles were bleeding from punching a hole in the wall. But she was angry, so angry at him and so damn worried at the same time. The feelings made her heart constrict.

The vertigo won and she was forced to lie flat on the floor to try and settle the horrible sensation and not vomit everywhere. She continued to think about him though, dizziness or not.

«Damn it, I didn't even get to tell him.» She reprimanded herself. Then again she wouldn't want to approach such a delicate matter when he was already mad at her and calling childish.

«Will he be back?» For a moment she panicked. What if he didn't return? «Don't be an idiot, Korra, of course he'll come back.» She chastised herself again. Except, what if he got tangled in something dangerous and _couldn't_ return? But no, this was Noatak she was thinking about, he wouldn't go down that easily. She really wanted to join his fight too, but she couldn't, she had to be careful, she had to…

Suddenly, Korra gasped. A flash invaded her vision.

_Men in green turning against their leader. The young Aang struck in the back by lighting in a cave of pale green luminescence. Pain, blackness, betrayal._

Korra blinked and it was over. She didn't understand but her head was starting to throb again and before she could even crawl to the bed, her world was enveloped by darkness.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Korra? Korra!" Someone was shaking her and yelling. "Korra!"

She just wanted them to shut up and let her sleep. She was tired and nauseous and for once she hadn't had a single dream all night long so why could they leave her alone?

"Korra, wake up!" Another voice joined the coir insistently.

She really didn't want to wake up and even if she did her eyelids were too heavy to open and she was cold… She then realized that she wasn't in her bed but sprawled on an uncomfortable hard and cold surface. Tentatively, she tried to open her eyes to see where she was, but her lids felt like they had fishing weights hanging on them and she was barely able to flutter her lashes and half open her eyes.

«Let me sleep…» She tried to say the words that were on her mind but only a strangled groan came out as she saw that she was face down on her bedroom floor with her face smashed to the dusty ground.

"Korra, dear?" Yet another voice, how troublesome.

Korra turned her head, barely awake and saw the out-of-focus faces of Pema, Tenzin and Asami, all staring down at her with worry.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked with obvious concern. Her face came in and out of focus but she still looked lovely in her dark burgundy and grayish outfit, Korra didn't even register that it was the clothes the friend had worn when she entered the Air Temple for the first time.

"What happened to your hand?" Asked Pema softly.

Korra turned her attention to the smarting hand and saw that it was caked in dry blood. She groaned, more in annoyance that pain.

"Here, let me help." To Korra's shock, Tenzin lifted her up as if she weighed close to nothing and settled her on the bed gently. She never imagined he could be that strong and it made her eyes definitely snap open with surprise. "Asami, could you please go get my mother?" Tenzin added turning to the lovely jade-eyed girl.

Asami nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Korra, what happened?" Pema asked softly since Korra seemed awake now but hadn't answered a single question.

"I…blergh." As soon as she opened her mouth, Korra was barfing pathetically over the side of the bed, making Tenzin jump back lightly but very comically with his face turning a little green.

"Er…Sorry." Korra wiped her mouth with the back of her hands and rubbed the back of her head looking down; she could feel an embarrassed drop of sweat rolling down her forehead.

«And now my humiliation is complete. Can it get any worse?» She thought to herself. As bad as it was to found passed out on the floor with a bloody hand, it was worse and humiliating that she could barely move and worst that she had just almost puked all over her airbending master. All she needed now was a red stamp on her head saying 'Pregnant' to ruin her day further.

"Oh. It's…ok, Korra. I'll go get the mop and clean this up. Don't worry." Pema dashed out of the room, leaving a very concerned Tenzin staring at the Avatar.

"Korra, are you ok to explain now or should I wait?" He spoke with some hesitance and seemed reluctant to come within the line of fire of her mouth.

"I'm fine." She muttered sulkily. It was true that her stomach was empty now so there really was no danger of further mess, not to mention her vision was focused again and her sleepy eyes were starting to get used to being open again. However, she was still groggy and a little shaken.

Before Tenzin could speak again, Asami and Katara were at the door and froze in place when they saw the state of the situation.

"What seems to be the problem, Korra?" Katara recovered first and walked over to Korra, side-stepping the puddle of puce on the ground.

"You know what's wrong…" Korra mumbled under her breath but everybody still heard.

"What happened to your…?" Katara was looking at her hand but didn't finish the question for she noticed the hole in the wall and merely nodded. "I see."

The old healer uncapped the water-skin and gracefully bent crystalline water onto her hands and began the task of cleaning and healing the Avatar's wounded hand.

Pema arrived just a moment later and quickly cleaned up the embarrassing mess though all eyes were still on Korra who was looking stubbornly away with flushed cheeks. Well, at least she didn't look pale anymore, as she had on the floor.

"Korra, do know what happened? I came to see you for something but they told me you weren't down yet and since it was late we came to call you but you were just…like, sprawled on the floor all pale and passed out with a bloody hand…" Asami explained nervously, obvious under the impression that something serious was wrong.

"I felt woozy and stumbled; I punched the wall in the process to try and stay on my feet but fainted anyway. No need to worry, I just scrapped my knuckles." Korra's voice was raspy with sleep but she managed to get the whole explanation out trying to sound casual.

"No need to…? Korra you fainted! And this! "Tenzin gestured towards the recently cleaned up spot. "How can we not worry?" Tenzin seemed alarmed but his composed voice was caring.

"She'll be alright." Katara intervened, already finished with Korra's hand that now sported healing scrapes.

"But mother, do you mean to say you know what's wrong?" Tenzin enquired.

Katara gave Korra a significant look but Korra held a breath, bit her lip and looked nervously around. The old healer knew she was supposed to stay quiet for a little longer.

"Oh Tenzin, it's obvious. Didn't you find her sleeping outside? She probably caught a summer cold, she should be fine if she rests a little." Katara smiled, petting Korra's hand.

The Avatar let out the breath she was holding and smiled lightly with immense gratitude.

"Yes, yes, a cold. Totally, has to be that! A cold, uh uh." Korra agreed with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Very well, mother. Come along, ladies, let us allow Korra to rest." He sighed with some relief and waved for Asami and Pema to join him at the door. And yet, he didn't really seem very convinced.

"Actually…Asami can stay." Korra interjected on impulse. She needed her friend right now and burdening Katara even more was not in her plans.

"Alright." Tenzin nodded patiently, waited for his mother join and together with Pema they left the room.

"Korra, what's going on?" Asami walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "This isn't a flu, is it?"

"Not a flu, that's for sure." Korra frowned. She wanted to tell Asami but didn't know how.

"Then what happened?" The raven haired woman looked concerned.

«Ah, screw it.» Korra thought to herself, letting her impulsive nature guide her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just pregnant." She retorted with sarcasm.

"What? Is that a joke or…?" Asami seemed lost by her tone.

"No." Korra sighed. "I really am pregnant, Asami."

The Avatar realized that it was the first time she had said it like that, out loud and without doubt. And as soon as it was out, the words felt right, she still didn't _feel_ pregnant but now she _believed_ she was.

Asami was stunned into silence, just staring at Korra with a dumbfounded look for so long that Korra began to worry for her reaction. What would Asami do? Ask questions? Judge? But the jade-eyed friend did neither, instead she hugged Korra. Just that. She hugged her tightly and beamed.

"Congrats are in order, right?" Asami smiled with obvious relief.

"I guess…" Korra was a little confused as she hugged back reflexively, still awaiting the cliché questions- 'How long? Who's the father? What are you going to do? Aren't you too young for this? What were you thinking?'

But Asami didn't ask any of those questions; instead she shifted to sit closer to Korra, still smiling gracefully.

"Congratulations, Korra." She kissed Korra's cheek in a congratulatory gesture then sat back still looking cheerful. "I take it I should keep this a secret for now?"

"Thanks…and yes, please." Korra was still warily surprised by the reaction. "Katara is the only one who knows." «And Toph.» She thought to herself, but it didn't seem important for Asami to know.

"Alright." Asami patted Korra's back reassuringly. "Thanks for trusting me Korra, I'm honored."

"Well, if I couldn't tell my only girl friend, who could I tell?" Korra rolled eyes jokingly.

"Right." Asami was beaming, she looked positively happier than she had been in a long time, possibly ever for all Korra knew, and the Avatar wondered if her little bit of trust had done that.

"Aren't you gonna ask?" Korra looked at her flatly. Surely her friend was dying to know.

"Ask what?"

"Who the father is." Korra replied flatly.

"Do you want to tell me? I don't mind not knowing yet." Asami seemed to genuinely honest.

"Not quite…You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." Korra shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Asami was confused.

"Let's just say it would be like telling you he's…a ghost." Korra thought the analogy appropriate.

"Hm…It's that mystery guy you met while you were away, right? Mako told me." Asami seemed more interested in being reassured that it wasn't Mako, rather than knowing who the stranger was.

"Yeah." Korra looked away pained and Asami noticed the expression.

"Does he know yet?" The question was asked in a gentle soft tone.

"Not yet." Korra was trying to keep from looking even more pained or angry but it must have been plain on her face.

"Korra…Is there a problem? Is he gone or something?" Asami showed genuine concern.

"Nope." Korra left it at that.

"Alright." Asami seemed understanding. "I just have one question though."

"Ask." «Here it comes.» Korra thought.

"What type of clothes should I buy? Obviously we don't know if it's girl or boy but I want to spoil the kid as soon as it's born." Asami's sweet tone made Korra feel lighter and the topic was strangely encouraging, making the Avatar feel that things might just be alright.

"You have better taste in fashion so I'll leave it up to you, moneybags." Korra laughed for the first time, feeling incredibly better, apparently talking to Asami was relieving her stress; usually she would had punched something or trained until she felt better but the sudden discovery of an alternative was incredibly relaxing.

"Excellent. I kind of feel like an aunty all of a sudden." Asami laughed and even that was done graciously.

"You should." Korra grinned and was surprised to see the emotion in Asami's eyes when she got the meaning behind the Avatar's simple words- 'You're family.'

Asami hugged her again, this time slower, a grateful companionable embrace rather than in an excited rush. When they broke apart the mood was solemn but content.

"Anyway…" Asami dashed at the corner of her eye casually and adopted a more stern tone. "I originally came here for more serious matters."

"Ok. Let's get to it." Korra wondered what was coming. She had no idea how serious it would really turn out to be.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Ah ah ah Amora. *roflmao* Double pun.)_


	25. Smear Campaign

It turned out that what Asami wanted to discuss something about her candidacy for the Council. The election results would be announced in just two days and the voters would be the other council members, candidates and several select authorities that formed the recently structured city assembly. The election method was new, it was rare to have to replace so many members at once so the Council was forced to find an innovative and fair process to decide on the new members and this would be the test trial for such method.

Unfortunately, whilst Asami didn't really expect to be chosen, it had come to her attention that somebody had been slandering her image to all the voters, Tenzin had actually been the one to discover and had relayed the information to her two days before but ever since then Asami Sato had been investigating and her research had led her to the discovery that several smear campaigns regarding several candidates where being run with careful precision.

"Wait. Are you telling me someone is trying to make several candidates look bad? For what?" Korra asked in all her political innocence.

"Obviously to give an advantage to other specific candidates." Asami replied patiently.

"But it's all lies!" Korra protested, smacking her good hand on the bed.

"It doesn't really matter if it's truth or lies, Korra. So long as the slander seems credible it will hurt the person's odds. Do you think they actually check every accusation for truth? Besides the fact that a candidate gets smeared indicates a large opposition from the people, which is troublesome for Council." Asami explained with an air of annoyance, not at Korra but at the system itself.

"But that's unfair!"

"Of course it is, but what's ever fair in politics? I mean, come on Korra, you knew Tarrlok." Asami said the name somewhat bitterly.

"Well yeah, but Tarrlok is exactly the reason why they shouldn't make the same mistakes again!" Korra was actually whining.

"They are trying, Korra."

"Damn it, this is why I hate getting involved with politics." Korra sulked, crossing her arms.

"Well, as the Avatar I guess you don't have much choice, huh? Especially in a Republic founded by your predecessor himself." Asami seemed sympathetic.

"…" Korra didn't have a way to refute her.

The Avatar took the news with worry. It did not technically confirm Noatak's theory but it seemed to support it further, however Asami was unable to discover which specific candidates were being favored or who was spreading the lies but she was angry about the lack of fair-play and fully intended to find a solution.

There wasn't much the Avatar could do in this situation but Asami had wanted to ask Korra to appear before the Council on the election day as means to incite fair impartially and she wanted the Avatar to be present during the announcement, probably as a referee in case anything got out of hand. It was only a pretext though and Korra knew it, but Asami didn't want to admit what she really needed.

Korra understood the need for a leap of faith and it didn't bother her, what did bother was that everyone was shuffling her to the backseat in a supporting role while they all tried to fight head on, she could get why Asami would do that given that she now knew of Korra's condition but even Noatak and Tenzin were overprotecting her when she just wanted to jump into the fray and neither of them even knew the truth about her yet. It was upsetting.

The problem was, when Korra tried to fish for more information and demand to get involved, Asami decided to change the subject but after hearing something so serious she really didn't have the patience to hear about stuff like Asami accepting dates with Mako or Chief Beifong arresting some famous hoodlum. The Avatar was beginning to think they all found her useless in intellectual matters because she always got hot-headed and violent but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention or understanding the situation. She had learned a lot from the equalist war, she had mentally grown up in a substantial way in the last year, and yet they still underestimated her as the sheltered kid.

Korra was sulking and quite vexed but she realized that Asami wouldn't understand why unless she confessed about all the information Noatak had shared with her and she really wasn't ready to dish out anything that could be traced back to Noatak any time soon. So she pretended to go along with the conversation, she owed Asami that much for having accepted her secret so well.

"You sure all you want me to do is show up that day?" Korra asked for the tenth time as Asami got ready to leave. She had some sort of work appointment to get to.

"Yes, Korra. How many times will you ask?" Asami chuckled, finding the insistence sweet.

"I just want to get involved!" Korra complained.

"You are involved, Korra. But we have to let politics take their course, if we actually interfere we'll be no better than cheats. I just want your moral support." Asami seemed determined.

"What about…" Korra was interrupted by Ikki and Meelo barging in.

"Korra, Korra, are you really sick? What happened? What's that on your hand? Do you have a fever? Dad said you were sick and not to bother you but we wanted to come. We fed Naga for you, by the way. Oh- hi Asami!" Ikki prattled on hyperactively.

"Ikki…Ikki!" Korra had to snap a little to get the girl to stop talking. "Yes, I'm a little under the weather but I'm fine ok?"

"Can we do anything to help? Can we? Can we?" Ikki looked from Korra to Asami and back while Meelo stood weirdly to Asami's side staring up at her.

"No, Ikki. Go train." Korra ruffled the girls' fringe.

"Accept my token of affection, beautiful woman." Meelo declared handing Asami some sort of rank-smelling oozing weed with a wilting orange flower bud at the tip. It seemed that the kid was developing a huge crush.

"Oh, I…" Asami looked reluctant.

"She can't, she has a boyfriend, Meelo." Korra chuckled trying to rescue her friend.

"I shall duel him for her honor." Meelo proceeded to show-off a set of airbending fighting stances, making Asami snort discreetly.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend, Asami? Is it Mako? Did you steal him from Korra again?" Ikki interrupted.

"Ikki! None of your business." Korra seemed appalled and got up on purpose to hush both kids out. "Go practice for that duel with Ikki, Meelo."

As Korra closed the door that could hear Ikki's angry hissing followed by a resounding "Stop! Noooooo!" And a crash as both children rolled down the corridor in some sort on crazy fight. Asami was laughing as they left but stopped only to give Korra another hug before she headed out herself. Korra wondered when her friend had become so spontaneously affectionate.

By the time jade-eyed beauty had left, leaving Korra with the invitation for the election day, the Avatar was annoyed by her feelings about all the secrets being kept around her and Ikki's prying, her head also hurt from trying to understand the complexity of political matters; and yet the kids' antics had lightened her mood yet again. But it was mid-afternoon and she was starving.

After a bath to wash off the dust from sleeping on the floor and the acrid smell of throw up, Korra got back to her room, fully intending to comb her moist hair and head down to eat but luckily Pema was the best caretaker of the world and actually brought her some food to her room; Korra initially feared it would be rice porridge or broth since she was supposed to be sick but Pema had a whole tray of delicious left-overs from lunch.

As Korra dug into the food, Pema sat next to her, smiling at the avatar's obviously eager appetite.

"Someone's feeling better." The older woman commented with good humor.

"Yup." Korra replied, chugging down some cool water with a fried tofu ball. She actually missed meat and fish a lot but everyone was vegetarian at the temple so she never asked for it even if Pema would occasionally bring her some grilled meat skewers from the market.

"Well, that's good." Pema smiled and placed a small package next to Korra. "Here. This helps."

"What's this for?" Korra curiously opened the brown paper pouch to find crushed herbs, she sniffed it and detected ginger and a couple of dried plants she wasn't familiar with. "Tea?"

"Yes, tea. It' helps." Pema repeated herself not really answering the question and left the room with a smile. "Bring the dishes down when you're done, ok?"

Korra didn't actually understand what she meant but her curiosity got the better of her and she used firebending to boil her water and brew a pinch of the mixture. «A little tea can't do any harm, right?» She thought to herself as she sipped up the drink. It was spicy and pungent but delicious.

By the time she finished a whole cup and gathered the dirty dishes she began to realize what Pema meant- the drink _did_ help, the constant pang of nausea she had had since the day before was fading into nothing and she was feeling like her old self again. It made her feel great and she was suddenly her optimistic self again but she wondered if Pema knew anything about her secret and if she did…that felt scary because it just meant she was becoming obvious.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~~

Korra waited for Noatak that night, sipping on tea on looking out the window, but he did not show up. She wondered bitterly if it was because she had thrown him out or because he was meddling into something dangerous. Deciding that she didn't want to know, she sprawled on the bed and slept- clothes and all.

She woke up the next morning with another panicky dream; it was the exact same as the one she had had the day she had slept next to Naga except much, much worse. She sat up, wiping cold sweat from her forehead and gasping for air and looked around the room nervously- everything seemed reassuringly the same except the half-drunk cup of tea that she thought she left by the window but was now next to the bed, she picked it up on instinct and drank, realizing how parched her throat was. It was cold and had taken on a bitterness of oxidized tea but it was oddly reassuring in its normality too and she found it kept her from puking her guts out again.

She got up after that since it was already morning and leaned to the window, the soothing foggy breeze seemed to help her catch her breath and soon she was following the usual routine, in which she bathed, dressed and headed down for breakfast trying to seem normal to everyone around her. She knew then that it was going to become a daily thing unless she did something about the dreams.

Korra was really confused; during the war crisis all her flashes and visions had pointed to a single event, a single warning, but now she suffered from a jumble of different flashes and visions and something that she didn't really know what it was because it felt like a warning and threat and a murky premonition all at once rather than something a previous avatar experienced. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't figure the mystery out but ever since the gazebo incident she was reluctant to meditate on things too deeply but figured she'd have to overcome that fear sooner or later.

The rest of the day turned out to completely normal and passed quickly, this felt strange for Korra after the long dreary events of the previous days. She practiced airbending forms, had her meals with everyone, challenged all three air-babies, as she teasingly called them, for a match, and didn't feel sick in any way so long as she kept drinking Pema's tea, all in all she felt like herself again. She also sat down with Tenzin and made him elaborate on the candidates for Council only to figure out, with a little dread, that as the Avatar she was required to vote too. Luckily, the voting process was being kept anonymous this year rather than by head count like before so all she needed to do was select the candidates she supported on a piece of parchment and deliver it to main Council table. She figured it shouldn't be too hard.

It was a good day for Korra, nightmares and worrying for Noatak apart, she actual felt as if a semblance of her old life was back. The only anxious part of her day were the looks of worry Katara gave her, apparently the old master was under the impression that something was wrong between Korra and her nighttime visitor, but Korra didn't really get a proper chance to explain the facts that day.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

On the election day Korra woke up much earlier than necessary. She was nervous for some reason and her recurrent dreams didn't let her sleep past dawn, the fact that Noatak hadn't showed up for the second night in a row also troubled her and she had bad feeling about it.

She dressed comfortably in her usual attire, detecting that the weather was cooling down a little. She didn't mind at all, she preferred the cold anyway and was eager to see summer come to an end, even if that was still weeks away the sun was obscured by a light swatting of clouds that colored the sky in greying white rather than blue and allowed a stuffy but cooler breeze to blow onto the city.

Breakfast was actually a quiet event given that only Tenzin and Korra were there, they were eating earlier in order to be at City Hall ahead of time and the others were all still asleep except for Pema who was kind enough to cook for them, in fact she made Korra's favorite sweet buns to go along with the broth, tea, fruit and tofu wraps.

Deciding Naga needed some exercise, Korra took her along and on the ferry the Avatar began to feel more excited and energized. Who knew, maybe the day would have some action after all.

City Hall was already littered with all the voters that were taking their seats and waiting for the process to commence. Nobody seemed particularly inclined to speak to each other and there was a still a lazy early morning pace over most people present. There were, however, a few groups of people clustered around discussing the candidates in whispers and shooting furtive glares at those that were disliked.

Asami herself was gathered with the other candidates, they all had orders not to vote for themselves in order to give a fair edge to everyone but Korra could see the flaw in that system- if the votes were to be kept anonymous who would ever know if they voted for someone else or not?

Korra was ushered right up to the front row as Tenzin to his place with the Council members. It felt lonely being there amongst a mass of people that knew her by reputation when she didn't know a single one of them. To avoid more awkwardness she looked around the Hall, she was shocked to remember that was the same space she had pretty much wrecked in her fight with Tarrlok, everything seemed perfectly pristine as if nothing wrong had ever happened there.

After several yawn inducing minutes, the whole Council was in place. She saw the squeaky spectacled man that used to be Tarrlok's assistant standing at the edge with some sort of box in his hands; Korra assumed he'd been chosen to take the votes and her assumption proved correct.

She also noticed that while Chief Beifong was one of the authorities chosen to vote as well, many of her own metalbending personnel were surrounding the area, either for protection or fair-play, Korra assumed it was for both.

"The Council hereby opens this voting session." The Fire representative boomed.

"We will now explain how this session will take place." Tenzin spoke calmly but with commanding presence. "Each of you will be given three sheets of parchment, each sheet will be directed to the election of one Council member. All the members for each category are displayed on their respective sheet, merely circle your chosen options and deliver them in line at the ballot." He waved gracefully at the nervous-looking little man.

It turned out that as the Avatar, Korra was the first to vote. She wasn't really happy with the attention but it was surprisingly easy.

The first sheet of parchment held the sketch of each of the non-bender candidate's faces and their names annexed to it. Asami was the top choice and Korra quickly circled it with the piece of charcoal supplied to each voter.

The second sheet held the names and faces of all the Water candidates. She spotted the man Noatak had warned her about in the second slot, the grey haired man looked kind and competent but Korra wasn't risking it and instead voted for the third option- the top-knot wearing, bulky middle-aged guy named Sukuda that had supported her before; he seemed to be the youngest of all candidates but Korra didn't really care.

The third sheet of paper held the choices of Earth Kingdom representative. Korra immediately spotted the one person she didn't want to choose- Amora Kufeng was the only female face and held the last slot. Korra ended up selecting the first choice, a man Tenzin spoke highly enough about, Korra didn't have enough information to make a more informed decision but she didn't really mind.

The Avatar was the first to place her vote in the box, earning whispers and stares from most of those present. It was incredibly annoying but she was soon back at her seat and waiting as the throngs of people copied her actions. It wasn't that there were really that many people, it was simply that it was a slow boring process.

Eventually, all the candidates placed their votes and at last the Council members themselves handed over their choices. Moments later the session was placed on hold while the nervous looking ballot holder and two bespectacled officials counted the votes.

Everybody else was free to do what they wanted during the wait but most people chose to stay in their seats. Korra was too bored so she headed over to Asami by the Hall entrance where Mako and Bolin had showed up to wish her good luck.

"Korra! You're here too!" Bolin announced a little too loudly.

"Of course she it, Bo. You think they wouldn't ask for the Avatar's vote?" Mako reproached, apparently he was a lousy mood.

"Right, right. Avatar stuff." Bolin rubbed his neck as if a little embarrassed. "Good luck." He grinned at Korra.

"Actually we already voted, Bolin." Korra gave him her cocky smile.

"What? Everyone?" Bolin seemed astounded.

"Yup. Just waiting for the results." Korra nodded, for once she wasn't the one politically confused and it actually made her feel great, if a little bad for Bolin. She wondered if that was how everyone else felt around her most of the time.

"Good luck, Asami." Mako hesitated but placed a peck on the raven-haired woman's cheek, giving Korra a self-conscious glance.

"Thanks, Mako." Asami replied with her soft voice, giving him a little smile.

"Yeah, good luck A." Korra reinforced, smiling at Mako. She was starting to feel a little bad that she had broken his heart and caused all the tension between them.

"Yeah, good luck! Do you still have that lucky bunny-rat paw I gave you?" Bolin was poking at Asami's cheek playfully.

"Um…Yeah, Bolin, I do." Asami seemed a little squeamish about the issue. "Thanks." She added to both Bolin and Korra.

"So, Korra, who's gonna win this thing?" Bolin elbowed Korra companionably.

"Asami. Duh!" Korra chuckled, elbowing him back.

"It's not a competition, guys." Asami chided playfully.

The banter stretched on a bit hesitantly, they were aware of some of the disapproving glances that people were shooting in their direction, most of which were directed at Asami herself. Korra was starting to get annoyed and a little curious about what rumors people had been spreading around about her friend.

"Want to go out to lunch after this?" Bolin asked to the gathering in general, after a particularly long and uncomfortable stretch of conversation with all eyes on them.

"Sure, we could…" Korra was interrupted by the voices of the officials calling people back inside.

"See you in a bit." Asami announced and headed back towards the line of candidates.

Bolin and Mako waved goodbye and headed somewhere outside to wait for the end of the session. Korra herself just took her assigned seat again.

"This session is now back in order." One of the Councilors rumbled loudly.

Korra waited anxiously as the results were passed around the Council table for verification. Tenzin was the last one to receive them and got up, walking to the center of the raised dais were the Council table was erected. He cleared his throat, the metalbending police shifted into military stance, those present murmured among themselves softly and Korra knew the results were coming.

It was time to face the music.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Next chapter will be action packed. Get ready to see Korra fight again.)_


	26. Assassins

Tenzin raised his hands to quiet the audience them steadily began to speak.

"Thank you all for your help today; we will now announce the results." He made a small pause to look at the piece of parchment in his hands. "The new Earth Kingdom representative in Republic City Council is…Amora Kufeng."

There was a mass of applause but Korra cursed under her breath, setting her face into a sulky expression.

The candidate in question took the spot next to Tenzin. She wore an emerald green long skirt with an expensive looking, complexly embroidered russet tunic over it and a yellow silk sash; her deeply lined green eyes were heavily made-up with grey and lilac, her thin and wide red lips were stretched in an overly sweet and almost disturbing smile and her greying brown hair was piled in short curls. She humbly accepted the position and bowed to the other Councilors.

"Welcome, Councilwoman Kufeng." Tenzin greeted her before raising a hand once again to silence the crowd. "On to the next announcement."

The other Earth Kingdom candidates took their seats among the audience and Tenzin read the parchment with the results once more.

"The choice for the new non-bender representative post is…" Tenzin spoke and Korra could see the distaste falter the new Earth Counselor's smile. "Lau Gan-Lan."

Korra's face fell with disappointment. She really had been hoping for Asami to win, but at least the winner was the man she dubbed as 'cabbage guy' and not the thinly mustached man she had recognized among the candidates. The first time she had seen the ex-equalist she hadn't really realized who he was but he looked familiar enough that she put two and two together and began remembering the only time she had seen the man's face; given that she was being bloodbent at the time it was perfectly understandable that she hadn't been paying attention to the man and therefore had not immediately known him. He, however, had been watching her like hawk during the entire voting process.

Lau Gan-Lan took his place next to new Earth Counselor. He was smiling broadly and little naively with victorious glee as he bowed to the Council members and waved at all the voters. He even seemed oblivious of the obvious distaste that marred the face of the woman next to him.

"Welcome, Councilman Gan-Lan." Tenzin greeted the man officially as all the non-bender candidates took their seats, Asami actually managed to sit next to Korra.

"Sorry, you didn't win, A." Korra gave her friend a tentative smile.

"Oh I knew I wouldn't, I'm actually relieved it's over. Thanks for the support though, Korra." Asami smiled looking completely relaxed, which reassured Korra.

"Finally, I would like to announce that the new Water Tribe Council member is…" Tenzin was speaking with all his authority again but seemed somewhat hasty. "Sukuda."

The middle-aged bulky man with a good-humored face took his place next to Gan-Lan. He bowed and greeted all Council members before bowing unnecessarily at the crowd itself.

"Welcome, Councilman Sukuda." Tenzin announced. "Without further ado, we will now…"

Tenzin was interrupted by roars in the crowds. People seemed to be standing and complaining angrily, pushing others around and trying to advance towards the front.

"That's a lie! No way Sukuda out-voted Dorkut!" Korra couldn't tell who had yelled but the person seemed incredibly furious.

"Yeah, we demand a recount!" Someone else was hollering at the Council members.

Tenzin sighed and cleared his throat once again, obviously about to explain something he didn't really want to say.

"I hoped to keep this matter private but I seem to have no choice." He looked towards the other members who nodded with agreement and proceeded reluctantly with his speech. "The Council is regretful to announce, with grave sorrow, that we had to disqualify the candidate with the most votes for Water Tribe representative. During the vote count, it was brought to our attention through anonymous but confirmed sources that the front-runner for the position has been engaging in business that prompts illegibility for the Council. I am sorry candidate Dorkut, but if you would please accompany Chief Beifong to the precinct we would all be much obliged."

Lin Beifong was already next to the man in question and Dorkut had look on his face like a cornered animal with wide eyes, tense frame and gaping mouth. There was a buzz of commotion among the audience and in the confusion nobody noticed the group of men clad in rusty dark red sneaking around the upper levels of the Hall; that is, not until the strangers directed violent bolts of lightning towards the new Counselors and every person in the front row, including Asami and Korra herself. Luckily, the Avatar managed to push Asami and another spectator out of the way in time thanks to her sharp instincts.

There were screams echoing all over the Hall and the acrid smell of electricity burns permeated in the air as the metalbending police rushed to protect all Council people. The new members were drowned protective bodies that did not allow outsiders to see the state of the situation.

Being one of the people closest to the balcony where the would-be assassins stood and feeling responsible to act as Avatar, Korra used her shabby airbending to propel herself up towards them. All of the anonymous attackers were already running, invading open offices and rushing out the windows but Korra gave chase.

«Now this is more like it.» Korra was actually pleased to get to pound someone and the fact that they hadn't held back against the innocent spectators as made her angry as can be.

The men were fast and scattering between the back alleys of the busy city but Korra locked on to a specific target and chased him relentlessly, knocking down merchant stalls and pushing people out of the way as she went. She suddenly managed to corner the man she was chasing in an alley but it felt way too easy, he had slowed down and turned into a dead end when he could have just mingled into the crowed market but Korra cornered him anyway, hoping he was just stupid.

"Stop right there, hoodlum!" Korra yelled.

The man, whose face was mostly hidden with a red wrap mask, turned to look at her then used firebending to and a jump over the roof of the building that blocked his path.

Korra mimicked the gesture and followed but when she landed on the other side, she saw that it wasn't another street but the immense yard of some large warehouse unit. The space was wide and open with nowhere to hide so she looked around for the attacker but what she found surprised her.

A group of around fifteen men approached her. By the tailored suits and shady looks of them she assumed she was dealing with gangbangers and the man in red was among them with another of his City Hall accomplices.

They surrounded her in three rows and Korra immediately denoted that this had been a last minute trap. It pissed her off that she had fallen for it but she figured that if it was an improvised attack she could take them. She was wrong.

The group was well organized after all. Five men surrounded her closely with five more bridging the gaps in an outer row about five feet away; the remaining handful surrounded them all in the far back. The noise from the nearby market would drown any screaming and there was only a single sealed exit. She was trapped and she could tell by the men's stances that she had all elements, except air obviously, to deal with- the inner circle seemed to be composed by firebenders, followed by waterbenders and earthbenders in the far back.

"Surrender, you are outnumbered, Avatar." The man she had chased yelled at her.

"I am the Avatar, you think I'm gonna lose to you goons?!" Korra declared angrily taking a firebending stance herself. She knew she had to use all her self-confidence to try an shake them but inside she was nervous, in any other time she would have gladly handled these thugs at whatever cost but it occurred to her that in her current physical condition she had more than herself to protect and therefore could not afford to be reckless.

The firebenders seemed ready to attack but one of them seemed a little sloppy and nervous, Korra decided to go for him and hoped he would anticipate the move and throw the others off balance. It worked- she lunged to him with a flaming fist and suddenly there was fire everywhere. The anxious bender moved away trying to dodge and punch her in unison with the others but he was hasty and threw the firebenders off tempo causing them to have to dodge each other while she applied a rotated kick to two of them and lunged for a third.

Her fatal flaw was that she had forgotten the waterbenders, she didn't think they would attack through the flames because it would simply evaporate the water, but they bent shards of ice through the flame at high speed and rather than evaporating the shards melted into boiling water, one of such splashes hit Korra's upper back and right shoulder while another splashed her left thigh. She screamed as the burns settled in but it only fueled her rage further and she stood using airbending to create an implosion of air around her whose oxygen fueled a massive explosion when she firebent outwards literally sending the firebenders and half the waterbenders flying.

The exterior circle of benders raised a tall dirt wall, catching their comrades and trapping Korra in the process but she wasn't about to allow them to use an element she knew like the palm of her hand against her.

Korra gathered the water from the ground, just in time to form an ice shield for the new hailing of ice shards that rained onto her but a pair of boulders flung against her shattered said shield apart. Adrenaline was pumping in her system and Korra nimbly dodged another hail of ice while bending the boulders thrown against out of the way and into the wall. The resulting crash distracted one of the benders holding up the wall and a large segment of it collapsed inwardly.

Two attackers were caught under the crumbling rocks and Korra rolled out of the just in time but as she stood she was surprised by glob of water to the head- a blob of water stuffed with rocks that is. She stumbled and hesitated and was punished for it with a simple kick to the head from a disgruntled firebender. She fell back disoriented and before she could raise her hands to form a defensive stance, a waterbender had her hands pinned in ice.

The Avatar struggled, she could only move her legs and blindly used another flaming kick as it was the only move she could muster in time but the firebender deflected it and kicked in her shin and ankle, she wasn't sure if she had felt the bone crack but screamed in pain nonetheless as her leg was immobilized and twisted into an odd angle.

Korra was beginning to panic, the adrenaline still rushed in her system and if she had been able to think rationally she might be able to remember to melt the ice that trapped her with her flaming roar but the sudden vulnerable exposed torso position was making her fear for more than herself and her instincts began to tell her to flee rather than fight.

The firebender she had originally chased moved forward in a matter of seconds and she could see the sparks that signaled he was going to use lightning bending and she wasn't sure she could deflect it in her current position. She shut her eyes trying to get ready for the shock.

There was a messy buzz and a soft sound of a quick sequence of taps and a crash next to her, it took mere instants.

Korra opened an eye to see what had happened and saw the firebender paralyzed on the ground by her side and with a whoosh, two more fell and from all the screaming and confusion she realized someone else had joined the fray.

The ice that bound her hands suddenly melted and was bent away and a tall man in a familiar outfit stood before her, quickly extending a hand to help her up- a scarred hand which she accepted without hesitation.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled over the confusion as the enemies regrouped and began attacking again. Her shaky leg seemed to be accepting her weight so she gratefully assumed nothing was broken, merely sprained.

"Saving you, it seems, Avatar Korra." His face was completely obscured in the hood and he had been right before- the mask was almost invisible in the shadows of the cowl and the shade of the half broken wall the earthbenders had erected. It was eerie and intimidating, as if Death itself had joined the fight.

"Thanks, N…Thanks." She wasn't sure if she was free to use his name in public.

They found themselves back to back as the enemies circled them. Korra realized how ironic it was that it was just the two old nemeses against the so many potential assassins but it still felt pretty damn good to be able to fight by Noatak's side rather than against him.

Korra looked around and calculated that at least seven of the fifteen were out of action so it was an eight on two fight. She liked the odds.

"Good timing, by the way." Korra cocked her head to speak to the man behind her as she side-stepped the body of the man that had been about to electrocute her _accidentally_ stepping over his hand.

"For the record, that was chi blocking, not the other skill." He voiced darkly while he surveyed the hesitant attackers. By his tone she got the impression that he did wish he had bloodbent them and was holding back with extreme effort.

"I love that you're man of many talents." Korra replied evasively as she rolled her stiff wrists and took on an earthbending stance. "Ready?"

"Always, Korra." His tone held no doubt.

Korra took the cue and as soon as the benders lunged she dodged downwards letting Noatak's waterbending handle the repercussion as she used a clawing earthbending move and punched the floor outwards, causing an enormous ripple that broke up the ground and flung the enemies aside whilst shaking down the wall into rubble. Then together both Korra and Noatak used speedy water shots on each of the attackers, quickly freezing them all in place while they were busy dodging rock fall.

Once all the goons were down, Korra collapsed to her knees panting. The adrenaline rush had dulled the pain but being burned with boiling water, flung to the ground and nearly shattering a shin still took its toll, not to mention she felt something warm and sticky smeared on the back of her head and she was sure it wasn't water.

"Try not to pass out just yet." Noatak helped her up again by her elbow. "Someone's is coming."

He was right. Someone was pounding at the sealed steel entrance and instants later the door was bent aside and a familiar waterbender had busted in through the sealed door leading the metalbending police close behind.

"Get out of here." Korra elbowed Noatak but he was already on his way, disappearing in the shadows.

"I shall see you later, Avatar." He murmured only loud enough for her to hear as he vanished.

Korra nodded quietly then turned her attention back to the arriving backup, looking at the leading bender with surprise.

"Tahno?" She looked confused but he seemed to be there to help.

"Seems we are late for the action." He spoke with his typical suave sly voice. "And here I was hoping you wouldn't get caught so easily, little girl."

"The heck is that supposed to mean?!" Korra's voce was unnecessarily loud.

"Calm down, Avatar Korra. Mister Tahno gave us some valuable information, if it were not for him we might not have found this place." Chief Beifong was walking up to Korra while surveying the defeated attackers.

"Oh wow, thank you so much! You're just in time…to take out the trash that is." The sarcasm dripped from every word and as the excitement faded her head was beginning to pound heavily.

"You seemed to have done fairly well…Though I find hard to believe you handled all this alone." The Chief gave her a skeptical scowl as her officers rushed forward to arrest the attackers.

"What's happening at City Hall?" Korra asked to deflect the subject, though her eyesight began to blur around the edges.

"We managed to catch two assailants but as for the victims…" Beifong paused. "Are you alright, Korra?"

Korra didn't get to answer as she collapsed in the Chief's arms, fainting slowly but surely, unaware of how pale and ragged she looked with blood caked in her hair, singed and ripped clothing, bruises, angry blistering burns and a crooked leg swelling at alarming rate.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The Avatar slowly regained consciousness in a room that was not her own. There was dusky sunset light washing in through a hexagonal window above her head and everything in the simple sparsely furnished quarter seemed sterile and clean. She assumed she must have been out for most of the afternoon.

She tried to sit up slowly and hissed in pain. Her head was hammering and she could feel a bandage around it, she also noticed her hair was loose; she saw that somebody had dressed her in a simple white robe but that didn't matter, what mattered was that her body felt bruised and drained although there were only a few light marks, the blistering burns seemed to have been water-healed down to just a stingy red irritation and her ankle was back in place with the swelling almost gone though it was still set with bandages as well. She assumed she probably felt worse than she looked.

The door slid open with a creaky whoosh and a young woman who was about to walk in stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The young woman had dark blue eyes and black hair and was clad in a pale kimono. She turned and waved down a corridor. "She's awake."

In moments all her friends were barging in- Asami ran inside with Pema while Mako and Bolin were so hasty that Mako stumbled onto Asami and Bolin clumsily fell face first on the floor while Pabu scuttled over his back in surprise. Tenzin, Katara and Chief Lin were in the rear looking calmer than the others as if only they knew the extent of the injuries.

"Korra! We were so worried." Asami moved close sporting a nasty bruise on her jaw and a bandaged wrist.

"Yaah, wash ware you shinking?" Bolin spoke into the floor before getting up and shaking his head, letting the fire ferret settle on his shoulder. "I mean, what were you think? Going after the guys alone and all…You should have called us!"

"Knowing Korra that's just the problem- she didn't think, she just acted." Mako put in while moving next to Asami, looking concerned himself.

"How are you feeling?" Pema asked with deep worry.

"I'm ok. My head hurts and I'm exhausted but I'm fine." Korra chose to ignore the other comments even though they were making her flush a little with shame. She really could have called Mako and Bolin for help.

Everybody exchanged doubtful looks but the Avatar just looked straight at Katara with a grimace. She didn't like the look in her old master's face and she really starting to worry both of the life inside her and the fact that whoever treated her might have revealed her condition. Now that she really looked back, her impulsive choices had really been stupid but she wouldn't regret them, she had been responsible, as Avatar, to do something and she was glad the hoodlums were caught.

Katara noticed Korra's intense gaze and glided to Korra's bed, discreetly placing a hand on the Avatar's stomach as a pretext to grab her hand in comfort.

"I'm so glad you are alright, Korra." The old woman spoke gently.

"I'm sorry for the worry." Korra squeezed her master's hand out with gratitude and looked at everyone a little self-consciously as she spoke to all in general.

"Woah, Korra apologizing for kicking ass?! You must have taken a real hard blow to the head!" Bolin gushed out.

"Bolin." Mako spoke flatly and Asami shot him a little glare making Bolin shrink.

"Ah…Too soon...?" He pointed at the corner. "I'll be over there…Hitting myself in head for my big mouth." He grimaced and Pabu tilted his confused little head, sniffing the air.

"It's ok, Bolin." Korra smiled before she turned her attention to Chief Beifong and Tenzin. "So what all happened?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this after you are better rested?" Tenzin's voice was coaching and hesitant.

"Just tell me. Is everyone alright? Any casualties? What the heck was Tahno doing there?" Korra shot the questions in rapid succession.

"There were no casualties. We had three severe injuries and about six minor injuries, the worst was Councilman Gan-Lan who will be hospitalized a few days under police protection but he will be just fine and everyone is alive." Chief Beifong spoke as if placing a report but with a softer and less official tone. "All the attackers are in police custody and currently being interrogated, they do not seem willing to collaborate but we have ascertained that they are all from the Triple Threat Triad but claimed to have been hired for this by an outsider, they refuse to supply further explanations. Mister Tahno seems to be related to a Triad member and heard of the ambush on you at last minute, he came to us with the information and led us to the scene, risking his own exposure." Lin finished and crossed her arms; something still seemed to be on her mind.

"Ugh, why don't they ever talk?! They were caught red handed anyway!" Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I would have to agree with you there. We would go easier if they confessed but they seem to fear repercussions badly enough to clam up completely." The Chief agreed before adding softly- "Someone has them scared."

Korra rubbed her left temple distractedly, he head was pounding more and she was starting to miss Pema's miracle tea since her stomach was rolling in knots again.

"I have a question!" Bolin had his hand in the air like a good little school boy and when Korra consented he spoke again. "How did you beat fifteen well organized dudes before the police got there?"

"She didn't." Chief Beifong answered before Korra could and upon seeing the Avatar's offended expression she rolled her eyes and explained. "The attackers admit to have attacked the Avatar as was planned, though they won't say why, but they all state that they would have won if she hadn't had a helper."

Korra swallowed convulsively, nearly choking on her own breath. She really didn't like where the conversation was heading and was desperate to change the subject.

"Wait, 'a helper'? As in ONE helper? Two against fifteen? Who the heck is that good?" Mako was looking from Beifong to Korra, his interest was sparked.

"Apparently someone on par with the Avatar herself. However, they claim they could not see the man's face." Lin seemed to simply be recounting facts but she was still staring intently at Korra.

All eyes turned to the Avatar expectantly, they wanted to know and she didn't, she couldn't, tell. She briefly considered feigning another faint spell to get them distracted but she knew it would be way too obvious. She began to panic and bit her lower lip nervously not knowing what to say.

"Well, um…" Korra's eyes flickered away avoiding any eye contact.

"Who was it, Korra?" Even Asami was asking curiously.

A small pathetic shred of an idea sparked in her brain and she looked very purposely at Asami, hoping her friend would catch the hint and help her out.

"He was…a ghost." Her indicated an edge of sarcasm but she still stared at Asami, widening her eyes very slightly as a warning.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tenzin was the first of the confused audience to voice the questions.

Asami shifted a little, nodding almost unnoticeably. She had gotten the tip and apparently so had Katara. Both woman seemed to be trying to think of a way to deflect the matter.

"It's kinda…complicated." Korra rubbed the sore back of her head. "He's an old…_friend_."

"Could you perhaps clarify that, Korra?" Lin was tapping her fingers on her forearm impatiently.

"Sorry, can't. He wants to remain anonymous." Korra burst out, unable to find a better excuse.

"That seems fairly suspicious." Mako put in, siding with the Chief of Police.

"Ah, leave her alone. If you can't trust the Avatar with someone's identity then who can you trust? He saved her, that's what matters, right?" Asami put in, giving Mako a warning little glare.

"I'm sorry but it's my duty to investigate this matter to its full extent, how do we know this person had no involvement in the incident?" Beifong placed her hands on her hips looking commanding and determined.

"Lin, dear, perhaps we should leave this conversation for a different occasion? Korra needs some rest, her head injury is probably causing significant pain." Katara spoke gently in Korra's defense but there was an edge of command in her voice.

"Well…Fine." The Chief gave in. "But we will still be talking about this, Avatar."

"Sure thing, Beifong." Korra tried to grin but her head really did hurt too much so she just grimaced.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I'd like to thank my sister for feedback and the ideas she gave me, thank goodness the toilet reminds her of Tahno. xD )_


	27. Shocks

There was a knock at the door and a male healer walked in, bowing his head politely. He had coffee colored long hair, pale skin, teal eyes and was clothed in white and pale blue. He seemed surprised by all the people in the room, not because they were many but because some were quite renowned.

"Chief Beifong? Are you here on official business?" The man seemed to personally know the Chief somehow, at least that's what his tone implied. He also seemed a little anxious for some reason. "Is it about the attack at City Hall?"

"A pleasure to see you again, healer Shuko. But no, this not official." Lin beckoned towards Korra. "I believe you tended to Avatar Korra."

"Oh, yes, yes." The man nervously turned to Korra with a much deeper bow than before. "An honor to meet you while conscious, Avatar." He rose from the bow. "I'm deeply sorry I couldn't do much more, the rest will heal with some rest; though I would like to keep you through the night just keep an eye on that head bump, especially in your current condition." He emphasized the last part by tapping a little roll of parchment that he held in his hand.

"Condition?" Tenzin blinked a little confused.

Korra face-palmed herself so hard that Pabu flinched, she was feeling the urge to earthbend a hole and hide in it forever. Her impulsive reaction didn't go unnoticed though and Tenzin, Mako and Bolin looked at her and the others in confusion.

"Hm…Is something happening here? 'Cause I'm, like, so confused right now." Bolin was looking at Mako as if his big brother always had all the answers.

"Don't look at me, bro. I'm in the same boat as you." Mako shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I thought…My apologies." The healer spoke directly to Korra, bowing deeply again.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Tenzin was looking around; his calm demeanor had been replaced by demanding frustration- a look that certainly did not suit him.

Katara still held Korra's hand but smiled encouragingly, her eyes told Korra that she had support, they told her she would be fine. Asami was edging closer to Korra too for moral backup and Pema was looking away in bad attempt at ignorance. Chief Beifong rolled her eyes dramatically and shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose as if the sheer amount of idiocy in the room was causing her a headache.

It suddenly hit Korra that Beifong knew. There was no mistake in her reaction, she knew and she had kept her mouth shut so far. The question was how did she…?

"Ah geez, your mom told you!" Korra snapped at the chief waving a hand at her with sudden understanding.

Lin Beifong cocked an eyebrow with a snarky frown, apparently she was feeling underestimated or irritated, maybe she thought that they didn't think she could have figured it out alone or maybe she was annoyed that they hadn't trust her sooner. Whatever it was she didn't seem too happy but she didn't seem overly judgmental either as she shrugged her shoulders, it was meant to be a neutral show of apathy but Korra took it as agreement.

"Your mother? Told you what?" Tenzin looked at Beifong in further confusion and then scanned the faces of those in the room, including the silent healer, and frowned.

"Is it me or are us guys the only ones out of the loop here?" Mako seemed to have read Tenzin's mind.

"…It seems so." Tenzin replied when nobody felt inclined to answer.

"Just the guys? You make it sound like it's some big girly secret or something, bro." Bolin had left the corner and was wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulders. "And we all know there's nothing girly about our Korra." Bolin smiled confidently.

"Gee, thanks." Korra replied flatly even though she didn't deny the comradely embrace.

"What?" Bolin shrugged with a confused grin, not understanding her tone.

"There are some girly things about me, you know?" Korra rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that Bolin had hit the target with his assumption.

"Like what?" Bolin blinked.

"Enough chit-chat. Stop evading, Korra, what the heck is happening here?" Mako crossed his arms, his face almost seemed angry but they all knew he was just concerned and confused.

"Girly stuff." Korra replied sarcastically making Asami chuckle a little against her will.

"Yeah right, next you're going to say you're pregnant or something." Mako rolled him eyes, mimicking the Chief. "Just stop dodging."

"Yeah, right!" Bolin was laughing, actually holding on to his sides with giggle fits. "Korra as a mom!" He laughed further. "Like that could ever happen." The earthbender actually pounded the wall in time with his giggles.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Korra spoke flatly again, she was getting irritated enough that it was overpowering her sense of fear or embarrassment.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Tenzin was gaping, his mouth flopping like a fish on dry land as he struggled to find words to convey his surprise while Korra shrugged a little apologetically.

"What? What did I miss?" Bolin was still giggling but looked at Tenzin.

"Korra just admitted to being pregnant, idiot." Mako was frowning at his brother with a slight touch of bitterness in his words.

Bolin blinked in confusion then his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped open as he gasped loudly and with an overly exaggerated reaction of shock.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa…?!" The earthbender then quickly stopped laughing and stood very straight with a blushed, but attempting to be serious, face as he bowed a little to Korra and shook her hand with far too much enthusiasm. "I take back everything I said. That makes you, like, super girly!"

Asami was once again trying to hide little chuckles with her hand over her mouth but was failing miserably. Katara and Pema seemed to be watching the show with interest and Beifong was just plain bored.

"I. Am. Not. GIRLY." Korra complained without actually fighting his actions. From the corner of her eye, she saw the very embarrassed healer leave the room silently.

"So, wait, you knew about this?" Mako was directing the question at Asami a bit stunned.

"Well, yeah. Just for a couple of days, though." Asami replied with her usual grace.

"I can't believe this!" Mako shook his head exasperated , apparently he couldn't decide what was worse- Korra, his very recent ex-girlfriend, becoming pregnant of a stranger, or Asami, his current girlfriend, hiding such a big deal from him.

"Pema, you too?" Tenzin was gaping at his wife who still avoided eye contact trying to be inconspicuous. "Mother?" He then looked Katara.

"Well, I did have four children, Tenzin, it's hard not to notice these things after that." Pema smiled apologetically.

"Yes, Tenzin, I have known even before Korra did." Katara replied casually.

"Why didn't anyone tell me something this important?!" He was looking at the two women in disbelief before turning to Beifong. "And you knew too?!"

"Tenzin, Korra wasn't ready to have people know just yet." Katara explained with patience.

"Well, my mother was the first to notice, after all." The Chief had her arms crossed again but waved a hand dismissively as if she didn't really care.

Tenzin's attention was ping-ponging between the all the women, once again gaping while he struggled to grasp at the right words to convey his shock.

Mako had crossed his arms too and seemed quite irritated in his silence, it made Korra remember how he had been when they had just met for the first time. Bolin on the other hand, was looking between his brother, Korra and Asami with alarm trying to think of a way to defuse Mako's mood.

Korra was starting the wonder when the volley of questions would begin; now that everything was out she wanted to get all over with so they could just leave her alone. Her head was still hammering and she was a little nauseous again, plus she hated that she was in a hospital bed, embarrassingly weak in everyone's eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was inclined to start the questioning.

"Anyway." She spoke loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "That's how it is. Anything else? I'd really like to rest now."

"Are you gonna tell us who the guy is, or what?" Mako snapped at her a bit too sharply.

"Nope." Korra glared at him defiantly, she really hated when people used that tone on her.

"Why?" He insisted.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Korra wasn't sure where she had heard the expression but it seemed smart and really appropriate so she used it.

"Isn't he going to take responsibility for this?" Beifong waved at her from head to toe, frowning a bit. "You're the Avatar, you have a reputation to uphold."

"Like I ever cared for reputation, Beifong." Korra stated rebelliously.

"How the hell did this happened?" Mako was almost yelling.

"Well now, I'd think someone your age would understand the mechanics of sex but if you don't…" Korra wondered if she could get any more sarcastic. She was just so mad at his reaction but she didn't want to yell at him with everyone else present.

"What in the world were you thinking, Korra?!" He yelled in her face in reaction to her tone.

"What is your problem, Mako?!" She yelled back, rising from the bed to lunge at him angrily.

"You're problem, you irresponsible, arrogant little…" Mako's screaming was suddenly cut off by a hurried Bolin.

"Woah, woah! Calm down you two, that can't be good for the baby." The earthbender was getting between them.

"Shut up, Bolin!" Korra and Mako yelled in unison.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up!" Mako snapped at Korra.

"You did it too, you jerk!" She barked right back.

This time Asami joined the helpless Bolin and together the separated the two, though it didn't stop them from shouting even more.

"Ok, time for us to go!" Asami declared commandingly. She leaned to Korra and hugged her briefly, whispering in her ear. "Everything will ok, I'll handle him." She then backed away and grabbed Mako before he could argue further, dragging him out the door. The quarrelling between them could still be heard as they walked down the hallway but soon the room was dipped in silence again.

Korra sat back on the bed, huffing a little with anger and feeling her heart beat a mile a minute. It occurred to her that her heartbeat had been quick all day but at the moment it was racing like mad and she could almost feel sparks wanting to crackle on her skin from the fury. She was pissed that Mako was acting like a jerk but most of all she was hurt because she still valued him as a friend.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Korra dared them all, throwing her hands in air in challenge.

"Hey, it's your business. Fine by me, so long as there's no mess to clean up later." Lin Beifong shrugged.

Katara approached Korra once more, patting her back soothingly and guiding her to lean back on the pillows again. The caress was relaxing but it made the irritated burning skin on her shoulder blade sting lightly, that wasn't bad though since the sensation started to bring her back to her senses.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I don't know what got into him but I swear I'll make him apologize." Bolin was leaning close again giving her the puppy-eyed look he got whenever he felt bad about something.

"Don't bother." Korra snapped but there wasn't real anger in her words since she couldn't stay mad at Bolin. "I don't care." She did, she really truly did care, but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

Rather than reply Bolin wrapped Korra in a big tight bear hug until she was no longer huffing and shaking with anger. He then disentangled himself from her and gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder. She hissed because it was the burned shoulder and he quickly panicked looking around for help and apologizing but his reaction made her smile again.

"Ah! There's the Korra I wanna see." He grinned pointing at her smile, though still fussy about her shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Korra. You know that, right?"

"Thanks, Bolin." Korra punched his bicep softly.

"Mako will come to his senses too, you'll see." Bolin stated but before she could reply, he got up and stretched. "Well, I should get going. I better be home before Mako destroys more furniture."

The earthbender grinned and winked at Korra, he then said his goodbyes to everyone, going as far as saluting Beifong clumsily before he left, probably trying to not interfere in the conversation that Korra was bound to have with Tenzin. There was a small silence after he had left.

"I just want to know one thing, Korra." Tenzin broke the awkward mood, stroking his beard as he tried to remain composed after all the drama.

"What is it?" Korra was almost scared to know.

"What in the blazes were you thinking?! Going after assassins and fighting in that state? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Tenzin couldn't keep his usually steady calm voice from rising as he gestured frantically to her. His face grew red with anger and a vein seemed about to pop in his bald forehead.

"I wasn't thinking, ok? I'm sorry." Korra replied meekly.

She didn't feel like snapping when she knew he was right and was scolding her out of concern for her safety, it also helped that she was surprised by his reaction- she had expected him to reprimand her for getting pregnant like Mako had done, an anger brewed out of worry for herself and the little life inside her wasn't at all what she had awaited. She also noticed she still couldn't say or even think the words _baby_ or _child_, it felt embarrassing and still too surreal.

"Sorry?!" Tenzin huffed but the proper words failed him so he took a deep breath and attempted to compose his tone. "Korra, you're an adult and I won't judge you for something as wonderful as a miracle of life but now you have no choice but to become responsible. No more recklessness."

Korra nodded humbly. As much as she didn't want to be reminded of that she knew he was right and she was grateful that he accepted what had happened without further questions for now, she was pretty sure there would be a lengthy interrogation somewhere along the line but as long as she had space for the time being she didn't really care.

"Tenzin, I believe Korra has had enough excitement for a single day. Perhaps it's time we allow her to rest." Katara moved to her son, placing a hand on his arm to placate him.

The air master looked from Korra to Katara and very slowly nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Would like one of us to stay with you, Korra?" Tenzin asked with his calm tone slowly returning.

"I'm fine. You can pick me up in morning if you want though. Ah, and please take Naga, poor thing must lonely and hungry by now." Korra felt quite bad that she had neglected her companion.

"She has already been taken home, Korra." Pema replied, suddenly returning from her little quiet corner.

"Thanks." Korra nodded gratefully.

"Lin, would you like a ride home too?" Tenzin offered politely.

"No need, I'll just head out now, still have work to do." Cief Beifong had been drumming her fingers, looking bored the whole time but she finally spoke up.

"Could you keep me updated on the investigations, Chief?" Korra asked before the woman could leave, using the title on purpose to try and convince her with politeness.

The Chief looked from Korra to Tenzin, cocking a brow questioningly, but she answered anyway.

"I bet Tenzin would have you not worry about that but knowing you, you'll just get into trouble if we don't keep you in the loop, so fine I'll tell you what I find." The Chief replied with a knowing smirk, she probably liked that she was defying Tenzin in favor of Korra.

"Thanks, Beifong." Korra grinned.

The policewoman shrugged and walked to the door, saying goodbye to everyone, particularly to Katara with much respect, before she left.

"We should be going too." Tenzin beckoned his wife and mother to join him. "Be sure to rest and do whatever the healers say, Korra."

«Yes, dad.» She thought mockingly, but she nodded and replied- "I will."

"Good night, Korra." All three family members spoke their goodbyes and opened the door to leave, though Katara smiled gently and lingered behind to add- "I always said you were strong."

"Thanks." Korra smiled a little. "Good night." Korra watched them go the flopped back onto the bed.

Night had fallen outside and Korra could see the barely full moon shining through the window. She was about to let herself sink into the fluffy pillows and sleep away her hammering headache without so much as turning off the light when the healer returned. It annoyed her but he deeply apologized for the situation he had caused earlier and asked only to be allowed to examine her once last time before he let her sleep. She complied.

It was a quick full-body examination since the man used water-healing quite deftly after many years of experience. In a few minutes he was declaring that she would be fine but he had her drink some ginger tea before she was allowed to rest, the effects of the drink weren't as good as the brew Pema had given her but it helped nonetheless. In the end he didn't bother her for long but Korra made sure to use a belt from her clothing that hung in tatters in a wardrobe to bind the door shut since she didn't want her rest to be interrupted and didn't wish to risk being found in case she had one of the nightmares she so loathed. She then turned off the light and landed face first on the bed, finally being allowed to drift off to sleep.


	28. Telling The Truth

Korra wasn't sure of how long she had been asleep, she knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours but she felt compelled to awaken because she was under the distinct impression that she wasn't alone, she had tried to stay asleep by chalking it up to paranoia because it was an unfamiliar room to her but she couldn't help it, eventually her eyes opened lazily and she sluggishly turned her head to look around the room.

She saw him sitting perfectly straight on the ground next to her bed. It didn't startle her or anything of the sort, even though his face was invisible in the darkness of the room as it hid behind the black mask. She saw the window was ajar, he had probably used that entry again. Korra then rolled to her side, not wanting to sit up, and looked at him.

"You could have woken me." She murmured.

"You seemed like you could use the rest." He replied lowly turning his masked visage in her direction. To him she looked lovely in her just-awake haze despite the banged up state.

"How did you find the right room?" She asked curiously.

"Not that hard when there are chatty caretakers around." His voice was casual but he was annoyed that it had been so easy, if someone had come after her in the hospital it wouldn't be hard to overhear workers bragging about having the Avatar and multiple Councilpersons in their care.

Korra nodded quietly and moved the covers off her body.

"I don't feel like getting up; lie with me?" She smirked sweetly.

He complied without answering and merely kicked his boots off before settling beside her; she quickly removed the mask and pulled the hood off, allowing him some comfortable freedom. Noatak supported his head on his hand and looked down at her quietly. It seemed their previous argument had been forgotten.

"What?" She asked when he simply stared.

"You've always had a knack for getting into trouble." He nodded towards her injuries.

"Yeah…" «You don't know the half of it, babe.» She added in her mind. "Thanks for helping me today."

"Not necessary. If I hadn't been inattentive that might never had happened anyway." He replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there during the whole session. I told you they had some sort of plan, Korra." He sighed very softly, the action made him look so uncharacteristically tired. "I just did not expect it to be so sloppy, then again it seems it was a last resort, they probably didn't expect Dorkut to get taken out of the race. I just regret that they used the opportunity to get to you and I was not fast enough in finding you." Noatak sounded terribly bitter and he purposely kept out that he had spent the previous two days thwarting other plans to corrupt the election.

"Wait, _you_ were the one who sent the anonymous information, weren't you?" The theory suddenly shed some light on the whole thing.

"Actually, I had other intentions in order to avoid the sort of scene we encountered today, but it appears an acquaintance of yours preceded me and delivered the proof against Dorkut."

"Acquaintance?" Korra was burning with curiosity.

"Not so much an acquaintance as an old rival. I distinctly remember that you once lost a rigged match to his team." He made the hint as clear as day.

"Tahno? Seriously?" Korra was dumbstruck. She didn't expect the sly little weasel to have it in him.

"Oh yes, most certainly." Noatak nodded, also mildly impressed himself. "I see he has his bending back as well."

"Well, like I said- I heal them all, personal grudges won't change that." She smiled, she didn't really have a grudge about the match but it had indeed been unfair. Then again the winners had ended up worse than the losing team so what was there to begrudge?

"So I see." Noatak wondered if she made a habit out of saving her enemies.

"So what happens now?" Korra leaned a little closer.

"We wait and see." He murmured, tracing her bare shoulder with an expression of dark sizzling anger. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?" He caressed her red stingy shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll be back in shape in day or two." She gave him a confident grin.

"I believe you but I couldn't help but notice that you're skills seemed…muddled. You weren't really focusing; I was so sure you would have been able to free yourself from that ice bind without help." Noatak was surveying her critically.

"I…Yeah, I might have been distracted by something…" She mumbled avoiding his stare.

"And that would be?" Noatak insisted.

He needed to understand what was happening, he was more than aware that Korra was keeping secrets from him and those secrets were endangering her somehow. He had half a mind to force it out of her if need be but he hoped she would simply respect him enough to come clean.

"It's…very complicated." Korra was starting to panic as she saw that he was prodding her into talking; her already speedy heart began pounding to her ribcage faster than a satomobile.

Korra knew she needed to tell Noatak the truth and she wanted to but now that the opportunity presented itself she was unable to find the proper words and she feared his reaction like she feared his absence. The fact that she couldn't predict what was on his mind in the least didn't help her confidence and after having so many positive reactions, with the exclusion of Mako, she figured that hoping Noatak would react well too would be pushing her luck.

"Korra, look at me." He vaguely waved at himself, indicating not only his appearance but his life itself. "I think I am reasonably more than acquainted to 'complicated'."

"Trust me, this is a whole other level even for you." Korra shook her head in skepticism.

"Why is it you fear telling me about this matter so much?" He looked at her with curiosity etched in his features but he was starting to become apprehensive by her attitude. "Where is the fearlessly impulsive Avatar I have become accustomed to?"

«Hiding inside a big imaginary wardrobe and hoping you won't freak out when you find her out.» Korra replied in her head but her mouth, as always, was much faster and less filtered.

"I don't fear anything, I just know you're going to blow your lid or do something nuts when you find out." She was muttering, still refusing to look at his face.

"Your choice of analogy is somewhat amusing but excluding a threat on your life I very much doubt there is anything that might make me lose my sanity." He did indeed seem amused by her choice of slang but he could sense her heart beating at unusual speed, his bloodbending skills brought small awareness's such as that and those effects weren't always easy to ignore.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Korra didn't intend for her tone to be sad, she wanted to be snarky and defiant, but it came out melancholic anyway. His words had touched her, she didn't actually expect him to feel that protective of her and upon hearing him say it that way she suddenly felt reluctant to tell him the truth, not out of fear for his reaction but out of fear that he would resent her and his opinion of her would change.

"Korra, I think all this overthinking is going to rot your head." He tapped her bandaged forehead lightly. "Just be your impulsive self and speak your mind."

"I'm pregnant." She followed his advice and spoke before her mind even had time to process the words. Now that she had actually said them though, she was scared to even look at him and merely peeked at his expression through the corner of her eye.

Noatak took a moment to actually process what she said, his brain didn't quite seem willing to accept the two simple words, it was almost as if they had been spoken in a foreign language that merely resembled theirs vaguely. His face was frozen still in a completely blank mask of scarred skin.

"…What?" He murmured out somewhat breathless since it seemed all the air trapped in his lungs refused to leave his body.

"You wanted to know so I told you. That's it- I'm pregnant. Happy now?" She had become suddenly defensive and acerbic, not sure how to interpret his lack of reaction. She was even unconsciously moving away, creating a gap between them even though they both still lay facing each other on a hospital bed.

Noatak was gazing at her and watching her squirm away nervously but he wasn't paying attention to what he was seeing since his mind was reeling. The words were starting to sink in and he was choking in the whirlwind of emotions that consumed him, he hadn't felt this confused and overwhelmed since he was a teenager running away from home.

He moved automatically, swinging his legs out of bed and sitting on the edge with his back to her. He tried to steady his thoughts but they were so jumbled that it was like trying to organize snowflakes in the North Pole. His breath was shallow and slightly ragged and his eyes were out of focus as he tried to calm himself.

"Noatak…?" She whispered. She was watching his marked face- it looked suddenly so very young and vulnerable, she had never seen him express emotion so freely, he had become so accustomed to a mask that even when he didn't wear a physical one there was always a psychological barrier shielding his emotions. But right at that instant those emotions were exposed in a raw visceral expression of utter shock.

Korra's voice seemed so anxious, almost scared, as she crawled closer to him. His brave reckless Korra sounded about to crack and all because of him. The awareness that she seemed so lost just because of his attitude was enough to sober him up from the overwhelming high.

Noatak turned to her again and without a second though he reached out, picking her up as if she were glass, and placing her on his lap as he embraced her tightly. He really didn't know what else to do, he didn't know which one of them was being comforted, all he knew was that holding her so protectively to his body was what felt right at that second while his mind slowly reorganized itself.

Korra hugged him back quite possessively and nested her face in the crook of his neck, he didn't know what she was thinking but it was obvious she was still waiting for him to say something.

"The cave?" He asked, knowing full well she would understand.

"The cave." She confirmed and nodded softly.

"How long have you known?" He asked in an unreadable voice.

"A few days." She murmured anxiously and almost inaudibly hoping he wouldn't criticize her for keeping secrets.

"I see." He paused- that certainly explained a few things. "I assume our little…discussion kept you from telling me then?"

"Yes…" She risked a glance at him. Noatak was still expressionless apparently trying to set the timeline of his thoughts in order before anything else.

"And today you recklessly jumped into an uneven and dangerous battle even knowing this?" He didn't really need an answer, he just wanted to hear her admit to it.

"I…Yes, but…" She swallowed nervously. "Yes, I wasn't thinking."

"That much is obvious." He replied coolly.

Korra wisely decided not to argue and waited for him to speak instead.

Noatak was thinking quietly, never relinquishing his grip on her form. He wasn't sure which emotion was more predominant in him at that moment- there was plenty of unnamed shock, there was incredible worry both about Korra and about their future that had already been complicated enough as is, there was bitter anger at her foolish behavior, there was fear that he might become just like his own father, there was enormous guilt at the fact he was burdening her life with his own careless mistakes, but there was also the warm tingle of hope, the unreasonable jab of pride and the absurd bright spark of undiluted happiness.

"I'm not sure of how I am supposed to feel right now." He spoke with all honesty. "My mind is a mess."

"I know the feeling." Korra replied softly and it occurred to him that she probably did, she had probably been much more overwhelmed and confused than him and it had taken her a lot of courage to admit the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Korra." He embraced her tighter and his face buried into her chestnut hair.

"W-what?" Korra didn't move but seemed confused. "What for?"

"I am willing to admit that this situation might be mostly my fault." It was against his nature to ever admit he was wrong but he did feel guilty, not only could he had been more careful but he was also much older and experienced and therefore responsible.

"Seriously?" She snapped a little. "You're blaming _yourself_?"

"And if I am?" He moved just enough to see her face.

"That's stupid." She frowned with much confusion.

"So is your own sense of guilt." He could easily tell that she has been thinking the same thing.

"But…this will change things. It will be so much harder for you to hide…" Korra was mumbling and even whining a little. "What if…"

"No." He interrupted. "We will have to find a way; you do not have to consider the possibility of my leaving." He had read her mind on that one too, it was easy to see she was thinking and dreading about what to do if he left but he had promised himself he wasn't going to let her go and he was selfish enough to cling on to her despite the dangers.

Nobody had ever thought of Noatak, or Amon, as very honorable. He had abandoned his family out of a disagreement, he had reveled in power, he would resort to vile and cruel methods, he had even attacked the most innocent just to prove a point and further a cause. But he had honor nonetheless, he had his own code in which any disreputable act could be justified so long at it met a higher purpose and a worthy honorable end, after all the world was anything but perfect and even ruthless ignoble men of the shadows were needed to keep things in perspective.

Right now his own sense of ethics told him that he had to devote himself to protect the woman he had chosen as his light more than ever, she was belligerent and impetuous by nature and still so very young and inexperienced so he felt compelled to hold onto her and take his share of the responsibility, or even more. He didn't even mind becoming a hated villain to world once more so long as she was safe and retained her own honor.

Korra looked at him directly at last, finally recovering her defiant courage. She traced his marked tense jaw during the long silence in the sterile, moonlit, simple hospital room.

"You know…Katara said something that helped me cope with the confusion." She seemed a bit calmer now but even Noatak could feel her racing heart.

"Care to share?" He did want any little inkling of good advice he could gather in such a situation.

"She told me it was too late for regrets now but that I didn't have to do it alone." Korra paused and her brow creased as she tried to remember all the points the old healer at made. "She said that this doesn't need to hinder our goals and can instead inspire them... there was also something about the fact that we don't have to perfect and would figure things out on the way... Then again she also seemed under impression that this was a time of peace and therefore a good time for this to happen rather than later when the Avatar is truly needed." Korra grimaced, remembering that the last point no longer applied due to the current plots boiling in the underworld of the city.

"I see." Noatak could understand how the words had reassured her worries but they did nothing to soothe his own stress. "Anything else?"

"Yes, most of all she said that I should forget about the problems and consequences and other people for a moment and just remember that this is...that is a…" She struggled with the right word. "A _child_ we are talking about, one of our own flesh and blood, a person who will love us unconditionally." Korra seemed a little fidgety as she spoke but at the same time there was a mellow warmth to her tone. "She said that seeing things in that perspective for a bit might clear a lot of doubts."

Noatak didn't reply. He watched as Korra kept looking at him anxiously, obviously desperate to know what was on his mind, and he deeply wished that he could reassure her somehow but he still didn't know how so he simply lay back on the bed allowing her to lie over him comfortably.

"Rest, Korra. You obviously need it." Noatak ordered and even though she looked rebellious she did follow his command. He assumed she was simply too drained to argue and since he had assured he wouldn't disappear she was no longer too frightened; after several long silent minutes she began to doze into unconsciousness.

As Korra snoozed lightly over his body, he attempted to try and view the issue from the point that she had suggested, he was desperate enough to try anything to clear his mind. It was very hard for him to imagine a family of his own since he had given up on the idea ever since he had left his childhood home behind, it was almost impossible for him to envision himself as a father but it was very easy to visualize his Korra with some lovely little dark skinned child in her arms, it wasn't difficult at all to see himself loving both of them and memories of how he had always protected and cared for so deeply about his brother when they were children came to his mind. He remembered how naturally the instinct came to him then and how much he had enjoyed it before but after so many years of twisted manipulation, abuse and hatred, even though he had still cared, he had become cold and then all the years spent becoming someone else and sowing hate had twisted him, so Noatak didn't know if her could ever have that gentle instinct back.

Even if he did manage to relearn that natural tender nature how could they possibly raise an infant? She was the Avatar with all the responsibilities that brought and still young and in training, not to mention how she often acted like a kid herself, whilst he was a notorious wanted criminal with his own dark self-imposed duties to uphold. Korra was under constant public exposure while he had had to stay hidden indefinitely. How could they possibly reconcile both their lives in an environment suitable enough for a child?

He didn't intend to leave her with all the mothering duties though, since even if he had had enough confidence in her skills, which he did not due to her own young age, he simply could not bear the thought of not being present with his own watchful gaze, he refused to leave the protection of such a vulnerable creature to others when it was his duty to care for it, but he did not know how they would accomplish this monumental task and he was sure that Korra hadn't even begun to think that far ahead, she was probably trying to live in the moment.

Just about then, Korra moved a little in her sleep and he decided to settle her down on the bed slowly and quietly, letting her hair spill on the pillow as she lay on her side soundless and still. Noatak then stood and, without really thinking, began to pace, letting his thoughts run wild in his mind as he restlessly walked back and forth in the little quarters, with Korra's slow breathing in his ears.

His contemplations suddenly took a much darker turn- What if he turned out like his father? He did not want that and would actively avoid it but what if he found himself imprinting his child with his own hate and flaws? What if the child was born a bender, which was most likely, and discovered Noatak's unique family trait? Would the child become corrupted by power as well? Or would Noatak simply resent it and start projecting the social bender hatred that he was trying so hard to overcome little by little? What if his presence brought stigma and harassment towards the youngster because of who and what he was? All these doubts nearly suffocated him with guilt and for the briefest moment he entertained the thought that perhaps having him leave would indeed be a blessing for Korra.

Noatak's hands clench into fists as he silently berated himself for even having considered leaving. There was no way he was leaving Korra unprotected and at the mercy of the monsters lurking in the shadows, especially when she carried such precious cargo within her. He did not trust anyone but himself to watch over them.

He considered that maybe he could assume yet another identity and try to stay by Korra's side but the prospect of taking on one more lie didn't appeal to him, nor would it appeal to Korra, and he knew that with all the public exposure on the Avatar, the ruse might not last. Coming clean wasn't an option either, since he would most likely be carted up to prison for life or even face a worse penalty that would leave him completely disconnected from Korra.

Noatak also thought of asking Korra to leave with him either to the North or South Pole, it didn't matter which, in order to stay out of the limelight, perhaps that way they could be together in relative peace and stay away from the dangers…But that was no more than a dream, an impossible sugar-coated dream at that since there was no way they could turn their backs on the city, specially not Korra, not when the Avatar was needed and she had racked up responsibilities in the city of her predecessor. Their paths were just never meant to lead into a safe anonymous existence in some remote little place.

He was lost and he knew the doubts would haunt him for a long, long time but the new perspective had indeed changed one thing- no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he found that he was beginning to have all sorts of long lost feelings for the little creature that Korra bore.

Korra moved again, rolling around until she lay flat on her back on the other side of the bed, causing the sash of her robe to snag and come loose so the robe fell mostly open. The motion prompted Noatak to look at her. She had her brows slightly pinched and her lips parted like she always did when she slept, it made her look childlike and endearing despite the almost sensual position and he never got tired of watching her, she simply looked too vulnerable and lovely.

Noatak sat on the edge of the bed, intending to cover her but ending up gazing at her instead and, though still immersed in troubled thoughts, she had an uniquely soothing effect on him. The robe had left her completely bare on the right side of her body and her head was turned to the left with her arms sprawled and her legs tangled and the sheets; under the robe she wore only underpants and he could see every little blemish from the fight.

In the silence of the room all he could hear were her heavy breaths but he could feel so much more. He combed back some strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes and the tips of his fingers traced the bandage on her head before gliding slowly and lightly down to her shoulder accessing that the redness was already fading, then he traced down the curve of her breast to her ribcage where a fading bruise was displayed probably from a fall during the fight; his fingertips traced lower caressing her side and wondering if it was really possible that someone who lost so much weight was indeed almost two months pregnant.

The tips of his digits then stroked very lightly over the flat planes of her stomach, almost unreasonably afraid to touch but incredibly curious at the same time until finally his hand rested over her belly, nearly covering the entirety of it with how large his scared digits were compared to hers.

Many years of bloodbending had come with minor side-effects such as easily detecting the element as it coursed through people's bodies and Noatak had been particularly skilled in small minute distinctions in the blood flow, after all that had been necessary in order to develop the unique and precise technique that blocked bending. However, if it hadn't been a night of full moon he would never had been able to gather the power necessary to do what he was about to try.

He could feel the warmth of Korra's cinnamon skin under his palm but what really reached out to his senses was something else- her heart was beating much faster than usual and he could tell it was because her body producing more blood than normal, he could sense the excessive flow all the way to where his hand rested. Noatak focused further and something became distinct: there was a small, tiny, rudimentary little heartbeat slowly pumping microscopic amounts of blood within Korra and the miniscule little life that produced it was completely and complexly interlinked with the Avatar's body. Yet, it couldn't be any bigger than a small insect and felt frail, bizarre and almost unreal under his touch.

He wanted to pull his hand away immediately, irrationally afraid that his presence might disturb the little thing or maybe imprint his horrible sins onto it. Nevertheless his hand stayed still and gentle over her skin; as much as he felt anxious and illogically fearful he simply could not back away from the strange and awe-inspiring sensation. It was the first time in his life that Noatak had found bloodbending useful for something positive and good without having his mind clouded by irrational hatred and double-standards.

Noatak found himself experiencing something that he could not describe, it was puzzling and intense but mostly foreign and breathtaking. It caused him to swallowed down hard on the lump of sentiment forming in his throat and invoked the sting of tears to burn in his eyes that he had to dash away quickly with his free hand, grateful that Korra was soundly asleep. He wanted to name the sensation, the emotion, but his usually charismatic self could not find the proper words and he settled simply with sitting there motionless and sensing the faint tiny little beat under his hand until the shallow silvery glow of dawn began to color the room with faded light.

He knew he had spent more time in that room with her than he should have but the time had passed with such weird dreamlike speed and he had so much to think about that he didn't even care. At last, he slowly and reluctantly removed his hand from her body and covered her with the crumpled sheets.

Noatak considered waking Korra before he left, he knew she would probably panic if she woke up and he wasn't there after the previous night's revelation. Not to mention he could see her eyelids flutter frantically and her head moved slowly in her sleep, proving that she was having some sort of dream and knowing what Korra had told him it was probably not being very pleasant. Still, he wanted her to rest and recover from the injuries and feared that if she awoke they would have to talk and he didn't want to discuss the situation, not yet, plus he couldn't stay much longer or there would be a risk of getting caught.

For a few seconds he fished around his pocked for a scrap of parchment he always carried as well as piece of charcoal. He had no brushes or quills to write with in the room but the coal would do. He wasn't aware whether Korra could read any of the most common scripts used in the United Republic but he knew that both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes used the same writing system so he scribbled in a note to her:

'_**Korra,**_

_**I have things to attend to but I shall meet you soon at the temple. Do not fret, none of what we discussed changes how I feel.**_

_**Recover quickly and NO MORE GETTING INTO TROUBLE.'**_

Noatak dropped the note on the side of her pillow. There was no need to sign, that would be foolish in case the note were found by others and Korra would be more than obviously aware that he was the writer.

The mask was retrieved from the floor and he put it on along with his boots. He glanced at Korra one last time, watching her sleeping face for a second and then walked away. The window was much higher than it would be in an average room but he leaped out in one graceful bound. After that it wasn't hard to maneuver between the still shadowy quiet streets as the first rays of morning sun began painting the city.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra was startled awake by a knock at the door. Someone was trying to get in but her block had been effective.

"Avatar Korra, is everything alright?" The voice of the blue eyed caretaker lady that had been in her room the day before reached her through the thin screening of the door.

"Yes, I fine." Korra replied with a groggy voice.

"Shall I come back a little later?" The woman asked with some impatience.

"Yes, please." Korra called and waited until the footsteps of the unseen nurse padded softer and softer down the corridor and disappeared completely.

The Avatar sat up anxiously clutching the bedding around her. She was feeling frightened and shaky again but this time her dreams had gone back to flashes, a pile of confusing disconnected scenes rushing through her sleeping brain until she had been surprised awake.

She rubbed her bandaged forehead in frustration as she tried to recall the images- the men in green she had seen before, the very young Aang stuck in the back by blue lightning, the many faces rolling before her, the spirit world in all its awe-inspiring intimidation and all while there was the familiar sound of screaming and the clicking of many paws.

Korra let out a shaky breath and leaned back to the wall behind the bed with her eyes closed. She still couldn't make sense of the images but as much as they left her drenched in cold sweat and fear, at least they weren't nearly as bad as the nightmarish visions that haunted her sleep. But she felt nauseated and shaken anyway and just wanted the feeling to go away quickly.

Once she felt that her stomach was no longer in danger of turning inside out, she opened her eyes. She had been actively trying not to think of the night before but it was all coming back to her, every detail of Noatak's reaction still troubled her. And he was gone, left before she even awoke as always without giving her a single clue as to how he felt about the situation they were in. For blindingly scary moment she thought that maybe he wouldn't come back but as she fidgeted with the covers her eyes fell upon a very creased piece of paper.

Korra picked up the note and read it. His handwriting was surprisingly messy, sweet and uneven like a kid's, it didn't fit his personality at all but it amused her. She felt her whole body melt into the bed with relief- not only was he coming back he was also worrying over her.

Her face slowly lit up into a relieved and relaxed smile.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: A typical cheap Asian writing tool used up until the 20th century was charcoal, either as a pencil itself or by grinding it with oil or water to create an inexpensive ink to be used with writing brushes. I take Republic City probably has quills and the classic plume-tipped pens but I assume the brush stroke is still the most popular technique given all the hints in the show. Also, I see Noatak as the always prepared guy so he would carry paper and charcoal around for notes and reminders, etc. I've known quite a few people like that._

_Lastly, thanks for all the reviews, I noticed quite a few people here and on tumblr and facebook were very eager for Noatak's reaction so I hope I didn't disappoint.)_


	29. Roll In The Hay

There was a drowsy atmosphere over all those who sat at the table. Breakfast was as delicious as always but everyone seemed sleepy and sluggish as the weather began to cool bringing heavier morning mist around the temple. It had been two weeks since the faithful day at the hospital and yet Korra had only allowed Tenzin to reveal her pregnancy to the children and the White Lotus guards the night before.

The latter group had asked no questions and merely agreed to secrecy, there really wasn't much they could do even if they were still the highest authority in charge of her which they weren't now that she was of age and under Tenzin's tutelage.

The children on the other hand had almost thrown a party around her and Ikki's prattling voice still echoed in Korra's head even after a full night of sleep. They had gone to bed late in order to clarify things with everyone and remind them all to keep it a secret for the time being so it was no wonder they were all dragging their feet that morning with Meelo actually falling asleep over his food with a chopstick stuck in his nose.

The only people that Korra thought she really needed to talk to now were her parents. She didn't really fear the encounter nor was she particularly anxious of their reactions, she knew they would trust her judgment and her choices, they always did; it was only the inconvenience of having to travel all the way to their village that was heavy on Korra's mind. She didn't really mind the trip, she craved it even, she just didn't want Tenzin to surround her with guards as she travelled.

Tenzin had become extremely overprotective. Thanks to him Korra had been confined to the island for the last couple of weeks without a single chance to visit the city; she would have tried to sneak out anyway but Asami and Bolin visited often enough to keep her mind off things, Mako on the other hand still refused to see her though Bolin claimed he wasn't angry, he was just being stubborn. Korra enjoyed the visits but she knew they were also an excuse to keep her in the island, something was up in the city and nobody wanted her to be involved, the only person who still informed Korra of anything was Chief Beifong and even she was sketchy about the details- all she kept saying was that the attackers that were still in custody refused to talk and would be trialed soon but the investigations had been hindered by a separate crime wave that was taking up manpower to control. The Chief also informed her that all the elected Council members were back in health and running their posts normally, though Korra knew from Tenzin that Councilman Gan-Lan was still shaken by the events and gave in easily to the others because of it.

Another fact that contributed to the trapped sensation was that everyone that entered the island was now monitored. Even the ex-benders that now only occasionally popped up for help were restricted to two people a day in order to keep Korra from exhausting herself. Tenzin had originally wanted her to stop the healings, fearing that entering the vague semblance of an Avatar State might harm the child, but Katara had voiced that if it hadn't done any harm so far then it should be just fine. The Air master had become increasingly paranoid since Katara had been allowed to explain Korra's theory of supernatural intervention having led to her current situation.

The Avatar felt extremely frustrated because everyone seemed to think she'd get into trouble again if they didn't watch her every move, the fact that she was expecting had made them look at her as if she were made of glass and it irked her. She wanted her freedom back and that was exactly why she was running her mind through different plots while eating her food.

"Katara?" Korra grabbed the woman's attention as she sipped on what she dubbed as Pema's 'miracle tea', something she now drank religiously. It helped feel like her usual self by obliterating the nasty symptoms that she hated so much.

"Yes, Korra?" The old woman replied warmly.

"When were you planning to go home?" Korra bit her tongue when she noticed how wrong the words sounded and tried to smooth it over. "I just thought I'd escort you, that way I can see my parents and inform them about…the situation." It was silly but she still had a hard time speaking about her condition out loud.

"I did originally intend to only stay a few days but I thought I might be needed. However, seeing how well you are now and since you have Pema and everyone at your side, I think it might be about time I go home." Katara smiled, she knew Korra wanted her to stay but she also knew the Avatar wanted the excuse to travel with her.

"So, can I go with you?" Korra sounded expectant.

"I don't see why not. I guess we could go tomorrow…" Katara hesitated seeing how Korra's face fell. "No, in two or three days. I'd like to see Toph before I go."

"Alright." Korra forced a smile. She wanted to go right away but she couldn't yet, there was something else holding her back.

Noatak had not showed up ever since the hospital night. Korra knew he'd return, she trusted his note, but she worried about what was taking so long, she wondered if it was because of the increased surveillance in the island or if he had gotten tangled into something dangerous. Nevertheless, she wanted to see him before she headed off to the South Pole, she didn't want him to come looking for her when she wasn't around and just hoped he would show up in the next two days.

After the meal, Korra made sure to impart on them that she intended to escort Katara alone. She would have liked to take Naga back home for a while, but travelling by polar bear dog was no way to carry the aging master, so she consented to taking the Sky Bison alternative though she resolutely refused to be saddled with guards no matter what Tenzin said. If it had been Bolin or Asami or even Mako it would have been fine and maybe even fun but they had responsibilities too and Korra just wanted a little freedom, she figured the trip back would be a good chance to relax at last. Tenzin wouldn't have it though and Katara had been imparted with the task of convincing him otherwise.

Korra was really sick and tired of being overprotected and she didn't intent to argue her point, she had _told_ Tenzin what she would do, she hadn't _asked_. That was exactly why she cleaned her dishes and headed outside, not caring to join the argument between the masters.

Once outside, the Avatar stretched lazily under the morning sun. She was glad to be back in her old clothing now that the weather was cooling but she could barely wait for winter to come, she needed to feel the snow crunching under her feet again. She walked around the polished white buildings that made up the Temple and considered training her forms, she had been training daily again and Tenzin hadn't really been against it so long as she was restricted from certain things. He seemed to think it was a good way to keep her busy so he would have here practice a different airbending technique each week, under the premise that she would not overdo it. It was an honest relief since it made Korra feel like she was gaining back what little of her old life she still had and to add to her happiness, he had agreed to tone down the spiritual side of the training for the time being, since Korra was uncertain to dwell on such things after the horrible gazebo vision.

There was a wide open spot on a cliff, overseeing the city and Korra chose that place to train for the day. She felt great, the last two weeks had been good for her, she might have longed for Noatak like a missing limb and she might resent the trapped sensation of the island but she was used to being enclosed and she felt physically refreshed. Thanks to Pema's tea she had her appetite back and had managed to recover almost all the weight she had lost, training kept her in shape and she was slowly becoming accustomed to the dreams- they still made her wake up with the worst panic rush imaginable but she managed to recover quickly now and tried not to dwell to deeply on the images unless she needed to.

Korra flexed her legs and moved her arms, following through the new repetitive air form until she managed to gather a mass of her wind in her hands. She intended to keep this up until she had to eat again but it was hard work- not to the body, Tenzin had made sure she started practicing only simpler techniques, but it took a toll on her concentration which was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off things.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

If there was one thing that never changed, it was that Tenzin always yielded to his mother's judgment. He had consent to allow Korra to accompany Katara back home alone, he had always intended to let her go, he wanted her away from the city for a bit while he tried to put out some rumors about the Avatar, yet he felt uncomfortable about letting her go alone but Katara had pointed out that Korra would do what she wanted and was perfectly capable to handling a simple trip herself as she had before so it was better if Tenzin gave in and chose his battles.

He despised having to hide things but he did not want Korra involved with the matters of the city while there was talk of Amon returning from the dead and reporters trying to sneak into the island to confirm the rumors regarding the Avatar's 'mysterious illness'. That had be reason he had let her go, to keep her away from the public eye for some time.

Korra didn't know anything about Tenzin's motifs though and she was simply happy to be allowed a little freedom.

All the preparations had been done and they were to leave the next morning but Korra was apprehensive- Noatak hadn't come by yet and she was beginning to panic. In the end she forfeited dinner and stated she was going to groom Naga before bed since she felt bad for not bringing her big furry friend along. Nobody really argued so she knew she'd be left alone with her thoughts.

She secretly expected that maybe he'd be there, in Naga's shelter, waiting for the right moment to sneak into her room. But she didn't want to get her hopes up and dragged her feet all the way to the pen.

Naga immediately trotted up to her when she walked in and the polar bear dog slobbered up her hands with affectionate licks as Korra smiled and petted the animal's large snout. She had been spending a lot of time with Naga and in the last few days the creature had been gaining the habit of sniffing at Korra, making her wonder if her scent was changing somehow, it was just one more reminder that there was something growing inside her and yet Korra still felt like it was all too unreal.

The Avatar nuzzled Naga's furry neck but movement caught her eye. There, in the shadowy corner to the hutch someone was watching her.

She stood up straight again and peered into the shadows. It took her only seconds to discern what she was seeing and suddenly she bolted into a run and flung herself into the stranger.

He caught her nimbly and allowed her to shove the mask over his head while her lips met his in a crushing kiss. Her enthusiasm was surprising and he simply couldn't resist responding to her in equal. Korra pressed her athletic body to his wrapping her arms around his hooded neck and pushing him all the way into a secluded corner without ever breaking the passionate gnashing kiss. Naga huffed at them and settled by one of the entries, almost as if keeping watch.

"What took you so damn long?" She breathed between hot needy kisses.

"Long story." Noatak replied breathlessly whilst giving in to each fervent kiss.

Korra merely nodded, not caring about the details at that moment. She just wanted him, she needed to be reassured that everything was still the same between them and her body was begging for him, not to mention the exposed area of the pen sent a thrill up her spine. She kissed harder, her teeth scraping his as she plundered his mouth with her tongue, relishing in the slightly spicy taste of him.

Noatak had no idea why she was so wanton and eager but he had learned not to underestimate Korra's unpredictability and her explosive feelings were becoming contagious, he felt his rational mind being pushed into the background as he attempted to dominate the kiss with feverish hunger as his arms locked around her back crushing her to him.

Korra's leg hitched over his hip as she fought for even more proximity, almost like a kid trying to crawl into his lap; he held her by her blue clad thigh and continued to duel her tongue sensually, feeling her push him hard into the wall before a rustling noise alerted him of the way her hands had broken free from his neck and were fumbling with his clothing.

He should stop her, he knew it would be imprudent to let her spur him into doing something so impetuous; but her couldn't resist her, it had been too long without her, and in frankly he wanted her too much at that moment making lust hazed his mind like toxic gas.

Her fingers pushed his clothing aside and found his skin, caressing and scratching at the hard marked flesh of his chest with desperation as she continued to flood his mouth with kisses. His hand slipped under her top, gliding up her smooth tanned back and urging her closer as they allowed themselves to slip into a world of their own. His free hand fisted into her ponytail and pulled her head back with ruthless desire, making her gasp as his lips found her vulnerable neck, planting kisses and suckled bites that made her moan low in her throat.

Eventually he pushed her back enough to pull off her top, discarding it on the ground as she pushed his coat off as well. She was bare underneath the abandoned garment and he decided he would wonder why later because at that moment he just wanted to pull her close again and feel her skin against his as he kissed and marked the flawless flesh of her neck and shoulders. Korra, however, was much friskier and reached into his slacks to caress the growing erection until he his breath caught in his throat and he had to move away enough to loosen himself from the constrictive clothing.

Korra smirked a little with her eyes glazed over with lustful need and quickly shook off her own pants before he could say anything about it; she then snaked all over him like a feline in heat and kissed his lips again eagerly. He was stunned and extremely aroused at the same time. When in darnation had the woman become so seductive?

Noatak grabbed her and reversed their position, pinning her to the wall corner and hoisting her thighs until her legs were crossed around his waist and her arms were firmly wrapped around his neck; her firm supple breasts smashed into his chest with dark hardening nipples grazing his skin and his hands clawed into the firm muscled cheeks of her rear as their bodies grinded together wantonly. His rock hard shaft slipped hotly between the slick folds of her sex, sending little sparks of pleasure up Korra's body whenever his heated flesh bumped the little pearl that always made her moan.

It wasn't enough. They needed more contact, more friction, more passion. Korra took the initiative, moving just enough to guide his length into her melting hot core; she sunk down until he was a deeply in her body as possible causing them both to groan in unison and break their ardent kiss.

"What's gotten into you, woman?" Noatak whispered with aroused astonishment in her ear and he pressed her harder to the wall.

"You. Now shut up and make love to me." Korra growled playfully and eagerly while biting his earlobe.

He complied, kissing the side of her throat and thrusting rapidly into her desirous body. She was moaning much louder than was safe though holding her mouth shut but they didn't care, her fingers clawed into his dark coffee hair and she arched her body to him wildly. One of his hands kept holding her up while the other let go so her leg could lower to the ground for further balance as their movements became more frantic and erratic. His free hand glided up her body to cup a naked breast, eliciting a somewhat breathy squeal from Korra's pursed lips; it was a very girly sound that was so unlike her but Noatak wanted to hear more. He nipped on her lower lip, forcing her mouth open and flicked a nipple, noticing how much more sensitive and swollen it had become- the resulting high pitched moan she let out was like a shot of pleasure to his groin.

A wicked little smirk took over his marred features and he repeated the action, over and over while slamming into her body with passionate abandon. The sounds she made were otherworldly and her body was quivering with pleasure, her face was pinched with overwhelming lust and he knew was about to tip over the edge.

Korra couldn't take it anymore, her whole body felt electrified with pleasure and she couldn't even control the embarrassing noises that came out of her mouth. It wasn't long before she was falling apart and climaxing so hard that once again there were sparks in the air as her every muscle began to spasm and her nails dug into his scalp with the loudest high pitch cry of all bursting from her swollen lips.

Her orgasm triggered his own and Noatak had to crush her to the wall to keep them from toppling over as his fingers bruised into her flesh and he groaned her name spilling into her body, feeling the indecent fluids that dripped down her thighs before he kissed her breathlessly and possessively, refusing to let go as she turned to putty in his hands panting and shaking with sensation as the sparks faded away.

Noatak pulled her along with him and they fell onto his coat that was sprawled out on the earthy hay strewn ground in that secluded corner of the hutch. She seemed utterly spent but there was smug grin in her face that didn't seem to want to go away. He was also breathless as he sat with his back to the wall but he couldn't take his eyes off her for a single second.


	30. What He Didn't Know About Her

"Damn, that was…the best." Korra said with an amazed still winded voice.

"It was most certainly unique." He agreed, allowing her to turn and sit between his legs laying her back to his chest as they sat together on his coat. She looked exposed, flushed and erotic but it was gorgeous sight nonetheless.

"Unique…right." She laughed warmly. "That's one way of putting it."

"I must say if this is what pregnancy does to you then I might just enjoy it more than I should." The words slipped from his lips before he could consider if it was appropriate to phrase them but he didn't regret it, it was the truth and he sensed she needed some reassurance of his opinion on the matter.

"Ah…So, um…Does that mean…that you're ok with…that issue?" Korra became a little tense and stumbled on her words with her still breathy voice; she had though it would get easier to talk about the matter but the more time passed the more trouble she had at speaking the words out loud.

"Korra, it was an understandable shock and I have many reservations about the future but you can't have possibly have considered that I would reject this?" Noatak looked down at her and by the slightly strained look of her brows he could that she had indeed considered his rejection.

"Well it would be normal if you did, I mean… I never meant to mess up your life even more." She was avoiding his eyes a little sulky that he was acting as if she had missed the obvious. He just had to stroke those pouty lips of hers with a finger.

"I find your choice of words lacking." The same finger that traced her lips tipped her chin so she had to look at him. "My life only still exists because of you Korra, or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, but the…this is a big deal, I don't want it to mess things up for you." Korra gazed into his pale blue eyes earnestly.

"I would never consider our child to be something that would 'mess things up', as you so eloquently put it." He gave her a slightly sarcastic but warmly reassuring grin. An expression he didn't remember using since he was a teenager.

"You wanna bet on that?" Korra smirked feeling better with his reaction but still seeming doubtful.

"Korra, I am beginning to be under the impression that you have far more fear and denial regarding this issue than I do." It was the honest truth. He had noticed full well how she avoided certain words and approached the matter with negativity, something that was uncharacteristic for her optimistic personality.

"Maybe I do." Was her simple reply before she expectantly asked- "You'll stay with me then?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her forehead, attempting to soothe her nerves. He didn't know how he'd fulfill the promise but he intended to do it anyway. The irony of how their relationship had changed so acutely in less than a year did not go unnoticed.

"I'll keep you to that." She huffed a little impatiently but it was obvious the good mood was back. Korra was good at living in the moment.

They sat there in silence for a long time while Naga snored by the entrance. Noatak's hands had unconsciously slipped down the still flat planes of her belly and rested over her stomach as she closed her eyes and relaxed to his chest. There was a buzz of insects outside and a slightly chilly breeze in the air but they were warm in each other's arms as the evening grew darker.

Korra probably wasn't aware in the least but from the position of his hands Noatak was sensing for the precious little cargo in her body. He had been overwhelmed by the sensation the first time but now he actively craved it for reasons he himself couldn't fathom. At first he had assumed he wouldn't be able to feel much without the full moon but the little creature had grown significantly in past two weeks and he was able to easily detect it with his skills- it was still no bigger than his thumb and without the strength of the moon the soft undeveloped heartbeat was impossible to sense but to just be able to feel it there and brimming with life was the oddest and most awe-inspiring thing he had ever encountered in all his years alive.

"I missed you." Korra murmured, nuzzling the side of her face to his neck with her eyes still closed as she broke the lengthy silence.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual." It was an understatement, he had longed for her as if her absence voided the world of air. He had wanted to see her but he had been tangled in matters he didn't want her involved in and he had needed time to settle his thoughts, not to mention the island was suddenly under more acute vigilance and though that hadn't stopped him from watching her every so often he was pleased to see the security around her improving significantly.

"I'm just glad you got here in time." She finally opened her cerulean eyes.

"In time?" He questioned.

"I wanted to warn you I'm going away for a few days." Korra yawned lightly, more out of lazy contentment than exhaustion.

"Why?" His blank-faced questioning was starting again. Korra was growing used to the way he would rein in his emotions and expressionlessly ask questions until he had all the facts to decide the right reaction. It was the exact opposite of her rash assumptions.

"I'm taking Katara back home to the South Pole." Korra paused for a moment as if she was thinking of something serious. "And I'm going to take the chance to tell my parents about…_that_ matter." Once again she avoided the words.

"I see." Noatak watched her carefully. "You seem apprehensive. Do you feel they will be angry?"

"Why would they be?" Korra looked at him honestly at loss.

"Well, if a Northern Water Tribe girl came back to the North Pole announcing she was expecting and unmarried she'd probably be disowned." Noatak commented off-hand. He knew the Southern tribe was much more liberal but he had never really dwelled on the cultural differences.

"Yeah well that might be something our tribes have in common but my parents aren't like that." Korra shrugged.

"Oh? How do you think they will react then?" He was actually quite curious.

"My mom will probably be happy and positive as long as I'm happy. As for my dad he might want to hunt you down but he'll stay on my side too, I know it." She seemed absolutely certain.

"Is that so? You seemed to have been raised in quite the permissive household." There was a tiny edge of jealousy in Noatak's voice that he had never intended to reveal.

"Huh?" She looked at him a little confused but then it dawned on her that he didn't have a single clue of how she had been raised. "I think you're misunderstanding something."

"And what is that?"

"My parents have always been gentle, loving and kind. They'll always be by my side, but most of their acceptance for the things I do comes from a kind of trust that….how should I say…" Korra was trying to think up a proper explanation. "They trust me in what I do because they have a certain type of faith that most parents wouldn't deposit on their children." She didn't know how else to put it and was confusing herself.

"Care to elaborate?" Noatak refused to admit he was confused too.

"Look, my parents love me but I'm the Avatar and they are under the impression that everything I go through is a part of my determined fate. They worry about me but don't feel they have the right to admonish me." Korra seemed a bit frustrated as she tried to explain. "They never got used to having to discipline me."

"What about before you even knew you were a bender? There must have been years when they did just that." Noatak knew that most Avatars were confirmed and claimed in their early teenage years depending on which nation they were from like the legendary Avatar Aang at age twelve but he was aware of exceptions and wondered whether Korra was one such case.

Korra laughed briefly, it wasn't entirely a happy sound but she seemed amused anyway and only when her laughter simmered down to snorts was she able to answer.

"Everyone has known I was a bender since I was two years old, I could waterbend as soon as I could walk and I was confirmed and claimed as Avatar when I was four." Korra had an air of smug pride.

"How?" He was sincerely eager to know the answer.

"You're not the only prodigy mister badass psychic bender." She elbowed him lightly with good humor. "By the time I was four I was this big…" She made a motion the floor to more or less knee height. "And could bend all elements except air."

"That was quite precocious." The information amazed him and Noatak considered that perhaps she was certainly as much of a prodigy as he had ever been, after all even he and Tarrlok had discovered their bending far after the age that Korra had, the years before that revelation were the only spark of happiness in his childhood after all.

"Yeah but my parents were proud. It was hard on them but they gave me up to the White Lotus willingly." Korra seemed to be reminiscing.

"Gave you up?" Noatak stared at her nostalgic face.

"Well yeah. They didn't let our ties get cut or anything, they were allowed to live right next to the Lotus compound, I did see them almost every day and they had a say in my education, they were still my parents." Korra emphasized the words stubbornly although there was obviously a _'but'_ coming. "But that doesn't mean they actually raised me per se. Katara was the one who mostly made me who am since she was my first master and teacher and the White Lotus always supplied whatever I needed so I guess you can say it was a joint effort."

"You must admit that sort of childhood was unconventional to say the least." Noatak was casually stroking her hair while wondering just how much of this story had shaped who she was.

"Maybe but when is being the Avatar conventional? It was ok though, I never lacked anything. I loved training and excelling at bending, I just regret they didn't allow me to travel to learn in the nations of each of my masters. I was kinda always stuck in the South Pole." Korra grimaced playfully.

"Isn't it an intrinsic part of Avatar training to travel and learn the culture of each nation along with the bending? Isn't that a spiritual necessity?" Noatak was curious about everything related to Korra but something about her upbringing just didn't sit well with him.

"On his death bed Avatar Aang left strong orders to protect me for some reason. The White Lotus didn't want to risk any problems so as soon as they found me I was taken to the compound and grew up there, they felt it was safer to break tradition and have my teachers meet me rather than the other way around." Korra didn't seem to think it was a big deal. "But my masters did say that I sucked at the spiritual side of bending even if I 'excelled at the physical side'." She quoted the last part.

"How did you end up in Republic City then?" Noatak distinctly remembered having to anticipate his plans as Amon due to her arrival but he had never considered why an Avatar in training would have suddenly popped up in the city without warning.

"Well there was only one person capable of teaching me both airbending and how to become more in touch with the spiritual side of bending but Tenzin couldn't come stay at the compound for any large amount of time so I disobeyed orders and followed him to the city. I guess you know the rest." She grinned widely as if their common past was a fond memory rather a nest of dark ones.

"Like I mentioned before, you do seem to have a talent for getting into trouble." He commented.

"Yeah but how else am I supposed to have fun?" Korra laughed jokingly. "But all my masters and White Lotus guardians would probably agree with you. They kinda had to lock me in the complex at some point because I snuck out too often and one time disappeared for days…" She looked away mischievously. "Or weeks… After that I had to get permission every time I wanted to go on a walk with Naga." She rubbed the back of her neck still grinning like an impish child.

"I see." He wondered if she had at least anyone her own age to endure the confinement with. "Did you have any friends or siblings?"

"No brothers or sisters but friends? Sure. I had Naga, Katara, my parents…"

"No." He interrupted politely. "I mean friends of your own age."

"Not that I recall. I knew a few kids from the families in our village and relatives of the White Lotus people but they never got close to me plus I was always too focused on training." Korra smiled at her own stubborn nature as if choosing work over friends had been normal for a kid.

"Alright." Noatak didn't know how to reply other than by agreement. Her constant frank smiling in the face of such a story threw him off a bit.

He understood the necessity to protect her and could see she had no unsavory feelings about her childhood but the story made it sound like she had been imprisoned all her life and shackled by the Avatar responsibilities before she even understood what an Avatar really was. Noatak at least had had those few years where he and Tarrlok had been normal children, just kids with a normal family, kids who could play and protect each other, who could get into scrapes and have friends and know nothing about the cruelties of the world or the responsibilities of adulthood. They might have been short years before their father destroyed their childhood and made them in bloody soldiers but at least he had had those years, those memories.

Korra, on the other hand, probably didn't feel any bitterness about losing her childhood because she had never had a proper one to begin with and therefore could not miss what she never had. She had most likely grown up learning that she was meant for grandeur and burdened with responsibility and yet she had found happiness in her duties and managed to gather some youthful joy by acting like a happy-go-lucky kid to this very day, she had even managed to grow up being free-spirited despite her prison and became kind and forgiving, willing to overcome even the most bitter experiences without holding deep seethed grudges as well as jumping into the defense of others without a second thought, after all she might be impulsive, reckless, easy to anger and even a little overconfident but Korra truly had a heart of gold.

Noatak was suddenly staggered by how amazing Korra really was and how deeply misunderstood she was by the public. He also felt a stab of guilt for how he had classified her and treated her back in his days as Amon.

"Are you ok?" Korra was looking at his face while he was lost in his thoughts about her. "Did I remind you of your childhood or something?"

"No, Korra." Once again she surprised him by worrying about him, here he was feeling sorry for her upbringing and yet she worried for him of all people. "I was merely thinking about how you are much more incredible than you are given credit for."

"Tell me about it!" Korra laughed again a little smug but she didn't truly understand the depth of his words.

"So, who will going in this little trip?" He asked her, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Just me and Katara. I insisted on going without any escorts 'cause I just need some freedom! I'm going crazy around her." She was complaining and crossing her arms as if the protection was a big injustice.

"I see." His generic reply was filled with displeasure. He didn't like the idea of Korra traveling alone but he could understand her need for freedom, not to mention he thought she should leave the city for a while as well until some rumors cooled off.

"You're tone reminds me of Tenzin. He wasn't happy with the idea either." She glared flatly at him. "I'm not made of glass, Noatak, I can travel perfectly well on my own. It's not even that far away by Sky Bison."

"I understand you point of view, Korra, but I dislike the notion of leaving you unprotected in these dangerous times." He wasn't fazed by her glare in the least, quite contrary- he found it loveable. "If I could accompany you I would but obviously my presence would do more harm than good."

"My parents wouldn't care. As long as they don't know you're Amon they would gladly take you in." Korra blurted out without thinking.

"_Was_, Korra, _was_ Amon." He emphasized the past tense. "And I don't think my appearance would be very well accepted."

"What, you think they care if your skin looks like melted wax? They won't even notice." Korra waved the subject away, oblivious of the inappropriate comparison though it amused him rather than offended him.

"You're refreshingly candid, Korra, but far too innocently optimistic." He stroked her hair again. "Let's not forget your Sifu Katara. It would not do to have her see me; I don't wish to risk revealing myself."

Korra sighed. She hadn't really been trying to convince him to come but now that the subject was on the table she did wish he'd come, she didn't think they're be any problem with her parents meeting a Northern-tribe-man Noatak and she wanted to share with him a glimpse of what her family was like. Still, he was right to be cautious.

"Ok, ok. But I'm still going and no guards." She stuck her tongue out at him in defiance but he merely took it as a cue to kiss her again.

"Very well. Since you followed my note so far I shall trust you better judgment on this." He meant to say 'order' instead of 'note' but he knew she wouldn't take the word kindly.

"You mean 'NO MORE GETTING INTO TROUBLE'?" She used a loud tone of commanding mock anger then chortled a little.

"Yes, that particular excerpt." He tried to sound disapproving of her tone but she never ceased to amuse him.

"Thank you for that, by the way." She smiled. "The note, I mean, not the order."

"Don't mention it." He was surprised how easy it was to please her.

"Your handwriting is adorable." She commented trying not to snort again.

"I haven't written in Water Tribe script for almost two decades, it is bound to be a little clumsy." He justified while neglecting to mention that his calligraphy in Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom characters was mostly flawless compared to his Water Tribe scribbles.

"I like it anyway." She smirked. "So cutesy."

"I believe we should be getting dressed before we are caught in the _very_ exposed situation." He attempted to change the flustering subject while accentuating that they were still in a rather public spot.

Korra laughed, for once she understood that he was redirecting the subject but she didn't argue and they did get dressed together rather swiftly. She felt a little sticky though and hoped nobody would notice her messy hair and crumpled clothes before she got back to her room; she was jealous of how perfect he looked with his clothes and mask back on, as if nothing had happened.

"I just recalled something I've been meaning to ask since earlier." He spoke as she leaned closer to him again.

"What's that?" She smiled.

"Why aren't you wearing undergarments?" He looked pointedly at her through the mask, making her feel very self-aware.

"Oh…that…" She hesitated not really wanting to discuss how tender and sensitive certain parts were becoming. "It's…" she was going to say 'not important' but was interrupted when Naga suddenly stood, snapping out of her sleepy snores and turning her head to the main entrance.

There were soft footsteps outside.


	31. Air Trip!

"Someone is coming." Noatak whispered.

"Hide!" She shushed unnecessarily since he was already lurking away in the shadows.

"Korra?" A warm and mellow aging voice reached her ears and Korra turned to find her master petting Naga at the entrance.

"Katara! It's late, shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" Korra smiled nervously using an overly cheerful voice as she moved away from the back of the pen.

"I came looking for you." The woman looked around. "I thought I heard voices." She gave Korra a sharp but sweet gaze as if she was divining what had happened just by Korra's disheveled look.

"Voices? No, nope, just me and Naga here. You probably heard me talking to her." Korra had her hands hidden behind her back as she looked away, cheerfully trying not to sound guilty. "Just chattin' with Naga."

Katara walked into the enclosure quietly and moved to Korra, combing her unkempt hair back with her warm knobby old fingers, there was an air of mysterious serene knowledge as she eyed the new marks on Korra's neck.

"You know, he can come out now. It's not like I can't tell what's happening." Katara's low voice was full of complicity and enjoyment. "Don't worry." She added as Korra gave her an alarmed gawk. "My lips are sealed."

"I…ah…What? What are you talking about?" Korra laughed nervously. "You're talking crazy."

"Oh Korra, you've never mastered the skill of deception." The kind old woman still held her elusive smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Korra was looking up and away while swallowing nervously.

"She's right. You're a terrible liar." Noatak's voice came from the darkest most secluded corner of the enclosure. He figured the woman had been on to them before and kept the secret so he saw no reason to lie to her face and risk offending her, besides Korra was shooting herself in the foot and he couldn't bear the sight of her struggling with the bad lies.

Korra stiffened with alarm and turned her head to him mouthing the words- 'What are you doing?!' with absolutely shocked face.

"I'm afraid my eyes aren't as sharp as they used to be. In my young years I would have spotted you easily." Katara turned in the direction of the voice too, straining her eyes a little to see the tall hooded silhouette in the shadows. "Good evening." She seemed nothing but polite.

"Likewise." Noatak nodded, acknowledging the greeting but refused to step out of the shadows.

"You two should be careful. This hutch is far too exposed for a tryst." Katara's lined eyes crinkled with amusement.

"K-Katara, could please…I mean…" Korra was jittery.

"Like I said, my lips are sealed." Katara raised a knobby finger to her lips to highlight the promise.

"Thank you." Korra let out a breath of relief.

"You're welcome, dear." Katara pat the young woman's back softly before looking at the tall outlined figure again whose face was invisible in the hood. "You don't have to stand so far away. I won't bite."

"You'll excuse me if I stay right here, madam. I don't wish to frighten you." Truth was he just didn't want her to see him and have any inkling of a memory of how he looked.

"Because of your scars?" Katara asked casually inciting a long silence. "Yes, Korra did say you were somewhat marked after she rescued you."

"Marked would be an understatement." Noatak's voice was low but even and civil.

"It's not that bad." Korra lashed out impulsively.

"How is it you put it, Korra? 'Skin like melted wax'?" Noatak paraphrased her with harmless sarcasm but not wanting to embarrass Korra he added- "Either way I apologize for the intrusion, madam." He nodded at Katara.

"Such a well-mannered young man." Katara chuckled with good humor before looking at Korra. "I assume you have informed him of our little trip?"

"Yeah." Korra nodded, she was at loss of what to say, confused by how they all spoke as if it was a normal gathering. She had always envisioned a meeting between her loved ones and Noatak to end in disaster and possibly violence.

"I would agree with your son that I don't like the idea of both of you traveling alone." He hoped that perhaps the old woman would reconsider. He was still amazed by how wise and good natured she looked after all the years hearing about her cowardice and other flaws from his father, then again he knew that nothing Yakone said could be trusted.

"You mean you fear for Korra's trip back all by herself, don't you?" The aging healer corrected.

"Precisely."

"I'm right here, people." Korra pointed at herself. "Stop talking like I'm not. It's just a little trip, why is everyone making such a big deal? I did venture out for the trip to the beach alone, remember? I did make the two day trip back with just Naga, didn't I? What makes this journey so different?!"

They both looked right at Korra giving her meaningful stares that occasionally directed to her belly. Noatak didn't seem willing to say it because he didn't find it necessary and Katara didn't want to speak because she wasn't aware whether Korra had told him about the child yet or not. Neither of them wanted to add that the city was much more dangerous for her at the moment and flying over nothing but ocean was far trickier than a land voyage.

Korra could take the hint.

"Ok, ok. I get it, it's still stupid." Korra crossed her arms in annoyance. "We will be fine. Besides, Katara, weren't you the one advocating that I could do this alone?"

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Katara seemed cheerful.

"What do you mean?" Korra looked at her master a little lost again.

"Maybe your young man would consider escorting you part of the way back? I'm sure you can manage the trip alone but maybe he would be reassured if he could accompany you in reentering Republic territory?"

"I intended to." Noatak replied much to Korra's surprise.

"What?" Korra looked at him wondering what he had in mind but Noatak shrugged quietly.

"How very protective of you." Katara directed the comment at him with some degree of respect.

"Protective is saying little. He'd follow me all the way to the darn South Pole and back if he could." Korra rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Why doesn't he then?" Katara commented casually. "I don't have an issue with that and I'm sure we can find him a place to stay while you visit your parents without questions being asked."

Korra seemed appalled and hopeful at the same time by the mere suggestion.

"I find it hard to believe that a wise master such as yourself would put such trust in man who won't even share his name." In his skepticism Noatak made sure to emphasize the 'won't' since he needed the woman to understand that his identity was not up for discussion.

"Dear, it is not my trust at stake here. What I do, I do for Korra and if she so choses I will trust her judgment and not ask a single question or make a single deduction, it is as simple as that." Katara looked at him with her gentle eyes hiding the shrewdness of old age and Noatak began to see why Korra revered the woman so much.

"Well then we are on the same page. If Korra wishes my company I shall accept the offer but I do not intend to share information." Noatak looked at Korra expectantly awaiting her answer.

"I am so confused right now." Korra rubbed her temples. Surely they weren't suggesting that Noatak should go with them right into the very heart of the Order of White Lotus?

"Well children, feel free to decide and I shall see you all tomorrow. I believe my absence might be missed right about now." Katara spoke affably and began walking outside. "Good night." She nodded at both of them quietly before disappearing around the corner.

They were both a bit surprised by the sudden departure but what they didn't know was Tenzin was expecting his mother and Korra back to attend to last preparations so rather than risk having him come look for them, Katara decided to go meet her son and excuse Korra.

Noatak was a little edgy by the woman's parting though and felt it unsafe to continue speaking in such an open space but he figured if anyone came a long he was well positioned for a speedy escape this time.

"Did that just happen? It happened, didn't it? You and Katara just met and she knows that we were…" Korra blushed violently and walked to him in fast strides, trying to understand why things had worked out so well and thanking her lucky stars that they hadn't been found just a little earlier.

"She must hold you in very high esteem to be willing to trust so blindly." Noatak's reply was meant to soothe her but he still held his skepticism.

"Do you think she meant it? About you coming along?" Korra looked at his pale eyes behind the mask.

"Yes, I believe she was testing me somehow." He was sure of it. The old woman wanted to test something but whether it was his devotion for Korra or some hint of his identity that he did not know. He did find the possibility of having the healer as an ally quite appealing but the risk of a trap was far too high.

"You're not considering it, are you?" Korra's eyes were wide.

"I don't think I have choice, Korra." He didn't want to have to explain to Korra that what he felt Katara had done had been issue a subtle ultimatum and he needed to see where this was going, not to mention that if they could possibly get ally then perhaps he should risk it. It was not like he was risking much after all since Katara wasn't likely to betray them and he could probably escape at any given moment of the voyage if she seemed to come too close to the truth or if some trap revealed itself.

"No. No, no, no, no! The trip I can get but what about when we get there? My parents live in a small community, if it were just you with me then that's fine but with Katara knowing you're there…I…But I trust Katara too…Damn it, I don't know." Korra tussled up her hair in frustration.

"Will you trust me?" Noatak tipped her chin to make her look at him again. He always dreaded asking her that question but now he felt it was an unreasonable fear.

"Of course." Korra blinked in confusion.

"Then hear me out." He stroked her messy hair as he began explain a simple little plan.

That is how they began arranging for what might become the biggest risk that had ever taken together.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Goodbyes were tearful and lengthy. Everybody wanted a last word with Katara and Tenzin insisted on reviewing the travel route with Korra over and over again even if it was just a straight line south. Eventually the Avatar got annoyed and simply jumped onto Tenzin's Sky Bison, Oogie, awaiting Katara.

By the time everyone had had a word and a hug with the old healer and everything was packed in place, Korra began to fidget around with the reins anxiously. She helped Katara up onto the large animal and listened to Tenzin's last words of warning with impatience, she just wanted to take off as soon as possible.

At last they took to the skies and the cool morning air whipped Korra's air back as they climbed further and further, making her feel invigorated and free at last. She had never really enjoyed flying, she preferred the ground or the water when it came to travelling, but the sensation of complete freedom with only the wide endless sky ahead was still thrilling and exciting.

"So, will be heading south directly or do we have a detour on the way?" Katara had settled behind Korra and spoke with usual gentle wisdom.

"Detour." Korra replied, fidgeting a little again.

"As expected." Katara gave her a small elusive smile once more and Korra felt her stomach lurch with nerves.

In half an hour, they were well out of sight of the Temple and Republic City territory when Korra directed the large and yet graceful animal to turn east. They landed on a clearing that both Korra and Noatak had passed on their way back to the city from their fateful cave- it was a small oval stretch of grass among tall trees and rocky hills where the first red leaves of Fall had begun to litter the ground.

Korra hopped down the Sky Bison a bit too enthusiastically, having to use a clumsy airbending move to cushion her fall but she landed on her feet anyway and looked around anxiously. The meadow seemed deserted except for the occasional birds twittering around and she wondered if they had arrived too early.

A crunch of dried leaves caught her attention and she turned to left- there he was, concealed in the shadows of a large boulder and waiting patiently. She ran right into his arms just like the night before and he caught her equally. Korra had no idea why she kept getting so excited just from the sight of him but she figured that the dull stab of longing that was always present when he wasn't around had something to do with it.

"Energetic as ever, I see." Noatak commented nonchalantly while glancing up the Sky Bison. Katara had her back to them, busy with something on her lap.

"Did you wait long?" Korra asked while moving his mask over his head without removing the hood. She kissed him gently but with eager anxiety too.

"Not at all." Noatak lied politely and kissed back reassuringly, certain that his face was hidden as they embraced.

"You sure about this?" Korra whispered still a little nervous as they broke away.

"Let's go, Korra." Was his only reply as he set the mask back in place.

"What if anyone asks about the mask?" Korra seemed worried that the parallel with Amon was too significant.

"I am a scarred man, am I not?" He commented with irony. "And if it's the symbolism that worries you simply tell them it's meant to be the exact opposite of Amon. It should be enough to silence the questions."

"Alright but what about your name?" Korra still seemed reluctant to move away from the shadows of the boulder.

"Noatak is fairly common Northern name." He replied calmly knowing it would be far more conspicuous to use an alias in case Korra forgot and slipped up, it was easier to keep away the stress and use his real name.

"I never told my parents Amon's real name but Katara ought to have heard from Tenzin." Korra frowned. "I'll just call you Tak, if you don't mind? It's just a shortening of you name anyway."

"As you wish, Korra." Noatak seemed so much calmer than her that it was almost as if his cold old battle persona was back, rather than the perceptive and good humored lover she had become used to.

"Alright, let's go then." Korra consented at last.

The climbed up to Oogie's saddle together. As much as Noatak had knowledge of flying mechanisms and as much as he was used to flying in airships, he was not entirely comfortable with the large animal who he had never become familiarized with, yet he did not show an inkling of hesitation as he settled in the far back. Korra resumed her post directing the beast and in seconds they were taking to the skies again and heading southwest.

Katara still held her spot and seemed to be entertained making something with strips fur skin and cloth in different tones of blue. She briefly set down the work to look at the new passenger and nodded in greeting.

"Good day." Noatak nodded in return attempting to be polite despite the awkward situation.

"Likewise." Katara quoted him good naturedly.

There was mostly silence after that and although Katara seemed obviously relaxed in her work, Noatak remained attentive and Korra seemed tense as she maneuvered the huge creature. The healer noted how well postured and tall the man was but really made no other attempt to scrutinize him, she did not even attempt to ask about his hidden features while Noatak himself was watching the old woman with cautious curiosity, it was odd to be so close to one of the biggest targets of his father's hatred and not feel at least a little curious.

Korra's nerves were a wreck; she sat so straight and tense that all her back muscles seemed strained. She had the urge to join them at the back and at least be able to see what was going on, even if it wasn't much, but she couldn't since Katara was too frail to be allowed to maneuver the large animal and Noatak had never done it before, leaving Korra as the sole driver. The only time she could possibly join them was when they reached the first little island that would be their pit stop.

Luckily for Korra, steering a Sky Bison had never been hard for her. She assumed it was a skill she got from Aang and she always found it easy even if she wasn't too fond of flying, the problem in it was simply that she always ended up bored out of her mind while focusing on staying en route and having to worry with whatever was going on with the two people behind her didn't help her mood at all.

"You know, I hope that's not all you're expecting to wear when we arrive. It'd quite conspicuous and even though it's not winter, as it is in the North Pole right now, it's still pretty chilly." Katara broke the tense silence, speaking towards Noatak while still focusing on whatever it was she was working on.

"You need not concern yourself." He replied politely. Of course he wasn't foolish enough to walk into the South Pole with his usual clothes and had packed in a military satchel that hug on his back the clothing he had worn while visiting his mother, not to mention he was used to the cold and quite fond of the snow.

"That applies to you too, Korra." Katara cocked her head in the Avatar's direction, speaking with kind warm voice.

"I know, Katara." Korra's tone indicated exasperation and she wondered why they were discussing such a trivial matter but she had indeed made sure to pack extra clothing.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to heal frostbite off your toes again." Katara commented cheerfully, prompting Korra to blush a little.

"I was ten years old!" Korra complained feeling some of the tension sap from the air. Apparently Katara knew how to lighten the mood.

Noatak watched the interchange with mild amusement and for some reason it brought back the nostalgic memories of his own childhood…and some not so much nostalgic as bitter. He didn't remember ever having had frostbite but he remembered Tarrlok suffering from it when their father made him stay out in the snow practicing his bending all night long; the memory was indeed an unpleasant one and Noatak still remembered how he angrily dragged his brother back inside in the middle of the night against their father's orders and found himself wishing he could heal as well.

"Something on your mind?" Katara asked him, interrupting the relaxed banter between herself and Korra when she noticed him spacing out in his corner.

"Merely reminiscing." Noatak replied. "I hear you are the best healer to ever have lived." He attempted to change the subject subtly.

"I wouldn't know about that. Perhaps old Yagoda could still teach me a few things if she were alive but I can say with confidence that my reputation is not to be taken lightly." Katara seemed to be remembering the past as well.

"What are you talking about? You pulled people from Death's door many times, including Avatar Aang. You're the best!" Korra jumped in to her master's defense.

"Yagoda?" Noatak was surprised and probably sounded so. He knew the name well and he was vaguely aware of story regarding Katara and the much older Yagoda but the discussion still startled him. "From the Northern Tribe?"

"Why, yes." Katara seemed curious now as she peered at him again. "You've heard of her? She's from far before your time."

"I am aware of some stories, yes." Noatak refused to elaborate further or he would be giving himself away entirely.

"She was an interesting woman. A pity I never truly studied under her as properly as I could have." Katara had a faraway look in her eyes, as if remembering past adventures but there really wasn't any regret in her words.

Noatak nodded quietly but he could see Korra peaking at him curiously and he was sure she'd be interrogating him later, not that it bothered him anymore since he had begun to find her curiosity entertaining and it was only fair that she could ask since he wished for the same right.

After that the tension simmered down substantially and Korra was able to relax and even accept some water from Katara as she continued to maneuver Oogie. Noatak himself declined a similar offer but his polite attitude shifted from a charismatic act to true display of respect.

The trip should take them around day and a half if they kept a constant straight flying course, but with only one person to keep the Sky Bison flying straight it would take longer and require a few rest stops. It was several hours before they could stop and Korra was starving as the sun began setting in the horizon and the tiny barren island where they would be camping became visible. The place was more apt to be called a giant boulder than an island as it was only about three or four times bigger than Oogie, but any respite from the endless landscape of ocean was welcome, not to mention Korra had been eating only fruit throughout the day and just the idea of landing, starting a fire and grilling some fish made her mouth water.

Oogie landed silently and smoothly and Korra slid right off, cracking all her bones as she moved, trying to sooth the stiffness of being in the same position too long; then she helped Katara down and started the fire. Everyone proved useful though- Katara fed the large Bison with a bundle of hay grass they had brought along just for him and Noatak charged himself of the food, sitting silently by the firebent flames and roasting fish they had brought along making the lengthy task of fishing unnecessary.

Korra sprawled out on the ground stretching lazily before she sat up with her legs crossed, staring at the savory smelling food with a look of utter gluttony. Noatak was aware that all food at the Temple was vegetarian but he was also aware that Korra enjoyed meat so he wondered how she coped during her training. He made a mental note to ask about it later as payment for whatever questions she seemed curious to ask.

Katara soon joined the two by the fire, warming her old bones as the day grew darker and chillier and as soon as they began to eat Noatak noticed how the aging healer was polite enough to engage in conversation with Korra so he could reposition the mask away from his mouth to eat in peace. He was starting to like the woman more and more, her shrewd instincts allied with her caring loyalty made her a good candidate as ally and advocate for their relationship and Noatak's strategically inclined mind never set aside any bridge that could be needed in the future.

That night Korra and Noatak did not sleep close to each other, instead Korra slept with Katara snuggled to Oogie's warm fur as Noatak settled opposite to them and drifted off to sleep in a position not so different from Korra's.


	32. South Pole

Noatak awoke at the very start of dawn with a sound that twisted his heart, a sound so uniquely uncharacteristic that he feared its meaning- the sound of Korra weeping.

Katara was still asleep quietly in the same spot but Korra was on the opposite end of the tiny isle, still within earshot, with her knees to her chest on the edge of the isle, breathing as if she had run for miles and trying to swallow panicked sobs as her messy hair stuck to her slick skin. The sight of her was heartbreaking to say the least.

"Korra?" Noatak whispered, leaning down to her gaining a startled gasp in return.

"It's early. Go back to sleep." She muttered, burying her face in her knees with shame.

Noatak merely sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not knowing what to say but instinctively wanting to protect. It took him back to the days when he was a kid and Tarrlok hurt himself somehow and came weeping to him for comfort.

"Are you going to explain what is wrong?" He asked when she didn't attempt to shake him away.

"Just a nightmare. It's nothing." She swallowed convulsively, still shaking under his touch. Her body was cold and shivering.

"Just a nightmare? Or was it one of the infamous _dreams_ you've spoke off?" He was looking at the first rays of sunlight that colored the horizon in silver and blue, not wanting to stare at her until she felt composed.

"…They've been…tolerable but sometimes…sometimes they just overwhelm me." She replied between shaky breaths, wishing she had nice hot cup of Pema's tea to soothe her lurching gut.

"Do you wish to share?" He asked while moving behind her, allowing her to sit between his legs so he could hold her to his chest and perhaps share some body heat to warm up her cold skin.

Korra shook her head. She had no desire to relive the images even though they seemed a lot less frightening now that she was awake, in fact they now seemed more confusing than scary. She accepted his embrace though and found that it helped calm her a lot faster than anything else she'd tried so far despite the humiliation of being seen in that state.

"Sorry excuse for an Avatar, aren't I?" Korra attempted to joke as she often did while still keeping her voice down. Her eyes were closed and she had her head on his chest.

"Not in the least. Being the Avatar doesn't make you any less human." Noatak murmured in her ear.

"Thanks." She took a deep steady breath and opened her eyes, looking at the horizon as hues of pink and orange began tinting the sky.

"No need for that." He was watching her face noting how her deeply tan skin seemed to brighten up and shed away some of the pallor she had woken with.

"You know…" Korra hesitated after moments of long silence. "It's not a feeling I'm used to. Fear and vulnerability are not something I know how to handle…Before I met you I had never really experienced either." Korra was whispering in a barely audible voice but she looked at his masked face nonetheless, remembering how once upon a time a mask had haunted her.

"Did I give you nightmares as well?" He murmured into her hear with a deep rusty voice far too akin to Amon's threateningly cool tone.

"Yes. The dreams I had of Amon were the first time I ever felt truly terrified." She was absolutely frank and although revealing that information opened her to immense vulnerability she seemed to want closure on the matter.

"I'm sorry." Noatak had not really intended to apologize since no apology could fix the damage he had inflicted but the words slipped out anyway. He felt a small twitch of shameful pride that his plans to scare her had worked but the guilt made his heart clench painfully.

"It's in the past." She waved it off into the horizon. "You seem to have a talent for scaring me." She muttered for his ears only, mostly to joke about his comments of her getting into trouble.

"Do I still frighten you?" The information was surprising but more shocking yet was how miserable it made him feel.

"Yeah." She nodded but his stiff silence made her move so she could peer and make sure Katara still slept before she whispered in his ear. "You scared the living daylights out of me as Amon but now I'm not scared _of_ you, I'm scared _for_ you. It's just as nerve wrecking, Noatak."

"Korra…" Noatak really did not know how to reply, he didn't understand how anyone could worry for him and it was quite rare for him to not have a retort to any comment but Korra was gifted when it came to surprising him and for once he found the words eluded him and all he could do was stupidly ask- "Why?"

"Because I love you." Korra pushed the mask away, looking at him with all honesty and for the first time she seemed completely unfazed and bold to say the words plainly. She didn't even add her usual jokes about the obviousness of how she felt.

"I'm far too unworthy." He replied even though he felt his chest swell with pride and emotion. "But I love you too, Korra. More than I ever should have."

Noatak kissed her, silencing whatever she was going to say next as their lip melded and even the bitterness of morning breath didn't seem to bother either of them. After a while they broke apart and sat like that watching the sunrise in silence until the sun made its full appearance, by then Korra's stomach no longer rolled and she felt warmer but neither of them cared about anything else, they didn't even notice when Katara awoke.

Thanks to that simple moment between them Noatak began to feel glad that he come after all.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It took another full day of travelling but they arrived at the little icy sheltered bay that was their destination without a hitch. Before leaving the island they had made sure to change into more appropriate clothing, with Oogie serving as a privacy screen between them and the change had been an excellent idea since the more they moved south the harsher and colder the winds became, regardless of the bright sun above them.

Korra had been somewhat shocked to see Noatak in Water Tribe clothing after spending so long getting used to his city clothes but she couldn't take her eyes off him. He wore grey boots not too different from hers, grey furred gloves, loose indigo slacks and a long thick dark blue hooded coat lined and trimmed with white fur and held together by bone buttons and black cross-hatch stitching. There was also an oval teal stone at the collar holding up a triad of decorative fur tails, the gem seemed oddly familiar but Korra couldn't put her finger on why because it was the dark mask that captured all the attention even in the shadowy depths of the hood.

They were intending to stop midway so Korra could rest from the task of guiding Oogie again but the Avatar had been adamant that she could continue and therefore managed to get them to the South Pole just before sunset. They landed surreptitiously and Noatak slid off and moved out of sight while Korra guided Oogie to the White Lotus settlement where Katara and the Avatar were greeted enthusiastically.

Noatak watched from a distance as the women talked to a group of men clad in white and navy blue. The atmosphere seemed good and even as the sun began to want to set the conversation carried on, allowing Noatak to examine the surroundings- there were plenty of icy hills but he could see no more villages in the wide white expanse of landscape other than the walled complex before him. It wasn't anywhere near as large as the main city back in the North Pole, in fact it was tiny in comparison, but the walls seemed to have been molded similarly and there were guards everywhere. He knew it was a training facility and a settlement but Noatak couldn't help but see the basis of a prison in every detail of it and wondered if this had been all that Korra's world had been summed up to for so many years.

At some point the women hugged warmly and affably exchanging a few words before Katara was led inside reverently by a group of aging people. Korra, on the other hand, remained outside apparently waiting for something and that something soon arrived in the form of an enormous polar bear dog guided by middle aged man in guard uniform. Korra mounted the animal and took the reins, then exchanged some words with the guard before heading off in a fast trot.

Noatak followed at some distance already aware of her plan as he moved through the icy snow dunes until he found the Avatar waiting behind a particularly well positioned block of ice that he was sure hadn't been in the horizon minutes earlier.

"Icebending might capture their attention, you know." He remarked casually.

"They aren't really paying that much attention; everybody is focused on Katara's return with news from the city." Korra shrugged unfazed. "I told them I wanted to head off quickly so I could get to my parent's home before it got too late. They let me borrow Niko." She petted the ears of the huge polar bear dog with a little sadness. "He's one of Naga's brothers."

"You really wanted to bring her, didn't you?" Noatak could tell she missed her furry companion.

"Yeah well, next time." She shrugged a little disappointed before patting the space behind her. "Get on."

Noatak complied, knowing she intended to keep leading and even though he could have easily taken the reins from her tired hands he decided to let her have her way since she knew the directions after all.

Despite being overly stiff and tired, Korra seemed energized to back on land and riding a familiar creature plus the fact that she was heading to the home of her infancy seemed to excite her, there was even a youthful gleam in her eyes that just lit up her face in the semi-darkness as the sun set completely in the horizon, or as completely as it could set at that time of the year, which really wasn't much.

It took close to an hour at full trot but they had the shallow light of a waxing moon and golden sunrays of the nightly polar sun to guide them but as they cut around the corner of an icy hill, Noatak detected a tiny village of several scattered stone homes up ahead among the shelter of icy hills and the exhilaration that rolled off Korra at the sight of it seemed almost palpable.

"I take it we have arrived?" He asked over the whistling wind that had begun to pick up around them.

"Yup." Korra grinned and allowed the polar bear dog to slow as she guided him to a typical Water Tribe home in the outskirts. Smoke spiraled from an opening in the roof and there were flickers of warm light coming from the inside.

They dismounted and the Avatar allowed the animal to settle in an outer hut that seemed prepared to house such beasts, Noatak assumed she had kept Naga there before. They then walked to the entry; the cabin curtains were rolled up and the heavy wooden door was firmly bolted in place to shield against the semi-nightly wind- Korra banged on it enthusiastically, lacking any manners whatsoever and Noatak merely moved aside inconspicuously.

"Who…?" A tall, very largely built dark man answered the knock.

He dressed mostly in grey and ashy blue with only the over-piece of his coat in indigo with some sort of light blue symbol and the usual warm white fur trim, his long dark air and goatee seemed well groomed and he looked much younger and stronger than Noatak had expected. Yet, his fearsome appearance seemed to contrast intensely with the warm expression on his features and Noatak immediately knew that this was the man whose name he had borrowed for a while. The resemblance between Tonraq and Korra was uncanny.

"Hi dad!" Korra beamed as the man pulled her into a huge hug.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Oh Gods, my feels! I was so overly sappy on this one that I feel I've embarrassed myself. OTL_

_Still, there's more sappy slightly OOC stuff coming up in the next chapter…I think? ^^'_

_Anyway, please keep reviewing. It doesn't matter if it's constructive criticism, compliments, opinions, questions or theories. All reviews inspire me and give the energy and desire to keep writing. Thank you all for your support.)_


	33. Mom and Dad

"Korra! I missed you so much, sweety! When did you get back?" Even the man's voice was warm with an unexpectedly smooth pitch as he hugged his daughter.

"Just now. I escorted Katara home and decided to visit." Korra smiled like a little girl but it was obvious there was more to her excuse.

"Dear? Who is it?" A deep, breathy and gentle female voice called from the inside. The tone reminded Noatak of a more leveled and mature version of Korra's voice.

"Senna! Come here!" Tonraq called with excitement.

A woman with large blue eyes and long dark hair loosely tied on either side of her head appeared at the door to her husband's left. She was even shorter than Korra and dressed in simple double layered cerulean and baby blue clothing but if Noatak had thought that Korra bore an uncanny resemblance to her father he now saw it was nothing compared to how much she resembled the placid looking woman.

"Hi mom!" Korra grinned and waved energetically.

"Korra! Oh snowflake, come here!" The woman hugged the Avatar tearfully and Noatak couldn't get over how young Korra's mother looked, he was so surprised by it that he almost didn't take notice of the nickname that seemed to make the younger woman blush slightly. Almost.

"Who's your friend?" Tonraq directed his attention to Noatak.

"This is N…Tak." Korra cleared her throat a little to cover her slip up. "Tak, these are my parents- Tonraq and Senna." Korra beckoned for him to join them.

"Good evening." The words were formal but Noatak's stance was all a natural Water Tribe greeting.

"Why are we all standing in the cold? Come in, come in." Senna urged, shepherding them inside.

Korra was glowing as she entered her warm childhood home, looking younger than Noatak had ever seen her as she shed off her coat and settled at the table by the fire facing her father as her mother rushed to add more food to whatever she was cooking.

Noatak looked around the abode and was flooded with memories from his childhood. The circular main room was completely different from his old home but everything seemed to have an unique familiarity- every color, every object and every smell seemed to take him back to the good old days, or as good as they could have been. He noted it was a very tidy house but there multiple cracks and shabby repairs on the walls with pieces of rock jutting out awkwardly in some spots and light scorch marks marring little areas of the walls.

"I see you've noticed Korra's handiwork." Senna was busy carrying something in a large tray as she walked past him and nodded to scorch marks and jutting stones. "She was a very messy and energetic child." The memory made the woman smile as she retreated back to her task.

"Get over here!" Korra waved for Noatak to sit beside her and once again he complied, feeling an odd mixture of familiarity with the uncomfortable sensation that he was a stranger invading their privacy. His hood and mask stayed on despite the heat inside the warm home.

"We were so worried, Korra. Tenzin sent word that you had disappeared for a while and months later he sends news that you're back and everything is fine but he was so vague that we had no idea what was happening." Tonraq spoke warmly but there was obvious hint of worry in his tone.

"I'm sorry, dad. I probably should have sent news but I was off on some…Avatar spiritual business thingy and that's why I disappeared for a while but I'm living at the Temple again now." Korra explained apologetically.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then." The man nodded. "Have things settled down in the city?"

"Yes, dad. We've all been busy but everything is peaceful now." Korra lied a little more convincingly than Noatak had expected.

"Good, just send some news next time. We do worry, Korra, even if you are the Avatar." The man spoke more pleadingly than demandingly.

Noatak began to see what Korra meant about their attitude- the man didn't seem inclined to ask questions or reprimand so long as it was an Avatar issue and he apparently trusted Korra with reverence as much a paternal affection.

"Will do, dad." Korra smiled and punched her father's arm teasingly over the table. "Have you been getting pudgier?" She diverted the subject to what seemed like a private joke.

"Men don't get pudgy, they get burly." Tonraq joked and poked his daughter's cheek. "You on the other hand…" He poked again. "Are getting squishy."

Korra stuck her tongue out at him playfully and Senna returned moments later setting the food on the table and prompting Korra to help her. Noatak sat mostly in uncomfortable silence as he waited for the women to finish and tried to ignore the way the large man was staring at him with curiosity. Only once everyone was seated did Tonraq talk to him though.

"You know, any friend of Korra's is welcome here, there is really no need for the mask." Tonraq grinned in a way that resembled a more humble version of Korra's smirk. "It might get in the way." The man pointed at the food before him.

"I thank you for your hospitality but before I remove the mask I must ask that you keep my presence here a secret." Noatak spoke directly at the man.

"A secret? Why?" Tonraq looked from him to Korra.

"It's kind of a big deal, dad. Please, for me." The young woman pleaded.

"Alright, Korra, our lips are sealed." Senna replied for both parents with easy going truthfulness.

"I'm grateful but there is one other thing." Noatak added. "My appearance may be somewhat disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Both of Korra's parents seemed confused.

"He's a little scarred." Korra put in wanting to get right to the subject.

"As blunt as always, Korra." Noatak chided a little. "But yes, that is mainly the issue."

"So what? Scars are symbol of pride, don't worry about that, kid." Tonraq seemed to be trying to act reassuring but his tone was entirely curious. He seemed like a man that was used to being formal and polite but became outspoken and good humored in the privacy of his own home.

"Very well." Noatak removed the coat and shed it aside to reveal a full sleeved black shirt before he proceeded to unbuckle and remove the mask, setting it aside quietly.

"My goodness, your face looks like melted wax!" Tonraq burst out impulsively with no ill meaning.

"I know, right?!" Korra agreed before she could help herself.

"Tonraq! Korra! You're being impolite." Senna reprimanded, smacking her husband's arm in the process.

"Sorry…" Father and daughter apologized in unison but Noatak was not offended in the least, he could tell they had no ill will and to see exactly where Korra's personality had come from was curiously amusing.

"It's quite alright. I've hear it before." He bowed his head lightly at Senna to diffuse her anger while glancing at Korra.

"It really isn't so bad, you know." Senna smiled and once again Noatak realized that Korra had inherited traits from her as well.

"See, she agrees with me! What do I keep telling you?" Korra elbowed him insistently.

"Thank you for your kindness." He directed at Senna but gave Korra a charmed look nonetheless and added- "Yes, Korra, thank you."

"Well, shall we eat?" Tonraq interjected trying to hide his own embarrassment.

Korra's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement and Noatak remembered she must be starving after having spent the day on frugal meals in order to arrive faster at their destination.

The food itself was wonderful; Senna had made the fluffiest and lightest sweet buns Noatak had ever seen along with the typical fish broth noodles Korra raved about, sea prunes, fish pudding and creamy mushroom soup. Tonraq and Korra continued the humorous banter of conversation as they ate and nobody paid a second thought to Noatak's appearance anymore.

It was a bizarre meal to say the least. Noatak couldn't remember the last time he had sat a family table in such a relaxed atmosphere eating food that reminded him of his mother, it felt alien to him and although it was a pleasure to be there it was also a little uncomfortable to feel like the odd one out. Not to mention that Korra was enjoying the moment but he was quite sharply aware that soon the conversation would have to turn to a more serious theme and he felt reluctant to have that ruin Korra's good mood.

By the end of the meal, Noatak had suppress the urge to state that Korra had indeed eaten enough for two but it didn't seem unusual in the least and the women quickly cleared the table and talked between themselves as they cleaned everything up as if it were part of their daily routine together, leaving Noatak, once again, alone with the large man who was Korra's father.

"So, how'd you get those anyway?" Tonraq asked pointing vaguely at his own face for emphasis.

"An accident." Noatak wasn't motivated to share much more but couldn't help but add- "Korra saved me."

"She did, huh?" Tonraq smiled warmly as his chest swelled with pride.

"Indeed." Noatak thought it was the biggest understatement of his life but did not wish to explain further.

"A man of few words, aren't you?" Tonraq's expression still seemed warmed rather than offended.

"Not quite." He was aware that the less people knew about him nowadays the safer he was but after so many years filled with lies and compelling speeches, he could not be called a man of few words in the least.

"I understand, though. Being amongst a family that isn't your own must be a little uncomfortable." Tonraq nodded but before Noatak could reply he continued speaking. "So what's your relationship with Korra?"

"I believe it would be fair to let Korra answer that." Noatak wanted to know the answer just as much as Tonraq. He knew how he felt and he knew how she felt but what exactly did Korra make of their relationship?

"Answer what?" Korra put in as she returned to the table while wiping her damp hands on a cloth.

"I asked what kind of relationship you two have." Tonraq directed at Korra this time while sipping on a drink.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend." Korra let out so casually that it almost sounded like a joke.

Tonraq sprayed liquid all over the table in shock as he reacted to her words and Noatak choked a little at the sudden revelation and had to clear his throat before he looked at her again. She was sitting next to him, facing her father with an unwavering smile. The word still echoed in Noatak's head and although he found the term 'boyfriend' to be far too vague and incredibly childish, he did agree that perhaps 'lover' would have been a bit too heavy a word to drop on her parents so suddenly.

"Do you mean that seriously or are you kidding?" Tonraq asked looking innocently confused as he recovered from the surprise. The look didn't suit his large warrior-like appearance.

"Why would I be joking?" Korra cocked a brow at her father a little too smugly as Senna took a seat next to her husband.

"Wow. I thought you were with the firebender…What was his name?" Tonraq turned to his wife for help.

"Mako." Senna replied briefly.

"Mako and I…That's a long story. The important thing is I love Tak." She was blushing a little and spoke Mako's name with a little sadness but held her gaze with her father and stealthily laced the fingers of her right hand with Noatak's left, looking for encouragement.

Noatak was still taken aback by her sudden honesty but squeezed her hand reassuringly and continued to watch the two people before them with a blank face, examining how the situation developed.

"Well, dear, if that's how you feel then we are happy for you." Senna smiled sincerely though Tonraq still seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes. Of course we are, Korra." The bulky man agreed, nodding good naturedly. "Thank you for telling us personally." He seemed genuinely grateful, as if he hadn't expected his wild daughter to seek their approval in anything.

"That is not all." Noatak finally spoke up, giving Korra a meaningful look before she lost her courage.

"What else?" Senna asked curiously. "Korra, are you alright?"

The question was relevant since Korra's smile had faded to a grimace, she was beginning to squirm a little in her seat and her brows pinched in frustration. It wasn't that she was scared of telling her parents, it was just that she didn't like breaking the news to anyone in general and Noatak knew that so he was trying to push her before she chickened out.

"I'm fine, mom." Korra rubbed her temple with her free hand then looked at her parents again. "Try not to freak out, ok?"

Both parents stared at her a little confused, after all when had they ever freaked out from Korra's many, many antics? But they nodded interestedly in consent and waited expectantly for her to talk as the silence dragged on.

It felt very odd to Noatak, to be here in the home of a simple Water Tribe family, the Avatar's family no less, breaking the news that was going to become a father…It was almost as if his previous life had turned upside down and he was living in an opposite universe where the strange '_normality'_ of the situation felt like an impossible dream.

"Ok then." Korra took a breath. "I'm pregnant." She watched her parents with a tentative nervous smile, as if she wasn't sure whether to be serious or not.

This time Tonraq dropped the cup from his hands in shattered onto the stone ground with a loud crack while the couple stared at Korra with equal expressions of dumbfounded shock both in perfect silence.

"Pregnant?" Senna asked still highly stunned after several lengthy seconds.

"Yeah…It's a long story too." She gave Noatak a sidelong glance.

"It's usually customary to marry a girl first before consummating a relationship, didn't you know?" Tonraq shot at Noatak half-way between angry and astonished.

"I will recognize that we had…uncommon circumstances." Noatak agreed calmly. "But there were extenuating factors as well." He defended.

"How so?" Senna looked from Noatak to Korra and back again.

"It was kind of an Avatar thing that guided me to N…to Tak." Korra quickly corrected herself. "And given some…things regarding his past there were some…complications." Korra wasn't really managing to find a proper way to explain and she just seemed to be making matters worse.

"Things? Complications? Is he already married or something?" Tonraq asked confused and irritated by the mere assumption.

"No. I assure you the only significant person in my life is Korra." Noatak wanted to make that extremely clear. He did have his mother too but the relationship with an estranged parent was nothing compared to his feelings for Korra.

"Then what do you mean?" Tonraq asked Korra directly.

"It is unfortunate but we can't reveal any details at the moment. By meeting me you already know more than anyone else yet we are unable to give any more details." Noatak replied sternly for Korra, sensing her discomfort.

There was long silence, broken only by the crackling of the fire, in which the couple exchanged uncomfortable but resigned glances with each other before directing their attention at Korra again.

"Korra, how do Sifu Katara and Sifu Tenzin feel about this situation?" Senna asked as if that solved everything.

"Katara has been the most supportive person and Tenzin has been overprotective but understanding of the situation."

Korra had no need to lie, she simply omitted how annoying and overly watchful Tenzin had become and she didn't want to go into details because she hadn't even explained her theory about supernatural influences to Noatak, she wasn't sure how he'd take it because she herself didn't want to believe that what they had had been orchestrated by something out of their comprehension. She realized now wasn't really the time to get into the subject.

"Won't this interfere with your duties?" Tonraq seemed nervous more than appalled.

"Not if I don't let it." Korra replied stubbornly.

"Korra…" Tonraq began but a long silence followed as he considered his words. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm happy." Korra smiled a little tiredly. It was true that there was a lot to worry about and she wasn't entirely pleased to have to hide her relationship or deal with the unexpected pregnancy that she still had trouble talking about but she realized that she really wasn't unhappy, not in the least. She had good friends, she had the person she loved, she was well on her way to becoming a complete Avatar and she content with her life at the moment, without worrying for the future.

The answer made her parents exchange another meaningful glance of simple pained acceptance.

"Alright, Korra. We will support any decision you make." Senna leaned into her husband's body with a caring smile.

"You better take responsibility for this." Tonraq stared pointedly at Noatak as he wrapped an arm around his wife's tiny body.

"I intend to." Noatak informed him in all seriousness.

"So…Everyone ok with this?" Korra asked hesitantly, trying to dispel the heavy mood.

"Well…I guess having a grandchild is a blessing." Senna continued to smile affably and Tonraq nodded in agreement.


	34. Simple Little Pleasures

Noatak had thought the surprises were over when Korra's parents accepted their news but apparently the family never ceased to amaze. He had been fully intending to have to seek shelter somewhere else after the news, in fact he an inkling that Katara had planned for the same event so he wasn't absurdly worried about it, but in the very least he thought that if the couple were hospitable for the night he would be placed far away from Korra.

Things had turned out very differently.

"The only free room we have is Korra's old room. I hope you don't mind sharing the space with her, it's quite small." Senna commented apologetically has she gathered piles of blankets and furs for them from inside an old wooden chest.

"You're being incredibly permissive." He replied with his usual unreadable expression but obviously surprised.

"It's not like you can possibly do any worse than is already done." Tonraq muttered the reply reluctantly but not aggressively.

And that was how Noatak found himself sharing an incredibly small but comfortable quarter with Korra. The room was almost circular and made of smooth rock, there were more strange scorch marks and rock protuberances all around it that Korra seemed to find nostalgic and entertaining; the ground was carpeted with Water Tribe quilts, the walls were filled childish carvings, toys and even pieces of small garments that still hung in place, those in particular made him realize that apparently Korra's taste in fashion had not evolved much over the years, though he also noticed that all the clothes seemed child-sized, leading him to think that the room held only possessions prior to her confinement in the White Lotus compound.

They would be sleeping on a typical futon that took up the majority of the floor and was piled with navy and indigo blankets as well as grey and white furs that kept away the cold of the wind which grew sharper outside. The bedding itself looked surprisingly familiar and so did the idea of sharing it as he could still remember his childhood years sharing his blankets with Tarrlok, but the memory was distant and faint and of course the implications were far different.

Korra plopped herself on the bed as soon as her mother left the room. She stretched lazily and slowly like an owlcat with every muscle rippling under her clothing before she tried to relax, completely sprawled out.

"Home, sweet home." She grinned snuggling into a familiar pillow.

Noatak stood by the door with his arms behind his back as usual, watching the scene that was strangely stress-free given the nature of their relationship. He still felt the odd sensation that this life was a complete opposite of his own.

"Don't just stand there." Korra called out, rolling to her selected side of the futon.

"I was merely admiring how very tranquil you seem." He commented quietly, but sat by her side.

"Well duh! Why wouldn't I be?" She grinned lying on her side and looking up at him.

"You really do only live in the moment, isn't that right, Avatar?" Noatak's tone was a little reproving but he couldn't really blame her for the attitude, it was actually one of her strong points.

"You should try it sometime." Korra smirked smugly.

"Perhaps." He replied noncommittally. "So you were right about their reaction."

"Of course I was." Her smug grin only got wider.

"I'd love to know how you can always be so overly self-confident." The comment was empty of course, he knew her well enough to comprehend her personality and he just wanted an excuse to point out her cockiness.

"I'm the Avatar." She retorted with obvious self-satisfaction.

"So I've heard." He said flatly.

Korra laughed a little and pulled him down onto the bedding until they were face to face over the covers. Her mood was childish but nobody could dislike the smile on her face, it was almost blinding in its radiance.

"Thanks for coming." Korra beamed and planted a kiss on his marked cheek. "I'm really happy."

"I've noticed." Noatak watched her evident gratification.

"I mean it." She moved closer to him, sounding as sincere as possible. "This whole thing has been so freaky…I wouldn't know what is what today if you weren't next to me."

"I know what you mean, Korra." He truly did understand the sentiment and the silence that followed held all the unspoken understanding between them.

"So…" Korra slinked even closer to him wanting to soften the topic in her own way. There was a wicked little gleam in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "I have big bad Amon sharing a bed with me, the Avatar, in my childhood room…If that isn't unbelievable then I don't know what is."

"I am inclined to agree." He replied sincerely. Normally the reference to the old name might have irked him like salt on an open wound but he understood Korra's intention and the mood was too good to be spoiled so easily.

"Huh-uh." She nodded, already leaning in for a kiss.

He captured her lips with his own, allowing her snuggle closer to him and deepen the kiss considerably as her tongue danced on the edge of his lips just before diving into his mouth for the usual battle of dominance that always ended in breathless pants and Korra's rosy cheeks.

It didn't go much further though. Korra might think herself invincible but the long day of travel had worn her out considerably and as she caught her breath he began to see her eyelids droop precariously no matter how hard she tried to keep them open.

"Perhaps we should continue this at a better time, my dear." Noatak combed her hair back to capture her attention before he coached her into sitting up.

"Huh?" Korra looked at him suddenly well awake as he helped her out of her day clothing and into the warm blankets.

"You heard me." He was a little mollified by her disappointed expression.

"Did you just call me 'dear'?" Korra seemed to be focusing on something too distant for her sleepy mind as she watched him prepare to join her under the covers.

"Is that problem?" He could almost chuckle at her reaction.

"It just sounds…odd." She blinked. "Dear." Korra rolled the word on her tongue testing it.

"Would you prefer 'snowflake'?" Noatak found the moment to be as good as any to bring up the nickname and her response was delicious.

"T-That…" Korra blushed violently for reasons he couldn't fathom. "Mom calls me that since I was small…It's…It's kinda like… 'Cause all snowflakes are unique and whatnot…" She was mumbling into the pillow in embarrassment. "It's not funny!"

Noatak hadn't even noticed he was smirking at her reaction until she smacked a pillow to his head, which he caught without difficulty.

"I beg to differ. It is very funny…Avatar Snowflake." He teased.

"Stop it!" She smothered him playfully with the pillow before going for the weak spot on his ribs with the tips of her fingers, intending to tickle the air out of him.

Noatak squirmed away biting the inside of his cheek to keep the embarrassing bubble of laughter from escaping his throat but he eventually caught her hands and managed to turn her, pinning her under him with her arms behind her back without any real force but dominantly enough to hold her down until she stopped kicking around.

"Ok, ok! I surrender!" Korra gave in, looking pouty and sulky and utterly adorable with the way her brows pinched into a V and her lower lip jutted out slightly.

"I don't remember you being this easy to defeat before." He retained the teasing mood, whispering almost mockingly in her ear.

"You…! You're just lucky I'm all stiff and crampy from the travel or I would wipe the floor with you." Korra stuck her tongue out with her usual smug defiance.

"Is that so?" Noatak traced slowly down her spine, feeling her shiver at the touch. Her back and shoulders did indeed seem tense. "Need help?"

"Help?" She seemed mystified. "With the tension?"

"Precisely."

"What do you have in mind?" Korra was suddenly smirking again and wiggling her brows suggestively, even though he still had her pinned down. Noatak could read the look on her face like an open book. A very lewd book.

"Nothing like that so please remove your mind from the gutter, Avatar." He cocked a brow at her with joking reprimand. "Honestly, Korra, when did you become so debauched?"

"Oh, gee! I wonder!" She responded sarcastically but with good humor. "Anyway, what did you mean then?"

"Pressure points. It should help." He answered simply.

"You want to chi block me?" Korra seemed _very_ skeptical.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Noatak traced her spine again thinking that 'blocking' really wasn't the proper word since what he intended would do the exact opposite. "Will you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But…" Korra hesitated, not really happy with her experiences regarding the art of chi blocking, but she really did trust him, after all didn't she carry the very proof of that trust in her body? "Ok, fine."

Noatak didn't need any more than that and it was all over in seconds. He let go of her hands and carefully aimed twelve very gentle quick snaps all the way down her neck, shoulder blades and spine; the action made her chi flow more naturally, removing the tension and he saw her melt into the futon, almost automatically, as all of her muscles loosened at once as she sighed in relief.

"Woah…" She mumbled into the bed quite impressed, suddenly too relaxed and lazy to even move her head.

"As you can see, I'm not completely useless in healing arts." Noatak helped her turn to her side so they could lie comfortably together.

"I can't imagine you being useless at anything." Korra's voice was once again sleepy and a little dragged as the relaxed sensation and the warm fuzzy blankets incited her to sleep.

"You'd be surprised." He made sure to turn off the oil lamp that illuminated the room, seeing as electricity didn't reach that area yet, and settled close to her. The room lacked any windows which kept away the midnight sun and wintry winds but plunged them into darkness when the light was snuffed.

"We'll see…" Korra was already drifting to sleep, faltering in her words as her eyes closed and she nuzzled into her pillow.

Rest didn't come so quickly for him though, as he lay there for a long time watching her sleeping face. The look on her features when she slept always gave made her seem like she felt a little lost, but it was a reassuringly calm expression too and it kept Noatak grounded to reality.

At that exact moment he felt…happy, at the lack of a better word, but Noatak was no longer used to that calm complacent feeling of simple joy and it made him jittery. He had spent so many years simmering and stewing in negative emotions that the only joy he had felt for decades was the jab of perverse accomplishment whenever some plan went well or some enemy fell before him, and sometimes there was the bittersweet tang of victorious power too that seemed to infect him like an addictive high; but neither of those feelings was anything as precious and delicious as the precarious little shred of happiness he felt at that very moment as he lay in the dark with Korra in his arms carrying his child, both of them in a village in the middle of nowhere where there was nobody to hide their relationship from, a distant place that his past had not touched and where they could simply be two people enjoying each other's affections.

But there were two problems with the overbearingly sweet emotion. One was that he was painfully aware that this simplicity could not last forever; the other was the piercing guilt that cut all the way through his soul.

Somehow Noatak just felt that he could not relax completely, that he did not deserve this simple little moment of happiness. He had evil and violence in his veins, blood on his hands, sins and resentment all over his soul and shame overflowing from every pore. How could he possibly be happy when so many had suffered over him? How could he be awarded such comfort when all he had ever done had been betray? How could he smile when he was an instrument of hate? How could he smile when not even Tarrlok could anymore?

He kept waiting for punishment, as if his scarred body was not punishment enough. He kept waiting for karma, he kept waiting for the Spirits to haunt him… The shame and guilt consumed him like wildfire, twisting his gut painfully. And yet, none of that could eclipse the glowing happiness he felt, none of it could shatter the greedy desire for more as he clung to that little wisp of joy with desperation, constantly reminding himself that this wasn't all about him anymore.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak awoke with a start at what he imagined must be the South Pole equivalent of dawn. He had always been a light sleeper so when Korra began to thrash in her sleep, he was quick to regain consciousness.

She was dreaming again and even in the obscurity of the room it was very obvious that it was unpleasant- Korra was speaking incoherently, she moved like a frightened cornered animal, her face was a mirror of agony and she was slowly starting to break into cold sweat. It was far too heartbreaking to watch.

"Korra." He shook her gently but persistently by the shoulder, sensing her immense discomfort just as he had back in the little island.

It took almost a minute for the Avatar to awaken though and when she did, she sat up in a flash and her eyes searched the room in frantic panic as she panted heavily for air. There were tears threatening to spill from her eyes and she was shaking like a leaf.

"What…?" Korra seemed severely disoriented as spots danced in front of her eyes at the sudden movement. The nightmare had been the same many times before but so vivid and sharp that she could still smell the acrid rotten breath of the many faces on her skin, as if a corpse had chewed up in those hateful mouths and spat all over her with spite.

"It's alright, Korra. Just a dream." Noatak seemed to recall having heard those very same words from her lips before but it seemed like a whole lifetime ago now.

"A dream?" She spun suddenly to face him and her hands frantically climbed up his body wanting to make sure he was real.

"Yes, a dream. Calm down." He recited patiently, stroking her hair to assuage her.

Korra clung to him shakily, still hyperventilating and looking around the dark room trying to perceive some threat until, after several long agonizing minutes, she broke away from him and rushed to the wall. He had no idea what her intention was but suddenly a hole was clumsily earthbent right in the rocky wall, letting in the blinding light of the never setting sun as Korra stumbled out into snow barely dressed.

It was a shocking sight and Noatak could hear her heaving and coughing before he even reached the opening himself. She was kneeling in the snow, the temperatures were far below negative but she was completely oblivious of the whipping wind and biting cold as she retched and gagged, shaking harder than seemed humanly possible with cold sweat dewing on her forehead.

It was a pitiful sight, to see the great Avatar, the one who held the balance of the entire world in her hands, looking so weak and miserably affected. Noatak wasn't sure if the current situation was a reaction to the nightmare or a biological response of her current pregnant condition but either way it made him wonder, with no small amount sorrow, if she had been handling this situation absolutely alone every single day. It seemed likely, even at that moment as she heaved in the snow she seemed humiliated and shot him looks of pure self-loathing, he felt that if this was a routine occurrence she would never had wanted a single soul to witness it. Even knowing that he couldn't simply sit aside and watch, instead he moved to her and placed his coat over her body, holding her hair back quietly and waiting for her breathing to settle without saying a single word.

At last she seemed to quiet down and her breathing came easier, if a little shallow and rapid, and she began to shake from the biting cold of the snow that numbed her legs and hands. Noatak picked her up without a second thought and carried her back into the room in silence, despite her colorful protests.

"Can you close that?" He beckoned at the hole in the wall as he settled her on her feet, never releasing her shaky form.

Korra replied by quickly bending the rock back into place and sealing the opening until it was all a smooth flawless surface again. She then sat back on the bed with the world still tilting and wobbling around her and her nausea still eating at her insides but at least the panic was fading and so was the horrible sensation of helplessness. The shame though…That stayed lodge in her like thorn.

"Feeling better now?" Noatak's face was as unreadable as ever when he sat next to her forcing a cup of water into her hands after lighting the oil lamp.

"Yeah." She lied weakly, with her ashy cheeks beginning to regain their healthy cinnamon hue.

"Still a bad liar, Korra." There was no accusation in his tone, it was just a truthful remark.

"I'm fine." She muttered into the cup, taking small sips of the cool liquid as her shaky and cold numb hands fought to keep a steady grip.

"Is this a common occurrence?" He asked while kindly wrapping her in the bed covers.

"…Kinda." Korra was reluctant to talk.

"Elaborate." He ordered.

"Yeah, it is, ok? But it's usually not this bad…" She had brought a supply of Pema's tea with her but in the all the excitement of the previous day she had completely forgotten to take it, actively ensuring that she was going to have a bad morning.

"I see." Noatak was still completely unreadable.

Korra looked into the water cup, frowning intensely and feeling completely mortified and ashamed. Not only had she shown her hated vulnerabilities to him, she had also allowed him to see her in the most disgustingly pitiful situation, which was really what was stinging her.

"You don't need to act so ashamed, Korra." Noatak seemed to be reading her easily again. "I think no less of you for being so human."

"Right." Belligerent sarcasm dripped from the work but Korra nodded, feeling slightly placated, but not by much.

"Is it the dreams or is it your physical condition?" He asked with a hint of concern in his whispered voice, trying to resist the urge to snap at her aggressive tone.

"…Both." Korra avoided his eyes. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's complicated." She remained defiant and cold.

"Explain."

"The dreams are…They are very intense, overwhelming, confusing and terrifying but I know for a fact that if it weren't for…the physical _thing_ they wouldn't affect me so deeply once I wake up." Her every word seemed forced out with icy annoyance, she truly didn't seem to want to discuss the subject.

"Come here, Korra." Noatak demanded and motioned for her to come closer.

Korra moved to him automatically despite her aggressive tone, her limbs still a little numb from the cold, and settled between his legs with her back to him- the position of the previous morning. The warmth of his body penetrated her to the core and his arms around her, with his hands settling over her flat stomach, felt safe and firm, allowing her to relax and breathe as she closed her eyes and leaned into him still ashamed but far too comfortable to refuse his closeness.

"You don't have to be so nice." Korra commented a little bitterly, as if he was merely dedicated out of duty.

"I'm not being nice, I am being caring." He corrected quietly but sternly. "Stop fighting me."

"I'm not trying to." Her humiliated anger began to melt into a sulky mood but the icy defensiveness was still there.

"You are. I know you despise showing a weak side, in that you and I are very much alike." He leaned over so he was talking softly next to her ear. "But I am becoming frustrated by you, Korra."

"Frustrated?" She sounded confused and defiant at the same time.

"Yes, frustrated that whenever we speak of the pregnancy, you shy away reluctantly."

Korra shuddered at his words. He was right, of course, absolutely right. It wasn't on purpose, she was simply still trying to overcome her own denial, fear and sense of irrational embarrassment. She couldn't even explain how she felt about the situation to herself, much less talk about to anyone else, not if she could avoid it and shove it aside as something to think about later.

"What do you want me to say?" Korra whispered, unable to hide the indisposed edge in her tone as she opened her eyes again to look at nothing.

"The truth. I cannot comprehend your stance on this, Korra- when you first informed me you seemed fearful but hopeful, yesterday you seemed almost happy and now you are acting unwilling all over again." Noatak's deep voice was level but frustration tinted every word. "Are you that unhappy to have to carry my child?"

"What?" Korra suddenly turned to finally look at his face. "Of course not! That' not the issue! Why would you even…?!" She seemed agitated and ashamed all over again.

"Then explain it to me." He commanded politely.

"I just…" She clenched her hands into fists, struggling to find an explanation to herself as much as him. "I don't know what's wrong with me. My body is changing, it feels foreign to me and that's scary. I often feel things I don't want to feel and…I know in my head that there's a…that there's something inside me and accept that, I really do, but somehow it still doesn't feel real. It feels so bizarre that it makes talking about it feel silly and embarrassing."

"But you're not unhappy about it?" There was disbelief in his voice.

"Yes…No…I'm not…unhappy…" Korra's eyes flickered away and she seemed surprisingly embarrassed and completely frustrated at her ineptitude with words. "I'm just too scared to let myself be happy... I can't understand why… And I still can't believe it's real, I'm still waiting for solid proof."

Noatak looked at her, examining her expression as if he was trying to determine whether she was telling the truth or not, but he knew she was being as honest as day, for a man like him it was easy to tell when someone lies and Korra was particularly unskilled at deception, besides, why would she need to lie? What he was truly searching for in her was some small shred of acceptance and when he saw none he realized her emotional closure on the matter depended on him.

"Korra, do you recall how you attempted to help me accept this situation when you first told me?" He asked as one of his hands travelled up to pet her messy bed hair while the other remained on over her navel.

"Yeah, so?" She remembered the day as if it had been the day before.

"You shared advice that other people had given. Advice that you took yourself I believe, but that didn't really help you in the long run, am I right?"

"…Yes." She was wondering where he was going with this.

"I will admit that the same thing happened to me. The advice did help set a foundation for my acceptance but it did nothing to truly reassure me." He paused, not really sure if he wanted to tell her the real story.

"Ok, what is that supposed to mean?" Korra looked at him again out of sheer stubbornness. "You seem pretty accepting right now."

"I am. But only because I found my own way of…viewing the situation." He hesitated again.

"What are you talking about?" Korra seemed confused and even more frustrated.

"Korra, have noticed how I've gained a liking to holding you like this?" He beckoned at his hands as they both rested over her stomach again.

"Yeah, I noticed." She nodded. "So?"

"If I tell something, will you keep an open mind?" He requested quite insistently.

"Sure. Just say it already." Her patience was wearing thin.

"I've been using bloodbending."


	35. Midnight Sun

There was a very long silence in which Korra merely appeared to be thinking but suddenly something clicked on her mind and he had to hold her a little tighter to restrain her when she tried to shake away from him.

"What?!" Korra had intended to yell but it came out as an angry hiss instead. "Bloodbending? On me?!"

"Yes." He had to hold her even tighter as she began to try and push away angrily. "Allow me to explain before you lose your composure."

"Sure! Go ahead and _explain_." Yes, she definitely very, very angry.

"I didn't actually _bend_ anything, Korra." He stressed the word sternly. "What I've been doing has not affected you physically in the least, I promise."

"Then what in darnation have you been doing, Noatak, you jerk?!" She twisted in his grip to shoot him a very rage filled glare.

"Sensing." He still refused to let her go despite the outburst.

"Sensing?" She sounded unconvinced but also lost and still furious.

"Yes. I've been using my _skill_ to willingly sense that tiny life inside you." Noatak held her gaze, not caring that she seemed to want to physically assault him. "That was how I accepted the reality of the situation so quickly. That is how I've coped with it and even began to feel affection and protectiveness for that helpless creature. My only regret is that such an awe-inspiring experience had to come from such an accursed ability."

Korra had slowly stopped struggling as she took in his words. She stared at him, still disbelieving and shocked, but her clenched fists slowly relaxed and she flexed her fingers quietly and tensely, never breaking eye contact.

"You feel 'affection' for it?" Her question was completely unexpected and Noatak was, once again, reminded of she always seemed to surprise him. She didn't speak with sarcasm, she was actually curious.

"Yes, perhaps affection might even be too mild a word." Noatak was searching his own feelings for the proper term but came out empty handed. "And I am highly reluctant to call our child an 'it', Korra." He seemed a little annoyed by the term. "But I suppose it will have to do, for now."

"What…" Korra seemed hesitant to ask the question but it burned on her tongue. "What does it feel like?"

"May I?" Noatak finally released her from his grip and held up his hands in a gesture of truce, beckoning to her body to make clear his intentions.

"Just sensing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just sensing." He agreed without hesitation.

Korra moved slowly, never taking her eyes away from him as she settled across his lap with an insurmountable amount of trust. There was a strange mixture of wariness and hope in her features and it was quite obvious that she was still feeling sickly, simply by the way she blinked and swayed lightly whenever she moved.

Noatak hitched up her clothing enough to expose the smooth taut flesh of her abdomen then slowly placed a hand over her skin that was still a tad too cool from the exposure to the snow. He too retained eye contact as he used his accursed ability; it didn't take long to pinpoint what he wanted, he was getting used to it or maybe the little life was just getting bigger and easier to sense, but he still felt the same devastating awe every single time he did this.

"The first time…" Noatak began explaining as if it were one of his old equalist speeches. "You were asleep at the hospital and since it was a full moon it was easier, more accurate. I could feel a very basic and rudimentary heartbeat even though the infant couldn't be any bigger than a small insect."

"What is it like now?" Korra attempted to still sound angry, as if his intrusive bloodbending while she slept was an enormous offense, but she looked completely fascinated instead.

"It is unique. It grew considerably since then and I'd say it's about…" Noatak closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a few seconds before looking at her again. "This big." He held up his free hand indicating a space of about an inch and a half, between his thumb and forefinger.

"Anything else?" Korra actually seemed openly eager now.

"Yes." Noatak nodded quietly and continued his speech-styled explanation. "The first time I sensed, it was complexly connected to your body and harder to distinguish; now it is easy to sense as a unique entity and the connection to your bloodstream as solidified at a single point. I can't truly feel a heartbeat without the full moon yet but I can sense the minuscule flow of blood in small undeveloped body."

"What does it feel like to you, though?" Korra's eyes were boring into his as she was desperate to find a reply that would soothe her own doubts.

"Honestly? It is an absolutely awe-inspiring and devastatingly beautiful sensation. But if you wish a physical description then I must apologize but I have no words for it." Noatak was reluctant to pull his hand away and he kept looking at Korra. He wished he had his mask on to hide the vulnerability of his expression because he knew he could never quite control the way his face revealed emotion when he sensed that spark inside Korra's body.

"You always have a way with words." Korra sighed softly recalling why he was always called a charismatic leader. Her reaction looked like relief to him but there was no way to be sure since she had finally broken eye contact. "Where exactly…?" Korra peered down at her own body.

"Here." Noatak guided her fingertips to a very specific point in the center of her abdomen just below her hipline.

Korra's fingers traced the area curiously and a whole array of emotions seemed to flicker in her expression- from doubt to frustration, from resignation to wonder, from confusion to tenderness.

"I…I'm still not sure." Korra looked at him a little pained as she wanted to be happy but was holding back. "I believe you and I'm…And it's incredible. But I just don't know how to suddenly change my attitude about… this."

"You could start by calling things by their names." Noatak stroked her hair again and felt her relax. "Use the proper wording, Korra."

"Such as?" She cocked her brow at him with traces her natural rebellious attitude finally shining through.

"Admit to yourself that your pregnant, Korra. Say it out loud." He commanded her more to prod at her defiance than to boss her around.

"How's that going to help?" Korra frowned hesitantly.

"Do it." He insisted.

"Haven't I said it enough times before?" Korra remembered the times she had to admit it to all her loved ones that she was expecting, it hadn't been easy but she had said the words, albeit a little detached from the topic itself.

"To others. This time, say it to yourself and stop evading the words." Noatak leaned closer making sure she captured every word he said with all her attention. "Pregnant, child, baby, all these expressions are not taboo, Korra. They are just words and they can be liberating."

"You really think that will make a difference?" She still evaded and flinched at all the words she had tried to avoid, not out of any kind of unhappiness or disgust but simply because she was too scared of them and in time that morphed into a disproportionate kind of illogical shame.

"Korra." He spoke her name as warning.

"Fine." Korra replied defensively and took a breath. "I'm pregnant and I have to deal with it."

"Much better." Noatak actually kissed the top of her head rewardingly. It made her feel like a kid but she liked it nonetheless.

For once Korra had to admit that he might just be right. As much as she hated that he used bloodbending she couldn't help but be fascinated and grateful instead, it was enough to make her wonder if his influence was warping her opinions but at least now she felt reassured of the reality of the situation and was starting feel that she had stupidly overreacted. She had always believed Katara and Toph's words and she had thought she had accepted them but as much as she kept telling herself that she accepted them it just wasn't the same as physically understanding the situation as her own, she had been acting on an information set by others rather than her own certainty and that had made the stress many times scarier, it made everything seem bigger than her and so much more confusing and foreboding than it actually was. But now Korra felt she could begin to relax and be sure that her baby was very real, very much dependent on her and not just a worry she had to handle later.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

After the epiphany Noatak had almost forced onto Korra, things began to seem simpler to her again and the fact that she was so far away from the stress of being Avatar also helped.

Noatak himself wouldn't admit it but he had had an epiphany of his own, one in which he realized that Korra was far more fragile and in need of him than he had expected. He realized that all her self-confidence had distorted his assessment of her and he regretted focusing so much time on retribution for his sins and foiling conspiracies when he should have been by Korra's side. Of course, his actions were fueled by the need to protect her but he thought he should probably find a way to do so without neglecting her need for his presence and support.

It was odd to suddenly put himself in a supporting role willingly, instead of trying to lead everything in his own way; it was odd to have to be someone's rock again when he spent so long alone or acting as public symbol but he fully intended to try. It would be very hard given the limitations and secrecy that separated them but Noatak was determined to find a solution.

Meanwhile, a week had passed in a rush amidst the snowy hills and the never setting sun. During such time, Noatak and Korra fell into a comfortable temporary routine; it was still a little unreal and very out of character for either of them to be so carefree and domestic but the small reprieve from their hectic city lives was incredibly welcome.

They had refrained from nocturnal activities out of respect for Korra's parents and because in such a small home, noise would not be easy to hide. Every morning Noatak would wake Korra from some sort of dream, sometimes she would be fine and even happy, others she would panic and fall apart, but there was never a repeat of the scene from the first day since she returned to drinking Pema's tea religiously and felt much more relaxed in her sleep when she knew he was there to wake her. Unfortunately, despite the fact that Noatak also had his fair share of recurrent nightmares, Korra could not return the favor since she slept far too heavily to be able to notice and wake him, but he didn't really mind and expected her to rest instead, he didn't wish to show her any weakness anymore, not because he was ashamed, no, she had seen him at the epitome of his lowest back in the cave, he simply did not want to add to her stress anymore. The realization that he was becoming such a considerate person all of the sudden just because of Korra, was uncanny, but then again he supposed he was just returning to his roots somehow.

The time of their days was usually divided. Part of the day was spent with Korra's parents. Senna would often try to give Korra a crash course regarding everything she knew about pregnancy and infant care, even though the Avatar would get to overwhelmed and confused and give up half way; in turn Noatak offered his hunting services to Tonraq or played a Water Tribe variant of Pai Sho with the man, and sometimes they would trade places and Noatak would aid Senna with multiple repairs while Korra entertained herself with her father and even hunted with him. The rest of the day often involved the two of them walking outside and trekking through the snow simply to walk together, away from prying eyes, and talk.

Their talks were different now. Unlike back in their cave, there was no more need to hide or measure their words and there were no more secrets except those that Noatak kept regarding his conspiracy theories that were, in fact, far more than theories. It was unbelievable the amount of things they could discuss in friendly terms and even more incredible were the things they could argue about with civility and almost entertaining debate.

Their topics varied each day from trivial matters to old experiences and personal views. They discussed old memories from each other's past, opinions on many of the technological differences between Republic City and the Water Tribes, spiritual views, cultural differences between their tribes, and even little embarrassing secrets about each other- for example, Korra discovered that Noatak's guilty pleasure was actually Pro-Bending, whose radio commentary he would often hear even during the Amon days under the pretext of research. On the other hand, Noatak discovered that Korra liked having her hair styled and enjoyed watching children, even though she was personally completely inept at both. They knew these guilty little pleasures would have been normal occurrences between an average man and woman but for Noatak and Korra's personalities they were quite embarrassing secrets.

They also discussed heritage and bending. Korra explained in more detail how she had begun to accidentally bend snow into water at age two, she also recounted how the White Lotus had found her at age four; in return Noatak explained how he had revealed to be a waterbender at age seven, even though he had known since he had been six, which was the same age Tarrlok began showing bending abilities, and yet the training had been normal and even fun for the first two or three years, until his father began to change and become the abusive beast who wanted to see his sons as tools rather than children.

To deflect the sad topics of his childhood, Noatak had subtly changed the subject the more technical aspect of ancestry. It turned out he had no idea that although Korra's parents were both waterbenders, her father was completely Northern and her mother was the daughter of a Southern tribe non-bender with a Northern tribe healer though Korra was reluctant to mention anything about renowned ancestors in her family and her parents lived a mostly simple life together until Korra was discovered as Avatar.

Noatak's ancestry turned out to be much different- Korra knew about Yakone, of course, but she didn't know that Yakone himself had been of mixed heritage with the Fire Nation, hence his lighter skin tone which she had assumed came from more tropical swamp waterbender ancestry, she also had no idea that Noatak's mother, an entirely Northern Tribe woman, was actually a healer too and great-granddaughter of Yagoda, which explained Noatak's reaction to the name during their air trip. This in turn led to a discussion of one of Noatak biggest imperfections- his mother had attempted to teach both sons how to heal, but although Tarrlok showed some slight talent for it, Noatak had been utterly and completely incompetent at the skill, reinforcing his father's belief that he was meant to be a soldier or destruction and not a man of healing.

Korra also found out that Noatak's mother was less than half of Yakone's age when they married, this information was a bit distressing because it made both Korra and Noatak feel like they were falling into a familiar pattern, but they decided to disregard the past and be their own selves, regardless of ancestry, they also decided not to mention the topic of marriage again for a long, long while.

There were only two topics that were still an unspoken taboo between them- details of Noatak's information regarding the uprisings in the city, and what would happen after the baby was born.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Firsty, I think I accidentally inversed the sun's polarity between North and South Pole just as I reversed the seasons. Since these last chapters take place around mid-September the sun should be down all day until the vernal equinox. But… I'm not even sure anymore, so let's just pretend the polarity is inversed in Avatar universe until I can confirm otherwise, mkay?_

_FINALLY, as promised things will get heated up (both in the sexy, romantic and in the dangerous way) starting the next chapter.)_


	36. Equinox Festival

It was ten days after they arrived at Korra's childhood home that a certain event was to take place. They had seen the excited preparations throughout the preceding days and Noatak began to notice that Korra seem to become more and more excited, almost like a small child, as the day drew closer.

He knew what the event represented, of course- it was the Equinox and the day the sunset would truly set for the first time in weeks. It was a time to feast and share in the bounties of the hunt, it was a time to be thankful for the abundance of nature and to praise the achievements of the community.

The Northern Water Tribe celebrated the day as well and Noatak could remember enjoying such events as a child, simply because on those days he had been free to do what he wanted with his mother and brother, on those times there would always be a reprieve from their father's training and he and Tarrlok could just be kids again. After he had left his family the joy of those days had faded, they became nothing but superstitious wastes of his time, no matter what country he was in; he could understand how such celebrations could aid in raising the moral of his followers when he became a leader but even then he had despised the downright uselessness of it all. Perhaps he had simply become far too much of a workaholic to accept wasting time on a spiritual event, or maybe it was just the memories of better times that he had wished to block out.

However, seeing Korra so excited and free led him to slowly change his perspective. He suddenly wanted to see what all the fuss was about and he craved more of that self-assured and rebellious smile of hers almost like a drug that warped his vision of the world.

He wondered what the event would entail. Back in the north, it would mostly include a festival market, prayers, official nominations of new waterbending masters, feasting, the popular blanket toss in which those with higher achievements- hunters, fishing captains, warriors, new masters, village leaders- and their wives would be tossed in the air by means of a gigantic mammoth-whale skin blanket. It was generally a rowdy but well organized event that gathered hundreds upon hundreds of people from different villages.

The prospect of being surrounded by many people, among which possible members of the White Lotus, was not entirely pleasing to Noatak but Korra told him the people from the compound had their own celebration, in fact, unlike the North Pole where everyone gathered in one place for each event, here there would be many different festivals all over the Pole but only five very small sister settlements would be gathering for theirs. The information was appeasing enough.

Senna and Tonraq seemed to be part of the organizing force that year and everything would be taking place in a large open ice plateau not very far from their sheltered village. Korra and Noatak were mostly kept in the dark about the preparations but as people began arriving the day before the Equinox, Korra became more animated, chattering about nonsense and fidgeting with every little task, she reminded him of a very little three year old Tarrlok running around the house on the eve of his birthday, day dreaming about a present that was hardly worth all the anticipation but that still sparked childish joy in his eyes when he got it. The mere memory was bittersweet and Noatak wondered how that innocent, clumsy and warm-hearted little brother of his had turned in such a cold, greedy and power-hungry man with no scruples at all…

He forced himself away from the thoughts, he found it disturbing that Korra's reactions could so easily bring forth unrelated memories from his past but he assumed it was the familiarity of the Water Tribe home that got him thinking about Tarrlok and his old life so often those days.

Finally the morning of the big day arrived. Senna had attempted to wake them earlier, but was surprised to find them already dressed and ready when she allowed herself into Korra's tiny room; of course the older woman didn't know that Noatak often woke Korra out of her dreams far before anyone else in the residence even began to wake so it was no wonder she would be surprised.

Their clothes had been supplied by Tonraq and Senna since semi-formal wear was in order. Korra was wearing an outfit that was incredibly reminiscent of Senna's usual style, but they it obviously couldn't belong to Senna herself since it fit her daughter like a glove and Korra was much taller and strongly built than her mother, still the outfit was lovely with its cerulean slacks and long sleeved top overlapped with an indigo fur-trimmed long skirt and a heavy half-sleeved and equally fur trimmed indigo coat that paired up with grey boots, mittens and a wide brown leather belt with designs of Tui and La circling each other in a display that curiously matched the symbolism of Noatak's new mask.

Noatak, on the other hand, was wearing an outfit that had obviously belonged to Tonraq, leading him to once again contemplate the irony that often flooded his daily life- once he had worn the man's name, now he wore the man's clothes. Other than a slight looseness at shoulders, the ensemble fit well; it was composed by indigo pants, a heavy cerulean overcoat with a side breasted line of bone buttons and a darker cobalt shoulder wrap with a cowl, which he was thankful for as it worked inconspicuously well with the mask and was as equally fur trimmed as the rest of the coat, to finish off he had brown furred gloves, boots and also a leather belt, though his was unadorned. He didn't find the garments to be extraordinary but they were comfortable and Korra seemed to enjoy the sight of him so he found himself relaxing despite the colossal urge to return to his usual city clothing.

Breakfast was an abundant but quick meal since Senna had gone all out to prepare a celebratory meal but they needed to rush to the event site so there really wasn't as much time to savor the food as there should be to do it justice, and yet Korra ate with that gleeful expression of an eager child that was almost addicting in its excitement, albeit a tiny bit annoying too since she wouldn't stay still for more than five minutes.

Korra and Noatak left shortly after her parents. The older pair had many things to attend to for the preparations and since there was Niko to carry the younger couple, there wasn't any problem with the ride. The humongous polar bear dog seemed glad for the exercise and they reached the open plateau in less than thirty minutes, with plenty of time to spare, as many of the visitors were still just beginning to gather.

"I guess this is kinda like a date, huh?" Korra's words were a little on the joking side as she dismounted Niko but she looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"Kind of?" Behind his mask Noatak smiled at her expression, but decided to give her that little innocent joy. "I would say this does most certainly qualify as a _'date'_."

"In that case, what are we waiting for?" Korra was once again grinning from ear to ear without a care in the world as her steps crunched in the snow- the sound seemed to give her some sort of little pleasure.

It seemed a big group of waterbenders had cooperated together to raise and enormous ice structure that resembled a simple open-roofed amphitheater whose purpose was mostly to break the wind and contain most of the celebrations; however it was opened to the side where the sun would set and there were many typical Water Tribe tents all around the vicinity. Women seemed to be cooking and talking together in a particularly prepared area from which many delectable scents began to float from; the center of the structure was obviously ready for a bonfire while one of the edges held a raised icy dais.

Niko was left with other travelling animals in yet another well prepared area and as soon as they walked into the crowd there were people greeting Korra. It wasn't that they all knew she was the Avatar, some simply seemed to be aware of who she was because they were distant family friends, and yet the news that the Avatar was attending their little celebration soon spread like wildfire, igniting the mood further until the sleepy haze of early morning dissipated completely into an excited thrum of joy. Noatak tried to remain on the sidelines as much as possible but Korra seemed unwilling to let him out of her sight and apparently his mask wasn't really gathering as much attention as he had feared initially.

As soon as everyone had gathered, and Noatak could more or less ascertain that there were little under two hundred people in the vicinity, there was a collective prayer to the Spirits led by a decrepit old priest up in the platform. It wasn't much different from the northern traditions though but Noatak went along reluctantly with everyone else for the sake of respect. It wasn't that he was faithless or anything regarding personal philosophy, it was simply that he didn't feel like that was his place, he still believed he had no right to walk among the innocents and pray for things he didn't deserve, not to mention that after years of ingraining into his mind that prayer was a useless waste of time it was not easy to suddenly join a pious crowd as if he belonged.

As soon as the prayers were over, the families gathered together and the 'division of the wealth', as they called it, began. It was a simple tradition with which all the meat and furs left from the season were divided among all the present families, with special treatment awarded to those who could not easily provide for themselves such as a widow and her two young children that had greeted Korra earlier or the old man with a missing arm and a sickly wife to care for. It was a lengthy activity but tradition nonetheless and people didn't seem to mind the wait as they chatted amicably and exchanged products- that seemed to be norm here, since they lacked the traditional market that Noatak was used to seeing in North Pole festivals.

By the time the division was over, Korra's parents had snagged a rather large pot of fishopotamus oil, preserved mammoth-whale meat cubes, a pile of elk-hound furs and some penguin-ostrich down. Korra and Noatak had politely declined any offers though, stating that would be travelling back to the United Republic soon and could not carry the load, so their share was divided among those in bigger need.

Shortly after the division came the feast and what a feast it was. There was enough food to feed an army but the guests were fed first and this time neither Korra nor Noatak nor the dozen or so other outside relatives of the many clans could refuse the offer since it would have been exceptionally rude, yet that little moment in the limelight didn't affect Noatak since no real questions were asked and his hood hidden mask was mostly ignored, people simply assumed that he had his reasons wear and since he seemed to know the Avatar nobody questioned his choices. He did, nevertheless, allow everyone a glimpse of his scarred flesh as he ate by readjusting the mask to reveal his mouth, it was a casual move but done entirely on purpose to silence some of the whispering that had begun to spread discreetly around them; one look at the hint of scars and nobody wondered anymore why he was hiding and why he tried to stay out of the way, of course the majority just assumed he was scarred and ashamed of his appearance, not a single person even considered that his identity was the real secret and that he didn't feel ashamed in the least, not for his appearance anyway.

«Perhaps this deformity may be useful, after all.» He mused to himself as he noticed the curiosity of the onlookers dispel in haste. Only a man with Noatak's calculating mind could even take his own disfigurement in account as useful tool, then again hadn't he used the ruse of deformity before to his own gain? The only difference was- this time the scars were real.

Korra seemed to be having fun. Even though she had been born there and therefore a local she as treated with the reverence of a visitor and that meant all she had to do was relax and enjoy the entertainment, which she seemed happy to do without a second thought. During the meal many people asked her for tales of her adventures and very few had actually heard of the war, being so remotely located and all, so when Korra began an exaggerated, summarized and a even comical explanation of the how the events of the Equalist War had developed, all eyes of those gathered around were on her. Noatak wasn't really paying much attention to the tale, he rather not recall the memories in which he had been the heinous villain, but he did watch Korra, enjoying how she would gesture, make angry and determined faces as well as victorious glares as she simulated fighting stances. He was even amused by the way she posed and jokingly mimicked his typical stance and speeches, though he did notice that she made no reference to his mask and was very shallow regarding their final battle though he couldn't easily assume why- he wondered if it was to keep a secret about his true origins or if perhaps the situation had been too traumatizing to explain accurately; he decided he didn't wish to know.

The feast dragged on until music had begun to play, ale and multiple liquors began to flow and the noise grew as people became more and more excitable. By the time everyone was stuffed there were many people calling for the 'wishing poles', Noatak had absolutely no idea what this meant since the concept was foreign to his native tribe but it was quickly explained and this time Korra joined in to help.

All the adult waterbenders present with the exception of Noatak, who weren't really more than twelve even with Korra's aid, joined outside and together they rose a massive amount of thin translucent ice pillars from the ground, that stood at ten feet tall and couldn't be more than an inch in thickness, it was like a miniature forest of ghostly branchless trees. Thin strips of some sort of parchment were then shared among all those present, even the children, and each person was instructed to write a wish and tie it to one of the pillars.

"It's southern tradition." Explained Korra with a wide grin. "You can write any wish that you have for the time until this festival happens again next year and just tie it in a knot to the ice."

"Yes, we do this every equinox." Senna joined the conversation already holding her written wish. "If by sunset the pillars have melted then the Moon Spirit is on our side and the wishes of the girls have better odds at coming true, if the pillars stay solid then the Ocean Spirit will be blessing us and the men's wishes will be in luck."

"What happens to all the parchment once this is over?" Noatak asked with some amusement.

"It takes a few weeks to decay but it is quickly returned to the earth." Senna was smiling at his question, obviously impressed by his foresight.

"Of course." Noatak nodded.

It was obvious that people who worshiped nature as deeply as the Water Tribes would never risk polluting unnecessarily. After all, they even thanked the Spirits for every animal they killed for survival, always with the utmost respect, so of course they wouldn't risk offending any Spirit by making a mess. The people of the Water Tribes were warriors, hunters and healers, as was necessary to survive in such a harsh environment, but they never disregarded their origins in nature. The philosophical point of view was refreshing to Noatak after so many years living in a highly industrialized society.

Korra actually used his back to scribble her wish before handing him the little piece of charcoal that he was supposed to use before handing it over to the next person. He had no idea what to write, he wasn't a man to make wishes, he was a man to take action and get what he wanted whether the Spirits were on his side or not. Yet, he figured that joining the tradition wouldn't hurt and scribbled the most important thing that came to mind before passing over the charcoal.

Korra waited for him and tied her wish with a single knot but was far too forcible and ripped the edges with her clumsy strength- she blamed the mittens for her lack of dexterity. Noatak didn't share the problem and quickly wrapped the scrap of paper in a perfect one sided bow that made Korra pout a little jealously.

When all the wishes were up, someone suddenly screamed 'BLANKET TOSS'- now that was one of the traditions Noatak understood and, immediately, everyone was running to join the fun. Unlike in the northern tribe, the blanket here was made of a tightly sewn collection of furs rather than stretched mammoth-whale skins, but it was still a massive thing that took two dozen people to circle around and lift the edges; another difference with the northern tribe was that every adult could participate and Noatak noticed everyone lining up with hands full of hard star-shaped candy that as being distributed to all the grown-ups. He soon discovered the use of the sweets.

The 'toss' was a simple game- the selected person would be thrown onto the blanket and tossed five times in the air while throwing the candy at the surrounding children. Once the five tosses were done, another person was tossed in and the blanket holders were often replaced so everyone might have a chance to go without the holders getting too tired.

Someone tried to pull him into the commotion but Noatak politely declined and merely handed his candy to the nearest children, not really interested in joining the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Korra stuffing her pockets with ludicrous amounts of sweets and, before he could stop her, she rushed forward and was immediately picked out for the toss. He didn't really think she should be joining in, he didn't want to curtail her fun but given the pregnancy he didn't think playing 'let's toss the Avatar higher than the others' was a very good idea; still, Korra was Korra and he wouldn't be able to stop her if he tried so she was soon getting thrown in the air repeatedly and enthusiastically (and by her height he could assume some rogue airbending was involved) showering the children with colorful bouts of sugary candy.

By the time she got down, Korra was panting with adrenaline and gave Noatak a challenging one-armed hug, prodding him into the joining the fun.

"Come on! Don't be such a sourpuss!" She chided, punching his shoulder playfully.

"I'm afraid you already stole all the thunder from the others, it would be a shame to have to outshine you now." He replied with his own brand of smugness, merely to rattle her cage.

"Right. Like that would ever happen." Korra laughed defiantly and it was a beautifully stress-free sound. She then popped a leftover candy into her mouth and sucked casually.

"I thought those were for the children." He beckoned at the candy as she popped a second one into her mouth, already crunching the first one between her teeth.

"So? I have a child right here that deserves some." Korra commented with casual rebellion, already sucking on a third sweet as her eyes gazed down to her abdomen.

The simple comment was a gust of warm air in Noatak's chest; it swelled his heart to hear her speak so naturally and happily about the pregnancy, showing signs that she was finally becoming comfortable with the idea, despite all the impediments in their lives. He wanted to give some sort of witty retort but he was simply too cheerful to manage any sarcastic reproaches or intelligent remarks, though he would never willingly admit it to her, so he remained silent as they watched Tonraq get tossed in the air after being replaced as one of the blanket holders.

Noatak couldn't recall the last time he felt so relaxed and unusually happy. It was an odd and slightly guilt-ridden sensation, especially because he was forced to admit to himself that he was actually enjoying all the silly traditions, but the joyful atmosphere was contagious and he suspected not even a blizzard would dampen the moods of all the those celebrating so he couldn't avoid joining in on the fun.

There was dancing and games; Korra seemed to clumsily attempt to dance with Tonraq only to accidentally step on his feet…repetitively. After that she surrendered and joined a game that seemed to consist in knocking down a set of ten clay pins with only three snowballs, she was actually a surprisingly good shot but Noatak joined the game too and broke her record by knocking all the pins down with a single snowball, it was all a matter of aiming at the right spot that would trigger a chain reaction. Korra didn't take the loss lightly and ended up challenging him to several games of skill and strength which actually gathered a crowd of onlookers who began placing bets by the third game.

Korra won the maze game, the blind catch and the ice endurance game (though given her firebending skills, Noatak suspected some foul-play), while Noatak won the balance challenge and memory game besides the pin knock. In the end they were reduced to simple game of arm wrestling as a tie-breaker: Korra had muscle power and resistance but so did Noatak whose muscle injuries he had long since recovered from, he also had the upper hand in sheer size but Korra attempted to distract him with little lewd murmurs that made her own cheeks color up but were inaudible to the watchers. In the end the winner was…neither. They were both so stubborn that it was most likely their hands would freeze together before either of them gave in, so the temporarily appointed referee declared a draw which was greeted with groans from those who lost their bets and with cheers and applause from those who enjoyed the show and commended Noatak's resilience at facing the Avatar herself.

All during the event, be it between games, during the meal, after the toss or even during the wish making, people would approach Korra with respect asking for her blessing. It made Korra a little bit uncomfortable since she didn't feel she had the right or power to bless anyone, but the people had bestowed so much faith on her as Avatar and a bridge to the Spirits that she had no way of refusing anyone's wishes, she simply didn't have the heart to say no. It didn't affect her mood though, the blessings might have made her uncomfortable but she was still glad for the chance to boast about being the Avatar, not in any arrogant way but simply because it was her identity and it felt good to be recognized, especially after all the slander she had been through before and during the war.

As for Noatak, he didn't know when he had stopped caring about the staring crowds and foreign customs but all he knew was that he felt younger and happier than he had in many years and all thanks to Korra and her boisterous attitude.

At some point the sun began to set for the first time in weeks and everyone gathered outside to watch the slow descent into darkness as the last dying rays of orange and gold light faded beneath the horizon, staining the sky with purple, pink, orange, green and blue before the deep indigo of the starry night blanketed the pure white lands and the bright pearly light of the full moon began to bathe them all in its empowering glow. Noatak felt it, all the present waterbenders could feel the strength of the full moon rushing in their veins, but he was sure that even the non-benders could feel the mystical wave of power from their beloved Moon Spirit.

The night grew darker and darker but the reverent silence of the gathered mass of people still hung in the air and nobody moved as many sent their private prayers to Tui and La.

There was a sudden shout of astonishment and all heads turned the sky. No one could have predicted or expected what was coming but if they had been awed before now they were all stunned and frozen in place with excited whispers beginning to echo through the crowd.

The reason for such a reaction was simple- the dark star-dusted sky was suddenly glowing with the aurora lights. Impossibly beautiful waves of green, teal and the occasional red and blue flowed through the sky like translucent rips in the fabric of space itself. Every Water Tribe native had seen these lights before, Noatak even remembered training under them as a kid, but every single person in attendance was still completely and utterly humbled with amazement and respect at the gorgeousness of the spectacle.

A warm mitten clad hand wrapped with Noatak's and he glanced to his side to see Korra looking up at sky with admiration and delight written all over her features. The shimmer of the aurora lights was mirrored in her lovely almond-shaped turquoise eyes and, Avatar or not, she looked lovelier than ever.

Korra leaned on his left shoulder, still watching the slow flowing ripple of the lights and Noatak knew she had him in the palm of her hand, whether she knew it or not. Noatak hadn't thought he could love her any more than he already did but at that moment he saw that the closer he got to her the more he became irrevocably enchanted and unwilling to ever let go. He had never held such strong feelings for any human being in his entire life, not a single one, and the sheer enormity of his emotions for Korra, his previously sworn enemy who he had seen as a rebellious brat, was absolutely staggering and overpowering. He was determined to never lose sight of that feeling and never forget that single moment in time where she looked so beautiful under the ethereal aurora with her hand in his, he refused to forget it for as long as he lived.

As for Korra she might be the Avatar but even she had to bow down to power of nature itself. The show they were being rewarded with was beautiful and filled her with blissful humility and awe regardless of her naturally self-assured personality, but what made it truly special for her was that Noatak was right there by her side, publicly holding her hand and showing a warm carefree side that she was sure he hadn't let out in years, possibly decades. At that single moment in time she saw that her real victory had not been unmasking Amon and foiling his equalist plot, her real victory had been getting him to kill Amon himself and return to his real nature as Noatak, her true triumph had begun when she picked up the most broken man she had ever met and managed to put the pieces back together, falling in love had only a mere side-effect of that victory but it was the most rewarding thing she could ever had dreamed off. She knew those thoughts were embarrassingly sentimental and she swore never ever to reveal them out loud but at least in her head she could freely acknowledge that her heart was Noatak's and that that single aurora colored day of her life would be burned into her memory more brightly even than the day she was first called 'Avatar'.

A teenage girl that neither Noatak nor Korra had noticed before, suddenly pointed at the ice pillars, stealing the attention from the otherworldly sky lights. The pillars had only half melted into stalagmites of ice and the majority of the wishes either became a sodden pile on the snow or was whisked away in the freezing wind.

"I guess everyone has a good chance of luck this year." Someone whispered in front of them.

The whispers spread like fire, nobody seemed inclined to speak any louder under the brilliant and almost supernatural spectacle of the lights but many people were excitedly discussing their wishes and hopes for the new season, even Tonraq and Senna who were just a mere few feet to Noatak's right. From what he could hear from their whispered conversation, Senna had used her strip of parchment for the common but welcome wish that Korra would have a safe delivery, while Tonraq wished she would continue her path as Avatar with a strong heart. They obviously knew their daughter well enough to know she wouldn't wish for things that ahead in the future and it warmed Noatak that he now knew her that well too.

"So, what did _you_ wish for?" Korra whispered with a grin. She couldn't really hear her parents but it seemed to be the general topic among the people around them.

"We northern people believe that only the secret wishes can come true." Noatak lied with casual simplicity. He refused to admit what he had wished for no matter how much she asked; he had originally considered selfishly wishing that Korra would never stop loving him despite his past and appearance but he had decided he could achieve that himself and instead opted for a much more important wish.

"Always a kill-a-joy, aren't you?" Korra rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well then I won't tell you my wish either." She had never intended too anyway, it was too embarrassing.

"I don't think you really mean 'always', do you?" The mocking tone of his whispered voice was enough to rile her up.

"You know what I mean!" She pouted and it was obvious her mind was slipping into the gutter again just by the way her cheeks pinked up too fast to be a reaction to the sub-zero cold.

"_Always_ do, Korra." He mocked playfully.

There was a sudden burst of orange light behind them as the gigantic bonfire was lit. It was mostly fueled by fish oils rather than wood (which was obviously rare in the Poles) but even in small amounts such oil fuelled fires could burn on and on without a problem and assured that the celebrations would not end anytime soon. People started returning to the vicinity and the music slowly resumed as more dancing, laughing and singing began to erupt; there was even a small group of youngsters up in the platform about to perform some sort local dance. In the end only a few randomly spaced couples were left outside admiring the sky in all its glory, even Tonraq and Senna joined in the partying leaving Korra and Noatak outside.

It took a long time but eventually Korra, with a little secretive smile, leaned close and whispered into his hood- "Let's go back to the house. If I'm asked to give one more blessing I'll go crazy."

Noatak could only vaguely gauge what she had in mind but he agreed that he had handled more than enough people for one day and the idea of being alone with Korra sounded more appealing than anything else.

As walked to retrieve Niko and start the ride back to the village, they were completely unaware of two little strips of parchment not that far away. One floated in the wind, with ripped edges and large bold script on it that greedily requested:

**'I wish for answers to my dreams. And I wish that Noatak never lets go of me. And that he finds peace.'**

The other piece of paper was half buried in the snow which soaked it, causing the messy uneven scribbles to blur the message:

**'May Korra always be able to keep the smile of today.'**

~~~~~~.:oOo:~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: The Festival was LOOSELY inspired in an Inuit (Eskimo) spring festival that is held to this day in Alaska and in a Japanese wishing tradition._

_Also, I find it ironic that the aurora australis could happen at any time of the (long) night in the South Pole even though 'aurora' just means dawn. I just liked it too much not to include it. ^_^ So…many…fluffy…feelings…!_

_On a side note- I've already thanked my reviewers many times but I'd like to thank _**_mintography_**_ for all the ff and tumblr support (THANK YOU SO MUCH!). I'd also like to give a special shout out to _**_DazzlingAmethyst_**_: I have no idea who you are but I officially LOVE you! Can I kiss you?! *I actually shed a tear for the sheer amount of reviews you left* Your reviews made my __night__ month, I totally loved every single one of them and they inspired me like crazy, I have a whole pile of ideas planned up thanks to them._

_Sorry for the huge note xP I know most you readers must hate them ^^')_


	37. Dark Little Fantasies

_(Author's Note: This specific chapter is dedicated to _**_DazzlingAmethyst_**_ as a thank you for all the support.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It wasn't long after they arrived from the festival that Korra and Noatak found themselves in Korra's little room; their coats, gloves, boots and her skirt already lay discarded haphazardly in a corner, topped off by his mask.

They were sitting on the futon in the same position Korra had once adopted in Naga's presence- she was on his lap with her arms around his neck and her legs stretched out while his hands wrapped around her back to keep her close. The Avatar's lips were urgent on his in a kiss that began as sweet but morphed into something burning and demanding with their mouths molded into each other and their tongues dueling for passionate dominance. Korra's hands in his hair were needy and pushy while his fingers traced slowly and sensually down her back, sending shivers up her spine.

They were startled from their embrace by the distinctive sound of a door being opened and shut. There were faint voices in the home but rather than invade their room, the sounds of talking and footsteps quickly receded, possibly into the only other sleeping room of the house.

"You're parents are home." Noatak commented casually. He wouldn't admit to it but he was disappointed, then again it was preferable that their intimacy was cut short so soon rather than in the middle of more…energetic situations.

"So?" Korra was busy planting kisses up his marked jaw.

"Korra, we agreed not to do this here." Noatak calmly pushed her onto the futon creating some distance between him and her impulsive body.

"Yeah, but I want to!" She demanded rebelliously, getting on all fours and moving close to nuzzle into his neck and whisper- "I know you want it too."

"What we want is of no consequence, Korra. It is too risky." Noatak reprimanded her but made no move to get away from her. The reality of the situation was that he didn't mind the danger in the least, he just preferred not to have Korra regret it in the morning.

"We've done risky before." Korra murmured enticingly in his ear, her hands were roaming up his tense thighs as she came closer and closer.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly you were very vocal at the time." Noatak was watching her with curiosity, he enjoyed her attitude but if he didn't curb her impulsive behavior things might get out of hand.

"You liked it, didn't you?" She smirked, licking the shell of his damaged ear while her bold hand began sliding into his slacks to stroke a now intensely sensitive bulge.

"That is not the problem, Korra." He hissed through gritted teeth as her wanton actions began to stir his carnal instincts.

"Then what is it?" Korra lips kissed and trailed down his neck as one of her hands slipped into his tight fitting black shirt to caress the warm skin while the other hand continued to caress his rapidly hardening flesh.

"The problem…" Noatak grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her back as he looked straight into her eyes. "…is that I don't believe you can keep that lustful voice down."

"You could always _make me_ keep quiet." Korra was smirking, it was a challenge. "You've done it before." Of course the situation she was referring to had been during an argument and not an intimate moment but she knew he would catch her drift regardless.

"Avatar Korra, who knew you could be so lewd?" He commented with a hint of surprise. "Are you actually daring me to gag you?" His curiosity suddenly became anticipation.

"Well, if you can't do it…" Korra trailed off as a dare. She was purposely prodding at his dominant side with the snarkiest little smirk.

"My, my…What sass you have today." Noatak knew very well when he was being baited but if Korra was willing to thread those waters then he wanted to see how far he could truly push her.

He kissed her with deep demanding passion, knowing full well she would try to overpower the kiss to her advantage, but he still had her hands pinned behind her back and she simply melted into the embrace with needy enthusiasm while twisting her hands in his grip, not exactly hard enough to get free but enough to press closer to him and remind him that she was slightly at his mercy.

Noatak broke the kiss, leaving Korra breathless with swollen lips as he pushed her to lie on the bedding, then he grabbed the edge of her top and quickly pulled it over her head, yet instead of removing the garment he used it to tie her wrists together over her while gauging her reaction as his eyes roamed her body- even in the freezing environment of the pole she still wore no undergarments though he already suspected that it was due to the sensitive side effects of her current condition.

"Does this mean you're willing to play?" Korra squirmed against the binds but merely gave him a crooked little smirk again.

"Let's see how you fare." Noatak kissed her again, his cool hands trailing up the sides of her heated body as he sucked softly on her lower lip.

"You're hands are cold…" She whispered lustily between kisses as his actions made her shiver.

"Unlike you, I'm not a firebender, Korra." He stated the obvious while his icy fingers circled the slightly swollen mounds of her breasts making goosebumps erupt on her tanned flesh. "So, you'll just have to endure it until your skin warms me." He teased.

"Bring it on." She was actively trying to swallow down a moan as the tips of his fingers continued to trail the sensitive skin of her breasts.

"As you wish." His mouth found her neck, kissing, sucking and even nipping with unnecessary force as he his hands groped both her perky mounds suddenly.

The actions sent a jolt of pleasure up Korra's spine, from the surprise as much as the physical pleasure. The way his teeth grazed down her throat and his calloused palms crushed into her hardening dark nipples was making Korra bite furiously into her lip to keep from crying out.

Noatak was testing her. She seemed incredibly responsive and the sudden urge to test her limits was becoming harder and harder to ignore; he found it unbelievable that such a tough, powerful and independent woman could so willingly crumble to subservient pleasure…Then again, it was frequently those headstrong types that needed the release of being intimately subdued.

He caressed and kneaded her supple mounds, dragging his mouth lower down her skin until his lips wrapped around a dark taut nipple with his teeth tugging forcibly at the hardened tip as his hands continued to knead the other breast watching Korra's eyes squeeze shut at the sudden rush of sensation with her own pearly teeth clamped down on her lower lip.

Her reactions were delicious and she was, impressively, holding back her voice despite all the little noises that she was carefully and unsuccessfully trying to swallow back. Noatak wondered how much longer she would last before her concentration slipped and plenty of dark ideas began to flood his mind, ideas that he had never expected her to enjoy before but that now seemed more than just possible- they seemed probable.

He tweaked and twisted a nipple lightly between his teeth and Korra slipped as he had expected, letting out one of the awkward little squeals he had discovered back in Naga's pen, that uncharacteristically girly sound that fell from her lips and made her blush slightly with embarrassment.

"Korra, Korra…" He shook his head, saying her name in admonishment with a voice far too low and dark for comfort. "How does the mighty Avatar make such shameless girly little sounds?"

"S-shut up." She stuttered slightly with her cheeks coloring all over again despite her little defiant frown. "Stop teasing me like…like that!" The demand was entirely half-hearted.

Noatak moved up, his body was mere millimeters above hers. He watched her tug impatiently at the fabric that bound her wrists while she unconsciously squeezed her clothed legs together and stared at him, daring him to go further…And he wanted to go much, much further.

"I think not…Korra." He whispered into her bitten lips with a slow dark rusty voice that was Amon's all over again, a voice that he knew had once made her tremble with fear. "Now be quiet." He commanded in that same tone.

Korra swallowed audibly, his voice was doing strange things to her, possibly arousing her just as much as his touch did and the vulnerable position made her so self-aware that all she wanted was to close the distance between their bodies even if she couldn't consciously understand why. Unable to think up a comeback, her slightly parted lips lunged impulsively for a kiss, one that he dodged just to watch the frustration in her eyes.

"Noatak!" She complained as his hands travelled lightly down her body again.

His left hand clamped over her mouth roughly as the right swiftly pulled off her slacks, leaving her completely bare in the bright flickering light of the oil lamp. His free hand roamed harshly up between her thighs forcing them apart.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He scolded in that dangerous whispered voice.

Korra's eyes widened slightly, her pupils were dilated with a mix of adrenaline and arousal and her breath was harsh against his gagging hand as she froze, unable to take her eyes off him.

His free fingers probed and stroked between the moistened folds of her sex without warning- she was absurdly wet and slippery already; it made him wonder just how much of a dark submissive side Korra really had. A slight soft moan was muffled by his hand as Korra rose her hips to meet his touch before his now slick fingers circled and tapped the tiny sensitive pearl that made her legs literally quiver as more soft sounds were choked back by his hold; and yet Noatak was slow, agonizingly slow, as he watched her squirm.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely sensual you look right now?" Noatak whispered to her lustful face, still in that same dangerous voice without ever pausing his physical actions. "How extraordinarily passionate and shameless you look?"

Korra shook her head almost automatically but his grip was firm enough that she could barely move and the little strangled sounds at the back of her throat took on an almost pleading pitch and she attempted to press her body closer to his.

"Shall I show you…?" He murmured with a hint of threat in his dark voice.

Korra didn't know what to reply, she had no idea what he meant but for some reason she didn't feel it was anything that would allow her any shred of dignity. Before she could think any further, Noatak moved away and removed his hands from her body allowing a gasp for air to escape her lips as she watched him raise his honeyed fingers to his lips, deliberately licking her bodily fluids off them and savoring the slightly spicy taste of her simply to watch the flinch of embarrassment and desire that washed over her expression.

Noatak then moved his hands, bending water from Korra's water-skin until a blob of it hung just behind her head so she could not see what he was bending it into; he proceeded to shape and ice-bend it into a perfectly shiny oval mirror whose reflections were translucent but entirely sharp. It was the first time he actually used waterbending in front of her for something so trivial, so far he had attempted to only used his skills when absolutely necessary not only out of ethical concerns but out of emotional issues as well, but this simple act was proof that he was becoming more relaxed with his own bending again.

He then allowed her hands to fall in front of her but kept them securely bound before he guided Korra's body onto her knees and turned her to face the mirror; he placed her tied arms around his own neck and pressed his clothed body up to her naked back, hands roaming up her hips and waist sensually as he looked directly at her in mirror. Korra seemed fascinated, terrified, aroused and ashamed all at once and the way her body squirmed impatiently and her eyes flickered away from the reflection was as provocative to the senses as the sight of her bare exposed body.

"Look at yourself, Korra." He whispered in her ear without ever looking away from her reflection. "Look how absolutely debased you have become."

"Stop it." Korra's voice was shaky and breathy- nothing more than a pretense of pride to hide what she really wanted as her cheeks flamed red.

"Why should I…?" He murmured dangerously, his marked calloused hands trailing up her dark cinnamon skin. "…When I have you completely at my mercy?" He gripped her firm breasts roughly for emphasis and pressed his body further to hers, feeling the sudden jolt that went through her.

"Please!" Korra gasped out, not really sure if she was begging him to stop or begging for more as her fingers dug into the back of his neck.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" Noatak's hand was suddenly at her throat, holding her steady and dominantly but without real force; his voice was harsher and darker than ever. "Or is it that this lascivious body of yours needs a more decadent sort of passion?"

"Yes…Yes, Noatak." Korra's eyes were lustfully half lidded but staring into his in the mirror with an eager pleading need. She was biting the edge of her lower lip in that seductively delicious way only she could and she even willingly spread her knees exposing the glistening fluids that slid down her thighs. A primal, submissive Korra: the sight was beyond erotic.

His lips twitched into a crooked victorious smirk and suddenly Korra was on all fours, facing the mirror with her bound hands on the bedding before her and Noatak loomed over her from behind, tracing down her smooth strong back with almost worshiping admiration before she felt the hot hard grind of flesh between her legs which made her moan a little louder than she intended. As a response to that simple sound, and mainly to keep testing her limits, he wrapped a hand in her ponytail and harshly pulled her hair until she arched back to him with a sharp gasp; the action was unnecessarily brutal but it only made Korra more wanton and she was practically grinding her body to his in a demand for more.

"What a deviant Avatar you've become." Noatak practically growled in that deep menacing voice, still holding her hair tightly in his grip before he thrust his hard length into her wet welcoming core.

He clamped his free hand onto her mouth just in time to muffle the cry of pleasure that gushed from her swollen lips, but he wasn't about to stop any time soon, after all, seeing Korra in such a state had driven him to the limits of sanity no matter how composed he attempted to look as he teased her.

The thrusts were hard, fast and frantic, causing their bodies to slap together in a lewd harsh rhythm. Noatak eventually let go of Korra's hair in order to steady her body by gripping her hip so hard that the tips of his fingers dug into her flawless flesh as she once again supported herself on her hands and knees; his other hand remained firmly over her mouth, muting any unruly moans and cries that attempted to escape past her lips as he held her face up, making sure her semi-shut eyes could still watch the display in the mirror.

Through her dark lashes, Korra could see the woman in the frozen mirror move her body and roll her hips like a primal being in the heat of passion, her skin was beginning to glisten with a thin sheen of sweat and the state of absolute submission would have looked almost artistically beautiful on her if it were not for the fast wild urgent need for release building up between both their bodies.

Noatak never stopped the burning and almost violent thrusts, he could feel Korra's body grow tense under the harsh slippery touch of his fingers and her muffled cries were more insistent than ever as she felt the coil of pleasure grow more and more until she was about to tip over the edge. At some point, Noatak shocked her by sliding the hand on her hip in front of her body down to the spot where their bodies connected so intimately like a sensuous puzzle pieces, his fingers found the slick little pearl at the top of her sex and pinched- that simple action was enough to send Korra spiraling down into the depths of pleasure. She shut her eyes completely and screamed mutely into his silencing palm as wave after electrical wave of pure unrestrained pleasure jolted through every nerve of her body making her lose control of her limbs and see white behind her tightly shut eyelids.

Noatak followed suit, her reaction was just too overwhelmingly intense, from the passionate wild look on her face as she fell apart from the pleasure to the way her body seized and her blazing hot core rippled and clamped down on his shaft; all together it made his senses explode with blinding intensity. He held her steady and bit back his own groans as he spilled himself into her body unaware that his face, twisted as it was with unmasked desire, was fully on show for her on the icy mirror.

They collapsed to the side, both panting breathlessly as Noatak's hand slipped away from her mouth in order to remove the binding garment that still tied Korra's wrists together before throwing it aside and allowing a still shaky Korra to curl closely to his body. There might not have been sparks over her skin this time but she was still hot, looking completely spent with stray locks of hair pasted to her perspired skin and her chest rising and lowering rapidly as she panted. The expression on her face, though, was one of pure uninhibited bliss.

Noatak wasn't in much better shape himself; all he could do was wrap his arms around her tightly and possessively. The high, the rush of dominating her completely was fading leaving his body as shaky and rubbery as hers but he couldn't fight the possessive and protective urges that told him to cling to her and worship her, especially after she had surrendered herself to him so gorgeously.

"It seems I've just uncovered a dark little secret about you, Korra." He had leaned closer and murmured the words into her ear with a breathless voice as he planted chaste kisses on her marked neck. "Who knew the Avatar had such an indecent predilection?"

"I can't help it. You're dark side is too sexy." Korra panted the words, actually chuckling as she wrapped her arms around him. As much as she knew she should be ashamed given her headstrong personality, she simply wasn't; it had felt too good and too right to be shameful despite the humiliation and vulnerability at some points.

"So is your submissive side." He was honest but refrained from pointing out that his 'dark side' had once given her nightmares and scared her in all the wrong ways. Then again, her new tastes were proof of how her feelings for him had changed entirely and from his point of view, being able to free his darker nature for a moment had been…interesting to say the least.

"Ah! Submissive! That sounds soooooooooo wrong." Korra laughed softly as they pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies and pressed closely together again.

"I agree that it does sound unfitting for you, but it was enjoyable to experience nonetheless." Noatak combed her hair away from her face and tried not to grin too much as they looked at each other.

"Just enjoyable?" Korra's tone was filled with mock offense.

"Considerably more than just enjoyable, Korra."

Korra merely grinned in response and kissed Noatak's lips slowly and lovingly. She would never ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER admit to anyone in the world that she had a side like the one they had just discovered and she would probably punch in the face of anyone other than Noatak who tried to call her submissive; but secretly, well hidden in the corner of her mind, she was already craving the next time and mentally licking her lips at the delicious ideas that came along.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I decided that the amorra pairing can't just have fluffy love, there has to be some harder D/s passion in the middle because, hey, it's AMON and KORRA we are talking about! Now, excuse me while I go take a cold shower…in the winter…)_


	38. Last Days In The Snow

Another week had passed since the Equinox Festival, or at least Korra thought it had been a week, she was used to the months of perpetual night but she had been avoiding counting the days because she knew it would soon be time to go back to the city. Not that she didn't want to go back, she did miss her life there, she was getting a little cabin fevered in parents' home and she did want some action, she was definitely not suited to such a rural domestic lifestyle, but at the same time she just hated the idea that she wouldn't able to be with Noatak at all hours of the day without having to hide.

"What's on your mind?" Noatak's voice broke through her lazy and slightly depressed thoughts.

They were lying naked together under the many covers of her bedding after another highly satisfying intimate replay of their night after the festival, or perhaps replay wasn't the accurate word since their actions seemed to always play out differently but always with equal gratification. They were spooned together with her back to his chest and his arms around her and Korra had been distracted tracing little patterns on the marred skin of his arm.

"Hm? Nothing." She tilted her head back to smile at him sleepily.

"Liar." Noatak's tone was kind and he leaned to kiss her lips softly.

"I just don't want this to end." Korra kissed back before relaxing into his chest again.

"I understand." Of course he did, he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"I know." Korra repressed the urge to sigh.

"Whatever happened to the Korra that only lived in the moment?" Noatak traced up her hip and waist, it wasn't a sensual touch in the least, just a tender caress.

"Good point." Korra grinned at him and luckily she was still basking in the afterglow of amazing sex so her mood was pacified quickly.

His hands still traced delicately up and down her skin but he remained silent. In the past week things had been more relaxed and easygoing; their nocturnal exploits relieved much of the tension of their accumulated worries and the comfortable routine they had fallen into continued after the festival; in fact, Korra seemed to actually be retaining some of the information her mother passed on to her and Noatak finally felt well enough at ease with Tonraq to have slightly more personal discussions with him without feeling that he might be risking too much information. Korra's dreams and bouts of sickness were still a severe problem but in past few days she didn't seem to be able to recall any nightmarish details and Pema's tea was still working wonders, although her supply was dwindling.

However, despite the contentment of the last few days and the way all their conversations had become light hearted, the truth was that they had both been ignoring the imminent time of departure and Noatak had the strange feeling that once they returned to the city, this life, this fraction of peace they had experienced in the South Pole, would become a distant dream and he didn't want that to happen.

"You're dying to do it, aren't you?" Korra snapped at him playfully after many long minutes of silent contemplation.

"Do what exactly, Korra?" He looked at her, not quite sure what she was referring to since there were several things that fit the category.

"Noatak, you're not petting my skin like that because I'm a cat." Despite the sarcasm she shot him a look that stated she had seen right through him. "You want to _sense_ it, don't you?"

"I see you are becoming good at reading me. I'm not accustomed to that."

He really wasn't used to have anybody know him intimately enough to see through him and if it were any other person it would have been unnerving but with Korra it was a comforting thing. She was right, though, he really had wanted to use his cursed skills to sense the little life in her body, both out of some sort of addicted urge as well as a newly born protective instinct that kept making him want to follow every little change, but he had been reluctant to use bloodbending even to sense ever since he had confessed to Korra how he did it.

"You can, you know?" Korra turned her head again to look at him with earnest eyes.

"You're willing even though you know how I do it?" He gazed at her with curiosity.

"I was kinda pissed off at first, I know." Korra rolled her eyes a little, more at her own attitude than at his. "But, well, I know that ability is terrible and all but you're not doing any harm and…"

"And?" Now he really wanted to know what was on her mind that was actually making her excuse bloodbending.

"And it's reassuring. I feel useless sometimes because I can't use water-healing to sense like Katara does, I can't use any earthbending vibration techniques and even if I could it wouldn't be possible on myself and I can't use your _skill_ either so I feel ignorant of what's happening in my own body." She paused to gather her thoughts and Noatak noticed she had begun avoiding the word bloodbending.

"So you feel reassured when I sense and tell you exactly what is going on. You feel a certain degree of protective instinct that makes you want to know what is happening if you can." It wasn't a question, Noatak was merely completing her speech with what he felt himself.

"How did you even know that?" Korra's brows were pinched in confusion.

"We share the same opinion on this matter, Korra." He kissed her brow to dispel the confused expression from her face.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on her. "Ok then, you can sense whenever you want just make sure that's all you do." There was a sharp tone of warning in her voice.

"Thank you, Korra, but there was really no need for the warning. I already swore I wouldn't do such a thing." Noatak traced up to her waist again as he looked at her thoughtfully. "A pity we didn't discuss this on the night of the Equinox…the full moon would have helped."

"Well we were a little busy at the time." Korra chuckled back to her original good mood.

"That we were." Noatak allowed his hand to glide unobtrusively over her flat abdomen now that he had her permission.

It was an odd sensation, not the blood-sensing but the sensation of openly being allowed to use the ability for a positive means in full complicity with Korra. It was odd but pleasant- for the first time in his life he didn't feel like that part of his heritage was dragging him down into darkness; he couldn't say he had never believed he was putting it to good use because back when he was Amon and spent days equalizing benders he had believed he was using his ability for a positive purpose, he had believed all those years of torture at his father's hands hadn't been for nothing and he had believed that his greatest talent hadn't been a curse but back then he was always met with resistance, pain, fear and all the negative feelings that were projected onto him by his victims and his own lies, not even the power it gave him could quite wash away the ugliness of it all. Whereas now there was no negative emotion, quite the contrary, it was all about awe, affection, protection and care, and that was as much a cathartic personal experience as all those weeks back in the cave had been.

Noatak was careful, very cautiously so, as he focused on the task at hand and Korra was quiet enough to let him concentrate, though he could feel her already rapid heartbeat jump hastily with anticipation.

"So? Any differences?" Korra's impatient voice was soft but demanding as she looked at his face rather than his hands on her body, trying to read his thoughts in his calm expression.

"Plenty." Noatak replied giving her some attention.

"Well? Tell me already." Korra had that determined and stubborn little frown he knew so well.

"Alright." He began to speak, once again, with the usually tone of a speech. "Firstly, it seems to have doubled in size."

"Already?" Korra interrupted, holding up her hands at a distance a little over three inches. "Like this?"

"Yes, more or less." Noatak nodded, not bothered by the interruption. "However, that is not the most unique change. The circulatory system leads me to believe the shape has become more complex and well defined. It also seems to be influencing your blood flow, rushing it even."

"What about a heartbeat?" That question had been burning in Korra's tongue since the very second he had laid his hand on her skin.

"Yes, that has become easy to sense." Noatak's voice seemed falter ever so slightly and dropped a notch in volume. "It's also moving. Not much, just miniscule spontaneous movements."

"…Oh." Korra was wrapped up in her on awe-induced silence that she didn't even notice his solemn reactions. The news had stunned her much more than she had expected it would simply because it was a very big change for so little time and the fact that her baby actually moved inside her was like an ice cold bucket of reality.

"Yes." Noatak agreed in a quiet voice. He was as stunned as her and wordless as well, the humble little heartbeat had been enough to choke him with emotion although he kept his face as an unreadable mask. It finally actually felt like he was sensing a real little human inside Korra and it caused him to experience the same world-shattering sense of reality that she was feeling.

At last Noatak removed his hand from her abdomen and simply wrapped both arms around Korra's body as they lay pressed together under the pile of blankets in comfortable silence, it was probably very late but they couldn't sleep and simply dwelled in their own thoughts sharing body heat and their quiet unchangeable support for each other.

"Do you ever think of how much we've change since the war?" Korra whispered with a seriousness that was rare for her personality.

"All the time, Korra." Noatak replied softly and kissed her neck- it felt like a thank you to her, as if the changes she was talking about had been a blessing she had given him rather than a complex gigantic web of painful memories, bittersweet revelations and blooming affections.

Instead of speaking further, Korra used firebending to extinguish the light of their oil lamp and she rolled to face him in the dark, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with uncharacteristic softness.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The last leisurely day at the home of Korra's parents was one where Noatak and Korra were left wholly to their own devices, so they decided to do something that they had been postponing for quite some time.

They spent the morning with last minute preparations for their departure and when Noatak was fully satisfied by their plans he acquiesced to the Avatar's request and as a result after lunch they set out to an isolated plane in the tundra and faced each other under the stars, after Korra had lit a large fire since the sliver of waning moon was hardly enough to light their dark polar day.

"Are you sure you agree to this?" Korra asked him skeptically as she finished setting up the fire and turned to face him with her boots crunching in the snow.

"I should be the one to ask, Korra." Noatak's voice gave nothing away from under the dark mask. "I don't think it would be fair given your condition."

"That has nothing to do with it." Korra crossed her arms stubbornly. "I want this."

"Very well then." Noatak nodded quietly.

"No bloodbending though." Korra chided.

"Of course, Korra." He seemed offended by the suggestion, almost alarmed that she would consider it.

"And no chi-blocking." She added, ignoring, or perhaps oblivious of, his offended tone.

"In that case you cannot use any element other than water either." Noatak was standing in his usual straight stance, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Deal." Korra immediately took her own fighting stance.

Once upon a time, back in a teal encrusted cave, the Avatar had suggested something akin of a spar or practice between waterbenders and once upon a time, a man with a borrowed name had agreed to the suggestion. Now was time to realize the promise.

Noatak was not comfortable the idea at all. He did want to face Korra, the Avatar, the strongest, and the chance to test her and his own limits was incredibly tempting but now that she was pregnant he found himself very reluctant to go all out; he had even gone as far as suggest they reschedule the match indefinitely but Korra wouldn't have it. She wanted a semblance of her old life back, she had some demons to chase and she didn't know if they would ever again have some time alone in a more favorable spot for a waterbending battle, after all the entire landscape was their weapon in this isolated unseen place and the thought of testing her skills with the man who she had merely bested out of a fluke was sounding more and more appealing by the minute, she figured if she could defeat Noatak, she could handle anyone.

Korra cracked her knuckles and watched him but Noatak gave no intention moving. It was part of his personal style on a face-to-face match to never make the first move- waiting for the opponent was generally the best play, it allowed him to conserve energy and restrict the amount of useless moves simply by making minute adjustments to his stance when the blows came; without bloodbending it was more convenient to redirect an attack to use an enemy's strength against them rather than wasting a predictable move on an expert like Korra. It also helped that wearing the down the opponent's patience made them sloppy, and Noatak knew very well that the Avatar was anything but patient.

She began circling him slowly but he still had no intention of moving and it was pissing her off. Suddenly Korra lunged at him, fists raised as the snow around her feet swirled into water and wrapped around her hands just before she threw the first punch. Noatak dodged effortlessly by simply stepping out of the way forcing Korra to twist her body at the last minute for balance before she bent an enormous splash of water straight to the mask which he dodged as well, before raising his hands for the first time and rerouting the liquid straight at her.

She rolled out of the way of the redirected attack and manipulated more snow into double water whips, cracking them at Noatak from multiple directions to steal away the chance of dodging, but Noatak simple raised a barrier of ice to deflect the attacks.

"Is that really the best you can do, Avatar?" He prodded at her pride easily.

"I'm only just getting started." Korra's determined expression was back.

She took a stance and raised her arms but was too slow to bend and in moments he had knocked her down with a group of carefully aimed snowballs, of course if they had been ice spikes she might have gotten severely hurt but so far he saw no need to really step up that much.

"Hey! This isn't a game." Korra got up sputtering snow and growled in annoyance.

"It worked, did it not?" Noatak moved slowly closer to her. "You are too slow. I am unimpressed."

"I'm not slow, I didn't doge because you used damn snowballs! That's not a threat." Korra was circling him again, attempting to secretly bend the snow around him to immobilize him.

"It pushed you down, didn't it? What if I used spikes?" Noatak watched her carefully. "And by the way, trying to bend the snow under my feet is unlikely to work."

He jumped, moving away in time to avoid the sudden grappling tentacles of water from beneath him, but Korra was ready this time and as soon as he landed the ice around him tilted as Korra attacked, planting a round house kick to his chest to propel a jet of water onto his body.

Noatak wasn't able to avoid the kick itself but was able to back flip elegantly over the powerful jet of water and move out of the way of the next one as he skidded back.

"Better." He approved as he moves became faster and she began to correlate techniques rather than using one thing at the time. "But still not good enough, Snowflake."

"Shut up! I'm the Avatar, I'm the best!" Korra was riled and used multiple long distance punches to bend several projectile blobs of water in his direction. She had actually adapted the move from a firebending technique but it seemed to working in her favor and forcing Noatak to run and escape while attempting to deflect rapid balls of water in record time.

"Make me, Korra." Noatak didn't usually resort to such childish taunts but he had discovered that they were somewhat of a weakness of Korra's so he used it to his advantage as anger made her faster but less accurate.

"Why won't you just attack already?!" Korra yelled and grappled the air, bending a curving bar water before executing a sweep with her feet that froze said bar and hurdled it straight at him.

The frozen slab was far too long and wide to dodge so easily but her aim was off enough that he managed to avoid it by twisting back and low enough to move under it but there was barely time to get back up as Korra was already jumping over him, bending the snow beneath him to grab at his limbs. Noatak was forced to attack then, kicking and bending snow up to her body in nanoseconds, tilting her balance enough to that he could avoid her falling hammering punch as he bend the snow off his body and rolled out of the way. Perhaps an angry Korra, even a sloppy one, might be a little too dangerous to handle.

As her punch landed on the ground rather than on target Korra used the position to move her legs, kicking a wave of water into his body and back flipping to avoid exposing her back, but Noatak was faster and dodged again, predicting her move and her landing so that he could position himself behind her and pin her arms back with ice manacles.

The surprise restraint caught Korra off guard but she yelled belligerently and broke free with sheer brute force. She then attacked with violent frustration using a set of rapid flicks and waves of her arms to hail icicles over his body, forcing Noatak to deflect with a water shield but holding the shield left him exposed enough for direct contact attacks and Korra took full advantage of the opening to go for his gut.

It wasn't as successful as she had expected since Noatak bent the shield at the last possible second to wrap it around her and fling her out of the way before her attack could inflict its full damage.

"It would have been smarter to use a direct move to the back or kidneys, Avatar." Noatak seemed very entertained but she had him slightly winded from the gut blow.

"That's dishonorable fighting." Korra replied as she bent ice slabs and flung him towards him in a move she had stolen from earthbending.

"No, it's intelligent fighting." Noatak grabbed the slabs and redirected them in her direction, giving him time to move out of the way.

He highlighted his point by bending a massive wave of snow behind her; it crashed right onto Korra before she had time to decide which way to run. Seconds later she was erupting from the snow in a column of water and lunging for him again with water blades that Noatak avoid with amazing skill before taking advantage of her proximity to grab her hand and pull her off the water column in an attempt to immobilize her on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back.

Korra wouldn't go down that easily though and used a simply sweep to his knees to make him loose balance and loosen his grip enough that she escaped. They soon stood again, both slightly winded and looking for an opening.

Noatak had to admit that after so long depending on bloodbending to deflect attacks and subdue opponents, it was hard to defeat Korra just with waterbending; he could easily dodge her, tire her down and even match her strength but in order to actually win he needed something more, he needed strategy and opportunity; someone as impulsive and brutal as Korra should have been wide open and yet she was skilled and left very little openings even when her moves were predictable.

On Korra's end, she found that defeating Noatak was much harder than she had first expected. She had slipped into a false sense of security by assuming bloodbending was his best ability and she assumed that if he was anything like Tarrlok then she could take whatever he could dish out but now that she was faced with his level of waterbending expertise, Korra discovered that she was more than just evenly matched, she was in danger of tiring herself out before she even landed a conclusive blow.

They stared at each other, both strung with tension. Korra was panting slightly and hiding a aching shoulder while Noatak was attempting to mask a slash to his thigh and the pain in his bruised chest. The Avatar was not holding back but she obviously had drawbacks in her condition, on the other hand Noatak was attempting to win but was holding back out of concern for her safety and that hindered what could have otherwise been a very quick battle.

At last Korra moved. She spun, bending as much snow into water as she could manage until they were surrounded by a tsunami of liquid danger, walled so high that just holding it up was a massive strain but Korra snickered despite the sweat on her brow.

"Are you insane?" Noatak's voice held more worry over the effort she was making than over the precipitous wave that threatened to swallow them whole.

Rather than replying, Korra crashed the powerful unrestrained force of the water right onto them and lunged to him, both of them using bending to protect what little air they could around their bodies as they were swept away by the uncontrollable stream while aiming subaquatic blows at each other at high speed and with so much power that whenever their blows met there was a crash louder than thunder and gigantic splashes of icy water became frozen spikes that were used as leverage so they could rise from under the water and continue the charge.

By the time the tidal wave Korra had invoked was washed away, there was a monumentally huge and complex growth of ice spikes and splashes marring the landscape almost like an otherworldly piece of giant crafted art and by the sheer size of the thing it might not melt away for long, long time in the temperatures of the South Pole.

They were both soaked and openly panting as they moved away from the strange structure they had accidentally conjured up. Korra was exhausted but still looking for an opening to get him and she ignored the strange mass of ice they had made although it was taller than the statue at Avatar Aang Memorial, wide enough to fill half of Air Temple Island and was glittering with reflected light from the stars making it incredibly eye-catching. Noatak glanced at it and was glad for the mask that hid his shock, he knew full well that the 'construction' had mostly been Korra's work as he had been mainly deflecting her power and was nowhere near good enough to bend something that massive, it awed him to see the level of the Avatar's waterbending power though by pride he wasn't going to reveal how much it shocked him any time soon.

Korra lunged at him one last time trying to catch him from above with hail of snowballs while she bent spikes from beneath him but she was slowing and predictable which allowed Noatak to deflect the balls onto her and use a spike as a foothold to gracefully move away as Korra landed roughly on the snow to his left.

Noatak then decided to end the fight and attempted to disable her again by bending the snow beneath her much more deeply than she had so far tried on him- it caused Korra to sink waist deep into the snow in less than a second before he bent an intricate ice cage all around her, so tightly that she could not move to bend.

Korra struggled and tried to bend the cage away with what little room she had but Noatak was focused on keeping the structure solidly in place so she tried breaking it with brute force, but still didn't have enough room to gain momentum so she was effectively trapped. Luckily the water half her body was immersed in in wasn't freezing since she could use firebending to keep it warm without breaking any of the agreed rules.

"I think this is my win?" Noatak crouched down to her level.

"It's not a win! You have me trapped but in a real fight you wouldn't be able to do anything further to actually beat me!" Korra sulked with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps, but I could wear you out in there or use water blades or ice spikes while you are immobilized." Noatak was trying to be logical but it was all a lie- the amount of focus it took to keep her from destroying the cage made bending any other attack into it impossible and there was no way he could wear her down since the skill required to keep up the trap for any lengthy period of time would wear him down as well.

"Fine. I surrender!" Korra was annoyed and tried to throw her arms in the air with exasperation but had no room to do so.

"Good." Noatak melted away the cage and helped her out of the sinkhole before taking the initiative to bend all the water out of her clothing. Since she was grumbling with annoyance he decided to ease her. "Take comfort in knowing that in a real fight I would be no match for you with all the other elements at your disposal."

"Yeah right, until you wiped out the paralyzing bloodbending." Korra still had a deep sulky frown.

"I will never use such an ability on you, Korra, I swore that already, remember? Hence why I'd be no match for you." Noatak was completely earnest. He couldn't promise never to bloodbend again but he could swear on his life he would never use it against her.

"What about chi-blocking?" Korra seemed slightly mollified but still frustrated as they began walking away from the mushy sodden battlefield.

"Maybe I could use it to win but it would require a very good sense of timing." Noatak shrugged lightly and bent the ice off his own clothing too since the water was already frozen solid in sub-zero temperatures of the perpetual night.

"I'll get you next time." Korra poked at his chest with stubborn resilience but her angry mood was quickly changing into something more positive.

"I'll be waiting." Noatak had no doubt she fully intended to make do on that promise.

She surprised him by suddenly pushing him onto the snow on his back as she plopped herself down next to him in a similar position, looking up at the star dusted sky with freckles of light mirrored in her eyes. The huge fire she had lit was far away from them and fading into the darkness as the huge structure resultant from their duel cast reflected beams of starlight onto the landscape. Korra's gloved hand found his and wrapped around it tightly.

Noatak looked at her from behind the mask. He could feel the freezing cold of the snow seeping into his clothing as they lay there but he didn't want to move and even squeezed her hand in return, more out of instinct than anything else as he admired a still slightly breathless Korra with her dark hair all over the snow as she stared up at the starry sky.

"Let's do this again someday." Korra broke the silence and turned her head to face him with a grin. "Let's come back here next year and do this again."

"That sounds like an appealing proposition." Noatak nodded behind the mask.

"Promise?" Korra seemed eager like a kid again.

"Yes. In a year, on this same spot, let us raise an even more monumental monolith and see who has the upper hand." He beckoned towards the massive and strangely beautiful thing that they had accidentally created in mock violence.

"I'll remember that." She warned with a happy smile.

"I know." Noatak stood and offered her a hand.

Korra took it and allowed him to help her up as she stretched lazily. They were both cold and somewhat sore but they were in high spirits and not even the reality that they had to leave the following day was enough to ruin the moment.

"Let's go back." Korra pointed in the direction of the little village where her parents lived.

"Yes." Noatak agreed but surveyed her carefully. "Are you alright?" He could see that she seemed fine but he still worried after the strenuous physical exertion.

"I'm fine, Noatak. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm any less tough." Korra laughed with every ounce of rebellion in her body.

"That much you have made abundantly obvious." He rolled his eyes, glad that she probably couldn't see the expression due to the mask and the darkness of the moonlit day.

Suddenly Korra smashed a snowball into his mask, causing mushy ice to slide in through the eye holes and forcing him to remove it in order to wipe away the slush. She was still laughing but surprised him further by leaning close and planting a kiss on his unmasked lips.

"Race you back." With that she took off running, hurdling snowballs on the way merely to provoke him.

"Cheater." He called out after her with amusement but slid the mask into place and began running.

He felt like the teenager he had never been allowed to be and, once again, it was all because her. As he redirected her snowballs back and caught up to her speed, he decided that at least for that moment it was ok to be this way, it was alright to be open and young and carefree so long as it was for Korra. After they returned he would be have to be himself again but for these last few hours he would just be the Noatak that could play freely with her.

Their race ended in a deliberate draw.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: My friend asked me if there was anything supporting my idea that Noatak's mom was of Yagoda's family. My answer- yes, I do suspect that Yakone's wife was related to Yagoda. Why? Physical similarities, same hairstyle, there was a northern tribe girl with a similar face and hair in Yagoda's healing class in A:TLA, etc. It just feel it's too much resemblance to be coincidence._

_Also, the fact that Noatak is useless at healing is something I took from the name of his ability (死手 __in the art of 點脈__) which roughly means "the death hand" and refers to a person who is skilled in killing but not curing.)_


	39. Returning Home

_There are so many people around her, swarming her with incoherent and yelled questions. There are blinding flashes of white light with loud pops to announce them and the angry noise of a growling animal. _

_It is overwhelming but not scary. Not until the shadows begin hovering over the city and blood paints the world red, leaking into the sea perversely with the skittering sound of insects…_

The morning that Noatak and Korra were scheduled to start the trip to return to Republic City started just like any other- with Korra dreaming.

"Wake up, Korra." Noatak demanded, shaking her abruptly until her eyes cracked open.

She looked around as panicky as always but sat up slowly taking deep fast gulps of air and clinging to his body for some sort of comfort in the darkened room. She flicked her wrist to firebend and light up the oil lamp but in her distress nearly exploded the damned thing.

"Was it that bad?" He asked, surveying her frantic, ashy-white, perspired face in the wobbly light of the damaged lamp.

Korra nodded while trying to swallow back the bile that rose to her throat. It hadn't just been bad, it had been vague and different from the customary recurrent dreams and that was the scariest part.

"I'm fine." Korra tried to shrug it off and act strong but her faltering voice betrayed her.

"If you say so." Noatak merely stroked her hair, waiting for her to recover her composure.

"I really am fine, ok?!" She snapped at his condescending tone.

"Korra, calm yourself." He rubbed her back with infinite patience in the blackness of the room.

"…Sorry." She mumbled in a lower voice, clinging closer to him with her shaky body.

It was harder than usual to see Korra like that because he knew that would probably be the last morning where he could wake her and comfort her, it was the last morning that they could be together without hiding or at least it would be for a long time. He wondered, briefly, if there would come a day, after her training was complete of course, where they could perhaps share a home in which they held no secrets, a home in which the outside world would never penetrate. It didn't seem extremely likely but the thought prevailed.

They tried to make the minutes last longer with Korra merely clinging to him for body warmth and emotional safety while Noatak held her and unsuccessfully attempted to silence his errant thoughts of pessimism. Eventually they had to force themselves to move and get ready but were dragging their feet in an attempt to trick themselves into believing that there was still plenty of time.

Breakfast ended up being a very silent scene since not even Korra's parents were open to the usual cheerful banter; it wasn't really a sad mood, more like a frustrated and resigned atmosphere. The food was good though and Korra ate as heartily as ever before picking up her coat and reviewing the plan with everyone. She still seemed very snappy and impatient.

The strategy was very simple- Korra would return to the White Lotus compound and return Niko; then she would say her goodbyes to Katara and collect Oogie under the excuse that she wanted to use him to get her things from her parent's house; she would return with the Sky Bison and she and Noatak would leave together at leisure, heading directly back to the United Republic.

"I should be about two hours, three at most." Korra told them all as she walked to the door. "I'm sure I'll need to have a few words with Katara and they'll need to get Oogie ready."

"Take you time, Korra." Tonraq smiled, patting his daughter's shoulder.

Noatak nodded quietly in silent agreement. He knew Korra was averse to leave and he was disinclined to watch her go but there was no way around it so he helped her collect Niko and watched her ride into the darkened landscape until she was completely out of sight in the snowy horizon.

"Time for us to go too, right?" Tonraq looked at Noatak, grinning a little with expectation. The man seemed to be in a favorable mood despite the impending separation, he was the complete opposite of his daughter at that moment.

"Yes, before she returns." Noatak agreed.

They had agreed to aid each other on a little endeavor while Korra was away but the Avatar could not under any circumstance be aware of what they had planned so it was imperative that they hurry.

Senna was left behind for this small task; she seemed busy packing food so she didn't mind their absence in the least. Tonraq guided Noatak around the little village, avoiding the scattered homes as they reached for a tiny house right at the other edge of the settlement, nested under the snowy hill with smoke pluming from the top. The stone hut belonged to a very small and grouchy old lady with dark wrinkled skin, grey hair in plait that looped around her head, dark sapphire eyes and typical Water Tribe clothes; she walked with a small staff, curving over it precariously as she ushered the men in with a less than hospitable mood.

The old woman was called Tatkret and seemed to be some sort of merchant- she apparently owned a large pack of coon-pigeons that served as courier animals and therefore had a selection of products for sale from all over the world in her home though the stock and variety were incredibly scarce.

Tonraq shared a few words with Tatkret and she guided them to an immense collection of shelves that littered the walls and were filled with all sorts of traditional and exotic merchandise. Tonraq distracted himself with numerous hunting items while Noatak selected what he had gone there to purchase- it really wasn't a very hard choice, just some tools and materials that he could easily have found elsewhere, the choice of merchant was merely a way to appease Korra's father.

He soon handed the old lady his selected items and she named her price with a smile, a reaction to his choice of articles and the first honest and positive emotion she had let transpire from the moment they walked in; she didn't want much for the items but she did request some aid in translating some scrolls that had come along with her more recent purchases from the Fire Nation and Noatak found the task easy enough to fulfill as added payment. In the end all sides of the agreement were satisfied and Tatkret sent them on their way in a much improved mood.

Both men walked back quietly with only the sound of their boots crunching in the snow to break the silence as well as the crackling of Tonraq's torch, and yet it was not uncomfortable since there was an unspoken understanding between them. They arrived at the house just in time to watch Senna tying up a very large package that she claimed was filled with things for Korra to take, it was a little sweet to watch the woman struggle with the knots of the immense luggage but they helped her nonetheless.

Korra returned, as promised, two and a half hours after she had left, which was half an hour after the men returned. Many people peeked out of their houses when she arrived, they were curious to see what was that gigantic flying animal that had landed in their village so early in the dark day but when they spotted the Avatar in the creature's lead they quickly deduced it was no threat. Korra was in a sour mood and as soon as she landed she explained that the White Lotus sent Tenzin a messenger bird informing him that she was on her way back, which effectively assured that she would have no time to dally, lest the airbending master panic and decide to search for her if she took too long.

Tonraq and Noatak took on the task of loading Oogie's saddle though there wasn't really much to load- Korra and Noatak had a satchel each and Senna had added a leather bag stuffed with food and the mysterious large package that as tall as Korra and wider than Tonraq.

Meanwhile, both women were embracing and saying their goodbyes; Senna repeated all sorts of advice over and over again until Korra had to silence her stating that as much as she wanted to stay and listen they really were on a tight schedule now. As for Tonraq, he hugged his daughter too and ruffled her hair, telling her to not take so long to visit next time to which Korra replied that she wouldn't dream of it. The promise sounded very familiar to Noatak.

He helped Korra back up onto Oogie even though she protested that she didn't need any aid. Noatak then turned to her parent's and bowed his masked head.

"I thank you for you hospitality." He looked at them both. "And for your willingness to keep this a secret."

He was surprised when Senna hugged him warmly and Tonraq slapped his shoulder, it seemed he had made a habit of the gesture of camaraderie.

"Come back any time. You're welcome here." Senna told him with a smile trying to emphasize the truth in her words.

"Yes, Korra can drag you along next time too." Tonraq agreed.

"…Thank you." Noatak did not know how else to reply, he didn't remember what the warmth of a family was like and he really had no idea how to handle the sudden accepting attitude.

"Are we going or what?" Korra hollered from her post in Oogie's saddle, beginning to feel impatient.

"She is right." Noatak looked at both of her parents after nodding at Korra. "I bid you farewell."

He couldn't help speaking to them formally, the habit was hard to break after so long but it was hardly good enough to convey the depth of his gratitude and he hesitated for a moment longer before turning his back to them and climbing up the large animal to settle by Korra's side.

Korra said a last goodbye and waved at her parents who waved back with just as much enthusiasm, even though Tonraq had to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulder as she seemed about to weep; but Senna did not shed a tear and they stayed in place watching as the large Sky Bison become smaller and smaller in the distant darkness of the sky.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The trip turned out to be longer than the original journey to the South Pole. Noatak had requested that Korra show him how to manage Oogie, so that he could do his part and Korra could rest, but unfortunately the lesson was somewhat botched by Korra's snappy impatience and they ended up off course, or perhaps Korra had let them steer off course just for a little more time with him, he didn't know which but it the result was the same; so rather than cutting down on travel time, they had to stop to rest, eat and feed the large animal the dried frost-fruits that the White Lotus had supplied before using the following day to get back on course.

It hadn't been a very pleasant pit stop for the night, Korra had the same dream again, woke up retching once more and the sensation of acute vertigo remained for most of the day and following evening, but at least they managed to plan their next moves and Noatak could now guide the Sky Bison and allow the Avatar some proper rest even if the beast didn't seem very agreeable when it came to Noatak, unlike Naga Oogie really didn't like the man at all.

After that first stop they travelled another whole day, sharing the occasional snack as they sat together mostly talking about Korra's errant dreams and bickering over what to if their delay gave the airbenders any suspicion. Finally, they made one more minor break on a smaller island to rest before moving out at dawn- all in all it took them two days and two nights to enter Republic City territory again.

The autumn sun was just beginning to shine onto the sleepy city when they made a detour towards the little clearing where Korra and Katara had first picked up Noatak, the place was filled with crunchy dead leaves in tones of yellow and brown as many of the trees were barren and sad looking, even the grass had turned beige and dry in little more than two weeks, making the meadow look unrecognizable. They dismounted in heavy silence allowing that same grass to crackle under their dragged footsteps.

They were both feeling stuffy, sticky and uncomfortable in the typical Water Tribe clothes now that they were in temperate climates so they used the stop to change into their usual clothes but they made sure to keep some distance from one another, it wouldn't do to get distracted by each other's bodies when Korra was already behind schedule, thankfully it felt energizing to be back into their day-to-day attire.

"I really wish we had more time." Korra grumbled as she tied her waist wrap in place. She took a moment to try to determine if the girth of her waist was any different but she felt as trim and thin as always except for the minor detail of her slightly swollen chest that caused her sleeveless top to stretch awkwardly.

"We will see each other soon, Korra." Noatak attempted to use the optimistic tone he had once used so unsuccessfully with Tarrlok but at the same time he reached to caress her cheek, using a thumb to smooth away her frown.

"Yeah…" Korra didn't really want to agree but she knew he was right.

"You live in the moment, remember?" Noatak reminded her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Korra kissed back turning the simple caress of lips into something much more passionate and lustful and wet, but she stopped herself slowly and pulled back before silently placing the mask to his face and buckling it in place for him with care.

"Sorry…" Korra sighed a little both in annoyance and sadness. "I better go before I get carried away again."

"A wise decision." Noatak picked her up in an unusual display of playful affection and helped her back up onto Oogie before retrieving his own possessions.

"Will I see you tonight?" Korra asked hesitantly, already taking the Sky Bison's reins.

"That will depend on the security at the island, Korra." Noatak hoisted his satchel on his back watching her struggle with indecision. "Go. It will be ok."

"You can fool them, I'm not worried." Korra smirked but it was a mostly self-comforting expression. "See you later, Noatak."

"Yes, my Korra." He murmured too low for her to hear while watching her go.

Korra guided Oogie back onto the skies and headed towards Air Temple Island, trying not to look to back as Noatak disappeared into the woods. She tried to stop thinking of how long it would be before they saw each other again but the only other topic that crossed her mind was the hope that Tenzin hadn't gone into worry mode and wasn't searching the landscape for her already due to her tardiness. It was only morning so she hoped she might still have some time before the man began to panic.

The sun was high but curtained with heavy white clouds, barely pouring warm light all over Yue Bay as she approached her destination. The buildings looked the same as ever with the early mist still swirling around them and there was already a buzz of activity that felt strangely comfortable and reassuring, it was as different from her parent's village as it could get and it was just homey to Korra.

Her worries turned out to be unfounded, since she could see the tattooed bald head of her master as soon as she overflew the island, but she also was able to see that something very wrong seemed to be going on around him- there were many people crowding the area near the dock and they were all speaking loudly and running others over just to reach the airbending master. Beifong was there too with a pair of her metalbending police officers, trying to contain the rowdy crowd with a trio of Air Acolytes to help.

"What's that?!" Someone yelled in the crowd and pointed up when the Sky Bison's shadow fluttered over them. Korra began to see many heads turning her way.

"It's her!" Someone called.

"It's the Avatar!" A voice boomed and the whole mass of people began shouting all over again.

«Great, what did I do now?» Korra asked herself, rolling her eyes and allowing Oogie to land just a few feet behind Tenzin and Beifong's improvised barricade.

Korra slid off the large furry animal and landed with her usual ungraceful force. Another two Air Acolytes that had witnessed her approach were already running forward to collect Oogie and tend to him, but Korra was too busy trying to understand the mess before her to actually notice them.

The mass of people suddenly broke through and rushed to her, yelling questions so loudly and disorderly that she barely caught any of the words at all before blinding flashes of light sparked on her with the pops and crackles of pictures being taken. «Reporters.» She realized quickly trying to blink away the bright spots that assaulted her vision from the photos.

"Avatar Korra, what is your reaction to the newspaper article?!" A burly and badly shaved man yelled in her face.

"Avatar, will you be issuing a public statement?!" A sharply dressed lady squealed loudly from the back waving a note pad in her hands.

"Avatar, is there any truth to the recent reports?" Another man, this one younger and smartly dressed in grey, was asking in the midst of the confusion.

"What the…?!" Korra murmured out in confusion, trying to back away from the deafening mob. They sounded and looked like a pack of angry viper-bats trying to hunt her down while slobbering with hungry curiosity.

Naga, who Korra hadn't yet noticed was there, rushed up in front of her growling and snapping at the multitude of people in Korra's defense, forcing them to back away and giving Beifong and her officers a chance to use their metal cables to barricade the horde and push them back whilst Tenzin moved in front of the Avatar in a flash, shielding her with his body.

"As I have told you before and will tell you again- the Avatar is not available to comment." Tenzin's temperate voice sounded louder and snappier than ever. "Please remove yourselves from the island, you are disturbing the peace."

"Councilman Tenzin, were you aware of the allegations before the article?" Someone in the crowd yelled before many more voices started a fresh round of screamed questioning.

"You heard the man! Get out before I arrest you all for disturbing the peace, invasion of privacy and resisting authority." Chief Beifong's voice barked louder than any of the reporters in attendance.

As if on cue, Tenzin grabbed Korra by the wrist and dragged her into the temple, shutting doors behind him and rushing down the corridors with her as they escaped the hungry mob.

"Tenzin, what was that all about? What's going on?" Korra was as confused as she was annoyed but she allowed the man to drag her along. "What in the name of Yue were they talking about? Allegations?"

"Korra, this is very serious. A lot has happened while you were gone." Tenzin spoke quickly as they rounded the corner into the living area where Pema sat, feeding Rohan.

"Oh, hi Korra…" Pema went completely unheard in the confusion.

"Ok, but what were they talking about?" Korra snapped impatiently.

"This." Tenzin shuffled some items from a shelf before tossing a newspaper onto the table.


	40. The Leak

Korra picked up the crumpled tabloid and unfolded it noting that it was dated several days back, but it was the main headline that caught her eye immediately- "IS AVATAR KORRA PREGNANT? SOURCES SAY YES".

The first thing that crossed Korra's mind was dread and sudden panic, the second was disdain at how something like that could be seen as first page news but the most prevalent emotion was anger. The Avatar was beyond pissed off.

Korra skimmed the article with anxious speed, it stated that an anonymous source had informed the press of the Avatar's condition, it then elaborated on how she was unmarried, reckless and a bad example to the city as Avatar before finishing off with some colorful and ridiculous guesses on who might be the father.

"How did this happen?" Korra spoke between angrily gritted teeth, trying to keep her fury in check.

"We don't know. It was an anonymous leak." Tenzin replied slightly calmer now.

"So the press just magically found out about this while I was gone?" The volume of her voice rose with each word.

"We have been trying to find out what happened, Korra. I don't believe it was anyone from the temple; your friends assure me they have kept your secret and Lin is investigating the hospital but so far they found nothing conclusive there. However…" Tenzin hesitated, apparently holding back.

"However…?" Korra slammed the newspaper on the table angrily knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "What's on your mind, Tenzin?"

"Korra, I don't know whether or not the father is aware yet but if he is we can't discard the possibility that he might have..." Tenzin's voice was tentative.

"It wasn't him." Korra snapped, balling her hands into fists and interrupting the accusation.

"He knows?" Tenzin asked in an appeasing voice.

"Yes, but it wasn't him." She was gritting her teeth again.

"How can you be sure? Korra, let's face it, you don't even know the man for that long and you _are_ the Avatar, what man wouldn't want to be associated with you?" The master chose his words very carefully.

"IT WASN'T HIM!" Korra moved closer to Tenzin, practically yelling in his face.

"Korra, I know this is a sensitive matter but be rational- how can you be absolutely sure?" The man didn't budge away from her anger but kept weighing his words with care. He wasn't really convinced that the leak had originated from Korra's mysterious lover, but he just didn't want her to immediately discard a very likely option, he needed her to understand the possibility.

"Tenzin, how many times do I have to say it?! IT WASN'T HIM! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" The Avatar was screaming louder, startling Rohan who began crying but it didn't fade her anger in the least, quite the contrary- it inflamed it further for no logical reason whatsoever.

"Korra, listen…" Tenzin began but was interrupted quickly.

"NO! YOU listen to ME, Tenzin! Never, and I mean NEVER, accuse him again! I don't care what anyone says, but it wasn't _HIM_! I KNOW IT WASN'T HIM!" Korra literally poked her finger angrily at the man's chest with each word, ignorant that she was making the ground shake with her rage.

"Alright, Korra, alright." Tenzin held her hands and tried to calm her. "If you deposit such faith in the father then I won't doubt him further but then I don't know who could have leaked this information."

"That's what I intend to find out." Korra shook her hands away from his touch, still too angry to allow anyone's proximity but at least the rumbling of the ground stopped. "Why is this even front page news?! It's my personal business, not a city issue!" Korra growled out angrily, pointing at the crumpled newspaper.

"Things have been complicated in the city, Korra. The police and the Council have had to keep a lot of things out of the ears of the press so the sketchier tabloids are clutching at straws for anything that can be twisted into news and the bigger papers are being pushed into diverting the public's attention from the heavier stuff." It was Beifong who replied. She was standing at the door after having witnessed Korra's outburst.

"What do you mean? What has been so bad that you'd have to hide it or hard-ball the press?" Korra shot at the policewoman.

"I'm sorry; I can't reveal official police matters to civilians, not even to the Avatar." Lin Beifong replied with sarcasm.

"For crying out loud!" Korra threw her hands in the air with frustration. "Will someone tell me what's happening?"

"I will if you promise not to try and get involved, Korra." Tenzin was once again trying to placate her, like a tamer trying to calm a hungry armadillo-bear with a piece of meat.

"Fine. I'll be a good little Avatar and just sit back and watch!" Korra's reply was caustic at best.

"Before we get into this I have to ask- what do plan on telling the reporters? They won't stop hounding you until you give a statement and the longer you take the guiltier you'll seem." Beifong pointed out practically.

"Guiltier? Don't talk like this is a damn crime, Beifong!" Korra snapped snarky.

"Fine, fine. Will you tell the truth then?" The Chief seemed more impatient than anything.

"Screw it! Why hide it? I'm gonna get as big as ox-pig anyway! It will be obvious enough soon!" Korra shrugged angrily gesturing to her abdomen.

"I don't think this is the right way to handle this, Korra." Tenzin intervened. "We should simply keep quiet until we figure out the leak."

"Why bother? They'll never leave us alone anyway!" Korra sat, slamming down on the ground and burying her face in her hands with sudden exhaustion despite all her rage.

Lin and Tenzin exchanged a glance, neither of them sure of how to proceed now that Korra seemed more depressed than angry. The sudden mood swing was understandable but only Pema had the courage to move closer. She pat Korra's back with one hand while holding little Rohan with the other.

"It will be alright, Korra. Just worry about yourself for now, don't let anyone else's opinion bother you." The kind woman gave the Avatar a warm smile.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Pema." Chief Beifong added her support with a tiny ghost of a hint of reluctance.

Korra sighed. She was glad for the support but she felt torn- on one side she didn't give a damn about the press but on the other it irked her that they were dragging her reputation through the mud over something like this; then there was the fact that she wanted to know what was going on with the city but everyone kept pushing her away from whatever it was, not to mention that she was starting to wonder if Noatak had already arrived in the city and how long would it take before he heard the rumors too.

"Ok. I won't say anything." Korra conceded at last. "But you better tell me what has been going on." She gave Tenzin a particularly sharp warning glare.

"Very well, Korra." Tenzin agreed.

"You're lucky, Avatar Korra." Chief Beifong smirked lightly. "Anyone else would be in deep trouble but you might just get away with ignoring the press, even if they tarnish your reputation."

"So why am I lucky?" Korra still seemed too annoyed to be patient.

"You have friends in high places to help smother the curiosity of these vulture-hogs." Beifong crossed her arms as if stating the obvious.

"Don't get sentimental on me, Beifong." Korra rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"I didn't just mean me, Korra." The Chief seemed a little kinder than usual. "Having Councilman Tenzin on your side helps and your dear friend, miss Sato, has been doing a great job in hushing things too."

"Asami has?" Korra looked just a little bit surprised and made a mental note to go see her friend as soon as she could.

"Yes, then again the fact that the reporters are hounding her boyfriend about whether or not he's the father of your baby probably had something to do with it." Lin smirked a little again.

"They've been bothering Mako?" Korra frowned becoming angry again.

"Camped outside his house, from what I heard." The Chief sounded casual as if it posed a minor inconvenience. "A very dangerous camping spot, if you ask me."

"Great! As if he wasn't mad enough with me already!" Korra was bitterly resenting the fact that no matter how she tried to spare him, Mako kept getting dragged into her problems.

"He'll get over it, Korra." Pema leaned closer trying to look into Korra's eyes. "You look tired. Why don't you go take a bath and rest? Tenzin can explain everything that has been happening later."

"I have to be on my way too. I'm deploying a group of officers to patrol the island and keep any reporters out." Chief Beifong was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, Lin. I appreciate that." Tenzin bowed to her in a friendly but grateful manner.

"Don't mention it." Lin waved it off.

"We do appreciate it, Chief." Pema took her husband's side.

"No, I mean _really_ don't mention it, don't talk about it. It will just seem suspicious and I'm already spreading my task force too thin anyway." Beifong turned to Korra. "I'll be seeing you soon, I suppose." She cocked a brow knowingly.

The Chief left after they murmured their goodbyes and before Korra could protest or refuse, Pema was shepherding her away from Tenzin and the angry distressed atmosphere in the living area, always being careful to reassure the Avatar that they would tell her everything soon.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Back in her room, Korra launched herself in bed, hugging a pillow to her body as her hair, still damp and loose from the bath, spilled over the covers. She felt slightly better after having time to cool her head but the amount of rage and frustration in her didn't decrease in the least and she was sure that if she had the person who had leaked the information in front of her right at that very moment…well, there might be a large amount of violence to corrupt the peaceful temple.

She sat up, still hugging the pillow as a way to busy her hands and keep her from breaking anything while she looked around the familiar room. The Acolytes that had taken Oogie had made sure to bring all the luggage to her quarters so now the large mysterious package her mother had sent, Korra's bag, the satchel with food leftovers and the package Katara had given her before she left were all piled in the corner next to the door.

Korra got up and picked up the square parchment-wrapped bundle that Katara had placed in her hands as they had tea back in the South Pole. She still remembered the sad goodbye- while Oogie was being prepared she had been allowed to join Katara, they talked and she was made to promise not to do anything reckless once she got back to the city. She also thanked Katara for what she now understood was a plan to bring Korra and Noatak closer together in order to resolve their personal feelings by allowing them some time away from the stress and consequences of their city lives; the funny part was that the Avatar had only truly figured out the old master's plan when she was face to face with her, about to leave, and Katara asked if they had made good use of their time. That was when she was forced to admit that Katara was even wiser of Korra's feelings than she ever let on.

By the end of the encounter, the aging healer had given the Avatar what she called a gift and Korra had accepted gratefully but before she could open it they were informed of the message sent to Tenzin and the fact that the Sky Bison was waiting so she had become snappy and moody over leaving and having the pressure of a schedule on her, as a result she had simply said her goodbyes with all the fake strength she could muster and she had hugged Katara and left.

Now she had the gift in her hands and, despite all the anger, curiosity was chewing at her, making her want to know what the old master had bestowed on her. She ripped the parchment wrapping off quickly and stared; Korra immediately recognized the item that Katara had been working on during their trip to the South Pole- it was a medium sized comforter made of several layers of braided strips of cloth in many hues of blue with a fur edge and snowflakes painted in white over the surface. It was a beautiful piece and one Korra knew the significance of; it wasn't a present for her but a gift for her baby, it was a traditional item that Water Tribe grandmothers gave their grandchildren at birth.

Korra lifted the comforter to her face with care and nuzzled into it noting that it smelled like Katara and like fresh snow but it was fluffy and warm enough to make her want to curl up in it and drift off to sleep. The sensation brought along a stab of longing to see the old master and hug her but Korra also felt lighter and calmer now so she silently thanked her waterbending master for her generosity.

«Ok, Korra, get your act together. Time to work.» The Avatar thought to herself as she carefully folded the quilt and set it on the edge of her bed. She then combed and tied her hair and got ready to face Tenzin and demand some answers.

She found him in the Air Temple library, pacing and lecturing the airbender kids on Air Nomad culture and the significance of their holidays, it was obvious that his mind wasn't on the task though, and he stopped talking as soon as Korra walked into the library.

"Korra, I thought you were resting." He spoke with usual neutrality.

"I want answers now, Tenzin. Not later, not when Beifong comes around. Now." Korra stood her ground in front of him.

"Alright, I don't think we can avoid this much longer." Tenzin dismissed the children, who eagerly rushed out, or at least Meelo did since Ikki would have loved to stay and hear if Jinora had not pushed her outside.

"So, what's happening?" Korra sat cross legged and waited with impatience.

"It's a long story, Korra. It goes back to before the elections for Council." Tenzin took a seat in front of her in a calm meditation stance.

"If this is about the corrupt candidates and the guy that's posing as Amon, I know that already." Korra crossed her arms awaiting his reaction.

"How did you-?" Tenzin was taken aback but then shook away the shock. "Never mind. Yes, we had suspicions concerning several candidates but the real worry was the rumors that Amon is back in the underworld and gathering support through fear tactics instead of charisma this time."

"It's not him." Korra frowned.

"How can you be sure, Korra? How do you know this is an impersonator and not the real thing?" Tenzin seemed skeptical.

"Amon is dead. I know he is and so is Tarrlok. This has to be a fake."

"Did you see Amon's body? Because whoever this person is, there is no way he would be able to gather so much instant support from old equalist groups if he had not proven to be the real thing."

"Tenzin, do I have to repeat myself again? They are dead." Korra was beginning to raise her voice again. "So tell me something I don't know."

"Alright. Chief Beifong has been leading the investigation on Amon…"

"Fake Amon." Korra interrupted.

"…Fake Amon, as well as the investigations concerning the rise in organized criminal events between Republic city and the other U.R.N. territories." Tenzin finished, trying to appease her.

"Is that all?" Korra cocked a brow, knowing full well it wasn't all.

"No. There have also been smear campaigns all over the city."

"Against the candidates? Didn't that end with the election?" Korra remembered discussing the situation with Asami.

"No, not against the candidates, though Councilman Gan-Lan has had many death threats since the election."

"Then against whom?"

"Against the Avatar." Tenzin looked at Korra allowing her to absorb the information. "We don't know who is doing it but someone is slandering you from every front and this recent leak was just a drop that overflowed the cup. The majority of the attacks at your integrity have gone unnoticed by the public because everyone saw how you helped save the city, but the doubts are slowly grinding into the fabric of society. People are starting to wonder whether or not you have too much freedom of action, or too much power perhaps."

"Too much freedom? FREEDOM? I've been stuck for weeks now; nobody will let me move a finger regarding city issues ever since the election!" Korra complained angrily.

"I am just telling you what has happening; it's not my personal opinion, Korra."

"Ok, ok, Fine. So anything else going on? Or should I just allow everyone to lock up until they need me again?" Her tone dripped sarcasm.

"Don't be belligerent, Korra." Tenzin chided but he was filled kind understanding. "And yes, there is one more thing."

"What?" Korra's hands were clenched into fists again.

"There is a…problem lose in the city." Tenzin whispered the words. "Lin is trying to keep the details as far away from the press as possible."

"Problem? What problem?" Korra leaned closer, mollified by his grave voice.

"A murdered, Korra. The most brutal one Republic City has ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Korra was slightly alarmed now.

"Fourteen people, both benders and non-benders, rich and poor, important and anonymous, have been found murdered with their faces literally ripped off."

"And nobody knows about this yet? No witnesses? How is that possible?" Korra was horrified.

"We don't know yet. Lin has been doing her best but whoever does this leaves nothing behind and there are no signs of struggle, the victims just appear impossibly contorted with their faces ripped away in a bloody mess." Tenzin was now speaking so softly that Korra had to lean even closer to listen.

"Why aren't we warning people against this lunatic, Tenzin?!" She hissed out angrily.

"Because he always leaves behind a message in blood that would cause panic and destroy what's left of your reputation if it got out." Tenzin looked into her eyes with his deep grey gaze after he looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around to listen.

"What message?" Korra had a feeling she didn't really want to know.

"_'For Avatar Korra'_." Tenzin quoted somberly.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Things are getting heated up. Confusing isn't it? Don't worry, it will get clearer later.)_


	41. Puzzle Pieces

_For Avatar Korra._

The words echoed in Korra's ears as she stared at Tenzin with horror written all over her face.

"Korra…?" Tenzin spoke hesitantly as she swallowed nervously.

"When did it start?" Korra asked quite urgently.

"Around…seven or eight weeks ago. We haven't found any more bodies while you were away but there is always the possibility that they simply haven't been discovered yet."

"Is there anything else? Some clue, some time pattern?" Korra was grabbing at straws, trying to find something, anything, that would give her a hint of what to do.

"No, I've told you all I know. The only other piece of information is that at least three of the victims were equalist supporters."

"Spirits…" Korra was staring at Tenzin certain that her face must be blanching with shock.

"Korra, please promise me that you won't go looking for this madman." Tenzin seemed determined and urgent.

"I can't just let someone go around killing in my name, Tenzin!" Korra was appalled by the mere idea.

"I know that, but let Lin take care of this matter. Now that the rumors of your pregnancy are out you are more vulnerable than ever. Don't get involved, Korra."

"I don't know if I can promise that." Korra got up, still in shock, and turned her back on Tenzin. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

She bolted off before the airbending master could stop her and walked out of the temple as fast as she could, feeling smothered by the closed air of the building and wanting desperately to breathe in a mouthful of cool ocean air. She ended up by the same gazebo she had been avoiding and leaned over the rail, hyperventilating as she tried to breathe in as much cool autumn air as possible.

"Maybe they shouldn't have told me…" She whispered at the gut clenching feeling of nausea that came whenever she imagined some crazy person tearing faces off in her name. The sheer horror of it eclipsed all the other news they had shared with her, she felt strongly compelled to help with the political and justice matters but it really wasn't any of her business yet this…this murderer was something she couldn't shy away from.

«The bodies were impossibly contorted…No sign of a struggle…Seven or eight weeks ago…The faces ripped off… 'For Avatar Korra'…» Korra numbered the facts in her head. «No…Stop thinking like that. Focus only on how to stop this maniac.»

Something else crossed the Avatar's mind- «Does Noatak know about this? No, he would have told me, right?» She paused looking at the city in the horizon as she considered the implications of her words. «Of course he wouldn't. Not if he thought I'd get in trouble trying to stop this.» She realized bleakly.

Korra wanted to do something, she really desperately did, but even if they allowed her to help in the investigations she had no idea where to start or what to do. She decided the best thing she could do now was try to pry as much information from Beifong as she could and hope that her friends would be by her side when another clue popped up.

"What good is it being Avatar if you don't even help me?!" Korra complained out loud, speaking to the Spirits or maybe to her predecessors in all her frustration.

She was prostrated over the railing slowly recovering from the shock and clutching the gazebo fence so hard that her knuckles turned ashy as time flowed on with each shaky breath she took, she tried to focus on her breathing in order to dissipate the awful thoughts and not hyperventilate again, the last thing she needed was a panic attack.

"Korra…" A soft peaceful voice startled her from her thoughts.

"What…?" Korra turned and froze in place. Right there in the center of that pagoda stood Avatar Aang in answer to her frustrated plea, just like the day in the snow when she had been at her lowest after losing almost all her bending. "Aang!"

"Korra…Don't let him get you…" Aang's voice was echoing and cut off at some points, as if it came from very far away from a radio that kept tuning in and out of range.

"Who?" Korra was even more confused now.

"It's happening again…" Aang began to fade out of focus.

"What is? Aang? Wait!"

She tried to grab him but her hands went straight through the ghostly body of her predecessor. She could see him mouthing words but no sound came as the concerned face of the former Avatar faded into thin air, leaving Korra alone in the middle of the gazebo.

"Damn it!" Korra punched the air angrily causing a large wave of ocean water to rise up and splash all over the cliff side pagoda.

She was tired of being confused and she was angry and lost and very, VERY frustrated that despite being the Avatar, despite being called the most powerful being alive, despite being told her whole life that the balance of the world would someday be in her hands, she was still powerless and protected by those that she should be protecting herself. It was absolutely irritating and all her spiritual abilities seemed to do was confuse her further and guide her into even worse situations.

"You could have warned me about this!" Korra complained out loud again, but then something sparked in her mind. "You did warn me…Didn't you?" She murmured to herself.

She was remembering the last dream she had had in the South Pole. Now that she considered it, the dream had been a warning about what she would find when she reached the Air Temple; she had no idea why swarming reporters were important enough to feature in a spiritual warning but that had to be it…The photo flashes, the noise, the questions, Naga growling…It all made sense. But then, if it _all_ made sense then what was the shadow over the city? What was the blood dripping from the buildings and seeping into the sea?

Korra looked up at the town in the horizon almost expecting to see the ominous cloud of darkness hovering above it…But there was nothing there, Republic City was the same as always, looking comforting and noisy with smoke billowing from factories and houses and the dots of moving satomobiles, trucks and boats in the distance.

The Avatar was wracking her brain, trying to remember every dream and puzzle everything together. At some point she had given up trying to understand them and simply filed them back as something that would make sense later, or maybe something that seemed important but really wasn't. She could help it but she knew it was the wrong way of thinking, after all it had been those very dreams that had led to her love with Noatak…A forbidden love, but one she cherished just the same. If that wasn't something important than what was?

She was wondering if her dreams were just as important as her flashes and waking visions- Korra remembered how her flashes had led her to the beach, how her inappropriate dreams had led to her understanding her feelings for Noatak…Then it crossed her that those lewd dreams had actually been visions since they had foreseen her first intimate contact with him to the very last detail.

«Why didn't I notice this before?» Korra had considered the theory that her pregnancy had been aided by supernatural forces but she hadn't actually realized just how accurate the dreams had been, the fragments she had seen had actually been accurate to the smallest little gesture and touch.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that some of her nightmares had been premonitions too. She remembered one when she had fainted during the birthday party, she had seen Noatak come close and then disappear and that very night he had showed up in her room only to leave at dawn; then Korra thought of the time that very same day when she had dozed off back at Madam Ling's Spa, she had forgotten it at the time but now she knew that the man in that little vision had been Noatak as well and she had seen his black mask there before she had actually seen it with her own two eyes…Then it hit her that she had seen the mask even before that in her most recurrent and scariest of nightmares, the one that was all pain, confusion, screams and fear. What if that was a premonition too? A warning? Or maybe…a threat?

"Maybe I'm not as out of touch with the spiritual side as I thought…" Korra whispered to herself, feeling a trail of nervous perspiration glide down the side of her face while she shook and attempted to breathe. She had a feeling things were only about to get worse.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra had almost given up hope that Noatak would show up after the sunset of the sixth day after she had returned. She had been waiting every night but there was always some sort of disturbance like a reporter trying to sneak into the island for example, and so Noatak never showed. The feeling she had been having that something bad was about to happen, or better yet, that something worse than the leak was going to happen still kept haunting her but so far there had been no new developments and that made her feel edgy rather than safe.

Noatak had, however, left a note in her room (she had no idea how) that she had found on her second day back, it simply read:

**'Wait for me.'**

So she did and was now pacing her room well into the late hours of the night and considering giving up yet again and going to sleep when suddenly there was a rustle by the window and he moved in gracefully and silently, like a shadow.

Korra threw herself at him without a word and felt immediately safer and less freaked out by the events of the past days when he wrapped his strong arms around her and simply held her in the badly lit room. She hated to admit it but it felt good to depend on someone else's strength sometimes and _not_ have to be the toughest woman in the world for five minutes.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show again." Korra muttered childishly.

"So was I. They really improved the security, I'm impressed." Noatak was stroking her hair reflexively, sensing all the pent up stress in her body.

"I take it you saw the news already?" Korra finally looked up at his masked face.

"Yes." There was something dark and grim about his voice and Korra couldn't resist the urge to push the mask off and look directly at his grave face.

"I don't know what to tell the press. I'm taking Tenzin's advice and keeping my mouth shut for a while." Korra gritted her teeth in suppressed anger. She was starting to really dislike reporters even though she knew that the media were important to keep the public informed.

"A wise choice, Korra." He seemed almost as angry at the invasion of privacy as she was.

"It pisses me off that they are trying to use our baby to drag my name in the mud." Korra's hands were fisted into his clothes with all her rage.

"At least all they have is speculation so far."

"Yeah, have you even seen some of the guesses they made about who the father was?" Korra actually smirked a little at the stupidity of the situation. "I get why they'd suspect Mako or Bolin but Tahno? Gross! Councilman Lee? Don't even know the guy! General Iroh? No way, just... No. Tenzin or Saikhan? Ewwwww!" Korra actually dusted inexistent slime off her body at the thought of some of the men that had been suggested. Even a pair of White Lotus guards and an Air Acolyte had been pointed out.

"Well, to be fair, nobody would even dream of suspecting that the Avatar would enter a secret relationship with her most hated enemy, who just so happened to be twice her age; especially when that enemy was Amon, of all people." Noatak gave her a shadow of a grin. "Oh and there's that tiny detail that I'm dead and all."

"Noatak! Was that a joke?" Korra laughed a little and poked at his side, making him flinch a little at the ticklish touch before she stopped.

"I'm not an entirely stern man, Korra. I have my humorous side too, it has simply been buried under…well, I think you of all people know how my year has been." Noatak traced at her cheek, still trying to hold on to the sliver of good mood and there were was no need to state she did indeed know how much of a wreck his life had been.

"I know. I guess we don't really have to be that scared that they'll find out about you." Korra felt immense relief since she had to admit that had been one of her biggest fears regarding the pregnancy but now that the rumor was out she figured if she could just keep her mouth shut, nobody would figure her secret out.

"No, I find it unlikely that anyone will know unless we give it away." Noatak agreed.

"But…I still want to know who leaked this out." Korra gave him a glare that he knew was not really directed at him.

"The hospital did." He replied with absolute certainty.

"What? But Tenzin said Beifong investigated the hospital and found nothing wrong."

"Ah yes, the Chief did investigate and she did confiscate your file which is now securely locked in her office. However, the reason she didn't figure out what happened was because she has to follow the law and all its bureaucracies, and criminals often lie and hide evidence." Noatak sat on Korra's bed pulling her to sit next to him.

"So how did you figure out they were lying in just a few days?"

"Let's just say I didn't follow the law and let's leave it at that." He looked at the woman beside him with his usual blank expression. "Somebody tried to blackmail the healer that treated you into giving away your file and when that failed they coerced a hospital caretaker into leaking the information for money."

"So that's why he looked so nervous while I was there!" Korra was remembered the anxious looking man that had let the information of her pregnancy slip in front of her friends.

"Yes, they were on him from the moment you were hospitalized. They only got the caretaker to crack weeks later." Noatak paused for a moment then added- "She's long gone now, not even the Chief would be able to find her."

"But who's 'they'?" Korra muttered eager to redirect her anger at someone else.

"Can you really not guess?" He was looking at her curiously.

"The guy going around saying he's Amon?" Korra figured that if anyone would want to slander her, it would be that man taking on the name of her biggest enemy.

"Someone he hired, yes. I doubt the police can trace it back to him, though." Noatak seemed thoughtful as he spoke.

"How did you find out all this in just a few days?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Like I said, I didn't quite follow the law, Korra."

"I don't want to know, do I?" She grimaced a little.

"Probably not." Noatak's tone was light and almost amused by her easy acceptance, then again he figured she had a lot on her mind already without having to worry about his illegal exploits.

"As long as you didn't hurt anyone, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Korra lay back across the bed with her legs still dangling off the edge.

"You can rest assured." He wasn't really being honest but he wouldn't want anything on her conscience.

Noatak leaned over her and placed a kiss on her lips, it was soft and almost sweet and there was something soothing about the way his hand traveled up to her waist and held her securely.

"You're in a good mood, aren't you? Even with all the junk in the papers, you're in a good mood." Korra was looking at him a little bit surprised; she didn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed in midst of stress.

"Perhaps I am, Avatar Korra."

There was a faint smile working its way to his lips and Korra noticed that it made him look young, confidant and almost handsome despite the deep scarring. She couldn't remember ever seeing that expression on his face; she had seen him happy before back during the Equinox or after their little duel and even during some of their most intimate moments but she couldn't remember ever seeing that naturally happy and good natured side of him. It was a very strange experience but that smile sent butterflies flying in her stomach and made her feel her own lips stretch into a grin as if the kiss had passed on his pleasant mood like a germ.

"Did something good happen that I am unaware of?" Korra was smiling but confused at the same time.

"Yes. Most definitely, my love." He gave her another kiss and she felt herself blush at the sudden endearment.

"Share." Korra demanded with her cheeks flaming.

"I'm fairly certain you will see for yourself tomorrow." The answer was cryptic at best.

"Ah, come on! Tell me!" She pouted a little, not knowing that the expression just made him want to kiss her again.

"Patience, Korra." The smile was still playing on his lips.

"It's gonna be in the papers, isn't it?" She tried to cross her arms but it looked weird in the reclined position.

"Oh yes." He kissed her again, compelling her to uncross her arms and let him move closer to her.

"Did you do something dangerous again?" Korra was eagerly trying to pry information but kept kissing back lovingly and even wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No use trying to question me, Korra. You'll have to wait and see." He was teasing her, she knew it and it drove her crazy.

"Meanie." She taunted but kissed him again regardless.

"I thought that went without saying." Noatak actually snickered and at that moment Korra knew she had lost and would do anything he wanted in exchange for that little bit of laughter.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was almost dawn and once again Korra was basking in the afterglow of delicious sex. She lay naked and lazy in Noatak's arms, nuzzling her face to his collarbone with his arm wrapped around her as they steadied their breathing, tangled together under the sheets of her bed in the darkened room.

"Korra?" Noatak's voice reached her drowsy ears. "Are you still awake?"

"Uh-huh." She mumbled and cuddled closer to him. "Do you have to go already?"

"In a bit, yes. When the guards swap shifts." He explained quietly.

"I don't want you to go." She whined, hugging him stubbornly with her eyes still closed.

"I know." He combed her hair back with his fingers and she finally looked up at him sleepily.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as possible." He wanted an answer to that question as much as she did but it didn't really depend on him.

"Ah, who will warm my bed now?" Korra sighed with exaggerated drama, lifting her hand playfully over her head in a fake faint gesture. She was joking but inside she missed him already.

"Can I ask you something before I go?" He was grinning lightly at her joke but there was something that had been nagging him.

"No, you can't. I'm too important to hear your questions." She joked again, sticking her tongue out and ruffling his hair before he could kiss her as he always did when she acted this cheeky. It felt good to be able to act silly around the person she loved.

"Yes, yes, mighty Avatar Snowflake." He rebuked mostly to tease her; he knew the nickname always got her riled up.

"Ok, fine. Ask away." She gave him a sulky look of fake offense at the use of her childhood moniker.

"Korra, how have you been coping with the nightmares?" He traced down her back lightly in a calming gesture as he felt her go from happy-go-lucky to tense in a matter of seconds.

"…This past week wasn't so bad. No new dreams, just the same old stuff that doesn't quite stick when I wake up but it's getting a little better. It helps that the nausea is slowly disappearing." She considered telling him about her realizations regarding how she suspected all the _'nightmares'_ were actually visions of some sort but she decided against it. Something just told her it wasn't the right time to reveal that information yet, in fact she hadn't even told Tenzin.

"Alright." Noatak kissed her cheek as a sign of gratitude for her honesty; he seemed completely clueless that she was hiding something from him and that new to her. "I guess that can be taken as good news as well."

"Yup." Korra smiled to keep up the façade.

They didn't have much longer to dwell in each other's company and soon Noatak was getting dressed and ready to leave. She had the urge to grab onto him as the ominous feeling that his good mood had snuffed in her began returning but she held back and merely kissed him goodbye and saw him leave silently just before the first silvery light of dawn began to lighten the night.

Korra watched him disappear like a shadow before she sank into bed again. She still felt the warm glow of relaxed comfort after having been with him but the sneaky sensation of foreboding was crawling up her body like the cold autumn breeze and she had to wrap herself in the quilt Katara had given her in order to calm herself and fall into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The cause of Noatak's good mood was revealed when Korra came down for breakfast after having slept just three hours. Tenzin had been reading the morning newspaper and as soon as she sat down to eat he shoved the tabloid into her hands.

"Look. Good news for a change." The airbending master pointed at the front page headline.

The bold title printed on the crumpled cover said simply- 'LARGE EQUALIST CELL SQUASHED IN NOCTURNAL RAID'.

Korra read through the article- it stated that thanks to an anonymous tip, an enormous and well-armed equalist cell had been discovered hiding in the outskirts of the city as they prepared for a new highly organized terrorist attack to City Hall. It seemed the cell had been active and preparing since before the Equalist War itself and their plans had been maintained as a safeguard that was activated the moment the main war effort was defeated. Further down the page, the article claimed that group had already been dismantled and documents regarding their attack plans as well proof of illegal dealings with the Triple Threat Triad gang concerning the import and sale of weapons from neighboring cities had been found during the raid. The only disappointing piece of information was that no correlation was found with the rumors of Amon's return although new Amon propaganda was spread through the old bunkers where the main equalist officials had been hiding.

«No wonder he was in a good mood. He managed to cripple the new guy and cleaned up one of his biggest mistakes in one sweep.» Korra mused as she finished reading.

"Beifong must be happy." Korra smirked already biting into one of Pema's famous tofu dumplings.

"She is ecstatic." Tenzin commented in an obviously glee.

"It seems not all anonymous tips are bad for us, huh?" Korra sipped on some tea, grinning at the fact that she knew very well who the _anonymous_ informant was and Tenzin would never believe it if she told him.

"Speaking of which, Lin informs that there's also a lead regarding your pregnancy leak too."

"What?" Korra sputtered some tea. Had Noatak tipped that off too? "Who?"

"It seems the healer that treated you at the hospital came forward and confessed to have been blackmailed into revealing your personal information."

"Did he do it?" Korra knew full well he hadn't but she had to figure out how much Tenzin knew.

"He still claims he didn't do it and he seemed scared enough to confess to the police. Lin now thinks it might have been a female worker at the hospital that disappeared shortly after the news article came out." Tenzin paused for a moment. "Whether or not she did it on her own accord is a different story entirely."

"You think she was blackmailed too? By whom?" Korra pushed the subject but returned to her tea and began devouring her food again.

"We don't know yet." Tenzin was watching her with interest. "You seem very calm, I thought you'd run right into a fight as soon as you heard."

"Just goes to show I'm not as predictable as you think, Tenzin." Korra elbowed him a little playfully but continued eating. She did actually want to rush to the police station and force the healer into admitting who had been blackmailing him but she trusted Noatak and if he said it was a waste of time, then it probably was and she would be frightening an innocent for nothing.

"I am glad to see you are developing some patience, Korra." Tenzin nodded in approval.

«You have no idea.» Korra thought to herself as she considered all the time she had _had_ to be patient for Noatak.


	42. Escaping Boredom

The Avatar was in a really bad mood. It was cold and raining torrentially outside and she wanted to go out and enjoy the rain like any cabin fevered waterbender would but nobody would let her.

It had been four weeks since the news report about the equalist cell getting raided and a lot had happened since- roughly two weeks later the news about the mysterious murders in Republic City had become public when another five corpses were discovered scattered across the town in various stages of decomposition, luckily, the majority of the details, including the recurrent message in blood, had been blurred out of the media by the police but people were still in a panic and many would not go out alone anymore. The media had nicknamed the killer as "The Face-Thief".

As for Korra, she often got visits from Asami and Bolin, both of whom would bring all sorts of embarrassing baby gifts to litter her room with, from a miniature Fireferret Pro-Bending uniform to small satomobile toy models, and both of whom agreed that she shouldn't leave the island unaccompanied for a while. Mako had only showed up once with Bolin and had refrained from talking to her even though Korra already knew that he had defended her against all the ill attacks of the press whenever some reporter tried to get his statement or twist it against her. She couldn't really blame him for still being a little mad but she couldn't avoid being angry at his attitude either so their stalemate still remained even though she was eager to hug him and apologize for all the trouble her issues were causing.

Despite all the visits, Korra was feeling trapped and imprisoned. Tenzin had long since forbidden her from leaving the island without a guard but now that her body had begun to change and she sported a barely visible bump on her abdomen, he had become even more protective and restricted her airbender teachings to purely theoretical learning and no physical training, which really, REALLY bored Korra's head off, especially since she felt much better now without the typical nausea and weakness. Not to mention that she couldn't even get out of temple half the time because Tenzin didn't want her 'going out in the rain and catching a cold'.

To add up to Korra's already terribly hormone-driven mood, Noatak had showed up the three nights after the equalist cell news article came out only to then disappear completely without a warning leaving Korra in a state of unstable emotional worry. So yes, she was in the worst of moods.

The Avatar was staring out the window of her room, watching the rain pour in crystalline curtains of hammering water while she eagerly craved to just run outside and enjoy the prickly feeling of heavy raindrops on her skin. She was wearing her usual clothes as she could handle the level cold and refused to obey Tenzin and wear a stuffy coat even in her own room. A room, by the way, that no longer looked anything it had a year before.

At some point during the past weeks Korra had surrendered to boredom and finally unpacked the large bundle her mother had given her. She wasn't terribly surprised by the contents but it was still slightly intimidating to be face to face with the many childhood items her mother had packed. In the whole ensemble there was a set of blue, white, grey and beige clothes that Korra had worn as a newborn, the majority of which had been patched up several times, there were also some toys that appeared to have been mostly chewed in except for a fuzzy ancient white animal shaped toy that Korra vaguely remembered from her early memories but whose species was mostly unidentifiable, there were also some impossibly small fuzzy booties that she was ashamed to admit melted her heart with gooey feelings whenever she looked at them, and, among other things, the parts to a large crib.

It was custom in the Water Tribe cultures to have babies sleep with their mothers or in fluffy beds of furs but for the more rambunctious children like Korra had been herself there were wide little cribs that doubled as playpens. This particular contraption had to be put together again and sported some charred corners but Korra remembered that it was supposed to be ground level, made of dark wooden bars, round like most Water Tribe designs, and covered in blankets and quilts. Still, she had no clue how to put the thing together so all the pieces were piled in a corner next to the door while all the other items along with the little gifts from Asami and Bolin were strewn across the floor, making Korra feel like even that space was no longer her own and it irritated her just as much as anything else these days.

The only thing her mother had sent that Korra truly found helpful at that moment was a bunch of old scrolls with Water Tribe tales and legends. They were simple and Korra knew most of them, but there were many to read and that helped her feel at home and pass the time during the most boring hours of the day when she could no longer take another lecture on Air Nomad philosophy.

She was just about to pick up one of said scrolls to try and lighten her sour mood when somebody knocked at the door. Even the sound of someone's knuckles scrapping the wood seemed to grate her nerves.

"What?" She snapped at the door.

"Korra! Mom's out, want to play with us? Please, please, please?" Ikki's annoyingly loud voice made Korra roll her eyes even as the girl barged in uninvited.

"No, Ikki. Go away." Korra frowned at the invasion.

"Are you in a bad mood? Mom says it's ok if you are because of the baby, she was really moody too when Rohan was in her belly." Ikki chattered on.

"Yes, Ikki, I'm in a bad mood. Leave me alone." Korra didn't even care that she was being rude anymore.

"Shouldn't the window be closed? It's raining really hard." Ikki pointed at Korra's open window from which stray drizzles of rain were spraying in.

"That's the whole point."

"Aren't you cold? I guess not, since you grew up next to gran-gran and all. What was it like living in snow all year? Could you bend snow into snowmen and stuff like gran-gran did for us? Do like the rain better or the snow?"

"Ikki…" Korra spoke the name warningly, already gritting her teeth.

"I like the rain better but dad doesn't let us play or train outside when it rains. By the way, why aren't you training with us anymore, Korra? Is it because of the baby? Does it move yet? Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? I hope it's…"

"IKKI! GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" Korra yelled loudly enough to startle the prattling girl.

Ikki hissed quite offended and rushed from the room on an air marble before Korra could kick her out physically. The door slammed shut and Korra slumped back into the wall, looking at the rain again- at that moment even the teasing tap of water drops on her window was annoying her, teasing her in the wrong way.

Korra rolled her neck, feeling it crack with hidden tension and she got up to stretch. As soon as she moved she stepped on one of the old toys her mother sent and tripped over it to fall face first on the ground. Her nose hurt from the impact and so did her foot but it was nothing compared to anger that boiled in her, making her kick at the toy so hard that she missed and accidentally scorched the wall with a rogue firebending move.

"Crap!" Korra got up to put out the stray flickering flames that hit the bedside table and accessed the damage. Luckily it wasn't anything a little scrubbing couldn't clean up.

Here lied another of Korra's problems that was really messing up her mood- her bending was getting rusty and a bit uncontrolled lately. She was having some trouble water-healing properly and kept sparking flames by accident whenever her temper got away from her and the airbending was getting harder all over again; she assumed it was the result of lack of training or maybe just a reaction to her condition and altered moods but it didn't help her bad temper at all.

Since it was close to lunch time, Korra considered going down to eat with the others but the idea of facing an angry annoying Ikki or a loud Meelo gave her a headache and there was really only one person she wanted to see- Noatak.

She was also angry that it had been so long since he had shown up but most of all she was worried because she knew there was no way he would willingly stay away for such a lengthy period of time without at least warning her, he had never been gone for so long since the six weeks after they left the beach and she was absolutely positive it wasn't because of the security in the island especially now that he knew the shift changes for the guards by heart. She worried that maybe he had gotten mingled with the fake Amon and just maybe he had gotten hurt…The thought filled her with dread so every night she paced her room well into dawn, waiting for him and when he didn't show up she kept getting more and more worried and more moody as well from lack of proper sleep.

«I'm sick and tired of being the damsel at the top of the tower while everyone else does what they damn well want. If he won't come, then I'll go find him.» Korra decided stubbornly.

It didn't take her long to devise what she thought was ingenious plan, though in reality was a clumsy impulsive decision at best. She warned Jinora she would not be joining them at lunch because she wanted some rest, then she grabbed a black foot-long raincoat she had borrowed from Asami recently, she didn't really need the long hooded garment as she would have preferred to feel the rain on her skin but Asami had pointed out that she had to hide the growing bump from reporters if she thought of going out and given where she planned on going, her Water Tribe clothing would have been way too conspicuous so she wrapped the dark cloak around her and waited.

Korra knew that just before lunch there was a guard change, it wasn't the White Lotus guards that worried her, it was Beifong's police guards that still patrolled the area but if she wanted to sneak out she doubted they would catch her. As soon as the right moment came, just before the shift ended, Korra snuck out the window bending the rain itself to help her on a speedy descent before anybody noticed someone climbing down the wall in the middle of the day; she then snuck towards the cliff side and waited for a few minutes until the guard left to change posts and in that half minute window she jumped off the cliff.

The water had to bent quickly to meet her body halfway down but she managed and it wrapped her protectively before she hit the sea, after that Korra hid under water, made and air bubble around her and propelled herself to the city harbor with twisting waterbending moves of her legs. It all took less than five minutes and the guards where none the wiser.

As soon as she was back on dry land she bent the majority of the water off her sodden clothes, except the coat since that would be redundant given that she was walking in the rain. She made her way to the western outskirts of town where she had recently learned the oldest neighborhoods were located as well as the shadiest too, she didn't really know where to go but she had a small inkling of a plan and the thrill of being back in the city alone was a welcome shot of freedom despite her easily irritable mood.

At some point she figured she must have entered Red Monsoon territory, the streets were mostly empty since the people all looked over their shoulders refusing to leave houses and stores because nobody seemed willing to go out in the rain and there were Water Tribe insignias painted onto many of the walls. It wasn't exactly where she wanted to be but it was a start, she had no idea whether the area she wanted was still ex-gang territory or if it had been reclaimed during the recent crime waves but it couldn't be very far.

However, now that she actually saw how many blocks the zone encompassed she felt lost and began rummaging her brain for any clue to find her destination. She couldn't just walk up to someone and say 'hey, where's the old Red Aurora district?'; that probably would have gotten her into a heap of trouble…Something came to mind though and she recalled Noatak mentioning that his low-key little apartment was over some sort of pawnshop.

«Asking around for a pawnshop isn't suspicious, is it?»

Korra considered her options for a moment, then approached an aging man in a decrepit hardware store with the question, making sure to keep her hood up. He informed her that there was one of such establishments two blocks west and another one a block north after that. Korra thanked him and went on her way.

The first store was a bust. It was closed and the whole building as well as most of the street resembled a half destroyed warzone with rubble piled everywhere in the muddy ground and houses caving in on themselves, she assumed the area hadn't been repaired since the equalist attacks.

The second shop seemed more promising but the apartment above it was crowded with a large family with many young children who seemed to be related to the green eyed middle-aged shop owner. She gave up on that lead too and asked a young boy in a shabby brown overcoat where she could find other pawnshops and he told her about the one she had already checked plus four more several blocks away.

The third shop she checked had no apartment above it so she quickly moved on. The fourth had long since closed down and the whole building now seemed infested with Monsoon hoodlums that forced Korra to her turn her ahead away and grit her teeth just to avoid getting into a fight with them over the way they harassed any passerby's, it was almost a miracle that she managed to keep her cool and she felt familiar annoyance grind her nerves with every whistle, every unnatural whip of rain water and every jeer from the conceited bullies.

The fifth shop she looked up was in a very old and mostly empty street. The road was so damaged that no vehicle on wheels could possibly access that block, the houses seemed to be peeling and falling apart from the outside and everything was in gloomy shades of grey and washed out brown. She was starting to lose hope that she would find her target, it had been about three and half hours since she left the temple and if this wasn't the place then there was only one more unlikely spot to search, but the little dusty shop seemed promising- there was an unreadable sign over it that was crooked and looked about to fall off completely and a mostly bald old man with amber eyes and long white beard was almost dozing off behind a barred counter. Nevertheless, what really grabbed Korra's attention was the small little home over the establishment.

She tried the side door that led to the stairs of the flat but it was securely locked and rather than bust it she decided to sneak into the nearby alley and use airbending to jump onto the roof. She initially feared that skulking around the roof in broad daylight would grab attention but the street seemed pretty much deserted in the pouring rain so she managed to slide down towards the two hexagonal windows above the shop; one of such windows was blocked and bolted, the other looked into a very sparsely furnished room, it was locked but the bolt seemed shiny and new in the inside of the decaying wooden frame.

She used waterbending on the rain to sneak some liquid under the sill and whip it around the lock, she missed several times and began to get frustrated but at last she managed to loosen the lock enough to pry the window open and crawl inside before anybody spotted her.

She closed the window behind her and barely noticed that her clothes were dripping onto the ashy worn out hardwood floor as she examined her surroundings. The room she was in was about half the size of her quarters in the temple; there was simple bed in the corner, a desk across the room from it, a closet by the foot of the bed and a tiny circular nightstand with a rusty lamp on it. It was sparse but the most discouraging part was that everything seemed coated in a thin layer of dust, as if the resident of the home hadn't been around in weeks.

She walked to the closet, hoping that a look inside would tell her if this was the right apartment or not, after all she didn't want to invade some random person's home and get caught in the act. Luckily, what she found soothed her worries- all the neatly folded articles of clothing were definitely Noatak's, even the military satchel he had taken to the South Pole was there, tucked in a corner.

Korra sighed in relief that she had found the right place but as she sat on the desk she wondered if she should be relaxing, after all, the place looked mostly deserted and probably had been for weeks which sent a sharp needle-like stab of fear into her chest. What if Noatak really had gotten in trouble and was unable to return?

She searched around the other divisions and found a small bath area, an even smaller kitchen and a locked room that she couldn't pry open no matter how hard she tried, it seemed to be the room with the blocked window. Korra also realized that most windows and the main door had a complicated bolt system that barred the entrances with heavy unbendable horizontal slabs of polished wood; it was probably as safe as could be as she doubted anyone could break past that alone without a lot of effort and noise.

The Avatar plopped herself on the dusty bed and looked out the window at the heavy rain, she probably could have dozed off but her sodden clothes wouldn't let her so she sat up and considered bending the water off them again even knowing they would feel stiff and scratchy afterwards but she before she felt inclined to dry them something caught her attention- there was a noise of the lock being rattled and Korra instinctively hid in the closet. The reason why she did so was simple- the flat seem uninhabited for weeks so what were really the odds that Noatak would suddenly return home on the precise moment she was there waiting? On the other hand it was very likely that someone else might be trying to barge in, perhaps a neighbor or maybe one of his enemies, so Korra figured it was safer not to give herself away just yet.

With a start she noticed the sloppy puddles of water that her clothing had dripped all over the floor and she barely had time to bend all the mess into a block of ice under the bed before the lock clicked and the heavy wooden slabs of the door slid open.

The closet door was just open the tiniest crack allowing Korra to peer outside but it wasn't enough to see who had walked in. The light even footsteps tapped on the wooden floor and Korra held her breath- the sensation was familiar and terrifying, it reminded her of the time she had hidden in the arena's gym, trying to escape Amon and yet he had bloodbent her right out of her hiding place. The memory made her heart race, not because of Amon anymore, but because the situation made her remember the pain of bloodbending and the discomfort and anxiety of having to hide when all she wanted to do was fight head on but was too scared to move.

The footsteps stopped…and the closet door flung open with scary speed.


	43. Temperamental Honesty

"Now, now…What would the Avatar be doing hiding in such a place?" His voice poked at her with teasing amusement but beneath that it was all relief and surprise.

Korra let out the breath she had been holding and stumbled out of the closet clumsily, her clothes still squelching with rainwater and her mood going down the drain, from dread to exasperation.

"How did you know?" Korra frowned in confusion.

"The wet spot on the bed and dripping water under the closet door gave you away quite easily. You are as good at concealing your presence as you are at lying." He was watching her move in front of him with tension building in her gait.

"You scared the lights out of me, Noatak." Korra complained.

"_I_ scared _you_? You are the one sneaking into someone else's home and yet _I_ scared _you_." His masked face tilted to the side but he had regained his usual straight stance with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Maybe if you hadn't disappeared for almost four weeks I wouldn't have to sneak around, now would I?" She snapped.

"Has it really been so long…?" Noatak seemed to be murmuring to himself more than her. The fact that he was slightly spacing out should have been more than enough for Korra to notice something was off but she seemed oblivious and his words flamed her anger.

"Has it-…? Did you seriously not even notice?!" Korra stomped her foot so hard that the accumulated dust in the room puffed into the air.

"My apologies, I was handling a predicament." Her anger had brought him back to reality in a flash.

"A predicament? A _predicament_?! You know what's a damn predicament, Noatak? Me, just waiting for you every night until finally I drag myself out to the damn gang district and spend hours trying to find you in the pouring rain all just to hear that you had a 'predicament'!"

Korra's voice was far too loud and she had kicked the rickety chair by the desk until it flew into the wall with a loud slam, wind was blowing around her out of nowhere. Vapor seemed to be hissing from her wet clothing as her darkly tanned skin began heating from repressed firebending.

"I see you are not in the best state for us to discuss this right now." His voice was practical, unreadable behind the mask, and he seemed unfazed by her temper.

"What?! No, no, we ARE going to discuss this, Noatak! Just what in damnation was so important that you couldn't even give me a warning?" She slammed her hand in the wall next to his head, managing to look threatening even though she was great deal shorter than him.

"This is not the time to talk about this, Korra." He looked her without moving an inch and her anger was like a flame licking at his masked face with her glaring gaze. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"Don't change the subject!" Korra snarled.

"I'm not. I merely wonder how long you've been waiting in soaked clothing. Either waterbend it dry or change into something else." There was a concerned edge to his command that he couldn't quite conceal as well as he always did and that Korra did notice though it didn't calm her.

"Fine." Korra threw off the cloak on the table and bent all the water off her clothes and straight him in a childish display of anger. "Is that any better?"

"Quite." Noatak didn't seem worried about the attack, after all his was soaked to the bone already.

"Can't you even defend yourself?" Korra snarled. She wanted him angry, she wanted him to make excuses and call her childish, she needed him to be as angry as her so she could let her frustrations out on him without a smidge of remorse.

"Why would I? You have all the right to lose your temper and I know you're baiting me. I feel that keeping calm and avoiding conflict would be best right now."

"Will you stop being so…so…! Ugh!" Korra punched the wall again with even more frustration, leaving a scorched knuckle-print on the washed out paint. Already she was starting to feel guilt and her mood was shifting into depressed mode.

"So what, Korra?" He watched her struggle, there was some sort of emotional turmoil going on that was evident in her face.

"So...I don't know… So composed! So sympathetic of every little thing! So…So you!" Korra turned her back on him and clutched the wooden frame of the window, digging her nails into the splintering old wood to fight the urge to hug him and act all needy.

Neither of them spoke for a bit, allowing the sound of the rushing rain to fill the room as the afternoon grew greyer and darker, casting dim gloomy light over the two. At some point in the silence, Noatak bent the water off his clothes as well, then finally he moved up behind her, so close they were almost pressed together, and spoke softly into her ear with a slightly coarse tired voice.

"I missed you." It wasn't what he had intended to say, he just wanted to soothe her worries but the words slipped out in an unusual blunder in his self-control as his masked forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Did you really?" Korra was looking out into the rain and she wanted the words to sound snarky but his tone made her feel worse and guiltier so she ended up revealing more insecurity than anger.

"Every minute that passed." It was the raw naked truth.

"Then why?" Anger again, seething just beneath the bubbling layer of confusion and melancholy.

"I was tangled in something I could not escape from so easily. Let's not dwell on it."

"Was it something dangerous?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Korra's hands were frustrated fists over the wooden sill.

"It's not important anymore." Noatak's voice seemed tired again, coarse and a little distant.

Korra turned to face him, she didn't quite know if she felt angry that he was hiding things, worried about his safety or guilty that she had let her temper get away with her but none of the feelings seemed willing to back down.

"Stop it. I hate it when people hide things from me." Korra's hand moved to his mask but he stepped away quickly, not letting her touch it.

"I'm sorry, Korra." He didn't intend to tell her the truth.

"You're sorry?" She gritted her teeth and lashed out before he could stop her.

It could have been a spectacular slap but instead she just grabbed the mask and tore it away. What she saw beneath caught her breath in her throat- his marred skin was bruised and his lip was cracked; Korra didn't know what was scarier: the fact that Noatak was hurt or the fact that someone had actually managed to get close enough to hurt him that way.

"It's nothing." He replied with casual calm before she could even ask.

"Nothing?! Noatak…" She moved to him and as he edged away she finally noticed something that had been eluding her so far, there were dark oozing drops on the floor and as she followed their origin she saw that his clasped hands were soaked in clotting blood.

His eyes closed briefly and some tension eased from his shoulders, it was a reaction of pure resignation and when he looked at her again he wondered what she planned on doing next. Scream in rage and accuse him, perhaps?

"Noatak, is that…? Are you ok?" She surprised him with worry whilst her anger took on a secondary place.

"I'm alright, yes."

"Liar. Let me see!" She demanded.

He moved away and into the small bathing area and washed off the red from his hands inconspicuously before she could notice truly how much blood he had carried in them. Noatak then moved back into the room and raised is hands at her, revealing no serious injuries but now that she was really looking at him and not just yelling at his presence she could see the hidden deep maroon spatter all over his dark clothing.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"What did you do, Noatak?" There was pure terror in her voice and it broke the ice around his heart faster than a hammer.

"Korra…" He slowly moved closer, approaching her as if she were a frightened wild animal, and reached out slowly for his hand to trace her cheek to try and wipe away the dread in her voice. He didn't want her to fear him, to fear what he could do, not anymore. "Please, don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Like you just showed up covered in someone else's blood? Like you've violently hurt someone? Tell me, like what?" She was trying to act irritated and appalled but her eyes were wide and there was a slight tremor to her hands.

"Like I'm Amon again!" Noatak snapped and regretted it instantly when she flinched away. "Korra, please…I swear there is an explanation." There was weary pleading pitch to his voice.

"Then explain." She was pressed against the window, it wasn't a conscious move at all she had simply automatically flinched away from the unfamiliarity of his anger and the amount of blood on his clothing had screamed 'Amon' right into her skull.

"Self-defense." Noatak looked into her eyes and when she didn't seem convinced he elaborated slightly. "I promise I didn't bloodbend or kill anyone, Korra, so stop looking at me as if I were a monster."

"I'm not." She protested.

"Yes, you are! You reek of fear!" He snapped again and once more he regretted it when she pressed away from him.

He was shocked by how much he had scarred her as Amon that he could still inflict such terror on such a fearless rebellious person with so much ease. Of course, at one time that had been the result Amon had desired, he wanted to make sure he could paralyze her with fear with just his words, he wanted to make her see that the only reason she still retained what little she had was because he let her, he wanted her so overpowered with dread and insecurity that she would become pliable in his hands and predictable just when he needed her to be so that she could anger or cower at his will without being able to control herself; and yet never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that the effect on her would be this deep that even after she had seen his most vulnerable helpless side, even after he had placed himself at her mercy, even after she had fallen in love with him, he could still reduce her to shivering little girl without even really trying, simply by reminding her of his darker nature.

"I do not!" Korra bit back rebelliously but her voice shook so obviously that it hurt.

"Korra, I would never hurt you again. I would rather die for you than hurt you, I would prefer to cut out my own eyes than see you fear me again, so please, _please_ stop looking at me like that." He hated that the mask was off and she could see all the sorrow etched in every inch of his marred face but at the same time he hoped she could see the truth in his eyes and he willingly allowed all his despair to leak into his voice just for her to hear. He realized that at that very second he had found his one true weakness.

Korra looked away, staring down at the floor as she swallowed slowly and nervously. She had never seen him so openly expressing such despair and begging with such anguish, the sight of him twisted in her heart like a dagger and she just wanted to comfort him but that cautious fear, that little seed Amon had planted long ago, was stuck in her throat like bitter medicine. She was ashamed of herself for still harboring that seed, for still reacting like that, but there were too many mixed feelings to make sense off; and yet she wanted to handle the situation like an adult she knew there was still a lot of growing to be done between them but he was her lover and the father of her child, not her enemy, so she told herself to get over her fear and face him like she knew she should.

"Ok…Ok, I'm sorry." Korra was apologizing for her reaction as well as her lies. She took a breath and looked up at him again; he was still waiting with anxious expectation. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands to bring him down to her level and she pressed her forehead to his. "Tell me the truth, please."

"It's a long story." He made no move to escape her grasp and actually relaxed visibly at her actions.

"Will you tell me everything eventually?" Korra was mostly trying to bargain for the information as she had learned from him, even though her impatient and impulsive side wanted this solved right away.

"Yes, of course." He consented.

"Will I regret this?" Korra was mostly murmuring to herself now but she wanted his answer.

"You won't, my love." The relief was so intense that once again the endearment slipped out in his drained hoarse voice and her anger mostly got shoved aside completely to be replaced by flaming cheeks and a mix of compassion and steely determination to trust him.

"I never thought anybody in the world would be a bigger handful than me…I was wrong." Korra kissed his lips chastely then finally let go slowly.

"I would disagree. You are a gigantic handful." Noatak seemed to recover his usual neutral tone quite quickly as he sat on the bed facing her.

"Are you calling me a brat or fat? I can't tell." Korra smirked slightly, feeling the tense atmosphere wash away with the rain as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Neither. I'm calling you overwhelming." He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her hips and laying his head to her slightly bumpy abdomen in a tired, needy and almost sweet display of emotion.

"Is that a bad thing?" She lightly hugged his head to her in a gesture of comfort.

"Not really. It's simply who you are." He closed his eyes enjoying the warm act despite all the vulnerability he was freely expressing, then again after what he had been through during the last couple of weeks he was far to drained to control himself.

"I think I like this side of you." Korra stroked his hair in a mimic of what he usually did to her. "This Noatak is more…human."

"I thought you'd seen enough proof of my humanity when I was a broken wreck of a man completely at your mercy." He pointed out softly, still refusing to move.

"Yeah but that was different; you had no choice, that showed how very human you were in all the saddest ways and even when we were happy and I witnessed your softer side, you were still always hiding behind that mask of control but this…" She stroked the back of his neck and felt his hold on her tighten possessively. "…This is you being human on your own free will. This is you trusting me with your unmasked side." Korra actually smiled at the realization.

"I never imagined you could muse so deeply." He commented fondly. "I just assumed you'd say something like 'You're acting weird' or something slightly more colorful."

"Hey, even I have my smart moments." Korra tousled his hair. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Always an honor to influence the great Avatar." He pulled her shirt up her chest quietly and allowed his cheek to press to her naked belly. He had a prickly unshaven stumble that felt ticklish against her skin but he seemed so affectionate that she didn't argue.

"It's getting pretty obvious, huh?" Korra shifted the topic of conversation by pointing at the slight bump he was leaning against.

"Barely." He sounded reassuring and his marred hand slid up to the smooth skin of her stomach. "I find it lovely though."

"You do?" She watched him with interest.

"Yes, I regret missing such a large development."

"No big deal." Korra was blushing again thanks to the amount of attention directed at that single part of her anatomy and she was pretty sure he was doing his little sensing thing.

"Korra, I need you to understand that I really didn't want to disappear. I was interfering with something important and got caught." He looked up at her face but his open palm never left her skin.

"You? You got caught?" She seemed surprised.

"Drugged. Long distance darts. Apparently criminals are getting smarter."

"Couldn't you escape? I find it hard to believe anyone could keep you trapped for long." Korra tried not to sound too pushy or angry again.

"Perhaps I could have but I let them have me to some degree. They seemed to want me alive and allowing them to try to extricate information was the fastest way to gather the information I wanted."

"You mean you actually let them torture you?" Korra was gritting her teeth to keep her temper in check. Her mood was snapping between appalled, worried and angry again.

"Don't dwell on it, Korra."

"Of course I'm going to dwell on it!" She snapped with a mix of anger and worry. "I care about what happens to you, I worry about you, Noatak. I didn't save your life to see you waste it in dangerous pursuits."

"I know. I apologize but I didn't consider your feelings on the matter, it didn't think you'd understand." Noatak sat straight again but didn't really let go of her.

"How can I understand when you never explain?!" And now Korra was frustrated too.

"Korra, I know it's hard but…" Noatak was immediately interrupted.

"No, you don't know. You want to know what hard is for me, Noatak? It's not the rumors or the dangers, what's really hard is being trapped in an island unable to leave and having everybody constantly hovering over me and constantly reminding me to be careful as if I'm idiot; what's hard is that I can't even be angry at them and I can't rebel against being stuck in that temple because I know it's for my own good, because I know they love me. What is really, really hard is feeling like I'm no longer in control of my body and my life while everyone reminds me about the baby all the time, all my life I've never just been 'Korra', I've always been 'Avatar Korra' but at least then I was still me, now I'm 'future mother Korra' and it's like I'm not me anymore, I'm me _and_ the baby, it's just…it's frustrating! Plus there's all the dreams and spiritual crap that suck me into something terrifying and so much larger than me and the whole world just to have its eyes on me just waiting for the moment I screw up adding to all the Avatar pressure constantly ridding on me so hard that sometimes I wonder if I can really handle it. And you want to know the hardest part of all?"

Noatak nodded quietly, allowing her to vent all her anger and pent up frustrations, wanting to catch a glimpse of what was truly on her mind.

"The hardest part is not knowing. The hardest part is needing you with every breath I take and not having you with me, the hardest part is being left out for my own safety and not knowing what you're doing and if you're safe. Not to mention that you have managed to change everything I ever knew about myself- you were the first thing I ever feared, you were the first person to ever manage to teach me patience, you were the first man to make me feel like a real woman rather than a girl or a generic Avatar to be revered, and now thanks to you, for the first time, my body is no longer in my control!" Korra gritted her teeth again trying to keep herself from yelling. "You think you know how I feel? You think you understand how hard it is? You don't Noatak, you can't! Of all the people I know, you were the most broken and the most knowledgeable in true suffering and pain but that doesn't mean you know everything."

"I see I underestimated you yet again, Korra." Noatak pulled her down to sit beside him after a long pause that allowed him to consider her words. "I'm sorry."

"Just be honest with me. It's all I ask." Korra seemed tired. Now that all the frustration and anger was out in the open she just felt emotionally drained like a punctured balloon and she ended up rubbing her temples to soothe the rampaging emotions that swarmed her brain with contradicting thoughts.

"Alright. You have earned that much, Korra." Noatak lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles with respect and affection.

"You mean that?" Korra seemed a little skeptical.

"I do. But not today, there are several things I need to determine myself and I do not wish to waste your effort in finding this place. Today I just want the pleasure of your company and soon I promise I will tell you everything you want to know."

"I hate waiting." Korra frowned but there was no real flare to the expression.

"I know." Noatak watched her lean closer almost by instinct. "Will you trust me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Of course she trusted him.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: It's a lot of coincidence that he came back to his house the very day she showed up there…_Isn't it_? Let's not overthink it yet.)_


	44. The Calm Before The Storm

They were lying in bed quite comfortably for some time when it occurred to Noatak that it was the first time he actually let anyone into his private space, into his room, ever since he left the North Pole and yet he hadn't even given it a second thought because it was Korra.

She ended up staying the night because by the time he had defused her anger it was far past sunset and still raining buckets so he refused to let her cross gang turf alone just to return to the temple at night. Korra was more than happy to comply since she seemed to be savoring her little slice of freedom with every ounce of her being- you'd think someone who grew up stuck in a compound in the middle of a tundra would be used to a little confinement but it was obvious that Korra's free-spirit was much too hard to rein in.

At some point, after much insistence, he had allowed Korra to try to heal his wounds and as soon as he had removed his clothes her face fell into horror all over again- the bruises on his jaw and brow and the split lip were nothing compared to the rest of him; there were open whip lash wounds, bruises, small circular burns that she assumed came from some sort of cigar and even some degree of internal bleeding that he had been able to make look worse than it was in order to trick his attackers. He knew it all looked bad but he had handled worse and found that there were worse things to endure than sloppy bullying.

It angered Korra that he would allow anyone to do that to him but it angered her a lot more that someone had hurt the man she loved so sadistically. Little did she know that whoever had done this was no expert in torture, there was no finesse and no technique to it, the aggressors had simply been sadists that enjoyed an excuse to inflict pain but didn't really know what they were doing in terms of interrogation, it hadn't been extremely hard for a controlled man like Noatak to handle the amateurish attacks.

He noticed her healing was clumsier and weaker than usual but he couldn't determine if it was from the surprise or from some sort of side-effect of her pregnancy, Korra seemed to mostly blame lack of training but he didn't believe that would hinder her too greatly. She managed to clear most bruises, all internal damage and seal off most wounds before her water-healing broke, splashing liquid all over them, and she became too tired to continue but it was more than enough and he could handle letting the rest heal normally, after all, with all the marred flesh he had what were another two or three scars?

They didn't really want to do anything lewd that night; they simply lied together in the slightly dusty bed and enjoyed each other's company while Noatak tried to divert the topics of conversation as far away from him as possible. Lucky for him, Korra had plenty to complain about- she kept angrily ranting about how bored she was at the temple, how angry the news reports made her, how annoying some people in her life could be, how her bending was rusting and then she would feel guilty for complaining, get depressed and start mopping about how not even her room felt like it belonged to her anymore and how she wanted everyone to treat her normally again. The only good side to the entire thing was that Korra now felt comfortable, almost happy even, when she talked about the baby; not about the effects of the pregnancy on her life, but about the baby itself.

Noatak had already determined that her exacerbated tempers were a result of her condition but as he silently heard her talk (and he did enjoy the sound of her voice and paid attention even if she was angry and complaining) he began to pinpoint the small things that really irked her and made mental notes to remember them all in order to know how to appease her later. He knew it was his manipulative side already planning out how to handle her but he figured if it was for something positive then there was no need to overthink things.

After a while Korra pointed out that she was hungry and that she had become a very voracious eater, it was unnecessary to point out that she had already been one before but he felt compelled to feed her as if it was his duty. Unfortunately, after so long away there was really nothing edible in the house and he ended up leaving Korra to her own devices while he went out. It didn't take long, there was small shop two blocks away that sold take-out food and was open most of the night; the dishes were savory enough, it was just a pity that the shop owner was under the thumb of a local Red Monsoon boss but at the moment he didn't bother to think about it, he tried to put himself in the mind frame of a normal man and not a rogue idealist.

By the time he got back, Korra was sitting cross legged on the floor reading one of the many books and scrolls he kept in the trunk in his closet with the dim light of the lamp lit next to her; she looked quite concentrated as she read through the leathery Earth Kingdom scroll about chi flow.

"Enjoying the lesson?" Noatak closed the wooden bolts of the door behind him and moved to read over her shoulder- the particular excerpt she was reading mentioned the origins of chi-blocking as a medicinal art rather than a martial combat technique.

"It's not as boring as having to hear lectures on Air Nomad philosophy for hours in a row." She looked at him with a smile. Good, her mood had improved.

"I wasn't certain you could read Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation script." Noatak moved into the incredibly small kitchen to grab bowls and chopsticks, he look strangely domestic to Korra in his own home and it was a little odd since she had never really imagined him doing all his own housework even though it was obvious that a solitary man like him would have to.

"I'm the Avatar. You really think all they taught me in the White Lotus complex was how to bend for all those years?" Korra snickered as he returned and handed her a bowl of meat broth noodles and some seaweed cakes.

"I had figured as much but thank you for clearing the doubt." He sat beside her and watched her, setting his bowl on the ground as Korra dug into her food.

"Thank you, _Noatak~_." Korra chuckled, emphasizing the name slowly in an almost sing-song voice as ate her noodles with gusto.

"Why did you say my name like that?" He eyed her slightly suspiciously.

"No reason. You're just doing justice to your name, _Noatak~_." Korra chuckled and beckoned to the food as she bit into a seaweed cake.

"Oh…That." His tone was flat when realization dawned upon him. "Funny, Korra, very funny."

"What? It is!" She smirked. "I'm guessing your mother was the one who named you 'river that feeds the people'?"

"Actually, no, she wasn't." Noatak looked her, expecting a surprised reaction which he got when Korra sputtered out half a bite of seaweed.

"What, seriously? Yakone named you? No wonder you didn't find the joke funny." Korra shook her head in a sign of pity but mostly looked away in embarrassment at having brought up the subject though it didn't ruin her appetite in the least.

"No, he didn't name me either. It was an outside suggestion that they mutually agreed on." Noatak didn't really mind the topic, he was enjoying watching Korra far too much, the satisfied face she had as she ate was quite rewarding.

"Huh." She seemed relieved. "Well, it's a great name. Very grand."

"Which is probably why it's not uncommon in the Northern Tribe." Noatak didn't see anything special about his name, after all he had forsaken it for many years.

"Really? I should ask my cousins about that if I ever meet them." Korra slurped messily on a particularly long noodle.

"Cousins? I wasn't aware you had any." She now had his undivided attention since this was completely new information to him. "Does that mean they are northern?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Korra chuckled mysteriously, clearly hiding something. "Didn't my father mention he and his brother are from the Northern Tribe?"

"He might have mentioned it a few times, yes." Now that Noatak thought about it, he did remember such a topic of conversation but at the time Tonraq had been busy trying to figure out which pole Noatak was from while the latter evaded the topic so they really hadn't entered the matter too deeply.

"Ok, well, I have two twin cousins in the north, never met them though." Korra spoke casually, as if she never thought about the subject too deeply.

"I see." Noatak still wondered what her mysterious chuckle was hiding but he dismissed the topic when she chewed into another seaweed cake and stared at him intently.

"Are you going to join or just watch me?" Korra spoke with a mouthful of food, beckoning at his bowl.

"Does it bother you?" He was actually very hungry after the trial of the last weeks but it was so entertaining to watch Korra eat with such obvious pleasure that he simply wanted to enjoy the view.

"Not really." She slurped noisily at her noodles and savored the meaty flavor with delight. "You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Missed what?" He enquired curiously.

"MEAT!" Korra spoke with some degree of anguish and sipped at the broth. "The temple is a vegetarian household since Air Nomads refrain from eating the flesh of other living beings, but I've been going stir crazy lately craving meat! I'm at the point where I would kill for a raw chunk of tiger seal steak, or an artic hen stew! Even dried whale meat cubes sound delicious right now." She seemed both amused and incredibly frustrated at the same time while she daydreamed about the different foods, Noatak couldn't decipher which emotion was predominant.

"Sounds frustrating. Your airbending master won't accommodate your cravings?" For some reason he didn't believe anyone in the temple would really be able to deny her anything if she demanded it forcefully.

"I haven't asked. I think it might be a bit insulting to them and the Acolytes to start demanding meat at the temple." Korra sighed a little depressed again and finished her food but she was staring longingly at his bowl.

"Eat. I have more." Noatak pushed the steaming bowl to her and continued to watch her. He hadn't considered that someone so naturally impulsive would willingly deny herself something she wanted so badly just to respect the way of life of others. Perhaps all that time as Amon, trying to make her out to be a selfish Avatar, had corrupted his views more than he realized. "You are a fascinating woman, Korra."

"Huh? How come?" She was once again speaking through a mouthful of food.

"Never mind." Noatak gave her a rare slight smile and rose to get some noodles for himself, speaking from the other side of the tiny flat. "Is there anything else you have been craving?"

"Oh, Spirits, yes! Raw onions with honey, but Pema actually gives me those, and…well…" Korra rolled her eyes a little self-consciously as he sat back down next to her and began eating at last.

"Yes?" He wondered what was so strange that it made her hesitant to speak.

"Snow. I want to eat _snow_. With sea prune jelly. And glow peppers." She had an almost silly expression of stubbornness; it made Noatak want to laugh more than the actual craving itself but he held the impulse in check.

"Snow?" Noatak looked at her amused. "I am now becoming certain that our child will definitely be a waterbender."

"You don't say!" Korra shot at him sarcastically even though she hadn't really considered that, she had simply assumed that's how it would be.

They finished eating and Korra stretched lazily as he collected the dishware and carried it to the other division of the home, he was beginning to feel the same odd but comfortable sensation of homely ease as Korra and it was almost cozy in its own way.

When he returned she was looking out the window to the dark night and he could almost see the gears in her mind moving.

"I bet they are looking all over for me." There was a mix of guilt and glee in her voice.

"Don't overthink it, Korra. They wouldn't want you to walking back alone in the dark anyway." He sat on the bed this time instead of the floor and gently pulled her up to join him on the already crumpled dusty covers. It felt strangely comfortable and uncomplicated to just be there with her doing normal things like any other couple.

"I'm not a kid, Noatak, and I'm not a weakling." Korra lay on her back looking at him with her usual rebellious streak.

"No, but you have bodyguards for a reason. You are an important being, Korra." Noatak joined her and stroked her hair slowly.

"Yeah, right, like I ever use the White Lotus guards! Why do I even need people weaker than me to protect me?" She was frowning.

"Korra, they have protected you numerous times, even during the war, and you probably did not even notice. Give them some credit." He had no idea why he was defending the group that had hindered his plans in the past as Amon but he wanted her to accept as much protection as possible.

"I do give them credit and I am thankful for the effort but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult and the Avatar, they need to trust my decisions and back off! I need freedom." Korra's mood was quickly becoming sour.

"I know, Korra." He decided to simply agree before she became irritable again and his hand trailed down to her abdomen but it was a subconscious gesture.

"You're getting addicted." Korra smiled at him playfully after a few quiet minutes.

"Addicted?" Noatak looked at her before his gaze dropped to his hand on her skin. She really had no idea how addicted he was, not just to the ability to sense the child but he was also highly addicted to her presence. "Yes, I think I might be."

Korra didn't mind the answer, she actually felt pleased by it but with how volatile her temper had become it could just be that she was temporarily happy enough to find most things amusing.

Not very long after Korra began dozing off, she had seemed a bit tired after the water-healing but the true extent only showed when she was trying to stay awake and talk to him but kept slipping into a light sleep every other minute. He pulled the covers over them both and let her rest but he was still watching her, still sensing, and was becoming intrinsically interested on how the female body changed so radically and rapidly circulation-wise during pregnancy; he knew more about the human body then most people, having studied both bloodbending and chi-blocking, but this was the one area he had never really gained any knowledge about since it had always been far from any of the applications he had given his skills. It was calming to learn something that for once had nothing to do with violence though he was sure that the only reason he was interested at all was because it was Korra's body and nothing else.

Eventually Noatak slowly rolled Korra on her side and let her sleep. They had space in the ancient bed but his sensing revealed that the sudden changes in her body caused several main blood vessels to be constricted when she was on her back, stumping blood and chi flow, so he figured she'd probably have better odds at sleeping peacefully if she slept on her side. It actually worked and even her dreams didn't seem to affect her rest as deeply as usual.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

There was a glow of misty morning light on Korra's face when she woke up. She had a sudden sense of panic but it wasn't related the gruesome dreams for a change, she simply wasn't sure where she was or why the light from the window was hitting her face at the wrong angle while whatever bloody and blurry dream she had had already slipped from her mind like water through a sieve.

She blinked several times and the memories of the previous night began returning to her sleepy brain while she looked around the room, the dread was quickly replaced by calm and cheerfulness. She rolled around but her seeking hands found no one and thus she knew Noatak was up already so she simply slung her feet off the bed to get up and was hit by a wave of dizziness that she had started becoming used to.

"Are you alright?" Noatak had just entered the room, he came from the other division that she hadn't had access to yet and he locked the door behind him.

"Yeah, just got up too fast. I'm used to it." Korra shrugged, leaning slightly on the wall. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too." Noatak beckoned to the small desk on the other side of the room. "Hungry?"

Korra's stomach growled loudly as if on cue and she spotted grapes, meat buns, tea and rice porridge on the small table. It was a strangely inviting sight but as hard as she tried, she simply couldn't imagine Noatak cooking her breakfast, not in a million years, so her brain was having difficulty processing the delicious sight.

"Starving." Korra stole a grape and popped it in her mouth. The flavor was sweet, tangy and rich and she couldn't stop at just one.

"Eat." He commanded before sitting by her side. "You were right, they are searching all over for you."

"Maybe I should have left a note?" Korra grimaced a little guiltily but she couldn't really feel bad when she had a delicious meat bun practically melting in her mouth.

"Perhaps but it doesn't matter. What is done is done, all you can do now is go back." Noatak watched her with blank interest; it seemed that after a full night of rest he was back in control of himself.

"I know, I know. Let's not make Tenzin freak out more than necessary." Korra sipped her tea lazily, completely contradicting her own words.

It was still very early morning but they decided that the sooner Korra went back to the temple, the sooner she could do some damage control but she still made Noatak promise that he would come see her in two days; they decided not to meet any sooner in order to let the atmosphere in the island cool off since she was bound to meet a lot lecturing when she returned, the thought was irritating but she felt the price was worth it for having been able to see Noatak again. In return he made her promise not to venture to those parts of town again unnecessarily and he advised about trivial little matters such sleeping on her side and attempting to pay attention during the Air Nomad lessons, since it might help her score points with Tenzin and thus loosen his controlling grip.

It was about mid-morning when they left the apartment. Noatak escorted her out of gang territory but remained behind after that, knowing that it would be dangerous to follow her when the White Lotus and maybe even the police might be searching for her. He felt overprotective but he trusted Korra to be able to handle herself, after all she was the Avatar.

It wasn't long before Korra was found.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's note: I know this was a short fluffy chapter but it has its purposes and I wanted to show how there's more between them than just sexual attraction or duty now. I love making Amon show a human side like he did at the end with Tarrlok instead of always depicting his slightly sociopathic super uber controlled nature. I hope I didn't screw up too badly. _

_And yes, in Inuit 'Noatak' does mean 'the river that feeds the people'._

_On a side note-once again thank you _**DazzlingAmethyst**_ for the inspiration. Oh and the cravings I used here are actually slightly based in reality: a person I know claims to have craved raw meat, liver to be precise, when she was pregnant (and she is a vegetarian, by the way), my aunt craved onions with chocolate syrup and the snow craving was based off two people- a friend who chewed erasers and wanted to eat salt and my mother who had the intense craving to eat dirt (I kid you not, this actually happened) when they were pregnant. The snow isn't so bad though, I see it like a shaved ice sorbet or something xD As a fun fact, other than dirt my mother only craved carrots, oranges and crab during her pregnancies but always in massive amounts. :P _

_Ps-YES, KORRA DOES HAVE TWIN COUSINS (boy and girl) IN THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE! THEY WILL BE IN BOOK 2! And guess what? The girl in the Northern Tribe's princess. Way to go with the plot twists, huh?)_


	45. Suspicions

"What were you thinking?!" Tenzin's voice wasn't really raised but the tone was harsh enough to make Korra feel like a child as they stood in an interrogation room in the police headquarters.

The Avatar had had the luck, or lack of thereof, to be found half way back to the city habour by a group of Chief Beifong's officers who, under Lin's orders, made sure to bring her all the way to the precinct to await Tenzin who was now in the middle of lecturing her while Beifong herself stood inconspicuously in the corner.

"I had everything under control. Relax, Tenzin." Korra was sitting in one of the chairs of dusky room, feeling more annoyed than angry. She didn't want to make excuses, she didn't want to lie, she didn't think she had to anyway.

"Korra, we were worried sick! You left without so much as a note and spent the night who knows where!" Tenzin was pacing and anxiously twiddling with his beard as he scolded her. "Seriously, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I felt suffocated and bored! I needed to get out!" Korra snapped at him angrily.

"What if somebody had seen you? With all the hate campaigning against you, what if you stumbled on the wrong people? What if some reporter got a glimpse of you?" Tenzin was still pacing with agitation.

"Nobody saw me! I'm an adult, Tenzin, I can handle myself!" Korra crossed her arms glaring insubordinately.

"You did not act like an adult, Korra! You went missing for twenty-four hours!"

"I needed to breathe! I needed to normal for a day! Don't you get that?!" Korra stood, slamming her hands on the cold table.

"For the entire day and night? Where in the world were you, Korra?"

"That is my business." Korra gritted her teeth to try to lower the yelling volume of her voice but was unsuccessful.

"You weren't with any of your friends. Were you out alone all that time?" Tenzin looked more worried than angry by the idea of Korra alone all night.

"I…" Korra hesitated. She hadn't considered the possibility that she had to come up with an excuse to keep attention off Noatak.

"Pipe down, Tenzin. She was probably with the father; I doubt there was any danger." Trust Lin Beifong to make a bull's-eye remark.

"How did you…?" Korra looked at the Chief in shock.

"I'm not Chief of Police over nothing, you know?" Beifong seemed proud of herself in her own serious way.

Korra only feared that she might correlate Noatak to the man who had helped her fight the ambush on the election day, what she didn't know was that Lin had already considered that.

"What…? Is this true, Korra? Is that man in the city?" Tenzin whirled from Lin to Korra, looking a little stunned and angry again.

"So what if he is?" Korra snapped. She was getting annoyed that they were meddling in her business but what aggravated her the most was the way everyone called Noatak 'the father' or 'that man' with a tone of distaste as if he was something unpleasant to remember.

"Why can't he come forward?" Tenzin demanded to know. He saw absolutely no reason why somebody Korra loved needed to hide or skirt away from his responsibilities.

"Tenzin, I thought I made it perfectly clear that this matter is not open to discussion." Korra moved away, crossing her arms again and turning her back on him.

"This is completely irrational! Korra, you are the Avatar, surely you must see how wrong this situation is!" Tenzin was pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a tension headache.

"Leave the girl alone. At least she's safe and sound." Beifong came to her rescue in a very uncharacteristic way. She appeared to have softened a lot towards Korra after the Avatar returned her bending and that of her officers, making her a more unbiased defender of Korra's actions and it helped that by taking Korra's side she could irritate Tenzin; she wasn't even that mad that Korra had managed to elude her officers in order to leave the island.

"But Lin…!" Tenzin began to argue when a knock at the door interrupted him.

The interruption came in the form of a young officer with light hazel hair and green eyes, who apologized repeatedly before murmuring something urgent for Beifong's ears only. Immediately after the man spoke, Lin turned to Tenzin looking grim and serious.

"It happened again. New victims of the Face-Thief." Chief Beifong looked at Tenzin. "I need to check this out, will you two be needing a ride to the temple?"

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Lin." Tenzin seemed somber and quiet all of the sudden.

It didn't take long for all three of them to be aboard the metalbending police airship with a large group of assigned officers. The plan was to deliver Tenzin and Korra to the harbor so they could catch the ferry to Air Temple Island and then the airship would head out to the crime scene, but while they flew out Chief Beifong made sure to brief all the officers regarding the situation and Korra did her best to sneak close enough to hear the details but found it impossible with Tenzin's hawk like gaze on her.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Korra." The master reprimanded.

"Can't we go with them? I want to know what's going on!"

"Out of the question."

"But Tenzin…!"

"No." His decision was final and it was the beginning of another round of frustrations.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The morning after her return to the temple, Korra had woken extremely early and rushed down to the living area hoping to find Tenzin and steal his morning newspaper in order to find out more about the events of the day before.

Tenzin was actually leaving for an urgent Council meeting when she bumped into him so in the end she took the paper for herself though she decided to have breakfast first since she was starving and wasn't sure if she could keep an appetite if the Face-Thief was actually on the news. She ate with Pema and the children and after eating her fill, she helped the woman clear up the table and was rewarded with a basket filled with a trio of perfectly peeled and sliced onions drizzled with scorpion-bee honey.

"Still craving?" Pema asked as she handed the Avatar the stomach churning confection.

"You bet I am." Korra actually forgot the news for a moment just to pop a honeyed wedge of bitter raw onion into her mouth. She knew the smell should have gagged her and mere sight of it should sicken her but instead it made her mouth water. She chewed and felt the gooey crunch between her teeth and the mix of overly sweet and strongly bitter flavors blend in her mouth, it just felt delicious or, better yet, it was like an itch that had been driving her crazy and she was finally able to scratch.

"I would say that's nasty but I wanted salted mangoes when I was carrying Meelo so I guess I can't judge." Pema chuckled softly as she watched Korra eat.

"It's just so…you know." Korra had a mouthful of the stuff and couldn't quite articulate her words.

"Irresistible? Obsessively stuck on your mind?" The older woman smiled sympathetically.

"Exactly!" Korra patted Pema's shoulder playfully with a sticky hand before she continued eating the revolting treat.

"What is Korra eating? Is it good? Can I try it? Can I? Is it honey? Did you know that to get honey they use smoke to scare the scorpion-bees? I bet it's fun. Can I taste that?" Ikki was hopping around Korra trying to see into the basket. She was still a little miffed that the Avatar had yelled at her but she was easygoing and thanks to Jinora they had made up…somewhat.

"No, Ikki, it's not that good." Pema watched the girl with another chuckle.

"I am confiscating this!" Meelo hopped over Korra's shoulder snatching a piece of onion and eating it. It took him three seconds to regret it and gag it out. "Poison!"

Korra laughed at the boy's antics, the fulfillment of the craving had put her in a better mood and soothed her anxiety until she was her old joking self again.

"Want some?" Korra waved a piece of golden glazed white onion in front of Ikki's nose to tease her and the girl flinched back with a face of disgust and ran out of the room claiming she had changed her mind and babbling on about weird foods.

"Is there anything else you want, Korra?" Pema was being as thoughtful as ever.

"Hm…Glow peppers and sea prune jelly?" She did want those but she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from begging for a chunk of bloody meat; she also felt too embarrassed to mention the snow craving.

"Glow peppers? Those things will burn your tongue off but if you really want them…I think there's a Fire Nation stand in the weekly market that usually sells them. I'll try to get some." Pema seemed skeptical but her warm smile remained.

"Thanks, Pema. You're the best." The Avatar gave her a wide honey glazed smiled.

"Have you felt any movement yet?" The older woman beckoned at Korra's stomach. "You should have started feeling it about now."

"Nope. Nothing yet." Korra was nervous about that, she didn't know if she would enjoy it or if she would panic at the sensation of something moving inside her, she reckoned it would be the latter option.

"Well, sometimes it takes longer. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." It wasn't really true but Korra was enjoying chugging down onions so much that she didn't even think about the worries.

"Maybe you should finish that in your room?" Pema smiled coaching her out with humor even though the woman was obviously a little repelled by the honeyed treat.

Korra agreed and smiled, it was fun to tease people with her gross eating desires but she did have something to do, so she took the basket and the folded newspaper and snuck back up to her room, spreading the pages of the tabloid all over the floor as soon as she was in the door. She set aside the basket too, not sure if the 'delicacy' would appeal to her if the news were too disturbing.

The first page headline immediately made her stomach churn- 'FACE-THIEF STRIKES IN DOUBLE'

Korra read through the entire article very carefully. It looked as if the crimes were escalating, he had left behind two bodies in one scene this time- they were found shortly after dawn in known Triple Threat turf in what seemed to be some sort of isolated interrogation unit given the shackles and weaponry found inside. The deaths appeared to have occurred sometime in the forty-eight hours preceding discovery and both bodies were contorted with one on the ground and one hanging over the door, the faces were indiscriminately ripped off but the report said nothing about the usual message being left behind. All civilians in a two mile radius had been questioned but the only piece of relevant information had been that someone claimed a strange hooded man in dark clothing had been seen fleeing the area.

Korra had her hands fisted into the pages, nearly shredding them by the time she finished reading. The Avatar was trying very hard not to lose her calm but all that she had read was twisting her stomach with gruesome familiarity and she was fighting with her own thoughts.

A darkly dressed cloaked stranger? That sounded familiar. So the bodies had been found in some sort of torture chamber? Hadn't Noatak been imprisoned in one in the past days? At least that was what she had been led to believe. Their faces were torn off so there must have been plenty of blood, right? He had arrived with spattered clothes and blood soaked hands. And who could contort a body in impossible ways without leaving external injuries or marks? A bloodbender certainly could. Who was now so blindly loyal to Korra and so idealistically driven that he would launch himself into danger and violence without remorse? Noatak perhaps, though she certainly hoped not. And the timing of when the deaths had started…Didn't it coincide more or less with his return to Republic City?

«No…No way. It can't be him.» Korra tried to deny the insight but it bit into her brain like a hungry elbow leech. «He promised he wouldn't bloodbend. He said he hadn't killed anyone, he said it was self-defense…» She tried to convince herself but hadn't he broken plenty of promises and lied before? Yes, back when he was Amon such things would have been easy for him, but he wasn't like that anymore…was he?

«I promised I'd trust him!» She wanted to scream but no sound left her throat. She refused to believe he could do something like that, she refused to believe he would be so cruel! She didn't want to accept the suspicion, she wanted to confront him but at the same time she couldn't take the doubts out of her head and she was beginning to panic. The worst part was- she wasn't even scared of him, she was scared _for_ him. She didn't want to believe he could be a monster but if, IF, he was… what would happen to him? What was driving him to such viciousness?

«What if it's my fault? What if he thinks he's doing this for me? What if this is all because he loves me? Because I saved him?» Korra couldn't breathe. The thought was staggering and she couldn't accept it or wrap her mind around it but it wouldn't leave her alone no matter how much she clutched at her head and begged the suspicions to go away.

With sudden paralyzing force, images began flashing before Korra's shut eyes:

_She expects to see Avatar Aang again but instead she is seeing someone else- a Water Tribe man wearing a polar bear skin, Korra feels a sort of affinity towards him, she's sure she has seen him somewhere before. The man is screaming, cursing and weeping over the body of a faceless woman…_

_There is a flash and next she sees the same man in Avatar State, destroying everything around him in wild attempt of vengeance and Korra knows now that is was one of her previous incarnations._

The flashes ended as abruptly as they had started and for the first time in weeks, Korra found herself rushing to the window to retch her guts out purely from all the accumulated shock; her good mood had evaporated completely and her stomach rejected all the food that she had enjoyed so much. She had no idea what was going on but she feared that if she didn't figure it out soon she would end up just like that predecessor of hers whose name she was ignorant of.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was hours before Korra could gather enough strength and courage to look at the newspaper again. She had been a mess of tumultuous emotions that made her kick things and cry and panic in a swirl of contradicting feelings so she refused to leave her room even though she had to repeatedly reassure Jinora that she was ok and in her room since the poor girl was under orders from her father to make sure Korra didn't disappear again.

She had lost all her appetite and didn't want to look at the first page article again but she felt compelled to read it again and again, trying so hard to find the slightest clue that would exonerate Noatak. When she found nothing she examined the rest of the tabloid, she mostly just wanted to fill her head with something else and wasn't looking for anything in particular but several reports grabbed her attention.

One of such stories stated that Councilman Gan-Lan had expressed some desire to resign from his post and Korra figured that was probably why Tenzin had rushed to an early Council meeting; the text didn't go into many details but she could guess that someone probably had made one more attempt on the man's life and she wondered who would take his place if he left.

Another article stated that a pair of large abandoned warehouses in the southwestern edge of the city had burned down weeks before but only now had it been declared arson and inside the crumbling buildings the police had found charred evidence of Agni Kai gang contraband and plenty of Amon propaganda, it made Korra wonder if that had been the job Noatak had been doing when he allowed himself to get caught.

A smaller gossip column badgered on about Korra and whether or not the rumors of her pregnancy were true, it also went into some very exaggerated details of how she had stolen Asami Sato's sweetheart only to then dump him heartlessly when she was tired of him, it also mentioned the silly rumor that his earthbending brother was the father of Korra's baby and thus the reason why the Avatar had abandoned the man in the first place; the whole thing made Korra want to break something in her bare hands but it was an improvement compared to the feeling of terror.

She had just about given up on finding anything else of interest when her eyes fell on something in the corner of the second to last page- it was the add page and a rather large section had apparently been bought off and used to plaster a large image of the fake Amon with a small propaganda speech beneath, it was nothing compared to the real Amon's speeches for equality and justice, this person only spoke about the ineptitude of the Avatar and the desire to bring forth a better world for all those who supported his cause and turned against the tyranny of the Council and its Avatar. Korra found the whole thing disgusting and nowhere near as elegant as the charismatic way the real Amon spoke to gather the approval of the people. The irony of how she was actually admiring Amon in comparison to this person did not go unnoticed.

She was just about to incinerate the page with all her angry firebending when a knock sounded at the door.

"Korra, may I come in?" It was Tenzin and he sounded tired.

"In a minute." Korra fumbled to gather all the pages of the paper then moved to open the door. "What do you need, Tenzin?" She was trying to still act angry at him for the day before but it was getting harder than she had expected.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin peered into the room curiously and noticed her swollen red eyes that were still suspiciously shiny. She had cried out of anger, confusion and sadness, everything seemed to trigger her tear ducts and didn't know why she couldn't control it.

"I'm fine." Korra cleared her raspy throat. "Is it true? Was the message there again?" Korra looked at him anxiously.

"Ah…" Tenzin's eyes slid to the crushed tabloid in her hands. "Yes, Korra."

"Damn it!" She hissed under her breath before looking at him again. "What about cabbage man?"

"That is why I'm here, Korra." If he was reproachful of her speaking of a Councilman in such a way he didn't mention it. "I did not want to ask this but I need you to accompany me to a Council meeting tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Korra was now extremely curious.

"We managed to convince Councilman Gan-Lan to take an extended leave of absence rather than outright resigning but there is no time to elect a replacement. Miss Sato was the second most voted candidate, I need you to vouch for her so she may be accepted to take his place."

"Of course!" Korra didn't even hesitate.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: To those who reviewed their suspicions- yes, Koh might be involved in this story but NOT in the way you are expecting so no use trying to speculate.)_


	46. The New Council Member

It was raining again, quite heavily at that, and the early morning sky was a heavy dark grey as the white little ferry moved and wobbled towards the city harbor amidst the angry sea that frothed and boiled in the heavy downpour.

Korra had barely slept; she was constantly awakened by horrid dreams of the Water Tribe man in Avatar state, of a young Aang walking through the Spirit World, of Noatak covered in blood, screams that came from sort of unidentifiable source and of a smell so wretched that not even rotting corpses could compare. The images, the scents, the noises, it had all overwhelmed her senses to the point that Korra could still feel the echoes of her nightmares as they travelled under the bleak rain.

Tenzin was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder, looking calm but stern as well as he looked out the window of the vessel's little enclosure. They both wore rain cloaks even under the sheltering canvas, his being deep maroon and hers black.

"Tenzin, can I ask you a question?" Korra looked out the same window as him, watching the rain drops slide down the glass.

"Of course, Korra." The master turned his attention to her. The bad mood and anger from two days before seemed to have dissipated into worry and anxiety.

"Do you know the names of the Avatars that came before your dad?" Korra wanted to ask the names of only the Water Tribe Avatars but she didn't really want to reveal her flash to Tenzin, fearing it might lead her to slip up on her suspicions about the Face-Thief so she just asked about all her past lives in general.

"A few, yes." Tenzin now seemed a little curious. "They are your past lives, did you never ask?"

"I did have some lessons about them back when I was kid but I was too focused on earthbending at the time to remember and all I heard was Avatar Aang, Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi and…I stopped listening after that." Korra scrunched her face in concentration trying to remember all the lessons regarding her past lives and their feats. She now regretted not paying more attention.

"There was also Avatar Kuruk from the Water Tribe and Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nomads, among many others. You should be able to meet them all when you truly connect to your spiritual side." Tenzin was fiddling with his beard again as he tried to remember details.

"I have seen them all when I first went into Avatar State but Aang is the only one who ever talked to me." Korra was thinking of the name Kuruk, she wondered if he was the one she had seen in her vision.

"Why are you asking about this now, Korra?" Tenzin still seemed curious but the ferry was finally docking in the harbor, stealing away time for any more conversation.

"Just curious, Tenzin. Just curious." Korra waved it off as she walked out into the rain.

She enjoyed the pitter-patter of the drops on her cloak and even though it was cold she loved the feeling of rain all over her, unfortunately it didn't last since they were ushered into a familiar satomobile as soon as they left the harbor.

"Korra!" Asami was in the vehicle, looking almost as tired as the Avatar but, as always, they were happy to see each other.

"Hey, 'Sami!" Korra stifled a little yawn and gave her friend and one-armed hug in a very casual relaxed way. "Ready to become Councilwoman Sato?"

"More like 'temporary replacement Sato' and that's _if_ the Council accepts me." Asami gave Korra a calm smile as the satomobile drove off towards City Hall with Tenzin in the front seat next to the driver Asami employed on days of official business. Korra understood why they hadn't just brought Oogie to shorten the trip- the rain was too heavy and would make the trip unnecessarily uncomfortable for the poor creature.

"They will. My reputation and my word may be worth squat right about now but I'm still Avatar and I'm vouching for you, that has to be worth something." Korra grinned as if the horrid rumors around her meant nothing to her.

"Thanks, Korra." The jade-eyed girl leaned closer to the Avatar and whispered. "I heard you ran off to meet your man two days ago. How did it go?"

"How did you even hear that?" Korra knew Tenzin had asked her friends about her whereabouts but she didn't understand how Asami knew about her rendezvous with Noatak.

"Beifong had some suspicions and she's the one who asked me if I had seen you. So she was right?" The raven-haired woman just smiled triumphantly.

"Yes. And it was fine, thank you." The Avatar's eyes darted towards Tenzin, afraid he might not be so against eavesdropping when he was the one listening in. She also felt like was starting to disclose way more than she should about Noatak's whereabouts.

"You never told me how he took the news." Asami was still whispering.

"This isn't the place, Asami!" Korra murmured back.

"Shall we have lunch then? After the meeting, at that little Fire Nation place I took you last time?"

"Sounds good." Korra smiled with excitement this time, the idea of having a nice juicy steak cooked in spicy Fire Nation style sounded absolutely mouthwatering.

They arrived at City Hall in much better spirits and Korra was surprised to see that there were far more people present than she has expected. Besides all the Council members, all the non-bender candidates were there too as well as plenty police officers and all the voters for the election day, excluding the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe candidates and their entourages. General Iroh also seemed to be currently absent and had sent a representative in his place.

The meeting started only a few minutes after they arrived and Tenzin instructed Korra to keep the raincoat on, it wouldn't seem suspicious given the weather and it would not do to have all the pregnancy rumors divert attention from the real matter thanks to a few glimpses at her body and Korra understood that so she obeyed after having bent the water off her clothing even though her little bump was barely visible to the naked eye.

Tenzin called the meeting to attention and it hadn't been more than five minutes before they announced the indefinite leave of absence for Councilman Gan-Lan who was not even present at the Council table. Korra noticed that the Earth Kingdom Councilwoman seemed pretty happy at the whole situation which opposed the heavy scowls that all the other members held, specially the Water Tribe representative who seemed deeply troubled.

"As a result of the current situation we are forced to appoint a replacement. Every non-bender candidate in entitled to say in the matter but we have decided to offer the post to the candidate that scored the second most votes after Mr. Gan-Lan." Tenzin's even soothing voice seemed to bring a heavy air of expectation into the Hall.

"Who is it?" The man who spoke drew Korra's attention- she still hadn't memorized his name but she knew he was Amon's former lieutenant and she had nicknamed him 'creppy mustache guy'.

"The chosen candidate was the current president of Future Industries- Miss Asami Sato." Tenzin replied to the whole crowd. "Any objections will now be heard as well as all those willing to vouch for her."

There was an immediate uproar of people arguing against the decision. The majority of the complaints were directed to her age and lack of experience but there were many arguing that a daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a known criminal, could not be trusted; there was even one man who pointed out that she was the focus of too much gossip to ever possibly become a proper Council member.

But as much resistance as the complaints showed there was also a massive amount of people defending Asami and thus arguing and even yelling back into the crowd. They defended that she had done more for the city than any other industrialist, they stated that she had proved to be an upright citizen in the way she handled the press, they argued that she deserved recognition for helping end of the war, they stated the way she handled her father's criminal history was worthy of praise and they also defended that she seemed the most balanced and impartial candidate concerning non-bender rights.

The dispute escalated into a full blown fight and the police were expecting factions to start exchanging physical blows at any moment even though Asami herself was trying her best to moderate the debate peacefully but as much as she managed to retain her cool and keep things from turning violent, she wasn't succeeding in stopping the argument. As for Korra, it was all giving her a very bad headache and she felt useless just sitting there while her temper began to boil so before she could even think about what she was doing she had acted.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" The Avatar's yelled words echoed in the great hall like thunder and people were silenced immediately, some out of fear, some out of respect and some just out of pure shock.

"We get it!" Korra continued in a loud irritable voice. "You guys don't like Asami…" She gestured to the main group that had gravitated together to object against Miss Sato. "…and you guys do." She then gestured to the other faction. "So what?! She has the most votes after Gan-Lan, so that means the majority of the voters want her and that's it! If you all want to object then bring it on! But do it _normally_! As for me, as Avatar I vouch for Asami Sato."

Korra stood her ground right in front of the Council table, looking fierce and determined. Her sudden interference made many people return to their seats quietly but there were those who were still too defiant to accept her command, even though they did stop screaming and quarrelling.

"Why should your word mean any more than ours, Avatar?" Creepy mustache guy spat out, highlighting her title in an odd way that seemed show mixed feelings of hatred and admiration.

"It's not just my word, it's the word of the majority of the voters. If you don't like it, get out." Korra snapped back at him.

"Why would even vouch for her after everything the papers say about you two?" A middle aged lady among the offensive crowd shot at Korra. It angered her that they were already deflecting the subject to gossips and rumors.

"Those are all rumors and lies! I am proud to call Asami Sato one of my best friends, but most of all she is a woman of utmost integrity and fairness so if there is anyone I would trust in the Council it is her." Korra held her head high and looked at Asami with all the pride she could muster.

"Thank you for that assessment, Avatar Korra." The Council members spoke up at last; apparently they had been paying close attention to the debate and had chosen not to interfere.

"There is an easier way to handle this. All those in favor of Asami Sato as Non-Bender Councilmember please raise your hands." Councilman Sukuda's voice boomed in the hall.

Korra was the very first to raise her hand and many followed under poisonous glares of the opposing side.

"And all those against?" Now Tenzin took the lead and all the opposing hands shot up while Korra and her side sat back down.

"It seems like a fairly obvious decision." The Fire Councilmember stood and motioned for Asami to climb up towards the Council table. "Asami Sato will be replacing Councilman Gan-Lan indefinitely."

Korra grinned victoriously even though there were many groans and protests as Asami took a vow to uphold her duties as Council member and respect the laws of the Republic and the rights of the people. It was a fairly short ceremony and without the confusion of the press it was cleaner and simpler which got Korra's crappy mood to shift into exhilarating joy.

By the time the meeting was adjourned Korra couldn't wait to congratulate Asami so she did, ignoring all the onlookers who were just starting to leave.

"Congratulations, Asami." Korra hugged her friend with enthusiasm, probably with way too much force.

"Thanks, Korra." Asami hugged back awkwardly thanks to all the staring Council members and Korra's massive strength constricting her ribcage but she whispered. "Seriously, thanks for what you did, you saved me."

"Don't mention it." Korra grinned smugly and released the raven-haired woman. "Is that lunch offer still up? I'm starving."

"Of course." Asami chuckled but Tenzin joined in.

"Shall we go, Korra?" The airbending master seemed to be in a lighter mood.

"Sorry, Tenzin. I'm joining Asami for lunch so go ahead without me." Korra didn't let her grin falter.

"Korra, we have already discussed this. It is not safe for to roam around the city without protection." Tenzin complained in a low voice.

"I have protection. My guards are discreet but pretty good at their job." Asami assured the master. "I hired them as soon as you informed me about the attempts on Gan-Lan's life."

"See? It's all safe. Can I go, Tenzin? Please?" Korra pleaded eagerly.

Tenzin seemed torn. His usually calm façade revealed an edge of worry and he looked around the all to make sure nobody was listening before he uttered his reply.

"Alright, Korra, but please, _please_, stay out of trouble." The airbender sighed a little in defeat.

Korra thanked him and took the cue to grab Asami and get out of there before Tenzin had time to change his mind. She was even willing to endure the presence of pesky bodyguards if that meant she could have a little free time around the city with Asami, now if only Pro-Bending wasn't on hold and Mako wasn't mad at her, she would have had a brilliant day… Then again all that bright good mood was just a way to live in the minute and ignore the fact that she had to face Noatak that night, something she was absolutely dreading.

Asami drove the satomobile this time and explained to Korra that her driver had headed home in one of her guard vehicles, she was clearly happy and relaxed behind the wheel so Korra enjoyed the ride all the way to the eastern side of town where the little Fire Nation restaurant was located. Korra was just happy that they could go to the tiny cozy place rather than some big hotshot eatery like Kuang's Cuisine but she had already told Asami half a million times that she hated those fancy places so the jade-eyed woman had taken the hint.

However, as soon as both girls were out of the satomobile and facing the restaurant, Korra's heart sank all the way down to her stomach because she was immediately faced with Bolin…and Mako. Apparently Asami had invited the brothers and apparently Mako wasn't aware that the Avatar would be there. Korra could recognize an ambush when she saw one.

"Asami, what are you up to?" Korra whispered through a fake smile as they approached the bothers, walking together under a parasol to keep the rain away.

"Getting you to make peace with your friends." Asami whispered back before she rushed forward to greet Mako with a kiss under the canopy of the restaurant. Korra noticed with a gag that they seemed lovey-dovey again so she assumed they had made progress despite the rift she had caused between the two.

"Korra!" Bolin hugged the Avatar happily and raised his knuckles for a fist bump. "How's the baby doing?" As had become habit the earthbender playfully poked at her cloaked stomach.

"Hey, Bolin." Korra grinned hugging back after she shut Asami's parasol and bumping his fist with her own. "You should probably keep your voice down about that though." Korra whispered the last part, mostly just to see him squirm.

"Ha! Sorry!" Bolin turned a little red and grimaced whispering audibly. "I forgot the b-a-b-y was a secret."

"A very open secret to say the least." Mako let the comment slide flatly, standing behind Bolin but refusing to look at Korra even as he nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. "Korra."

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Korra was a little irritated already, but hey, at least he wasn't openly ignoring her anymore.

"Don't make me regret it." He frowned a little at her tone.

"Excuse me?!" Korra was about to snap back at him but Bolin interrupted the rest of her thought.

"Don't mind her, it's just the mood swings talking." Bolin joked in a very poor attempt to lighten Mako's mood, but the comment just made the firebender look moodier.

"Whatever." Mako shrugged.

Korra rolled her eyes but before she could reply Asami and Bolin were shoving them both through the rickety wooden door to avoid the few people that were beginning to stop and stare, probably because they recognized the Avatar or Miss Sato. Even the rain didn't discourage the curious stares.

They chose a little table at the far end of the small joint, far from prying eyes and inquisitive ears and as soon as they were indoors and away from the rain, Pabu made his grand entrance, popping up from the inside of Bolin's shirt and looking around curiously. The mood was a bit heavy but Korra pitied the way Bolin and Asami tried so hard to lighten the atmosphere, it almost made her want to give in and apologize to Mako.

"So, let's celebrate!" Asami tested the waters watching each reaction.

"Yeah, Councilwoman Sato here will buy us all a round." Korra smirked trying her best for her friend.

"So they really did make you a Council member?" Mako seemed proud for Asami too.

"Temporary replacement member." The jade-eyed girl corrected.

"Details, details!" Korra waved the words away dramatically.

"That's awesome! Way to go, Asami!" Bolin actually whistled and applauded which made Pabu squeal and move over his shoulders cutely.

"Congratulations, Asami." Mako took the raven-haired woman's hand squeezing it significantly.

"Thanks, guys, but it's all thanks to Korra. She nominated me, stood up for me and stopped a riot from happening today." Asami bumped her friend's shoulder with her own in playful complicity.

"I just yelled a lot!" Korra shrugged but was still grinning.

"That's Korra for you." Bolin laughed a little and high-fived the Avatar over the table.

"Thank you for the help, Korra." Mako wasn't looking at her but the words almost melted Korra's stubbornness even if they came out reluctantly.

"So, about that round…" Korra joked, trying to divert the attention back at Asami.

"Oh no. No alcohol for you, Avatar." Asami poked at her shoulder.

"Right, because of the…" Bolin started talking loudly and Mako impulsively slapped a hand over his brother's mouth as the waiter approached them with tea and took their orders.

The impulsive move made Korra crack a smile. Her friends had told her that Mako was mad at her out of stubborn pride but they also told her that he kept defending her even if he wouldn't admit it and now that he saw how instinctively he came in her defense she was beginning to feel a little more inclined to forgive his hurtful words at the hospital.

The food was just as good as Korra remembered…No, actually it was a lot better since she managed to fulfill her meat craving with a nice rare juicy bull-pig steak that dripped with hot orangy glow pepper sauce. It wasn't quite enough to completely satiate the desire for meat but it certainly got the Avatar in a better mood and the fact that it made Bolin and Asami laugh to watch her scarf down her food with no manners at all was also a plus. There was even quite a bit of conversation among the friends concerning Council issues, Pro-Bending, a line of satomobiles and many other things, though Korra and Mako were still quite frosty towards each other but they managed to retain a civil environment all the way to dessert, by then they were all sipping on oolong tea and eating mango mousse that Bolin swore was to die for.

"So, hm…About what I asked in the satomobile…?" Asami leaned closer to Korra, trying to shift to a new subject between spoonful's of mousse and bouts of underworld gossip concerning the fake Amon.

"Huh, Asami…I think now's not the time for that." Korra gave Mako a furtive glance; she was usually the clueless one so why was Asami the one trying to poke the fire by talking about Noatak in front of Mako?

"I just want to know how he took the news. That's all, I'll leave the matter alone after that." Asami seemed too insistent for it to be simple curiosity.

"Who are you girls talking about?" Bolin blinked a little confused while Pabu chewed on a mango slice.

"Who do you think, Bo?" Mako was looking away again but his tone became flat and annoyed as it had been at the hospital. "So tell us, Korra, how did Mr. Mystery Man handle the big news?" The snarky sarcasm made Korra's hand itch to slap him.

"He handled it just fine, thank you." Korra's hands were fisting into her clothes under the table. "In fact, he's been the most helpful concerning the _news_." Korra tried to mimic Mako's tone in the last word in order to irritate him as much as he irritated her.

"Oh boy, how nice of him. How about showing his face instead of letting the press run you, and us, over for this?" Mako looked the opposing wall still not meeting Korra's eyes.

"If you have something to say, just say it, Mako." Korra was now fighting the urge to cause a scene.

"I just don't see why you are protecting someone who is forcing you to handle all this alone." Mako finally looked at her with a mix of worry, disdain and anger.

"Oh shut up, Mako! He's not forcing me to do anything! You're just still mad I got pregnant of another guy before I ended things properly with you!" Korra snapped forcing Asami to mimic Mako and smack a hand over Korra's mouth in order to keep her from revealing everything a little too publically. "Guess what? It wasn't planned!" She hissed between Asami's fingers.

"What?! Do you actually think I'm that petty?" Mako shot at her in a whispered hiss. They were trying to keep their voices down but they both seemed unperturbed to have Bolin and Asami as an audience.

"Look at how you acted and you tell me! I get it, Mako, I'm the bitch that cheated and hurt you, but I apologized, damn it, what else do I have to do for you to stop acting like a jerk?" Korra's mood was somewhere between incredibly angry and horribly self-deprecating; to her horror, it was making her want to cry and she had to fight to keep back the humiliating tears.

"I don't care what you did, Korra! That chapter is over, I'm happy with Asami, leaving me was the best thing you could have done for my love life." Mako was actually being honest and Asami would have smiled if his next words hadn't fanned the flames of the fight even further. "I just hate what you're doing to your life for an asshole that's probably not even worth your time."

Korra got up, slamming her hands on the table before she picked up her now tepid tea and splashed it in his face.

"What was that for?" Bolin asked in surprise as his brother shook off the drink.

"It was either that or I'd punch his teeth out with firebending. What would you prefer?" Korra growled angrily, she figured she had chosen her reaction wisely enough.

"Tea. The tea is good." Bolin back away a little nodding in agreement with Korra.

"Damn it, Korra!" Mako complained loudly.

"Mako…You're like family and I love you but if you EVER say something like that again I swear I'll teach you the meaning of pain." Korra's voice was soft enough but each word was heavy with pure wrath.

"Korra, calm down." Asami tried to point out that Korra's cloak was close to incinerating from the sparks flying around her. Nobody really knew how she conjured the angry little flames without even consciously trying to bend but it was becoming a little frightening.

"What's so good about him?" Mako shot out angrily while trying to wipe off the tea from his face.

"That's just it! You have no idea what's good about him so you have no right to judge! If any part of you still values my friendship then stop being a jerk and stand by me." Korra still sounded beyond angry but surprised herself by speaking so composedly.

"What the heck, Korra?! Of course I value your friendship, I'm here aren't I?" Mako's tone was accusing but something in his pained expression made it abundantly obvious that the discussion was affecting him more than he wished to show. "But how can we possibly trust you and stand by you on this when you won't even trust us with the guy's name?! How can we be sure he won't hurt you? Have you even seen the crazy ways you've been acting since you came back from that damned trip?"

"What Mako is trying to say is that we want to protect you, Korra. We want to help…" Bolin tried to translate with a kinder voice than Mako.

"Shut up, Bolin, I don't need a lawyer." Mako snapped at him.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Korra defended Bolin loudly.

"Are you going to answer me, Korra?" Mako shot at her even louder.

"You just don't UNDERSTAND!" Korra stormed off knocking her chair down in the process as she rushed outside.

She was unable to tell whether Bolin was right or not, she really wanted to believe that Mako was only trying to help her but his attacks hurt and as much as desired to be able to tell her best friends in the world about Noatak she knew they would never understand or accept him, they would be too obsessed with the image of Amon to look beyond the past. Was it so hard for them to simply trust Korra? Was it so hard for anyone to simply believe Korra knew best for a change?

Asami paid the meal in a hurry and rushed after Korra, who was standing in the rain, allowing the now gentle drizzle to soothe her nerves as it prickled on her face. Bolin remained behind trying to calm Mako before they came out to join the girls.

"Korra…" Asami moved to the Avatar, walking under her Future Industries parasol. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you have to drag up that topic, Asami?" Korra yelled, spinning away because she was unable to face her friend. "Couldn't you read the mood?!"

"I was trying to help! I was trying to force you two to talk!" Asami came closer hesitantly. "Korra, he needed to see that the father isn't a bad person and you both needed to get over the stubborn silence and talk…I was just trying to help."

"Maybe you should have minded your own business instead." Korra spoke angrily and her hands were fisted again as she fought to retain control of her voice.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I…" Asami's voice was suddenly cut off by a murmured sound of something swift and tiny that flew faster than the wind right past Korra's head.

"What the…?" Korra murmured and turned to see her friend fall to the ground with a tiny little green barbell dart splintered in her neck. "Asami!"

Korra yelled out and reached for the raven-haired woman only to be tossed back as the rocky street beneath her feet suddenly rose and tilted. She moved just in time to bend the ground in order to skid back without falling but a stranger in dark grey and black clothing was already snatching Asami from the ground and speeding away in a small but quick motorbike.


	47. The Dark Sided Ally

Korra reacted in less than a split second- she tried to bend the rocky street in order to stop the kidnapper from trying to rush off with an unconscious Asami but more little swooshes of darts fell upon her, forcing her to bend the rain into an icy shield as the ground she had just bent was shifted back into place before the assailant.

"Korra! What's happening?!" Bolin was running out of the restaurant with Mako on tail.

"Someone took Asami!" Korra yelled pointing towards the escaping kidnapper who was forced to skid and dodge a rain of fire shots by Mako.

Bolin tried to shift the ground as well to stop the man but was too slow and suddenly they were surrounded by men in similar attires as the kidnapper, all masked with cloth hoods and all in bending stance, it reminded Korra far too much of the trap on the election day. The fight began before they could even regroup and Bolin was suddenly being forced to raise a wall as fire rained down on him whilst Mako was at his side, dodging and melting ice spikes at amazing speed but unable to avoid many scratches and cuts as he tried to make way through the opponents in order to chase after Asami.

Darts finally broke through Korra's flimsy ice shield and she had to roll out of the way and firebend past a rain of crumbling rock. She had a feeling the attackers were only a distraction, the Avatar team was outnumbered three-to-one by all sorts of benders and yet they weren't trying to inflict a tenth of the damage they most likely could. Still, the rain of edgy stones was problematic enough that Korra couldn't move fast enough to avoid it and when she tried to gather a rock shield, it was bent right out of her hands.

"Korra, run for it!" Mako yelled out.

She realized what he meant two seconds later when both brothers blasted a path right through enemy lines. Korra took the hint and rushed forward, once again bending the rain into an ice mat in order to skid away faster than the attackers could follow, just like she had once done to escape Amon in the snow after Tarrlok had imprisoned her. She didn't run away though, she rushed after Asami, hoping the brothers could handle themselves.

Luckily, the particular street she was in was a long broad avenue with very little side roads to turn into so she managed to catch up with the kidnapper before he turned into any direction that might lose her. Korra wished she had Naga right about then as it would have been so much faster, but when it came to a chase in the rain, nobody could beat a waterbender- Korra ice-bent the rain drops right into the motorbike wheels even from a long distance, causing the vehicle to stump and nearly slide into the window of a store. The rider recovered in time to secure Asami and resume his way even if the bike was stalling from the crippling ice on the wheels and Korra realized that making him crash had been a terrible idea since Asami might get hurt.

The Avatar tried to give chase, willing her airbending to make her move faster but it wouldn't work, the ability seemed too rusty and unreliable to obey her commands so she had no choice but to keep using waterbending to slide her way through the street at high speed, dodging satomobiles and cabbage cars as she fought to catch up to the kidnapper.

"Where the heck are Asami's bodyguards when we need them?" Korra muttered to herself as the man she was chasing turned away into a sleazy back road to avoid the oncoming traffic.

Korra was just about to catch up to the bike when a dart grazed her cheek, scratching through it. She realized she had just become the chased rather than the chaser but before she could decide what to do her waterbending gave out and she flipped forward, moving just in time to land on her feet and avoid slamming into the wet ground. She clutched her abdomen instinctively as soon as the world stopped rolling around her and ran as more poisoned darts showered onto her, luckily her rain cloak came in handy to deflect most of the tiny projectiles but she began to feel woozy and was forced to hide behind a dumpster when her legs gave out. Just the little scratch to her cheek was already affecting her that much.

«Curses! Noatak was right, criminals are getting smarter.» Korra nearly growled in frustration as her eyesight blurred a little around the edges.

She was just about to wonder if the dart snipers were coming for her again when she heard a familiar sound- the distinctive noise of a police airship.

She looked up and saw said ship hovering close enough so she made a dash to the closest building, trying to firebend into the air to get attention. The darts rained on her again but with a lot of effort she managed to raise a column of fire high enough to catch the police's attention before she had to crouch away to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for many of the civilians and passerby's that were now sprawled on the wet ground with numerous little darts splintered on their forms; the Avatar just hoped that the overdose of drugged darts wouldn't do more than knock the people out.

Many officers rained down in metalbending cables and immediately made way to the high buildings, giving chase to the snipers while several others rushed to help the victims. Korra herself stumbled forward to bump into Chief Beifong herself.

"Korra, what's going on? We got informed of a commotion in eastern districts and find this!" Lin waved around at the crashing noise of chases the many unconscious civilians. "And what are you doing here?"

"Somebody kidnapped Asami!" Korra pointed in the direction the kidnapper had rushed off before she had to dodge another shower of darts. "Bolin and Mako were outnumbered but I managed to chase the motorbike until they started using poison darts again."

"Are you injured?" Beifong actually grabbed Korra by the chin to examine the slightly bleeding scratch on her dark cheek, but only after the used metalbending to whip at and capture the rogue sniper that had just attacked.

"No, I'm fine. Please, we have to save Asami before we lose them!" Korra was trying to physically shove the Chief in the right direction.

"The airship will track them down. Come." Beifong shot her metal cable into the airship as Korra wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. They were hurled up with Lin's metalbending and landed safely inside just as the Chief began shouting orders to track and pursue a kidnapper on a motorbike.

The spotted Mako and Bolin, still locked in a fight, before they ever managed to track down the kidnapper and the metalbenders quickly intervened in the fight as Korra anxiously kept searching the landscape for the abductor while Beifong herself was actually examining one of the many darts stuck on Korra's cape.

"Did they hit Miss Sato with one of these?" The Chief enquired severely.

"Yes." Korra nodded shaking the offending hooks off her cloak. "What are they?"

"Yu Dao swamp darts. One of these can instantly knock out a Gemsbok bull for a couple of hours, I imagine what it can do to a human… They haven't been used in decades but it's the second time this week that I see them." The Chief called out for an officer to collect the darts as evidence.

"The second?" Korra looked at Beifong. "Where else?" She hoped for a hint as to where Asami was being taken.

"In a murder scene." Lin gave the Avatar a very sharp meaningful look and Korra immediately knew where the darts had been found.

«I was right, these were the darts used on Noatak…Does that mean the last murder victims were really the guys who tortured him?» Somehow Korra wanted to be horrified at yet another piece of evidence against her lover but she just couldn't stand feeling sorry for the men who hurt Noatak.

"We have to find Asami!" Korra urged the Chief, trying focus on her friend instead of her suspicions.

"We will find her. They won't hurt her, if they wanted to do that they would have used deadly darts instead of knock-outs." Lin was already getting ready to deploy a second round of officers to clean up after the men attacking Bolin and Mako had either scattered or been subdued but her words didn't calm Korra in the least and the sliver of poison in her system was making her head hurt and her eyes sting.

"Korra!" A voice made the Avatar rush to the entry latch in time to see Bolin and Mako being hauled into the vessel.

"Bolin! Mako!" She didn't even realize she was hugging them both before she stepped back in a panic. "I lost them. We need to find Asami!"

"Calm down, Korra. The police will find her." Bolin tried to coach Korra into sitting down but she was far too pumped with adrenaline.

Korra paced the aircraft, she was a little wobbly but anxious to get back into the fight, she simply could not sit back and wait while the police searched however it was they were searching; Mako seemed to be on her side at last and was leaning against the metallic wall, tapping his foot impatiently while Bolin got bandaged up by an officer due to a sharp scratch that now decorated his bicep. Pabu seemed frightened and a little scuffled too as he hid inside Bolin's shirt.

At some point Korra looked out the window and saw that they were turning west, hovering over the canal and floating into a territory she found very familiar. An idea sparked in her brain- if anyone could find Asami faster than the police it was definitely the person Korra had in mind.

"Let me out here!" Korra snapped suddenly, racing up to Beifong who was taking note of the very few prisoners they had managed to arrest.

"Excuse me?" The Chief looked at Korra sharply. "This isn't a taxi. You are all going back to headquarters with my officers while I prepare the search for miss Sato."

"Please, Beifong. I'll meet you at headquarters later, just trust me on this!" Korra watched anxiously as the airship began shifting towards north. "I'm begging you, not as the Avatar but as a friend, just let me out here!"

"I can't let you leave my custody, Avatar." Lin's words were final but she turned her back on Korra and the exit shaft.

Before Korra could think further she rushed to the exit and jumped out, evading all the officers that tried to grab her and she used all her strength to bend the rain into a water column strong enough to soften her landing in the back alleys of the western districts. She never got to see the smirk on the Chief's face at her predictability and she never even thought that Mako and Bolin might want to rush after her.

She moved as fast as she could, ignoring the waning effects of the poisoned graze on her cheek. Some Monsoons had seen her spectacular landing and attempted to surround her and figure out what was happening in their turf but Korra tunneled into the ground before they could catch her and she followed the old almost flooded sewer line until she was pretty sure she was out of the gangsters' reach. She surfaced a block away from her target and hadn't taken more than five paces before someone grabbed her from behind pulling her into an alley with a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Hush, Korra." A deep familiar whisper spoke into her ear and Korra stopped kicking and struggling and relaxed immediately despite all the doubts she had been harboring.

There was a racket as several ruffians turned into the street she had been in, arguing and searching while two rather dodgy looking black haired men barked orders to find 'her'. It took ten full minutes for the noisy thugs to shuffle away into the next neighborhood and by then Korra felt the hand on her mouth relax enough for her to move away and turn to face him.

"Noatak! How did you know?" She whispered, hoping all the ruffians were well out of earshot.

"Even I saw that little stunt of yours, Korra. It attracted far too much attention." His face was hidden as usual by the mask but his voice held a grave note of disapproval. "What were you thinking?"

"That I need your help. Right now." Korra seemed frantic all over again.

"What happened?" He traced the scratch on her cheek gently, swiping the little trickle of blood away with his thumb.

"Asami was kidnapped. We were together at the time and they used poisoned darts to knock her out and they took her away in a bike and they attacked me and the guys and I lost sight of the kidnapper and Beifong might take forever to find her and…and…" Korra was ranting in her distress and seemed unable to keep still as she gesticulated and moved around nervously.

"Calm down, Korra." Noatak held her by her shoulders to keep her focused. "Are you saying Miss Sato was taken? When was this?"

"Just now…Or maybe an hour ago…Or two, I don't even know anymore!" Korra rubbed her forehead trying to settle her thoughts.

"Let me guess, they made her replace Gan-Lan and right after that she gets taken." Noatak's voice seemed more somber than usual.

"Yes, did you know about that?" Korra looked at him and the many attempts on Councilman Gan-Lan's life suddenly began crossing her mind. "What are they going to do to her, Noatak?"

"I don't know." Noatak felt Korra tense under his touch. "But we will find her, Korra."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was only an hour after she found Noatak that Korra realized that she almost given away the location of his home to Beifong with her little escape stunt. She kept berating herself for her impulsive actions but Asami was always on her mind- she needed to find her friend, she was worried and had a very bad feeling, not to mention that she felt guilty for being unable to save her…and for having been so caustic to Asami when all the woman wanted to do was help. She couldn't live with the idea that her last words to Asami had been in the lines of 'you should have minded your own business'.

The Avatar and Noatak were back in his tiny home and he had managed to calm Korra enough for her to explain the whole story of what had happened. Immediately after she gave him all the details, Noatak have begun planning- he didn't just want to save the woman because she was Korra's friend, he also wanted to save her because he knew that with Miss Sato out of the way, his old lieutenant would take a seat in the Council and whatever plan the fake Amon had in mind would finally roll into fruition so that Noatak's solitary little moves to strike out the man's main resources would all end up being for nothing.

However, there were two things hindering his planning efforts; for one he did not want to involve Korra in anyway and secondly, even though he already had enough information to possibly find Asami Sato, he still had to consider many separate options depending on what they planned on doing with the woman. They probably would not kill her, if they wanted that there was no need for abduction, but why would they keep her alive? The most logical answer was that she was still an important piece on the board, possibly due to her power over the Sato empire which also meant that whatever the enemy was planning it might involve the use of Future Industries resources.

In the end Noatak knew that Korra wouldn't obediently sit still without helping and time was of the essence, the police would be too slow, most likely depending on the interrogations of the imprisoned snipers and whatever data they could surmise from the attack. Noatak decided that he had to use a game chip he had been saving for a while in order to speed up the search and make use of Korra's talents without having her in the midst of danger; however the move implied that some violence would be in order and Korra might not enjoy seeing that side of him.

"What are you thinking?" Korra was sitting on the bed, wearing one of his coats over her after having bent the water off her clothes. It was obvious she had been wet too long and was cold, it was also obvious that her clothes were starting to suffer from the continuous forced removal of the water in the fibers and were starting to fray slightly.

"I'm wondering how far you are willing to go to save Miss Sato as quickly as possible." Noatak looked her through his mask, he hadn't removed it yet and she hadn't seemed to mind.

"I don't care, Noatak. I just want to save her now!" Korra had her hands fisted so tightly in her pants that the fabric nearly ripped.

"Korra, I mean it, there are quick ways to find her based on the information you gave me but they might involve things you are not willing to do. Things you should not be involved in given your status."

"You're not leaving me behind!" Korra protested.

"That was not what I was implying." Noatak was beginning to wonder if he should chi-block her to keep her away from the danger but he knew she'd find a way to get involved anyway which would just mean she was more likely to get hurt without her bending or his eyes on her.

"Then let's go, Noatak!" Korra stood, ready to jump into battle.

"Not now, Korra."

"Why?" She nearly screamed with frustration.

"There is no way we will find her in broad daylight. We have to wait until nightfall, by then any informants that can help will already have had time to gather information and it will be easier for us to move about." Noatak motioned for her to sit back down.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?!" Korra sat on the bed, kicking the tiny bedside table in frustration.

"Take the time to rest; you will need your strength if you want to save your friend."

"I can't rest with all this!"

"Either you do or I chi-block you into unconsciousness. What would you prefer?" His voice was perfectly even.

"You wouldn't!" Korra seemed offended.

"You'll just be a hindrance and get hurt if you barge into a rescue mission tired and stressing out and you are carrying my child which means you wouldn't be the only one at risk so yes, if chi-blocking you if what it takes to ensure both of your safeties then I will do it, Korra. I will do it in a heartbeat." Noatak left her no room for argument.

"You can't…" Korra struggled with indecision then groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll rest but don't you dare leave me behind or I swear I won't forgive you!"

"You have my word." Noatak watched her, making sure she actually relaxed. He was pretty certain the poison that had grazed into her system was still in her blood and if she just allowed the adrenaline rush to cool off the drug would pull her into unconsciousness until she slept off the effects.

«I hope your word is really worth as much faith as I put in it.» The thought assaulted Korra as she focused on her breathing but she tried to forget her suspicions and forced her body into restfulness. It was enough for the powerful drug to knock her into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, Noatak unlocked the secretive room in his home and prepared for a new battle, or better yet, a rescue mission. The words sounded foreign to him, he had never actually been involved in a premeditated task in which _saving_ a person was the main goal, he had rescued Korra before but to actually plan a whole offensive just to ensure one life was a concept he was unfamiliar with and therefore required all the preparation he could muster.

He closed the door behind him with one last glimpse at Korra's sleeping form, and began planning for what guaranteed to be a very thrilling night.


	48. The Informant

_(Author's Note: I have to warn that this chapter is very heavy and graphic in terms of violence and language. It's not at all like anything the story has been like so far. You've been warned...)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Chapter 48- The Informant

It was a very miserable night- dark and moonless thanks to the heavy cloak of rain clouds that tinted the black night with hues of orange and wine as cold winds blew and rain drizzled all over Republic City.

It was about a couple of hours after sunset and Korra was still feeling horrible and pretty much hung-over after she had slept away the minor effects of the poisoned darts. The only positive side of a drug induced sleep was that it had been completely dreamless but that just stressed Korra further and yet she was far too worried about what might have happened to Asami to even consider her personal discomfort.

Noatak, on the other hand, seemed as composed as ever and had gone as far as to insist that Korra ate before they left and she had been forced chug down tea and eggrolls before he even considered letting her join the rescue assignment- unfortunately for her pride he had been right and the food had toned down the after-effects of the darts, it appeared he had learned that lesson the hard way. At the moment though, they were trekking unobtrusively across the Monsoon territories in order to cross the first canal and walk smack into Triple Threat lands.

Taking Korra's story into account, Noatak had deduced the attackers were Triple Threat Triad members just like during the election day attack. He had long since discovered that the fake Amon was manipulation all three major gangs with fear but only seemed to use the Triple Threats for offensive attacks, reserving the Agni Kai's for contraband and the Red Monsoons for fear enforcement and some sort espionage that he hadn't been able to completely decipher yet.

He also considered that since the last holding cell area for the Triple Threads had become a well-known crime scene, they were likely to steer clear from the zone for the time being, which narrowed down Noatak's search options considerably. Now all he needed was to find the right informant and he had just the man in mind. Noatak was in full strategic mode.

Korra ended up admitting that crossing the canal might have been very attention calling to her as Avatar during the day and she had to bow down to Noatak's eye for detail- he had even made sure they crossed in the most crowded but discreet pedestrian bridge, avoiding the watchful eyes of possible gang scouters, all of whom he seemed to be able to identify- from the dirty looking beggar in the middle of the bridge to the obvious ruffian lounging around the corner edge and even the pickpocket kid that snuck so quietly among the adults.

By the time they were right in the middle of the now reorganized Triple Thread turf, Korra realized they were in the privileged commercial side of the city and she pondered where in the crowded area they find the lead he had spoken about. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes until she found out and she didn't really like the answer.

They walked right into the kitchen of Kuang's Cuisine and Korra hunched over a little more to make sure her hood hid her face as much as possible. Everyone seemed to be cleaning up for the day after most patrons had left and she half expected someone in the busy kitchen to stop them and ask them to leave but before anyone noticed the darkly clad mysterious duo, Noatak approached a bus-boy who immediately handed him a key and pointed towards a white door in the far left of the kitchen, it looked like the entrance to some sort of pantry to her.

The key worked perfectly on the simple door and inside they did find a pantry but Noatak led the way among shelves of expensive looking ingredients until they reached a well concealed second door which he opened to reveal a set of descending steps.

"What is this place?" Korra was mystified by the whole thing but followed him down the stairs until they were in a very wide underground cellar that seemed filled to the stony roof with liquors from all over the word, some of which were probably illegal in the Republic as well as the suspicious packages concealed in the back.

"An illegal contraband bunker." He replied casually.

"Under Kuang's Cuisine? Damn, I did not see that coming." Korra murmured slightly fascinated.

"Korra, no matter what happens next, don't speak and don't reveal more than one element bending." Noatak instructed as they walked across the echoing basement.

"Why?"

"Please." The request was just a way to enforce the order but Korra nodded and decided it was best to follow his lead.

Noatak led the way through the obscured cellar until they found yet another door that they crossed into a small but bright well-furnished office that was the downright opposite of the gloomy wide basement. A man with hazel hair peppered with greys, dark green eyes, gnarly hands and wearing an expensive looking grey and green pinstriped suit sat being the office desk with a rather curvy and beautiful young woman on his lap and a thin smoking pipe between his lips; the girl's hair was raven black and neck short, she had bright amber eyes, lightly tanned skin, a short ivory, magenta and gold qipao dress and a penchant for heavy jewelry.

"Seems I have business to attend to." The man spoke in raspy coarse voice as he eyed Noatak's straight imposing stance. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I am here for information, Mr. Huilen." Noatak used his typical Amon voice- low, rusty, dark, unwavering and absolutely intimidating.

"Most people are, Mr…?" The man snickered rudely, passing the pipe to the girl on his lap who smoked from the foul smelling thing but seemed strangely oblivious of the other people in the room.

"My name is of no consequence to you." Noatak moved a step closer to the desk, still retaining his usual relaxed stance with his hands clasped behind his back. "I only wish to know one thing, Mr. Huilen. If you aid me then we can all part in good terms."

"Oh?" The man stared from Noatak to Korra, grinning greedily but unable to see either of their hooded faces before he spat into a trash bucket at side of the desk. "You do know everything comes with a price, don't you?"

"Of course, which is why you should know that the price for not answering my questions will be higher than anything you are willing to pay." The threat sounded almost civil in Noatak's charismatic voice.

"Is that so?" The man barked with laugher grabbing the rear of the girl on his lap, the sound of his coarse laugh was aggravating Korra's nerves. "And what is it you wish to know?"

"Where have your superiors decided to keep Miss Asami Sato?" Noatak went straight to the point.

"Who?" The man's lips quirked up with smug amusement and he replied much too quickly, after all everyone knew Asami. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"I have no time for games, Mr. Huilen." Noatak's voice dropped a single dangerous octave.

"And I have no time for you, sir." The ushered the girl off his lap and stippled his fingers together over the desk looking straight at Noatak. "The information you want is not at my disposal to divulge even if you paid the handsome price I generally bargain for."

"With all due respect, all information in this section of town is yours to divulge. I ask that you reconsider your decision." Noatak flexed his fingers behind his back and Korra could hear the ominous cracking of bones from her spot by the door.

«He's not going to do what I think, is he?» Korra's eyes widened a little with sudden shock, if Noatak bloodbended the man, even if it was for Asami, could she ever trust him again?

"I'm afraid not. I will, however, be taking your identities and I will be disclosing why exactly two cloaked strangers are trying to find that Sato sow." The disgusting man snickered again and moved with sudden speed to trap their feet in rock. He was an earthbender.

Korra was about to lunge forward to attack him after earthbending her feet free but Noatak was faster and jumped over the desk with his usual elegance to chi-block the man so fast that his marked fingers were a blur of movement as they snapped into the man's flesh until he fell back into the chair, paralyzed in place.

"Li!" The man barked loudly. "Get him."

The silent girl finally moved like a trained animal- she was faster than any firebender Korra had ever seen (herself included) and she spun across the room with insane speed, all four limbs alight with flame so bright it was almost white. The only pity was that she had forgotten Korra and focused too much on Noatak, allowing Korra to shower the girl with tiny pebbles while Noatak evaded the flaming attacks; the woman stumbled enough in her speed for Korra to then raise the stony ground and trap her in an immobilizing rocky embrace.

"Now…" Noatak moved in front of the paralyzed man, placing his hands on each arm of the chair to look into the man's eyes before he spoke with an even lower dangerous voice. "Will you reconsider?"

The man spat onto Noatak's mask, although Korra doubted he could even see the mask itself under the hood and Noatak stood straight again and turned his head to Korra.

"Wait outside." He commanded.

"But…" Korra began angrily only to get cut short by his raised hand.

"Wait outside." He repeated with the same edge of command.

Korra left the room and closed the door behind her. She almost begged the Spirits that he wouldn't use bloodbending but at the same time she wanted him to do anything it took to find Asami and the disgusting gangster had infuriated Korra enough that she didn't even care what Noatak had to do to obtain the information. She was so filled with anxiety to find Asami and anger at these people who had taken her that she didn't even care if she regretted what they were doing later, and yet she was sure she didn't want to see what was happening on the other side of the closed door even if she would have been willing to smack the slimy earthbender black and blue herself.

Inside the room, Noatak was just getting started. He wasn't partial to torture, in fact he despised the tactic and would much have preferred to gather any and all the information he needed through other intelligence methods but time was of the essence and even if he disdained the _'art'_ of torture, it was still in his veins given how very proficient his father had been at the skill and for Korra he would be willing to explore that side of his heritage, for her he would do anything without regret…and yet as easy as it would be to bloodbend the information out of the man, he would keep his promise and not use the cursed talent, it was a dead giveaway of his identity anyway and he didn't need bloodbending to make a man wish he were dead.

On that note Noatak began reviewing what he could use against the man- there was plenty of alcohol around but forced intoxication might take too long and numb the man's intellectual skills too much to make him credible; psychological games would also be too lengthy; Huilen didn't seem to care enough about the woman to give in to threats to her safety or the sight of her pain; Noatak was certain he could find a blade somewhere but cutting torture and skinning were too messy and not at all fast enough either; heat was too tricky to come by in the office so branding was out; eye gouging and teeth pulling could lead to unconsciousness too fast to allow the man to answer; blunt force was amateurish and slow at best. Noatak figured that the interrogation options he was reduced to would be nail ripping, bone dislocation and fracture, chi point combinations to mangle the internal organs or possible water tortures. He picked the fastest, easiest and most merciful.

"Now Mr. Huilen… I will ask one last time- Where are the Triple Threats keeping Asami Sato?" Noatak shoved the desk aside and faced the now sweaty faced man.

"Fuck off and die!" Huilen growled.

"A pity I don't have much time to persuade you, sir. It would have made this easier on both of us." Noatak's fingers moved in a blur once again snapping into two chi points on the man's pudgy gut just between his pancreas and stomach. "Then again I could easily make this last longer than it has to and I am sure you would not appreciate that."

In seconds Huilen was shouting with searing pain and choking on his own vomit as his paralyzed body refused to so much as bend over to help him retch; the chi disruption sent digestive acid and bile flooding both his stomach and esophagus, slowly ulcerating the organs with corroding agony.

"The Threats…will… have your head…for this." The man gagged out spitting all over himself.

"I'm afraid that is not what I want to hear." Noatak jabbed a point over the man's liver and the resulting scream of agony was strident in comparison to the last.

"Gah…!" Huilen gasped for air, his body shaking to the point of slipping off the chair as his liver bruised, disrupting blood flow and causing the organ to bleed into itself as built up toxins flowed freely into the man's circulation. "I'll kill you…"

"Is such a simple piece of information really worth all this pain?" Noatak's voice remained neutral and almost bored as he did his best to depersonalize the man into a thing, a task and nothing more, just like the wolves and buffalo yak's when he was a child training under his father.

"I'll kill you!" The man snapped back in agony when Noatak propped him back onto the chair. "I'll rip your head off!"

"Where are they keeping Asami Sato?" Noatak jabbed three chi points over Huilen's lungs and diaphragm and this time the man couldn't scream despite the pain, all he could do was huff and cough sputtering blood and drool all over the ruined tailored suit.

The trick was to hit the right spots in the right combination or else all the man would have would be superficial bruises, but Noatak was a master at everything he put his effort in and he was certainly putting his effort into this. He considered threatening to paralyze the man permanently by attacking chi points on the neck and spine but that sort of attack would be a fear tactic and render any pain strategies useless so he held back on the idea.

"L…Li…!" Huilen hissed between bouts of bloody cough.

Noatak turned his attention to the silent woman encased in rock. She seemed to be squirming her way out of the stony hold, literally skinning herself to achieve freedom without a second thought and yet nothing but hisses and huffs expressed her physical pain. Noatak moved in front of the woman as she got one of her arms free enough to bend lightning towards Noatak's face; he was impressed but dodged easily and grabbed her by the hair looking into her amber bloodshot eyes.

"You have her on a leash called addiction." Noatak stated matter-of-factly, the woman was obviously intoxicated and far beyond reasoning. "It's sad how such an incredibly talented warrior has stooped so low as to become your drugged whore to the point that she won't even hear anyone else's words but yours."

The woman hissed, fighting so hard against Noatak's grip that she willingly ripped off her hair while attempting to lightening-bend him again. She didn't seem bothered by pain and it almost appeared as if she was incapable of thinking for herself and blindly continued to try to follow her master's order.

"A shame." Noatak replied emotionlessly before chi-blocking the woman into a coma. He was pretty certain it would have been kinder to put her out of her misery but perhaps this way she wouldn't harm herself and her body would have a chance to sober up before she ever woke up again…if she woke up.

"You son-of-a-whore!" Huilen barked out as the blood seemed to stop gurgling from his throat. "She was my best fighter!"

"Will you answer me now?" Noatak moved back to the man disgusted by horrid earthbender.

"Fuck you! I…I won't! I'll kill you!" The man huffed hard with sweat beading on his skin and the stench of fear radiating from every pore as he simply kept repeating the same empty threat in a vain and desperate bid for time.

"Why won't you answer?" Noatak calmly changed tactics and watched the man blankly from behind the mask.

"They'll kill me! You can't do worse than that!" Huilen spat at Noatak again but missed.

"I see." He was getting nowhere but now he knew why. "If the threat of pain and possible death cannot deter you…then I will simply have to make it so you'll want to die so badly that you will tell me what I want simply so I might grant your wish."

"Ah! Ahahahahahah!" The man laughed hysterically as if he found Noatak's menace impossible to grasp.

Noatak moved slowly towards the corner of the room where a cabinet was still miraculously whole and inspected the inside for anything of use and among many different bottles of expensive liquor he found the exact thing he could make best use of- a canister of water.

He moved back to the paralyzed hoodlum who looked pitiful with the glare of defiance in his eyes and Noatak bent the water from the canister. Huilen's eyes went wide almost immediately.

"You're a waterbender?" The man murmured. "A Monsoon?"

"Last chance to tell me peacefully, Mr. Huilen." Noatak was already hesitating in his decision, fearing he might lose what little humanity he had recovered since the days as Amon.

"Fuck you. I'll kill you." Noatak almost rolled his eyes at the repeated threat and would have felt sorry for the man if it were not for what the earthbender said next. "I'll kill you and fuck up that little bitch of yours as well." Huilen beckoned at the door from which Korra had left.

"Wrong answer." Noatak's voice had dropped so icily low with sudden rage that it seemed inhuman.

He bent the water over the man's face, like a mask of crystalline water that mingled with leftover blood as the man drowned and tried desperately to force his paralyzed body to shake away from the liquid suffocation in seizures of despair. The useless struggle dragged on for several minutes until finally the spark in Huilen's eyes went out and he stopped moving and choking altogether.

Noatak bent the water away and applied several quick chi point snaps to the man's torso, causing Huilen to sputter and cough, regaining consciousness as his heart was forced to pump again and his lungs were squeezed free of water.

"That's one." Noatak said quietly but there was a hint of perverse enjoyment somewhere in his voice, all because this man had made it so easy for Noatak to hate him and revel in the power to make him suffer, the power of life and death, all because the man had threatened Korra. "How many times will you die before you talk, Huilen?"

Noatak didn't give the terrified man a chance to answer this time and proceeded to bend the water and drown him all over again. Surprisingly the man lasted longer this time- almost five full minutes before his heart gave out and once again Noatak used the medical chi points to bring him back.

"That's two." Noatak spoke leaning so close to Huilen that the horrified man could finally see the dark mask long enough to scream in pure undiluted fear before water smothered him again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra didn't know how long she had been waiting in the cold dark cellar but her eyes had grown accustomed to the dimness and her ears were attentive to every little scuffle of a spider-rat around the many bundles and bottles around her. Her curiosity made her try to hear what was happening on the inside of the room but even the door seemed padded with some sort of soundproof material which made Korra wonder what exactly the gangsters used the office for.

After what felt like hours pacing the dark stony floor, Korra finally heard the door open and turned towards it to see Noatak walk out, it was hard to see what he looked like since he was shadowed against the light that poured in from the office so Korra peered behind him a little blinded by the sudden brightness and almost half expecting to see contorted bodies and blood on the walls but instead she just caught a glimpse of the girl she had trapped who seemed unconscious in the rocky embrace and part of the man's body who was slumped over the desk, soaked from head to toe, completely unconscious but apparently breathing…Apparently. The sight made a gigantic wave of relief flood Korra's senses but at the same, in the little darkest corner of her soul she felt a twinge of disappointment that she couldn't comprehend, she tried to convince herself that she was simply confused and anxious to find Asami.

Noatak shut the door and looked at Korra quietly but she didn't have the guts to say the first word so she moved closer to look at him in the dimness of the basement. She wished the mask had been off so she could see his face but at least there was no blood spattered on his clothing and even though he looked a little slouched there was no big change.

"Miss Sato is being held under a construction site by the waterfront. It is heavily guarded but I now know how to get in, if we hurry we might get her before dawn." Noatak delivered the news with his usual even and diplomatic voice as if he hadn't just brutally and repeatedly waterboarded a man until he begged for the mercy of permanent death.

He knew the memory would nag at him for a long time, not because it was heavy on his conscience but because he knew Korra wouldn't approve and it was another dark shadow on his ledger, so he decided he would shove what he had done in that office aside until he really had no choice but to think about it.

"Are you ok?" The words slipped out before Korra could control them. "I mean…I'm grateful but…" She seemed worried about him.

"I'm alright, Korra. I didn't break my promise either." He reached out to comb a lose tress of her hair behind her ear before pulling her hood back in place. "Let's go get your friend before it gets too late."

"Yeah, let's go." Korra agreed, quickly moving up across the cellar and up the stony steps with Noatak at her heels.

The Avatar began to wonder how her side had ever won the war against Amon when she couldn't even plan five minutes ahead to find Asami and he seemed to know every move to make at every turn and was willing to do _everything_ that Korra never would be able to just to ensure success.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~~

_(Author's Extra Note: Apparently I never cease to amaze with how I can gruesomely disturb myself...And with how much I enjoy doing so. ^^')_


	49. The Rescue

The waterfront construction site that Noatak had mentioned was not very far from the Pro-Bending arena and the entrance he had found out about was actually trickier than they expected. The site was supposed to eventually become some sort of fish processing factory as it was right next to the docks on the opposite side of the canal to the arena; Asami was apparently being kept in a temporary sewage chamber hidden below the rubble and the tunnels all around were heavily guarded as well as the perimeter above albeit with a very discreet sort of surveillance.

Noatak had originally intended for them to waterbend their way through one of the secondary tunnels that connected to the ocean and once they were in position it should be easy to open a path way into the main tunnels to head directly to Asami, unfortunately that plan was shot down when they realized the tunnels were blocked with platinum cross-hatch bars.

Another problem arose when Noatak became aware that they were being followed all the way to the construction site and he could not determine what the pursuers had in mind since they simply kept a very safe distance and limited themselves to following in the dark, although very clumsily so. They were amateurs and the only reason Noatak didn't attempt to lose them was because he wanted to figure out what their angle was first rather than risk having them escape and report to some higher up.

"Do you realize that we have been stalked all the way here?" Noatak murmured in the dark as he and Korra remained concealed in an alley with a direct view to the site.

"Seriously?" Korra looked around quickly nearly stepping out of the shadows to peer into the open street.

"Don't do that." He pulled her back into the alley. "We don't know what they'll do."

"But who…?" Korra suddenly stopped talking as russet blur on the street grabbed her attention. "Pabu?"

Her whispered call made the little animal stand on two feet and sniff in her direction before running off to her like a little pheasant-squirrel rushing to grab a fallen nut. Korra crouched and the fire ferret jumped into her outstretched arms despite the darkness around them.

"It's really Pabu." Korra whispered, letting the little creature sneak over her shoulders to sniff at Noatak. "Then that means…"

"Korra?" A familiar voice whispered above them somewhere on the roof of the warehouse whose shadow they hid under. "Is it really you?"

"Bolin?" Korra looked up suspiciously and in a panic but the earthbender slowly moved down the decrepit gutter pipes and landed a few feet away from Korra while Noatak receded more into the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"We followed you." It was Mako that spoke this time, already climbing down after his brother.

"Yeah, we snuck out of the police headquarters and rushed to the western blocks where you jumped off. It took us a while and we were about to give up and return to the police but eventually we saw you sneak out at night." Bolin explained in quick whispers.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Korra chided angry at the intrusion but relieved to see them.

"Because you had company." Mako replied peering into the darkness to the vague outline that was Noatak. "And you mostly lost us after the bridge until we spotted you again near Kuang's."

"And you followed me all the way here without saying a word? Seriously?" Korra seemed more annoyed than anything but she was actually trying not to shake in anxiety while shielding Noatak.

"What are you doing here anyway, Korra? This place is dangerous, everybody knows that." Bolin whispered leaning closer to her.

"I know. I'm here to rescue Asami." Korra spoke with defiant certainty.

"Asami's here? Are you sure?" Suddenly Mako was rushing forward, the bitterness leaked out of his face to be replaced by anxious hope.

"Under all that." Korra pointed at the muddy sodden construction area. The only positive thing was that it hadn't rained since they had left the Monsoon turf. "The Triple Threats have her."

"How did you figure all this out?" Bolin seemed impressed as he reclaimed Pabu to his own shoulder.

"I had help." Korra glanced furtively at the silent outline of Noatak, he was almost invisible in the dark.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Mako's voice was a little too snarky again but his eyes kept shifting to the site were Asami was hidden.

"Do I have a choice?" She looked deliberately at Noatak this time and he moved closer in the darkness.

"There will be time for introductions later. Right now we need to get Miss Sato before the sun comes up and we become too exposed to act." Noatak spoke a slightly smoother and higher voice, the pitch he had used in the cave when he didn't want Korra recognize him, he knew that both brothers would probably be able to identify Amon's voice a mile away.

"I actually agree." Mako nodded urgently, turning to Korra. "Do you guys have a plan or what?"

"We did but it's a no-go." Korra bit her lip anxiously and peered back at the site. "We could always earthbend straight to her?"

"Not an option. They will simply flood the tunnels immediately and disappear with Miss Sato before you even begin tunneling." Noatak rebuffed.

"Any better ideas?" Bolin asked with innocent trust in the stranger.

"Actually, yes." Noatak peered around the area, determining which points were most likely to be guarded and which areas were safe to approach. "One of us needs to be a distraction, a credible one, while the others approach by sea."

"But the tunnels are sealed!" Korra reminded.

"Not the main sewage outlet but that will be heavily guarded which is exactly why an extra hand will help. We will have use a second distraction if we want to rush in before they manage to escape." Noatak looked purposely at Mako.

"Alright. Let's do this." Both brothers agreed.

The plan wasn't extremely elaborate but it was efficient- Bolin would cause a ruckus by land in an attempt to reach Asami but he would be far enough off target that they wouldn't feel threatened enough to escape and would instead try to capture him. Meanwhile Noatak and Korra would attack by sea attempting to enter through the main drain pipe and while they distracted and fought the guards, dividing the forces between opposite ends, Mako would sneak his way past the front entrance and get Asami before the fight became too intense. Pabu would also play a role in distracting the front guards for the few precious seconds that Mako took to get in.

The only flaws in the plan were the risk of poison darts and the fact that none of the men were comfortable with the idea of a pregnant Korra in the front line of the fight. They briefly considered sending Noatak to the tunnel guards alone while Korra led Mako to the barred pipes so he could try to use firebending to blowtorch the bars off just enough for them to enter but even if he could firebend into platinum it would still take too long and the brightness would attract too much attention, so they stuck to the original plan after plenty of complaints from Korra who stated that they were being stupid to underestimate her, she was the Avatar after all.

Noatak and Korra moved first, they needed time to get into the water and find the main drainage pipe but they set a five minute limit before the others moved out. They only used three of those minutes, though, since the tunnel was easy to find given that it was wider than eight Nagas piled together and hung just a few inches from the water as it spewed the disgusting ooze of the city in streams much the obvious discontentment of the six casually dressed guards planted in and around it.

They were hovering in an air bubble several feet below the pipe with no more light in the dark inky waters than a little flame in Korra's hands that slowly consumed what little oxygen they had, but luckily they had just enough time- after the five minute count there was a gigantic crash as Bolin attacked and began trying to tunnel into the hideout while screaming Asami's name and using rocky shields to deflect poison darts, even the screaming had been planned since it would make the abductors want to capture him and find out who had leaked their position rather than just killing the intruder. Then it was Korra and Noatak's turn to move out, they waterbended into the tunnel, trying to take out as many guards as possible before they had to reveal themselves but the darkness in the inky waters in the moonless night made it very hard so they raised an icy platform in front of the pipe and used it as foothold to attack.

The ice was unstable given that several of the guards were waterbenders as well and kept trying to take them down by bending the element under their feet. Noatak and Korra were much more skillful though and used what they had learned in their little spar to their advantage- Korra rose a gigantic wave to protect them and while she kept it up Noatak shot a magnificently fast hail of ice shards into the guards whilst both of them charged forward, then the control of the wall of liquid was passed onto Noatak as Korra surprised most of the sentinels by crashing through the water and firebending into them, they hadn't expected the multiple bending and it stumped their speed long enough for her to earthbend several of them down while Noatak finally crashed the wave and jumped into the tunnel, chi-blocking the oncoming reinforcements that had rushed down the tunnel.

Korra had almost expected to be able to take down all the guards, they were really no better than the hoodlums she had faced on her first day in town, but the fact that more kept coming, wasting their time made it obvious that if they hadn't had Mako as a back-up they would never had reached Asami before the assailants moved her. She just hoped the firebender had made it to their friend already.

As a matter of fact, Mako's side of the plan had gone flawlessly. Pabu had rushed in front of the main fenced entranced squealing and wrestling with a toy and had distracted the guards for the precious five seconds that Mako took to sneak in. He had then found the underground hatch and disabled the only guard there before he could raise the alarm, after that he traded clothes with the man, dressing in the grey and black masked uniform that only a few of the guards seemed to wear and snuck down into the latch. He managed to fool three other guards along the tunnels until he found the area Noatak had indicated- it was a large sealed chamber right in the middle of the connection of several tunnels, making an escape through one of the branches easy if it were necessary; once there Mako hid long enough for the commotion outside to cause most of the guards to rush out to fight the invaders leaving only a few easy pickings for him to take out and reach Asami.

The plan seemed almost flawless, until Mako realized that Asami was locked in a metal cage and he needed time to burn through the lock since apparently none of the present guards that he had had to take out had the keys. He had just about managed to melt the bolt when he was surprised by a large explosion.

Korra and Noatak heard and felt the explosion too and the sudden rush of hot air in the tunnels told them something had gone wrong.

"Korra, can you handle this?" Noatak called out as he chi-blocked an opponent and icebent one more to the wall.

"Yeah, if they don't keep coming!" Korra was actually handling the fight quite well; the multiple benders that were attempting to attack her weren't skilled enough to take her and didn't work as well as a team as the men that had ambushed her before so they barely managed to get close with bending much less touch her physically.

"I'll go get them." Noatak gave her the warning and rushed off. It was easy to make way through the tunnels if all he had to do was evade instead of fighting. He worried that the load would be too big on Korra but he also knew she would not retreat so it was faster to go help the firebender boy and get out of there as fast as possible.

The conversion of the tunnels was on fire. The explosion had been caused by a handful of non-bender guards with equalist shock gloves and kali sticks that had made sure to scatter several barrels of gasoline all over the space; Noatak hadn't known of the fuel trap, he had only been informed of the waterbending flooding mechanism to evacuate the tunnels faster but that seemed to have been crushed by their plan almost by accident. Now the large slimy domed underground area was on fire with spilled gasoline that managed to burn even over the polluted sewer water and the whole place was rapidly filling with nauseating fumes.

Noatak saw that Mako was trying to fight the non-bender sentries with lightning and fire but although the attackers were not chi-blockers they had enough long distance weaponry to keep the firebender busy; there was also something shouting and banging inside a metal box and Noatak realized it had to be Miss Sato. After quickly calculating the variables, the waterbender jumped in and used the fire to his advantage, forcing the non-benders to skid around the flames as Mako attempted to use them to trap the opponents allowing Noatak to use water from the tunnels to turn the electric weapons against their users, quickly electrocuting them as they attempted to attack blindly amid the fire.

Noatak also managed to handle the box faster than Mako- he used icebending to freeze the entire lock system them with some brute force smashed the thing open, while Mako tried to control the flames before they all roasted or suffocated in there.

Miss Sato seemed mostly unharmed, though still wobbly from the drugs, with ripped clothing, tangled hair and sporting a nasty bruise on her jaw but he stepped aside as she immediately rushed out of the box and accessed the situation around her.

"I take it I owe you a thank you?" She covered her mouth against the fumes and spoke to the still hooded Noatak before she spotted her beau. "Mako!"

"Gratitude can wait, we have to leave now." Noatak commanded.

"Asami!" Mako rushed to her as well as he could while still trying to control the flames. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The raven-haired girl picked up a discarded equalist glove and put it on, ready to defend herself if further attackers appeared. "What's the plan?"

Before either of the man could reply there was a gigantic surge of water right from the tunnel Noatak had come from as well as the two adjoining ones. He assumed either Korra had gone tsunami on the attackers or the flooding mechanism had somehow been activated to wash them away. Noatak moved as fast as possible to waterbend the powerful rush and shield all three of them from the potent flooding current, it was a gargantuan task but he held solid even as he worried for Korra.

The avatar, however surfed right into the domed intersection, waterbending her way in the current of the tunnel as many of her attackers washed away with the surge. She managed to slip into Noatak's shield and help hold it up against the flood.

"Did you cause this?" Noatak shouted out at Korra over the deafening noise of the rushing water and screaming assailants as they were dragged off.

"I think I accidentally started it. It wasn't on purpose!" Korra defended, shouting just as loud over the tumult before she noticed Asami. "Are you ok?!"

"Yes! How are we getting out of here?!" Asami yelled over the noise too.

"Korra, can you earthbend out the roof?" Noatak shouted out, beckoning at the domed rock ceiling as the rush of water became even more overwhelmingly strong.

"Yeah but you'd need to hold this up alone long enough for me to do it!" Korra yelled. "There's no way you can do that!"

"If I don't we will just either drown or get swept down the tunnels back into the middle of a fight!" Noatak explained, having to shout even louder as the current became stronger by the second. "DO IT!"

Korra hesitated then stopped waterbending and the immediate increase in pressure nearly broke Noatak's bending off as well but he held until the inside of his mask was slippery with sweat. Meanwhile, Korra bent the ground under them to raise them up the flooded space to the roof and bent so aggressively that a large section of the roof just popped off like a cork. They should have been able to escape then but tons of sand and rubble from the construction site began pouring into the hole, crashing dangerously onto them.

They were saved at the last minute by Bolin, who saw the large section of rock get bent away and rushed to their aid just in time to shield them from the worst of the falling rubble.

"Hurry! It's too heavy!" Bolin screamed out as Korra did her best to help him hold up the rocky shield while bending an icy stairway for them to climb out.

Noatak was the last to get out was forced to jump and icebend to slide out before the gigantic crash of flooding water swept him away. They then had to run and hide behind another pile of rubble and Mako was forced to help Asami as she was still stumbling from the drugs, the only obstacle in their way was now a long stretch of open muddy land that should have been easy to cross in order to escape but meant exposing themselves to any dart snipers that the gang might still have in place.

"We just have to run for it before they can regroup." Mako stated. "Bo, can you cover us from the snipers?"

"I've done a good job so far while I waited for you, slowpokes." Bolin grinned already raising another rocky shield.

They were about to run for it but it turned out snipers weren't the only problem- the commotion had attracted hoodlums that didn't seem to be Triple Threats but were obviously under orders to stop them all, and the fact that they didn't have a vehicle to outrun the aggressors didn't help. Noatak had actually seen that far ahead and had previously ensured that they would be able to either escape by sea by stealing a row boat from the docks and waterbending it away, or if they had to escape by land he had already selected a number of vehicles that they could conveniently _borrow_, but now that other factions were blocking their way it was becoming complicated to reach said vehicles.

The sun was already tinting the cloudy horizon in shades of silver and white as dawn approached and Noatak accessed his resources- he had a half drugged non-bender with electric equipment, a pregnant and rapidly tiring Avatar, an exhausted but stubborn and strong earthbender, a fast and still mostly alert firebender and himself, the terrain was muddy and slippery and they still had many yards and ruffians to cross before they could snatch a vehicle, the water behind them was not an option as it would lead right into the hands of the circling waterbending gangsters that quickly approached them, any underground escape was completely out of question and he didn't know how many snipers were left but he could assume there would be several waiting for the smallest crack in their rocky defense. It was a tricky situation to say the least but not the worst he had ever faced…If only he could use bloodbending they would have been long gone and safe but that was out of the question.

"Firebender, I need you to do something." Noatak looked over at Mako.

"What?" The man seemed more than willing to follow Noatak's orders now that he had saved them all repeatedly.

"We need to run as fast as possible but a rock barrier will slow us down and takes too long to keep up if other earthbenders try to pull it away. The earthbender will carry Miss Sato and you will raise the tallest fire corridor you can until we reach the main street, after that we run in the cover of the buildings and grab the first vehicle we find." Noatak explained quickly as the attackers began organizing; they needed to move before the opponents became too well positioned.

"That's a shoddy plan at best!" Mako complained.

"Do you have anything better?" Noatak asked evenly.

"No, but…" Mako hesitated. "Fine, let's go."

So they ran. Mako outstretched his arms in the lead and raised two tall walls of blazing fire that blinded the attackers and reduced darts to ashes as he ran to form a corridor before the enemies could understand what was happening. Bolin was at his heels with Asami in his arms and Korra followed with arms outstretched while trying to help power up the flames with Noatak in the rear end of the group bending the water in the mud in order to blind the few ruffians that tried to cross into the fire or attack from the edges. They all moved as fast as they could without stumbling on each other and where soon in the street, extinguishing the flames and scattering to confuse the snipers as they ran off even faster.

Bolin and Asami found a truck and she smashed the driver's window open with her glove while he protected them both from a hail of darts with a dirt wall. The jade eyed woman then jumped in and proceeded to hotwire the vehicle, apparently being the owner of a large auto company brought along several useful skills. Bolin soon joined her as she drove to collect Mako who jumped into the back as he fought off a pair of pursuers; lastly they gunned the engine in order to pick up Korra and Noatak who were currently surrounded and fighting off firebenders from a different territory.

Bolin bent the street enough to throw off the attackers and Noatak grabbed Korra to hoist her into the vehicle but in the process they were showered with darts from several attackers that quickly approached in motorbikes. Noatak moved into the truck after Korra and Asami drove as fast as the van could move dodging fire blasts and heading right into the middle of town where they could lose the pursuers.

Nobody realized anything was off until Korra passed out nearly banging onto the metallic floor of the vehicle if Noatak hadn't held her in time and pulled her into his arms.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Can you imagine what it would be like if I actually only posted a chapter a week or something to that effect? I'd never finish this xD I wonder what my few readers would think of that though…would it be a good thing to build up the anticipation or would it be terrible?)_


	50. Mr Mystery Man

Korra awoke from a completely dreamless sleep with the sensation that a lot of dreamt information was trying to force its way into her brain through a wall of poisoned darkness, but the sensation was quickly replaced with panic and confusion as her heavy lids blinked open.

«Where am I? Where's everyone? Did we save Asami?" Korra's thoughts were reeling as she looked into an unfamiliar red and white ceiling.

"She's awake." Bolin's soft voice called out, reaching her ears so she turned her head to him feeling like all her limbs were made of heavy iron and her neck was rusty and achy.

Bolin was sitting at her bedside, smiling with relief. He looked completely exhausted, he had multiple already treated scratches, a couple of bruises and his eyes were bloodshot but he wore clean clothing which made her remember that the last time she had seen him he had been running with ripped up muddy clothes and Asami in his arms. The thought made all the events flash back into her mind and she remembered every detail the dangerous rescue plan.

"What in the world happened?" Korra croaked out with a terribly hoarse voice and a parched throat. Her head was also starting to throb.

"You were hit by a few stray darts." A new voice made her head whip around to the opposite side of the bed and she saw Noatak walking up to her from the corner of the room, still in the same dark, ripped and stained clothes but he had obviously cleaned up considerably and was still letting his hood conceal the dark mask making his face invisible in the shadows.

"I was?" Korra sounded astonished.

"Yeah, when we pulled you into the van." Bolin explained quickly with Pabu rushing to Korra's side, curling up in her lap. "You scared the living daylights out of us."

"Where am I?" Korra tried to sit up but her head spun and throbbed and Noatak sat on the bed to guide her back down into the pillows in a half sitting position.

"My escape house." Asami walked into the room, looking like her lovely self again and carrying a jug of water. "We wanted to take you to the hospital but after that newspaper thing we figured it was safer to bring you here since its secret. We got a private healer to see you."

"Can I have some of that?" Korra pointed at the water with a heavy hand.

"Sure." Asami nodded, pouring a cup that Korra drank greedily. "You must be thirsty after sleeping for twenty-six hours."

"How long?" Korra coughed up choking on the water and Noatak held the cup before she dropped it.

"Twenty-six hours. You nearly overdosed on the dart toxin." Noatak explained calmly even though inside he was flooded with relief.

"Yeah, Mr. Mystery Man here refused to leave your side even as the healer tended to you and we all took turns watching you." Mako had just walked into the room, having heard the conversation, and shrugged to Noatak's direction with a mix of admiration and bitterness. "Hasn't said a word until now though."

"What happened while I was asleep?" Korra's hand found Noatak's discreetly and squeezed in silent thank you. She knew he should have left for his own safety but instead he had stayed out of worry and that meant the world to her.

"We came back here and contacted the police. Beifong asked to reinforce Asami's guards who are watching over the house now, she also agreed that we should all stay here until the commotion dies down and agreed to send the healer that saw to you. Nobody else has been told that we are here, not even Tenzin or the White Lotus even though Beifong told them we were all fine. Most of the press is surrounding Asami's main house and the precinct while the police hunt down the Triple Threats with our testimony as back-up." Mako explained everything calmly as he sat at the end of the bed with Asami next to him.

"No offense 'Sami but your guards really messed up keeping you safe in the first place." Korra frowned looking at her friend.

"Yeah, they were found knocked out and tied up when the police started looking for me but I made sure to adjust things a little better this time." Asami grinned with confidence.

"Yeah, she has one heck of a security system here! You totally need to see it." Bolin sounded excited and was recovering his good mood.

"I bet." Korra nodded but she looked bothered; she kept clinging to Noatak's hand tightly and bit the inside of her cheek nervously with a scowl on her face.

Now that all the immediate danger was gone Korra was starting to freak about other things, namely the fact that Noatak was exposed right in front of her friends and by the fact that she had been in a poison induced sleep for more than a day which made her panic about what the drug might have done to her baby. It was at that very frightening second that Korra realized how much she had become attached to the little thing in her belly that she didn't even feel yet.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked worriedly as she peered at Korra's silent ashy face.

"Am I?" The Avatar looked at Noatak with despair in her eyes, searching for comfort and answers.

"Yes. You both are." He replied simply- as always he had seen right through her.

"The baby is fine if that's what you're wondering, Korra." Bolin stepped into the conversation. "It's a strong little kid."

"The healer said you were lucky though, your body handled the water-healing pretty well and most of the toxin got neutralized but we still didn't know what the effects would be until you actually woke up." Asami completed the explanation.

Korra let out a sigh of relief and breathed in slowly, before looking at all her concerned friends, specifically Asami and Mako.

"Mako…Asami…I'm sorry." Korra looked exhausted and drained of all her usual stubbornness but the relief was so intense that she felt she might as well get everything else out of her chest before her pride stopped her again.

"Did that drug mess with your brain?" Mako snapped surprised by her attitude.

"No, Mako, I really am sorry. I should have trusted you a little more and I shouldn't have let things turn so sour between us."

"Korra, you're apologizing to me? That's creepy." Mako tried to give her his usual barely there smile.

"I apologized before." Korra replied flatly but Mako ignored the comment.

"I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you, I really had no right to be such a jerk but I was just so worried." Mako explained. "We all were."

"I know that, Mako." Korra nodded then looked at Asami sorrowfully. "I apologize to you too, Asami. You were trying to help and I said some things that were totally uncalled for."

"Never happened." Asami smiled sweetly. "In fact, I should be thanking you, if it weren't for you I'd still be in the hands of those thugs, I think that makes up for a mean comment or two."

"Thanks." Korra smiled back a little. "Speaking of which, what exactly did they want from you?

"Long story short, they said they just disagreed that I had become a Council member but they also stated they wanted me to meet their new boss." Asami frowned. "Apparently he had an offer for me that I wasn't allowed to refuse."

"What offer?" Korra wondered if the boss meant a gang leader or the fake Amon.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you guys got me out of there before I had to find out." Asami smiled but she exchanged several secretive glances with all the men in the room though Korra seemed none the wiser.

"You're alright and that's what matters." Korra agreed. "You won't quit the Council, will you?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Asami, even Noatak seemed interested all of the sudden as the raven haired woman laced her fingers together over her lap and thought silently for a moment.

"No, I don't think I will. I refuse to give these people what they want and I plan on figuring out what exactly is going on as soon as possible." Asami looked at them all with proud determination, looking suddenly older and much less delicate.

"That's the spirit." Korra smirked though she still clung to Noatak's hand a little nervously.

Everyone agreed with Korra but after that a long silence hung between them all and Korra knew she wouldn't be allowed to avoid the huge camelephant in the room for much longer. Noatak _was_ sitting right there next to her and every single one of her friends _was_ watching them with curious and somewhat anxious eyes so how could she ignore the situation? During that uncomfortable moment she also became aware that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes but what seemed like one of Asami's black sleeping robes.

"So…hm…Tenzin must be having a fit." Korra tried to joke just to lighten the mood but her laughter stuttered to an awkward halt a bit too quickly.

"Korra, we would kind of like to know who saved our lives." Asami looked directly at Noatak. "But he only seems willing to talk when you do."

"Yeah, I don't really know what the big secret is all about but, come on!" Bolin smiled with his usual silly good humor. "How bad can it really be?"

"You have no idea." Korra commented bleakly while thinking- «As bad as you can possibly imagine…Or worse even.»

"We don't really care who he is anymore though. He saved us all and he didn't leave your side for a second- that pretty much makes him good in our book." Asami commented with total honesty.

"Yes, but I'd like to think you can trust us enough to know we'd keep this quiet." Mako added in all seriousness, not willing to go down so easily.

"We are willing to swear to secrecy." Bolin looked at Asami and Mako for support and they both nodded in agreement immediately.

Korra was torn and it showed all over her face. She trusted her friends and she was certain they wouldn't reveal his identity especially now that they owed him a life debt but she feared that they would not agree with her choice and would break their ties with her when they realized she was consorting with Amon of all people. She looked at Noatak with dread and doubt and hope etched on her features.

"I guess it's up to you." Korra spoke at last looking at his shadowed mask. She figured she couldn't really blame her friends if they judged her but she hoped that in time they would slowly be able to see what she did, however the decision of letting more people in on the secret should be Noatak's and not hers.

Noatak raised a head to smooth the pained expression off her face but he never let go of her hand.

"No, Korra, it's your life and your friends we are talking about here. You will be the one facing the consequences so the choice is entirely yours."

Noatak was certain they would not reveal his secret and, as much as it pained him, he could easily silence them if they did but in the end he felt that the choice was Korra's since he didn't care about what they thought of him while Korra did and if they judged their relationship to be abhorrent then that might break her spirit and he didn't wish to cause her anymore unhappiness.

"Right. Always me, always me!" Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance and rubbed her temple to try and ease the headache as she weighed her options, in the end she just spoke out as impulsively as always. "Well, the least you can do is lower the hood and we'll go from there."

"Very well."

Noatak let go of her hand and stood next to the bed, he then rose his hands to pull the hood down and was met with a collective gasp from all of Korra's friends- Mako sprung to his feet almost immediately and automatically took a defensive stance, Bolin backed away from the bed out of instinct, stumbling back and looking like his heart was about to drum out of his chest and Asami was the only one who seemed unfazed and mostly fascinated.

"What the fuck is up with the Amon-like mask?!" Mako snapped out before he could control himself but it was mostly a panicked reaction rather than an offensive one.

"Relax, Mako." Korra spoke flatly, looked tired all over again. "Chill."

"Nice, huh, mask you have there, sir. What…er…May I ask what it means, please?" Bolin spoke with slightly frightened politeness.

"It means the exact opposite of what the Amon mask meant, ok?" Korra snapped a little at their aggravating reactions but everything she said sounded defensive and her choice of the past tense was suspicious. "You'd think that much was obvious! It's black rather than white and the symbolism is all different."

"Ok…" Asami spoke with a tentative voice as she stood and moved to her beau, trying to pull Mako back to her in order to diffuse the heavy atmosphere. "But why is he wearing it?"

"He's…" Korra hesitated and grimaced a little at the cliché. "He's pretty scarred up."

She glanced at Noatak but he simply stood silently and unmoving, looking unperturbed as they all took in the situation.

"HAH! Where have heard that before?!" Mako barked out accusingly, refusing to back down despite Asami's attempts to calm him.

"I know, Mako, I know." Korra raised her hands in a gesture of peace and surrender. "But he really is, I tended to the injuries myself."

"Perhaps it would be easier if I took off the mask?" Noatak suggested with complete calm.

"That might help, yes." Asami put in, still trying to place herself between Mako and the man in order to hold the firebender back.

Noatak looked at Korra quietly and she nodded in agreement. He took the gesture as an answer and moved to unbuckle the mask; he did everything slowly wanting to avoid any sudden movements that might trigger the already edgy people in the room. Finally he grasped the mask with one hand and calmly lowered it away from his face.

Asami was openly staring with her hands still raised to Mako and frozen in place, she swallowed audibly and the look on her face was a mix of shock and pity. Bolin edged closer out of sheer horrified curiosity and examined Noatak's face from a safe distance looking more fascinated than anything else but Mako gritted his teeth and glared with confusion and suspicion.

"Woah, he's face looks like it's covered in…" Bolin began.

"Melted wax. Yes, so I've heard." Noatak completed with a blend of amusement and touchiness.

Korra actually chortled lightly at the reaction but quickly composed herself to face Mako's obvious incredulity and exasperation.

"It's not make-up, if that's what you're wondering." Korra crossed her arms impatiently as the firebender stared.

"Prove it." Mako dared.

"What? I don't have to…" Korra began to complain.

"Prove it, Korra." Noatak was the one to make the request this time.

"Ok, I'll prove it."

Korra lifted her still heavy hands and with a little effort bent water from the jar Asami had brought, splashing and rubbing the liquid all over Noatak's face. He remained completely motionless and didn't seem the least bit bothered by the slightly humiliating display until Korra finally bent the water back into the jar.

"Satisfied?" Noatak asked Mako, still with perfect calm.

"I supposed you're going to say a firebender did this?" Mako still seemed snarky but the tension in his stance eased up considerably.

"Not at all. This was done by a waterbender, actually." Noatak's words held heavy irony.

"How the heck is that the work of a waterbender?!" Mako's question was more confused than angry now.

"I never said it was the work of the bending itself." Noatak pointed out, realizing for the first time that in that specific situation Tarrlok would have acted the same way whether he had bending or not, which just meant that bending was not necessarily a corrupting force- bad people would be bad and good people would be good based on the situation and regardless of their elemental abilities or lack of thereof. It was a very abrupt but enlightening epiphany though Noatak considered it had come far too late to be of use.

"It's a very long and sad story." Korra interrupted the argument and his musings before she pulled Noatak to sit next to her on the bed again.

"Indeed it is." Noatak agreed. "And it is really of no consequence right now."

"Where in the world did you find this guy, Korra?" Bolin finally spoke up again with plenty of unanswered curiosity.

"That's a long story too…" Korra seemed hesitant, not really sure what she should reveal.

"It is not that long. Korra found me when I was more dead than alive and saved my miserable life." Noatak spoke naturally as if he were retelling an ordinary story, but the way he put it made Korra's heart twist with sorrow and painful memories.

"Is that what you were doing all that time you were away?" Mako finally allowed Asami to guide him back into a composed sitting position.

"Basically." Korra nodded, rubbing the back of her head self-consciously.

"Ok, so…" Bolin seemed to be wracking his brain with concentration and spoke with exaggerated seriousness. "Just to make this clear- this guy is the baby's father, right?"

"Yes, Bolin." Korra felt her cheeks flame up almost immediately but tried to keep her voice flat and impatient as if it were obvious.

"How'd that happen?" Bolin's question was obviously not directed at the physical side of the matter as he seemed mostly surprised rather than confused.

"Bro!" Mako face-palmed himself automatically.

"Well geez, Bolin, I don't know!" Korra replied sarcastically and with clear embarrassment. "Maybe we had sex?"

"I didn't mean…" Bolin trailed off. "Look, no offense but he doesn't look like your type except for the whole obvious Water Tribe thingy." Bolin beckoned at Noatak then turned red as he realized how wrong his words sounded. "I mean, er…not because of your face or anything! And I didn't mean to assume you're Water Tribe but it's 'cause you're, like… a waterbender…? It's just that you just look too…"

"Too old? Too serious? Too different? Too damaged? Too reminiscent of someone else?" Noatak offered him the options.

"All of the above." Mako stated but the bite had finally left his tone completely.

"Well…" Korra began but Noatak raised a hand to silence her.

"Before you answer, Korra, I'd like to make a few things clear." Noatak spoke calmly and solemnly as he turned to all of Korra's friends. "Firstly, I understand why none of you would feel inclined to trust me but if you hold Korra in any consideration than I ask that you trust her."

"We always trust her and Korra trusts you now so she much have her reasons for it, I'll accept that…for now." Mako replied, gesturing for the man to finish what he had to say. "Go on."

"Very well." Noatak nodded gratefully and continued. "Yes, I admit I am the worst possible choice for Korra romantically but that does not change the depth of my own feelings and loyalty for her. She saved my life but she did so much more than that- she made me want to live when all I deserved was a fate worse than death, she gave me purpose, she changed my way of seeing the world, she helped me fix my errors, she picked up the broken pieces of a man and put them back together, but most of all she accepted me in my entirety, flaws and all, and for that I will never be able to repay her. I owe Korra more than just my life, I owe her my soul. I only hope that, as her friends, you will not judge her too harshly simply for having had such compassion."

Noatak delivered the speech with his usual heartfelt but level charisma and made sure to look right into the firebender's eyes as he did. The message was clear enough- 'I love her, she's mine, and you are fools if you hurt her for that'.

Korra herself was looking down at the bed sheets with her hands petting Pabu as a way to keep them busy. She had never really heard him express his love for her like that, she had never really understood why he was loyal to her when she had once represented everything he abhorred, she someone always feared that perhaps his love was all derived from a life debt to her and not a real choice but now that he had admitted all those intensely private things so publically just for her sake, Korra felt the unshed tears sting in her eyes and her cheeks burned rosily as she felt a huge crushing blaze of relief and emotion flame up in her chest.

Korra's friends looked at Noatak each with their perspective. Mako seemed to be looking for a shred of dishonesty in the man's words while at the same he softened with resignation; Asami was almost smiling a little sadly as if her heart went out to them with all the compassion and approval she could muster in face of the sad tale; and Bolin looked completely stunned but nodded repeatedly in approval at everything the man said, agreeing with all of Korra's good qualities.

"We still don't know your name." Asami pointed out gently amid the silence, noticing Korra's sudden panic as the Avatar's eyes widened in fright.

"Noatak." He replied without hesitation.


	51. True Friendship

The silence was almost crushing, the air thrummed with tension, every breath sounded as loud as a buzzard wasp, the five people were still as statues and tense at the mere mention of a single name. The seconds ticked on apprehensively as they stared at each other almost defensively- nobody wanted to have the first word.

"A pleasure to meet you." Asami broke the silence at last, startling Korra with her abruptness, and bowed politely, obviously opting for an 'I never met you before' approach. "Thank you for saving our lives."

"No need for pleasantries. It was all Korra's idea." Noatak replied taking her cue.

"But we would most likely have drowned down there or gotten captured altogether if it weren't for you. So I'm thanking both of you from the depths of my heart." Asami insisted stubbornly but kindly. "Please feel free to make yourself at home in my property."

"All I did was for Korra's benefit and not due to any higher nobility from my part. You owe me nothing, Miss Sato." Noatak wanted to stress that he wanted absolutely no favors from any of them, he felt it important to stress this so they would understand both the profundity of his devotion to Korra and that he was not attempting to manipulate any of them, but he remained polite and even nonetheless.

"Wait, wait! Just a sec, did you say Noatak? But I thought you said…" Bolin pointed at Korra looking lost but Mako spoke up before he could finish.

"One way or the other we do owe you one, _Noatak_." Mako said with forced steely politeness. "Do tell us if there is anything we can do for you in return."

"Continue supporting Korra with your loyalty." Noatak replied instantly taking full advantage of the offer, not just to silence their insistence but to be sure that they understood that whatever grudges they may hold they should project those ill feelings on him and not Korra and therefore should respect the Avatar's wishes and keep his identity quiet.

"We would never even consider doing any differently." Mako's voice was still steely and cool but he seemed to get the message and had already decided how to handle the situation.

"I am so confused right now." Bolin huffed looking adorably lost.

"What is there to be confused about, Bo?" Mako looked at his brother.

"Didn't you say Amon is dead?" Bolin blurted out looking from Mako to Korra, still very lost as he put the dots together, the only reason he wasn't jumpy was because everyone seemed so casual.

"He is." Korra and Noatak replied in unison, both of them with matching expressions of determination.

"But…" Bolin looked at Mako for answers, it wasn't that he didn't understand the unspoken situation, he did, he wasn't that simple minded; it was just that everyone's reactions were confusing him and he needed to be sure he was getting things right because it was all too implausible.

"You heard them, Bolin. Amon is dead." Mako replied simply. "We don't have to worry about bloodbending and bending-removing monsters anymore. Do we, _Noatak_?"

"Never again." Noatak replied immediately with the same cool tone that Mako was using but with absolute certainty.

"_Thank you_, Mako." Korra hastily added, a little too sharply and cynically, trying to silence him with the hint that he was talking too much and it was irritating her. "That's _so_ nice of you."

"Ok…" Bolin spoke slowly before nodding in full understanding and quickly looking at Noatak. "Ok, you did save our lives and all despite…things. But this is still complicated."

"No, it's not." Asami intervened snappily. "Korra loves Noatak, she trusts him and she's having his baby so that practically makes him one of us now."

"That's all we have to know." Mako added softly with the steely icy politeness melting into resigned trust as he looked at Asami in agreement.

"Right." Bolin approved. "Yeah, that's all we need to know." He nodded and a smile slowly stretched on his face as he recovered his trusting optimism, the simple phrase had given closure the subject with utter finality, leaving no room for further doubt.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"I can't believe that actually happened." Korra spoke still in shock.

She was sitting on the outer edge of an impossibly large square stone bathtub, still wearing Asami's sleeping robe, as the thing filled with steamy water. Asami had two bathing rooms in this house and the one Korra was in now was huge and looked almost completely carved in some sort of smooth stone that was streaked in light green and ivory with flecks of terracotta sediment, the whole wide space was much more sparsely decorated than it would have been at Miss Sato's actual home though. Noatak was reclined against the wall in front of her with a seemingly blank look but she could tell he was just as stumped as her.

Korra's friends had allowed them some privacy after the very awkward conversation that had occurred when she woke from the dart induced sleep. As soon as Mako, Bolin and Asami had left the room she had spent several minutes taking in what had happened before she turned to Noatak trying to clear her head and impulsively determined that they both needed to clean up. He had surprised her by suggesting they take a bath…together.

She knew he didn't actually intend it to be intimate as much as private but it still filled her head with all sorts of inappropriate imagery which clashed with the sense of weird unreality that the talk had given her.

"It was a curious situation to say the least." Noatak agreed quietly.

"Are you sure I'm not having some drug induced hallucination? They took everything waaaaay too easily." Korra looked at her hands trying to determine whether or not she was dreaming. "I thought Mako would explode and try to kill you given that he was the one that fought y…Amon with me." Korra quickly corrected herself.

"You are perfectly sober, Korra." Noatak moved to sit next to her on the cool stone ledge. "You certainly have very unique friends."

"They really are awesome, aren't they?" Korra looked at him with a smile that mixed smug certainty with amazement and intense gratitude.

"Their loyalty is impressive, their trust is enthralling, their acceptance is unbelievable and their spirit is fascinating so yes, I would you say awesome is an appropriate description. You all balance each other out surprisingly well." He leaned over to turn off the tap as the tub seemed full enough already but gave Korra a rare supportive smile.

"I know this a stupid thing to say to you but I really wanted their approval… It was killing me to have to lie to them." Korra stared down at her hands again, a little anxious but smiling appreciatively.

"It's not stupid, Korra." Noatak's fingers tipped her chin to make her look at him. "You are lucky enough to have important people in your life; it's only natural to want their support."

Noatak was remarkably impressed by Korra's friends. He had always been a fairly lonely man, not because he was socially inept but because in the past he had considered such attachments as feeble, distracting and even unnecessary, he had never placed much faith in the loyalty of friendship, the only fidelity he strived for was the blind devotion that he attempted to inspire in his followers but even for those it was always fully conditional based on manipulation, admiration and common goals; he had never believed in unconditional friendship, trust and loyalty until he saw the proof of it in Korra's companions. Once again, the woman he loved was proving him wrong and altering his perception of yet another thing; he still considered such blind faith to be a little foolish and perhaps naïve but he wanted to believe that Korra's point of view was better, he wanted to be able to experience what she did without sociopathic skepticism.

"Thank you for putting up with all that." Korra grinned, the memory of how she had been forced to splash him with water to prove a point was still fresh. "Your patience was out of this world."

"It was necessary." Noatak leaned closer to plant a virtuous kiss on her lips and wrap an arm around her waist, aware that the gesture would reassure her as always. "Unlike you, patience has always been one of my virtues."

"Do you remember when we first me?" Korra mused with a chuckle at his kind actions.

She looked humorous and yet she still remembered the terrifying moment she had met Amon for the first time- she remembered with distant nostalgia and ease the fight to free Bolin and the first glimpse at the masked man but the memory of her first face to face encounter with Amon at Avatar Aang Memorial held a completely different emotional charge, it still filled her with some degree of unidentifiable dread, she could still almost feel the many equalist hands holding her down, she could still remember the helpless panic of being unable to move under so many aggressive eyes, she could still remember the terror of his hand reaching for her head and the austere way he had held her face to look into his stern inhuman eyes and his words that made her experience true terror for the first time… Korra didn't want to forget but she desperately wanted to overcome the emotions that the damaging memory conjured in her, she needed to be able to surpass the way that simple terrifying memory had broken her spirit, she wanted to be able to look back at the encounter with nostalgia and a sense of distance but somehow she couldn't and she knew that would remain a wedge in their relationship for many years to come.

"Of course, Korra." His hold on her did not falter but Noatak's voice sounded blank and even a little sorrowful.

He remembered their first face to face meeting too… The memory was almost as damaging to him as it was to her but for completely opposite reasons- he still remembered the taste of the power he had had over the Avatar and he still recalled the pleasure her fear had given him; it didn't shame him that he had been dishonorable and had outnumbered her, mostly because he had only been making sure the play field was level but it shamed him deeply to remember the perverse enjoyment he had taken from traumatizing her and the victorious feeling of glee he had gotten from cracking her spirit so easily but what really pained him was how deep down he still felt power-driven nostalgia towards the memory rather than remorse as he knew he should. He would forever regret having scarred the woman he now loved so deeply and he knew it might be years before the memory stopped haunting her like it had back at his apartment but as much as he tried to hate what he had done he couldn't because not only had it been a brilliant success at the time, it had also served a purpose, it had triggered all the events that led to his fall and rebirth and to his relationship with Korra. He knew the only reason she was able to handle the memory without distress was because all the memories from their time together at cave and the beach, when he was completely at her mercy, easily overlapped and demystified the past by removing all elements of danger, power and mystery but he knew that all that was needed was one little wrong move from his part and Korra would suffer from the trauma all over again and that was the part he feared.

He hated his sadistic past as Amon but at the same time he was proud of it in several warped ways; the mixed feelings weighed far too heavily on his spirit and he knew that if he did not have Korra as his anchor he would easily fall back into darkness without a second thought… And knowing that, as well as understanding why he had been wrong and how he and Tarrlok had been so twisted by the past, was one of the biggest ways he had changed and continued to do so every day.

"You really have changed a lot since we first met, haven't you?" Korra interrupted his thoughts with a smug smile that hid a blend of pride, sorrow and tenderness.

"Noticeably. But so have you." Noatak smiled back with unmasked gratitude and love.

"Clearly." Korra pointed at her slightly bumpy abdomen with both hands, trying to lighten the topic with humor again.

"There's that too." Noatak agreed pleasantly but had been referring purely to her intellectual and emotional side.

To distract herself from the undesirable reminiscence, Korra ended up staring at Noatak while he stripped off his clothes, closely watching his tanned marred skin stretch and his well-defined muscles ripple as he moved and pulled off each ragged garment casually. She was hungry, sticky, groggy, her head still ached a bit and she was still half-stunned but even then she couldn't resist the sight of a very naked Noatak right in front of her, even if he did look a little bruised and messy, and it made her lick her lips and cheer up immediately; there really was no degree of deep melancholic thinking that couldn't be erased from her brain in a flash with just a glimpse of his body. She really didn't care how the rest of the world saw him, heck she didn't care how he saw himself, because to her Noatak was sexy, fascinating and handsome, scars or no scars. Heck, she figured the scars even made her like him better, they were unique and a symbol of their shared past after all, one much more powerful than any memory Amon had ever imprinted on her.

He caught her staring and the way she licked her lips tempted him to tease her further as the mood shifted into something more intimate but instead he crossed his arms and stared back penetratingly.

"Are you going to join or just watch me?" Noatak quoted her own words from a few days back with stunning accuracy.

"Can't a girl enjoy the view?" Korra smirked eyeing him from head to toe shamelessly. "A delicious view, by the way."

"Only to your eyes, I believe." Noatak didn't seem bitter by his appearance, just amused by her valuation. "Am I entitled to a similar pleasure? Or are my humble eyes unworthy of the Avatar?"

"There's nothing humble about you, Noatak." Korra laughed and it echoed pleasantly in the stone bathroom before she stood and allowed the robe to fall and pool around her feet in an inky black puddle, leaving her just as naked as him.

"Touché." Noatak gazed at her appreciatively taking in each curve of her flawless cinnamon skin before he offered her a hand to help her into the tub.

Korra accepted the help and sat on the bottom of the stony bath enjoying how warmth wrapped her body all the way to her upper chest, she felt instantly better with the embrace of tranquil water around every stiff muscle. Noatak soon joined her and sat back against the edge, allowing Korra to settle her back against his chest.

"Rich people really do have nice perks." Korra stated playfully. "I don't think I'd ever seen a tub this big until I met Asami."

"Leave it to you to condense the greatest luxuries of wealth into a simple bath." Noatak tormented her naivety but he too was enjoying the extraordinarily comfortable experience, though in his case it was merely because Korra was in his arms again and they were surrounded by his natural element.

"Hey, I'm Water Tribe and tubs mean water! So yeah, that's important!" She defended very lamely.

"Yes, yes, of course." His agreement was filled with playful mockery. "Because you are such a typical plain Water Tribe girl."

"Stop mocking me!" Korra pouted slightly.

"Stop making it so easy." He leaned forward just enough to kiss softly up her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"'Stop making it so easy'." She mimicked in a mumbled mock voice even as she tilted her head to allow him access to her neck. "You always manage to win me over, don't you?"

"Not always." He placed another kiss on the junction of her neck and jaw. "You somehow manage to surprise me more often than you think."

"Like when?" Korra nearly purred the words out, she was curious but his actions were mind-numbingly good.

"Like the way you worried me this past day. You were not supposed to have been unconscious that long." Noatak's voice was low, almost whispered, but she heard every note of unidentifiable emotion in it.

"Sorry." She replied automatically. "It wasn't really planned."

"Like the majority of the things you do." He commented off-hand, joshing her again despite the hint of disapproval in his voice.

"I was asking for that one, wasn't I?" Korra pouted once more.

"Yes." He once again placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You are surprisingly affectionate at the moment." It sounded almost like a question.

"No, I am surprisingly relieved to have you awake." He rested his chin over her shoulder.

"And you're being very clingy and open too." Korra eyed him through the corner of her eye. "Who are you and what did you do to my Noatak?"

"Your Noatak?" His voice was still teasing but he avoided her comment.

"Yeah, mine." Korra smirked smugly. "Any objections?"

"Not at all, my young cheeky Avatar." Noatak stroked her hair back with a very wet hand, spilling water all over her face.

"Oi! I'm not cheeky!" Korra waterbended a little splash of water onto his face.

"Yes, you are. Anybody can verify that." He smirked slightly himself, dodging her little attack and wrapping his arms more tightly around her with both of his hands now resting over her abdomen.

"At least I'm not a grouch." Korra poked at his cheek, a little ineptly given their positions, before she leaned back against him again and gave his hands a furtive glance. "Are you sensing again?"

"Not on purpose. It is mostly reflexive now." Noatak replied apologetically.

"It's ok." She relaxed fully in his embrace. "Is everything really alright?" Korra was still somewhat worried about any effects the dart toxin might have had on the baby.

"Everything is perfect." He assured her. "Nothing seems to have happened due to the darts other than a temporarily slowed heartbeat but that is now strong again and the child is even moving, or perhaps the proper word would be flexing."

"Flexing?" Korra chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's moving its limbs." Noatak explained. "Slowly but surely."

"You can tell all that just by sensing blood flow?" Korra raised a brow at him inquiringly.

"Yes, it's not so hard." He shrugged lightly.

"I shouldn't be saying this but that's pretty amazing."

"I'm glad something good can come out of this…_talent_." The word came out reluctantly and sour.

"So am I." Korra was smiling but knew it was time to divert the topic a little. "Pema said I should have started feeling something these last few days but I feel no difference yet. I guess I worried a little."

"That is perfectly understandable." Noatak traced up her stomach to her ribcage slowly. "And cute as well."

"I thought you didn't use the word 'cute'." Korra mocked this time.

"I don't. It is a huge understatement when applied to you." Noatak smirked again. "But it seemed fitting in this situation."

"You're just teasing me again, aren't you?" She spoke flatly.

"Perhaps." He replied mysteriously. "Your friends were worried too."

"About the baby or me?" Korra chuckled imaging Bolin and Asami's reactions. "Bolin has gotten pretty attached to the baby already and Asami is more of a mother-hen than I ever would have imagined."

"I noticed as much." Noatak nodded softly.

"It's funny to watch and cheers me up with own doubts but I think they sometimes go a little overboard. Especially Bolin, he never misses a chance to get involved in baby talk, I think because he's the youngest among us he just wants to be the big bro for once." Korra actually laughed again, obviously enjoying that she could speak of her friends so freely to him and the topic was obviously enjoyable for her.

"The firebender was also worried…and I suspect there was some degree of remorse involved too." Noatak pointed out since she seemed to have left Mako out of the topic.

"Seriously? I can imagine him worried just not for the baby…" Korra trailed off.

"Why?"

"I guess I never thought he would care about it…He was probably the one who took the news in the worse way." Korra was scowling at the memory. "We actually haven't been on very good terms until…well, now."

"Because of me?" Noatak didn't really feel bad about having 'stolen' the firebender's girl, he wasn't noble enough to feel remorse for that, but it was obvious the matter had distressed Korra and that he didn't like.

"Not really. He took that part fairly well, I thought the big problem was that I cheated on him and got pregnant before things were really over between us but now I think he just felt angry because he thought I was being reckless and it worried him, plus he was pissed off that I didn't trust him with the truth." Korra shrugged, still not really sure what crossed Mako's mind but feeling half a ton lighter now that they were at peace again.

"He is a complex man." Noatak stated from his own observance. "But a very honorable one, I don't think many men would be willing to resume a friendship with the woman that left them."

"Mako and I have a complicated relationship, both romantically and friendship wise, just ask Asami and you'll get the picture." Korra sighed a little in regret for her childish mistakes of the past. "But we love each other like family, just like with Bolin and Asami. It might have started out as something dysfunctional but now I'm just so happy that we can be friends without any unresolved tension or secrets."

"Well, so long as your friendship towards each other makes you happy I will strive to accept it, but I will openly admit that I do not fully understand it."

Noatak was actually trying to label the irking feeling he got towards the firebender, he now respected the man as Mako had earned his respect and acceptance in past days with both his actions and reactions, he also appreciated the man's integrity and fidelity and he understood that Mako loved Asami but he also loved Korra in his own way and there was always that annoying stingy feeling between Noatak and the firebender that went far beyond any grudge the man might hold against Amon.

"Noatak, are you jealous?" Korra's question was loaded with disbelief. "Of Mako?"

"Jealous?" He tested the word in his mind and found that it might be appropriate but only as the tip of the iceberg. "I don't see what man wouldn't hold at least a spark of jealousy for his woman's former lover, do you? Especially one that seems much better fitted to her."

"Well you just answered yourself." Korra smirked but decided to explain further. "People might see Mako and me as more compatible to each other in age and personality but that's probably why we clashed in the first place and it's also why we are such good friends. But you said so yourself- I'm _your_ woman and I like it that way, which is why you don't need to be jealous."

"Is that so?" Noatak was impressed by her line of reasoning; he had never seen much natural charisma in her but when she was allowed to calmly get to her point she often said the right thing.

"And here I thought a genius like you was above petty things like jealousy." Korra laughed boisterously again.

"Are you laughing at me, Avatar?" Noatak spoke as naturally and unaffected as ever but on the inside he did feel calmer and her words had warmed him.

"If I am, what are you going to do about it?" Korra challenged him.

"Perhaps your friends would appreciate knowing a little more about you…Avatar Snowflake." Noatak knew the moniker was a low blow but ever since he had discovered that little innocent weakness he had reveled in using it against her at every other opportunity.

"Don't you dare!" Korra splashed water on his face without the use of bending this time.

"Or what?" He prodded further while blinking the liquid from his eyes.

"Or I'll publically tell everyone that big bad Noatak is ticklish from head to toe." She stuck out her tongue at him and reached behind her to trace his neck, making him flinch to prove her point. "Let's see what that does to your reputation."

"Perhaps we should call a truce and keep your friends out of this little battle?" He kissed her shoulder in surrender.

"That sounds fair." Korra acquiesced and smiled, she just hoped that their threats to each other held a spark of reality and that this easy banter and simple happiness could someday encompass both her world with her friends and family as well as her little world with Noatak in a single one.


	52. What Waterbenders Do For Fun

Bathing with Noatak when there wasn't supposed to be any lewdness could be a unique experience- one moment there was sensuality, the next there was playful banter and then suddenly he turned back into serious protective mode before melting into lightheartedness again. It was with some ridiculousness that Korra was beginning to wonder which of them was really more prone to mood swings.

After their little truce they had indulged in washing each other, mostly due to Korra's insistence because she liked playing around with the different soaps and products that Asami stacked the place with and Noatak didn't seem to mind even if she made a gigantic bubbly chaos just to wash his hair. He didn't mind taking everything in stride just because he was fond of watching her childish joy as she mischievously made a mess, and it didn't hurt that by the end of her antics her hair smelled like jasmine and her skin like vanilla making him want to literally have his mouth all over her wet body.

Noatak wasn't quite sure where she got all the liveliness to play around until the entire surface of the water was topped with a thick layer of foam, the temperature of the water had been bent up several degrees and she moved around him and frolicked in the sloshing liquid until the bathroom floor was flooded but he assumed that all the pent up energy of sleeping for so long probably helped and Korra really was a naturally energetic person. By the time Korra judged that they were sufficiently 'clean', which is to say that she was growing bored of making a soapy mess all over the place, they settled back down in their original position with her back to his chest and her head tipped over his shoulder, simply enjoying the good mood and the bubbles that floated against them.

"I certainly hope our child doesn't turn out to have your mischievous hyperactivity." He commented mockingly as she bent little strings of water over the soapsuds.

"Why not?" Korra smirked defiantly. "Afraid an old man like you can't keep up?"

"Precisely. You'd both be the death of me." He joked lightly watching her move her arms slowly to bend bobbles of liquid in front of her for no reason other than boredom.

"Ah, ah! Funny." Korra stuck her tongue out at him which he caught between his lips for a kiss. When they broke away she grinned. "Ok, then what can the kid get from me?"

"Your beauty." He replied promptly. "As well as your smile, talent, kindness, compassion and extroverted nature."

"I know you're buttering me up but that's a lot to inherit just from me." Korra laughed with a little smugness. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid there aren't many good qualities of my own to pass down." Noatak thought for a moment. "Perhaps my patience and semi-eidetic memory."

"Don't be stupid, there are plenty of other things." Korra kissed his jaw impulsively, enjoying the closeness and good mood.

"Such as?" Noatak was curious as to what she had in mind, considering that the majority of what she knew about him consisted of negative character traits.

"Tarrlok said you had been a kind loving brother and I know that you always had a strong sense of justice even if it was twisted at some point." Korra didn't let her smile falter despite knowing that Tarrlok was a touchy subject between them. "I wouldn't mind if the baby inherited that loving kindness and sense of justice, rather than my selfish hard head."

"I happen to like that selfish hard head." Noatak replied, poking her forehead lightly for emphasis. "But you do realize that your words just implied that you want this child to be sibling." Noatak knew that wasn't what she meant but she made teasing far too easy to resist.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Korra protested immediately but she then flushed a little and mumbled self-consciously. "I guess maybe someday in the _very_ distant future that might not be so bad though…"

"You never cease to surprise me, Korra." Noatak was watching her with warmth in his eyes, he had never considered that she might actually think that far ahead, after all this child was unplanned but if she willingly considered another then what exactly did that say about the extent of her feelings for him?

"Anyway…" Korra dragged the word loudly trying to shift the subject before it became even more flustering. "I have another trait I'd like our baby to get from you."

"Do tell."

"If it's a boy then it can get your looks; that would be good." Korra grinned.

"My old appearance, you mean? You only glimpsed it once, did it make that much of an impression?" Noatak was now even more curious, he had never given his appearance much thought or he wouldn't have considered hiding behind a mask for so long nor would he be able to handle his disfigurement so easily, Tarrlok had been the one to sport all the vanity of the family not him, so he wondered what exactly made Korra say this.

"I only had to see it once to have it branded into my brain. I think you underestimate how hot you are." Korra chuckled.

"Was." He corrected with good humor.

"No, _are_. You were a knock-out before, yes, and now you are very scarred but you were handsome enough before that it's still all there if anyone just takes the time to see past the scars." Korra shrugged as if it was all quite obvious and she spoke with honest innocence. "I might be biased because I like you no matter what you look like but it doesn't hurt that you're handsome, and I really do think you are."

"You have a very unique way of seeing things, Korra." Noatak kissed her lips softly. "I thank you for that but I still think I prefer to see you in our child."

"Well, if it's a boy it can look just like you and I'll be happy for it." Korra insisted stubbornly. "In fact I have a feeling it will be a boy."

"Is that your wish or some sort of Avatar intuition?"

"…Just a feeling." Korra didn't want to consider anything regarding Avatar intuition or precognition but she certainly had the sensation that the child would be male, she just hoped it was because she kept projecting Noatak's face on it whenever she tried to imagine the baby.

"Well, it seems your impatient nature will make you suffer because there is still a long way to go until we find out." Noatak traced down her cheek quietly, noting that this was the longest and most casual conversation they had ever had about the child.

"I don't mind. I need time to get used to the idea anyway." Korra shrugged but there was something else on her mind as she leaned into his touch. "Noatak…"

"Yes?" He began instinctively kissing her neck again, savoring the vanilla scent of her skin.

"This baby will be happy right?" What Korra really wanted to ask was what would happen if the child inherited Noatak's family skill but somehow she couldn't make the words come out and she knew that neither of them would ever let the child follow in Noatak's or Tarrlok's footsteps.

"Yes, happy and proud to have the legendary Avatar has its mother." Noatak could feel the hesitant anxiety in her voice and he could guess the reason for it so he tried to reassure her and wrapped his arms more tightly around her body.

"You're buttering up my ego again." Korra pointed out turning her head to look at him. "It's working."

"Excellent." He kissed her lips softly.

Korra kissed back lovingly, allowing him to nip at her pouty lips and meld their mouths together as their tongues met for a gentle duel for dominance. She was in an excellent mood, despite the lingering hunger and slight pounding in her head, but then again why shouldn't she be? Asami was safe, Korra's friends had handled Noatak's identity better than she could ever have dreamed, the baby was fine, she was in a colossal warm cozy bath with the man she loved who happened to be in an equally good mood, and the world just seemed peachy and perfect all of the sudden. Even all the negativity, the problems of tomorrow and the suspicions of yesterday didn't seem to want to make an appearance in her mind at the moment, she just wanted to enjoy those minutes of bliss.

The kiss broke with puffs of hot air exiting their lips at each exhale. There was an exchange of heated glances between them and Noatak's hands slid up her body under the sloshing embrace of the water until her hands joined his in slow caresses.

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be sensual." Korra smiled teasingly again.

"It wasn't." Noatak placed another kiss on her lips.

"What if the others are waiting for us?" Korra didn't really care if they suspected what was happening, she was pregnant after all so it was probably obvious to everyone what they did behind closed doors. "We've already been in here a long time."

"They aren't." He replied tracing the curve of her breasts lightly in the serene water.

"You sound very sure of yourself." Korra bit her lower lip at the simple little pleasure of his actions.

"We just dropped some very heavy news on them. I am fairly certain they will need time to take it all in." His slow gentle touches nearly sent shivers up her spine.

"Good point." Korra grimaced a little at the thought of how the brothers must be handling the news but she just couldn't avoid pressing closer to Noatak.

"However, I do think we might have to cut this short for other reasons." His fingers laced with hers dropping down to her waist again.

"Like what?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"You just slept for over a day and night. I suspect you must be fairly hungry and light headed." He cocked a brow at her, daring her to disagree with him.

"Yes, I'm hungry…" Korra moved away and turned to crawl on all fours over his reclined body with warm droplets of water dripping from her hair and the swell of her breasts as she leaned closer to kiss up his throat and move a stray lock of coffee colored hair from his marked face. "But not necessarily for food."

"Always so impulsive." Noatak shook his head softly but watched her every move very carefully.

"And you love it." She grinned kissing up his jaw before moving back to look into eyes a little smugly and move over to his lap with one arm draping over his shoulder as his hand reached for her waist.

"That I do." He captured her lips in a deeper and much more possessive kiss and his free hand climbed up her wet thigh to settle on her lovely hip and pull her body flush against his.

Water and bubbles sloshed out of the way for their bodies to meld together and suddenly Korra was crushed to Noatak's body, their skins slipping together in the soapy bath as the kiss became more intense and possessive on both sides, it was a gnash of lips and teeth and a battle of tongues, neither of them willing to back down from the fight for dominance.

Both of Korra's arms wrapped around his neck as she attempted to press closer to him causing her sensitive swollen breasts to crush and grind to the flat hard planes of his chest; his hand on her hip held her close in an almost punishing grip and the other hand climbed up her back with deliberately slow teasing strokes as she straddled his lap closely feeling the growing heat between their bodies stir something primal and carnal that became evident by the growing erection that rubbed against her heated sex with delicious friction in the warm liquid embrace of the water.

The kiss broke abruptly with gasps for air and Korra pressed her forehead to his, allowing her fingers to knot in his hair as she deliberately ground her hips closer to his, feeling the harsh slide of his erect flesh on her sensitive pearl over and over again until she realized there were little sounds echoing in the stony room and they all came from her parted lips that hung barely open just like her half-lidded eyes that looked down to their molded bodies rejoicing in the clash of curvy dark smooth skin with angular lighter marred skin. Noatak had his hands on her hip and now on her loose hair too and his eyes bore into her as he felt her aroused eagerness warp his senses like a sweet sort of drunkenness.

"You certainly are acting hungry for lust, Korra." Noatak whispered huskily and her name was like a purr on his lips that sent butterflies flying inside Korra's body.

"I am." Korra kissed his lips with bruising force just for a moment, holding his dark hair in a tighter grip. "I can't stop." She really couldn't, her mind was clouded with the urgent need to feel him, all of him, and the need for release was literally guiding her every move. Soft restrained moans choked out from her lips and she continued to press and grind to him in the water trying to goad him into pushing her further as she kissed him again and again. "Please, Noatak…"

"I can't deny you anything." Noatak kissed back each time and gave in, sensing the urgency of her need.

He remembered Korra acting this way before, with an irrational and uncontrollable sort of lust that seemed to flame a hunger in her that made her go at him like a wild beast. He liked it. He enjoyed the teasing playful Korra that made every intimate moment feel sweet in a world that was uncomplicated and theirs alone, he loved the submissive Korra that surrendered herself to him so beautifully and fed off his dark side begging for a sort of forceful aggressive release that no one but him was allowed to give, but he adored this Korra too- this frantic, passionate, domineering, impulsive creature of pure desire that hungered for urgent lascivious pleasure. They were all Korra, his Korra, and he took the utmost delight in satisfying each of those sides of her.

Noatak didn't know how she could shift from a playful affectionate girl to a lustful woman that rubbed against him like a sexually starved animal in heat in a matter of mere seconds but he wasn't complaining in the least. He shoved all other thoughts to the side and focused on her desires which were now his own as well.

His hands glided down to her hips again before moving in the warmth of the water and suddenly Korra was gasping in surprise as her body was lifted by the liquid itself giving him access to her naked form. His mouth found her throat, kissing and biting all the way down to her exposed chest, enjoying the exotic scent and the clean soapy taste of her skin while manipulated little torrents of water teased and swirled the most sensitive private corners of her body until she struggled against the watery grip out of sheer need to press to him again. He wanted to tease her, to push her further, so he gave just the amount of pleasure necessary to drive her crazy without being anywhere near enough.

His mouth found a nipple and closed around it, sucking slowly but intensely before tugging at the tender flesh with his teeth until she writhing and biting her bottom lip in that sensual way he loved so much. Noatak's body ached with the desire to clash to her again and possess her in ways that only he could, that only he ever had, but he was all about control and he would wait until she took over.

"Sneaky little tease." Korra moaned out the complaint and moved her arms to bend the water until his arms were trapped behind her back in a liquid hold, breaking his bending and causing her to her fall smack into his body.

"You like it." Noatak chuckled lightly in that same husky voice and watched her grind to him again. "Don't you, Korra?"

"So do you." Her words were drowned out by another moan as her heated body molded to his, feeling sparks of pleasure as every sensitive part of her clashed roughly with him and one of her hands gripped his chin in a display of ownership so she could plant an intense hungry kiss on his lips practically sucking them open for her sweet assault.

By the time their lips parted, Korra released him and her free hand travelled down between their glued bodies searching for the proof of his arousal while her other hand continued to bend the liquid hold around his trapped hands. At last, she decided to freeze his wrists together in icy cuffs and the sudden temperature shock that jarred with the hot bath water sent shivers all over his body and Korra grinned at the little surge of power his reaction gave her but she was too eager to linger in the sensation too long; her fingers found his rock hard shaft and wrapped around the heated flesh gently but firmly causing Noatak's breath to hitch before she guided him to her blazing slippery entrance.

Korra suddenly slammed down and his length invaded her body so sharply and intensely that Korra arched her chest to him and threw her head back in a split second reaction, barely registering the echoing cry of pleasure that slipped from her lips as his bound hands gripped at her upper back reflexively.

Noatak was openly staring at her with amazement, he didn't particularly like being restrained and could have come loose easily if he so wished but the situation was so astonishingly erotic and intense making him completely forget that for once he wasn't in full control. Korra looked gorgeous in the dominant role, she was perfect and beautiful in the submissive side as the Avatar that bowed down to him but in this situation she managed to looked sensual in the position of power that fit her title perfectly and the way she acted, albeit instinctive and a little clumsy, was like an aphrodisiac to all of his senses.

Korra's fingers laced tightly together on the back of his neck and she moved, rolling her hips to ride his body with fluid rhythmic movements that sent waves of water and frothy foam sloshing against them and out the tub as her hardened nipples rubbed all over his skin. She was biting into her lip again trying to restrain the wild sounds that rushed from her mouth as she pressed closer to him with her wet chestnut hair spilling all over her face but the moans still echoed off the stony walls while her eyes fluttered shut with the intensity of the sensations.

Noatak's restrained hands clung to her like a drowning man to a buoy and he pressed closer to her, burying his face into the curve of her neck, kissing and sinking his teeth in the tender flesh just enough to bruise before his tongue followed the path of his bites. He allowed her to set the tempo, giving her the lead but the way she grew more and more impatient, moving faster and harder with each passing minute, made him groan against his will and the coil of pleasure tightened at furious speed as her tight, hot, greedy core sucked his sensitive, heated hard flesh into her body with unrivaled passion.

He wasn't even aware that he was murmuring her name until one of her hands came loose from his neck and gripped his jaw, forcing him to look up at her flushed dazed face that looked so beautiful before she kissed him harshly, silencing both of their passion-addled voices.

Korra's movements became even more ferocious and so intensely fast that the water around them bubbled and frothed from their movement; the spot where theirs bodies were so intimately connected in the water gave the molten sensation that they were melting and mingling together, signaling the approach of their inevitable climax. Noatak couldn't handle much more of the unpredictable and uncontrolled rhythm and the coil of desire snapped, sending explosive pleasure rocketing through his tensed body as rush after rush of seed shot right into her body and the sensation sent Korra herself over the edge as her nails suddenly dug into his shoulders scratching his skin passionately while her core rippled around him, her body seized and shook with pleasure and her echoing screams of lust were swallowed up by their kiss that was now no more than a smashing clash of lips as they slowly and shakily came down from the heights of passion together.

Noatak wasn't sure when but the icy binds on his wrists seemed to have melted in the heated water and yet he didn't let go of his grip on her and Korra obviously didn't plan on letting go any time soon either. Her forehead fell to his shoulder as her now rubbery arms wrapped loosely around his neck whilst her body melted to his lazily, unwilling to break the connection between them. For his part, Noatak clung to her possessively, holding her to his body and burying his face in her damp fragrant hair unable to let go even if he wanted to while they both panted shakily.

"And so I discover yet another side to you." Her murmured throatily in her ear and felt her chuckle in reply.

"I don't know what came over me but…that was _good_." She stretched the word drowsily but happily. "It's always so good…" She seemed to be spacing out a little. "…isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." «Because it's with you.» He added in his dazed mind.

"I love you, Noatak." She nuzzled into his neck seeming to have recovered her breath but still acting dreamy. "No matter what happens." The words held a heavy shadowed promise.

"I love you too, Korra." He replied automatically before his brain could consider the words but that was acceptable because it was the truth and sometimes, even if they both knew it, the words needed to be said out loud.

They remained in the close intimate position, simply basking in each other's presence with Korra bending little swirls in the water with her lazy hands, until the bath grew tepid and almost cold and her stomach began growling loudly in hungry protest.

"I believe that is our cue to go." Noatak tipped Korra's chin so she looked up to his face. "You need to eat and your friends have had enough time to themselves."

"Sounds good." Korra grinned lazily and kissed his cheek. "Let's go before they send a search party."

Noatak ended up having to fix Korra's mess by bending all the water that flooded the floor back onto the tub, allowing it to drain while the Avatar dried herself off a little sluggishly and got dressed in the fresh clothes Asami had provided. Noatak had had clothes provided too but he had no idea how Miss Sato had managed to find garments in his size on such short notice, still, the high-neck dark grey and maroon overcoat with a yellow undershirt and the black slacks fit perfectly, just like the simple red side-buttoned long sleeve shirt with the Future Industries gear logo on the shoulders and dark burgundy pants that Korra wore. Luckily, their own boots were still wearable and had been cleaned. The only thing that left Noatak a little uncomfortable was the lack of the usual cowl to conceal his masked face.

Korra insisted in combing his hair even if there really wasn't that much to comb in the first place since he still kept it as short as the day they had met, she seemed to enjoy that silly little pleasure. He ended up doing the same for her, noting how her hair seemed even longer than he remembered back in the cave before he began tying it up in her usual messy hairstyle.

"You haven't cut it since you came back?" He enquired curiously, looking at Korra on the large wall mirror in front of which she sat.

"I trimmed it but I guess I shouldn't have, huh?" Korra shrugged grimacing a little when Asami's ivory comb snagged a tangle.

"If you're referring to the Water Tribe tradition of not cutting a pregnant woman's hair, I think the superstition only really applies from the moment you actually know that you're expecting." He smirked slightly and finished tying up her main ponytail.

"We seem to be coming back to this topic a lot today." Korra returned his smirk and got up to watch him buckle his mask into place. "Though if it's more than superstition I really would prefer not to risk cutting this pregnancy short over hair." Korra chortled at the silliness of the old wives tale.

"You're right. Enough talk." He made sure the high collar of her borrowed shirt concealed the love marks he had left and then he waved at the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." Korra grinned and lead the way out. His last little action had reminded her of the angry scratches she had left on his shoulders, she had offered to heal them but he declined and stated he liked them but the memories they invoked were giving her inappropriate ideas again so she decided she might as well focus on the second thing she wanted the most at the moment- food.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: The tradition of not cutting a pregnant woman's hair actually exists in several cultures but more predominantly in Japanese Shinto followers._

_Oh, and yeah, this was another smexy fluffy chapter and the next couple of chappys _might_ be too because I'm trying to make up for all the violence, drama and angst up ahead.)_


	53. Group Discussions

Korra and Noatak found Bolin in the lower floor, sitting alone at the living are table and sipping nervously out of a cup of lychee juice with his cheeks as red as Korra's borrowed clothes. Asami and Mako were nowhere in sight but the table was filled with all sorts of delicious lunch food that steamed and gave off mouthwatering aromas.

"Hey, Bolin. Where did everyone else go?" Korra looked around curiously, already taking a seat next to her friend while oblivious of his flushed face.

"Er…Somewhere private, I guess…" Bolin sipped more juice avoiding Korra's eyes.

"Why? Everything ok?" She looked a little worried. Perhaps her friends had changed their minds and decided Noatak was too dangerous for them to accept?

"Oh, um…yeah, of course! It's not like we heard anything weird or…I mean! Ah, they just went for a walk…" Bolin choked a little on the drink. "Mako was a little…irritated."

"What…?" Korra blinked, she appeared lost.

"I have told you multiple times that you are becoming very loud." Noatak answered her nonchalantly as he calmly took a seat beside her.

Korra suddenly understood and began blushing from head to toe. She looked at Bolin who was nodding a little embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head self-consciously, then she turned her attention to Noatak with her eyes going wide before she hid her face in her hands.

"Oh goodness! You all heard _everything_?" Korra's voice was practically panicked.

"No. No. Nope. Nuuuuuh!" Bolin exaggerated the last 'no', shaking his head and waving his hands in an X motion trying to placate her humiliation. "Just the nosier parts near the end…" He gave her a shy tentative grin.

"Ah! What am I going to do?!" Korra's face pressed comically to the table and she just wished she could earthbend a hole in the ground and let it swallow her forever. "This is so embarrassing!"

"If it's any consolation, we kinda guessed what was going on before, given how long you took so it wasn't such a big surprise." Bolin patted her back in what was an attempt at a soothing gesture.

Korra groaned, grinding her face into the wooden table and grumbling about how she wanted the floor to swallow her up and how she needed to apologize to Asami for acting like that in the friend's house. Noatak, on the other hand, looked completely unperturbed and silent as he watched her but behind the mask he was finding the situation quite amusing and was grinning at the thought of the firebender listening in, after all, what better way to make it perfectly clear that Korra was his than to have them hear her cries of passion.

"I can see now why you got pregnant." Mako's voice reached them from the door. "You really have zero self-control, isn't that right, Korra?"

Korra refused to look up at the firebender with her head still bonked on the table as she grumbled defensively but from what Noatak could see Mako wasn't so keen on self-control as he let on- his clothes were crumpled, the hair he was trying to smooth back was a mess and there were traces of dark maroon lipstick all over his neck and smudged on the corners of his mouth. Apparently Miss Sato was very good had placating her lover's wrath.

Speaking of Asami, she walked in seconds later behind Mako, looking perfectly composed and as beautiful as always despite the slight fading bruise on her jaw from the abduction, but there was a very mischievous little smile playing on her lips as she leaned on Mako from behind.

"Don't be mean, Mako." Asami slapped the firebender's lower back with delicate playfulness. "They were just under a lot of stress after all that information; they are entitled to blow off some steam."

"Right…Steam." Mako cocked a brow at the pair though he looked unable to be angry no matter how much he wanted to be which was why he opted for sarcastic instead. "Sounded steamy alright."

"For the love of Spirits! Can we just change the subject already?!" Korra's voice called out from the table top in a mix of anguish and humiliation that seemed to spark entertainment more than pity from everyone in the room. "Like, now! Immediately!"

"Sure, I'm starving. Shall we eat?" Asami practically skipped to the table, humming lowly to herself. She didn't look at all like a woman that had just been victim of a violent abduction, she was either very good at hiding her emotions or she was almost as good as Korra when it came to living in the moment.

Mako took a seat right next to the raven-haired girl who was facing Noatak, thus making the firebender face Korra who still had her face bashed to the table with humiliation, she seemed to have lost her appetite in face of the awkward situation but her stomach grumbled loudly and a little pitifully.

"Eat, Korra." Both Noatak and Mako spoke at the same time which prompted them to stare at each other. There was an unspoken understanding between them that came from recently earned respect and a mutual care for Korra's well-being but sparks still seemed to fly between them as they stared at each other suspiciously with both of them little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you've been out way to long, I bet the baby is hungry." Bolin tried to lighten the mood and divert the attention from Mako and Noatak.

"Ok, ok, I'm eating." Korra complained at all the bossiness but sat up straight at last, scowling but with her dark cheeks tinted even darker with a blush.

Asami smiled at the Avatar trying to sooth her but as soon as Korra bit into the food, she stopped caring about the humiliation because her hunger just got worse and she barely stopped to breathe as she chugged down rice, egg-rolled vegetables, spiced fish wraps and fermented soup at the speed of lightening, she even downed half a pitcher of lychee juice before anybody else got to it.

Noatak, contrariwise, was merely watching her, making sure she ate, while refraining from the food, he had a feeling that removing the mask might make people uncomfortable and he didn't wish to draw any more attention to himself given the delicate situation of the group. He was, however, aware of the nervous glances the earthbender kept giving him as well as the curious gazes from Miss Sato.

"Could you please remove that?" Mako spoke with resigned politeness. "The mask makes some of us a little edgy." He gave Bolin a pointed glance.

"Certainly, if what is under it bothers you any less." Noatak slowly unbuckled the mask and removed it, setting the lacquered wooden thing on the table.

Mako didn't reply and Bolin breathed an obvious sigh of relief when the mask was off. Noatak didn't quite recall having done anything to the earthbender in his past as Amon that might warrant such trauma, but he had the impression that he had been one of Amon's intended gang victims during the revelation that Korra had botched. Now that he knew the young man, though, he realized that Bolin must have been caught in some cross-fire at the time since he was obviously in no way a gang supporter.

"You should eat too. You didn't leave Korra's side even for that, you must be almost as hungry as her." Asami attempted to be polite and indicated the food with an elegant hand.

"I apologize, I had not wished to offend by declining your hospitality, I am merely accustomed to periods of fasting." Noatak bowed his head lightly with formality but accepted the food before Korra could protest since she was already glaring at him in warning.

"My dad used to be like that too. When he got too obsessed or worried over something he would forget to eat, it happened so often that he got used to it." Asami seemed to be reminiscing with a blend of fondness and melancholy as she delicately handled her chopsticks to consume small morsels of rice.

"I can relate." Noatak replied simply. Hiroshi Sato and his downfall with Amon was definitely NOT a subject he wished to approach at the moment.

"Hey, Mako?" Korra was peering at the firebender with a mouth full off egg while the young man sipped on his drink. "What is that on your neck?" Korra used a chopstick to rudely point at a dark lipstick smudge on the side of Mako's throat.

Mako sputtered his drink a little and slapped his hand on his neck automatically, his fingers came back smudged and he instinctively wrapped his scarf a little tighter to hide the mark with some embarrassment and defensiveness.

"Nothing! It's a…a…" Mako's eyes darted around for a moment trying to find an excuse. "A bug bite. Yeah, that's it. No big deal. Finish your food." He commanded defensively.

"A bug…?" Korra silenced her question half-way through when she noticed the little grin Asami gave her.

"Probably the same type of bug that bit you, Korra." Asami teased and then proceeded to silently and discreetly snap her teeth at Korra in a mock mimic of a bite before settling back to her food with an amused smile on her darkly painted lips. The Avatar grinned with glee getting the message quite clearly, she planned on using that little tidbit as ammo later but for now she kept her mouth shut.

"Ah, a bug. Ok then." Korra chuckled slightly and returned to her food.

"Can I ask something?" Bolin suddenly put in, feeling a bit left out and wanting to steer the conversation away from poor Mako, as a good brother should.

"What is it?" Korra looked at her friend as she chewed down a piece of fish.

"About the baby…" Bolin began giving Noatak slightly shy but not uncomfortable glances.

"Bolin, do you really have to keep bringing that up?" Mako chided.

"No, it's ok. What is it, Bo?" Korra was curious now and ever since the visit to her parents she was beginning to feel more comfortable about the topic in front of other people.

"When is it supposed to be born?" Bolin looked at the Avatar curiously.

"Oh, um…" Korra hadn't quite done the math yet, as usual she wasn't thinking that far ahead mostly because it seemed scary, but before she could finish her mental calculations someone else replied.

"Next spring." Noatak's answer was immediate and certain.

"So you still have a whole season to go." Bolin looked at Korra. "I know I've asked this before but now that I know about…" He gestured to Noatak. "I want to ask again- what are you planning on doing about the rumors?"

"She's probably been hoping that stuff would work itself out." Mako gave Korra a knowing look. "Am I right?"

"No." Korra frowned even though he really was right, she had been following the advice of not commenting on the rumors and she hoped the press would just give up. "I just… I hoped the media would just forget about it."

"Korra, let's face it, even if you do manage to hide the pregnancy you can't really hide your child for the rest of its life. This is going to come out sooner or later, the only question is how and by whose terms." Asami spoke with a newly found corporate certainty.

"I knew I did well in suggesting you for Council, you're even talking like a politician now." Korra made a face at Asami a little playfully but it wasn't a cheeky gesture, just a companionable one that made the jade eyed woman smile.

"She does have a point, Korra." Noatak surprised her by taking Asami's side. "It would be best if you confirmed the rumors yourself on your own terms rather than let the press dig."

"Yeah, you know we'd support you all the way, Korra." Bolin smiled enthusiastically.

"And what am I supposed to say?" Korra snapped a little feeling her mood shift at the little spark of stress. "Should I just call up the reporters and say 'Hi, I just wanted to confirm that yes, I'm pregnant but no, you can't know who the daddy is. That's all!'"

"Exactly." Mako was the one to reply but even though Korra expected sarcasm, that was not what she got.

"Huh?" The Avatar looked at firebender a little dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Korra you are the damn Avatar! Confirming the rumors is the best way to get them to stop bothering you because a baby isn't just something you can hide but you don't have to say anything else, you are still entitled to privacy and I'd like to see anyone try to invade the Avatar's personal life." Mako sounded stubborn and protective.

"Yeah, they'd have to go through us first!" Bolin agreed immediately.

"It's not that easy. Her reputation is already damaged, if she avoids the subject like that, her status will suffer even further." Asami was attempting to get them to think practically.

"Who gives a damn about that, Asami? Whether people like it or not, I'm still the Avatar and that won't change. They've hated me before and I lived so why should I have to hide?" Korra was suddenly on the brothers' side since it felt like the best way to regain some freedom without exposing Noatak.

"I think that you are all forgetting the main issue here." Noatak spoke evenly, grabbing their attentions.

"Which is?" Mako was looking at the man defiantly.

"My identity isn't the biggest problem, the real issue is that right now the Avatar has many dangerous enemies that are just waiting for an opportunity like this, they just need a crack in her fame or a little sign of weakness in order to attack." Noatak had already quietly finished his meal and was now looking at all of them and speaking with his usual diplomatic tone. "If I could choose I believe the safest route for Korra to take would be to keep this a secret until the child is born but that might not be an option since it will soon become obvious and the press is already actively trying to prove the allegations."

"So what do you suggest I do then?" Korra was leaning back with her arms crossed, having already devoured enough food for two.

"I would suggest confirming the rumors with a premeditated story…" Noatak raised a hand to silence Korra before she could interrupt. "…But I recognize that you are not willing to lie. The other option would be to let the matter be confirmed through a proxy, someone who will have reason not to give details but will be credible enough to subdue the media. It would also help if the person was not too closely related to you so that it would not seem like a cover-up."

"Both of those options actually seem like good ideas." Asami looked slightly impressed. "The first one would definitely be the safest though."

"I am NOT going lie about the father!" Korra frowned further. "I will not lie about anything just to give those sea vultures a story!"

"Then you better pick someone to make the announcement for you and get ready for a whole new hail of speculation." Asami gazed at Korra sternly but compassionately.

"Like who? You, Asami? Tenzin?" Korra was still sounding snappy.

"No, we are too close to you to be objective." Asami shook her head apologetically.

"Chief Beifong." Noatak offered the suggestion.

"Yeah, right. Like she would help me on this!" Korra seemed skeptical.

"She already knows you are pregnant and she has been perfectly respectful of your privacy, I don't see why she would refuse to make the announcement; not to mention that her status practically guarantees that there won't be people defying her word." Noatak explained levelly.

"She already suspects enough about you! Besides, she's the Chief of Police, how would the Avatar's pregnancy be police business?" Korra kept trying to poke holes into the idea though she was mostly just reluctant to ask Lin for a favor.

"Exactly!" Bolin suddenly stood up pointing at Korra in enlightenment. "Nobody would understand why it is police business so they wouldn't want to get involved and risk getting into trouble!"

"That sounds far-fetched… so far-fetched that it might actually work." Mako grumbled a little reluctantly.

"No plan is fool-proof; it is merely a matter of evaluating the variables and predicting public reactions properly and then using it all to our gain." Noatak still sounded composed and level. "And having them believe you are more deeply involved with the police than you actually are may be a deterrent to your enemies."

"No offense, but the way you think about everything is kinda creepy." Bolin made an embarrassed face holding up his fingers to gesture to a tiny space between his thumb and forefinger in order to highlight his words.

"What did you expect from a master manipulator?" Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin.

"Mako!" Korra snapped a little offended even though Noatak himself agreed with the firebender completely. "Shut up!"

"What?! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant I'm glad he's on our side now rather than against us." Mako snapped out trying to defend his words.

"Let's just focus on what to do. Korra, are you willing to ask the Chief for help?" Asami immediately got between them to stop the argument and looked at Korra.

"I'll think about it." Korra huffed with her arms still crossed. "I'll tell you what I decide later."

"Alright." Asami agreed and gave Noatak a curious glance. "Is that all?"

"I was not the one who entered this topic in the first place." Noatak turned to Bolin.

"Yeah, that's all about this matter." Korra put in before Bolin could have anymore bright ideas.

"You really do need a plan for the long run, though." Asami was sympathetic and directed her words at Noatak. "You can't keep hiding forever or you and Korra will never have peace."

"I am aware of that, Miss Sato." Noatak's tone made it obvious that that was as far as the topic would go.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra hadn't been awake for more than six hours when they received a call from Tenzin who in turn had been given the number by Beifong. Korra had expected a repeat of the day she snuck out to see Noatak but Tenzin wasn't angry, he simply seemed worried and tired and was greatly relieved to hear that Korra was alright and unharmed as well as Asami. They made arrangements for Korra to return to the temple in two days since that would also be when Asami and the brothers would go home and resume their lives though under heavy security. Tenzin informed her that the Triple Threats responsible for the abduction had indeed been caught and faced heavy charges for kidnapping, aggravated assault and conspiracy but they were all refusing to expose why they had acted and whose orders they were under so all extra security would still be needed to avoid repeats.

After the long phone call, Korra decided to inform Noatak of the situation but she was surprised when Asami told her that he had left. She felt angry that he would leave without telling her and also quite lonely for the very same reason but from what the raven-haired woman had said it was only a temporary outing and he would be back by sundown, so Korra tried not to dwell on what he might be doing because when she did that the scariest things often came to mind and she had already decided to shove that to the back of her brain until it was strictly necessary. In order to distract herself from the wandering thoughts Korra asked her friend for a little tour of the safe-house because she just didn't want to sit still.

Half way through the tour she got bored and as much as she didn't want to stay motionless, she also knew she couldn't leave the house yet so she opted to make idle conversation and test the waters with her friends, since she really wanted to know if the news of Noatak's identity had made any difference regarding her relationship with each of her friends.

"Asami…Do you think I'm cheeky?" The question had been on her mind ever since Noatak mentioned it.

"Why do you ask?" Asami smiled as politely as ever.

"Something Noatak said." Korra shrugged casually, watching for her friend's reaction.

"Well, maybe not cheeky but bold or sassy." Asami still seemed to be in a good mood.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"I guess it depends on the context." Asami looked at Korra as they crossed yet another wide stony corridor. "What exactly did he say?"

"Oh, um…I kinda called him mine and he called me cheeky Avatar and when I said I wasn't cheeky he said that anybody could confirm I was." Korra played with the tips of her hair a little self-conscious about the turn in topic.

"How cute." Asami had a hand to her lips trying to hold back a chuckle at how cute Korra looked.

"It's not cute!" Korra complained defensively. "Do people really think I'm cheeky?"

"I guess the people that don't really understand you could perhaps see you that way."

"Huh…" The Avatar seemed to be slightly surprised. "I guess I am full off sass."

"It's one of your charming points." Asami spoke encouragingly. "He seems to know just how to push your buttons." She bumped shoulders with Korra playfully as they passed right in front the bathing room that had supplied the delicious and yet mortifying moment from earlier.

"He does but you shouldn't underestimate my ability to push his buttons too." Korra was trying to rush ahead to get away from the humiliating memory.

"Really?" Asami paused. "I guess you're right I can see how you have him wrapped around your fingers without even trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra stopped trying to escape.

"Korra, the man wouldn't sleep, eat or leave your side until you woke up. He charged into a danger filled situation to save a woman he had no connection with just because you asked him for help, he watches your every move like a guard-hoghound and he willingly trusted his secret identity to the people who despised him the most in the past, risking his own safety, just to keep you happy and help preserve your relationship with us. If that doesn't prove you own him, then what does?" Asami opted to keep to herself the fact that she knew the man didn't take any risks without a secondary purpose but even though she could guess that he had his own reasons for everything he did, Asami was still convinced that the greatest reason was always Korra and his love for her.

"I…I never thought about it that way." Korra leaned against the elegant ivory stone wall, looking thoughtful.

"He makes it fairly obvious." Asami could have added that he probably made it evident for everyone to see and not doubt his feelings for Korra but she held back again.

"Just because you noticed doesn't mean it's obvious, 'Sami. Ever since…the war you have become very sharp." Korra grinned a little but she had been about to say 'since your dad fooled us all' and she hoped her hesitation wasn't obvious.

"It's not just me. Bolin and Mako noticed too." Asami leaned against the same wall, right next to Korra. "Bolin is probably still a little scared but he supports you no matter what you do and he doesn't even think twice about it. As for Mako…he worries a lot and I know he's still really suspicious after all the…_experiences_ with Amon… but Noatak saved all our lives and he's made it obvious that he will do anything for you so Mako really is trying his best to accept this too."

"You think Mako and I will ever be able to see eye to eye about Noatak?" Korra looked away a little anguished.

"Yes, I'm sure in time things will be ok, Korra. So long as Noatak keeps treating you right."

"Asami, the situation between me and Noatak…as much as we try to act normal it's really, really, REALLY complex and messed up but if there's one thing I know for sure it's that he really does love me and everything he does is the best of reasons now." Korra was looking at Asami again and she seemed older and wiser than the jade-eyed woman had ever seen her.

"Korra, Amon believed he was doing things for the best and most just of reasons too." Asami had to quickly stop Korra before she could protest. "But I know what you mean and if you trust him that much then so will I."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra straightened up and once again attempted to run away from the embarrassing corridor that was still way too close from the bathroom. "So…"

"Korra…" Asami interrupted and stopped Korra from escaping but they stood together mid-corridor with the raven-haired woman suddenly taking on a more serious expression. "Has he really changed that much?"

"Asami…" Korra took a breath and looked right into the jade eyes of her friend. "Yes. You really have no idea of the pain he had to go through to change but he has, he cast away everything regarding the equalists so please just try not to think of Amon when you look at him, ok?"

"Korra, I don't care about that. I've said it before- you have all my support. It's just…" Asami looked away sorrowfully. "I wondered if Amon can die and bring forth Noatak, then maybe my father can become someone better too some day and throw away all that misguided hatred…"

"Oh." Korra suddenly realized what the conversation was all about and she wondered if Asami blamed Noatak for having corrupted her father. "Asami, you dad and Amon… I… I can't really make excuses and don't want to but…"

"Korra, I don't blame Amon for what my father became, he was damaged long before he met Amon and if anything it's the other way around because my father's resources were what turned the equalists into a military force but he's my father… I just want to know that there's still hope." Asami's eyes never steered away from Korra's but she seemed so filled with melancholy and anger that it hurt the Avatar just look at her.

"There's always hope." Korra smiled and impulsively hugged Asami, maybe a little too tight given her brawn, before pulling away calmly. "And even if your dad did horrible things, I'm sure he still loves you."

"No, Korra. My dad won't really be capable of loving anyone until he gets rid of all the hate that fills him." Asami was scowling in a very unladylike way but she clung to the hug with gratitude.

"At least you'll always have us, 'Sami." Korra didn't really know how to reassure someone on such a harsh topic, she wasn't as naturally sweet and supportive as Bolin, she wasn't as perceptive and charismatic as Noatak, she wasn't as level and sympathetic as Tenzin…But she was earnest and loyal and that helped as much as anything else.

"Thanks, Korra." Asami stepped away, composing herself very quickly and gave the Avatar a delicate smile even if it was a little sad. "I'm so proud to have you as a friend."

"Don't say that, you'll get me all flustered again!" Korra complained gawkily before smiling back. "But yeah, ditto."

"Shall we go find the boys before they make a mess?" Asami chuckled trying to lighten Korra's embarrassment.

"Sure." Korra nodded as they continued walking through the house unconcernedly. "Speaking of which…What's with the bug bite?" Korra laughed.

"Well, Mako got pretty hot-headed thanks to your little _performance_ and we had an argument that escalated into…other things while I tried to calm him down. I guess it wasn't all just anger." Asami smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say we made some progress thanks to you."

"I am totally confused." Korra's brows where making that little V that they acquired whenever she was lost or frustrated. "Do I even want to know what you mean?"

"I doubt it." Asami seemed a little pinker than usual with each second that passed.

"Ok, so long as you're happy I don't want details." Korra waved Asami away in a silly shooing gesture.


	54. Resolving Differences

Korra and Asami practically stumbled on Bolin and Mako after the tour through the house; both men were in a simple wide indoor garden, training Pro-Bending shots against improvised paper and rope targets with equally improvised rock discs in Bolin's case, they were also talking rather seriously between each other but it seemed to be private.

The garden was actually surrounded by the different divisions of the house and domed with a deeply blurred glass roof, making it fairly safe. Not far from the grassy area the brothers were using, there was a small oval koi pound with many fishes swimming about, a Zen garden with its precise sand ripples and a variety of lovely plants that thrived in the moist environment as a rhythmic thump of a water weight sounded every so often and luckily there was no more than a drizzle of rain outside the glass to obscure the afternoon sun.

Korra sat on the stones in front of the Zen garden as Asami moved to Mako, kissing is lips affectionately in the way that used to make Korra gag back when they were Pro-Bending and she still crushed hard on Mako, but now the sight warmed her and filled with relief that she hadn't screwed things up for them…even if it was a little icky to watch her best friends canoodle in front of her.

The Avatar really wanted to join in on the training but she knew Bolin would probably rant on about the baby and force her to sit back down, so rather than face the humiliation she just sat there on her own accord and watched them with longing and nostalgia until both brothers got too tired to continue, but then Asami had gone to check on security and whatever stuff the lady of the house needed to handle.

"What'cha thinking, Korra?" Bolin plopped himself on the grassy ground in front of her and sipped water from the jug Asami had left for them. Korra wondered why she hadn't seen any servants around yet since she was sure there had to be some around as she had seen proof of it here and there.

"Wondering if I'll ever Pro-Bend again." Korra sighed longingly.

"Of course you will!" Bolin seemed horrified that she could think otherwise. "Even after the baby is born you'll still have time to get back in shape before the next season really heats up."

"It's not that easy, Bo." Mako sat next to Korra on one of the rocks after stealing Bolin's water and sipping from it.

"Why not?" Bolin almost looked like he was about to pout.

"Recovering from that isn't so easy, besides she'll probably be exhausted with the kid at least for the first year, plus she _is_ the Avatar so she has responsibilities." Mako explained.

"So you don't think I can handle it?" Korra crossed her arms with defiance.

"Not alone." Mako shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Korra, you are a Fireferret and I do hope you'll be back on the team soon but I think you're overestimating yourself if you think you'll be in shape for it by next official season."

"Is that a challenge?" Korra smirked a little too full of herself.

"Take it however you want, Korra." Mako shrugged again, he knew it was useless to argue with her and he was simply trying to stay away from a fight.

"Korra can do it! I know she can!" Bolin cheered for the Avatar. "And we really can't win without her."

"Damn right, you can't." Korra chuckled playfully and Mako just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Speaking of which, how does A…er…I mean, Noatak feel about Pro-Bending these days?" Bolin asked the question with wariness.

Korra grinned knowingly and leaned back, putting her weight onto her palms as she relaxed, not even caring that the position exposed her slight baby bump.

"I'll tell you a little secret if you promise not to tell him." She directed the comment at Bolin.

"Sure. What is it?" The earthbender leaned forward filled with curiosity.

"Noatak's guilty little pleasure has always been Pro-Bending." Korra snickered. "Even back during the war, he listened in on the commentaries and called it research if anybody asked, but he won't admit it."

"I don't believe you!" Bolin was trying not to crack up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Apparently some other equalists felt the same way too since they had this little betting pool on who would win each championship match, and Amon allowed it because he said they might as well take some entertainment from it before the end." Korra laughed to lighten the words. "Guess who Noatak betted on?"

"No way! He betted on us?!" Bolin seemed really excited by the story, like a kid.

"Yeah, he said it was only logical to bet on the team with the Avatar in it and he usually used the excuse that he didn't care enough about the sport to know much about the other teams." Korra paused dramatically and cupped a hand to the side of her mouth in a gesture of fake secrecy. "Of course, that was a lie."

Korra and Bolin broke out laughing at the mental image her story painted and Korra slid from the rock and onto the grass as they exchanged giggly comments and Mako watched them with a slightly dumbfounded and stubborn expression. Suddenly the equalists didn't seem so scary.

"He told you this?" Mako looked at Korra skeptically.

"Yeah, we had a lot of time to talk about small stuff." Korra was actually wiping tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.

"Back when you were away for those months?" Mako prodded.

"No, when…" Korra stopped herself suddenly, realizing she might have said a little too much since her friends didn't know about what she had done in the South Pole.

"When…what, Korra?" The firebender seemed curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Ah…Remember when I told you I was taking Katara home and visiting my parents in the South Pole?" Korra directed the question more to Bolin since Mako hadn't been talking to her back then.

"Yeah, so?" Bolin nodded, still chuckling.

"Noatak… came along." Korra hesitated and then spoke the words in a rush, wondering if Mako would finally explode, though she wasn't really sure why she had the feeling that he would be angry.

"What? How did you even manage that?" Mako was stunned and Bolin was looking at both of them in surprise.

"It's…a long story." Korra looked away blushing at the memory how Katara had pretty much caught them red-handed.

"No, enough 'long story' excuses. Explain." Mako insisted snappily.

So she did. Korra left out the detail of what she had been doing with Noatak when Katara caught them but she tried to be as honest as possible about everything else, even going as far as explaining how they had kept everything from the White Lotus, how her parents had reacted and how they didn't know Noatak's real identity, and she even described the day of the Equinox festival; she did not, however, go into details about the personal things she talked about with Noatak, or about the duel, or about the blood-sensing and especially nothing about the sex- for all they knew, Korra had been perfectly chaste in her childhood home.

"That's…pretty unbelievable." Mako looked astounded and cynical enough that she couldn't tell what he was really thinking but he seemed more shocked than angry. "I guess it's only fair that your parents got to meet him first."

"Of course it is." Bolin nodded in agreement. "I really don't know what happened that started all this and I'm still working on trying to ignore the past but I'm just glad he makes you happy somehow, Korra."

"Thanks, Bolin." Korra smiled earnestly and then looked at Mako, already feeling a very strong and ominous change in mood threaten to affect her. "What about you? I can feel all that anger you've been building up even if we have been perfectly civil to each other today."

"Korra…" Mako frowned heavily. "Of course there's anger! You made a mess of my feelings and then left me and just when I was beginning to accept it and open up to your friendship again you recklessly drop the bomb that you're pregnant! I got mad and overprotective…And I hated Amon, he nearly took Bolin's bending and he bloodbended us, for crying out loud! He even took most of your bending and he lied to everyone about who he was! He led a violent war and destroyed many lives! Now suddenly we get Noatak, saying he's changed and that he's the father of your kid?! Yes, there's a lot of stuff here that pisses me off!"

Mako took a deep breath to steady his emotions and his yelling voice but since Korra was too stunned to reply and she was looking frightfully close to a breakdown, he decided to continue his speech, albeit clumsily, angrily and simply by ranting on all the confused thoughts that assaulted his head in the past day:

"But Amon never really tried to kill us and that would have been easier for him but he didn't, even if what he did came considerably close. And then Noatak also saved all our lives when he didn't really have to, he risked himself to save Asami, and he keeps proving that we can trust him and that he'll do anything for you…Plus he shows up scarred like that without so much as trying to get people to feel sorry for him like Amon did…and you seem to really trust him and love him in ways that I just can't understand." Mako shrugged in frustration and annoyance but he wasn't finished and figured that since he had come this far he might as well say it all. "I guess Bo has a point; as much as I hated Amon I can't judge without the full story and Noatak did prove to a different person so… I want to trust your judgment, I value you enough to respect your wishes, I won't lie and say I'm fine with all this but I'm trying and I want to support you."

"Mako…" Korra's voice nearly broke at the surge of gratitude.

"I won't let you down again, Korra." Mako looked into her eyes with his typical look of confident determination. "Even if I have to learn to like that guy."

"I second that!" Bolin agreed immediately. "We're with you all the way, Korra!"

"Yeah, but if he hurts you…If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll barbecue him." Mako highlighted the words by snapping his fingers causing a flame to flicker between but the words made Korra laugh shakily with repressed emotion, she loved that they cared that much for her.

"Bolin… Mako… I'm sorry, guys… I hated keeping stuff from all of you but it was just… complicated." The high she had gotten from the joking and laughter was gone completely and for no reason other than her rampaging hormones and Mako's speech, Korra suddenly felt depressed, overwhelmed, emotional and grateful at the same time; the need to apologize was overpowering and even brought the sting of unshed tears to her eyes. "Really complicated and messed up… I should have trusted you and I didn't, I'm really sorry for that."

"Hey, hey." Bolin edged closer and placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok, Korra. We understand, don't we, Mako?"

"…Yeah." Mako sighed, she couldn't tell if he was being honest or just trying to cheer her up but when he slid off the rock to the take the side opposite to Bolin and wrapped his own arm around her too, Korra felt a million times lighter. "Yeah, we get it now, Korra. We're here for you."

"Thank you." Korra hiccupped the words, covering her face with her hands and letting lose all the pent up guilt and stress that she been piling up for weeks, she hated lying to her friends but all the tension and remorse had been shoved away and locked in a drawer of her mind until it was so full that Korra felt strung like a wire. Now all that emotion was spilling out without any control as she cried into her hands with blind gratitude; she knew that if she hadn't been pregnant and hormonal her reaction might have been emotive but in a light-hearted or even aggressive way but in the current condition it was sometimes hard to keep a lid on her real emotions and that made her overly honest and embarrassingly emotional.

"Woah! What the…? Calm down, Korra." Mako was too surprised by her sudden reaction and could only tighten his grip on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Nah, let it out." Bolin smiled rubbing the Avatar's back with his usual sweet and supportive understanding. "Everything is ok now."

"Thank you so much! I… I love you guys. You're family and I'm so sorry I didn't trust you." Korra sobbed even harder at their words, feeling intense relief as well incredible frustration because she just couldn't stop the tears that soaked her hands. "Crap! I hate this!" Korra meant the crying and made it obvious by sniffing absurdly loud to keep the snot from dripping off her nose. "I can't stop! AH! Stupid…feelings…" Korra mumbled between sobs even as she tried to swallow her humiliating hiccups.

Asami was standing by a door not far away watching the whole scene and thanking the Spirits that mood swings made Korra honest though she liked to think that she might have had a little hand in helping the friends reunite, after all she had been working hard for that goal by persuading Mako to see things from another angle and by trying to give both Mako and Korra some insight about what the other was feeling.

"What exactly happened while I was away, Miss Sato?" Noatak's voice spoke behind Asami, holding a slight note of worry and plenty of interest.

He appeared next to raven-haired woman, masked and wearing one of his own hooded coats while watching the scene from afar as Korra continued to sob pathetically loud and both brothers still had their arms around her. Asami had no idea how he had gotten in so quietly and snuck up on her but she just smiled kindly.

"They resolved their differences, I guess… And I think Korra just had a pregnancy induced meltdown." Asami chuckled gracefully. "I don't think I've ever really seen her cry before."

"Korra is a strong person but a very passionate and emotional one as well." Noatak's eyes were still training on the weeping Avatar as he spoke.

"I noticed that." Asami was also watching the scene in the garden. "But I figured she was the type to always act tough."

"Sometimes she is too impulsive to consider that. She is also unpredictable, she can let the stress accumulate until she explodes or she can just as well impulsively express what's on her mind immediately with whatever adjoined emotions it brings." Noatak tilted his masked face slightly as he watched the brothers murmur words of comfort and continue to embrace. He wasn't really jealous but he was curious about what was being said.

"You know her well." Asami placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Noatak, may I ask you something?"

"You may, Miss Sato."

"Why Korra? Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Korra?" Asami wondered what odd twist of faith had joined two enemies together.

"Believe me, Miss Sato, I ask myself that very question every day." Noatak finally looked at the jade-eyed woman.

"I see." Asami seemed satisfied by the answer. "I have one last thing to say."

"Yes?" Noatak was a little curious.

"She loves you." Asami beckoned at Korra. "And I suppose you don't have the luxury to say that about many other people so I hope you are both happy together. However…"

"Go on." Noatak had to agree that Korra was indeed the only person that now held any love for him in the world, excluding perhaps his estranged mother, and yet he was pretty certain he knew where Asami was going with this.

"I can tell you love her too, however… As you can see Korra has other people who love her very much as well." Asami gave the masked man a dark severe look that transformed her lovely face into something completely different and even frightening. "So if you ever hurt her, I assure you that you will not go unpunished. Korra may be the Avatar and she may be very powerful but if you so much as make her shed a single tear of pain, you will be answering to all of us, no matter what _abilities_ you possess."

Noatak surveyed the woman for a moment, without giving away any reaction. She meant every word and he could see that easily, the way she looked at him was more than a warning or a threat- it was the predatory look of complete and utter determination and protective instinct, she didn't even seem the least bit afraid of what he could do with bloodbending. Noatak was once again impressed by these people, their integrity and loyalty for Korra made him fond of them in ways he hadn't predicted.

"Miss Sato, I very rarely admit to this but I am impressed." Noatak bowed to her politely. "Your warning says volumes about your devotion to Korra and that certainly means much more to me than anything that may happen to me."

"I don't think you get the whole picture." The woman was still glaring dangerously at him. "I don't just mean you have to protect her and respect her, I mean you have make her happy and that includes keeping yourself out of trouble so she doesn't have to suffer for you."

And once again Noatak was impressed by the woman's reasoning, he was beginning to like Miss Sato very much considering how protective the woman was of her friends. He saw her as a very intelligent and perceptive supporter in his relationship with the Avatar and he also saw her as a valuable ally for his future with Korra.

"Your words will be forever seared in my mind, I assure you." Noatak turned to look at Korra again, who was till sobbing though much more quietly now. "In return I ask that you hear my words."

"Go ahead." Asami had a hand on her hip, expecting his speech.

"If I ever do become a threat to Korra or the child she carries, please round up your group and whatever allies you can and destroy me." Noatak's voice was perfectly serious in every way. "I expect it wouldn't be hard to find enough people who despise me."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Asami didn't look perturbed, in fact she appeared to approve of his words.

"Yes, if need be there are ways of blocking even bloodbending though if I tell you those myself it would remove your advantage of surprise." Noatak paused for a moment. "That is all I have to say."

"Duly noted." Asami nodded and her stern face softened into her delicate slight smile again. "Now go get her before she snorts all over my man." Asami joked to lighten the air.

Noatak nodded quietly and walked into the garden with long purposeful strides, watching as Korra's weeping but obviously relieved face suddenly shifted into happiness at the sight of him even though she looked mortified and quickly tried to dash at her tear streaked face, causing the firebender and earthbender to chuckle at her silly reaction. Noatak had never imagined that one day the sight of him would brighten up the Avatar's face with joy.


	55. Just As Planned

_It's raining…But the rain isn't clear, it isn't normal, it is dark, drowning, blinding and…red?_

_She can't breathe, something is smothering her and no matter how hard she struggles it won't go away. It's dark too, with only slivers of light coming from somewhere indistinct and the smell that hangs in the air reminds her of soil…of a grave._

_She can hear people screaming…Children, she realizes, calling her name… They sound familiar._

_And suddenly it's there again- the skittering noise of insect legs and the foul smell so bad that not even bloated rotting corpses compare. The faces are swamping her, so many surrounding her, screaming and pulling her down like thick ghastly mud or tar in which she is sinking in._

_She wants to breathe, she struggles against the thing on her face but strong hands pin her arms, restraining her, making her emotions of anger, fear and self-preservation bubble and keeping her from fighting, from reacting until she's about to explode…_

Korra woke, gasping for air as if she had really between choking through her dream. She groped at her own face, still sensing the distinct feeling that something was there and yet all she found was slippery sweaty naked skin as she sat up, shaking from head to toe with the nauseating smell still tingling in her nostrils.

«It's been a while since I had one so clear…» The Avatar thought to herself while trying to steady her shaking hands. She grabbed at the quilt Katara had given her and clung to it for comfort, finally looking around the room and realizing it was still dark and the noise of the rain outside was deafening.

Suddenly she jumped as something warm and fuzzy poked at her in the dark and a warm slippery wet tongue licked her fingers soothingly, slurping all over her knuckles.

"Naga. I'm ok, girl." Korra petted the furry companion that lay by her bed with a big gentle head plopped over the mattress, looking worriedly at Korra in the dark of the night. It was cold and Korra had missed the comfort and company of her most faithful companion, she felt she had been neglecting the polar bear dog far too much so she had decided to let Naga sleep in the room with her for a while, it turned out to be a good choice since the large animal provided a soothing company after the panic inducing dreams.

Korra hadn't been back to Air Temple Island more than a couple of days and yet she was already having nightmares and wishing she could go back to her secret little room in Asami's safe-house. She was shaking, both from the dream and from the recent bout of cold that signaled the oncoming winter, so she wrapped herself in the quilt and sat on her bed as against the wall as she could, feeling paranoid that something might sneak up behind her back but she still rubbed behind Naga's ears wanting to feel that calming warm presence.

It took a while to recover her composure but she managed, she already knew how to handle these panic attacks that came with her dreams, so long as she didn't have to endure nausea or the humiliation of being found like that. After several long minutes, her breath began to flow naturally and she felt the tension leak from her body little by little until she no longer felt bothered by every little scrape of a branch outside or every tap of heavy rain on her window.

Korra turned on her lamp and leaned her head back against the wall, taking a deep breath. She still hated the dreams but she kept trying to memorize every detail in them, hoping she would find some sort of clue about what they meant…So far she was still stumped.

Naga huffed and settled back down on the floor, curled up and quickly falling into steady little snores; the sight of the big white polar bear dog made Korra smile slightly, it was familiar and heartwarming.

She then looked around her room as she had so many times since she got back because everything looked different and yet so normal at the same time, someone had tidied everything up and there were a couple of new pieces of furniture- a trunk carved with symbols of Air Nomad spirals and feathers flying in the wind, and a drawer cabinet, both pieces were being used to tidy and store all the baby paraphernalia that Korra now owned, there were also a few shelves with her story scrolls and little toys leaving the rest of the room free and completely back to its original look; the only thing still out of place was the pile of pieces that were supposed to compose the crib her mother had sent but nobody had seemed able or willing to put it together so the parts were still huddled in a corner.

Korra still remembered the shock and delight when she had found her room like that and she still couldn't thank the airbender family enough for their effort but now that she had gotten a little taste of life with Noatak and her friends all together in the safe-house, she was starting to feel lonely all over again.

Of course, not everything had been fun and games- she still remembered the horrible meltdown that made her cry in front of everybody and she hoped never to repeat it again even if it had served a higher purpose, she could still recall the intense relief at Mako's words and the way Noatak had suddenly showed up and reached out a hand for her, she had taken it and he had saved her from further embarrassment by scooping her away and allowing her to vent her troublesome emotions in private. After that the two following days were like a vacation for the soul, she had still felt constricted from being unable to leave the house but being able to openly spend time with Noatak and her friends with half of her cares just thrown out the window had made those the best two days she had had in a long time.

She did wonder, though, what Noatak did during the brief hours that he disappeared each day but she had shoved that away just as she had shoved the newspapers, refusing to read what was being printed since Asami's abduction, but Mako often highlighted the main parts enough for her to grasp that everybody already knew Korra and the brothers had stormed gang turf to saved Miss Sato, though there was no mention about their mysterious helper.

Korra looked at the window, watching the rain fall in the darkened night. She wished Noatak would pop up amid the rain and spend the night with her but she hadn't seen him in two days since security had been altered yet again around the island, making it hard for him to get in or out until everything cooled off and settled back in a more natural rhythm, though it might take time since Tenzin was now more overprotective than ever, considering that every time Korra left his watchful sight she managed to get in trouble.

The Avatar rolled her neck, easing the stiffness from it, and finally stood up, looking for something to do; she knew it was still the middle of the night but she doubted she could fall asleep anytime soon and there was no way she was just going to lie in bed and let her mind wander until she was thinking about suspicions that she wanted to ignore.

Her eyes fell on the little red card on her bedside table and she groaned at the crimson reminder- Asami had sent her the note a day after she was back at the temple, it was an invitation to a last-minute party, Asami's birthday party to be exact even though it was going to be a public affair and would double as a social event to celebrate her new position on the Council. Korra knew she was expected to go and she wanted to support her friend but the event was five days away and it was bound to be filled with press so the little red card felt like a ticking clock telling her she was running out of time to ask Beifong for help with confirming the rumors as she had decided to.

Korra flicked the card away and looked around for a distraction once again, the scrolls on her shelf seemed a good enough choice so she reached for a random one and settled by the lamp, unfurling the parchment and starting to read. The tale turned out to be one of her favorites:

**"There was once a man as strong as a polar bear**

**Whose wild strength none dared to oppose,**

**He was swift as the wolf that no human could ensnare**

**And from the universe his powers rose.**

**He was born in the snow, like many of our kind,**

**But he grew to be fiery like the brightest flame.**

**As a young boy there was nothing he could not find,**

**He discovered a rebellious river that many deaths desired to claim.**

**This stream of sorrow did he conquer and a new river was born,**

**One to deliver food to the starving people as was its mold.**

**As a youngster, he fought and to an enemy he was sworn**

**But he burned down the villain to ground tenfold.**

**A man he became with strength unrivalled, seen even by the blind**

**So that the ground shook and bowed with every step he took.**

**With the years came knowledge, brought to him in the wind**

**And the sights the man could see would surpass any book**

**And with tales of Spirits ensnare every young mind.**

**Love soon possessed him with force unlike any other,**

**He was to wed a beauty that came from the sea.**

**But in the shadows, his arrogance a higher power began to bother**

**And the creature disdained the man for all he could be.**

**The man who could tame nature grew too high of himself**

**Daring any enemy to challenge him and fall to dust,**

**A frightening collector made a little room on the shelf**

**And came to demand the toll with vengeful lust.**

**The man dared the demon to come, with arms bared**

**But it was not the man's life the creature wished**

**But his proud soul and heart instead.**

**With tempting sights the sea-woman was whisked**

**And the man lost his heart and hoped he were dead.**

**Rage consumed him amidst the mist of the underworld**

**But for once by destruction and power he did not succeed,**

**As in the fight with the Spirits it helped not to be bold**

**And forever the man's heart was doomed to bleed.**

**There was once a man as strong as a polar bear**

**Whose soul was lost to monsters untold.**

**He was swift as the wolf that no human could ensnare**

**But lost the only thing he wished for in the world."**

Korra read the story almost singing the words in her mind; she knew the fable well from when she was growing up in the White Lotus compound as it was one of the tales Katara often told her at bedtime. The old healer always said it was a story passed down by some Avatar, teaching a lesson of modesty in strength and of respect for the Spirits but Korra always interpreted it differently, to her it sounded like a story of a cocky Avatar that got too full of himself and let his guard down, forgetting to keep his eyes on the enemy. Despite the sad undertone, Korra liked the story ever since she could remember.

The Avatar stretched again and lay back on the bed, imagining the story play out in her mind but in her version the man would be smarter, in her story he would conquer all and not let it go right up to his head so that his woman got stolen away, or maybe he would just go save her and beat the crap out of the creature that took her in the first place. Korra liked her version better and found herself imaging a continuation for it as she slowly drifted off to sleep again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

A frustrated growl rumbled in Korra's room and it was definitely not coming from Naga, who lounged peacefully on the floor by the wall. No, the angry sound actually came from the Avatar herself.

It was the morning of the day of the party and Korra was starting it as angrily as she had in the past few days. The reasons for her anger, apathy or frostiness these days were usually fickle and derived from her own temperamental moods but this morning she had bigger reasons to be really pissed off- Noatak still hadn't showed up even though he had promised not to make her wait too long _again_; her cravings for meat were running rampant to the point where she was constantly hungry; she still didn't feel the baby move and the fact that everyone asked about it really freaked her out; and Beifong had made a public press release the day before announcing a confirmation to Korra's pregnancy and half a dozen facts about it but Korra hadn't been inclined to listen in on the radio report as she still felt pretty annoyed at the fact that she had to ask Lin for help in handling the scavenging reporters; but most of all at that very second Korra' frustrations derived from something much more physical.

She was trying to get into her usual winter clothing but found that it was now too uncomfortable since in the last two weeks her waistline had begun expanding rapidly, the change wasn't extremely big but it made the bump obvious enough and was uncomfortable to the point of sometimes delivering pinches of slight pain as the skin begun to stretch too much. Right now, not only did she not know how to cope with the new wardrobe malfunction, she also had no idea what to wear for Asami's party since her old formal outfits would never fit in her current state. And to make matters worse her breasts were tender and she was developing a few dark freckles that looked distinctly wrong on her face, even if Pema stated they were perfectly normal. Korra didn't really care that she was physically changing but it was the inconveniences that came along that infuriated her immensely!

"I give up, Naga!" Korra tossed the clothes into the air with annoyance. Her darker slacks still fit if she made a few adjustments and so did her long dark blue arm warmers but everything else was pretty much useless and some of her tops were already too over-stretched.

Korra flopped back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her arms to shield from the feeble morning sun that spilled from the window, at least it didn't seem like it would rain any time soon, though for Korra that wasn't very mood improving since she felt soothed by the rain.

There was a knock on the door and she rushed to cover her mostly naked torso with a blanket as she sat up.

"What?" She snapped at the door.

"Korra, are you ok?" The voice sounded humorous but she could recognize Asami's polite tone anywhere.

"Come in, Asami." Korra plopped back down on the bed with the blanket over her.

"Good morning." The raven-haired girl slid the door open and strolled in elegantly with a rather large package stamped with the Future Industries logo on it, a smaller package in crinkled brown paper and a handful of other things in her arms.

"Happy Birthday." Korra tried _not_ to grumble out the words as she gave her friend an inquisitive glance. "You just have to keep getting older than me, don't you?" She tried to speak with a little more humor to conceal some of her bad mood.

"Thank you, Korra." Asami sat on the bed next to her and smiled kindly while setting her things aside. "Get used to it; you'll always be the younger one in everything." The way Asami said it nearly made Korra crack a smile.

"Are you saying that I'm immature next to you?" Korra cocked a brow at the raven-haired woman.

"Aren't you?" Asami chuckled.

"Why, you…!" Korra tossed a pillow into Asami's perfectly made-up face in a slightly less sour mood.

Asami chuckled gracefully again and caught the pillow before eyeing Korra quietly and curiously, the blanket hid the Avatar well but it was all crumpled and made it obvious that there was nothing but bare skin beneath.

"What's with the state of undress?"

"Semi-undress." Korra huffed. "I don't have any shirts that will fit on this." The Avatar poked at the soft bump of her belly.

"Then I arrived just in time." The jade eyed woman grabbed the package she had brought along. "I figured you might not have anything for the party tonight but now I'm glad that I brought a few extra things."

"You didn't have to…" Korra began to complain then quickly realized that she had no choice but to accept the help and protesting had really never done any good with Asami, besides these things were pocket change to raven-haired heiress so why feel bad? "Thanks, 'Sami. What do you mean by extra things?"

"Well, for starters, this is for you." Asami handed Korra the crinkled brown paper package.

Korra curiously untied the strings that kept the thing together before she unceremoniously ripped the wrapping away. Inside she found a long-sleeve loose grey and ashy blue Water Tribe tunic with a faded purple and plum sash and a sharp V-line hem that dropped to her lower thighs, the garment was slit slightly up to both sides of her hips and along the sleeves up to her elbows.

"Wow." Korra immediately slipped the thing on and tied the sash comfortably around her waist, not only did it feel fluffy, warm and comfortable it also made the bump look discreet. "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't. One of my employees in the main satomobile factory sent it for you." Asami smiled proudly.

"What? Why?" Korra looked a little confused.

"Korra, you did hear Chief Beifong's announcement yesterday, didn't you?" Miss Sato looked disapproving and incredulous.

"Not quite…" Korra grimaced. "Was it bad?"

"On the contrary, she put it everything in very clear terms. The press is still going to hound you but they are wary now and thanks to the Chief a lot of people are actually on your side." Asami tugged at the hem of the tunic that Korra now wore. "This came from Siku, she's a widow that's been working for my family for years now. She wanted to show her support and thought this would be useful for you; she felt sympathetic since she had to raise her son alone and you're both Water Tribe women."

"So, I have supporters again?" Korra grinning a little smugly but inside she was actually glowing with gratitude.

"More like fans." Asami chuckled slightly.

"Can you tell this Siku woman that I said thank you? This really helps a lot."

"Sure, she'll be happy to hear that." Asami made a mental note to speak to the woman personally next time she visited the factory, and maybe offer her a bonus. "As for the party…"

The jade eyed woman grabbed the package with the Future Industries logo and opened it delicately before holding it open vertically, reveling the contents to Korra- it was a lovely half-sleeve indigo dress with a shawled shoulder line, it dropped to her knees in several layers of delicate cloth that faded from indigo to baby-blue and laced up elegantly at the back; there were also navy leggings and under-sleeves to go with it and a silver necklace with an amethyst gem in it and dangling silver streams that held the neckline of the dress in place. It was a beautiful outfit and seemed to blend Water Tribe traditional style with a more modern United Republic cut.

"That…" Korra examined the lovely gown with some shock, it was much more girly and exotic than she was used to but it was also amazing. "That is beautiful, Asami, but don't you think it's a little too obvious?" Once again Korra poked at her belly.

"Korra, it's your first public event since the pregnancy got confirmed, I think flaunting your form rather than hiding it would be the best move. At least that way you'll prove that you have nothing to hide." Asami's tone was practical but her expression still remained gentle.

"But I do have a lot to hide." Korra replied a little flatly.

"You know what I mean." Asami placed the outfit in Korra's hands. "Just accept it, Korra, it's custom made to fit and you will look beautiful."

"Well, alright…" Korra bowed her head politely and accepted the clothes. "Thank you, Asami." The Avatar then smirked to lighten things up. "You really need to stop buying me clothes before I start taking you for granted."

"Go right ahead." Asami laughed her graceful tinkling bell laugh. "Korra, people might think that I'm this girly princess that loves this sort of thing but I'm not. What I really love is making the people I care for happy in any little way I can and that includes you." Asami sat back down on the bed next to the Avatar. "Plus I never had really close friends that I could actually pamper, so it's fun."

"And the fact that you get to make sure everything is perfect has nothing to do with it?" Korra teased.

"Yes, there's also the fact that I'm a controlling perfectionist freak." Asami joked with a dramatically exaggerated sigh.

Both women laughed and the mood had changed considerably since Korra had woken up, it helped that she felt more comfortable now and that her friend made her laugh, plus she knew Bolin and Mako would be at the party too and that was enough reason for her to endure the whole situation.

"Ok, so your birthday." At some point Korra spoke again, still eyeing the unique dress. "How come we didn't celebrate last year?"

"I'm not partial to celebrating my birthdate." Asami shrugged finely. "It wasn't a thing in my household. I'm only doing it this year because it's a good opportunity to settle a bunch of other public matters at once and celebrate several things."

"Like what?" Korra stretched in her new clothing, testing how comfortable it was. "The Council thing?"

"Not just that though it is the main deal, I want to show whoever is after me now that I'm confident enough in my post and what better way to show that I'm not scared than to throw a party?"

"Good point." Korra could understand the logic. "Sounds like something Noatak would suggest."

"It is." Asami watched the look of disbelief that crossed Korra's face. "I asked how I could send the message loud and clear that I'm not going to cave in and he came up with this suggestion."

"How come I'm not surprised?" Korra shook her head.

"He is a good strategist, Korra." Asami picked up the newspaper she had brought in. "Besides this party is an opportunity for many things."

"Ok, so other than your birthday and your Councilwoman post, what else is there?"

"Your pregnancy. And Mako's new job." Asami spoke mysteriously. "But that's a secret for now."

"New job?" Korra frowned a little. "Am I being left out the loop again?"

"No, Korra. Mako is secretly working with the police and helping with their investigations against the new Amon and this party is as good a chance to scope out suspicious characters as any."

"Mako is doing what?! Since when?" Korra was on her feet, looking at her friend in alarm.

"A few days ago, we were going to tell you today. Relax, Korra." Asami was calmly trying to keep the Avatar from getting angry again.

"Any other surprises?" Korra was gritting her teeth, trying to keep her calm.

"Yeah. Guess who Mako's secret informant is?" Asami had a smile playing on her lips again, knowing that his information could annoy Korra but would make her happy as well.

"Who?"

"Noatak." Asami couldn't help but grin at the irony.

"What?!" Korra was dumbfounded, she was also worried for both her lover and her friend but most of all she was mad that they left her out on the information and yet she was also so happy to see them cooperating on their own accord. "Spirits, I don't know how to feel about this." Korra sounded almost panicky.

"Just trust them for now. You can talk to them about it later." Asami pulled Korra by the hand so they sat side by side again.

"Fine, any other bombs you'd like to drop on me this morning?" Korra wanted to act snappy but she was mostly just stunned.

"Yes, since you didn't hear the Chief's press conference..." The raven-haired woman tossed Korra the tabloid that she had been holding. "See for yourself."

Korra unfolded the paper and skimmed the first page only to find a large photograph of Chief Beifong and an article concerning her press release. According to the front page article, Lin had actually started out by giving a conference about the status of the situation concerning Asami's abduction and the recent rumors of alliances between the gangs but she seemed to have very skillfully led the reporters into questions regarding the Avatar's involvement in the rescue which then led to the Chief publically revealing that she was now allowed to confirm the rumors regarding Korra's pregnancy but not at liberty to discuss further details. What really surprised Korra about the whole thing was that the article was concise and straight to the point without speculation about Korra; on the contrary, the Chief seemed to have underlined that the Avatar had _extenuating_ circumstances and therefore it was asked for her privacy to be respected which to Korra sounded like a subliminal threat to the media but she could see why suddenly some people might start backing off and respecting her again. In the end Noatak's plan seemed to have been a mild success.

"Is it me or did Beifong paint me out to look like some sort of victim?" Korra was frowning lightly as she read multiple quotations in the article; she didn't like the idea of people thinking that her pregnancy had stemmed from anything other than her own willingness.

"She might have given your story a bit of color in that department." Asami agreed but placed a hand over Korra's shoulder to placate her. "Korra, it's for the best. This way your reputation can recover and people will back off from asking questions that could put pressure on Noatak's identity."

"I know, Asami, but I told you all I didn't want to lie! I don't want the world to think that I was raped or something!" Korra snapped out angrily, the mere thought was disturbing her not just because it was unthinkable but also because there was no way that she would let any man touch her against her will and live to tell the tale, plus that might be pretty hard for any man to accomplish considering that she _was_ the Avatar, after all.

"The Chief didn't give specifics, Korra. She's just letting the public make their own assumptions, they can assume that or for all they know the baby's father might have just died. In the end you are not lying, you are just protecting the man you love." Asami tried to make Korra understand the situation; they were all just trying to help.

"I know!" Korra was frustrated and torn between her protective instinct and her pride. "I just don't want people to think that this child came from a loveless union, I don't want that sort of thing attached to it."

"Korra, didn't you say that you didn't care what people think? How's this any different?"

"I…" Korra had to admit that she had a point there. "I don't want people to start thinking I'm weak, Asami!" In fact, now that she considered it, wouldn't that do the opposite of what they wanted to achieve?

"They won't, Korra. Just wait and see." Asami patted the Avatar's shoulder softly again.

"…Alright but I don't like this." Korra scowled as her mood tilted to negativity again.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up." Asami picked up the newspaper from Korra's hands and flipped a few pages before pointing at another article.

The specific article was a retraction of the newspaper's previous allegations along with a stern apology towards Avatar Korra and all those who had been slandered by the media rumors. It was a tiny little thing in a corner of a middle page but Asami was right- it did cheer her up.

Miss Sato agreed to stay for breakfast with Korra and the airbenders. The meal ended up improving Korra's mood again for multiple reasons; for one, Meelo was still infatuated with Asami in the silliest way and kept trying to impress her with the funniest antics like by blowing bubbles in his juice with his nose. The Avatar was also pleased by the general consensus that everyone found her new tunic to look good, it made her relax to the point that she didn't even care that Ikki was telling Asami all about her freaky mood swings and cravings or that Asami agreed with Pema about the new freckles.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and Asami still had plenty to take care of before the party so she left soon after breakfast, leaving Korra with the task of getting ready for anything that might pop up in the evening's event, including rogue guests and untimely questions.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Thank you all for all the lovely new comments! They make me so very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy! Also, I got a tumblr question asking how often I updated this story and with how many chapters so I'd like to answer for everyone- I don't have net at home for now but I do try to update every week (sometimes even sooner than that) with at least three or four chapters, though depending on time and inspiration (reviews help!) I have been known to post up to twelve chapters at once.)_


	56. The Event

Korra wasn't really sure what to expect when she arrived at that the large fancy hall the party would be held in with Tenzin, Pema and a few White Lotus guards that quickly made themselves scarce. It was just shy of sunset and it hadn't rained all day so the large red and gold Future Industries banners outside were still pristine under the first few artificial lights that adorned the marble white columned building.

She had been imagining something similar to the big gala Tarrlok had once hosted in her honor but she was relieved to see that this event was completely different. Everything was decorated in spiraling tones of moss, crimson and gold with a very distinct modern style that was all Asami, even the tables and the waiters all sported similar colors in elegant but complicated conjunctions and the many colorful lanterns that hovered near the ceiling gave everything a less austere look. The food was amazing, they had made sure to have treats from every single nation divided into four tables around the hall, and the drinks flowed freely, though Korra was under the impression that Asami had warned all the waiters to keep alcohol away from her since they kept steering away from the Avatar or warning her of which drinks were alcoholic; it was a little unnerving but she knew they meant well.

There was elegant music from the band in the background, the sound was classic Earth Kingdom with a slight Fire Nation twist that got many people on the dance floor but was not overpowering enough to stifle the conversations among the many folks present. Korra was also pleased to see that the guests weren't announced but they were prudently screened at the entrance, there was plenty of inconspicuous security around and the food and drinks were carefully monitored by the waiters.

What troubled Korra was there were A LOT of people; that part was a pretty close repeat of the Tarrlok gala, and so far she didn't know many of the guests at all excluding the Council members, Tenzin and Pema. She hadn't even seen Asami yet but she peered around the gigantic hall looking for her, Mako and Bolin.

"Well, well. If it isn't the brawny-babe." A voice made Korra turn abruptly with a grin but she was disappointed to see Chief Beifong in her usual formal armor, instead of Toph Beifong.

"Since when do you talk like your mother, Beifong?" Korra cocked a brow at the Chief.

"Since I had to hear a whole afternoon of ranting from her about you after I made that announcement." Lin gave the Avatar a stern look that was quietly hiding the edges of a smirk.

"I thought she had told you all about that already." Korra crossed her arms but watched the Chief with curiosity. "And thank you, by the way. You didn't have to paint me out like a victim but I'm grateful for the help."

"Not the details." Lin retained her forced scowl. "No need to thank me, I was simply evening out the favors since you and your friends helped me with that huge bust when Miss Sato got taken."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that you got most of the credit for that." Suddenly Korra wasn't feeling so irritated by having asked Lin for help. "How's the trial for those scumbags going, anyway?"

"It would be going better if they told us who their boss was in this but they are keeping their mouths shut." The Chief seemed very annoyed at the whole situation.

"I bet you have a lead though." The Avatar smirked knowingly.

Before Lin could reply the music stopped and the hall was called to silence. Both women turned to see Asami at the top of a podium, her hair was the same as usual but pinned with a jade ornament that matched her necklace and shoes, she was wearing a lovely dark wine-colored dress with long sleeves that wrapped her arms like a second skin, it ended at her knees with soft ripples in the fabric and was tied with a wide black sash that glittered under the lights and matched the matte stockings she wore. She looked lovely.

Miss Sato made a small speech, thanking everyone for their presence and the many birthday wishes, she then proceeded to speak about her new role in the Council and how she hoped to make the city proud with her work, even though she highlighted that it was only a temporary position. She declined answering any questions from any of the present reporters covering the event but she did state that her abduction attempt would in no way faze her work, which was pretty much what most reporters needed to hear.

Moments later, the music was restarting and the raven-haired woman was climbing down to join the crowd with Mako at her arm. He also looked stunning and handsome with his hair combed back and dressed in a black coat-tail suit with a crisp white shirt, red vest and matching scarf as well as golden trim and buttons; he looked like the perfect escort to be holding the hand of a woman like Asami.

Bolin soon popped up behind them both, wearing a suit that Korra was sure was identical to what he had worn to the Tarrlok gala, though she couldn't really be sure since she never paid much attention to such details but he did look fetching in the deep brown Earth Kingdom styled suit with an emerald vest and a high-collared white and green shirt.

All three friends made a bee-line straight to Korra and greeted her enthusiastically.

"You look smokin' hot, Korra!" Bolin complimented, moving around her to peer at her looks from every angle.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Bolin." Korra smirked appreciatively.

"Good evening, Chief Beifong." Mako made a little saluted bow at the Chief. "Hey, Korra."

"Good evening." Lin nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Asami. "Congratulations, Miss Sato."

"Thank you, Chief Beifong." Asami bowed humbly before smiling at Korra. "I told you so. You look beautiful."

"Right. Beautiful. Thanks." Korra nodded skeptically, she thought she looked flashy more than beautiful, especially next to Asami who looked drop-dead gorgeous. "You look pretty stunning yourself."

"Doesn't she always?" Mako smirked, giving Asami a significant little smile that made Korra grin given how love-struck the guy suddenly looked.

"Suck-up." Korra made a teasing face at Mako who returned the gesture.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find someone." Chief Beifong took her leave quietly and the Avatar saw her heading in Tenzin's general direction.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, Korra." Asami leaned closer and almost whispered in the Avatar's ear while her eyes darted to one of the columns in far corner of the dancehall. "Someone's watching you."

"Huh?" Korra looked around curiously towards the direction Asami had indicated and her jaw dropped open instantly. She turned to her friend with a streak of shock in her eyes. "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him." The jade-eyed woman smiled mysteriously. "But I think he's just here to watch over you and make sure there's no trouble."

Korra huffed a little in annoyance, it wasn't the trouble comment that had riled her, it was the fact that this in itself sounded like a whole load of problems about to happen, yet she couldn't keep her eyes from constantly glancing at that spot across the hall.

«She spotted me already.» Noatak thought to himself as he saw the distressed glances that Korra cast his way.

He could easily guess what she was thinking but there was really no danger to him in this party so long as he didn't attract attention and kept cowl of his formal attire on, nobody would think twice about him despite all the scars marring his face. Nobody really had any reason to suspect him, for all they knew he was one of the many anonymous benefactors of the city or a personal friend of Miss Sato, and he would just have to continue mingling successfully amidst the large crowd without raising any suspicion, that is, if Korra didn't bring all the attention his way by constantly staring and possibly walking straight to him which he hoped she was smart enough to avoid.

The Avatar seemed to get the hint and continued her chit-chat with her friends quite naturally though she would constantly look for him with little glances that were almost eager and anxious in quality. He couldn't take his eyes off her himself- she looked gorgeous.

Korra's hair was the same as always except that her main ponytail was loose and she had a cerulean and white headband keeping the cascading mass of chestnut hair in place, her dress clung to each curve in layers like water washing down her body in a gradient of azure hues, from indigo to baby-blue, that was simply mesmerizing, the whole dress laced intricately behind her back and seemed to almost emphasize her rounded abdomen in an elegant and beautifully curvaceous way, the sleeves fell loosely over the navy arm-warmers that matched the leggings; the necklace that held the shawled neckline in place seemed to bring out her lovely skin tone and to complete the look she wore ashy grey and ivory boots.

Noatak knew that he should be watching the surroundings, making sure there was no pesky threat to her safety and no nosy reporter hovering about but he just couldn't stop looking at her even if he did so discreetly. He wasn't the only one though and he knew it; Miss Sato was supposed to be the center of attention but the majority of the curious glances and dumbstruck looks were directed to Korra, many seemed awed by her beauty or perhaps her mere presence, others stared in shock at her body and some cast disapproving glances her way, but none were a threat so he didn't care. He just wanted to drink in her presence, the way her hair swayed when she moved, the smile that graced her lips at every joke exchanged with her friends, the slight curve of her belly shaking as she tapped her foot to the music… Everything looked mesmerizing to him, he couldn't help it, he had missed her far too much for the past week.

«My addiction of her company is becoming an obsession.» He mused to himself with half a care. Korra had already become the driving force of his existence long ago, she was already his reason to live and the reason why he did the things he did but only now could he see how truly possessive and protective he was becoming and how much his well-being depended on her presence.

"Avatar Korra, how far ahead are you?" A voice grabbed Noatak's attention and he saw that a small little man all dressed in beige from his hat to his shoes was holding a note pad and standing before Korra with the distinctive predatory curiosity of a reporter. A flash went off nearby as someone snapped a picture with the unique pop of the phosphorous bulb.

"What?" Korra was caught by surprise and didn't seem to understand the question as she turned to face the little man with a drink half raised to her lips.

"Now that your pregnancy has been confirmed, the public is curious- how far ahead are you?" The man insisted.

«Just shy of twenty weeks.» Noatak replied automatically in his own head but he was watching the man with caution, he figured the reporter wanted to start with harmless questions and build up to the more important things before she could realize what he was doing. He probably chose the approach out of fear that the security would outright kick him out if he was too aggressive.

"I'm not really sure…" Korra paused for a minute with her face scrunched in concentration making Noatak want to chuckle at her overly laid back attitude. "Five months, I guess."

He wished she hadn't answered, he didn't want their enemies to know any more timing information but he knew there was no harm in such a question and anyone with some experience would be able to tell just by looking at her now that it was becoming more apparent so it would have seemed suspicious to become defensive straight away.

"Will this occurrence be affecting your Avatar duties?" A slinky reporter dressed in a pin-striped black suit edged closer to her.

"I…um…I don't think so." Korra looked seriously uncomfortable and annoyed. "Did having children affect Avatar Aang's duties? Nope. So why should it affect mine?"

Noatak already predicted they would twist that one against her, adding Avatar Aang's name to the mix was just begging to be compared to him and it did not bode well for Korra. They would say she was a woman and therefore children affected her differently than it would a male Avatar, they would claim that Avatar Aang was much more experienced and competent at his job before he became a father, they would compare her to him in every possible aspect until the simple phrase she spoke suddenly turned into half a page of an article.

"Do you confirm that the father is neither Mako nor Bolin, your Pro-Bending team-mates of the Fireferrets?" The beige man shot the question a little too harshly and Korra flinched in anger immediately.

"How many times do we have to state that it's neither of them!" Korra snapped furiously and several people began to watch, some of whom were other reporters that began moving closer.

«Step away now, Korra. Say 'no comment' and go.» Noatak wanted to warn her but there was really no way he could do so without raising suspicion.

"Avatar Korra, how will this affect your previous decisions to help eradicate the crime lords from the city?" A man in typical green Earth Kingdom clothes shot the question from behind the beige clad man.

"Avatar Korra, what do you have to say to recent Amon propaganda against you?" Another voice in the crowd, though all Noatak could see was the raised hand of the inquirer.

"Avatar Korra, is it true that this pregnancy was the result of…" A tall man in grey didn't get to finish the question, as Noatak bumped roughly into him.

The move was calculated and precise, it silenced the man before he had gathered attention and all it took were a few murmured words of apology for the tall reporter to ignore him again but it was also enough for Korra to notice him and he took the chance to look straight at her and shake his head almost imperceptibly before moving away back into the shadows of the columns.

Korra got the message and steeled herself against the hail of questions, setting her jaw with determination.

"No comment." The Avatar spoke with finality.

"You heard the lady, no more questions." The defense came from the tall brawny Water Tribe Councilman that had just stepped in; he shot the words at reports with all his authority and was backed up by Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Asami and a pair of guards.

The press got the picture very fast and rather than risk getting kicked out of the event of the season, they allowed Asami to coach them towards the Council members for more relevant, if less public pleasing, interviews. Noatak was already becoming fonder of the Avatar's friends, they were useful after all.

"These people are real sea vultures aren't they?" Councilman Sukuda spoke to Korra indicating the press. He was wearing typical Water Tribe formal attire that consisted of a long cobalt and black coat and matching slacks with a grey under-tunic and boots, he also wore decorations that eerily reminded Noatak of the fur tails and pins his father used to wear.

"That's what I've been saying for weeks!" Korra agreed immediately and turned to face the Councilman. He was much taller than her but Noatak could see why Korra would like the man, after all he was startlingly similar to Tonraq though a little older, a little thinner and more regal looking.

"You seem very uncomfortable with interviews. Even back in Councilman Tarrlok's days I remember seeing how flustered the media made you." The man gave a good natured laugh but Korra's mood only soured further.

"You noticed that, huh?" Korra took a sip of her drink, mostly to refrain from more aggressive comments but she did wonder why she didn't remember seeing the man back then if he had obviously been around. "I guess I'm not used to being the focus of that sort of attention."

"But you're the Avatar!" Councilman Sukuda seemed disbelieving.

"Yeah, so? I lived all my life away from this, I'm not just going to get used to it in one year!" Korra's voice was harsh but she seemed oblivious of her rudeness.

"I figured Chief Unalaq would have taught you a few things before you came." The Councilman smiled a little teasingly but Korra blanched at the name which made her tanned skin look ashy.

"Oh, um…" Korra played with a lock of loose hair and looked away sketchily. "I don't really know him that well. I lived in the opposite pole, after all."

"Ah, that would explain a few things." The man was watching her, his eyes darted from her fingers that rolled in the tress of chestnut hair to her lips as she drank from her glass and licked the punch from her lips. "May I ask something?"

"Sure." Korra grumbled the reply but Noatak was now watching the conversation with interest.

"I hope I am not being overly nosy but you are eighteen years old, am I right?"

"Yeah, everybody knows that." The Avatar looked at the man a little lost.

"Then how is it that a Water Tribe girl of your stature is not engaged or at least have a suitor? Did your parents not find anyone at your level or did you refuse to wed?" The question was intrusive but there didn't seem to be any ill will in the man's words.

"That…That…I never had any suitors." Korra stumbled on the answer and her eyes searched the hall for Noatak again. "My parents thought I should choose for myself…" Korra took another nervous sip of her drink. "…and I am the Avatar so it's only natural that I would focus on my training and duties first and on the rest later." She actually pulled off the excuse well enough to make both Sukuda and Noatak believe that it was the truth.

"I see, I see." The man nodded in understanding. "That would make sense, yes."

"Yeah…" Korra cleared her throat. "If that's all you wanted to know, then…"

"Oh no, I wanted to ask something else." The man interrupted with a beam as he moved closer to the Avatar, keeping her from mingling back into the crowd.

"Ok…" Korra was already dreading what the next question would be.

"I understand what you mean but given your situation, would you not be open to a suitor now?" Sukuda glanced at the curve of her belly then looked at Korra with a warm smile.

"Er…No. I really don't think…" Korra stopped herself and something seemed to light up in her brain, though it didn't look like she liked the conclusion. "Wait, why are you even asking that?"

"Just curiosity, dear Avatar." Sukuda sipped at his own drink but seemed perfectly casual. "I'm sure you understand how lovely you are, many men would give a limb to be with you."

«Agreed.» Noatak thought to himself, though he considered that the man's words were a serious understatement. He also didn't like the quality of this talk.

"Oh, I…er…I'm not lovely at all, sir…If any men want me in this state it's probably over my title." Korra seemed flustered and it almost felt like she was mimicking Bolin's polite nervous tone as she tried to find the right words. "I'm not interested in any suitors at the moment…at all."

"Oh, a pity." The man genuinely disappointed. "Perhaps the right man can make you change your mind someday?"

"I…I guess so…" She glanced at Noatak, having finally found him in the crowd again but then she looked at the Councilman. "But I highly doubt it." Her tone strengthened and she sounded final and defiant again.

"Understood." Sukuda grinned then leaned a bit too close for comfort. "Can I just ask one more teensy little thing?"

"Go ahead." Korra drained the last drops of her drink with irritation the man watched her swallow with his eyes trained in her throat.

"Is it true that the location of the White Lotus compound was chosen according to place where Master Katara found Avatar Aang frozen in time?" Sukuda seemed excited by the topic. "I find that story to be so romantic." The man actually looked like he was about to comically swoon with a sparkle in his eyes but he was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Korra looked at the man, a little mollified by his sudden change in theme. She sighed in relief and looked around until Noatak caught her eye again and he beckoned lightly towards an exit that gave way to a corridor that then led to the toilets.

"Goodness, isn't that just the most amazing story? Imagine finding true love in the icy tundra…" Sukuda was rambling a little too dreamily and Korra decided it was time to escape before he weirded her out further.

"Yes, yes." Korra nodded, not really caring. "Sorry but I need to use the ladies room."

"Certainly. Until we meet again, Avatar." The man bowed pleasantly with his usual warm smile.

"Yeah, 'til then." Korra made her exited, moving as swiftly as she could among the many people of the crowd.


	57. The Compromise

Korra had finally made her way amongst the party crowd and entered the well-lit marble corridor that led to the lavatories; to reach the ladies room she just had to walk a few feet and turn right but she noticed something on the floor a couple of yards ahead- it was a spilt glass. Normally she would not had paid any attention to it but she noticed the watery magenta liquid that had spilled out from the glass was splashed strangely on the marbled ground, almost shaped like yin symbol that trailed into a left sided corridor up ahead.

«What a sneaky way to use bending, Noatak.» Korra mused and looked around to make sure nobody was around; she then walked towards the spatter, deliberately stepping on it to muddle the image before she turned left in a slightly dimmer corridor.

A door creaked open just an inch and Korra moved towards it curiously before a hand shot from the inside and snatched her into the room before closing the door abruptly.

"You really should be more careful. If that had been an ambush you would have been easy prey." A deep serious voice spoke in her ear as someone restrained her from behind in the barely lit room.

For all Korra could tell she was in some sort of storage room, there were extra tables and chairs piled in a corner and several locked cupboards but the chamber itself was big and wide, if a tiny bit dusty. She could still hear the music from the hall so she assumed they must be somewhere behind where the band was playing, meaning they would not be heard from the outside.

"If that had been an ambush you would be down already." Korra smirked pressing into the strong arms that held her.

"Is that so, Avatar?" Without releasing her, he spun her around to face him and pressed her back into the wall with his body to hers.

"Yes, it is." Korra kept smirking and looking into the pale blue eyes of her lover before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply and demandingly.

He kissed her back with just as much fervor but kept his calm demeanor as his hands traced down the loose locks of her hair and his body pressed a little closer to hers.

"Do you know how stunning you look, Korra?" Noatak broke the lip-lock with a question.

"Where have I heard that before?" Korra grinned remembering her wonderful birthday night.

"I mean it in all honesty."

"You mean I look flashy. I find this dress too clingy for me." Korra chuckled as she moved away slightly to gesture at the outfit.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful, Korra." One of his hands trailed down to her lower back, pulling her closer to him while the other cupped her cheek. "Gorgeous. Glowing, even."

"Thank you, but glowing?" She smirked. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

"What an expensive word, Avatar Korra." He teased.

"I learned it from you." She stuck her tongue at him in mock defiance and as always he caught it between his lips for a few seconds of cheeky kissing.

"Either way, it is not cliché. Glowing does indeed describe you right now."

"How'd you figure that out?" Korra smirked yet again. "Am I firebending without knowing?"

"No, but you look radiant and lively."

"Don't I always?" Korra was now just trying to fish more compliments from him for the fun of it and they both knew it.

"Yes, but not like this." His thumb caressed her recently freckled cheek that he eyed curiously. "Interesting new development."

"If you're talking about the spots, Pema says they'll go away eventually." The Avatar frowned lightly in annoyance, the blemishes bothered her, not out of vanity but out of the simple fact that they made her feel like someone else.

"I find them charming." He traced her cheek again with a look of curiosity and interest still vaguely plastered on his face. "Like most things about you."

"Ok then." Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was strange how before the compliments made her happy but now were irking her, perhaps her mood switch was becoming even more volatile. After a few moments she spoke again, trying to get back on serious topics. "What the heck are you doing here, Noatak?"

"Watching over you, of course."

"I can take care of myself and you are taking way too big a risk." Her face fell into a frown again and she didn't realize she was looking away.

"No, I'm not. If there were any danger to me in this event I would not be showing myself openly, Korra." He traced her jaw, tipping it just enough so she would keep looking at him. "You should know me well enough by now to know that I think every detail through."

"Yeah, I know." Korra looked at him, still frowning. "But you could have warned me. And why haven't you come see me lately?"

"It was a last minute decision." His fingers continued to trace her jaw lightly, trying to calm her anger. "And I haven't been around because the security around your area of the temple has tightened considerably. I could have found another way in but I would rather not risk invading more crowded spaces without further information."

"I figured you knew the inside of the temple well by now." Korra was scowling, she was obviously angry and his close proximity wasn't helping.

"I do, back in the day when Amon invaded the temple I memorized the layout of the building but that does not mean I know the routine or the amount of people moving around each area throughout the day." Noatak really didn't like having to explain himself in terms of strategy but he felt it was the only way to pacify Korra.

The Avatar slammed a hand into the marble wall angrily but it soon became apparent that she was doing him a favor- he moved away to give her some space and her body shifted into position as her hands moved so the marble wall began shifting until several spots of the stone had sunk in while others jutted out, turning into a precise but crude etching of the temple that Korra inhabited.

"What do you need to know?" She pointed at the wall then crossed her arms still scowling and annoyed.

"Impressive use of earthbending, Avatar." He gave a lopsided grin. "Very precise."

"Yeah, whatever." She snapped. "What do you need to know?"

"Eager, aren't you?" Noatak moved closer to the wall examining the details. He pointed across the tower in the design, from above her window to the ground. "It's impossible to move anywhere near this zone without being seen now." He paused momentarily to examine the rest of the design before circling three separate parts all around the tower. "These areas are also too heavily guarded now to go by unseen; it looks as if there was an increase in the White Lotus guard?" He made the last part a question and glanced at Korra.

"Yeah, Tenzin called for them." Korra nodded watching her makeshift map and considering the possibilities.

"Who passes through this area after sundown?" Noatak indicated a set of windows on a lower area of the building quite far from Korra's room but apparently smack in a security blind-spot.

"Nobody, that's part of the guest housings that aren't being used at the moment." Korra thought for a bit with her face scrunched in concentration again, then she pointed at the area between said guest quarters and the semi-open corridor that led to the base of the tower. "But here are the lodgings of the female Air Acolyte masters and…" She pointed at another spot far below. "Here is the female communal bath, above that is the main connecting corridor."

"Very well, what happens after sundown in the airbender tower?" He pointed at the main structure. "Not here, I know those details already." He circle base where the main entry to the temple was located.

"Here's the smaller kitchen, the living-area for the airbenders, the office, the private guest rooms and the children's room, Pema and Tenzin's quarters, an empty room, my room, this room is also empty, the glider storage and launching room and…the attic." Korra dragged her finger along the smooth white design and started to indicate several spots at the base of the main building, moving gradually up.

She then proceeded to describe the usual nighttime routine of each person that frequented the area, herself included, and even went as far as elaborating on everything she knew about the guards on duty, from their routines to their habits. Noatak listened very quietly and memorized every detail with sharp precision, it felt strange to have the Avatar just spill out all that information to him so easily, he almost felt somewhat disapproving that she gave away such secrets so effortlessly but he didn't comment on it, he needed to know these things because he wanted to see her just as much as she wanted to see him.

"One more question- how exactly did you get in, back in the day, when we had Tarrlok in the attic?" He had been wondering that for a while and wanted to know if she had used some entrance he was not aware off.

Korra automatically smacked herself in the forehead, leaving a dull red mark. How could she have possibly forgotten that?! She was internally yelling at herself now for having over complicated things.

"Why didn't I think of that?! There's a secret trapdoor here." Korra pointed at the design again, still feeling angry at herself not remembering earlier, and indicated a well hidden spot in an outside wall. "It's pretty useful to get to the upper levels of the tower unseen but every airbender knows of it, it takes some careful maneuvering once inside and it can be tricky to reach the right spot where the latch is with all the guards around. Last time we snuck into the perimeter in equalist uniforms."

Noatak nodded at last, in the end the solution wasn't so hard and he had gotten the answer to a doubt he had harbored for quite a while, he had always wondered whether the Avatar had found Tarrlok due to a flaw in his security plans or because he had underestimated her resourcefulness, though in end he hadn't really done that big an effort to incarcerate his brother, he just wanted him hidden to keep what he knew a secret and he wanted the man out of the way for his own safety… He hadn't even realized that until this moment with Korra and he had to steady himself before more unwanted emotions bubbled under the surface of his mind.

"Thank you. That is most useful." He moved to her again already with a plan fully hatched in his mind. "Clear that up, please." He gestured at the wall.

"What are you going to do?" She was still snappy but curious and quickly bent the marble back into its flat flawless surface until there was no trace that anything had ever happened there.

"Right now I am going to kiss you." Slowly, gently but firmly, Noatak pushed her into the wall again and leaned to kiss her quite possessively. Now that all the technical discussions were out of the way and she had helped him reach yet another conclusion about himself, he just wanted to taste her, drown in her, and he wanted to wash away that bad mood of hers.

"Damn you." Korra complained, mostly because she wanted to resist him and couldn't. She kissed back just as possessively and eagerly, allowing their lips to mold together as they kissed the breath right out of each other with both her arms wrapping around his body greedily.

"I know you missed me." He whispered after the breathtaking kiss was finally broken, even though his face was still just half an inch from hers.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm so mad?" She tried to glower again and punched him lightly in the side but he kissed the corner her mouth, making her melt into his embrace almost automatically.

"Is that so?" He kept her against the wall but wrapped his own arms around her, keeping her as close to him as humanly possible. "Well, I'm here now."

"I can see that." Korra sounded a little snarky but she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for that thing with the press… I tend to forget I can just not answer."

"No, you tend to be too impetuous and defensive which makes it hard for you to just stay silent." There was no reproach in his voice, it was just a casual remark.

"Yeah, that too." Korra shrugged but seemed calmer now. "Those questions were pissing me off."

"Personally, I found another set of questions much more disturbing." Noatak's level voice sounded steely and a little dark.

"What do you mean?" Korra was now confused. What was worse than those irritating enquiries from the media?

"Councilman Sukuda seems to have taken a liking to you." Noatak replied off-hand.

The Avatar blinked then burst out laughing so hard she had to hold onto him for support as she spoke through fits of laughter. Noatak gladly helped her but raised an inquisitive brow at her sudden reaction.

"Oh my Spirits, that's what bothered you?" She chortled again and her face was quickly flushing from laughing so hard. "You're jealous of Sukuda? That's priceless!"

"I'm a possessive man, Korra. You, of all people, should know that." He gave her a sharp look but his face remained neutral.

"Yeah but you're also Mr. Self-Control! I can't believe you're jealous of some half-baked flirting." Korra was still chortling, trying not to laugh all over again.

"It wasn't half-baked, Korra. That man was earnestly interested in your marital status, I wouldn't be surprised if he attempted to court you." There was now a slightly annoyed and vaguely childish edge to Noatak's voice but it just made Korra laugh all over again.

She couldn't avoid wondering how she could handle the situation so jokingly with Noatak; she was sure that if Mako had been in Noatak's place they would both be yelling their lungs out over the stupid situation.

"Too bad, he'd just be wasting his time." Korra kissed his lips between chuckles. "Just like Tarrlok." The words slipped out before she could call them back, the memory had just jumped to mind because they had mentioned Tarrlok moments earlier and her laughter didn't even have time to simmer down before she regretted the comment.

"Tarrlok? Are you implying he tried to woo you?" Luckily, Noatak seemed more curious than negatively affected by the comment.

"When I refused to join his task force he kept sending me more and more elaborate expensive gifts and visiting the temple. It wasn't anything romantic, he was just trying to sway me into joining his cause." Korra shrugged a little. "It was a waste of effort."

"But you did join the task force." Noatak pointed out a little too flatly, that had been one of the moves that had benefited Amon the most in the long run but he highly disapproved of her choice. He also refrained from mentioning that if Tarrlok really went so far with the gifts then he most likely had more than just the task force in mind and that the task force itself might have just been an excuse, meaning that in the end he could have just settled for her allegiance when it became obvious she was open to nothing else.

"That wasn't really planned! The reporters baited me and it was a spur of the moment decision and in the end I gave in to all the pressure! I regretted it almost immediately and quit shortly after, in case you didn't notice." Korra explained in a rush, sounding highly defensive.

"Yes, I remember." Noatak took a slow breath trying to stir away from his troubling thoughts though he had suspected at the time that Tarrlok might have had manipulated the Avatar into joining the task force reluctantly.

"Are jealous of Tarrlok too?" Korra gave him a skeptical smirk though there was something sad about it.

"No, Korra. That would be irrational, he is gone." Noatak's fingers were caressing her hair again which gave her the impression that his mood was lighter now despite the topic.

"But being jealous of Sukuda isn't?" Korra joked while trying to hold back a new bout of laughter.

"It is not irrational to be resentful of a man who asks you whether you are open to suitors." Noatak's stern look returned but he was still stroking her hair.

"How about a compromise then?" Korra's fingers traced lightly up his back, knowing full well he was fighting the instinct to flinch from a ticklish shiver. "I prove to you that Sukuda doesn't have a shot at me and you prove to me that your identity really isn't at risk here."

"What do you have in mind, Avatar?" He seemed interested.

"Dance with me."

"Dance with you?" Noatak seemed genuinely surprised by the suggestion.

"Yup, in public. I'll dance with Bolin or Mako or whatever and wait to see if anyone else asks and if they do, including Sukuda, I'll say no but if the Councilman does ask then you have to as well so I can accept and prove my point."

"Interesting proposal." Noatak could see all the little flaws in her reasoning but suddenly he wanted this, he wanted to publicly make a claim on her whether people understood it or not and he knew perfectly well that nobody had any reason whatsoever to see him as anything other than another anonymous guest seeking the honor of dancing with the Avatar. "Very well, Avatar Korra, we have a deal."

"Good." She pecked his lips lightly. "Just be warned that I am a terrible dancer."

"I find that hard to believe." He really did, he had seen how graceful, exact and nimble Korra was when bending or fighting, especially in a team, and he couldn't quite believe that someone that well-choreographed in such an area could be bad at dancing, which was something whose basics were pretty much the same.

"Then, boy, are you in for a surprise." Korra snickered a little.


	58. The Dance

The party was at its peak, the hubbub of conversation filled the air and dozens of couples danced all over the dance floor, with skirts and coattails twirling and hair flying as people moved in time with the elegant music that the band played flawlessly and competently.

Korra found Asami easily in the crowd, especially since the jade-eyed woman had been looking all over for her with Mako and Bolin; all of them had been worried about the Avatar's sudden disappearance and were relieved to see her, though a little testy from the fright.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Mako snapped in her ear with a mix of worry and anger.

"Ladies room?" Korra excused lamely, knowing he wouldn't fall for it.

"Right, did you get stuck in there?" Mako spoke with all the irritation he could conjure.

"Relax, sweety. She's here, that's what matters." Asami stepped in to calm Mako, placing a hand on his shoulder before she looked at Korra. "You're ok, right?"

"Yup, better than ok." Korra smiled at her friend.

"Yay, everyone's fine! So can we just enjoy the party now?" Bolin actually sounded a bit anxious and was trying to calm down his brother too. That's when Korra noticed, for the first time that evening, that he didn't have Pabu around his neck and she figured that was why he was so stressed out- he was too used to the animal's soothing company.

"I just realized something. Where's Pabu?" Korra looked at Bolin with interest.

"I left him at home. Last time I brought him to a party like this he got sick over too many treats and scared some fancy old lady." Bolin shrugged sounding a little sad but looking utterly adorable.

"Ah, Bo, he'll be fine." Korra smacked the green-eyed guy a bit too hard on the bicep and grinned. "Let's get you cheered up. How about a dance?" Korra offered him her hand and all three of her friends looked at her with disbelief.

"Korra, are you feeling alright?" Mako was looking at her like she had grown a second head. "You never volunteer to dance and frankly, you suck at it."

"She doesn't suck that bad." Bolin defended, though he was almost as inept as her, already accepting her hand. "But yeah, are you feeling ok, Korra?"

"I'm great, can we just dance already?" Korra chuckled mysteriously.

"Korra, what are you up to?" Asami was intrigued.

"Ok, ok. If you must know I have a little bet going on with…you-know-who." Korra gave them a wide smug grin. "And I need your help for it."

"This sounds interesting. Count me in." Of course Mako would volunteer for anything that meant helping Korra win against Noatak.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asami asked immediately.

Korra explained to them that she needed the boys to dance with her and she needed Asami to get Councilman Sukuda to notice that she was taking dance requests. It was as simple as that and she knew it sounded juvenile but when she mentioned that the situation had something to do with a very jealous 'you-know-who', all three friends were immediately on board, though Asami was intrigued as to why Sukuda was involved.

In five minutes Korra was walking to the dance floor with Bolin. The earthbender placed a hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder before they clasped their free hands together and started to dance in time with the music. It was a bit bizarre for them to take on such a formal dancing stance when they would rather just do their loud clumsy buddy thing but they had no choice in this environment.

The song wasn't very fast paced but Korra managed to step on Bolin's toes with every two steps and Bolin wasn't doing too well himself as he was constantly turning the wrong way and bumping into other dancers but they managed to laugh it off all the way to the end of the song even though they both nearly stumbled on each other and a lot of people were watching their messy moves with distaste or humor.

As the song ended, a slightly faster paced tune began and Mako offered Korra a hand to replace his brother. Korra smirked a little and accepted though she had no idea that this dance probably made Noatak just as jealous as any conversation with Sukuda. The two friends tried not to press too close since it was still awkward and luckily, that wasn't so hard given that the melody gave way to many spins and fast leg work that forced them to be a little apart; Korra really didn't know how to dance like the other couples were but the energy was contagious and she basically just had to mimic Mako, yet there were still a lot of embarrassing faults such as when she spun right into Mako and nearly made him fall, or times where she accidentally kicked his shins and even the near head-butt that almost happened near the end of the song as they both tried to move in the same direction when they were supposed to move in opposite motions. Like with Bolin, it was a laugh riot.

By the time the song ended Korra was laughing at her flukes and repressed energy but she was surprised by the man that approached her with a dance request next- it was Tenzin.

"Shall we, Korra?" The airbender offered a hand and Korra saw Asami wink as she danced by with Bolin.

"Sure, why not?" Korra shrugged playfully and took the man's hand as the slow song began to pick up rhythm into a waltz.

"Fluid moves, Korra. Don't try to follow my steps, just flow with the music." Tenzin explained with his gentle voice as if he were teaching an airbending move.

"You're good at this." Korra commented wisely since the man could keep up with the other couples even as Korra clumsily stepped on his feet and unconsciously resisted the flow of his movements.

"Dancing is much like airbending, Korra. It's all about flowing freely and spiral movements." Tenzin exemplified by taking Korra's hand and making her twirl away and then back to him with a grace that she wouldn't normally possess on the dance floor.

"No wonder I'm a lousy dancer." Korra chuckled and fell back into her klutzy tempo, accidentally kicking the airbender in the ankle which made his bald head pink up as he suppressed the pain.

"You could do with some practice." Tenzin replied in a little unsteadily from all the accidental hits she was landing.

Luckily the airbending master didn't have to suffer much longer and as soon as the song ended he bowed politely to Korra and headed off to invite his wife for a dance to which Pema gladly said yes, surprising Korra with how graciously they moved together, just like perfectly matched and entwined leaves floating with the wind.

Korra turned from watching the couple only to find several men in front of her with enthusiastic looks of expectation. One of the men was Councilman Sukuda, another was a short green-eyed bespectacled man with a pointy beard, there was also an elderly man with heavily lined amber eyes and wearing a formal hood, as well a very young man with brown hair and very familiar green-eyes. However, the most surprising of all the sudden suitors was the man she dubbed 'creepy mustache guy'- Amon's old lieutenant.

"I hear you are accepting dance invitations, Avatar?" The creepy mustache guy smiled in a way that was a little too eerie for her even if he was being perfectly courteous.

"Let the lady pick, Mr. Zhong." Sukuda turned to Korra as all the men extended their hands to her. "Would you care to dance with one of us, Avatar Korra?"

"I…er…" Korra didn't know what to say, she hadn't been expecting so many at the same time and she had no idea how to reject them all at once, one at the time she could turn down but saying no to all of them together would just be insulting.

"Avatar Korra." A new voice right next to her, one she knew well even if he tried to alter the timber. She saw Noatak in a deep bow that hid most of his damaged face under the hood, he was extending his scarred hand to her and giving the creepy mustache guy very furtive glances before he looked at Korra expectantly.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." Korra spoke with excessive politeness that wasn't all like her, she was just mimicking Asami jokingly and she nearly cracked up and laughed at hearing herself talk that way. Nevertheless, she smiled at all the men and took Noatak's hand, allowing him to quickly whisk her to the center of the dance floor just as a new song began.

"Such an honor to be picked out by the Avatar herself." Noatak spoke mockingly in her ear as he pulled her close and placed a hand around her waist.

"You better believe it." Korra gave him her rebellious lopsided smile while planting her hand on his shoulder before lacing the fingers of her free hand with his.

The dance had a very unique tempo, it wasn't a waltz like what she danced with Tenzin but it wasn't a jig like she shared with Mako, it was something fast paced, intense and far too complicated for Korra. She nearly stumbled and fell into him at the first turn and stepped right onto his foot.

"I see what your problem is." He spoke in her ear again. "Will you trust me?"

"Yeah, sure. So long as you don't let me fall on my butt in the middle of all these people." Korra was actually a little intimidated by the intense song.

"Close your eyes and let me lead. Don't follow my steps and don't try to take charge, ignore the others, just let me guide your moves and relax." Noatak ordered quickly and when she hesitated he added- "Now, Korra."

"Ok, ok." Korra nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting her body relax.

Noatak immediately took charge and swept her across the dance floor in fast intricate moves that Korra had no idea how she was pulling off but she just did what he said and let him lead and all her steps fell into place without stepping on his toes again.

"You can open your eyes so long as you keep letting me lead." He murmured over the music as he dipped her body back.

Korra's eyes flew open immediately and she looked into the pale icy blue orbs that were boring into her with fervor. He slowly lifted her up in a slow rolling move and led her into yet another complex set of steps but Korra wasn't thinking about her feet anymore, she was just holding his gaze and allowing her relaxed body to flow like water and get guided by his gentle pull. She actually was reminded by the story of Tui and La, of the gentle push and pull between the moon and the ocean.

She was vaguely aware that some people had stopped to watch them but she really didn't care, she barely saw anything but Noatak's face and she hardly heard anything other than the music. He held her hand tighter and flung her away so her body stretched gracefully away from his before rolling right back into his arms with the momentum when he flicked his wrist, then he moved in little spirals, pulling her along for the ride until Korra felt light headed and giddy.

"Where did you learn this?" Korra murmured almost breathlessly. She still faltered a little here and there and still stumbled slightly in the more complex turns but she was dancing more graciously and elegantly then she ever had in her entire life. It didn't really feel like her, she preferred rowdy music where all she had to do was shake her body to the beat, but this lovely intricate dance was a unique experience and Korra actually thought she could benefit from the lesson.

"It's not that hard, Korra. It's much like bending when you get used to it." Noatak replied calmly and twirled her under his arm twice before doing the push and pull move again, now with both hands in hers. "Your problem as that you resist, you try to control the flow instead of using it and letting it take you."

"You sound like an airbender." Korra smirked and fell flush into his body again before her raised her up by the waist just enough to spin her in a gentle arch before returning her to the ground and guiding her along the intense ending of the songs with sharp quick movements.

"Then maybe I just provided a valuable lesson." Noatak finished off by dipping her again as the song ended then pulled her up slowly and bowed again like any gentleman would after dancing with the Avatar.

"Thanks." Korra bowed slightly back and smiled. "I actually enjoyed that."

"So did I." It was no lie, Noatak had adored the way she trusted him so innocently and blindly to let him lead in a way that she let no one else, he enjoyed the way she moved with him as if they were made for each other and stepped into his pace as if she were a part of him but, most of all, he loved that he had shown all that to the crowd, he loved that he could feel Korra's body to his while everyone watched the way they matched so perfectly, he loved that they could all see the way her pregnant form was so trusting of him and that he knew exactly how to make her move in the most elegant ways, it was his little way of claiming her and the baby as his whether these people realized that or not.

There was actually some applause, though Korra didn't know if it was for them, for the band or for all the dancers in general, but it made her blush anyway and grin giddily. She felt a little woozy but very energized, though now that she noticed some people staring she figured it was time to take the attention away from Noatak.

"Later?" Korra murmured, acting as if she was granting him a polite goodbye.

"Yes. I will definitely be seeing you later." Noatak spoke with a certainty that got Korra excited all over again, even as she watched him leave quietly to go mingle subtly with the public.

"That was quite the performance." A voice spoke behind Korra and she turned to find Sukuda, clapping his hands and smiling. "Will you consider dancing with me next, Avatar Korra?"

"Sorry but I'm pretty tired right now." Korra waved at her bump vaguely. "You know, pregnant and all. I get tired really fast." She excused herself lamely and a little too smugly but she had to admire the man's persistence.

"Of course, my apologies. Perhaps next time?" Councilman Sukuda bowed his head slightly and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, ok." Korra nodded, still a little light-headed. "Have you seen Asami…I mean, Councilwoman Sato?"

"Ah yes, she was dancing moments ago with her that young firebender escort of hers but I believe they are somewhere over there now." The man indicated the general direction of the table that held Air Nomad delicacies.

"Thanks." Korra waved informally and walked off to find her friends.

She found Bolin snacking on a mango wrapped soy appetizer, standing by the Air Nomad table focused on the food, but the rest of the entourage was nowhere to be seen. Korra wondered for a second who had supplied the Air Nomad recipes but she assumed it could only have been the Acolytes, who else would know them?

"Where is everyone?" Korra popped up behind Bolin and stole an appetizer from his hand before popping it in her mouth. All the dancing had gotten her hungry.

"Huh?" Bolin bit into thin air and only then realized she had stolen the treat. "Oh, Korra!" He grabbed a new appetizer and offered it to her. "Hungry? Gotta eat for two, right?"

"Thanks." Korra accepted the snack and all those that followed. "But really, where is everyone?"

"Asami and Mako are dancing, _again_!" Bolin made a silly dance mimic. "I think Tenzin was talking to a Councilwoman and N…" He slapped a hand over his mouth and then cupped his mouth whispering audibly. "I mean, you-know-who seems to be lurking around." Bolin suddenly grinned widely. "Speaking of which, that was one heck of a dance. How come you don't dance that way with me?"

"It was all him, I tell you! He just pulled me around the dance floor!" She chuckled already chewing on another appetizer though it didn't help her hunger much, she was really craving meat more than ever.

"Well it was awesome." Bolin was practically stuffing treats into her hands now. "But are sure you're not too tired? 'Cause of the…"

"No, Bolin!" Korra retorted playfully just to interrupt him. "The baby and I are fine."

They started joking and laughing together just for the heck of it but Korra really was getting tired of the party, people she didn't know kept coming up to great her and her back was starting to hurt from the dancing and standing up so long.

At some point, a girl came up to Bolin and asked him to dance. Korra pushed him to go, even though he was reluctant to leave her alone, and she enjoyed watching him stumble around with the cute little debutante girl in her pink dress, she was probably younger than him but Bolin actually seemed at ease even when another two girls got in between and started flirting with him. Korra had never really been able to see Bolin as a flirt, even if he always enjoyed the cheers of the fangirls and Mako kept saying he was a lover-boy, but now that she got to see him speaking with all those women, she could understand what Mako meant- Bolin was indeed flirtatious, but in the most innocent way, he made girls laugh and teased them with gentlemanly politeness rather than arrogance, so of course he was popular.

After watching Bolin for a while, she found a few empty seats on the edge of the hall and took one, relaxing as well as she could as she watched her friends have fun. She was snacking on more treats and sipping on lychee juice, she wished Noatak could come join her but they had caught too much attention already so he stayed away though she could see him watching her from afar.

"Interesting party, wouldn't you say?" Someone sat next to Korra and when she turned to look at the speaker, her mood soured slightly. She was looked at Councilwoman Amora Kufeng, who smiled with exaggerated sweetness and looked too perfect in her emerald and chocolate dress with plenty gold jewelry to go along.

"Yeah." Korra replied simply, not really interested in conversation. The woman hadn't actually done anything to her but she found that wide fake-looking smile and empty eyes to be too creepy to look at.

"I must admit, I didn't quite approve of this little celebration but it is turning out to be the event of the season so I am enjoying it." The Councilwoman was still smiling in Korra's direction. "A pity all the reporters keep trying to ruin it, isn't it?"

"I guess." Korra shrugged popping an appetizer in her mouth.

"Oh, by the way, I loved what you did. It was so sweet." The woman had a very high-pitched and sugary voice that really poked at Korra's nerves even if it really wasn't that unpleasant, there was just something about the way she prolonged the vowels with her gooey speech that annoyed the Avatar.

"What are you talking about?" Korra looked at the woman again, while sipping at her juice.

"That dance! You could have easily picked Councilman Sukuda, Mr. Zhong or the young Jin Gan-Lan, but instead you picked out that poor deformed man. It's was such a compassionate act." The woman gave Korra a sympathetic smile.

The Avatar was gritting her teeth and she was sure her face was a mask of fury though she was trying to control it. Who in darnation was this woman calling deformed? How dare she confuse love with pity? Korra felt the last couple of snacks get crushed to mush in her hands but she knew that snapping in the presence of the media now, to a Council member no less, would be very, very bad.

"If you say so." Korra bit her tongue with fury and then sipped the last dregs of her drink and considered 'accidentally' throwing the glass at the woman's face. A repressed shout burned in her throat.

"It really was a smart move in front of the press. People need to see more your merciful side, Avatar Korra." The woman pressed on and Korra just wanted to either punch her or leave but both answers were too conspicuous.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Korra snapped a little and at last the woman seemed to back down.

"Alright." Kufeng seemed temporarily stunned but recovered quickly and the wooden smile was back. "I'm so glad I finally have the honor of speaking to the illustrious Avatar Korra in private."

"Whatever." Korra replied rudely while thinking- «The honor is all yours, I assure you.»

"May I be so bold as to ask a little question?" Kufeng leaned closer with a tone of conspiracy.

«Oh boy, here we go again!» Korra scowled taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"About the father of your child, I'm curious- was he a bender?" The use of past tense didn't go unnoticed but the question surprised Korra too much to care.

"Yeah, why?" The Avatar replied without thinking.

"Oh nothing, really. I just thought it would be such a shame if another Avatar had a non-bender child. Such a waste of good blood, don't you think?" Kufeng was smiling with sickening sweetness and Korra wanted to punch the teeth right out of her.

"What? In case you don't know, Commander Bumi is a personal friend of mine." The Avatar shot at the woman angrily. She wasn't that close to Bumi, but she liked him and was willing to defend him, besides he wasn't a bender but he was one of the most capable warriors she had ever met.

"Of course, of course." The woman waved the matter off as if it was not important. "It's a shame though, isn't it? He's a great man but can you imagine how much greater he could be if only he hadn't been unlucky enough to be born non-bender? With both master Katara and Avatar Aang's heritage, he could have been simply phenomenal."

"Unlucky?!" Korra was close to shouting now. "Since when is it so bad to be non-bender?"

"Avatar Korra, certainly you of all people shouldn't have to ask that! I know it's horribly unfair but superior blood is superior blood and benders will always hold the power." Councilwoman Kufeng acted as if she was explaining that two and two equals four. "After all, what are the Nations, if not the division between different bendings? Really, I'm sure the Avatar knows that. Isn't your job to keep the world in balance with bending? And protect us benders from further war?"

"No, my job is to keep balance, peace and fairness for EVERYONE." Korra was on her feet now, looking down at the woman with plenty of suppressed rage.

"Honestly, Avatar, you're almost sounding like that ghastly man, Amon." Kufeng laughed as if Korra was being silly.

"What?" The Avatar fisted her hands again, resisting the urge to bend a rock right into the woman's face.

"Yes, with all that 'equality for all' nonsense. I'm sure you don't really mean it though." The woman laughed lightly and graced Korra with a smile again though she raised her hand to her lips in fake embarrassment. "Ops, that sounded awful of me, didn't it? Don't get me wrong, please, I'm not a bad person- of course, the non-benders need to be defended too; they just happen to be the unfortunate souls that were born in the bottom of the pyramid, so it's natural that they would need our compassion."

"One of my best friends happens to be a non-bender _and_ the host of this party _and_ she can fend for herself _and_ doesn't need any of your so called compassion!" Korra was literally at her limit and she was sure her face was red with rage.

"Ah yes, Miss Sato… My, my, she is such an ambitious child. I guess there are always some exceptions to the rule, though it really is a pity that Miss Sato is a non-bender." Councilwoman Kufeng tossed her short perfectly curled hair aside and presented Korra with yet another disturbingly wide smile, though this one held what looked like pity for Asami. "Who knows, perhaps in a past life she was a bender and is now just repenting for whatever mistakes were committed then."

"Excuse me." Korra left, stomping her feet and walking right past Tenzin, Mako and Asami herself, trying to get away from the public eye before she exploded and broke anything at hand.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: 1-Please imagine Kufeng with a Joo-Dee like smile xD_

_2-I chose the last name Zhong for the lieutenant because it means loyal/devoted/faithful in Chinese and that does seem like his highest quality in LoK until he is betrayed._

_3-If we can just pretend that music transcends time, space and culture for a moment just let me say this- In case you're curious I imagined Korra dancing a slow Chinese song with Bolin like 'Dancing Song of the Yao Tribe', a jive with an Indian twist with Mako (something a cross between "Charleston" and "Aaja Soniye"), a classic dance with Tenzin (like Tchaikovsky's "Valse Sentimentale" but with an Asian instrument sound to it) and the Czardas (Brahm's Hungarian dance no.5) with Noatak. Look them up if you want the feel of this chapter.)_


	59. The Good Side Of Booze

"THAT BITCH!" The Avatar's scream echoed all over the empty ladies room, scaring off any potential users approaching outside.

That wasn't the only sound echoing around though- the music still reached all the way to that division and so did the chattering voices of the guests and it all just pissed Korra off further. She looked in the mirror and even her own reflection, a now freckled face twisted with rage, made her angry; so she bent water right out of the taps and smashed into the mirror with her water coated fist. It was a stupid, impulsive, irrational move and the bending had no purpose whatsoever except adding further destruction and venting her wrath but the Avatar couldn't help it.

"Crap!" Korra shouted again as the mirror shattered to hundreds of little pieces and a couple of shards cut though the water and sliced into her knuckles. "Damn it!" Korra kicked at the elegant wood fixings under the shell-shaped stone sink and smashed right through them in frustration as she clutched her bleeding hand.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Asami had apparently followed her angry stomping all the way there and was walking in looking around in surprise. Alarm etched into her features when she spotted the injury. "What happened? Are you ok?"

The raven-haired moved up to Korra slowly, as if testing a wild animal, and only then did the Avatar notice that she had flames flickering around her which she quickly extinguished, allowing Asami to come close and quickly grab her hand to examine it. The dark fingers were still wet and blood was dripping down them in thin red trails but the two little cuts were shallow and looked more serious than they actually were.

"I'm fine, Asami." Korra was practically growling out the words and had to take a breath in order to steady her voice. "I really am."

"Right, that's why you're smashing public mirrors with your fists." Asami gave her a stern look and grabbed wine-colored silk handkerchief from within her sash to wrap around Korra's knuckles until the shallow bleeding stopped. "Can you water-heal this?"

"Nope, can't water-heal myself. That's a rare skill." Korra was trying to sound casual but her rage still burned too intensely to let her calm down, she couldn't even stay still and kept flexing her hands and shaking with rage.

"It would be a little too convenient, wouldn't it?" Asami joked, trying to loosen up the tension.

"Hn." Korra agreed with a sound that wasn't really a word and cracked the knuckles of her free hand.

"What angered you this time?" Asami spoke with a diplomatic tone but there was something censorious in her voice that stirred the Avatar's nerves as well.

"That bitch Kufeng!" Korra kicked at the broken wooden fixing under the sink even more, feeling a flash of anger just by pronouncing a name. "I didn't think a Council person could ever annoy me more than Tarrlok did but she's damn close!"

"What exactly did my esteemed colleague say to incur to this violence?" Asami was still holding Korra's hand and putting pressure on the cuts, she had decided it was best not to take Korra out into a media infested hall until she had calmed down.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Korra snapped, fisting her hands again and feeling all the repressed rage build up further. "With a single 'polite' exchange of words she managed to piss me off in at least six different ways!"

"I take it she shared her views on bender superiority?" Asami seemed sympathetic and actually grimaced at the mention of the woman's point of view.

"Scratch what I said before- she's worse than Tarrlok!" Korra leaned over the sink with her free hand scratching at the porcelain as she tried to breathe out her rage in harsh angry huffs.

"Calm down, Korra. She's a bitch, yes, but she's harmless." Asami lifted the stained handkerchief just enough to confirm that the bleeding had stopped. "Nobody else in the Council agrees with her but at least having a contradicting point of views helps to keep things fair."

"How is that fair?!" Korra nearly shouted again but then closed her eyes trying to contain the rage.

"Korra, seriously, calm down. This stress isn't good for you or the baby." Asami slowly placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. Surprisingly enough, it helped calm the Avatar a little.

"I know, I know." Korra nodded in annoyance but her friend's worry was helping and the fury was slowly simmering down, little by little. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make a scene on your birthday but apparently I did."

"I was getting bored of dancing, anyway." Asami smiled delicately and picked up a clean little roll towel, dipped the tip in cold running water and slowly began to dab at Korra's perspired face with the cool edge until the red hot anger had seeped away completely from the Avatar's face.

"You don't have to pamper me, Asami." Korra frowned but she was grateful for the effort, she could guess that if Asami hadn't followed her in there, she might actually have ended up picking a fight with someone or causing a real scene.

"I'm just making sure you're presentable to go back out there, Korra." Asami then used the wet towel to clean the wounded hand completely and make sure no glass was left behind before she put the towel away and watched as Korra rolled her shoulders in order to relieve the tension and relax.

"Perfectionist." Korra made a little teasing face at Asami despite the little flame of rage that still burned in her eyes.

"Brute." Asami retorted jokingly.

Korra was still angry, very much so, and she suspected she might really punch the smile out of Kufeng if the woman showed up in front her at that moment; but she was also really grateful to Asami, she felt bad for troubling the jade eyed woman on a day that should be all about Miss Sato and Korra herself hated to waste all the good mood she had gathered when dancing with Noatak. After several minutes of intense breathing and many internal attempts to shut out Kufeng's words, the Avatar finally managed to calm down enough to act normal.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra let out a breath and examined her stupidly cut hand. It wasn't serious in the least but it would take a while to fade unless someone healed it. "I think I'm ok to go out now."

"Good." Asami patted her back calmly. "It's getting late, if you're tired I'm sure Tenzin and Pema wouldn't mind if you go home."

"Asami, I'm not tired. You know me, so stop acting like I'm a frail little doll." Korra spoke the words with anger and frustration, she hated that people underestimated her over the pregnancy, but then she realized this was just the fury trying to bubble again and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's fine, Korra." Asami nodded, understanding full well that that wrath wasn't anything personal against her. "Come on."

The raven-head led the way and tugged Korra to follow. On their way, Asami exchanged a few words with one of the security personnel about the damages in the lavatories; after that they found Tenzin and Mako deep in conversation while Bolin spoke excitedly with Pema, Noatak was nowhere to be seen but Korra was determined to enjoy the rest of the party even if she had to avoid Kufeng to do it.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

By the time Korra arrived back at temple and the White Lotus guards returned to the sentry quarters, the airbender kids were all asleep in their room, piled over Naga for warmth with Meelo snoring softly over the polar bear dog's head and the girls curled up together to its side. The Acolyte in charge of them informed Pema that everything had gone well and that Rohan was asleep too so there was nothing else for them to do but go to bed themselves.

Korra wasn't exactly sure how to feel, she had managed to steer clear of Councilwoman Kufeng, who was still oblivious of the offense she had committed, and enjoy the remaining hour at the party so her mood had improved again but people kept greeting her and one lady went as far as asking to touch her bump and that Korra did not like in the least, plus the little scene led to Pema asking once again about movement reminding her that she should have started feeling something almost two weeks before and so far nothing had happened so that freaked her out a little. Now she wasn't sure if she was happy for the dance, stressed over the baby, angry over Kufeng or excited to see Noatak again, whatever happened next would probably tip the scales on her mood in a most extreme way.

She slid open the door to her room and, with a sharp pang of disappointment, found it empty and dark but as she walked inside, turning on a dim lamp on her way, the door shut before she had time to turn but when she did she saw a familiar masked presence standing just next to said door, she had walked right past him.

"Hello, Noatak." Korra felt the grin stretch on her lips and her temper immediately swerved to excitement. So he had kept his promise after all.

"Hello, my lovely Avatar." His voice sounded vaguely amused and he moved to her with the silent swiftness of a cat with those pale blue eyes looking right into hers through the dark mask.

"Oh, you're in a good mood again." Korra smirked smugly; she had learned to recognize when he was happy because he used endearments at those times.

"I wonder why that would be?" He placed a hand under his chin in a mock pose of thoughtfulness. "Perhaps because of that little show we put on with the dance? Perhaps because the party went well without any problems? Perhaps because you look so beautiful? Or maybe, just maybe, it's because I finally found the easiest way to access your room unseen."

"The secret passage?" Korra was still grinning.

"The secret passage." He agreed favorably. "You could have saved me plenty of trouble by informing me of it earlier, even if all that trouble was worth it."

"I know, I'm an idiot." She shook her head jokingly.

"A charming idiot." Noatak teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. "But you're my idiot."

"Hey, now I'm starting to get offended." Korra pouted a little and reached to push his mask away from his face only to find a slight smirk underneath while causing the hood to fall back.

"Is that so?" He leaned down to plant a demanding kiss on her pouty lips with the mask still perched over his head. "How can I correct such a grave mistake, my Avatar?"

"Kiss me again and maybe I'll tell you." She teased with a mocking grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"With pleasure, my dear."

Noatak complied and kissed her pouty lips in a deep slow intense meld of mouths. She could taste a hint of alcohol in his breath, probably from one of the many different party drinks, but it was nothing compared to the pleasant and unique flavor of him that she felt when his tongue danced right into hers in that close embrace in her dimly lit cool room. Her hands went around his neck and not even the slight tap of tree leaves on her window could interrupt the deliciously simple intimate moment.

When they finally broke apart for air, Korra's bad mood had dispelled completely and she was grinning non-stop, refusing to let go of him as she pressed her body into his.

"Have you been drinking?" She laughed softly still feeling the slightly zesty tang of liquor on her tongue.

"Is there a problem with that?" He gave her an amused but inquisitive look.

"Not really, if this is all booze does to you." Korra chuckled and eyed him from top to bottom though she actually meant his amorous attitude.

"This?" Noatak surprised her by picking her up bridal style as if she was no heavier than a kitten and walking to the bed in which he sat with her in his lap. "Is there anything odd about me? I am not physically inebriated, I assure you."

"Heck yes, there's something odd!" Korra laughed a little again with that deep boastful tone of hers. "You're all honest and sweet and stuff."

"Don't you like 'sweet and stuff'?" He teased while nuzzling into her neck softly.

"I like it alright." Korra kept her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw out of reflex. "I like it a lot."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't complain." He kissed her again gently and with a sweetness that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"I wasn't complaining!" Korra loosened her grip to hold both her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I see…" His words trailed off because his attention was suddenly diverted to her hand in which angry red cuts were still visible as flickers of soft light from the lamp danced on the hurt skin in a play of shadows and brightness in the dim room. "What happened here?" He grabbed her injured hand, examining it briefly.

"No big deal. Got angry and punched a mirror." Korra grimaced a little, embarrassed by how stupid the words sounded even to her.

"Tsk, tsk, always my impulsive Korra." He shook his head lightly but didn't seem cold or overprotective as usual, instead he just seemed to take the situation in stride and kissed her hurt knuckles gently.

"Did you just tsk me?" Korra was actually pleasantly surprised by how easygoing he was acting and she considered trying to get him to drink more often though she knew the thought was a little mean and very wrong, she was not that sort of manipulating person.

"I believe I did." He smiled unconcernedly and kissed up the scrapes again very softly. "A pity I can't heal these for you." Even his tone of voice was unusually smooth.

"It's fine, they are just scratches." The Avatar actually felt a blush crawl up her cheeks thanks to his new laidback tenderness. "They'll heal normally."

"Alright." He sat further back on the bed to lean his body to the wall and pulled Korra along to remain seated on his lap while he nuzzled up her jaw. "I realized I've become obsessed with your presence. A week away from you and I'm clinging like puppy-loved teenager."

Korra stared at him dumbstruck, now she was absolutely sure that alcohol had a strong effect on him whether it messed with his physical faculties or not (which it probably didn't or he wouldn't have been able to sneak in unseen) because not only did it make him more relaxed and amorous, it also loosened his tongue considerably. The normal Noatak would never confess to something like that out of the blue, especially not in those terms. She decided she might as well take advantage of the situation rather than call him on it.

"Really now? When did you realize this, Noatak?" She grinned mischievously, trying not to chortle at his sudden honesty, and pressed a little closer.

"When I saw how absolutely gorgeous you looked at that party and noticed how much it ate at me to be away from you. All I wanted to do was steal you away and keep you all to myself." Noatak kissed her cheek sweetly to highlight his words. "And now here I have you, my love."

"Woah." Korra had expected his sappy romanticism to make her laugh but now she was actually blushed all over again, totally at loss for words. Sure, Noatak was always charismatic but never in such a vulnerable and cute way since he had a tendency to be very enigmatic and controlled; her more tomboyish side had the obscene urge to tease him over it but at the same she just wanted to squeeze him to bits and never let go.

"I should make you drink more often." She laughed playfully, not sure how else to reply.

"You can make me do anything. That's what I'm living for, after all." He looked into her eyes with devotion so pure that Korra had to look away from the sheer intensity of it.

"Noatak…" She was too flustered to know how to reply but his devoted tone made her smile. She had saved his live, yes, and she knew he was overprotective of her and loved her but she had no idea he really felt this way, it was almost a bit too staggering. "…You must really be drunk. I'm going to tease the life out of you about this when you're sober." She joked, trying to stir away from the serious topics.

"I don't mind that in the least, my love." He actually smiled and kissed her deeply and with breathtaking intensity before pulling away half a minute later. "But I'm not as inebriated as you assume, unless of course, you count how intoxicated your beauty makes me."

"Oooookay, then!" Korra had to turn away from his heated gaze, laughing a little bashfully, she just didn't want to get blushed even further and begin swooning like a little princess.

"Are you embarrassed?" Noatak chuckled and the sound sent warm shivers down her spine.

"N-no. You're just being silly and sappy, it's weird." The Avatar replied immediately and defensively as she moved to sit with her back to his chest.

"You are, your pretty dark skin is turning as red as a Fire Nation banner." He was grinning openly, teasing but never letting go of her.

"So what if I am? Got a problem with that?" Korra blushed further and went into complete defense mode, going as far as trying to cross her arms. "Stop mocking me."

"Alright, alright." Noatak leaned over her shoulder and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"Much." Korra huffed, still too self-conscious but relaxed again. She did, however, have to hold back a laugh when she imagined how the world would react after seeing the big, bad, cold, super self-controlled Amon acting tipsy and affectionate…Then again, she was glad that was a pleasure reserved only to her.

"How can I make it up to you?" He was speaking into her ear, softly and tenderly.

"Hm…" Korra thought for a long moment. There were plenty of things she would enjoy from him at that moment, some were as simple as information like what sort of things he and Mako were doing without telling her, while other things she wished for were complex and lewd and incredibly tempting, but when it came to favors there was one thing that immediately crossed her mind and it was not light-hearted at all. "I do have a favor to ask."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: In no way do I defend drunkenness for entertainment, in fact I have to many issues with family alcoholism to defend such a thing. So I didn't actually make Amon drunk, just affected enough to loosen up, but I don't defend alcohol as means of entertainment, I just wanted to show yet another side of Noatak since it's relevant up ahead. And I wanted to be a little different as most people write about inebriated experiences as hyperactively humiliating or rage inducing but often forget that some people become amorous and silly too.)_


	60. Cheer Her Up

"What is this favor you want to ask?" Noatak's voice was still absurdly soft and warm in her ear as she sat in his arms but his hands were tracing slow corkscrew patterns up her thighs over the silky leggings, it was an innocent unconscious gesture but somewhat sensual in a way.

"I want you to _sense_." Korra murmured the words a bit quieter than necessary and placed her hands over his to emphasize her meaning. The way she spoke forced him to focus almost immediately, rather than allow himself to continue basking tipsily in the warmth of her body.

"I assume there is something specific worrying you or you wouldn't be asking for it now." Noatak's mellow voice became slightly sharper and more akin to his usual level tone. "What is it?"

"Will you do it or not?" Korra meant to sound snappy but it came out tired and murmured instead.

"You know I will, even if you hadn't asked." He raised a hand to her chin, tipping it so she was looking back at him and he could kiss her softly again. "Now?"

"Yeah, now." Korra allowed him to kiss her yet again, it was comforting and sweet, the way their mouths met with a distinctive tender softness that soothed her nerves and the heartwarming feeling of being loved bloomed in her chest like a wild flower.

Noatak's hand moved unhurriedly but unceremoniously up her legs, grasping the edge of the lovely dress and pulling it all the way up to her chest with a whisper of the rustling layers of cloth to bare her tanned skin to the wintry night air of the room. Korra shivered a little at the sudden sensation of cold air on her torso but the large scarred hand that he placed over her abdomen was very warm and seemed to chase away the cold as if little tendrils of heat flared from his touch and spread all over her.

He took his time, carefully sensing the blood flow with complete focus until he could easily distinguish every vessel of hers and of the baby as separate systems, memorizing everything until his mind was branded with a crimson map of intricate streams and currents, he was used to it now but it had taken a while to learn to sense just for the sensing itself and not as an offensive approach. Right then it wasn't hard, the few drinks he had consumed to keep up appearances certainly tampered with his attitude but did nothing to cloud his rationality or muddle his senses so in no time at all he could ascertain that there was no cause for alarm as Korra's tone had led him to believe. Every vessel, every capillary, every sanguine connection was intact and healthy, there was absolutely nothing abnormal to attract his attention negatively.

"Everything seems fine." He spoke at last with a casual voice.

"Are you sure?" Korra looked at him with an anxious waiting face and he decided it was better to elaborate further.

"It's much bigger, obviously, but everything from heartbeat to development seems alright. I am no expert but I would be able to sense any problems or flaws so you can rest assured." Noatak's free hand moved up to stroke her mostly loose hair in gentle motions since he knew the repeated gesture always calmed her. "What are you so worried about, Korra?"

"Nothing. It's silly." Korra shrugged a little but lay her head on his shoulder allowing him to continue to pet her as his other hand stayed in place over her belly still sensing quietly and intently.

"Tell me." He insisted softly in her ear. "Anything that worries you is worth attention, Korra."

"I think you're starting to sober up, you're not using little nicknames for me anymore." Korra smirked a little weakly, trying to divert his attention.

"Don't change the subject, my love." He wasn't stern at all, her humor took away some of the sharpness of the situation so he returned to being sweet which meant he wasn't as cured as she thought.

"Ok, fine. It's just that this th…I mean, the baby should have started moving almost two weeks ago!" Korra frowned a little, not only was she worried she was also annoyed that she had nearly slipped into her old habit of trying to see the baby as something unreal mostly as a reaction to fear and worry.

"It _is_ moving." He commented off hand but began to understand the issue- sensing the child move was one of the things that reassured him, so it would be safe to assume that if Korra couldn't feel it when she should then that could easily worry her.

"I meant I'm supposed to feel it." Korra confirmed, complaining with an almost whiny voice. "Don't you find it odd that the father can feel it before the mother can?" She became brusquely aware that she was actually jealous of Noatak and the idea was ridiculous to her but knowing that didn't change anything.

"Not at all." He chuckled at her envious tone but something sparked in his mind- a long, long lost memory that came back to the surface of his mind blurred with time but tinted with the rosy colors of better days. "Let's try to do something about it, shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Korra was suddenly suspicious. She had no idea what he had in mind but she was highly skeptical of anything that he might want to try in this strange tipsy state.

"You'll see." Noatak moved, slowly repositioning Korra to sit on the edge of the bed, he then moved to his knees on the floor in front of her, settling between her legs before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head to the bump in a sweet gesture that bordered almost on adoration.

"What are you doing?" Korra watched him with skeptical curiosity as she settled her hands on the bed with her head tilted to the side to appreciate the tender expression of his face.

"I vaguely remember from my earliest living memories that when my mother was pregnant of Tarrlok she would make my father and I talk to her belly because he tended to move with the sound of our voices. I don't know whether it is too early for our baby to hear us or not but at least we can try." He spoke every word steadily and serenely in a tone similar to his old speech voice but less commanding and intimidating. His scarred face remained pressed lightly to her skin the whole time.

"I don't think…" Korra cut her own words short in a nanosecond with a loud gasp. Her bright blue eyes grew wide and she held her breath- all because he was right.

As soon as Noatak stopped talking she felt something different, it was hard to describe, the closest comparison she could find was a flutter of little wings, like butterflies or perhaps something just a tad stronger, moving and rolling around inside her body making a uniquely overwhelming blend of sensations flourish in her chest, she couldn't quite describe what she felt, it was a mix of shock, protectiveness, awe and intense relief.

"Spirits, that's…I don't even know how to..." She looked at him, eyes still wide and mouth half open in admiration.

"I take it my idea work?" Noatak grinned triumphantly and as soon as the question was out Korra felt another little flutter of movement, like tumbling water inside her.

"Yes…Yes, it definitely, definitely worked." Korra swallowed her shaky voice, she was absolutely dazed and completely awed, she didn't even notice she had her hands on the sides of her abdomen trying to feel on the outside what she felt on the inside, though it turned out to be futile since the sensation was too weak to be felt over her skin just yet. The emotions that overflowed from her were so frighteningly intense that she feared she might just cry all over again- it was there in her body, the baby was real, living and moving and it was wholly _hers_.

"How is it?" Noatak tilted his head curiously and his sideburns tickled and scratched lightly at her skin at the same time that his voice caused a slightly ripple of movement in her body once more.

"It's…unbelievable." Korra was murmuring the words out; her brain was too muddled to find a proper description since she was focusing all her attention on feeling instead of thinking and the relief and shock were morphing into plain old excitement. "It's like…like water! Yeah, like the water from that small waterfall in our cave when it fell on us, except softer and…and…or maybe it's little fluttery little wings…I just don't even know anymore."

"Now you have me jealous, my beautiful Korra." Noatak kissed the slight curve of her belly and watched her close her eyes and revel in the sensations that his voice caused inside her.

"Wait…" Korra opened her eyes still a little dazed but cocked a brow at him. "You're jealous? _You_ are the jealous one? I'm the jealous one here!" Korra's awed face suddenly shifted into something miffed and a little childish.

"And why is that, dearest?" Noatak didn't make a single move to back away from her but watched her with curious intent, wondering what exactly was crossing her unpredictable mind.

"How in the blazes did you do that?!" Korra snapped out with a frustrated hiss.

"I assume it just needed a little stimulus. Apparently our baby can hear us just fine." Once again as soon he finished speaking, there was that familiar tumbling feeling in Korra's body that still stunned her each and every time.

"How come you always have the answer? How come it listens to you and not me?!" Korra was actually speaking more to her own belly, while poking at it, than to him with silliness and far too loudly but got no reaction from her own voice which made her scowl like she often used to do when the Fireferrets took a hit or lost a game. It was her moody disappointed sulk.

"Perhaps it is the other way around." Noatak was grinning with immense satisfaction, not just at the way their child reacted to him but also at the way the situation made Korra act so adorably irritated.

"What do you mean?" Korra was still frowning and looking at him with jealousy.

"Perhaps my voice riles it up, whilst your voice calms it. As a child I remember my mother saying that my voice made my brother move in the womb but when she spoke or sang he would settle down, perhaps that is our situation as well." He pressed his forehead to her bump and whispered something that Korra could not quite decipher but that made the child move anyway.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Korra looked at him flatly with her bottom lip jutting in a pout.

"Is it working?" He stretched up just enough to nip at that bottom lip and kiss her sweetly, chasing the pout right away from her.

"I don't know yet." She kissed back a little too roughly and demandingly, actually biting into his own lip in return.

"Well then…" Noatak broke away from the kiss, licking his bitten lip sexily as he settled on his knees between her legs again. "Since I'm down here I'm sure there are plenty of things I could to 'cheer you up'." His hands travelled slowly but roughly up her clothed legs as he gave her a teasing but smoldering stare.

"From know-it-all daddy to pervert in thirty seconds flat." Korra was shaking her head in mock disdain but she never took her eyes off him for a second and there was obvious eagerness stamped in them. "What would our baby say if it saw you?"

"I'm pretty sure it would approve that of me making mommy happy." His voice dropped darkly and mockingly on the last word and his teeth found the refined cloth of her leggings, tugging it slowly, forcefully and sensually down her thighs.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Korra smirked a little but she did raise her hips enough to get the garment out of the way as he finished tugging it off with his hands, forcing her boots off along the way too until her bare toes were just scrapping at the floor and fidgeting in expectancy. He had never noticed how small her feet actually were until then.

"I don't see you complaining." Noatak raised a hand up to her shoulder and tapped her softly until she willingly fell back onto the bed with her feet still dangling off the edge and her loose hair spilling all over the navy blue bedspread like snaking roots onto water. Her dress remained hooked up her chest barely showing the supple undersides of her creamy caramel breasts whilst exposing every part of her lower body that was not concealed by crème underpants and she licked her dry lips with a distinctly lustful look. The sight was unbearably erotic.

"I'm not." Korra grinned with anticipation and enjoyed the way his hands travelled up her legs with spiraling groping motions up her calves all the way to her thighs. "I'm just wondering why you suddenly had the urge to do this."

"Suddenly? My darling, I've been wanting to do this from the minute you stepped into that party looking like the Spirit of Beauty itself." Noatak placed an unhurried kiss on the inner side of her right knee as his fingers began tracing up her outer thighs teasingly before his kisses began trailing up her inner thigh provocatively slow but more and more ardently. He could see the pleasant flush that crept up her cinnamon skin at his words but Korra's little grin never faltered.

"What's so good about doing…" Korra's breath hitched in her throat as he bit softly into her caramel flesh and tugged gently with his teeth making a jolt of sensation shoot through her. "…this?"

"You underestimate how gorgeous you look right now, my love." Noatak smirked slightly at her reaction and moved to her left thigh kissing up from the knee with leisurely slowness as he watched her squirm slightly to try and settle closer to him in a silent demand for more. "And it is very fun to watch you crumble to pleasure under my touch."

"I'm…I'm n-not crumbling!" Korra snapped weakly with a shaky voice closing her eyes with her face pinched with eagerness as arousal invaded her senses, she felt so hot and needy that even the chilly night air did nothing to cool off the desire.

"I beg to differ, lover." He teased while planting soft bites that were just hard enough to leave a few faint marks on her tanned skin. His hands roamed freely up her smooth legs until an index finger began tracing the clothed slit of her sex, easily helping the dampness of her arousal stain through the parchment-colored fabric as his lips traveled further up her thigh and he could see her melting like butter between his fingers in the way she gasped and arched slightly for more.

Korra couldn't reply but she raised her hands to cover her face, hiding the way it twisted with desire at his every touch and the way she had to sink her white even teeth into her lower lip to smother the sounds and begs that threatened to escape her throat. It was her silent way to stubbornly try to win this battle of wills but her body kept giving her away.

His hands stopped for a moment and he ignored the little disappointed sound that came from her as they began to travel to her hips and his fingers hooked into the edges of her underpants before pulling them off swiftly and unceremoniously. Korra didn't seem to mind, not even when he pulled her further to the edge of the bed, dragging the bedding with her and watching her hair tangle around her at the motion before he grabbed a pillow to prop her head and shoulders up just enough so he could see her lovely covered face and the way her hair fell around it and her hands; he then nudged her legs wider apart and settled between them again breathing puffs of warm air onto her thighs.

"Stop covering your pretty face, Korra." He licked up her thigh a little faster than his kisses this time, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of saliva on her skin, the temperature difference made her shiver slightly. "There's no use hiding what I already know."

"And what is it you know?" Her voice was breathy and soft but she uncovered her face, settling her hands back on the bed as she tried to look at him in the barely raised lying position.

"I know exactly how you're crumbling under my ministrations. I know precisely how to make you squirm." Noatak's hands grasped her smooth thighs and spread them wider apart so unexpectedly that Korra gasped at the sudden rush of cool air as the swollen lips of her sex parted exposing the slick, very moist pink interior of the most private corner of her body. "You're body betrays you, my dearest. I can easily see how aroused you are and I don't even have to look at your lovely face."

"Stop saying things like that. It's embarrassing." Korra mumbled the words without conviction and felt more than saw his grin against her thigh.

"Funny how you can become so bashful from my words at times while at others you wildly restrain and attack me like a lustful little imp." He snickered and kissed up to her core, licking her drenched slit with his hot wet slippery tongue causing Korra to nearly jump with surprise and sudden spikes of pleasure.

"S-shut…" The complaint died on her lips and a moan slipped out instead, much to Noatak's delight but she still tried to resist and smother the sound.

"Stop resisting and enjoy it, Korra." Noatak's voice sounded commanding as much as playful and her name was still sugar on his lips whenever he said it, he had hoped the sensation would fade in time but it never did.

He kissed the most erotic part of her body as if he were kissing her mouth, with slow sensual sucking as his tongue teasingly explored her pink flesh, savoring the slightly spicy bittersweet taste of her lewdness and ripping little moans from her lips with ease. No matter how hard she tried to act tough he could always make her moan, not just because he knew her well, no, they still had much to discover about each other, the real reason why she was so easy to please and so incredibly sensitive to his touch was her trust in him, the way she gave herself showed all her love that overflowed in her willingness and he adored that about her, whenever they became intimate her feelings became crystal clear.

Noatak decided to take it up a notch, he placed both her legs over his shoulders before she could protest and watched her hands fist into the bedding, shaking lightly, as his tongue penetrated the deepest part of her womanhood, probing and twisting in agonizingly slowly circles as he drowned in the scent and taste of her, it nearly drove him just as insane it was driving her and it really was getting to her, he could hear it in every moan and pant that escaped her mouth.

Soon his slick tongue slid up circling the hard pearl that made have to bite her lip again to keep from screaming; one of her hands was suddenly in his hair, tugging at it in a demand for more as her fingers buried in his coffee tresses and her nails dug into his scalp just this side of too hard; he didn't mind, he loved that he could push her so far. His tongue slid back down to probe at her entrance and thrust roughly as his fingers found the throbbing little pearl and pinched causing her nails to dig harder into his skin before he rolled his thumb over that tiny hot nub in mesmerizing infinity symbols while feasting on the nectar that spilled freely from her body.

Korra's other hand snapped up to her mouth and she bit into her knuckles, teeth digging painfully into caramel skin, in order to contain the little screams that were building up and threatening to rip from her throat. He was being too slow, too intense, too playful, too good…too everything! Her mind was going blank over it all, her nipples felt raw against the restraining cloth of the dress, her lower body was melting into a puddle of heat and without rain to hide her moans or his mouth or hands to stifle the sounds she feared she would scream far too loud for her own good.

He paused just long enough to hear her whine in protest as she tugged on his hair trying to demand more, his name spilled from her lips like a mix between an order and desperate begging- her reaction was like an aphrodisiac and Noatak wanted much more of it. His tongue trailed up to her pearl again and tapped at it teasingly while his hand slid down her thigh to slide two fingers slowly into her core and once again Korra had to bite at her knuckles to keep more wild sounds from spilling out, her eyes were closed though and that was something Noatak wanted to rectify.

"Open your eyes, beautiful Avatar. Open them and watch how you melt in my hands." It was an order and she knew it but rather than be her usual defiant self, Korra's eyes snapped open and looked at him with fire in her half-lidded blue orbs and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Without ever taking his eyes off her, his mouth latched onto her little pearl again and sucked as his fingers invaded her, pumping, scissoring and twisting until Korra was biting her own skin so hard that she was sure to bruise it and yet the loud cries of pleasure still echoed in the room. Those actions continued for so long that she could no longer think anymore and the coil of pleasure that was building in her body threatened to snap at any moment as his attacks became wilder, harsher and more intense with each passing second while his eyes bore into hers with passion and demand.

It didn't take long before Korra lost it completely and felt the almost electrical current of pleasure that seized all her nerves and muscles as she climaxed and finally screwed her eyes shut, unable to take the intensity of it all as she screamed into her own bitten fist, feeling the embarrassing way she squeezed him between her thighs and hot gooey fluids gushed from her body in an indecent display of satiated arousal.

At last, when she was reduced to a shivered pile of rubbery limbs, her breath so hot that it condensed to mist in the room's cold air, did Noatak let go. He stood, looming over her and licking his drenched fingers in an intentional display of power and smirked before sitting on the bed next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with rapid pants for air. She flushed all over again just from watching the satisfied smug look on his face as he sucked her honey off his digits and watched her shaking body.

"So beautiful." He spoke, still wearing that smug satisfied little grin as he leaned to plant a light kiss on her lips. "You look so beautiful when fall apart like that, my love."

"Only for you." She kissed him much harder than he had kissed her, invading his mouth with her tongue and savoring her own flavor in the intense devouring kiss. She meant her words, there was no way she could give in and react that way for anyone but him.

"I know." He replied with cryptic certainty as the kiss broke apart, he knew not because he thought nobody could push her buttons the way he did but because he would never let another person touch her intimately enough to find out what his lovely Korra looked like in the throes of passion. It was an almost frighteningly dark possessive thought.

"You're not done yet, are you? Weren't you going to make me happy?" She smirked and her defiance was back in full. She still lay there, open, willing and wanting as she pulled on the collar of his clothes, dragging him into yet another passionate kiss that lasted well into a minute.

"You are insatiable, aren't you?" Noatak breathed out the words with a lust muddled voice, already pulling off his clothing as he watched her lick her lips and stare at him with enthusiasm and desire. He had no idea why she enjoyed watching him strip so much, he wondered if she felt the same adoring way he felt when he saw her clothing come off but he couldn't imagine why given how marred his body was, he knew she didn't care about the scars but to actually enjoy his body with them? He thought that was a bit of a stretch, though he thought wrong.

"More like addicted." Korra chuckled, sitting up shakily but finding herself unable to untie the lacing of the dress, in fact Pema had been the one to tie it in the first place so she wasn't even sure where to start loosening the intricate lace-up at the back of the dress.

"Allow me." Noatak offered his help after watching her struggling with the frustrating garment for a few moments.

He pulled her hair to the side, letting the tendrils of chestnut slip between his fingers before he began to deftly and easily untie the deep blue strings that kept the dress together; in seconds it was practically falling off her, revealing the lovely line of her back as the dim light played all over it and the garment pooled in her lap. Korra rushed to chuck it off and as soon as she was in nothing but the long dark cobalt sleeves he pulled her into his lap so that she faced him and straddled his hips. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him fervently with hungry passion that he had inflamed more than slaked, she hadn't had nearly enough of him yet.

Korra wrapped her arms around him possessively, so that one hand was around his neck and the other was buried in his hair again holding him to her chest as they kissed in a wet hot meld of lips, allowing their tongues to battle passionately for dominion over each other's mouths before the rush became too strong and they had to break apart for air. She could feel the heat radiating from his form in waves in the cool room and pressed to him automatically, rejoicing in the warmth of his body, enjoying everything from the way his lighter skin blended into her cinnamon hue to the way her smooth supple flesh crushed against his hard scarred figure.

She purposely ground down to his lap, moaning at the feeling of his hard throbbing length against her fiery soaked sex, the sensation of heated flesh meeting so intimately was mind numbing. Noatak wanted her and just as her body was honest under his touch so was his under her and right now, in that still half-tipsy affectionate state, he couldn't even conceal the adoration and lust in his face and burning blue eyes, he couldn't hide anything at all as the dim light from the lamp danced over his scars like a playful glow of wild flame.

Her dark chocolate nipples were hard as stones and so sensitive that cold night hair was almost making them ache painfully as she thrust her breasts into his face in demand which made him chuckle through the sensations and grope at both supple mounds, bringing them up to his waiting mouth to suckle, nip and kiss until she was moaning his name and writhing on his lap in ways that made him ache for her even more than he already was, if that was even possible. He then kissed up her collarbone and then her neck, still groping and pinching the swollen buds of her nipples as he murmured into her ear with a bite to the lobe.

"More?" Noatak's voice was hoarse and teasing even though he could barely hold himself back another minute.

"Spirits, yes! Now!" Korra demanded immediately with a husky tone.

His hands grasped at her hips, lifting her to guide her into position before she was free to move down to his body again, crying out with pleasure as his shaft sunk deeply into her needy awaiting body. Noatak had to kiss her just to swallow that cry and the shameless sounds she was making as she rolled her hips bucking to him in ways that made flames of pure pleasure lick up both their naked eager bodies. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her around the waist and rolled until she was flat on her back on the bed again and he covered her beautiful body with his own heated frame, pinning her under him as the kiss dragged on slowly and hungrily while their bodies undulated crashing like waves onto each other as he thrust into her dripping welcoming core faster and faster, building up the tempo with his hands travelling all over her.

Korra's arms were now around his back, her nails clawing and digging into his skin as the kiss broke and she had to bite her lips to muffle the loud cries of pleasure as the intense coil of desire grew taut in her again. Noatak noticed for the first time that her hair had tumbled all over her now perspired face as the headband had come undone and took the opportunity to grab the pale blue and white strip of cloth that lay abandoned on the bed, using it as a gag for Korra's cries, giving her the liberty to focus only on the sensations and not on the control, she welcomed it and her legs locked around his waist tightly as the pounding undulating rhythm grew frantic and sounds of broken cries and slapping flesh became overwhelming to their ears.

He couldn't stop, even if he had wanted to he couldn't stop, her body was too demanding, too consuming; her half-lidded eyes stared at him, through him, shinning with tears that sprung from the sheer intensity of the act and nothing more, he needed her like a flame needed oxygen to burn and the more she cried out and clung to him, the more she showed her pleasure by scratching down his back, the more he wanted to please her making him suck and bite down her neck and shoulders, making him cling to her for dear life, making him move like a wild beast until the improvised gag was muffling screams and her eyes screwed shut as her nails dug deeper into his flesh anchoring her as an earth-shattering climax wrenched through her body, making her spasm and shake as her body tightened around his and rippled with frightening intensity sucking him down into the same mind blowing sensation as her, causing him to tip over the edge. The pleasure was so intense that he had to bite into the soft curve between her neck and shoulder just to contain his own fevered groan as his seed shot into her body nearly overflowing from the point of their bodily connection. Luckily, there were no sparks of flame from Korra this time due to the cold night, or they might have gotten burned before they realized what was happening given the intensity of the situation.

Moments later they were collapsed together on that bed, embraced, panting, shaking and perspired as Korra spat out the improvised gag sassily and her heated breath puffed out in clouds of vapor just like his was doing against her skin. Their hearts were beating at the same speedy pace and their limbs were numb and tangled together until only their skin tone could distinguish where one body ended and the other began.

"Noatak…?" She murmured his name in huskiest voice he had ever heard and it made him shiver all over again. She couldn't take her eyes off his panting form, he looked so handsome with his eyes almost closed and his enticing mouth partially open against her skin breathing heavily onto it, he looked strong and vulnerable all the same time and the way he still held her pinned so possessively made her want to melt to him and never ever let go.

"Yes?" Her murmured, gingerly rolling their bodies to the side so his weight was off her and his arms could snake around her tightly.

"Drink more often." She joked and laughed out playfully, or at least tried though her panting hoarse voice didn't seem to be cooperating. "That… was… unbelievable."

"Am I to assume I successfully 'cheered up you'?" He teased with a snickering grin and an equally coarse breathless voice.

Korra just laughed as well as her husky voice allowed and kissed him sweetly, the sound was like music to his ears, the flushed perspired glow of her skin made her beautiful at a completely different level, the heat of her flawless body was the most comfortable thing on earth and the kiss was like honey on his lips.

"Spirits, how I love her!» Was all Noatak's tipsy, pleasure addled brain could think of at that moment.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I know not many people remember anything from before they were four or five years old but I have many vivid memories from when I was two, so I made it so Noatak remembers as far back as three years old as well._

_PS- Note to self: Do not read/watch smut before trying to write fluffy chapters…Oh, who am I kidding…OTL)_


	61. Comfort

"I'm getting cold." Korra murmured with closed eyes as they lay in each other's arms, still basking in the sensual afterglow of mind numbing passion.

She seemed too lazy and content to move though, so Noatak did all the work, shifting their tangled bodies into the crumpled bedding and allowing her to snuggle closer to him and use his chest as pillow while she pulled a quilt over the blankets for extra warmth. He didn't mind, he enjoyed having her as close to his skin as possible, it was reassuring and comfortable, though it still amazed him how things had changed so much, how the Korra from the beach had become this dazzling trusting creature in his arms.

Noatak petted her hair in sluggish gentle strokes as he had become so accustomed to ever since he had first started loving her, he looked around the dim room, really taking it in since he had arrived. Everything looked somewhat different from before, it wasn't quite as bare and impersonal as it had been when he had first started sneaking in to visit Korra, he had never understood why she had so little possessions and kept her room so bland, in a way that was too much like the solitary driven activist he was and very unlike the young energetic woman she was but he hadn't realized that he had grown accustomed to it until now that he was seeing all the differences.

"I can see what you mean now. This place certainly looks different." He spoke in a soft tone, watching her eyes open and look around the room even though her head never moved from his chest.

"It's ok now. The airbenders gave me that drawer cabinet, the shelves and trunk so everything is neater and not constantly in my way like it was before, that's what was driving me nuts." Korra nuzzled her face to his skin happily.

"I never took you to be such an organized person." Noatak eyed her with curiosity, he loved watching her and he loved making her talk, even after all this time he couldn't help himself.

"Just when it comes to my room. I kinda learned to keep things tidy the hard way." She shrugged a little, still cuddled dreamily to him.

"The hard way? I don't follow." He was even more curious now, what could she possibly mean by that?

"I used to be a super messy and untidy child, too much energy." Korra grinned smugly, reminiscing fond memories of the past, recalling how she could drive Senna crazy with the mess she often made. "But when I was eight I was assigned this really strict earthbending master and he was a super picky neat-freak so he taught me to keep things tidy."

"How so?"

"He was a big fan of hard love." Korra snickered sarcastically and cryptically as well. "He wasn't a bad person deep inside, just very…strict. He handed out punishment like nobody I've ever met but thanks to him I became one heck of an earthbender." There was plenty of pride in her voice to shield the old resentment that bubbled in her.

"I noticed." Noatak was still stroking her hair, wondering just how much more of her past would surprise him. "I had one of those as well, the difference was that Yakone _was_ a bad person deep inside."

"Sorry." Korra mumbled the apology for having reminded him of such things. "Anyway, thanks to him I got the habit of keeping my room all neat, now it stresses me out to have too many things lying around, mostly as a reflex from those days."

"Was he really that bad?" He wondered what the man could have done to imprint such behavior on her in such a lasting way.

"Oh heck, yes." Korra frowned a little. "It didn't do him much good though, the more he punished the more rebellious I got."

"That sounds like the Korra I know and love." Noatak couldn't avoid remembering how rebelliously she fought to very last minute when he was still Amon, it had infuriated and frustrated him but now he held the memory with fondness and was proud to love such a strong woman.

"Always, honey." She joked and laughed softly before her tone simmered back down into seriousness. "But really, I don't blame the man though. He had his own issues to handle and in the end he did help me become the bender I am today so it's fine."

"Issues?" Noatak prodded further.

"His wife had died a few years earlier and he had daughter a couple of years older than me to raise but she was a non-bender so he couldn't pass down his bending legacy, which is why he used me to keep his teachings alive." Korra had her eyes closed again apparently reminiscing.

"How did his daughter feel about that?" Somehow Noatak didn't feel the girl would have been too happy to get neglected over the Avatar. He had to remind himself not blame the bending for the situation no matter how much his instincts still told him bending often led to trouble.

"She didn't mind. We actually knew each other, she wanted to join the Kyoshi warriors but her father wouldn't allow it so she stayed with him and studied healing and herb lore under Katara and Kya." Korra was smiling fondly and let out a soft little sigh.

"She was your friend." He assumed his assessment was correct even though Korra had once said she hadn't really had friends her age while growing up.

"Hm…It's complicated." She chuckled. "I guess we were friends at some point but we weren't really allowed to see each other after…"

"After?" He was intrigued by her hesitation.

"Long story short- we barely knew each other and she accused me of stealing all her father's attention and we ended up rolling around in the snow and punching each other. But our fight somehow became fun as we both started complaining about master Chen-Wu. I realized she felt neglected and I felt trapped so we kinda disappeared together for a couple of days to explore the neighboring villages and just get away from him for a bit…but we were nine and eleven and when the White Lotus found us we were forbidden from playing together or seeing each other again." Korra seemed a little hurt by the memory but happy too, which struck Noatak as odd.

"So your friendship was short-lived." He commented, still petting her hair automatically.

"Nah, we still saw each other once or twice a month, it wasn't so bad. She only really disappeared from my life when I passed my earthbending examination at age twelve and she returned to the Earth Kingdom with her father, he had softened a lot by then for many reasons." Korra grinned with pride once again.

"What was her name?" Noatak's hand trailed down her shoulder slowly, following the path of a wayward lock of hair.

"Mei." Korra opened her eyes looking dreamy and absentminded as her fingers trailed one of the painted snowflakes of the comforter over them.

"I see." Noatak was watching Korra with curiosity, there was something else to the whole story, he could see it in her faraway expression, but he decided not to approach the subject in case it dug up more longing for an old friend. Instead he focused on her trailing fingers. "Interesting pattern. Did your mother give you that?" He smirked, knowing that pun towards her childhood moniker would not fall on deaf ears.

"No, she did not." Korra gave a jokingly flat look. "It was Katara actually, she made it for the baby."

"Oh?" Noatak examined the handmade quilt for a moment, it was impressive craftsmanship and he was aware that it was probably what she had been working on when they travelled to the South Pole, still, it should have taken several weeks to finish and she had done so in only two. He was fascinated and also a little honored on behalf of their child. "It's a lovely gift. Your master is a very dedicated woman; intriguing too."

"Yes, she is." Korra smiled proudly. "And if you're wondering, yes, my mom did send a lot of things but NO snowflakes."

"Such a pity." Noatak joked and chuckled. The effects of the alcohol seemed to be mostly burned out of his system but he was still in a pleasant mood. "Perhaps if we have a daughter we should name her Qannik."

"Ah, ah, ah. Name our kid after snowflakes, how hilarious, Noatak!" Korra spoke sarcastically even though she secretly found the idea adorable, she then stuck her tongue out at him but as usual he caught it between his lips for a swift kiss.

"You never learn." He commented after parting from the playful kiss.

"Ever occur to you that I like when you do that?" Korra snickered and poked his forehead in defiance.

"Of course." He poked her head back and watched her chuckle and settle back onto his chest as he looked around the room again. He noticed that the only untidy thing besides the bed and their scattered clothes was the pile of wooden pieces in the corner next to the door. "Not everything seems that neat, though."

Korra followed his line of sight and rolled her eyes at what he was referring to, that thing really was becoming a pain but she didn't have the patience for it or even to think about everything it entailed.

"Yes, that's something mom sent too." She waved it off as unimportant. "My old crib. I can't figure out how to put it back together and I'm not patient enough to fiddle with it anymore."

"I see." He nodded his understanding but the subject made him consider many other things. "There's still time, I guess." He murmured the words, looking deep in thought, which caught Korra's attention.

"What's on your mind?" She looked at him with her chin propped on his heavily scarred shoulder.

"The future." Noatak's hand trailed up her back slowly and quietly making her shudder slightly.

He was considering what would happen after the child was born. Back when they were still in their little cave and all he had to think of was how he was going to keep her to himself without being found out, he could never in a million lives have imagined that they would someday be in such a predicament, never had he even considered that Korra might want to bear his child, and now that they really were in that situation there were so many more complications to handle but as much as the pregnancy turned their lives upside down he did not regret it, not even for a single second, he saw this baby as gift, a blessing, a new beginning for him and he already loved it almost as much as he loved Korra which was more than he himself could comprehend.

However, there were practical things to consider, things in which his feelings were of no major consequence. He recognized that it was safer and best for Korra's Avatar duties if she and the baby stayed in the temple and he prized their safety above all else but he was becoming more and more aware that he did not wish to be a secret in the child's life, he wanted to be involved, he wanted to be there every day and not just when he could sneak in. He was starting to hate the prospect of a future where their relationship was a secret but he had always known it wouldn't be easy, he knew that it would take years before the name Noatak ceased to be suspicious, it would take a long time before a scarred or masked man didn't immediately conjure up dread in the common folk, it would take years before the memory of Amon no longer inspired instant alert and fear and the person that now had taken on the name was not helping Noatak's cause in the least- that infuriated him greatly.

"What about it?" Korra was oblivious to his thoughts but looked curiously at his stern face.

"Just wondering if the day will ever come when I can make love to you without having to hide your exquisite voice." Noatak kissed her cheek softly, trying to steer the conversation away from his darker thoughts without giving away his intentions. Kissing her had become almost a natural reflex, as simple as breathing, but that didn't make any it less sweet or important each and every time, not to mention there were still many types of kisses left for them to explore.

"I seem to recall several instances where you did just that." Korra chuckled playfully and gave him a smug little look of pride while trying to mock his charismatic tone.

"True, but I wonder if someday that will be possible full-time." Truthfully, he was just wondering if someday he could share a home with her and all that came with it.

"Who knows? We'll have to wait and see." Korra grinned with confidence and a little smugness that was typically her but she quickly changed the subject. "Darn, I'm craving meat again." She pouted a little, rubbing her stomach and making a cute frustrated face. As usual she was simply living in the moment.

"Are you hungry?" He rolled a lock of her hair between his fingers quite absentminded, his thoughts still drifting towards the future.

"Not that much, no. Just craving." She shrugged and curled closer to him to chase away the cold. "It's a nagging little obsession that just won't let go like an elbow leech to the stomach."

"I see. Sounds frustrating." He wondered if there was particular reason it had to be meat and made a mental note to do some research; perhaps such a long standing intense craving was there for a purpose.

"Damn right it is, it's driving me crazy." She sighed a little but was still pretty happy and content in his arms. "I can handle it, though."

"If anyone can handle anything, it's you." He praised her a little, watching her sleepy smile grow at his words.

"Noatak?" Korra's eyelids dropped closed again, almost dozing off after the long day and their tiring activities, even though she had remembered that she still had things to say. "What are you and Mako up to?" She yawned a little.

"I'll tell tomorrow. Sleep now." Noatak returned to petting her hair in a slow peaceful rhythm, almost in time with the tap of wind-blown tree leaves on her window and soon Korra had drifted off to sleep without another word, giving him the chance to simply watch her and think. He used those pleasant moments to make plans.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_It's so dark. Dark and cold and damp. She can't even see where she is but she knows it's another dream and keeps wondering why her dreams have to always be dark, what's so special about the darkness? It doesn't scare her, never has…So why does this frighten her? Why does the absence of light alarm her? Why does the smell of grave-like dirt twist at her gut?_

_It's the creature lurking in that screaming darkness that terrifies her, it's after her and she knows that the moment she sees its face it will be too late. There's a voice though, she knows that deep and almost scary voice well and it's a relief to hear it in the darkness, she tries to go to it but…_

_There's the smell again, a smell of death and rot and she feels it- the skittering bug legs wrapping around her. She's going to get devoured and there's nothing she can do to help it, not even…_

_The smothering sensation is there again, she can't breathe, she tries to claw at her face but the thing sealing away her senses won't budge, her nails scrape on it until her fingers bleed and the tar-like darkness sucks her down into oblivion._

"Ah!" Korra woke with a cry, panting and reaching for her face with panicked speed. Nothing was there but cold sweat, she was panting but breathing just fine and the darkness of the dream was no more, in fact the room was colored with the bright colors of morning a weak misty sunrays painted the canvas of her little space. Still, she couldn't stop the panicked tears that spilled from her eyes before the dust of sleep was even cleared from them.

"Damn it!" Korra complained to herself, sitting up and swiping at the tears of panic and anger on her cheeks with her bed sheets as she began to hyperventilate.

She was alone in that comfortable bed, it wasn't cold at all under the piled blankets but she missed Noatak's warmth already. She knew he wouldn't be there by the time she woke up but it still squeezed at her chest to find the room around her empty and devoid of the comfort she wanted after the terrifying dream. She was getting ready to suck it up and focus on chasing away the fear when comfort came from the strangest source- inside her.

She could feel the soft tumbling feeling of movement in her belly, it was the first time it happened without Noatak's voice to provoke it like the night before and Korra wondered if her panic was palpable even to the little life inside her, it was slightly scary to imagine that she was sending her child its first taste of fear and panic already and she hated thinking like that which was exactly what calmed her and made her quickly banish the horrible sensations of the nightmare with a strength she didn't even know she possessed.

«Right. Get a grip, Korra!» She ordered herself and stretched lazily, trying to act nonchalant as if that would banish the negative sensations, before searching for her clothes. Her eyes were a little puffy with tears and she felt sticky and sweaty despite the bone chilling cold of the misty morning and wanted to bathe and dress as soon as possible so that she could then rush down to the living area and eat, she was starving and hoped that food could ease the horrible atmosphere of the dreams.

She had just about gathered all her things and prepared to leave the room when she spotted a piece of parchment on her desk, something that wasn't there before. She reached for it and her mood lifted slightly at the sight of the clumsy Water Tribe scribbles that met her:

**'I'll see you tonight.'**

That single phrase was enough to make Korra feel warm inside despite the freezing morning cold and she clutched the note to her chest reflexively as she took in the words and smiled. She felt a little sappy and overly girly at that moment but she didn't care, it felt good to have something to look forward to, it felt good to feel loved and that was all that mattered.

It didn't take long for Korra to reach the bathing room and luckily she had had it all to herself as usual, waking up early had its perks and even if she still felt tired after going to sleep so very late it had still been worth it. She didn't take long to bathe and dress but once she was comfortably fitted in her new tunic and the rest of her usual winter clothing, she was faced with a new challenge- one of her hands still bore cuts and the other had fresh bite bruises to match the many other little red and purple marks all over her body, she was thankful that her new tunic had a high collar just like all of her tops and therefore concealed most marks but hiding her hands, even with her long typical dark blue arm-warmers under the loose open sleeves of the tunic, she still couldn't hide her wounded knuckles completely. In the end her only solution was to bandage up her knuckles and hope nobody notice and if they did…Asami could confirm that she punched a mirror…with both fists… Right, that would have to work.

She finished up tending to her hands just as she started to hear the hubbub of the temple's morning routine become louder in the corridors and she took the cue to return to her room before the Air Acolytes found her. Once there, she dropped her things, combed her hair quickly and headed down to the living area again. It annoyed her a little that her room in the upper levels of the airbender tower meant a lot of climbing up and down to get anywhere or do anything given the vertical architecture but she was used to it and grateful to have a space of her own.

The first person she saw when she entered the living-area was Tenzin, sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper as Pema hummed in the kitchen, mostly likely making breakfast before three starving airbender kids popped up. The scent of cooking food made Korra's mouth water immediately and the sight of her air bending master gave her a sudden little idea and she impulsively rushed up to him, standing next to the seated man.

"Good morning, Tenzin." She beamed, feeling her mood lift considerably again.

"Good morning, Korra." He lowered the tabloid to look up at her and when she didn't sit or move away from him, his curiosity got the best of him. "Can I help you?"

"Yup." Korra moved a step closer to him so her torso was just a couple of inches from her bald tattooed head. "Say something. Anything."

"What are you talking about?" Tenzin's distinctive peaceful but deep voice sounded confused and a little surprised by her closeness but it had the effect she expected- there was a slight flurry of movement in her body, it wasn't much, obviously nowhere near the effect Noatak's commanding voice had but it worked nonetheless.

"Ah! It worked!" Korra exclaimed victoriously and did a little victory jiggle before grinning smugly at the master again. "Say something else."

"Korra, I am really not understanding what is happening here." Tenzin was trying to back away, slightly disconcerted by her attitude but once again the very light swirl of motion was there as soon as his words were out.

"Pema!" Korra called excitedly, ignoring Tenzin's demands for an explanation.

"Yes? Oh, good morning, Korra." Pema's head popped out from the kitchen but as she saw the Avatar she smiled and walked to her while wiping her wet hands on a cloth. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, talk to the bump, please." Korra commanded, ignoring how silly the request sounded as she pointed at her abdomen stubbornly.

"Um…why?" Pema looked just as confused and surprised as Tenzin had been.

"I discovered yesterday that it moves to some voices so I'm testing it." Korra grinned again and moved closer to Pema. "So please, talk to it."

"Er…" Pema leaned slightly down and spoke sillily towards Korra's slightly bumped belly. "What exactly should I say?" Unfortunately Pema's words heralded no results.

"Never mind, it didn't react." Korra frowned slightly just as the three eldest children walked in to the room to find their mother leaning onto a sulky Avatar.

"What's happening? Is this a game? If it is can we play?" Ikki was immediately next to her mother and speaking at her usual speed right into Korra's bump without even knowing what was happening. "Is this a baby thing? Korra always gets snappy when I ask about the baby stuff."

"Yes, it is Ikki." Korra noticed that the only reaction to Ikki was a slight little flinch, something she normally wouldn't even have noticed since it was even weaker than Tenzin's feedback, almost as if the child was trying to curl away from the loud voice.

«I know how you feel, little one.» Korra tried not to grimace at the thought. She really liked Ikki just like all the airbender kids, in fact she loved training with Ikki and Jinora and saw them as little sisters but truth be told, Ikki could become very loud and annoying very fast.

"We are testing to see whose voices make the baby move." Pema explained patiently, looking at Korra for some sort of confirmation whether Ikki's voice had done anything but Korra shook her head, finding it wiser to let Ikki think her voice caused no reaction, just in case the girl thought it was funny to chase Korra around and talk non-stop to get a response.

Meelo surprised everyone by rushing forward, jumping onto Korra and placing his arms around her thighs to practically yell with his mouth glued to Korra's clothed stomach.

"HELLO, BABY. DO YOU READ ME? OVER!" Meelo shouted with such serious intensity that the whole room nearly broke out laughing as he continued the almost military call. "DO YOU COPY? OVER!"

"No, Meelo. It's not moving to you." Korra spoke between bouts of rowdy laughter, wondering why the baby really had no reaction to such loud call. "Wanna try, Jin?" Korra looked at the eldest girl who already sat by her father reading some book with a green cover.

"Me?" Jinora was a little surprised but eyed Korra for a few moments as if making a decision. "What should I say?"

"Why don't you read from your book?" Pema suggested with smile as she walked back into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Shall I?" Jinora moved politely to Korra holding up said book.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Korra shrugged with a little smile, watching the girl lean carefully closer and select a paragraph from the text.

"It is widely known that all benders possess times of power and weakness. The most popularly known cases direct us towards waterbending, where the fluctuations in skill vary with the cycles of the moon which controls the intensity of the bender's ability, becoming stronger with the full moon and weaker in the new moon; another well-known instance of periodical weakness and strength is the case of firebenders, though the cycle is much longer and refers to eclipses and comets. As for airbending and earthbending, these fluctuations are not so much periodical as environmental and…" Jinora paused her reading to look up at Korra with curiosity.

"You don't have to stop yet, it really likes your voice." The Avatar grinned. Jinora's voice had brought the strongest effect so far after Noatak's, it really wasn't much but it was there- whenever the girl spoke the flappy sensation of movement became a calm even rush like a circular stream of water sluggishly fluttering around inside her. It was exciting and peaceful all at once and Korra wondered if all that had really been needed to trigger the new sensation in the first place was Noatak's voice.

"It does?" Jinora had a fascinated expression stamped on her face.

"Yup, even more than your dad's." Korra chuckled and Tenzin's bald head seemed to pink up a little behind the newspaper he read, she also thought she heard a little disappointed huff from the man.

"Food's ready." Pema returned, calling the girls to help her serve everything.

The meal ended up being exciting and the usually quiet, stoic and introverted Jinora ended up speaking a lot more than she was used to simply under Korra's request. Even as they ate Pema's amazing sweet buns and fruit rolls, the girl spoke evenly and calmly inciting the soft rush of movement that the Avatar was having fun with, she did however have to repeatedly explain to Ikki why they couldn't feel it, because the girl kept trying to touch the bump for a feel only to look disappointed when she sensed nothing.

In the end, Korra was in a good mood and once again declined reading the newspaper just so nothing could spoil her day. What she was not aware of was that the day still had many surprises in store for her and one of them was about to walk in through the door.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I'm having some severe problems in my love-life so if my chapters start getting too unnecessarily angsty or losing quality, please let me know immediately since I want to retain the quality (or improve) but may not notice my slip-ups. I don't like my personal problems interfering with my projects unless I'm using them specifically to vent, which isn't the case. You can also send me PM's here on ff if you find any typos to correct or anything else. _

_On a happier note- I'm working on a side project here on ff (the "LoK Unearthly Soundtrack") that is basically a collection of song-fic one-shots for many LoK pairings. Some of those one-shots will be inspired or derived from "The Castaway" universe so if you enjoy the story feel free to check that project out and give me some feedback!)_


	62. Fans

"Avatar Korra?" A gentle female voice spoke hesitantly from the entrance of the living area. "Sifu Tenzin? May I?"

"Yes?" Tenzin and Korra both replied distractedly at the same time, since she had still been speaking with Jinora when her name was called and he was still reading the paper.

"Excuse the intrusion, Sifu Tenzin." A female middle-aged Air Acolyte with black hair, pale skin, a lovely humble face with amber eyes and the Acolyte version of airbender tattoos walked in the doorway, bowing low to Tenzin.

"It's alright, Meka. What is it?" Tenzin rose to his feet and faced the woman with his usual warm peaceful attitude.

"There are…things arriving for Avatar Korra. I was told to inform her." The woman spoke in the same hesitant soft wispy voice, facing Korra but looking a bit too intimidated to look into the Avatar's eyes. It was a rare reaction since most Acolytes treated her like a friend and companion now.

"Things? What things?" Korra was suddenly paying attention and looking right at the tall woman with both alarm and curiosity. "From who?"

"Many things, Avatar. Flowers, packages, letters…all from a myriad of people." The woman replied respectfully and calmly.

"What? Why?" Korra looked around at everyone with confusion all over her face but everybody shrugged and looked equally confused except Tenzin.

"Read the newspaper, Korra." The airbending master seemed almost kindly amused as he handed her the paper. "I'll handle this. Come, Meka, let us see what we can do."

With that Tenzin and the Acolyte left in long economical strides, heading down to the entry of the temple, were all sorts of arriving tokens were being screened by the White Lotus guards.

Korra picked up the tabloid and stared at the first page where a photo of Asami, looking beautiful and giving her speech, was printed in black and white. As expected, the title read- "COUNCILWOMAN SATO HOSTS THE EVENT OF THE SEASON".

The first page article seemed to elaborate on the details of the party, covering important things like Asami's speech and the presence of the Councilors as well as less important things such as the organization and esthetic details and the quotes of many of the famous people present at the event. The whole article was somewhat biased from the reporter's opinion of everything but there was a small footnote at the end stating that the story continue on pages three though six.

Korra flipped to the right page and was stunned to find a photo of herself there in which she looked a little lost but not at all that bad, even if the particular angle showed off her slight bump a bit too obviously. She began reading through the article and soon realized that the media had taken a strange contradictory angle on her this time, all her clumsy replies and quotes were there to the dot and there was plenty of critique and assumptions that were borderline insulting but in general the article painted a favorable picture of her, going as far as mentioning all the people she danced with including the anonymous Noatak. In a way the text seemed to make a bad remark about her, only to then counterpoint with something good- there were comparisons made between her and Aang that made her look absolutely incompetent but then there was a sympathetic reference to Chief Beifong's statement, there was an aggressive attack at the way she handled the press followed by a compliment on how she had revealed her situation publicly with courage and honor, there were comments that certain Councilors seemed to favor her in inappropriate ways and then there was lovely flattery on how she compassionately chose to dance with an anonymous scarred gentleman instead of the many more appealing proposals.

The topic of her pregnancy was not as colorfully discussed as before but hinted in every other line, and the questions regarding the father were only referred to in order to confirm that all of the previous guesses of the media had been wrong and abusive. In the end, page three was all about her and only by page four did the story shift towards other popular guests, from what they wore to their interview answers, highlight the quotes from each of the Councilors and Chief Beifong.

Korra was just about sick of surprises when she finished reading but she kept flipping pages, looking for anything else of interest as her mind reeled with all that she had read. She found a small mention to her in the gossip column, it was just a reference that her popularity as Avatar might recover after she so valiantly showed her face (and her belly) at the party of the season. Korra guessed that was why gifts were suddenly arriving, apparently Asami was right- after Beifong's announcement and this article she seemed to now have fans.

"Talk about a 180º…" Korra muttered to herself, surprised by the sudden change of heart of the press as well as the citizens. She now saw the real power that the media had to influence the people and it was simply staggering.

She tossed the grey paper aside as if it repelled her completely like some crinkled slimy bug she couldn't bear to hold a moment longer. She was happy not to be hated by everyone but the amount of power a simple printed stack of parchment had on the city made her feel slightly queasy, she wondered when people had stopped thinking for themselves and started letting the printed word make the decisions for them…Then again if the press couldn't be trusted how would anyone ever know anything about what goes on in their own world? How would anyone be informed of the dangers around them?

The tabloid landed on the table with a smack and the back of it grabbed her attention again, like some perversely hypnotic poisonous flower that kept goading at her to come close no matter how much she wanted to stay away. What really made her reach for it again was the printed image of Amon, it wasn't exactly the propaganda style that the real Amon had used but it was close enough to fool those who didn't know the whole truth, Korra almost feared reading it since she knew it was going to ruin her good mood but she took a breath and read it anyway…And the words stunned her into silence.

She had no idea what the fake Amon had in mind but the large propaganda print-out was covered in eloquent black text in which the man apologized publically to the Avatar and urged her to join his cause for equality and the tearing down of tyrannical bender societies. Korra had no idea why he had changed his tune but she had a vague idea that Noatak would say he was using the press and the liking of the people to his own advantage. All the manipulating power plays were making her sick and she just wanted to smack that fake right through the mask and break his teeth in.

«Well, at least the whole world isn't against me anymore.» Korra mused to herself for a moment before she noticed that the kids were still staring and Jinora taking a peek at the front page of the tabloid with some curiosity.

"Korra, would you like to take a look at these here or in the privacy your room?" Tenzin's voice reached from the door again and she saw several White Lotus guards behind him carrying a bunch of different things.

"I don't mind. Let's check things out together." Korra smiled but it was tense and brittle on her face.

"Very well." Tenzin ushered the men in white and navy blue inside and several things were deposited around her.

Korra felt a little bad that the sentries had to do this sort of work for her and for once she thanked them for the help and called the three kids and even Pema to join her. There was plenty of work for everyone to help with- Ikki was in charge of checking who had sent what, Pema would stack anything that should be returned and Jinora took notes of all the thank-you's the Avatar intended to send.

Korra ended up accepting a lot of things that came as gifts from humble citizens, many of whom seemed to want to thank her for the help during the war, others seemed to be Fireferret fans and some just sent baby gifts with congratulations. They were harmless things and Korra felt honored by all the affection and respect, she intended to thank everyone even if she had to write a thousand thanks to do so.

Among the many gifts there were clothes from all ethnicities, both for her and the baby; there were sweets and homemade treats; works of art like embroidery and hand-painted hanging scrolls; books of all kinds, from stories to folklore to learning books; a radio; toys; carefully developed black and white photographs from Pro-Bending matches and even from Asami's party, all of which seemed to be sent by various people working within the press; flowers, both of the season as well as some that were obviously greenhouse grown; and several other harmless tokens. But then there were riskier things- several people she wanted no connection with were sending gifts too and some suspicious packages had even been retained by the guards.

Councilman Sukuda had sent an enormous basket of beautiful fire-lilies with an invitation to tea. She had no idea how to decline but she had to do it anyway; she liked the man, he had a good attitude and she liked how he handled things in the Council but maybe Noatak was right, maybe he was getting just a little too forward and hopeful.

Councilwoman Kufeng sent a tin box of appetizing Earth Kingdom biscuits, fancily decorated with a little green bow and a note of congratulations. That definitely had to go back, Korra despised the woman with every fiber of her being and didn't care if the gesture seemed offensive to somebody of such a high status.

But worst of all was creepy mustache man, who had sent her a rather large bouquet of crystal proteas, which were expensive and rare translucent fleshy flowers that grew only in her native South Pole, she could have almost ignored who he is if it were not for the note that came with them which simply read:

**'I know.'**

What exactly the man thought he knew, Korra had no idea but she feared it might have something to do with Noatak. She knew the old lieutenant had scraped by without getting arrested because he covered his tracks with utmost care and had even been confident enough to join the growing legal non-bender party but she still didn't trust the man at all, it wasn't that she had a personal grudge because she didn't but she knew he had been goaded into hating her and Amon had used and betrayed him in the worse ways so Korra was pretty sure that if the man found a chance for revenge then he would most certainly take it and gave her the creeps.

Sorting through everything ended up being such a lengthy, tiring job that Tenzin dismissed both the Avatar and the children from their training duties of the day, theoretical or otherwise, in order for them to handle everything together with her. By lunch they had decided everything that had to go back and the airbending master ensured Korra that he would handle it.

After lunch though, they had more work to do- The Avatar ended up writing the same reply over and over again in different characters until her fingers hurt from holding the paintbrush and she no longer knew what dialect to write in next, luckily Jinora took care of labeling each reply to the proper person, saving Korra a ton of work. Tenzin did tell Korra that there was no need for that, most people wouldn't expect a reply anyway, but she had been raised to be humble of what she received, even if things were always given to her by the White Lotus, and felt bad to simply accept things without the little gesture of gratitude, after all, to her it was a lot of things and a lot of work but to the gift-givers it was a small but significant gesture and as the Avatar she wanted to give the example. Her attitude did impress Tenzin nonetheless, as it proved that her smug attitude wasn't the only side to her.

Most of the sweets and treats ended up being shared with the family with some tea and by dinner time Korra was left only with a stack of letters to read but she wasn't sure she would have the patience for them that day so she set them aside, she also wasn't really sure if she would get to reply to any of them since sending thanks for gifts was bad enough already, much less answering a pile of letters. Yet, she was stubborn enough to still read them all and it didn't matter if the contents were good or bad.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Far before her usual bedtime, Korra excused herself and nobody thought it strange after the long day. She carried the letters with her but left the flowers and food behind in the living area, she felt they would be of better use there and most of the other things had already been taken up to her room sometime in the afternoon.

The sun was just halfway down in the horizon, painting the pure white temple walls with passionate hues of orange and red in the surprisingly clear cool twilight evening, it was early but still she was fidgeting like a kid, all the way up the steps that led to her room because she eagerly hoped beyond hope that Noatak would be there soon and that was worth more than any mountain of presents.

Korra slid open the door to her room and froze in place for a few seconds trying to perceive what felt off in the shadowy sunset tinted quarters but it didn't take long to understand what exactly looked strange- all the gifts where piled up over her little desk and, strangest off all, the disgruntled pieces of the crib she had never had the patience for were no longer piled carelessly but connected in a perfectly puzzled together construction that rested just under the window, looking perfect its circular wooden complexity and filled with some sort of fluffy down-filled pillowing and many of the blankets and furs her mother had sent. But who could have…?

"Looks much better that way, doesn't it?" A deep voice to her right, just next the door on the inside of the room, snapped her out of her daze and she rushed in in a flash and shut the door abruptly, a little startled by the surprise.

"Noatak! You're early." She tossed the letters carelessly onto the bed and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the mask that hid his face.

"You're welcome." He replied flatly but she knew it was joke and it immediately made her chuckle.

"Am I? For having you here earlier or for that?" She beckoned at the crib.

"For both?" He pushed the mask back himself before his arms snaked around her possessively.

"Thank you." Korra smiled smugly and kissed his lips this time.

The kiss melted into something deeper and more intense, with their lips crashing together like waves at sea and their tongues dancing languidly and heatedly as they enjoyed the taste of each other; it was a possessive hungry kiss but sweet and addicting too and it went on and on until they were both breathless and the room had plunged into complete nightly darkness.

«I'll never get enough of her lips.» This time Noatak's thoughts didn't slip out so carelessly as the night before, he regretted the lack of control but in a way he was glad for it, he was pleased that Korra had seen a side of him that nobody had ever been allowed to see.

"How long have you been waiting?" Korra looked at him with a very curious grin, after all it was much earlier than his usual arrival time and yet he must have been there a while if he had managed to put together the whole intricate pen before she arrived.

"A few hours actually." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Why so early?" She traced his scarred jaw quietly, she didn't really care about the answer she was just glad he was there.

"Perhaps I couldn't stay away?" He offered the explanation light-heartedly but didn't really wish to go into details.

"Come on, tell…" Korra cut her words short at a sound that she had come to know well- a normal person would never have heard it but airbending practice taught her enough to recognize the almost soundless taps of a light-footed airbender walking close by.

Noatak himself was only vaguely aware of a presence thanks to her reaction and wisely stayed quiet, watching Korra's responses until a knock on the door made him move swiftly and quietly out of the sight.

"Korra? Are you awake?" It was Tenzin. Talk about bad timing.

"What do you need, T?" Korra the door open, leaning towards her master casually, trying to keep him out a bit too obviously with a fake grin pasted on her face and threatening to melt away with the stress.

"T?" Tenzin stared at her for a second then shook the question away. "I just wanted to tell you that there will be some activity around the Temple and the bay tonight, so don't be alarmed and please don't go out."

"Activity? What's happening?" Korra's stressed was replaced with intrigue.

"The metalbending police is searching for someone. Please just stay put." Tenzin insisted a little anxiously. "Lin won't give me details but she says we should all stay indoors."

"Ok, ok. I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Korra chuckled softly and patted the man's shoulder. "Is that all?"

"Well, I thought I heard…" Tenzin's eyes darted into her darkened room but found nothing worth noting. "Never mind. Good night, Korra."

"Good night, Tenzin." Korra waited until the man was well around the corner and going down the stairs before she shut the door and let out a stressed breath, then she looked up at the shadow that was Noatak in the corner of the room next to the entrance. "I take it that's why you're early?"

"You could say that. It was less dangerous to sneak in during the day than to wait until the night was infested with police." Noatak whispered out of caution as he moved to Korra again.

"They aren't looking for you, are they?" Korra frowned nervously and he was compelled to caress her cheek in order to smooth away the scowl.

"Not at all." He replied lightly and planted a chaste kiss to her lips. "Now, my turn to ask questions."

"Ok, what?"

"What exactly is all that?" He beckoned at the letters and the pile of gifts.

"Haven't you read the papers? I have fans now." Korra snickered smugly. "And apparently you made the news too, though I admit that nobody recognized you so you were right about that."

"So I see. And yes, I have read the tabloids. In fact I should probably warn you that letters and tokens will most likely keep arriving from all over the world, since the information is being wired to publications worldwide."

"What?!" Korra jumped in surprise. Republic City was bad enough but the whole world?! How would she ever endure that sort of exposure?

"Korra, we live in a modern world, this sort of information travels fast. By tomorrow it might be tea gossip in Ba Sing Se, published in the Fire Nation public boards or even announced all over the Poles."

"But…But…" Something he said finally registered in her brain. "Wait, the Poles? The North Pole too? Oh Spirits…"

"What is so bad about the news reaching the North, Korra?" Noatak saw how visibly shaken she was so he directed her to the bed, making her sit before taking a spot next to her.

"Well…" Korra rummaged her brain for an excuse and a name mentioned long ago back at their little secluded beach came to mind. "Aga!"

"My mother? What about her?"

"You said you told her all about me, right? So she knows I'm the Avatar, this really shouldn't be the way for her to find out about a grandson, right?" Korra smiled weakly.

"She already knows, Korra." Noatak announced with his usual composure but when she stared at him in confused shock he elaborated further. "Do you really think after everything I went through with that woman since…the accident…that I would leave her in the dark about this? I paid a considerable sum to ensure a trustworthy Water Tribe courier would deliver a letter of mine to her."

"Oh…When?" Of course Noatak had already thought of that. She should have known, in fact it annoyed her a little that she hadn't known, that he hadn't told her, but she was curious more than angry.

"A few weeks ago. I expect her reply by the same courier any day now."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Korra pouted slightly.

"Yes, as soon as the answer arrived." Noatak tried to remain stoic but her obvious irritation was a little heartwarming and made his lips quirk into a smile.

"Hn. Ok." Korra resigned herself to trusting him and was glad enough to avert the subject so she didn't argue like she wanted to.

"What is this really about, Korra?" Noatak's penetrating gaze saw right through her. "It's not about my mother, something about the North Pole stresses you."

"What? No." She stretched out the last word, trying to make the assumption sound silly but it only made it more conspicuous.

"Is this about Chief Unalaq?" Noatak crossed his arms, quietly accessing her reaction.

"What?! How did you… I mean, why would you think that?" Korra fidgeted in her spot of the bed and looked away anxiously.

"I remember how nervous you became when Sukuda mentioned him and I've been trying to figure out why he was brought up in your conversation in the first place."

"Ah, damn. You heard that too?" Korra rubbed her head, chasing away a tension headache as she argued with herself about whether or not to go into the subject. "Ok, fine, I assume since you were born up North you know all about the current Water Tribe Chief?"

"Yes, though not in detail. My father did his best to keep us all well away from the city." Noatak replied a little coolly as he always did when his father was mentioned.

"Uh-uh. Well, Chief Unalaq is my uncle." Korra spoke rapidly as if it wouldn't be such a big bomb if it was spoken quickly enough.

"Uncle? Are you serious?" Noatak didn't seem incredibly surprised but some things were starting to make sense while others made none at all now. "I see. So, the twin cousins you mentioned wouldn't happen to be the Water Tribe prince and princess, would they? Desna and Eska?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"So does this mean your father is Chief Unalaq's brother?" Noatak assumed so since he knew the man was northern whilst Senna was a southerner.

"Yes."

"So…clear something up for me. Why is it that your father, a royal by blood, chose to marry a southern girl and move to a tiny settlement in the middle of nowhere in the South Pole rather than bring your mother to the North's city?" That was the part that made no sense to Noatak.

Korra sighed and pondered how to reply for a moment. She was proud of the story but it was a long story and she really wanted to get away from the topic before they started talking of her uncle again.

"Ever notice how my mom doesn't wear an engagement necklace?" Korra finally answered with a question.

"I did. Are they not really married?" It wasn't that uncommon nowadays, especially if one of them had been betrothed before, and it certainly would explain why they wouldn't be allowed to live in the northern court even if their daughter was the Avatar.

"Oh, they are." Korra nodded with a smile. "But they broke tradition."

"How so?"

"My mother was the one to make a necklace and offer it to my father. Did you notice it?"

"The ivory and turquoise choker?"

"Yes. Anyway, he was supposed to pick out a wife among a bunch of healer girls in the Northern Tribe and mom wasn't eligible because she trained waterbending as martial art in the South and came from an anonymous hunting family in the middle of nowhere; but she had been in love with him for years ever since they met as kids so she went to the North, walked right up to him and presented him the necklace.

She did all the courting and in the end he chose her _because_ she was different from all the healer girls, he loved her strength." Korra paused for a minute, smiling and gathering her thoughts. "So he chose to move to the South with her since their unorthodox wedding wasn't very well accepted by the northern community and because it is custom to enter the family of the courting consort, not the other way around. Then a couple of years later I was born."

"I can see why the conservative northerners would see your family as unusual but I find that to be a fascinating story." Noatak did enjoy the tale, it was unique and certainly explained where Korra got all her open-minded and indomitable personality from. "However that does mean that the Avatar has royal blood. Isn't that a little unfair to us commoners? Shouldn't the Avatars be of humble birth?" Noatak joked lightly, knowing full well she had no real status in the Northern Tribe, only familial ties that might be worth plenty emotionally but where worthless in terms of title.

"I didn't choose to have royal blood, Noatak. And I was never raised with that in mind, being Avatar is hard enough as it is without that on top of it." Korra pouted, crossing her arms just like him but in defiance.

"Is it?" He pulled her to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her to chase away her bad mood, yet he simply could not resist teasing her further. "I'm honored that the royal Avatar as deemed me worthy enough to father her child."

"Cut that crap, will you? I'm not royal! My uncle and cousins are." She pouted further, almost fuming with annoyance but reluctantly cuddling closer to his body.

"You look adorable when you pout." He teased even further, kissing her cheek conciliatorily. "But you still haven't explained why your uncle makes you so nervous."

"I don't want him to get involved in my life, I like him and he's family but something about him creeps me out sometimes and his title is just…too much pressure. And I don't want people around here knowing I have royal relatives." She neglected to mention that she didn't want any more stigma attached to her parents because of her.

"In the end you just want to Avatar Korra and nothing else." It wasn't a question but Noatak awaited confirmation nonetheless.

"Yeah." Korra nodded quietly. "I mean, you should get it. I bet you wouldn't want to be known as a crime lord's son almost as much as you are known for your own actions, right?"

"…We both know my tale is more complicated than that, Korra." Noatak looked distant for a moment but he knew she was right, he could relate. "But yes, I understand."

"Good, so now you know why I avoid my uncle's name."

Noatak could understand but despite having resolved the issue, Korra still seemed moody and annoyed by the subject. He knew how temperamental the pregnancy made her so he also knew that if he didn't give her a reason to change her mood soon she would probably just keep getting angrier at every little thing. It was time to pull out a secret weapon.

"Anyway, I came bearing gifts but it seems I might have been outshined already." He waved at the pile of presents on the desk in front of them.

"What did you bring?" Korra was instantly curious.

"That." Noatak pointed towards a simple tall hexagonal grey tin box that rested near her lamp. "It should improve your mood."

She hadn't noticed it before but now she couldn't wait to see what was in it. As soon as she picked up the box, she noticed it wasn't very heavy but there was a smell that came from it…A familiar smell that made her mouth water.

"No way…" Korra practically ripped the lid open and inside she found many perfectly packed strips of some sort of dried meat with a distinct smell of spices. "Meat!"

Korra immediately grabbed a piece and even though she had stuffed herself with Pema's home cooking at dinner, she already felt hungry just from the smell of the dried confection. She took a deep whiff of it then stuck the slice between her lips and chewed- the flavor exploded across her tongue in a mingle of spicy, savory and salty flavors that were blissful to say the least. It wasn't exactly the bloody piece of steak she had been dreaming off but it was still an amazing relief for the craving that had been chewing at her for weeks and given how chewy and tough the strips were, the box might just last her a couple of weeks even if she gnawed on the things every other hour.

"Does that help the craving?" Noatak tilted his head watching her with amusement, she looked absolutely blissed while sucking and biting on the little strip of dried meat.

"YES! Oh, yes." Korra munched energetically, she didn't even care that her jaw might suffer if she kept up the hard chewing rhythm. "Where did you get these slices of paradise?"

"They are a type of Fire Nation snack, these are Gemsbok strips. I found them in store in the northwestern block of town." He explained quietly. "After reading a few things I figured this might help."

"A few things?" Korra's speech was a little slurred as she spoke through a mouthful of the chewy delicacy.

"Yes, a little research. It seems you crave meat because it is something the child needs and your body informs you with these insistent cravings. I figured this might help and it is perfectly alright to stash it in your room to avoid offending the vegetarian airbenders." He almost wanted to chuckle at her eager gnawing, apparently he had improved her mood better than expected.

"Yeah, makes sense." She nodded distractedly. "Why am I still craving snow though?"

"Nostalgia?" Noatak didn't understand that one himself.

"Well, this is good enough for now." She was still halfway through the first strip when she remembered that Noatak had been incredibly sweet and caring to do this, he had also worried enough to research the situation and the realization flustered her a little bit. "Hm…Thank you, Noatak."

"You're welcome." He nodded with that rare honest smile that made Korra's insides melt into a gooey puddle regardless of the scars. She was also secretly proud that she was the only one that knew this side of him.

Korra kissed him. It was a salty meat-flavored kiss but it was tender and delicious anyway and expressed all her gratitude, it wasn't just the gesture itself that had made her happy, it was the emotion behind it that made her love this man more than ever.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Korra is craving meat because one of the main concerns in pregnancy is ingesting proper amounts of iron which is very important for fetal development and can be found in meat (red meat specifically), spinach, lentils, etc._

_Out of curiosity- have any of my readers ever had biltong? I live in Portugal but I was born in South Africa, the land of biltong and I miss it like crazy! Haven't eaten it since 2008… But I digress; anyway, I used it as a reference for the little gift Noatak brought for Korra._

_For those of you that don't know, biltong is a kind of traditional South African jerky. Basically, there are hundreds of different kinds of biltong made from many different kinds of cured meat (shark, chicken, boar, pork, venison, beef, ostrich, springbok, etc.) that is dried in different combinations of spices with salt and vinegar. It is rich in iron and protein and eaten as a snack, used as a cooking ingredient and even as a teething aid for children!)_


	63. The Message

It was a cold cloudy morning, so cold that Korra almost hoped it would snow though she was reluctant to leave the cozy warmth of her bed and merely curled up under the piles of comfortable blankets as she watched the grey light of morning gloomily filter in through her window while she attempted to recall the details of that night's dream, it had something to do with masks and a screaming man.

She should have been in a good mood, it had been little more than three weeks since Asami's party and nothing really bad had happened since- no more murders, no news about the fake Amon, no slander, her dreams had been repetitive and insistent but she could barely remember them, Noatak had been visiting every single night, the security around the island was slightly more relaxed so people weren't annoying her as much about safety, her friends visited often, gifts and letters came almost every day from all over the world just as Noatak had predicted and the majority were positive despite the occasional hate letter.

Yes, Avatar Korra should have been in a good mood but she wasn't. She was depressed, sluggish and everything irritated her, she just felt too gloomy to get out of bed and would often lounge in it until she became too hungry to lie around any longer, she didn't know why she felt so unlike herself or why she often yelled over nothing but just the fact that everyone kept blaming her temper on the pregnancy annoyed her further. There were, however, some things that really hadn't been helping her mood, namely the way Sukuda kept sending gifts every other day, always too politely for Korra to outright discourage him even if she sent everything back; the way her belly had grown enough to make it more than abundantly obvious that she really was pregnant also ticked her off a bit, she felt completely unlike her usual self (even though she still held some of her typical athleticism) and the fact that her skin itched like mad as it stretched really drove her up the walls.

Korra sighed and rolled around in bed until she was facing the wall on her side, she missed sleeping on her back but it was too uncomfortable now so she kept rolling around to one side or the other trying to get comfy but it was usually impossible unless she had Noatak to hold her and let her curl to him for heat and coziness, she hated to admit it but without him she just couldn't sleep properly anymore, the closest she could get was when she leaned on Naga and napped for a while but even that was becoming less effective lately. Speaking of Naga, Korra made a mental note to go check on the polar bear dog in the afternoon, Naga had recently appeared with a sharp cut on her front paw, it wasn't serious but it ensured that Korra wouldn't be able to travel with her and it made it hard for the animal to climb the temple stairs so Korra had been sleeping without the presence of her companion for the past three days.

She kept looking at the wall, not really seeing it as she wondered what exactly had happened to Naga and as she considered what Tenzin had in store for her for the day- maybe another lecture on the principles of gliding with airbending? The thought was even bleaker than the cloudy grey morning.

An insistent movement in her abdomen made Korra steer away from the boring thoughts. The baby had become more and active in past weeks and now often reacted to loud sounds, specific voices and moved at specific times of the day, usually from mid-morning until lunch and from near sunset to a couple of hours after after dark, yet during the night it barely moved at all unless Noatak's voice was nearby and that made Korra wonder if her child could sleep and dream just like she did. The sensation was also much different now, it was no longer the fluttery tumbling water sensation but an actual sense of something solid moving and pressing and could sometimes be felt from the outside as well, like taps on a water pillow, which had forced Korra to get used to people wanting to touch her bump but it turned out not to be so bad, in fact she was proud of it.

More movement made her poke her belly and sit up while rolling her eyes a little.

"Ok, ok, I get it already! Let's go eat." Korra spoke out loud and immediately the sensation stopped. She still wasn't convinced about Noatak's theory that her voice calmed the baby but it didn't keep her from talking to it when nobody was around. "Maybe Pema made that gooey sweet porridge stuff again. That would be nice, huh?"

Korra continued to muse out loud about food as she got up and quickly changed from the warm meridian green tunic she now wore to sleep that had been a present from Toph Beifong of all people, she hastily put on her usual day clothes but she couldn't help but notice her waist had grown about another inch since the week before which meant she had to loosen her slacks again. Luckily Water Tribe clothing was pretty malleable when it came to size, unlike the form fitting things Asami always wore.

She had just about finished tying her hair and was about to leave the room when a knock at the door surprised her. She hadn't even heard anyone in the corridor which made her annoyed at herself but she walked to the door nonetheless and slid it open to find Tenzin on the other side.

"Good morning, Korra." The airbender spoke affably and respectably as always.

"Good morning, Tenzin." Korra yawned trying to hide a little embarrassment. Had he heard her talking with the baby?

"Breakfast is ready and something arrived for you so I figured I'd come get you." The master offered her his arm which she accepted. He was very protective and at first all his little worries for her had been annoying but Korra didn't mind now, Pema told her she might as well get used to it and enjoy the pampering so she did.

"What arrived?"

"Letters as usual and Councilman Sukuda sent you a package with an annexed invitation to lunch." Tenzin spoke diplomatically but he was perfectly aware that Korra would refuse the invitation, she liked Sukuda but she didn't give him false hopes even if it would be seen as impolite to refuse the invitation of a Councilor.

"Send it back." Korra spoke snappily but patiently.

"Won't you even see it first?"

"Nope." Korra didn't even want to know what he had sent this time, so far the man had escalated from a few flowers to a lot more flowers to too many flowers and then to theater tickets, expensive treats and sweets, numerous invitations and even jewelry such as the fine gold and turquoise bracelets he had sent the week before. She almost feared he would escalate to a satomobile like Tarrlok had.

"Very well." Tenzin nodded as he accompanied her down the stairs. "He often asks about you during Council meetings."

"Tell him I'm fine and getting as huge as a tiger-seal." Korra chuckled, knowing the artic humor would amuse the man as well as deter him.

"He's taken an unexpected liking to you." Tenzin pressed further.

"Good for him." She replied sarcastically before walking into the living area and spotting the rest of the family already at the table. "Good morning, everyone."

Everyone greeted Korra back and she took her seat a little clumsily with Tenzin's help, in the end she had to reluctantly admit that his thoughtfulness came in handy especially in these situations now that her gravity center seemed to shifting a little and she no longer had the prodigious balance she had had before. She was glad to see that the sweet gooey yellow porridge she had been daydreaming about was indeed in Pema's menu for that morning so she ate her fill of it to soothe her gloomy mood.

"Are you going, Korra?" Someone spoke and Korra realized she had been distracted. It was Ikki and she was looking expectantly to the Avatar.

"Huh?" Korra looked at the girl in confusion.

"The Winter Solstice Festival! You're going right? It's going to be so much fun! There will be lanterns and cake and snow sculptures and the market and rides and gifts and…" Ikki chattered on about the wonders of the event.

"Oh, that." Korra muttered. In a couple of weeks Republic City would be hosting a celebration for the Winter Solstice and as much as she found such things entertaining Korra was not eager for this particular day in the least because she had been invited to the fireworks viewing party with the Council members which included both Sukuda and Kufeng, the first she could handle with Tenzin but latter was someone she really didn't want to see. Not to mention that by then she probably would be looking huge and the thought of having public attention on her again was a little nerve-wrecking.

"Well, are you?" Ikki insisted innocently and excitedly.

"I don't know, Ikki." Korra shrugged, she had started attending such events and ceremonial meetings once in a while since she arrived in Republic City because people made a big deal out of it but she still didn't feel comfortable in formal scenarios. "I want to but there's this Council thing…" Her eyes darted to Tenzin.

"You can enjoy the celebrations, Korra. The firework viewing will be a small thing and it's mostly just a Council tradition, it won't take long." Tenzin assured her. She trusted his words because she knew he wanted her as away from the limelight as she herself wanted to be.

"Can I go with Asami, Mako and Bolin?" What Korra really meant was 'do I have to go with all the White Lotus guards or can I have fun for a change?'

"Certainly. So long as you allow certain precautions." The master smiled her kindly.

"Precautions?" «White Lotus.» She answered herself in her head.

"Yes, some of the White Lotus." Tenzin confirmed her suspicions.

"Fine." Korra agreed reluctantly but in her head she just thought -«Yup, I knew it.»

Korra finished her porridge and just sat back, sipping her tea and listening as Ikki kept talking about the celebrations since the year before things had been too tense with Amon and therefore Korra had not really enjoyed the Solstice as she normally would have.

She was just about ready to silence the girl and start whatever task Tenzin had planned for her when something in the newspaper that he read caught her eye and she suddenly regretted eating so much because the front page sported a head title that made her sick- "FACE-THIEF STRIKES AGAIN".

"Can I read that?" Korra pointed at the tabloid and Tenzin understood her concern and passed the paper to her, quickly silencing Ikki's speech.

Korra had been trying to forget all about this so called 'face-thief', she had been actively trying not to think about it and she had shoved all her doubts and suspicious to the back of her head but now she felt it all trying to pour back into her brain again as she read the article. Apparently another six corpses had been found scattered across town, all of them very well hidden which was why they took so long to find but all of them were in the same condition as their predecessors. Korra looked up at Tenzin, he already knew what she wanted to ask.

«The message? Is it the same?» She thought about asking it out loud but there really was no need, Tenzin was already nodding in somber confirmation. Apparently Chief Beifong had already informed him of the situation.

«Damn it.» Korra cursed internally and her teeth ground together as she tried not to start making assumptions. «Maybe I should discuss this with Noatak… Maybe…» But she knew she wouldn't, she was too afraid of what he might say and too deeply in denial to approach the subject.

"Korra, Lin would like to have a word with you." Tenzin was watching her stressed reaction as she read the tabloid. "I told her not to involve you in this but she's been insistent."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Korra frowned in irritation at her master.

"I don't think you should be getting involved in your current condition."

"When can I see her?" Korra ignored his reply, she hadn't seen the Chief since Asami's party and now she knew why- Tenzin had been keeping them apart.

"Korra, you really shouldn't…"

"Tenzin, either you let me see her or I'll go to the police headquarters myself." Korra cut him short with her usual rebellion.

"I guess I can invite her over for dinner." Tenzin sighed a little in defeat.

"Thanks." Korra sounded edgy and returned to the article trying to gleam more clues out of it as her baby moved around in a very distracting way until she finally gave up on reading and got ready for the tasks of the day.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra's schedule ended up being simple- she would attend a class on Air Nomad familial traditions with the mid-level Acolytes, she would practice the lighter forms that Tenzin had eventually caved in about but she could only do so for an hour with breaks and then she was free for the rest of the day to go tend to Naga. It was a simple schedule but it was close to sundown by the time she was finally done with brushing Naga's sleek warm fur and changing the bandage on the polar bear dog's paw, the deep clean horizontal gash seemed to be doing well but there was something about it that really got on Korra's nerves and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Naga." Korra checked the bandage one last time then pat the polar bear dog's head before she hugged the animal affably and received a comforting cheek lick in return. "Good girl."

The Avatar then headed back inside the temple, wanting to get cleaned up before dinner in order to get the overly strong bitter smell of crushed medicinal berries and herbs off of her. She didn't have a chance though, because as soon as she was inside she bumped right into Lin Beifong who was just arriving in her usual police gear.

"Hello, Avatar Korra." The Chief greeted her with the usual stiff smirk that she reserved for Korra.

"Hey, Beifong." Korra did something between a wave, a salute and a pointing gesture at her as she walked closer. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"As soon as possible." Lin nodded curtly. "Though I believe we are expected for dinner."

Korra stared at the Chief for a few stunned seconds. Now that she was close enough, Lin's voice had provoked a very unique reaction in the baby, it was moving almost as energetically as it did when Noatak spoke, in fact scratch the _almost_, it was moving just as much as it did with Noatak or maybe even a little more aggressively causing a rolling bumping effect in Korra's belly. It was a completely new sensation given that so far only Noatak and Jinora seemed to be able to provoke any decent reaction as well as the very occasional light activity caused by Tenzin's voice. Even Mako, Asami or Bolin's voices did nothing so far.

"That…is so cool." Korra's stunned look dissolved into a grin.

"Are you alright?" Lin seemed somewhat baffled by her attitude.

"Beifong, say something else." Korra ordered playfully.

"What are you yapping on about, Avatar?" The woman snapped to hide her confusion.

"This." Korra grabbed the Chief's hand abruptly and settled it to her abdomen. "Talk. Say anything."

"Like what?" As soon as the question left the outraged policewoman's mouth they both felt the flurry of movement just below the surface of Korra's skin. Lin Beifong was the first female after Jinora to manage such a feat.

"It likes you." Korra snickered a little. "Can't imagine why though."

"Very funny, Korra." Lin gave her a sarcastic grin but the woman was unable to take her hand away from the bump given how fragile, awe-inspiring and surreal the sensation under her fingertips was.

"Heh heh." Korra was laughing and making the same cocky mocking 'I-see-you' gesture she had done to the Chief after the first time they had ever met. There had been plenty of instant dislike between them at that point but after all they went through together during and after the war eventually they had become friends, almost family even, despite the clash in their personalities.

"Dinner?" Beifong finally removed her hands with gentle slow care and rolled her eyes at the joke, trying to steer towards the stairs that would lead to the living area.

"Yeah. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Korra would usually forgo the food and get right to the point with the Chief but after the light-hearted scene they had just had and given that she was eating for two, at that moment she had become too hungry to resist Pema's cooking, besides the conversation had waited so far so why not endure a few more minutes?

Dinner was as pleasant as usual, most of the grit that used to exist between Tenzin and Lin was gone and their belligerent attitude was now more of a humorous reflex and playful rivalry than actual bad blood between them, it helped that Pema and Lin were getting along a lot better now too, before they barely spoke but ever since the war when Lin had sacrificed herself to save the airbenders a new level of respect had grown between the two woman and that had cleared the air. Korra also had the suspicion that something was happening between Beifong and Bumi so maybe that was why she was so carefree with Tenzin and Pema now and the children certainly seemed to love Lin and looked up to her with adoration ever since the war for plenty of obvious reasons.

Pema's food was as delicious as always and Korra ate like a starving woman but the real attraction of the evening was not the food, it was the fact that whenever Lin spoke, Korra's baby moved and that got almost all the hands in the room over her stomach to sense the barely there kicks as the Chief spoke and Korra chewed on whatever vegetarian delicacy she was enjoying at that point while Pema reminded her to drink her tea or her limbs would swell up (and they had whenever Korra forgot to drink the proper amount of water each day so she wasn't keen to repeat the experience and therefore followed the woman's instructions quietly).

By the end of the meal, Korra, Tenzin and Chief Beifong relocated to Tenzin's little study under heavy complaints from the children who wanted to play with Korra some more. Once inside the small chilly division, Korra sat on a large frumpy red pillow and waited impatiently for Tenzin and Lin to take their seats too in front of her.

"Ok, so what's really happening?" Korra looked directly at Beifong.

"I am here to speak to you about the situation concerning the murderer known as 'Face-Theif'." Lin spoke with her typical no-nonsense voice. "We had a suspect in custody but after the recently discovered victims we were forced to release him. However, our investigations led to some new findings."

"Such as?" Korra rolled her wrist in an impatient 'go on' gesture.

"First things, first. Let's recap, shall we? What do you about the situation?"

"Some sadistic creep is running around killing people whether they are bender, non-bender, rich, poor, famous or anonymous. The bodies always appear contorted in impossible ways and the face of each victim is literally ripped off but no other significant wounds are ever present. He also leaves behind a message in blood which the police have managed to keep off the press along with the exact number of victims so far." Korra counted each point by her fingers.

"You know about the message the killer leaves behind but we now believe we know why he leaves it behind."

"That 'For Avatar Korra' crap?"

"Yes." Lin nodded curtly and looked somber and severe. "We assumed it was a slander tactic to besmirch your name further but now we think differently."

"So what is it?" Korra was becoming very impatient.

"We have discovered that of all the thirty-three discovered victims, at least twenty-two were either involved in equalist anti-Avatar plots or where openly against you in a myriad of violent ways."

"Against me?" Korra cocked a brow at the Chief, trying to shift away from the main point.

"Gang members wanting payback, hired mercenaries, people with irrational unfounded hatred towards you, conspiracy loons, Tarrlok's old supporters, people with personal grudges against the Avatar in itself, and so on." Beifong gave the explanation while Tenzin remained perfectly quiet in his spot watching Korra's reaction.

"That's a lot of people against me…" Korra whistled as if it were shocking but not surprising; however she couldn't ignore the real issue any longer. "Wait, so…" Korra tried to make sense of everything, hoping her assumptions were wrong. "Are you saying you think this guy is killing people who want to harm me?"

"That is the premise we are investigating now, yes." Chief Beifong sounded grim.

"Korra, I hate to ask but I have to- is there anyone you know that would go to such an extreme to protect you?" Tenzin finally spoke up, trying to sound respectful and collected as always but mostly speaking in a tone that was far too anxious and somber for Korra's nerves.

«Yes.» Was the immediate reply that came to the Avatar's mind.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I just wanna say… DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, had to do it OTL._

_PS- I corrected some typos in the earlier chapters.)_


	64. Accusations

"NO!" Korra shook her head immediately in denial after hearing Tenzin's question, acting offended at the mere suggestion even though she was yelling at Tenzin as much as her own mind. "No, no, no! No way. I refuse to believe that anyone close to me could be that cruel!"

"I know it's a hard thing to think about but try to just consider if there is anyone you know who _could_ go that far for you." Chief Beifong interjected stonily. "Anyone at all."

"That far? You mean actively investigating and hunting down people with a grudge against me just to viciously rip their faces off?! Fuck no!" Korra was shouting and swearing so uncharacteristically that it made Tenzin flinch but the more she spoke in denial the more a single face floated in her mind's eye.

"I mean anyone who would go to extremes if they thought your life was endangered." Lin seemed unaffected by her outburst.

"None of my loved ones would commit murder!" Korra was on her feet now, holding her belly defensively as she paced and shouted.

"Everyone is capable of killing under the right circumstances, Avatar. It's only a matter of figuring out if anyone who cares for you would feel that your life was endangered enough to kill over."

"No! I don't believe that, Beifong!" Korra snapped, still pacing and kicking the pillow she had sat in moments earlier. "There's nobody I know that would kill for me."

_«That's not quite right, is it?»_ A little voice was murmuring in Korra's brain with a mixture of mock disdain and rational calm. _«There certainly is someone dark enough in your life to commit murder for you…» _

Korra tried to deny the little voice, tried to ignore it while internally yelling at herself- «No. He wouldn't do that! He's an honorable person! And even if he _had_ to kill for me he would never be sadistic enough to rip the faces off over nothing!»

_«Ah…»_ The little voice of her conscience was there again, tickling at her brain. _«But maybe it wasn't over nothing, maybe he wanted to hide their identities… And don't forget how the bodies were contorted, he could do that easily, couldn't he? With that little skill of his?»_

«He promised me he wouldn't use it, he swore!» Korra's internal yelling was almost desperate and whimpery now.

_«And you believe him? Hasn't he lied enough before?»_ Her conscience berated her.

«I have to believe him…» She had to, otherwise she would lose her mind and her heart.

"Korra." Chief Beifong's abrasive tone brought her back from her internal argument even though the Avatar was still pacing angrily and anxiously while trying not to hyperventilate. "There are plenty of people willing to kill for you. You are the Avatar! You inspire people, you have led battles and counter-attacks, you hold the world's fate on your shoulders, many would follow you into the darkest pits of doom if you so desired. The idea that nobody would kill for you is absurd and naïve, even Tenzin or I could do so in extreme circumstances."

"What are you trying to say, Beifong?" Korra snapped, finally looking at the woman but still pacing with irritation and stress, and the fact that Lin's voice kept making the baby move like a Pro-Bender mid-match didn't help her nerves in the least.

"I'm saying that the real question is- is there anybody close to you that would actively seek out the threats and eliminate them so coldly?"

_«Yes!»_ The voice in Korra's head nearly yelled out.

"NO!" Korra replied with indignation both to Beifong and herself. "For Spirit's sake, Beifong, you know everyone I know in this city! Do you really think any of them could be a killer?!"

"Yes." Lin replied almost casually. "As I said, anyone can kill under the right amount of pressure. Do you really think General Iroh or Commander Bumi, military men that they are, never had blood on their hands? Do you really think I never had blood on mine? Do you truly believe that if your life was at risk and one of your precious friends, Bolin, Mako or even Miss Sato, could save you that they wouldn't dirty their hands? Are you really that naïve, Korra?"

The words made Korra stop so brusquely that she nearly tripped over as she still protected her squirming abdomen automatically. She was staring that the Chief of Police as if the woman had grown a second head, her eyes were wide with angry surprise and her mouth was agape with disbelieving shock as the color drained from her caramel cheeks.

«She almost sounds like him…» Korra swallowed the thought nervously, trying not to remember all the times Noatak had called her naïve, all the times he had been frustrated by her reluctance to see the dark side of the world.

"I… I don't…Maybe…I can't believe…" Korra shook her head, struggling with all the contradicting thoughts and trying to face what the Chief had just said. "STOP CONFUSING ME!" Korra yelled stomping the ground and accidentally making the whole tower shake lightly with her wayward earthbending.

"Calm down, Korra." Tenzin advised urgently. "Sit down and breathe."

"Fine, Beifong! Maybe some people could kill for me but I refuse to believe that anyone I trust could go out _looking_ for victims like that!" Korra ignored Tenzin but tried to breathe as she shouted with her fists angrily clenched in her tunic. "You know them all, you should know that too!"

"Let's cut the crap, shall we?" Lin shot the words at her impatiently as if this was just another interrogation. "We both know there's someone on your mind right now, isn't there? The one person I don't know from your circle."

"What?!" Korra's heart nearly jumped out of her chest but she did her best to give nothing away. "How can you think that?"

"I did not become Chief of Police thanks to my lovely eyes, Avatar. I have interrogated thousands of people in my carrier and I know when they are lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" Korra shouted in indignation while her conscience said- _«Nope, but you're definitely hiding plenty.»_

"Sit down, Korra." Beifong ordered snappily.

"I'm fine as I am." Korra stared at the woman defiantly.

"Stop being a brat and sit down." The Chief didn't yell but she might as well have, her icy timbre was sharp enough to cut through paper.

"Whatever." Korra huffed but sat down, crossing her arms angrily and refusing to look at Beifong.

"Now, let's face a few facts. When Miss Sato was taken, who was it that helped you?" Lin's green eyes were boring into Korra like jade needles.

"Bolin and Mako." Korra replied automatically.

"Don't act stupid. Before Bolin and Mako, when you jumped from my airship and rushed for aid, who was it you turned to?"

"What do you care?" Korra finally looked at Beifong, staring into the woman's eyes with all the pride she could muster.

"I care because whoever that person was he found Miss Sato faster than even the police could wish for and he helped infiltrate and leave a heavily guarded gang hideout with cold precision. Those are not simple tasks." The Chief's eyes still stared sharply at Korra. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't concern you." Korra was still glaring at Beifong.

"Fine, then how did he get the information of Miss Sato's whereabouts?" Lin changed tactics faster than lightning. If Korra was saying no names at least Lin could lead the Avatar to her conclusion.

"Asked around." Korra's glare nearly faltered and she shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Asked whom?" Beifong insisted.

"Some gang hoodlums."

"Some gang hoodlums who just happened to know about a secret and highly important abduction?" The Chief sounded skeptical.

"Ok, some _important_ gang hoodlum."

"Which gang?"

"Triple Threats." The name slipped out but Korra didn't think it was important enough to hide.

"A Triple Threat informant… Huilen, Tarik or Tao?" Beifong tapped her fingers on her armored bicep with impatience but watched Korra's reaction to each name.

"I don't know, why does that matter?" Korra was suddenly in defensive mode. She knew that if she wasn't careful, Beifong would glean everything out of her and she wouldn't even know what hit her.

"It matters because Tao was killed by the Face-Thief two days after Miss Sato was taken; and on the kidnapping day Huilen was water-tortured to the point of suicidal insanity and his assistant remains in a comma; as for Tarik, he skipped town the day Tao died and hasn't been seen since."

Korra swallowed convulsively. Suicidal insanity? Had Noatak really gone that far just figure out where Asami was? And the rest? What if… «No, I can't think like that. I can't blame him, he just did what he had to, he did it for me.»

_«Yes, but apparently the Face-Thief is killing for you too, isn't he?»_ That irritating little voice spoke in her head, igniting the flame of doubt and guilt all over again.

«It can't be him.» Korra tried to tell herself he wasn't guilty but if he wasn't… If all he did was for Korra…Then wasn't the guilty one her?

"What does that have to do with our conversation?" Korra spoke chillily, trying to rein in the fear and anger.

"Everything. If the person who helped you happened to do anything to Tao or Huilen to get the information then that says a lot about his character and about how far this person will go for you, don't you think?"

"Are you implying that person is involved in the murders?" Korra gritted her teeth so hard that she could almost hear them grind under pressure as she tried to restrain her fury. She attempted to avoid gender pronouns but Beifong seemed to have already decided that the person in question was male.

"You tell me. Would he murder for you?" Lin cocked a brow at Korra inquiringly.

_«YES!»_ The voice inside her head yelled again.

"No." Korra spoke with a breath, trying her hardest to act composed. "He wouldn't do it."

"You're really saying that this person, who went to gangsters for information and stormed a well-guarded enemy hideout for no one but you, would be not be capable of killing?" Beifong was as skeptical as can be.

"No, I'm sure he would be _capable_ of it." There was no point in lying about that, Beifong would see right through that lie. "But I know he didn't do it. I trust him and I trust my judgment. He didn't do this."

"You must understand why I find your unsubstantiated claims hard to believe?" Lin glared icily.

"I don't give a damn what you believe, Beifong. You should be trying to find a serial killer instead of sitting here and accusing my friends." Korra wanted to stand up again but she refused to let Lin see her crack.

"And you should not be having babies with shady freaks." Beifong had already correctly deduced that the man Korra was so adamant in protecting had to be the father of her child and she was angry and intent enough to push Korra until she cracked and told the truth.

"What the fuck, Beifong?!" Korra did not even know how to reply to that but the curse slipped out for the second time that day before she could control herself, she was just that livid and in seconds she was standing again.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Tenzin was on his feet too and his billowing voice boomed in the little office. "Korra, show some respect. Lin, that applies to you too."

Both women stared at him a little surprised then looked at each other, glaring knives and daggers. Korra was angrier than she had been in months, both for the accusations and the insults, and Beifong wasn't so much angry as she was frustrated because she was going nowhere with the investigation and Korra refused to cooperate and see her point of view in this matter, she didn't want to expose the Avatar's lover, she just needed to cover all her bases and bring a murderer to justice. But Tenzin was right, Lin was the Chief of Police and deserved respect and Korra was the Avatar and therefore should be treated just as respectfully but most of all they were friends, they held each other on high regards and if that wasn't enough to earn respect than what was?

"Very well, Tenzin. This meeting is over for tonight." The Chief announced sternly, refusing to apologize first. "But this matter isn't closed yet."

Korra didn't even reply, she simply turned, kicked the door open with all her fury nearly breaking through it and stomped off to her room before anybody could admonish her further. She realized that Tenzin was right but she was too enraged to see Lin's side at the moment. How dare she call Noatak a shady freak? How dare she accuse him? How dare she accuse anyone Korra cared for? How dare she interrogate her? Korra wasn't going to take that crap from anyone.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra had been lying in bed for hours in dark, there wasn't even any moonlight in the cloudy blackened sky to light up the silence of her room but her sapphire eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness after a while. She was gnawing angrily at a piece of dried meat from her recently restocked tin box as she kicked the wall rhythmically with all her annoyance, ignoring how her room was a mess of scattered items, since she had punched her desk in anger and sent a multitude of books and gifts flying onto the floor.

Beifong had left hours ago but Korra's mood had not improved in the least. Noatak had been coming to see her every single night and the one day that she really needed to talk to him, he wasn't showing up!

«He probably knows the police was here and decided it was safer not to come tonight.» She thought to herself after several hours of waiting anxiously in the dark. Still, something about his absence felt wrong.

She desperately needed to talk to him, she needed him to assure her that he wasn't some vicious murderer, she wanted to believe him with all her heart but… Even if he had shown up, what could she possibly tell him? Should she be honest about her doubts or should she just ask what he knew about the murders? Would he be honest or try to keep the truth from her?

There were too many doubts but the worst one of all filled her with a nerve-wrecking terror that stole all the air from her lungs, feeling as if the magnitude of the emotion replaced her blood with icy water in her veins, crumbled her spine into sand, made her shake like a leaf in a hurricane, caused her to break into cold sweat and made her insides melt as if doused with acid. It was the worst anxiety the Avatar had experienced all for one simple question- If, just _if_, Noatak was guilty what would Korra do?

She feared the moment the truth came out, she dreaded it with every fiber of her being, because she wasn't sure how she would react to it. She wanted to stop the insane killings, they were too gruesome to even think about and she couldn't bear the idea of people dying over her, even if they were enemies; however, what if Noatak really was guilty? Would she hate him and despise him? No, she didn't think she could hate him anymore. So would she try to make him see reason? Would she hand him over to Beifong? Would she turn against him to stop the violence? Would she become his enemy?

«I don't think I can do any of that…» Korra realized that as much as she would want to hate him if he was guilty, as much as she would be appalled, she just couldn't turn against him. She knew that made her a hypocrite, she knew that went against everything she believed in, it was a blasphemy for the Avatar to feel that way, but she couldn't turn on him, not after all they went through together, not after all _he_ went through, not with how much she loved him…

«You can't afford to think that way, Korra! This isn't about you, it's bigger than you, it's about the Avatar, it's about dozens of murdered people, it's about peace and justice! Stop acting like a spoiled little girl.» Korra berated herself as harshly as she could but she couldn't hate Noatak even if he was guilty.

"Déjà vu…" Korra murmured to herself. Something about what she felt at the moment just seemed too familiar but she didn't know why. The only thing that came to mind was the stories she had heard about Avatar Roku, stories passed down by Aang that explained how Roku's emotions for his friend Sozen had made him overly trusting and led to a world war like no other and eventually to his own destruction.

«I'm not like that. That won't happen to me.» Korra convinced herself while trying to dispel the tragic story from her mind; the only problem was that it made her think about the Noatak and the Face-Thief all over again.

«Would it really be his fault? If he's the one doing this to protect me, doesn't that make this my responsibility?» Suddenly there was guilt, so much crushing guilt that she couldn't even breathe- people were dying because of her, to protect her, for her love… It was too much of a shock to handle, even for one used to shoulder responsibilities, even for the Avatar.

Korra curled up on the bed, trying to breathe but she could barely get enough air in her lungs to stay conscious while the horrid feelings of terror, doubt and guilt tried to drag her into a black abyss of despair.

«What will I do if it's him?» Korra was pretty sure it had to be Noatak, she didn't want to think that, she didn't want to believe it but all the clues pointed in that direction like a bright red arrow. «Will I protect him? No, I can't protect a killer!» But she knew deep down that if it really came to that she would end up lying to protect her lover, even if she hated his actions she wouldn't be able to keep herself from helping.

«Why would he even go this far? He knows how powerful I am, I've had much worse threats before than some angry plotters! Damn it, even he was a bigger threat than any of them once and I handled him just fine! If anyone should know my strength it's him! Why would he feel the need to turn into such a monster for me?!» Suddenly the answer came to her mind as clear as day and it made her shake even more violently with fear- «Spirits, it's the baby isn't it? It's not just for me, it's to keep the baby safe… Oh, Noatak please tell me that's not what this is about…» She hated the thought that these murders would hang over her child's head, she couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"If only I had never been the Avatar!" Korra shouted with breathless panicked frustration at nobody in particular, kicking the wall even harder and regretting who she was, regretting her proud title for the first time in her entire life. If only she hadn't been the Avatar then many people would still be alive, if only the Avatar had been someone more competent the city might never had endured a war and Noatak might have never lost his brother as well as his face, if she hadn't been Avatar perhaps she would never have known the sensation of being hated. She felt incompetent, guilty and overwhelmed. "Why does everything happen to me?! I didn't choose this! What did I ever do wrong to anyone? Why do people have to hate me so much?"

The Avatar huffed, trying to breathe past all the extreme emotions but it still took several minutes for her to regret her words, it still took a long time for her to realize that she was being selfish and childish, she was the Avatar and nothing, not even death, would change that and she had always been meant for great things, be in this life, the one before or the next one. If she had never been Avatar she would never had met all her precious friends, she might have never seen the city, Amon might have won the war and destroyed the delicate balance of their world or Tarrlok might have won and taken the city she loved for himself, she might have never Pro-Bended, she would have never fought a war and grown as a person, she would never had saved Noatak, she would never had known such a blinding consuming love and most of all she wouldn't have the child that grew in her every day making her love it more than she could ever define even without ever having seen its face.

"I don't know what to do, baby…" Korra spoke out loud again in the dark, more to her belly than to herself. "But I know one thing for sure- I won't let you lose your daddy." And with that simple stubborn resolution, with that little naïve promise, Korra inadvertently sealed her decision.


	65. Confessions

Tenzin was steeling himself as he stood in front of Korra's door with a large crinkled beige package in his hands topped with a pile of letters. It had been four days since Lin's visit and Korra had refused to leave her room or talk to him ever since, if fact the only times she left her room to eat or use the bathroom were times when nobody was around to see her, she had even refused to see her friends so he had been worried but her rage was still too palpable and even though the was the master, even though he was the pillar of peace and the face of calm he still didn't want to risk incurring further wrath from the Avatar, out of fear that she might act rashly and impulsively again. Yet, here he was grasping at the first excuse he found to try and check up on her.

The airbender took a breath and knocked on the door softly and politely as always, just three slight raps with the edge of his knuckles.

"What?" He heard her voice, expecting an angry snap but receiving a tired murmur instead.

"Korra? May I?" He asked with that uniquely affable and tranquil baritone of his. "I have mail for you."

"Sure." Korra replied calmly moments before he slid the door open carefully, as if avoiding brusque motions would help keep her wild mood in check.

Korra was sitting barefooted on the floor with her back pressed against the bed and her knees pulled up as much as her rounded belly allowed. She wore her teal-green sleeping tunic but was wrapped in Katara's comforter, her chestnut hair was spilling wildly from its usual tails in messy waves and snags, her eyes were a little puffy and bruised by the purple shadow of exhaustion and her skin lacked its typical glow. She looked absolutely drained and too sorrowful to be angry, it was strange to see the bubbly Avatar looking so wretched.

The room around was tidy, too tidy, as if she had been milling around and tidying everything just to keep herself busy, organizing things over and over until nothing was a single inch out of place or crooked even by a fraction, even the bed was perfectly made, but the tidiness looked clinical and bleak thanks to her foreboding aura and the ominous dark morning clouds that barely let grey light in through the window.

"You look terrible, Korra." Tenzin sounded surprised as he set the package and letters over her neat desk.

"You don't say." She responded with weak sarcasm.

"Did you sleep at all?" Tenzin spoke with a caring but slightly disapproving voice as he sat on the bed next to her, bolt upright but relaxed in his own light way.

"Yeah…Wish I hadn't, though." Korra murmured, not really in the mood for his worries.

"Why would you say that?" He sounded puzzled.

Korra sighed deeply at his question, if only he knew… She felt ragged, tired, cold and exhausted, the last four days had taken a heavy toll on her and she was starting to slip up. Noatak hadn't showed up yet, that worried and stressed her in itself but it wasn't really the worse part; since he hadn't visited and she was too angry and marinating in doubts and guilt, Korra had had time stew in her thoughts and suspicions until they festered in her brain, she didn't think she could keep believing in Noatak's innocence for much longer but she refused to accept his guilt to and instead had been turning it in on herself which was wearing down her pride and determination considerably and stressing her to new lengths.

The very worst of all, though, were the dreams. In past year Korra had become intimately acquainted with the stress, horrors and confusion of Avatar dreaming but the past four days had been absolute hell, it was torture to a whole other level, torture made worse by the fact that nothing in those dreams was clear despite the horrid sharpness of the images and she no longer knew what was just a plain dream and what wasn't.

She had dreamt of rushing water pulling her somewhere in a cold shapeless embrace, she had dreamt of Noatak's distant voice calling out in words she couldn't understand, had seen, smelt, tasted and felt blood all around her, she had seen a room she had never been in before with tall darkly stained wooden beams holding up the entire washed out bleak wooden structure, she had felt restrained, she had sense urgency, need and intense pain tugging at her like ropes pulling on her heartstrings and worst of all she had the foreboding feeling that something was utterly and completely wrong and often woke up with every single sensation still pricking at her as her mind fumed with the acute sharpness of every image branding her brain. Those dreams were more insistent than any others, even more insistent and demanding than the inappropriate images she had received back in her cave with Noatak and that terrified her.

"Korra?" Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly from her thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I asked you why you wished you hadn't slept." The master replied kindly.

"Tenzin…" She hesitated, she was still mad at him and Beifong but he _was_ her spiritual master and she was itching to tell him everything and hope for a little shred of enlightenment, anything that could help her make sense of what was happening amidst her despair and tiredness.

"Speak to me, Korra." Tenzin lowered himself to the ground next to her, still keeping a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Is it about what Lin said?"

"No…Well, a bit but it's not the real issue." Korra sighed, she wanted to talk to him but in her vulnerable state… What if she slipped and said something she shouldn't?

"I understand if you do not wish to tell me, but I would like it if you could trust me with what worries you, Korra." He seemed a little distressed despite the gentle deep voice.

"I…" She hesitated and then sighed again with her head drooping in defeat and her eyes fluttering closed. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed someone. "Alright, Tenzin, but it's a long story."

"Thank you, Korra. Take your time." He looked genuinely grateful.

The Avatar nodded, trying to carefully consider what to say as the silence filled the room. His warm hand on her shoulder was starting to make her feel too self-conscious and aware of the tense atmosphere but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Remember how your mother and I explained that this…" She pointed at her rounded abdomen. "…Might have been brought on by supernatural influences?" Korra used Katara's exact words and recalled how they had been purposely vague but thanks to Katara vouching for Korra, Tenzin had never asked many questions.

"Yes, I recall, though I admit it still baffles me." He admitted politely. "What does that have to do with you reluctance to sleep?"

"I'm getting to that." Korra replied a little impatiently. "If I explain a bit more, do you promise not to ask any specific questions? Or at least not to pry too much?"

"Alright, Korra."

"Thanks." She took another steadying breath.

"You're welcome."

"Anyway…" She tried to grasp a specific train of thought; she figured she should start from the beginning. "I told you before about how I had flashes of your father's past and how he spoke to me at the cliff. What I didn't tell you is that after I went into the Avatar State for the first time things started changing a bit."

"Changing?"

"Yes. I can't enter the actual Spirit World yet and I can barely enter the Avatar State as is, much less control it, but that you know. What changed is that besides occasional flashes I now have a lot of… I guess I should call them dreams though I'm pretty sure that's not what they are."

"Visions? Premonitions? Memories?" Tenzin offered the options.

"Visions? Don't think so, I've had those though, like that one in the Meditation Pavilion about your dad. Premonitions? Sometimes it seems that way. Memories? Definitely not, though I got those from Aang back during the war. The closest name I can use is messages, I guess."

"Messages? From Spirits?" Tenzin seemed fascinated.

"I don't know, Tenzin. What I know is that sometimes they are clear and simple and always come true, other times they are confusing riddles in which only little pieces slowly start making sense. Sometimes I'm part of them while others I'm a spectator, sometimes they are sharp and others they seep away from my brain before I fully wake up but one thing is always constant- I always wake up feeling how important they each are and most of the time that sensation can be… _overwhelming_."

"How so?"

"Physically and emotionally overwhelming. I don't really want to talk about that." Korra pursed her lips trying not to think of the unwelcome sensations.

"Very well. Please continue." Tenzin spoke patiently.

"Anyway, after the war you saw how messed up and confused I was. I practically begged for guidance and it led to that spiritual journey like I mentioned in front of the Council… And what I found was not what I expected." Korra looked at Tenzin wondering just how much she should tell him but her usual carefulness was dulled from stress and she trusted her master just as much as she did Katara and her friends, he had given her no reason not to other than overprotectiveness, so she figured she might as well reward his patience. He didn't interrupt her so she kept talking. "I was led to a secluded beach in the east, far from any human settlements and I soon realized why. I found a person, a man, washed out on the beach and so terribly wounded that at the time I was sure he was about to die." She shuddered involuntarily, the idea of Noatak dying hurt like the jab of a jagged piece of glass to the heart.

"But he didn't." Tenzin helped pushed the story forward with patience.

"No. I saved him, I couldn't get help but I did everything I could to keep him alive… It took a long time to get him stable and even longer to get him walking again but I did it. And you know what? At that point I had to learn to be patient and I got a LOT of time to think and meditate, not to mention that speaking to this man helped me understand a lot about myself and about the world, I cleared plenty of my doubts and confusions, it answered many of my questions. I learned so many things during my time in that beach."

Tenzin nodded quietly but something in his face lit up as if he finally understood some crucial piece of information. At last he spoke- "That was incredibly compassionate of you, Korra. I'm glad to see this journey supplied spiritual enlightenment but most of all I'm proud of for your kind heart."

"Let me finish before you claim pride in me." Korra suppressed yet another sigh. She was sure that if he knew who the man was he wouldn't be so proud of what happened afterwards.

"Please continue, then."

"I saved that man in more ways than you can imagine Tenzin, not just physically, so any enlightenment I got so did he. In that sense we are even because trust me he really needed guidance as much as I did." Korra thought that was an understatement, Noatak probably needed it much more than she had ever had, but she pushed on with the story. "The problems started when I began dreaming again, these dreams were insistent, sharp and highly…" Korra blushed slightly. "…lewd in nature but I soon realized they weren't really dreams and bit by bit they started to make sense but the longer I took to figure them out the more oppressive and urgent they got, as if time was running out and I was pushed into them. What I didn't realize was that they were about to become real to the last detail." Korra stammered a bit, flustered and uncomfortable, she didn't really want to speak to Tenzin about such intimate things but he came to her rescue with his accurate deductions.

"I take it that by that you mean that you consummated a relationship with this man you saved?"

"Um… Yes." Korra realized there was something she had to emphasize as much as possible. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because of the dreams! I really fell in love with him, I wasn't following some message, I didn't even realize that what we had done was an exact replay of my dreams until much, much later!" Korra was flustered again but she didn't want anyone to think that what she had with Noatak was manipulated only by some supernatural force.

"I understand, Korra." Tenzin tried to calm her by raising his hands, palms up, in a gesture of sympathy. There was no judgment in his tone, he understood what being in love was like and he could only imagine what being bound to each other and isolated for so long had done to them. "Did you keep dreaming after that?"

"Yes, but the dreams changed. After we…er…after we finally confessed our feelings everything changed but eventually he was well enough to travel and it was time for us to return to the real world." Korra took a moment to consider how to explain the rest without revealing information about Noatak or telling Tenzin that her lover had been sneaking into her room without the master's knowledge. "Anyway, I came back and apparently I was already pregnant by then." Korra shrugged slightly. "Toph was the first one to notice and your mother was the one who told me about it, the rest you already know."

"Yes…" Tenzin seemed lost in thought for a moment, stroking his beard absentminded before he stared at Korra again. "Are you trying to tell me that the dreams that guided you then, are haunting you now?"

"Yes. Not the same dreams obviously, but…yes. Ever since I got back I've been having all sorts of dreams and the majority end up being awful nightmares, in fact I used to think I was puking my guts out every morning because of how horrible the dreams were but as it turns out morning sickness played a part in that as well." Korra chuckled tiredly, trying to lighten the mood a little as she unconsciously rubbed her belly where her baby was already moving in hungry protest.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that intense?" Tenzin seemed worried.

"I could handle it, Tenzin." Her stubborn pride made him believe that she probably didn't want to show her weakness.

"And why are you telling me now?"

"Because ever since Beifong came around I've been having very repetitive riddling nightmares that are giving me an even stronger sense of pressure and urgency than the stuff back at the beach. It's horrible and it's driving me insane." Korra fisted both her hands in her hair trying to shake away the frustration as she took deep breaths, now that it was out, the fear was returning so rather than dwell in it she rushed to give him some of the details of what she had dreamt and what she felt when she woke up.

Tenzin listened quietly and patiently, trying to puzzle the pieces together in his mind as he considered what she was going through. What distressed him was that Lin's interrogation might have been the trigger for the most recent plague of Avatarian nightmares.

"Korra, I must ask… Is Lin right? About the father of your child being in the city? About him being the man that helped you rescue Miss Sato?" Tenzin was polite enough to avoid the delicate subject of the person's identity.

"…" Korra hesitated again but she realized that lying now would just be stupid, there was no way Tenzin wouldn't see right through that. "Yeah, she's right on that particular part."

"Do you keep in contact with him somehow?"

"…Yeah." Korra relied suspiciously, trying not give herself away.

"And I assume you've had no news since Lin was here?"

"How did you know that?" She stared at Tenzin inquiringly.

"I know you, Korra. After all of Lin's accusations it's only natural that you would be distressed about him but instead it's your dreams that are plaguing you and since you tell me it was Lin's visit that triggered the current nightmare... It makes me wonder if these dreams are about him."

"What are you implying?" Korra gulped nervously, she had been thinking the same thing, in fact she knew the dreams were about Noatak and violence, she just didn't know on which end of the violence he was.

"That he is either…" Tenzin paused tentatively. "…involved with Lin's accusations somehow or that he might be endangered by them."

"Tenzin, he is NOT the Face-Thief!" Korra snapped out immediately even if the words sounded like bitter lies even to her own ears.

"That doesn't mean he isn't involved. Given the sensations you gather from this dream, this message, perhaps he could know something or perhaps he could be in danger." Tenzin didn't want to admit that he was more and more inclined to agree with Lin but he was humbled that Korra had trusted him and he didn't wish to tarnish that trust so he attempted to see things from another point of view no matter how unlikely it was.

Korra bit her tongue in anxiety. She had considered the last option as well, what if she was being warned to save him? What if the Face-Thief found out who he was and saw him as a threat? What if he was the murderer and one of the victims had fought back well enough to defeat him? Either option chilled her to her core.

"I'm scared, Tenzin. I feel so lost." She tried to swallow down the tears of pure fatigue and worry.

"I wish I could help you, Korra. But all I can advise you now is to look after yourself and that child. For whatever reason the Spirits wanted you to have this baby so you must consider its safety above all else." Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder again with a kind expression. "As for that man… Perhaps you shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgment, perhaps you should seek guidance again."

"So you're telling me to do nothing about this but meditate again?" Korra gave a flat look but in truth she could see the sense in his words and she did feel better after finally opening up to him somewhat.

"It couldn't hurt." Tenzin smiled affably, fiddling with his beard again.

"Right." Korra nodded bleakly. Trust Tenzin to suggest the once thing she sucked at.

"I do have one more question."

"Ask." Korra was too drained to be wary.

"I asked before why he wouldn't come out and assume his responsibilities regarding this child. I won't ask that again since it is obvious that you don't want this man's identity to be come out but I have to ask one thing- Why won't you trust even us, your closest friends, with his name?" Tenzin actually looked a little hurt and Korra decided it was best if he didn't know that Mako, Bolin and Asami already knew who Noatak was.

"You wouldn't believe me and it would be risky for you. Trust me, Tenzin." Korra stared back at the master with pleading blue eyes.

"Korra…" Tenzin sighed in defeat just like she had. "Very well, I trust you."

"Thanks." Korra actually hugged the man with all her gratitude and affection, banding her arms around him and catching him by surprise. He hugged back with wide stormy grey eyes and by the time she pulled back she knew it was time to change topics. "What now?"

"Now, let's go get some food in you while you take your time to decide what to do."

Korra just nodded numbly, she was too hungry, tired and on edge to argue so she allowed the considerate airbender to help her up before he retreated to wait outside the door as she changed and fixed her hair which was painfully knotted from lack of care. By the time she was done it was closer to lunch time than breakfast but the food was more than welcome anyway and Tenzin's infinite patience gave her time to think; now that she had spoken some of her worries out loud, things made a little more sense and she figured it was time to get off her butt and start doing something. She couldn't be sure about her dreams were telling her and even if she was there's no way she could know what to do but she didn't plan on just waiting around.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Notes: I hereby coin the term 'Avatarian'! It sounds kinda…bird-related, doesn't? Well, whatever! ./\-^-^-/\.)_


	66. Yue and La

Korra was hesitant, she hated this place now. In the old days, that is to say before the Equalist War, she found the Meditation Pavilion to be pretty and soothing with its wooden structure complexly decorated in white and blue designs and the view of her beloved sea stretching out into the horizon as well as the sight of Yue Bay to the right but lately all the experiences she had in that gazebo were far too spiritual and distressing- the vision of young Aang, the cryptic visit of her predecessor… It all made her fear what could happen in that place all over again. But she was determined, if she wanted any answers this was the place to get them.

She climbed the few steps up into the pagoda and settled cross-legged right in the middle with her face turned towards the sea. The gloomy afternoon was darkened by deep smoky clouds, she couldn't even see the sun and the sea reflected an almost equally stormy hue of darkened ashy blue as the waves lapped at the island cliffs melodiously with the wintry cold that blew through the pillars of the gazebo. Korra wrapped her warm gray and cerulean tunic closer to her body and rested her hands in her lap, trying to ignore how the temperature turned her fingers into stiff icicles and the wind whipped at her face until it was numb, it wasn't pleasant but she used to much worse and quickly became accustomed as she focused on her breathing tempo.

Her eyes closed, blotting away the view of the depressing ocean in the horizon, and she focused. Meditation was still one of the hardest things for her, she still couldn't concentrate enough, she still wasn't patient enough to just sit there and wait and she never fully relaxed, especially not now when she was chilled to the core by anxiety. Time dragged on slower than slug-snails, making minutes feel like hours and hours like days, yet nothing came to her troubled mind until she was on the brink of surrender.

"How did Aang ever do this so easily?" She spoke to nobody, with a frustrated sigh. There was a little tingly bubbly feeling on her skin, as if she was so close to some supernatural aura, but not close enough. "I just want some help. Please."

Suddenly, there was a flash behind her shut eyelids, it was so fast and so intense that she nearly fell back as if the blurry image had smacked her in the forehead. She couldn't tell what it was but it felt important.

«What the heck was that?» Korra recovered her balance just in time and resisted the impulse to open her eyes as she kept forcing herself to focus. «Don't let your mind wander.»

Another imaged flashed across her eyes with a distant sound this time, she wanted it to slow, she wanted to see more, she needed to see more, it felt so urgent and so demanding and for once she actually really wanted to see.

«Come on!» She complained internally, unaware of the heavy scowl pinching her caramel face as she tried to concentrate harder, almost as if trying to push the image back to her, but the more she tried the tenser she got and the tenser she got the more elusive the flash became, almost as if a vision was just a few frustrating inches away from her fingers.

The sensation of tingly bubbles was fading and Korra was becoming desperate, she realized she could hear the waves again which was something that had been tuned out by static as soon as the first flash hit, so she knew that if she didn't do something soon she wasn't going to get anything out of this experience.

"Screw this!" Korra yelled out loud and did something she had promised Tenzin and herself that she wouldn't do again unless strictly necessary- she entered that frail Avatar State.

It wasn't a good idea, she knew it; having the State spontaneously arise during a vision was one thing but trying to force it for spiritual purposes when she was still untrained was dangerous and had never really brought forth anything but physical destruction, she had learned that the hard way a week after Amon was defeated, she had been playing around with the Avatar State so much back then that she finally lost control of it and nearly hurt the airbender kids when her power strayed from her control… She didn't want to remember that but she had learned that selfishly invoking the State just for herself never resulted in anything good, except of course the first time when she was at her lowest and her predecessors helped and the times when she went into her superficial Avatar State for something specific, physical, unselfish and goal-oriented like returning someone's bending. Still, she was desperate enough to use it this time.

Her eyes popped open and the earth rumbled beneath her, the wind whipped around her like a swirling shell, waves shot from the ocean washing around the gazebo like living walls and dancing flames flickered around her like stars. An intense sensation of power flooded her veins, washing over her like a heated shower of strength that clouded her rational thoughts and drove her by instinct, she almost felt like she could reach out and capture the flaming sun in her hands and crush it to molten crumbs between her fingers; immediately her sight sharpened so that she could have seen every little speck of dust floating miles away, her hearing became acute enough to hear even the softest scuttle of a crab a mile down on the cliff rocks among the loud crashing of waves, her sense of smell could detect every note of every plant on the island, she could almost taste the sea salt in her tongue and every nerve in her body felt taut, sensitive and ready to trigger at the softest touch, the experience still overpowered and exhilarated her every single time but she knew a true Avatar State would probably be even more intense.

Korra focused all that power into chasing the vision, forcing to it to replace the sight of the horizon before her and for once it actually worked.

_Noatak lies face-down on the damp ground of a bright but crude wooden room, a steely glow of chains hangs and curls around a stained dark wood pillar, the very distinctive Yu Dao darts are splintered on the back of his marred neck making it more than obvious that he's unconscious, his mask is abandoned several feet away on the ground and voices speak angrily from somewhere outside as the room sways… Sways? She hears waves crashing outside with each tilt of the division._

_«A boat?» Korra asks herself._

_"We shouldn't keep him here…We should just kill him while we can." A nervous voice edges closer to the only door in sight, one that is bolted and barred._

_"The boss said to keep the prisoner alive until he came back." Another gruff voice replies harshly. "Stop whining, Baku."_

_"Did you even see what he did to Hamu and Sun when they had him? I'm not going through that, man." The first person seems scared, almost unbearably so by the way his voice squeaks._

_"I told you to shut the fuck up, Baku!" The second man growls low as a particularly harsh wave slings against the outside walls and everything tilts violently._

_"But…" The scared voice is drowned out by the sound of rushing water that fills Korra's ears._

_Her sight blurs and comes back to focus and suddenly something is swimming in front of her. Literally swimming, a dark koi with a single white spot on its head moves around her body in hypnotic circles, almost of as if trying to push her along with the current of the gloomy waters that seem to be engulfing her completely. Korra can't breathe but apparently she doesn't need to and the koi continues to surround her in fantastic but peaceful turns and curves._

_"He likes you." The gentle voice would have startled Korra, but she feels so powerful, so instinctive, so calm that it does nothing but make her turn in the dense waters to find the speaker._

_She is beautiful, no, she is more than beautiful, she is completely striking, stunning, graceful, divine…Unspeakable, even like this- half transparent and fading in and out of focus in the swirling waters. Her skin is dark and dusky like Korra's but everything else is the exact opposite- her hair is snow, her long billowing clear white clothes flutter around her as if they're made of something lighter than air and a pretty moonlight glow exudes ethereally from her very presence and her face… her face is so full of peace and compassion, so lovely and loving that it almost holds a hint of distant sadness._

_"Yue…" Korra doesn't know how she knows but she is certain this exquisite creature is none other than the Moon Spirit itself, she recognizes the being from some distant memory of her soul._

_"Such a pleasure to see you again, Korra…" Even her voice is beautiful and resonant like gentle beach waves washing ashore or a warm summer breeze playing in the bamboo leaves._

_"Am I in the Spirit World?" Korra's voice is nothing like her own, it's emotionless, foreboding, booming and loud in the gurgling water and sounds more like a collection of voices than just her own._

_"Oh, no." The beautiful Spirit laughs softly and delicately, the sound is like ice bells tinkling softly. "No, but La wanted to show you something…"_

_"La?" Korra watches the dark fish swim around her peacefully again, pulling her with the current. Every time he circles away from Yue, she pulls away and blurs from sight only to appear again when he moves towards her again. "This is the Ocean Spirit." It isn't a question, Korra knows that koi is the Spirit in question even though she wonders how he still retains that physical form._

_"He favors that man as I favor you… We don't usually push in the same direction, but this time I feel that following La would be wise. Do be cautious, though." Yue speaks in warning but her gentle voice is the furthest thing from threatening. _

_"That man? Noatak?" Korra's speech is stammering between herself and the many voices of the Avatar State as emotion starts to pour into her again, one of her problems is always how she can't control her emotions in the superior state, they are either smothered by power and numb instinct or they become heightened and uncontrolled guiding her actions despite her brain._

_"Korra…" Yue is speaking with worry but she is blurry and fading away again along with her voice. Even La is glowing blue and melding into the water himself until he is no more._

_"No! NO! Come back! Help me!" Korra screams as the Avatar State is broken and the vision with it._

Korra blinked only to be assaulted with the sting of salt water in her eyes, suddenly she wanted to scream but managed only to clutch at her throat as she swallowed more of the salty liquid and her panicked brain tried to make sense of what was happening. She could see only darkness, the cold was penetrating all the way into her bones and the familiar embrace of water weighed her soaked clothing down pulling her into the dark oblivion as her lungs complained for oxygen NOW. She was under water, she was drowning.

In a split second, Korra was bending out of instinct, pulling herself out of the sea in a waterspout, but her body was drained and the panic of the vision shook her too intensely to allow her to concentrate, if she wasn't careful she would crash right into the cliff side bellow the meditation pavilion before she recovered enough balance to control her bending.

At the last moment she conjured up a clumsy gust of wind to push herself away from the jagged cliffs and suddenly a pair of strong nimble hands was pulling her up in to the sky before they swerved abruptly to glide down and land on the sandy cove just around the lower levels of Air Temple Island.

"Korra! What happened?" Tenzin's light feet touched the ground behind her half a second later. His face showed appalling worry and he was snapping shut the maroon glider he used. "How did you end up in the water? What's wrong?"

Korra was on all fours, not caring that her clothes were becoming caked with sand as she shivered unable to even use firebending to control her body heat, she was heaving and wracked with coughing fits while her lungs tried to expel all the inhaled salt water that scratched and burned her throat. Her hands buried in the sand, fisting aggressively as she kicked away the panic and focused on breathing.

"Shut up and let me breathe, Tenzin!" She yelled out angrily between coughs, which just made her choke and cough harder with her eyes swimming in all the painful sensations.

The airbender was taken aback by her tone but he kneeled down to her level, splashing clear white sand all over his ochre and maroon clothes while he attempted to pat her back and coach her into calming down.

It took a while but at last the coughing subsided enough to just an itch in her raw throat and Korra sat back, gulping down air in fast pants as she shivered and attempted to bend the water out of her clothes, right then she didn't care that her clothes would get stiff and scratchy she was just thinking about getting warm as fast as possible in the wintry cold. Luckily she managed to bend the water away and instantly felt her temperature rising as well as the immediate complaining kicks of the baby.

"So that's what drowning feels like…" Korra muttered out, still gulping for air. As a prodigious waterbender and firebender she never had come even remotely close to experiencing the sensation but now she could understand why Amon had given himself away so easily when she knocked him out the arena window and into the water during their last battle- the sudden panic of waking up freezing and drowning led to an instinctive fight for survival.

"How did that even happen, Korra?" Tenzin was hovering over her like a mother hen, still extremely worried and probably wondering why she hadn't bent water or air quickly enough to avoid the state she was in now.

"I was at the pavilion and had a vision… Then I woke up in the water." Korra was quickly mapping the details of the vision though it wasn't really necessary since the Avatar State made sure that everything would be sharply imprinted in her memory.

"What sort of vision made you move against your will?" Tenzin spoke as if the mere idea of was preposterous though at least this time he couldn't accuse her of acting rashly or irresponsibly.

"It was probably La." Korra's breathing was slowly returning to normal, though she still spoke croakily thanks to her scratchy throat. When she saw the confusion in Tenzin's bearded face she decided to explain. "I saw the Moon and Ocean Spirits. Apparently La was trying to guide me somewhere."

"You were in the Spirit World?" The airbender was suddenly almost excited despite the concern.

"No, I didn't go to them, they came to me." Korra coughed out a little. "Can we go inside? I'm freezing." Truth be told, Korra's shaking was more an aftermath of the vision that a product of the cold but any excuse to hide her panic was good, any justification to get away from the water and it's pull on her would do before she lost herself again. She just needed somewhere warm and safe without the distraction of the water's magnetism so she could think about what to do next and how to get Noatak back now that she was sure he was in danger.

"Yes, yes, of course." Tenzin helped her up and in minutes they were climbing up to the temple, though all the stairs were not welcome in her current state.

"How did you see me anyway?" Korra asked as they climbed the obnoxiously large amount of steps.

"A special message came for you. I was looking for you when the Acolytes and I saw you rise from the water." The master explained, still eyeing her with concern.

"A message?" Korra stopped halfway up the stairs to catch her breath.

"A letter." Tenzin nodded. "In Water Tribe script."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Why do I have a feeling my readers will start hating me from here on out?_

_Oh and I'll just son you now- most of your assumptions about Koh are wrong. Sorry ^^')_


	67. The Trap

Korra was grateful for the warmth of a blanket when they got back to the temple. She was currently cuddled in the living area, wrapped in said orange blanket and sipping on hot black tea that seemed to seep into her entire body like trickles of welcome heat. But her head was pounding like rattling glass shrapnel on her temples, she still shook slightly with stress and the roll in her stomach had nothing to do with baby.

Tenzin had left for a moment, leaving her alone with Pema who wisely remained silent but peered at the Avatar with worry as she kept pouring tea. The woman seemed to be aware that something important happened but simply kept to herself, knowing that they would confide in her if they needed.

Eventually the airbending master returned and placed a letter in front of Korra that he claimed had been delivered by a private messenger that stated its urgency claiming the Avatar should read it alone- it was a simple white parchment letter with her name in perfect Water Tribe characters and cobalt wax sealing on the back.

"You should probably read it in private." Tenzin pointed out softly.

"Alright." Korra nodded without taking her curious eyes off the letter.

She didn't recognize the handwriting, it was the opposite of Noatak's clumsy scribbles, it was nothing like the big bold style of her father or the speedy words her mother wrote, it wasn't Katara's light brush strokes. She considered Sukuda for a moment but she didn't usually ask for privacy when it came to his letters, so for a minute Korra feared that the letter might be from her uncle which made her swallow dryly at the prospect of what he might have to say.

"You don't have to look so somber. It is probably good." Tenzin gave her a soft smile as Pema retreated to make some more tea.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just stressed out about the vision." Korra wondered if that was really what was making her so tense.

"What exactly happened?" The airbending master sat next to her, he was curious as well as apprehensive and she could read that all over his bearded face.

"I think… I think he's in danger… And La was trying to show me that." Korra replied in a murmur, still trying to figure everything out herself as she attempted to decide what was safe to tell her master and what wasn't.

"He? The father?" Tenzin asked hesitantly but was satisfied when Korra nodded in reply. "Why would the Spirits give you a vision about him?"

"Yue said that La favors him the same way that she favors me…Whatever that means." Korra shrugged a little, she didn't care about the why, she just wanted to know how to get Noatak back as soon as possible. However, somewhere in her distressed brain she noted on a sharp irony- the two Spirits that were polar opposites and yet needed one another to push each other into balance were favoring a couple who themselves were mostly opposites and yet wanted to be together so deeply, just like the Yin-Yang symbol that Noatak sported on his new mask.

"That certainly is puzzling." The airbending master replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Yue also said I should follow La and be careful about it… And spoke as if we had met before."

"You have, your previous incarnation knew her well."

"Yeah, but she called me Korra, not Avatar. I got the feeling she meant me and not my soul." Korra had only just noticed that.

"Perhaps she was the Spirit that guided you before?" Tenzin offered.

"I don't know… I'm so confused again." Korra buried her hands in her hair in frustration, she honestly didn't even care anymore, it was the other part of the vision, the part about Noatak being trapped, that she really needed help with. "I need to help him, Tenzin. I didn't spend so long trying to safe him just to watch him die now."

"I understand that, Korra. But what can you do if you don't even know what is going on? Or where he is?" As usual the master was the voice of reason.

"I feel like I was so close to…I don't know, to figuring out how to get him back…but I blew it."

"How?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I was in Avatar State and let my feelings get the best of me."

"I see." Tenzin did not scold her, he didn't really know that she had entered the State on purpose but either way it was good to see him take it all so easily. "I take it your emotions were too strong that they tampered with your concentration and broke the contact?"

"Something like that."

"Korra… It will be alright." It wasn't what he wanted to say but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and attempted to comfort her with calming words.

"…Thanks, Tenzin." Korra hugged her master tighter than she had in many months and it felt good to have his approval even if she felt a little bad for hiding more information from him.

Eventually Pema returned with the new brew of tea which Korra gratefully accepted before turning her nervous curiosity back to the letter on the table in front of her. The couple understood that it was time for her to get that out of the way in order to avoid yet another worry so they gave her some privacy and she quickly broke the wax seal and opened the parchment to confirm the contents. She unfolded the vertically folded message and began reading and what she found made her splash hot tea all over herself:

**'Good day, esteemed Avatar.**

**It seems your mysterious dance partner has some trouble when it comes to staying out of other people's businesses. Then again, we both know he isn't the sort of man to sit idly on the sidelines.**

**If you wish to see him again, perhaps you would do well in meeting me at midnight tonight, alone, at the place you once carelessly challenged a certain masked man to.**

**Liu Zhong.'**

Korra stared at the letter for a few minutes in confusion. It really was Water Tribe script and just as perfect as her name on the outside but when coupled with all the riddles and the signature on the corner… it confused her, that is, until the name began making sense.

«Liu Zhong? Zhong…That name rings a bell… Creepy mustache guy?» Korra was pretty sure that was the name of Amon's old lieutenant and if that was the case then his references made sense and the dance partner he referred had to be Noatak, there was no other option, and as for the meeting place she was pretty sure that was a jab at the ambush on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. The only thing she didn't get was why he wrote in Water Tribe style, it was very conspicuous in Republic City after all, but then again maybe he wanted the letter to grab her attention and keep her from ignoring it and, who knows, maybe there was some Water Tribe in his background.

She was torn. This made it obvious that the man knew who Noatak was; it also implied he knew _where_ Noatak was which was exactly what Korra needed to know. On the other hand she had been ambushed at that island before and she refused to fall for the same trick twice, there was also the fact that the man had parted from Amon and the Avatar on very bad terms so it made no sense that he would help her in the least. She wanted to go but she was pretty sure it was a trap.

Korra looked out the window, deep in thought and began to realize that the sun was setting, tinting the gloomy sky with frayed warm light as the landscape slowly darkened. How long had she really been in the vision for? This gave her little time to decide what to do regarding the letter and the pressure was annoying to say the least, she was actually tempted to throw caution out the window and just go, for better or for worse.

The avatar's thoughts were interrupted by noise in the kitchen- Pema was cooking dinner which meant the whole family would be around her soon. Should she hide the letter and make up an excuse about it or should she be honest with Tenzin again? But if she was honest then he would never let her go, especially not alone. Heck, she didn't want to go alone herself, not when creepy mustache guy was likely to bring company and definitely not when she had her baby to protect as well as herself.

«Damn it. What am I going to do?» Korra ended up torching the letter in her hands, reducing it to ash, and considered what to do even as the children filled into the room. «Well, maybe I should call some backup of my own.»

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Korra, are you sure you want to do this?" Asami's voice was soft in the darkness of the gloomy night; it was almost blown away by the hum of the boat engine or the wind that scattered Miss Sato's air behind her. She wore black and maroon as usual but only the smooth snowy skin of her face was obvious in the darkness.

"I'm sure." Korra stated stubbornly, looking up the sky. It was close to midnight but the clouds were tinted in a dirty orangy wine tone thanks to the impending rain whose humidity hung in the air in the form of mist, for a waterbender it was the perfect night and perhaps that would work to her advantage.

"Just to make this perfectly clear- I'm only helping you with this because we owe Noatak a life debt. I still think we're walking right into a trap." Mako piped in. He sat in the back of the small boat, arms crossed and looking absolutely pissed off in his long winter coat and usual red scarf, he hadn't hidden how much he thought this was a bad idea but he had reluctantly tagged along because he knew Korra would go with or without them and he really did owe Noatak quite a few favors already even if he hated to admit it.

"Ah, come on! Like a bunch of chi-blockers can stand a chance against the Fireferrets!" Bolin chuckled, smacking his hands together. He was standing next to Mako in his usual winter clothes too with Pabu's head peeking between the buttons of his jacket.

"Right, like they aren't prepared for that." Mako rolled his eyes. "What if they have more than chi-blockers? This is Amon's right arm we're talking about, people!"

"Do you have a better idea, Mako?!" Korra snapped him angrily.

"Korra, cool down." Asami spoke softly but with enough sharpness to warn Korra that she was being too loud.

"I just don't want you guys to underestimate the situation. Especially you, Korra, you aren't exactly in best fighting condition." Mako pointed out flatly, beckoning at her.

Korra crossed her arms, refusing to answer. She was edgy, it wasn't just the meeting with creepy mustache guy that was stressing her out, she was actually eager to get that out of the way ever since she had told Tenzin that the letter was another invitation from Sukuda, by then she had already decided to sneak out and ask her friends for help and they had proved surprisingly willing to get involved almost immediately, in fact just as they were heading to Avatar Aang Memorial, Asami already had a group of hand-picked men and women from her bodyguard team, circling the island discreetly. So no, the meeting wasn't stressing her out that much and neither were Mako's complaints because they annoyed her but she knew he was just worried for her; what really was stressing her out was that for the first time in her life she wasn't feeling safe in a boat, the water kept compelling her to dive and let the waves drag her away and even if she thought that she could trust La, the feeling was still too foreboding and insane to follow that easily and it made her fear the icy inky waters, something that she had always thought would be impossible.

The boat docked almost too quietly in the banks of the small island and the team disembarked immediately, though Korra almost wished she could have brought Naga along too, the place was already creeping her out as soon as her feet fell onto the ground and Naga would have been a reassuring force and extra backup but the polar bear dog was still wounded and even though it was a small and almost healed injury, it was still placed in a strategically terrible point for walking which meant Naga wasn't going to be carrying Korra around for another few days.

Bolin made sure to secure and hide the speedboat with earthbending and while Korra went ahead and climbed the steps to the Memorial building, wrapped closely in her dark cloak, the others followed at a safe distance, hiding as best and as silently as they could in the shadows which proved easy given that the lack of moonlight and the dim light from a single lantern inside the structure did little to reveal their hiding spaces.

Korra gulped and suppressed a shiver as she walked into the building, past the columns with her steps echoing softly in the stone floor. She had a very bad feeling, it was all too familiar- the darkness, the emptiness, the way the light cast shadows everywhere, every corner and every pillar seemed to hide a shadow of movement of some swift equalist prepared to attack and restrain her. The trauma was still too fresh, the memories she had pushed back already threatened to spill out as tears of pure panic prickled behind her lids, but she swallowed it all down, she wasn't going to take any crap even from her own fears, she just wanted to get this over with fast so she could get the heck out of there and save the man she loved.

"I'm here!" Korra yelled out, stretching out her arms in a gesture of conciliation as well as defiance.

"I praise your punctuality, Avatar." The owner of the voice stepped into the light of the single lamp lit inside the Memorial. Creepy mustache guy was dressed similarly to what Mako usually wore except his clothes were mostly black and green and rather than a scarf, he had kali sticks at his waist but made no threatening moves, just standing there almost in military pose.

"Cut the crap." Korra spat out in a tone very reminiscent of Beifong as she crossed her arms defiantly. "What is it you called me here for?"

"The question is- why are you here for?" The man moved closer until her was just scarce steps away from the Avatar. "Does this mean my deduction about your little companion was right?"

"Where is he?" Korra jaw was set quite aggressively, her fear quickly replaced by overprotective determination.

"Answer my question, Avatar." He seemed to be attempting to speak politely. "Is that scarred man really Amon?"

"Nope. Sorry but your old boss is dead." Korra smirked a little disdainfully, so apparently this guy wasn't really sure of who Noatak was.

"I dedicated my life to that man, Avatar, I was at his side for years. Do you really think I would not recognize that voice? That posture? Those eyes?" The façade of politeness was threatening to slip into anger. "Is he wearing the old make-up trick again? Still claiming a firebender scarred that handsome face?"

"I don't know what you think you know, but that man is not Amon and all those scars are very real and not the product of any firebender attack." Korra's eyes had narrowed as she watched the man.

"Is that so? You sound very sure of yourself, Avatar Korra." The man's icy blue eyes were boring into hers. "Is it because you carry his child?"

"None of your damn business." Korra snapped out angrily.

"How absolutely abominable. I could never have concocted a more incompatible match in my wildest dreams." That creepy mustache twitched in a slight mocking smirk. "Then again that man's betrayal really knows no limits so I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Will you just tell me what in damnation is it that you want?" Korra was gritting her teeth, clenching her crossed fists so hard that her nails hurt her palms. This man hadn't just offended her or Noatak, he was actively offending her baby too and was pissing her off to the point where she was clinging to control by her teeth, then again maybe he wanted her to lose her temper and slip up.

"Hm." The man huffed, half amused by her feeble attempts at control and half irritated by the topic at hand. "I'm not sure I should tell you given how you already broke my conditions."

"What?"

"I told you to come alone." The man made no move to alarm her, he merely watched her with rather cynical eyes.

"Yeah, right! After what you people did to me here last time, did you actually believe I'd trust you? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice…" Korra nearly growled with anger. "Besides, are you really implying that you came alone yourself?"

"I never promised to come alone, I just demanded that you did." Liu made a gesture with his hand and group of men and woman in clothes that were different and yet similar to the old equalist uniforms, appeared all around them from the shadows and all in fighting stance.

"You call that being fair?" Korra took a fighting stance herself, prepared for the incoming attack.

"Yes, actually. You are the Avatar after all and we are all just non-benders, I hate to admit it now but Amon was right when he said that this was just an evening of the scales."

"Just non-benders? Try highly trained military chi-blockers instead and test how fair that is." Korra spat the words at him angrily.

Creepy mustache guy looked at the people around him and nodded. In seconds they were swarming on Korra and she used firebending and earthbending to repel them, hoping that Mako, Asami and Bolin were ok since they had obviously been spotted already. With quick motions of her hands and stomps of her feet, several chi-blockers were flung outwards by spikes of rock and many others were forced to dodge from her flames, she them rose herself to with rock, trying to gain higher ground in the dimness of the building to avoid a repeat of last time as she showered the blockers with flame and scattered them with blasts of wind to keep them at distance.

She had a trump card though and she used it- she summoned as much water as she could from the misty night air and bent it around her, pinning down numerous opponents by freezing them to the ground while conjuring ice needles against others, she only switched to other bending when they got too close and managed to hold her ground for quite some time.

Unfortunately, there were too many to simply escape but even if that weren't the case she wasn't going anywhere without her friends and the information about Noatak but the longer she tried to hold them back without really harming anyone the slower and more tired she got thanks to the added weight and lack of training, there were too many people to fight and in a split-second of distraction they trapped her with cables before she could realize that she was being chi-blocked even as she felt the collection of bruising snaps that the old lieutenant planted up her back.

Korra sagged forward as her body became numb. She feared she'd fall from her tall rock pedestal even as the taut ropes secured her arms and legs but she was surprised when two female chi-blockers lowered her carefully to the level ground so Liu could face her again. Korra glared at him with as much fury as she could muster but before she could yell or snap he was waving to someone behind him and all of her friends were flung to the ground in front of her, they were bound by the same cables that held her but with a sigh of relief she saw that they seemed mostly unharmed even though the brothers couldn't bend even if they hadn't been chi-blocked and Asami's weapons were in the hands of one of the blockers. It seems they had all fallen for the trap they knew had been awaiting them.

«Stupid, Korra! Stupid!» Korra berated herself internally. For all her bravado about not falling for the same tricks twice, she had done just that and this time she dragged her friends down with her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Was anyone else surprised that the lieutenant's eyes were blue? I was so sure they would be green or amber!)_


	68. Resentment

"Korra, are you ok?" Mako shouted out immediately upon seeing the Avatar on her knees, bound by her outstretched arms with her cloak hanging raggedly around her body after the fight.

"Yeah." Korra nodded and returned her glare to the man before her. The current position she had been forced into held too many terrifying memories especially in the dimness of that cold building but she refused to show a single ounce of fear, besides this man was no Amon, he really couldn't inspire real terror in the Avatar. "How are you guys?"

"They took us all out, but we're fine." Asami replied quickly. "Sorry, Korra."

"Not your fault." Korra was still glaring at the man before her and wishing she had paid more attention to Mako's warnings but it was no time for guilt. "What do you want, Zhong?"

"You may call me Liu, Avatar." The man grinned lightheartedly. "I was hoping that we could all get along."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get along with the jerk that attacked me and my friends! What will you do to us?" Korra barked at him.

"Do you actually think I would harm a pregnant woman, Avatar?" The man shook his head in mock offense. "As you can see your friends and their associates outside will be fine. So will you for that matter, so take this as a token of good faith. I really just wanted to talk and I needed you to see that I will not lie or betray like certain people in both our lives."

«Man, this dude really knows how to hold a grudge.» Korra thought with annoyance.

"Fine, I'll talk to you so long as no one gets hurt." Korra gave in while still glaring stubbornly.

"Good girl." Liu nodded at the blockers that restrained her.

Korra was dragged outside, her numb feet trailing across the stone floor. Her arms and body were bound to one of the columns, leaving her exposed to cold night mist as she was left alone with the creepy mustache guy while her friends remained trapped inside with all the chi-blockers to ensure that she would behave.

"You have me. Now talk." Korra demanded despite her submissive pose.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving the orders?" Liu smiled with almost eerie politeness. "Tell me, Avatar, when exactly did you forgive that lying wretch for bloodbending you?"

"I told you he's not Amon!" She insisted.

"Come now, Avatar." He moved closer, still smiling. "Yes, he is. I know it and you know it, there' nobody else here to listen so tell the truth like a good little Avatar."

"Amon is dead." Korra glared stubbornly at Liu.

"Then who is that man?"

"Noatak." Korra figured she would get nowhere by avoiding his questions, the best she could do was try to hurry this up. Besides the man was already sure so if he had wanted to give Noatak away he would have done so before.

"His old name? What does that even mean?" Liu shook his head as if it were all too pathetic. "Does he feel that by killing the persona of Amon, he's wiped clean his sins and betrayals?"

"No. Noatak is nothing like Amon and yet he's still making up for Amon's mistakes."

"And how can you even believe that? He is a smart manipulating man that deceived me and hundreds of others for years! Do you really think he can't trick an immature girl like you?" The eerie smile was slowly cracking into rage.

"I trust him." Korra was still glaring, childishly trying not to blink.

"How do you know he won't betray you like he did with us all?"

"I know him in ways you never will. I saw him change, I saw the truth."

"The TRUTH? Hah! How can one know the truth with that man?" Liu laughed. "What about those scars? What's the _truth_ behind them?" He mocked, still convinced the wounds were fake.

"He nearly died escaping the city. Those scars are real, I treated the wounds myself and it took me weeks to save him." Korra knew she owed this man no explanations but she couldn't help defending Noatak.

"You treated him…?" He hesitated; there was some sort of unidentifiable emotion in his eyes hidden under the rage and cynicism.

"Yes, he was practically dead when I found him."

"Why would you even do that to your biggest enemy? He was better off dead!" Liu changed tactics too fast to keep up, going from accusation to curiosity to disbelief. "At least then the world would be free of his lies."

"I…" Korra didn't get to talk.

"Did you not know who he was?"

"Not at first but…"

"Ah! Of course, he tricked you into saving him and yet you still fell for it, you still let him manipulate you!"

"SHUT UP!" Korra shouted, tired of getting interrupted. "He never lied, not once! And when I found out who he was he even offered to let me take his bending! He's not Amon! Amon died with ex-Councilman Tarrlok months ago!"

"He let you take his bending?" Liu was staring at her in surprise, ignoring the rest of her speech.

"I didn't take it, he begged me to and I refused." Korra growled out the words.

"He probably predicted you'd do that!" Liu's face became tinted with rage again.

"Why are you so damn determined to hate him?!" Korra growled out further. "Didn't he dedicate himself to your cause all those years?!"

"Did you even realize the biggest flaw in his whole plan? So what if we managed the gargantuan task of removing everybody's bending with just one man?! Their children and grandchildren would still be born with bending long after we die! He knew that! The whole plot was meaningless, he just wanted power for himself, he wasn't going to bring about a world of justice and equality!"

Korra stopped talking for a moment. He was right, she had never considered that but Noatak was living proof that a person whose bending had been removed could have bender children, and Noatak always considered every outcome of his plans so why hadn't he forseen this? Was Liu right? Or had he just lost sight of things in face of all the power?

«No, Noatak's mother was a bender, he could have thought that he got it from her and not Yakone.» Korra tried to convince herself but then if that were true, how had he inherited Yakone's unique bloodbending? Still, she was too stubborn to agree with creepy mustache guy.

"You didn't think of that, did you?" Liu smirked, mocking her amidst his rage in reaction to her sudden silence.

"I don't care. He's not Amon. He's not a monster!" Korra yelled out in frustration.

"He will always be a monster, he will always have that darkness, that craving of power inside him. Even if he's no longer Amon that just means he's goals have changed, it doesn't mean he's become a good person."

"He's has always been a good person. Yes, there's darkness! Yes, he has issues! But he's not evil, even you have to know that or you wouldn't have been his lap-dog all those years!" Korra shouted angrily, feeling offended and struggling against the ropes that held her.

"He lied. I dedicated my life to a lie." Liu was inches from Korra, his face set in fury.

"He lied for all of _you_, to help _your_ cause. I hated Amon's lies as much as you, I hated his actions, I hated his methods but you have to see that his intentions benefited _you_!"

"…Even if he's intentions were honorable at first, he still betrayed us all. He bloodbended me, he ran away and left us behind to rot!"

"You turned against him as soon as you knew he was a bender! All of you hated him!" Korra wasn't defending Amon, she wasn't against the reaction of the equalists at all, in fact she agreed with them, but she wanted this man to see how unreasonable he was, how much he had shoved his all leader in a dead-end. He couldn't blame Amon from leaving when his allies would have killed him themselves, even if an honorable leader would have defended his followers to the end. Then again, there was nothing honorable about the man Amon had become towards the end.

Korra had to admit that she felt confused as to why she was trying to defend Amon but she stuck to her stubborn idea that Amon and Noatak were different people in order to try and make this man understand.

"That's no excuse!" Liu yelled in her face. "He lied! He manipulated! I was his friend and he didn't trust me!"

"HE…!" Korra paused for a second as something clicked. "Wait… You're not mad that Amon lied to the world about his plans, you're not even mad that he's a bender! You're mad that he didn't trust you specifically!"

"Nonsense." The man turned away from her immediately shaking with rage but there was something…pitiful in his voice that caught Korra off guard.

"You…You liked him! You didn't see a leader, you saw a friend!" Korra finally understood the source of all that anger- creepy mustache guy felt personally affected by Amon's lies, he felt he had wasted his life for someone who would lie and betray him in seconds and toss his friendship aside like a dirty rag.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, refusing to look at her. "How could that ever be true?"

"You were worried when I said he nearly died, weren't you? You were shocked when you thought he had given away his bending!" Korra was hoping that her blind assumptions might hit a mark. "That's why you called me out here! You want to help him! You still like him!"

Korra was silenced by a loud resounding smack that filled the cold night air. She felt a sharp sting as Liu slapped her across the face causing her ears to ring as spots danced in front of her eyes and a red tint bloomed across her cheek. The man himself seemed to have acted on impulse and was already backing away and panting angrily.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Liu shouted loud enough for one of his comrades to rush out and check on things but he waved the masked woman off quickly and paced in front of Korra in the dark for several minutes.

"That's a pretty heavy hand you have there." Korra commented dryly while trying to shake off the pain. It didn't bother her very much, on the contrary she felt victorious to have ripped such a reaction from him.

"I did not intent do that. My apologies." Liu surprised her by stopping his pacing to bow at her but then began moving back and forth again. "You have a unique talent to get on people's nerves, Avatar Korra."

"So I've been told." Korra was pretty sure she had heard both Mako and Noatak say the exact same thing at least once before. "Did you just want to argue with me or are you actually going to tell me where he is?"

"I need to know something first." Liu refused to look her in the eye. "Is that really his child?"

"What if it is? What difference does it make?" Korra was suspicious, very suspicious. Why wouldn't she be when a man that despised her and hated Noatak asked about their baby?

"Why? Why did you give yourself to him? He's a traitor and a monster. He bloodbended you in front of my eyes, for crying out loud!" Liu finally looked at her, he seemed completely lost. Apparently being bloodbent had traumatized him just as much as it had Korra. "Did he manipulate you like he does to everyone else? To gain your favor or something?"

"What would he gain with that? If anything I've made his life even more complicated." Korra shook her head a little, she was still angry but getting tired of the argument and feeling a little guilty. "I love him, ok? Not Amon but Noatak. Amon is dead. Just deal with that already and move on."

Liu's pursed his lips for a moment, as if he was holding back whatever he wanted to say next. Korra saw him take a deep breath as he considered her words but the tension in his shoulders never relaxed and the silence between them dragged on far too long. She just wanted to demand answer but she feared yelling would just rile him again, so instead she stood there, tied too tightly as her body grinded to the cold rock pillar uncomfortably until, at last, the man approached with his fingers stippled together and his head down.

"The man you are looking for meddled with the wrong people, I'll never get why he walked right into that danger though. He is being held on a ship called 'Bao-Peng', it's anchored in the far western point of the bay among several old fishing vessels."

"And how do you know this?" Korra's eyes narrowed suspiciously even though she was soaring with hope on the inside.

"Ever since Miss Sato's party I've been keeping a close watch on his movements. Or at least as close as I can, given how slippery he is. The people holding him are mercenaries working under the gangs."

"Woah, wait! You followed him and he didn't realize it? How the heck did you manage that?" Korra's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, he realized it alright. That's why he evaded me so well most of the time, it's also what makes me wonder why he didn't leave as soon as he felt the tail. I guess he must have very important reasons to stick around this time." Liu eyed Korra's belly with distaste and envy painted all over his face.

"Why are you helping me with this?" Korra tried to divert the subject immediately.

"An eye for an eye, Avatar." Liu crossed his arms and the sickeningly polite smile was back now that he felt in control again. "Your…_man_ removed some pebbles in my path and so did you for that matter. I'm just paying you back."

"Pebbles?" Korra was genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Liu grinned mysteriously. "Are you going to save him?"

"Damn right I am." Korra replied instantly.

"Then you'll need back up and you and your friends will need this." He held up a chain with several identical little water-skin pouches. "It's an antidote to the Yu Dao darts, each pouch will immunize an adult completely for about six hours. I'll give them to you if you do something for me."

"And what's that?" Korra grit her teeth again, she didn't like the blackmail.

Liu moved to Korra slowly, holding the chain in his hands with that eerie polite smile of his and she began to notice that, to her dismay, she was starting to think of him on a first name basis and not just as 'creepy mustache guy', what was worse was that there was something about the man that made her _want_ to trust him even if she didn't like him; he just seemed to exude integrity with every step he took.

"Avatar Korra…" At last he was right in front of her, so close that she could smell a faint trace of tobacco on his breath as he spoke in her ear and slipped the chain around her neck quite impersonally. "Tell that asshole that no matter what he wants to call himself now his score with me isn't settled yet."

With that the man raised a hand and Korra felt the dull pain as his fingers snapped on the pressure point between her right shoulder and collarbone that made her lose consciousness in a matter of seconds.


	69. Finding The Needle

_Everything is dark and weightless as if she's in…_

_«Water…Great I'm dreaming again. Liu, you son-of-a-bitch! I don't have time for this.» Korra thinks to herself angrily, remembering how the creepy mustache guy knocked her out just like Amon did long ago._

_A soft blue light captures her attention but when she turns towards it she sees the same black koi of before. It swims to her but never reaches her, then circles back as if teasing her to follow._

_"If I go with you will wake up drowning again?" Korra asks out loud but there's no reply or reaction to her gurgling voice in the inky sea. "And you're not answering. Of course not, it's not like my dreams ever gave me a choice to interact or not before." _

_Korra is more annoyed than confused this time, it's strange because for once it seems like her feelings are her own and not something imposed by the dream._

_She feels her body move against her will, swimming after La but suddenly something spooks the black koi making it stop and pulse into blue light until it has melded back into the ocean around them. There's a distinctive screeching noise that fills Korra's ears so loudly it hurts._

_"What the…?!" Korra looks around for the source of the noise that is driving her insane._

_She spots something- a shadow in the already deeply darkened mass of water. She looks at it and it reminds her of the silhouette of someone…Someone familiar…_

_"I miss you…" A whisper of voice, female she thinks, is washed around her._

_"Who…?" Korra begins ask but a wave in the murky waters tosses her back in slow motion, against her will, and everything fades to black until all she can sense is her heartbeat and the sound of rushing water._

"Korra! Ko-o-o-o-rra!" A loud, urgent but almost sing-song voice was rattling in her skull as someone shook the Avatar awake.

"Whaaaat?!" Korra complained loudly but throatily with a dragged voice without opening her eyes.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You ok?"

"Huh?" She tried rolling on her side still half-asleep but something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be in a warm fluffy bed, was she? She was supposed to…tied to a cold stone pillar? Korra's eyes snapped open and sat up too fast, causing a wave of dizziness to hit her so hard that she fell back into the soft linen of the pillows beneath her head.

"Careful there." Bolin smiled at her warmly, with relief apparently, and she realized he had been the one shaking her awake. "Welcome back."

"What…? Where are we? What about the chi-blockers?" Korra sat up much slower this time, rubbing her temple softly and trying to get her eyes to focus on the room around her.

"Asami's house. That Zhong dude chi-blocked us all into unconsciousness and left. Asami and I were the first to wake up, we were untied and found you lying outside with a coat over you." Bolin used his thumb to point behind him at a long coat that hung over a maroon velvet chair, it was the garment Liu had been wearing.

«If that jerk thinks that's the way to apologize for knocking me out, he's got another thing coming.» Korra was quite irritated by the confusing man.

"Is everyone ok? How long was I out?" Korra looked at Bolin again after taking in the lovely room she was in- it was all decorated with deep red sofas, coverlets and curtains, gold fixings, lights and trinkets, and ivory marble walls while the huge plush bed she was in was absurdly fluffy with parchment colored sheets and pillows. The room wasn't the only thing she noticed though- she also saw that arms were marked with rope burns. "Why are we at Asami's?"

"You were out most of the night but as for everyone else, yeah, no harm done. A bruise here, a scratch there but they mostly just chi-blocked us and tied us up, no biggie. Asami figured if we went to the temple and let Tenzin in on the story your whole plan would go down the drain so we came here." Bolin shrugged casually. "We were worried about you though."

"Me?" Korra cocked a brow and smirked a little in disbelief, noting that the expression hurt her face.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok? Both of you?" Bolin looked towards her belly where her baby was perfectly still. "You guys were shouting at each other pretty badly and when we came to there you were, outside, on the ground with this huge bruise starting to pop up on your face. Kinda creeped us all out, Korra." Bolin looked adorably worried as he traced her wounded cheek lightly. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine, Bo. We are fine. I think the Avatar can deal with one little angry chi-blocker." Korra smiled reassuringly. "We just argued over…we argued and he smacked me once."

"That no good little spider-rat!" Bolin punched into his palm with fury though Korra found his frowny expression sweet instead. "I'll smash him to bits."

"It's fine. He gave me what I wanted so I'll let that one pass; besides, believe it or not, he actually apologized." Korra laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. "Anyway, where is everyone?"

Korra knew she should be stressed out, she had wasted a whole night asleep instead of rushing to help Noatak, she had been slapped and chi-blocked, she had had another cryptic dream and Tenzin could be going crazy looking for her right about now; but she was strangely relaxed, perhaps the way Bolin woke her had been pleasant enough, he was soothing that way thanks to his easygoing attitude, or maybe she just felt better for having slept 'normally' for the first time in days, or it could be that now that she knew where Noatak was she felt a little more energized, or perhaps it was the fact that her dream might have been just that, a dream and nothing else, given that she wasn't feeling the usual side-effects the Avatar dreams gave her. Heck, it could be all of those options, she didn't know and didn't care, she just wanted to start the day and plan out Noatak's rescue as soon as possible.

"Mako and Asami watched over you for a while then I took over so they are asleep now." Bolin spoke with a hint of pride in his smile.

"Together?" Korra wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Together." Bolin confirmed with a conspiring little chuckle, elbowing the Avatar lightly.

"You didn't have to watch over me, though. I'm fine, I don't need guard duty."

"We know but Mako thought you might run off on your own if you woke up alone."

"Ah, of course, because I'm reckless Korra." She rolled her eyes a little at the overprotectiveness.

"Do you know where Noatak is now?" Bolin grimaced, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Korra quickly explained the situation and relayed all the information she had gathered about Noatak's whereabouts before she remembered something. "Where's the chain with the little bags?"

"This?" Bolin reached over a bedside table and picked up the gleaming chain with fourteen identical tiny pouches hanging from it. "What is it?"

"Our secret weapon." Korra smirked a little, hoping that Liu wasn't lying about the contents of the little water-skins.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"So, you're absolutely sure about this?" Mako asked for the millionth time that evening.

"Mako, why would he lie?" Korra was fighting a losing battle against her rolling eyes.

"Oh geez, I wonder! Maybe because he hates us AND your boyfriend?" The firebender pointed out cynically.

"Any better ideas?" Korra retorted also for the thousandth time.

That quickly silenced Mako, after all they had been circling the subject for hours and so far he hadn't been able to present an alternative to the current plan. The matter at hand was the subject of whether Liu had lied about Noatak's whereabouts as well as about the antidote, the latter had already proved to be safe when Korra ascertained that it was no more than sap from a familiar Fire Nation plant that Katara had taught her about, now she only hoped it would indeed work against the dart toxin or the mercenaries would have a few more valuable prisoners to present to their boss.

Asami had informed Tenzin that he needn't worry because Korra was at the Sato estate for the next couple of days and the airbender agreed that the Avatar needed a break so after plenty of reassurance about security he allowed them some peace, even if he had been so alarmed to find Korra gone that he had half a mind to go after her. They also discarded the chance of asking the police for help, it would be stupid to save Noatak from one cell only to push him into another.

So in the end they had concocted a simple plan- at sunset they would head out to the old fishing ship dock on the far west of the city's territories and since there was no way to get to the little peninsula without being seen by land or air, they would take two small Future Industries speedboats, one would carry Korra and her friends plus two of Asami's handpicked bodyguards, the other group would hold six more of Asami's security detail. They would search for the 'Bao-Peng' and once they had found it they would attempt to sneak in inconspicuously which shouldn't be too hard since at least three of Asami's bodyguards were waterbenders and therefore perfect for the marine mission.

They were currently boarding the little boats, waiting for the impending sunset and all of them were in similar gear. Asami insisted that they all wear the same black hooded cloaks that buttoned to the side to avoid being recognized or distinguished by whatever enemies they might be up against, everyone also insisted that Korra be on backup and let them go first which annoyed her but she understood that she wasn't the best fighter at the moment so she went along with the plan grudgingly. She was starting to feel as if she was back in Tarrlok's task force as she sat on the boat, dressed in the same style as everyone else with her hands fidgeting anxiously on her lap and her mind on the mission up ahead, it was a slightly stressing comparison given that both situations had involved Noatak somehow but she tried to keep her eyes on the main goal.

Bolin was fidgeting too and pacing as they waited, Mako was leaning against the side looking very unhappy and reluctant, the man and woman that would be in the boat with them were standing at attention in the far back, already hooded and awaiting orders while Asami was merely at the wheel with her electric glove on looking out to the west as the rest of her guards got ready on the other boat.

The sun was moving so slowly across the horizon that Korra began wondering if it was mocking her as it spilled weak orange and gold all over the city buildings and made the sea sparkle as if incrusted by diamonds while the sky was a canvas of ghostly blues, pinks, oranges, yellows, silvers and lilacs amongst the heavy puffy storm clouds that had barely opened up to let everyone see the sun as it's light died out for the day. It could have been a beautiful spectacle in that chilly wintry evening but nobody in Korra's group was really looking at the colors or the light as their breaths came out if visible puffs of vapor in the cold air, they were just waiting for the darkness to hide their actions so they could head out under the secrecy of the stars.

Finally the time came and everybody gathered in the middle of their boats, each person holding up one of the little pouches Korra had distributed, except for the Avatar herself who also held the last two water-skins in the chain around her neck.

"You really sure about these?" Mako asked once again.

"Cheers." Was the only reply Korra gave him before gulping down the contents of her pouch. The tiny thing held barely enough of the thick lime-green gooey sap to make a single decent gulp but it was congealed, cold and so horridly sticky and bitter that Korra felt herself shudder and gag after forcing the slime down her throat.

"Gross!" Bolin gagged too, having mimicked Korra immediately with such trust that it warmed her heart to see his complete lack of hesitation.

"Well, that's reassuring." Asami commented flatly, still eyeing her little water-skin nervously. She always had plenty reservations about putting unusual things in her mouth as Korra could recall for their war times eating street gruel.

"Bottom's up, I guess." Mako sighed but gulped down the whole thing in a flash before making a severely disgusted face. "Well, if we're getting poisoned at least we're going down together."

"Here goes nothing." Asami downed her own antidote and her guards followed suit immediately. She made the mistake of letting the goo settle in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing which ensured that the flavor would stick for several hours to come and she immediately stuck her tongue out, turning almost as green as the sap itself. "Korra, you owe me big for this one."

"Put it on my tab." Korra chuckled, slapping her friend boyishly on the back to lighten things up. "Shall we go now?" She searched for some sign of hesitation in her friend's faces.

"Yeah, let's go." Asami nodded with everyone else, they all looked as stubbornly determined as the Avatar herself and she couldn't help but love them all the more for their loyalty.

"Thanks for this, guys." Korra spoke softly with all her honesty.

Everyone just smiled at her meek gratitude, though she could barely see their faces as the darkness started to tint the world around them in dark gloomy tones.

Asami drove, leading the other boat that followed at a distance, both vessels were darkly colored themselves and as the Avatar tried to see the other boat she assumed that the dark color was on purpose too as camouflage but she wasn't really focusing on those details, instead she was trying with all her might to resist the call of the ocean. The icy salty mass of inky waters was beckoning her, it felt as if the waves were pulsing in time with the blood in her veins and she had the irrational desire to jump off board and let the current take her, but she knew following those instincts would be crazy in the freezing night and she feared that she might drown again if she lost herself in a vision like the day before… But it was so hard to resist that Korra had to cling to her seat, burying her nails in the polished wood as she stared into her lap, to avoid giving in while all the while she recited to herself: «Remember Noatak. Focus. Go save him.»

A small flurry of movement in the depths of her body startled Korra out of her intense attempts at focus but sensing the baby calmed her and she once again remembered that jumping into the freezing water would be a bad idea in this state, a very bad idea.

"Damn it." Korra heard Asami curse softly over the noise of waves and the engine.

"What?" Korra looked up and immediately detected the problem- the old dock was littered with hundreds of large fishing vessels, both ancient and new, all scrunched clumsily together in anchored rows and floating lightly on the darkened waters of Yue Bay. It would take forever to find a single ship in that disorganized mess, if they ever did find it, that is. "Oh…"

"It's like a needle in a hay stack!" Mako hissed out, staring at row after row of boats and noting that many of ships seemed to be stationary either for the winter or because they were simply too old and the crews had abandoned them.

Asami's other boat was already circling around the opposite edge of the dock, awaiting orders and using small flickers of fire to communicate. On their end, everybody was turning to Korra for a decision, after all they could always turn back and send someone to find the right ship even if it took days but they also knew Korra wouldn't accept the wait and she was right, it might be too late if they waited.

"So what now?" Bolin was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Hm…" Korra was thinking but it was hard when she could hear the roar of the waves like a rush in her head, the more her frustration grew the harder it became to resist the call of the ocean.

The wind picked up for a moment and they were showered with a flimsy delicate light from the moon, it was about half full and cast only the lightest of silvery glows on them but it was enough to capture Korra's attention for that fragment of a minute before the stormy clouds drifted over the moon again in wisps. It occurred to Korra that the Spirits weren't really giving her any choice but to follow them, so if she wanted to save Noatak she had to follow Yue and La.

"Ok, I have a plan." Korra closed her eyes, unwilling to look at the others. She was still hesitant, she still feared that following this supernatural guidance would shove her into a vision or trance until she drowned and it wasn't a very happy thought. "You're going to have to follow me."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I so wish this could have been a smutty chapter… What a waste of a perfectly good chapter number 69. xD_

_To make up for it whoever leaves review number 100 for this story, gets to choose what I include in my next smut chapter.(Speaking of which…omg I've never had so many reviews in anything! THANK YOU! I love my readers so much.))_


	70. The Bao-Peng

"You're going to what?!" Asami whispered urgently in the dark.

Korra had just explained her intentions to dive into the cold water with the risk of her bending cutting off if she went into any sort of altered state; she also mentioned that it was probably the only way to find the ship so they had to trust her instincts and her Avatar abilities.

"Korra, it's cold enough to snow! With your bending I wouldn't worry but you're telling us you're going in blind and might become helpless in the middle of this!" Mako pointed at the black inky waters around them. "Are you insane?"

"Yeah, Korra! What about the baby?" Bolin pointed out. "You'll both freeze or drown if you lose your bending in the water right now."

"Look, it's an Avatar thing! Just trust me and make sure the waterbenders follow me. I'll be fine." Korra looked from the brothers to Asami with all her resolve.

"I'm really not comfortable with these last minute ideas." Asami sighed softly but after a moment of hesitation she nodded. "Ok, I trust you but the waterbenders are going after you and will intervene if something happens."

Asami immediately signaled the man that had accompanied them, Korra couldn't see what he looked like under the hood but he raised his hands and used firebending to signal the other boat in code. Immediately two men jumped out of the other boat and their bodies were carried soundlessly over the waves by waterbending as they joined the Avatar's group. Asami then nodded woman that had been in their own boat, Korra only knew she had dark blue eyes and light tan skin but hadn't been able to see much more given the hooded attire.

"What are the orders, Miss Asami?" The woman spoke with a sharp high-pitched voice, even though she was trying to whisper.

"You three will follow after Korra in the water. Don't interfere with whatever she does, just follow, make sure she doesn't drown and warn us if…when she finds the right ship." Asami issued the orders.

"Yes, Miss Asami." The group watched all three benders wait for Korra's cue.

"Thanks, 'Sami." Korra grinned.

"Just don't act rashly." Asami replied with a hint of concern in all her trust.

Korra nodded and hopped onto the edge of the boat before jumping off impulsively. She used waterbending and airbending to cocoon herself in an air bubble and keep the cold water away as she rhythmically moved her hands in feet to bend herself into a steady position. She could see the three other benders close, bending in bubbles of their own but now that she was actually in the water it was getting harder to resist the pull of the ocean as if she needed to be engulfed by the waves that very second. The bubble faltered, allowing water to leak in and Korra realized she was losing control of own senses.

«Don't pass out. Don't let the flashes break your focus.» Korra told herself as little fragments of visions flickered before her eyes until her focus was so lost that holding up that bubble was like holding up the whole world as shimmery tendrils of moonlight played dimly around her in the water, calling her. «Oh, fine. I'll trust you this time.»

Korra closed her eyes and broke the bubble herself and the water flooded around her in a rush and dragged her down by her soaked clothes almost immediately. She couldn't breathe but she didn't open her eyes or resist, her skin burned from the icy cold but it also tingled with sudden familiarity and power so she allowed her consciousness to fade and felt the current wash her away until…

_A light makes her open her eyes. _

_The water around her is now longer inky black, but tinted by a silvery blue glow as she floats along with an invisible pull. The black koi is back and more insistent than ever, pulling her forward as it circles her body, surrounding her in an aftermath of warm bluish light._

_"Don't let me drown this time, La." Korra speaks into the gurgling water, even though she feels perfectly calm and at ease. "Or I won't do you any good to save Noatak."_

_She wants to fear the cold, she wants to fear for her child but she feels so warm and peaceful as she lets her body fall into the push and pull of the koi's current and that it numbs her thoughts and worries. She can see indistinct shadows of hulking things floating far above her but they seem blurry and unimportant, the imposing shapes don't matter…Except the one up ahead, the one that seems to emit some sort of hot purplish aura that spreads out like little vines, or perhaps like veins. Korra wants to reach for it and the koi seems to agree and begins to circle the hulking shadow tinted in violet._

Korra blinked back to consciousness in the blindingly dark cold waters, she was expecting to swallow a huge amount of water but she was pleasanty surprised to find that Asami's waterbenders had made sure she could breathe. She also found that she had had her eyes opens the whole time since they hurt and stung like mad but she could still feel the residual warmth from the vision and the remains of the pull towards the hulking shadow just above her, so she swam her way up, not bothering to actually waterbend until her head broke through the surface and she was gulping down gusts of freezing air.

She looked around in the murky darkness of the night and as soon as she turned her head she saw that she was just three feet away from the hull of a huge old wooden ship whose color had become unidentifiable over the years, it had faded Earth Kingdom characters washing out on its surface. It was the 'Bao-Peng'.

The Avatar's first instinct was to bend her way right into the vessel at that very second but before she could the waterbenders were at her side, bringing her back to reality.

"That was incredible! The water just pulled you along!" One of the men whispered in awe.

"We have signaled the others. They will make their way here in moments but I believe a distraction will be needed to hide the sounds of the speedboat motors." The female waterbender that worked for Asami and obviously seemed to be charge spoke to Korra with respect, ignoring the comments from the others.

"What do you have in mind?" Korra tried to keep her teeth from chattering as she started to feel the cold seep into her drenched clothes, even as they all moved out of the water and onto the rickety wooden dock, well hidden from sight.

"Rain, of course." The woman's voice was tinted with smug glee. "Care to aid us, Avatar Korra?" The three benders were already taking identical stances in the wobbly dock.

"Sure." Korra smirked taking the same stance as the others.

It wasn't hard, they began with a slightly open-legged bent sideways pose, then rotated their bodies back and around with arms outstretched and flowing lightly like sluggish streams of water, willing the moisture in the air to drop down from the sky and into the sea as if pulled by a magnetic force. The mock rain was restricted to the harbor but it was fast, intense, torrential and noisy and some of it froze into hail which in turn made it so deafening that Korra didn't even hear when Asami's boats docked close by and were hidden by Bolin's earthbending of nearby reef rocks.

"Nicely done." Asami complimented the waterbenders as well as Korra. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Korra nodded, still helping the others keep up the fake rain for a little longer, just long enough so that the sudden shower wouldn't appear suspicious.

At last, after several long minutes of bending, they allowed the rain to drizzle off slowly until it was completely gone and the air was moist but clear again. Korra then had a little help from one of the other waterbenders to pull all the freezing liquid from her clothes as Mako produced enough flame to warm her up without giving away their position, she could have done it herself but his thoughtfulness was welcome. Asami gathered all her guards, three of which seemed to be non-benders equipped with electric weapons.

"We'll go in first." Asami indicated herself and the non-benders. "We can knock out any guards with minimal noise thanks to these." She raised up a gloved hand, making it spark into activity. "Waterbenders follow after us and restrain anyone you find, then the firebenders can join the fight. Bolin and Korra you'll be in the rear looking for you-know-who."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Korra knew that Asami trusted these hand-picked warriors enough to reveal Noatak's name but so long as it wasn't necessary they had all agreed to hide any and all details of his identity even from the loyal bodyguards, after all it wasn't their secret to tell.

Korra had to be impressed- Asami, who she had once seen as a spoiled rich girl, was proving to be quite the tactician and warrior. She commanded her guards quietly and effortlessly and showed no hesitation in following through with the plans; it made the Avatar wonder when her friend had changed so much…Had it been the war? Her father's betrayal? The responsibilities of running a company and being Councilwoman? Or was Korra's presence just influencing the jade-eyed woman that much? She didn't know but she liked this Asami, she worried sometimes that the raven-haired was becoming too tense but she liked that her intelligent and elegant friend also had this side to her.

The first part of the plan went with little to no hitches, a few of the six well concealed guards noticed what was happening halfway through the breach but Asami and her non-bender guards took care of the situation before an alarm could sound, there wasn't even much of a fight, the electrical weapons were effective enough since most of the sentries seemed to be waterbenders and stupidly attempted to fight electricity with water, only to end up sprawled unconsciously on the deck. The waterbenders from the Avatar's team quickly restrained and hid all the knock-out sentries. They also intended to alert the police of this particular ship as soon as Korra and her friends were long gone.

Apparently the captors hadn't expected to be found, in fact it seemed they didn't think there were any threats against this hideout or they would have counted on more than just the immense camouflage of the fishing ships around them and half a dozen relaxed sentries.

They entered the lower level of the ship through a shabby washed out door and walked down the rickety wooden stairs carefully and quietly but the inside of the vessel was more complicated to handle- the ship was about half as large as an United Nations warship and had three different levels which divided into crew quarters, mess hall, steering division, cargo hold and equipment storage. The waterbenders led the way this time towards the more crowded divisions of the vessel, namely the mess hall and crew quarters; the firebenders, including Mako, followed close behind, not only were they going to fight, they were also going to serve as a distraction. Asami and her non-benders would hold the middle ground between that fight and Korra and Bolin who would search for Noatak.

It turned out that attacking the crew quarters wasn't necessary, as soon as the fight broke out in the mess hall, every person in the vicinity swarmed to the spot to try and subdue the attackers, unfortunately they really weren't prepared for the surprise strike and therefore didn't pose a large threat even if Korra's group was outnumbered five to one.

Bolin and Korra snuck away from the loud chaotic battle of water, fire and multiple blunt objects and steered down to the lower levels with Asami's non-bender group not far behind, fighting to keep the corridors clean and avoid getting trapped. Korra was getting antsy though, it was too easy and the more she walked ahead the more she realized that nobody was popping up to attack them, as if they really had moved up to join the main fight and left anything worth guarding completely out in the open, not to mention that there was a familiar coppery scent in the air that really made her shiver.

At last, after searching everywhere else, the Avatar reached the lowest level of the ship- the cargo hold. It seemed to have been modified from a fishing hold to some sort of open conference area/weapon storage, with a raised platform in one corner and dozens of seats littering the ground, but she saw no barred doors like in her vision, no place where a dangerous prisoner could be kept.

"No! This can't be! Where is he?!" Korra looking around frantically, shoving down chairs, boxes and barrels with wayward airbending that she didn't really control as she kicked around in frustration.

"We'll find him." Bolin looked around before popping open his own cloak, from which Pabu instantaneously scuttled out to settle on Bolin's shoulders while sniffing around at the strange place they were in, apparently a little frightened by the distant sounds of fighting and crashing.

"I thought Mako said to leave him behind." Korra was so surprised by the sudden appearance of the fireferret that she forgot her frustration for a few seconds, she even forgot that they were on a tight time-limit since they had no idea if the others could really win or if they would get pushed back.

"I thought he would be helpful." Bolin smiled and rummaged in his pants pockets for a moment only to pull out a crumpled piece of parchment and holding it up to Pabu's snout. "Ok, buddy. You know this game, find the scent and you'll get a royal treat."

"What are you doing?" Korra was still pacing the hold urgently, trying to find a clue while she watched Bolin and the crumpled note in his hand. "What's that?"

"A note Noatak sent to Mako a week ago with a hint for the police." Bolin smiled. "I thought something with his smell would come in handy for this."

Korra was stunned silent. She knew Bolin was a lot more intelligent that he acted but she hadn't expected the earthbender to think that far ahead or come up with such a good plan… Unless, of course, he was overestimating Pabu's skills as usual.

She saw the fireferret sniff the crinkled note that held blurry but perfectly elegant Fire Nation script before the animal bit into the parchment and began sniffing all around it. Bolin held up a treat, some sort of sweet yellow biscuit Korra had seen before somewhere, and in seconds Pabu was scampering down the earthbender's body and sniffing around the hold.

"Bolin, is this really gonna…?" Korra's words trailed off as Bolin shushed her just as Pabu began scrambling at the wooden floors in a corner by the left side of the platform.

They ran towards the spot and Bolin grinned widely picking up the pet and feeding him the hard little cracker before he reached down and felt the ground, finding a little latch that caused an almost invisibly concealed trapdoor to open before them.

"How…?" Korra looked surprised.

"Smuggler's hold. The gang boats usually have these. Come on." Bolin lowered himself into the darkened space without a second thought.

Korra followed suit and landed on a dank floor. They were in a corridor where everything around them seemed made of salt stained washed out dark wood, held up in pillars but low roofed with humidity everywhere, however, once inside they realized there was plenty of light from numerous oil lamps hanging on the walls. The short hall was only about five paces wide before it forked into two different pathways.

Bolin made a shush gesture with a finger to his lips and pointed at the two paths, they both knew that if this was where these mercenaries kept their prisoners than there had to be guards so they moved as quickly as they could in the damp squeaky ground. They were so isolated that they couldn't really hear any fighting anymore, only the crashing of the waves on the hull of the ship all around them as the ground swayed slightly.

One of the dead-ending corridors they peeked into was empty, but the other had three sentries, one of which had short pale brown hair, dark skin, grey clothing and was dozing off against the wall, another man with deeply set dull blue eyes and dirty long brown hair was carving little green darts, the last of the three was sitting and tapping his fingers nervously to the ground, he wore simple blue clothes and had a shaved head. None of the sentries seemed aware of what was happening above them.

Bolin gave Korra a questioning look as they hid around the corner but she simply grinned and began moving silently, the earthbender only understood what she was doing when he heard a shout and peered around to see that she had used the moisture around them to ice-bend the sleeping man and his nervous companion to the wall. The other man was on his feet though.

"Show yourself!" The gruff harsh voice that spoke out was so distinct that Korra recognized it as belonging to one of the men in her vision.

"Surrender!" The Avatar yelled out already trying to ice-bend the man.

"Baku, Kan, help me, you assholes!" The gruff man yelled and when Korra looked around the corner she saw the nervous man and the now fully awake companion being freed from their icy manacles by the waterbending of the gruff man.

"Time to fight, Bolin." Korra spoke quickly and rushed at the men before the one that had been sleeping was fully free.

She used firebending and effectively pushed the other two back before ice-bending the trapped man further to keep him from moving, though she was too harsh and he barely had chest space to breathe in the cocoon of ice. She made a wall of fire to distract the others while Bolin checked all the cells in that corridor, but they were pushing back her flames with waterbending forcing her to make a water shield when ice spikes flew in her direction.

"He's in here!" Bolin shouted out while trying to break down the cell door.

Korra turned to her friend, distracted for a second until several sharp pricks on her face, neck and hands made her look at the opponents again- they were shooting darts at her through the water shielding…and she was still awake.

«Well… Looks like I owe you one, Liu.» Korra thought to herself unenthusiastically as she shook off the darts and shot some ice spikes of her own.

"She's not going down! Why is she not going down?!" The nervous guy yelled at his companion with a squeaky voice that Korra also recognized through the victorious smugness that his reaction had made her feel.

"Shut up and keep fighting! If they take the prisoner we're in deep shit!" The gruff man shouted out angrily while trying to water-whip the Avatar.

"You're going down, boys." Korra applied a rotating kick that blasted enough air to send both man flying into the opposing wall. It was one of the only airbending tricks she had mastered so far and she was glad that her growing belly hadn't botched her balance for it.

While the men were still trying to recover from the blow, Korra firebent a wall of flame into them as a distraction, though given how uncontrolled her temper was from the thrill of the fight, the anxiety over Noatak and the anger at the people who took them, she ended up being too forceful with flames and scorched enemy clothing and damp walls while she pulled all the water she could from the corridor and slammed it at them from behind the flames, sealing the men in an icy blanket that trapped them to the ground so forcefully that the air was knocked from their lungs and she could almost hear their bones cracking with the unnecessary brutality of her ice grip, it wasn't really on purpose, she was just using more strength than usual to make up for the rustiness that had settled in during the pregnancy.

"Korra, I can't get this open!" Bolin complained, still trying to ram the door. "Can you maybe force the lock with firebending?"

"Give me a sec, Bo." Korra rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles with a cocky smirk. She knew forcing the lock would only shut down the wooden bolt more firmly, after all she assumed this was the sort of protection Noatak had in his own home, so her only chances were taking down the whole door or…

"Ok…" Bolin watched her, curiously but anxious too.

She then walked over to the man who she had plastered to the ground first and crouched to his level, forcing him to look at her.

"You're Kan right? Sleeping on duty is a big no-no." Korra moved her index finger in a negative motion in front of the man's face, watching his beady little eyes follow the motion stressfully as cold sweat broke around his temples. "Now, where's the key to that door?"

"Our comrades will freeze your fucking fingers off before you get out of here!" The man spat in her face with fake anger to hide his dread and Korra dodged without so much as flinching at his tone. She had no idea why she wasn't giving in to her impulsive rage or acting brashly but she figured Noatak's icy attitude towards his enemies must be rubbing off on her a little plus she hadn't been this pissed off in a long, long time…Since Tarrlok had gotten her friends arrested, probably.

"Look, you three just lost to a single pregnant woman and I have over a dozen friends up there, do you really think they aren't already wiping the floor with your buddies? How do you think we got in?" Korra gave the guy a cold pitying smile. "Just tell me where the key is and save me half an hour of trouble and a possible shipwrecking fire to break down that door. Either way we win, you lose."

The man's eyes were wide and looked towards the other two with a hint of terror, looking for some sort of instruction on how to proceed as his teeth began to chatter in the tight frostbiting hold.

"Don't tell her, Kan! If we help them we're worse than dead, you know that!" The gruffly voiced man barked out snappily thought there was also plenty of dread in that tone too, the man was obviously terrified of whoever had hired them.

"Fuck that! Tell them and get that creepy freak out of our hands! It's not like we can fight anymore!" The squeaky voiced guy spoke up immediately.

Korra didn't wait for further replies. She rose up slowly and walked to the other two men, feet sloshing against the puddled wood floor, there was no sign of a smile on her lips now, she just had a mask of steely cold rage plastered all over her face as she leaned over the bald man.

"Who did you just call a creepy freak?" She spoke softly but dangerously in a tone none of her friends had ever heard before, it was completely different from Korra's usual angry shouts and could chill a grown man to the bone.

"Korra…" Bolin spoke out nervously, fearing this side of her. "It's not worth it, just get the key."

"I…I…They key is in that oil lamp. Take it!" Squeaky voice beckoned at the second of five lamps that hung in that corridor and Bolin quickly opened the thing and grabbed the key, burning his fingers and dropping the long metal object in the process.

"I asked- who did you call a creepy freak?" Korra asked again, ignoring the man's helpful words as she bent a piece of ice into Bolin's burned hand without even looking away from the ruffian in front of her.

"That… That…disfigured thing in the cell! He's a monster! You have no idea he can do! You don't know what you're doing but get that thing away from us!"

For a second Korra considered frying the guy's face or bending it with ice until he choked on it or maybe making him experience the drowning sensation she had come to hate so badly, it wasn't exactly an angry thought though, more of an eerily fascinating and impersonal desire to hurt but then she remembered she was better than that, she remembered she was supposed to be a being of peace, she remembered she would hate herself later and acting on those impetuous impulses would make her no better than these hoodlums, so instead she punched the man in the face so hard that she felt her knuckles crack as the man's nose snapped and poured blood while he howled with pain. Korra then stood and shook her bruised hand, hissing and still glaring at the defeated men as his blood dripped from her fingers, she counted him lucky that she hadn't vented her fury as badly as she could.

"You're the freaks for following that boss of yours." Korra yelled out with her anger gushing out at last, she then turned to Bolin who was already slamming the cooled key into its lock and unbolting the heavy door.

"Korra, that was kinda unnecessary, don't you think?" Bolin whispered hesitantly with the most polite voice he could conjure up. He understood her feelings well and didn't blame her but she had really freaked him out with her attitude.

"Sorry, I just got so angry." Korra attempted to speak harshly but it came out sounding almost scared and she frowned a little guiltily as they pushed the door open together, hoping that the stressful mission would finally come to an end.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: NEVER piss off a hormonal pregnant woman. Especially if she happens to be an impulsive and naturally aggressive Avatar on a mission… ;) )_


	71. First Contact

Noatak was not face down as he had been in her dreams, he was hanging from the pillar in the middle of the room, his body held up by the chains that wrapped around him. Several infamous green darts were stuck to his face as if it had been used for makeshift target practice. He was quite bruised, ashy pale and breathing shallowly but luckily nothing seemed severely wrong with him.

"Noatak!" Korra rushed to him quickly and her hands went immediately to his face. He felt very cold as marble and his clothes were soaked from lying on the damp floor but he was merely unconscious and possibly overdosed.

Korra used firebending without fear this time, directing it carefully to the padlocks that kept the chains in place, it freakishly reminded her how she once had done the same for Tenzin when Amon had captured the airbenders but she shoved the thought aside quickly and finished the task at hand with her heart pounding anxiously in her chest; she then let Bolin discard the chain and lay Noatak on the ground as Korra tried to use water-healing to confirm any injuries. Her healing abilities were unreliable and shabby at best given how tired she was and how the pregnancy had rusted the skill but she was satisfied to see that he seemed to be alright other than a slight wrist sprain, some bruising and plenty of dart toxin.

"How are you going to get the antidote in him?" Bolin asked while looking out the door to make sure the coast was still clear.

"The same way I did in the past." Korra murmured, already uncorking one of the little pouches as she got on her knees next to the unconscious man.

She squeezed the lime-green slimy sticky sap onto her palm and then mixed it with a small floating glob of water which she then began to bend into Noatak's mouth and down his throat, working carefully and slowly until she was sure he couldn't choke it out. She then waited, hoping that would be enough to wake him up.

"Is it working?" Bolin asked from his watching spot by the door.

"I don't know…" Korra was nervously watching Noatak for any signs that he might awaken as she held his head on her lap, his hair was damp and tangled and she could see the beard growing darkly on his pale face after all the untended days. Truth be told, he was recovering some of his natural color and despite the wet clothes he seemed to warming up but he was starting to shiver intensely and the minutes were rolling by so she was getting scared and impatient. "Come on, Noatak!" She demanded and then began to yell. "Wake up, damn it!"

"Always so impatient…" A weak whispered voice croaked out from Noatak's lips as he struggled to open his heavy lids. Finally, when his pale blue eyes were looking blurrily up at her, his lips twitched slightly into a shadow of a grin.

"Noatak!" Korra hugged him impulsively and kissed his bitter tasting lips with a sweetness of her own; he seemed to be too groggy to reciprocate but tried to kiss back lightly as well.

"I assume this is another insane rescue mission?" He spoke with throaty voice after the kiss broke while trying to slowly sit up and feeling the hammering headache that came from the toxin hangover.

"Did you expect any differently from Korra?" Bolin spoke out with a grin, handing Noatak the discarded mask that he had picked up from the floor as it seemed to be the only possession the man had in there.

"I would be lying if I said yes, but I am curious as to how found me." Noatak accepted the mask and Bolin's hand, allowing the earthbender to help him up before he mimicked the gesture with Korra, pulling her gently to his side. "And how you woke me."

"Long story." Korra replied quickly.

"How long have I even been here? Noatak stared at Korra for an answer while testing his bending to dry his clothing with reasonable success those his movements were still sloppy and sluggish.

"It's been six days since I last saw you."

"Six? I'm surprised they kept me alive that long." Noatak was wondering why exactly he had been held all that time without so much as an interrogation or threat, he remembered having retreated from Air Temple Island when he realized the police Chief and many of her metalbenders were in the vicinity, he did not wish to risk anything even if it was a social visit, he also remembered having returned to city and deciding to follow a certain lead on the fake Amon which led to his current situation.

"Let's just get out of here." Korra urged, wanting to steer away from the horrible subject. "Like, now."

"What is the plan? Who is here besides you two?" Noatak spoke with his usual tactic impassiveness; he was quickly recovering his posture and buckling the cold mask back in place.

"Asami and Mako came too along with eight of Asami's security staff. They should be upstairs, fighting but we've been down here so long that they could have won or lost by now." Bolin replied as they walked out of the cell.

As soon as they walked out the three guards were stunned silent and shaking in their icy binds, hoping that Noatak wouldn't turn any grudges towards them as they trembled and breathed harshly, still affected by Korra's painful attacks. He eyed them though, staring intently at all three from behind his impassive mask and taking in the still bleeding broken nose of one of the men before he looked at Korra.

"Given that there is nothing here from him to bend…" He beckoned at Bolin while clearing his throat, trying to get his voice back to normal. "I assume this is all your handiwork?" There was edge of disapproval in his voice as he eyed the damage around them. He didn't like when Korra went overboard, it made him feel like perhaps he was corrupting her.

"I was pissed off, ok?" Korra scowled a little but pulled him along the corridor and away from the sight of the trapped sentries.

Once all three of them were out of the smuggler's hold, Pabu rushed to Bolin, darting up the earthbender's body and sneaking in under his hood to rest against his neck while sniffing at Noatak. Bolin fed the pet yet another biscuit and they all noticed how the noise on the upper levels seemed to have simmered down to a few scuffles.

Noatak, who had already been unconscious by the time they dragged him to the ship, took in the altered state of the cargo hold with inexpressive eyes. The small platform, the seats, the dingy secretive ship hold, the piles of weapon and propaganda storage boxes…It all brought back memories from his early days as Amon, the revolutionist. He didn't like the familiar sensations, they weren't bad, some were even filled with nostalgic pride and warmth, but they were bittersweet and leading him to memories he really would rather put a lid on. Still, one thing was for sure- if that fake Amon was trying to mimic him then he was doing a good job returning to Amon's origins.

"Are you coming?" Korra asked impatiently. She was already following Bolin up the steps that would lead to the upper levels.

"I'm right behind you." «Always.» He added in his mind as he followed the Avatar up the steps and into the bright corridor that led to the steering division.

Something stopped him on his tracks and only several steps later did Korra and Bolin notice and turn back. He was standing mid hallway, his masked head was cocked to the side, his hands were open at his sides and surprisingly he remained unmoving despite the tilts that the waves caused on the vessel.

"What's up?" Bolin asked a little confused.

"Blood. Plenty of it." Noatak had been assaulted by the same coppery smell that had made Korra shiver as she walked down to the cargo hold. He could sense the element as if it seeped from the walls themselves but when he looked around he ascertained there were really no doors or rooms from which the decaying stench of clotting blood could come from. "I can feel it."

Bolin gulped audibly and looked from Noatak to the stairs that led to the upper level.

"Do you think someone…? During the fight?" Bolin stammered nervously with Asami and Mako immediately coming to mind.

"No. It's older than that." Noatak replied simply still searching for the source of the sensation, though the only place it could come from was the sealed door under the stairs that led to the rudder room.

"Noatak, let it go. Let's leave before the others worry." Korra put in quickly, though she was eyeing the steering room apprehensively as well. Something felt terrifyingly familiar about the bloody scent, no, it wasn't quite the smell of old blood, it was actually some other sensation that she couldn't identify, almost little the pull of the sea except… sad and horribly daunting. She wondered if Noatak felt it too or if it were his abilities that made him curious after sensing something so creepy.

"…Yes. Lead the way." At last he agreed and followed Korra and Bolin up the steps and into the next maze-like corridor that led to the crew quarters.

A familiar flash of blue sizzling light at the end of the corridor and past the many empty rooms made them stop and go into defense position as an unconscious body tumbled down the stairs, but moments later Asami was walking down after it with her electrified glove in hand, hood down and looking fierce and determined despite a sharp scratch decorating her forehead.

"You found him!" The raven-head looked almost surprised but relieved too as if she had been wondering whether the information was accurate or just a trap. "Come on, the battle's over."

"We won?" Bolin ran up to Asami almost immediately as the others followed close behind.

"Yeah, they really weren't expecting to be found and when the darts didn't work they were so shocked that they started scattering like confused bumble-flies and attacking at random." Asami spoke with her usual soft voice but the triumphant air she held was almost infectious.

"You found an antidote?" Noatak deduced correctly looking towards Korra as she shifted nervously.

"Yeah…About that…" The Avatar hesitated looking at the others as they all climbed the steps into the mess hall. "I have a message for you from someone."

"A message?" Noatak was intrigued.

"Later." Korra figured it wasn't the time to go into details.

The mess hall was now loyal to its name- it was a total mess. Every single bench and table was either smashed or revolved, there was cutlery, dishware and pots everywhere, scorch marks decorated every surface in random lines and bursts and water puddled all over the ground along with minute traces of blood. Many of the crew members and obvious gangbangers were piled together, either tied in cable restraints or ice-bent to the ground and walls, the few that were not restrained yet, were either compliantly subdued or knocked-out entirely as Asami's hooded guards finished securing all the prisoners, after all it wouldn't do to have them escape before the police arrived.

"You have a fairly good team, Miss Sato." Noatak remarked calmly, eyeing the precision and proficiency of her fighters, several of which he was glad to see were non-benders. He admired that she could so confidently pick out trustworthy workers and he respected how she could inspire such loyalty and command such competence, if he had known she could be this good he might have tried to sway her to his side when he was still Amon, she would have been an asset though he was glad things had turned out the way they did since her friendship meant so much to Korra.

"I've always had a good team." Asami smiled delicately at Korra, Bolin and one of the hooded figure which he assumed was Mako.

"Indeed." Noatak agreed quietly. "What's the plan now?"

"Mako has someone ready to alert the police of this place as soon as we are out of here." Asami replied firmly. "I take it there's enough stuff down there to hold these guys?"

"Weapon contraband, illegal toxins, signs of torture chambers… Not to mention several of these men are on the wanted list. Yes, I would agree that the Chief has plenty to keep her busy here." The masked man replied simply.

"Let's go then. I think I'm getting queasy from all the jolting." Bolin did look a little green-faced and weary as he made a comical water swaying gesture with his hands.

Asami agreed and with a whistle, gathered all her forces while Mako stood beside her. The five men and three women of her security detail took a perfectly coordinated military stance while waiting for further orders, leading Noatak to believe that they probably did have some degree of military training, perhaps in the United Nations army given all the mixed heritages and skills they seemed to hold.

"We're heading out now. Is everyone secured?" Asami's soft voice was not commanding in the least but there was something in it that inspired respect and fondness.

"Yes, Miss Asami." The woman with dark blue eyes and a high-pitched voice put in immediately.

"Any injuries?" There was some concern in Asami's calm tone but she mostly looked capable and polite.

"No casualties on either side but Chu and Manda have some minor scrapes, Miss Sato." This time a man with bright yellow eyes and a crackly voice replied quickly.

"Alright, we'll tend to that when we get back to the estate. Let's go." Asami turned to Mako and spoke softly. "Ready to send to signal?"

"Absolutely." The firebender replied with a grin, apparently he enjoyed watching his girlfriend's assertive side.

They were just beginning to file into the stairs and out the door when a strong jolt tilted the ship and some sort of stomping sound reached them from the upper deck. Asami's non-benders were already out the door and everyone heard them curse in the darkness of the night as they tried to retreat back inside.

"No use hiding now, little spider-rats. Come out or we will smoke you out." An obnoxiously loud male voice cawed from outside. "Literally." There was a spark of flame just outside the half open door.

"The deck is full of armed men, Miss Sato." One of the non-bender guards informed.

"If we stay in here they will roast us alive." Mako pointed out. "We have to try and run for it or talk this through. They can't be allied to the guys we just fought or they wouldn't risk torching the place so maybe we can talk our way out of this."

"It might not be that simple but I agree. We need to leave before they can trap us further." Noatak pointed out with his usually calm stoicism.

"Ok, let's go but the waterbenders go first and ice shield us if necessary to buy time." Asami beckoned at three of her guards before looking at Noatak for support. "Is that ok?"

"Given that we are at sea that would be the wisest plan, yes." He nodded in agreement.

So they stuck to the sketchy improvised plan and allowed the three waterbender guards and Noatak himself to filter out the door first and circle around the rest of the group once they had all exited, the only waterbender that was left out was Korra, because Noatak insisted that the tired Avatar remain in the center of the team to provide backup to whichever part of the group needed it the most, though it was an excuse to protect her.

Once outside, they stood in the darkness on wet slippery deck in their circular formation as throngs of men and women, all in similar dark grey skin-tight uniforms moved to surround them, all armed but none of them gave the impression of being a non-bender, quite the contrary, many were already twiddling flames in their hands to light up the night.

"Well, well… Is that all? This little bunch kicked our _allies'_ asses?" The owner of obnoxious loud voice came into view grinning widely, he had a collection of deeply yellowed teeth that matched his pale amber eyes and his hair was greasy and stringy brown all falling over his face, partially obscuring a red flame tattoo on his cheek. They noted that the way he said the word 'allies' held a note of heavy sarcasm.

"Allies? You were going to torch the ship with all your allies inside?" Mako snapped out with surprise.

"What's one less waterbender or two if we catch some big spider-rats in the blaze?" The man snickered out, hearing a mumble of approval from the crowd.

"Enough, Xin." A more imposing but calm, deep, dark voice rose from the group and several people moved to make way for the man that stepped up next to the annoying tattooed guy. The person who spoke was wearing a mask…A terribly familiar mask.

"Yes, sir." Xin back away respectfully almost immediately.

"My, my…When I heard of the alarm I thought I came to handle a scuffle from one big fish but what do I find when I arrive? The biggest fishes in the pond at my mercy." The masked man was staring from Noatak to Korra to Asami. His voice was creepily similar to Amon's in tone and pitch but also distinctively different in accent and vocabulary, though they could see why those who hadn't known Amon personally would take this man to be him- the voice was similar enough, the mask was identical though it had the shimmer of porcelain to it rather than being lacquered wood, he was just as tall and built as Amon and wore the same original clothes as the equalist with the addition of leather gloves.

"To bad you're not going to do any fishing tonight." Korra snapped out stubbornly.

"Avatar Korra! Should a lady in your condition really be risking herself for this scum? Criminals and despicable politicians?" The man stood in a mimic of Amon's pose with his hands behind his back. "Please enlighten me as to why you are here."

"None of your business, whoever you are!" She yelled out angrily, as imposing as this man was he was no Amon, he couldn't scare her, he only infuriated her despite the enormous threat around them.

"What a short memory you have, Avatar. Do you recognize your nemesis?" The man's voice was tinted with danger as well as glee. "Though I would much prefer if you accepted my proposal and joined me."

"You're not Amon. You're a lousy fake, Amon is dead. And I'll never join a slimy thing like you." Korra spoke with complete disdain, inciting some of the firebenders around them to exchange nervous glances as she moved from the center of their group to the edge, wanting to face the man with all her dignity.

"Is that so?" The man stepped closer to her. "And yet here I am, with all of you well at my mercy."

"You're the one that's going to need mercy when we're done with you!" Korra continued to shout.

"That's right, you snake. We're taking you down." Mako replied with anger burning in his face even though the hood concealed it, apparently the insult towards Asami was still jabbing him.

"Save yourself the trouble and surrender." Asami put in to support her friends.

"How delightful." The fake laughed loudly and darkly at their threats, finding them no more intimidating that the squeaks of little rodents. "It seems the little bugs still have some bite in them, it shall be a pleasure to crush you."

"Why don't you come here and find out just how much bite we have, jerk-face?" Korra snapped out childishly and furious, punching into her own palm and now facing him with all her height though she was still shorter than the offensive man.

The fake Amon stepped forward, raising a hand to her and causing everyone to shift ready to strike in her defense but the man merely held her by the jaw like Amon once did and looked into her glaring eyes with his own shadowed orbs from behind the mask. Korra couldn't tell what color they were but she didn't care, she just wanted to smack that mask right off him.

"Quiet, Avatar. Little spoiled brats like you shouldn't meddle." The man commanded though he seemed to be enjoying himself as he held her face so close to him. "Perhaps I need to teach you some manners, my cheeky flower."

Korra scowled in disgust and shook out of his grip, shaking with anger and fighting not to attack impulsively but she did lose her temper enough to mimic one of the men that had been guarding Noatak- she spat in that glossy porcelain lie of a mask he wore.

"…" The man seemed at loss for words but merely stared at her for an instant before speaking to his subordinates. "Dart them."

A shower of green darts immediately rained on the group with painful needle-sharp accuracy before they could even bend any sort of defense but despite the multiple hits on every single member of Korra's team, they all remained wide awake.

"What the…? How did they…?" Xin was the one who spoke out in shock but he was about to be even more surprised.

Noatak, who was one of the most controlled and logically driven men ever to walk Republic City, was now about to lose his temper. This person was making a mockery of what the real Amon stood for while ruining any chances Noatak had of being with Korra and as if that was not enough here he was insulting the Avatar and daring to touch her with those despicable hands. Before anyone even realized what was happening, a large wave was sweeping onto the deck and washing away everyone that he did not hold to him with his instant water bubble.

"Now, Mako." Noatak spoke icily.

The firebender took the cue and shot an immense bolt of blue lightning into the sky, piercing the pre-dawn darkness all the way up into the stormy clouds with such force that the bolt would be seen as well as heard all the way across the city while tendrils of blinding light webbed across the darkness, lighting the whole dock in a flash before all hell broke loose around them.

"We have minutes to get out of here. Let's go!" Mako shouted out at his companions.

The fake Amon wasn't fazed by water attack or the blinding signal, he managed to hold on to the shaky wooden door nearby just in time and once the wave subsided enough he jumped ahead nimbly to grab the Avatar by the collar and chi-block her in an instant headless of the lightning but Noatak got in the way once again, blasting ice needles at the attacker who avoided them all just as gracefully as the real Amon would have before he lunged forward to attack Noatak himself.

"Now why is scum like you defending the Avatar, I wonder?" The fake Amon enquired towards Noatak. "And here I thought you were just grudging criminal."

"You should take the Avatar's advice and mind your business, wretch." Noatak replied with dark scorn.

As both masked men traded plenty of violent blows at high-speed, apparently trying to chi-block each other, the other waterbenders in Asami's group to the cue and used the sea water to their advantage, washing away and repelling firebending attackers, even freezing some in floating ice and knocking out others with the force of their massive waves while Korra made way with clumsy but strong airbending blasts before creating an ice pathway out of the ship so the group could leave. Already there was a foreboding shadow of the large police airship floating towards them in the distance.

"Hurry!" Korra ordered everybody out, starting with Bolin who needed to remove the rocky shield on their boats, followed Asami and the non-benders whose electrical weapons would be more harm than good in the current soaked deck with water flying everywhere.

Asami's firebenders followed close behind with Mako in the rear to repel any and all attackers that attempted to give chase. Finally only the waterbenders, including Noatak and Korra herself remained in the fight.

"We have to go!" Korra shouted out, nearly letting Noatak's name slip as she called to him.

The waterbenders moved to surround Korra, wanting her to leave first but she waited, using her waterbending to repel the firebending enemies that were still trying to get back onto the fight. As for Noatak he still hadn't been able to land a proper blow on the opponent and he sorely regretted having underestimated the man who seemed to fight just as well as he ever had, not to mention that his body was still hung-over from the dart toxin and therefore sloppier than usual; if he had been able to use bloodbending it would have all ended quickly but he refused to stoop that low because of this vermin, he refused break his oath for this fake.

Noatak's left arm, the one with the sprained wrist, gave out numbly and he realized the opponent had landed a chi-blocking jab but Noatak feigned losing his balance from the strike to catch the other man off guard and jab into his gut causing blood to sputter from the eternally smirking mouth of the porcelain mask. The fake Amon was surprised but attacked with renewed force, nearly striking Noatak lethally only for Korra's waterbending to violently shake the ship making the man slip while she provided an immense wave whose control she ceded to Noatak, allowing him to waterbend towards the fake, shoving him back all the way across the deck and onto the wooden mast with dizzying force.

Noatak took off and joined Korra as the looming forms of the police airships drew closer at surprising speed, this was a battle that would have to wait for another day.

"Go." Noatak commanded to the Avatar and she quickly slipped down the ice pathway followed by Asami's waterbenders and Noatak himself, they skidded skillfully in the frozen slide while he made sure to destroy the icy path behind him to keep the enemies away.

The ran across the jittery dock until the two Future Industries boats came speeding towards them, stopping just long enough so all the waterbenders and the Avatar could jump on board, then they took off again attempting to leave the dock under the shower of firebending attacks from the fake Amon's men. Unluckily they were just about to exit the labyrinth of old fishing ships when one of such attacks crippled the vessel Asami's guards where in, causing the engine to catch fire and forcing the benders on board to put it out and shove the boat forward with waterbending, heading back to city's main dock at full speed.

Unfortunately Korra's boat wasn't so lucky and a combined strike took out nearly half of the vessel before Noatak, already predicting what was about to happen, used bending to pull them all into the water just seconds before a second strike made the fuel engine explode over the waves causing shrapnel and wreckage to pierce through the sea around them like torpedoes, leaving streaks of bubbles in their wake while Korra, Noatak and the female waterbender guard began moving everyone forward with their bending, trying to keep the icy waters out of the immense air bubble.

Korra was exhausted but so pumped with adrenaline that she refused to stop bending until her abilities literally gave out just over halfway from land and Mako had to hold her up as the pressure fell onto Noatak, who was luckily recovering all feeling in his numbed arm, and the female bender. Still, the stubborn Avatar was furious, partially because of the boat explosion, she knew Asami wouldn't mind the destruction of her property that much since she was just happy that they all escaped unharmed but Korra suspected that that wasn't the case, she was sure that the explosion must have affected Noatak, if not physically then in some other way and she worried for him despite his competent determination and stoic attitude behind the mask. She was also furious at the fake Amon who they had seen standing over the stern of the ship and calling off the attacks after he saw them escape the burning wreckage, she couldn't know what the dreadful man was thinking but just the fact that he had let them go and retreated so quickly stung her just as much as his attack in the first place, he was acting as if it didn't matter, as if he would get them sooner or later anyway.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: It just occurred to me… Should this fic be called an Amorra or a Korratak story? xD)_


	72. Aftermath

Getting back to the Sato estate was hard, very hard in fact since they emerged from the water in the middle of western coastline of Yue Bay, meaning they were still knee-deep in Red Monsoon territory, and given their current situation what with the apprehension of many Monsoons at the 'Bao-Peng' and all the injuries and exhaustion, meddling with gangsters was most definitely the last thing they needed. The closest hideout they could use happened to be just a few blocks away but Noatak's house was not safe in the least given they would have to walk straight through gang turf and if tailed the house would provide little to no defense against any group of determined pursuers, so instead the group settled with hiding in a nearby dingy inn while Asami placed a phone call for backup, which arrived shortly after dawn in the form one of Future Industries' most inconspicuous airships, it looked like a simple police surveillance blimp and therefore went mostly unnoticed as Korra's group embarked and headed off to Asami's main mansion, who happened to be severely more fortified than before, though discreetly so.

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since they had arrived and Asami had already arranged rooms for all of them, since there were injuries to treat, debriefings to do and it really wasn't safe leave until they were sure the whole mess with the police had settled down. However, given all the heightened emotions from the thrilling night they conceded that they should all rest first and handle the tactical stuff later, they had time now and the Sato mansion was really one of the safest places they could be in so even if everyone was still jumpy and maybe a little paranoid, they gave in and all those without more demanding injuries were allowed to retreat and go rest.

Noatak was one of the people who was not allowed to hole himself in a room, after all he had been the rescued party and after the days of confinement he was the first one that both Korra and Asami pushed to see the trustworthy healer that had been called even before their arrival. He conceded so long as Korra, who claimed to have no real injuries, would go rest; he could have seen the exhaustion in her even if it hadn't been necessary for Bolin to carry her on his back ever since they emerged from the gloomy icy waters of the Mo Ce Sea. He planned to scold her later, he planned to demand she stop putting herself in harm's way for him but at that moment, as the women pushed him into the room were the healer awaited, he didn't have the heart to say anything, the smug excitable Avatar looked so tired, relieved and worried that he simply couldn't reproach her and maintained his stoic mask in place as he watched Asami shoe the Avatar to bed before shutting the door and leaving him alone with an aging woman.

The healer had bright cerulean eyes sunken slightly under heavy brows, her skin was light, her greyish brown hair was tied in double braids with silver ribbons, she wore a simple long indigo skirt with white fur trimming, a fine high-collared blue and green Earth Kingdom tunic with white knot buttons and brown leather boots. She was waiting patiently, standing with a slight curve to her form as she watched Noatak come close; he remembered quite sharply that this had been the woman that had taken care of Korra without asking any questions after the rescue of Miss Sato.

"Ah, so you're my first patient this time." The woman smiled warmly with a strange twinkle of excitement in her lined eyes, she seemed to enjoy her work.

"Apparently so, madam. I thank you for placing yourself at our disposal so early in the day." Noatak moved to sit on the recliner as she indicated. He would have preferred to stand as he was still far too full of energy and adrenaline after having slept so long and woken to such stressful events, but he was no fool and his self-controlled logic dictated that the faster he allowed the woman to work, the faster he would return to Korra.

"I'm always available for Asami." The lack of honorific intrigued Noatak, even as the woman instructed him to remove upper garments and mask while her hands began to glow ghostly blue as she waterbent the crystalline liquid from the bowl next to her.

"I assume you've know Miss Sato for some time." Noatak declared, still somewhat reluctant to remove the mask.

"Known?" The aging woman laughed croakily. "I brought her into this world with my two hands, my boy." The lady lifted up said glowing hands and smiled once more. "Please, fear not. You can remove the mask."

"It is not a matter of fear, madam. It is simply that most people dislike the sight of my face, it is more polite to wear the mask." Nonetheless, he removed the dark wooden mask and settled it next to him, peering into the woman's bright eyes with his own expressionless icy blues.

"I can see what you mean…" She traced up his jaw and cheek with those ghostly shinning hands, looking for damage and healing the bruising as she examined the details of his face and ever little grove of every scar. "But you underestimate you're self. The scars are indeed deeply unsettling but you are handsome enough if one takes the time to see past them." The elderly lady spoke in a playfully flirtatious tone.

"I thank you for your kindness, madam." He replied formally as the healer circled her hands all over his sore visage. He could still recall how some off those purplish blows had bloomed but the majority had come long after he had been unconscious and therefore were not registered in his memory.

"Call me Sila." The woman chuckled croakily and moved to his sprained wrist, water-healing it with acute concentration until the residual pain that he had become habituated to disappeared almost entirely. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

"Noatak." He tested his hand, rotating the mostly healed wrist after her hands moved up his arms. "The pleasure is mine."

"Water Tribe through and through, huh?" Sila's glowing hands paused around his neck momentarily. "I'm half Water Tribe, half Earth Kingdom myself. Born right here in the earliest days of Republic City."

"Northern Water Tribe." He replied for his part, sensing no ill will from the woman, she was either surprisingly badly informed or simply too optimistic to care enough to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Ah, like my dear mother." Sila nodded nostalgically but her expression turned sharp almost immediately when her glowing hands reached his torso. "I'm surprised you're so composed given your…_injuries_."

"I believe it is fairly obvious that I have handled much worse." Noatak gestured at his scarred face.

He knew what the woman referred to, of course- it wasn't just the pair of bruised ribs that Korra had detected before, it was something distinctively worse but that apparently slipped the Avatar's rusty skills much to Noatak's relief, it was the taste of his own bitter medicine. He still remembered clearly what had happened in the intervals of groggy consciousness, he recalled how the men that guarded him feared to come within ten yards of his cell, as they should considering what he could have done with only psychic skills if only he had allowed himself to give in to temptation, he still remembered how other men have come, men with orders and grudges, sadistic men looking for an excuse to break his will, but even those had orders not to kill him and when he would not break, when he nearly escaped, they used him for dart sharp-shooting practice, though only after he had retched up all the water in his aching distended lungs and had become thoroughly numbed to any other sort psychological damage they could hope to inflict, after all it would not do for a prodigious waterbender to fear the water, it would not do for Noatak to fear anything that could harm personally after the explosion that had taken his brother and his face.

"Still, I don't know many things worse than waterboarding." She replied with shivering sympathy.

"How did you deduce that was it?"

"If it were a simple drowning your lungs wouldn't be this extensively and uniquely damaged, besides I've seen it before. Luckily, it's not something I can't handle with water healing and some medicine but I'm shocked to see you so composed and breathing normally."

"I have plenty of experience in the art of self-control, madam Sila." Noatak replied almost dryly to suppress the hiss of pain as her gnarled healing hands pressed a little too hard to his scarred chest, shining more brightly than before as the ethereal pale blue glow seeped into his skin. The woman was very skilled, perhaps more so than Korra given the many years of experience.

It took a long time, almost an hour of painfully slow healing, but Sila seemed to enjoy meaningless chit-chat and it kept them entertained even as she focused to repair the amount of internal damage to his body. By the time she was done, Noatak felt as if he hadn't really been able to breathe in years and was now suddenly drinking in the air like a parched man as it filled his chest with pleasant ease, removing the repressed tension from his shoulders. Now, if only the mental scars were as easy to handle of the bodily wounds.

"You are very skilled." Noatak praised the woman frankly after several moments enjoying the simple pleasure of breathing, one too often taken for granted.

"Wisdom of the ages, my boy." The woman smiled again though that edge of empathy was still there, glittering in those bright little eyes. "Though I must say, whoever healed these…" She traced his deeply scarred shoulder. "…must have been pretty darn good too. May I ask who was your healer?"

"Avatar Korra." Noatak responded proudly, already putting his clothes back on.

"Really? Impressive work for such a young lass." Sila did indeed seem very impressed.

"Everything about the Avatar is impressive, madam." He pointed out politely.

"Ah, yes. Very well said." Sila smiled. "And given how you never left her side last time, I assume you are eager to go to her now."

"…" Noatak looked at the healer, quietly accessing her- she looked surprisingly frank and not judgmental in anyway, making him wonder if she had figured out the extent of their relationship or not.

"Well, go on! I don't have all day; there are other people to heal." Sila shooed him out with a chuckle and walked over to a parlor down the white walled and wooden ceilinged corridor in order to call on the next injured person from Miss Sato's security team, a female firebender apparently.

Noatak watched her go before he turned in the opposite direction, he already knew which room he was heading to but even if Asami hadn't told him before hand, he could have found it in minutes, it wasn't that easy to keep him away from his Korra, be it on purpose or not. The room in question was the second the far north section of the second floor but before he could reach the door he saw Bolin, pacing quietly and sluggishly in the hallway in front of Korra's door, with his eyelids drooping slightly from fatigue.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Noatak enquired blankly.

"Oh!" The earthbender jumped slightly in surprise, apparently too tired to have noticed the other man. "Hi Noa! I was actually waiting for you."

«Noa?» Noatak mused for a moment about why Korra's friends had a penchant for shortening names but he found he didn't mind the moniker, it wasn't offensive nor premeditated and as long as it gave the earthbender some illusion of companionship and ease he was willing to allow it since he knew Bolin still had a natural instinctive fear of him.

"For me?"

"Yeah, um… I kinda wanted to say thank you. You know, for the whole thing on the speedboat? I'm pretty sure we would have roasted like candles in a bonfire if not for you…Er… No offense." Bolin grimaced apologetically, eyeing the few visible scars in Noatak's neck, since the mask obscured his face.

"It is unnecessary. You helped rescue me as well, I do not deserve anymore gratitude." Noatak thought he didn't really need to point out that he was saving his own skin and Korra's when he got everyone out that speedboat, what he had done had been as much an act of self-preservation as of heroism for his new allies.

"Yeah, but I didn't really do that much, so I kinda felt… I don't know… In debt, I guess." Bolin was rubbing the back of his neck very self-consciously.

"Your integrity is admirable but you owe me nothing." Noatak moved to the door of his room and Korra's. "Go rest before Korra discovers you wandering around."

"She's fast asleep." Bolin smiled at the mention of the Avatar but still looked at Noatak. "You know, you're a better guy than you give yourself credit for, Noa." The earthbender fist-bumped into his shoulder in a move that almost reminded them both of Korra but before the air could become awkward, Bolin backed up. "Well, good nig…ah, day, I guess."

"Likewise." Noatak replied simply, watching the earthbender drag his heavy feet down the hallway. He was taken aback by the sudden words of praise but as the other man disappeared around the corner he turned the golden knob of the intricate wooden door before him and slipped inside the room quietly, forgetting anything that wasn't related to the woman inside.

The luxuriously furnished room was dark since the maroon and gold curtains were shut over the windows to keep out the morning sun. Korra was asleep on the bed and Noatak moved to it and sat lightly on the opposite edge, drinking in her presence- she was wearing nothing but one of Asami's simple sleeping tunics which looked absurdly too girly on the tomboyish Avatar and yet so lovely as well, this one was short sleeved, plum colored and much too stretched over her rounded belly as she lay on her side with one leg stretched, the other folded forward and both arms spilling in front of her chest as her head nearly tipped off the edge of the fluffy linen pillow with her lips partially parted and her brows pinched ever so slightly as they always were when she slept deeply.

It was obvious that she had fallen asleep waiting for him, she wasn't even under the covers in the chilly room and her hair and skin were still damp and fragrantly perfumed from having bathed while she waited. It felt like she was practically inviting a cold to infect her.

"My careless Korra…" He murmured softly as he pulled the thick down quilt and linen sheets over her body all the way up to her neck. In the process he accessed that she hadn't been entirely honest before- he had noticed the dark bruise on her cheekbone but now he saw traces of rope burn on her arms and it sparked something deeply protective and angry in him, not anger towards her but towards whoever had done this to his perfect Avatar. "What have you been up to…?" He murmured to her sleeping form, getting no reply in return.

Noatak turned his eyes away from Korra long enough to look around and examine the room. The double bed was low with a lovely mahogany headboard, carved in with gold, there was a mirrored vanity pressed to the wall to the left of the bed, next to it was a door that he deduced connected to a bathroom, after that was a desk stacked with stationary and writing tools, followed by a decorative column holding a vase of lovely red and yellow fire lilies, on the opposite side of the room there was a large rectangular coffee table with a selection of appetizing snacks set elegantly atop it, a maroon and gilded loveseat, two matching single chairs, a wardrobe and the large tall double windows covered by red curtains trimmed in gold. It was a lovely combination with the dark wood of the furniture matching the ceiling and contrasting appealingly with the white walls, it was typically the style he would have expected of the Sato's but Noatak saw only the practicality in it, in terms of comfort he much preferred the warm nostalgia of Korra's tiny little childhood room back in the South Pole.

He decided it was time for him to bathe as well and shave that annoying scratchy beard too, after those days in captivity it was time to recover some dignity and normality before Korra awoke, it was time to gather the thoughts he had pushed back before they began cracking his steely self-control.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was early afternoon when Noatak was forced to wake Korra, shaking her slightly and watching her sit up with a jolt, looking tousled and disoriented in the strange room. She had been just on the edge of some sort of dream when she awoke which ensured she'd be more confused than usual but at least the annoying side effects of dream visions wouldn't be present this time.

"What…?" The Avatar blinked, looking around sluggishly in the half-light of the dim room. It took her a few seconds but seeing Noatak leaning beside her in borrowed clothes calmed her completely and she seemed to recall where she was and why.

"I apologize for waking you but Miss Sato is at the door." He beckoned towards the entrance.

"Korra?" Asami called out from the other side.

"No problem." Korra smiled sleepily at Noatak before turning her attention to her friend's voice. "Asami? What's up?"

"Tenzin is on the phone for you. I'd tell him to leave a message but he seems very high-strung so you might want to answer him." Asami spoke quickly, trying not to keep the man waiting.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Korra huffed a little annoyed, still feeling lazy as she rolled out of the bed and walked to the door, opening it enough to look at Asami who seemed just as sleepy and still wore her own red sleeping robe.

"Sorry I woke you." Asami rubbed her tired eyes, unable to help herself and Korra noticed that it was the first time she saw the raven-head without make-up; she looked stunning nonetheless but also slightly more vulnerable and younger for some reason.

"Sorry Tenzin woke you." Korra chuckled. "Where can I take the call?"

Asami covered her mouth with a delicate hand as she yawned and with the other she pointed at the room at the end of the hallway, the door was open and an office of sorts seemed to be inside. Korra rushed to it immediately and Noatak watched her go, standing quietly by the door.

"Hi Tenzin." Korra spoke as soon as she grabbed the receiver, trying to clear the sleep from her voice while taking in the office around her- there were shelves littered with books and scrolls all over the walls as well as a cork board covered in machine designs and plans, a small burgundy sofa rested by the door, the desk were the phone rested was made of polished shiny wood and topped with neatly stacked documents, writing tools, a lamp, notebooks, several little boxes and a framed sepia photograph of a young raven-haired girl with Hiroshi and a woman who held a stunning resemblance with the jade-eyed Asami; behind the desk and it's matching chair were two imposing ground-to-ceiling windows draped in wine-red curtains.

"Korra! Are you alright?!" Tenzin was speaking frantically and worriedly into the phone.

"Why wouldn't I be, Tenzin?"

"Lin just informed me of the raid last night! Please tell me you weren't involved in that." The man was almost pleading.

"I wasn't involved in that." Korra repeated mockingly giving him what he wanted.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Yes." Korra yawned through a smirk.

"Korra! What in the world did you do?! Is everyone alright?" Tenzin sounded alarmed and borderline hysterical, or as much as he could sound with that deep passive voice of his.

"Tenzin, everyone is perfectly fine. Relax. I promise we are all ok and just enjoying a few days off now." Korra tried to speak with calm diplomacy. "I swear as the Avatar."

"What were you all thinking?!" He asked before pausing a fraction of a moment. "No, don't answer that, I can guess. You went to save _him_, didn't you?" Tenzin seemed shocked as much as slightly impressed.

"Pretty much, yes." She figured it would be faster to be honest.

"How did you…?"

"Tenzin, it's a long story and once again I was guided by the Spirits. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back to the temple but right now we all just need some rest and relaxation."

"…Very well, Korra." Tenzin sighed on the other side of the line, probably in resignation but Korra knew that mentioning another spiritual breakthrough had probably mollified him. "Is he there?"

"Who?" Korra's sleepiness vanished in two seconds flat at that question.

"The father." Tenzin explain patiently.

"Um…Why do you ask?" She bit her tongue, thinking- «I should have just said no. Stupid Korra.»

"He is, isn't he?" Tenzin insisted.

"Maybe." She was hesitant.

"I won't tell Lin or anyone else, I won't betray your trust. You can relax, Korra." The airbending master spoke softly and calmly. "But please discuss the…issue Lin brought up with him."

"I intend to, Tenzin." She did, she hated to think about it but she knew sooner or later they had to talk about the Face-Thief whether she liked it or not.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll be fine." She tried to speak as brightly as possible.

"Alright." Tenzin caved in to her happy tone. "Shall I let you go? You sound exhausted."

"You woke me up, Tenzin. In fact you woke us all, so how did you expect me to sound?"

"My apologies, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I know, Tenzin. That's one of the things that makes me love you like family." Korra meant every word but she had no idea why she felt so freakishly emotional all of the sudden.

"…You are family, Korra, and always will be." Tenzin sounded perfectly composed now but also quite moved. "Go rest and enjoy a few days with your friends but please…"

"I know, I know. Don't get in trouble." Korra smiled softly at the predictability of the warning.

"Precisely. See you soon, Korra."

"Bye, Tenzin."

With that the call was over and Korra snapped the telephone back on its receiver with a little sigh, she was feeling more relaxed now that Tenzin was accepting things so trustingly but at the same time she was edgy that he was coming so close to the truth, not to mention she feared she'd slip up about Noatak if she started getting too confident.

Korra turned around to leave the office and found Noatak standing by the door with his arms crossed and leaning against the frame, he was unmasked and barefooted but wearing a tight black turtleneck shirt, a navy vest and black trousers, all the garments were obviously tastefully supplied by Asami but he looked so casual and remarkably handsome that it made her mouth water and her mind was beginning to consider much more enticing uses for the few days of freedom she had just garnered.

"Are you done?" Noatak's tone was frosty and slightly frightening as she nodded. His eyes were staring into her with some repressed somber emotion that she couldn't label and it was changing the mood entirely and making the Avatar wonder what was bothering him. "Let's return to the room."

"Noatak, what's wrong?"

"We need to have a little chat, Korra."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Heads up! The 100__th__ review came from __**jenrb**__. I'm so touched by the amount of reviews, I'm shocked, really shocked, so… Thank you all so much for the love and support, your comments are what drive me to keep writing.)_


	73. The Argument

_(Author's Note: This is a huge and very…unique chapter to make up for the low amount of updates this week. It's over twice the size of a usual chapter and a little different._

_My style for this is MUCH more provocative as I followed certain basic specifications set by **jenrb** who won the 100th review reward and therefore got to challenge me with requests for the scene in this chapter. It includes plenty coarse language, angry eroticism and sexual games at some point but I hope my readers enjoy it. )_

* * *

The door was slammed closed and locked abruptly enough to make the wood creak before Noatak turned to Korra in the gloominess of the room, he hadn't even turned the lights on so only the indistinct diffuse sunlight that seeped around the closed curtains was lighting the shady tones around them in almost romantic hues of red.

He was trying to remain stoic, trying not to reveal his thoughts but something quite serious was on his mind now. When Korra had gone to answer that call, he and Miss Sato had exchanged a few words, few but significant before Asami had dragged herself back to bed after realizing she had probably let too much information slip, Noatak had then followed the Avatar and stood by the door waiting for her to either finish or notice him, he heard most of what she said and some of it intrigued him but that was not what was bothering him, what was really rattling his mind was something that came to him out of nowhere as he watched her standing there barefoot and speaking sleepily on the phone in the stretched out sleeping tunic with the sun spilling in from the windows in beams that made her glow.

She looked lovely and actually happy, smiling in the cheeky little way he had come to adore but despite the beauty his eyes had caught sight of the rope burns again, they were angry red but already fading, there were plenty of small crimson dots on her skin too from the many useless darts, the bruise on her cheek was darker than ever, looking almost purple on her lovely cinnamon skin just like the deep shadows on her eyes that were the product of many badly slept nights, but most of all she looked frail, she might be the strongest being alive but, by the Spirits, she looked so breakable at that moment- that tired stressed air that was barely repressed under relief and happiness, the way her the curve of her abdomen had obviously increased again tilting her balance a little, the way she yawned so vulnerably and even just because of the distant look in her eyes, a look that meant she was thinking deeply about something, a look that didn't suit a person who lived in the moment like Korra.

Noatak had once experienced a similar change of perception regarding Korra's condition back when they were visiting her parents but now that view had morphed into something much more serious and although he knew this discernment was just a result of his overprotective urges, he hated the risks she took for him when all he wanted was to keep her safe and most of all he knew Korra was keeping secrets from him and that was what really rattled at his nerves at the moment, that and the fact he was filled with a new kind of hatred for the fake Amon after the little display in the ship and once again he felt filled with self-loathing for putting her in danger, for making her lie, for watching her dwell in pits of worry and distress because of his actions…She deserved so much better.

But the secrets…The secrets she was hiding were at the forefront of his mind and for the first time he considered if that irrational frustrated anger that he felt was what she had gone through during all that time in their beach when he refused to tell her the truth.

"Ok, here we are. What is it?" Korra was watching him, she was a little snappy and that was probably his fault but he couldn't help his tone and he wanted answers.

"Sit." He nodded at the messy bed watching her obey quite reluctantly.

"What did I do now?" Korra scowled lightly, apparently her good mood was sizzling down into annoyance.

"According to Miss Sato you jumped into the freezing sea without using any sort of bending to protect yourself in order to find the ship I was in."

"Oh…That." Korra looked away sketchily. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds?!" Noatak was still speaking with a stoic air but his voice was snapping just a little bit too loudly to be calm. "Do you even realize that you could have died? You could have drowned or frozen to death!"

"Relax. Nothing bad happened." Korra was speaking nonchalantly, as if the matter wasn't of great importance.

"Korra, do you even realize that you are responsible for another living being besides yourself? That crazy stunt could have harmed our child as much as it could have harmed you!"

"I know that! Stop yelling at me!" Korra shouted out starting to lose her temper despite the guilt he was bringing out in her or perhaps because of it. Noatak wasn't actually yelling though, just raising his voice a little to highlight his point.

"No, you stop acting like you're invincible! Stop putting yourself at risk, Korra." Noatak still hadn't moved from the door but the steely way he looked at her made it abundantly clear that he was giving her an order. "No wonder it was always so easy to ambush you."

"What?!" Korra finally stood and moved up to him, trying to seem bigger and more imposing in the face of someone so much taller than her but that disheveled scowl with her lip jutting out didn't intimidate him, it was almost silly. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're reckless, you're too conceited, you think you're unbeatable, you don't even think about your own safety and just jump ahead to save everyone else with that stubborn pride of yours!"

"Would you rather I had left you to die?" She was shouting in his face with her fists on her hips.

"You could have gotten me out without the risk, you should have run away as soon as that fake showed up rather than try and face him to get the others out, you shouldn't have jumped in the water at the risk of drowning under some stupid hunch!"

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Korra shouted punching the door behind him before she turned her back on him, fuming and clenching her flaming fists. She was so angry and he could see it in the way her face twisted in ugly sneers though she fought to keep her violent streak in check. "I'm the reckless one?! You're the one jumping into danger every day, doing who knows what without telling me and for what?! For a few measly old equalist cells? For some fake tarnishing a name you don't even use anymore? You're accusing me of endangering myself when you do even worse! What the fuck, Noatak?!"

"I have my reasons, Korra." He watched her seethe even more at his words, she was almost panting with repressed fury.

"REASONS?! Like what, pray tell? What reason is so serious that you have to take this all on by yourself in such a rush?" She sounded disdainful.

"I will not let a child of mine be born in city so froth with danger and corrupted with horrors born from my own mistakes." His reply was stone cold serious but his eyes burned almost as much as hers, though in his case there was plenty of self-hatred in them too.

"…So that's what this is about?" Korra was a little taken aback and her tone lowered significantly but his reasoning would not pacify her, she was much too furious at his accusations.

"In part." He watched her pace in front of him, still refusing to look him in the eye. "But I can afford the risk, in fact I deserve it; you on the other hand, cannot be so reckless, after all if I die I won't be taking an innocent down with me."

"So what's better, Noatak? You letting yourself get killed to protect this kid from danger or you keeping yourself alive so I won't have to protect it all alone?" Korra finally looked him in the eye and there was almost betrayal in those turbulent blues of hers.

"I do not plan on dying, Korra. I was merely making a point." He crossed his arms showing a slight twinge of guilt in the gesture, she had touched an issue he had tried not to consider too deeply and it was backlashing on him, mostly because he wasn't used to letting his emotions get the best of him in an argument as they were today.

"A point!" Korra threw her hands in the air with her patience running thin. She was getting sick of this- the Face-Thief, creepy mustache guy, the fake Amon and now Noatak! All just trying to make a point! "A lot of people seemed to be trying to make a point lately!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" She had puzzled him for a moment.

"Who cares?!" Korra barked back. "Wanna know what my point is? I'm not a fucking porcelain doll! You're underestimating me again!"

"I doubt it, my dear. You are the one constantly overestimating yourself."

"Wha-…? You know what, forget it!" Korra kicked the bed hard enough to make it rattle. "Are you going to keep insulting me or is there anything else you'd like to discuss before I storm out that door?"

"You're not going anywhere." Noatak spoke quite matter-of-factly.

"I would love to see you trying to stop me right now." Korra gave him a crooked snarky smirk, enjoying the idea of kicking his ass after he called her what in her head was weak.

"You think you're strong enough to take me right now, Korra? Go ahead and try but first you're going to explain something else to me." He moved a bit closer to her looking dangerous and predatory, still standing between her and the door.

"And that would be…?" She rolled her hand demanding that he explain.

"For starters, if you're so unbeatable explain that." He beckoned towards the bruise on her cheek.

"You're making a big deal over nothing." Korra crossed her arms, looking away in avoidance.

"Am I?" Noatak moved to her so fast she only saw a blur before he shoved her back on the bed, making her gasp in surprise while he suddenly pinned her down by her wrists and held her arms on either side of her head. The cold anger still sizzled in those icy blue eyes as they traveled to the rope burns. "Care to explain these then?"

"Ah…Those." Korra nodded in understanding as though she hadn't been trying to avoid the subject which was a total lie. Thankfully, even though she was still filled with rage, at least she was not resisting him in the least as she had threatened to do. "You don't have to overreact."

"Who tied you up?" He demanded with fury that he knew he shouldn't be directing at her so unfairly. "Who managed to do that if you're so in control of things, Korra?"

"The same person that told me where you were being held. The one who gave me the antidote for the darts." She wanted to point out the help before he got on the warpath, just because she was mad didn't mean she was stupid enough to create yet another enemy target in Noatak's mind. Besides she wanted to point out that she wasn't endangering herself for nothing.

"And the same person who did that?" He beckoned at the purple mark on her cheek again.

"Er…Yeah but that was kinda my fault." Korra had absolutely no idea why she was defending Liu when she was even more eager to punch the man than she was to fight Noatak right now but she felt the need to be fair and the old lieutenant had helped her, after all. Not to mention that she had a feeling a war between these two men would be bloody to the last second.

"Who was it, Korra?" He was losing his temper in a way he had never shown Korra and it was obvious in his voice and furious expression.

"Your old friend Liu Zhong."

"The lieutenant?" There was a degree of shock in his face that she really had never seen before, it almost cooled a little bit of her anger. "Why did you go to him of all people? Are you insane?"

"He called me out claiming to have info and I went to get it. Simple as that. Nobody really got hurt." Korra was almost smirking, as if trying to prove a point with her confidence, as if showing she wasn't so clueless as he thought.

"What was the message?"

"What?"

"You said the person who supplied the antidote sent a message for me. What was it? Paraphrase it." The angry command made Korra roll her eyes but Noatak would not budge until she told the truth.

"He said- 'Tell that asshole that no matter what he wants to call himself now his score with me isn't settled yet.'" Korra grit her teeth in annoyance.

"That's all?" Noatak leaned closer trying to determine if she would lie.

"That's it. Could you let go now?" She was still pissed off and all the secrets between them were festering in her brain but she was starting to feel uncomfortable for a whole different reason- all the rage and tension between them coupled with the intensely intimate and domineering position was affecting her mood and the atmosphere seemed to reeling her into something she really shouldn't want right now… It was all making her want him but at same time the anger and raging hormones were clouding her line of thought. Not to mention that as scary as an angry Noatak was, it was also quite sexy to see his control break because of her, it made Korra feel…powerful.

"Why? Can't you get free by yourself? Or did you overestimate your strength again?" He was hissing the aggressive words right in her face with his grip on her arms tightening further and his body pressing dangerously close over hers.

Noatak wanted to push her, I knew this was not the way to handle this, he knew he was losing his precious self-control but he was angry enough that he wanted to make her realize her weaknesses, he needed her to understand what he meant but the more he pushed her the more he began to realize that his angry banter was turning into some sort of challenge and he wasn't sure what he was challenging her too…

Korra growled at his words but the angrier he made her the more her mind buzzed and she lost her focus, until at some point she just impulsively thought- «Screw it, I'll think about this later.»

She kissed him, arching her upper body as much as she could to reach him while he continued to pin her down. Her mouth was demanding and angry, she practically bit his lips to tug them apart so her tongue could plunder into his mouth and claim every nook and cranny as hers as she forced them both to swallow the angry hateful words they were still holding back and Noatak complied, even though he was reluctant, he simply couldn't resist the way she practically forced him to kiss back, sucking his tongue with furious passion even if his hold on her arms never lessened, on the contrary he just held her down more securely and tried to return the violent kiss with force of his own.

In a flash the Avatar turned the tables, he thought her weak because of the pregnancy but he was dead wrong; even if her bending was rusting and even if she was weaker than usual and tired a lot faster, Korra was still a force to behold, one now powered with an unpredictably extreme temper, and she was still stronger than most grown men, Noatak might not be just any man but she could still overpower him and she did, twisting her arms out of his grip and placing her bare feet on his torso to use as leverage to kick him back before she spun and flung him onto the huge fluffy bed, reversing their positions. She had been a little worried that he might still be hurt but she was too mad to care, besides that move seemed to prove that the healer had done a thorough enough job.

He didn't even see it coming but before he could recover she was on him, pinning him down exactly the same way he had done to her with her hands on his wrists and her legs straddling his thighs, and her grip was powerful enough that he could not come free without risking hurting her so he was forced to submit to her will.

"How's that for vulnerable?" She growled the words out.

"Hardly impressive, if I did not fear harming you I could easily overpower you again and, trust me, an enemy will not hold such fear." He retorted coldly.

"Neither will I, Noatak. It goes both ways." She glanced around the room assessing what she could use.

Korra's brain might have been addled by rage and irrational lust but for once she planned to teach Noatak a lesson in her own way and suddenly everything around the room seemed to present all sorts of interesting possibilities. She began by bending water all the way from the adjoined bathroom and encased his arms and legs in ice with unrivaled speed while he watched with skeptic and furious eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" He demanded to know though he didn't give in to the temptation of struggling- that would be to admit she was getting to him.

"So I overestimate myself? So I'm weaker than I think? We'll just see about that." Korra crooned softly but irritably and mockingly into his ear before she stood and walked over to the windows. He thought she was going to open the curtains at first but instead she merely snatched the velvet roping that tied the drapes in place when they were drawn.

"Korra, what do you think you're…"

"Shut up." She barked crossly at him, sternly cutting his words short.

Noatak was looking at her with a baffled and yet mildly impressed expression, the surprise almost cut through his rage and the burn of the ice on his skin in the already cold room was enough to have him on edge. He had absolutely no idea what was going on in her volatile mind but there was a certain air about her, a certain red hot aura that exuded dominance, it was an air Noatak himself had never managed to achieve since he opted for cold, heartless, sociopathic self-control most of the time out of instinct and this rebellious beauty before him was the complete opposite, she was a seething mass of warring emotion barely crammed inside a flimsy paper-thin barrier of resistance.

Korra stood by the bed, looming over him and suddenly moved her hands, bending the ice that restricted him so it pulled him over the bed until she could bend the frozen liquid away gradually while tying his hand to the solid mahogany headboard of the bed with a bit too much aggression before she bent the ice back into water and shoved it away careless so it puddled all over the hardwood floor.

"So my rope burns pissed you off? How about I make us even on that?" Korra highlighted each word with a twist of the velvet roping and harsh tugs as she tied it forcefully.

"Stop this foolishness, Korra." Noatak demanded with his hands fisting around the firm hold of golden velvet, she had tied him very securely from the wrists down to the elbows with simple but effective loops and knots that any Water Tribe person learned at a young age. He was beginning to wonder just how far she intended to go but either way he did not plan to retract his previous statements.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Korra retorted darkly.

"What do you hope to achieve with this?" He ignored her implied command.

"Achieve?" She hadn't really considered that too deeply, she was just letting her offended pride and impulsive need to retaliate take over. "I guess I want to humiliate you. I want you to feel just the way I felt when you said those things. I think I want revenge, or better yet, I want to force you to admit that you underestimated me." Yes, she did consider that those reasons fit her emotions at the moment.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Noatak was daring her, pushing her further. Somehow he doubted she could fulfill her threats but he had learned never to take any assumption for granted with the Avatar and truth be told, he had yielded to Korra before and enjoyed it though the situation was completely different and did not intimidate his pride in the least at the time.

"By making you as uncomfortable as possible, babe." Korra snickered darkly again, it was a strange look for her, even the tone of her voice seemed so…dangerous and strangely composed. It didn't feel like the usual Korra at all.

Noatak had never imagined the Avatar could ever be this controlled or scheming but it seemed having him at her mercy when her pride was wounded brought out a different side in her, a new side that she had only recently begun to discover as an adult, possibly thanks to him; he could still see the grudge filled anger burning in her cerulean eyes and the way she gritted her teeth showed how snappy and impatient she felt but there was a stubborn hardheaded edge of cold determination keeping her impulses in check.

It should have been a strange sight to behold, he should have been focusing on what was going through her mind and what she planned on doing but instead he just couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked beautiful even with all the anger and her hair all messy, in fact that aggressive edge made her look just like her old belligerent self and it made her seem strong though he had to put a lid on those thoughts before he felt tempted to give in, after all looking strong wasn't the same as being strong even if that wasn't exactly the word he was looking for, it wasn't that he actually thought she was weak, no, he knew she was powerful, he just hated her dangerous actions and as much as he called her reckless, thoughtless and impulsive he didn't believe she was like that anymore and it made things worse because it meant she was aware of the danger and stepped into it deliberately which irritated him…And made him hate himself too.

"I don't see how your meager schemes will make someone like me uncomfortable enough to submit to your demands." Noatak challenged her, now with more of his usual steady tone than with the crackling rage of before.

"Wanna bet? I'm going to make you crawl and apologize to me before you know it." Korra's control faltered a little as her fury flamed again, he was once more underestimating her and she wouldn't have it.

Noatak didn't reply for a few moments, instead he looked at her with a brow raised in skeptical disbelief while she crawled onto the bed straddling his hips, he could feel her toned thighs trap him as she allowed her increased weight to pin him down, he could sense the slight weight of her baby bump over his body too as well as the unusual heat of her skin and the way her eyes bore into his was almost hypnotic as her hands began unlacing the ties of his navy vest. He suddenly realized that his anger at her was now pulsing in the background and her actions were suddenly inciting something much more lustful and urgent in him though he fought to keep those feelings in check.

"And if you can't?" Noatak dared her with plenty of spite in his voice.

"I will." Korra replied with smug certainty and leaned down to kiss him deeply, harshly and passionately again. The kiss was an angry mash of eager lips with both of them trying to find some way to control the moment, both slippery tongues trying to duel for dominance, both sets of pearly teeth trying to tug at the other's lips for more as they sucked the breath out of each other.

"If you call this uncomfortable, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken on the meaning of the word." Noatak murmured out the words huskily as the kiss broke so their aching lungs could get more air.

"Just shut up, Noatak." Korra's voice wasn't much better than his as she ordered him bossily but with a smug sort of pleasure in her slow throaty voice. Her anger was mutating into something much less primal and so much more complex and arousing, it wasn't that she forgot their fight, it was simply that she planned to vent out her frustrations in this first and think about the real meaning of the words later.

Noatak didn't really understand what was going on in her mind since it wasn't in his blood to be so impulsive or shove things out of his mind for any period of time like she did but he was restrained and as much as he hated that with a passion he still refused to physically fight her or give her the pleasure of watching him struggle, yet, Korra seemed to already have learned how to push his buttons, he was a man after all and there were certain things only she could do that managed to severely affect his judgment.

The navy vest was long since undone and Korra abruptly grasped at the fabric of the black shirt, fisting her hands into it, letting her nails dig into the cloth and she ripped right through it with such violence and blunt force that the harsh ripping sound echoed all over the room, even as she grasped the turtleneck collar and ripped through that too until the entire garment was falling open just like the vest, revealing his scarred but delectable torso to the dimness of the borrowed room.

"Such a waste." He mocked her strength with that comment, looking at the fine quality garment that she had just reduced to rags. "Miss Sato will be disappointed."

"_Miss Sato_…" Korra emphasized the name with a little annoyance. "… still owes me for her big mouth today so she'll have to deal with it." Korra snapped harshly to shut him up again as her fingers trailed up his abdomen and chest.

"At least she told me the truth." Noatak pointed out a little too bitterly to distract himself from the fact that the light tips of her fingers were trailing the most ticklishly sensitive parts of his body, making him grind his teeth together at her wicked and sneaky little attack. He truly despised that one little weakness of his, he found it pathetic.

"Don't. Get. Me. Started. About. The. Truth. No-a-tak!" Korra stressed each word and each syllable of his name slowly and with vicious spidery swirls of her tickling fingers up his sides, abdomen, ribs and neck.

This time he moved, he couldn't help it, each time she said a word her actions became more insistent, more stubborn and the light but fast little actions were making him squirm, struggle and tug at the binds against his will. It felt so stupid to him, to cave in so easily, to feel the laughter bubble in his throat when all he wanted was to be angry but it really was almost painfully unbearable and he even tried to buck her off him just to get her to stop as his lips pursed tightly against the rising laughter.

"Stop!" He ordered loudly and almost desperately as the laughter spilled out in his breathy baritone voice. "This is humiliating! ...Stop…This instant…Korra!"

"Will you apologize?" Korra demanded still moving her fingers, this time up the sensitive sides of his ribcage as she gleefully watched him writhe and laugh, struggling with all his might but unable to escape her powerful leg lock on him or the ropes. "Will you admit you're underestimating me?"

"No!" He managed to growl out the angry reply between repressed bursts of laughter. "Stop it!"

She didn't stop though, she continued to tease and provoke him further, she continued to make him squirm and chortle until her forcible fingers made red blotches all over his skin and he couldn't breathe much less complain anymore. Only then did she stop but she was almost laughing herself feeling filled with power over him as well elation from his reactions.

"Do I really have to take this even further, Noatak?" She hummed the words and smirked at his flushed panting face.

"You are a devious woman, Avatar Korra." He growled breathlessly in her face showing unrestrained anger all over his features since there was no mask to hide his shame this time.

"I learned from the best." She whispered, blowing the words into his ear as the tips of her fingers danced over his skin in slow circles. "And I'll take that as a yes."

«I think I have created a monster.» Noatak thought for a fraction of a moment, considering that she was implying that he had taught her the skills that led to the current predicament he found himself in.

"Korra…" He said her name warningly, trying not to shiver at her touch again, trying to hold on to that rage.

"You know how pissed off and yet ashamed you feel right now? You know that gross feeling of wounded pride? That's how you made me feel." She kept whispering the words right into the damaged shell of his ear.

Noatak didn't reply to that, he didn't want to consider the parallel or concede that she had a point and he refused to admit that her little revenge was affecting him. She suddenly began kissing down the side of his throat though there was nothing sweet about it, on the contrary, it was slow, harsh, biting and wet; she would move down then circle back up to attack the other side, covering his neck shoulders and collarbone in red bite marks and trails of saliva that cooled in the cold wintry air of the room with shivering speed.

He wanted her to stop, needed her to stop before his body reacted against his will, but he wouldn't struggle anymore, he simply wouldn't give her that pleasure. He could feel all her weight on him, even the curve of her bump dragging against him as she moved, and that weight shifted a little as she kissed lower, peppering his chest with those harsh demanding kisses and biting sharply at the coppery discs of his nipples, making him swallow back hisses of sensation as she followed the path of the slight dusting of dark hair on his torso that had started re-growing after the scars healed. The pace was much too slow for Korra's personality, he knew that but she never faltered, she never tried to speed up, she was a woman on a mission and unfortunately for him that mission seemed to be torturing Noatak.

Her lips slipped lower to his abdomen and as her tongue circled teasingly around his navel, the tips of her fingers clawed into the edges of his slacks. Noatak tensed immediately, he didn't want to admit how she was affecting him but if she did what he thought she was about to do, then his body would betray him utterly and completely.

"Where do you think you're getting at with this, Korra?" He growled out, staring coldly into those mischievous blue eyes of hers.

"Into your pants, obviously." Korra snickered, looking back at him. "Why? Afraid I'll find out about this?" She stroked the hard ridge of his length over the dark fabric of the trousers making his breath hitch lightly.

"…Is this supposed to be your torture? It's weak in terms of intimidation."

"Really, now?" Korra snickered yet again and the hand whose fingers were still clawed in his slacks tugged brusquely, pulling the remained garments down to his knees and causing his strained erection to spring out into the cold air of the room. "I guess I'll have to take things up a notch."

Noatak watched Korra suspiciously, trying hard to remain stoic despite the vulnerable state he was in; he couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood on the bed over him with a foot on each side of his hips and grasped the edge of her sleeping tunic leisurely dragging it up over her body, revealing inch by slow inch of smooth caramel skin. By the time the garment was completely off, she was breathing out little flickers of fire as she used firebending to regulate the heat of her skin but what attracted Noatak's attention was how she had been bare beneath that single piece of clothing and therefore now stood above him completely naked, licking her lips with seductive arousal as she allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively all over her.

He noted that although she still had the sharp edges of a well-toned body she was starting to acquire a natural roundness all over making her look curvier and even more feminine, if that was even possible, he also saw the slightly darker color of her chocolate nipples on her supple breasts and noticed the minor change in shape on her growing abdomen, he even noticed that she must be enjoying teasing him because not only were her slightly freckled cheeks flushing, her inner thighs seems to be sparkling with flowing moisture. She looked stunningly alluring as she stood so imposingly over him and despite his earlier anger, Noatak was staring and drinking in the sight of the body he had become so very addicted to, the body that for all intents and purposes belonged to him.

Korra watched the stoic expression on his face melt into something almost adoring and dreamy as he gazed at her but she intended to provoke him further so she wasn't done yet.

"Noatak…" She called his name mischievously as she pulled her hair out her usual ponytails, knowing very well that he liked the sight of the cascading chestnut locks over her skin and indeed his eyes did follow the motion of her tumbling hair with hypnotized concentration. "I bet I can guess what's going through your mind right now." She crouched down over his body, letting the edges of some brown tresses fall and tickle his skin while she exposed herself further to his sight and poked his forehead. "I bet that dirty little mind of yours is thinking of much you'd like to fuck me senseless right now."

Noatak was dumbfounded, simply and completely stunned. He knew Korra could be lecherous and lustful but it was the first time he heard her use such language, the surprise made his brows shoot up as he looked at her provocative smirking face, at loss for words and mesmerized by her seductive beauty. She hadn't really guessed what he was thinking at all but now that she had put the idea in his head it wouldn't go away and her choice of vocabulary only made things worse because it stirred something aggressive and instinctive in him and made his body react against his will.

"I didn't know the Avatar could be so coarse." He muttered in snarky defiance, trying to keep his composure even as his hands fisted with repressed lust and his cock was standing at attention and throbbing with need.

"You haven't seen anything yet, lover." Korra stood again and playfully tipped his chin up with the tip of her right foot before tracing slowly down his chest with her toes. "The thing is…I plan on driving you crazy and humiliating you but I also want a little fun myself. So here's the deal…" Her slightly cold toes tickled across his abdomen slowly as she dragged out her words before circling the heated flesh of his length with those same cold toes. "…The faster you apologize and admit I'm not as vulnerable as you think, the faster I'll stop teasing you and reward you by letting you shove this…" She tapped his rigid throbbing shaft with her toes again before rubbing at it with the smooth sole of her foot, pressing it to his body. "…inside my wet little cunt." She actually gave him a naughty little grin as her cheeks colored up.

Noatak's breath was coming out in sharp intakes as he tried to stare into those lovely mocking blue eyes of hers with steely resolve but his entire body now felt wired and the way she touched him was as intensely provocative and pleasurable as it was utterly humiliating. He tried to tell himself that she was making a fool out of him, he tried to tell himself that he was no masochist to enjoy this, he even tried to summon anger at her words just so he could deny her but the truth was that he was enjoying the thrill as much as he was hating the slow torturous degradation and seeing Korra so assertive as was her nature but also so blunt and overtly sexual was a bigger aphrodisiac than any fantasy he could think off, it clouded his mind and messed with his nerves.

"How will this even prove your point? These slutty little tricks have nothing to do with our argument." He interjected, trying to throw her off.

"No, but they'll work just fine in making you crack and admit what I want whether you like it or not." Korra actually laughed a little, feeling the buzzing thrill of being in control of a very angry, frustrated and aroused Noatak.

"Where did you even learn these little games?" He hissed out with fake disdain masking his eager lust as she continued to tease the most sensitive appendage of his body with the sole of her foot. The master in self-control would not give in so easily.

"Hm…" Korra seemed to be thinking and leaned a little to him, applying a little pressure on his length, chuckling. In the end she decided not to reply only to provoke him further. "Will you give in or do I have to push you further?"

"Do your worst, Avatar." He dared her with the coldest voice he could conjure when his head was filled with blazing lust. The only problem was- could he really handle having her steal away his control?

"I knew you'd say that." Korra smirked, planting both her feet back on the bed before straddling him on her knees and leaning down to kiss his reluctant lips forcefully, prying them apart with her tongue so she could consume his mouth with hungry kisses. "You're mine, Noatak. I know you better than you think."

«Despite all the secrets.» Korra reminded herself unwillingly, however her little snicker never faltered and she intended to go through with her threat to the very end.

Noatak didn't reply but even as she sat up, sensually licking her lips he could still feel the bruising tingle of her demanding mouth on his. She chuckled tracing every pulsating inch of his hard velvety cock with the tips of her fingers this time before tapping the beaded moisture at the tip with her index finger and popping the digit into her mouth to suck the bitter flavor of him with provocative relish as she watched his adam's apple move when he gulped unconsciously and watched her with burning eyes.

«She's going to drive me insane. She is literally going to drive me out of my mind.» Noatak thought to himself while internally begging that she would crack first and lose her patience once and for all but it was obvious that she was enjoying this far too much and wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Korra could see the sharp steely expression he had plastered on his face starting to crack with pleasure and frustration mingling together in his pale eyes and she loved every second of it, she didn't think these little games were something she could handle all the time but in that exact moment it was simply devastatingly empowering and gave her as much of an adrenaline rush as any Pro-Bending match she had ever been in.

She had a little idea and moved to sandwich his throbbing hard cock between his own body and her rounded belly, she watched him quirk up a brow curiously as well as in confusion, he also seemed much more embarrassed than her at the whole thing even though he was trying hard to conceal it.

"So you think this makes me weaker, do you?" Korra rubbed and pressed her bump against his heated length just enough to cause powerfully frustrating friction as she looked at the way he pursed his lips together, trying to gather some useless control over his body. "You're wrong, Noatak. It just gives me another reason to be strong."

"Korra, stop." He demanded hoarsely, trying to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his face from twisting and a groan from escaping his throat.

"Why? You're mouth says stop but this part of you…" She slid down until she was almost lying on her stomach over his legs with his twitching cock in front of her breasts as she blew cold air onto it making him shiver from head to toe as the rock hard shaft oozed moisture. "…Seems to be begging for more."

"…" Noatak was unable to reply to that logic but his eyes flickered away, avoiding her own with some sort pouty stubbornness that was completely unlike him and therefore such a delicious reaction.

She surprised him yet again by groping at her own cinnamon breasts and using their supple bouncy flesh to enfold his cock with her hair spilling like dark water over his sensitive heated skin until she could feel his pulse against her chest and she could hear his breath hitch and see his face pinch with frustration and pleasure as a suppressed moan slipped from his lips. She intended to use every part of her body to tease him until he surrendered but it was hard to resist the temptation to jump his bones when he was falling apart so sexily.

She chuckled and that sound caught his attention, making him turn his avoidant gaze back onto her just in time to watch her tilt her head while a pink tongue snaked out of her mouth to lap up the beads of bitter dampness that oozed from the dark tip of his length while she crushed the breasts together allowing them to engulf, caress and rub every inch of him with smooth delicious friction that ripped groans from him and made him tug violently at the binds that were already numbing his arms. The sight was mesmerizing, hypnotic and extremely erotic from the way she teased him and watched him to the way she blushed with need and gave him the smuggest most challenging sensual look he had ever seen. And yet, it wasn't enough, it was too much torture and yet not enough at all, it was too much contact and not sufficient at the same time, he felt sensations strum at his nerves like taut strings of some musical instrument, building up the vibrations of pleasure winding in him but then she'd graze her teeth a little harshly across his sensitive shaft just to punish him with rough feeling before she slowed down all over again and just chuckled at his frustration, repeating everything for so long that his mind started to go blank with undiluted desire that overwrote rationality and his balls seems about to pop and his shaft throbbed almost painfully.

"Please…" The pleaded word slipped out before his conscious mind even registered that it had left his lips.

"Please what, Noatak?" She crooned before lapping around the edge of the mushroom shaped tip of his cock which nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"For Spirits sake, Korra!" He groaned out between gritted teeth.

"Yes…? Ready to give in?" She hummed the words teasingly, obviously reveling in the power to make him beg.

"Korra…" He growled the words in frustration but was unable to contain the groans that slipped out as well. "Fine. I give." He surrendered, unable to think of any other way out with his mind rattling with all the pleasure, frustration, irrational anger (mostly at himself from breaking) and simple irresistible need.

"Say the words." Korra sat up again and the loss of contact nearly made him whimper as he glared into her eyes with shameful, angry but resigned defeat.

"I apologize for my harsh words." He bit his tongue trying to steady his shaky breath and eager nerves. "I take back what I said, I have clearly underestimated you."

"Good. Now say 'thank you for saving me, Korra'." She ordered playfully.

"Thank you for saving me, Avatar Korra." He sighed out, perhaps if he had just said those words earlier he could have saved himself all the torture.

Korra's face broke into a wide ear-to-ear grin as she bit her lower lip in that innocent sensual way she always did when utterly aroused, she seemed to be drinking in his words and savoring the victory as she moved just enough to slip his aching shaft between the now soaked slippery petals of her sex, though it was nowhere near enough for either of them even as she ground to him, coating his agonizingly hard cock in her honey.

"Good boy, Noatak." Korra leaned forward to kiss him, adding more abrasion to the intimate contact.

This time he kissed back without resistance, allowing her to swallow his wounded pride as their lips molded together like they were made to be puzzled to each other in bruising tingling passion, the dance of their tongues was urgent but sweeter too though Korra retained that dominating edge, still savoring the victory. When they broke the kiss she was smirking again but it wasn't the dark teasing smirk of before, it was just her typical confident and smug crooked smile.

"Please, Korra." Noatak murmured into her lips, trying a little manipulation of his own by begging with an unnecessarily soft and meek voice. "Stop the provocation. I need you."

"The more you tell me to stop, the more I want to tease you." Korra almost giggled with a slight tone of mocking cruelty in her words but her voice was breathy and it was obvious that now that she had achieved her goal, she just couldn't take the arousal any longer. "But I won't. I need you too." And she did, the wait for him had been too long and too stressful.

She kissed him again with urgent hunger and her hands fisted in his hair as he kissed back with equal demand, he knew she was holding back her impulses with her fiber of her being, it was obvious by the way she shivered with repressed desire and the swollen pearl on her sex throbbed against his own heated flesh as the intimate caress dragged on, making Korra moan softly into the kiss but the slippery stroke was simply too shallow to satisfy either of them, it just made them ache for each other even more. However, she wasn't done yet, she had one more way of making her point.

"Ask for it." She breathed out the words in a raspy command as they broke the kiss.

"Ask…?" His brain wasn't exactly functioning clearly at the moment but for some reason he suspected that what was Korra demanding was not a simple request.

"Tell me you want to fuck me, Noatak. Tell exactly what you need." She ordered with chuckled moan as the slow grind between them added further tension to their situation.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding, already too far gone in the lust to want to resist her commands or muster up any shame. "I need to fuck you _now_, Korra. I need my aching cock to sink into the deepest depths of your sweet willing cunt right this second before I go insane from this lust you have driven me to." He spoke the words with the rusty, low, dark intensity of Amon's voice and he could actually feel the shiver of adrenaline that shot up her body.

"You're the one driving me insane. Since day one." Her tone was almost one of defeat but also of tenderness.

She kissed him yet again with unbridled lust and passion as she reached down for his aching shaft and angled her hips just right before slamming down onto his body, impaling herself on him until the soaked blazing hot constricting depths of her core engulfed the rock hard, velvety, heated throbbing flesh of his length so they were completely and utterly connected, like pieces of a riddle that couldn't be complete without each other. It was too fast, too intense, too deep, too hard, too sudden, too everything! The kiss had to break as they both cried out at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure shooting into their bodies like electrical sparks that plucked at every single nerve ending.

"Ah…Damn it…I shouldn't have held out so long..." Korra was panting and shaking, her limbs had turned to jelly at the sudden sensation, it was much too intense after letting the need build up for so such a long time and she feared she wouldn't be able to take this to the end.

"Spirits, Korra…Don't stop now." Noatak practically pleaded, his numb hands struggling against the velvet roping violently as his hips arched greedily up to meet her body. "Or at least release me."

"Not yet." Korra moaned the words out with an apologetic smile and planted the palms of her hands on his scarred chest before rolling and bouncing her hips in movements that made them both see sparks.

Korra's actions were fast, erratic and intense; she had finally lost all patience and needed the sweet oblivion of ecstasy that was building inside her body like a tense coil. Noatak wasn't much better himself, he tried to piston his hips and thrust in time with her motions as his head swam with pleasure but Korra took the upper hand again- she threw her messy mass of chestnut hair back with distracting grace and leaned back while her hands took purchase on his thighs, pinning him down completely as she rode his body with fast undulating movements, he seemed to be reaching some particular new spot inside her that made her see stars and Korra had her head tilted back, she was actively screaming now, not even noticing that the passionate echoing cries came from her, she had her eyes closed, her lips parted sensually, perspiration dewing on her glowing skin and her chest jutting out and making her delectable breasts bounce so enticingly that Noatak just wanted to latch his mouth onto them and let her smother him with those supple mounds.

She looked gorgeous in those moments, like some otherworldly Spirit of Lust and Beauty attempting to meld into his body and Noatak could only stare at her in blind adoration with half-lidded eyes burning with passion as a myriad of groans, growls and moans spilled from his lips. He continued struggling with the golden roping though more out instinct and need to touch her than actual rebellion and his entire body was tensing as he felt his self-control start to snap, he couldn't take much more of her rhythm, he couldn't resist the sensations much longer. Luckily, he didn't have to since Korra beat him to the finish line.

His name was ripped from her in shattered cries when the earthshattering climax hit her, making her body spasm and contract as she lost control of her muscles and felt the current of ultimate pleasure sizzling through every nerve of her body, making her see white behind her closed lids as she collapsed over him and fluids flowed freely from her clenching core and sweat rolled lazily down her sensual caramel back, dampening the edges of her hair.

Noatak followed suit, watching her was too much of a thrill and feeling her too much to endure. The coil of tension deep in his gut snapped and a spike of critical pleasure was suddenly rocketing through his veins in a flash making him see sparks as his body tensed even further, hands fisted so hard against the binds that rope burns were guaranteed and streams of his heated seed jetted into her trembling body, filing up her core until the sticky froth of white fluid was overflowing from the point that connected their puzzled bodies.

He didn't even notice that her name had spilled out from his lips repeatedly until they were both panting harshly and shaking together with the heat of their breaths puffing into the clouds in the cold room. It had all been so lewd, so sexual, so vulgar and yet so incredibly erotic and a perfect expression of passionate lust.

"Korra? Release me, please." Noatak requested softly, fearing she would pass out as she sometimes did after mind-blowing sex.

"Hm?" She looked up at him drowsily and still panting hard. "Oh, right. That." She sat up shakily and the movement made them both wince and hiss as their still barely connected overly sensitive bodies got a jolt of sensation.

She worked on the velvet roping with numb clumsy fingers but eventually managed to toss away the golden bind and held Noatak's hands to her, rubbing his wrists and arms to restore circulation as she kissed his knuckles softly. She still felt victorious and absolutely pleased and content but there was a little twinge of guilt in her now.

"I'm sorry if I went a little overboard." She murmured and grimaced apologetically without much honesty since she had enjoyed herself too much. She refused to retract her words from the fight as she was absolutely convinced that she was the right one in the argument but she felt somewhat bad for treating him that way even if it had been one of the biggest thrills she ever had.

"Perhaps I deserved it. I didn't consider your perspective and I did not speak with full knowledge of all the facts. You were entitled to act as you did." Noatak was being honest, he wasn't admitting that he was wrong in the fight but he was accepting that he was also to blame, as for the humiliation, he didn't really care anymore since it had mutated into one of the most intense and passionate experiences of his life and a dominating Korra was always a delicious sight to behold even in the middle of angry frustrated sex.

"Well, it _was_ fun." She admitted smugly, still catching her breath.

"I noticed." He mimicked her smirk for the first time that day.

Noatak gently extricated his arms from her grip and flexed his marred cold fingers for a moment, testing his strength, then he pulled her body down to him and rolled to the side so they were tangled together, embracing in a warm afterglow while Korra lazily pulled the bed sheets and quilts over their heated bodies. He stroked her damp hair quietly, using the motion to ease the numbness from his hand as well as soothe both of them; neither wanted to speak just yet, neither of them wanted to dwell on serious conversations that would ruin the sweet reunion.

They were still breathing raggedly but the close proximity and the tender touches relaxed the bottled up stress and repressed tensions that they had both been holding for the past week, be it Korra's worries, doubts and mental turmoil or Noatak's physical suffering and emotional distress. All they needed was each other in order to truly relax and be satisfied; all the serious matters could wait until later, for now they just needed that peace, that afterglow.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note 2: -A big thank you to **jenrb**! Working on this challenge was hard but A LOT of fun and brought out something quite unique, I hope it doesn't disappoint.-_

_-Another big thank you to my boyfriend, who was more than happy to let me bounce ideas off him during this chapter even though he never watched LoK (OH, THE SACRILEGE! THE BLASPHEMY! xD).-_

_Now excuse me while I go hide my shame in a corner…inside a tub of icy water… 'OTL)_


	74. Spirits And Feelings

"What time do you think it is?" Korra was tracing Noatak's chest in distracted circles as she nuzzled her face into his neck with shut eyes, he smelled of soap, clean sweat and that unique muskiness that made her dizzy but was so addicting; she didn't want to think of anything other than him as he was at that very moment.

"Four-twenty in the afternoon." Noatak replied in a heartbeat, still stroking her hair quietly, letting the strands spill between his fingers as they lay together naked under the reassuring weight of warm down quilts. He wasn't exactly sure how long this pleasant afterglow had lasted but the Avatar had already dozed off twice in his arms so he assumed it had been quite some time.

"How do you even know that?" Korra's eyes blinked open and she looked up at him curiously.

Noatak merely looked towards the desk not far from them and when she followed his gaze she spotted a small but intricate metal-worked clock with lovely vine spirals painted in delicate tones of ivory. She hadn't noticed it before but it did indeed signal four-twenty with its hands.

"Where did that come from?" The Avatar chuckled out playfully but planted a kiss on her lover's jaw. "The others are probably wondering where we are by now."

"Perhaps but I assume they wish to allow us some privacy after the rather…entertaining situation last time." Noatak smirked lightly at the memory.

"Please!" Korra raised a hand to stop him from elaborating further. "Don't remind me of that, it was so humiliating."

"Speaking of humiliating…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "You never did say where you got those little tricks from."

"Er…" Korra shifted uneasily. "I'm not even sure myself."

"Is that so?" Noatak sounded skeptical but amused too.

"Anyway, shall we get out of bed?" She suggested quickly, already sitting up to escape him. "I think we both need a bath."

"Korra." He said her name with a mix of censure and sweetness while pulling her to lie in his arms again with her back to him as his nose buried in her hair taking in the soap and cinnamon scent of it. "Not yet."

Korra smiled and relaxed, feeling at ease once more thanks to his reaction and watched as his marred hands trailed down her warm naked body and rested gently on her bump. Now that the anger had been replaced by the warm relaxing buzz of contentment and care, Noatak just couldn't stop worrying about what her dangerous methods could have led to and needed to reassure himself that both Korra and the child were alright as she claimed they were.

Everything did seem alright, or at least as alright as his sensing could gather from the limited view their blood flows supplied, it was enough to reassure him but it also made Noatak intensely curious. He had been simply holding her that way and sensing for several minutes, lost in his own thoughts and enjoying the reassuring thump of the baby's heartbeat, when Korra's voice brought him back to reality.

"Feeling better now?" She spoke the words with a little conceitedness. "As you can see we are fine."

"Yes." Then again, he knew that already, he had been sensing when she had been asleep before the airbender's phone call; it just felt that if he didn't constantly make sure that everything was alright, he might miss something. "I do wonder how nothing negative happened though, given how prone to danger to seem to have been in the last few days."

«You don't even know the half of it yet.» Korra thought to herself, cringing at the memories.

"I could say the same thing to you." She replied sketchily.

"What you are hiding from me, Korra?" He had felt the skip in her heartbeat at the topic and he knew it wasn't just worry for him that had brought about the sudden anxiety.

"I…I'm not…Who said…Why do you think I'm hiding anything?" She stuttered uncomfortably, turning just slightly to look at his face.

"Are you really asking me that?" Noatak quirked a skeptic brow at her and beckoned to his sensing hands on her body. Surely she knew that lying to him was impossible for her, even if she hadn't always been a terrible liar he could sense her deception a mile away.

"Well…Well, you're hiding plenty from me too, Noatak. How do you expect me to tell you everything when you won't tell me a single thing?" She retorted with annoyance even though she couldn't complain against his prying since she had given him permission to sense whenever he wanted.

"Perhaps I would be more forthcoming if you just asked what you wish to know?" He replied calmly even though it was a bare faced lie, he had no intention of letting her know everything he did since much of it was dangerous and plenty of it was too dark and shameful for the Avatar's ears.

"Right." She sounded cynical. "Ok, then. What were you doing to get caught this time?"

"Following a lead on a rather dangerous criminal that seemed connected to certain significant events."

"Yeah, that answer isn't really telling me anything." Korra gave him a flat frown.

"What was Chief Beifong doing at the temple the day I was caught?" He counter-pointed his reply with a question, wondering just how honest she could be herself.

"She was invited to dinner…" Korra looked away, wondering how much she should tell him since she really didn't want to get into that dreaded conversation at the moment.

«If it's that simple then why are you so stressed all of a sudden, Korra?» Noatak thought to himself; he could feel her heart hammering a mile a minute but was reluctant to call her out on the lie and start another argument.

"I see." He scanned her face for more information but decided that the topic was too dangerous to pursue at that moment so after a few minutes of nervous silence he figured it was time to shift the conversation. "I'm curious about one thing."

"What?" Korra seemed cautious.

"How exactly did jumping in the water, without using bending to help, guide you to the correct vessel?"

"Didn't Asami tell you that when she spilled those beans?"

"No, she merely wanted to know if you were alright after the experience and only elaborated as far as saying it was an Avatar hunch."

"It wasn't a hunch, more like…a calling." Korra shrugged the matter off.

"Explain. How did you know it would guide to me?"

«Because it had happened before.» She figured that was not the right answer, not unless she wanted to admit that her wish to see him was so bad that she had forced a vision and nearly drowned for it.

"It's a long story Noatak. I don't think we have time for it right now." She shifted uneasily.

"Tell me, Korra. The others won't mind waiting for you." Noatak insisted, refusing to let go of her.

Korra considered it for a moment. If she went into details this would become a repeat of the conversation she had with Tenzin, she would have to tell Noatak everything about how the Spirits were involved in their relationship, she would have to admit to all the theories and doubts she had been harboring for a long time, all the things she hadn't been comfortable telling him before because she always feared what he would think. She knew he had been become more comfortable with bending in itself at some extent but she also knew he was still cynical about the balance of the world and therefore the idea that not only was he healed with bending but also that he was found, saved and pushed into a relationship by spiritual powers that he had once tried to eradicate might be a bit too complicated to handle; then again Noatak would also appreciate the extra information and could most likely glean more meaning from it than she did, besides didn't he have as much right as her to know about it all?

"Korra?" He called her name and the Avatar became aware that she had been silent far too long.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you." She conceded with a sigh of defeat. "I knew the water would take me to you because I knew the Spirit La wanted me to find you."

"The Ocean Spirit wanted the Avatar to find a person like me?" Once again the sarcastic edge tinted his words. "Why?"

"From what I was told he favors you somehow."

"The Ocean Spirit favors a man that used waterbending in the worst possible ways and nearly attempted to eradicate the abilities bestowed on humanity by Tui and La himself?" So much cynicism again.

"Yes, look, I don't know why, ok? I'm just saying what I've been told."

"By whom?"

"The Moon Spirit." Korra noticed the skepticism still written all over his silent face and decided to elaborate further. "While you were gone I had dreams, scary dreams that led me to seek guidance so I sat outside in the quietest spot of the island and meditated. As a result I had a vision in which I saw you and then suddenly I was in the water being guided by the physical form of La, after that Yue appeared and explained that La favored you like she favored me, she stated it would be wise to follow him if I wanted to help you but…" She hesitated.

"But what?"

"But I got too emotional and broke the vision…" Her voice softened and she looked away in avoidance. "…and when I woke from it I was in the sea, cold and drowning and had to bend my way out for Tenzin to rescue me."

"And after that experience you still willingly jumped in again? After drowning you still trusted that vision?" Noatak was angry as much as he was confused. Why would she submit herself to that? He of all people knew just how terrifying the experience of drowning could be, especially to a waterbender, having their own element suddenly turn on them in such a devastating way could be hugely traumatic and yet Korra had jumped into the freezing pitch-black ocean and trusted her life to the waters just to be able to save him. It was astounding and frightening all that once.

"Look, ever since that vision I kept feeling the pull of the sea, if I so much as lost my focus for a minute I was likely to fall into the water unconsciously and go back into some sort of spiritual trance that would lead me to you. I knew that and when I saw that there was probably no other way to find you in the middle of that maze of ships I figured it was time to trust the Spirits and they pulled through- La led me to you safe and sound while Asami's waterbenders made sure I had air to breathe while I was in that state even though I probably wouldn't have needed it until I woke up."

"If that is the case I can understand your point of view as Avatar but didn't you consider the risks to the child? Your spiritual abilities might keep you alive in such circumstances but how could you be sure they would be enough to keep our child safe from the cold?"

"Because I suspect the Spirits want this kid to be born as much as they wanted me to save you." Korra admitted stubbornly.

"Explain."

"Remember how I told I was guided to finding you on that beach by my dreams and flashes?"

When Noatak nodded in reply to her question, Korra began recounting everything she had told Tenzin and even a little more. She spoke of the flashes of visions, she talked about the inappropriate dreams that seemed to be a warning as much as a premonition of their union, she explained all the other dreams too, the ones that seemed factual as well as cryptic, the ones she couldn't remember, the ones about him and even the terrifying nightmares that scared the daylights out of her and made her wake up in gut churning panic, though she didn't go into details with those since such things still made her tremble even in the safety of his arms in the middle of the day.

Korra tried to impart on him her theories on how the Spirits had been involved not only in his rescue but also in the conception of their child. She didn't like those ideas though, they sounded true but even if she had asked the Spirits for guidance at the time she still hated to admit their involvement because it felt like she had been manipulated, it sounded as if they had had no choice regarding their feelings for each other and she couldn't believe that, she just refused to believe that her love for him was the product of a supernatural push, she hated to think that her baby was the result of a decision made by anyone other than herself and Noatak, but most of all she dreaded what it all meant, she feared that it all had a deeper meaning concerning their future.

Noatak listened quietly, allowing her the time to settle her thoughts and explain her point of view as well as her memory of all the facts. He listened silently but his mind reeled in a loud ruckus; he had already suspected that his rescue from the jaws of Death had been aided by otherworldly forces since Korra had explained how she had found him, he was grateful that such spiritual entities had helped save his life on numerous occasions despite his feelings of unworthy humility but now that his views were broadening from the extra information, as much as he enjoyed having all the data he was also regretting the matter intensely and the reason was simple- he hated the doubt that maybe Korra's feelings for him might have been forced.

If there was one thing Noatak knew for sure it was that he didn't care how his emotions for Korra had appeared, in fact he was almost certain they had started blooming far before he had noticed, back when he was Amon, but it didn't matter because such feelings would never change even if they cost him his life. He also didn't regret Korra's pregnancy, the timing might be very inconvenient but it was a miracle he had never even dreamed of or expected and nothing, human or otherwise, would take that miracle away from him, nothing would stop him from being a decent person for that child even if he had to be a monster in the eyes of the rest of the world, that little life was his second chance and his redemption so he refused to accept any other claim on it other than his own and Korra's. So in the end there was really only one thing that all the new information made him fear and that was whether Korra truly loved him or if she was simply clinging to him emotionally out of some Avatarian spiritual bond.

"Why didn't you tell me these things before, Korra?" Noatak had waited until her explanation was over to ask the most pertinent question.

"I…I don't know." She had been avoiding his eyes but suddenly looked at him, cerulean boring into pale ice as she spoke. "I guess I hate admitting that we might have been manipulated and I didn't want you to think that our feelings were forced…" There was plenty of fear in her tone and Noatak found that puzzling.

"Korra, did you fear that I would believe my love for you was a farce?" Even as he said the words they sounded silly but the sudden shift in her gaze told him he was right, she was having the same doubts he was.

"Yeah and you can't blame me for it." Korra scowled stubbornly, fidgeting and suddenly aware of how very naked she still was in his arms. "I mean, we were enemies! You hated my guts with a passion and yet here we are now, naked in bed and talking about feelings, for Spirit's sake!"

"If I recall correctly you hated me just as passionately." He pointed out quite calmly. "And yet still saved my life and chose to be with me even after you knew who I was." It was supposed to be a comforting counter-point but it just made his doubts about supernatural influence even harsher, after all how could she love him after all he had done to her?

"It wasn't because of the dreams or any Spirits. I refuse to believe that." Korra's face settled into an obstinate frown and she spoke a little harshly but frankly, she always had problems discussing her emotions with a straight face. "My feelings for you…it's complicated but they are my own. I don't care who led me to you, all I care is that I love you no matter what anyone says."

"Korra, Korra, how sentimental." His tone was a little mocking but he kissed her forehead in gratitude, in a way he had to admit she was right- it didn't matter how it started, what mattered was how they felt now that they were together.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing." She scowled but her tone softened at his kiss.

"Well, if you wish to know, my feelings for you were most certainly not influenced by any Spirit." He knew exactly why she had reassured him, it was because she needed to be reassured herself.

"How can you be sure?" She looked at his eyes again, searching for honesty in his words.

"Trust me." He found the explanation far too complex to get into at that moment.

"Oh no, I told you about the visions, now you tell me about that." She demanded immediately.

"Korra, you are having my child, you saved my life as well as my soul, you helped me see the world from a different perspective and it has been my life with you that has helped me reconcile with thoughts that have haunted me for years. Even if these things were pushed to happen because of Spirits they are still real and therefore nothing will alter the feelings they have sparked in me for you. However…" He watched her frowning face soften into some sort of sad smile but she was still hanging on his every word even as he considered how to explain the rest of his thoughts.

"However what? Is there more?" She sounded anxious.

"However, you can rest assured that I already harbored profound emotions for you far before you ever even saw my unmasked face, whether I wanted to acknowledge or accept those sentiments myself."

"Wait…" Korra seemed be puzzling his words together. "Are you telling me you liked me even as Amon?!" Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide as saucers, the implications those words held were too big to consider.

"Korra, you must understand that I have admired the Avatar in itself since before you were even born, which is why I strived to mimic the bending block Amon used. It was my hatred towards the unfair dirty world that led my admiration to become enmity and rivalry, your inexperience and rebelliousness simply worsened those views in my tactical eyes, however I always attempted not to see you as human, I always strived to make you out to be a flawed symbol of a decadent class, a target, a pawn in a war game, a spearhead of the enemy lines. I did all that because that was the sort of cold-hearted, one-track, sociopathic tactician that Amon needed to be but deep down I believe I feared that if I saw you as a woman I might revert to my initial admiration and I will admit that while I held plenty of negative views about you and used them as ammunition, I also had many positive feelings from the first day we met though to be frank they were all rather physical and not polite in the least."

"So…As Amon you hated me for being the Avatar but you lusted for me too?" Korra looked adorably confused but the troubled frown she held still showed how deeply disturbed the implications of that confession made her. It would mean he had bloodbended, equalized and attempted to harm the woman he wanted, it meant he could throw away his emotions for the sake of his goals whether it hurt him or not.

"Something in those terms. Don't misinterpret though, I was so in denial of any emotion other than determination and hatred that I did not recognize those feelings until far after you found me washed up on that beach, it was then that I started to notice the little things such as the way I let you slip away so easily after removing Tarrlok's bending or the way I strived not to think about you but you and the idea of your safety were always creeping into my mind even as I plotted the demise of Republic City." Noatak had never intended to reveal so much but now that he considered his words he found that they disturbed him, the guilt coursed lazily in his veins like venom even at the thought of it all. "In the end it is ironic that we are here now, perhaps if I had embraced those emotions earlier then I wouldn't have been so monstrous to begin with. I really do not deserve the love you have bestowed upon me, Korra, but you can rest assured that for my part it is not the trick of some Spirit."

"Noatak…" Korra's eyes closed as she somberly took in his words. She was torn, in such a simple conversation he had managed to reassure her and shock her at the same time and yet, she simply didn't want to dwell on past hatreds, she knew their relationship would always be complex and twisted but none of it altered how she felt or what she wanted. "How could you ever lust after me with all that hatred you project on the Avatar?"

"You underestimate the human heart as well yourself, Korra. Love, lust and hate are all very passionate emotions divided by a very thin blurry line and it is easy for any human being to mingle such emotions despite their contradictions, not to mention that you simply don't realize how desirable you are, Korra."

"Desirable? What do I have besides awesome bending and a loud mouth?" She chuckled. Her words weren't really self-deprecation, just the naivety of a person who had never been raised to be a beautiful feminine woman but instead had been taught to be a powerful being to whom the responsibilities of keeping the rest of the world safe was more important than her own life.

"Not only are you extremely powerful as Avatar, you also have a strong unforgettable personality that touches everyone you come in contact with and you are exquisitely beautiful in your own unique way. It is no surprise that many men would want you regardless of their moral views and ethics."

"So basically you thought I was hot?" Korra snickered in an attempt to cheer the mood despite her disbelief at his words.

"That would be an appropriate term." He conceded kindly. "Perhaps you can see now why I am so inclined to be possessive about you?"

"You mean, why you're so jealous? Yeah, I can see your point of view but I think you exaggerate on it." Korra chuckled, turning to face him and cuddle to his warm naked body. "We really should have had this conversation earlier, shouldn't we?"

"Perhaps it would have avoided some misunderstandings, yes."

"Yeah…" Korra sighed in what appeared to be relief before tilting her head up to kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Noatak. I don't care where, when or how that started but I'll always love you."

"I know, Korra. I truly do." And he did, how could he not with all the insane things she did for him? "But please, stop risking yourself for me and start being careful."

"I'm trying but you need to do the same." Korra almost pouted defiantly.

"It's a deal." What was the harm in promising to _try_ and be cautious?

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Where have you guys been? It's almost dinner time!" Bolin spoke loudly from his spot on the couch in Asami's parlor room. Despite his words he was snacking on bean paste green tea dumplings, his mouth and chin dusted with rice flour, looking adorable with his rumpled hair as he waved at Korra and Noatak with Pabu curled asleep on his lap.

"Leave them alone, Bo. Korra probably needed extra rest." Mako intervened quickly, though Korra had a feeling he was only defending her because he didn't wish to think of what other things besides sleep she could have been doing with Noatak. Mako himself was sitting on the opposite end of the couch and apparently waiting for Asami.

"Oh, right. You were probably exhausted for two after last night." Bolin grinned at Korra, winking towards her rounded bump.

"Yeah, that and we kinda had to talk and time got away from us. Sorry, guys." Korra rubbed the back of her head self-consciously, trying not to look guilty even as her caramel cheeks flamed up lightly.

They had indeed spent plenty of talking but what ate away the afternoon had been her aggressive little sex games and the need to bathe all over again so they wouldn't pop up smelling like sticky jackalopes in heat in front of her friends, plus Korra had to sneak out of the room and ask Asami for a little help with clothing, after all Noatak needed a new shirt and Korra clothes only returned from being cleaned up sometime while they were bathing. Luckily they were now fully composed as usual, even Noatak looked normal with the rope marks and bites she had inflicted all well concealed by the new black turtle neck and the mask was securely back on his face.

"Hey, does anyone know where…" Asami had just walked in in her usual deep red and wine grey attire looking lost but stopped talking and smiled as soon as spotted the Avatar. "Ah! Here you two are." She seemed to be in a good mood even after the ear-full Korra had given her about letting her actions slip to Noatak, though luckily that discussion had ended when Asami started guessing about the need for a new shirt for Noatak which made Korra blush and simmer down until she admitted that she wasn't really that mad anymore.

It wasn't long before they were all settled on the sofas around Asami's fine glass-topped tea table. The raven-head carried a folder that seemed to hold a pile of reports from her guards, the people who had helped them on the dangerous rescue mission.

"I believe it is time we fill each other in on what happened last night, isn't it?" Noatak pointed out, eyeing the pile of reports. "I take it your men and women will not be joining us since they seem to have imparted their testimonies onto you."

"Yes, they gave me everything and don't worry, they are trustworthy and reliable." Asami assured the masked man with a polite smile. "Let's start, shall we?"

With that the discussion began- Noatak was the first one to speak, he did not state what he had been doing when he was captured but he explained the when and how and Korra was aghast to hear that it had happened so close to Air Temple Island with such a loud water battle and yet nobody had noticed. He went on to explain what little he remembered from his time in captivity and vaguely made some mentions about torture though everyone could see he was being purposely vague to avoid riling up the Avatar. Finally he shared what information he had been able to pick up regarding the current gang work structure as well as information about the fake Amon, it was more than anyone had imagined but still not enough to really be worth the danger or foil any real enemy plans. Whatever this new Amon really had in store it was a very well-kept secret hidden under layers of many little criminal plots to smuggle illegal goods around the United Nations and launder money for his cause and he never seemed to be on the same headquarters for more than a week, making him virtually impossible to pin-point or capture by surprise.

After Noatak, it was Korra's turn to speak and she was forced to repeat the vision story for the third time, explaining how she had seen him and how the Spirits were guiding her. She went on to elaborate on exactly what had happened during the meeting with Liu Zhong, though she kept out most of the specifics of their conversation and merely pointed out her theories about the man, after that she went into detail about everything they had done during the rescue mission until the point where they were all together in the water and had taken shelter in that rickety run-down inn while waiting for a ride to Asami's home.

Everybody listened to her story in silence but apparently her tale had hit on several points that each of the present people found vital, Noatak seemed to have been more attentive during the part about the old lieutenant, Mako seemed focused on her visions and the dangers she had exposed herself too, Bolin was interested and awed by her conversations with Spirits and Asami seemed to be quietly puzzling together all the information to fill in the gaps of everything she already knew. By the time the Avatar was finished there was a lengthy silence and even though Mako seemed to be itching to tell her off for her recklessness, he managed to hold back the urge with a disapproving scowl.

After Korra, it was Bolin's turn to explain his take on the events, from the ambush on Avatar Aang Memorial to the watery escape after the boat explosion, he even pointed out how scary Korra had been during the rescue making all the heads turn in the Avatar's direction while she avoided looking at anyone specific and merely shrugged. Bolin also mentioned having recognized several of the Agni Kai's that had showed up on deck with the fake Amon, apparently they used to be Triple Threats that had deserted during the war and Bolin knew them back from the early teenage years were he had stupidly done a few jobs with them for a little extra food money. Sometime during his speech, Pabu had awakened and started sniffing around the table which reminded Bolin to point out that it had been thanks to the fire-ferret that they had found the smuggler's hold in which the cells were in the first place and he even stated that they should all thank Pabu for the help, going as far as to suggest they shake the little animal's paws. In the end they all decided to treat the little pet and reward it but Korra was really the only one silly enough to verbally thank Pabu and rub his ears playfully.

Mako spoke after his brother; he started not at the Avatar Aang Memorial event, but at the point where they had started planning for the rescue. He explained how he had set up a signal plan with his police contacts and he went into extensive details on how the fights had developed as well as everything he could remember seeing during their attack on the ship, he also told them that his contacts had informed him that afternoon that the fake Amon had escaped with most of the Agni Kai's but that the majority of the present Monsoons and the mercenaries had all been apprehended on sight and would be held for questioning while the ship was searched for anything that the police could formally charge them with.

Finally, it was Asami's turn to talk and she filled in the last gaps. She informed them that one of the boats they had used was easy to repair while the other would obviously have to be replaced but it was really not a serious matter to her and she told them what her stance on the matter of the arrested gangsters would be during the next council meeting. Miss Sato also allowed everyone to read the reports from the guards though Bolin seemed more focused on the dumplings, Mako had already read them, Noatak seemed to be carefully speed-reading and memorizing every word and Korra simply skimmed the reports carelessly before sitting back with her stomach growling and demanding food.

Eventually they all took pity on the Avatar, it was far past dinner time when all the information was out but they decided to dine and discuss what to do about the fake Amon problem as they ate. Unfortunately, it was a general consensus that all they could do was wait for the enemy's next move and hope he wouldn't take advantage of Korra's condition, especially now that he knew she was connected to the mysterious masked Noatak.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I can't believe how much love chapter 73 has received! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad I didn't disappoint! I'll admit that the challenge was so much fun that I might do something of the sort again when I hit another review milestone. xD_

_I'm glad people like my perspective of Noatak's thoughts, I find him easy to write because I believe his thought process would be similar to mine given our akin personalities. It's Korra I have trouble with but I hope I'm doing well enough with her. ^^'_

_Oh, my sister requested I write a side-story one-shot of 'The Castaway' for the MakoSami pairing. Would anyone be interested in that? _

_I also wanted to write one or two little 'Castaway' one-shots about Korra and Noatak's childhoods. Would that be worth reading to anyone who follows this story?_

_Thanks for the support, everyone! Your reviews and messages keep me inspired and help me write!)_


	75. Simple Moments

_It's bright, there's so much light and yet all he wants is to crawl back into the darkness and sleep the day away but he knows he can't, he knows he has to get up and wake Tarrlok before that man comes… If father catches them asleep he will just yell and find some task to punish their so called laziness before the day even starts. _

_He sits up and stretches an arm to reach for the bed beside him but rather than his kind-hearted little brother all he finds is…Water. He is surrounded in icy depths of liquid and it's pulling him down, he tries to bend but his limbs are tied by chains and his mind is dulled as the world sways, the searing cold is like needles on every pore and the fight for oxygen nearly tears his lungs while darkness enfolds him._

_A rough hand grips his hair and pulls his face out of the water, letting him breathe at last with his body thrashing and protesting against the violence, wanting to escape before it happens again, before that cruel hand shoves him back into his beloved watery element until he no longer knows if he is dead or alive._

_"Did you learn your lesson, Noatak?" That barking voice snaps in his ear as the drops of water freeze on his face while the brightness of the snow blinds him and his teeth chatter behind numb lips._

_"Yes, father." His voice comes out as steady and solid as the shivering allows but it is not the voice of a child, it is the voice of a man. That isn't right, he shouldn't be here, not like this…_

_He turns his freezing face to look into the eyes of the man who shaped him but all he sees is…What? What is that thing? A mask? His mask…Amon's mask…_

_Suddenly the roar of a crowd erupts around him, the bright snow melts into a misty podium and the mob of masked people applauds and cheers until he feels the noise fill him with much needed warmth but it doesn't last, it becomes too much, soon the crowd is booing and screaming in betrayal and the fire of that hatred burns into him like frostbite._

_He tries to escape but his limbs won't comply, his entire body is contorting in agonizing pain while his veins turn against him and obey the lone puppeteer who now stands before him, the man looks broken, his hair spilling from its triple tails in a mess with blue clothing ripped and tattered as scars and charred burns slowly creep over the person's body._

_"Yes, Noatak…Just like the good old days." That horribly familiar person speaks out in defeat though the face is filled with disdain even as the fire, the explosion, consumes them both._

_But the torture doesn't end, the agony continues as the burn of the fire echoes around him and the gelid touch of cold water chokes his lungs while he scorches and drowns, falling slowly in the spiraling depths of some sea that gets brighter and brighter rather than darker as it should._

_"Noatak…" A wispy familiar voice gurgles in the white distance. "You're dreaming. Wake up…" The voice speaks in alarm. "Wake up…"_

_«Korra…» He thinks the name and suddenly she is there, being dragged away from him by the mask he once wore, the one that now pushes her down into a watery grave even deeper than is own and dark, so dark that in the brightness of his panicked choking, freezing, boiling torment he cannot see more than her shadow and those eyes, those stubborn blue orbs…._

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was teeth chattering cold and still dark out when Korra awoke the day after her argument with Noatak. At first she didn't quite know why she was awake, she couldn't remember having dreamt and it was pitch black outside, she thought that perhaps she hadn't slept long because her sleep patterns were all messed up after the all night rescue and the day time rest but after a few eye-rubbing moments trying to push the quilts and blankets of her bed in Asami's guest room closer to her shivering body she realized what had woken her up and it wasn't as harmless as she had thought.

Noatak was dreaming, worse yet he seemed to be having a nightmare like the ones he often had back in their little cave. Korra knew he still had them often but for his thrashing to have actually woken her rather than the other way around meant it must be severely bad so she leaned closer in the darkness and peered at his sleeping form- he was shaking with his fists clenched in front of him, teeth grinding together as he mumbled senseless words and his pinched eyelids fluttered rapidly, he looked completely distressed and Korra felt it was time to snap him out of it.

"Noatak." Korra whispered softly, shaking him lightly by the shoulder to avoid startling him. "You're dreaming. Wake up."

Instead of rousing, he became more agitated and instinctively gripped whatever he could reach as if he needed the hold to pull himself out of the dream, but he was clutching her arm and neck too forcefully and she realized he couldn't measure his strength while asleep and panicking, then again she had dealt with this before and this time she wasn't in shock like she had been once upon a time during such a situation, so she grabbed him by the wrists with all her considerable strength and pinned his arms down while she moved over him straddling his body and holding his thrashing form with all her strength.

"Wake up already!" She spoke the words loud and harshly, shaking him as well as she could while still restraining his wrists. "Noatak!"

His pale icy eyes popped open in a flash, panicked dilated pupils barely needing to adjust in the darkness of the guest room as he looked at the woman atop him with confusion and unmasked vulnerability written all over his face causing him to look so young and scared all of the sudden. It took him several long moments to remember where he was and why the Avatar was pinning him down with impatient worry tinting her pretty caramel face.

"Are you awake now?" Korra asked tersely and watched him nod, still swallowing down the heightened emotions of the riddling nightmare. "Good, took you long enough. It's freezing out here."

Korra finally let go of his wrists and slipped off his body to lie next to him, quickly hiding under the covers to escape the cold night air before she pressed their bodies together for warmth and looked up at his face. He was watching her as if he wasn't quite sure she was real, as if he didn't understand how she could be so calm.

"Did I wake you?" Noatak croaked out in a sleep-addled voice, though what he was really asking was whether he had hurt her, after all she wouldn't have needed to pin him down otherwise.

"Yes, you did and no, you didn't hurt me." She had read him like an open book. "Like I stated before I am stronger than you think, Noatak." Korra smirked and planted a kiss on his jaw. "Are you ok?"

"Hm…" He accepted her answer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his for warmth as well as comfort; she accepted the embrace and that made Noatak relax at last since the feeling of her form against his seemed to reassure him of the reality of the situation. "Yes, it was merely a dream."

"Yeah and bull-pigs fly." Korra frowned at him. "You woke me up, that's enough proof that it wasn't just a dream."

"I admit it was unusually disturbing but it's over now." Noatak conceded and nuzzled his face into her hair, wanting even more contact with the woman in his arms in order to chase away the demons of the past.

"Want to talk about it?" Korra closed her eyes, quietly snuggled to him. "It might help."

"You wouldn't comprehend half of it, Korra. There is no use dwelling on such things."

"It was the explosion, wasn't it? The thing on Asami's boat?"

"How did you deduce that?" Noatak moved just enough to look at her with curiosity.

"I know this was the first time you slept since we got you out of that ship and I'm willing to bet you were trying not to let it get to you but I don't believe that explosion wouldn't trigger some…memories." Korra finally opened her eyes and looked back him with worry. "Am I right?"

"Yes and no, Korra. You are probably right about the trigger but the explosion that killed…Tarrlok…" He hesitated on the name against his will. "…isn't really the only harrowing thing invading my subconscious lately." In fact he had plenty other memories and emotions to haunt him for a lifetime.

"At least you know they are just dreams." She pointed out off-hand. She considered him lucky since his nightmares were over the moment he woke up and he didn't have to dwell on the possibility that maybe his dreams were more than that, which was a battle she had to wrestle with almost every night.

"Yes. Just dreams." He agreed with her, knowing her own sleeping visions could be much more disturbing in meaning but he knew his own nightmares were more than that, they were memories mingled together, several of which he didn't care to remember such as childhood scenes that had been triggered by the events aboard the 'Bao-Peng' or guilty perceptions of his past as an equalist and the death of his brother.

"Will you be able to sleep tonight?" Korra herself wasn't really tired anymore thanks to the messed up sleeping patterns but the clock on the bedroom desk still signaled three-thirty in the morning and they had all only returned to bed far after midnight so she worried for him.

"I sincerely doubt it." Noatak replied with a still throaty voice while tracing down Korra's back in quiet little caresses. "I'd have to be completely drained for my mind to allow me any rest right now."

Korra grinned and propped herself up to kiss him sweetly, her tongue slid across his lips and her hands sneaked up his sides to the hard planes of his chest while she molded her warm body to his in their intimate position, facing each other while lying on their sides. He had no idea why she was suddenly acting so affectionate but the kisses and touches were more than welcome to calm his frayed state of mind.

"In that case…" She broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together as she murmured sweetly. "I guess I'll just have to exhaust you back to sleep, now won't I?" The Avatar smirked playfully and her ripe plump lips kissed his mouth again while one of her legs hitched up around his waist for closer contact, making the sudden tingling flame of arousal burn a little brighter since they were both nude under the covers to share body heat.

"What an appealing proposition, Avatar Korra." Noatak actually smiled almost as playfully as her as he kissed her back with tenderness and need. He knew what she was doing, he understood that Korra was distracting him from negative thoughts and showering him with the affection he had never realized he had starved for, he was grateful for that and more than happy to play along in the darkness of that cold wintry night.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Slow down." Noatak admonished as he watched Korra stuff her mouth with creamy cheese cubes and various fruit slices, chugging it all down with vegetable broth. He knew she was hungry after their nocturnal activities but at the pace she was devouring her breakfast it was more than likely that she would choke on it.

"That's not what you were saying last night." She replied playfully between mouthfuls of food, joking but trying to keep the sexual remarks to a minimal in front of her friends who seemed more inclined to watch her eat like a savage than to indulge in their own food.

Mako seemed to choke lightly on whatever steaming beverage he was drinking and coughed a little uncomfortably while trying not to react to such comments but Noatak couldn't help but give the firebender a victorious sideways glance, he knew it was childish to still feel jealousy about Korra's friend even if he had once been much more than that but he just couldn't help himself, especially when Korra herself so innocently supplied such delightful moments of gloating intimacy.

"Hey, have you still been doing that voice thing?" Bolin was speaking to the Avatar, oblivious of the teasing mood that hung in the air as he swallowed down mouthfuls of steamed berry rice with Pabu standing at attention on his lap to grab any little morsels of food that fell his way.

"Voice thing?" Korra replied with a slurred voice, mouth now stuffed with the same delicacy that the earthbender was chewing down.

"Yeah, to make the baby move. Last time you said it only reacted to two people plus Tenzin sometimes." Bolin was pointing his chopsticks at Korra's bump with obvious interest as he drank down some juice.

"I haven't been doing that anymore 'cause it kinda moves a lot on its own now." Korra grinned with a little bit of pride but a sudden memory made her chuckle. "Oh, yeah! Guess who else the baby likes to hear?"

"Who?" Bolin's voice oozed curiosity.

"Lin Beifong." Korra burst out laughing still holding a bowl of food in her hands. She was still very angry at the Chief for all the accusations, however she just couldn't stop smiling at the memory for some reason she couldn't phantom. "It literally feels like the baby is trying to Pro-Bend whenever she speaks."

"Seriously? Does she know that?" Bolin was snorting now, unable to keep eating without choking on his food and therefore allowing the fire-ferret to snack on his meal.

"Heck, yes. I even let her feel it, you should have seen her face." Korra was chortling though still trying to eat without spilling broth all over herself.

"That would have been priceless." It was actually Mako who spoke this time, snickering almost as much as Bolin. Everyone knew the firebender got along famously with Chief Beifong but they had a habit of trading playful inside jokes merely to rile each other which was something the majority of people who knew Lin didn't have the courage to do.

"So it's the Chief…" Bolin raised his index in count. "Jinora…" He raised another finger and looked at Korra. "Sometimes Tenzin..." One more digit went up. "And…Noatak?" The earthbender waited for the Avatar's confirmation.

"Pretty much, yup." Korra nodded, grinning widely.

"I'm kinda jealous." Bolin was actually pouting with pink berry rice grains sticking to his chin. "I wanted the baby to move to uncle Bo's voice too." He whined only half-joking.

"I know the feeling! It won't move to my voice either, it just goes really still when I talk!" Korra complained, waving her chopsticks frantically while Noatak slid a cup out of the way of her flailing arms to avoid a spill. He appeared to be incredibly attentive to her every move.

"But you're the mom, you can feel it when other people talk!" Bolin pointed out, still whiny and playful.

"So can anyone who touches this." She pointed at the bump where the baby was actually provoking the sensation of little rolling taps as it always did in the morning around breakfast time.

"Is it moving now?" Asami surprised them all by joining the conversation; she had previously been enjoying her food in polite silence while she watched her friends with a smile. She was actually supposed to be working but had decided to enjoy the late breakfast with them instead like a good host before picking up all her delayed Future Industries work, luckily there were no Council duties to attend to that day.

"Yeah, it's pretty much always moving during breakfast." Korra shrugged while biting down on another slice of some ripe magenta fruit, noticing how Noatak was watching her and absorbing the tidbits of information in silence. "Anyone wanna feel?"

Bolin lunged forward immediately, dragging his chair up to Korra's side, nearly stumbling off, and lightly placed his large rough palm over the side of her bump while Asami moved gracefully to stand next to the Avatar and place her own pale delicate hand over the fluffy cloth of Korra's tunic. They were both silent for a moment as if the silence would make the sensations more easy to feel but soon they were both smiling at the slight tapping sensation, although it was weak and hard to be sure if they really felt it or if it was just their eager imagination.

"It's pretty soft but I feel it." Bolin looked totally awed.

"Soft for you maybe." Korra smirked. "Watch this." She turned her head to Noatak and made a 'come-here' motion with her finger until the unmasked man leaned closer to her. "Say something, Noatak."

"Do you really want to get into this game right now, Korra?" Noatak cocked a brow at her but his tone was gentle and amused.

"Holy monkey feathers!" Bolin gasped out, feeling the sudden rush of movement under his fingers when the baby began to react more noticeably.

"I told you so!" Korra chuckled at Bolin's reaction while planting a thank-you kiss on Noatak's scarred cheek. For some reason the expression Bolin had used sounded awfully familiar, it always did even though it was a rare saying but she never quite figured out why.

"That is adorable, Korra." Asami smiled sweetly, trailing her fingers over the Avatar's bump as she admired the movement. The raven-head then looked up at Mako who had been watching in silence. "Don't you want to feel it too?"

Mako shrugged a little awkwardly, glancing in Noatak's direction but rather than ruin the mood he moved closer and tentatively reached out to place his hand next to Bolin's trying to keep his face impassive even as the tapping sensation tugged at the corners for his mouth to draw a smile he didn't wish to expose.

"That's pretty much the first time you did that." Korra stuck her tongue out rebelliously at Mako but smiled since the situation was heartwarming enough even if she felt like a circus attraction with all those hands on her.

"Excuse me for not being a baby lover like Bo here." Mako replied with mocking sarcasm as he elbowed Bolin lightly.

"Hey! Babies are cute and cuddly! How can you not like babies?!" Bolin interjected, still focused on Korra's bump.

"You just say that because you're a big kid yourself, Bolin." Mako teased with a cryptic smile.

"I'm not a kid, Mako! I'm only a year younger than Korra and she's about to be a mom already!" The earthbender retorted.

"Yeah, but you'll always be the kid in the Team Avatar, Bo. Just get used to it. Right, Korra?" Mako gave the Avatar a conspiring glance.

"Sorry Bolin, your big brother is right." Korra chuckled at the even more pronounced pout that graced the earthbender's features.

"No, he's not! You guys! Stop messing with me!" Bolin whined making Korra, Mako and even Asami laugh.

Noatak, on the other hand, was watching quietly from the sidelines, it wasn't that he felt alienated from the group because of the past, his personality or even because of his age, he simply preferred to sit back and watch in order to slowly begin to comprehend these people that meant so much to his Korra. Not to mention that there was something about Bolin's personality that took him back to a more nostalgic time in his past when he had known a young boy that was just as easy to tease and as innocent as the earthbender despite the big age gap, a boy Noatak still often dreamed of.

"Have you two considered any names yet?" Asami turned her attention to the silent Noatak, trying to include him while the mocking banter between the three Fireferrets team members continued.

"Not quite." Noatak replied evasively. He had actually been considering several names but none felt adequate enough to suggest to Korra and he was sure she hadn't even remembered to think about the matter yet. "Any suggestions, Miss Sato?"

"Yeah, any suggestions at all? I have no idea what to call this kid." Korra suddenly noticed the secondary topic of conversation and pulled everyone into it. She did, however, give Noatak a sharp flat look and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "And don't you dare suggest Qannik again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Noatak smirked in a way that made the others stare in surprise even though they were oblivious of the inside joke.

"That name is actually cute. What's wrong with it?" Bolin seemed confused.

"I am not naming my kid that. End of story." Korra's face fell into a comical flat pout.

"Ok, ok!" Bolin held his free hand up in surrender. "I have a bunch of suggestions though."

"More like, he actually wrote down a list for you, Korra." Mako pointed out just to fluster his brother.

"Then he is more dedicated to the task than Korra ever will be." Noatak put in, flustering the Avatar in return.

"It's not like I don't care! I still have, like, three or four months, it can wait." Korra grumbled, biting into another piece of fruit to hide her discomfort.

"And I'm just trying to help." Bolin defended though his cheeks had pinked up.

The topic dragged on lightheartedly and as he watched Korra interact so happily with her friends, Noatak felt as if the youth he had wasted, the youth he had never been able to have as he transitioned from a tortured child to a hardworking adult, was returning to him. He wasn't that old, he was barely reaching his prime, and he didn't exactly _feel_ old either, not even when he tried to compare himself to the woman he loved who just so happened to be half his age, but he felt distanced from Korra's world and incomplete because he never had gone through that teenage phase of wild experimentation, of easygoing living, of the search for joy in the little things, of close friendships and naïve ideals; he was an old soul and felt he had missed out on the most subtle but important things in life, the things that make us human, and now witnessing those very things displayed so simply and joyfully in front of him gave him a sense of surreal dreaming but also of tranquility and…perhaps even momentary happiness?

It was as if the clock had turned back a decade and a half and he had never been Amon, as if he could just be a man and nothing else, just a person who could begin to experience the joys of an uncomplicated existence without the loneliness of a warrior's cause.

Noatak began to realize that as much as he tried to tell himself that this wasn't his life, that he would never be accepted in the real world again, that he could not wipe his past clean, that he had no time for naïve concepts of friendship and uncomplicated bliss, that the relationship with Korra was fated to be interlaced with danger and complications, he still couldn't help but feel accepted in those simple little moments with the woman he loved and the things that made her happy and he greedily craved more of the feelings those moments in Miss Sato's home gave him, he eagerly clung the idea of having a life with Korra were every single day could be as easy as that morning.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Miss Sato's soft discreet voice murmured next to him. The woman was standing close by, now rotating a cup of tea in her hands while watching the playful argument between Korra and the brothers as Bolin suggested names and the other two shot them down for one reason or another with silly jokes.

"That she does, Miss Sato." Noatak replied, turning away from his own selfish thoughts to bask in the glow of Korra's playful laughter.

"You can just call me Asami, you know? We already told you that so long as you're with Korra you're part of the team so those titles do nothing but distance you and make us uncomfortable." The raven-head was smiling politely despite her words.

"That was not my intention…Asami." He hesitated on the title and while it felt strange to speak to anyone but Korra without some sort of formality, he found that bridging the distance between himself and these people just by that little bit was really not as hard as he expected. "My apologies."

"It's alright. Just remember you can be human around us, you don't have to wear a mask all the time." Asami was being metaphorical, of course, and he understood that but the fact that she seemed to read his thoughts so well surprised him considerably.

He should have been uncomfortable that this young woman was so perceptive regarding someone such as him who was a master in the arts of mystery and stoicism but instead he was grateful for all her insight as well as her willingness to reassure him and include him when everyone else seemed oblivious of his self-imposed social distance. He noted that he had severely underestimated Asami Sato many times in the past, he had always tried not to imprint his opinion of Hiroshi onto her but he had never truly sized up her true worth, he really had underestimated the woman both in terms of intelligence and skill as well ethical expertise, and Noatak was now beginning to reformulate his view on her to the point that he felt grateful to have Asami as an ally but he now also believed she was indeed a proper choice for Council despite her age as well a valuable friend for Korra.

"You are much more perceptive than the world gives you credit for, Asami. I thank you for those words." He replied in all honesty.

"And you are much less inhuman that the world gives you credit for." With that Asami chuckled gracefully and moved to her friends, speaking a little louder as she set her cup on the table. "Sorry guys, I have to work. I'll be back before dinner, so don't start anything without me." The jade-eyed woman smiled and leaned down to kiss Mako's lips tenderly before waving at them all casually.

"Later." Mako smiled and kissed the woman back with a sweetness that was almost publically embarrassing.

"See you later, 'Sami." Korra and Bolin spoke in unison, waving at the woman along with a mimicking Pabu as she walked off but quickly returning to discussion of Bolin's name list.

Noatak himself merely nodded at the woman and watched her leave before he took her advice and surreptitiously moved his chair closer to Korra's in order to pay more attention to the light-hearted discussion and actually give his own humorous input for a change.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Yay, Noatak is human too! As much as I love super controlled, super rational, sociopath Amon, I also love dealing with the more vulnerable human side of Noatak, from the flaws that made him what he was to the soft moments were he actually feels. Gah, I'm not crazy about writing pointless fluffy chapters but I needed this!_

_Ps-I have corrected the typos/flaws in chapters 33 and 35. Please keep alerting me to any mistakes you find, I know there must be typos in almost every chapter…)_


	76. Live In The Moment

"No more names?" Korra chuckled, placing her booted feet on the table after having pushed away all the dishware. She was looking at Bolin expectantly, they had been messing around with his list for most the morning since Asami left.

Noatak quietly removed her feet from the table, settling them on his lap instead when two of Asami's staff filtered into the room to clear the table. He didn't really mind her occasional lack of manners, but it irked some compulsion in him so he couldn't help himself even as he still enjoyed the amusing discussion they had been having. The Avatar didn't really seem to notice his actions but Mako looked very aware of the intimacy their pose implied, though for once he didn't seem bothered.

"Korra, I gave eighty-six suggestions from every nation and you poked holes at every single one! There's no making you happy, woman!" Bolin ran his fingers through his hair then crossed his arms, pouting like a disgruntled child while Pabu sat in the table and tilted his head in confusion.

"To be fair, I wasn't the only one doing the poking." The Avatar chuckled, beckoning to Mako and giving Noatak a sideways glance. Truth be told, they had actually gathered a few decent choices but they were having too much fun teasing Bolin to actually admit that he had had good ideas.

"You were the ringleader, Korra, you always are." Mako pointed out, still grinning at his brother's adorable annoyance.

"Say what, Mr. Captain-of-the-Fireferrets?" Korra cupped a hand to her ear in Mako's direction.

"Exactly what you heard, Miss Avatar." The firebender retorted mockingly with both hands cupped around his mouth to amplify the teasing words.

"Excuse me…" A shy young maid that Korra had often seen around was bowing meekly from the other side of the table and speaking in a soft wimpy voice. "Will you still be needing this?" She held up the newspaper that only Asami had bothered to read since nobody else had been inclined to look at the tabloid and possibly ruin the good mood of their morning.

"Yes, thank you." Noatak replied charmingly and accepted the paper when everyone else seemed too hesitant to do so. The maid blushed, avoiding any glance at his marred face and nodded then quietly returned to her work before Noatak settled the newspaper on the table in front of Korra.

"I don't want to read it." The Avatar sulked with her brows tilting into that stubborn little V he knew so well.

"I know but you should do so sooner or later." With that reply Noatak was basically telling Korra that he had already read the news and there was something in them that was pertinent for her to know.

"Fine, but not now." Korra pushed the tabloid aside and stretched lazily. "Let's go outside, maybe it will snow today."

And that was how an earthbender, a firebender, a waterbender and the Avatar ended up sitting outside in Asami's garden watching the sun peep between dark clouds as the brothers traded friendly bending training blows just to keep warm and Noatak watched Korra from behind the mask he had placed back on before leaving the interior of the manor. She was sitting next to him on a stone bench, looking at nothing in particular with her breath puffing out in clouds of vapor, unfazed by the cold and looking not unhappy but deep in thought with her brows pinched together and her shoulders slumped, it was a strange air for the usually impulsive and energetic Avatar.

"Still craving snow?" He asked merely to break into her thoughts when she glanced up at the gloomy sky.

"Huh? Ah, sometimes, yeah." Korra replied distractedly.

"What is on your mind, Avatar Korra?"

"Nothing." She leaned to him with a little sigh, dropping her head over his shoulder, heedless of whoever could see them, be it the brothers or Asami's staff. "Bolin actually gave a couple of nice ideas didn't he?"

"Any favorites?" Noatak wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him as she watched the brothers spar cheerily.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, considering all eighty-six names the earthbender had mentioned for a moment. "Buniq or Nilak for a girl and Kano or Katsu for a boy." She paused for a moment. "I wouldn't mind Tarrlok or Aang's names but it think they are too conspicuous."

"Why would you ever consider Tarrlok?" He appeared to be truly surprised.

"He was your brother, Noatak. I know you loved him no matter how horrible he became." Korra was still watching the little exchange of rock and fire but her dreamy mood had turned a little more serious.

"Korra, I don't think I would want my brother's name imprinted on my child." His reply was simple and gave the impression that he simply didn't want the stigma of Tarrlok's character connected to the child but the truth was he didn't think he could handle the constant reminder, he didn't want to always have to remember his brother's death or see his little brother's memory on an innocent child. "If you want to name it after family, I sure you have plenty of worthy relatives on your side."

"Yeah, there's Katara, my parents, Tenzin, even them." She nodded towards her sparring friends. "But there's nobody that has died, and Water Tribers don't…"

"…Name their children after living people. Yes Korra, I know." Noatak finished her sentence which oddly enough made her smile.

"Besides, you have good ancestors too, I think Yagoda is worth mentioning."

"Perhaps we should stick to meaningful names, rather than names with emotional value, shall we?" Noatak wanted to steer away from the topic of ancestry before she got any other bright ideas. "So Buniq, Nilak, Kano and Katsu?"

"Yeah, those were cool. Any that you liked?" Korra was grinning, hoping to garner some spark of information from whatever choices he had made, then again she probably just wanted to tease him like she had Bolin.

"I like your choices though I find Ru and Kibo interesting for boys and Tairaka or Shikou for girls."

"Tairaka or Shikou?" Korra gave him a playful flat face. "Just and Perfect Fairness? How predictable of you."

"Tairaka can also mean peaceful, Avatar Korra." Noatak defended calmly, almost as amused as she was.

"Seems like we have ourselves a list." The Avatar chuckled softly. "Pity we can only pick one."

"Oh? It seems you are forgetting one very important possibility." He knew she hadn't considered what he was about to say and for some reason he really wanted to see her reaction.

"And what's that?" Korra finally looked away from the brothers and up at him.

"Didn't you say twins run in your family? Such as your cousins? Did you not consider that?" Of course, Noatak knew that was impossible, his sensing showed only one heartbeat besides Korra's but he enjoyed teasing her and watching her squirm at the idea of not one but two children.

"What?" Korra's eyes widened immediately, she pulled away looking stunned and the some of the natural cinnamon color drained from her cheeks as her breath came out short and frantic. "Spirits, I hadn't even thought…What if…? I don't think I can handle two!"

"Calm down, Korra." Noatak actually chuckled and his hold on her waist tightened slightly so she was leaning into him again. "My sensing only reveals one, you can relax."

"Don't scare me like that, you jerk!" She smacked his chest with no real force and took a couple of deep breaths to steady her nerves while making a small mental note to remember this discussion and this fright if she ever considered having children again. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure that mental note would fade before the end of the day rather than last years as she wanted it to.

"Have I ever mentioned that you look lovely when you're angry?" Noatak placated her, unaffected by her outburst.

"Oh, shut up." She pouted slightly, looking embarrassed and annoyed but adorable as she turned her gaze back onto the brothers. Mako seemed to ending the match and speaking to his brother quietly.

It turned out that Mako had to work and he needed to meet Chief Beifong just before lunch which meant Bolin would be left alone with Korra and Noatak. Korra had been wondering for a while what the earthbender had been doing for a living recently since she knew he had some sort of job since the end of the war but always seemed to pop up for a visit at the strangest times, however when she asked him about it, just after Mako left, he explained that he had lost his little job at the quarry a few weeks before when his boss had decided to leave town and the Triple Threats had taken control of the business, after that Bolin had just started doing odd jobs at Asami's company until he found something he could do permanently or at least until the Pro-Bending season re-started.

Noatak knew that the Avatar had the intense urge to help her friend but if Bolin had already refused higher job offers from Asami because he wanted to climb up on his own worth then there really wasn't much Korra herself could do for him, at least not until she was fit enough to return to the Pro-Bending arena with her friends.

What Korra didn't realize about the situation was just how much of a plague the gangs had become- as much as they ruled with fear and violence they were usually not very proactive in increasing turf or taking over businesses, they preferred to control their own little areas, avoid frontier scuffles and make a living scamming those who worked within what they perceived was their turf, but ever since the fake Amon had slinked into the city, the gangs were becoming more and more like militias and slowly overthrowing the delicate financial and social balance of Republic City, which was exactly why Mako had been desperate enough to accept Noatak's help in his work for the police. Of course that help was reduced to tip-offs and information so the police could move with probable cause but they all knew that in any other situation Noatak would just move on his own, legally or otherwise, and find a way to take down enemy schemes whether the police could become involved or not; as usual the masked man responded to nobody but, on the bright side, such an arrangement had helped him create a trustworthy bond with the firebender which would have been impossible any other way given that they were both too reluctant to see past their common relationship with Korra and their memories of the war unless, of course, something forced them to do so.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The day had passed rather pleasantly, Bolin had at first felt a little like a third-wheel next to Korra and Noatak after Mako had left but things turned out to be surprisingly entertaining, from a very rowdy lunch discussing Pro-Bending to a rather interesting afternoon during which the Avatar dragged them outside again.

Korra, who had become a little antsy watching the brothers spar, ended up challenging the earthbender to a match but he was far too unwilling to trade blows with her in the current condition which irritated the Avatar immensely and led her to win a match in which Bolin had showed amazing patience and not really defended himself in the least, not even when she sent him flying with an earthbending blow. However, she got a little revenge for his refusal to play along by daring Bolin to take on Noatak in a water versus earth challenge. Bolin had been utterly terrified even though he knew the other man would just bend water and Noatak was reluctant to use bending for entertainment but when her mood began to sour they ended up accepting and the resulting show amused the Avatar to no end and had indeed helped the two men learn much from each other.

On his end, Noatak learned that Bolin was much more skilled than people gave him credit for, he was also much more perceptive and focused battle-wise even if he was easily confused in every other aspect. Not to mention that the younger man showed an intense integrity and bright positive personality that Noatak found very rare in the world they lived in and made him wonder why Korra had preferred the older brother in the past when the younger one was so much more like her.

As for Bolin, he realized that the masked fighter was much too skilled for him even when just using water, he didn't even have the need for ice, but the earthbender noticed that although the other was a cunning manipulator and tactician, always trying to distract him and avoiding unnecessary movements, he also had a much more humorous side that most people weren't aware of and he was human enough to have weaknesses such as the fact that he reacted slower to right sided blows and seemed to have a couple of blind-spots thanks to the mask, though he made up for it with graceful speed and a steely defense. The earthbender also realized that Noatak seemed to have become more respectful and less scary in Bolin's eyes ever since he had joined Korra, which was something that appeared to slowly be smothering the previous irrational fear he had for the man.

By the end of the battle, Bolin was shivering, soaked and flat on his butt over the frozen grass of Asami's garden while Noatak stood victorious but with his feet trapped in a stony hold. Korra was applauding and cheering, Bolin was laughing and enjoying the thrill and Noatak seemed pleased too despite the mask that hid his expression, apparently he hadn't sparred for fun ever since he and Korra had had the little bout back in the South Pole.

The men probably could have continued if it were not for Korra's prediction that came true- snow started to drift silently from the sky in gentle little tufts of white just before sunset. The scene made the Avatar stand with arms outstretched, eyes closed and her face tilted towards the sky with her mouth open to catch and savor the tiny frozen snowflakes that melted on her tongue before she even knew they were there. It was a silly and almost childish view but after the earthbender released the waterbender who helped the first one up and bent the water off his clothing, both Noatak and Bolin watched Korra quietly, fascinated by her intense love of the snow.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra was happy. The day had been good for once, Noatak hadn't left her side for a single minute that day and by dinner time she had all her friends and the man she loved around her again and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, leading into jokes and relaxed conversation; she had been so happy that she didn't even care for all the hands on her belly after the delicious dinner, she had been so cheerful that she didn't even think twice about the newspaper she was supposed to read. That is, until something brought her back to the real world.

She had been sitting next to Noatak deep in conversation with Bolin and Mako when a maid called for Asami, there was a brief exchange of words and seconds later Miss Sato was stating that there was a phone call for Korra again. The Avatar got up almost automatically and followed Asami out the parlor, up the stairs and then down the corridor to the cozy office she had been in before. Korra expected the call to be from Tenzin, probably asking if she had spoken about Lin's accusations or, given his overprotective urges, wondering if she was keeping warm in the first snowy day of the season; however, when she picked up the receiver she was greeted by something much different.

"Hello, Avatar Korra." A familiar harsh raspy male voice spoke in her ear with an almost mocking tone.

"How the heck did you know where I was?!" Korra snapped out immediately, ignoring the fact that Asami was still standing by the door.

"I thought I had told you before that I have been keeping a close watch." The voice mocked despite the barking tone. "You look lovely in the snow, by the way."

"What do you want, Liu?" Korra snapped angrily, she had no doubt who the caller was and the fact that he knew she was at Asami's house, the fact that he had been watching her really ticked her off.

"Such hostility, Avatar Korra! I merely wanted to congratulate you on your little success, it seems you got what you wanted that night."

"Do you expect a thank you for your help or something? Because you lost your right to it when you knocked us out _and_ with this invasion of privacy."

"Why would I want gratitude? What good is that to me?" Creepy mustache guy sounded as harsh and snappy as always but also mildly entertained. Back in the war days, Korra never would have guessed that this man could have such a witty streak, she always took him for the sort of military man that was angry all the time.

"Then what?" She growled into the receiver.

"You owe me a favor, Avatar. It's time to collect it."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the slower updates this week, my little sister is on school break so she keeps distracting me from my writing (she cannot shut up for 2 minutes!) but I'm doing my best to keep up the pace. ^_^_

_For those who are curious:_

_Qannik (Inuit)= snowflake_

_Buniq (Inuit)= sweet daughter_

_Nilak (Inuit)= fresh water/ice_

_Kano (Japanese)= water god_

_Katsu (Japanese)= victorious_

_Ru (Chinese)= scholar_

_Kibo (Japanese)= hope_

_Tairaka (Japanese)= level/just/peaceful_

_Shikou (Japanese)= perfect fairness)_


	77. Liu's Request

When Asami returned to the living-room alone, nobody knew what was going on but by the look on her face it was obvious that whoever had called for Korra had given some degree of bad news. The woman didn't even have time to open her mouth and explain since it took one look at her expression and in less than half a minute Noatak was already out the door and looking for the Avatar while Bolin and Mako questioned Asami.

He found her easily simply by following the noise of destruction. Korra had returned to the guest room they shared and by the sound of it, she was currently thrashing the quarter while yelling in frustration.

"That sleazy son-of-a-bitch!" Korra was shouting and given the loud crash in the room and sudden shiver of the corridor, Noatak could assume she had just lost control of her earthbending and probably broken something in the process.

He knocked on the door, knowing it would be safer to alert her of his presence than to just barge in when her mood was so violent. There was a long pause but after several minutes the door clicked and sprung open with Korra looking furious and disgruntled as she faced him.

"What happened, Korra?" Noatak was already resenting whoever had ruined her mood and it took less than ten seconds to gauge the damage her temper that brought forth- it was as if an earthquake had rumbled in there, the majority of the furniture was upside down and bearing scorch as well as punch marks and numerous pieces of stone jutted around the smooth white walls while clothes and bed covers were strewn all over the floor.

"Your creepy little lieutenant. That's what happened!" She slammed the door shut after he had stepped inside.

"You know full well that title no longer applies." He chided calmly. "What did Mr. Zhong do this time?"

"He claims I owe him for the help he gave us but the sneaky little maggot-slug is basically blackmailing me into returning the favor."

"I see. What exactly does he want?"

"For the antidote he says he wants to be seen in public with me and for the information he claims he wants my endorsement as Avatar, in front of the Council, so he can open a defense school for non-benders, a place where he can legally discriminate benders and teach chi-blocking and martial arts!" Korra fumed, tossing her hands in the air angrily. "What's worse is that he threatens to expose you if I don't accept."

"Both those options are unacceptable." Actually, Noatak found the school idea to be quite good but he didn't trust Liu anymore, especially not when Korra was involved. He knew the man had integrity and honor as well as standards and education but he was driven, aggressive, focused, goal-oriented and very no-nonsense, those had been the exact reasons why Amon had chosen him for a right-hand man so if he was now deciding to take these steps and if he was still clinging to his cause, then these demands must serve a dangerous purpose. Not to mention that Liu could hold a grudge like no other person Noatak knew, with the exception of Yakone, after all that had been how Amon had manipulated his hatred for bending in the first place.

"I know! But what else can I do?!" Korra kicked aside the discarded maroon quilt and tossed herself on the rumpled bed, looking up at the ceiling with annoyance. "And I was having such a good day for a change."

"Just refuse him." Noatak moved to stand beside her.

"I can't just do that, Noatak! I have my pride and I do owe him, plus I won't risk letting him expose you."

"I very much doubt he would, he does not have enough to expose me and he wouldn't want me in jail, I could take him down as well and I am sure he wants to get his revenge on me personally which he cannot accomplish if I am behind bars or further on the run."

"But he's been watching you! Watching us! How do you know he doesn't have enough?"

"He would have used it already, Korra. Mr. Zhong isn't well known for his patience."

"I don't think that's it, Noatak. I think he's holding back because he has mixed feelings about you."

"Yes, you have explained those theories already but I highly doubt that the old lieutenant held any sort of feeling for me, for Amon, other than comradely trust and the loyalty of a military man for his superior while fighting for a common goal." Noatak explained with infinite patience. "I firmly believe that all he holds for me now is hatred and a deep desire for revenge."

"That's because you analyze people for their brains too much! You told me yourself that human emotion is unpredictable, why can't you even consider that maybe Liu is more pissed off because he saw you as friend that hurt him than he is for your betrayal of the cause? Why do you think he did this?" Korra pointed at the discolored bruise on her cheek that was already fading away into nothing. "He lost it when I got too close to a nerve, when I guessed that he cared for you and just didn't want to let go of his grudge long enough to see it."

"Since when have you become so good at reading people, Avatar Korra?" The question was meant to be sarcastic but it came out curious instead.

"It's just that you think too much about people's reasons and goals, Noatak. Can't you consider that maybe some things run deeper than logic?" Korra huffed and looked up at his standing form. "Liu may want to hate you but he helped save you, didn't he?"

"Because he hoped to gain something in return." Noatak counter-pointed her reasoning but he had to admit that she had a point, he had misread human emotion before and Liu Zhong was a very passionate man beneath the semblance of a controlled soldier.

Besides, that man had been by his side for more or less a decade and all that time could easily have created some sort of higher bond that neither of them had ever acted on, though Noatak had never quite understood the delicate balance of unconditional friendship himself, he always firmly believed that the illusion of friendship was based on symbiotic needs, mutual views and equal goals, he always thought friends used each other under the pretense of selfless affection which is why he thought that after betraying everything that could make Liu like him there really shouldn't be any more reasons for the man to hold any feeling for him…

However, hadn't Korra's friends proved time and time again that affection could overpower hurt? That unconditional friendship could exist? Hadn't they taken the Avatar's side even when there was nothing to gain? Hadn't they stuck with her even when Amon had taken her bending and she had freed them claiming to no longer be the Avatar and therefore have nothing else to offer? And Mako, for example, hadn't he bounced between two women indecisively and still managed to hold the friendship between all three sides? And hadn't Korra technically cheated on the firebender and become pregnant of another man in process and yet he still managed to forgive and retain the bond of friendship between them without expecting anything in return?

Noatak had to admit that perhaps so many years has a cold-hearted sociopath had warped his understanding of humanity, he had to recognize that although he had always been a brilliant tactician, a sound judge of character and excellent at reading people and their reactions, he was still an amateur when it came to the human heart and the more complex emotional ties between people; he could still be fairly accurate when reading the majority of people emotion-wise so long as he understood the underlining causes for such feelings but Korra herself had taught him how unpredictable emotions could be and perhaps she was right, maybe he just had the tendency to overthink these things and was unable to consider that maybe some things couldn't be explained logically.

"And that would be bigger than revenge on you? Really?" Korra rolled her eyes with irritated sarcasm but Noatak had been so immersed in his thoughts that he barely understood her question.

"I will concede that you have a point there but Liu Zhong is a grudging man, one that I refuse to underestimate, so until I have dealt with him you have to refuse his demands."

"Dealt with him?" Korra sat up quickly, so quickly that it was dizzying but that didn't faze her. "What do you mean by that?" There was anxiety and even fear in Korra's expression, Noatak couldn't tell what she was thinking but her sudden reaction confused him.

"I will have to face him sooner or later, Korra." Noatak finally sat on the bed next to her, keeping himself at her level to soothe her sudden anxiety. "I am reluctant to go against the man since he has all the right to hate me after the things I did to him but I will not let him endanger us so I believe my only option is to face him head on and whatever ensues will be his downfall." Noatak decided it was best if Korra didn't know the details of what he had planned for when he was forced to face the man but he also hoped she would understand that anything he did, he did for her.

"No." Korra crossed her arms, looking even more stubborn all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" Noatak was baffled.

"I said no. You won't go chasing after him and you won't be fighting him, promise me that." Korra demanded with all the authority she could muster.

"Korra, you can't possibly…"

"I said- PROMISE ME THAT!" She interrupted angrily.

"Why?"

"Noatak, please just swear that you will not go picking a fight with Liu, just let me handle the man for now. Trust me." Korra still retained that hardheaded determined anger.

"And how will you handle him?" He wanted to trust Korra but he was highly skeptical of her capabilities in this matter.

"I will accept his terms, I owe him that. But I'll impose some conditions and I'll keep him in line, if he decides to step out of that line then ok, he's yours, but until then just swear you won't let him get to you and you won't go after him."

"…Korra, I want to concede to your demands but I am afraid you are misjudging that man." Noatak tried to reason with her using the most diplomatic voice he could conjure.

Korra took a steadying breath and moved closer, practically crawling to him over the bed with predatory ease, reaching to pull off his mask and toss it on the floor. She then held his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her obstinate eyes.

"Promise me." Each word that left her lips did so with stony command even though heat was radiating from her in furious waves.

"Alright, Korra. I swear I won't seek him out unless he fails to comply with your terms, I promise I will let you handle this for now." Noatak made sure to choose his words carefully.

"Thank you." With that Avatar Korra let go and moved out of the bed, striding to the door. "I need to talk to Asami, I'll be back in a bit." She left before he could even stand to join her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra and Asami had been together in Asami's little home office well into late hours of the night discussing Liu's demands. The Avatar had assumed that since Asami was currently the Non-Bender Councilor she would probably be in charge of any requests from the non-bender party and therefore would be approached in regards of the academy that creepy mustache man wanted to build so together the women compiled a list of counter conditions to present to the Council.

It wasn't really as hard as Korra had expected, Asami had actually planned out the majority of the conditions they would force on Liu but the raven-head wasn't actually entirely against the school so long as they could keep it under control rather than let old equalists overrun it. That had actually been condition number one- the academy would be supervised either by the police or by Council appointed officials; condition two had been that there would be no discrimination, if benders also wanted to learn any of the arts taught at the school then they would have equal opportunities, no side would be given advantage be it bender or non-bender; condition three had been that no masters nor students could have a criminal record; condition four was that no hate views of discriminatory lectures were allowed to take place, it would be an academy for learning in the physical and spiritual sense but it would remain philosophically and politically neutral; condition five was that Future Industries and other company in Republic city would be have the right to invest in the school in order to have some say in how things were run. The rest of the conditions were so minor next to the five first points they almost seemed unimportant but Asami insisted in reviewing and compiling them all before they retired to rest for the night.

Korra had not understood the need to rush everything in a single night but the next morning she realized that they were right to hurry that list because they were barely starting a late breakfast when the familiar voice of a certain bespectacled office worker called the manor to summon both Councilwoman Sato and the Avatar to a meeting at City Hall that would take place at two in the afternoon.

Noatak had afforded Korra all the space she wanted in the matter, he allowed her the freedom to handle it just as he promised he would but that did not mean he wasn't keeping a close eye on her and watching her every move. He even explained to her that the reason they were being summoned in a rush was most likely because Liu didn't want to give them time to prepare, he probably wanted to catch them off guard enough to simply get his demands passed after blackmailing Korra into giving her support.

Asami and the Avatar actually arrived early to the meeting with Bolin providing guard for Korra along with a trio of Miss Sato's bodyguards, after all there was still the need for security in public; Mako, on the other hand, had left in the morning to meet Chief Beifong, they had already clued him in on the situation and felt it was best if the Chief of Police was also aware that her intervention might be needed in the last minute Council meeting. As for Noatak he waited in the shadows, lurking inconspicuously between buildings but always close enough to keep an eye on Korra at a safe distance to go unnoticed even as the women entered the polished white building of City Hall and waited patiently for the others to arrive.

The snow still kept falling lazily ever since the day before, aided by a slight but sharp northern breeze that made the cavernous meeting hall feel uncomfortably empty and teeth-chattering cold, but while Asami shivered in her sophisticated layers of dark winter clothing, Korra felt at ease with the chill and easily discarded her new dark blue coat that was simply a larger buttoned version of her old snow sweater.

"You really shouldn't take it off. It is very cold in here, Korra." A tranquil voice startled the women and they both turned to find Tenzin, who had arrived silently in his own winter cloak in different shades of red. He came with his glider in hand so Korra assumed he had come alone.

"Water Tribe, Tenzin. I like the cold." Korra grinned up at the man and stood from her seat to lace an arm clumsily around his own. "You should know that since your mom is Water Tribe too." Somehow she was in a good mood, probably because she expected to wipe the smugness off Liu's face when he realized she wasn't as easy to manipulate as people thought. "Good afternoon, by the way."

"Yes, good afternoon." The airbending master watched her appraisingly. "I am glad to see you are in higher spirits today." He was also glad that she finally seemed to have rested even if her eyes were still marked with deep shadows from lack of proper sleep.

"I guess I am." Korra smiled. "Last time you saw me I really did look like a wreck, didn't I?"

"It's good to see that that is no longer the case." Tenzin conceded softly. "Can you perhaps enlighten me as to why the Council was summoned with such urgency along with the Avatar?"

"You don't why you're here?" Korra found that strange since she didn't see how someone could summon all the councilors and expect to be granted a hearing without even explaining the motive for it.

"The Non-Bender party led by Mr. Zhong requested an urgent meeting yesterday morning but I wasn't aware that you had been called in too." Tenzin replied calmly.

«Yesterday morning?!» Korra frowned to herself. Apparently Liu had taken her help for granted even before he had presented the ultimatum to her.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Korra frowned with her bright mood suddenly dampening considerably.

They didn't really have to wait long, in the next few minutes the rest of the councilors arrived and then so did a few of Beifong's men followed closely by Liu and two women who seemed to be his subordinates, the man gave Korra a little bow with his usual air of sharp aggression, though she could see that triumphant spark in his eyes, she merely shot him a glare of pure irritation in return. Councilman Sukuda also bowed at her though in his case he added a pleasant smile and Korra felt compelled to bow back politely while she watched everyone take their seats though the bodyguards and Bolin were required to wait outside and the metalbending police officers remained in position by the door.

The Fire councilwoman opened the meeting, Korra always wondered why that particular lady always held that honor but Asami had already explained that while the head of the Council, Mr. Lee, had a very solid status and a well consolidated seat in the Council, he was also a very bland man who didn't take initiative for anything and merely went along with the vote of the majority. The man's attitude seemed to irk Asami to the limit but Korra had never noticed him enough to see what she was talking about and given that the rest of the councilors seemed to work well regardless of the head, she didn't really bother getting involved.

There were several long minutes of bureaucratic niceties and unnecessary introductions that Korra didn't pay attention to but when the Council gave way for Liu to speak, her focus was immediately back on the man, watching him stand and face the podium, taking an almost military stance that felt distinctly similar to Amon's.

Liu started off by apologizing for the last minute summons and the interruption of all their busy schedules, he circled the matter of timing a little until, at last, he stated that he had an important proposal that he wished to see approved by the Council. Councilman Lee urged him to explain and now that Liu had peaked their curiosities he went into a vague description of what he intended to do.

"I wish to open an academy in the outskirts of the city to legally teach the arts of medicinal pressure point application, chi-blocking, self-defense and non-bender martial arts. I have already acquired the proper facilities and require only the Council's permission to begin working on such an endeavor." Liu tone was strangely polite, overly eloquent and unusually diplomatic rather than his usual harsh and straight-forward words, it made Korra wonder when exactly he had learned to make such speeches though she was pretty sure she knew who he had learned from.

"That is preposterous! Are you seriously asking us to simply let you open an equalist training ground?!" Amora Kufeng, who had seemed bored out of her mind during the beginning of Liu's speech, was now fully alert and on the warpath.

"I am afraid I must side with councilor Kufeng. This request is very…unorthodox." Tenzin spoke out in his usual calm demeanor. "Why should we even consider it?"

"I realize it is hard to trust such an idea after that unfortunate war…" Liu appeared to be trying to swallow something bitter but composed himself fast enough to continue his reasoning. "…but this establishment would not be a military hovel, rather it would be a school whose teachings would bring forth a shred of fairness for non-benders, allowing them the chance to not be at bender mercy." He turned his attention to Asami with a slight predatory smile lifting the edges of his mustache. "I am sure Councilwoman Sato can see my point."

"…I can understand Mr. Zhong's perspective, yes." Asami nodded with neutral agreement. "However, I hold my own reservations on the matter."

"Mr. Zhong, certainly you did not really believe we could seriously consider such a delicate request without some sort of reassurance?" The Water councilman that Korra knew so well seemed more amused than appalled by the situation.

"I thank you for bringing up that point, Councilor Sukuda." Liu bowed his head lightly but sharply. "I do indeed have one endorsement on this project that might help assuage your fears."

"And what might that be?" Kufeng snapped out sarcastically.

"Avatar Korra has agreed to offer her support in this matter. Isn't that so, Avatar?" Liu turned his attention to her and Korra was forced to stand tall in front of all the shocked gaping stares of all the councilors of which Tenzin seemed to be the most stunned of all.

"Is this true, Avatar Korra?" Sukuda spoke asked with gentle calm though he too looked shocked out of his mind.

"Yes, I have agreed to endorse this project. I think it's a good way to promote understanding between benders and non-benders." Korra had to bite the inside of her cheek to control her hostile tone and keep from grinding her teeth together with irritation.

"You cannot be serious!" Kufeng was on her feet now, slamming her delicate little hands on the table with annoyance painted all over her face and a scowl replacing her usually creepily blank smile. "This is insane! Non-benders should know their place. Surely the Avatar can't support this despicable and possibly dangerous idea!"

"But I do so shut your trap, Kufeng." Korra was losing her temper and she was almost starting to like the thought of supporting Liu so long as it pissed off the Earth Councilwoman and burned her fascist views.

"Avatar Korra! Show some decorum!" The Fire councilor ordered with indignation.

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes as politely as possible while she pursed her lips and forced herself to bow at the Council itself with impatience written all over her form.

"Fine. Sorry for my big mouth but she was being just as b…impolite." Korra snapped out defensively, holding back on the word 'bitchy' to keep her moral ground. Her words made Kufeng make a rather hurt and victimized pose while she backed down into her seat reluctantly.

"Be that as it may, we are here to discuss Mr. Liu's request, not to argue in philosophy and manners." Tenzin put in with tranquil authority as well as reproachful command.

"Exactly. Perhaps we could get back on topic?" Liu requested politely though Korra could hear him hold back snickers ever since the altercation with Kufeng had started, apparently he despised the woman as much as Korra did.

"Well, I must admit that the Avatar's involvement in this situation does change things. Perhaps we should consider the request more seriously?" Sukuda's shock seemed to ebbing into good humor as usual and he presented Korra with yet another sunny smile.

"No. We can't support this! Have you all forgotten what those dreadful equalists did during the war?" Kufeng spoke with almost whiny pleading stubbornness.

"If I may have the Council's ear for a moment?" Asami finally spoke up after accessing the body language and opinions of all the councilors around her.

"Of course. What is on your mind, councilwoman Sato?" Mr. Lee put in politely, apparently intrigued by what she had to say.

"I believe we should validate this request under some specific terms. I have taken the liberty of compiling a list of conditions that, if Mr. Zhong agrees to respect them, should help us reach an arrangement." Asami raised several sheets of parchment to highlight her softly spoken words. She really never needed to raise her voice, everyone always seemed to quiet down just to listen to her whenever she decided to give her input, it also helped that she never actually argued but merely debated things politely with a grace that Korra could never hope to possess.

"There is really no amount of conditions that…" The Earth councilwoman began to argue but was cut short by both Sukuda and Tenzin.

"Please elaborate on these conditions, Miss Sato." Tenzin requested kindly.

"Yes, maybe we can resolve this peacefully after all." Sukuda beamed good-naturedly. "What harm is there in trying to make everyone happy?"

"Thank you." Asami gave Korra a confident glance and began reading from the list they had compiled together. In total there were twelve terms, some with underlining sub-conditions, and all of them ensured that Liu would have his academy but there wouldn't be a single dot of equalist agenda in it unless he wanted the whole thing scrapped.

After she finished her speech, Asami gave the other councilors the opening to make any corrections or add any other terms to the list but nobody was inclined to speak, except Kufeng, who still argued that the idea was insane. Nobody really bothered to ask how Asami had come up with the list when nobody else had known of the request until the meeting, they mostly assumed that either Liu had passed on the demand to the non-bender councilor or that Korra, as a supporter of the idea, had spoken to Asami as her friend.

Finally, after a lengthy thoughtful silence, the Fire councilwoman looked towards Liu, who still held his bolt upright stance and no-nonsense expression but seemed to struggling to keep the bitterness off his face.

"Would you be willing to follow these terms?" The aging woman in deep red questioned the mustached man.

"…" Liu hesitated with some irritation. He obviously hadn't expected Korra and Asami to face him so well prepared and that made the Avatar grin with self-satisfaction. "Yes, councilwoman Zhuo. I would be willing to accept those terms so long as I retain administrative rights."

"Very well. Do the rest of the councilors wish to consider the matter in further conference or shall we just take a vote now?" It was Council Head Lee who spoke.

Everybody agreed to take the vote. Lee went with the majority which consisted of Asami, Sukuda and Tenzin approving the idea though the Air Nomad seemed to agree mostly in the interest of fairness, wanting to try the idea before discarding it. On the other hand, Fire councilor Zhou sided with Earth councilor Kufeng, believing it much too soon after the war to pursue such an idea.

In the end Korra just watched silently as the request was approved and Liu got his wish. Another meeting was scheduled for a month after the Winter Solstice, until then the man would have free reign to move on with his plans but in that hearing he would be required to present all the technical factors, teacher choices, teaching programs and other bureaucratic details as well as proof of upholding all the terms set by the Council; if Liu could pass that scrutiny then he would officially be able to open the academy without further interference other than the policing officials that would be chosen to supervise the school.

Lacking further topics to discuss the meeting was finalized without further ado. Beifong's men were sent back with orders to report to the Chief and explain that she would be required to aid in the selection of trustworthy officials for the task of supervising Mr. Zhong's endeavor but other than that everyone was free to go about their business.


	78. Confronting The Accusations

Asami had a few other matters to tend to with the councilors in private after the meeting so Korra was about to join Bolin so they could wait for the raven-head together when a hand snagged her by the wrist. She reacted defensively with a slap and pulled away, turning in a flash to meet Liu Zhong head on.

"What do you want?" She snapped in a controlled voice to keep their discussion from echoing in the empty hall. Liu's followers were also still waiting outside with Bolin and the others.

"I underestimated you, Avatar Korra. You managed to turn things around with surprising speed." He pointed out politely but obviously vexed.

"You might not realize it but I'm not as incompetent as I was painted out to be during the war." Korra crossed her arms but stepped closer to the man in defiance.

"So I see. I assumed you would ask Miss Sato to intervene but I wasn't expecting all those terms." Liu's jaw set into an angry scowl. "Did _he_ help you with that?"

"No." Korra knew very well who 'he' was. "In fact he wanted to kick your ass, he wanted me to refuse you but I made him agree to let me handle the matter."

"That sounds highly unlike him." Liu was skeptical. "But it is good to see that the Avatar can honor her debts."

"Screw you, Liu. If anything you owe me for all the crap you and your people have put me through."

"That would be a matter of perspective, now wouldn't it?" The man barked out with a mingle of aggression and amusement but his eyes trailed to her cheek were the bruise he had inflicted was already nothing but an inconspicuous little blemish.

"Whatever." Korra shrugged but she noticed him staring. "What?"

"I am pleased to see you unharmed after that little adventure. That despicable person really isn't worth the danger you put yourself in. In fact, that wretch was better off dead." Liu's face never changed from his snarky glower but Korra could hear the edge of disapproval and even some sort of sorrowful and hesitant emotion in his voice.

His tenor didn't stop her from reacting though, as soon as the words registered in her brain Korra's hands moved on their own and punched the creepy mustache man right across the face just as he had done to her before though she was much more violent than he had ever been and the result was a bloody nose for the ex-lieutenant.

"I believe I deserved that one." Liu growled out angrily as he attempted to wipe away the blood from his face and mustache with as much dignity as possible.

"Yeah, count us even now and stop bothering me." Korra barked out, flexing her fingers and cracking her knuckles while enjoying the sadistic pleasure of having hit the man she had been itching to smack for days now. The only problem was that she didn't really hate the guy, she felt sorry for him.

"We are not quite done yet, Avatar Korra." Liu pointed out with blood still pouring freely. "And he will disappoint, you know? He will hurt you again sooner or later, you can mark my words."

"Oh, fuck you. Like you even care what happens to me." Korra nearly yelled in a snap as she turned her back to him with irritation and walked out the door to join Bolin and Asami's guards but there had been no real anger in her words towards Liu, just tired annoyance and…pity.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak had been inside the satomobile that awaited Korra, Asami and Bolin for quite some time, he hadn't expected the meeting to last so long but assumed that was a good sign, though by the bloody sight of Liu Zhong's angry face when he left the building it was impossible to tell exactly what had happened.

As usual the Sato guards would be using a different vehicle and so Noatak had been sitting discreetly in the shadowy end of the backseat, waiting silently for the group to emerge from City Hall; when they did he saw Korra and Bolin waiting and speaking in an encouraging mood but after a few minutes she was called aside by Tenzin and Noatak watched her exchange some brief private words with the airbending master as they stood out in the open with snow still flaking down while the others waited with Asami now at their side but after a several long minutes they all parted in what appeared to be a positive mood and the Avatar was the first to slip into the satomobile.

"How did it go?" He spoke quietly but Korra hadn't even noticed him until the words were out so it startled her.

"Not bad actually." The Avatar replied after a slight moment of surprise. She didn't look happy but she was holding back whatever her real mood was by sealing it in a barrier of triumphant smugness. "I told you I could handle it."

"Zhong got what he wanted but he will have to answer to higher powers so things might turn out alright." Asami added as she slipped into the driver's seat, relaxing at last and feeling happy behind the wheel.

"Very well." Noatak's hooded head nodded in a conciliatory gesture. He was impressed that Korra had managed to handle the matter but he wouldn't admit it out loud. "What exactly was the bloody face about, though?"

"What?" Asami turned her head briefly to look at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm curious too. We saw the mustached guy leave with a bloody face and just stomp away all pissed off so we thought maybe the Council had denied him until Korra showed up saying he got what he wanted." Bolin put in quickly.

"Well, he was fine during the hearing. I don't see what…" Asami stopped talking when she noticed Korra's avoiding eyes and fidgety hands. "Korra, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Korra grouched lightly. "He was the one who started talking to me after the meeting and pissing me off. I just paid him back with a punch, is all."

"Did you break his nose?" Asami actually had a slightly expectant grin on her face, it was a strange look for her but she really hated anyone who hurt her friends like Liu had slapped and blackmailed Korra so even though she no longer bore any ill will towards the man politically she really despised what he had done enough to entertain pain fantasies on him.

"I don't know, maybe." The Avatar shrugged but her bad humor lightened enough to reveal a slight smirk of pride.

"Korra, you will never learn to reign in that temper, will you?" Noatak chided in a mostly sarcastic way.

"I know for a fact that you like my wild temper." Korra jabbed with a slight wiggle of her brows.

"So…What now, guys?" Bolin jumped in on the conversation, still too confused about everything that was going on but obviously not wanting to hear any lewd innuendo.

"Now we go home and enjoy the rest of the day off." Asami smiled and started the engine, pulling out of the parking space and almost humming to herself as she drove back to the Sato estate.

Nobody but Noatak seemed to notice the distant look in the Avatar's face or the way she avoided any more conversation as Bolin discussed what to do with the free time and Asami mentioned something about the snow piling up on the road. Korra just became utterly distracted and her mind was obviously elsewhere, the question was- if everything with the Council had worked out alright and if she didn't regret arguing with Liu again then why was she so rattled?

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"That is really annoying, you know?" Asami looked at Korra with a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

The Avatar had been kicking her foot against the corner of her chair impatiently as they sat in Asami's office shifting through paint samples to help pick the new colors for the upcoming spring line of satomobiles that Future Industries planned on releasing. The new vehicles had had plenty of remodeling done mechanically so Asami's engineers had decided to revamp the exterior to match the more advanced models and so it was up to Miss Sato to approve of the esthetic details.

After a rowdy afternoon tea, Korra had enthusiastically offered to help with the task of picking the colors mostly because she wanted some time to think while Noatak went home temporarily for some cryptic reason and Bolin decided to go meet up with Mako but she also volunteered because she enjoyed the idea of helping Asami in anything that didn't involve Avatar business. The reason she needed to think, though, was heavy on her mind and all because of that little exchange of words with Tenzin outside City Hall.

"Huh?" Korra looked up at her friend distractedly with two tablets with different hues of ochre in her hands but soon noticed her unconscious kicking and stopped abruptly. "Oh, sorry."

"What's on your mind, Korra?" Asami began piling up the samples to put them away since it was obvious the lighthearted work wasn't going to get done anytime soon.

"Just…stuff." Korra shrugged it off and rolled her neck, hearing it crack lightly as she tried to relax.

"Stuff. Uh-uh, what sort of stuff would that be?" Asami edged her desk chair closer to Korra's and peered into the Avatar's cerulean eyes looking for some sort of reply.

"Asami… Can I ask you something?" Korra weighed her words carefully.

"Anything, Korra. You know that."

"If you thought Mako was doing something bad, and I mean seriously bad and illegal, but he was doing it for you…Would you want to protect him or give him away?" Korra looked somberly at her friend.

"Huh." Asami considered the question for a moment. "I think I'd try to find a middle term. Maybe face him and stop him without turning on him…Then again Mako wouldn't do anything bad if it cost him a limb, he'd rather do things in some harder way that didn't involve breaking the law."

"I guess so." The Avatar nodded distantly, the reply hadn't really helped that much.

"What's all this about, Korra? Is Noatak up to something shady again?" Asami placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"No, no. I just have some stuff on my mind that I have to discuss with him but I reaaaaally don't want to."

"Korra, if it's any comfort, I don't think Noatak would be capable of doing anything that you didn't approve of. Not anymore. He's that devoted to you." Asami sounded so certain that Korra almost believed her.

«That's what I'm afraid of.» Korra thought to herself.

"Thanks Asami." She tried to smile lightly and pointed at a particularly shiny silver paint sample with a slight lilac tint to it. "And by the way, that one would be my first choice."

"I'll put it on the top of the pile." The raven-head picked up the sample and did indeed place it on the top of the tiny mound of approved colors that so far only included charcoal black, fiery red, a subdued ivory-gold and dark navy blue.

Korra attempted to share in Asami's good mood after that small exchange but her mind was still rattled. Tenzin had informed her of the things she had missed out on by neglecting the newspapers and radio broadcasts and now that she knew it confused her further; she hadn't realized it until then but she had almost been sure that Noatak was the Face-Thief, she denied it with all her might but deep down she had already convinced herself that he was guilty and she was going to have to protect him in order to save him but, according to the papers, during the raid on the 'Bao-Peng' a pair of Face-Thief victims had been found in the long unused rudder room, they had been there unnoticed for what the police assumed was two or three days at most and the Face-Thief modus operandi was accurate to the last detail so there was no doubt of the culprit but apparently all the men arrested at the scene had no idea of the situation and really had nothing to gain in murdering the two ragtag bottom-feeder gangsters whose bodies have been found.

All in all, it made Noatak an unlikely suspect- he had been most likely unconscious or bound when the men died right? And if he had done that to them, what had stopped him from using bloodbending to simply make his way out of the ship unharmed? Then again he had been in the vessel at the time of the murder which was too much of a coincidence and Korra did remember having heard two of mercenaries in her vision speaking of something dreadful Noatak had done to two men whose names she no longer recalled. The only thing she knew for sure is that she now knew where the that dreadful old blood smell had come from and the fact that Noatak had reacted so strangely to it and dragged so much attention to it didn't go unnoticed.

So the Avatar was confused, she knew she needed to talk to Noatak and face him with all the facts and suspicions of the Face-Thief, she understood that she couldn't keep avoiding the matter forever but she really, REALLY, didn't want to approach that subject. Somehow she just feared she would see the guilt in his eyes and that it would drive her insane; she was sure that not only would she be horrified, she would also feel the burden of guilt from knowing that all he did was to protect her.

Some sort of noise in the bottom floor of Asami's large sumptuous home alerted both women that somebody had arrived, most likely one of their boys, it snapped Korra out of her dark thoughts a little so they took the cue to leave the office and the task of color choosing and headed down to meet the new arrival. It turned out to be Mako and Bolin and Asami strode elegantly into the firebender's arms for a kiss making Bolin and Korra do identical gag faces in playful teasing, just like they often did back in the Pro-Bending days.

Team Avatar ended up having dinner together without the presence of Noatak who they already knew wouldn't return until late, they didn't ask what he was doing though, they knew well enough that some things about the waterbender just weren't supposed to be known by anyone other than the man himself and it was best to just trust him for now; however, even as they ate and told jokes and Bolin kept wanting to touch Korra's bump, the Avatar was still thinking about what she would say when she saw her lover again and as they finished the rowdy and entertaining meal she ended up deciding that it was better to simply face the issue head-on as usual and that in some way it would solve itself, she just refused to keep being scared about the whole thing, she didn't want to lose any more sleep pondering on the matter and didn't want to let it affect her mood until she really did face it.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_A silhouette dancing in the distance catches Korra's eye. She's not sure what or who it is but in the dimness of twilight in that shady corridor it looks to her as if the swaying shadow is luring her closer and she just can't resist moving to it until she can hear the familiar but distinctly foreign whisper in her ears._

_"I missed you…" The voice that she suspects is female but can't really be sure about, gurgles around her as if submerged in water. "I missed you too much…"_

_"I don't understand." The Avatar replies in confusion. _

_"I've been waiting…" The voice gurgles with pleading anxiety and it does strange things to Korra's nerves, shaking her to the core with a blend of fear and longing…_

Somebody was shaking her lightly and as much as Korra didn't want to wake up, as much as she wanted to make sense of that cryptic dream, she couldn't stop her eyes from opening sleepily. The room was dark with only a sliver of moonlight piercing the little crack between the curtains and the person shaking her awake so carefully was a familiar masked presence. Strangely enough she felt no side-effects which made her wonder if the dream had been just that and nothing more.

"Are you awake now?" He asked in the deep rusty voice that she loved so much. "You seemed to be unsettled in your dreams."

"Yeah, I'm awake. Thanks." Korra sat up sluggishly, noting that she still had her day clothes on since she had fallen asleep over the covers of the guest bed while waiting for Noatak to return. "What time is it?"

"Forty past midnight." He beckoned to the clock over the desk, luckily everything was once again tidy and back in its place since Asami's staff had done a good job in cleaning up and/or repairing the destructive mess that Korra had made in her frustration.

"Did you just get back?" Korra asked with a yawn.

"Yes, were you waiting up for me?" Noatak sounded touched by the mere suggestion.

"I tried." She shrugged quietly. "What took you so long?"

"Had to lose one of Liu's many tails before I could do anything. I don't wish for that man to know where my current house is."

"Ok." Korra watched him remove his coat and the mask, settling it on the nightstand before he sat next to her on the opposite side of the bed.

"For someone who achieved such a big victory today, you seem awfully depressed." Noatak pointed out calmly as he watched her troubled expression pinch into a distressed frown.

"I need to talk to you." Korra spoke before she lost her nerve. "About something important."

"I'm listening." Noatak faced with curiosity.

"Will you be honest with me?"

"I generally am, Korra." Noatak smirked ever so slightly, he didn't really need to lie to her about anything, he knew well enough how to divert her attention on any unsavory subjects.

"Generally won't cut it. I need the stone cold truth this time." She sounded so somber that Noatak became intrigued and worried.

"Very well. Stone cold truth it is." He consented.

"Remember that Beifong was at the temple the night you were captured?" Korra picked up whatever base she could to start off the topic.

"Yes. Will you now explain what she wanted?"

"She came to talk to me about… Well, you know about this Face-Thief character on the news, right?" She didn't really have to ask, everybody knew about it.

"Of course."

"Beifong believes someone close to me is responsible for that." Korra was suddenly avoiding his gaze. "Because all the murder victims were apparently potential enemies of mine."

"I see." Noatak could see where this was going already but he urged her to continue.

"Are you responsible for that?" Korra blurted out rather aggressively, trying to get right to the point and hoping that he would say no.

"Do you really want the stone cold truth, Korra?" Noatak was watching her and carefully assessing her nervous reactions.

"Yes." Korra replied while internally thinking- «Please just say no. Lie to me if you have to but just say no.»

"Then, Korra… Yes, I am responsible for those deaths." His voice was almost too quiet.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Ok Amon fans, you can go ahead and kill me now... ^^'_

_Do you want to know what I'm going through this week?! Imagine Ikki at her most annoying. Ok, got it? Now mix that with a very snotty sickly silly Meelo. Got it? That's my sister towards me these last few days while I am trying to write! GAH!__)_


	79. Guilt

Korra was stunned silent for several long minutes, staring at her unmasked lover with a blank face, she was too surprised to even make any expression and her brain was still sluggishly trying to process the information he had just dumped on her while her heart jumped up to her throat, threatening to leap out of her body. Why had he told her the truth? That wasn't what she wanted to hear, that wasn't the image she wanted to have of him.

_«You asked for stone cold truth, Korra. So you got it.»_ That little voice in her mind whispered. _«He didn't tell you anything you hadn't already figured out anyway.»_ She thought she had been ready for this, she had convinced herself that she could handle this truth, that she had already accepted it, but now that he really had admitted it, she couldn't take the staggering implications of his words.

"What…?" She finally recovered the use of her voice and the feeling on her limbs and she stumbled away to get up so fast that she fell off the low bed and landed on her rear.

In a flash, Noatak was at her side to help her up but Korra slapped his hands away and skittered back to the wall, using it to get back on her feet and looking like a trapped animal in all her shock.

"Korra, calm down." He urged patiently, carefully approaching like a tamer trying to calm a wild armadillo-bear.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" The Avatar shouted in a mix of outrage and undiluted shock that made the room tremble. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM THE HELL DOWN?!"

"Let me explain." He raised both hands in peaceful surrender to placate her.

"YEAH, GO RIGHT AHEAD AND _EXPLAIN_!" Korra shot at him with scorn, still trying to keep her distance. "EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK YOU JUST ADMITTED TO MURDER!"

"Korra, do not misunderstand. I may be responsible for those deaths but I did not actually kill those people."

"The heck is that supposed to mean?!" She was still shouting but the volume and aggression in her voice had gone down considerably as a little spark of hope began to glow inside her through the shock, a little strand of hopefulness that she clung to with tooth and nail.

"Sit down, Korra." Noatak sat on the bed himself and waited quietly for her to join him.

"I'm fine as I am. Stop stalling and tell me what in darnation is going on!"

"I've been wondering for a long time why you hadn't brought up this matter yet, I thought you hadn't been able to connect all the dots despite all the extra information you had and that gave me hope that maybe you would never know the truth." Noatak actually looked sorrowful.

"Can you please just explain?" Korra was almost pleading, still clinging to that slippery spark of hope.

"It's a very long story." He warned.

"I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms and stared at him in expectation. "Yet."

"Very well." Noatak nodded calmly and took a moment to organize his thoughts before he began to speak with that typical charismatic speech voice. "It started just before I returned to Republic City. As Amon I had several small back up cells of equalists but one was particularly dangerous; it was stationed in a small United Nations town called Piyang, I wanted to dismantled that cell as soon possible before their plans went into effect, mostly because the leader and his right hand woman would not hesitate to take out Air Temple Island first and I knew that if either of them had the chance they would harm you, after all they were chosen for their posts exactly because of the grudge they had been holding since the last years of Avatar Aang." Noatak stippled his fingers together, still sitting upright on the bed and considering how continue the story. "I found them with relative ease but I also discovered that the fake Amon had reached out to them and taken over, through my infiltration I learned that that fake was building an intricate network of unlikely allies, all of which he would rule by fear and under banner of mutual hatred for you, hatred that he made sure to exacerbate at any given opportunity."

"Is that network the list of Face-Thief victims?" Korra's face had become unreadable as she paid close attention to his story, however she was much more perceptive in her rage than he had first assumed.

"Yes. I actually managed to compile an initial listing of those involved and their plans but it was sketchy and incomplete. Either way, at the time I decided I needed to find a way to effectively destroy the cell and their plans but there was no manner of approaching them as Amon seeing as the seat had been taken by another, so the quickest method would have been to dispose of the leader of that faction and his closest supporters."

"To kill them." Korra corrected sharply.

"No. I had a different plan but I didn't have a chance to confront them, by the time I had my ambush planned out and reached their hideout they had already been murdered quite gruesomely during the night, which botched my plan and the scattering followers came after me though it did them no good. The cell disbanded and the local police shut everything down, two days later I was entering Republic City and seeking you out." Noatak was looking at her intently but he was as still as statue with those fingertips still stippled together.

"I don't understand…" Korra's brows were pinched in confusion even as she tried _not_ to fondly reminisce of that night that he had returned to her. "Keep talking."

"Some time after I returned I decided to seek out the other names on the list, one by one, to try and assess any threat to your safety and possibly eliminate those dangers. The first name was that of a rich and powerful firebender merchant whose radical anti-Avatar conspiracies were well hidden under phony investments for the city's reconstruction. I soon realized that he would stop at nothing to fulfill whatever order the fake Amon gave so long as it resulted in your demise and I began to construct a plan but once again, before I could put in march, the man was murdered in the same gruesome way as the equalists of before…I found his body, it was contorted in ways that reminded me horridly of my bloodbending through the years and his face was torn off in a spectacle that only a sick demented person could think of but worst of all was the message on the wall…"

"'For Avatar Korra'." Korra murmured as if reading his mind.

"Yes…At first such a message intrigued me, I did not know if this murderer was trying to slander you by connecting you to such brutality or if he was really attempting the same task as I was, your protection, although with some sort of obsessive frame of mind." Noatak's fingers finally moved though only to tap anxiously against each other as he delved in his thoughts for a moment. "I decided to begin investigating this murderer but I could not neglect the rest of my list and the next person turned out to be a simple non-bender woman, she was a common street harlot and I did not understand why she was important…until I realized that she was poison-princess."

"A what?" Korra moved a little closer unwillingly, fascinated by the story as well as horrified and confused.

"Poison-princesses are female hired assassins that originated from the Earth Kingdom. They are rare since the practice of creating such people has died out but sometimes they still roam around, basically these girls are raised from birth to become seductresses and warriors and as they grow they are exposed to many different degrees of toxins, making them immune but turning their blood venomous, the majority of the girls die before they reach maturity but those who live become formidable mercenaries, able to get close to highest elites and murder with their very blood." Noatak explained with the patience and eloquence that was so very him.

"So what was a person like that doing working the streets of Republic City? And what did it have to do with me?" Korra was slowly feeling the spark of hope engorge into a flame as she listened.

"I never figured out what she was doing working the streets, as you put it, but she used such a job to cover for her dealings with the gangs and was apparently part of a plot to dispose of you. She herself didn't appear to have any connection to the Avatar but given the large amount of yuans she was receiving from gangs I assume she was a hired mercenary. Given her character I planned to pay her off to get her to leave town but when she refused I was forced to concoct a darker plan, however, once again…"

"The Face-Thief killed her before you could get to her." Korra completed his explanation, looking for confirmation in his face.

"Yes. That was when I saw that all those murders were my responsibility." Noatak spoke with the deep rusty slow voice of Amon, the darkness of it gave Korra the chills but stirred something else inside her, something she didn't want to name.

"Why would they be your responsibility? You didn't kill them, did you?" Korra's pleading hopefulness glowed in her face.

"Korra…Can't you see?"

"See what? I don't understand."

"All the Face-Thief murders, every single one, happened to targets that I found right before I could act against them myself. Whoever is killing these people is following my footsteps to do it and while at first I did not comprehend how someone could be watching me so well without my knowledge I eventually stopped caring."

"What? Why?" Korra was still digesting the stunning information but his sudden admission confused her further.

"Because at first I despised that someone could elude me, not to mention that it was a danger I could not overlook, at first I wanted to investigate the murderer and stop his brutality but at some point I stopped caring, Korra. This person was eliminating threats to your safety, despicable people, criminals and potential murderers, this person was saving me trouble and giving me the time to discover the other threats, bigger threats and conspiracies that I can thwart. I realize it is a terrible admission to burden you with but I simply stopped worrying about the Face-Thief and by doing so I allowed him to kill more and more." Noatak's pale eyes bore into her with his scarred face set into an icy mask that mingled guilt as well as ferocious darkness.

"I…Noatak…How could you not care that people died?!" Korra uncrossed her arms to toss them up in angry frustration with her expression twisted with anguish. "I don't know what to say to that!" And yet she finally sat next to him, burying her face in her hands and wracking her hands through her hair.

"Korra…"

"Shut up. Just…Just shut up for a moment and let me think!" She snapped, still speaking into her hands.

Noatak complied and remained silent, sitting quietly and statuesque, always watching her fidgety form. The minutes just dragged on and on and the tick-tock of the clock over the desk was innerving to say the least, strumming on their nerves, as Korra tried to make sense of her thoughts and feelings.

On one side she felt relieved that her assumptions were wrong and that Noatak hadn't been the murderer, she had been so sure of his guilt that the sudden contrary information was like a balloon of dread finally popping and bursting into nothing but could she really trust him? She wanted to believe she could and that was why she felt so much lighter now that he had denied the accusations. But on the other end she was shocked and guilt boiled in her body almost as much as terror, she always knew Noatak had a twisted streak longer than Yue Bay, he had been Amon after all, but that he could be so ruthless and merciless was like a jab in her chest and to make things worse all this meant that not only was he willing to go to extremes for her, it also meant there was someone else lurking in the shadows of the city and committing the most abominable acts in her name.

"Did you really not kill anyone?" The Avatar asked softly, finally looking at him again.

"No. I admit that I did consider killing as a last resort and I have done many horrid things since I returned but coldblooded murder was not one of them. Nor did I bloodbend or equalize anyone." Noatak moved tentatively closer, speaking with all the truthfulness he conjure up.

There was so much guilt and anxiety in his voice brought forth from the intense need to be trusted, it was strange, in the old days he would simply had used the killer as a trump card and viewed the whole situation from the impersonal eyes of a strategist but ever since their time in that little cove where Korra saved him, Noatak had relearned what it meant to have a conscience and even if that didn't stop him from doing _anything_ for his goals, she could tell that it did affect his judgment and emotions.

"I want to believe you… I want to trust you, Noatak, but this is all too much! I'm the Avatar, I defend peace and balance not all this violence! How could you not care?! How could you continue to seek out these people when you knew what would happen?!" Korra was angry, it was the easiest emotion to summon as a defense against her own guilt, anguish, dread, shock and disgust. In a way she did believe that he was responsible, he might not have killed but he had chosen the targets and painted a big metaphorical bullseye mark on each of them.

"I was blinded by my need to protect you, Korra. I was overwhelmed by hatred against the people who wished to harm you but I don't regret seeking them out, I only regret that you have to bear the burden of being exposed to such horror."

"Burden? Horror? PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE OF ME, NOATAK!" Korra yelled out loosing what little composure she had regained with her hands fisting into her clothes. "It's worse than the war! This is not how it's supposed to be! People shouldn't die because of the Avatar! Do you have any idea how…how sickening that is?!"

"Korra, you have been shielded from society for far too long. You are unable to see the disgusting side of humanity and if you're not careful that will be your downfall." Noatak was reproaching her almost coldly. "Somebody has to be able to do the things that you cannot stomach."

"And that someone is you? Or the Face-Thief? Who gave either of you the right to decide what's best for me? Who the heck to you think you are to choose who lives and who dies?! This is almost Amon all over again with the cleansing thing!" Korra's accusation hit deeply, she could see that in the way Noatak flinched and his penetrating gaze finally shifted to avoid her eyes.

"Korra, I never intended for anyone to perish!" Noatak's voice was almost as sharp as hers but the remorse made him unable to look her in the eye.

"But you stopped giving a damn! You actually helped pick out who died and you didn't even care!" Korra was on her feet again, pacing and shaking with fury, fighting to keep herself from punching a wall and possibly bending a crater into it.

"And what are you going to do about it, Korra? Turn me in? Hate me? How much more must you discover before you understand the darkness of the man you fell in love with?!" Even Noatak wasn't sure why his emotions were pouring out so frankly and heightened but it was obvious that he had no way to reply to her words, no way to defend himself from her accusations, so perhaps he just hoped to deflect the argument back at her.

"No!" She replied before she could even think about it but the Avatar knew it was the hard truth- she couldn't hate him, she was unable to turn against him, she wanted to protect him even if she had to turn a blind eye to his actions and feel the horrid burdening pain of guilt and self-disgust on her for the rest of her life. She just needed him like she needed air. "No, I won't hate you! I don't care about the darkness!"

"Why not? You of all people have seen what I am capable of! Do you really think I couldn't go even further to protect the one thing I hold dear to me?! Are you really _that_ naïve?" Once again, Noatak had no idea why he was arguing, he should have simply used her words and twisted the situation in his favor by appealing to her heart but instead his guilt-ridden soul was pouring out rubbish and seeking some sort of comfort, trying to slip past her fury and understand how she really thought. It took him a moment but it hit him that he was really changing, he was no longer the ruthless conscience-free Amon, thanks to Korra he had grown a soul again and right now, when he was so sure she should despise him, that hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

"I know all that!" Korra shouted and stomped her foot, making the room tremble again. "If I didn't know all that I wouldn't have been protecting you all this time, would I?"

Noatak watched her for a moment, taking in her words and considering her what she said. He knew he was being unfair and he should probably just bow to her mercy in this subject but he was unable to simply surrender and her obvious contradicting feelings were enflaming his remorse as well as his resistance.

"How long?" Noatak asked icily tough he truly wanted to know the answer.

"How long what?" She barked back.

"How long have you thought I was the Face-Thief? How long have you been hiding this?"

"That's not the damn point here, Noatak!" Korra was the one avoiding eye contact now and the fury faltered in her words.

"Answer, Korra. How long have you been protecting what you thought was a murderer? How long have you been sleeping with me believing that I had so much blood on my hands?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OK?!" She was angry at herself, his questions made her feel dirty and confused, she had no idea when she had stopped lying to herself, when she had shoved the belief of his guilt to a gloomy corner of her mind and simply indulged in the selfish pleasure of her relationship with him.

"That long?" Noatak shook his head slowly with a face of disapproving angst, even though he was actually baffled by the realization of how long she had been ignoring such a horrid fact. "Why, Korra?"

"Because I love you, damn it! Haven't I made it more than obvious that you're important to me?! That I care about you and need you?!" Korra was flaming- literally, she had sparks already flying around her with overflowing emotion and rage, it was eerily similar to how she often lost control in the throes of passion but it was threateningly beautiful as well. "Why do you have to keep being a self-imposed vigilante jerk? For Spirits sake, Noatak, why do you keep doing this to me?!"

Noatak was staring at her, unable to answer her outburst. Korra had no idea what was going through his mind but his thoughtful silence was almost as nerve-wrecking as his story. At last, after many annoying seconds, he let out a repressed breath and stood from the bed, moving to her with resigned steps; Korra unconsciously backed away into the wall, she wasn't afraid of him per se she was just reluctant to touch him because she feared that she would give in to emotion and her rage would slip away if he touched her with even the slightest hint of tenderness.

Noatak seemed to notice her reaction but she was standing proudly and tall, unwilling to escape or push him back even if she was pressing her back to the wall. He stunned her yet again simply by kneeling in front of her in a pose of humble defeat.

"Tell me what to do, Korra." He would not apologize and she knew that but his words sounded truly heartfelt.

"What?" The Avatar was too bewildered to respond, she just couldn't understand why her proud Noatak was submitting to her will so easily.

"Apparently I lose perspective too easily with my obsessive determination. I know it's wrong but I don't regret my actions, and yet I don't wish to make you suffer again, so please, just tell me what you'd have me do to begin to fix this." He was not looking at her, his eyes were closed as he spoke with his head bowed, trying to control his expressions without the mask to shield his scarred face.

"Noatak, what the heck is wrong with you?" Korra's form relaxed slightly, she had been expecting a fight, be it with him or with her own self-control, but instead he was acting so out of character that it was almost scary. "What do you expect from me?"

"…I am not sure myself." He murmured, sounding almost as lost as her. "Some form of redemption perhaps."

"What? How?"

"I will never be the man you deserve, Korra, but you gave me a second chance at life and you've had faith in me so far. I only wish to honor that and get back on the right path." Finally, Noatak opened his eyes and looked up at the Avatar with frank determination. "Tell me what it is you want."

"…I never thought I'd see you this way, Noatak." Korra had to admit in all honesty that when she had first faced Amon she could never in a million lifetimes imagine that someday the man would kneel at her feet and crave her order that way.

"I never thought I'd do this, Korra." Apparently he was thinking something on the same lines as her own thoughts. "Then again I never imagined I would change my views or love the Avatar or ever have a chance at this…" Noatak raised a hand and trailed the curve of her rounded abdomen with the tip of his fingers. "…and yet here we are."

"Are you trying to soften me up or something? It won't work." Korra crossed her arms once more, scowling aggressively but deep down she couldn't help but feel her anger dissolve into tired sorrow.

"I am merely being truthful. Will you reply to my request?" He was waiting, looking at her so intensely and waiting with his pale eyes scrutinizing her.

Korra stared at him for several long silent moments, a scowl still painting her face with the angry hues of betrayal and guilt.

"Noatak… I hate what you did, I hate that you didn't even care that people were dying for me." Korra sighed in some sort of resigned defeat. "But I can't handle not being able to trust you… I can't accept your actions but I can't help but to protect you either. Just promise me, swear to me, that you won't help this monster anymore, please just try to stop him rather than give him victims. I don't care how many people want me dead, that's just something that comes with the title but I just don't want any more blood spilled in my name."

"Very well, that much I can do, Korra. I swear I will not condone this murderer any longer and will actively try to stop this brutality." Noatak recited the words clearly with his eyes staring into hers with steely determination. "Is that enough to appease you?"

"Well…" The Avatar looked away. She had no idea if he was being honest or just giving her what she wanted but she desperately wanted to believe him and yet now that his words had pacified her it all just seemed too easy, too simple. As if all those deaths could be resolved with just those few words. "Alright…"

Korra leaned down to Noatak's kneeling form and placed an anguished kiss on his lips, then without a word she turned, picked up her snow coat from the floor with slow reluctance and reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" There was a slight edge of panic coloring his blank words.

"Back to Air Temple Island. I just…I need some space to think." She was already opening the door.

"Korra, it's the middle of the night. Not only is it freezing and dangerous, you will also be worrying your friends. At least wait until morning." Noatak was on his feet as well, reaching to stop her.

"I don't care, Noatak." She just didn't want to be in the same room with him, she feared that she might just cling to him for comfort which was idiotic since he was the reason she needed comfort in the first place! Everything was just so jumbled in her head, this sudden peace with him just felt too easy.

"But I do." He reached out in front of her and smacked the door closed, effectively pushing her into it with his body. "Korra, if you don't want to be around me that's perfectly understandable but don't run off so impulsively."

"I'm not running off, I just… I can't…Leave me alone, Noatak." Korra's hand was still on the doorknob but she made no motion to actually leave even as she stared at the dark wooden frame of the door, unable to look at him but feeling his body like a line of fire against her back.

"Look at me, Korra. This is childish." Noatak ordered softly and watched her turn slowly with a stubborn pout on her sulky face. "That's better."

"Just let me go." She insisted.

"No." He was actually willing to leave himself if she wanted but he really didn't wish to part from her, not like this, not when they were both so distant and still swamped with negative emotions due to the delicate topic of their argument.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra let go of the door knob but he was trapping her and she heard a distinctive click of the door locking as he leaned closer.

"Being as impulsive as you." He really had no other explanation for it but the sudden urge to kiss her was too great so he decided to try her methods and allowed his lips to crash down on hers possessively, greedily but also tenderly and needy.

Korra kissed back almost too eagerly, flinging her arms around his neck and mashing her lips into his almost automatically. She had no idea why she couldn't resist him, she didn't know why his body pressed to hers was so comforting or why his mouth on hers felt so good and necessary but she didn't care, she needed to know that he was still the same man she had fallen for, she needed him with every fiber of her being.

The kiss dragged on and on. Noatak's hands were flat against the door, trapping the Avatar as she clung to him and kissed deeper, letting him invade her mouth as her tongue dueled his in needy demand for more until the kiss was a fervent mash of teeth with saliva mingling and trailing between their bruised swollen lips.

"Noatak…" She breathed out his name huskily and breathlessly as the kiss finally broke apart. "We need to stop solving our fights like this." Her words opposed her actions since she still clung to him and couldn't resist arching her body up to his.

"Is that a complaint?" Noatak murmured into her ear and counter-pointed her eager motions by ungluing his hands from the door and grabbing both her thighs commandingly, picking her up until her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist and he was truly pinning her body to the heavy wooden frame of that door with his hands groping at her rear for support.

"No…" Korra shivered at the sound of that rusty voice in her ear and kissed his lips again feverishly, sinking her fingers into his rich coffee colored hair to force him even closer. "I don't even care anymore..." She spoke between kisses, feeling his hands crawl into her clothes slowly but decisively and teasingly.

"I love you, Korra." Noatak murmured between kisses as well, those simple little words undid everything inside her, the Avatar just stopped listening to reason and drifted away in the current of passion.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I was going to torture you all further until I released this with the Christmas/Yuletide chapters at the end of this week but… I guess I couldn't help but react to all the panicked reviews. xDD_

_Poison-Princesses were actually rumored to exist, the legends about such assassins are vague but they inspired several works of fiction throughout the ages in both Europe and Asia._

_PS- Is this chapter bad? Tell me honestly because it took me three days to write it in little pieces since I kept GETTING INTERRUPTED (*stares knives and daggers at sister*) which kept breaking my focus even though I knew what I wanted to write.)_


	80. Winter Solstice (I)

"MEELO! Get back here with that!" Korra was yelling as she tried to run after the nimble little airbender with her very unbalanced body moving too clumsily for her taste. She had been bathing and came out of the steamy citrus bath hoping to eat the rest of her sweet chewy rice and peppermint balls that were traditional for the solstice day but Meelo had run off with her bowl of snacks and that really angered the Avatar these days. You just did not mess with her food and get away with it!

"What is going on here?" Tenzin had returned from his temple duties and was only just walking into the living area when Korra rushed past him to chase Meelo up the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE! Those are mine!" She skidded across the hallway and jogged up the stairs as fast as she could but Meelo was already chomping down her peppermint dusted red dumplings as he bobbed off the walls with gusts of airbending.

"Korra, what the…?" Tenzin never got to finish his questions but he did rush after the Avatar only to find her tangled with the little airbender, both of them wrestling on the hardwood floor in a tangle of limbs in the upper corridor while Meelo attempted to devour the rest of the balls in one gulp, spreading peppermint powder and globs of gelatinous rice dough all over him while Korra complained loudly and whined like a kid.

"Meelo! You'll pay for this!" Korra threatened even as she began to give up and sulk now that most of the treats were either gone or slobbered with drool.

"Weren't you all supposed to be getting ready for the evening?" Tenzin asked reproachfully. "Meelo, behave!" He admonished as the boy chewed loudly with his mouth open.

"We were but he stole my balls!" Korra complained with the type of childish pout she used when she was trying to hide disappointment with anger and then the meaning of her words hit her and she made a face as if she had tasted something bitter. "Ugh… That sounded so wrong."

"But you had already eaten two baskets of them, Korra. Isn't that a lot? Won't you get sick?" Ikki had suddenly popped up behind her father as watching curiously as the Avatar disentangled from Meelo and the boy ran around triumphantly with the empty bowl of snacks over his head.

"I was hungry, Ikki!" Korra snapped a little self-consciously.

"Nonetheless, you are all late. Where's Pema?" Tenzin restored the peace with his smooth but urgent voice.

"Helping Jinora." Ikki replied as rushed off to Korra, twirling to show off her fancy new set of orange and maroon robes that where slightly more feminine in cut than what she usually wore but shrouded with a heavy warm dark crimson cloak, her hair was also in two beaded braids rather than the usual twin buns. "Is it good? Mom made these with Meka. I'm so happy about them, did you know I always get Jinora's hand-downs? Since she's older and all."

"You look great, Ikki." Korra commented with traces of her usual smug smirk as she moved from a clumsy sprawled position to sit almost cross-legged in the middle of the hallway.

"It's lovely, Ikki." The airbender complimented his daughter before turning back to the Avatar. "You, on the other hand, need to hurry and get dressed." Tenzin pointed out noting how Korra was still in her usual day clothes with her damp hair falling in tangled locks around her face.

"Oh, fine!" The Avatar finally stood, rolling her eyes. "I'll go change."

"Thank you." The airbending master nodded in approval and grabbed an excited Meelo, holding the boy under his arm and pulling him off to get cleaned up too.

Korra dragged herself up the stairs, the sun was already setting in the gloomy grey horizon and spilling twilight colored hues of lilac, yellow and silver through the temple windows even though it was only mid-afternoon; as she walked up to her room the stairs creaked softly under her weight and she was grumbling about food and stupid events, making it plainly obvious that she was not in a very good mood since the little thieving act of the playful airbender boy.

It was finally the day of the winter solstice and while Korra had been very excited about it in the last couple of days, she wasn't particularly looking forward to it now and the reasons for that were simple- it wasn't really Meelo's fault, there were other things such as the fact that the putrid-smelling screaming faces of her painful nightmares were back to rattle her, add to that the fact that she felt huge, clumsy and had to see all the councilors that evening, really didn't put her in the best of moods.

The past week since she had returned from Asami's had been a jumble of mixed emotions; on one hand there were small things that got on her nerves, like her growing appetite that made her want to devour anything edible in sight and made her feel huge, on the other hand there were bigger but less noticeable things messing with her mind, for example she had endured the ugly task of facing Tenzin and Beifong to strengthen her claim that her lover was innocent of the Face-Thief accusations even if she felt that both Noatak and herself bore some blame for those crimes, she had used the Bao-Peng murder as evidence claiming that the father of her child could not have committed those killings since he had been restrained at the time, the meeting hadn't gone very well but the Chief had decided to give Korra the benefit of doubt so their rage towards each other cooled off a bit. Then there was also the fact that she missed Noatak and hadn't seen him since he had pacified her after their fight with steamy passion, luckily her feelings were clearer now that he had been absent for a while, the affection had eased the tension between them but it was the distance that she had requested and he had granted that made her realize how much she was willing to forgive for him.

Another issue that had rattled the Avatar had been a letter she had received two days before the solstice- a very posh Water Tribe roll of parchment with a royal blue lacquer seal on it.

The contents of the letter were still on her mind, she hadn't expected her uncle to accept the news of her unmarried pregnancy well but he had shocked her by presenting a formal form of congratulations as well as felicitations from all her relatives up north, furthermore the message extended an invitation that stated that Korra and anyone she wanted to bring were completely welcome in the North Pole, in fact it wasn't quite an invitation as much as a demand but the letter did reinforce that she was fully accepted, no questions asked. Apparently Unalaq already had more information than he could possibly get in the tabloids leading her to assume that someone, most likely her parents, had already discussed the matter with the Water Tribe Chief which at first made her feel a bit uncomfortable to know that her loved ones were talking about her without her knowledge but in the end it was an enormous relief and she felt insanely grateful for that bit of good news though the prospect of going up north was a little innerving.

By the time she reached her room, she couldn't help but wonder if Noatak would show up to see her during the festivities, he had promised to be there but with White Lotus guards tagging along and the airbender children running around, it wouldn't be easy for them to find a moment alone, yet she was still hopeful.

The clothes she had picked out for the event were actually one of the many gifts she had received but they fit despite her current condition and were warm enough for the snowy evening, she would be wearing her usual indigo slacks with a white-fur lined sapphire tunic that fell down to her calves but split up to her hips on either side with green crystal ornaments atop each split, the sleeves were half length with her usual cobalt arm-warmers beneath and the furred neckline was v-shaped and led to a simple side lacing of swirled leather ribbons, it also had a hood and a plum waist sash but given the roundness of her belly the sash was out question, the only other noticeable detail was the pale blue angular embroidery on the sleeves and edges of the garment. Rather than her usual hairstyle, she just looped all her hair and tied it to the left for a change, adding a snowflake hairpin with trailing crystal ends to keep her wild loopy mass of chestnut locks in place, it had been a gift that came with her uncle's letter and she found it lovely even if it wasn't her style in the least, plus she figured it might just supply Noatak with a moment of laughter so that wasn't so bad.

By the time she was done getting dressed and slipping on her boots while trying to ignore the increase in freckles on her face and the slight loss in muscle tone all over her body, Tenzin was already calling her from the floor below. They were supposed to be in town before sunset and yet the horizon was already tinted with the gloomy dark colors of a cloudy snowy night which meant they were more than late already.

Korra stretched lazily before leaving her room and walking down to meet the airbender family who were all ready and eager to leave. Jinora also had new clothing which was quite different from her sister but undeniably feminine, he hair was in its usual bun but pinned in place with lacquer sticks and red cloth flowers; Meelo was in a child's variant of the ceremonial winter garb that his father wore and Pema looked lovely in her yellow Air Nomad dress with a warm red wrap.

For a change, while the family would cross the water on Oogie, Korra was allowed to take Naga by ferry since the polar bear dog's wound had finally healed and the docile beast was filled with pent up energy; she was so glad to be riding on her furry friend that she didn't even care for the small group of White Lotus guards that followed at an inconspicuous distance. While on the ferry, the polar bear dog seemed restless and kept circling around Korra quite excitedly and playfully, licking at the Avatar's face every other minute and wagging its tail like there was no tomorrow.

"I know, Naga. I missed this too, girl." Korra chuckled, feeling her mood lighten up as she scratched the huge animal's ears.

Naga rumbled and tilted her head closer to the Avatar, enjoying the gentle caress before the ferry docked with a thud and Korra climbed onto Naga's saddle, letting the polar bear dog run off the harbor and up the street towards the city park where Korra was supposed to meet the airbender family.

The city looked beautiful, there were intricate montages of lights framing the main streets and avenues in lovely sparkly designs representing traditions from every culture and lighting everything up so that the early night almost felt like day, the houses all had some sort of sun banner or plant wreath decorating the doors, the snow piled onto the ground in a cool crunchy blanket of white that the children shaped into all sorts of snowmen, the air smelled of warm food and the sounds of excited conversation and rowdy singing already resounded in every alley. The atmosphere was almost infectious in its joyous touch of celebration.

«Maybe this won't be so bad after all.» Korra mused, considering how much different this was from the winter celebrations back on the South Pole. She could have enjoyed the festivities the year before but with all the confusion of war and what with getting kidnapped and such, it ended up being impossible so she wanted to make up for lost time.

As soon as the park came into view, Korra was almost blinded by the sheer amount of tiny sparkling lights that decorated the center of town, every tree (deciduous or otherwise) in the park seemed to sparkle with silver lights, fake red paper flowers and white ritual paper streamers as well as bobbing lanterns but it was the huge crowd gathering in good spirits that really surprised her, in that area just for that night everybody gathered in peace regardless of nation, bending status, social hierarchy or gender, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves loudly but peacefully with the exception of the occasional argument or drunken bout that was quickly solved with some ale and good friends, then again the presence of many patrolling police officers probably helped keep up the good behavior. It was barely past six-thirty in the afternoon but the sun was long gone, the longest night of the year had already started and with it so had the celebrations.

"Korra! Here! Here! We're over here!" Ikki called out loudly and insistently from the edge of the park where the family gathered with Lin Beifong who was clad in her armor as usual but with her winter trench coat on top and, surprisingly, Commander Bumi was there as well in his uniform with pink earmuffs and matching gloves.

"Airbenders in the house!" Meelo yelled loudly but enthusiastically as he burped causing a burst of air that sent him flying up to wave at Korra.

"Ok, I'm here." Korra chuckled as she guided Naga towards the family and dismounted quickly, looking towards the Chief and the grinning Commander. "Hey, Beifong. Hello, Commander, I didn't know you were in town."

"Good evening, Avatar." Lin replied a little dryly but she didn't seem to be in a bad mood.

"Korra! You look HUGE, girl!" Bumi commented humorously, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Er…Thanks?" Korra eyed the dark man with a tentative grin but hugged back enthusiastically, she noticed he looked a little flushed but she had no idea if he was being himself or if he had been a little liberal on the celebratory liquor.

"Seriously! When Linny told me the news I just couldn't believe it but, damn, you really are preggers!" Bumi's words actually sounded pleasantly joking and playful more than shocked as he set her back down.

"You're a little late on the news, Bumi." Tenzin put in calmly, trying to alert his brother of how rude he was being.

"Wait…Linny?" Korra snickered, giving Beifong a raised brow smirk.

"Don't even try it." The Chief snapped pointblank, warning Korra not to tease her but the words caused an insistent tap to jolt in the Avatar's belly as the child reacted to Beifong's voice.

"Try what…Linny?" Korra chuckled. "Seems your voice as the usual effect today too, by the way." She added with a playful glance to her bump.

"What effect? What's going on?" Bumi's head turned to Korra, ping-ponging between the two women with curiosity.

"Aunt Lin's voice makes Korra's baby move!" Ikki explained loudly for a little attention. "Can we touch, Korra? Can we? Can we? Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Korra shrugged and in a second the girl's hand was against the side of her stomach accompanied by Bumi's enthusiastic touch. "You better start talking, _Linny_."

"Yeah, start talking, Linny." Bumi mimicked eagerly.

"Stop calling me that, Korra." The Chief chided the Avatar but ignored Bumi. "And I have to work so let's hurry this foolishness up, shall we?"

"Monkey feathers!" Bumi gasped out in shock, feeling the movement that Lin's voice provoked. "That's amazing!"

"I know, right? Right? It's like super cool! Aunty Lin is so lucky! The baby never moves to me." Ikki blabbered out happily but envious too.

"My hero can do anything!" Meelo replied haughtily and banged the front of the Chief's armor with pride.

"Shouldn't you be going? My mother will most likely start trying to scam some street rat if we don't go find her." Lin commented dryly with a dramatic sigh but they could all see the how she was trying to conceal a pleased expression.

"Indeed we should. Children, say goodbye to the Chief and uncle Bumi." Tenzin commanded gently.

"Awww, but dad…!" Ikki whined, reluctant to let go of Korra.

"Awww, but Ten…!" Bumi spoke at the same time in an equally complaining tone.

"He's right. Let's go, Bumi." Lin ordered sharply.

"Ok, Linny." Bumi's attitude changed in a flash, like a puppy reacting to his owner. His hand broke contact with the Avatar and he turned quickly to the severe policewoman with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

The goodbyes were quick and lighthearted since everyone was bound to meet again throughout the festival but Korra made sure to poke at Beifong's nickname as much as possible before she turned to Tenzin, awaiting the plans for the night.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked in a much better mood than she had been at the temple.

"Well, you need to be at City Hall by ten o'clock, it's seven now so until then you and the girls can go have fun. Pema and I will follow with Meelo and Rohan." Tenzin explained everything smoothly.

"What time does the Council thing end?" Korra asked quickly. She planned on joining Asami and meeting up with Bolin and Mako after the event at City Hall.

"It's shouldn't be more than half an hour."

"Great. Can we go now?" Korra was rubbing Naga's ears as she spoke, merely to calm the excited animal.

"Take this." Pema handed Korra a deep green pouch with money and smiled. "Have fun, girls."

"Try not to get in trouble." Tenzin pleaded but Korra was already off, walking briskly and slipping the pouch string around her wrist, she wasn't used to having any sort of currency in her hands but she figured it was as a good a day as any to try out the new experience. Both airbender girls hopped onto Naga as the Avatar guided the beast and they walked together down the crowded streets.

As soon as they entered the main city square, Korra's breath caught in her chest. It was mesmerizing, it was insane, confusing, loud, bright and crowded but it also magical and so much fun! Nothing she had ever experienced in all her years in the South Pole could have prepared her for the what greeted her that day and Korra's excitement was almost childlike and reflected perfectly in the awed look of joy etched on her face, making her eyes glitter under the bright lights and her lips twitch into a toothy smile.

The mingled smells of many foods wafted in the air making her mouth water, there were so many colorful lanterns and sparkling lights that night really did look like day, booth after booth presented people with the chance to win prizes and play games, there were also closed stalls with bright billboards announcing the feats of amazing people available to the eyes of anyone who paid a tiny viewing fee such as a knife swallower, a so-called wood bender or a contortionist, there were also other small shows and services that ranged from a colorfully dressed lady who read the future in people's palms to strange presentations of unusual animals and people like the tallest man alive or the viper-bat lady.

In the distance they could spot large colorful structures that were unfamiliar to Korra but seemed to excite the girls and somewhere amidst the crowd there must have been some sort of dais because she could hear the melodies of instruments playing as people sang along rowdily.

The first thing Korra did was walk up to vendor selling some sort of savory smelling treat that resembled blue puffs of koala-sheep wool but smelled sweet and delicious. She had heard of such a treat before from a childhood acquaintance several years before so she bought three sticks of the snack, one Jinora, one for Ikki and of course one for her; as soon as she bit into it and felt the wispy floss melt on her tongue, the sweet flavor exploded in her mouth and she couldn't help but dig into the sticky confection as they walked down the crunchy snowy street and admired the many booths around them.

"Korra, look!" Jinora pointed towards a booth where large toys were set out as prizes for anyone who could knock down the wooden pins set at a distance with only three shots. What seemed to be exciting the quiet girl was a particular Fire Nation carving with lovely flaming colors that hung right beneath a doll of a huge polar dog that looked similar to Naga but with a grey streak over its head and back.

"Want to try it out?" Korra, who had already finished her sweet blue treat, pointed at said booth with the cleaned out stick of the candy floss.

"Can I?" Jinora smiled and moved towards the counter with Korra.

"Go ahead." Korra paid the fee for the three simple unbendable wooden balls and handed them to Jinora while Ikki hung over Naga, watching closely.

Jinora aimed carefully with the first ball and knocked down half of the top pins but a puzzled look crossed her face, she seemed to be making some sort of mental calculation before she threw the second ball but after it hit, there were still three pins that refused to go down.

"Korra…" The girl turned to the Avatar. "They should have gone down. Something is wrong."

Korra's brows shot up and she eyed the booth for a moment. Jinora seemed absolutely certain and if anyone could make such calculations it was her but… Certainly the game vendor wouldn't cheat right? But what if he was? Well, if that was the case then the man really didn't know who he was meddling with.

"Let me try the last one." Korra smirked smugly and bounced the last ball between her hands before she turned to the target; she had pretty good aim, having trained for precision in all her different bending skills.

Korra aimed and threw the ball with so much force that the tiny table that held the pins was knocked down and the wooden ball splintered in half, yet the pins were still firmly attached to the table.

"Well the pins are on the floor, that should count as a win even if they are still on the table." Korra gave the little vendor an accusatory smile.

"Cheater! The pins are glued!" Ikki called out loudly, flustering the amber eyed booth owner.

"I have no idea how that happened. Please pick any prize but ask the girl to be quiet." The man begged in a hushed voice towards Jinora and Korra. "I'll even give you another go at the game."

"Ikki, pipe down." Korra smirked but Ikki did shut up immediately. "Jinora, pick something."

Jinora smiled softly and excused herself before she grabbed the pretty lightweight carving, it seemed to be some sort of illustrated story and the warm colors were stunningly beautiful despite the old fashioned style.

"Excellent choice, young lady." The vendor complimented with an overly buttery voice.

"Alright then, about that second game…" Korra was grinning victoriously and the man immediately handed her another three balls before setting up the pins making sure they all saw that this time there was no chance to cheat with the pins.

It took less than ten seconds for the Avatar to win- Korra aimed first ball and with one quick swipe all the crude targets went down, tumbling and bouncing off the booth walls and the cold rock ground with loud crackles.

"So, I win then?" Korra gave the short man a smug grin and when he nodded she picked the polar dog toy and turned to Naga, holding the fluffy thing up to the beast's face. "Look Naga, it's your cousin."

The girls laughed and Naga huffed and sniffed the toy before Korra tossed it over her shoulder and beckoned for the girls to follow. About twenty minutes later they had explored half the game booths and proof of that were the prizes that the younger girls carried or piled on Naga's saddle, as for the Avatar she had her hands full with baskets of little colorful solstice dumplings, hot grilled meat skewers, steaming sweet green tea and coal roasted sweet potatoes and chestnuts; she wanted to devour everything edible in sight, Korra just couldn't resist the allure of the food but to her surprise many of the vendors were happy to give her the treats free of charge as congratulatory tokens to the Avatar so she saved plenty of yuans for the girls to enjoy themselves.

"But…how can an old blind lady like me possibly play?" A familiar loud voice with a tone of fake naivety made Korra stop with a meat skewer propped between her lips. Ikki bumped into her back but she simply turned her head towards the familiar voice.

"Ah, ma'am, it's all about luck! Just pick one of the cups and if the pebble is under it, you win! I won't trick you, all these nice people can see whether the pebble is there or not." A lanky young man in dirty green and grey clothes was running some sort of betting pool on the ground between two small gaming booths and Korra immediately spotted the curved form of the white haired old woman she had been expecting.

"Isn't that…?" Ikki began to ask but Korra shushed her and all three moved quietly closer from the side with Naga trailing behind.

"Well…I guess it can't hurt to try just this once." The old lady seemed hesitant but her smile concealed smug certainty as she plopped a pile of yuans on the ground to place her bet.

"That's the spirit, ma'am!"

The lanky young fellow allowed the lady to place the pebble on the smooth snow-free ground, he then covered it with one of four cups and spun them deftly and quickly between nimble hands. He was good and fast but Korra noticed the trick, she saw him slip the pebble into his coat sleeve mid-turn though nobody seemed any wiser of the trick. At last the cups were stilled and the man waited for the old woman's decision.

"Hm…" The lady seemed deep in thought and blindly felt the ground to tap on one of the middle cups. "This one."

"I'm sorry, that…" The man stopped mid-sentence when he finished lifting to cup to spot the pebble under it, he hadn't noticed that it had been earthbent right out of his sleeve and under the desired cup. "But…" The guy looked baffled.

"Bravo. That's one lucky old lady." Korra cheered loudly, though the sarcasm was a little evident.

"I won?" The woman asked innocently with a smile and gathered the totality of her winnings. "Wow, the Spirits must be on this blind old lady's side this solstice."

"Mother! Stop tricking the scammers!" The snappy voice of the Chief of Police barked from the crowd.

"Huh?" The lanky fellow was suddenly panicking at the sight of the policewoman and stood up in a flash. "Chief Beifong? This isn't what it looks like!" Suddenly the man registered what she had said and turned to the old lady again. "Mother? You're the…" In the blink of an eye, the guy stumbled over his cups to run off faster than a scared jackalope, getting lost among the mob of people.

"Run, baby, run! But you can't hide from the Blind Bandit!" The old lady cackled with glee, nearly falling on her rear in the snow as she laughed.

"Honestly, mother! When will you learn to act your age?" Lin snapped as she reached the old woman.

"Keep your panties on, Nugget." Toph chuckled. "Let an old woman have her fun."

"Shouldn't you be going after that guy?" Korra slipped into the conversation with a grin, walking up through the dispersing crowd with Naga and the airbender girls in toe and making a mental note to remember yet another funny moniker for the Chief.

"Nah, he's just a small time loser trying to make a quick buck on the solstice. Not worth chasing." Toph spoke as if Korra had been right next to her the whole time and not like the Avatar had just jumped into the conversation out of nowhere.

"I believe that's my decision now." Lin pointed out flatly but she sighed in resignation. "But I can't very well waste security efforts on a ratty hoodlum who my own mother just scammed out of his profits for the evening."

"So Avatar…" The old earthbender ignored her daughter's words and raised a hand to fist bump Korra who mimicked the motion perfectly. "I have a new nickname for you."

"I'm not brawny-babe anymore?" Korra grinned.

"Nope, you're mamatar now!" Toph laughed loudly once more. "You know, like mama and Avatar?"

"How original." Lin put in with an eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, missy." The old lady snapped and bent the Chief's armor just enough for her to jump into a straight military pose, unable to move freely in her own clothes for a couple of seconds.

"How did you even know…" Lin gave up half way and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Anyway…" Toph stretched the word with a smirk turning in a direction that was too far left of Korra as she stared into nothing. "What is the mamatar doing babysitting the airbabies? Practicing?"

"Mamatar? Seriously? You're really going to stick to that?" Korra muttered a little sulky. "I don't think I like it, I preferred the old one."

"Which is exactly why I'm sticking to it!" The blind woman laughed rowdily again, stealing one of the dumplings that Korra carried. "But seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm having fun, master Toph. I've never been at a celebration like this before." Korra grinned and chewed on a long roasted sweet potato as Ikki turned the blind woman in the right direction; the little airbenders were apparently on very familiar terms with the earthbender.

"Then why are you wasting time talking to an awesome old lady and her grumpy daughter? Go have fun and break some rules, kids." Toph shooed Korra away, blindly waving in the wrong direction. "See you later…or not!" She cackled again, this time waving a hand in front of her face while grinning comically.

"Catch you later." Korra chuckled and headed back into the colorful crowded streets.

"Bye bye, master Toph and aunty Lin!" The airbender girls waved mostly at the Chief before running off after Korra with Naga at their heels and even as they walked away, Korra could still hear Lin's grumbling voice when Toph snickered and asked where 'booming Bumi' had run off to.

Korra was actually smiling while finishing her snack and moving on to the multicolored dumplings. The girls wasted no time guiding the Avatar to another open park where the large colorful structures of wood and metal stood and when Korra finally saw the things up close she nearly dropped all the food with surprise and her eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement.

"We can actually ride on these?" She looked at Ikki and Jinora, bouncing slightly with the eagerness of a kid as she swallowed down the remaining dumplings and gulped at the rest of her tea.

"Yeah, we just pay for the entry and go for a ride." Ikki explained. "It's so much fun! I wanna go on the carousel and ice skating and ride the ferris-wheel and the rolling swings and the ostrich-horse ride and…"

"Ikki, calm down." Jinora smiled kindly but equally excited and looked up at Korra. "What shall we do first?"

"How about…" Korra looked around but lost her train of thought when she spotted someone in the crowd, someone who was staring right at her with penetrating blue eyes…someone who was not Noatak.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Holy ghosts on toast! 165 reviews already?! Ok, I've decided! I will do another challenge when I reach 200 reviews, any ideas of what I should offer to the 200__th__ reviewer? Shall allow that person to pick the elements of another smut scene? Or maybe pick out something regarding the fate of a particular character? Or decide on some element to add? Maybe choose let that person pick out something for a romantic/date scene? Or a dramatic event? All ideas are welcome!_

_Ps-All carnival details I'm including in these chapters and the slang used is all compatible with the 1920's culture._

_Sorry for the slow updating, there are several other solstice (aka Christmas) chapters I wanted to post this week but due to family travels and my sister and baby cousin being on break I am a little distracted. I will try to post them in the next few days!)_


	81. Winter Solstice (II)

"Girls, stay here with Naga." Korra gave the order and left the little airbenders with the big polar bear dog, standing close to a ticket booth for rotating swing ride.

"But…" Ikki didn't get to finish because the Avatar disappeared into the crown seconds later while trying to spot the White Lotus sentries that she knew had been following them around, she really didn't need them but she wanted to be sure nothing strange was happening.

She spotted the person that was still staring at her, he was leaning against an improvised railing the obviously waterbent circular skating rink.

"What the hell do you want, Liu?" Korra stopped in front of the man, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Good evening to you too, Avatar." The mustached man replied, suddenly cracking into a grin. He wore a long black and moss trench coat, gloves that made chi-blocking a little hard and a black and grey hat. "And a merry solstice as well."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"This is a public place. Honestly, can't I come within twenty steps of you without being accused of something?" The man snapped aggressively but he was still grinning with annoying self-confidence.

"You were staring at me and I don't trust you. So yeah, just tell me why." Korra retorted rudely.

"Real bearcat, aren't you?" Liu commented with a disapproving head shake. "I figured being so intimately related to _him_ would have taught you some manners."

"Is that what this is about? You want to talk about him?" Korra snapped aggressively.

"Oh no, not at all." Liu shook his head with that same cynical grin.

"Then what?" Korra tapped her foot even more impatiently and she noticed, for the first time, that the man had a considerably large bruise still decorating the bridge of his nose, even if most of it had healed already, she assumed her punch had been much harder than necessary.

"Come closer, Avatar. I won't bite." Liu beckoned her teasingly. "I just want to talk, that's all."

Korra edged closer hesitantly, not comfortable enough to be within chi-blocking distance of the man even with the gloves but it was a very public crowded place so she doubted he would really do anything which allowed her to stand right in front of him.

"Spit it out. I don't have time for you."

"Quite the orchid you've got there." Liu eyed the sparkling silver and crystal ornament in her hair. "A gift from some infatuated Water Tribe man?"

"If you're asking if _he_ gave it to me, the answer is no." Korra rolled her eyes. "It was a family gift. Now seriously, will you talk or do I have to punch it out of you?"

"I've had enough of your punches, Avatar Korra. I'd rather avoid them." The mustached man surprised her by gently taking hold of her naked hand and kissing the knuckles politely.

The distinctive pop and flash of a photograph broke Korra out of her shock and she snapped her hand away as if escaping a scorpion prick. She looked around frantically but whoever had taken the picture was well on his way and she had no idea what had just happened.

"That should be enough. Thank you for upholding your end of the bargain." Liu smiled with that aggressive no-nonsense air of his that was still eerily polite and proper.

"What just happened?" Korra watched the man suspiciously.

"I believe I did mention before that one of the things I wanted was to be seen in public with you. You just gave me that." He replied roughly. "What better way to gain people's trust than to let them see how well I get along with the Avatar herself?"

"Apparently you're the one that learned way too much from Amon, you manipulative jerk." Korra muttered angrily.

"I admit I did. This sort of thing isn't my style in the least but I'm not stupid enough not to use what I have learned."

"I want to punch you again so badly right now!" Korra hissed out, balling her hands into fists that she kept at her sides with a huge amount of self-control.

"I don't think you're the only one." The man smirked cryptically but all Korra could see was that smugness that she wanted to slap right off him.

"Wha-?" Korra's question was cut short when someone caught her hand before she could recklessly slap Liu's face.

"Don't let him get to you, Korra." The person whispered right next to her ear from behind, shooting Liu a cold poisonous look.

"Well, well. Hello there, _old friend_." Liu hissed out sarcastically, old resentment stained his face with a snarl and he became tense.

"Noatak?" Korra murmured before she even thought about it but he was already inconspicuously moving next to her with his hood obscuring his face.

"I realize you wanted to lure me out but this is not the time or the place, _old friend_." Noatak used the same heavy sarcasm though he tinted his with cold dark command.

"How else I am to get to you when you scurry around like a spider-rat in the sewers?" Liu spat out the words angrily. "So tell me, what does Amon do these days besides knock up the Avatar?"

"If I were you I would stop speaking before this spider-rat teaches you your place." Noatak's pale icy eyes narrowed as he glared at the man but his voice was low and steady. "When have you become so belligerently disrespectful, lieutenant?"

"When you double-crossed me, perhaps!" Liu snapped far too loudly, apparently angered by the title as much as the threat but he caught himself quick enough to lower his tone before he attracted any attention from the crowd. "What will you do about it, _sir_? Bloodbend me in front of your precious Avatar?" The sarcasm oozed toxically and furiously from every word.

"Shut the hell up before said Avatar breaks your teeth in!" Korra growled out angrily, already lunging for the man only to be pulled back by Noatak's firm hand on her wrist.

"Korra, perhaps it is time you return to the airbenders." Noatak's hooded head beckoned at the several approaching figures that were slowly but urgently moving closer and Korra knew they were White Lotus sentries that had found the mood of her current conversation to have soured too dangerously.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, _Noatak_. Let them join and see what kind of people the Avatar colludes with nowadays." Liu smirked aggressively.

"You don't want that any more than I do, so please stop attempting to rile me with your childish contradictions." Noatak shot at the man with cold superiority.

"Always so perceptive." Liu scowled cynically.

"Go, Korra." Noatak urged. "Don't worry about this."

"I'm not leaving you two here like this!" Korra protested, refusing to budge even as the sentries came closer, slowly making their way through the mob of chattering people.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Avatar. I'm not stupid enough to confront your little bloodbender, especially not here. I merely want some answers, you will have him in back in a flash." Liu crossed his arms with that unique aggressive and rough grin still plastered on his face.

"Like I can trust you!" Korra growled out, looking from the mustached man to the oncoming sentries.

"But you can trust me, Korra. It will be ok." Noatak urged the Avatar calmly.

"Yes, I'm sure he won't take any wooden nickels in the middle of this crowd." Liu put in with certainty.

"Fine. But if anything happens I'll personally crush you to a pulp, Liu!" Korra threatened while cracking her knuckles to highlight her words but before either man could reply she was walking back to Naga and the now impatient girls, watching as the guards changed their route immediately to focus on her again as Noatak and Liu disappeared among the horde of happy people celebrating the solstice.

"Where did you go, Korra? What took you so long? We were getting worried, are you ok?" Ikki babbled almost immediately when Korra came into view again, sporting a heavily annoyed face.

"Sorry, I found someone I needed to talk to." The Avatar dismissed the subject quickly. "What do you girls want to do now?"

Ikki and Jinora immediately pointed at the swing ride with highly expecting smiles, both of them almost bouncing in place. Korra was no longer in the mood to play but she paid for their tickets and sat on Naga, sulking quietly as she shelled and ate the still warm coal-roasted chestnuts, watching the girls have fun on the rotating structure that made the swings they sat on fly out and move precariously at high speed, it seemed like an appropriate form of entertainment for the airbenders but Korra wondered what other person in their right mind would possibly enjoy it…Then again it was starting to look like fun to the reckless Avatar too.

By the time the girls jumped off the ride with windswept hair and enormous smiles, Korra was feeling slightly better, her mood still shifted easily and she had had time to remind herself that Noatak wasn't careless enough to engage Liu publically nor was he weak enough to be taken down easily so she figured the best she could do was wait and try to act normal for the time being which proved to be fairly easy when there were so many exciting distracting things around her.

"That one next! That one next!" Ikki hauled herself up in the air with a clumsy puff of wind and tugged at Korra's clothes, pointing towards a massive structure that rose and fell in loops and swirls in which carts travelled with the riders inside. The whole thing seemed to be somewhat overseen by metalbenders but the actual mechanical core of the whole thing had a large Cabbage Corp logo stamped on it, as well as the carts themselves, leading Korra to believe that cabbage-man, as she called Gan-Lan, had expanded his business.

"Oh yes, please! Let's go on the roller-coaster!" Jinora agreed enthusiastically but a lot more politely than her sister.

"So THAT'S a roller-coaster!" Korra exclaimed in sudden enlightenment. It took her a long time to remember why the word was significant or where she had heard the expression but then she recalled that Mako had once called her an emotional roller-coaster or something of the sort. Well, now that she understood she wasn't sure if she should feel amused or irritated.

"Can we go? Can we? Can we?" Ikki practically clinging to Korra's clothes by now.

"Sure. Looks like fun." Korra smirked at the throngs of people screaming in panic and exhilaration as they rode at mind-boggling speeds on the gigantic contraption. It looked like just the sort of thrill she craved.

The Avatar slipped off Naga's saddle and walked side-by-side with the beast again, she loved riding on the polar bear dog but in such a crowded public spot where the majority of people seemed to recognize her it just felt awkward to be so blatantly displayed riding the huge beast so everyone could see her; Korra didn't really like that sensation in the least, she might love the attention and pride of being Avatar and the glory when the Fireferrets won a match but she really didn't like to be the center of attention in her current condition, not so forwardly and for no legitimate reason, it just felt too arrogant.

Korra had just about gotten herself back into an excited good mood when they were finally at the ticket booth for the gigantic ride but right then all her anticipation was dashed away.

"Sorry, ma'am, you can't go on this ride and neither can the little girls." The ticket vendor, a chubby grey-haired and blue eyed lady, spoke kindly and condescendingly.

"Why not?!" Korra sounded utterly disappointed.

"Well, the girls are too short and can't ride without an adult."

"What…? But…Why the heck not?!" Korra huffed, crossing her arms in angered frustration. "What's the danger to the girls? That they'll get scared? They fought in the damn war! Or is it that they could get thrown off or something? 'Cause they are airbenders, for crying out loud! They can pretty much fly!"

"I'm sorry, rules are rules." The woman appeared to be genuinely sorry.

"And why can't I ride then?" Korra sulked further but now felt disinclined to yell at the lady who was only doing her job.

"I really am sorry but as for you…" The lady eyed Korra from head to toe. "Pregnant women aren't allowed on the ride. Maybe next year, dear."

"Ah, damn it!" Korra rolled her eyes but hung her head in defeat. "Fine. I'll get even next year, you can mark my words."

"I will, Avatar Korra." The lady smiled kindly, there was no need to ask how she knew who Korra was but the Avatar just nodded and slipped away with the girls, still holding the silliest of scowls.

"Well, what can we do next then?" Korra looked at a disappointed Jinora and a crestfallen Ikki.

"…The carrousel?" Jinora suggested, pointed at a brightly colored circular contraption not far from them.

The suggestion was acceptable and despite the huge size of the merry-go-round, no rider was denied so even if the ride was not the exciting thrill Korra had been wanting, she still enjoyed the new experience simply because it was something new. She picked a emerald and gold flying-boar shaped seat while the girls picked out their own animal inspired places, the rotating motion was faster than she had expected and the mirrored decorations provoked a somewhat dizzying effect but the Avatar relaxed and enjoyed the musical trip mostly because it was different and invoked innocent wonderment that made her smile and feel at least a decade younger next to the playful airbender girls even if the baby in her belly was moving like crazy to remind her that she was no longer a kid.

After the fantasy filled ride, Korra found herself being pulled by the girls towards the improvised skating rink. A pair of waterbenders was managing the gigantic thing and kept the ice just right for the skaters that crowded the place; even swarmed with people and with the artificial air of it all, the place felt nostalgic to Korra and there was really no fee to pay for this, only someone managing the amount of people allowed in at the time, and it didn't take long for Korra and the girls to be on the ice.

The Avatar was nimble over her element, gliding effortlessly and fast with icebending without even wearing any skates; she was unusually graceful, almost acrobatic actually, even if her balance was way off thanks to the sudden shift in her gravity center due to her rounded abdomen. She found herself relaxing further despite the annoying scene with Liu and as she spun around the rink with stunning speed and smug whirls, she just had to chuckle at the many people who stumbled and slipped all over the ice, it wasn't a mocking gesture, she wasn't laughing _at_ them, she was laughing _with_ them. Her attitude was infectious to many of the fellow ice-skaters.

Ikki and Jinora were doing pretty well themselves given that they did cheat a little with their airbending to propel them and keep them gracefully upright, then again they were naturally good at the task which Korra considered normal given all the diluted Water Tribe blood in their veins.

"Korra, Korra! Look at me!" Ikki called out and sped across the ice in a blur of crimson and mandarin. Jinora followed in slow elegant loops around the other skaters.

Korra laughed with the happy girls and chased Ikki all over the large rink before they both ganged up to surround Jinora and pull her into a speedy three-way whirl across the ice with all their hands laced tightly together. By the time they stopped the dizzying spin, the girls were laughing and skating off the chase each other while Korra chuckled and leaned over the railing edge to catch her breath and chase away the wooziness, it was in that simple little moment that she spotted him again- the darkly clad hooded figure that was standing outside the opposite end of the rink, petting a waiting Naga quite distractedly while staring raptly at the Avatar.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the tiny unimpressive chapter but I need to cut it short to keep things even since the next one will have an overflow of fluffiness before the drama and action start again._

_Oh, on a side topic, I use plenty of 20's and typically Avatarian slang in this fic but in this chapter I used a few less popular expressions (I made Liu have a bit of a weak spot when it comes to slang sayings but the others also use such expressions even if the majority of them is still commonly spoken today) so here's a little glossary:_

_-Bearcat = hot blooded or fiery girl_

_-Orchid = expensive/classy item_

_-Wet blanket = killjoy/grave person_

_-Don't take any wooden nickels = don't do anything stupid)_


	82. Winter Solstice (III)

Noatak was mesmerized as he watched the Avatar on the ice, it wasn't a new sight to him but every time was like the first and every single time he saw her acting so carefree made him feel like a foolish enamored teenager which was a strangely bizarre thing for the man that had been Amon.

She looked beautiful, the way she moved and spun was hypnotic to say the least, her bright smile was like a blinding beacon and the way she interacted with the little girls was deeply heartwarming, to most it could look as if Korra was acting complacently, childishly and playfully but to him she just looked like her true self, wild, unrestrained and positively beautiful though with a hint of tender motherly affection. It was a lovely look on her despite her young age.

He realized she had seen him but he didn't move from his spot. It had been easy to track her among the crowd by following her huge polar bear dog and Naga had greeted him with that playful enthusiasm he was not yet used to since animals usually reviled him, possibly sensing the cruel blooding side in him, so he had just stood there, petting the beast to keep it from licking him as he remained entranced while watching the Avatar. He did, however, notice that he wasn't the only one admiring her given that several eyes around and in the crowded ring of ice were darting appreciative glances in Korra's direction and for some reason that made something unpleasant bubble just under the surface of his skin without actually breaking the charm the sight of her put him in.

The warmth of the scene between Korra and the girls chased away the cold of the snowy evening and even dusted off the negativity of his meeting with the old lieutenant; he had expected the man to want to challenge him, he had expected some sort of argument or perhaps threats but Liu had surprised him- the man had been as harsh and aggressive as always but rather than threats he wanted to talk about business, he wanted to discuss the matter of his own equalist sect that now held the façade of a peaceful political party and non-bender rights organization, he wanted Noatak to stop trying to disband them in return for his silence and Noatak had agreed although he wasn't yet sure if he would keep that promise or not. What had surprised him the most about the whole meeting had been Liu's attitude, everything seemed to an excuse to linger in the conversation though the man was still bitter and so enraged that his words almost burned but the way he spoke, the way he hesitated and sometimes unconsciously reverted to his old respectful ambient with almost sorrowful looks, made Noatak wonder if perhaps Korra had been right about Liu when she stated that he had felt his friendship to be betrayed more than his ideals. Either way the meeting had been short and to the point, with the ex-lieutenant highlighting that things were still unresolved between them.

Korra slid out of the rink, claiming that she needed a break and letting the girls play around before she walked up to Naga, scratching the polar bear dog's ears as she stood next to the hooded man with a tense expression.

"Everything alright?" Korra enquired under her breath.

"Yes." Noatak replied without moving even if he was intensely aware of how close she was and how much he wanted to touch her. "You can relax, Korra."

"You sure?" She asked suspiciously while Naga nuzzled her hands.

"Absolutely." Noatak's cocked his head ever so slightly to glance at her teasingly. "You look lovely…Snowflake."

"Hey, you…!" Korra sulked but it was a playful expression.

"I meant that cute ornament. Very…appropriate." He corrected quickly and very conspicuously, beckoning at her hair pin, which he thought looked stunning on her even if he planned on teasing her further for its theme and girliness. "For this event, of course." He added the last part with heavy snickering sarcasm.

"I knew you'd tease me about it." Korra sulked further but stood next to him, now facing the rink to watch the girls play.

"Then why did you wear it?"

"Because I like making you smile… even if I get mocked for it." Her words struck him deeper than he had expected considering her strong pride and the tension that had been between them since their last time together but he did indeed smile under that dark hood with no mask needed to conceal the expression.

"I wasn't mocking you, Korra. You do look stunning." Noatak was fully honest this time, discarding the sarcasm. "Where did you get the pin?"

"Thanks." She blushed ever so slightly. "It was a gift from my uncle."

"Oh, so he contacted you?" Noatak had actually been expecting the Water Tribe Chief to say something a lot sooner and he had been preparing himself to counter any situation that might arise from it.

"Yeah…" Korra seemed a bit thoughtful about the topic at hand. "He was surprisingly supportive."

"As family should be." He sounded comforting but deep down he wished he could have known that simple truth when he was her age.

"What about your mom? Did you hear back from her?" Korra seemed both curious and eager to divert the topic away from her uncle.

"Ah, yes. But now is not the time to discuss that." Noatak beckoned at the two airbender girls that were rapidly approaching. "I would suggest that ride next." He pointed vaguely at the largest structure in the whole festival- a gigantic, vertical, slowly rotating wheel with closed off baskets for the riders.

"What? Why?" Korra looked at the thing but rather than get a reply, she just saw Noatak disappear into the crowd.

"I win!" Ikki burst out as she tapped the railing in front of the Avatar, seconds before her sister reached it. "Korra, I won! Did you see?"

"Yup. Well done, Ikki." Korra smiled kindly, if a little distracted, at both girls. "Ready to go? There's more to do after all."

"Yes, shall we, Ikki?" Jinora nodded at the Avatar and looked at her sister, already jumping over the railing to remove the borrowed leather skates and hand them to the next skater.

"Huh? Oh, ok." Ikki agreed reluctantly and mimicked her sister. "Can we go on the other rides, Korra?"

"Sure. How about that one?" Korra pointed at the ferris-wheel as nonchalantly as possible.

"YES!" The girls nodded immediately took off towards the huge structure, pulling Korra along with Naga trailing behind.

The line was fairly small and the tickets were surprisingly cheap leaving them with plenty of spare change left but it brought a vague thought to Korra's mind- where did the airbenders actually get the money? They were generally self-sufficient in the island but for all she knew the only paid job anyone in the Air Temple had was Tenzin's councilor position… Then again she also saw more and more traditionally Air Nomad products for sale in the city so perhaps they were expanding into commerce to help spread the culture and manage their finances.

The Avatar's thoughts made the time waiting in line fly but a problem presented itself when they reached the actual ride- most of the closed metal cubicles of the ferris-wheel were designed for the weight of two people only. It shouldn't be a problem since Ikki and Jinora were small and light but the amber-eyed man in charge took one look at Korra and told them to split up, suggesting that the girls go together and that the Avatar could have a cubicle all to herself.

Korra was reluctant to let the girls go alone because she didn't want another lecture from Tenzin about how she needed to learn to watch out for the kids but they were talented airbenders so heights meant nothing to them, Jinora was responsible enough to keep them from doing anything stupid and the White Lotus guards were still about so there really was nothing to worry about so in the end Korra allowed the girls to board their box while she calmly waited her turn and instructed Naga to wait quietly by the exit. When her turn finally came, Korra slipped into the shadowy interior box and only after the door was snapped shut and locked did she realize she wasn't alone in there, a discreet hooded person was sitting inconspicuously in the darkness against the windows of that little cubicle.

"How did you even time this so well?" Korra asked with an impressed grin.

"Bribed the guy that put you here." Noatak replied calmly and reached out to pull her into the seat next to his.

"Why go through all that trouble?" She relaxed slightly to his side, still grinning as the box began to move and swayed slightly.

"Mostly to do this." He slipped the hood back and leaned down to her, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up so he could kiss her lips deeply and lovingly.

Korra kissed back quite passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck while his snuck around her back until they were glued together in the chilly shadows of that swaying booth, rising higher and higher above the horizon with their mouths mashed together and their tongues dancing languidly. It was a strange sensation, the kiss was so profound that it took their breath away but adding that to the unique light-headed sensation that all waterbenders experienced the higher they climbed above the ocean line was making them both a little dizzy in a strangely warm pleasant way.

"Money well spent." Korra breathed out as the hungry kiss broke and their puffs of hot panting breath mingled together between them.

"Indeed it was." He agreed huskily, noting that they weren't even close to the top of the ride yet seeing as the wheel moved incredibly slowly and was immensely huge. "Does this mean we are alright again?"

"Yes." Korra didn't really want to talk about their last argument, she had missed him too much and wanted to forget anything regarding stress in their relationship, at least for the time being.

"Thank you." Noatak leaned even lower, burying his face in her neck and kissing slowly up her fragrant skin. He hadn't even realized how stressed he had been over their argument until that very moment, the week apart under her request had been horrid but only now did he notice how he was breathing easily for the first time in days; not to mention that for some reason he felt like her intimate proximity helped him unwind pent up tension as well as recharge his energy.

"How did it go with Liu?" Korra asked with some hesitation but she never let go and that's what really mattered to him.

"Since when do you refer to him on a first name basis?" Noatak sounded curious but his light tone was reassuring.

"I don't know, Noatak. I can't help it, it's strange but maybe it's because his first name reminds me of his old title? Or maybe it's just because he told me to call him that and it's easier than his last name? I don't even know." Korra was rambling mostly because she couldn't quite explain, even to herself, why Liu could make her feel compelled to be polite when she hated his guts. He just exuded a natural sense of integrity even when he acted so rough around the edges and spoke so harsh and snappily.

"Either way, it went surprisingly well. You don't have to worry about it." Noatak reassured her while tracing softly up her back.

"Hm. If you say so." She sounded highly skeptical but discarded the matter quickly since she just wanted to be happy for the night.

"Trust me." Noatak moved to sit upright again and pulled the Avatar over his lap so she sat with her back to his chest, a comforting position that they had both become habituated to. They were ignorant to the fact that only their shadowed silhouettes could be seen by any riders in the other booths.

"I do." Or at least she tried. "So your mom replied?" She shifted to a happier subject to chase away her doubts even if she was secretly worried of what the woman would think of her now.

"Yes."

"And…?" Korra urged on filled with curiosity.

"She's ecstatic." The corners of Noatak's lips twitched slightly with enjoyment.

"She is?" The Avatar smirked slightly.

"Oh yes, apparently having grand-children was a dream she had given up long ago. She was quite delighted by the news."

"She doesn't mind the whole secrecy thing or the fact that we aren't…you know." Korra avoided the words a little uncomfortably but her smirk was still present.

"Aren't married, you mean? No, she wasn't bothered in the least. I think that after so many years believing me dead she's just glad to accept any good news I give her without any judgment." Noatak played with a stray lock of Korra's hair as if the complex nature of his family life was a light hearted subject. "She sent her support as well as a gift for you."

"What is it?" The Avatar was curious but she could already guess that it would be something for the baby more than for her, after all that's what most people sent.

"I haven't a clue. I didn't open it." Noatak's fingers continued to twist a strand of hair distractedly. "She also pleaded that we visit as soon as the child is born, she wants to meet it."

"My uncle made a similar demand." Korra rolled her eyes slightly since it had been indeed a demand and not an invitation.

"I see. I believe this means we will be travelling to the North sometime next year?" The prospect was strangely pleasing to Noatak, not just because he would be seeing his mother but mostly because making future plans with Korra felt uplifting and gave him a sense of hope and elation.

"We have to, don't we?" Korra shrugged but smiled nonetheless, feeling the same way he did. "Alright. It could be fun, I guess."

"Excellent."

Korra leaned back to him contentedly and looked out the windows with her eyes widening in awe at the immense landscape that stretched out beneath them as the cubicle finally reached the highest peak of the ride. She had seen the city from the clouds before when riding Oogie, police airships and things of the sort but never so slowly and leisurely during the night so this… This was new, this time she was actually paying attention to the scenery for a change. Despite the darkness of the night and all the falling snow, she could see the city in a way she never had before- on one side she could see as far as Air Temple Island that was bathed in moonlight and nested between the dark foaming waves of the ocean, on the other she could view beyond the limits of Republic City and into the snowy mountains, she could see all the artificial lights of the city like a magical portrait of color and bright splendor, the people were small as insects buzzing beneath them, the noise of the celebrations hummed around them smothered by the height and enclosed space they were in, the cold frosted the windows in wintry patterns forming the perfect frame for the view and the beauty of it all, the strange new perspective that was so different from all she knew, was stunning and the Avatar found no words to describe it.

"Enjoying the ride?" Noatak enquired with amusement as he watched her silent impressed face. Of course he had seen the city this way several times in the past since his habits had been nocturnal for far too long what with reconnaissance and equalist scheming, not to mention that at one point he had had free access to airships but such trivial things never impressed him before though he had to admit that simply enjoying the almost artsy view with Korra at his side felt surreal, beautiful, uniquely memorable and very intimate; he wasn't even sure which description fit that moment more accurately but it wasn't the landscape that attracted him, it was the situation, it was Korra and her loveliness and reactions.

"Yes…" Korra murmured with fascination in her voice. If only that moment could last so much longer.

"I've said before but…You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear, feeling the way she shivered in reaction to his adoring tone.

"I look huge, Noatak." She chuckled to hide how he flustered her.

"Not that much. Though even if you were huge you would still look lovely in my eyes." He chuckled as well with his hands trailing up the curve of her bump.

"Flatterer. You're too biased." Korra smirked slightly but enjoyed the praise.

"Perhaps." Noatak had to give in on that point. "But that is not a bad thing, is it?"

"Nope. I guess it's not."

"How long until you return to the temple? Or will you be going to the Winter Gala?" He enquired as the swaying cubicle started to descend slowly.

"I'm not going to the gala, no." Korra had already refused that invitation, she had had enough of social events to last her a whole year and it wasn't really that important that she had to make an appearance, it was just a city hosted party for the big-shots. "But I have this fireworks thing with the Council at ten and I'm supposed to meet up with Asami, Mako and Bolin after that."

"So you don't really know when you'll be home." Noatak looked out the window thoughtfully, already planning on how to interact with her after the Council situation since her friends wouldn't be a problem, he was also considering on how to sneak into her room that night. "Well, if you need to be at City Hall at ten then you better not linger, it's nine-thirty already."

"Seriously?" Korra turned to look at him, looking surprised. "Already?"

"Time flits away when you're having fun, doesn't it?" He smiled at her lack of attention and tapped the window indicating a large clock imbedded in the wall of the local train station that was so nearby.

"Will I be seeing you some more tonight?" She sulked slightly, probably expecting a no as they approached the ground once more.

"Most definitely, my lovely Avatar." Noatak placed another kiss on her lips before he gently ushered her off when the ride came to a halt.

"I'll take that as a promise." Korra smirked slightly and slipped out of the darkened box to walk towards the waiting airbender girls with a slightly blushed smile plastered on her face.

Noatak watched her go silently, already missing her proximity as the ride began to pull him up again, he would have to endure another slow cycle of the ferris-wheel before he could leave without raising suspicion but he didn't mind, he had enjoyed his moment and finding Korra again wouldn't be hard with that polar bear dog tailing her, but just those minutes without her in sight were enough to unsettle his addicted mind.

Korra was already moving away, the girls were plopped over Naga with all their prizes as the Avatar grinned in a much better mood than she had been all week. They were stopped by a familiar voice calling for them.

"Korra! Ikki! Jinora!" The gentle even voice was raised slightly to grab their attention and when she turned her head Korra spotted Tenzin with Meelo riding his back and Pema following contently behind with Rohan to her chest in his mandarin sling. Apparently they had just come from somewhere near the ferris-wheel too.

"Tenzin! We were just about to head back to City Hall." Korra smiled, waiting for the rest of them to catch up and watching Meelo hop onto Naga, joining his sisters. The kids began airbending the falling snow into little whirlwinds between their hands in some sort of competition while the boy sucked on a caramelized moon peach.

"Oh, good. I feared you had forgotten all about that." Tenzin let out a breath of visible relief but cast a glance of mild curiosity towards the ride he had just watched Korra exit. He could have sworn he had seen…

"Well, I didn't so can we go and get it over with, please?" Korra gave her usual smug smirk, interrupting the master's thoughts.

"Yes. Of course." Tenzin agreed quickly. "Will you be staying with Miss Sato and the brothers afterwards? We need to return home early since Rohan will be getting fussy and Meelo is already wearing himself out with all the excitement."

"Yeah, 'Sami said they'd give me a ride back to the temple so we're good." Korra grinned and gave him a thumbs up, oblivious as to why Tenzin was relaxing his overprotective grip for once but not really caring.

"Very well. Let's not dally then." Tenzin quickly shepherded the large group up the brightly lit streets among loud chorus of song, chatter and many reverent greetings from the crowd as the girls babbled with Pema, describing all the fun things they had been doing with the Avatar.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Good evening, Avatar Korra." A buttery high voice slipped into Korra's ears like overly sweet honey as soon as the group had reached City Hall. She already knew who the speaker was and as she turned to looked at huge disturbing smile of councilor Kufeng she had to bite her tongue to keep in any snarky remarks, she couldn't afford to be rude this time since Kufeng was being nothing but polite. "Happy Solstice."

"Hi… Yeah, you too." Korra mumbled out, returning the woman's bow. She noticed that the councilwoman looked very extravagant in a frilly multi-layered russet dress, jade hair ornaments and bright emerald and gold make-up to go with her red lips.

The Councilors, Korra and a few minor hot-shot guests would get to watch the spectacle from a podium since they would be officially hosting the festivities with speeches and wishes of good fortune for the city while symbolically starting off the fireworks, which was why Tenzin had disappeared for a moment to help Pema and the kids find a spot to watch the fireworks without him so the Avatar found herself temporarily alone with the irritating Earth councilwoman.

"Are you still angry about the meeting with Mr. Zhong?" Kufeng gave Korra a worried little look with her stretched smile faltering a little. "I'm sorry if I was less than proper, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, well…It's in the past." Korra shrugged the matter off uncomfortably, she was a little taken aback by the sudden apology.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" The woman grimaced slightly but tried to edge closer.

"Why would you say that?" Korra avoided Kufeng's eyes but tried to sound nonchalant.

"Just the impression I get. I really wish we could get along, I would like to be your friend if you'd let me, Avatar Korra."

"Sorry, I guess our way of thinking is just too different." Korra smiled a little caustically but the woman seemed oblivious to her attitude.

"I hope you'll change your mind about that. Perhaps you'll come to see things my way eventually, though I honestly don't understand why we disagree so much in the first place." Kufeng smiled with exaggerated sweetness again.

"Why wouldn't we?" Korra grit her teeth slightly, silently begging Tenzin to return quickly.

"You are the Avatar! I'm sure that if anyone should be able to understand my views it should be you. Not to mention that you were a direct victim of those dangerous non-bender equalists during the war so I don't see why you are so permissive to them and confrontational towards me." The woman chuckled to lighten her words but pouted slightly which looked silly on her bright red lips.

"Maybe because you're just as extreme as the equalists ever were and you're total snob." Korra snapped without thinking, watching the woman flinch at her brutal honesty. "Your discrimination and hypocrisy pisses me the hell off and that fake smile gives me the creeps. At least the equalists were just fighting for their warped view on fairness, while you're constantly preaching for superiority. And yeah, I'm the Avatar but just because I can bend all elements doesn't mean I think I'm better than people who can't bend at all, unlike you. No wonder people dislike you."

"What? I…But…Avatar Korra, must you be so cruel?!" Kufeng backed away clutching her hands to her chest, trying to make herself look small and frightened even though Korra hadn't even raised her voice.

"I'm not cruel, I'm honest." Korra shrugged, not really caring about that the councilor had taken offense. "Take it as a piece of advice from the Avatar if that makes you feel any better."

"I most certainly will not! This is completely…" Kufeng was interrupted by Tenzin, who appeared with head councilman Lee.

"Everything alright, ladies?" Tenzin enquired politely.

"Fine." Korra answered sharply. "When can we get all this over with?"

"Right. If you would please…" Lee motioned to the stairs that led to the little podium at the entrance of City Hall, looking slightly bored and distant.

Korra stomped her way up the stairs to the platform that had hosted many a press conference before, she greeted all the other councilors and guests in general and settled in the far end by a temporary railing, hoping everything would end soon. Asami popped up a minute or two later and greeted the Avatar with polite warmth and a demure bow since they were so publically displayed to an audience even if they traded wide knowing smiles; the jade-eyed woman then took her spot with the other Council members and to avoid making further contact with the offended Kufeng, Korra overlooked all the people in the square, looking for her other friends while pops and flashes of reporter cameras snapped around the dais.

She spotted Pema and her children easily somewhere in the middle of the crowd, as if their bright clothes hadn't been flashy enough they also had Naga with them which made them very easy to notice, in fact Ikki and Meelo were perched over the large polar bear dog for a better view while waving at the Avatar and Tenzin. A few minutes later Korra saw Bolin and Mako in the far right edge of the square with a ragtag group of street urchin kids, one of them was arguing with a flustered Bolin and the Avatar recognized the boy as Skoochy who was obviously winning whatever debate he was having with the older earthbender; within moments the brothers were being forced to buy solstice dumplings for the whole group of kids but Korra found the scene strangely entertaining as she waited.

Beifong and her metalbenders were on duty and surrounding the podium along with the unobtrusive guards from the Order of White Lotus and Toph Beifong appeared to be sulking in a nearby fried shrimp booth, she probably didn't really like fireworks in the first place but at least she had Commander Bumi keeping her company with a large mug of some sort of ale in his gloved hands.

Korra was brought back to attention when head councilman Lee began his speech but it was so boring and droll that she zoned out after the first few lines and merely stood there overlooking the crowd in an attempt to spot another familiar figure. The other councilors spoke too but most of them restricted themselves to a few short lines so eventually Korra was being urged to join all the hot-shots as each of them lit a wick of a ceremonial piece of firework, each councilperson ended up releasing a shower of sparks in the colors of their own nations and even Korra was requested to light a wick, which she did with firebending only to watch the thing shoot into the air and explode in a brilliant flash that showered little dusty flickers of ghostly white flame all over the sky.

In seconds the whole sky was aflame with colors, sparks, blasts and shapes of brilliant light, all the heads present turned towards the dark winter clouds watching bubbles, flowers, stars, dustings, blasts, and symbols color everything in flashes of fuchsia, jade, bright red, shiny yellow, white, electric blue, lilac, orange, gold and even silver light. It was magical and fascinating, the spectacle was so eye catching that the sense of beauty and wonderment overpowered the annoyingly loud snaps and explosions that seemed to reverberate in the very core of spectators bodies with their intensity and to make things even more incredible, several firebenders on the roof of City Hall began to manipulate sparks and flames into moving shapes of fantastic creatures, omens and words of good luck.

It was all so hypnotic that Korra couldn't take her eyes off the sky as the multicolored flashes reflected in her wide cerulean eyes in a glittering dance and strange heavy shadows were cast all around her. She knew about fireworks, of course, but she had never gotten to witness more than the little hand-held sparks that the guards at the South Pole compound brought her during any major celebrations so this was more than she had ever expected, the sight was so completely foreign and yet oddly reminiscing of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 3 As someone said- I haven't updated since last year! Lol, anyway sorry for the lack of updates recently but I was busy with Amorra Week and then I had all these plot bunnies I needed to clear from my head so I needed to write a bunch of one-shots but it's all done now though and I should resume regular updates starting next week!_

_PS-So I officially confirmed that the age I gave Noatak in this fic (34) is non-cannon. I already knew that, of course, but I was operating under the premise that it was unconfirmed and based on the year of Yakone's escape since I couldn't check for sure because for some reason the official Nickelodeon website kept crashing my laptop but now I managed to check it and Amon is indeed confirmed to be 40 (DAMN IT! OTL He looks so much younger and sexier than 40 xD). Oh well, I'll continue this story on the premise that he is 34 in this universe and Tarrlok was 31, then again the age difference is never a big deal in LoK, just look at Pema- she's 35 and Tenzin is 51. So yeah, let's not pay a lot of attention to this detail and focus on the story, ok? I'm probably the only one obsessing anyway (sorry, OCD perfectionist and all ^^'').)_


	83. The Kiss

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice in her ear startled Korra from the brink of some long-lost memory and she nearly jumped, turning her head abruptly to see councilor Sukuda smiling at her benevolently.

"Oh! Yeah, it's really cool." Korra grinned at the man, her heart still sped from the surprise but she turned her eyes back onto the flaming sky to enjoy the show even if she was intensely aware that Sukuda watching her more than the fireworks.

"First time?" The man enquire with his usual relaxed smile.

"If you don't count hand-held sparkles and war bomb explosions then yes, it's my first time seeing something like this." Korra chuckled lightly as a dragon of firebent flames twisted in the air above her with fascinating detail.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy it." Sukuda leaned a little closer and spoke in tone of conspiracy. "I'd like to speak with you afterwards. In private."

"What about?" Korra never took her eyes of the show but she was becoming intensely curious and highly suspicious too, hoping this wasn't some sort of romantic pass at her.

"I will just take up a few minutes of your time, I promise." The man insisted with a near begging puppy-eyed look.

"Well, alright." Korra nodded in agreement.

The fireworks spectacle had ended with bang- literally. The explosion of color and light had been so enormous that Korra was still seeing sparks and her ears popped as she moved quietly off the podium, walking around a deserted corner of City Hall while the rest of the councilors mingled with the crowd to either go start the Winter Gala or join their families in the more public festivities. She knew she didn't have more than a few minutes before the White Lotus guards began to panic from her absence but she didn't really care much as she leaned against a marble pillar, hidden by tall shrubbery of the nearby park and waited to hear what Sukuda had to say.

"Quite a show, wasn't it?" The man rounded the corner with a smile and walked up to her in light strides. At that second, with the shadows on his relaxed form as he turned the corner moving with cheerful grace despite his warrior frame, Korra was reminded her father and she wondered what he and Senna would say if they watched that spectacle with her.

"Pretty awesome, yeah." Korra chuckled, feeling relaxed by the councilor's good humor as well as her own nostalgia.

"You look very beautiful tonight, by the way." Sukuda smiled further but seemed a little on edge as he watched her appreciatively, his eyes trailing from the bottom up until they rested on the lovely snowflake pin in her hair.

"I look huge." Korra joked for the second time that night, though this time she wasn't fishing for compliments, she just really wanted to discourage the man from any romantic thoughts.

"Nonsense, you look lovely." He laughed light-heartedly.

"If you say so." Korra's smug smirk shielded her growing suspicious towards what Sukuda really wanted.

"How's the baby?" He glanced at her obvious bump with a strange expression of longing and jealousy.

"Fine." The reply was polite.

"Good to know." The conversation was becoming impersonal and awkward but Sukuda seemed reluctant, almost scared, to get to his point.

"So what was so important that we needed to talk in private?" Korra pressed the matter, she didn't want to linger around all night waiting for him to talk even if she usually did like his good natured company.

"Always straight the point. Isn't that right, Avatar Korra?" A hesitant smile crossed the councilor's face again.

"Are you going to answer me?" She repressed the urge to point out that he was usually straight to the point too.

"Very well." He took a steadying breath and reached into his coat pocket for a small white box that he held in anxious hands. "I am aware that you have refused all my gifts and invitations so far, Avatar Korra and I haven't taken offense in the least but…"

"But?" Korra prodded on, eyeing the little box suspiciously.

"I want to make my intentions perfectly clear, Korra." It was the first time this man had referred to her without a title, the way her name was spoken so sweetly and how he leaned closer to her with heat in his sky colored eyes was a little innerving.

"And those are…?" Korra tried not to avoid his gaze.

"You are a very beautiful woman and you are also the Avatar so I understand that you might have plenty of suitors or admirers bothering you… And the fact that you are about to become an unwed mother doesn't aid your reputation too greatly either but I…" Sukuda hesitated again, suddenly looking very young as he rubbed the back of his head nervously even though he must be at least thirty, if not more. "…I have become very fond of you…More than I should perhaps…I know that you have expressed no interest and I realize that I am being quite out of line here but in all honesty… Well…"

"Just spit it out already." Korra blurted the words out, she wasn't aggressive or snappy, in fact his sudden stutter amused her a little and she felt a little sad that she would most likely have to turn him down since there was something about this man that had always compelled her, something she always respected in him and all that made her really sad that she might have to break his heart.

"I wish that you'd consider becoming my wife." Sukuda held out the box, opening it to reveal a betrothal necklace. The pretty baby-blue silk band was perfectly folded inside the velvet casing of the box and a pretty heart-shaped turquoise stone with Water Tribe wave carvings hung elegantly from it. However, before Korra could reply the man was speaking anxiously again. "It's ok if you don't answer right away. I just hope you'll accept the necklace and think about it, please."

"I'm sorry…" Korra began, already backing away slightly. Normally she would have refused without any hesitation but she wanted to be polite for the sake of the man that had always taken her side in everything in the Council.

"Korra, I can protect you. I can take that child in as if it were my own and I can make sure nobody in this city gossips about you or questions your honor ever again. I know you don't love me yet but perhaps if you just gave me a chance I could sway you and I'm sure your family would be glad to see you married with a respectable Water Tribe man in these circumstances." Sukuda continued moving closer and speaking desperately.

"Councilman Sukuda, I'm REALLY flattered by the offer but I have to say no." Korra shook her head pushing the encased necklace back to the man. "I'm sorry."

"Won't you even consider it? Just accept the necklace and think about it for a while, no strings attached." He insisted and pleaded as politely as any desperate man can be.

"I really am sorry but there's nothing to consider, my answer is no." Korra steeled herself slightly, refusing to give in to pity.

"Please!"

"No."

"Is there someone else?" Sukuda eyed her with slightly bitter suspicion.

"Er…" She was stumped about what to say for a moment and he took advantage of her hesitation.

Suddenly Korra found herself enfolded in the councilman's arms as his mouth crashed onto hers, his rough lips glued onto hers in a blend of chaste adoration and fervent passion and his tongue was suddenly invading her mouth, tasting her and exploring as he pressed the Avatar to the stone pillar with his large form. The act was more desperate and needy than it was violent but he was being forceful anyway and Korra hated that, even if she was stunned for several long seconds which gave him time to plunder her mouth; she then began slapping at him quite hard, trying to push him away politely as a warning but when he just clung tighter Korra's patience burned out. Yet as she was about to violently push the man away by instinct and possibly cause him bodily harm someone else did the job for her.

Sukuda's warm rough lips left hers abruptly and he stumbled back as a strong hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the Avatar before he was violently shoved to the icy marble ground. For a long panicked second Korra thought Noatak had exposed himself to come to her unnecessary rescue but she was completely wrong.

"I believe the lady said no." Liu, of all people, stood over the councilman, glaring with cold aggression.

"This is none of your business, Zhong. The Avatar can speak for herself." Sukuda got to his feet shakily, dusting snow off his clothes and looking flustered and ashamed.

"Yeah and I _did_ say no." Korra snapped, crossing her arms and frowning, oblivious to the fact that the little box with the betrothal necklace had disappeared from sight. "What the hell was that even for?!"

"Yes, I don't think forcing yourself on her helps your case in the least." Liu barked at the man accusatorily while positioning himself in front of the Avatar, the move appeared to be a show of loyal defensiveness but the mustached man was actually just trying to keep Korra from lunging to the councilor and possibly getting violent and attracting attention which was exactly what she had in mind.

Sukuda looked from the tensed wired form of the Avatar to Liu's harsh challenging pose and back to the Avatar again, his angry and frustrated expression began to fade into flustered irritation and he hung his head in defeat. He seemed to be considering his options and it was obvious by the acidic glances that he threw to the other man that he was resenting Liu's presence.

"Alright…I apologize, Avatar Korra. Please don't hold this act of impulsive stupidity against me." Sukuda bowed respectfully. "My offer still stands, though. I'll be waiting if you ever change your mind."

"My answer will keep being no." Korra's frown hadn't softened in the least and the fact that she could still taste Sukuda's peppery breath didn't improve her mood.

"You heard the lady." Zhong growled out the words, giving the other man a pointed glare. "So scram, councilor."

"And here I thought you were a respectful gentleman." Sukuda spat the words at Liu with disdain but without raising his voice.

"Says the hot-shot councilman who just forced himself on a pregnant girl." Liu snickered and even though Korra took offense at the being called that with such a condescending tone she was still amazed and highly suspicious as to why the creepy mustached man was defending her.

"I have already apologized for that momentary lapse of judgment!" Sukuda shoved his impressive large form closer to Liu in challenge and outrage.

"Yes and that makes it all fine and dandy!" Sarcasm dripped from Liu's words like poison as he grinned darkly and refused to balk away from the man.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Korra yelled with commanding aggression, bending snow into water and using it to shove both men away from each other before they started snapping their jaws like a couple of angry wolfs slobbering for a fight. "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving."

Korra turned and stomped away, she was surprised to notice that Liu was actually following close behind like some sort of bodyguard as she mingled back into the crowd while Sukuda disappeared from sight after one last crestfallen look in her direction.

"Like I said before- such a bearcat." Liu commented offhand as Korra tried to filter past the crowd to retrieve Naga and get to her friends.

"Leave me alone, Liu." Korra scowled but then stopped herself and turned to the man. "No, actually, why did you even defend me? I'm not going to owe you any more little favors no matter what you say."

"That has nothing to do with it." The mustached man sneered at her angry attitude.

"Then why? I get that your people keep following us around, which really pisses me off by the way, but why did you even get involved? It was none of your damn business."

"Stop being an ungrateful brat. I didn't do it for you." Liu snapped out before he thought his words through.

"What…?" Korra eyed the man skeptically even as the crowd of celebrating people kept bumping into her. Suddenly something clicked. "You did it for _him_, didn't you? So he wouldn't have to show himself."

"I owe that _person_ no such courtesy!" Liu growled the words, warning her away from the subject with his glare.

"Once a loyal mutt, always a loyal mutt, I guess." Korra mocked, not even caring that the last time she approached this subject with the mustached man he slapped her hard enough to make her ears ring.

"Why, you little…" Liu hissed deeply offended, his hands clenched into fists at his side in a wild attempt to keep his temper from raging in pubic but in the end his self-control won over his anger. "Suit yourself."

Liu bowed in reluctant courtesy, turned his back and strode off in the opposite direction, almost shoving people out of the way in his haste. Korra snorted victoriously and watched him go before she started searching for the airbenders and her friends again.

Naga was a huge white hulk in the distance but with a quick whistle the polar bear dog raced to Korra with Ikki and Meelo still attached to its back, the sight of the giggling children hanging on like little clinging pentapi make the Avatar smile and she grabbed at that stray thread that was the memory of what had just happened with Sukuda and rolled it up into a ball that she could stuff away in a drawer of her mind- it wouldn't do to have such a thing ruin her mood, she couldn't let everyone see the outrage in her face.

"I am king of the world!" Meelo shouted out to the wind as Naga raced over to the Avatar. He was clinging to the animal's soft fur with his hands but his outstretched legs caught the breeze that made him almost roll upside down over the polar bear dog's back.

"Korra! Did you see the purple and orange and yellow dragon spark thingies? They were my favorite! Did you know they make the green and blue star blasts with greaseberry bramble powder? Oh, speaking of powder, I want to buy flicker powder sticks! Can we, Korra?" Ikki revved on like the excitable little engine of words that she was.

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Ikki. I'm just here for Naga." Korra chuckled as the polar bear dog licked her hands with a slippery wet tongue the size of a dictionary.

"Children, it's time to go." Tenzin suddenly appeared behind the Naga as Pema followed close behind with Rohan and Jinora. "Korra, I believe your friends are waiting for you."

"How come Korra gets to stay?" Ikki whined a little in protest, already falling reluctantly into her father's arms with a plop.

"Korra is an adult and you are past your bedtime." Tenzin chided good naturedly, holding his daughter and trying to extricate Meelo from Naga while the boy wrestled playfully with the large animal, biting into its fur harmlessly.

The temporary farewells were lengthy and dragged since none of the children, aside from the sleepy Rohan, seemed willing to go home just yet, in the end Pema had to persuade Tenzin to let them buy some sparkle sticks and honey-roasted leechi nuts on the way home as a compromise. It was in that moment that Korra wondered if she would ever be able to cultivate the kind of warm complacent patience that Pema displayed with her own kid, for some reason Korra didn't think she could do it and that made her wonder just how hard motherhood would turn out to be for someone so hard-headed and impatient.

As she watched the airbender family leave Korra was startled once again by a voice very close behind her though this surprise went from sudden fright to elation in a matter of seconds and she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.


	84. The Games

"Hi, Korra." Mako's sudden greeting was tinted with glee when he saw her jump in surprise.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're, like, super easy to spot in a crowd?" Bolin's playful voice joined his brother's a moment later and the Avatar turned to face the brothers with a grin.

"Am I that eye-catchingly amazing?" Korra joked with a snobby mocking expression.

"Yeah, that and you walk around with a giant pure white polar bear dog that stands out in the crowd like…well, like a giant polar bear dog." Asami replied lamely with her demure titter, appearing from behind Mako in her lovely chocolate and wine outfit.

"So, Naga is the amazing and eye-catching one then?" Korra laughed playfully and fell into pace with her friends as they began to walk together. The polar bear dog followed with what appeared to be a huff of agreement and Pabu scuttled up over its head.

"Darn right, she is." Bolin nodded and pat the large white beast gently on the flank, he still remembered how Naga had saved his life back in a certain airfield during a certain battle and there was also that one thing with Tahno that still made him laugh so he never wasted a chance to praise the beast.

The conversation rolled out playfully as they caught up on news from the past week and plenty of friendly flirtatious compliments were traded but at some point, when Mako was coerced into buying caramelized moon peaches for the girls, Bolin asked a question that Korra herself wanted answered.

"Is, er, you-know-who going to show up tonight?" The earthbender looked around with comical caution as he spoke with a hand cupped to his mouth in Korra's direction.

"He already did, actually." Korra sounded casual but somewhere inside her she began to wonder, and dread, whether Noatak had witnessed the little scene with Sukuda; she was pretty sure that he had to have seen, given the vigilant overprotective obsessive-compulsive watch he kept over her during such public events but she still hoped that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't been able to get close enough to see that particular little scandal.

"Really?" Bolin stood on tip-toes to look around the crowd. "Where?"

"Not now, dummy." Korra laughed, accepting one of the caramelized treats that Mako handed out and biting into it with gusto. "Back by the rides before the fireworks. I'm kinda hoping he'll pop up again soon though."

"And who exactly might you be referring to, Avatar Korra?" A deep rusty voice spoke from somewhere behind the girls and she grinned widely at the sound while recognition sparked in Bolin and Mako's faces when they stared at the darkly cloaked person behind her.

"I'm pretty sure I was referring to you." Korra tipped head back to look at him in a silly disjointed angle with the golden skewered sweet dangling from her mouth.

"And here I though perhaps you were referring to another Water Tribe man." Noatak insinuated blankly.

He looked at her from the depths of the cowl and the sight of her playful pose and the obvious joy in her face when she saw him made his gaze soften but Korra could see the ice in those eyes and the stiffness of his posture that told her that he had indeed witnessed more than he had wanted. She had to swallow back the lump in her throat at the sight of that barely contained chilliness he held but she tried to remain easygoing, as if Sukuda and Liu meant nothing, she feared Noatak might start planning some stupid little vindictive plot if she didn't push the matter aside as jokingly as possible.

«Oh snap! He saw it alright.» Korra thought to herself, almost flinching as she took another huge bite of the moon peach and composed herself, trying to be nonchalant and ignoring the curious confused stares that her friends shot them.

"No other Water Tribers in Republic City that I'd want to see." The Avatar teased lightly as all three of her friends exchanged fleeting greetings with the hooded man.

Naga padded up to Noatak too, sniffing at his hood and nuzzling into him with her tongue lolling out happily in recognition, apparently the polar bear dog had grown fond of him after all that time at the beach and the nights hiding in the animal's corral while waiting for the right moent to see the Avatar. Korra's friends seemed to find that almost as weird as Noatak himself, who had confessed to Korra that most animals were instinctively afraid of him hence why he thought Naga was a little odd but Korra smiled as he reached to pet Naga's snout automatically with a scarred hand, she figured the polar bear dog was just a better judge of character than most people.

With some paranoia that she was sure she had caught from Noatak, Korra wondered briefly why nobody found her current conversation partner strange but when she looked around she noticed that a lot of people were hooded or cloaked against the snowing cold and so long as they all acted relaxed it would look just like a reunion among friends.

"Good to hear." Noatak moved closer and bent down to steal a bite off her moon peach when it was still practically in her mouth. The sudden blatant display of cheekiness and intimacy caught her, and her friends, off guard but Noatak didn't seem to care that his impulsive attitude grabbed unwanted attention and that made Korra laugh nervously.

"Feeling daring tonight, aren't you?" The Avatar teased, hoping the White Lotus guards we're keeping enough distance so that they wouldn't notice the closeness.

"Could be worse. I could be kissing you against a wall." Noatak reply coolly and jealously after swallowing the bite of caramelized fruit.

"Noatak…" Korra admonished in a low voice, sending him a warning stare.

"Yes, Korra?" He leaned close, too close, with his hidden face cocked slightly just inches from hers as if daring her to keep talking.

"Guys, can we move from here? It's getting a little crowded and I'm freezing." Asami put in, sensing something off about the whole atmosphere between them. It was actually the opposite of crowded, the flow of people had started to thin in their side of the festivities but that only made the interlude between Korra and the stranger a lot more obvious now that they were slightly more out in the open.

"Sure." Korra agreed with a little spite as she finally broke the challenging stare and turned to her friend, popping the moon peach back in her mouth.

The Avatar was torn, she stubbornly insisted and playing the situation off as nothing important, she insisted in making the best of rest of the evening, but if Noatak had seen everything and was acting so strangely about it then how was she to react? Should she defend that it wasn't her fault and complain about Sukuda until Noatak realized that she hadn't wanted that? No, he'd most likely try to do something not-so-nice to the councilor if she tried that approach. Should she try to distract him with other things? He probably wouldn't fall for that. Perhaps she could keep playing it casual? That sounded safe enough so she figured it was the best way to go.

They walked past all sorts of little vendors, around a group of huddled children watching a puppet-show, through a throng of chattering teenage girls and boys that threw snowballs at each other and into a particularly well-lit street where the aroma of many different types of food misted into the air from many temporary little wooden food and game booths with their tiny flappy curtains and bright eye-catching colors. During all that time Noatak still clung suspiciously close to Korra, never quite touching her but obviously staking his claim on her and hovering like a large overly protective bodyguard.

"Hey, there's this booth up ahead where you can win prizes depending on how many chili-pickled sea prunes you can eat without getting sick." Bolin added naively and excitedly. "I wanna try it."

"Bo, you hate sea prunes." Mako rolled his eyes but still walked up the colorfully lit street, following after earthbender.

"Nobody likes sea prunes, that's why it's fun." Bolin interjected.

"I like sea prunes!" Korra protested.

"Ok, nobody but Water Tribers like sea prunes." Bolin corrected himself with playful patience. "But even you guys have to shy away from chili-pickled sea prunes."

"That does sound pretty overpowering and gross." The Avatar admitted with a laugh. "Why would you even want to try that?"

"The prizes, Korra!" Bolin bounced excitedly. "They have awesome prizes but nobody managed to win any of the first place prizes yet because no one can reach any of the three eating records."

"It still sounds repulsive." Asami sounded skeptical.

Bolin didn't hear the raven-head though, because he spotted the aforementioned booth and began leading them over impatiently. They all soon saw what he meant by prizes- the bright teal booth, or shack actually, was huge with the words 'Pong's Prune Promenade' painted in rusty orange on little flappy curtains that shielded the counter and the walls were coated in what were probably the best prizes those games could offer- from house appliances to trinkets, from toys to books and music records, from mystery prizes to traditional ornaments and even flashy games, not to mention that a large billboard announced cash prizes for anyone who could beat the current records of the game. However, the huge amount of pickling vases filled with red hued fluid that littered the floor of the booth and spewed an unpleasant vinegary and spicy stench that could make a grown man cry were enough to turn most stomachs already and discourage people from even having a go at the prizes which would explain the dust gathering on some of the possible rewards.

The earthbender slapped some yuans on the counter and a grinning bald man with dark blue bloodshot eyes and fluffy russet clothes collected the fee and ladled a bowl full of the foul smelling rounded sea prunes in front of him. Pabu hopped on the counter next to Bolin but after a single whiff of the acrid air he ran off back to Naga and skittered over her saddle, the polar bear dog didn't even come close due to its sensitive nose and merely plopped down at a distance, watching the group with gentle liquid brown eyes.

"Good luck, kid. You'll needed it." The man patted Bolin on the shoulder.

"Wait, wait." Mako stopped his brother before he could grab the first sea prune, brotherly concern etched all over the firebender's face. "How do we know this is even safe?"

"Sir, all the pickling vases here have been inspected and approved by the Council's official and I'm a skilled water-healer so it's all a matter of guts, really." The man laughed playfully, leaning over the counter as much as his pudgy gut allowed.

"See, Mako? It's fine." Bolin joked and grabbed the first prune. "I'll get that money prize, just you watch."

"You'll need to swallow at least twenty-five of those for the lowest cash prize. The last guy who tried, some loud dark navy fellow, ended up crying for his mommy."

"I can do it." Bolin popped the first slimy walnut sized prune in his mouth and bit down, he immediately regretted not swallowing it whole and all the color drained from his face as he swallowed and gagged, screwing his face and clawing at his throat with his pursed lips swelling.

"How is it?" Asami asked tentatively as all of them watched with morbid fascination.

"GAH! That's a million time worse than I thought!" Bolin's eyes were teary already as he tried to scrape his own tongue. "I can't…I can't even describe it!"

"Quitting already, are you?" The old man laughed again.

"Not yet!" Bolin stubbornly popped a second slimy rubbery prune into his mouth and attempted to swallow it whole but apparently that was worse because it stuck in his throat and the blend of too hot, too acidic, too slimy and too disgustingly bitter flavors went right up to his nose, making him cling to the counter just to keep from falling dizzyingly to his knees.

"That is repulsive." Noatak murmured to Korra, pity for the earthbender flooded him but he sounded disapproving of such pointless games.

"You think so?" Korra laughed softly and had a strange dazed look as she watched Bolin.

"Yes. No offense, Korra, but your friend is slightly insane." Noatak replied blankly.

"I think it looks like fun." Korra smirked as smugly as always with her arms crossed. "I wanna try it."

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Noatak was staring at her appalled and so was Asami. Mako was the only one too preoccupied with his brother to notice the conversation.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Korra snickered lightly reminiscing about a little _conversation_ that they had had long ago back in the South Pole.

"This is different, Korra." He chided against her lewd comment.

"Yeah, Korra. How is that fun?" Asami pointed towards the weeping Bolin who insisted on swallowing a third prune but was on his knees banging his fist on the ground and trying not to feel sick. "Just the smell is nauseating enough."

"Actually it smells pretty good to me." Korra shrugged casually. At first the revolting stench really had seemed horrible and overpowering just like the thought of what flavor that confection would have but for some reason the smell was starting to grow on her and she found that the idea of eating those slimy pink-vinegar-tinted sea prunes was making her hungry.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Asami looked stunned.

"Besides the fact that she's twenty-five weeks pregnant?" Noatak pointed out with no amusement whatsoever. "Korra, odd cravings are one thing but this is ridiculous."

"Let me try!" Korra ignored them all and was speaking to the booth owner already, pulling out the fee from the leftover change in the pouch Pema had given her.

"Not sure I should allow that, missy, seeing as you have a bun in the oven and all." The good humored man eyed her bump apprehensively.

"I'll pay double the fee." Korra wiggled her brows playfully and pushed the money towards the man before anyone could stop her.

"Well then…I guess there's no harm in trying, is there?" He cackled and ladled a new bowl full of the disgusting confection right in front of the Avatar.

"Korra, what in the blazes do you think you're doing?" Mako was finally at her side, rubbing Bolin's back as the earthbender remained bent over in obvious agony after only four prunes.

"Don't do it, Korra!" Bolin pleaded with a greenish face and swollen red lips.

"Korra…" Noatak spoke her name with cold warning.

"You're all idiots." Asami shook her head softly. "The more you tell her not to, the more…"

Asami didn't get to finish because she was right- the more they warned the more Korra wanted to eat the damn things so she popped the first repulsive slimy prune in her mouth before they could take it away from her. Everybody stopped talking and watched with dread.

The rubbery skin was so spicy hot that her lips burned and swelled and when it broke between her teeth the disgusting acidic goo that burst out seemed to seep into her entire mouth with the most intensely strong flavor she had ever experienced, it went up to her nose and tears welled up in her eyes as she swallowed and felt the heat stain all the way down to her stomach like a ball of overheated lead. The weirdest thing was- no matter how sickening those sea prunes were, Korra actually _liked_ them and wanted more.

"…Not so bad." She coughed out. Her face was screwed against the flavor as if she had just sucked on a lemon, her cheeks were turning a motley shade of red just like her swollen lips and her eyes were stinging with tears but she looked strangely composed and calm as she popped a second prune in her mouth.

"Brave girl." The pudgy booth owner applauded.

"Are you alright?" Asami questioned worriedly as Noatak surveyed Korra for any sign that she might need help.

"Fine." Korra coughed out the word again and ate a third sea prune. "Like I said- not so bad."

Bolin seemed to disagree by the way he still clutched at his gut and gulped down the water Mako had got for him but he couldn't take his eyes of the Avatar as she went for a fourth, then fifth and sixth prune without so much as flinching.

"Jumping polar bears! She seems to be holding up better than anyone I ever saw." The booth owner, Korra assumed his name was Pong like the shack implied, spoke with surprise and glee, refilling the bowl when she finished her eighth prune.

"This is actually getting easier." Korra commented as she swallowed another two sea prunes at once. Now that the flavor was ingrained in her mouth and her lips and tongue were completely numbed from the spice, it actually was getting easy and the baby was doing lazy little taps inside her belly.

"Now there's something I've never heard before." Pong guffawed boisterously and watched delighted as she finished a second bowl.

"Keep it coming." Korra demanded, pointing at the bowl as she reached her fifteenth sea-prune.

"Korra, you proved your point. Aren't you going a little overboard now?" Noatak enquired stiffly as a small crowd began to gather to watch her swallow down the disgusting delicacies.

"I'm fine." Korra waved the matter off and broke the twenty sea prune barrier. "The kid likes it. See?" She grabbed Noatak's hand placing it over the side of her bump so he could feel the light reassuring motion as she continued to eat.

"Be that as it may, this cannot be healthy." Noatak pressed on softly but she promptly ignored him and broke the twenty-five record.

"You can stop now. You broke the first milestone." Pong beamed, looking somewhat stunned.

"What's the highest record?" Korra smirked wickedly.

"Forty-seven." The man shrugged casually. "But that guy ended up in the hospital."

"Forty-seven, huh? Well, not anymore. I'm setting a new record." Korra started popping the sea prunes into her mouth again as people began to cheer, applaud and place bets while the owner just stared at her, dumbfounded and impressed as he continued to refill the bowl.

"Korra, stop this at once." Noatak ordered in low commanding voice that resembled Amon's most dangerous tone a little too closely.

"That's not gonna work this time." Korra snickered and leaned closer to whisper for his ears only. "You can punish me for it later." She then cheekily stuffed her mouth with another of the revolting sea prunes.

She didn't know why she was defying him so much, partially it had to be because he was trying to stop her from doing what she wanted and she was naturally rebellious against that sort of thing but it was deeper than that. She didn't understand why and it was a very sudden revelation to her but she actually wanted him angry at her, she was teasing and challenging because that gave him an excuse and an outlet to get pissed off at her later and although it was too complex for her mind to understand, Korra subconsciously felt that it was necessary, she didn't want to overthink it but it was because of Sukuda, because Noatak would know that kiss wasn't her fault, he would try to rationalize it like he did with everything else and he would tell himself that Korra wasn't at fault and would shove away that overflowing rage but his jealousy would seethe and deteriorate, and she knew him well enough by now to know that without an outlet all that anger would sour into something much more complicated than it should be and since she preferred to just deal with things head on and get them over with she figured that giving him an excuse to snap was a good way to let him vent that jealousy and get it out of the way once and for all.

«The heck with it! Let's see which of us snaps first.» Korra thought to herself with some sort of dark pleasure that she had no idea she could feel under prospect of Noatak's rage.

"I'm not playing games, Korra." Noatak warned with a threateningly cold dark voice that made the Avatar shiver with frightening nostalgia and thrilling anticipation all at the same time, even though she was the only one that could hear it.

"But I am." Korra provoked further and continued to chomp down on the revolting eye-watering pickled fruits until she looked teary-eyed and dreadfully flushed but also victorious. She could almost see how she was grinding his nerves even though his shadowed face was as calm and controlled as ever.

People started to chant and yell, egging her on or telling her stop as each of the people in the little gathered crowd vied for their own bets and made a rowdy spectacle out of her impressive eating performance. It helped that she was actually enjoying the strange sudden craving even if her stomach, throat, tongue and lips felt like fire and the intense acidy of the disgusting gooey interior of the prunes still made her face pinch.

Korra beat the forty-seven chili-pickled sea prune record…and then some. By the time she was done the new top score was sixty-two and Mr. Pong was so impressed that not only did he give her the large cash prize of ten thousand yuans, he also offered her an extra gift and requested that she sign her name on the booth wall next to the previous top contenders which she did with firebending to make a permanent statement and only then did the game owner realize that he had been dealing with the Avatar.

"Whistling wolfbears! You're really her! I mean, the Avatar! The Avatar won a prize in my booth!" The man was laughing with glee and surprise as he bowed to Korra and the crowed paid up their bets and started to scatter. "Fell free to come again during the next festival."

"I'll think about it." Korra winked and finally let the others drag her away before she got any other bright ideas.

Noatak had disappeared as soon as she declared that she couldn't eat another one of the prunes since they were starting to overwhelm her, his disappearance was good given how attentive the crowd had become to their group but Korra was starting to wonder where he had vanished to and as the group sat on little improvised benches near the park she sulked a little at the thought that maybe he had left her behind without warning.

"You ok?" Asami was looking rather worried as Korra hunched over, grumbling and feeling nauseous with her mouth and gut burning as if coated with hot lead and the baby doing harmless lazy rolls inside her that didn't really help her unsettled stomach.

"Fine." Korra nodded, not very convincingly. "I might have gone a little overboard."

"A little? Understatement of the day!" Mako snapped out angrily before turning to Bolin who still looked green-faced and whose lips had swollen massively. "And you! No more brilliant ideas!"

Bolin nodded, still holding his stomach, sweating bullets with his impossibly engorged red lips twisting with discomfort. It was a worrisome sight but Korra was sure that in a few days the memory of all this would be absolutely hilarious, especially because of the earthbender's face.

"Hey, don't yell at him." Korra protested but stifled a groan as the nausea grew and perspiration began to dew on her forehead too.

"Be quiet, Korra." Noatak's even commanding voice nearly startled her into falling onto the snow but she glared at him with snarky pout on her lips that made him add- "Don't give me that look either."

"Hmph." Korra rolled her eyes but couldn't really reply out of her fear that her stomach would lurch up her throat if she opened her mouth. On the bright side, Naga had deemed that she didn't smell too overwhelmingly like the chili-pickling marinade so the polar bear dog had finally moved up behind her and was nuzzling her side comfortingly.

"Here." Noatak put something into her hands just before he generously did the same to Bolin.

It was a cup overflowing with what looked like snow but in seconds she realized it was shaved ice with some sort of watery lilac topping staining into it and dark green powder sprinkled on top; Korra had actually been considering that treat to curb her weird snow craving but she had no idea that such a thing would be sold at a winter festival since it was usually a spring and summer dessert, yet now that Noatak had pointed it out she noticed that there was indeed a waterbender using ice-bending to sell the shaved ice cups in a little booth at the end of the street. The only problem was- as much as the treat looked appetizing she was too afraid to put anything else in her mouth any time soon.

"Er…." Korra hesitated, giving them cup an unenthusiastic look.

"It helps. Trust me." Noatak insisted but when she was disinclined to believe him, he crouched down in front of her sitting form, grabbed the long wooden spoon that stuck out of the cup dragging a dollop of lilac stained ice with it and popped in Korra's mouth before she could complain.

It was an impatient and controlling action but that didn't change the fact that he was feeding her, in public no less, and even though the scene was heartwarming, Korra felt distinctively humiliated. He was right, though, the ice did soothe the burning sensation and helped the swelling in her mouth, the liquid mauve hue came from sweet lavender syrup that seemed to balance off the vinegary acidity that still clung to her mouth and Korra recognized the dark green powder was peppermint-cactus dust which was strong tasting and fragrant enough to dispel the sour eye-watering sensations; she actually remembered using that last ingredient on Noatak back when they were still two strangers in a cave on a deserted beach.

"Ok, it _does_ help." She admitted grudgingly. "Can I eat by myself now?" Korra spoke at last after being fed half a dozen spoonful's. Her caramel cheeks were distinctly pink but not from the prunes or the cold given that some people were staring.

"Very well." Noatak conceded and stood but leaned back, watching her eat. "Not so fast, Korra."

"Huh?" Korra had just stuck too much of the lavender ice in her mouth and swallowed instantly, the resulting sharp pang of pain in her head answered her question. "Ack! Brain freeze!"

"Me too!" Bolin gasped out, clutching his head in one hand and holding his half-empty cup of shaved ice in the other while wearing a grimacing expression comically identical to Korra's.

"You were warned." Noatak replied with casual amusement beneath his reprimanding attitude.

"You two really act like children sometimes." Mako sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's part of their charm." Asami was tittering softly with her smiling lips hiding behind a gloved hand. She was actually enjoying Noatak's caretaking scene a lot more that the silliness of Korra and Bolin but she kept that to herself.

"Don't encourage them, Asami." Mako shook his head tiredly but he glanced at the hooded man. "Thank you, by the way." The firebender gestured at the ice cups.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Bolin added rapidly, waving his hand in gratitude before he had to clutch his head once more against the fading headache.

"Don't mention it." Noatak replied emotionlessly and continued watching Korra as she slowly resumed eating the cold treat while grumbling a 'thanks' into the cup.

"How's the baby?" Bolin asked Korra with a spark of his usual bright enthusiasm shining through as he finished his cup. The earthbender was beginning to look like himself again despite the still slightly swollen lips.

"Great. Probably a lot happier about all this than I am." Korra made an annoyed pouting face that jutted out her lower lip and pinched her brows, making her look funny rather than angry.

"We did warn you to stop." Asami pointed out diplomatically.

"I didn't want to, 'Sami." Korra pouted even more and finished her cup but what had really bothered her hadn't been the effects of the food or even the embarrassing feeding scene, she was just starting to feel a little foolish.

Pabu suddenly distracted them all by getting stuck in Korra's shaved ice cup while attempting to lick any leftover syrup. The way the furry little critter rolled around in the snow and skittered backwards into Bolin's legs with the crude papery cup stuck over its snout was adorable enough to rip laughter out of several of them before the earthbender popped the cup off and propped the fire-ferret over his shoulders. It was the best change to topic that Korra could ever hope for and she chose to ignore the way Noatak still stared at her icily.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: WARNING- THIS CHAPTER HAS A 'EFFING BIG COMPLICATED NOTE TO EXPLAIN CHARACTER DRIVE/MENTALITY BUT I'M NOT POSTING IT HERE SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ IT TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM AND I'LL LINK YOU TO THE NOTE. _

_I only wrote that note and decided to warn about it because of a discussion with a reader made me realize that some things throughout "The Castaway" might get easily misunderstood._

_Also…I'm so sorry but the fluffiness and silliness ends here for now because things get really heated in the next chapter. It wasn't even my intention, it's just flowing that way, this story has a mind of its own, I swear!_


	85. Change In The Wind

After the foolhardiness of the sea prune booth, Korra and her friends decided to stay away from silly game stalls and instead wandered around for a while, admiring the bright decorations and the many different forms of entertainment, mostly to please Asami who had been too busy with work to see the festival yet; Mako held his girlfriend's hand as they walked in the snow, Bolin animatedly chattered about all that they could do and engaged in rowdy conversation with Asami and Mako about the mechanics of the new rides that year which gave Korra and Noatak space to linger a little behind and walk side by side, mostly in quiet companionship.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" Korra shot out at the hooded man after an icy silence between the two while Asami discussed how Future Industries had lost the roller-coaster contract to Cabbage Corp because her father was too busy investing in weaponry.

"Your little senseless display with the prunes? Yes, it most certainly did bother me." He replied coldly and evasively.

"You know that's not what I meant." Korra gave him a flat look. "I meant the thing this Su…"

"Not now, Korra." Noatak's cool tone told her that yes, he really was bothered. How could he not be after seeing her proposed to and kissed by someone else? And those weren't even the only things about the whole situation that bothered him! There's was also Liu's strange interference and the fact that he couldn't pull Korra out of there himself as well as many other conundrums that grated the inside of his brain like sandpaper.

"Ok, so you _are_ angry." She assumed with a tsk, shaking her head as if he was being silly, as if it meant nothing, but he could see right through that dismissive act, he could tell that she wasn't as calm as she tried to look.

"Angry isn't the most appropriate word." He replied distantly. No, angry didn't cover it- furious, tormented and conflicted were more accurate and her little childish games might buy her time and stir his protective instincts but they couldn't distract him from what had happened, yet he wouldn't argue about that, not yet and not in such a public place, he was a patient man and he would wait for the proper opportunity to discuss the matter.

"Very angry?" Korra guessed with a mischievous tone that seemed designed to anger him further.

"We are not discussing this here." Noatak gave a sharp little look of irritation.

"It was just a kiss." Korra shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "It's no big deal."

"It was NOT just a kiss!" He hissed, grabbing her arm angrily out of reflex and then he froze in place for half a second when he realized that he had just lost control of his temper. That was not normal, that was not him, that was unacceptable.

The others stopped, not because they heard the argument but because of his abrupt movement, and they looked back a little puzzled as to why the Avatar was suddenly standing still in the middle of the street looking defiant and a little impish while the cloaked man's fingers dug into her arm and he towered over her.

"Everything alright?" Mako enquired with a certain hard but calm tone that seemed almost practiced, as if his short time with the police had already imprinted a certain timber of command on him. The high-strung atmosphere slackened almost immediately at his question.

"Perfectly so." Noatak let go of Korra's arm instantly and the sudden tension leaked from his body until he stood as naturally as always with his air of stoic control returning under great effort.

"Just peachy." Korra agreed, half honestly and half sarcastically, with a rogue smile.

"Alright then, shall we check out the rides?" Bolin beckoned towards the opposite street.

"Sure." As soon as Korra nodded in agreement, followed by Asami and Mako, the conversation between the brothers and miss Sato resumed and they all changed direction but the Avatar was still staring at Noatak and he could almost read what she was thinking.

"Later, Korra." He answered her unspoken thought with a tone of finality that left no room for further debate as they once again walked across the main square in front of City Hall.

Korra nodded with some reluctance, she was always impatient and to the point; something seemed to be on the tip of her tongue but before she could utter it out loud she stopped, frozen to spot and turning her head as if trying to confirm something.

"What now?" Mako turned to them again when he realized they weren't following but he was curious rather than annoyed.

"I thought I just saw…" Korra trailed of, narrowing her eyes at the crow around them. "Can't be…"

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asami moved closer, trying to follow her friend's line of vision.

Noatak saw it then too- a spark of electricity buzzing from someone's hand. Before he could ponder on it any further Naga was growling and a familiar sound rung through the air so loudly that it swallowed the screams of the frightened people around them- it was an explosion, one large enough that they could see the mushroom of smoke and fire growing just ahead somewhere in the ride section. That sight and its cacophonous noise dug up terrifying old memories but he shut them out and reacted in a fraction of a second, rapidly pulling both Korra and Asami out of the way of falling wreckage that had been flung by the flames.

"What's happening?!" Bolin yelled out in confusion as white-blue sparks began to flash around them and people began falling like flies.

"It's some sort of attack!" Mako shouted in reply as the attackers continued to knock out civilians. He turned to look at Noatak. "What's your take on this?" The question was pertinent since fighters seemed equipped with old equalist weaponry and carried the old equalist symbol within its red circle but they wore plain cloth masks over their mouths and noses with no uniforms whatsoever.

Noatak looked around, trying to ascertain the method of the explosion and the main target of the attack but all he saw was crude hand-made explosive projectiles of glass, cloth and fuel and mindless mayhem. The chaos spread faster than wildfire, panic infected people like a decease as they ran like swarming insects, trampling those on the snow in haste as clumsy explosions and the smashing of glass, metal and wood resonated in the air. It was more like a riot than a military attack.

"Amateurs!" Noatak snapped under his breath, too softly to be heard. Whoever was behind this sudden scenario of violence was doing a very poor job and the badly trained troops would only accomplish death and destruction before they could manage anything constructive, at least when he was Amon everyone was trained to work together like a well-oiled machine in order to achieve maximum results with minimal violence.

"Well?" Mako insisted, assessing the situation too.

"I'd say it's the last rebellious scraps of the equalist movement but I can't ascertain what their goal is." The former leader replied in cold calculation.

In a matter of seconds a full scale battle was taking over the main square, park and surrounding blocks. The metalbending police retaliated with brutal expertise- they called for back-up, restricted the combat area and subdued attackers with earthbending and metal cables while the non-bending police evacuated civilians with speedy efficiency. On the negative side there were too many terrorists who were acting rampantly with no regard for their lives or those of others, making the battle a lot trickier.

"Asami! Go into City Hall and try to figure out what's going on with the police!" Mako commanded, taking on a captaining position. "We'll help out here."

Korra, Mako and Bolin jumped into the fray, trying to protect the civilians in the square by openly provoking and engaging the masked men in long distance fights with coordination reminiscent of their Pro-Bending days. Bolin flung multiple rock slates and rose stone walls to bounce attacks off innocents, Mako used lightning-bending to deflect the electrical strikes while controlling the flames from multiple minor explosions but it was Korra who had the edge- surrounded by snow she was in her element and the massive amounts of water she manipulated not only kicked the living lights out of many attackers but also trapped the terrorists in ice.

Meanwhile, Asami used her impressive hand-to-hand combat skills to defeat an opponent and claim a sparking glove for herself, from then on it was easy for the raven-head to fight her way through the horde of uncoordinated assailants and reach the building.

Naga too was proving to be useful by barreling through the surprised rebels, turning them into sitting turtle-ducks for the defending forces while snapping her imposing jaws at anyone that tried to come within a five yard radius of the Avatar.

As for Noatak, he was holding his own with waterbending, he would have much preferred not to reveal his bending but chi-blocking would be an even bigger giveaway in front of the police and he refused to leave Korra's side just to engage the fighters up close and personal. His anger had flared so violently that it made his previous annoyance at the kiss seem like a grain of sand in the desert, under all his skill and self-control Noatak was trying to figure out who and started this and with what purpose. He knew that a public holiday was the best time for an attack but after the many crippling blows he had delivered to the fake Amon's plans he didn't expect them to recover fast enough to start anything like this. And there was something else really angering him- how dare they start this incompetent rampaging violence under his old banner? How dare they endanger Korra so stupidly?

"It's the Avatar!" An aggressive voice screamed amid the confusion as if reading his mind.

"Get her!" Another voice, angry and female, rung out in reply.

"Bring it on!" Korra dared with ferociousness comparable to Naga's.

"Bending scum!" Several masked rioters shouted out and suddenly the electrical sparks were no longer attacking chaotically but instead directed towards the Avatar's team.

The fight wasn't even that hard, the chi-blockers and armed non-benders were not well organized enough to go against battle seasoned benders despite their numbers; normally that sort of disadvantage would have touched Noatak's sense of fairness even if it didn't dull his tactical sense of opportunity but just the fact that they had turned onto Korra made his blood boil as his face became an icy mask. Many of the attackers didn't even have a chance to move as the snow under their feet turned against them, burying them and shooting up with careful precision, melting into water and wrapping around them until it was conducting the very electricity from their own gloves, kali sticks, sais and staffs, knocking them out with brutal precision.

Korra, who very much wanted to use her usual waterbending skills and perhaps try ice spikes or quick shots to disable the weapons or trap the assailants, found that such fast-paced tricks were too hard with her current physical condition so instead she took a leaf off Noatak's book and used snow and water-whips to turn the electricity against its users and trap the unarmed but dangerous chi-blockers in ice while Mako did a pretty good job at keeping the fires from the explosions from spreading and Bolin deflected projectiles such as bolas and improvised explosives with rock shields. The instant coordination within Korra's team was terrifyingly superior to the distinct lack of skill within the terrorist ranks.

There were many radicals, too many, but the fight seemed almost too easy until a blast several blocks away changed everything.

"They're targeting the gala!" Noatak informed the others with sudden clarity. The mindless violence in the heart of the festivities was just a distraction, these people were actually after something, or someone, in the large party hall a couple of miles away.

"Let's go!" Korra urged, already trying to rush to towards the gala where possibly hundreds of people would be trapped against the sudden attack.

"Korra, wait!" Mako urged at the same time as Noatak made a move to grab her but before the Avatar could run off, a whistling sound worsened things further.

Something was falling and Noatak had grab Korra and push her out of the way, shielding her with his body as Bolin shielded Mako with rock just before a large explosion hit the center of the square and heated air licked over their bodies, blasted away snow and sent the unprepared bodies of civilians, police officers, terrorists and even the waterbenders flying against the buildings. Noatak landed on his back several yards away, still instinctively clinging and shielding the Avatar and pillowing her fall, luckily they were both unharmed and Bolin's quick wall of stone was crumbling from the pressure of the explosion but all those behind it were safe.

They looked up, expecting to see Hiroshi Sato's bomber planes but instead were greeted with small rusty zeppelin airships dropping bombs randomly over the field, heedless of whether they hit friend or foe. Both Noatak and Korra, who was still shielded in his arms, realized that the men and women that had started the attack were no more than cannon fodder in the eyes of the overall plan and that infuriated the Avatar to new heights.

"They are going down!" Korra stood, screaming angrily with Noatak closely behind but as she spoke they all noticed that the recent blast had impaired their hearing, everything sounded severely muffled, almost muted, and static filled their hears.

"Korra, stay focused!" Noatak commanded, having to speak far louder than he was used to.

"What?!" She yelled, obviously not understanding and he only understood her because he read her lips. With a quick glance around he realized that the same confusion applied to the majority of the people in the square.

Another bomb began to fall close to them and Noatak prepared to shield her once more but an explosive gust of wind suddenly flung the bomb so far away that it smashed into the ocean, exploding over the surface so hard that even from the center of the city they could see the tower of spraying water in the horizon that resulted from the blast.

Moments later, they realized who had saved them, even though it was very obvious that it could only be one person- Tenzin. Apparently he was part of the back-up and was gliding above the city with Lin Beifong perched over his back, it was a strange sight but they found out its meaning almost immediately when the Chief used her cables to latch on to the attacking airships, jumping off the airbender to haul herself onto the bombers, rapidly bending the zeppelins in to crashing metal husks that her officers helped land from below, the whole thing brought back flashbacks from the equalist war when the Chief had single-handedly torn apart such vessels to help the airbenders escape. Meanwhile Tenzin used his airbending skills to deflect falling bombs or soften their landing enough to avoid detonation until the airships were all down. The two old friends worked surprisingly well together with symbiotic grace and power.

Korra was stunned watching her airbending master and the Chief for a bit but she returned to her senses when Asami made an appearance again with her bodyguards and police officers to help subdue and restrain what was left of the initial wave of attackers on the main square. The sight made Noatak briefly wonder where the White Lotus guards had disappeared to, he didn't recall loosing track of them before the initial attack and their absence was innerving for many reasons, on one side he knew that they were discreet and often protected Korra more than she realized but on the other he was always aware of them and knew that they would have jumped into the Avatar's defense at the first sign of a struggle so the fact that they weren't there and that he could not pinpoint the moment of their disappearance was frustrating.

The Avatar signaled Asami and then rushed off towards the gala impulsively before anyone, including a now landing Tenzin, could stop her. Noatak followed, aware that he couldn't keep her from going even if he had a choice, and Mako and Bolin soon joined; it wasn't easy to keep up with Korra when she was bending the snow beneath her feet in order to slide down the street at amazing speed, Noatak could keep up but the brothers lagged behind considerably even after Naga joined them and allowed them to ride her.

"Korra!" Noatak called for her, wanting to get her to slow down and think things through but if he could still barely hear his own voice than she certainly couldn't.

As they rushed down the side-streets it became apparent why the initial fight had been easy- there were several dismantled mecha-tanks littering the ground, they were the early prototypes that Sato had deemed unfit to use in battle and that gave Noatak a general idea of where they came from and who these last remains of the militant equalists were but the most striking thing was that they had been torn apart not by brute power or head-on metalbending, instead it appeared that some impossibly skilled metalbender had simply been able to bend off all the screws and bolts that kept every single tank together until the contraptions fell apart on their own and the riders were forced to escape on foot. If those tanks had not been taken out or if they had been the platinum types that Noatak had long since made sure to get rid of or place in the hands of the police then they would most likely not have escaped the main square unscathed.

At some point when they were passing a mostly deserted street, Noatak produced his mask from somewhere inside the cloak and buckled into place over his face- there was no need to keep up the pretext of a normal person anymore, it was time for action and for him to be the man of the dark mask again.

Korra stopped only when she turned a corner and reached the broad stretch of street that preceded the enormous extravagant pavilion that hosted the majority of large social events in Republic City- the place was swarming with more masked soldiers that covered all entrances and any party-goers that attempted to escape were rapidly electrocuted into unconsciousness or chi-blocked. There were plenty of police officers too but those seemed to be awaiting orders, unwilling to risk hostages while the attackers held the pavilion.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Guess who took out those mecha-tanks? Hint: "The Promise" *wink wink*_

_Oh and I loooooove when readers review with analysis, suppositions or wild guesses ^^ It's a lot of fun so feel free to do it as much as you want.)_


	86. You Again

Noatak had to grab Korra by the arm and pull her back into the little side-street, slapping his hand over her mouth before she could protest. He didn't think the attacking equalists had seen her yet and they needed a plan before she barged into an open fight.

"Quiet. Can you hear me yet?" He spoke slowly and steadily into her ear with as much volume as he could without attracting attention and his fingers slowly slid away from her mouth.

"Barely." Korra replied but he could hardly make out the word himself. "You?"

"Not very well, no, but I can manage." Noatak shook his head slightly but backed away just a little when he ascertained that she wouldn't run off impulsively. "We need a plan."

Korra nodded and surprised him by bending snow into water on her hands until they glowed ghostly blue, then she hovered her palms over the sides of his head for a minute or two. The healing skill was intermittent and not at all as strong as she had displayed back in their little beach but when she was done he could hear again although everything sounded a bit muffled and crackly.

"Better?" Korra enquired, her mouth askew with a displeased scowl, she wasn't happy with her own rusty abilities.

"Much." He answered into her ear again.

"Guys!" Bolin called out too loudly since his hearing still rang, he and Mako had finally caught up by riding Naga but as the earthbender dismounted and tried to run towards them, he stumbled and landed face-first in the snowy road. "Darn, it's hard to run in all this snow."

"What's happening?" Mako asked loudly while dismounting too, pointing at the curve that led to the pavilion as he waved at his own ears with a shake of his head, indicating that they still couldn't hear either.

"Korra." Noatak turned her around when she failed to notice the brothers and he spoke to her so closely that she was almost obscured by his hood. "Can you heal them too?"

The Avatar nodded and moved to Mako, hands already coated in icy water that began to flicker with the bluish glow. The firebender understood immediately and got to his knees, allowing Korra to heal him for a minute or two as well before she moved on to Bolin who leaned forward into her healing touch, the earthbender took a lot less time since he wasn't nearly as deafened as the rest of them.

"Finally! That was driving me crazy!" Mako stood, dusting snow off his trousers. "Thanks, Korra."

"She can't hear you yet, not unless you talk right next to her." Noatak replied calmly. "It will take a while to fade." He should know, he had more experience with the phenomenon than he cared to admit.

"Can't she heal herself too?" Bolin enquired, having heard the last part as soon as Korra finished her work and patted Naga on the side.

"Doesn't work that way, Bo." Mako shook his head lightly. "Only real healing geniuses or specially trained healers can do that, like Master Katara."

"Oh…" Bolin looked crestfallen but bowed at Korra mouthing out a sincere thank you. Noatak knew that the earthbender was suddenly realizing how truly dangerous it was to have her in battle in such a delicate state when she couldn't even heal herself but at that point nothing would stop Korra so the best they could do was protect her.

"Yeah." Mako confirmed and mimicked his brother's actions.

"Is everything supposed to sound like a dusty old radio though?" Bolin enquired to the other two men with some discomfort.

"Yes. This impairment isn't caused by a physical wound but by a defensive side-effect of the blast, there isn't really anything to heal so the best Korra could do was hasten our recovery time as much as possible. The rest will pass with time." Noatak explained while peering around the corner to assess that the police was still hesitant to move in on the militants. He tried to do a quick count but there was no way to ascertain the real number of equalists around and inside the hall so he turned to the team again.

"Ok, so what do we…" Before Mako could finish someone else spoke close by.

"Who's there?!" They all turned to face the speaker and suddenly an old white-haired lady walked into their deserted street rather clumsily but rolling little hunks of gleaming metal between her fingers, they appeared to be bolts.

"Wait, aunt Toph!" A loud boisterous voice joined the old lady's and a tall dark man in a United Republic Navy uniform ran up to the aging woman.

"Master Toph! Bumi!" Korra called out too loudly.

"Mamatar?" The white haired old woman turned her milky jade eyes towards them, looking at nothing but cocking her head to hear them.

"Korra!" Bumi noticed them too and stood next to Toph who grabbed his arm for guidance. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think, Booming?" Toph snickered. "I bet Mamatar wants in on whatever is happening at the party hall, right?"

"She does." Mako confirmed.

"I don't recall asking you, Hot-breath." The blind old woman replied snappily, apparently she was torn between excitement and annoyance.

"Korra can't hear you, master, er…General…Hm…Sifu ma'am. Her ears are all stuffed up from the explosion in the square." Bolin was the one to reply with hesitant politeness.

"Ouch." Toph shook her head sympathetically. "Thanks for the info, Captain-Cutie." She then 'looked' around at nothing in particular as Bolin blushed at the nickname. "So who all is here? I can tell there's four of you plus the two us and something pretty huge too." She pointed at herself and at the general direction of Bumi but everyone got the message.

"It's Korra, the brothers and some hooded man, aunt Toph." Bumi replied casually but with a tone of report. "The huge thing is the polar bear dog mom mentioned before."

"Well, can any of you lily-livers get Mamatar here to clear out this Spirits-damned snow? I can't see a thing!" The old lady demanded with her free hand, the one playing with the bolts, settling onto her cocked hip.

"Allow me." Noatak spoke up at last, mostly for the courtesy of letting the blind woman know his voice as an ally, and in instants he cleared the snow to the edges of the road, revealing the slick cobblestones of the road beneath. He was acutely curious to see what would happen, he knew by reputation that this woman could sense things through her feet on the ground but now that he was actually face-to-face with the famous general he couldn't help but scrutinize the short frail-looking old lady.

"Finally!" Toph appeared to metalbend off the metallic fur-lined boots that had been shielding her sensitive feet from frostbite. She then stood motionlessly on the cobblestones with a blank face for several long minutes.

"What's going on?!" Korra, who had been looking between them all throughout the whole interlude, finally lost her patience and demanded answers.

"Somebody tell her to keep her pants on. I'm trying to work here!" The old lady complained but a vicious little grin was spreading on her face.

Noatak discreetly leaned closer to Korra and spoke into her ear, telling her to be patient and wait.

"Ok, then. Here's how it goes." Toph stomped her feet on the ground smashing the earth before her, she then moved her arms is earthbending forms until an exact sculpted replica of the pavilion and surrounding avenue popped up from the ground. "There's about…I'd say around two-hundred-something civilians at the gala as well as…sixty-seven of these equalist dudes." The old lady waved a hand until the numbers appeared etched over the roof of the little replica. "Outside there's about a ninety-five of these guys and a squad of thirty bending police officers. From what I can tell no demands are being made but the attackers are threatening to harm the guests if anyone tries to come close." Once again Toph moved her creaky, bony arms and the numbers appeared on the outside of the earthbent sculpture.

They all had to admit that the old lady's skills were fascinatingly impressive but during the entire explanation Noatak spoke in Korra's ear, letting her know what was being said. However, he felt uncertain now, he hadn't expected that many adversaries, he had hoped that this last scrap of badly organized equalist force would be smaller and when faced with such enormous numbers the last thing he wanted was to let Korra and his unborn child walk up to that violent militia.

"How do you know the difference between friend and foe on the inside of the pavilion?" Mako enquired a little skeptically but enthralled too.

"Many ways to tell the two apart but it's mostly the heart-rates. The party-goers are either terrified, confused, chi-blocked or angry and their emotions are running high, the attackers seem scared shitless too but there's a restrained edge and a certain tension to them that just makes them pretty obvious to spot." Toph replied impatiently.

"So what's the plan?!" Korra snapped out impulsively, already fidgeting and annoyed that she could hear everything being said.

"The hostages are the first priority. The police won't move until they know that the people inside are safe." Bumi put in at last and he was loud enough that Korra could actually make out his words but he was considering the situation with his face pinched in concentration.

"We cannot simply barge in, that would endanger everyone, but it is obvious that these people are not open to negotiation." Noatak added with cool certainty.

"Can I say something?" Korra demanded more than asked and spoke even before anyone agreed. "We have two awesome earthbenders here! Why don't you two just tunnel under the hall and get the hostages out so we can fight?"

"But it would be dark! And what if we miss the spot? How would we even see our way into…?" Bolin began but then stopped and grimaced looking at old lady Toph. "Oh…Right. That's not an issue…Sorry, ma'am!"

"No problem. I like you, kid, you remind me of someone." Toph flashed her vicious grin again.

"That idea is all fine and dandy but I think they'd notice if the hostages started disappearing." Mako spoke up sarcastically.

"What?" Korra asked in confusion, forcing Noatak to explain everything in her ear again but when he did she just smirked smugly at the firebender. "Mako, do you even know me? If ever there was a brilliant distraction that would be me."

"She does have a point." Toph agreed. "She could face them outside and buy us time."

"No." Noatak spoke loudly enough that even Korra heard. "She's not going to run out there as a distraction in this state. I will not allow it."

"I'd love to see you trying to stop me." Korra smirked, knowing full well she was threading on thin ice with Noatak but not even caring anymore.

"Korra…" Noatak spoke her name dangerously in dark warning once again. "Don't test me right now."

"Relax. I held up in the square, didn't I? Besides, you and Mako can back me up while Commander Bumi helps Toph and Bo on this end. It will be fine." Korra grinned and waved it all off as if they were discussing a trivial game.

"He's right. It's too dangerous and far-fetched, Korra." Mako took Noatak's side and for once the waterbender was highly grateful for the firebender's presence.

"What was that?" Korra asked but they weren't sure if she hadn't heard or if she was being cheeky. Seconds later she was bending snow under her feet again and slipping away with Naga at her heels before they could stop her while yelling out- "Better get to work, old lady."

"Damn it, Korra!" Mako shouted and ran after the Avatar at full speed, melting snow with firebending just to move faster.

"Hurry before she does something irrational." Noatak spoke towards Bolin and then rushed off using the same snow-bending technique as Korra.

Korra stood tall just outside the range of the many masked militants, she had both hands on her hips and an air of fierce determination, backed up by the massive polar bear dog that paced around her protectively. Noatak and Mako rushed up to take a place beside her.

"Listen up, jerk-heads!" Korra shouted out with all the aggressive command she could muster. "Let those people out and surrender before I smack you all half-way into the Spirit World!"

There were murmurs among the masked fighters as they began to gather to face the Avatar, though never relaxing the security on the pavilion or the watch on the stumped police officers, an angry buzz of electrical weapons and a rustle of antagonistic bodies gave the impression that Korra had just disturbed a hive of mean scorpion-bees that were getting ready to get even. There were the usual hissed whispers of 'It's the Avatar!', 'Tyrant!' and 'Bending scum!', those didn't bother Noatak in the least but there were also some much more personal and colorful words that made his anger bubble all over again, he was glad that Korra probably couldn't hear half of it.

"I'm not kidding! Surrender now if you know what's good for you, hoodlums!" Korra ordered blatantly and Noatak had to resist the urge to face-palm- didn't she know that such confrontational requests would only make matters worse? People didn't just surrender under threats, that made them even more rebellious! Then again, they were a distraction so this impulsive simplicity was probably for the best.

"My, my, my! Such an honor to have you join us, Avatar Korra!" A voice spoke loudly from the entrance of the party hall and soon the many fighters were moving aside to reveal the masked presence of the man that had taken on the name of Amon, he was emerging from the inside with more equalists shadowing close behind which meant Korra's plan was starting to work.

"What the hell are you up to, you lousy fake?" Korra barked out angrily.

"Join me and I'll tell you." The man replied with a loud teasing voice although it was dark, deep and commanding nonetheless. "You…"

"You know what?" Korra rose a hand at him, disrespectfully cutting him off. "I don't even care! I'm gonna smack that mask right off your face and you have nothing interesting to say anyway!" Korra snapped out, already cracking her knuckles and taking a fighting stance, and by her reply Noatak deduced that she hadn't actually heard the offer.

"A pity to see such unladylike insolence in such a beautiful woman." The fake Amon turned briskly to his soldiers. "Get her too, dispose of the others. And do it fast."

Korra might not have heard the actual words but the body language was enough to trigger her- in seconds she had a massive amount of snow sloshing into water and hovering menacingly all around her while both Mako and Noatak took fighting stances as well, flame already rippling in the firebender's fists and more snow hummed all over the ground under Noatak's bending skill.

The Avatar struck the first blow. She smashed a ring of liquid into the oncoming fighters with such force that those that couldn't dodge were sent flying faster than a pro-bender falling off zone three. Several well-equipped fighters managed to avoid her strike and lunged to her with gloves and staffs buzzing electricity only to get trapped and frozen in spot by Noatak's sneaky ice-bending tricks.

Suddenly things escalated to an all-out brawl- the Avatar was fighting so the police could no longer remain passive and joined the combat, the armed equalists lunged into the battle without a second thought and chi-blockers moved speedily and deftly among the crowd, trying to land blows on the benders amid all the confusion. Several improvised fuel explosives whirled past Korra and Noatak's heads and smashed with spectacular blasts that splashed flame all over the street and adjourned buildings, forcing Mako to once again do damage control before they had a full scale inferno to handle. The confusion was mind-numbing, the adrenaline was inebriating and hostility sizzled in the air as much as the choking smell of burning fuel.

Bolas were sent flying towards them and Noatak managed to freeze them before they wrapped either Korra or Mako but he had to dodge and chi-block a pair of approaching gloved fighters before they came too close. Then came a group of chi-blockers, they were young and fast but no match for him, they couldn't land a single proper hit although they certainly tried their best, they lasted an overall five minutes before he had them paralyzed on the ground.

A painful numbing blast to his back caught Noatak by surprise and he found himself falling to his knees as his body seized with the electricity, heat and cold static sizzling through his muscles thanks to a gloved hand against his body. He fought it enough to stand through the pain and bend a blast of ice into the assailants face, toppling the man over, but before he could recover another attacker slammed and electrified staff to his knees, making in fall again, yet this time he didn't have to fight through it because someone slammed a round-house kick into his attacker and flung him away violently.

Noatak stood and realized that his unlikely helper was a female from his old lieutenant's group, the anonymous woman was already jumping into another fray and with a glance around the battlefield he managed to spot Liu in close combat with his kali sticks in hand along with many of his highly skilled chi-blocking companions, apparently the official legal Equalist party had come to their aid and were now, ironically, fighting old fanatic militant comrades that had gone rogue under the fake Amon. The situation left a sour taste in Noatak's mouth for a multitude of reasons but the assistance was welcome.

The chaos around them only increased further when yet another new group joined the skirmish- Chief Beifong had finally arrived with councilman Tenzin and reinforcements from the metalbending police.


	87. Strategy Seven

_(Author's Note: I should give you a bit of a trigger warning for this chapter- suicide.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Korra!" Tenzin called out, attempting to clear a path to the Avatar but the enemy blockers surrounded him and made sure to divert his attention.

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled as soon as she spotted the master. She managed to freeze down two armed attackers and blasted enough unstable fire to keep the rest considerably away before slamming her feet and creating a stony trench around her, it helped that she was getting used the instabilities of her bending and learning to work around them. "Help the hostages!" Korra pleaded with irritation at the attacks as well as exhilarated glee as she fought.

"But…" Tenzin hesitated, wanting to help the Avatar and get her as far away from the fray as possible.

"You heard her, she can handle herself! Get in there!" Lin Beifong ordered angrily, prompting the hesitant airbending master to blast away as many opponents as possible before he attempted to rush into the pavilion from above.

Beifong herself was doing a pretty good job leading the police force, turning enemy equipment against its users and manipulating the cobblestone ground in wild waves of rock to turn the tide of the battle against the equalists that were unable to stay upright in such a situation. Beifong also created a web of metal cables that effectively hindered and trapped many fighters.

Noatak had been about to bend at another incoming attacker when the sound of Naga growling louder than ever made him turn- Korra had been isolated for a while, she was fighting well and keeping the enemies away by firebending and waterbending at the same time but despite what she told Tenzin it was wearing her down and Mako was several yards away, fighting his own battle while the police officers fought on the opposing end of the avenue, trying to break through to the pavilion from whence more equalists spewed. Her only ally was Naga and a pair of Liu's men who were keeping a torrent of attackers from going for the avatar.

Naga had been biting and flinging away the foes that tried to close in on Korra but she stopped to growl menacingly and raise her hackles aggressively at the man who was closing in on the Avatar from behind.

"Troublesome brute." Unfortunately the stealthy attacker seemed unfazed by the beast and even managed to chi-block it until the polar bear dog was crashing to the snowy ground with a whine of pain. It was shocking, the skill to chi-block an animal that size as if it were a mere human was something quite unheard of.

Korra had been too focused on the fight to notice, her hearing was still not recovered enough for her to capture the warning signs and the masked presence of the fake Amon was about to use his men as shields so he could surprise her and attack her from behind, possibly delivering to the Avatar the same paralyzing fate he had handed to her furry companion. Well, Noatak wasn't about to allow that.

With graceful speed that put even airbenders to shame he moved between Korra's back and the menacing attacker and delivered a set of chi-blocking blows that were deflected but worked well enough to push the fake well away from Korra.

"You again…" The man in the pale mask hissed with undiluted hatred. "Always a thorn on my side." To emphasize the words the man jabbed at Noatak's ribs but the move was too shallow to block any chi points.

"So long as you challenge the Avatar I'll be more than a thorn." Noatak moved around the man, colorless eyes flashing like dagger-sharp shards of ice beneath the black mask as he stabbed his fingers into the man's back with such speed that his fingers were a blur. "I'll be your executioner."

The fake Amon managed to move at the last minute so the strikes weren't effective in blocking his chi points but they did deliver considerable pain which was evident in the way he rolled away and stood with huffing breaths and hunched shoulders. Every breath seemed seem to slice through his chest like a knife and Noatak knew he had to be tasting blood already.

"Arrogant mongrel!" The fake Amon spat out angrily, trying to readjust his stance. "I should have had you killed like a mangy dog in that cell."

"Yes, you most certainly should have."

Noatak lunged forward again, ready to use a much more fierce attack this time and take down this menace once and for all but the fake didn't move or try to dodge, instead he rose a hand, exhibiting a twinkling set of ice blades that glittered dangerously in the fire light and he flung them, not at Noatak but at Korra's back.

He reacted a flash, bending the snow into a defensive wall that swallowed the needle sharp shards but the momentary distraction left him open for an attack and the man of the pale mask managed to land two blows before Noatak could dodge, numbing his right left somewhat and sending visceral pain up his back.

"It seems I'm on to something intriguing." The fake snickered darkly as he circled Noatak. "Waterbender, chi-blocker, scarred and a criminal…Yet you don't hesitate to show your back to the enemy for _her_." The fake Amon spoke slowly and deliberately, glancing at the Avatar with colorless eyes narrowing dangerously. "And she stormed into a dangerous hideout just to free you before." The man avoided a water blast to the head but kept talking even as Noatak lunged at him again while trying to keep his leg from buckling. "Oh, I see now… How fascinating."

Noatak didn't reply, instead he avoided another hail of chi-blocking jabs and swept the enemy off his feet, knocking the man back and striking enough points to paralyze the fake's arm just as this impersonator had done to him in the Bao-Peng fight that had been mentioned moments before.

"You love her, don't you?" The fake managed to haul himself up and dodge further attacks with a tone of mock arrogance despite the useless arm that dangled at his side. "I'm willing to bet that you're the father of that little bastard she carries too, aren't you?"

"You talk to yourself far too much." Noatak created a wall of water and stabbed through it repeatedly at high speed, sending slicing ice shards raining onto the fake. "If you wish to impersonate the real Amon that is not the way to do it."

Noatak sounded cool and distant but his anger had flared again at the enemy's words, igniting a rage so intense that it threatened to crack his steely self-control. Sill, he remained icily composed, he couldn't give in to that fury or to that temptation or he would find himself doing what he had sworn never to do again- he would find himself bloodbending and it would consume him, the thirst for power would devour him and break the shreds of humanity he had fought to regain.

"The first Amon was a narrow-minded coward." The fake chuckled in reply and dodged the ice but could not avoid a fair share of cuts even as he jumped towards Noatak's side again. "I have much bigger plans in mind." The man was about to jab at the spinal spots that would paralyze Noatak, possibly permanently, but he was surprised when the dark-masked waterbender spun and planted an elbow smash right into his face so hard that the fake pale mask cracked under the pressure with sharp chips of it stabbing into the man's cheek.

"A coward? Perhaps." Noatak spoke deeply and almost creepily as he stared into that cracking porcelain lie. "But you don't seem clever enough to live up to him either way…Even the mask is a far cry from the real one and a testament to your stupidity. Who'd be foolish enough to wear porcelain to a battle?"

It irritated Noatak that the man hadn't even gone through the trouble of using the right mask to impersonate him, that sort of half-assed attitude did not sit well with the perfectionist leader he had once been, after all when he had wanted to sell his own fake persona he had taken it to the very last detail and yet this man couldn't even chose the right mask! The real Amon would never have picked porcelain- it was heavy, frail and smothering, he would have perspired away the forged scars in an hour and a single blow in battle would have broken the thing and either revealed him or cut into his face. No, lacquered wood had been the best choice- light, sturdy, flawless and porous enough to breathe.

Noatak realized that he was trying to rationalize his anger again, he was trying to deflect his rage to something meaningless but logical just to keep his emotions from snapping his perfect self-control and yet it didn't really help much in the least because even as his opponent clung to the cracking pieces of the mask with his only functioning hand, the rage still bubbled, Korra was still surrounded by attackers and this fake was still tarnishing what was left of what little honor his organization had ever had.

The fake Amon seemed about to say something but Noatak was disinclined to listen, he moved into waterbending stance, raising another wall of liquid despite the numbed leg but suddenly something broke his focus- the main doors of the pavilion slammed open and the remaining equalists inside where flung out with blasts of rock and wind, the few that avoided such a fate were screaming that the mission had failed and it was obvious that the hall was now mostly empty as Bolin, Toph, Tenzin and Bumi walked out, each with his or her fighting stance at the ready.

"WOOHOO! We are here to free hostages and kick ass! And we're all out of hostages!" Bumi yelled out as a makeshift war-cry that made the airbender cringe.

"It appears you have lost this battle." Noatak cocked his head at the masked fake. "Surrender."

"Don't count me out already." The fake hissed angrily before yelling at the crowd- "STRATEGY SEVEN."

The air changed in a matter of second as equalists either dropped their weapons and fled as fast as their feet could carry them or ran back to the pavilion too quickly to be stopped. The ones that stayed ripped apart their clothing without hesitation and their intentions became obvious immediately as they revealed massive amounts explosive material wrapped around their bodies just waiting for the sparks that they conjured with their electrical weapons to ignite the volatile human bombs. The sight triggered something dreadful inside Noatak, something from his recent past that shattered the very foundations of his existence and yet he couldn't stop watching the gruesome show.

"RUN!" Toph and Lin Beifong shouted in unison so loudly that it echoed in the air, breaking the horrified gazes of the many people on the battlefield.

Bolin grabbed the blind old woman and dashed off, catching an escaping Mako on the way and raising a wall of stone behind them, Lin conducted her men away in the opposite side of the avenue and mimicked the same defensive wall motion with several of the bending officers, hoping that it would protect them and buy some escape time Bumi and Tenzin worked in perfect unity to fight past the equalists that blocked their path with sword and airbending just before Tenzin took to the skies by glider with his brother clinging as well as possible to his body. As for Noatak he forced his numbed leg to move and pulled Korra into his arms, she had been trying to give chase to the escaping fake Amon but he held her firmly and raced out of the vicinity as fast as the wind.

"NO! MAKE THEM STOP! DON'T DO THIS, YOU COWARD!" Korra screamed at the disappearing form of the fake Amon in obvious distress, thrashing in Noatak's arms but to no avail. "TELL THEM TO STOP!" Something inside Korra was screaming, something in her very soul was compelling her to protect life and not watch it get thrown away for the sake of one monster.

It was wrong, it was horrifying, they could see the panicked faces of many of the sacrifices actually crying and sobbing as they rose their shaking electrified gloves to the explosive material on their bodies while others looked pale and distantly calm and only a few hosted manic expressions of fanatic pride as they became living bombs.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! NO!" Korra screamed further with tears of pure outrage and panic streaking down her cheeks and in an act of mercy Noatak covered her eyes as he ran, finally skidding into back alley and hiding with her behind the thick walls of a warehouse as a gigantic blast colored the night sky with flame and the ground shook tremendously as the entire pavilion collapsed on itself.

Once again the noise was deafening but they had been careful to firmly cover their ears this time so despite the ringing, crackling and muffled sound they could still hear somewhat but night was suddenly as bright as day and the blast of overheated air melted the snow around them even from the enormous distance that Noatak had managed to put between them and the pavilion.

"No…" Korra hiccupped slightly into his chest. "Why…? Why?! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT, NOATAK?!" She screamed in distress, clinging to his clothes and shaking almost violently.

"Korra, calm down." He urged over the roar of flames. "We need to get out of here, this area will be swallowed by fire soon enough."

That little piece of information made Korra snap out of her distressed gaze instantly but it only worsened her panic as she stood too fast and swayed a little dizzily.

"What about the others?" Korra moved out of the alley to be greeted by a blaze of flames so intense that it was blinding and consumed everything in its path like a hungry beast. "Where's Naga?! And Bo? And Mako? Where are Tenzin and the Beifongs and all the others?!"

Noatak had to grab her arms to keep her from impulsively rushing back towards the flames in her panic. He too was concerned about what had happened to Korra's friends, they had good chances of survival but with the flames spreading so fast and the panic they were likely to be in there was no telling what would happen, not to mention that he had no idea if the polar bear dog had escaped, hadn't it been paralyzed at the time of the blast?

"Korra, they'll be ok! We must go now!" Noatak urged, trying to pull her along with him and considering chi-blocking her just so she would stop fighting him.

"NO! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" And she did- she slipped out of his grip with her considerable strength and ran thoughtlessly right into the blazing streets.


	88. Avatar Korra

"Korra! GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

Noatak's self-control broke completely as he raced after her, heedless of the flames even if the overbearing heat nearly made him collapse and black-out given how his scarred skin no longer handled extreme temperatures like a normal human being. For some reason Noatak doubted that even the firebenders in the Fire-Control Department would be able to handle this without casualties and he knew being so close to the blaze meant death so he appealed to all his skill as a waterbender to drag water from the still falling snow and wrapped it around him like shield even if it boiled and evaporated at an alarming rate while he searched for Korra through the crumbling buildings that were disintegrating and becoming reduced to charcoal.

The heat made the mask stick hotly and stuffy to his face as wayward flames scorched its surface, his cloak was mostly singed and ragged, avoiding bursting into flames simply because the flimsy water shield helped but despite the danger and discomfort Noatak never stopped, he screamed her name until the smoke choked his voice but at last he spotted her- Korra stood with her back to him in the avenue, in front of the party hall that now was no more a burning inferno of rubble and fire with the street itself torn apart and unrecognizable but at least there were no charred bodies in sight, not even the big hulk of a polar bear dog.

She wasn't moving, she simply appeared to be staring as flames surrounded her, golden light of the fire tinting her skin and clothes, heated air made her disheveled hair fly around lazily and stick to her skin as she began to perspire in the immense heat and her lovely clothes singed around the edges and became stained with soot.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Korra screamed shakily at nobody in particular with her hands fisting at her sides so hard that her dirty caramel knuckles paled under the strain.

"Korra." Noatak called out to her again but she didn't reply, she didn't seem to be listening to anyone and when he moved closer, reaching out to touch her, he realized why.

Korra's eyes were shut tightly but her angry panting breaths came out chilly with cold vapor and the tension in her body made her shake as if she was about to snap or break apart. Something was off, something was threatening to burst out of her and he could feel it in the crackling aura of power that grew around her like a cloud of acidic steam.

"Nobody else should die." Her voice steadied instantly, becoming deep and almost wispy with an echo of many voices somewhere in the background of it.

When her eyes opened abruptly they were ghostly white, glowing so intensely that their light even outshined the blazing flames around them, her face became perfectly relaxed but distant and almost frighteningly solemn like a blank mask, she rose her arms as if steadying herself to become attuned to some invisible vibration in the air. Her aura of power was palpable, her breath was frost, her hair wiped with sudden brutal wind, her hands were aflame, rock and dust floated from the ground, suspended in time, steam and water rippled in swirls around her body as she began to ascend in the air, pushed by all the mingled elements that seemed almost like an extension of her being and once she was above the range of the flames, a glow of moonlight seemed to bathe her even if the moon was hidden by the snowy clouds of winter.

Noatak was in awe, he forgot all about the flames, he forgot all about the heat, all he saw was Korra- beautiful Korra, powerful Korra, perfect Korra- that magnificent exquisite creature that was at a completely different level from the rest of humanity. She looked like some godly Spirit up there, looking down on them all with a power that could crush the city or save it on a whim and Noatak couldn't stop staring.

He had been so preoccupied with looking at her as human again after the depersonalization he had forced as Amon that he had lost sight of what being Avatar really meant, he had been so busy shielding her from the horrors that lurked in the dark that he had forgot her power, he had been so worried with protecting her and the little life she carried that he constantly underestimated her strength… But she _was_ human, that much was obvious or she would not have cried for the suicides of her enemies, if she weren't so kind-hearted and so purely humane the thought of the lives of others would not have triggered this transformation in her.

Korra moved with hypnotic grace up in the sky and yet she was fast, impossibly so; suddenly the flames of the gigantic fire that threatened to spread too fast and consume miles of city were being drawn to her almost as if she were pulling the strings of the fire itself, forcing the blaze to feed only the oxygen of the air around her and not of the solid fuel that everything on the ground could become. It eerily reminded Noatak of bloodblending, the way she pulled on the flames was almost like he had once tugged at the blood in her veins and the memory chilled him more than any of the other horrible triggers of that night.

At last the flames no longer touched the ground and wrapped around Korra in a flaming cocoon, shrinking more and more, like she was consuming the fire herself, devouring it in that violent, terrifying, vivid, inspiring, mesmerizing statuesque beauty of the Avatar State.

There were screams and cries as people watched, the fact that Noatak could hear them meant that they had been close enough to perish in the flames if Korra hadn't intervened. There were chants and cheers running through the streets too as the Avatar looked down on the city, surveying everything with her glowing eyes in slow calm.

Something started to go wrong though- the flames were almost gone but now they flared wantonly in the air around her, out of control. Korra's glowing eyes were flickering as the light began to fade and the elements that held her up became unsteady and unreliable.

He could see police airships approaching in the distance and a tiny red and yellow blot gliding through the air that could only be Tenzin but they were all too far away, she was going to fall and they wouldn't reach her in time.

Without a second thought and in complete blind panic, Noatak pulled as much water as he could conjure from the falling snow, water puddles in the streets, and even the moisture in the air itself- anything so he could use it to haul himself up to her in a waterspout. His rise wasn't fast enough and Korra began to fall but he caught her halfway down, wrapping her in the protective embrace of his arms and the water itself as he forced the unstable liquid to carry them back down to the ground while the last wisps of flame died out in the freezing winter air.

"Korra…?" Noatak spoke in her ear as they reached the ground- she was limp and heavy in his arms and appeared exhausted with her eyes practically closed. "Korra?" He insisted until she tilted her head up to look at him with dazed eyes.

"I'm ok." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Did it work…?"

"The fire is out." He assured her, swallowing down a sigh of relief.

"…Good." She seemed pleased but distant and troubled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He eyed her from head to toe, still rattled and wanting to check on the state of their child but attempting to act controlled and composed as usual.

"Hn…" She made a sound of agreement and nodded weakly. "Just tired and cold."

"Cold?" Noatak could almost laugh at that considering that she had practically swallowed a lake of fire.

"Yeah…" She shrugged, rubbing her achy head with a trembling hand. "Avatar State is… intense. When it goes away it's like the heat and strength get sucked out of me and…and my senses dull…" She explained half-awake and on the verge of passing out. "I usually handle it just fine…but I'm so tired…"

"Explain later." He silenced her confused ramblings with a comforting embrace. "Now we need to get out of here. It's still not safe." Noatak still worried that the surviving rebels could be around and given Korra's enormous display if they wanted to find her now it would be easy and she would be too tired to fight back, not to mention that the burnt buildings were still falling apart around them.

Noatak stood with Avatar in his arms, wondering how someone so powerful was suddenly so helpless and trusting in his arms with her hands around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder while he made his way down the shadows of the destroyed avenue. It was also so surreal that Korra- his lovely, naïve, brash young Korra- could have brought out such power in the condition she was in- pregnant, tired, weakened, unstable both bending-wise and emotionally.

Even more bizarre and utterly satirical was how such destruction and evil had been caused by non-benders, some of his own old non-benders (most of whom he suspected had wanted no part in it), only for bending to save the day… That sort of thing completely turned decades of Noatak's beliefs upside down and shattered illusions that he cultivated for years but at the same time, if it had not been for benders and non-benders working together that night as well than perhaps things would have turned out differently and maybe the benders would have been the oppressed ones for a change.

It was the strangest experience to Noatak, the oddest epiphany… His views had long since begun to change, from the moment he had boarded that boat with Tarrlok and ever since Korra had saved him but it was the first time that the true reality that the world slapped him in the face, it was the first time that proof that the world was not black and white and that bending had nothing to do with what people were capable of and chose to do really registered in his head, the evidence had danced right in front of his eyes with gruesome brutality and the fact that he had been on the mirror side of his days as Amon only made things hit him with even more sharp clarity.

It was an odd and inconvenient time for personal revelations or life-changing experiences but it had happened nonetheless, however at that very moment what mattered was getting out of there and getting Korra to safety so Noatak did not have time to dwell on his thoughts.

A splash of light and the rusty purr of an engine compelled him to hide in a destroyed side alley, behind a crumbling wall but the vehicle that that had just wandered into the scorched street, an old, shabby, inconspicuous moss-green cabbage-car, stopped next to said alley and the driver's door popped open with a creak before a man in singed black clothing stepped out, lighting a thin tobacco pipe and staring into their hiding spot.

"Get in the car." The man ordered brashly, dragging a puff and releasing the smoke through his nose so it swirled and faded around his long thin mustache.

"Since when do you smoke, _lieutenant_?" Noatak walked out of the shadows with the mostly unconscious Avatar still in his arms and spoke with casual sarcasm.

"Since I left the hospital after the injuries _you_ caused me, _sir_." Liu used the same amount of sarcasm as she snapped the words out harshly before dragging another puff from the long olive pipe. "Enough chit-chat. Get in the car and get lost."

"Excuse me?" Noatak eyed the man with suspicion though the charred mask on his face revealed nothing.

"You heard me. It's not safe for her to be out here after that little spectacle so take this heap of junk and get out of here. It should have enough fuel to get you to the western blocks if you go straight past the first canal bridge from here." Liu took yet another long drag from the pipe before adding- "I'll inform Miss Sato that you are both safe and sound."

"Why are you even assisting us?" Noatak enquired, still suspicious and reluctant.

"Because now it's personal. That fake went too far tonight and because of him they…" Liu stopped and swallowed the overwhelming rage that had been building in his words, given the sudden pause Noatak could guess that the suicide bombings were what was on the man's mind, perhaps he had known one of them personally or perhaps he just hated to see old comrades fall so shamefully. Liu took another long, shaky, nerve-steadying drag of the pipe before he continued. "I want him crushed and don't they say 'enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

The mustached man blew out the smoke through his nose and mouth with a dangerous predatory grin on his lips that lacked any positive emotion whatsoever and oozed bloodlust. And yet he politely opened the passenger door for Noatak to slide Korra in quietly as he still considering the mustached man's words.

"Is this some sort of alliance you are proposing?" Noatak closed Korra's door and his penetrating gaze pierced into the eyes of the ex-lieutenant, trying to detect any hint of a lie.

"I guess it is so long as we take that fucking son-of-a-bitch down!" Liu growled out with a fury that Noatak only remembered seeing once- when the lieutenant had caught him using bloodbending and had realized the truth.

"Very well, I can live with those terms." Noatak nodded and took the driver's seat without further ado.

"Don't think this means I'm your friend now, though." Liu adding with snarky wit. "I still despise you."

"I know." Noatak nodded courteously. " But I will be looking forward to fighting by your side once more, Liu. Even if it is solely for this common goal, you were always my best man after all."

"Heh." The mustached man shrugged with resignation and took another drag of the pipe, feeling slightly mollified now that the ex-leader had used his first name for a change. "I guess we've had fun in the past so why not give it shot for this? Even if you are a bender and back-stabbing liar at least I know we're on the same page regarding this bastard and you do have…_unique skills_ that may come in handy."

"We shall see." Noatak nodded quietly once again and started the engine. "Thank you."

Liu shrugged, with his back already turned and walking down the dilapidated road towards whatever rendezvous point he had organized with his people, still pulling drags from his pipe. With that Noatak drove off into the night, following the lieutenant's hint and heading to the tiny apartment he called home given that it was indeed a closer drive than Miss Sato's house or any other hiding places they could use and he really couldn't wait to tend to his Avatar and make sure that everything was as miraculously alright as it seemed.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Korra (and Liu) save the day! Yay! But yeah, I know, small chappy, sorry. I seriously didn't mean for this battle to happen yet or for it to escalate this much but like I said before- this story is alive and develops as it wants ^^')_


	89. Aftershock

_There's fire and death all around her. Korra can see the tear-stained faces of miserable strangers just before they are swallowed in blasts of hungry fire, she needs to help them, wants to help them even after what they did, but her body won't move and she is frozen on the spot watching the world spin around with chaotic colors of some violent abstract painting of violence while the man with the broken mask slips between her fingers like melting snow._

_"No…No, no, no, no! Why is this happening?!" She tries to scream but her voice is no more than a whisper drowning in the roaring noise of flames, screams, struggles and cries of pain and fear. The cacophonic blend sounds almost like some otherworldly beast screeching in her ears._

_"You're the Avatar! Why are you so useless?!" Some anonymous voice screams at her in the battle. _

_"You are the worst Avatar ever to have lived!" Another voice snaps from the opposite direction. "Why couldn't you have avoided this instead of playing around like a child?"_

_"It's not my fault!" Korra cries out in a panic, closing her eyes and clutching her ears to try and drown out the accusing voices but they are in her head and the images flash even behind her closed eyelids. "I'm doing the best I can!"_

_"Liar!" The same voice accuses. "As arrogant as all Water Tribe Avatars! Selfish brat, spoiled little liar!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Korra screams out angrily and suddenly everything explodes around her, as if her sudden frustration fed the flames that became part of her own body, rolling out of her in waves and devouring everything they touched including the many fighters, including Naga and her friends and her family and Noatak… All of them were consumed until the flesh burned off their bodies and the remains of their charred bones turned to ash in front of her eyes._

"AH!" Korra awoke with a gasp so loud that it was closer to a scream, eyes snapping open and going wide with terror.

Cold sweat rolled down her back and across her temple, there was maddening whistle in her ears that seemed to pierce her brain, her hair stuck messily to her skin, she was shaking from head to toe, her clammy hands clung roughly to the blanket, she could barely breathe with the mixed sensations of panic, terror, guilt, shock, thrill and strange fierce pleasure that crawled up her spine like cold slimy slugs.

Korra looked around in panic, the last thing she remembered…What was it really? The explosion? Avatar State? Noatak's arms? Liu's voice? She wasn't really sure but she found herself alone in a cold silent room that was definitely not her own and it took her several shaky moments to recognize it as Noatak's little flat somewhere in the gang turf of the western district of Republic City.

She rose from the bed in a flash and darted to the little bathroom as fast as her feet could carry her, stumbling slightly on the cold wood floor before she dropped to her knees and became violently ill, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The huge amount of pickled sea prunes that she had consumed what seemed like a lifetime ago were worse coming out that going in and left her mouth and throat raw and painfully chaffed from the ghastly blend of acidic vinegar, bitter prune, hot chili and horrid bile.

She was heaving and panting for a long time, coughing and spitting out the disgusting taste in her mouth that made tears well in her eyes against her will while she trembled so hard that her bones felt like jelly. It was horrible but at least it wasn't as bad as her visions; no, this was just a response to stress and to a nightmare so vile that it was unspeakable but still remained no more than that- a simple nightmare.

By the time Korra finally felt fit enough to stand on her own two legs the sun had risen outside and she felt filthy and grimy in a lot more ways than one. Noatak was nowhere to be seen but his damaged mask rested on the desk next to her lovely hairpin, which she was surprised to see unscathed, so she assumed he hadn't gone far; her boots had been placed neatly at the foot of the bed and her singed tunic had been removed, folded and placed on the desk too so she was only in slacks, arm-warmers and her pale blue under-top.

She couldn't stand wearing those ash smelling clothes any longer though and she was desperate to get the sensation of slimy grime off her so she closed the bathroom door, stripped off her clothes, tossing them in a careless pile in the corner, and slipped into what appeared to be the most recently installed thing in the whole home- a small shower space.

The water was hot, too hot, but she let it run down her body anyway as her head rested against the wall tiles. Her ears still whistled irritatingly though it was drowned by the noise of running liquid, every muscle felt sore and tight, loosening ever so slightly under the spray of overheated water, a few discolored bruises decorated her arms and legs but otherwise she seemed fine which made her wonder if all her friends had come out just as safely. Korra trailed her hands up the curve of her abdomen with some worry, tracing the wet slippery cinnamon skin with shaky fingers.

"You're ok too, right?" She murmured at her own belly. "I really shouldn't have exposed you to all that… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry." She mumbled out the words, still tracing the bump a little absent-minded.

The lack of any response to her words unnerved her but then again it was soothing too, after all she would know if something was wrong, right? Korra certainly hoped so but the worry stuck to her brain as she scrubbed her skin with excessive force trying to rub away the memories of the night before the same way she washed off the sweat and the smell of soot and ash.

By the time she was done her arms ached from over-scrubbing, her skin was irritated, her fingers were pruning and the water was starting to turn cold and sting on her overheated flesh but at least she felt a little better and had managed to wash of the horrid taste from her mouth too. She stepped out and dried off with a fluffy towel, combed her tangled chestnut hair the best she could with the only comb she found and stared in the mirror for a long minute- the woman staring back looked almost like a stranger with purple shadows under her tired eyes and a haunted air to her; at last she moved back into the room, she refused to wear her dirty clothes again after trying so hard to eradicate the smell of the night before from her body but she was freezing in the cold winter morning so she plundered Noatak's closet and slipped into one of his shirts and slacks, the clothes were loose on her even with the roundness of her bump but they fit comfortably, were warm enough and smelled like Noatak which was even more refreshing and heartening than the bath itself had been.

She settled back on the bed, wanting to wait for him, wanting to be comforted and to discuss what to do but as the boring minutes rolled by while she tried not to look out the window and see the state of panic the city was in or the large blackened blotch in the middle of the landscape, she began to doze off again; Korra didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to risk dreaming again and waking up alone so she tried to stay awake but her exhausted body kept pulling her into a state of uneasy rest.

The sound of the door being bolted closed snapped Korra awake from what felt like minutes of sleep but given how high in the sky the sun was and how her hair had dried off completely she had to assume she had napped for much longer.

"I didn't expect you to wake up before I returned." Noatak commented casually, pulling back the hood of a new set of clothes since his old ones were probably as destroyed as hers, he had obviously bathed too and shaved by the looks of it but his eyes were bloodshot either from the fire or lack of sleep, she couldn't tell which.

Noatak examined her for a brief moment and his expression softened at the sight of Korra wearing his clothes with her hair loose and falling over her shoulders, it was a different and strangely laidback scene to come home to but it was lovely nonetheless and he liked it.

"Where were you?" Korra asked with a yawn. "And how did we even get here?"

"I had to handle a few matters." Noatak replied cryptically. "And we arrived here thanks to a vehicle supplied by none other than…"

"Liu." Korra finished his sentence and watched him in nod in agreement. "Yeah, I'm starting to remember now."

"Yes. I was wary at first but the vehicle did help and all things considered it would be in Liu's best interests to be on our side at the moment." Noatak sat on the edge of the bed, watching Korra's tired distant look.

"Yeah, I guess so." She nodded again and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Are my ears still supposed to be whistling like this?" She added the question with a slight air of displeasure.

"It will go away in time and if it doesn't you'll get used to it." He replied calmly as he pulled off his coat.

"Wait…Are you telling me this could be permanent?!"

"It usually isn't. The blast was large enough to impair everyone's hearing for a while but it shouldn't be serious enough for the ringing to last more than a day or two at most."

"And how would you know?" Korra crossed her arms, sulking slightly.

"I know my way around explosives, Korra, or at least I learned enough about them during my Amon days. As a leader I liked to be involved in every step of our plans." Noatak couldn't quite look her in the eye as he spoke but he approached the matter unconcernedly.

"As leader or an obsessive control-freak?" Korra's joking tone was enough to relax the knot or inner stress that grew every single time he spoke to her about his life as Amon.

"Perhaps both." He agreed with a slight tug of his lips that was almost a smirk.

"Did you… Did you go through this when…?" Korra had started to blurt out the question but immediately thought better of it and hesitated halfway. "…Never mind."

"Are you asking if I experienced this when the boat exploded?" Noatak acted unperturbed, he didn't want her to walk on egg shells around him no matter what the subject was and he considered himself recovered enough to speak of past events with detached practically regardless of how traumatic they had been at the time, or at least that was what he told himself.

"Yeah…You don't have to answer." Korra watched him consider the question for a moment.

"Yes and no, Korra."

"What does that mean?" She cocked a brow at his typical cryptic attitude.

"Yes, I did experience hearing trouble from the explosion but no, it wasn't like this."

"Do you want to explain that?"

"I went deaf, not the muffled static we experienced yesterday but quite literally deaf, for a long time after that. All things considered I believe I only started hearing again sometime while I was unconscious in your care." Noatak tapped his lips unconsciously, looking deep in thought for a moment. "Yes, that's probably accurate since I remember vague moments when I could hear your voice through the blankness."

"Woah…I really had no idea. I tried to heal all your senses because I couldn't be sure of the state they were in but I didn't know it had been that bad." Korra actually looked a little astounded. "So even with that huge blast your hearing still went back to normal?"

"Not exactly." Noatak shrugged, a gesture which was quite unusual for him and the Avatar couldn't remember ever seeing him do the little unconcerned move. "The ringing remained but, as I said, a person can get used to it."

"Seriously? 'Cause it's driving me crazy." She seemed highly doubtful.

"Trust me, after a while it's easy to tune it out." Noatak gave her a slight lopsided smile filled with confidence.

"How?" She wasn't buying it, she was still skeptical.

"Sometimes it's louder, sometimes it's softer but it doesn't affect the hearing itself so in general after a while it becomes background noise. I became accustomed to it and it serves as a reminder that I could be much worse, it reminds me to be grateful that I can hear at all, moreover I only notice it when there's silence or when I happen to think about it but it's not a bother." Except when he had a headache because the high-pitch screech made that ten times worse but Noatak wasn't about to confess such a thing or Korra would never believe his words of reassurance.

"If you say so." Korra shrugged as well.

"You don't have to worry, I'm certain you will return to normal shortly." He encouraged, slightly amused with her skepticism and irritation over such a small issue when there were so much bigger things going on, then again she was probably stalling to avoid those anyway.

"Hm. Ok." Korra nodded with the distant air of tired worry slowly creeping back onto her face as the topic dwindled and she decided she couldn't avoid things any longer. "Is there any…any news about what happened?"

"You're friends are alive if that is what worries you." Noatak tried to act natural about the situation, he had already spoken with Miss Sato on the phone for brief instants during the outing and ascertained that they had all survived but she did not know about the polar bear dog or about the amount of casualties.

"Oh, I know that." Korra looked at him with a slight shadow of a knowing smirk. "When I was in Avatar State I saw most of them from up there, even Naga though I worry about her…She didn't seem to be moving and Liu's people were hauling her off…" Korra swallowed a little nervously.

"She'll be perfectly alright, I'm certain that as soon the effects of the chi-blocking have passed she'll be back to normal again." Noatak placed a hand over hers in silent support even as his mind still reeled about how that man had learnt to chi-block something so uniquely different from a human.

"Uh-uh…" Korra agreed, lacing her fingers with his distractedly. "Is it in the papers?"

"The attack? Of course." He reached into his coat and pulled out a copy of the morning newspaper. "Not many details though, they didn't have time to investigate yet. And I believe your little fire stunt is mentioned somewhere."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Korra grabbed the tabloid with her free hand and flattened it out over her lap.

The first page feature a photo of the destroyed pavilion and the dramatic bold title- 'RIOT DESTROYS THE SOLSTICE FESTIVAL'.

Korra didn't think the headline was as accurate as it could be but she assumed that using the terms 'equalist', 'attack' or 'battle' now would be too big of a blow for the population to handle so the Council or the police must have softened things up. Still, Amon was mentioned and vilified throughout the entire article- he was blamed for the entire attack and there were plenty of witnesses at the gala to describe him as a monster.

The newspaper made no reference to the suicide bombings and the exact number of casualties was still unknown yet according to the police there seemed to be many injuries from the initial attack on the festival but very few actual deaths which was an intense relief for Korra and loosened the knot of tension that had been growing in her gut all night long. The Police also stated that there would be a road block for the next forty-eight hours in order try and capture all escaping criminals and therefore civilians were advised to stay indoors.

She was also happy to read that all the guests at the gala appeared to have been safely retrieved from the pavilion by Bolin, Commander Bumi and Toph Beifong with only some minor injuries; among the rescued guests several had given short statements to the media already, including Sukuda and Kufeng, who apparently had been a few of the first to get electrocuted and knocked out when the gala was invaded, along with head councilor Lee, Jin Gan-Lan, popular radio commentator Shiro Shinobi and a few other influential characters. Unfortunately, none of the rescued people knew the purpose of the attack, all they knew was they councilors had been isolated from the rest of the guests and the threat of bombings had been the main form of control used by the extremists.

Asami and Liu had also released brief individual public announcements that were nonetheless very similar in content- they claimed that although the terrorists worked under the banner of the equalists, they were in no way affiliated to the Equalist party or to any legal non-bender movement, their actions should not be translated as the beliefs of all non-benders but as the work of a single small extremist group as they were simply the last remaining militant fanatics that had acted in desperation. Liu had also highlighted that the leader, who claimed to be Amon, was no more than a farce. It was pretty obvious that not even the reporters who wrote the article believed that the fake Amon was indeed a fake and Korra knew that they would continue using the name Amon as a scapegoat, one that the city would believe without question and that really angered her like crazy.

Asami, Liu and the Council in general pleaded that the events of the solstice night not be taken as a second declaration of war but as an isolated riot that had since been handled swiftly.

To finish off the report there was an article about Korra, which included a dark, blurry and very distant picture of her floating in the sky surrounded by flames. The text was vague but explained how she had entered Avatar State to save a large, densely populated portion of the city from the massive fire caused by the bombings after having engaged the terrorists face-to-face despite her current physical limitations, the whole thing painted a mostly positive picture of her and made no mention to a masked stranger saving her from falling afterwards but ended with a note that she was currently safe and sound resting at Air Temple Island which was obviously a lie.

"Who told them I was at the temple? Or did they just assume that?" Korra looked at Noatak, tapping the particular excerpt on the tabloid that mentioned her.

"Councilman Tenzin gave the media that information." Noatak explained calmly. "After Miss Sato convinced him that you were unharmed which both Liu and I assured her that you were."

"So you spoke to Asami?" Korra seemed hopeful. "Is everything ok? Anyone hurt?"

"Yes, I managed to telephone her this morning for a few moments since I knew you would fret. They are all ok, apparently your firebender friend has some minor injuries but nothing serious, Commander Bumi sported mild burns that are more humiliating than painful and old General Beifong wounded her hip but everyone is alive and safe thanks to you." His voice held a slight tone of pride that made the Avatar feel much calmer and warm inside.

"Thank the Spirits!" Korra let out a long relieved sigh. "What about you? Nobody suspects anything, right?"

"Korra, everybody noticed the hooded masked man that fought by your side yesterday, or at least those who know you well enough noticed, and they will most likely be asking plenty of complicated questions soon." He paused for a moment to arrange his thoughts. "In fact the more perceptive ones might already hold suspicions about our relationship but you can rest assured that nobody suspects my identity, not while they believe that the mastermind of last night's attack is Amon and not after they saw me duel him."

"So basically this situation with that bastard is ruining your reputation further and yet helping conceal your identity at the same time?" Korra huffed with irritated sarcasm and closed her eyes as her emotions warred.

"That's one way of putting it."

"You know what? Screw it. I'm not gonna think about that until I have to." She tossed the newspaper away with impatience and took another deep calming breath, she then looked at him again, trying not to let all the different problems that arose from the night before clutter her mind.

"We will find a way to handle this." Noatak spoke with soothing certainty while nodding in agreement. "Are you feeling better now? You seemed drained after…everything that happened."

"I'm alright. Like I said, Avatar State is complicated."

"Tell me." Noatak urged her to explain.

"Didn't think you'd be interested." Korra teased.

"I am. So, please, explain."

"I still can't control it very well and I have a hard time dealing with the spiritual side of it so I avoid using it unless strictly necessary but sometimes it just takes over when my emotions run high and it's like a whole new level of awareness and power, like I'm attuned to nature and life itself, like…like I become a whole different creature. Everything is just so sharp and intense that when I come out of it I feel dull, empty and small in comparison." Korra examined what she had just said, it wasn't exactly right but it was the closest contrast she could find to explain the sudden loss of power, the strange incomplete feeling when the State broke or the instinctive nature of it that dulled her thoughts and yet the strange tranquility that returning to normal left behind. "I usually recover quickly enough but…" She shrugged again, not wanting to admit her own weakness.

"But you were tired from everything that had happened and you used a lot of energy to stop that fire, your body just couldn't take much more." Noatak finished for her with surprising tenderness. Korra had expected anger or disapproval to tint his worry but he still seemed somewhat proud and unruffled.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Er…" Korra hesitated with something burning on her tongue.

"Yes, Korra?" He waited patiently for her to talk.

"Can you…?" She motioned towards her bump. She was worried despite being convinced that all was well, she just needed reassurance and she needed something to take her mind off what had happened.

"Already did, while you were asleep." Noatak looked at her little flatly- did she actually believe that he would have hesitated to sense? That he would forget the child? Did she really think that wouldn't have been the first thing on his mind? Of course it had been his greatest worry.

"Everything is ok, right?" She seemed edgy and completely ignorant of the little incredulous stare he gave her.

"Yes, absolutely." He moved a little closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to appease her.

"Do it again, please?" Korra enjoyed the closeness and leaned into his body for more.

Noatak agreed without arguing and quietly pulled up his shirt that she was wearing before planting his calloused palm over the smooth caramel skin of her abdomen with a look of complete concentration taking over his controlled features. The minutes dragged on slowly and Korra tapped her fingers on the bed covers impatiently and nervously.

"Everything is alright, Korra. You don't have to be so anxious."

"Can't help it. Last night…It freaked me out." She shrugged slightly.

"…I understand." Noatak meant that, she really no idea how well he understood the sentiment- Korra in danger, explosions, suicide bombers… He had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping too well anytime soon after all those triggers and Tarrlok was probably just waiting for him to fall asleep in order to crawl into Noatak's nightmares.

"So how is it?" Korra hasted to turn the subject back to the baby.

"Appears to be perfectly calm and healthy from all I can tell."

"What does it feel like?" She sounded curious, the question had been asked several times before but she always kept hoping that the answer would change to reveal more and more.

"It's a baby, Korra. What do you think it feels like?" He replied with amused sarcasm, however he didn't know how to reply, he didn't want to have to define the exact sensations of sensing such a perfect but tiny little body with something as creepy as bloodbending.

"You know what I mean." She shot him a snarky flat look.

"It's like sensing the very life force beating and flowing through a perfect but vulnerable tiny little human within another human. It's unique." Noatak mimicked one of her smug smirks. "Does that answer your query, Avatar Korra?"

"It does. Thanks." She agreed and allowed her head to loll onto his shoulder again though she still looked up at him and placed her hand over his on her stomach. Noatak looked so tired beneath that air of stoic invincibility that he always tried to hold. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Why would you ask that?" Noatak looked at her curiously.

"You look pretty worn out and I bet you haven't stopped since we got back."

"…No. No, I haven't." He didn't want to admit it but she was right, he was exhausted but he had been dreading sleep, or better yet he was dreading what he'd have to face in his dreams after all the stress of the night before.

"You should seriously rest, you look peaked." Korra placed a kiss on his jaw sweetly, sounding more motherly that he had ever heard her be.

"I don't wish to sleep, Korra." Noatak appreciated the care but he was more worried about her resting than him.

"Why not? You'd feel better." She insisted just to push her point, she always wanted to win.

"My dreams don't comfort me as much as being awake with you does." In a way he was telling her why he didn't want to sleep but at the same time he was wooing her with romantic charisma to ease the words.

"Oh…" Korra blushed slightly but she got the message and knowing that she had just reminded him of what lurked in his nightmares made her more bashful than the flirtatious remark. "I get it."

"Don't fret. I will sleep sooner or later." Noatak's fingers tangled in the tips of her hair while the other hand remained under hers over her bump.

"I'll wake you if you dream." Korra smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Once again he appreciated the thought but he knew that Korra slept too heavily to notice his dreams, not that he wanted her notice, he'd rather not bother her with such useless information.

Noatak watched her slowly relax to him as the conversation drifted into a dazed silence, she looked calm again if quite tired herself but the haunted look still colored her troubled blue eyes, probably the same way it did to his and Noatak just wanted to make her feel better yet all he managed at that very second was to observe her.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her deep in thought.

"Cash or check?" He murmured playfully in reply.

Korra laughed almost immediately, for some strange reason the sudden little colloquialism sounded so strange on his lips, it was so uncharacteristically playful in that deep baritone that she couldn't help herself and when she finally managed to stop sniggering she smirked at him, looking like her typical self at last, and answered- "Cash. Definitely cash."

Satisfied by the reply, Noatak bent down just enough to kiss her lips chastely at first, just a peck of the lips, but then deeper and more urgently, lips molding together intensely with possessiveness and tenderness laced together in an emotion of pure passion and devotion that said simply- 'we will be ok, together'.

In the end Noatak fell asleep out of pure exhaustion lulled by a strange but positive new development- a heartbeat.

Korra ended up making him lay his head on her lap as they curled in a shabby old blanket, he didn't really understand why she was so adamant about it but according to her it was a family thing so he complied and was surprised to find that not only did he enjoy resting like that on her with Korra's lovely hands trailing his hair but he also discovered that the baby's heartbeat was now powerful enough that he could hear a slight vague thump of it when he lay in that position with his ear right against her belly. It was extraordinarily soothing and Noatak considered that he could get used to that; Korra ended up falling asleep half-sitting, half-reclined on the bed with her hands still in his hair and he had dozed off as well without the energy to so much as pull any more covers over them.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: The Sukuda kiss thing IS NOT FORGOTTEN. They both just have bigger things to worry about at the moment but you can believe that it will still be brought up again._

_Also… More 1920's slang that might not be popular enough to be recognized nowadays!_

_Peaked = Sickly_

_Cash or check? = Kiss now or kiss later?_

_Cash = Kiss Now_

_Check = Kiss Later_

_As a little curiosity, there's also this one:_

_Bank's closed = No kissing/flirting_

_Bank's open = You may kiss me)_


	90. Demons

_(Author's Note: Trigger warning for child abuse, depression, thoughts of self-harm and a lot of mind fuckery. It probably isn't heavy enough to earn the warning but it does trigger me somewhat so I added it anyway in case anyone feels the same way.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"…just like the good old days." That sad defeated voice drones over the noise of waves and wind and an engine._

_«Here it comes.» Noatak thinks to himself with resigned sorrow, he knew this dream would come and he's shutting his eyes and preparing for the oncoming blast and the memories of pain that come with it._

_The explosion is soundless and as the golden flames swallow him he can see Tarrlok standing there, he can't remember when he opened his eyes, when he turned, but Tarrlok is standing motionless just like Korra had stood surrounded by a dancing blaze as she stared at the blinding destruction and prepared to enter Avatar State. But Tarrlok isn't that strong, he's just a miserable shell, wearing a furious scowl with his clothes burning and his hair tangling around his face and loosening from that despicable hairstyle he had copied from their father._

_"You keep surviving and you don't deserve it! You don't deserve to be alive!" Tarrlok screams at him but suddenly it's not Tarrlok anymore, it's Yakone and he's not screaming at Noatak, he's screaming at a very young Tarrlok while Noatak watches in a snowy landscape- "Why couldn't you be like your brother? Tarrlok, you disgust me, your sole reason for existence seems to be to infuriate me into an early grave, you useless sniveling little…"_

_"Stop it!" Noatak finds himself shouting with a voice that he hasn't used in…he doesn't remember how long but he's reacting to an nine-year-old Tarrlok's tears of pure fear and shame as their father kicks the boy into the snow. "He's just a kid! He'll never get better if you just keep scaring and hurting him!"_

_"Noatak, this wretch doesn't need you defending him. All your coddling is exactly why he's such a weakling! What he needs discipline!" Yakone grabs the boy by his hair, dragging him through the ice and tossing him down the snow dunes onto a den of wild polar leopards. This has happened before and suddenly Noatak remembers the day with absolute clarity._

_"Tarrlok!" He's screaming in distress but the ruckus just makes the hungry leopards more alert as they begin to stalk their invasive prey and Tarrlok cries and scuttles back in terror._

_"You know what to do if you want to live, Tarrlok." Yakone commands briskly and crosses his arms, watching as his youngest son tries to bloodbend in a panic, managing only to toss away one of the beasts while angering another further with clumsy bending and the remaining five prepare to pounce with dagger sharp claws and serrated slobbering jaws at the ready._

_All six leopards freeze mid-jump and rise in the air, contorting and squealing with terror when Noatak bends them all- his face chills into a mask of angry determination as blood pours from his nose and onto the snow from the effort of crushing the hearts of all the beasts with his mind. The feeling is exhilarating, addicting and consuming, the power over life and death is mind blowing, the sensation of pure control is fantastic and exactly what he craves after years being manipulated by someone else; the dark forbidden pleasure is so immense that he even forgets that he was supposed to be saving Tarrlok, he forgets that his little brother was about to die and is crying for help down there, he forgets about how unfair Yakone is and how bending has made them all miserable, he forgets it all as he tosses away the broken corpses of the vicious beasts and only returns to reality when a hand on his shoulder draws him closer and a pleased voice whispers in his ear, feeding him the acceptance and pride that he and Tarrlok have craved for years._

_"Good, Noatak… That was excellent, my son."_

_He closes his eyes, feeling torn between exhilarating joy, disgust and complete livid grief, and when he opens them he's facing Tarrlok again, young innocent Tarrlok who is no longer a child but not much more than one either as their father watches them both. He knows this day too but it's wrong, they were supposed to be surrounded by snow, wrapped in a blizzard, but instead it's raining fire and he's doing one of the most horrible things he's ever done- he's bloodbending his baby brother and he doesn't even care anymore._

_"Would you have still done it? If dad had made me go first, if he had made me blondbend you first would you have still bloodbent me after knowing how painful and utterly horrifying it is? Or would you have sworn never to do it again like I did?" Little Tarrlok snarls at him, grinning despite the horrid twitching of his body and speaking like the politician_ _he would one day become. "You would have done it, I know you would. You would have tortured me and you would have liked it!"_

_"I never wanted to hurt you!" Noatak defends himself in that tone that's no longer his but little Tarrlok cuts him short._

_"But you did! I always suffered for you! You were always better than me, I was always in your shadow!" _

_"I tried to protect you!" Noatak wants to stop bloodbending, he can't take looking at Tarrlok's contorting form anymore but his body won't obey._

_"PROTECT ME?! You abandoned me! Do you know how much worse life became for me after you left? Do you know the things he did to me when he lost all hope of revenge and became even more bitter and resentful? Do you know how he blamed me for your desertion and death?" Tarrlok spits blood at Noatak and it spatters all over his face. "Do you know how much it hurt to think you were dead? To have to comfort mom? And then you pop up again, take my bending and my freedom and when I tried to do something right for a change, when I tried to destroy you even though I hated myself for it, you go and SURVIVE! I suffered for you, I died for you! And you say you wanted to protect me?"_

_"I…Tarrlok…I…I just wanted…"_

_"You just wanted dad's praise! You just wanted more power! You're just like him!"_

_"I'M NOTHING LIKE DAD! DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Noatak screams with that angry teenage voice replacing his previous guilt and grief. He watches Tarrlok laugh._

_"You're right- you're not like Yakone, you're worse than him! Dad was bad man from the start, rotten from the core, but he never claimed to be any better, he never lied to himself and he might have been a bully craving power but he never started a war! You, Noatak, you're a wolf in koala-sheep's clothing! Dad was foul and became worse because bad things happened to him as retribution but you…you hide behind pretty words of fairness but all you ever wanted was power, you're a blood-thirsty monster and yet you can't even clean up your own mess or take your punishment, you couldn't even die when you should have!"_

_"Tarrlok…" Noatak hesitates, swallowing that lump of pure stone cold remorse that has lodged in his throat._

_"And you wanna know the funny part, brother?" Tarrlok stands at last, grinning like a maniac with blood streaking down his chin and fire still raining around them as the stony statue of Yakone still watches them. "The funny part is that you will be just like him in the end! You're going to blow this second chance you got just like dad did. You're going ruin that kid of yours just like dad did to us!"_

_"SHUT UP! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Noatak falls to his knees, covering his ears and shutting his eyes, willing this nightmare to just end._

_"It will happen and you'll be lucky if you don't destroy her too! Korra deserves better than you! She could do so much better than you but just like dad, you're shackling her down and shoving her into a life of lies and misery. Face it, Noatak- dad's blood is in you and you're gonna be even worse than him."_

_"NO!" Noatak screams and tries to screw his eyes tighter but somehow he can still see the fire, he can still hear Tarrlok's voice and he feels like nothing more than helpless boy being eviscerated by all the words he's been denying for such a long time._

_"Yes. You bring forth nothing but lies, pain and monsters. You corrupt and destroy everything you touch!"_

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

_"YES! Just look at me…" Tarrlok's voice fades with a crackle and when Noatak looks up at the face of his little brother, it's melting and charring with flame licking up his face that is streaked with bloody tears; flesh and organs boil, melt and slip from his skeleton in gruesome globs until the distorted mass of bones and destroyed flesh that was his little Tarrlok just shakes that grinning skull face with only the pale blue eyes intact and hums- "It will be just like the good old days…"_

"No!" Noatak panted out the word and woke with a firm kick to the gut and despite the pain he was thankful that Korra had moved enough in her sleep to kick him with her considerable unconscious strength, he was glad for that discomfort because it woke him from one of the most agonizing nightmares of his entire life.

It was late afternoon, Korra was still asleep and seemed to have slipped from her half-sitting position until she was sprawled out on the bed with her arms over him and a slight drip of drool slipping past the corner of her half-open mouth. Thankfully, she looked peaceful so Noatak assumed her dreams weren't as haunted as his.

He sat up, still panting for air and feeling cold sweat slide on the parts of his skin that weren't damaged enough not to perspire properly, his heart was pounding so hard against his ribs that it hurt and a very unique unbearable blend of negative emotions coursed through his body like thick acidic poison in his veins, defiling and corroding everything inside him. Tarrlok's words still buzzed in his head and as much as Noatak wanted to deny them, as much as he wanted to chalk it all up to a disturbing nightmare, they sounded so true that all he wanted was to break down in tears and rip all those thoughts and emotions from his body with sheer brute force.

Noatak slipped out of Korra's arms as quietly as always sat on the edge of the bed, hunching over and burying his face in his hands as he attempted to steady his shaky nerves and prevent the tears of undiluted sorrow from coming to his eyes. It didn't work too well and he continued to shake, his body wracked with silent sobs of pure wordless agony that soaked in scared hands before he forced himself to stand and walk to the bathroom. He splashed water all over his face but that didn't help either so he just clung to the stone basin and tried not to look in the mirror, tried not to throw down or break something his rage and unbearable distress, tried not to make a single sound to reveal his pain just so he wouldn't wake Korra while he gathered what little self-control he could.

_'You're worse than him…You lie to yourself…Everything you touch rots…I suffered for you, I died for you…You'll ruin that child of yours like dad ruined us…Korra deserves better…'_

The words stung around in his skull like the buzz of angry scorpion-bees, they burned like frostbite and like an open flame at the same time, they tainted him like a toxin that dyed him in dark hues of anguish and each one was a stony punch in the gut.

Noatak wished he could exteriorize that pain, make it rational and physical, that would be easier to handle, that would be easier to drown with a little bit of restraint …He even briefly entertained the idea of provoking some sort of physical pain on himself just cope with those dark thoughts or perhaps to punish himself, he didn't know which and it wouldn't be hard to cut or scratch or bite or burn or chi-block but either way he didn't do it, he had had enough bodily pain to last a lifetime and although it was nothing compared to the excruciating suffering going on inside of him, he still considered such actions of self-harm to be a foolish and pointless waste of time and effort, not to mention that succumbing to such weak temptation was unbecoming of the mature man he was striving to be.

"Maybe he was right…" Noatak murmured filled with anger and spite to go along with the anguish, looking into the old cracked mirror at last and feeling a sharp urge to smash it to pieces upon seeing his pained reflection on it. "…But I won't ruin that child. I won't be like him in that, I'd rather die."

"Noatak…?" Korra's pasty sleep-addled voice floated to him in a distant confused murmur, jolting him out of his thoughts faster than a snap of fingers.

"I'm here, Korra." He replied evenly, already taking a deep breath and patting his face dry with a towel that smelled like Korra, he assumed it was the one she used after bathing but the scent was curiously heartening.

"Come back to bed." She spoke into the pillows like a little demanding child and that made him smile slightly. How could she push away his demons just like that? Without even trying?

"Alright, my love." Noatak glanced at the mirror one last time, he no longer wanted to break it now that her voice had calmed him enough to restore his control, his lid on his negative emotions, but he hoped she wouldn't notice his grim air or the puffy redness of his eyes.

He walked back to the bed in half a dozen strides and sat on the edge. Korra's body was awkwardly twisted so her legs were flat on the bed, her torso was turned sideways and her upper chest was almost face-down as she hunched forward hugging his pillow with her face buried in it to enjoy his scent, her hair spilled everywhere in lovely little streams of cascading chestnut, his clothes tangled all around her messily and the blanket was twisted around her legs.

The sight was…right. She looked perfect on his bed, in his clothes, carrying his child, looking so relaxed, so beautiful, so wild, so free, so young, so playful, so _his_. Suddenly the demons her voice had shoved away were drowned by the blazing intensity of the avalanche of positive emotions she conjured in him- tenderness, desire, care, joy and a love so deep that it almost hurt.

It struck him that after all that time Korra still helped him and rescued him when he most needed and she wasn't even aware of it, she sealed away the evil side of him without even trying. She had no idea how much he needed her in his life.

«How do you even do that?» Noatak thought with worship in his mind as he trailed the tips of his fingers up her spine and kissed the back of her neck tenderly before settling next to her once more. «You are my salvation.»

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Let it be known that the things Tarrlok said in Noatak's dreams are by no means how I see him or how Tarrlok did! It's just how Noatak himself feels (subconsciously), it's his own personal doubts and guilt and it all came out when the battle triggered these memories and nightmares._

_Survivor's guilt is being pretty rough on our dear Noatak…_

_AND HERE'S A BIG NOTE ABOUT MY TAKE ON THE BB (Bloodbending Bros.):_

_I do believe Yakone would be a physically abusive father, if not by actually beating his kids then by going overboard with dangerous or straining training techniques or punishments BUT…Having been on the receiving end of many years of extensive and profound verbal abuse and manipulation as a child, teenager and even as an adult, I can safely say that what I think really screwed up the bloodbending brothers was the way their father manipulated them and not any amount of physical pain or fear._

_Tarrlok probably wanted to become better than his father and the opposite of the man but growing up being called worthless and constantly being compared, not to mention all the instilled hatred, distrust and the considerable power his skills gave him to warp his view of the world, he probably lost sight of the difference between right and wrong and became the greedy person we saw on the show, wanting power to fill some sort emotional void._

_As for Noatak, I think he's more complex than Tarrlok. He grew up being pressured and called the best and probably kept wanting bigger challenges since he was a prodigy so it's easy to assume that he considered himself better than Yakone at a philosophical level but craved what the man could teach him at a physical level. On the other hand his natural protective instincts towards his brother must have warred with the desire to please his father that every child has, his wish for fairness probably became even more intense after years of witnessing the difference in treatment Yakone gave his sons and his hatred for bending probably stemmed from all the negativity bending brought into his life growing up and those things probably warped the way he looked at the world ever since, making him see parallels of his past in everything concerning bending. I do believe he has a dark sadistic side that revels in power but I think that came from a desire for control since he and his brother grew up at the mercy of their father's whims- bloodbending gave him the ability to the same, to control others, and rather than want to use it to obtain freedom, his sadistic side probably preferred to use it for revenge regardless of who the target was. The fact that he actually managed to channel all that rage and darkness into a positive (albeit sketchy and violent) goal like Equalism is actually a testament of how strong-minded he was and how strong his good idealistic side remained even though he lost track of himself along the way and became more and more ruthless (and possibly more and more pressured by his followers who at the same time inflated his ego) and started seeing the world in black and white, prompting him to become more extreme and the fact that he wanted to be better than his father or any other bender and the fact has a sociopathic edge must have made him see himself a symbol, as something superior to a normal human and only when all that power was stripped from him was he able to see how horribly wrong he had gone (which is pretty much the same thing that happened to Tarrlok)._

_So this is just a vague and very confusing take on how I see these two, in the end it's all Yakone's fault (and yet I can't help but see Yakone's human side too in the way he actually tried to better himself when he started a new life and tried to become a good husband and father until he saw a chance from revenge in his sons…Sleazy little son-of-bitch is the kind you want to hate so bad but there's always that human side that is so pitiful…I guess that's why I love -and love to hate- Avatar villains.))_


	91. Time Capsule

Why must she dream? Why must these things keep tormenting her? Why was she so annoyed? Who was touching her? Korra just wanted to wake up, she didn't even know what she was dreaming about anymore, it was all a strange jumble of colors, fear, adrenaline and darkness, everything was indistinct except…

"Hm…Noatak?" Korra moved lazily, her body didn't want to wake up, it was sluggish and she couldn't quite open her eyes yet but she was pretty jumpy all of the sudden and wanted to be sure that the person lying next to her and touching her hair was indeed the person she wanted to be with.

"Are you awake or still talking in your sleep?" Noatak enquired casually right next to her ear, making her relax visibly and breathe out the foolish tension.

"I'm awake." She turned around to face him, finally cracking her eyes open. It was dark in his little room and she was huddled under a pile of blankets to hide from the frosty cold. "What time is it?"

"I wonder." Noatak turned his head to look at the clock he kept on the wall over the desk and then returned to his original position on his side with his head propped in his hand. "Not long to four in the morning."

"Four…? I slept almost through a day and a night?!" Korra was suddenly blinking furiously to dispel the dust of sleep.

"Not quite." He replied vaguely. "You woke up several times but you were never fully aware of anything." He neglected to tell her that every time she woke up it was either to call for him until she was sure he was within touching reach or because some disturbing dream rose her in a panic.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Korra sat up, stretching her achy limbs and rubbing her head which now pounded from oversleeping.

"You needed it. You were completely worn out though I have been trying to wake you for some time, you simply refused to wake up and merely grumbled to me half asleep." His mouth quirked slightly as if the situation was entertaining.

"Well, now I'm all achy and starving." Korra scowled flatly, more out of embarrassment than complaint.

"I'm sure we can fix that." Noatak sat up as well. "Food first, I assume?"

"Well duh!" Korra replied snappily, she was happy to be with him, to wake up next to him but at the same time she was in a seriously bad mood due to the gnawing hunger and sore body. "I do have to eat for two, don't I?"

"Very well." He agreed and slipped away quietly, heading to the kitchen.

Korra dragged herself to the bathroom and attempted to make herself feel human again after what felt like a horribly long hibernation. Everything was stiff and sore but the hot water from the bath helped just enough to dismiss the sensation that every muscle would cramp at the slightest move, she hadn't felt that sore since she had first started training earthbending as a kid and it irritated her because wasn't used to feeling this out of shape.

She dressed in Noatak's clothes again but became further annoyed when she had comb her hair with achy arms and to make things even more frustrating she couldn't find anything to tie her hair with and having it dangling all over the place was getting slightly irksome.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything I can tie my hair with, would you?" She spoke out towards the door of the bathroom.

"…" There was a pensive pause. "I am not entirely sure." His voice wafted over to her with the scent of eggs frying, rice congee boiling and seaweed roasting. She couldn't process the idea that Noatak was cooking, she knew he had to since he lived alone but she couldn't believe it until she actually saw it.

She slipped on the borrowed black pants and finished fastening the ties of what seemed to be the only blue shirt Noatak owned other than the Water Tribe coats in his closet, all the other shirts were plain button-less black except for a single formal parchment-white one.

«Blends better in the shadows.» Korra thought to herself with another eye roll as she considered all the black and dark browns in his wardrobe. She wasn't complaining though, in her opinion the color suited him.

When Korra walked into the tiny kitchen, or better yet when she stood on the threshold of the small space, she just stopped and stared. There he was, Noatak, a man who had once been the mysterious, scary, bigger-than-life Amon and he was leaning over a little stove, scrambling eggs and stirring congee while seaweed roasted over a hot plate and diced fruit waited on the counter. She had shared meals with him before and she had seen him cook their camp food back in their little cave, but actually watching the mysterious stealthy warrior of the shadows cook so leisurely in a kitchen with the sun not even tinting the sky yet was too homey, too normal, too human to fit the fierce man that Korra knew so well, and yet that just made the scene even warmer, more interesting and enjoyable.

«Noatak cooking… This is bizarre.» Korra chuckled to herself despite the moodiness but he heard the sound and glanced at her.

"Care to share what is so amusing, Avatar Korra?" He turned off the stove burners and began serving the food, giving her snickering expression casual glances of mild curiosity.

"You cooking. It's kinda weird." She gave him a crooked smirk.

"I've cooked for you before." Noatak pointed out as he dusted the congee bowls with raisins, dried apple slices and chopped leechi nuts, unfortunately fresh fruit wasn't that easy to come by in those freezing winter months.

"Not like this." Korra moved back to the room and settled on the floor, leaning her back against the bed, her stomach growled loudly but the baby didn't move so Korra just relaxed and waited.

"I guess this will be a new experience then." Noatak sat next to her on the ground and placed a bamboo tray with the food in front of her. Besides the porridge, seaweed and eggs, there were also tiger-seal meat cubes and ginger tea.

Korra couldn't answer because as soon as she tasted the first spoonful of congee, she was scarfing down food at record time. Not only could he cook, he did it much better than Korra herself although that wasn't insanely hard, even with food he appeared to be an absolute perfectionist- the rice porridge was smooth, rich and the dried fruits gave it the perfect tart sweetness, the eggs were fluffy and savory, the seaweed was crispy and slightly salty just how she liked it, the warm tea was only slightly sweetened and held the natural snap of ginger and everything seemed perfectly balanced off together.

"Ok, I admit it…" Korra spoke between a mouthful gooey rice congee. "You can cook."

"Glad to hear it is to your liking." The slight hint of sarcasm as he quietly bit into his eggs told Korra that he probably would have made her eat whether she liked the food or not, yet he was perfectly confident about his skills.

"Seaweed, raisins, rice, ginger, eggs and tiger-seal? What's there not to like." Korra beamed and gulped down her tea.

"When you put it that way it sounds slightly less appetizing." Noatak pointed out as a remark on her peculiar tastes which had been paying close attention too.

Korra just shrugged carelessly and munched sloppily on the rest of her food until not even scraps were left, she even eyed his food longingly and Noatak ended pushing what was left of his meal towards her, allowing her to finish. The avatar went as far as licking her congee bowl clean which just made him shake his head with mild amusement.

"Better?" Noatak enquired as he reached over to swipe some drops of porridge off her cheek.

"Yeah, we are ." Korra smirked slightly and leaned against the bed while he carried all the dishware back to the kitchen. "So about my hair…?"

Noatak returned moments later and eyed the way her hair spilled messily down her shoulders. He liked the look on her, it was delectably feminine, but it really wasn't the Korra he knew so well, yet he was reluctant to resort to the only possible solution for the request even if it was easy enough.

"Can't you just wear it as it is?"

"Do you have anything or don't you?" Korra crossed her arms stubbornly.

He turned his back silently and walked to the closet; the Avatar watched him reach effortlessly over it and pull down a blue-dyed wicker box big enough to fit half a dozen of Bolin's training disks, it looked light though and had plenty of Water Tribe symbols around the frayed edges.

"You should be able find something suitable in there." Noatak plopped the dusty box in front of her and turned to return to the kitchen.

Korra heard water running so she assumed he was washing the dishes as she opened the old wicker box with curiosity- it was filled with all sorts of things, some looked old and worn out while others were impeccably well kept. There were a pair of small typical little Water Tribe coats in different hues of blue with warm white fur lining, arm-warmers, fur-tails and crystal pins, bone accessories, a little dagger, old story scrolls, pelts, a myriad of small handmade toys, scrappy parchment books, pens and quills, small water carriers and…yes, dozens of different hair ties bunched up in the bottom.

"What exactly is all this?" Korra asked loudly towards the kitchen as she selected a trio of the less gaudy ties and styled her hair back into its classic style.

"The past." The cryptic response was barely audible over the sound of water.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did." Korra padded over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "It's much better this way."

Noatak glanced over his shoulder to look at her and his gaze lingered blankly for a moment before he nodded and turned his attention back to the domestic task at hand.

"Noatak?" Korra edged a little closer in the small space.

"What is it, Korra?"

"Why is there so much children's stuff in that box?" Korra was curious, it couldn't be items he had gotten for their child, all those things were old and worn out.

"I wouldn't know." He replied vaguely, finishing off the task and drying off his hands.

"I'm confused." She leaned forward with a baffled frown.

"I never looked into the contents of that box." He explained, leaning on the sink with his arms crossed and a stony stoic air. It was obvious he wasn't open to discussing the matter.

"Why not? Why do you even have it?" Korra was clueless of the atmosphere and leaned even closer, edging up to look into his eyes in a stubborn search of answer for the mystery of the Water Tribe box.

"My mother sent it to me and I haven't felt inclined to go into it."

"Why?" She insisted.

"That is of no importance." How could he explain that he didn't want to dig up old memories? That he almost feared what he would find in there?

"Are those things yours? From when you were a kid?"

"Probably. As I previously stated- I haven't looked into the contents."

"What are you waiting for?" Korra tugged on his shirt. "Let's check it out."

"No." Noatak remained unmoving and was becoming distinctively cold. "Feel free to peruse the contents but I have better things to do."

"Oh, c'mon! What are you afraid of?" Korra teased him with a smirk filled with fake nonchalance.

"Korra, that's enough."

"It's not like I don't already know about your childhood, so what's the big deal? C'mon!" She tugged his clothes again trying to get him to join her.

"Korra, I already said no." He snapped away from her touch and turned his back on her.

"Wait…" She moved around just to look at him again. "You really are scared of what's in there, aren't you?" There was no mockery in the Avatar's voice this time, just surprise and tenderness.

"I merely don't wish to waste my time dwelling in the distant past."

"Liar." Korra crossed her arms and cocked a brow at him. "Big bad Amon is scared of a wicker box."

"If you say so, Avatar." Noatak's humorless reply made her hesitate but then Korra wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Come. The longer you wait and avoid it the more it will bug you." Korra kept her arms around his tense form and spoke softly. "Trust me, I know that from experience."

"Will you stop pressing this matter if I do this with you?" Noatak's stony voice betrayed nothing but he was getting tired of her insistence and it was a waste time trying to resist the Avatar's will on such a minor matter.

"Yes, Noatak."

It was the second time he heard those words spoken to his back and although the tone was bright and warm this time rather than tired, reluctant and gloomy he still couldn't suppress a shiver that ran through his body and had to turn and face her.

"Let's get this over with."

They settled on the floor in front of each other and the first glance at the interior of the box was like a gust of polar wind from the past blown into Noatak's face but it wasn't nearly as complicated as he expected, the items were innocent enough to bring up only the best of his childhood rather than the parts he preferred not to think of so no deeply complex emotions or thoughts were stirred.

"Hard to believe you were ever this small." Korra joked as she held one of the small coats, it was long, quarter sleeved with black lacings.

"Actually, that was not mine." Noatak corrected and pointed the other coat, the slightly larger simpler one with two different hues of blue. "That one was."

"So who…?" Korra gave the coat in her hands a bemused look and then quickly folded it away. "Tarrlok?"

"Tarrlok." He nodded in confirmation without looking at her, he held an old whale bone brush and traced the soft worn bristles vaguely with nostalgia.

"Sorry." Korra excused herself quickly and picked up one of the many story scrolls just to change the subject. "These look a lot like the ones I have back at the temple."

"Yes, they are just common folk tales." Noatak watched her rummage through the scrolls but he whisked a particularly old, decrepit one from her hands. "Except this one."

"Oh?" Korra leaned over to see it as he unfurled the leathery roll and skimmed the ancient characters. "It looks like any other story to me."

"It is."

"Then what's special about it?"

"It's a family heirloom. Passed down through the generations." Noatak rolled the thing back up and stared at it for a moment. "I would burn it but I can't bring myself to do so."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's an heirloom from Yakone's side."

"Ah…" Korra grimaced. "I see your point but why can't you do it then?"

"Too many fond memories." Noatak put the thing carefully aside. He didn't want anything that reminded him of his father but that had been his favorite tale once upon a time and he had many pleasant memories of having it read to him and Tarrlok as children before they ever knew they were waterbenders.

"Hm…Yeah, anyway…" Korra didn't know what to say since things weren't turning out as simply as she had thought so she picked up a bulky scrappy parchment book and popped it open, she expected to see more stories or something of the sort but instead each crinkly page was filled with some sort of charcoal drawing. "What are these?"

"Let me see." Noatak leaned forward when she turned the book to him, the picture it was open to showed otter-penguins lumbering around the snow near a familiar landscape. "I believe those are my mother's work."

"Seriously?" Korra flipped the book right back towards her and began examining the many pictures- they were incredibly detailed and very life-like despite being done in smudgy black and white. "These are really good."

"I always thought so too." Noatak actually moved over to sit closer and peer at the art over her shoulder. "She has always been inclined towards the arts. Drawing, carving, tapestries, sewing…Anything that allows her some creative freedom."

"No wonder she wanted to make your mask." Korra smiled then pointed at a drawing of a lovely young girl with lanky young fellow at her side. "Who are these?"

"Neighbors." He replied after several long seconds trying to recall where he had seen the faces before. "Our settlement was isolated, there were no such things like photographs or family portraits so my mother often received requests for such drawings."

"That's pretty cool." That Avatar beamed.

"My father wouldn't have agreed with you there." Noatak noticed her smiled morphing into a scowl but she prodded him to explain so he did- "He said it was a useless skill and a waste of time."

"That jerk." Korra huffed.

"He didn't mean it, he liked her work and even bought her more sketchbooks whenever there was a chance. He just didn't like the attention that such popularity attracted, being a fugitive and a bloodbender."

"That _selfish lying_ jerk then." Korra corrected herself with exasperation.

"Agreed."

She continued to flip the pages until a particular drawing caught her attention- it was a familiar looking little boy practicing waterbending in the snow, he couldn't be more than seven or eight years old and looked focused but happy.

"This kid and I have the same hairstyle." Korra chuckled and pointed at the pictured.

"Indeed we did, Avatar Korra." Noatak actually cracked a smile for her and when she looked confused he chuckled lightly.

"Wait…This is you, isn't it?" She brought the picture closer to her face.

"Yes." Now that Noatak thought about it that was probably one of the subconscious reasons it had been so easy to force himself to despise the Avatar before- she had a trait that reminded him of his past, of himself and of the way bending had twisted his childhood. It might also be one of the motives why it was so hard for Noatak to ignore her too and perhaps it was also one of the reasons why Tarrlok had been so obsessed with having her on his side.

"You were so cute!" Korra teased playfully, jolting him from his thoughts. "But with hair like that who wouldn't be?" She grinned conceitedly.

"There should be more." He chose to ignore the remark and motioned for her to flip the page.

He was right, a couple of sketches later there was another drawing of young Noatak feeding a polar dog, something he had completely forgotten about; then came a sketch of him sleeping with another little person huddled to his side but only the hair of the second body was visible; then came a two-page spread drawing with beautiful detail of two boys building a huge monster out of snow together.

"I take it the kid covered in snow is Tarrlok?" Korra pointed at the small boy that had snow all over his clothes and hair next to the little Noatak.

"Yes. He was a little clumsy." Noatak was staring at the drawing with a distant look of nostalgia stamped on his face but his deep voice was clipped and edgy, he didn't want to think about Tarrlok, it brought up too much pain but on the other hand thinking of his brother as that small little boy was reminding him of more heartwarming moments that he had long since forgotten and he didn't want to stop even if it hurt.

Korra didn't reply, she was torn as well- she wanted to keep being angry at Tarrlok for what he had done to her, for how horrible he was and for the things he said, it was easier to cope with his death if she hated him or if he was nothing but another villain but after seeing him in that cell trying to do the right thing, after knowing the truth she had started to feel pity along with the wrath and having to associate him with the laughing little boy in the drawing just twisted everything she knew about the man, it made him go from random arrogant bad guy to misguided human in Korra's eyes and that changed it all. She was still bitter about Tarrlok, probably always would be, but now she also felt sad about his death.

They flipped the pages in silence, seeing more sketches of different villagers, polar animals, fisherman mending nets, hunters sharpening spears or waving goodbye as the left, girls sewing pelts together or feeding artic hens and more children playing around. There was another drawing of the brothers where they practiced waterbending together and one with Tarrlok alone trying to write sloppily on a piece of parchment but it was the picture that came after that one that caught Korra's attention, in it she simply saw a man reading and while the design was simple enough what made her stare was the fact that it had been done so carefully, not a charcoal smudge in sight, with the rims of the page all decorated with little swirls.

"She put a lot of effort in this one." Korra commented curiously.

"Enamored people usually do." Noatak's reply was all ice.

"Huh? Enamored?" She looked at Noatak and then back at the drawing of the elder man. "Who is he?"

"Yakone, obviously." Noatak was gritting his teeth, trying not to let the venom in his words show as he stared into the black and white picture of the man he still despised the most in the entire world.

"You're kidding?!" Korra seemed shocked and examined the drawing more carefully. "I mean, I can see a little similarity but he doesn't look at all like the Yakone in my visions."

"Visions?" Noatak was the curious one now and that broke the steel in his voice for a moment.

"A thing with Avatar Aang's memories. Long story." She waved the matter off, wondering how they hadn't talked about that yet but not really caring. "But he really looks different."

"I assume the money he wasted on surgeries was well spent then." The venomous ice was back in his voice and he put an end to the subject by flipping the page.

"Right." Korra had forgotten all about that detail but the subject was too prickly so she focused on examining the rest of the drawings. There were several more of Yakone but she skipped those and luckily there were far more pictures of the children than of their father.

By the time they finished going through the many sketches it was bright morning outside and Korra was brimming with a weird mix of feelings from the whole experience- surprise, tenderness, affection, admiration but also anger, bitterness and discomfort. By the look in Noatak's face she could assume he was feeling similarly torn too, perhaps warring with nostalgia and resentment, but they silently agreed not to dwell on it much longer.

The box contained a few small toys too, most of them were little carved North Pole animals that Noatak shoved to a corner of the case unceremoniously and Korra could easily guess why, they had been made by what she figured was the worse father ever to walk the poles so it was natural that Noatak didn't even want to look at them but for the Avatar it was hard to imagine that there was ever a time when the ruthless Yakone dedicated his attention to carve the intricate little figures that looked worn out and even bitten or discolored from years of use.

Other than the animal toys, there were also colorful puzzle blocks and little human shaped figures but Noatak couldn't recall ever having seen them despite the strange familiarity they invoked, in fact the only toy that really was easy to remember was a stuffed little thing handmade out of polar leopard fur but the shape was unrecognizable and it looked scuffed and ragged yet he held it in his large scarred hands for long time just staring and reminiscing. Korra didn't interrupt that silent moment, instead she occupied herself with putting everything back into the box and even gathering the many scattered little hair ties.

"You can keep those. I obviously have no use for them." Noatak beckoned at the Water Tribe bands, leather ribbons and cloth ties as he carefully set the shapeless toy back in the wicker box.

"You could always let you hair grow out again." Korra smirked slightly. She actually felt reluctant to accept the things since she had the sneaking suspicion that the majority of them had belonged to Tarrlok given that she still remembered his style but then, why worry about something so trivial? Korra didn't know why but those little things still irked her.

"Not likely." Noatak stood, closed the wicker box and placed it back over the closet, away from sight. He hadn't been expecting a trip down memory lane to be so easy, especially after the recent events that led to his upsetting nightmares, but it had gone surprisingly well.

"Alright." She agreed to keep the trifling little hair ties and moved over to the desk to drop them next to her crystal snowflake pin; his mask lay next to said ornament and for the first time she really took in the amount of damage on it. "This looks pretty bad…"

"Nothing that can't be easily repaired." He moved over to the Avatar and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him as he examined the mask once more himself- it was just superficial damage, the wood had barely cracked due to the heat and the surface was scorched but it was nothing some sandpaper, dye and varnish couldn't resolve.

"Need help?" Korra grinned, leaning into his arms.

"Why not?" Noatak kissed her cheek with unusual tenderness. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm pretty klutzy at crafts." Korra tilted her head just enough to return the kiss.

"I was referring to the box."

"Ah, then no need for thanks. I was just being nosy." She joked but despite all the mixed feelings she was always happy to learn more about him.

"I am aware of that, my meddlesome little Avatar." He teased with sarcasm.

"Was that a joke, Mr. Amon?" Korra stuck her tongue out at him cheekily.

"Maybe." Noatak leaned down to capture that playful tongue between his lips in a kiss.


	92. The Secret Room

Repairing Noatak's mask turned out to be even easier than expected, the superficial damage was easily sanded off but it became obvious that the majority of the cracks had originated from the carved points in the surface, since they were not covered in any amount of paint or dye they had been vulnerable to the heat and the charring effects of the flames, as a result Noatak determined that it would be more practical to paint the entirety of the mask before lacquering it and he conceded to Korra's request to pick what color used in the carved lines. Of course it wasn't hard to guess her choice.

"Blue!" The Avatar declared almost immediately.

"You are aware that just because you came from the Water Tribe doesn't mean you have to be partial to blue and white _all_ the time, are you not?" Noatak asked good-humoredly. He had mostly agreed to let her help just to distract her from everything that had happened during the solstice and it seemed to be working, at that moment he wouldn't even care if the world was tearing itself apart outside, so long as he could keep her happy for a little while longer.

"Hey, I like blue, ok?" Korra crossed her arms stubbornly. "And it so happens to look lovely with black and silver." She knocked on the faded yin-yang design that Noatak hadn't yet started to repair.

"As you wish. Pick one." He pushed a box cluttered with tiny glass bottles filled with a variety of different paint colors, there were at least eight different shades of blue- sapphire, sky, teal, pastel, electric, cobalt, navy and indigo.

"Why do you have all this anyway?" Korra beckoned at all the paint and craft tools while she selected the electric blue and navy colors and tried to decide which to pick- electric was her favorite but navy was less conspicuous.

"Disguises." Noatak replied vaguely and finished polishing the whole surface of the mask while checking for irregularities.

«Figures.» Korra thought to herself with a nod while she kept considering the colors. «He probably even has a make-up case hidden somewhere.»

"One of these." She placed both dye bottles in front of him, having lost her patience and deciding to let him chose between them.

Noatak humored her and after dyeing the entire mask in black-blue all over again, he allowed the Avatar to use firebending to speed the drying process, then came the charcoal coloring on the marked edges and finally the electric blue paint in the grooves of the carved lines. While all that dried, he once again surprised Korra with another meal and they ate their lunch on the floor again, still stained with blotches of paint and dye while she slurped on seaweed noodles and fish broth with immense satisfaction; only their conversation and the muffled sounds of the snowy street broke the silence since Noatak refused to let her hear the news broadcasts on the radio just yet but it was a comfortable meal nonetheless.

Painting the yin-yang symbol with the delicate shimmering silver ink looked a bit too tricky for Korra but Noatak managed with steady hands and in minutes that task was accomplished too and not long after they lacquered the whole thing, repaired the damaged buckles and left it to dry.

"Looks even better now." Korra was standing while he sat, her arms went around his neck as she examined their handiwork drying over the desk. "We make a pretty good team."

"I believe that much had been proven already." Of course he was referring to romance and battle scenarios but the comment was legitimate anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" She sounded immensely curious but cautious too.

"Yes?" Noatak arched a brow in curiosity.

"You wouldn't happen to have any duplicates of…the other mask?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Just…curiosity." Korra tried to smile but it looked all wrong and flustered.

"You're still a bad liar, my dear."

"Well do you or not?" She insisted with defensive stubbornness.

"Yes." The reply was instant and perfectly casual for a man that had so much self-loathing regarding his old persona.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Damn it, Noatak. Stop being so ambiguous!" Korra complained with irritation.

"Such a big word for my little Korra." Noatak provoked her further but decided not to rattle her in case her mood shifted again. "I will explain if you tell me why you're so interested."

"I was just curious." Korra snapped the same excuse again and backed away from him, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"I don't believe you, Korra." He stood and offered her a hand. "Alright, I'll show you but first let's get the paint off your skin."

It took a while and many prodding questions to get Korra cleaned up- Noatak didn't have many paint stains other than on his hands but he took his time wiping all blotches and ink smudges from her face and arms with a warm wet rag and all the while she kept asking what he was planning on showing, what he was hiding. Noatak remained tight-lipped as they cleaned up, he was amused by her demanding questions but he still secretly held doubts about whether or not to really show her what he intended.

In the end it was clear that Korra would not relent and since she already knew more than she should anyway it was time to let her in on the real extent of things. Noatak led her to the one room she had never gone into, the one that was always locked and she had almost completely forgotten about.

"So today's the day you reveal the secret of the locked room?" Korra cocked a brow at him with a smirk. "That kinda sounds like the title of some mystery novel, doesn't it?"

"Yes, you have a gift with words." The sarcasm was evident but he unlocked the door either way. It was bolted, the noise of multiple locks clicking and the heavy metallic sound as he pushed it open told her that the door itself was reinforced somehow like a vault.

Korra walked inside but the room lacked any windows and therefore she was immersed in pitch-black darkness. Noatak flicked the light on and what greeted the Avatar when the darkness dispelled nearly made her heart jump out of her chest- Amon's mask, the real mask was hanging on the wall just past the door and it was the first thing she saw. Korra couldn't hide the shiver or the gasp that tore from her throat at the sudden sight of it but it was just a harmless empty mask and there was really no reason for her to panic…Then why did the thing still scare her so much?

She forced her eyes away from the mask and looked around the room, it was chaotic in its own obsessively arranged way- the walls were a drab grey color and covered in newspaper clippings, pages of handwritten information, maps, fake Amon propaganda and official documents; there were threads of different colors connecting different pieces of information and many of the pinned pieces of parchment were scratched over with red ink; newspapers cluttered the floor in neatly arranged piles along with books and scrolls; there was a desk in a corner with candles, an oil lamp, a box of emergency rations, a water-skin, notebooks, pens, ink, blotting paper, writing brushes, a small sand-box and a scroll that Korra had seen once upon a time in a distant dream, it had dark smudges on its surface; a small trashcan in the corner was filled with ashes of dangerous information that had already been disposed of; there was also a small cupboard that was locked and Korra could only guess what would be inside and finally in the far end wall, there was a huge map of Republic City covered in pins with multiple pieces of information hanging on it, the chart also included Air Temple Island and Avatar Aang Memorial Island and was surrounded by other minor maps of the United Republic of Nations.

"What exactly is all this?" Korra murmured as she walked around the tiny room, skimming through pieces of information on the walls.

"Work." Noatak replied coolly as he leaned against the desk.

"Hm…" Korra continued to explore, catching bits and pieces of data about the fake on a large cork-board dedicated to the masked man but it held nothing she didn't know already.

Something captured her attention- it was a piece of parchment hanging from a pin on the Air Temple section of the enormous map, she moved closer to peek at it but Noatak tore the page away before she could see it.

"That is not for your eyes." He snuck the piece of paper behind him.

"Show me." Korra demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's nothing important, I assure you." Noatak spoke with calm certainty but for some reason he couldn't look her in the eye.

"It was pinned to the Air Temple so I want to see it." Korra tapped her foot impatiently. "Show me now."

Noatak didn't reply for a bit, merely remaining in that serious pose of his, holding the whatever that paper was behind his back but at last he relented and handed it over to her. It was an ink drawing, one that lacked the detailed skill of the ones they had seen that morning but it was very good nonetheless though simpler and slightly more cartoonish.

"This is what you were hiding?" Korra had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing- it was a drawing of her from the waist up looking distracted but smiling.

"I told you it was nothing important." Noatak returned stoically.

"Did you draw it?" She bit the inside of her cheek once again, it was very hard not to laugh at something so trivial and cute in the midst of all the somber information.

"Even I have spare time to fill once in a while." He tried to dismiss the subject but Korra burst out laughing anyway.

"That is the cutest thing you've ever done." Korra said between bouts of laughter.

"Yes, yes, laugh to your heart's content, Avatar Korra." Noatak's face held no embarrassment whatsoever but he did seem a bit peeved, yet he enjoyed watching her laugh so he considered the situation worth it.

"Seriously though…" Korra still snickered, having a hard time breathing with the laughter. "This is pretty good."

"Thank you for that assessment." The reply was flat.

"Let me make it better for you." She moved past him towards the desk and uncorked the ink flask, she picked up a small writing brush and scribbled something onto the page right next to the drawing, she then corked the ink again and hung the piece of paper back in its place on the map.

Noatak peered at the drawing and found that she had added a blotchy heart whose ink ran on the lower tip and the words 'we love you' were scrawled in Water Tribe script inside it.

"We?" He enquired as he cast a curious glance towards the Avatar.

"Yeah, we." Korra tapped her rounded belly with a grin and he understood the message.

"Thank you." Noatak cracked one of those rare wide smiles that she liked so much and it lifted her mood even further despite the gloomy room they were in.

Korra reached up on tip-toes to plant a kiss on his jaw before she moved on to explore the rest of the things around her, she didn't really understand half of what she was looking at since it all looked somewhat cryptic and coded in a way that only Noatak would understand but truth be told she didn't really want to know the majority of what was on those pieces of information on the walls and the mask of Amon was creeping her out, it sent strange chills of excitement and fear down her spine as it watched her with hollow eyes.

"That's…not the original, right?" She pointed at the mask, somehow the idea that it was just a duplicate calmed her a little but not as much as she wished.

"No, the original is in the police archives." Noatak had stumbled on the information that the mask was in an evidence box in the police headquarters though he had no idea how, when or who had fished it out of the sea after his battle with Korra at the arena. "This is merely the one duplicate I haven't destroyed."

"Why do you keep it?" Korra tore her eyes away from the mask to look back at him.

Noatak didn't answer immediately, he looked at the mask and wondered why exactly he still kept it in his possession. A rational part of him said that it was only a safe keep in case he ever had to disguise himself as Amon again but he knew that he would never resort to that tactic even if it ever became the easiest way to achieve a goal, yet he didn't want to admit that he often found himself speaking out loud to that hollow mask or staring at it whenever his determination wavered, something about it, about remembering who he was with that mask on, about recalling the power as well as the hatred for what he had become, always chilled him to the core but it seemed to bolster his strength in his resolutions all over again.

"As a reminder." Noatak replied at last and Korra seemed satisfied enough not to insist.

"Aren't you afraid that someone might find this room?" She knew Noatak was the sort of person to leave no trace behind so it baffled her as to why he kept so much dangerous evidence in one place.

"Remember that this house was used by gangsters to hide illegal materials, Korra. This room is basically a vault, the walls are lined with platinum making it impossible to bend and any attempt at breaking into that door will ignite a defense mechanism that sets everything on fire and creates a lockdown." He explained with a hint of smugness. "And even if anyone stopped the flames in time they would hardly find anything to pin on me other than the mask."

"Your attention to detail sometimes creeps me out, you know?" She should have known that he would have thought about the possibility of his home being found out, he was too careful after all.

"And your lack of care sometimes shocks me, my dear. So that makes us even."

Korra shook her head in exasperation but she continued to look around quietly, she was starting to see a bit of pattern between different pieces of information and the colored strings that connected them and it was raising the hairs at the back of neck with how eerie it all was.

"Why did you show me this…?"

"You already know about my connection with the Face-Thief, there wasn't much more to hide from you, Korra." And he figured she'd get into a lot less trouble if she was slightly more informed, though he wouldn't be giving out details since that would involve her too deeply.

"Is that all?" Korra glanced at him suspiciously.

"And because I trust you." He added in reply to her question, it was the plain raw truth- he trust her like he had never trusted anyone before.

Korra nodded, a little taken aback but pleased yet something was nagging her, something she was almost too afraid to speak about.

"Noatak?"

"Yes, Korra?"

"You haven't stopped, have you? Looking for the people on your list?" Her tone was sad but highly accusatory.

"…No, I have not."

"Why? I told you to stop! I don't care who's after me, I just don't want people to keep dying for my sake!" Korra retorted, speaking too loudly and refusing to look at him. "Investigating that fake jerk is one thing, even I want to smash his face in after…after everything he's done but these random murders are a whole different story!"

"Korra, you don't need to fret, nobody is going to die, not if it's up to me anyway. I am still investigating these people not only because they are threats to you but also because they are related to the fake Amon but I have not approached them and I have made sure that my investigations remain completely closed off to any spies, so unless the Face-Thief can read minds he will not be targeting the people I'm after." Noatak made sure to emphasize that nobody would die for her, he knew that burden would be too much to handle, especially after what they had witnessed during the solstice.

"I…I just don't want my existence to endanger anyone else." Korra muttered the reply with the mood in the room suddenly darkening considerably.

"I understand." Noatak moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder though she still had her back to him. "But for the sake of defeating this lunatic, I can't stop now."

"Funny how you're starting to sound like your brother when we trying to stop you." Korra wanted to smack herself for letting those words slip and the way his hand on her shoulder suddenly tensed made her feel even worse. A long maddening silence followed her words.

"This is different, Korra." Noatak spoke at last.

"I know." She gritted her teeth because it really didn't feel that different at all- Tarrlok had been obsessed and it led to frighteningly extreme measures just like Noatak was doing now, the difference was only in what they protected and the amount of power they held, besides, the real Amon might have had more honorable goals than the evil new guy but that really didn't change this point, did it?

"Do you think I'm becoming like him?" Noatak's voice was chilly and his hand tensed even more, gripping her shoulder too tightly.

"I hope not."

"I'm not like Tarrlok, Korra. I'm not chasing after power anymore and I don't plan on betraying my allies or involving innocents. I'm not seeing the world in black and white anymore." He turned her to face him at last and made her look at him. "I'm simply willing to do _anything_ for the person, or people actually, that I care for."

"I know that." She did know it and that was exactly why she felt so guilty.

"Stop worrying about this." Noatak ordered, he didn't even try to conceal the command in his voice. "Worry only about yourself and the baby for now. Until we know anything more about this enemy I don't want you to think about this any further."

"Easier said than done." Korra sulked, she wasn't angry at him, she knew he was worrying about her but the guilt, the anguish and rage that had been building up since the last fight with the fake Amon choked her and she just couldn't help but wonder who else would have to die before this secret conflict ended.

"You can do it." He sounded so sure that she almost believed him.

"Fine." She agreed with plenty skepticism as he ushered her out of the secretive room and away from the dread it ignited in her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: About the writing tools- you might have found the presence of sand to be strange but in the old days sand was poured over handwritten documents to dry the ink without smudging it._

_On a side note- I apologize for any more future delays on my updates but my chronic tinnitus has been flaring up (probably because of the weather- pressure changes and all) and it's really hard to focus on writing when there's a permanent loud whistle in your ears and massive headaches but I'm trying my best to keep up the fast writing._

_Finally- to the guest reviewer___**_MIRANDA_**_: please send me a private message for the link since ff blocked out your email…Sorry! Or contact me at my tumblr account- valkerymillenia-tumblr-com )_


	93. The Necklace

At last she was allowed to hear the radio news report, Korra wasn't particularly eager to find out what was going on but she knew it was necessary and Noatak finally allowed it and stopped trying to distract her so she took her chance and tuned the radio when the time came for the evening report.

They didn't get that much new information though, apparently several of the escaping terrorists had been caught since the road-block started, several of them had tried to retaliate with more bombings but only managed minor material damage and no actual casualties. Chief Beifong currently had the prisoners under interrogation but no more information had been released by the authorities other than the fact that the road-block would remain until noon the next day.

"I guess that means they didn't catch him." Korra was frowning as they sat on the bed with her bare feet on Noatak's lap while they listened to the news and she snacked on fish-cakes.

"I doubt they will find him anytime soon." Noatak replied with that chilly tone he used to talk about the masked fake. "Those equalists might have thought that their death had meaning, that it made a statement but to him those suicide bombers were nothing more than a desperate escape plan and he most likely won't show himself until he is sure he won't get trapped into a corner again." It was clear that he was still bitter about the wasted lives of his old followers.

"…What do you think he wanted at the gala?" Korra wanted to stir away from the current topic but most of all she wanted to figure out why this was all happening.

"The councilors most likely. He isolated them right from the start, I suspect he wanted to coerce them into something or maybe he wanted to bring someone else out."

"Who?"

"You."

Noatak had been brooding on this option for a while, at first the fake had gone from slandering the Avatar to trying to befriend her when the public opinion swayed but he had been colluding with so many people for so long just to harm Korra so it was obvious that she was a target, the question was- did the man want to remove her from play or did he actually have a role for her?

Noatak didn't believe the fake was enough of a fool to take Korra lightly but if he had hostages like during the solstice then perhaps he thought he could get to her and had the situation been different it might have worked yet why go through so much trouble? Why come forth publicly as a terrorist? Why risk so much in an all-out battle?

"If he was after me, there were better hostages he could get than a hall full of people I barely know at all, Noatak."

"True but I never said he just wanted you, I merely said that he might have wanted to draw you out as well." Yes, Korra had to be a target but no, she couldn't have been the only one that night.

"Then all he succeeded with that plan was getting his ass handed to him." Korra smirked but it wasn't a positive expression for once, it looked more like a feral and victorious snarl of an angry beast.

"Either way the police won't find him unless he wants to be found."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if it were that easy I would have gotten to him by now."

Korra didn't argue that point and merely huffed in frustration and closed her eyes, listening to the details and rules issued by the police regarding the recent block and curfew for the evening, apparently anyone found outside after nine would be taken in for questioning and police lines were open for any tips regarding fugitives or clandestine activities.

"So I guess heading back to Air Temple Island tonight is out, right?" Korra commented as the news report ended, her eyes were still closed.

"Are you that tired of my company already, Avatar?" Noatak actually seemed to be joking despite the somber mood the news had instilled.

"You know I'm not, I just…" Korra sighed and opened her eyes at last. "I'm worried about everyone."

"I'm certain there is nothing to worry about, Miss Sato assured that everybody was alright." He traced up the warm curve of her ankle distractedly.

"What about Naga? What will Liu's people do to her?" Korra shivered a little ticklish at the touch but it was surprisingly soothing.

"I doubt any harm will come to her. Liu has been trying to get on your good side ever since the elections, so in his eyes saving your polar bear dog from the fire is probably just another chance to influence you as an ally, not to mention that he now holds a personal grudge against the fake so he is more inclined than ever to be on your side." Noatak explained everything with a new sort of patience that he had developed just for her.

"But what was wrong with her? With all the distractions of the fight I didn't even get to see what happened." That seemed to be what really plagued the Avatar's mind.

"She was chi-blocked. I'm still trying to understand how he knew how to find pressure points in a non-human but the fact is that she will be alright eventually and Liu is part Water Tribe as well so he is likely to know someone who can treat her if necessary."

"Are you really sure we can trust him with that?"

"Think about it, Korra. If he wanted to use anything against you he has had more than enough chances already, all he seems to be doing lately is attempt to gain your favor."

"And use me." She added with disdain.

"Yes, that too." Noatak agreed but he was trying to calm her, not irritate her so he added- "But he gave you enough leeway to handle things your way even when he did blackmail you."

"True…" Korra shrugged on the edge of surrendering to his logic.

"And he has defended you multiple times be it directly or indirectly."

"Ok, ok, I get it! I don't trust him but I guess I don't have a choice this time." Korra crossed her arms and admitted defeat at last.

"It will be alright, Korra." He continued to trail her feet with the tips of his scarred fingers in a soft gesture of comfort.

"Ok." She nodded quietly, noting the slow tune that had started to hum on the radio after the news but ignoring the romantic melody completely. "You're wrong about one thing though."

"What might that be?" Noatak quirked a brow at her curiously.

"Some of those times he defended me, he wasn't doing it for me."

"What are you implying?"

"Come on! He may be beyond angry at you but it's obvious that a lot of what he does for me is just a way of helping you, even I'm not clueless enough not to notice that."

"You're reading too much into it. I don't see why you insist on wanting me to believe that there is any chance to hold any respectable relationship with that man."

Korra didn't know why either, she just had a feeling that Liu couldn't let go of years of loyalty that easily and maybe she secretly felt that Noatak needed someone other than herself and her friends to relate to… A friend of his own. She knew he would call her naïve for thinking that way though so she opted to debate things a little differently.

"Liu might want to be on my good side but I'm pretty sure he still hates my guts, Noatak." Korra pointed out with sharp certainty. "For example, I don't think he would have cared enough to defend me from Sukuda in that harmless situation, I'm certain he did that just so you wouldn't have to."

"Is that so?" Noatak's hands on her skin suddenly stilled and his voice dropped about three octaves until it was a distant icy tone that made Korra realize she had just sunk into waters a little too deep to steer in.

"Hm…Yes, that's what I think anyway." She avoided his gaze casually.

"Speaking of that _councilman_, why exactly did Liu have to intervene in the first place? You've proven more than enough that you can defend yourself so why didn't you push him away immediately?"

«Bad example. I should have kept my mouth shut.» Korra berated herself silently.

"I tried, ok? I was just… I was being polite but he was insistent… I was about to punch his lights out when Liu got in the way." She erratically tried to explain it as if it wasn't really important but she swung her feet off his lap nonetheless, breaking any physical contact in her obvious discomfort.

"I see." Noatak watched her with unfriendly scrutinizing eyes. "He certainly gave you an interesting offer to consider."

"What?" Korra snapped defensively. "There's nothing to consider! I already said no!"

"Is that so?" He stood and moved quietly to the desk where her singed clothing was neatly folded and pulled something from one of her pockets. "Then why keep this?"

"What?" She eyed the object in his hand and found herself staring at the delicate silk betrothal necklace with its pretty heart-shaped turquoise stone. She had no idea when the councilor had slipped it to her but she hadn't noticed it at all with all the commotion of that night.

"It is a rather lovely little thing, isn't it? Too frail from a wild woman like you though." The cold assessment was laced with a sort of snarky sarcasm that Korra had very rarely heard in his voice before.

"I didn't accept that! He must have slipped it in my pocket!" Korra was on her feet now too, standing in front of him with an air of complete defiance.

"Oh really?" Noatak gave a condescending air that only irritated her further.

"He told me to accept it with no strings attached, he told me to just think about it and I still said no! I would never accept that!"

"And why not, Korra? Let's face it, he's an excellent match for you."

"What?!" She couldn't believe her ears and simply stared at him dumbfounded with the anger starting to cloud her head.

"Oh yes, not only is he Water Tribe and a councilman, he also happens to be willing to accept you child as his own? What a perfect way to restore your reputation fully." Sarcasm oozed like thick sticky venom from Noatak's every word.

"Noatak, you are pissing me off! You know damn well I don't care about any of that! I would never, NEVER, marry Sukuda. Especially not for reputation." Korra barked out the words too loudly, hands fisted at her sides.

"Well, if not for reputation there are so many other advantages, Avatar Korra. Having a father for your child that doesn't have to hide from the world must be an appealing offer and let's not forget how handsome he happens to be, much more so that your current lover's scarred deformity!"

A loud smack sounded so loudly across the room that even the glass from window seemed to shake at the cracking noise. Korra had effectively slapped Noatak's face so hard that her palm stung, she was much more used to closed hand punches but had retained just enough self-control to stop at a slap even if her hand now complained from the impact almost as much as the red handprint that swelled on his scarred cheek, and yet Noatak made no move to defend himself whatsoever, he didn't even flinch.

"You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?!" She shouted in his face, having to stand on tiptoes just to come close to his level.

"I'm just stating the facts, Avatar." He ignored the growing redness on his face and spoke with blank empty certainty.

"What facts?! Do you actually believe that I could be that fucking shallow?!" Korra continued to shout, her face twisted with ugly rage.

"It's not a matter of being superficial, it's a matter of being practical."

"PRACTICAL MY ASS! YOU THINK THIS MEANS ANYTHING TO ME?!" Korra tore the necklace right out of his hands, she shook it in his face to highlight her words and then flung it so hard across the room that the turquoise gem broke in half on impact and the whole choker landed with a dull thud on the floor, its edges singed not by the fire of the solstice night but by Korra's rage-fuelled bending.

Noatak didn't reply, he just watched her snarl with rage until she snapped again and decided to shout even more in his steely face.

"I am NOT marrying Sukuda! OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! And it's not my fault that he proposed, for Yue's sake I've been rebuffing the man for weeks! Get that into your thick skull, Noatak." Korra poked his chest hard enough to bruise and her face twisted into an even harsher glare. "And if I ever hear you call yourself that again, I swear I'll…I'll…" Korra growled with frustration, shaking with overflowing rage. "…I'll kick you until you beg for mercy!" She finished lamely, her brain too clouded to work out any better threats.

"Such a foolish woman you turned out to be, Avatar." He retorted with the same venom but his tone eased up slightly in face of her fury. "You could do so much better."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shoved him back and turned away from him, too furious to look in his face. "How could you even suggest that?!"

"Such an idiotic question." Noatak evaded her with the insult because even he didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh yeah? Maybe idiotic comments deserve idiot questions!"

"So I'm the idiot for pointing out that you could do better?"

"YES! YOU ARE BEING SUCH A JEALOUS JERK!" She spun angrily to face him again.

"Jealous?" He stared at her for a moment with those pale steely blue eyes.

"Yes, jealous!" She snapped just a little less loudly. "Why would you even need to be jealous?!"

"Of course I'm envious, Korra!" He didn't understand why she couldn't understand the reason for his rage but his invidious feelings had to be more than obvious.

"WHY? It's not like I ever gave you any reason not to trust me! And I would never chose anyone else over you, for crying out loud I'm pregnant with your kid and I've lied to everyone I hold dear just to protect you! Why would I do that if I didn't love you?!"

"I never said I doubted your feelings." Noatak was a little taken aback by her words even though that did nothing to dim his own fury. Did she think he was angry because of _her_? If so she was deeply mistaken.

"Then why the hell would you be so jealous?" Korra demanded to know the answer and even stomped her foot with rage.

"Because he could give you everything that I can't!" He snapped at last, allowing his stony face to crack into an expression of pure undiluted bitterness. He conveniently forgot to add that he was also irrationally jealous that some other man had placed his lips on Korra, his Korra, he illogically considered that saying that would be admitting an easy blow to his pride.

"What…?" Korra looked stumped for a few seconds but took a few steps closer to him, forcing herself to look into his eyes. "I didn't ask for any of it, Noatak! I don't want anything more than what you give me."

"You are young, naïve and foolish! You may think love is all you need now but it will only get harder and at some point even you will want more."

"Don't tell me what I will or will not want!" She snapped angrily again. "It doesn't matter anyway because I already decided what I want and I'm not backing down."

"And what's that?"

"What do you think, dummy?" Korra crossed her arms angrily but a slight smirk began to poke at her furious features. Apparently he could be just as clueless as her when his mind was set on something.

"Enlighten me." Noatak mirrored her pose quite unconsciously.

"You." She leaned closer, pressing to him with her arms still crossed and her face tilted up to reach his in a pose of defiance as well as provocation. "I only want you, I don't care about the rest. I'm yours."

He stared down at her icily and hesitated. The invisible sparks of wrath, jealousy and aggression still thickened the air between them but while he wanted to fight further and secretly wished to shake her until she understood his point of view, another part of him, a darker and more passionate part, wanted to grab her, kiss her and pour all that ire and envy, all that tumultuous turmoil of emotions, into physical lust.

He wanted to claim her, dominate her, mark her, remind her that she was his. It was a possessive emotion born from an extent of jealousy that he had never imagined he could feel before and it wasn't at all affectionate- he loved her, yes, that was why he felt this way, but the things he wanted to do albeit passionate were perverse and domineering to an extent that he had never dared to explore.

He broke the silence at last, only to speak in that dangerous Amon voice that he knew riled her so much in more ways than one- "Prove it."


	94. Proof Of Devotion

_(Author's Note: I usually don't do smut warnings but this chapter has very intense/explicit smut (pretty similar to chapter 73), some coarse language and D/s and S/M content. It's all in a mostly fun sense though and it builds up slowly. Enjoy.)_

* * *

"Prove it?" Korra stared up at Noatak with surprise, his tone of voice had melted away most of the rage or smugness she had been feeling, instead it was sending chills down her spine and forced her to step back as an attempt at hiding the goosebumps. "How?"

"I think you know how." He mirrored her movements again and took a step further, towering over her as he talked in that voice that mingled fearsome darkness with seductive hunger. "Submit to me."

Korra swallowed dryly and stared up at him, biting her lower lip in that naughty hiding-a-grin-but-pretty-damn-nervous-too way that told him exactly how close she was to giving in and how much the idea truly appealed to her.

"I thought I said before that we have to stop solving our fights like this…" Korra edged away, putting as much irritation in her voice as possible but her feeble attempt to complain sounded too breathy and adorable to be taken seriously.

"If it works why stop?" Noatak stalked her with slow purposeful steps, invading her personal space until she couldn't escape anymore and her back was pressed to the wall. It was amazing how he could channel all his earlier rage into such slow controlled provocation.

"Jealous pervert." Korra muttered, looking away with her arms still crossed. He planted his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her as he leaned over her shorter form.

"Is that a complaint, my little Avatar?" One of his hands unglued from the wall a moment later to cup her jaw almost a bit too roughly, forcing her to look up at him again before he kissed her with possessive lust, mashing their lips together and sucking away her breath.

"No…" Korra whispered out the reply when his lips finally left hers.

"Then prove you're mine, only mine, and that nobody else will ever be entitled to touch this delectable skin of yours ever again. Submit to me tonight, Korra." Noatak whispered in her ear just to smother her senses with his presence.

"Will that settle this fight once and for all?" Korra licked her lips, they still tingled from the bruising kiss and he was so close that all she could feel, smell and hear was him- she loved it.

"Perhaps." He smirked slightly.

"It kinda feels like I'll be punished from something that's not my fault though." Her lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout but her attempt to buy time only served to make her even more anxious.

"Oh, you'll be punished alright…" Noatak teased, moving just enough to pin her body to that wall with his own larger form. "…But rest assured that it's all your fault for being a defiant and overly attractive little thing."

"Still…Still not my fault." Korra's voice shook slightly and her breath hitched when his mouth latched on her ear, nipping teasingly.

"You're complaining an awful lot but you forget that I know just how much you enjoy my… _punishments_." He actually chuckled at the word as his tongue traveled lazily down the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"…Fine. I'll do what you want." Korra had to clear her throat to control her squeaky voice, all the anger had drained out of her the moment he flicked that sensual switch of hers and she was willing to let him force out all the accumulated frustration from her body with whatever he was planning, besides she really did want to prove to him that she only wanted him and that that desire was enough for her to let him tame her.

"Excellent." Noatak backed away just enough to look into her stubborn cerulean eyes before he kissed her again with bruising hunger, his hands forced her arms to uncross, holding her wrists above her head as his tongue slipped past her lips to invade her sweet mouth in a breathtaking plundering kiss that gave her no chance to retaliate.

He didn't plan on giving in to his fantasies completely, not in the physical state she was in, but she didn't need to know that and he did plan to enjoy the night greatly just as she once did to him back in Asami's house, in fact he considered this to be a little bit of retribution as much as the sudden jealous desire to possess everything about her, everything that no other man could ever have.

The kiss broke slowly, creating a lazy hanging thread of saliva between their lips for the few seconds it took for them to catch their breath with their foreheads pressed together. Finally Noatak let her go and moved back, he flicked off the lights, leaving only the dim bedside lamp to light the gloomy room as well as the moonlight that had begun to pour in through the window, he wanted to see her but he also wanted to be able to innerve her by hiding in the shadows of the night. He then moved to the desk, picking up his repaired mask that was now dry and better than ever.

"Let's test our handiwork, shall we?" He put on the mask, shielding his expressions from her and creating a large gap between them- Korra couldn't read his emotions on his face anymore and he could read all of hers with ease so Noatak had an unfair advantage yet that was exactly the point.

"T-that's not fair!" She complained half-heartedly, she had actually always wondered what it would be like to sleep with him with the mask still on.

"Stop complaining." He ordered with his dark commanding voice tinted with a touch of elation.

"…Ok." Korra mumbled sheepishly and a bit too easily, trying to rein in her natural desire snap back at him.

"Good." Noatak hummed approvingly.

"What now?" Korra was starting to feel a little self-conscious and all he was doing was stand there looking at her and speaking with that tone that never failed to get to her, it still spiked sharp fear inside her but had become so deeply connected with pleasure too that she couldn't resist that little thrill. She knew he was dragging it out to play with her impatience and she wasn't about to let him win that easily.

"Take the clothes off." He took his distinctive perfectly straight standing stance with his hands behind his back as he issued the order.

Normally something like that wouldn't embarrass her, Korra wasn't the bashful kind and by now she would have jumped at the chance to strip and jump into bed with him for a little fun but this was different- this time he was just watching her, this time it didn't look like he was going to join anytime soon, this time she couldn't even see how her nudity affected him because of that expressionless mask and that scary voice was making her feel vulnerable for some unthinkable reason, not to mention that she had agreed to submit, to not resist him, and all that was rattling her nerves and slipping her in a submissive state of mind that she had never been in… Sure, she had yielded to to him before and loved every minute of it but that was the sort of spontaneous primal Korra that arose when physically pushed while this meant obeying on her own free will and that was something her proud impulsive self had never done, not even when they first started enjoying these rough little games of dominance back in the South Pole. It had started so simply back then, how had it escalated to something so deliciously complex?

"I'm waiting, Korra." Noatak's voice snapped with slight impatience and she remembered that she was supposed to be stripping, not thinking about how she suddenly felt embarrassed. "Don't overthink it, just obey."

She nodded and without moving from her place by the wall she began undoing the ties of his blue shirt, slowly but purposely, going at her own teasing pace just because her rebellious side couldn't help provoking him. Soon the garment hung open just barely hiding her breasts and she loosened the black slacks, letting them drop so she could step out of them slowly before the blue shirt finally slipped down her smooth shoulders, falling off her body and onto the floor with a delicate rustle until she was completely exposed- deep caramel skin touched only by the shimmer of moonlight and the dancing light of the lamp, her breath came out in puffs in the cold room but she wasn't cold at all, even if she hadn't been able to stay warm with natural firebending she could feel her body blushing against her will and although she stood tall with her hands at her hips she just couldn't look him in the eye, not with that mask hiding what he felt.

"Done. Happy?" Korra shot at him cheekily with as much challenge as she could without looking directly at him. "What now?"

"On the bed, Korra." He beckoned slightly towards the bed, his voice still dark, deep and frightening and his gaze giving nothing away as he devoured her with his pale eyes.

Korra wasted no time obeying this time, she kneeled over the covers, filled with curiosity as to what he was planning and watched Noatak move closer though he still remained standing in that stance of his, scrutinizing her carefully.

"Lie back." Noatak's command was immediately followed and as soon as she was on her back he moved a fraction on an inch closer, admiring how she lay there with her hands sprawled over her head and one of legs bent, all the curves of her body almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Enjoying the view?" Korra chuckled. "It's cold, you know? I could use a warm body next to mine."

"Alas, you won't get it yet." He replied cryptically. "But yes it is an exquisite view…" His words faded out darkly. "Tell me, Avatar, who does this lovely body belong to?"

"…You know the answer." Korra hesitated with her cheeks coloring all over again.

"Say it." Noatak's tone never rose but that sharp edge of command made her shiver abruptly as if he had shouted.

"It's yours. It belongs to you, Noatak." The irony hit Korra like a ton of bricks, if someone had told her she would be saying those things to Amon a year before she would have called them crazy as a cactus and yet here she was- saying it and meaning every word. The realization still hit every time they had these little moments but she always loved every minute of it and right then saying those words sounded…true.

"That's right." Noatak dragged the only chair in the room from the desk and placed in front of the bed then he straddled it, arms crossed casually over the back of the seat as he continued to watch her. "And the rest, Korra? Does the rest of you belong to me to?"

"Yes." Korra was beginning to feel overly self-conscious, her throat felt dry, her hands were fidgeting with her ponytailed hair and her stubborn blush wouldn't go away, the fact that he had sat a foot away from her just made things worse, she wanted to close the distance, she needed him close, she needed to see his face, to know what he was thinking! Did he like what he saw? Or was he just enjoying embarrassing her?

"Will you do anything I say?" That threatening voice wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes." She couldn't look at him but the reply was automatic.

"Touch yourself."

"What?" Korra's head jerked up to finally stare at him in surprise. Sex was one thing, having his hands all over her was one thing, but having to show herself that vulnerably just for his viewing pleasure when she couldn't even gauge his reaction? That was a little too disconcerting to consider.

"You heard me, Korra. Don't try to stall." Noatak's command was so dark it nearly made her jump.

"I…I'm not…I'm not stalling! I just…What am I supposed to do?" She hoped that a little guidance might make the whole thing less humiliating.

"I know you, Korra, don't play innocent with me. You're a lewd little minx and you know exactly what to do. Show me everything."

"Are you planning to just watch?"

"Do it!" He cut off her attempt at dallying even more so abruptly that all she could do was swallow the words and nod in understanding.

Korra took a deep breath and her hands trailed up her thighs slowly, creeping over cinnamon skin, up the curve of her hips and sides to the supple slopes of her breasts, then she traced shyly around the generous mounds before her hands cupped them completely, kneading lazily but with a rough ferocity that was typical of Korra. Her palms grinded into chocolate nipples whose cold small points warmed up in instants plucking out into sensitive little pebbles as she continued to dig her fingers into her own skin, rolling and massaging her breasts intensely, all the while she bit into the corner her lower lip with pearly teeth and shot sneaky glances at Noatak but he remained motionless, merely staring through the mask with penetrating eyes.

"Pinch them."

Noatak didn't have to explain the order, she knew exactly what he meant. She obeyed and pinched her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, twisting roughly but harshly and shuddering lightly at the sensation.

"Harder."

The command was almost murmured out this time but Korra didn't hesitate to pinch harder, tugging and twisting until she arched to her own hands, squirming slightly with her thighs unconsciously pressing together as the sparks of pleasure that her touch incited turned to heat that pooled between her legs. A slight whimper of a sound tried to make its way out of her throat but Korra just bit harder into her lip.

"You're even rough on yourself… Do you crave pain that badly, Avatar? Or are you just that forceful in everything?" The dangerous timber of his voice was really starting to do weird things to her nerves, it made her feel like ice was slipping down her insides and sent warm chills all over her skin.

"I… I'm just doing what you asked." Korra retorted wispily.

"Well then, by all means, keep going. Show me what makes me you feel good." Noatak continued to watch her, his bossy tone betrayed nothing but his eyes kept devouring the sight of her lustfully and attentively.

Korra didn't reply but she did continue- she was determined not to let this humiliate her, as embarrassed as she felt she would show him that she could do this and she could enjoy it and look good doing it. Her shaky left hand travelled down her body, retracing the earlier path until it settled just over the mound of dark curls between her legs; she moved slowly, too slowly, and parted her legs just enough to expose the most intimate part of her body- the slightly swollen folds of her sex parted almost on their own accord and even Korra herself was shocked to find how slick she already was just from her clumsy touches or maybe it was the way he stared and bossed her around that was turning her into aroused goo.

«Why the heck is this turning me on so much?» Korra mused with the corner of her lower lip almost bruised from her teeth and her right hand continued to tug, twist and palm her own nipples much too hard.

"Well? I told you not to overthink it." Noatak's rusty voice spoke out as soon as she began to waver.

Korra reacted to that voice, she closed out her wayward thoughts and focused on feeling. Dark fingers slipped between the slippery folds of her cunt, tracing up the drenched pink slit and spreading moisture before she began tapping her throbbing pearl rhythmically but hard, like miniature slaps that sent shivers up every nerve ending in her body.

"What a lewd little Avatar." He murmured darkly and that timber almost made it look like the blank mask was smirking. "You have the most debased expression right now, Korra. That shade of crimson really suits your lovely skin."

"S-shut up." Korra snapped shakily but she couldn't stop her eager fingers on her pearl and nipples.

"I'm the one giving the orders here, my love." Once again his voice gave nothing away but the slow threatening tone of command made her shut up immediately. "And for that little slip up I want you to stop."

Korra looked at him with a mix of surprise, relief and disappointment but she stopped and her hand automatically went up to shield her breasts while her thighs squeezed together. She was confused by the order- was he angry? Did he dislike anything she had done? What was he going to do? The damn mask didn't allow her to read him and the doubts that being told to stop brought ended up being more humiliating than the exposure itself.

"Don't give me that look, Korra." Noatak seemed to almost chuckle at her reaction. "Sit up and lean against the wall."

Once again she obeyed without thinking and sat up on the bed reclining against the wall with a pillow for support, she had to face him directly like this and it was much harder not to look at him when they were close to eye level yet she stubbornly looked away; she wanted nothing more than to pull him into the bed and get it all over with but instead she remained quiet, sitting timidly and awaiting the next command.

"It is somewhat strange to see you act so meek." Those words brought a whole new wave of red that crept onto her cheeks. "Tell me, am I the only one entitled to see this docile side of yours?"

"Of course." That went without saying, Korra would rather swallow rocks that let anyone else see her like that and if anyone but Noatak ever tried to call her meek she might just break the person's ribs.

"Such an honor." He teased with rusty sarcasm.

"Damn right…" Korra mumbled under her breath but although she was sure he heard it, Noatak ignored the reply.

"Stop hiding. Spread those legs."

The order was cold all over again and she swallowed dryly before her hands slid away from her breasts to settled on the bed and her legs parted for his viewing pleasure, revealing taut nipples, heated skin and slippery fluids.

"Wider."

Korra tried not to scowl at how deeply she was blushing but she spread her thighs further until the pink glistening interior of her cunt was fully exposed and her legs were bent at the knee. Something about the pose felt strange, it was more than just revealing and lewd, it also emphasized her rounded belly and slightly swollen breasts as if placing her insecurities on display, it made her vulnerable and small…It was terrifying and yet such an rush at the same time- Korra's breath was almost hitching with anticipation.

"I like this side of you Korra, I like to see you obey so promptly." Noatak crooned the words out approvingly but it wasn't the entire truth- he liked Korra as her natural head-strong rebellious little vixen self too but a submissive Korra, a controllable Korra, was a very new and very tempting experience.

"Don't get used to it, buddy." She smirked smugly but holding that confidence in front of that unrelenting mask was hard in such a scenario.

"Now… Touch yourself again but this time don't try to look away from me."

She froze for a moment at his command, apparently Noatak knew just how to unnerve her but Korra wouldn't crack that easily, if it was obedient he wanted than that was what she would give him and she'd prove her point though at the moment she was so aroused that she couldn't exactly recall what her point was to begin with.

This time Korra's left hand kneaded and groped her generous breasts together, trying to sooth the achy throb in her nipples; her right hand found its way to her sex and slid her fingers all over the slippery folds before she pinched her pearl, shuddering and having to bite into her lip again as her forefinger circled the little bundle of nerves that made her squirm.

"Stop chewing your lip. I want to hear you." Noatak's chided authoritatively. The shy, pinched red face she made when she was biting that lip and trying to hold back her voice was incredibly alluring but highly distracting too and he wanted to see her lose control, not holding back.

Korra's eyes were half-lidded with lust and a little defiance but she kept staring at him through her lashes, holding his penetrating colorless gaze yet she released her lip immediately, her mouth parted slightly and soft pants began to make their way out followed by light groans of pleasure as she continued to circle and pinch the pearl of her sex erratically and her other hand practically clawed into her own breast. The mask made him look cold and distant and almost part of the shadows of the room, it made him look dangerous and predatory but Korra couldn't stop staring even as little beads of perspiration began to dew on her overheated skin.

"Much better." He nodded in approval, watching her intently. "Do you like it, Korra?"

"Yes… I like it…" She breathed out huskily, never once stopping the little actions that turned her into a heated mass of sex-appeal right in front of his eyes.

"How does it feel?" The question sounded more like an demand and every time he spoke she just felt herself melting further into arousal.

"It feels…like fizzy heat rushing through my veins…like sparks of electricity every time I touch… It's… I don't even know anymore…" Korra's head was far too muddled with desire and lust to think of a proper definition, it was good and yet it wasn't enough at all.

"You never were the most eloquent of people." There was no disapproval in Noatak's words, in fact it sounded like he was teasing her. "How wet are you, Korra?"

"Er…" The crude question took her completely by surprise, she didn't know how to answer without sounding silly but it all only served to inflame her heat further. "…A lot?"

"Show me."

Korra faltered but her hand slipped lower, plunging her fingers into her own soaked core, she found that it was a little harder to reach now that the bump was in the way but she didn't care because the pleasure was so delicious that she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing, yet moments later she pulled out said fingers and reached out to him, showing how gooey slippery fluids dripped down her fingers. There was a slight sensation of obscene pride starting to spark in her whenever she managed to follow an order, it made her a little smug and turned all the shame into fun for some illogical reason that she couldn't understand and whenever he expressed approval in that deep baritone of his, she nearly lost any and all control over her emotions.

"Impressive." Noatak's blank mask tilted as he watched her appreciatively. "Who would have guessed that the Avatar could be this shameless?"

"Please, Noatak…" Korra didn't even know what she was begging for in that husky voice of hers but she never broke eye contact.

"Please what?"

"It's not enough…" Frustration colored her lustful voice.

"What exactly do you want then? What would be _enough_?"

"You… I want you…"

"And what do you want me to do to you?" He was provoking her, pushing her and he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"I want…I want you to fuck me." Korra bit her lip again with a look of pure need as well and stubborn demand on her face as her hand began to sneak back to the overheated core of her body.

"Stop."

She did. Her whole body seemed about to catch fire with how sensitive, aroused and frustrated she was but she stopped anyway and watched him stand from the chair again, eagerly hoping that he would finally strip and join her but he didn't.

Noatak sat on the bed next to Korra and pulled her to sit between his legs with her back to his chest, one his legs went under one hers while the other went over her opposite thigh, forcing her legs to remain far apart, his arms went around her waist and his masked face crept close to her ear.

"You'll have to submit better than that if you want to get your wish, Korra." He whispered ominously in her ear, making her shake like a leaf from all the heightened mixed feelings that tone stirred in her.

"How?" Korra's shaky voice nearly broke, she could feel his hot breath blowing out of the mask and onto her exposed throat and it was highly distracting.

Noatak didn't reply, instead his hands let go of her waist and trailed up her sensitive heated body with cool fingers, caressing all over her smooth, silky, moon-bathed cinnamon skin in slow teasing strokes that were designed to drive her insane, he wanted to wear down her nerves, cloud her mind until she became nothing but docile needy aroused putty in his hands.

"All this…" He murmured as the tips of his digits trailed up her body, grazing thigh and abdomen provocatively. "…is mine. Never forget that, Korra."

She couldn't even reply, those words made her dizzy and she was practically squirming for more in his lap.

"Answer me, Avatar." He demanded sharply with both hands abruptly squeezing her breasts hard enough to mark. It made her jump with a loud gasped moan spilling right out of her lips.

"Yes. It's yours! It's yours, Noatak!" Korra panted out loudly. "I won't forget it!"

"Excellent." He crooned approvingly right in her ear, blowing hot air onto it as he twisted her hard nipples just enough to be rewarded by one of those girly high-pitched cries that only he knew how pull out of Korra. "Because if you ever forget it, I might have to remind you the hard way."

The threat sent chills up her spine again, melding so starkly with the sharp pleasure that he dragged out of her that it turned her rational mind into mush and made her arch to his touch in an unconscious plea for more.

Both her hands were supported on his knees now, her nails dug into his clothes as she tried to resist the urge to disobey and start touching herself again; one of his hands let go and ran down her arm until his palm was over the back of her hand, lacing their fingers together so he could guide her like a puppet, sliding their joint hands up her inner thigh to cup at her sex and grind her palm to its slick tingly flesh.

"Spirits, Noatak! Please!" What was she begging for again? For him to stop the teasing? For him to tease more? She was too lost to know.

"Not enough." He retorted teasingly.

Noatak continued to squeeze her breast in one hand, tweaking her nipples and pinching them for more girly moans but his other hand continued to guide hers, making her slip two fingers into her twitchy dripping core before two of his followed suit, plundering her body, stretching her tight pink flesh and he made them pump those digits together. Korra's mind was mess, she couldn't think past the lust and her eyes flickered shut as her head tipped back over his shoulder and her free hand fisted into the fabric of his slacks so hard that her knuckles almost turned white, her lips were sealed shut but the moans were still very audible.

"Don't close your eyes." He ordered in her ear and froze his actions to highlight the threat. Korra's eyes popped open immediately, though they remained half-lidded. "And I thought I told you I wanted to hear you."

He pulled their joined hands away from her hot needy cunt and rose them to her lips, forcing their sticky dripping fingers into her mouth until she instinctively sucked on the honeyed digits, savoring the salty bittersweet flavor of her own arousal, she knew it was supposed to be a form of punishment but it just aroused her further. By the time he pulled their fingers out of her mouth they were coated in her saliva and she didn't dare close her lips again as he pushed their joined hands down her body to resume where they had left off, plunging not two but three fingers each into her greedy drenched cunt and pumping slowly but hard enough to make her cry out loudly in mind-numbing pleasure, fighting to keep her eyes open while he played her body like a finely tuned musical instrument.

"Much better." He murmured over her cries. "I've said it before and I'll say it again- I love watching you crumble under my touch like the wild little thing you are."

"N-Noatak… S-stop…" She stuttered out between loud moans as their joined fingers became more frantic and aggressive.

"Stop?" Noatak's free and slid up to her throat, gently holding her in place while their pumping digits moved even faster. "Stop what? Stop touching you? Stop talking? Be specific, my dear."

"I…I can't take much more of this!" Korra was sweating now and her breath came in sharp panting cries, the submissive hold he had her in just made it even harder for her to cling to any scrap of self-control, she was right on the edge and so close to orgasm that she could almost taste it, all it would take was another little push.

"Do you want to climax, Korra? To hit that peak that makes you fall apart in ecstasy?" Noatak whispered in her ear and she could almost _hear_ the smirk he must have behind the mask.

"YES!" She screamed out demandingly, the nails of her free hand racking down his clothed thigh.

"Not yet. Not until I say so." The words were laced with threatening warning but he was about to make it much harder for her.

His thumb found the little throbbing pearl of her sex and made sure to grind into it in time with the rest of their actions, which made her shake and pant in his arms as crippling pleasure made her lose control, their fingers were a blur and Korra was fighting so hard not to let go that she didn't even care that saliva was spilling from her lips as she screamed and writhed in his arms. She couldn't take it, it was the last push, the last drop that drowned her in sensation and as much as she wanted to obey, as much as she wanted to escape whatever punishment he would dish out for her failure she could resist any longer- the coil of pleasure she had been trying to restrain snapped and suddenly she was screaming something suspiciously similar to his name as her all the muscles in her body seized with electrical surges of intense sensation, her skin felt like fire, she saw stars behind her shut lids that she hadn't been able to keep open, it almost hurt to breathe with how hard she was panting, her senses were drowned in lust, her legs were tensed against the hold of his, sweat slipped down her naked skin and her free hand clung as tightly as possible to the sturdy material of his clothes while the other froze in his hand.

Over the static that had drowned her hearing Korra hear Noatak chuckle and his grip on her tightened ever so slight as she took harsh shaky breaths, her body slowly coming down from the high of orgasm with her limbs gradually relaxing until she felt like jelly in his arms, completely devoid of strength but still feeding on the residual tingle of numbing pleasure all over your body.

"That certainly was an interesting spectacle." Noatak whispered to her while his arms slipped around her waist once again to keep her from slipping away. "But you disobeyed, Korra." The sudden tone of victory made her shiver, of course she knew that had been his plan, he wanted her to break and fail so he could justify doing whatever he wanted but honestly she didn't care that he did it on purpose because that tone of voice coming from that blank mask in that dim room was enough to make her feel exactly like her wanted her to feel- nervous and pumped full of adrenaline.

"You…" Korra had to swallow a shaky gulp of air to strengthen her hoarse voice. "You did tat on purpose!"

"That is beside the point. You still disobeyed and you enjoyed every single second of it so now I'll enjoy disciplining you for it."

"That's unfair!" She complained with an unsteady pout.

"Don't defy me, Korra." Noatak's tone was filled with threat again but he was obviously enjoying her protests.

Korra muttered something under her breath but she didn't argue further and opted by pressing closer to him, despite the clothes he still had on she could tell by his body language that he had enjoyed the situation more than he let on and that boosted her confidence in a flash. She leaned up to kiss his exposed neck, feeling bold and trying to gain some sympathy.

"Can you at least let me touch you back?" Korra gave him the mostly innocently pleading look she could muster with her breath still shaky against his skin.

"Not this time." The retort was instantaneous. "Get on your knees, Korra."

The Avatar pouted but crawled out of his hold and positioned herself on her knees in front of him on the bed, it was hard to stay upright with her shaky legs but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fail an order again.

Noatak watched her carefully, the way her hips swayed sinuously under the light as she crawled up was fascinating and even the stubborn pout on her lips was absolutely charming, if only she knew how much he liked watching those little expressions of hers... Soon he was rising from his spot on the bed and standing beside Korra, she had to have some inkling of how she was making him feel but if she actually knew the full extent of his lust at the moment she wouldn't be giving in to him so willing because she would know that his self-control was hanging by a thread, a very frail spider-web thread that she could break with the right move.

"If I recall correctly…" Noatak stepped aside for just a moment, grabbing something from the desk drawer. "…You were very fond of rope work during that particular little fight at Miss Sato's home." He held a long piece of golden velvet roping that looked strangely familiar.

"You actually kept that?" Korra tried to chuckle to hide her surprise but her laughter came out shaky and nervous.

"Oh yes." He nodded lightly. "Hands behind your back, Korra."

As soon as she obeyed, with plenty of reticent and suspicious glances his way, Noatak tied her wrists together just tightly enough so she couldn't escape, then he bound her hands up to her main ponytail with the shimmering gold roping wrapping and rolling around her silky chestnut hair, forcing her to arch her back just slightly but the pose was enough to pull her shoulders back and jut her breasts out sensually, trapping her in a vulnerable position that left her totally on display.

"Noatak…" Korra looked at him in the awkward position shaking slightly with anxiety as well as the effort to keep steady after the earlier climax, she licked her lips with what appeared to be a mix of excitement and dread, the simple reaction made him want to kiss those delectable lips but he had to resist, he had to remain distant for a little longer, he had to strum of her nerves just a little more. "What are you planning to do with this?"

"Why? Are you scared, Avatar?" Noatak traced down her cheek tenderly, unable to help himself and smirked behind the mask that hid him. "You're shivering."

"Am not!" Korra didn't even know which question she was answering but she stuttered enough to confirm just how on edge she was.

Noatak pushed her forward- it wasn't rough, quite the contrary, it was careful if a little indolent with a tap between the shoulder blades that made her fall face first on the bed with the pillows under her torso, forcing her body to remain arched and her rear to rise up; the change in pose made her huff in complaint with her cheeks burning red again from the submissive and highly embarrassing position that restricted her movements more than she had ever expected.

The scene was almost artistically beautiful- the way Korra's creamy caramel skin looked under the moonlight, the way her hands tensed against the roping with every move he made, the way she tried to look at him with her cheek planted to the bedding, the way he could see the fluids that seeped from her tender sex and glazed her inner thighs and the idea that someone so phenomenally powerful as the Avatar was now completely at her lover's mercy was stunning and a straight-out aphrodisiac. Noatak swallowed almost as dryly as she had earlier, licking his parched lips behind the mask and drinking in the sight of her, he clenched and unclenched his fists to restrain the urge to touch her and shifted slightly to hide the uncomfortably hard bulge that his slacks restrained.

"Now…" His voice took on that dark foreboding tone again, the one he had used on his enemies for years behind a different mask and this time her shiver was easy to see, her back and arms became covered in goosebumps and he knew the tone affected her a lot more when she was this helpless. "…About that slap you gave me earlier…" He allowed the threat to linger in the air for a few minutes and savored how she flinched when her reached to cup and caress her rear lightly.

"You wouldn't…" Korra sounded jittery and tensed considerably.

"Are you sure about that?" Noatak's hand moved up to trace lightly up her spine, inciting a new shiver.

"You're just trying to scare me." She was showing obvious fear, it rolled from her in waves, but at the same time she was smirking and her voice was daring- she was actually challenging him.

"Do you really wish to test me on that?" His hand trailed down again after reaching her hands and rested over her lower back.

"You wouldn't dare…" Korra smirked further but the uncertainty was obvious.

"You're wrong." With that Noatak's hand rose and without hesitation he let it drop to smack dryly across one of her ass cheeks, the resulting sound was loud enough to make her flinch in surprise just as much as the stinging pain did. Of course he didn't spank her nearly as hard as she had slapped him, the point wasn't to injure her, just to scare, mark and hurt a little, just enough to dominate.

"Ah!" Korra jolted forward with a gasp and bit the inside of her cheek at the sensation.

It was strange, she was used to taking blows, she was used to pain and she had never liked it in the least but this…this sensual type of ache was different, the thrill shook her senses that were now hyper alert from the shock and it made her squirm, the smack rippled all over her body like a tidal wave, it sent shivers all the way to the center of her body and the residual sting on her skin had an intense addicting quality to it that made her crave more even though she was sure she shouldn't like it.

"Is…Is that the best you can do?" Korra felt the challenge pour from her mouth before she thought things through. Did she really want to antagonize him into doing worse? Heck yes, she did.

"My, my…And here I thought I had tamed that sass already." Noatak quirked a brow in surprise behind the mask even though all he tried to transmit was cold amusement; he hadn't expected her to react like this, he had expected her to rebel and struggle or suck it up and give in quickly but instead she was practically asking for more. Well then, why not indulge her? "Let's rectify that, shall we?"

Another sharp smack resounded in the room as his palm swiped across her ass with more force, and then another and another, each time he increased the force just a little, testing her limits and gauging her reactions but Korra didn't seem to care no matter how hard he slapped- she gasped out louder each time until she as practically crying out with each strike, writhing with her eyes screwed shut, her teeth tugging at the bed covers beneath her face and her lovely caramel ass turning bright lovely shades of pink and red, she also began to unconsciously press her thighs together as the thrill of the situation caused her highly sensitized body to respond with blazing arousal.

At last, when Korra's restraint broke and tears already pooled at the corners of her eyes out of the sheer intensity of it all, Noatak stopped, he was actually a little worried but he didn't let it show, instead he loomed over her and watched her hiss lightly as he caressed the crimson curves of her rear softly.

"Had enough?" He's voice was a little snarky but still deeply commanding. Korra was panting again and she mumbled something into the bed sheets that he couldn't hear, forcing him to lean even closer, tugging one of the side tails of her hair to make her look at him with intense lust-filled blue eyes. "What was that?"

"I said…" Korra huffed slightly. "Fuck me."

Noatak was stunned silent for a moment, he was sure that if the mask was off she would have seen the shock and desire stamped all over his face; she sounded so demanding, eager and dead-serious in that husky passionate voice that the sound of it had gone straight to his groin and muddled his brain for a few seconds. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on her that very minute and ravage her but he snapped out of that daze and forced himself to take a deep controlling breath.

"Ask nicely and maybe I will, Avatar Korra." He murmured in her ear provocatively and slowly although he wanted her to hurry, as much as he was enjoying this little game, even his self-control had limits.

"…" Korra grit her teeth stubbornly and stared at him heatedly. "Please fuck me, Noatak."

"Good girl." He pat the top of her head playfully in approval.

Noatak moved out of sight, she felt the bed dip under his weight as he kneeled behind her and traced down her spine again, dragging out the situation as he practically worshiped her gorgeous body. A rustle of clothes alerted Korra that he was going to give her what she wanted but he didn't strip, he merely freed his throbbing hard length from the confining garments and molded his hips to her, she could feel the heat of his shaft branding her skin and grinding between the dripping folds of her cunt as his fingers dug into her hips and his clothes scratched against her raw ass cheeks, she was practically squirming for more and trying to arch to him but his powerful hands kept her still as he savored the little needy moans that she let out every time his cock bumped the bundle of nerves between her folds that made her crave a lot more.

All of a sudden, in one swift move Noatak was slamming that rock hard length into her, Korra was so aroused and damp that it just slipped right into her tight core, she was so on edge that just that simple act almost tore a scream from her throat, his clothes were irritating her slapped skin but it was a delicious reminder nonetheless and the sensation of being so fully filled with him, so wholly _owned_ was frighteningly intense and downright perfect.

"More…" She moaned out into the bed, pleading and trying to grind back to him.

"What a greedy lover I have." Noatak teased, pulling back slowly only slam back into her swiftly and hard with a resounding smack that was almost as loud as the slaps he had inflicted on her earlier.

The pace was slow and controlled at first, he craved for it to be furious, fast and hard, he had been needing it from the moment she started fumbling with the ties of that shirt but he was careful, he wanted to drive her to the limit and he was, he could tell by the way Korra's cries became harsher and louder at each thrust and the way she struggled feebly against the binds and continued to beg for more and yet he only sped up slight, gradually building up tension, he would stretch the strings of her pleasure nice and taut and he would pluck at them repeatedly before he let them snap once and for all even if it took every ounce of self-control to hold back.

Noatak's fingers were slipping on her perspired skin but he continued to grip her hips tightly, even digging into red swollen areas that made her flinch and grind harder to him as their bodies swayed together in the dim light of the sparse room, pain and pleasure were melding into something oddly different and addicting that she had no name for other than pure sensation.

The mask was constricting as his own breath grew ragged and the heat of it was smothering but he didn't even care, all his senses were focused on the gorgeous creature in front him that writhed like a ensnared wild beast and moaned more sweetly than any song.

As they picked up speed, the rhythm became frantic and Noatak wrapped her trapped hair in his fist and pulled her back aggressively, making Korra shout in mingled surprise, excitement and dull pain as he forced her body upright. Her tied hands tangled in his clothes to keep her from falling, her shoulders pressed to him as the roping made her arch her chest out and his hand snaked around to hold her and grope her bouncing breasts that were practically begging to be touched in that pose after the nipples had nearly chaffed against the scratchy bedding.

"Korra…" Noatak whispered her name through the mask, he still loved the taste of it on his tongue and she loved hearing him say it as if it was the sweetest most alluring thing she had ever heard. "Nobody can hear you but me." His pace picked up further and the new angle made sure his throbbing cock was hitting spots in her that made her loose her mind. "Scream for me, Korra."

It really didn't take any convincing for Korra to obey, she had been consciously holding back her voice and knowing that she didn't have to just made all logic go out the window as she gave herself completely to feeling. His large marred hands on her breasts were rough and teasing enough to make her squeal and they were the only thing keeping her from collapsing from the pleasure given how shaky her legs felt, her hair was slipping out of the two ties that framed her face and locks of it were either flying around with their movements or sticking to her glowing damp skin, his unbridled passionate pace was so extreme and fast that she couldn't think straight; Korra felt like she was stinging and melting from the waist down, her head fell back onto his shoulder willingly even without the aid of the rope that pulled her hair and she screamed, she screamed with such desire that even she didn't recognize the lustful voice that came out.

"So beautiful." Noatak susurrated under his breath.

It was hypnotic, it was overwhelming, every single minute reaction of hers hit Noatak like a shot of pure ecstasy into his system- this woman, this flawless wanton Avatar was all his, not only was she completely at his mercy, not only was he holding her pleasure in the palm of his hand, but she was doing it all willingly, she belonged to him and loved it. The possessive and protective side of Noatak wanted to grab onto her and never let go, the loving side of him wanted to worship everything about her and the darkest side of him wanted keep seeing her as she was at that very second, always knowing that he was the only one that could drive her to such depraved extremes.

«Mine.» Was the only thought that crossed his mind in that moment of passion. «Korra is mine.»

He couldn't stop anymore, even if he wanted it he couldn't, forget about teasing her, forget about whatever fight led to this situation, he just gave into instinct and pounded into her lusciously heated body until her screams were drowning his senses and he felt her crack at last- Korra tensed and bucked in his arms, her hands fisted so hard in his clothes that the fabric nearly ripped, fluids spilled freely down her thighs and her core rippled and clamped tightly around his cock as she climaxed again. It was too much to handle after so long trying to hold back his own desires and Noatak followed her into the spiraling high of pleasure almost immediately, clinging tightly to her, groaning into the mask with his pulsating shaft spilling into her in gooey jets of molted pleasure.

Korra's legs finally gave out fully and she hung limply in his arms like a ragdoll, she was panting hard and harshly through parted lips, her face was a glowing shade of rose like most of her body and her eyes fluttered shut as sweat rolled down her glistening skin- she was absolutely spent. Noatak lowered her back onto the pillows and quickly undid the binding ropes, tossing them aside without a second thought and rubbing up the indentations they had left on her lovely skin, as soon as she was free, Korra's whole body relaxed as if drained of any and all energy and once her hair came loose her head plopped onto the bed with a little 'oomph'.

Noatak pushed the mask off at last and dropped it unceremoniously just before he fell onto the bed next to the Avatar and since she felt too sluggish to move at all, he pulled her to him until her back was spooned to his front, his arms banded around her and he continued to massage away the binding marks in her skin as he kissed up the curve of her neck while they both slowly caught their breath and steadied their racing hearts, basking in the warm tingly afterglow of mind-shattering sex under the flickering light of a lamp and the pale moonlight.

"Noatak…" Korra's croaked voice broke through the hazy spell of content pleasure that hung in the air.

"Yes?" He was surprised to hear that his voice was almost as hoarse which struck him as odd since he didn't remember being absurdly vocal.

"Is our fight over?" Korra mumbled with playfulness.

"What fight?" Noatak joked in return and kissed the corner of her mouth until she smiled brightly but tiredly.

"I hope you see how much I really love you now." She cuddled closer to his body, wanting more contact and warmth as the feverish heat of passion began to fade in the cold wintry night air of the room. "I'd never let any other living soul see me like that."

"I never doubted that." He pulled a blanket over their bodies and held her close, combing her hair away from her face. "Forgive me for my overreaction."

"You apologizing?" Korra laughed out huskily and coughed when she choked slightly on her giggles. "Alright, Noatak, on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"Next time you get jealous, rather than argue you can always spank me again." She tipped her head back to wink at him and it made Noatak grin.

"That can be arranged." He agreed while tracing up her thigh lightly. "However, I must warn you that I can be a very jealous man."

Korra chuckled again and nuzzled him drowsily- "I'm counting on that."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I…I need some fresh air after this…Took me over a whole night to write this chapter ( literally) and I think I'm about to combust so I'm just gonna go for a stroll in the rain, k? -.-_

_Thank you, **Mizusa** (tumblr) and _**DazzlinAmethyst**_ for the spark of inspiration for this chapter and the Noatak jealousy scene. This chapter is for _**Dazzle**_ again though- I hope it cheers you up, sweetie ;)_

_As a side note- writing this has given me A LOT of sexy plot bunnies, I suspect that when I get some free time I'll be writing plenty of smutty drabbles for this universe. )_


	95. Returning To The Temple

Korra couldn't sleep. She had dreamlessly slept like a rock after the fight-turned-sex-game with Noatak and that had been refreshing after all the trauma of the solstice but she had woken just before dawn and was now just lying there on her side, naked and sticky but perfectly comfortable in Noatak's warm sleeping arms not daring to move a muscle just so he wouldn't wake but she couldn't rest, something was gnawing at her and the problem was that she didn't even know what it was, she just had a sneaking suspicion that something was going to happen, something bad.

Perhaps it was the stress of all that had happened that was creeping back onto her, as much as she had enjoyed the last couple of days, even with all the ups and downs, the memories of what had happened were always just around the corner of her mind; or maybe it was the idea of finally going back to the temple and parting from Noatak that was depressing but somehow she didn't think it was either of those things, she was starting to grow numb about what had happened during the festival, it all felt like some distant nightmare that wasn't quite real anymore and as for going back to the temple she was actually happy to see everyone again even if she was nervous of what she might find.

Korra watched the snow flutter down lazily outside as the sun began to color the horizon in hues of bright but cold grey, silver, white and blue, it still hadn't stopped snowing and the wind seemed harsher as it hummed against the window. For the Avatar it was a strangely comforting sight and reminded her of her homeland but she really couldn't imagine herself living anywhere other than Republic City now, it had become more than just the adventure she had been expecting at first and whether she was in this grungy neighborhood snuggled in Noatak's bed or in Asami's posh manor or at her simple but comfortable room at the Air Temple, the city had still become home.

"Awake already?" Noatak's rusty sleep-addled voice murmured next to her neck. He was surprised that her wakefulness hadn't woken him.

"Hm, well, I slept a lot yesterday." She retorted unconcernedly and rolled to face him even though several sore parts of her body still complained at the motion. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He planted a lazy kiss on her cheek and Korra noticed that his was beginning to bruise slightly from her slap, it made her feel a little bad but she figured she could heal something that small easily.

"Did I ever mention how much I like waking up next to you in the morning?" Korra smirked and pressed closer to him, nestling her face to his neck, trying to chase away the ominous feeling with the comfort of his presence.

"It is a rare pleasure for us." Noatak agreed with arms trailing down her back under the weight of the covers.

"Think one day we'll be able to do this every morning?" Korra found the topic highly depressing to start the morning with but the bad feeling that plagued her was dragging down her mood no matter how hard she tried to act normal.

"Maybe. If fate is on our side." He began petting her hair quietly but he was watching her carefully. "What's troubling you, Korra?"

"Nothing." She nuzzled his scratchy jaw to relax herself . "I just woke up with a weird feeling."

"Did you dream again?"

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure but I don't think so." Korra did remember something about an obscure silhouette but she couldn't really determine if it had influenced her bad omen or not, it wasn't really a dream anyway, more like a distant memory of one.

"Then you shouldn't worry." Noatak continued to pet her but his words made her look at him a little uncertainly.

"…You're right." She agreed with resignation. "So what's on the schedule today?"

"I'm sure we can think of a few things to do before it's time to leave." With that he rolled over her body lightly and kissed her softly.

Noatak was no fool, he wanted to distract her and calm her and it worked, she kissed back sweetly, both of them still lazy with the dust of sleep in their eyes as they rolled together under the warmth of heavy tangling bed covers with the soft hum of the wind murmuring outside.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Almost time to go, Korra." Noatak tapped the Avatar's shoulder as she lay face down on the bed, grumbling slightly about not wanting to leave just yet but peaking at him to see the way his just washed hair fell over his marred face.

It was past noon and the morning had been uniquely enjoyable, between slow sweet morning sex, an appetizing breakfast in bed that felt more like lunch and unwrapping the gift Noatak's mother had sent, Korra had nearly forgot all about leaving, in fact for those lazy winter hours she had almost felt like someone else, like a normal woman living a normal life with a normal lover but then again that was just a fleeting illusion that she willed herself to believe to push away the ominous sensation that still hadn't passed since she awoke. It was time to go back to the real world and she felt reluctant to do so.

"I don't wanna go yet…" Korra mumbled into his pillow, still naked under the covers.

"The road-block is almost cleared, we should get going before the confusion of people getting back to their routines settles in." Noatak urged as he folded her singed clothing into a satchel.

"…Fine." She sighed with annoyance and sat up at last, stretching lazily as she watched him. "What am I supposed to wear anyway? I can't just walk around with your clothes on."

"Let me worry about that. Go bathe." Noatak beckoned towards the bathroom smiling ever so slightly and mysteriously before pulling on his cloak, he actually thought her little joke was an interesting idea or at least it would be a pleasant statement for him but it really was not the most practical of actions to take. "I won't be long." With that he walked out the door silently and left the Avatar to her own devices.

As lazy and reluctant as Korra felt she didn't really take long to obey his command, it was cold after all and the faster she was under warm water the better, not to mention that she seriously wanted to wash away the stickiness of sweat from her skin but Noatak did as promised and before she even had the time to leave his tiny immaculate old bathroom he was already back and knocking on the door to pass her a set of new clothing.

The clothes were definitely not something Korra was used to wearing but she had to admit they looked pretty good- there was a pair of warm black leggings with a matching high-collared and long-sleeved black shirt with a loose dark grey and burgundy overtunic and a silver sash. The outfit made the bump a bit too obvious but it was warm and absurdly comfortable for something so form fitting so Korra liked it even if she thought it was more in Asami's league than hers.

"Where did you get these?" She spoke towards the door as she finished dressing and tying up her hair.

"A local tailor had a few pieces for sale." The replied fluttered immediately from the outside of the bathroom, giving her the impression that Noatak was waiting right by the door.

"I thought this was waterbender turf, why the Fire Nation colors?"

"It's Republic City, Korra. Nobody but the newest immigrants wears only traditional colors or clothes anymore, you should be used to being in this forefront of modernism by now." Somehow his words seemed to hold a pinch of sarcasm.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm an immigrant, ok?" Korra snapped only half-joking as she walked out of the bathroom and twirled playfully. "I kinda feel like Asami in this, black and crimson are not my colors at all."

"You look lovely." Noatak replied handing her a cloak too, also black but lined with warm white fur.

"I'm getting tired of darn cloaks, I miss my snow coats." She sulked playfully but accepted the garment.

"This works better to be inconspicuous."

"To hide my bump, you mean." Korra interjected dryly but she wasn't really annoyed, just stalling.

"That too." Noatak agreed simply. "We really need to get going."

"Yeah, I know." She slipped on her boots and wrapped on the cloak, already ignoring the new outfit as she picked up the satchel with the rest of her things, including the snowflake hairpin the unique new item she had gotten from Noatak's mother. "Shall we?"

He nodded quietly and walked her out of the building, both of them sure to keep the hoods up and walk through the snowy main streets, blending with the small crowds given that it was still the middle of the day and the last thing the Avatar needed was attention, well, at least in Noatak's opinion.

He seemed to have some sort of plan and rather than guide her straight to the docks to catch the ferry, he took a shortcut out of the western blocks until they caught a streetcar, settling quietly in the back as the crowded vehicle traveled on its tracks and electric cables with Korra mumbling about stupid unnecessary secrecy all the way until they disembarked a few stops later close to City Hall.

"Why did you bring me here?" Korra was sulking, the last thing she wanted was to see the state of that part of town after the festival battle, but at the same time she was morbidly curious to see how things had worked out.

She almost expected to see blood and bodies and rubble scattered around the snow but the main square was once again perfectly clear, things were clean and apparently safe again but there was of course visible damage to the surrounding buildings that were scorched and slowly being rebuilt and the city park had taken extensive fire damage as well and half of it was no more than charcoal amid the snow. It shocked Korra to see just how far the blazing fire had been able to reach, it scared her how much damage the element had caused but her shock was nothing compared to the awe of the people that had seen her dissipate those flames and Noatak was included in that group.

"Because I can't very well escort you all the way to the temple and I'm not about to let you go alone." His reply to her question made her sulk further at the overprotective lack of trust, it also confused her further.

"So what does that have to do with City Hall?"

"That." The masked man beckoned discreetly to edge of the square and suddenly Korra understood.

There were several White Lotus sentries in uniform obviously working on some sort of organized search as quietly as possible as to not disturb the reconstruction efforts. Korra recognized them all but most particularly the one in charge- he was a tall earthbender in his early thirties that everyone called Twig for some reason that she had never been able to unveil, he had been in one of the sentries in charge of her since she was ten years old but ever since the Avatar had arrived in Republic City she had never actually seen Twig leave Air Temple Island and the job of leading the current team of Lotus guards belonged to a senior non-bender sentry called Hadi who was nowhere to be seen.

"Think they're looking for me?" Korra glanced at Noatak who nodded in confirmation. "How did you know?"

"Not important." He led her into an alley out of sight for a moment and with a quick glance around he slid the mask off his hooded face and leaned close. "I believe this is goodbye for now."

"Getting sentimental on me, Noatak?" Korra smirked slightly, she had been wondering why he was being so absurdly sweet all day, on one side she wondered if it was guilt for the night before but on the other hand he didn't seem the sort of man to feel remorseful for something like that and guilt was certainly not something he was showing in the least, she knew it was stupid to overthink it but her nerves were still on edge, her bad feeling still churned somewhere in her gut.

"Is that a question or a complaint, Avatar Korra?" He quirked a brow curiously.

"Hey, it's you pampering me. Why would I complain?" She chuckled and reached up to place a kiss on his lips even knowing that he was evading the subject.

"Precisely." Noatak kissed back, lingering a bit too long for it to be chaste, then the mask slipped back into place and he was once again miles away from her. "Go. They'll take you home."

"When will I see you again?" Korra repressed a sigh and maintained her fake grinning expression, tired of asking that same question over and over.

"Sooner than you think."

"Don't…"

"…Make you wait long. I know, Korra." He finished before she could repeat yet another line that was becoming a habit between them.

"Good." She nodded and slipped off the hood of her cloak completely. "See you later, Noatak."

With that the Avatar walked back out into the main square in front of City Hall and waved energetically at the White Lotus sentries, attracting as much attention as she always did while her lover snuck away into the darkness of the scorched back alleys.

"Hey guys!"

"Avatar Korra!" Five guards immediately rushed to her side, she wasn't sure which one had spoken but they all looked tired and ashen but absolutely relieved to find her.

"Looking for me?" Korra smirked as confidently as she could, cocking a hip with a hand on it as she examined all five men, none of them was part of her usual sentry team.

"Yes, among other things. We have orders to return you to Air Temple Island immediately." Twig spoke with unusual formality.

"Yeah, I bet Tenzin is freaking out by now." Korra nodded in agreement as one of the guards relieved her of her satchel, she hated the exaggerated zeal, after all she could carry her own things but at that moment she didn't really care. "Ok, let's go."

The Lotus guards weren't taking any chances this time, apparently Future Industries had supplied a pair of satomobiles for White Lotus use and so Korra was crammed into one of the vehicles with three of the five guards and driven to the harbor where she would be escorted in the ferry and all the way to the temple but something was bugging the Avatar, even with the understandable amount of stress of the last few days she could still sense something off in the air, most likely because the negative sensation she had was making her hyperaware of every little thing.

"Twig…" She spoke as they boarded the ferry, all the sentries were unusually quiet and somber, something that she hated, that was exactly why she had been insisting that they loosen up on the formalities around her for years. "…Where's Hadi? Shouldn't you warn him you found me?"

The leading guard seemed alarmed at once and his large clear green eyes stared at Korra for a frantic moment before he collected himself and replied- "Hadi is…no longer in charge, Avatar Korra. That's my job now."

"Congrats on the promotion but what the heck happened?" Korra stared at the man in innocent confusion.

"I am not at liberty to discuss…"

"Cut it out, Twig. You know I hate all that formal crap, just tell me what's going on." She demanded bossily, holding on to the rail of the shaky ferry as it crossed the icy waters of the bay.

"Look, kid, all I can tell 'ya is that I'm in charge since… since the Solstice thing, 'kay?" Suddenly Twig cracked and was talking like his old self that Korra knew well.

"What? Are they blaming Hadi for losing me or something? It wasn't his fault, that night was total chaos."

"No. I mean…ah…I didn't mean it like that." Twig rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Then what's going on?" Korra wasn't used to seeing the large earthbender so edgy so she insisted. "What happened?"

"You should ask Tenzin, kiddo. I'm under his orders to keep my mouth shut." Twig refused to even look her in the eye but helped her out of the ferry as it docked on the now even more heavily guarded island.

"Korra!" Before she could insist further the familiar voice of the airbending master rang sharply through the air, making her flinch and turn slowly, grimacing slightly and fully expecting another ranting scolding about disappearing with a stranger to who knows where without even sending any news.

"Hi, Tenzin…" Korra replied tentatively as the bald man approached her light fast strides. "I'm sorry about…"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Tenzin shocked her by wrapping his arms around her in tight hug and while Korra was choking in his maroon and ochre clothing all she could do was hug back until he loosened his grip.

"Woah! Tenzin, relax." She broke away from his embrace and looked up at the airbender with surprise.

"Let's go inside." Tenzin cleared his throat and composed himself quickly after the brief moment of impulsivity.

The Avatar followed him all the way up into the temple but halfway up the stairs she noticed many people roaming the grounds with Air Acolytes, most of them were women and children who stopped on their tracks to watch her pass by, some waved and some even bowed their heads in respect and gratitude.

"Who are all these people?" Korra murmured to the airbending master.

"People who lost their homes in the festival fire. The temple doesn't turn away anyone in need."

"Was the damage really that bad?" She was lagging behind watching the children point at her and murmur to each other.

"Not quite but that area was very densely populated and people were asked to stay away until the Fire Control Department can ensure that the damaged buildings won't compromise the adjoining houses."

"Will they be ok?" She actually stopped a few feet from the main temple doors, watching the people gather, most of them looking crestfallen or humbled.

"Yes, the Council is ensuring that everyone gets the help they need to return to their lives and many volunteers are helping with the reconstruction efforts." Tenzin placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder to guide her inside. "Let's go in."

Korra was just about to step into the building when she was surprised by loud barking and turned just in time to watch Naga bound her way up the stairs to lick Korra's face enthusiastically, causing many of the visiting children to gasp and squeal with excitement at the sight of the large beast.

"Naga! I was so worried, girl!" Korra hugged the huge polar bear dog, ruffling its fur and scratching its ears with relief flooding her bloodstream warmly, she could almost laugh with how thankful she suddenly felt as Naga continued to lick her face with a tongue the size of Korra's forearm. Tenzin called her name from inside the temple and the Avatar practically skipped her way up to him with the polar bear dog at her heels.

Once inside there was an explosion of sound as all the airbender children rushed to greet Korra with excitement and she was forced to hug them all at the same time. It was odd how a little fear could rattle people, she had been away many times and for many more days but it was the first time since the Equalist War that the airbenders showed such obvious affection and concern for her, it was moving but she suddenly felt bad for spending those days trying to relax with Noatak when everyone else was so anxious about her after the attack.

"We were all so worried, Korra." Pema took a moment to hug the Avatar too.

"Guys, I'm fine. I thought you were informed of that."

"We were but…Frightening things happened." Pema hesitated but gave Korra gentle smile and rubbed her upper arm softly.

"I know…" The Avatar looked from Pema to Tenzin. Was all this really just about the festival battle?

"We need to talk." The airbending master appeared to have understood her glance quite clearly and by the looks of it this conversation wasn't going to be very pleasant.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: And I'M BACK at last! I'm so sorry for the long absence, my laptop took a while to fix then I had a bunch of things to handle plus getting back into my writing groove took a couple of days. I'll be back to my usual pace this week._

_Want to know what I did when my computer was on the fritz? I drew sexy pin-ups for the girls in A;TLA and LoK but deviantart deleted most of them unfairly so I'll be posting them all on my tumblr if anyone is interested._

_ANNONCEMENT- I couldn't decide on what to do for my 200__th__ reviewer so I figured I'd follow the suggestion of a friend so whoever gives my 200__th__ review will become (or help me design) a character in this story. I didn't really want more OC's in "Castaway" but this might be fun though there will be some conditions._

_I also decided that I'll keep rewarding people at every 100 reviews until the story is finished and after it's finished I know it is unlikely that I will get enough reviews from new readers to hit the hundred bar again but if by some miracle that does happen then in the interest of fairness I'll reward those reviewers with one-shots within the Castaway universe.)_


	96. The Missing Ones

"Ok, Tenzin, let me have it." Korra tossed off her cloak and plopped herself on a sitting cushion in Tenzin's little office with Naga lying beside her and cramping the little space.

"Have what?" The airbender seemed a little surprised by her resigned tone.

"Aren't you going to lecture me again?"

"Not this time, Korra." Tenzin sat in front of her, his docile grey eyes scrutinizing her attentively for any sign of injury.

"Seriously?" She sounded disbelieving to the point of cocking a brow at him. "No 'what were you thinking getting involved in fight in the state you're in'? No 'where were you'? No 'you're completely reckless' and stuff like that? Nothing?"

"No." Tenzin took steadying breath before continuing. "I realize that it is not your fault you got involved, I know you had no alternative this time, the city needed its Avatar and you lived up to that responsibility."

"Thanks, Tenzin." Korra grinned with delight and gratitude.

"However, that does not mean that you should repeat the feat carelessly, not the state you're in! You mustn't go looking for trouble."

"I haven't gone looking for trouble, it usually finds me all on its own." She joked a little too haughtily.

"This is no laughing matter, Korra."

"I know, I know. But you have to admit I did a pretty good job out there."

"Your ego will be your downfall someday." Tenzin shook his head slightly but sighed in acceptance. "Yes, you did well, you probably don't realize it but hundreds of lives were saved thanks to you."

"…Woah, no pressure there, Tenzin." Korra leaned back on her hands with a slight edge of sarcasm, she felt that surely he must be exaggerating.

"It's true, Korra. Not only did you help save all those hostages, and from what I am told the basic plan was your idea, you also stopped a fire that could have destroyed half the city before anyone could control it and given how crowded and blocked the streets were from the festival that could have resulted in hundreds of casualties."

Korra stared at her master quietly for a brief moment with an impassive face, she didn't really know how to reply- on one end she wanted to boast and enjoy the shining moment of praise as she would have done a year ago but somehow the topic felt too heavy, the origin of the fire that they spoke of was still stamped in her brain like a perverse and painful mural of memories and she had had no idea that it had truly been that bad so her own power astounded her.

"How many?" The question slipped soberly from her lips before she could stop herself. She didn't really want to know the answer, not at all, but she needed to know it.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin seemed a little confused by the sudden query.

"How many casualties were there?"

"Not as many as there could have been if you hadn't been there."

"Answer me, Tenzin!" Korra snapped impatiently, she didn't like when people evaded her and stalled and thanks to Noatak she was becoming an expert at picking up when anyone did just that.

"Nobody knows for sure yet. According to Lin's reports the hospitals are estimating a little over a hundred wounded though only about a dozen of truly severe injuries but there is a twenty-one body count regarding mortal casualties, the majority being part of…the rioters."

«The suicide bombers.» Korra corrected the statement in her own head since he was so reluctant to do so.

"Is everyone on our end alright? I heard there were some injuries." The Avatar avoided lingering on the subject of lethal casualties, it felt oddly impersonal to talk about it in numbers and that more than anything turned her stomach.

"A few but nothing too severe." Tenzin thought about for a few seconds before he began to enumerate the injured. "Lin had some injuries in her squad but came out unharmed herself, her mother cracked her hip but she should be alright with plenty of rest, my brother burned his…well, he got burned but it made more damage to his pride than his body, your friend Bolin took some rather bad back blows trying to protect master Toph from the blast but has since been healed along with his brother who suffered minor hand burns when the fire became much too intense for his level of skill, Mr. Zhong broke a couple of fingers and I believe Miss Sato is bedridden."

"I thought Asami had come out unharmed? She even made statements to the papers, didn't she?" Korra was alarmed with the amount of injuries when she herself had come out unscathed with no more than exhaustion to deal with.

"She did but these last few days were stressful, she claims to be fine but appears to have caught a severe cold and was therefore confined to bed a few days." Tenzin reassured Korra softly. "It is a little ironic to catch something like that after walking out of a violent battle untouched, I admit, but she should be alright soon."

"I need to go see her." Korra fidgeted, pressing back to Naga for comfort.

"She clearly stated that you are not to visit until she had recovered, having you catch her illness is the last thing you need."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Korra. You are staying in the island."

"Can I at least call her?" Korra insisted rather irritated.

"Later. Right now there are more issues we need to discuss." Tenzin still seemed a little too serious for the Avatar to relax.

"Like what?" For some reason Korra was sure he was going to ask about Noatak, she knew he had to have seen the masked man fighting for her and he was probably one of the few that saw him take Korra after she fell out of Avatar State.

"For starters we must discuss your safety. The police seems to have managed to capture many of the rioters but the leader escaped far too easily and as much you continue you believe yourself indestructible we can't keep taking risks."

"Wait a minute…" Korra crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes angrily. "Are you saying you want to trap me in the island or something?"

"Korra, I just need to ensure your safety. I know you don't like feeling trapped but after what happened during the festival we just can't keep risking having you involved in dangerous things."

"I'm the Avatar, danger is part of my job description!"

"Maybe but it's not part of your child's, is it?"

"I can handle it. I've handled it so far."

"We just don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"You just said I did well! You just said I fulfilled my responsibilities as Avatar and now you're punishing me for it?!" She slammed a hand on the ground with irritation.

"And you did, Korra. This is not punishment, it's caution."

"Tenzin, I tired of this overprotective bullshit! I did well enough, didn't I? I may still suck at it but I do have the Avatar State, don't I?" She practically yelled but Tenzin seemed to calmly ignore her choice of vocabulary as well as her tone.

"The Avatar State is exactly what worries me." He replied rather agitatedly.

"What? Why?"

"It is not a free pass to do anything you want, Korra, and given how intensely it affects you at a physical level I fear what it might do to your child." The airbender looked at Korra with penetrating eyes as he fidgeted with his beard. "How is the baby, by the way?"

"The kid is fine, Tenzin." Korra swallowed her rage for a brief moment, she hadn't really considered that the Avatar State could affect the baby and after a minute she decided that it probably didn't. "I don't think the State would harm it anyway."

"How can you be sure, Korra? That amount of power suddenly coursing through your body, all that strain… How can you know?"

"Look, haven't I gone into it before during this pregnancy? I restored the bending of so many people and had a vision in Avatar State and none of that harmed the kid! Besides, I can't be the first female Avatar to have kids, I can't possibly be the first one to have to use the State like this. Don't you think there'd be some sort of warning or story if there had been any negative incidents with the State before?" Korra was trying to rationalize the matter as much as she could but Tenzin looked unimpressed.

"The last female Avatar came centuries ago and had no heirs, the same applies to the one before who never even married due to her vows, so we can't know that for sure." Tenzin raised a hand to stop her from talking further so he could continue. "I concede that so far you have been doing well but be that as it may we can't risk your safety anymore until the baby is born."

"So I'm a prisoner now?" She was glaring rather angrily. "You can't do that to me, Tenzin."

"I'm not about to imprison you, Korra! I merely want to redouble the protection around you with the White Lotus sentries and avoid unnecessary trips out of the temple."

"Is that why the position of the Lotus guards was altered? What even happened to the old team?"

"Don't let that matter worry you, Korra." Once again ,Tenzin evaded her.

"I want to know, Tenzin. Twig tells me he's been in charge since the solstice and you're the one who put him in charge so what happened to Hadi? Did you blame him for losing me or something?"

"No, not at all." Tenzin seemed a little hesitant all of the sudden. "Korra, leave this matter alone."

"No." Suddenly something clicked and her mouth fell open with shock. "Wait, don't tell me… They got hurt, didn't they? During the battle?"

"Not that we are aware off." The airbender avoided her eyes which made her scoot closer.

"What happened?"

"Korra…" Tenzin sighed once again and ran a hand through his bald head in a gesture of pure distress. "They disappeared. The team of sentries that was watching over you during the festival disappeared without a trace, nobody even saw them during the attack."

Korra blinked in confusion, she didn't want to but she tried to recall that night, she knew the Lotus guards had been there most of the night in civilian clothing, she had counted at least six of them but now that she thought about it she couldn't really remember seeing them after… She wasn't even sure when exactly she had lost sight of them but suddenly she was ten times more confused.

"What are you saying? That they got caught by the enemy or something?" The Avatar was scowling in concentration and she continued to try and pinpoint when exactly she had lost track of the sentries but for some reason the negative feeling she had woken up with was churning in her gut again with more force than ever and it was scaring her.

"Nobody knows yet. New sentries are to arrive in a few days, the others have been searching for the missing team without a clue and as much as I trust the White Lotus guardians we do have to consider every option."

"Every option? Like what?"

"Desertion, betrayal, capture and even death."

"Hadi wouldn't leave his post or betray us, he's been watching over me since I was six years old and would never ever do that, Tenzin!" She chose to ignore what options that left, it was too frightening.

"I realize that but we are still forced to search out their families for any sign of contact, we can't discard any options at the moment."

"But…" Korra wanted to defend them, as much as she complained about the guards they were still loyal and she needed to point that out but she swallowed the sentiment and nodded in agreement. "Alright, Tenzin. Please tell me if…when they are found."

"I will, Korra." The airbender agreed kindly. "We actually have a surprising ally in this search."

"Who?"

"The same person who rescued your Naga and brought her back to the temple unharmed."

"Liu?" Korra was dumbfounded but when Tenzin nodded evenly she was even more confused. "How does he even know about the Lotus guys disappearing?"

"Apparently he became aware of it sometime during the events of the solstice and offered his help in the search though I feel he is trying to get on our good sides, I believe he fears repercussions towards his group after that attack given the nature of the rioters."

"Well, we can't really blame him for that, you've seen how people like Kufeng react to him." She had to grudgingly admit that Liu had good reason to want support this time and the fact that he had helped her and Noatak mollified her slightly even if she was still very suspicious.

"I agree but I'm still disinclined to trust that man."

«If he feels that way about Liu, just imagine what he'd say if he knew who I was with these last days.» Korra thought to herself guiltily even though she agreed with Tenzin.

"I know, Tenzin." Speaking of which, the matter alerted her to something else. "So why haven't you scolded me for disappearing after the festival?"

"I realize the road blocks and the possible threat of loose attackers made it hard to roam the streets freely so I am glad that you remained safely indoors until now." Tenzin's eyes narrowed slightly. "You did stay safe, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Korra tilted her head and eyed the man suspiciously. "Tenzin, this isn't like you, I was expecting a full blown interrogation."

"About who you were with?" Tenzin fidgeted with his bearded again and seemed suddenly uncomfortable but deep in thought. "I assume the person who was defending you along with your friends when I arrived, the one who caught you after you put out the flames, was who you were with?"

"That obvious, huh?" Korra retorted with sarcasm, she knew it would be safer to deny it but she wanted to trust Tenzin as much as she could and he wasn't dense enough to believe her if she denied it anyway.

"He seems to be a formidable warrior." The airbender looked away awkwardly, recalling all that he had seen during the battle at the pavilion.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And he seemed quite capable in defending you."

"He is."

"Waterbender if I'm not mistaken?"

"Er…" She was looking away too, she didn't like where this was going but at least Tenzin seemed to be focusing on positive traits so far.

"He's the father, isn't he?" The airbender tried to sound nonchalant but it just made the awkward tension in the room even more uncomfortable.

"You know the answer to that."

"…Well, what matters is that you're back safe and sound." Tenzin nodded more to himself than to her.

"Yeah." Korra tapped her fingers on her arm nervously. "So what now? Is Beifong still searching for the fake Amon?"

"She is." At last he looked at her again. "And you will stay well out of the way while she works, Korra. Leave the matter to the police."

"Do we know what exactly they were after?" Korra ignored his order.

"Lin has her suspicions."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Korra, even I am not sure about those things at the moment but rest assured that I won't try to keep you in ignorance, Chief Beifong is right in that aspect, you'd probably get into more trouble if I tried to shield you from any information."

"Seems Beifong knows me pretty well by now." The Avatar smirked slightly but she was grateful for all the help the Chief kept giving her.

"There's a reason she's the Chief, she's a shrewd woman." Tenzin stood and offered a hand to help her up. Apparently the conversation was over.

Korra nodded and accepted the help but before she could leave the office with Naga padding behind her she hesitated and turned to the airbender again, half a second later she hugged him taking him by surprise almost as much as he had taken her earlier.

"Thanks, Tenzin." She wasn't sure what she was grateful for the most- his acceptance and quiet regarding Noatak even not knowing who the latter really was, the honesty regarding the Lotus guards or the fact that Tenzin was actually beginning to compromise with her, then again maybe she had simply forgotten at some point that trust goes both ways, perhaps it was her recent faith in him that was helping them reach a new level of understanding, maybe now she wouldn't be a rebellious kid in his eyes all the time.

"You're welcome." Tenzin pat her back quietly. "You're family, Korra, remember that."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Once again, for those who asked, my tumblr is valkerymillenia - tumblr - com_

_You can find news on my "Castaway" updates, notes on the story, other fics of mine, my avatar fan art and other shared fandom stuff there. You're also free to send me ANY messages on tumblr, anonymous or not, about anything.)_


	97. Tips And Tricks

Three days after she returned to the temple, Korra still didn't feel like she had her life back- the island was so well guarded and still filled with evacuees that she couldn't even walk around with Naga without a pair of eyes staring at her, the missing sentries were still missing, the phone call to Asami had only revealed that she was feverish and being taken care of by Mako and even they didn't want Korra to risk visiting, the children kept asking questions about what had happened after the festival, her room was a mess with piles of letters and miscellaneous gifts from people all over the city and Noatak hadn't visited yet though she knew it was probably due to the current overzealous security.

Most of all what really made things seem unusual was the air of fear that still hung in the atmosphere, as much as the tabloids claimed that the "riot" at been an isolated last ditch effort of a dying movement, nobody believed it and so long as the fake Amon was on the loose nobody would be able relax again and that didn't just apply to Air Temple Island, it seemed to be a general occurrence all over the United Republic and people now firmly believed that the revolutionary Amon was truly back and degenerating into a full blown terrorist. Many people seemed to blame Korra for not having destroyed Amon when she had a chance at the end of the Equalist War, many called her a fool for claiming he was dead but the majority of people were grateful for her presence and believed that without her the city would be no more than ashes and that support was not unpleasant to Korra's pride but it was also too much pressure to handle when she could barely breathe with how trapped she was beginning to feel.

"Naga, I'm starting to wish we could just run away into the snow for a few days like we did when I was a kid." Korra sighed out the words and rubbed the polar bear dog's ears as she sat in the snow by the spinning boards just to get away from the suffocation of her messy room. It wasn't that she wanted to escape the island, it was home after all, but after experiencing those days alone with Noatak, living like a normal couple, overcoming a traumatic event together and experiencing the true extent of his trust for the first time, life at the island just felt… Incomplete.

Naga huffed and nuzzled her gloved hands for more, it made Korra smile a little and chased away her heavy thoughts as she leaned to the beast for warmth- according to Tenzin Republic City was having its snowiest and coldest winter ever since it was founded but to her it was the perfect type of weather.

A soft padding noise told the Avatar she had company and she turned to find Jinora walking up to her in full winter attire and holding a book as usual.

"Jinny? What are you doing here?" Korra chuckled at the soft little scowl the girl gave her, Korra had picked up on the nickname somewhere and Jinora still didn't find it very amusing or very "mature" as she put it.

"Mother said you were out here." Jinora sat delicately in the snow next to the Avatar. "I thought you'd like some company."

"They told you to watch over me, didn't they?" When the girl hesitated Korra just laughed loudly to reassure her. "It's ok, Jinny. I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry but father thought you looked lonely, especially since he won't allow you to train with us nowadays."

"Tenzin did? Well, so long as I have Naga I'm not lonely but I do like your company." Korra ruffled the girl's hair with a snowy gloved hand and chuckled, she wasn't in a very good mood, somehow the world seemed to have lost some of its spark since she had returned, her tempers were getting erratic again but she didn't want to show it nor did she want the airbender girl worry so she made sure to put on her happy face.

"Korra…" Jinora hesitated slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind, kid?"

"Is it… Is it true that Amon is back?" The girl stared at Korra with what could only be described as utter terror hiding behind a strained air of self-control and terror was something that the even-tempered young girl didn't often show.

"Oh, Jinny…" Korra wrapped an arm companionably around the girl to pull her close, it twisted her heart to think that any of the airbenders could be that frightened or resentful of Amon but most of all it angered her that the fake was digging up these old fears. "No, no he's not."

"But the news is saying he caused all that during the festival. Everyone says he's becoming even worse and..." Jinora swallowed her next words but continued to look up at Korra, the composed little girl seemed determined to gather some answers. "Korra, what if it's him? What if he comes after us again?"

The Avatar took a short deep breath and cupped the girl's jaw so their eyes locked in a piercing match of grey and blue and asked- "Do you trust me, Jinora?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok, then listen." Korra spoke slowly but with complete confidence. "The Amon you knew in the past is gone and he's never ever going to come back to hurt any of you again."

"But then who is the man that attacked the festival?"

"It's just a loser trying to hide behind Amon's mask to scare people. You're smart, Jinny, you should be able to see that the things this guy is doing are completely different from what the real Amon would have wanted."

"Are you just saying that to calm me?"

"No, I wouldn't lie, what good would that do? I'm being honest because I think you're mature enough to understand what's going on."

"How do you even know for sure that it's not the real Amon?"

"Look…" Korra leaned closer and spoke softly. "Trust me, ok? Besides I beat one Amon before, I can do it again. I won't let anyone hurt any of you."

"Do you promise?" Jinora seemed trusting but still edgy.

"I swear on the Avatar Cycle." She smiled and pat the girl's back reassuringly.

"Thank you, Korra." Jinora smiled delicately as well and took a slow breath with her eyes closed, it was an obvious meditative technique and calmed her immediately.

"I really wish I knew how you guys do that." Korra tilted her head to watch the peaceful girl.

"Do what?" Jinora opened her eyes, already regaining her natural composure.

"Just breathe like that and fall into this world of total peace so easily."

"It's not really peace, it's more like… balance, like letting our minds become empty so our bodies can attune to nature."

"The empty mind part is what breaks me. The only times I've managed to achieve anything with meditation were times of stress where I nearly popped a vein just trying to focus so hard." Korra chuckled. "An Avatar that can't meditate properly is pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"You're not stupid, you're amazing. Meditation just takes time to get used to." Jinora smiled. "Actually, try this…" The girl sat in lotus position with her legs crossed prompting Korra to mimic her but Jinora shook her head. "No, don't sit like me just get comfortable, lean to Naga or whatever makes you relax."

"Ok." Korra grinned at the bossy tone but reclined back against Naga trying relax her shoulders with her lands on her lap.

"Close your eyes and take slow even breaths through the nose, feel the air move into to you, let it fill your chest, guide it towards your diaphragm and stomach, hold it for just a second and then let it travel back out through your mouth."

Korra obeyed, it was a little different from the breathing patterns Tenzin had taught her and a much less natural too but it wasn't nearly as dull and lengthy and after a few minutes her breath fell into a steady rhythm.

"Good." Jinora praised softly. "Now, rather than trying to think of nothing try to focus on just one thing."

"Like what?" Korra had her eyes shut but was scowling impatiently.

"Well, try to imagine an apple."

"An apple?" Korra quirked a brow skeptically even with her eyes closed but continued to focus on her breathing.

"Yes. Don't talk, just clear your head and try to see an apple in your mind's eye." Jinora spoke almost in whispers and began to slowly give instructions, pausing between each order to give Korra time to take it in. "Start by imagining a circular outline… Now shift it just enough to make it look like an apple…Then fill it with red, now a few hints of pink and green… Give it a stem… Make it three-dimensional…Now think of how it smells…How it tastes…How it feels in your hands…The sound it makes as it slips between your fingers or when you take a bite…"

Korra followed the instructions, lulled by Jinora's soft young voice until a single thing filled all her senses- apple. An apple like the first one she had ever remembered tasting at age six, it was the only thing on her mind, everything else from the snow and wind to her own breathing became obsolete as continued to work on maintaining the existence of that mental fruit.

"You're doing well." Jinora's voice was no more than a background whisper but it nearly broke the Avatar's focus anyway. "Imagine that apple slowly fading into red smoke, like it's melting into the air with that smell of fresh apple blossoms."

Korra complied and watched her little creation slowly dissolve into red in the blackness of her mind.

"Now breath in that scent, that smoke…" The girl instructed quietly. "And as you breathe it in imagine that it's becoming more than smoke, more than air, it's light traveling into your body, filling your lungs but it doesn't stop there… With each breath you take it travels a little further, expanding from your chest and down your torso, traveling in your veins into every organ, invading your stomach, your chest, your shoulders, your hips, your arms, your thighs, crossing your neck, your elbows and knees as it expands to your arms, legs and face until even your fingertips, the tips of your toes, your mouth, nose, eyes, ears, even your hair and lashes, every single part of you is glowing with that light that keeps traveling and circulating in your body with each breath."

There was a lengthy pause in the girls narration but Korra barely noticed it, she was too busy watching the light travel through her body behind closed lids, she could see it, she could hear it hum, she could smell it, she could even taste it, it was indescribable, it was everything, like a shield that shut out the rest of the world so even her own body felt immaterial and the only thing that mattered was breathing.

"Korra? Start breathing out the light, just do everything you did so far but do it backwards until the light is gone and it's no more that smoke again, then just let that smoke wisp away with the wind."

It took several long minutes but when Korra finally opened her eyes again she had to blink against the brightness, the weak winter sun had moved enough in the sky to shine on her face which meant she had been following Jinora's instructions for much longer than the half hour it felt like and her body felt so loose that it was almost a numbness that took several moments to dissipate, as if she had just awoken from a deep dream and needed to return to reality.

"And you've just meditated." Jinora smiled proudly.

"Don't tell him I said this but you're a much better teacher than your dad." Korra chuckled, sitting back up and stretching lazily. "It was much easier that way."

"I just shared something I used to help Ikki when she started training too. You may have noticed that she's pretty easily distracted too."

"Really?! I hadn't noticed." The Avatar laughed loudly at her own sarcasm but the motion made her wince.

"Are you alright?" The airbender girl seemed a little worried.

"I'm fine, just been sitting her too long so my back hurts." Korra shrugged and moved to get up.

"Baby stuff?" Jinora smiled and joined the Avatar, she was shivering a little in the snow despite the warm clothing and her nose was turning a rosy pink.

"Yep." Korra was actually starting to hate the recent back aches and balance issues that came along with a wider waist line but what really aggravated her was that those things were what had made Tenzin cut off her training completely.

"How is it?" The girl smiled, glancing at Korra's bump under her grey and blue tunic as they began walking back towards the inside of the temple.

"Moving like Pro-Bender." The Avatar chuckled. "Speaking of the baby, I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"It will be dinner time in an hour."

"Jinny, I can't wait an hour."

That was how the girls ended up sneaking into the kitchen and exhausting Pema's supply of ginger cookies and dried sweet apples with Naga gnawing on a rag toy that the children had made for the huge polar bear dog.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"What about this?" Ikki held up a box of sugary fruit snacks.

"Put it in the donation pile." Korra beckoned at the growing stack of packages by the door.

The Avatar was currently solving her problem with the abundance of fan gifts from the public- too many things kept arriving and she couldn't accept it all but many of gifts were anonymous and she felt it could be a little insulting to send so much stuff back so as she complained during dinner Ikki had asked why she didn't just give all the extra stuff to charity, the mature suggestion coming from the hyperactive young girl's mouth surprised everyone but for once Korra took the advice and was currently in her room with Jinora, Ikki and Pema sorting things out. A few gifts would be sent back, namely from people like Sukuda and Kufeng, a few would be accepted like things she got from friends and acquaintances but many of the gifts involved food, currency offerings, clothes or toys for the baby and the majority of those she would be donating to the people who had lost their homes in those blasts and that short lived but immense blaze.

"And this?" Jinora held up an anonymously sent bouquet of winter daisies.

"Pema?" Korra shifted the question to the other woman since flowers were the most abundant gift even in the winter and she couldn't stand having all that greenery fill her room but couldn't donate any of it either so she had been giving all the flowers to Pema who had either been using them to decorate the temple or drying them out for other more practical uses.

"I'll handle all of those." Pema smiled kindly and collected the flowers on Korra's bed.

It took a couple of hours but most of the packages were sifted through until the Avatar was sitting on her bed, going through the many letters she had received while the girls and Pema finished dividing the things they had to carry out as they waited to see if the letters contained anything worth donating as well.

"These can go too." Korra pushed a hand full of envelopes and closed scrolls containing monetary gifts. "Make sure it goes to the reconstruction."

"Of course." Pema agreed and picked it the selected letters. "Korra, it's getting late. Why don't we finish this tomorrow?"

"Hm?" The Avatar glanced at the clock over her desk and realize it was past the children's bedtime and that alarmed her because she always made sure to be alone well before these hours just in case Noatak showed up. "Sorry, I lost track of the time. Let's go to bed."

"I can stay a little longer if you want, though." Pema suggested kindly.

"Er…No, no, that's fine. I'm just going to sleep anyway." Korra was on her feet in a second, helping the girls carry things as she tried to politely shepherd the older woman out.

Pema agreed at last and together they carried everything downstairs and said their good nights before Korra rushed back up in a flash, half expecting to find Noatak waiting by the window. He wasn't there when she walked in and snapped the door shut though, there was only Naga plopped on the floor and raising a big head to look at her and yawn so Korra resigned herself to sulking and continuing to open letters.

"Trash, trash, donation, reply, donation." Korra ordered the letters by her side, trying to ignore the huge stack she still had to go through. It was the one task she didn't want the girls to help with and the reason why showed itself fifteen minutes after the girls had left. "Ouch…Damn it!" She hissed in pain as a small surprise within a particular envelope sliced into the side of her index finger.

Naga was up in a flash and fully alert but the Avatar stood from the bed, pat the animal's head soothingly until it backed down and reached into one of her shelves for a small roll of linen, ripping a piece to wrap it around the small bleeding wound before she went back to overturn the offending letter carefully, it contained a small thin flat blade similar to a razor but oddly shaped at a broken angle and darker colored with no note to go with it other than a blank sheet of parchment. Hate mail was something she had become well accustomed to and it didn't bother her in the least but she couldn't risk having anyone else get hurt or offended with things directed to her so she took care of all the letters alone.

"And another one for the trash." She incinerated the small stack of hate mail over a little box already filled with ashes and settled back on the bed, grabbing two dried meat strips from the tin Noatak kept refilling for her, one of which she tossed for Naga while she herself began gnawing at the other as she went right back to the task of opening the letters, blinking as her eyes fuzzed slightly in the dim light of the lamp; she assumed she was getting tired.

A soft gust of winter air and Naga's immediate rise again made the Avatar look towards the window just in time to see a silent dark figure slipping in and standing before her, making her smile.

"Hello, Noatak."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I know these little filler-like chapters are small and may seem a little boring but trust me when I tell you that they are very important and full of clues. Things will be getting dramatic and heated up VERY soon though!)_


	98. Thirsting For More

"What happened to not making me wait?" Korra crossed her arms refusing to rise from the bed as the new arrival pat Naga's snout until the polar bear dog was reassured and settled down again.

"If I'm not mistaken I said I would make you wait _long_." Noatak emphasized the last word as the mask hid the smile he gained from watching her little pout, knowing that Korra wanted him close that much was always a very unique pleasure.

"And three days isn't long for you?" She tilted her head with her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"…" He hesitated for a moment, she had hit the mark with that one- three days had been an agonizingly long wait to see her again. At last, he nodded quietly. "Alright, you win this time."

"Good answer." Korra smirked slightly and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him to sit with her as the mask came off. "I was starting to miss you."

"Starting?" He leaned closer and kissed her longingly with a hand instinctively gliding up the curve of her bump over the tunic.

"Yeah, just a little." She replied with heavy sarcasm but kissed back deeply and amorously. "What took you so long?"

"The island is quite crowed nowadays, you might have noticed that I couldn't even use the trapdoor and had to resort to window climbing again." Noatak slipped his free arm around her shoulders to pull her even closer. "Luckily there is plenty snow to bend for that."

"Yeah, the temple took in a lot of victims from the fire and security was increased again." Korra settled her head on his shoulder, all the worry and melancholy of the last three days seemed to melt as she cuddled to him but something felt…off.

"I know." His fingers trailed into her hair as usual, he had missed her too. "I'm glad to see your worries were unfounded." He nodded at Naga who was watching them lazily from her little resting spot.

"You were right, Liu brought her in the day after the solstice." Korra smiled slightly as Naga yawned.

They sat in silence for a bit after that, holding each other and simply taking in each other's presence as if some sort of heavy air that they had both been carrying around was dissipating like smoke; however, that silence wasn't entirely comfortable, there was a prickly tension between them as they both hid whatever they were truly thinking. At last, Korra, who was being unusually sedate compared to her usual passionate attitude whenever he showed up, got up to pick up the stacks of letters on her bed and deposit them on the desk but the motion caught Noatak's attention and he followed her hands with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" He pulled her carelessly bandaged hand into his when she returned.

"Just some good old hate mail. Nothing serious." She shrugged and pushed him onto the bed so she could lie next to him.

"You should be more careful." He admonished, still insisting in examining the minor wound and bandaging it properly as she pillowed her head to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture." Korra's harsh words were obviously light-hearted.

"I assume you must be tired of such reprimands since you returned."

"You mean Tenzin? Actually he didn't lecture me as I expected, he was just glad everything was ok." She neglected to mention how close he was getting to Noatak's identity and how nervous that made her. "We did argue though."

"Why would that be?"

"His overprotective security."

"I would have to take his side in that matter."

"Why am I not surprised?" Korra rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, the security on the island may have tightened but I noticed your sentries are spread quite thin nowadays."

"…Yeah." Korra sighed, she didn't want to think about that but she was worried and perhaps Noatak could aid her. "I think I'll be needing your help."

"For?" Noatak watched her shift uncomfortably but he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Do you remember the Lotus guards that were watching me on the night of the attack?"

"Yes." He waited to see where this was going, wondering if perhaps he would discover why they had been so useless during the actual battle.

"They disappeared. The rest of the guys and the police are looking for them but apparently they disappeared before the fighting even broke out."

"I see." Noatak mentally retraced their steps that night, trying to pin-point the exact moment when he had lost sight of the sentries but with everything that had rattled him that evening he could not recall the exact moment when he realized the guards were gone and he berated himself for such inattentiveness. "That explains why they did not help protect you in battle."

"Nobody has been able to figure out what happened, Tenzin wants to consider all possibilities but I don't think they would betray us or leave their posts." Korra was frowning and almost shaking with what appeared to be anger. "The leader of the team, Hadi, I've known him since I was a kid, he's so devoted to his work and loyal…He would never do those things and he'd never let any of his men do so either."

"I believe you, Korra. I have dealt with your sentries before and as Amon I have done so even more, I've seen their loyalty for you, no member that the Order of White Lotus entrusts with the task of guarding you would ever desert or betray, of that much I am certain." He remembered quite sharply how much they had fought him as Amon and how tight lipped they had remained to questioning after he had taken Air Temple Island, they had also been some of the few that had accepted being equalized with poise and honor in return for their silence, to the very last second and beyond they still believed the Avatar would win, they remained loyal even as broken empty shells when their bending was gone and the few without bending to begin with had fought him to the last second. No, these sentries would not betray, of that much the Order had made sure of.

"But then that means something must have happened to them." Korra's stubborn blue eyes peered up at him, awaiting the dreadful confirmation to her words.

"Whether they were captured by someone or harmed cannot be proven at this point but yes, we must assume that whatever happened was severe enough to warrant their disappearance for so long."

"You think maybe it was something like what happened to Asami's guards when she was taken by the gangs?"

"No, they would have been found by now if that were the case."

"Then what do you think happened?" Korra was staring right at him, demanding an answer.

"It would logically be safe to the deduce that the fake Amon would want them out of the way to get to you but given how the rest of the attack was so sloppy and desperate I don't believe his men could quietly overpower the well-trained Lotus sentries without calling attention onto themselves and if they could then why not handle the rest of their goals that evening with the same amount of expertise?" «Unless, of course, the guards were one of the main goals and the rest was a distraction…» Noatak thought the last part to himself but it sounded wrong and he quickly discarded the idea. "No, I don't believe that is the case, there's no point to it. It must have been something else but I have no way of saying what."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Korra still scowled stubbornly but he knew her well enough to see the dread in her eyes.

"I wish I could say yes to that, Korra, but realistically I don't think there is much of hope or they would have turned up already."

"Wow, you really didn't sugar-coat that answer." She sat up again, rubbing one of her temples and trying to think past the frustration.

"You are the one that keeps asking for stone-cold honesty." Noatak sat up too, watching her every move.

"They're not dead. I won't believe that until I have proof." Korra held her head high, already determined not to believe the worst possible option. "I want to help them, Noatak."

"You are in no state to go chasing missing sentries, Korra."

"Yeah, so Tenzin tells me but I can't just do nothing! I'm the reason they are in this mess." She snapped loudly and with irritation.

"They knew the risks when they accepted to watch over you and it would be an insult to their sacrifices to let you march into danger for them." He spoke with as much patience as he could conjure, trying to make her see reason.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Sit here like a good little princess in her tower?" Korra glared at Noatak, daring him to agree. "You know I won't do that."

"Fine. I will search for them but in return you must not leave the island." He figured it was the only way to prevent her from doing something impulsive and brash.

"I'm not going to promise that either." Korra tried to repress a smirk despite her impatience- he should know her better than that.

"At least promise not to leave the island unprotected and don't rush into anything impulsively." Noatak tried to compromise enough so she wouldn't endanger herself.

"…Ok, I can do that much." She nodded reluctantly. "I promise I won't go anywhere unprotected and I won't jump into anything without thinking it through."

"Good." He nodded blankly, knowing full that was as far as he could control her and the prospect didn't seem entirely hopeful given that she had broken such promises before, so he decided it was high time they changed the subject. "I have a message for you."

"What? From whom?" Korra was so taken aback by the sudden change in topic that she could only stare at him with surprise.

"Your friends. My Sato's health has improved and they all plan on coming by in the next few days."

"So you're still working with Mako, aren't you?" She assumed that was how and why he spoke with her friends without her knowledge.

"If you consider feeding a member of the local law enforcement the occasional tidbit of information on the enemy, then yes, I am. He is the only one trustworthy enough to ensure the police follows my leads."

"Does that mean you trust my friends, Noatak?" The Avatar smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"They have given me no reason not to so far and their loyalty to you is commendable." Not to mention there really was nothing they could do that would personally hinder his plans anyway.

"Right, right." She still had that knowing little smile on her lips. "Why didn't they just call me though?"

"Perhaps because I spoke to them today and they were aware that I would be seeing you?"

"You told them you were coming?"

"No, they just seemed under the impression that I sneak in here often." Noatak gave a rather penetrating look. "I wonder why that is?"

"Hey, I didn't tell them!" Korra defended immediately, as if she'd let Mako know that she got private nocturnal visits at the temple from Noatak!

"You didn't have to, you made it fairly obvious for them already." Noting the air of indignation, surprise and possibly embarrassment in the Avatar's face, he decided to let her off the hook. "But that's alright, they are intelligent enough to reach that conclusion alone, after all."

"Yeah…" Korra edged away slightly and unconsciously. "And it's not like we plan on sneaking around like this forever…Right?" There, she said, she let out exactly what had really been bothering her since she had returned to the temple three days before.

"Is that what all this tension is truly about?" Noatak ran a single finger across her shoulder blades, he meant the air of tension between them, not the stress she was physically showing, but the gesture fit either way. "Are you tired of my visits or merely weary of the secrecy?"

"Neither!" Korra pulled away with shock on her face and stood up, she didn't want him to think that she was tired of him and the fact that he could suggest such an option was almost offensive. "I love your visits, I need them, they keep me sane these days. And I understand why we must keep all this a secret but…"

"But…? What's on your mind?" Noatak moved to sit on the edge of the bed and allowed her to tower over him, knowing it would give her the confidence to let out what was really going through her brain even if she didn't really need it given her overconfident personality.

"I…I thought I could handle this, I thought I could enjoy my normal life as Avatar here as well as my limited time with you and keep them separate. I thought I could always live in the moment and just enjoy when I'm with you but… but I…" Korra was pacing, regardless of the sleeping Naga on the floor, and trying to clear her thoughts and express how she felt in words but it was so much harder than she had expected. "I'm starting to wonder when all this secrecy will end because I want to be with you all the time. Call me greedy but I want more."

"I see." There was silence between them as she paced the room anxiously.

He had to admit he felt the same way and he had been considering the exact same thing for a long time- he wanted more, he needed Korra like he needed air, she had become his reason to live and his ultimate goal but what truly made their situation agonizing was the baby; the pregnancy was like a time limit hanging over their heads, if not for that he could have endured years of this secrecy, years sneaking into her room whenever possible for a few hours of company, years waiting until a solution arose for them to be together, years for people to forget the name Noatak, but a baby changed that because he didn't want to have to be absent in his child's life too, he didn't want Korra to have to raise it alone and most of all he just didn't want to be away from the only family he had, not again, never again. These thoughts had been torturing him for weeks but so far no alternative had presented itself and he had endured it in silence, he had dealt with the constant search for a solution alone because Korra seemed happy enough with living in the moment and handling one problem at the time.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" The question slipped out of Noatak's mouth before he actually thought it through but it didn't really matter.

"Because…I don't know!" Korra threw up her hands in frustration and nearly yelled, having to use all her restraint to keep her voice down. "I guess…I think after those days we were together in your house I got a glimpse of what we could have and I want it."

"We've had days like those before, Korra."

"But never like that. It was the first time I felt like you trusted me completely, it was the first time we actually tried to live like normal people even if it was just a way to try and forget what happened during the solstice, it was the first time we were actually just focused on us and nothing else even if that brought up a fight…" Korra took a breath and willed herself to stop pacing. "It made life here at the temple feel… I don't know…"

"Incomplete?" He offered the word and the Avatar nodded immediately in agreement.

"Incomplete, yes. Even with all the other confusion and responsibility in my life, even with all the things I have to think about, both good and bad, everything still feels incomplete and dull without you."

"How very eloquently put, Avatar Korra." Noatak stood at last and moved to face her, he couldn't help but smile slightly and teasingly at how well, albeit sentimentally, she had managed to express herself.

"Yeah, eloquently. If you say so." Korra refused to look him in the eye until she knew how he felt about all that she had expressed, she hated feeling so vulnerable but her mouth couldn't filter her emotions these days. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No. I have to say I agree with you." Of course, he agreed for different reasons but he still understood exactly how she felt. "I understand, Korra, but right now there are much more pressing matters, matters bigger than our relationship, that we need to solve before we can focus on finding a solution for ourselves."

"You mean we can't try to find another way to be happy until…What? Until we bring peace back to the city? Until we take down the fake Amon? Until we save those who are counting on the Avatar? Until things cool off and the spotlight dims on me? That could take forever! And what about afterwards? Something else will just show up, I'm the Avatar, I'm never going to be free of attention! And you were the real Amon, there's always going to be resentment! Why must we put our happiness on hold for the rest of the world?!"

At this point, Noatak had to slip a hand over her mouth because Korra was shouting with tears of pure rage and frustration prickling at the corners of her eyes and all that noise attracted the soft almost inexistent sound of footsteps up the stairs. She glared at him for a moment, disliking the interruption but then she heard the movement outside her room too and nodded, moving out of his grasp and heading for the door just in case someone decided to come in.

"Korra? Is everything alright?" Tenzin's low even-tempered voice spoke from the outside of the sliding door, tinted slightly with alarm.

"Yeah, Tenzin, I'm fine." She replied without opening the door.

"Pema and I heard you shout, are you certain all is well?" The airbender was more insistent but apparently made no move to open the door or enter the room.

"I just had a bad dream, I'm fine. If something was wrong you'd have heard Naga too, remember?"

"…" There was a long hesitating pause but at last Tenzin spoke again. "Alright, Korra. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm going back to sleep. Good night." The Avatar let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding, sighing with sheer relief.

"Good night, Korra." The almost soundless padding of airbender steps slowly tapped down the hall until it was gone completely.

"That was close." Korra whispered, resting her forehead against the door while her hammering heart slowed to its normal pace.

"Indeed." Noatak agreed with a murmur of his own.

"Do you see what I mean? I don't want to hide like this forever!" She turned to face him with her back slumped against the doorframe. "It's pathetic. We're adults."

"I know, Korra. I feel your frustration but for now let's follow your own advice and live in the moment, let's worry about one thing at the time, shall we? After all, this is a discussion better left for a more suitable place."

"Fine." Korra huffed with annoyance but agreed that it wasn't worth the risk of getting caught. "Let's talk about this later."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to my opinion, I'm glad to see you're becoming more reasonable."

"I always listen, Noatak, I just don't always agree." She was still looking annoyed and as she stood straight to get away from the door she flinched at the dull pain in her lower back that only served to irritate her further as a constant reminder that she wasn't at her strongest anymore.

"Yes, so I have discerned." How could he not? She had been the only person that had truly listened to him and accepted his real story but Korra was Korra which meant she did as she pleased whether people advised her differently or not and that was what he meant. As he considered this Noatak watched her and noticed her every movement. "Everything alright?"

"Just peachy." The Avatar snapped derisively, practically throwing herself onto the bed once more.

"Tell me." He sat next to her again and watched Korra roll closer to him, plopping her head on his lap.

"It's nothing, just baby stuff." Korra found herself copying Jinora's exact words, she didn't want to complain or whine but if she couldn't vent to the person who got her in that state in the first place then who could she complain to? "My back is driving me crazy, I can't stay in the same position for longer than five minutes without this dull jab reminding me to move."

"Since when?" Noatak traced up her spine and even over the clothes she got goosebumps from the action.

"Couple of days."

"Possibly due to pressure from the added weight." He mused out loud.

"I know I'm getting huge, you don't have to point it out." She rolled her eyes.

"Does it displease you that much?"

"The weight or your comments?"

"Both."

"Talking about the weight itself- damn right I 'dislike it'! My whole gravity center shifted, it messes up my balance, my bending forms, cuts back my strength and gives all these irritating aches and pains." Korra scowled slightly. "It's like I'm not me anymore."

"Most women would complain about their physical appearance and self-confidence but trust Avatar Korra to condense the inconveniences of pregnancy into terms of fighting power and brute strength." Noatak actually chuckled at her reply.

"I'm not most women." At last, Korra finally showed her usual smug smirk again.

"Oh, I am well aware of that." He traced her cheek distractedly. "You are unparalleled and remarkably unique."

"Suck up." She mocked playfully.

"No, just truthful." Noatak continued to trace her skin, now moving down her neck slowly. "You said 'both', does that mean you dislike my comments too?"

"I don't care about your comments, whether you like it or not you're half guilty for this so you gotta deal with it." Korra snickered slightly, unconsciously tilting her head to his touch.

"But I do like it." He leaned closer to kiss her, pressing his lips onto hers at an awkward angle that was pleasant nonetheless. "Shall I show just how much?"

"Sounds interesting." She kissed back lazily but amorously too. "Show me what you got."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Congrats to _**ravenstarwind40**_ for giving the 200__th__ review! Thanks for all the support! Let's see how her character turns out, shall we?)_


	99. New Sentries And Old Friends

_Everything feels heavy and thick, like water but denser, clotting, deeper; the landscape is tinted in hues of dark silver and navy blue, making this limited world feel cold and dreary. There's no air to breathe and her lungs feel like they'll burst any moment now, her eyes sting, her nose and mouth are full of that slushy liquid and yet it does not hamper her perception, it's not drowning her- just making sure she knows the pain of drowning._

_Korra can't see much more than shadows around her and she knows perfectly well that this is a dream but it doesn't make it any less painful or any less confusing._

_"What is it now?" The Avatar tries to yell out the words but her voice is lost in watery gurgles. She was just starting to get used of the repetitive dreams of screaming faces and darkness, she was just beginning to enjoy the nights when no dreams came or simply when she couldn't remember and now this._

_No answer comes for a long time and she tries to pinch herself awake, tries everything to escape the dream before she begins to feel trapped, before the suffocation drives her insane, but she can't focus in those conditions._

_"I miss you…" A wispy genderless voice that she knows she has heard before gushes around her in that watery air, sending chills up her spine and making the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. "Why won't come to me..?" The sad tone sharpens to ire and if Korra wasn't sure that she was under water she'd be sweating bullets by now because she knows that voice, she knows it and something about it tells her that it should not be denied._

_"I don't know who you are!" The Avatar screams but her shouts are lost into bubbly murmurs once more. "What do you want from me?!"_

_A silhouette of a person shimmers in the distance, flickers in the navy hues of the horizon and with each flickering wave it seems to move closer and closer, too fast for Korra to follow, too silent to be heard, too immaterial to feel its presence but dangerous enough to make her want to run even if her legs seem frozen solid on the spot._

_The figure edges closer, stretching out a shadowy hand whose long slender fingers wrap around the Avatar's throat, not tight enough to harm but strongly enough to ensure she can't escape, hard enough to make her suffocate faster even though that hand seems to try to hold her with perverse adoration and longing as the other trails down her cheek with feather-light touches._

_"I'm…still…waiting…" The figure hisses demandingly slow and lowly, now so close that Korra is sure she'll see its face at any moment and for some reason she doesn't want that, she fears what she'll find… "You…promised…" The voice is more irritated than ever. "If you won't come to me… I'll go find you…"_

A knock at the door pulled the Avatar away from the dream so fast that even as her eyes snapped open, Korra felt her head whirl dizzily. Her heart was still hammering in her chest but everything else she had experienced in that dream was gone, she felt as normal as if she had slept dreamlessly and that at least was slightly reassuring. Naga had also woken up with the knock and came to nuzzle Korra with a moist but loving snout.

"Korra, are you awake yet?" Pema's voice reached her from outside with a new tap at the door.

"Yes, Pema. Good morning." Korra dragged herself up to sit on the bed, stretching lazily and petting the polar bear dog as she whispered- "Good morning to you too, girl." It was much too early for her tastes and Noatak had left long before dawn but at least she felt better than the day before.

"Good morning." Pema's voice sounded almost as sleepy as the Avatar's even though the older woman was used to waking up at the crack of dawn which made Korra wonder if her nocturnal screaming was to blame for the woman's poor rest. "I'm sorry to wake you so early but you need to get up."

Korra yawned, got up, slung on her discarded sleeping tunic and dragged her feet all the way to the door which she opened just enough to face at Pema, looking a mess with her disheveled hair and bags under her cerulean eyes while Naga poked her head behind her to peer at Pema.

"What's so important?"

"The new sentries from the Order will arrive shortly. Tenzin wants you to greet them with him."

"How much time do I have?" She yawned again, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"About an hour. Tenzin will be waiting for you in the dock." Pema smiled gently.

"Ok, thanks, Pema."

Korra watched the older women slip away down the stairs before she grabbed her things and decided she needed a bath to wake her up and wash the stickiness of sweat from the night before away. It was early enough that most of the main corridors were empty and she only crossed a pair of Acolytes before she reached the bathing room after letting Naga run outside, the space was deserted but the mist that hung in the air, fogging up the mirror and high windows, showed that someone had probably just left.

Korra didn't wander for long though, she stripped off the emerald sleeping tunic and immersed herself into the overly heated water of the tub quickly as to not feel the cold winter air on her skin that morning, it was comfortable enough that she almost dozed off again but the insistent tapping in her belly kept her awake instead so she focused on washing up and fifteen minutes later she was out and drying herself out with a fluffy yellow towel in front of the fogged up mirror.

"You're getting huge, you know that?" Korra complained to the baby as she took a few seconds to analyze just how different she looked now and the new rush of motion made her roll her eyes as if it was a reply. "Yeah, I bet you're hungry but I have much to do before we can…" She stopped talking all of a sudden when something in the mirror caught her attention. "What the…?"

The Avatar wiped the fogged mirror clean with the towel and leaned closer, peering into the reflective surface as she tried to make sense of what she saw- there was a bruise on her neck, not the kind of delicate marks she was used to from Noatak's rough kisses but something dark and shaped like… long slender fingers.

She dropped the towel and edged away from the mirror, stumbling a little and tracing up her own throat in confusion, as terrifying as her dreams could be they never truly left physical marks on her before, sensations and emotions that led to physical reactions were one thing but actual marks…

"This can't be…It was a dream, it didn't even feel like the visions, I didn't even feel this…" Korra was actively clutching her own neck as the thoughts spilled out from her lips. "And I couldn't even move… What if it gets worse next time?" In a split second her life had just gotten ten times more nerve-wrecking.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Tenzin!" Korra called out the airbending master as she reached the dock of Air Temple Island, she was so loud that not only did the serene man turn to see her, several early risers among the people still lodged in the temple stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Good morning, Korra." Tenzin replied with his usual calm demeanor. "You are just in time, they are about to arrive." He waved his hand towards the ferry that seemed about halfway between the city bay and the island itself.

"Yeah, great, listen…" The Avatar spoke in a rush. "I need to talk to you right now."

"Can't this wait?" He looked at her but the alarm on her face made him hesitate and with a glance towards the approaching ferry he finally gave in. "What's this about, Korra?"

"It's about this." She pulled down the raised neckline of her tunic exposing the purple bruising that was becoming more and more defined on her dark skin. The sight made Tenzin gasp and gently pull her closer by her shoulders to examine the mark.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" The airbender seemed torn between distress, worry and fury.

"I don't know, Tenzin! That's the problem!" Korra took a breath and tried to find a way to explain. "I was asleep, I had a dream in which some sort of…I don't know, a shadowy figure or something, grasped my neck and I couldn't move to escape. When I woke up I thought I was fine but then I noticed this." She pointed at her throat once again with irritation as well as dread.

"Was it one of _those_ dreams you told me about before?"

"No. It was completely different, it made no sense and I also didn't feel anything about it when I woke like those other dreams made me feel." She swallowed audibly.

"Was that why you screamed last night?"

"Er…Yeah, kinda." She lied quickly using the excuse. "What does this mean, Tenzin?"

"I'm not sure, Korra. I have never heard of a dream that can harm you in real life but I will ask my mother if she recalls any such situations with father." Tenzin's hand remained on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'd appreciate that." Korra nodded quietly. "What if this gets worse, Tenzin?"

"Let's worry about that after I speak to mother, until then try not to panic." Tenzin spoke in a more hushed voice as the ferry finally arrived at the dock behind Korra.

"I don't panic, Tenzin. I just don't want to wake up half dead next time I dream, I think that's perfectly understandable!" She snapped irritably.

"Calm yourself, I'm sure the Spirits won't let that sort of harm come to you."

"Yeah, because they're always such a great help to me!"

"I hope you're not talking about us." A bubbly female voice spoke jokingly just behind the Avatar and her eyes widened like saucers at the sound. Another familiar voice had just arrived, one she hadn't heard in years.

Korra let go of the collar of her tunic so it snapped back in place over her throat and she turned in a flash to stare at the person that grinned at her with a hand on her hip and wearing the typical navy blue and white uniform of the White Lotus sentries. The young woman had bright emerald eyes, a lovely round face with a mole under her left eye and a curl of pale brown hair was slipping out of her head gear, it was a face that the Avatar had never forgotten.

"Mei?"

"Hello, Korra. Long time no see." Mei winked playfully.

"Spirits! It's really you!" Korra rushed to the woman, hugging her tightly enough to lift her from the ground. The sudden rush of joy and reminiscence seemed to eclipse the previous distress with Tenzin even though it still hovered in the background of her mind. "You're one of the new sentries?!"

"Woah there! You really shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff, should you?" The woman laughed in Korra's arms, still a foot from the ground. "But yeah, I'm your bodyguard, babe."

"You're not heavy stuff." Korra stuck her tongue out cheekily, the truth was she always remembered her childhood friend as being so much taller than her but the girl she hugged was tiny, almost pixie-like, in her arms yet she was still without a doubt the Mei she once knew, the daughter of her earthbending master, the only girl close to her age that she had gotten along with while growing up as well as the first female to throw a punch at her.

"Says you, oh might Avatar." Mei chuckled and hopped down with a mischievous grin on her face as she eyed Korra from head to toe. "I honestly didn't believe the news until now but you really are expecting… How the heck did that happen? You're the last person I ever would have imagined as a mom!"

"It's looooong story, Mei." The Avatar smiled a little forcefully, she didn't like the same cliché questions all over again but she just couldn't stay angry at an old friend. "What about you? What in the blazes are you doing here? I thought your dad didn't allow you to fight."

"Ah, but he didn't have a choice when I ran away to join the Kyoshi right after we left the South Pole." Mei laughed almost as boisterously as Korra usually did. "He blamed you though, said you were a bad influence on me."

"That must have been priceless." Korra laughed as well. "How is Master Chen-Wu these days?"

"Retired, sour and grumpy." Mei smirked. "He only started talking to me again when I accepted the request to join the Order of White Lotus last year."

"Ouch…" The Avatar grimaced slightly. "At least he didn't disown you completely."

"Like I care about that." Mei smacked Korra's shoulder playfully. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

"So am I, Mei." Korra smirked nostalgically, smacking the woman's arm right back.

"If you are quite finished, we have work to do." A new polite voice broke the little reunion between the two old friends and Korra stepped back to see the group that had just disembarked from the ferry. The person who had spoken was a beautiful but distant-looking woman, she appeared to be in her mid-twenties and was almost as tall as Tenzin himself with intense amber eyes, pale skin, a slim elegant form and her short straight black hair was pinned lightly behind her neck, she was also in full White Lotus uniform but carried her headgear in her hand rather than actually wearing it.

"You must be Lisu." Tenzin approached the woman respectfully and she bowed formally in return.

"Yes. At your orders, Master Tenzin." Lisu replied with her low polite voice.

"Korra, this is our squad leader." Mei dragged the Avatar by the arm to stand before the tall woman.

"Hi there." Korra waved vaguely at woman, she wasn't used to having people she didn't know as her Lotus sentries anymore, after all most of them had been around for years even if they usually avoided talking to her directly so this was a bit of an unusual meeting but what was really feeling off was the fact that there were three woman in this squad of eight people and she couldn't remember ever having a female sentry before, the Order had always deemed that males were more imposing and therefore better bodyguards for her, which was something she had always disagreed with but had come to accept and even like.

"An honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." Lisu bowed again in respect then nodded at Mei which promptly introduced the rest of the squad.

"Well you know me already. That's Qilaq…" Mei pointed at the remaining female sentry, an obvious Water Tribe woman in her thirties with an austere air of competence. "That's Nao…" She indicated a tall nimble pale man, also in his thirties with piercing yellow eyes who smiled and bowed his head politely. "Plus Shima, Kiviuq, Sheng and Arata." A short but muscular lime-eyed man nodded austerely followed by a very dark Water Tribe man with a blank face, a brawny grinning mustached man with deep green eyes and a lanky-looking fellow with amber eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello to all of you." Korra replied in general but stared at Lisu and Qilaq in particular. "I gotta admit I've never had female sentries around before."

"Yeah, we know, but Master Katara thought you could use a few given the current…situation." Mei glanced at the Avatar's bump with curiosity written all over her face.

"Katara? Seriously?" Korra looked from Mei to Tenzin who nodded in confirmation, that reassured her a little about the new team, no glowing recommendation could really surpass Katara's, but at the same time she also hoped this wouldn't invade her space even more, after all one of the reasons she liked male sentries was because they gave her some privacy as a girl. "Well, ok then. Try not to cramp my space too much." She crossed her arms a bit skeptically, unconcerned of how rude she was being- it had taken her years to fall into a comfortable dynamic with the old sentries and she really didn't want to go through that again with another team of overenthusiastic warriors, especially not when she had so much to hide.

"A pleasure to meet you all. The elders recommended you very highly." Tenzin greeted all the new sentries. "If you'd follow me, I'll lead you to the sentries quarters where you can settle in and meet your comrades."

Lisu nodded in agreement and led the guards after Tenzin, still observing Korra with quiet but attentive eyes that seemed to scrutinize into her very mind, making the Avatar feel oddly vulnerable under the tall female's gaze while Tenzin began to explain how the temple functioned as they walked across the island. Korra wasn't expected to follow so she lagged behind watching them go.

"See you later, Korra!" Mei ruffled Korra's hair playfully and followed her leader quickly with fast snappy steps.

"Later." Korra smiled and watched them go, slowly moving in the opposite direction to go back into the temple but as soon as the warmth of the reencounter dimmed down she reached to trace her covered throat again, once again worrying about the new development of her dreams.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Naga! Goodness, she's huge!" Mei jumped excitedly over the massive polar bear dog, surprising Korra. "Damn, she grew so much since I last saw her."

"What are you doing here?" Korra chuckled at Mei's excitement as Naga licked the pixie woman's round face, even slobbering cork-screw locks of pale brown hair that bounced down to the woman's lower back.

"What? Don't you like my company?" Mei grinned, scratching Naga's ears.

"I do but shouldn't you be down there." The Avatar nodded down towards the beach were the new sentries were being shown every corner of the island in order to design a new guard rotation. It was just past lunch and Korra herself was sitting by the spinning boards with Naga, spying on these procedures to determine if there was any info she could pass to Noatak to make his visits easier.

"The others can fill me in later." The curly haired woman waved the matter away carelessly. "I wanted to catch up."

"Uh-uh. Catch up or keep an eye on me?" Korra replied a little paranoid, refusing to take her eyes away from the people that walked across the snowy beach outline of the island.

"A little bit of both." Mei laughed and finally sat next to the Avatar with a knowing smile as Naga began to run around freely in the snow, exercising her massive form. "It's useless, you know? Even if you heard all the security plans they're making for the island, you won't find a way to sneak out like the old days."

"Who says I want to sneak out?" Korra smirked at her old friend, it was true that she would appreciate having an escape route if possible but she didn't plan on sneaking out, what she wanted was to sneak someone else in.

"I know you, babe. Why do you think they chose me to join?" Mei smirked right back.

"Oh, I think you'll find I've grown up quite a bit since last time." Korra chuckled and looked back towards the guards, Chief Beifong had long since retracted her officers from the island due to being shorthanded in the city with the messes the fake Amon was causing but there were still a couple of officers doing nightshifts with the sentries and they were being approached now.

"Well, obviously." Mei pat the Avatar's bump shamelessly. "Who's the dad, anyway?"

"You really always go for the kill with that sharp tongue of yours, don't you?" The avatar rolled her eyes, evading the question. She wasn't too nervous about Mei's snooping because she was comfortable enough not to tell her without worrying that the other would take offence and dig deeper, plus Mei hadn't been around during the war and she was a bit too clueless to figure out Korra's best kept secrets on her own.

"What's the point of beating around the bush?" The curly haired woman bumped shoulders conspiratorially with the Avatar. "You used to be like that too."

"Still am." Korra grinned. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you what you want to know, Mei-Mei."

"Yeah, well, Master Katara did mention that it was a touchy subject." Mei shrugged. "But I'm just dying to know."

"Better pick a grave then 'cause I'll take that info to mine." Korra laughed light-heartedly at the dark humor and Mei joined half-amused and half-pouty.

"Either way, he must have been something pretty special for this to happen."

"You have no idea." The Avatar smiled, her head filling with bittersweet memories of Noatak and their little cave, those days felt so far away now…

"How much longer?" The emerald-eyed guard poked at the bump, grinning when she felt a slight kick in return.

"Er…" Once again Korra had to do a bunch of mental math that she usually preferred to ignore, she didn't like having to work under a set time-limit after all but she still remembered Noatak's words from when the question had been asked before. "Early Spring."

"So…three, maybe four months to go?"

"Closer to three, I guess." Suddenly thinking about the next three months gave Korra chills, it felt like too little time to get used to the idea of having a kid around but at the same time it felt like way too long to keep enduring the inconveniences that kept irritating her.

"I don't know about you, but I'd be scared shitless." Mei made a mimic of a mock shudder. "I'm so not a baby person."

"Good thing I'm not scared of anything." She lied with a nervous grin, avoiding Mei's eyes and staring at the moving guards down below with more attention than ever.

"Yeah, right. I seem to recall a certain little Avatar that was terrified of jellyfish." The sentry teased.

"Hey! Those things can be poisonous and they're gooey and creepy and those tentacles sneak around you in the water before you even notice they're there! You can't even see their eyes and they're all slimy! That ain't natural!" Korra defended immediately, slipping into her and Mei's childhood accent by accident; she had almost forgotten that someone knew that phobia of hers.

"You really haven't changed." Mei chuckled good-naturedly, leaning her head on the Avatar's shoulder and following her line of sight towards the people on the beach. "She's dreamy, don't you think?"

"Who?" Korra blinked in confusion. "Lisu?"

"Uh-uh." Mei sighed longingly.

"Oh Spirits!" Korra shook her head mockingly. "I know that look."

"Heh, I bet you do." Mei wiggled her brows at the Avatar without moving from her shoulder before staring back down at the others.

"Er…" Korra blushed slightly against her will. "So you, hm, _like_ your boss now?"

"What is there not to like, Korra? She's perfect." The woman smiled. "Don't worry, it won't affect my work. I'm not her type anyway."

"How would you know what her type is?"

"Because her type is the type that has less gear up here…" Mei pointed at her generous chest. "…and more between the legs."

"You could have just said she doesn't like girls." Korra rolled her eyes at her coarse friend.

"I just did." Mei smiled and stood, dusting snow from her clothes, when the other sentries began to walk out of sight. "Wanna keep spying?"

"Why not?" Korra smiled mischievously and whistled for Naga to join them as they walked around, following the others from higher-ground. She did, however, notice Lisu glance quietly up at them from the sidelines and made a mental note to warn Noatak about that woman's sharp eye.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: The character _Lisu_ belongs to _**ravenstarwind40**_ and was introduced as per the 200__th__ review challenge. She is very promising to me story-wise so she will continue to have a prominent role._

_And here's a little teaser for you- Noatak and Mei share something in common regarding Korra. *wink wink*)_


	100. Team Work

Two days after the arrival of the new sentries, Korra was already going stir crazy. Refugees from what was becoming known as the 'Winter Solstice Blaze' were starting to return to their recovered homes but security was tighter than ever, there was even one of the female sentries patrolling the inner corridors around the Airbender Tower at night. The Avatar was suffocating under all the constant watch no matter much Mei trying to lighten things when she was nearby on duty and Noatak hadn't shown up which she was sure was because of the crazy safety measures that she found distressingly exaggerated, even during the Equalist War she hadn't had to endure so much guard and that guaranteed that she was always in a constant state of irritation.

It didn't help that she was barely sleeping those nights, permanently afraid of what she'd find in her dreams, resting mostly in broken intervals curled to Naga on the floor, hoping that the polar bear dog would wake up and help rouse her if any nightmare crept up on her subconscious; she wasn't really afraid for herself, somehow she figured she'd find a way to fight the dreams but being pregnant made her a little paranoid about the baby ever since Tenzin had mentioned her abilities affecting it. The airbending master himself had indeed contacted Katara the same day the sentries arrived but although the old healer did recall a few situations in which Aang had awaken from dreams or meditative states with physical marks, she couldn't help because the previous Avatar had never really spoken about it or left any clues on how to handle it.

She was currently sitting alone at the table in the living area, gulping down warm tea and chewing tiredly on one of Pema's fluffy sweet buns while the woman herself hummed in the kitchen when a big commotion from outside poked at her curiosity. She got up with the bun still in her mouth and walked down to the doors, peering outside inquisitively.

"Korra!" Mako's voice snapped at her. "Tell your new hoghounds to back down, will you!"

"What's happening here?" Korra stepped outside as she saw four of the new sentries -Kiviuq, Qilaq, Nao and Arata, she thought were their names- arguing with two people, a man and a woman that she remembered were part of Asami's bodyguard team that had helped rescue Noatak. The argument seemed to have started because the sentries refused to let anyone other than a select list of people -the airbender family, Korra herself, a few high-level Air Acolytes, Chief Beifong and other sentries- into the Airbender Tower so Asami, Mako and Bolin were being blocked out.

"Who are you calling a hoghound?" The lanky Arata growled out at Mako, both firebenders already sparking at the fists.

"They won't let us in, Korra." Bolin explained, waving his arms from behind the skirmish for attention.

"We have our orders." Qilaq, the austere female sentry, snapped out already trying to use waterbending to push the visitors away.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Korra shouted angrily with a stomp of her foot that made the ground shake and roll to move the sentries away from Korra's friends. "It's one damn thing to piss me off by always being on my back but it's another thing entirely to mess with my friends!" She pushed the sentries aside to stand with her friends and tossed a frightened Pabu the rest of her sweet bun to reassure the poor creature. "They can come and go whenever they want, got that?"

"But Lisu said…" Nao interjected humbly but Korra cut him short.

"Screw what Lisu said! If she has a problem with what I order then she can take it up with me! Besides, Twig is the one in charge so complain to him if you want." With that being said, the Avatar grabbed Bolin and Asami's hands, pulling them along with Mako in front of her until they were well inside the temple and away from the guards; Asami's own bodyguards headed back to their boat. Korra wasn't used to dealing directly with the sentries and their work but in past two days she had become convinced that she really had to stop letting the Order run her life now that she was an adult and it was time to impose some boundaries on the guards.

"Who blew your top today?" Bolin was watching Korra, looking totally impressed and a little surprised.

"They did." Korra nodded back at the door where the sentries had been left behind. "These new guards are so…so…"

"Overzealous?" Mako offered with his own frustration still bubbling.

"Yes! Gah, they're smothering me!" Korra led her friends into the living area that was mostly empty since the airbenders got up much earlier than Korra these days and she served some tea, nearly bursting the kettle when she used angry firebending to boil the water.

"They're just doing their job." Asami put in patiently, helping Korra set cups for everyone. "But I would like to visit my best friend without a full-blow security check."

"I'm so sorry about that." Korra spoke to all of them in general and put down the brewing teapot before she broke it.

"Why did you need new guards anyway?" Bolin seemed more curious than annoyed.

"You don't know?" Korra looked at all of them but only Mako appeared to show understanding so she pointed at him. "You know so why don't they?"

"I didn't know if it was something I could share. The Chief, and 'you-know-who' as well, made it very clear that it was a secret." Mako still seemed sour about the new guards but he explained himself with practicality.

"We both know that doesn't apply to our group." Korra sulked a little but turned to the curious Bolin and the attentive Asami. "The White Lotus team that was watching us during the festival disappeared."

"What?! Are you serious?" Bolin's mouth hung open from surprise. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows yet, the searches haven't found much to go by." Mako was the one to fill in that piece of data.

"That explains why they didn't help when the attack started." Asami mused out loud. "I had been wondering about that."

"Yeah, I didn't think about it at the time but we really could have used their help. It might have avoided some injuries." Korra sighed.

"All we can do now is wait and see where the searches lead to. They'll be ok." Mako tried to put the subject away tactfully though he was unconvinced. "At least the rest of us didn't suffer any lasting injuries."

"Speaking of which…" Korra leaned to Asami and hugged her shoulders. "You feeling better? I know it wasn't really an injury but I worried anyway."

"I'm completely recovered, Korra." The raven-head smiled. "Bolin, on the other hand…" To highlight her words the earthbender sneezed and sniffled loudly. "…I think I gave him my flu."

"I told you already, I'm fine." Bolin replied with a stuffy nose but changed the topic immediately towards Korra. "How about you? You look tired. How's the baby?"

"I'm fine, Bo, just not sleeping too well lately." Korra smiled reassuringly, trying to push back the tired moodiness and just be happy to see her friends, she didn't want to tell them about the bruise, it wasn't right to drop another stress bomb like that so soon. "And the baby is great as usual."

"You look bigger." Bolin let slip without thinking.

"Bo!" Mako snapped only half-exasperated. "Come on!"

"What?" The earthbender seemed lost.

"You don't say that to a girl." Mako shook his head mockingly.

"What..? Ah!" Bolin realized his mistake and suddenly he was stumbling all over his words to apologize. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean… Well, you _are_ bigger but I didn't mean that you looked… Ah, it's not like you don't look good or anything… Just… Er… I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Bo." Korra was laughing loudly at Bolin's flushed reaction, his naïve honesty was always refreshing. "I know what you mean."

"It's only been a week, though. She's not that much bigger than she already was." Mako added casually.

"Thanks a lot, Mako." Korra pushed him back in mock outrage, still laughing.

"They don't know what they're talking about. You look great, Korra." Asami leaned closer to the Avatar. "We were so worried after…After what happened at the festival. You can't imagine my relief when 'you-know-who' contacted me." Asami looked around, probably to check if Pema or anyone else was in the kitchen and within earshot.

"I know the feeling, I was kinda freaked out about you guys too." Korra pat Asami's back lightly. "But I got out unharmed, unlike you guys."

"Well, you _are_ the Avatar…" Bolin started only for Korra to shake her head.

"Nah, that's not it. Mako, Naga and N… 'You-know-who' did a really good job protecting me." Korra smiled humbly but then the expression mutated into a smug grin. "Not that I needed it at all but thanks."

"Wow, such honest gratitude." Mako mocked with sarcasm. "You're welcome."

"Still, when you fell out of Avatar State… That's was scary." Asami put in with a shiver. "We were so far away but you were so high that we all saw you fall and feared the worst until Tenzin said someone had caught you."

"That was just exhaustion but I'm sorry I worried you all." Korra finally poured the tea for all of them, letting the reddish hued liquid fill the air with an almost sweet scent of the flower it was brewed from. "So what all has been happening since that night? I've been reduced to the newspapers for information and whatever Tenzin feels he can tell me so I feel totally out of the loop."

"No much. The Council and the Police have had their hands full but they managed to convince the general public that this wasn't a new declaration of war or anything of the sort." Mako replied somewhat frustrated. "But the perps we caught are refusing to say anything about anything, especially their boss."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again- why don't they ever talk? They were caught red-handed, for crying out loud!" Korra scowled and took a sip of her hot drink.

"I agree, the least they can do is cooperate for a lighter sentence." Mako added with even more frustration. "But that bastard has them either so scared or so fanatically loyal that they just don't talk. Even the old Amon followers were easier to crack than these."

"Speaking of the old Amon-." Bolin was once again cut short but this time by Asami.

"Careful." The green-eyed girl glanced at the door in warning, speaking into her tea cup.

"Er… Right." Bolin nodded and exchanged a look with Mako.

"What's up?" Korra appeared slightly confused, not because of the topic but because of the looks.

"Korra…" Mako leaned close enough to whisper in her ear quite casually. "He said he can't get in with this security, not without chi-blocking a few guards which is way too conspicuous, and he must have been pretty desperate because he asked me, of all people, to try and figure out a crack in the security through the Chief."

"Crap." Korra murmured with annoyance. "I figured as much already but, damn it, I've been mapping even the shift changes and I can't find any cracks to pass on."

"And I don't think the Chief has access to all the measures the sentries are putting in either so I can't do much." Mako crossed his arms, he didn't seem particularly upset for not being able to help, in fact he looked perfectly relaxed with the idea of Noatak not being able to sneak around and that ticked the Avatar off slightly, but she had to admire his loyalty for trying nonetheless.

"Er…Guys, can I suggest something?" Bolin put in with his own loud whispers.

"What?" Korra and Mako asked in unison while Asami moved a little closer to the hall door, just to make sure nobody closed in on the conversation.

"Remember Korra's idea for Sifu Toph and I to tunnel under the pavilion?" When the two nodded, Bolin continued- "Well, Noatak is a waterbender, right? So why don't I try to tunnel from some safer spot in the island into the sea so he can come in?"

"Bo, even if we could find a hidden spot to tunnel with enough structural integrity not to collapse under pressure, the thing would just flood with sea water and attract attention." Mako dismissed the idea.

"No, wait." Korra raised a hand to silence them both as she considered the idea. "Bolin might be on to something here." She had been thinking only of ways to enter the island as it was, she hadn't actually thought of creating an entirely new safe passage.

"You've got to be kidding, Korra! Even if it was possible, how would you get to this magic place and do it before those hoghounds notice what you're up to." Mako was still highly skeptical.

"Let me think, Mako." Korra snapped and a moment later she looked at Asami. "Any ideas?"

Asami cupped her chin in her own hand in a pensive pose with her other had tracing the edge of her cup as she considered the idea for a moment while all the others all remained silent in their own thoughts until Pabu startled them by tipping over a tea cup.

"Ops, sorry." Bolin quickly rushed to wipe the spill but Korra waterbent the tea back into its cup and set it aside.

"It's alr…Wait, I just thought of something." Korra reached out to pet the little fireferret. "Thanks, Pabu." With that she got up and beckoned the others. "Come with me."

All three of the Avatar's friends followed her curiously, exiting the temple and walking as casually as they could, trying not to seem too suspicious as they walked towards adjacent storage room- it was dark and dry inside and Korra picked out a large burlap sack that Mako offered to carry. They then moved out across the snowy training yard, however, an obstacle suddenly jumped into their path like a little ball of pure energy.

"Hey, Korra. Are these the friends Qilaq was complaining about just now?" Mei, who seemed to be in middle of her rounds, stopped her excited jog to peer curiously at the visitors.

"Hi, Mei." Korra replied with a smile. "Yeah, most likely. Meet Asami, Mako and Bolin."

"And Pabu!" Bolin added, pointing at the fireferret perched over his shoulder.

"Yes, and Pabu." The Avatar grinned. "Guys, meet Mei. She's one of the new sentries and a childhood friend."

"You had friends before us? Oh, the shock!" Bolin joked playfully then leaned to bow at Mei with a flirtatious smile. "Hi. You can call me Bo or Bolin, in fact you can me anything you want, pretty lady."

"Great, then you can call me 'not interested'." Mei chuckled at his crestfallen face and smacked the earthbender's arm. "I'm just messing with you, dude."

"Forgive my brother, he's a regular ladies man." Mako rolled his eyes with sarcasm, he had actually thought Bolin was growing out of his flirtatious attitude since they met Korra but he still couldn't resist teasing a pretty face.

"Oh, that's alright." Mei waved off the subject but suddenly appeared to have noticed Asami and edged close with her own little mischievous smile, fluttering her lashes slightly. "Korra didn't tell me she had such elegant friends in the city…"

"Nice to meet you." Asami bowed her head politely at the short woman but inched away a little stiffly, politely disregarding the compliment.

"Ditto. I'd love to get to know you better." Mei gave the impression of talking to all of them by waving at the group in general but her eyes still surveyed Asami.

"You'll get your chance. They are my best friends, after all." Korra smiled proudly.

"Great." Mei smiled more widely. "Sorry about the fuss earlier, everyone is still getting used to all this."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have a talk with Lisu and Twig about that later." The Avatar frowned a little.

"Fine by me." Mei nodded. "So where are you going this early?"

"Just gonna go feed Naga and catch-up with my friends. Is that a problem, miss sentry?" Korra pointed at the sack Mako carried but raised a brow at the pixie-short woman. "Aren't you supposed to be doing rounds, anyway?"

"Oh, right. Gotta go." Mei recovered her work composure almost immediately and went on her way as if there had been no interruption. "See you all later."

"Bye, Mei." Korra waved with the rest of the team but whispered as the emerald-eyed sentry disappeared around the corner. "She's easily distracted."

"Not a very good trait for a White Lotus guard, is it?" Mako pointed out casually as they started following the Avatar again.

"She makes up for it well enough, you ought to see her fight." Korra grinned, she had experienced a little demonstration of Mei's fighting techniques the day before, apparently the woman was adept at chi-blocking which seemed to have become a Kyoshi staple since the days of Avatar Aang, hand-to-hand combat that looked remarkably similar to the earthbending forms her father taught and the use of metal fans. Korra was actually itching to spar with the old friend but nobody would let her 'until she was back in shape' which was a pretty way of saying 'while she was pregnant'.

"She's pretty cute. Is she single?" Bolin asked playfully.

"I don't think you're her type, Bo." Mako replied with a slight grin.

"What? Why not?" The earthbender looked from Korra to Mako and back to Korra. "Is she that much older or something?"

"No, she's twenty but that's not what Mako meant, Bolin." Korra laughed.

"You're seriously clueless." Mako pat his brother's back with sympathy.

"What? Will someone explain?" Bolin watched Korra laugh a little harder.

"I think what they mean is…" Asami leaned closer to Bolin, trying to approach the matter delicately. "That I'm more her type than you are."

"Oh…OH!" The earthbender's eyes grew wide as he finally understood and made a silly face of realization. "That explains her resistance to Big Bo's charms."

Everyone laughed at that cue even though Bolin was being perfectly earnest, Korra even had to lean on the earthbender himself for balance as the fit of laughter threatened to make her loose her precarious balance.

"Bo, never change, please." Korra kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders until they reached the large stone corral that was Naga's supposed home as well as the lodging for any other animals brought in by visitors with the exclusion of Sky Bisons which had their own open-air pen.

Naga rushed up to them immediately, trotting through the snow and nuzzling into Korra's body while Pabu hopped onto the polar bear dog, skittering over to its head.

"Hello again, girl." Korra hugged Naga, enjoying the warmth of her fur as if she hadn't just woken up next to it a couple of hours earlier.

"So what exactly was your idea?" Mako put in with a nod towards the sack he carried. "This bag is getting a bit heavy."

"Weakling." The Avatar teased but led the way inside and popped the burlap sack open, revealing a mix of dried fruits, vegetables and dehydrated fish that they poured into a feeding pit for Naga to feast on.

"I always figured she ate meat." Bolin blinked in amazement.

"Naga is omnivorous, there's very little she can't eat even if I'm sure she prefers a nice hunk of tiger-seal over dried fish and vegetables." Korra pat the polar bear dog's back as the beast ate. "And she's the only one privileged enough to get fish around here since the temple only allows vegetarian food."

"Lucky girl." Bolin commented jokingly.

"Yup, very lucky." Korra tossed her arms in the air with an expression of mock jealousy. "Anyway, here's what I was thinking- almost nobody comes in here besides me and two Acolytes that sometimes feed Naga and clean this place up. That side of the shelter…" She pointed at a particular corner in far end of several closed off little pens, it was the same corner where she had once been in very compromising positions with Noatak. "…is almost never used because there are never enough animals to fill this place."

"I think I see where you're going with this but if a tunnel here fills with water or collapses on itself, people will notice, besides, where would you put all the moved rocks? If it's rocks that is, if you happen to hit sand or loose sediment, there's no earthbending around that." Mako promptly pointed out all the flaws in the plan.

"Yes, but if it is solid rock or dirt this just might work." Asami was the one defending the plan this time. "And we are on high ground, so even if it filled with water that would help stabilize the tunnel without overflowing since it would just stop at sea-level."

"Plus, water isn't a problem for Noatak." Korra grinned.

"What if the whole thing collapses while you dig it?" The firebender leaned against the wall, awaiting a solution. "It's too dangerous."

"It wouldn't." Asami looked deep in thought but began designing some sort of structure on the dirt floor with loose pieces of hay. "From here it's like digging a well with a single branch near the bottom. I think I can calculate more or less where to place support beams. It's simple math, I have a harder time calibrating a satomobile engine than doing this."

"Ok, fine. Last question- how would hide this huge hole if someone actually came in here?" Mako waved in the directions of the closed pens.

"For now?" Korra looked at the area in question then back at her friends. "Hay. We can think of something more permanent later."

"You're taking this too lightly, Korra." The firebender frowned disapprovingly. "I don't like it."

"Why are you so against this, Mako?" Korra snapped irritably.

"Because you're creating an opening for any enemy to waltz right in too if they happen to find out about it." It wasn't the answer the Avatar had expected and that threw her off a little but she recovered fast.

"It's also a good escape hatch if we need one, plus even if an enemy got this far, he'd still have a hard time actually getting inside the temple without help." Korra grinned daring Mako to poke holes in that theory.

"Ok and how is your precious Noatak going to get inside after he gets this far?" The firebender stared at her with skepticism painted all over his face. "There's a reason nobody really bothers about protecting this spot, Korra- it's not connected to the temple itself and its isolated enough that anything suspicious would be easily noticed. Plus he can't exactly climb all the way up to your window with all this heavy guard duty."

"I have that part taken care of." The avatar grinned triumphantly. "I couldn't find any security flaws that could allow anyone the time to enter the island but if someone were already inside there are a couple of blind spots and the hours when guard duty changes also opens up a few windows."

"And I suppose I'm the one that will get all this information to your baby-daddy?" Mako mocked sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem with that, hotshot?" Korra crossed her arms in defiance.

"Why should I aid your little romantic dates when I think the whole plan is too risky?"

"Because you're my friend and you know you want to see me happy." The Avatar smirked with certainty.

"And because I'm asking you as your girlfriend to help them out." Asami appealed to Mako as well.

"Yeah and because you kinda owe Noatak a lot by now with work and all." Bolin added a little hesitantly.

"Alright, alright! I get it already. I'll do it." Mako held up his hands in defeat, he never really intended on denying them his help but he wanted to be damn well sure Korra knew the consequences of it all, not to mention that it felt a little bizarre to help his ex-girlfriend turned best friend meet in secret with their old enemy for romantic trysts.

"Excellent." Korra cracked her knuckles and looked at Asami. "How long do you need to calculate the whole thing with the beams?"

"I think I'll have to do it as the thing gets dug since we really don't know how deep it will have to go but it shouldn't be too hard." The raven-haired woman dug out a smaller planner with a connected pencil from her coat pocket and went to work. "You can feel when you reach sea-level even if you're underground right? I hear waterbenders can do that."

"Yep." Korra nodded. "What time is it?" She questioned them in general.

"Ten-thirty." Mako answered, checking his pocket-watch.

"We have about two hours before lunchtime, people will start looking for us by then. I don't know if we can manage to finish a tunnel that fast but we could at least start." The Avatar seemed excited.

"Korra, we can finish this faster than a fireferret eats an apple." Bolin winked, pointing at Pabu for emphasis since the little animal was snacking on one of Naga's dried fruits.

"Woah, woah, wait a second." Mako interrupted the conversation. "You aren't actually planning to dig too, are you?" He pointed at Korra. "There's no way we're letting you bend that much weight and pressure in rocks in that condition."

"Oh for crying out loud! I'm pregnant, not useless!" Korra stomped her foot and cracked open the first piece of dirt where the tunnel would start. "I'm getting really tired of that crap. Stop patronizing me."

"Actually, Mako has a point." Bolin came closer and pat Korra's back tentatively. "I'll do it, we'll need you to waterbend later when the tunnel opens out and that's going to be pretty tricky so save your strength for that."

"But…" Korra hesitated then looked towards Asami for support but the green-eyed women wasn't on her side for once. "Ok, let's compromise. You dig, I put up the beams."

"Sounds ok by me." Bolin turned to Mako for confirmation.

"Fine. Don't get yourself hurt or we'll all be in trouble with _him_." Mako didn't really need to point out who he was talking about.

"Let me worry about him." Korra poked at Mako's chest a little too hard the pointed at the entrance. "And keep watch."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I can't believe this is chapter 100 already and there's still a huge chunk of story to go…_

_And I kind of felt like I was turning Noatak into Voldemort in this chapter. xD)_


	101. The Passage

Digging a tunnel that large turned out to be a lot trickier than Korra and Bolin predicted. While Mako kept watch, Bolin bent the hole down and would leave behind a stony spiral stair casing for Korra and Asami to follow; as earthbenders both the Avatar and Bolin could detect weaknesses in the structure but Asami was invaluable in correcting those by calculating where the beams should go; by the time Korra was bending the forth rocky slab in order to create a beam across what was now more of a well than a tunnel she had to ask where Asami had learned such skills but once again the raven-head just called it simple math and chalked up her experience to growing up surrounded by mechanical engineers including her own father.

The main problem of their little endeavor was where to put all the dirt Bolin was dislodging, most of it he tried to compact down and sideways thus reinforcing the walls and sparing the need for extra beams as he bent his way down but there was a limit to how much one could compress dirt and rock, they just hoped they wouldn't hit that limit too soon and end up having to pile the rubble outside because that was far too conspicuous.

Sometime around noon they stopped. Both Bolin and Korra were getting tired, the well was only close to halfway done and hadn't even hit sea level yet but they couldn't risk having anyone come find them so the earthbender's predictions for speed were shattered, the only positive side was that he had not hit sand or any pockets of sediment, only solid dirt and rock.

Once out of their little construction again, Korra moved a slab of rock over the hole to hide it and they dusted it with hay, then Asami pointed out that they couldn't go back into the temple covered in dirt so the Avatar bent the snow into water in order to try and use waterbending and earthbending to wash away the muddy dirt smudges from her and, most importantly, Bolin's clothes; by the time she bent the water off the clothing he was shivering but impressed.

Lunch was pleasant, Korra didn't even have time to ask Pema if her friends could join because the woman had already set places for them at the table, after all the airbender family had become quite close to Korra's friends when they lived at the temple during the war and were now seen more like extended family than simple acquaintances. Nonetheless, Asami apologized for the intrusion and they all helped Pema with whatever was needed and the meal ended up being as fun as ever- the now six year old Meelo was still infatuated with Asami and often challenged Mako for the woman's attention while the latter chatted with Pema, Jinora enjoyed Bolin's jokes and Ikki liked playing question games with the earthbender too while Korra dug into her food with voracious hunger.

After lunch it started to snow quite heavily again and since both Mako and Asami had the day off, Korra's friends decided to stay for the day or at least that was what they were telling the others so when all the dishes were taken care of, Mako ended up playing Pai Sho with Tenzin while they discussed any findings the police have made that might concern the Air Nomad Councilor, Bolin played around with the kids by showing Pabu's tricks and Asami was deep in discussion with Pema about something girly that Korra didn't even want to care about. The Avatar had something else she had to do though, they couldn't go right back to the tunnel because Mako had pointed out that it would be too obvious and she did need to handle something so she excused herself and left the tower, walked down the snowy grounds of the island and spotted Lisu being relieved from her shift, she figured Twig was also having lunch by then so she asked the woman to come with her and Lisu merely nodded quietly and followed all the way up to the sentry quarters.

Korra was right and found the commanding guard slurping on noodles when she walked into the barracks. The other sentry that was with him, the new guy Sheng, stopped whatever humorous banter they were exchanging and stood up immediately in a sign of respect but Twig hadn't been that formal with her in years so all he did was stop eating and stand a little straighter.

"To what do we own this visit, kiddo?" Twig smiled lightly but the weariness in his green eyes was obvious.

"I need to talk to you and Lisu right now." Korra crossed her arms and waited for Lisu to remove her cape and stand next to Twig. Sheng excused himself and left silently.

"Well, go ahead." Twig encouraged her to continue.

"Firstly, let me get one thing straight- Avatar or not, I am an adult and I am sick and tired of letting the Order run my life. Don't get me wrong, I respect all of you and I'm grateful for all the hard work throughout the years but I'm done having to bend to White Lotus rules. I'm not saying I want the Order out of my life because I know that's not going to happen whether I want it or not but while I never tried to get involved in the work of you sentries and I still won't, I also won't allow you to smother me or hinder my life for the sake of your duty, get it?" The Avatar spilled out all the words with anger bubbling in every syllable but she managed to remain fairly composed.

"And what exactly does that mean?" The male guard enquired, he was much more laid back than Hadi had been so it made Korra's task of facing him a whole lot easier.

"It means I'm setting down some rules. I don't care what the Order says, the White Lotus exists for the sake of the Avatar and as Avatar I have limits I want to impose."

"Such as…?" He egged her on somewhat amused while Lisu remained silent.

"Ok, first- no more barring people from the temple like what happened this morning! If anyone wants to see me just call me and I'll decide if I see the person or not, after all it could an ex-bender needing help or something equally important and the temple is a place of peace that never turned anyone away and will not start doing so now. Plus my friends are ALWAYS welcome no matter what, get it?"

"Understood. Next demand?" Twig leaned back on his chair, watching her curiously. He and the newbies had actually heard that exact same lecture from Master Tenzin earlier after the little hiccup with the Avatar's friends so there was no need to argue the matter further.

"Second- you can keep your security but I'm sick and tired of having someone hovering over me all the damn time! You think I can't see them? I can, I always know when someone is staring at me behind my back and I'm sick of it."

"Alright, maybe we can tone down on that when you're in the island." Twig nodded patiently, knowing full well that if they pushed Korra too far with security she would just loose trust in them and might just disappear again thus making life harder for everyone.

"Not maybe, just do it." Korra huffed and uncrossed her arms to set her hands on her hips. "My third demand is simpler- no more sentries patrolling inside the temple, ESPECIALLY around any sleeping quarters at night. Do what you want outside but nobody feels comfortable with guards indoors and I can't sleep knowing that there's a guard walking outside my bedroom every fifteen minutes, just look at these pits under my eyes!" Korra pointed at the dark circles under her eyes; it was a lie of course, a guard outside her room wasn't what hindered her sleep but she might as well take advantage of whatever she had to make sure nobody suspected what really happened in that room.

"Well…" Twig looked at Lisu, this was her department since she managed the female sentries that patrolled inside the tower at night but the woman merely nodded quietly again. "Alright, we'll make sure no sentries patrol around the temple's sleeping accommodations at night, be it in the tower or in the Acolyte quarters."

"Good. That's it _for now_. Try to loosen up a bit, will you?" Korra relaxed at last and let out a long breath, she actually hadn't expected it to be so easy, perhaps if she had stood up to the Order earlier she wouldn't have felt so smothered, then again she had never had much reason to complain before Noatak became her secret and she had never really realized that she had the option to confront them so maybe she had never noticed just how tight the security was around her since she had spent most of her childhood and teenage years trying to ignore it completely.

"All we do is for your safety, Avatar Korra, but we will try to tone down a little if it truly bothers you so much." Twig stood respectfully and smiled at her.

"Of course it bothers me! I know you're here to protect me but I've done well all by myself in the past, I don't need everyone to be so condescending now!"

"Look, I thought it was obvious but apparently you haven't realized yet so let me explain something." Twig moved around the table to stand in front of Korra with his usual playful smile. "You should be aware that the only reason security is so tight is not because the Order doesn't trust your skills or because of this lunatic running around and threatening your safety, it's because you are vulnerable at the moment and we are trying to protect your family as much as you, I'm sure as soon as the baby is born even Master Tenzin will loosen up the guard around you, we all have faith in your strength after all. You may feel that the Order of White Lotus sees you as their weapon or pawn or symbol but we don't, we have seen you grow and you are more of a leader to us than a charge, we just want to ensure that we do what we can to keep you safe, that is our goal and our honor."

"Oh…" Korra blinked stupidly for a moment, she had no idea what to say to that because she hadn't expected the Order to see her as anything more than a troublemaking kid that they were stuck with even after she proved herself in the war; they had never treated her like an adult before and she had never had enough freedom from the Order to actually show them that she could take of herself like a normal person and although she knew that the sentries liked and respected her they had always kept their distance and just followed orders, not to mention that Korra had always felt like she wasn't living to the Order's expectations because Aang's shoes were just too big for her to fill so Twig's sudden words took her completely by surprise and yet seeing the guards from this new perspective suddenly made her feel a little bad for being so angry before.

"Do you understand now? We never yielded to you before because you were still a kid growing up but now if you wish we will back down and give you a little more freedom because, as you said so yourself, you are an adult now. Just let us keep doing our job regardless."

"Ok, I get it." Korra backed away a little flustered but refused to apologize, she wasn't going to back down on her terms no matter how bad they made her feel for misunderstanding them before. "Thanks, Twig." She then looked at Lisu. "And, Lisu, I know you guys are new and all so you aren't really to blame but I seriously couldn't take any more of this, I need to lay down some rules."

"No problem, kiddo." Twig did a playful half-bow for her.

"Your discomfort is the last thing we want, Avatar Korra. We don't really _have_ to follow your orders seeing as our superior is Master Tenzin and this is his domain but, as my comrade put it, what we do we do for you so we will do our best to compromise and respect your wishes." Lisu spoke at last in her soft low voice.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted." Korra didn't know what else to say so she headed out the door, thus ending the longest talk she had ever had with any Lotus sentry. "See you later."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Sometime in the afternoon after Korra returned from her conversation with the sentries, Tenzin had been called to the city for something regarding the Council, the children were studying with the Acolytes and Pema was busy bathing Rohan so the Avatar and her friends had time to themselves. The brothers ended up helping one of Korra's guards bring up a new batch of mail to her room and after that they lounged around for a while, burning up time with trivial discussions until it was safe to head outside again without attracting suspicion.

Nobody got in their way this time since both the Acolytes and the sentries were avoiding unnecessary trips outside while the snow began to fall more heavily and the wind blew strongly enough to whip clothing and slap skin with cold so harsh that it sawed down to their bones. For Korra that little snowstorm wasn't a big deal but for her friends who had never seen such a rigorous winter in their hometown, it was quite discouraging weather.

"Holy monkey feathers! It's so cold." Bolin was shivering and complaining with chattering teeth once they were back inside Naga's corral. The polar bear actually seemed excited about the weather and was sniffing around the group curiously when Pabu jumped onto her rump again.

"No, it's not." Korra laughed at the way Bolin shook the snow off his clothes like a polar dog. "This is just some good old fishing weather, you guys are such lightweights."

"No, you're just absurdly resistant to the cold. Not all of us grew up in the tundra, Korra." Asami replied with a shiver.

"And if I recall correctly you were the one that practically had a meltdown during our summer heat." Mako actually had his arms around his girlfriend, trying to warm her up though he didn't risk using firebending in enclosure full of dry hay.

"Details, details." The Avatar waved their replies away with a smirk and bent off the stone slab that hid their little project. "On the plus side, this weather helps hide what we're doing in here."

"How about we hurry up and finish so we can back inside where it's warm?" Bolin was rubbing his hands together and already slipping down the improvised stairs in the well.

The hole itself was wide enough for a group of four or five people the size of the earthbender and was already deep enough that they couldn't see the bottom without Korra's use of firebending to give them light but Asami and the Avatar slipped right in after Bolin despite the darkness, leaving Mako to keep watch once again who took the chance to set up improvised training targets on the ground and walls so that if anyone showed up they could just pretend to have gotten distracted practicing Pro-Bending moves when they came to get Naga.

Luckily, nobody came along to interrupt the work and Bolin managed to dig below sea level in little over an hour, he probably could have done it faster if noise, vibration and structure weren't still an issue but to keep things discreet he had to move much slower. By the time they were sufficiently below sea-level Asami warned Bolin to start bending ahead rather than down, she figured it was the closest direction to take to reach the water without tunneling under the actual temple itself and she was right. Korra warned Bolin to stop as soon as she began to sense water only a few yards away, it would be seriously dangerous if the earthbender suddenly bent a hole and let the full pressure of the water burst in on them; Asami took a few moments to check her calculations- by then Korra had put up more support beams in that small stretch of horizontal tunneling than she had in the entire downwards well but everything appeared to be safe and sturdy so it was time to crack open the channel.

Bolin and the Avatar slowly bent the rocks ahead just enough for seawater to start leaking in, then Korra bent the water into a shaky bubble around them, in the condition she was in with her rusty bending it was a little harder to maintain the bubble as well as the small flame that gave them light, something that would have been basic to her before, but she managed fairly well until the leaks allowed the entire passageway to flood around their bubble and once that water pressure had evened out, Bolin bent the rest of the rocks away, opening the tunnel out to the sea completely.

The sudden rush of water pressure almost made Korra crack in the few moments it took for Bolin to conceal the exit with carefully placed rocks since they didn't want to risk any waterbender sentries finding it, for one single terrifying moment she feared her bending would break and they would drown down there or get slammed into the rocky walls and for that moment she berated herself for having underestimated the force of nature but she held and they pulled through. All three friends managed to run back into the vertical well still inside Korra's water bubble even as it allowed freezing seawater to leak inside in shaky drips, the weak flame that lit their path was consuming too much oxygen and their racing breaths were too but rather than allow the Avatar to bend them all up in said bubble to get out faster, they rushed up the now slippery staircase as fast as humanly possible by foot until at some point halfway up they emerged from the water and the bubble popped.

They all leaned against the dirt walls, panting for air and shaking with cold as water soaked their clothes and hair and for a long minute they just tried to steady their hammering hearts and fill their lungs with oxygen as all the anxiety and adrenaline wore off.

"That was way too close." Bolin breathed out at last.

"Everyone alright?" Asami questioned in the dimness of the well as Korra's flame just barely flickered in the air between them.

"I think so, at least I am. Korra? How's the baby?" The earthbender blinked in the gloominess to look at the Avatar.

"We're fine." Korra replied calmly. "Asami?"

"I'm freezing but otherwise alright." The raven-head seemed to visibly relax at their replies.

"We did it!" Bolin grinned victoriously despite his pallor.

"Yeah, we did it!" Korra beamed in reply, still catching her breath and feeling completely winded, more so than the other two. "Thanks Bo, you were the hero today. I totally owe you for this."

"Don't mention it." The earthbender smiled proudly.

"It's kinda exciting to be working on something together again, isn't it?" The Avatar chuckled, feeling fully awake, alive and useful for the first time in days. Bolin agreed quite enthusiastically.

"Let's not tell Mako what happened down there, ok?" It was Asami who made the wise suggestion.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Korra laughed lightly and Bolin joined her in agreement. Suddenly they were all laughing with relief as well as a sense of accomplishment.

Once outside the newly created secret passage, Mako was on them like a mother-hen asking exactly what had happened and why they were so breathless and soaked but they all kept their end of the agreement and just told him that they had gotten wet on the way out which actually helped wash away the dirt stains from their clothes, the only problem was that after Korra bent the water from their clothing, it was stiff and still stained with salt lines but that was easy to shake off and disguise. The Avatar finished off by lidding the passage with a slab of ice that she covered with a slight dusting of dirt and hay given that Noatak wouldn't be able to bend any a rock covering but could handle ice easily, the lid should stay solid and hide the entrance so long as the cold weather remained and that gave her time to find an alternative to hide the passage.

After everything was set and all traces of what they had been doing were cleared up, the group called Naga and Pabu and headed out, ready to go back inside with the polar bear dog trotting around the snow, ignorant of the wind, all the way up to the Airbender Tower. Once inside they took the chance to clean up properly before they plopped themselves by the warm stove in the kitchen, sipping on hot green tea as Korra slipped Mako the information he had to hand over to Noatak until Pema walked in to start preparing dinner.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Because the White Lotus sentries are so misunderstood and underestimated…) _


	102. Because I Love You

Once again Korra found herself sorting out mail and yawning in total boredom as the evening grew chillier and windier outside. She hadn't slept much the night before, between her broken rest against Naga to avoid dreaming and the excited hope that Noatak might show up she hadn't been able to sleep more than a couple of hours; of course she knew it was unlikely for Noatak to appear on the very first night after Korra had sent the information about the new passage and security through Mako, after all it could take days before the two men actually spoke again and he might want to make sure that the passage really hadn't been found but that didn't stop her from being overly anxious, plus the almost drunken quality of her need for sleep only added to that anticipation.

According to the clock on her desk it was just past eleven and the airbenders had long since gone to bed, leaving the Avatar alone in her room, sorting out letters that she didn't really feel like reading even if some of them came all the way from other countries. She was starting to consider issuing a public statement asking people to stop writing and just express their gratitude some other way like charity or something, she didn't even care so long as she didn't have to handle all that paperwork anymore, it made her feel more like some shallow celebrity than the Avatar- what had happened to the solemn respect people had for the Avatar in the old days? Since when had it become a matter of popularity?

"I'm so bored, Naga…" Korra complained into the desk with her face pressed to it as she shoved away a pile of unread letters. She had already read enough that night to come across everything from hate messages to donations and fan mail as well as invitations she was just going to ignore altogether. All she wanted was to be able to do something physical, something like drill through bending forms, train airbending, have Pro-Bending practice or just run, swim or fight or anything where she could wear herself out to her hearts' content and sleep like a log afterwards.

The polar bear dog huffed sleepily from its spot on the floor as if agreeing with her and as much as Korra wanted to fall asleep on that tabletop her aching back wouldn't let her so she got up and stretched lazily, then began organizing the piles of paper inattentively.

"Ah! Not again!" A sudden sharp slice of pain in her palm woke her up from the tired stupor immediately as she handled one of the envelopes, inside was nothing but bone needles that pierced through the paper when she clutched it and a piece of parchment with the character for 'equality' on it. Korra incinerated the note immediately in her rage, she didn't want to be mad about something so petty but the childish bullying was getting on her nerves. "Screw this." She opened a random desk drawer and shoved all the remaining unsorted letters inside messily.

The Avatar was just about to slam the drawer shut when she realized it was the one where she had slipped some of her things from the night of the solstice- her hairpin was there, as well as parcel with the money she had won on the prune-eating booth which she was now wondering whether it had survived the destruction or not. She closed the drawer and flicked off her lamp before leaning to Naga's fur but now something else was on her mind- what to do with that money? As the Avatar she had never needed to worry about such things until she actually arrived in Republic City and the Order would probably want to keep providing for her which was something she had never put much thought into.

"Maybe I've been taking what I have for granted." Korra murmured to herself as she looked up at the ceiling in the darkness of the room and instinctively traced up her bump with the tips of her fingers. "I guess I can understand why the Order doesn't want me worrying about money, I have bigger things to focus on than that but…"

Suddenly a very complicated thought was slipping into Korra's mind- it was fine for her to depend on the Order, after all her training and her responsibilities towards the world were more important than currency and thus she couldn't be distracted by it but what about her baby? The White Lotus really had no reason to provide for the kid as they did for her, in fact given who the father was it would be hypocrisy to expect that, though Korra knew that they probably would help either way and that made her uncomfortable, it just felt wrong. She wanted to be the one to provide for her child, she didn't want to depend on others for that, how could she really call herself an adult, how could she really claim to be an accountable Avatar and authority figure when she couldn't even be a responsible human being?

"Ugh, this is giving me such a headache." Korra slapped a hand over her eyes tiredly. "Maybe I'm really not ready to do this, maybe I really shouldn't be a mom." And with that thought came the reminder that she had little over three months to get used to it whether she was ready or not and her insides rolled and clenched with anxiety at the thought while her tired mind tripped on all sorts of scary possibilities and exhaustion made her sight blur despite the troubled mental images. "No wonder Kyoshi and Yangchen never had kids…"

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"I know you're trying to run from me…" That genderless voice is back in her dreams, whispering teasingly with mock tenderness in her ear from behind. "You can't… No, you can't…"_

_"Oh, not this. Please, not again." The Avatar tries to move, tries to turn or escape or thrash, hoping that she's moving in real life and hoping that it will wake Naga and in turn wake her too but her body is frozen in that gloopy submerged world, she can't think over the sudden suffocation that threatens to pop her lungs and all she can hear is that wispy genderless voice and a slight bubbly tap, like the legs of a skeletal creature closing in on her as a predator closes in on easy prey._

_"Why are you so mean to me…?" The voice croons so close that Korra can almost feel the words slither on her neck like a cold breath. "I chased them away for you… They were hurting you… They won't hurt you again…" The thing is awfully chatty tonight and it does not go unnoticed._

_"Who?" The word slips out of Korra's mouth in bubbles and for some reason her curiosity overpowers her fear for once._

_"Shhh…" That cold slender hand from before slides up the Avatar's neck unhurriedly and she shivers automatically, swallowing down her fear, but it comes up to rest over her mouth, silencing her as the other long hand trails its shadowy fingers through the mass of her floating wet hair in a crazy manic mock of a caress. "If you don't come to me… I will…" _

_Before the voice can finish the words are cut short by an angry hiss, the thing or person or whatever it is lets go of Korra so fast that it's nails rake her jaw painfully but before the sting can even settle in the shadowy figure is gone and the watery landscape is popping away as if eclipsed by a higher force until she can finally breathe again._

Korra awoke with a shuddering gasp, gulping for air and suddenly thrashing in panic when she realized she was no longer leaning against Naga's warm comforting fur but instead was suspended in someone's arms.

"Calm down, Korra." The low deep rusty voice made the Avatar open her eyes at last and relief poured into her like the warmth of a summer sun.

"Noatak." Korra breathed out the name as he settled her on the bed but she didn't let him escape and instead pulled him close so they lay sideways facing each other and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest just to make sure he was really there and this wasn't another illusion.

"Are you alright?" The masked man settled next to her and allowed her to cling to him while he caressed up her back for comfort. She was cold and shivering, he had found her asleep on the floor next to Naga and although the polar bear dog was warm, the wintry night was still too cold for the Avatar to sleep uncovered like that so he had picked her up to put her to bed and only then had he realized how tense and distressed she was in her dreams.

"…I am now." Korra murmured into his clothes and finally looked up at him without letting go. She felt a little better in his arms and was thankful to have been woken, the dream hadn't really left any lingering feelings or sensations behind like her spiritual dreams often did but that fact just made her panic worse because when dreaming of that shadowy form she never knew what to expect, what was real and what wasn't, and she feared what it could do to her when she was helplessly asleep.

"Are you sure?" Noatak removed his mask as he watched her carefully, his hand moved up to trail across a set of sharp scratches on her jaw. "What happened?" She hissed slightly at the sting his touch incited and reached to feel the same spot on her face, feeling the welting open scratches on her skin and cursing under her breath while he watched the color drain from her face until she looked ashy, sickly and frightened all over again, prompting him to insist more firmly- "Korra, what's wrong?"

"Noatak…" Korra clung to him again, digging her fingers into his clothes and breathing rapidly in the chilly darkness of the room, a whole new wave of terror was brewing in her. "…I'm scared."

Noatak was stunned for a few seconds, he had only once heard Korra admit those words out loud and though the context had been completely different it was still so totally unlike her but this time it was worse, this time her voice shook as if she was holding back tears, this time she clung to him in despair and looked as vulnerable as a lost child in his arms. This wasn't the Avatar he knew, this wasn't his Korra and that sparked something inside him, a protective feeling that warned against some terrible and wrong presage.

"I'm here. You'll be alright." Rather than press her for details, Noatak merely held her in that tight embrace and whispered the soothing words which seemed to undo whatever little bit of resistance she still had and caused the Avatar to break down crying into his chest. The reaction only served to worsen the feeling of bad omen that now hung in the air.

Noatak wanted more than anything to know what was wrong, Korra had always been unpredictable to him, at least ever since he had really begun to know her, but this sort of thing rang all the worse alarms in his mind, it brought him back to the days they spent in the South Pole and the nightmares he would wake her from but even with those dreams that he knew were intensely disturbing she had still never once admitted to being scared and refused to truly show her weaknesses even if she trusted him with her vulnerability. He knew Korra hid her fear and insecurities not because of lack of trust or due to shame but because she denied those feelings even to herself which was exactly why having her admit such a thing so suddenly was worrisome, more so than the scratches on her face or the marks on her hands.

These worries also brought forth something new for Noatak himself, he wasn't really thinking about it consciously, he was much too focused on Korra, but somewhere in the back of his mind a realization began blooming- he had once thought himself unable to care for any living thing any more, he would use and discard of others and protect only himself and his goals but Korra had changed that and he had steadily grown more human with the ardent desire to protect his Avatar laced with a greedy need to possess her and yet now he saw that the caring loving boy he had once been was slowly breaking through the shell of the cold detached man he had become, it wasn't the natural protective instinct or the love her felt for Korra and the baby she carried, it was something else that happened to be nostalgic and bittersweet for it hurt to care and empathize so much about the pain of another living being and although this reaction had been present for a long time, only now when he held the crying Avatar in his arms did it finally make sense.

It took a very long time for Korra to finally settle down- she cried and hiccupped until her head pounded, her eyes burned, her throat felt raw and his coat was stained through with tears; her fingers had clung so hard to his clothes that when she finally loosened her grip they were stiff and painfully cramped; she had remained curled to his body clinging on for so long that she felt numb and achy all over, not mention cold in the wintry night air but not once had Noatak let go, he had continued to whisper soothing words for all that time and his hands had rhythmically rubbed up her back even long after one of them had gone numb under her weight.

According to the clock it was just past two when Korra was able to dry out her tears and breathe normally again but the Avatar no longer knew how much time had been spent sleeping and how much time had been wasted crying, yet after pouring out all that accumulated stress and dread she felt much better than she had ever expected, she had no idea what had turned on the tap to her fears and emotions like that but she was thankful for Noatak's support throughout the entire meltdown, he was the reason she felt grounded again and her nerve was slowly starting to return thanks to his presence.

"Sorry about that." Korra broke the silence, murmuring without looking him in the eye, now that the worse was over she was starting to feel embarrassed by the outburst.

"Feeling better?" Surprisingly, it was his casual tone that shooed away her shame better than any words of reassurance that she could possibly think of.

"Yeah." She sat up stiffly and rubbed her puffy eyes, felling tired and overwhelmed. "I've been bottling that up for a few days now and it hasn't let me sleep too well. I guess something just made me snap."

"By something do you mean your dreams or me?" Noatak sat up too but gave her space to breathe.

"Both, I guess." Korra sighed blearily and moved to lean against him, finally looking him in the eye. "Thank you."

"No need." He wrapped an arm around her again.

"So the tunnel worked?" Korra tried to grin but it was a weak mask to uphold.

"Yes, better than I could have predicted."

"Does that mean you'll visit more often?"

"Hopefully." Noatak watched her face light up more sincerely at his reply but he had to know what was going on. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You won't let it go unless I do, right?"

"Obviously." Truthfully, if Korra hadn't wanted to talk about the matter he would respect her wishes but he knew her well enough to know that she just needed the excuse to actually open up, proud woman that she was.

"It started three days ago…" She hesitated for a moment. "No, actually I think it started long before that but anyway… Sometimes I have these dreams, not like the dreams you know of from before, these don't feel like a message and they don't leave behind side-effects once I wake up so I thought they were just that, just dreams that had no real significance."

"But they weren't." Noatak deduced as much by the anxiety in her voice.

"No, they weren't. Three days ago I had one of those dreams, it was more vivid and detailed than before and as creepy as it got I didn't think much about it when I woke up…until I noticed that the hand that been clutching my neck in the dream had left a bruise on my throat in reality."

"Are you saying a dream harmed you?"

"Yes. I don't think that was the intention, that thing in my dreams feels more insane and unstable than it does aggressive but I was shocked nonetheless." Korra had actually just realized that whatever that presence was it didn't hate her but it was dangerous in its own unpredictability.

"Did you discuss this with your airbending master?"

"Yes, and he turned to Katara for advice but even though she said that Avatar Aang had similar experiences in the Spirit World, she didn't actually know how to combat this when it came uninvited in a dream." Korra shivered slightly at the renewed sensation of insecurity and dread, if Katara didn't have the answer for something then Korra knew she had to worry.

"I assume it was happening again when I arrived tonight?"

"Yeah…" She reached up to reflexively touch the scratches on her jaw. "It felt like something had scared it away just before you woke me up."

"But it managed to harm you again." Noatak tipped her chin and stroked the wound almost unperceptively with the tip of his thumb.

Korra nodded with that shadow of fear still veiling her face, no matter how strong she tried to act, no matter how stubbornly she tried to compose herself, he could see the doubt in her.

"Sometimes…" Noatak cupped her wounded cheek carefully. "I wonder whether being Avatar is really worth all you put yourself through, or better yet, all you are forced to endure."

"It's not like I have a choice, you know?"

"I know." He nodded with reluctant stoicism. "I might not like it but I know and I realize that we cannot complain because if you were not the Avatar I would not be here and we would not have what we have together."

"Yeah, Yin-Yang, Karma, balance, blah blah blah and all the jazz." Korra sounded impatient but her hand cupped his over her skin and she leaned to his touch. "I don't really care so long as I'm strong enough to do what has to be done and still have you as my reward."

"You'll always have me, Korra. I'm not easy to get rid of." Noatak teased lightly but soon he sounded serious again. "But what exactly is it that you think you must do now?"

"I don't know… I don't know what is what anymore. I don't know what the Spirits are trying to tell me, all I know is that every time I'm about to fall asleep I fear for myself and the baby, I have no power in those dreams, I can't bend, I can't even move most of the time!" Korra was frustrated, so frustrated that her voice cracked again.

"Tell what happens in these dreams. You say some thing in them harms you but why? Is it a Spirit?" Noatak pulled her to his lap, holding her closer than ever as he tried to puzzle together the pieces of information.

"I don't know, it's too confusing. All I know is that I'm in this watery place, drowning but not really drowning, and this shadowy form keeps whispering creepy stuff at me."

"Such as?"

"Er…" The avatar racked her brain trying to remember. "Stuff like 'I miss you', 'Why won't you come to me?', 'You can't run from me', 'If you don't come to me, I'll go to you' and something about chasing away something that was hurting me." As soon as the words were out, Korra noticed just how stalker-like they sounded and it gave her chills.

"I see." The lack of useful information was irritating to say the least but the content of the words made Noatak fret for Korra more than ever. "Unfortunately, it's too vague to make out what this presence wants."

"Tell me about it! I mean, if it's going to freak me out, at least it could tell me why!" Korra frowned with annoyance.

"I will be honest with you- I don't like this at all, Korra."

"You think I do?" She snapped automatically. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"To begin with- sleep. You need rest and it will do you no good pass out from exhaustion and become even more vulnerable to whatever this is."

"I just told you something has the ability to physically hurt me in my dreams and your reply is 'sleep'?" The Avatar cocked a brow at him skeptically. "Pardon me if that doesn't seem like a very appealing option right now."

"Korra, I'll be right here by your side to wake you if anything seems even the slightest bit off and I will make sure to warn you before I leave this time."

"Yeah, tonight." Korra's fear was taking a rather manic dive into anger. "But what about tomorrow? And after that? If I keep worrying about something as automatic as sleeping, I'll go crazy!"

"We will find a solution. For now you are much too tired to think rationally so rest."

"And you'll just keep watch over me?" She meant to sound caustic but it came out hopeful.

"If that's what it takes, yes."

They stared at each other. There was a crackle in the air as if a fight or at least a disagreement was about to start and yet he only showed determination and candor in that stoic marred face of his and the Avatar was still much too frightened to refuse his offer, he was right after all- she couldn't go on like this, she couldn't let herself became exhausted to the point of becoming easy prey.

"Ok, but if it seems like I'm dreaming in the slightest you wake me no matter what." It was an order, not a request.

"Very well." Noatak agreed easily and saw Korra relax almost immediately, turning limp in his arms.

"I don't think I can fall asleep, though…" She murmured depressingly.

"You can." With that he made her lie back and wrapped them both with the heavy covers of the bed. Korra gave in and settled in his arms once more, trying to get comfortable.

"Why are so… so… like this to me? Why waste your time on this?" Korra's tired mind no longer had the attentiveness to find better wording but she asked the questions anyway in the darkness of the room as he held her securely, somehow she felt he probably could make better use of his time than wasting it risking his neck to sneak into an island only to watch his former enemy sleep.

"Because I love you."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I just had the irrational desire to watch "Nightmare on Elm Street" again… Poor Korra xD_

_Sorry the chapter was so small but it has a purpose like all the others.)_


	103. Pana

"Someone is looking better this morning." Pema smiled brightly when Korra joined the family for breakfast.

"And feeling better too." Korra tried to smile back but yawned instead. "Good morning, everyone."

It was the first time in several days that she actually got up early enough to eat with the airbenders but after Noatak had left she really hadn't slept anymore even though he had risked leaving after dawn, forfeiting the cover of the night, just be sure she had a little more rest. Luckily, he had been right and she had to admit that with him at her side she hadn't dreamed of the watery realm where the shadowy figure often waited for her so she actually felt rested for the first time in days, on the other hand that didn't mean she hadn't dreamt at all because she had.

The dream was a complete mess of images and things she was sure were memories, she had seen men in green uniforms betraying their leaders, she had seen snow and sand, she had even seen the faces that screamed at her again and she had felt pain in too many forms too number but the only thing constant, the only thing that made sense was the full moon hanging in the sky. Once she woke up, Korra had felt shaken to the core, she had felt panic, surprise and fear lingering in her body with a twinge of nausea but she had also felt hope and a distinct feeling that she could not describe but felt positive enough to blur out the rest and made her feel strangely refreshed. It was a spiritual dream, she knew that, but what it meant eluded her too much so she didn't dwell on it and merely enjoyed the rare pleasure of waking up in her lover's arms, she go stark raving mad if she stressed over every single dream.

"Good morning." Tenzin set down the newspaper he had been reading to look at her when she sat at the table. "What happened to your face?"

"You know what." Korra cleared her throat and pointed towards her neck, Tenzin seemed to understand the message and nodded somberly in reply.

"Has it worsened?" He looked alarmed.

"No, not really." She shrugged in a pretense of calm and took a sip of warm honeyed milk, a new craving that, luckily, Pema had had no trouble accommodating.

"Have you tried seeking out help with the Spirits?" Tenzin appeared calm as to not worry the others, he and Korra had already agreed that it would be best not to tell the rest of the family about the new dreams, they would just worry uselessly.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Korra rolled her eyes, she really didn't feel like spending hours trying to meditate only to end up with a cryptic message at best and last time she had been that desperate she nearly drowned as a result, Tenzin couldn't have forgotten that.

"I do but it seems you don't have much of a choice." The airbending master considered the options. "Perhaps you could try somewhere a little safer this time?"

"Probably won't work, the meditation pavilion is the only place in the island where I ever manage to achieve anything in that sense."

"You can always try, Korra."

"Yeah, I will, Tenzin." She reluctantly agreed and decided to focus on her food instead, in the end she would probably take the master's advice but the prospect sounded boring and not the least bit encouraging.

The usual light-hearted chatter filled the breakfast table, but the Avatar wasn't really listening, she was too distracted by Pema's cooking and the pang of hunger that seemed almost constant now; as Korra ate she ended up thinking whether asking for spiritual help would help or not, in her experience it usually just came with more complicated fragments of advice that never really helped and the few times that had actually been clear enough to help her had led into dangerous situations, then again if Yue and La had been willing to speak to her before, even though she forced that vision, then maybe she could try speaking to them again.

Korra got up abruptly, not really paying much attention to the sudden stares of the family as she carried her own dishware back into the kitchen, they had been mid-conversation but since she was too busy deciding on what to do she hadn't really noticed.

"Everything alright?" Pema watched the Avatar return moments later with a thoughtful little scowl.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, need to think." Korra left the room, climbed up to get her winter cloak and the left the temple where she found Naga waiting by the stairs. It wasn't snowing that morning but the frigid wind still howled with artic intensity all around them and the heavy cover of grey clouds obscured the winter sun, letting only the palest gloomy glow lighten the day.

The Avatar walked slowly around the temple with the enormous polar bear dog trotting excitedly up and down the snow around her, she was grateful that the sentries had upheld her request and no longer followed her every move like eagle-hawks even if she knew they would notice anything unusual. Korra needed a place to consider things and meditate now that she was at least rested enough to think clearly again but she was reluctant to return to little gazebo of her previous visions and the cold would probably hinder her focus if she wasn't careful.

"Any ideas on where to go, girl?" Korra spoke to Naga as the beast circled around her for the tenth time.

The polar bear dog barked playfully and nudged under Korra's elbow with its snout, a gesture that she knew well, it was a demand for affection and attention so the Avatar began running her gloved hands through Naga's fur, letting the animal lead her to wherever it wanted to go until after several long minutes of distracted walking they arrived at an isolated little clearing among some of the many thousands of trees that littered the island; these trees in particular were naked and skeletal for the winter but they shielded the tiny snowy clearing from the majority of the wind and their branches tangled up together towards the sky forming a little canopy that Korra assumed would make this a great place to rest in the summer.

"Not bad, Naga. Not bad at all." Korra pat the polar bear dog's flank gratefully and allowed it to run off again while she centered her feet and executed an earthbending move that raised a clear smooth tilted slab of stone from beneath the snow which she cleared with waterbending. It looked like a decent place to meditate, now she just hoped it would feel right too.

Korra sat on the cleared dirt ground, pulled the hood of her cloak up to shield her neck and as much of her head as possible from the cold and leaned her back against the tilted rock. It was comfortable enough that she could ignore the familiar weather and she really didn't think she could meditate in lotus position anymore, not with the pressure of the added baby weight, so instead she decided to try out Jinora's advice and just get comfy.

"Let's do this." The Avatar muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. At first it was a little hard to concentrate, the wind whistled loudly among the tree branches and the baby moved too much to let her focus on her breathing, without Jinora's little narration she found that it was harder to think of only one thing but after a while it became easier to time her breaths and she retraced the advice she had learned from the young girl.

«Apple. Apple.» She repeated over and over in her mind until she could clearly see the image slowly beginning to form behind her closed eyelids down to the last sharp little detail. By the time the little fruit consumed the attention of all her senses, she no longer heard the wind, it had just become part of her breath, the cold and the stone behind and beneath her were part of her body, the movement of the baby was as natural as the beat of her heart as well as the distant padding of Naga's steps.

Korra felt as if she was no longer really herself and had become an extension of the elements or of nature itself, or perhaps it was the other way around, maybe it was nature that felt like a part of her. Time blew by like something unimportant while she created and sensed the light that flowed warmly through her body as naturally as her own blood and yet it still required a great deal of effort to maintain that peace, her mind kept trying to stray and her poor patience and self-control didn't help in the least but Korra hung onto that light, letting it shield her from the outside world as she used it to cling to the delicate sense of peace and openness that flooded from within her. The only problem was that she no longer remembered why she was doing this or what exactly she hoped to achieve.

"Humans rarely ever know what they want, Avatar Korra. They think they do but they don't, it's when they are most open to anything that they often receive what they truly need." A wispy voice tapped at her conscience almost like the sound of falling snowflakes but, astonishingly, it did not startle her from that state she was in, instead it just dragged her in deeper.

Korra's eyes half-opened slowly, sluggishly, staring blankly at nothing in particular from beneath her lashes, she barely even remembered who she was and only vaguely registered that beneath the glow of shielding light she could feel power crackle and sizzle just under the surface of her being, the odd hollow but strangely cozy world she was barely seeing looked so sharp in its peaceful hues of some color she could not name; there was an almost inexistent scent in the air, like blood but strangely pleasant, a sound like the peaceful slosh of almost still water filled the background and beyond the sensation of light she could almost feel a unique density in the atmosphere. It registered somewhat unimportantly in her brain that she was in Avatar State and only a vague peaceful spark of curiosity managed to bloom in her through the trance.

"Who are you?" The multi-voice of the Avatar State whispered past her lips more like a breath than a question.

"Your oldest acquaintance." The soft voice seemed to slowly materialize into something only half solid in front of her motionless form. Korra couldn't really tell what it looked like, it almost seemed human but reminded her of all the people she had ever known as if it were permanently shifting into a myriad of different genders, faces, races and ages, the only thing she knew was that it wasn't a threat, there was nothing evil and maybe nothing good either about this being, it simply existed.

"A Spirit." Korra's echoing multi-voice sounded certain although she herself didn't understand the concept of doubt at the moment.

"By your standards, yes." The being moved a little closer in that empty world and settled in front of her in a mimic of her own tranquil pose.

"This is the Spirit World." It was an affirmation, not a question even though this hollow plane looked nothing like the Spirit World she saw in Aang's memories.

"A part of it." The being replied almost casually. "My part of it to be exact."

"And who are you?" Korra asked, not really caring if she got a straight answer.

"I believe your predecessors named me Pana." The being paused, maybe waiting for some sign of recognition from her but Korra gave none. "It's only natural that you would not remember me even though we have met over and over again across the wheel of time."

"You met other Avatars."

"I meet everyone, Avatar Korra."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." Pana smiled or at least Korra thought it was a smile since that ever-changing face was so hard to read. "I know every creature to have ever lived for I am Pana, guardian of the souls."

"Guardian of the souls?" Korra's lashes fluttered ever so slightly in a curious blink. It seemed the longer she spent in this world the more attuned to it she became and that slowly allowed her to feel like herself through the open peaceful trance that was nonetheless empty and uncaring.

"I care for every passing soul on their journey to rebirth. One of your past selves referred to me as Spirit of Reincarnation."

"What do you want from me?" Korra's multi-voice murmured the query with no real feeling.

"The question is- what do you need from me?" Pana's ever-changing eyes bore into her in a mix of every eye color, human or otherwise, she had ever known, ranging from blues, yellows, browns, greens and grays to liquid blacks, milky whites and even lilacs, teals, reds and hues she wasn't quite able to label. When Korra did not reply, the Spirit continued to talk- "You have always fascinated me. You are my oldest soul and yet I have never gotten to experience your company for long for you are always born as soon as you have died… And yet even after so many incarnations this is only the third time you come to me on your own."

"Why?" Korra had the distinct impression that she should be the one answering that question and the fact that she realized this showed that she was slowly adapting to this new experience. In the back of her mind she also wondered which other Avatars had met this being before her and what answers had they gotten.

"Because you need to know that which only I can tell you." Pana's light snowflake voice seemed to harden into something steely but yielding, Korra assumed it was about to get serious.

"Then tell me."

"It's not that simple."

"Why?" Korra tilted her head in gesture of quiet curiosity, unconscious to the fact that it was the first time she had moved since entering this world.

"Because you, with your human awareness, wouldn't understand… And there are rules- I can place you on the path but I cannot show what lies beyond each curve."

"Then put me on the right path."

"Do you like stories, Avatar Korra?"

"Why is that important?" The slightest little hint of frustration tinted the Avatar's voice.

"Do you?" Pana insisted without much feeling.

"I do."

"Perhaps you should pay better attention to your own tales, the ones that the you that now lives has forgotten. Tales of betrayal, loss, suffering, wisdom and long-lost promises."

"The lives of the other Avatars?" Korra's heavy lidded eyes finally opened completely to stare at the Spirit.

"The ones closer to home, at least."

"What does that mean?" Her stare intensified into a demanding glare.

"That is for you to find out."

"That's no help at all." Korra snapped with a little more feeling, a little more bite, she was starting to become more aware of herself as Korra and less as the passive Avatar in that unique trance. "Can you at least tell me anything about my dreams?"

"Rules, Avatar Korra, rules. Remember?"

"I am tired of the cryptic little puzzles of your kind. Either give me something concrete or just stop haunting me so I can do things my way."

"My, my… He is right, this version of you really is arrogant." The Spirit seemed amused by the sudden burst of rebelliousness in her.

"I am not arrogant." Korra felt her body tense as the power crackled under her skin.

"You are. You don't always show it but you are."

"Confidence is not arrogance." The Avatar protested.

"Ah, but confidence isn't really your strongest point, is it? Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You use that façade of self-assuredness and power to hide your constant need for approval and adoration, isn't that right? Your need to be the best at everything is born from your own insecurities, from your fear of never living up to you predecessor and disappointing all those with high expectations in you. All that haughtiness and pride are just ways to hide your shallow and childish desire for attention, are they not?" The Spirit floated closer, so close that Korra could almost touch it if she brought herself to want that and there was a mischievous and almost hostile air around it as if it was gloating about its own insight on her. "Isn't that why you're so attracted to that man in the first place? Because you cannot disappoint him anymore? Because he has thought the worst of you and still loves you? Because despite all the hatred he had for what you represent you saved him and so he can now only worship you in return?"

"Shut up." Korra's echoing multi-voice spoke softly in a quick snap but with a detached coldness that she didn't know could come from her. "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"No, you did not." Pana almost smiled again and the intimidating air seemed to disperse into amusement again. "And I did not offend. Truth is not insult."

"You're wrong about me." Korra's hands clenched into fists as the emotions of rage, frustration and cold hard denial began to corrode through the peaceful light around her.

"Am I?" The Spirit did a strange bubbly sound akin to a chuckle. "Or is it that you are too arrogant to accept your own selfish flaws?" Pana caressed across her face with an ethereal hand that felt more like the memory of a gentle warm breath than something solid. "Some might disagree but that doesn't make you a bad person, Korra… It doesn't mean you deserve any less than your predecessors… It merely makes you human and all the more special."

"Stop taunting me." The Avatar wanted to hiss out the words with rage but instead all they showed was impatience. "What does any of that have to do with why I'm here?"

"Ah, I've known you so many times but this version has such a sweet rebelliousness… I like it. Always so short-tempered. The previous you was simply too placid and accepting." The Spirit did the awkward bubbly chuckle again and, although the sound was kind, it was getting on her nerves. "It amuses me how hard you cling to your pride and how fiercely you cling to denial of your own flaws with child-like naivety. It's as if you are too innocent to see the darkness in your own soul."

"You want darkness? I'll show you darkness if you don't stop stalling!" Korra could feel her power sizzle and her rage corrode her shield of light and peace like acid but she wouldn't let it weaken her connection to that world, not yet, she would hang on by force if she had to.

"Such heated fire! Such stony stubbornness! And as unpredictable as water! I can see why you had so much trouble letting go of the physical world, peace does not come easily to someone of your nature."

"What do you want from me?!"

"To help you, Avatar Korra. And to be helped in return." Pana conceded at last.

"Then get to the point." Korra demanded, feeling more and more like her natural self with each passing second.

"Remember my advice. Pay attention to that which is right in front of you."

"Is that all you are going to tell me?"

"No, I have something else for you, something your impatient little human mind can understand more easily."

"Tell me."

"There is a soul causing trouble in this world as well as the one you inhabit now. I should be caring for that little one, helping it find its way back into your world through rebirth but it has been outside my grasp for a long time due to someone almost as old as I am. As the link between our worlds, it is your duty to return that soul to me."

"Where is it?"

"If it were that easy to find I would have told you so already. All I can say is that it walks your world but it does not belong there and you don't have much time to return it to me."

"How long?"

"Yue holds that answer, not I. In this plane time means nothing, it is different in every way for every soul and passage of time is inconsequential to a Spirit like me because of that."

"How can I find this soul?" For all the talk of time meaning nothing to it, Korra thought this Spirit did a pretty good job stalling and poking at her lack of patience.

"Oh, don't worry. Sangilak will find you."

"What?" The Avatar looked at Pana for more information but now that the message was delivered, the Spirit was already retreating, dissolving into to part of its own hollow world. "Wait? Is that the soul's name? I need more!"

Korra forced her unwilling body to move, to reach out and try to force the Spirit back, it didn't work though, her numb hands reached for Pana's dissolving form and she saw them for the first time covered in such pure cold white light that it almost seemed bluish and they moved too slow, clawing weakly at nothing- it threw her off for a moment and that single instance of distraction was enough for the Spirit to vanish and for this unique cozy world to begin cracking around the inexistent edges. It wasn't that her body was paralyzed like in her dreams, she could move just fine if she wanted to, the problem was wanting to move, the hard part was taking the instinctive emotions of the trance that made her feel distant, uncaring, peaceful, empty, open and purely spiritual and balancing them out with what her rational mind and body wanted to do.

The cracks in that plane of the Spirit World widened further, the whole thing crumbled apart until Korra was alone in her own mind again, still sensing the fading light that barely coursed through her body now; she automatically began to breathe out that light, slowly letting it seep from her body as the world –her world, the real world –began to make sense again. Korra realized her face was cold from the battering wind whose howl crept into her ears louder and louder, eventually she noticed her legs were stiff and her back ached from spending so long without moving against that hard rock.

The Avatar's eyes crept open at last, with her breath still in tune with the rhythmic pattern of meditation and exhaling out if dense puffs of steam, she had to blink against the brightness of white that blinded her for a second and saw that it had started to snow again and the ice had piled over her clothes.

"Finally…" Korra murmured breathily.

"That was a pretty interesting show."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Pana really is the name of the God of Reincarnation in Inuit mythology, he is said to care for the souls of the dead while they are in the underworld and then leads them into their new lives._

_I made Pana's "world" purposely bland because, as he says, his plane is different for every soul_

_Extra Note: To the Guest reader (please leave names!) that posted that huge review in chapter 98- thank you, I do love constructive criticism. However, you are right in the matter of Korra's development but she is too stubborn to change just yet, it will take some serious life changing events up ahead in the story for her to really mature, however you might have noticed that she is slowly becoming humbler and thinking things through a little more, her development so far is hard to notice because it is slow.)_


	104. New Developments

Korra was so startled by the sudden voice speaking next to her that she jumped in surprise and banged her head on the rock that she had been leaning against. Pain bloomed in the back of her head and made spots pop before her sight, automatically bringing the sting of tears to her eyes.

"Hey, hey! You ok, babe?" The person at her side appeared to be moving closer and Korra managed to blink through the pain to see who it was.

"Mei! What the heck are you doing here?" The Avatar grimaced and rubbed the back of her head, still a little surprised.

"Looking for you, of course. You skipped lunch so I was sent to find you, took me a while to track you down." The sentry examined Korra's head but seemed satisfied when she found no wound to treat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"It's fine. How long have you been here?" Korra actually wondered how long she herself had been out there.

"Not that long. You kinda scared me at first when you wouldn't react to me calling but I figured out what was happening from the whole glowing eyes thingy." Mei smiled and helped the Avatar up. "So that's the Avatar State, huh?"

"I'm not sure what you saw but yeah, probably." Korra was curious but she was also juggling her emotions between the troubled confusion caused by the talk with the Spirit and sudden proud excitement to inform Tenzin that she had finally, FINALLY, crossed into the Spirit World completely.

"It was pretty impressive. Your eyes were half open and glowing, you didn't move at all, the earth vibrated, the wind just spun around to avoid you, the snowflakes caught fire and died in flickers and little drops of water just hung suspended around you and there was this… aura just pouring out from your body… I can't explain it but it was awesome. I couldn't even come close to you!" Mei spoke in an excited rush, practically bouncing on the snow.

"I'm Avatar, baby. What did you expect?" Korra smirked and elbowed the sentry teasingly in the ribs, feeling the exhilaration win against the confusion. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Heh, you're just getting way too powerful." The woman teased and slung an arm around Korra's expanding waist. "It makes me miss the days when I was taller than you, at least I had some advantage then."

"What advantage? I could kick your butt even back then." The Avatar laughed as they began walking through the trees with Naga suddenly joining their pace. "Or did you forget that 'cause the snow froze your brain when I pinned you to it?"

"Ok, let's get one thing straight." Mei raised a finger, speaking sassily. "The only reason you could knock me down was because I let you."

"You let me. Uh-uh, right." The playful sarcasm in Korra's voice just served to rile the sentry even more.

"And if I recall correctly you rolled around a lot in that snow too when I knocked some sense into you."

"You mean _tried_ to knock some sense into me."

"Ok then, maybe you got all the power and I got all the sense." The curvy little women stuck out her tongue rebelliously.

"Are you calling me dumb or crazy?" Korra broke away from the companionable embrace, setting her hands on her hips; she tried to sound offended but couldn't stop the smirk on her lips.

"Hey, who needs a brain when you have Avatar State." Mei shrugged jokingly as they trudged up the snowy landscape towards the stairs that led up to the temple gates.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that one!" The Avatar bent balls of snow right out of the ground and flung them at the sentry.

Mei dodged the childish attacks quite easily and flung a handmade ball of snow in Korra's direction too; the Avatar stopped the ball mid-flight but missed a second one that smacked her in the face with a wet slush, it wasn't hard and she was laughing but it was enough for Korra to lose her balance, forcing Mei to cushion her fall out of instinct.

"You ok?" Mei looked up grinning after the Avatar had landed flatly on the smaller woman.

"Well, look who's eating snow now?" Korra laughed even harder, sitting victoriously over the sentry as she plopped a hand full of slushy ice over Mei's curly head.

"Ah! You did that on purpose!" Mei realized the trap too late. "That's not fair fighting."

"No, it's smart fighting." It took several moments for Korra to remember that she was actually sort of quoting Noatak and that brought an even sweeter smile to her lips.

While the Avatar was lost in a brief moment of reminiscence, Mei took advantage of the distraction to roll and pin Korra down instead- it was a gentle playful gesture and suddenly they were nine and eleven years old again, just rolling in the snow after a fight-turned-game. The friendship between Korra and Mei was something unique, it wasn't born from years of companionship or a very deep knowledge of each other, it wasn't the sort of symbiotic friendship in which their lives were intricately connected by mutual goals or tastes, it was just that sort of relationship based on a common past and one or two highly significant events or turning points in one's life that made them enjoy each other's company and the childhood nostalgia it brought along and the fact that when this bond was forged neither of them had had any other friends to compete for that attention only made their rare moments together all the brighter.

"You know, Korra… You really grew up to be cuter than I expected." The sentry's hear gear had long since fallen off and her light brown corkscrew curls were like a barbed wet mess around her face as she looked down at the Avatar.

"Er…Thanks?" Korra chuckled, half-pleased and half-embarrassed by the awkward position.

"I mean it, babe." Mei sat up and finally gave her some space. "Look, I'm just gonna say it out straight- I don't know what the deal is with that baby's dad so I'm not gonna make assumptions but if you ever feel lonely, you know you can lean on me, right?"

"What happened to your crush on Lisu?" Korra was already sitting up in the snow as well and finally getting cold as the ice began to soak through her clothes.

"It's a crush that's never going to go anywhere." Mei shrugged before smiling again, albeit a little sadly. "But you know that's not what I meant. I know we never really got to be together very long but you were my only friend as a kid, even if it was short lived that meant the world to me and I'll do anything to repay it."

"Mei, the feeling is mutual, you don't owe me anything. Besides, you're my bodyguard, I think I'm the one that will end up owing you someday." She was joking but that didn't make the words any less true.

"The offer still stands, babe." Mei stood and reached out a hand to help Korra up.

"I'll remember that." She accepted the help and wiped the snow off herself.

"You're shivering. Let's go back before Lisu punishes me for giving the Avatar a cold."

Korra chuckled but agreed and they made their way into the Airbender Tower together before Mei excused herself to return to work and the Avatar immediately decided to hunt down Tenzin.

The first person Korra found in the tower was Pema who was, surprisingly enough, meditating in the living-area with a sleeping Rohan on a basinet next to her, the rest of the place seemed silently deserted though. The Avatar waited patiently knowing full well that real meditation shouldn't be suddenly interrupted, not only was it rude, it could also give a heck of a headache and nausea to be suddenly pulled out of it; after a while though she began to consider that it might be better to just leave the woman and go look for Tenzin alone, after all she didn't like waiting and she figured Pema already had so little time for her own Acolyte practices already with four children and the household to care for so interruptions might not be welcome.

"Oh, Korra." The woman glanced at her suddenly, having come back to full awareness before Korra had noticed. "I wondered where you were. Are you hungry? I assume so since you skipped lunch."

"Yeah but it can wait, I want to talk to Tenzin first." Korra keep standing by the entrance of the room, more hasty than ever.

"I believe he's working with the other Acolytes but he should be returning for dinner soon."

"Ok, thanks." Korra turned to go wait for Tenzin by the door of his office but then stopped and spun around again. "Wait, it's dinner time already?"

"In about an hour or so." Pema stood quietly to head to the kitchen but stopped for a moment to look at the Avatar. "Is everything alright, Korra?"

"Yeah." Korra was trying to process her surprise at how time had slipped her by in the Spirit World. "If you see Tenzin before I do tell him I'm in his office, please."

"Alrig…" The woman didn't even have time to finish the single word of agreement because the Avatar had already disappeared around the corner.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The door slid open with a slight click and Korra stopped her impatient pacing immediately, speaking even before she could see who was coming into the little office.

"Tenzin! What took you so long?!" She walked towards the airbender as soon as the door opened enough for her to see him, she had been waiting for what to her felt like hours but in reality had only been less than one turn of the clock. "I finally did it!"

"Did what?" It wasn't Tenzin who answered, but the person who stepped in next to him- none other than Chief Lin Beifong.

"Beifong? What are you doing here?" Korra took a single step back and watched the airbending master and the police woman walk in looking stern and somber.

"Korra, Lin and I have some matters to discuss. Perhaps you'd like to come back later?" Tenzin sounded as patient and even-tempered as usual but he looked tired behind that peaceful front.

"What's so important that she had to come all…?" Before Korra could finish there was a new knock at the door.

"You called, sir?" Twig's familiar voice fluttered from the outside.

"Enter." Tenzin replied just loud enough and the door slid open to allow both Twig and Lisu inside. "Thank you for joining us."

"Ok, what's going on here?" Korra looked from the White Lotus sentries to the austere face of the Chief.

"We can talk later, Korra." The airbender tried to politely lead her to the door.

"No." The Avatar wouldn't leave, she crossed her arms stubbornly and turned her back on the door. "If this involves the police and the Order than it involves me too."

"Korra, please…" Tenzin tried to plead but the Chief raised a hand to silence him.

"Let her stay, Tenzin. She'd find out sooner or later." Beifong crossed her arms in a mimic of Korra's own pose, both women watching the airbender as the sentries stood silently and obediently by the wall. "You should spot spoiling her, she's not a child."

"Alright. Let's sit." Tenzin surrendered with a sigh and led everyone to the large sitting cushions in his office where everyone settled in a tense circle.

"On to business, shall we?" The Chief snapped with her usual commanding tone. "As I believe you're all aware, several sentries of the Order of White Lotus disappeared at some point during the events of the solstice festival. The police has been in charge of the searches for all missing persons but we have been cooperating with the remaining White Lotus guards regarding this MIA group."

"Chief Beifong, does this visit mean you have some new developments for us?" Twig spoke with strained respect and plenty of anxiety. Lisu, on the other hand, remained silent and still, merely watching the conversation from the sidelines.

"Unfortunately, we may have come across something this morning." Lin nodded with severity and glanced surreptitiously at Korra.

"What is it?" The Avatar didn't like the Chief's look at all.

"Two bodies were discovered sometime this morning near the main harbor. One of them wore the White Lotus uniform." Lin replied evasively, the fact that she mentioned the clothes as an identifying feature did not go unnoticed by those present though Korra seemed to be the only one to not understand the significance of the policewoman's choice of words.

"Which one was it?" Korra asked immediately, knowing full well that the Chief knew all the missing sentries by name already. For some reason she felt nothing, she thought she should be anxious or scared or maybe even sad but she felt almost as cold and detached as she had in the Spirit World, the information just wasn't sinking in.

"We don't know yet." This time Lin looked Korra right in the eye, not trying to be discreet in the least. "The body had no face."

There was a heavy silence in the office. Twig had gone ghostly pale, his eyes were wide and he was clenching his fists into the pants of his uniform; Lisu looked down solemnly but did not react otherwise; Tenzin was tense and Lin continued to stare at Korra as if expecting something; as for Korra herself, she was looking at nothing in particular trying to take in the words while her blood ran cold.

"You think it was the Face-Thief." Korra spoke out at last with her face hardening.

"I have no doubt about it." The Chief replied with confidence. "The MO was the same to the last detail."

"Except for the fact that this victim had nothing against me, quite the opposite." Korra didn't know why she was so disinclined to believe this was the work of the Face-Thief but she was, it just felt off.

"Yes, we're still investigating." Lin conceded that Korra had a point and nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, you said two bodies. Who was the other?" Twig put it politely once again.

"A faceless woman who we have managed to identify thanks to artifacts found on the body." Lin reached for something in the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a small notepad, flipping the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Her name was Ro-Min and she was a member of the official Equalist Party."

Korra frowned for a moment at the data- why would the Face-Thief kill a White Lotus sentry and one of Liu's followers together? And did this mean that the other sentries would suffer the same fate?

"Where were they found?" Tenzin asked the question gravely.

"An empty fisherman's warehouse."

"Was there any sign that there might be others?" The airbender enquired further.

"Not at this time, no." Lin shook her head, looking almost as disappointed as the rest of them. "Speaking of which, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need?" By his tone, it was obvious that Tenzin wasn't likely to refuse anything even if he sounded a bit cautious.

"The person who found the bodies… We think he might have seen more than he's willing to tell us and he's quite shaken. We want to put him into protective custody until he talks but I believe he might feel more comfortable to talk here in the island than at the police HQ." The Chief seemed a bit uncomfortable with the request. "He might try to escape though."

"Why would he try to escape if it's for his own safety?" Tenzin fiddled with his beard. "It's not some sort of criminal, is it?"

"I would not endanger the temple that way." Lin snapped as if offended. "He's just a street urchin, an orphan, and a very distrustful one at that."

"A child? You mean to say a child found that sort of gruesome scene?" The airbender seemed appalled.

"I wouldn't call that sneaky little thirteen year old a child." The Chief smirked sarcastically. "But yes, from the little he's willing to tell us he found the bodies when he was searching for a new safe haven for himself and other street urchins but one of the bodies seemed fresh, the blood was barely clotting when we got there so we believe he might have seen the perpetrator."

"Wait, one of the bodies? What do you mean?" Korra jumped back into the conversation.

"The woman appeared to be dead for a couple of days already but the cold made it hard to determine, it could have been longer."

"Why would the murderer kill two people at different times but dump them together?" Twig questioned, having almost read Korra's thoughts.

"It wasn't a dump site, it was an actual murder scene. The bodies weren't moved for all we can tell."

"Is he stupid or something? Returning to the same place twice?" The words slipped from Korra's mouth before she thought them through.

"Like I said, we are still investigating." Lin appeared to agree with the Avatar again.

"Tien, would you like to try an identify the body?" Tenzin asked the question to Twig and Korra was a little embarrassed to realize that she had almost forgotten the man's real name.

"Anything to help, sir." Twig nodded capably but still looked pale and perturbed.

"Then Lisu will be in charge while you're helping the police." The airbender decreed with sympathy.

"Yes, Master Tenzin." Lisu replied softly and her sharp eyes looked around the room once again, almost as if extracting information from all the things that went unsaid.

"Thank you, sir." Twig bowed his head lightly.

"Avatar Korra." The Chief snapped suddenly and loudly. "About our last conversion concerning this matter- I take it you haven't changed your mind?"

"Actually I have, Beifong." Korra crossed her arms again with a hard glower on her face, despite her determination it was an almost silly expression to look at. "I'm now more convinced than ever that your theory was wrong. He can't have done any of that." She knew Tenzin and the Chief would understand her vague reply even if the sentries didn't.

"Fine. I'm not going to jab that subject anymore unless the evidence leads me there." Lin actually rubbed her temples in a rare sign of stress.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Tenzin asked the policewoman.

"Not until I have more information." The Chief shook her head. "I'll bring the kid over tomorrow morning. For now, I'd just like you…" She pointed at Twig. "…to come with me."

"As you wish, Chief." Twig nodded obediently.

In moments the meeting was dispersing, everyone except Korra stood and exchanged last tidbits of information with Twig passing on some suggestion to Lisu and Tenzin discussing housing options for the witness with Lin as they walked out into the corridor. They shared hasty farewells and left with Lisu lingering behind just long enough to speak briefly with Tenzin. Korra wasn't really listening to any of it, she remained seated and waited until she could talk to Tenzin alone and he was well aware that she was waiting so as soon the door was sliding shut again and he was quietly returning to her side.

"Are you alright, Korra?" The airbender asked kindly as he sat beside her.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" The Avatar threw her hands in the air impatiently, she had lost track of just how many times people had asked that question in the last week and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"I asked because I know the matter we were discussing affects you personally." Tenzin watched her with both benevolence and curiosity in his mellow gray eyes.

"Yeah, it does but that doesn't justify why everyone else keeps asking me that every five minutes." Korra was getting a little too irritable and she was staring at her hands with her fingers fidgeting restlessly with the edge of her tunic, she had been so exhilarated with her spiritual breakthrough but as always something unpleasant had showed up to ruin the day.

"Because we care about you. Is that a bad thing?" He neglected to point out that she had been much harder to read lately which also led to added concern.

"No…No, of course it's not." Korra spoke defensively but sighed. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting this, I don't want to hear any more about death." Especially if those deaths involved people she knew so well.

"I share the sentiment, Korra." As a pacifist and keen defender of respect for all life-forms, it was evident that Tenzin agreed in that point. However, a moment later his tone shifted into something a little more tranquil. "What brought you here in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Korra finally looked up to the airbender again. "I had a breakthrough, I finally crossed into the Spirit World."

"You did? Korra, that is wonderful news!" His hands reached out to cup hers as he gave her that placid honest smile of his.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." She beamed at his frank reaction. "I only met one Spirit though."

"It must have been important. What Spirit approached you?"

"The Spirit of Reincarnation."

"I see." Tenzin appeared to have fallen deeply into his own thoughts but he continued to show pride in Korra and his attention didn't falter. "Did it help? With any of the things that troubled you? Or concerning your dreams? It wasn't another bad omen, was it?" Tenzin actually seemed hopeful.

"Didn't really help that much, as usual the advice I got was pretty vague." Korra went on to summarize what the Spirit had said about stories, barely grazing the part of the conversation regarding her character flaws.

"This Spirit wants you to pay close attention the stories of past Avatars?" Tenzin watched her nod in confirmation. "Closer to home could refer to Avatar Aang or perhaps an Avatar more similar you? Or one from the same origins as yourself?"

"How would I know, Tenzin? Pana didn't really go into details."

"Well, the fastest way to solve this would be to establish a bridge with your past lives and allow them to share their wisdom and experience with you. Avatar Aang found this to be an invaluable part of his life."

"It's easier said than done. Trust me, I've tried!"

Korra was deeply frustrated by this, she had thought that it would be easier to tap into the memories of her past lives than it would be to enter the Spirit World, she thought that gaining more control of the Avatar State would make it easier for her to see and talk to the other Avatars but it wasn't that simple- the physical side of the State no longer came to her with much effort and she had discovered that with plenty of determination, patience and work it was not impossible for her to contact the Spirits, although which ones in specific was still out of her control, but thus far establishing a connection with her former selves had proved to be the hardest spiritual task yet. Since the first day she had entered Avatar State, she had never managed to see all her former incarnations again although she was aware that Aang's essence, and maybe that of one or two other Avatars, kept trying to reach out to her with warnings as well as memories but so far that had only served to confuse her further. She explained all his to Tenzin as well as she could, hoping for some little shred of enlightenment.

"In time, perhaps, it will become less complicated. Each Avatar has different experiences and developments, after all." That seem to be the true extent of Tenzin's advice on the matter but he attempted to help further. "Until then, the best we can do is return to the study of the previous Avatars and take today's development as an encouraging milestone."

"Yes, time, time, time." Korra slumped her shoulders to accompany the skepticism and cynicism in her voice but he was right and all she could do was take a deep breath and accept it. Problem was she still had one more thing to say before Tenzin started celebrating. "Alright. But not all of it was that encouraging." The Avatar smirked slightly, letting the airbender understand that there was something more to this tale. She knew she ought to be stressed and worried regarding Pana's request and warning, just as she knew Tenzin would worry and fret, but instead she was starting to feel excited that she had a concrete purpose, a mission, again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Is it me or are most people not aware that Pema is an Air Acolyte too?)_


	105. Caught

Night had fallen on the temple like a mantle of darkness, the snow had stopped falling but its chilliness still hung in the air in a blinding cloud of mist; the halls were gloomy and silent as everyone had already retreated to their quarters for the evening. Korra had ended up eating dinner late because she and Tenzin had spent so long discussing what had happened with her first step into the Spirit World, they had come to very few conclusions but the airbender's support was as invaluable as ever so she hadn't been discouraged by her new mission just yet.

The Avatar stretched lazily as she climbed up the stairs with Naga padding quietly behind her despite the animal's enormous frame. Korra felt physically drained and achy but her mind was as well awake and still rummaging through everything she had learned as the tap her steps echoed slightly in the tower all the way to her room. She slid the door aside carelessly and stepped in with Naga close behind, she kicked her boots off a little distracted and when she turned to close that same door, she found herself face to face with a visitor waiting against the wall with the large polar bear dog sniffing at the person and relaxing in immediate recognition.

"Are you early or am I that late?" Korra murmured, smiling and snapping the door shut before she practically ran into the visitor's arms.

"You are later than usual but it's of no consequence, my love." Noatak wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was pressed against him.

Korra grinned at the endearment and wasted no time pulling the mask off his face for a heated kiss that he returned just as affectionately, allowing their lips to mold just as closely as their bodies in the darkened room while a bored Naga trudged over to the corner next to the empty crib and laid out for the night.

"You seem to be in high-spirits." He pointed out softly as the kiss broke apart, he was glad to see her return to her natural demeanor after the tension that seemed to hover around her in the passing days.

"I am." Korra smirked but then it occurred to her that it sounded wrong given the news Beifong had delivered. "I mean, I probably shouldn't be but I am."

"And why shouldn't you?" Noatak traced the fading scratches in her jaw, ascertaining that they were almost healed already.

"Beifong stopped by with news." Korra proceeded to fill him in on the entire conversation with the Chief of police as they sat together on the bed, she was on his lap with her back pressed to his chest while his hands took their automatic place over her belly where the baby moved every so often to the point that they had both gotten used to it.

"I see. I had heard of something of the sort but I hadn't confirmed the details yet." He sounded much more guarded on the subject than Korra did. "I'm surprised you are taking this so well."

"I don't think its sunk in yet." Korra shrugged but then asked a little suspiciously- "You sure this move of the Face-Thief has nothing to do with you?"

"I am, I can assure you of that much." Noatak was actually somewhat discouraged by this information, he feared that perhaps because he had stopped feeding the criminal more victims, the murderer had resorted to slating his bloodlust on innocents. He didn't dare say that out loud though.

"Good, I thought so." She smiled and tipped her head back to look at him. "But that's not why I'm in a good mood."

"Then why is it?"

"Um…" Korra smirked with faux contemplation then she scooted away a little and bent forward, pulling up her tunic and exposing her bare back for him. "Rub my back and I'll tell you."

"It seems I have no choice." He replied with mock sarcasm as his warm scarred hands trailed up her spine- it was a pleasure to cater to Korra's needs nowadays no matter what they were, it made him feel like part of the whole pregnancy process and he needed that to feel comfortable with their forced secrecy. Not to mention that she always managed to act bossy and greedy about such trivial and simple little things as well as intensely grateful afterwards and he liked exploring that side of her, it almost seemed like she thought her little fickle desires were such a big hindrance for him and Noatak found that humble side amusing and adorable though he still wondered what in her upbringing had made her like that despite her strong personality, it wasn't that she was meek or had a problem asking for she wanted, it was just that she placed a disproportional amount of importance on the little things even if she never admitted to it.

"Nope, you don't." Korra chuckled and relaxed under his touch, practically turning to putty when he expertly kneaded the tight achy muscles. "Anyway, something pretty big happened today."

The Avatar went on to explain what had happened during the day, how she had managed to enter the Spirit World and what she had learned there from the Spirit of Reincarnation and by the excitement she expressed when mentioning the mission of finding a rogue soul, Noatak deduced that that was what was really brightening her mood- Korra was proud of herself for the new development in her abilities but most of all she was just glad to have a purpose again, one that only she could do and nobody could shoulder in her stead to protect her.

"I can understand your elation about this but surely you aren't considering entering this mission blindly in the state you're in?" Even has he spoke with disapproval, Noatak still continued to rub up her back carefully and slow.

"I know what you're thinking- you think I should wait until after the baby is born before I get myself in trouble, right?" Korra had actually considered that too but when the thought had occurred to her she realized that the sensation of urgency that she knew so well from her spiritual dreams started to choke her reasoning whenever she considered delaying the assignment, it just felt bad to ignore the matter. "I don't think I can do that, Noatak. The Spirit was very clear that I don't have that much time to do this."

"He was also clear that time is not a steady concept in his view, it is possible that his definition of urgency is different from yours." His tone was still disapproving but it was also practical and whispered diplomatically as he caressed and massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Hm… Yeah, I don't buy that, honey." Korra snickered at the argument, trying not to groan with pleasure and relief under his touch.

"And how would you engage in such a mission? Do you plan to search the entire city for a single soul? Even if you knew with certainty that the Spirit meant that it's nearby, you still wouldn't know what exactly to look for, isn't that right?"

"…Why do you always have to burst my bubble?" Korra pouted slightly, considering his words and disliking the confusion they brought up. "Why can't you just…"

"Shh." Noatak silenced her suddenly and slipped the mask that rested beside them back over his face almost mechanically. Korra stared at him in confusion but when Naga stood too, staring at the door in high alert, Korra understood and let her clothes fall back over her body again as well while he stood from the bed cautiously.

A moment later she heard what had alarmed them- there was a slight, almost inaudible rustle just outside the room and suddenly the door slipped open quietly but too fast for Noatak to hide in time. A person in White Lotus garb stood at the threshold with wide emerald eyes taking in the scene of the Avatar sitting in bed with a large masked man looming over in the dark- it was Mei and her face hardened almost immediately as she prepared to attack and sound the alarm.

Mei was fast, very fast, she lunged for him ready to chi-block but Noatak was faster, he caught her by the arm and whirled her around, jabbing pressure points all the way down her from her ribcage to her hip and the left side of her torso automatically went limp and numb but she grabbed a fan with her right hand and managed to slice right through his clothes and into his chest in a flash.

Naga growled and positioned herself between the two fighters, the beast seemed confused about whose side to take but the scent of Noatak's blood seemed enough to make the polar bear dog react and step in front of him protectively. Mei was taken by surprise and stepped back, trying to angle her body for a new assault with her eyes narrowing with aggressive rage as she twirled the fan and took an offensive stance, she then took a breath noting how Noatak was staring intently to determine her next move.

"INT-…" The sentry began to shout out the alarm but was surprised when Korra's hand slapped over her mouth from behind.

"Shut up!" Korra whispered instantly. "Please, stop this, Mei."

The woman was shocked but pushed the Avatar back just hard enough to come free, distracting Naga that rushed to Korra's side in a heartbeat and the sentry took that opening to lunge at what she thought was an intruder, afraid that he would catch her off guard if she was distracted by Korra and Naga. Noatak dodged her attack but the small sentry was fast, she slid to her knees and jabbed right into his flank, hitting a pressure point hard enough to make him hiss in pain as his right leg buckled under his own weight.

"I told you to stop!" Korra demanded urgently and angrily, she placed herself between them just like Naga had, accidentally punching enough air from each of her outstretched hands to knock them both against the walls with a bang which filled her with immediate guilt but she didn't regret it in the least because they had finally stopped dueling in face of her fury.

There was a rush of light footsteps on the stairs that made all four heads in the room snap to the door that still remained open, Korra rushed forward and shut the door as quickly and silently as possible and Noatak rushed to pin Mei to the wall and cover her mouth again before she had time to react.

"Korra? What happened? We heard a crash." Tenzin sounded stressed and suspicious as he spoke through the door.

"It's ok, Tenzin. I…er… I was just dreaming and kicked the nightstand in my sleep…It fell over." The Avatar excused quickly as Noatak continued to quietly hold down a struggling Mei in the corner while she attempted to bite his fingers and earn her voice back.

"Are you sure that's all? Are you hurt?" It wasn't the first time Tenzin had rushed up on account of a supposed false alarm but he was obviously not taking any chances this time. "Can I come in?"

Korra hesitated for a moment and looked at Noatak who nodded from the corner by the door and whispered into the biting sentry's ear- "Stop it or I'll permanently chi-block your vocal cords."

Mei glared at him as well as she could but remained quiet nonetheless while Korra slid the door open just enough to stand in front of Tenzin, she noticed the airbender glancing past her into the room until Naga obscured his view by popping up just behind Korra and poking her head out the door to sniff at the airbender, Tenzin then turned his attention to scrutinizing Korra from top to bottom and at that moment Korra realized that she was still in her day clothes and the bed was crumpled but still made so she hoped that Tenzin would assume that she had either just fallen asleep like that due to the cold or that he hadn't noticed anything off.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you but everything is fine, Tenzin. I was just about to go back to sleep." Korra tried to hold the airbender's eyes but found it hard to lie that way so she faked a yawn to hide her dishonesty.

"Are you sure?" Tenzin watched her with worry. "If your dreams are bothering you again then perhaps we could…"

"Nope. That's not it, I'm just a restless sleeper." Korra interrupted immediately before he made any suggestions. "I'm alright, I promise."

"Well…If you're certain…" He seemed to be hesitating even as he watched Korra pet Naga with apparent casual ease.

"I am. 'Night, Tenzin." She smiled and waved goodbye, trying to hide the nervous shaking of her hands.

"Good night, Korra." Tenzin gave in at last and made his way down the hall again.

Korra watched until she was sure he was well on his way down the stairs before she slid the door closed and turned to the others, she then walked over to them and crouched down closer to Mei, speaking in the softest and most reassuring voice she could muster.

"Mei, I know you're angry right now but you said I could lean on you no matter what, right?" The Avatar paused waiting for the woman to show some sign that she had heard and once Mei was nodding and focusing on Korra rather than glaring at Noatak, the Avatar continued- "Good, then please promise me you won't raise an alarm, just promise you'll hear me out without a fight."

The sentry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but now that she had been reminded of her offer and ascertained that Korra and the masked man were on the same side and that this intruder was not a threat to the Avatar, Mei nodded in agreement, albeit still a bit reluctant to relax. Slowly, Noatak peeled his hand away from the woman's mouth to let her speak.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Korra." The emerald-eyed guard replied softly.

"I do." Korra looked at Noatak. "Let her go, please."

"As you wish, Korra." The masked man slowly let go of the sentry and stood with the Avatar.

"So what in the name of Yue is going on here?" Mei stood with her left side still slumped weakly and dragged herself to sit in the only chair in the room while Korra sat in front of her on the bed, Noatak himself preferred to stand, watching with his hands behind his back.

"Ok, Mei, listen to me- I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut about this. You said I could count on you for anything, right? So swear that you whatever I reveal to you tonight will be our secret." Korra tried to sound as stern as she could, she needed Mei to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Korra, you know I'd do anything for you. So long as you're not doing anything dangerous, I'll swear to whatever you want." Mei tapped the fingers of her right hand impatiently over her knee. "Just tell me already."

Korra exchanged a glance with Noatak but he gave no signs of opinion this time, truth was he didn't want to drag anyone else into their secret, especially if that person was a newly arrived Lotus sentry that had just caught him in the Avatar's room at night and still seemed to have half a mind to report them; still, he could not be the one making this decision, it was up to Korra how much she wanted to reveal and he didn't really see another way out of this mess.

"First off, he is not a threat, ok?" Korra nodded towards Noatak with her eyes now trained on Mei, she also reached out to grab the edge of his coat and pulled him close forcing him to sit next to her when she saw that his imposing pose was distracting the sentry. "And the fact that he got in here at night doesn't mean there's any flaws in security."

"You expect me to believe that?" Mei tried to cross her arms despite the numbness while she stared skeptically at Korra but failed so she settled with crossing her legs instead. "Who is he anyway? Your baby-daddy?"

"Er…" Korra hesitated slightly, of course the answer was obvious but how much could she really tell Mei?

"Exactly." Noatak replied for the Avatar, his eyes were trained on the sentry with a blend of suspicion, defiance and, oddly enough, satisfaction.

"Figures." Mei rolled her eyes then spoke towards the Avatar again. "I wondered why you were taking confinement so well, I should have guessed that if you couldn't go out then someone else must be sneaking in for you. No wonder you didn't want guards inside the temple after hours."

"Yeah, about that- why were you sneaking around in the first place?" Korra demanded, irritated by the woman's knowing tone.

"After Chief Beifong showed up today Lisu got worried and asked to discreetly patrol the corridors of the tower during the night."

"Against my wishes?" Korra was getting hot-headed and Noatak had to nudge her and remind her to keep her voice down.

"I guess so. Sorry for interrupting your little _tryst_." Mei grinned lewdly at the word.

"That's not the point here!" Korra snapped a little flustered. "The point is that you have to keep this a secret."

"Why?" The woman's eyes narrowed to Noatak. "Who are you really?"

"Someone whose presence here would not be very well accepted." He replied stoically. "Someone who, for all intents and purposes, is dead."

"Please, Mei, just trust me." Korra pleaded and for the first time the name caught Noatak's attention, he knew he had heard the Avatar say it before.

"Oh, I trust you, Korra." Mei grinned defiantly. "It's him I don't trust."

"You don't trust any man, Mei." The Avatar snapped out impatiently. "If you really are my friend then at least keep this secret for me."

"Ha…" The woman hesitated then let out a heavy sigh and twirled one of her messy corkscrew curls around her fingers. "Geez, alright. I swear I'll keep your secret but if anyone else finds out about this then I'm gonna pretend I have nothing to do with it, I don't want any trouble right on my first month on the job."

"Then help us make sure that nobody finds out." Noatak suggested, more to test the guard than to actually ask for any aid.

"And how'd you supposed I do that, Mr…?" Mei awaited and answer.

"Noatak." He tossed out his real name, analyzing her reaction.

"Noatak, huh?" Mei seemed thoughtful for a moment but showed no signs of recognition or menace. "Well, whatever. How I am supposed to help? And why should I anyway?"

"You could help by ensuring that no other guard roams the tower at night without our knowledge, you can help by informing Korra of any sudden security changes." Noatak replied calmly.

"Yeah and you should do it to cover your ass as well as mine." Korra huffed rebelliously as if daring the sentry to disagree.

"…" Mei hesitated again and watched them both, considering their words before she slumped her shoulders and shook her head in defeat. "Ok, I'll help but only because you asked me, Korra. I still don't trust Mr. Masksy over there no matter what relationship you two have."

"Thanks, Mei." Korra smiled genuinely. "And I'm sorry we had to subdue you…"

"Speaking of which, you better have that taken care of." Mei nodded at the slash in Noatak's clothes that seemed stained with blood.

"It's a scratch. Nothing important." Noatak dismissed the wound.

"Honey, my fans don't _scratch_, they slice and dice." The woman snickered defiantly. "And I'm sure that must hurt like a bitch right about now."

"I've had much worse." His reply was meant to be nonchalant but it sound just as challenging as Mei's tone.

"Show me." Korra demanded immediately, already tugging at his coat.

"Later, Korra." Noatak still stared at the guard, trying to assess if she really was trustworthy enough and not wanting to lower his guard just yet.

"Now, Noatak." The Avatar ordered bossily.

"Yeah, Noa, what are you afraid of?" Mei chuckled. "Don't be bashful on my account, you're not my type."

"My name is not Noa." His voice was blank but serious nonetheless, he could stand having Bolin call him that but for some reason he disliked this woman's attitude no matter how much Korra seemed to trust her.

"Stop stalling, Noatak." Korra undid his buttons and practically pulled off his coat herself.

"As you wish." Noatak quietly removed his black shirt as well and sat there silently and straight wearing nothing but the mask from the waist up and allowing Korra pull water from her water-skin to try to heal the nasty clean oblique gash across his chest that oozed lazy trickles of dark blood, luckily it was superficial enough that her current power level could handle it.

"Woah." Mei whistled lowly. "You weren't kidding when you said you've had worse." She was staring at his many burn scars.

"His back is worse." Korra replied without thinking.

"Seriously?" The sentry looked at Noatak for a reply.

"If Korra says so then it must be true." He replied without so much as flinching at Korra's healing. "She's the one who healed it, after all."

"I didn't mean that it looks bad or anything, just that it's, well, more marked is all." The Avatar tried to salvage her comment a little awkwardly.

"I know, Korra." Noatak forgave her comment softly, he knew what she meant.

"So… Is his face barbecued too?" Mei shot out without shame.

"Mei!" The Avatar snapped out with such shock and irritation that her focus broke and the water spilled right out of her hands, forcing her to bend it off Noatak's clothes and back onto her hands. "Did you have to put it that way?"

"What?! I'm curious, is all!" The sentry shrugged.

"You don't have to be so blunt." Korra muttered.

"If I recall correctly you once drew a similar comparison." Noatak pointed out casually at the Avatar, remembering the more troubled moments they had back in their little beach.

"I did?" She racked her brain but couldn't figure out what he meant. "When?"

"It is of no importance." He dismissed the matter and removed the mask, the woman might as well understand that he owed Korra his life and she really couldn't recognize him anyway so why deny her curiosity and risk antagonizing a possible ally over nothing? He found it ironic that he revealed his face so easily to people now despite the scars when he refused to show himself even to his closest comrades when he was faking the injuries.

"Holy crap, your face looks like…"

"Melted wax, yes, I know." Noatak finished the line for Mei, wondering if he should be offended by the repetitive reaction or amused by it.

"I was going to say melted cheese but that works better." The little woman laughed lightly, trying not to be too loud. "What in the world happened to you anyway?"

"An accident from which I was saved by Korra."

"Huh, always the little hero, our Korra." Mei grinned, proudly and critical at the same time- a tone that Noatak disliked.

"I am merely telling you this so you understand how much I owe her, you need not distrust me with her safety." Noatak tried to be as diplomatic as always.

"Says the man who knocked up the young gullible Avatar and has to sneak around in secret to see her."

"Hey! I'm standing right here, people!" Korra frowned and finished up her work, of the gash in Noatak's chest only a shallow healing scratch remained, it probably wouldn't even scar. "Mei, show a little respect."

"Just telling 'em like I see 'em, babe." Mei shrugged, flexing her left arm that was starting to regain feeling.

"She does have a point, Korra." Of course, Noatak only said that to be diplomatic and attempt to see the matter from the eyes of an outsider, he wished he could defend their situation and they would probably have to face such criticism in the future but he owed explanations to nobody but Korra herself so he didn't really care whether people thought lowly of him or not so long as they respected her.

"No, she doesn't." Korra turned to Mei again with fire in her cerulean eyes. "We have our reasons to act the way we do and this baby isn't something to be ashamed of whether people think so or not, get it?"

"Loosen up, babe, I wasn't trying to offend you." Mei smiled at Korra's temper.

"But you did. I know you're not happy with the situation and I respect that but you agreed to keep our secret and I value your friendship so at least respect _us_ enough to mind your own business." Korra crossed her arms and sulked, still staring at the sentry.

"Always the bearcat, aren't you?" Mei chuckled lightly. "Alright, Korra. My lips are sealed." With that the guard rose to her feet and moved to the door. "I better go before my round is over. I'll make sure that if anyone has to patrol the tower at night, it will be me."

"Thank you, Mei." Korra stood and hugged the woman despite the scowl of annoyance that still haunted her face.

"You're welcome, babe." She hugged the Avatar back and whispered. "Have fun with your boy-toy."

"Mei…" Korra murmured warningly but the woman was already walking out of the room and as soon as the door was shut, the Avatar let out a tense breath and relaxed at last.

"That was unexpected." Noatak murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I will admit she had me worried for a moment."

"I guess if someone had to catch us it's a good thing it was her." Korra took another deep breath and leaned to his embrace.

"You have that much faith in her loyalty? Are you sure she will respect her promise to you over her oath to protect you?"

"So long as she believes I'm safe she'll stay on my side, Noatak. Mei and I go back long away."

"Is it safe to assume that this is the friend you mentioned before?" Noatak led Korra back to bed, making her relax in his arms once more in the position they had been in before the interruption and yet he was still fully alert just in case the sentry changed her mind and decided to send some back-up to the Avatar's room.

"Huh?" Korra blinked in confusion for a moment, not having as much of an eidetic memory as him but then she remembered. "Yes, she's the daughter of my earthbending master."

"I thought you said she wasn't a warrior. She was quite skilled to be able to match up to me." However, Noatak didn't want to say it out loud but he thought it had been too easy to subdue the guard, after that impressive display of speed and skill she had simply been too easy to overpower and that was the main reason why he was suspicious.

"When I knew her she wasn't, not a trained one anyway. Apparently she defied her father and joined the Kyoshi Warriors after we parted and then recently became a White Lotus sentry." Korra summarized the information with her head tipped over his shoulder and a grin on her lips. "Apparently I was 'bad influence' on her."

"You are an influence on everyone, alright." He nodded in light-hearted agreement. "You must have been happy to see her as your guard." Noatak was still attempting to understand the little woman and hadn't warmed up to her but he blamed his suspicious nature and tried to sound impartial.

"I was." The Avatar nodded with a slight smile. "Though I was a little…unsure of what to expect when she walked back into my life."

"Why is that?" He pushed a lock of stray hair away from Korra's eyes and immediately noticed the way she avoided his gaze.

"Let's just say we separated in weird circumstances." She evaded the topic.

"How so?"

"Er…Well…" Korra was starting to blush slightly.

"Tell me." Noatak insisted, his curiosity flaring.

"I told you she and her dad left after I passed my earthbending test when I was twelve, right?" The Avatar looked away a little flustered.

"Yes, you informed me of that much."

"Well, we kind of had a very unique goodbye."

"Another fight in the snow?" Noatak was attempting to retrace what he knew of the story to make a guess.

"No, more like…" Korra bit her lip in a mischievous sensual way that Noatak had started to miss, it rose even more questions in his mind but after a moment of contemplation she continued- "…the exact opposite."

"Korra… What exactly happened?" He smirked slightly, somehow he knew this was going to be interesting.

"Hm…"

"Say it."

"She was my first kiss, ok?!" Korra sputtered out the words and looked away turning red all the way up to her ears, he had never seen her blush so deeply and she was soon stumbling on the story before he started asking more questions. "I was twelve and she was fourteen and we were allowed some time alone to say goodbye and we were both pretty excited that I had passed the test and would go on to training firebending but we were also pretty sad to be saying goodbye and so we promised we'd see each other again once I was a fully realized Avatar and at some point she suddenly kissed me behind Katara's hut and I kinda kissed back…a lot."

"I had never imagined you as that sort of girl, Korra." Noatak chuckled.

"You mean the sort of girl who likes girls?" She frowned a little bashful. "I'm not. I mean, I don't really see a difference between men and women when it comes to love but I think it's obvious where my preference lies." She shot him a sharp glance, making it plainly obvious that she meant he was her preference.

"No, I meant a heartbreaker." He kissed the healing the scratches on her jaw softly. "And here I thought the only hearts you stole were the ones here in Republic City."

"I didn't break her heart! She kissed me first and I kinda went with the flow because it was the first time and she was pretty but it didn't go beyond that and we acted like it was nothing special." Korra defended weakly, although she couldn't deny that she had broken other hearts in Republic City.

"She is still pretty." Noatak pointed out casually.

"Excuse me?" Her defensiveness turned to possessiveness instantly.

"Pretty but not as beautiful as you, Korra." He smirked lopsidedly and kissed up her cheek again. "You don't have to use that jealous tone."

"Good." Korra pressed to his embrace a little greedily and still a bit defensive. "It wouldn't do you any good to ogle her anyway."

"Not that I want to in the least but why do you say that?"

"I grew out of my little attraction for girls, Mei didn't." That was as politely as Korra knew how to put it.

"It doesn't matter." Noatak trailed his hand through her hair, thinking that given what Korra had just said he was the one that should be envious of Mei's constant presence around Korra rather than the other way around. "I only have eyes for my Avatar."

"You better." She yawned over the bossy words, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Tired?"

"This has been a very exhausting day." Korra nodded, thinking of all the ups and downs of the last twenty-four hours. "But now I'm curious as to who your first kiss was." If she had to tell that embarrassing little story then she wanted to be paid in kind.

"I will tell you some other time." He promised. "Rest. I will watch over you again." Noatak didn't have to say it twice.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: If you notice that the way Noatak evaluates Korra contrasts Pana's assessment of her- that was on purpose._

_Oh and in case LGBT themes offend anyone- I'm not even sorry. Don't like it? Don't read it._

_On a side note- I am slightly confused… I'm getting much less reviews but I'm getting more story followers and a little more tumblr feedback (by the way my tumblr is always open to any and all asks)… So is my story declining or improving or what? The sudden disparity is nagging me slightly but I'm probably stressing over nothing again, aren't I? I shouldn't complain, I got 206 reviews after all, I'll just shut up and keep focusing on writing now.)_


	106. Stupid Ideas Bring People Together

It was with sudden shock that Korra woke up one morning to find bright sunshine washing over her like liquid warmth from her window after so many days of snowy gloominess. There was a smell of humidity in the air as if the snow that still piled on the island had started to melt, she could actually hear birds chirping in enchanting secret melodies on the treetops outside her window for the first time in weeks now that the harsh whistling winds had abated and the constant canvas of clouds seemed to have cleared almost completely from the sky, letting a wintry pale blue color the horizon again.

She blinked against the light and was surprised to find herself alone except for Naga who had plopped down a little closer to the bed to enjoy the warm glowing rays of weak sunlight; she wasn't used to waking up alone anymore, Noatak had been around almost every night for the past three weeks since Mei had caught them and thanks to the sentry he always managed to stay long enough to wake her after dawn so his sudden absence was disappointing but at least it had had no negative side-effects.

They had discovered that so long as he was there Korra didn't dream of the shadowy figure who could physically harm her or, more accurately, she could still feel its presence and sometimes see its outline in vague dreams but Korra believed that as long as she wasn't alone the creature from those dreams wouldn't come close; unfortunately this did not stop other spiritual dreams from occurring and she realized that they were coming more and more often and with heavier urgency just as they had in the cave and during the first couple of months after she returned. From time to time she still had the same horrendous nightmare where she was with Noatak and there was lacerating pain, blood, shrieks of agony, screaming faces with putrid breath, the sound skittering paws and the feeling of danger, she also often had the dream were everything smelled like grave dirt, where she could do nothing and felt restrained, smothered and dragged down by disgusting tar-like darkness that seemed to want to devour her very soul; she often woke from these nightmares feeling as if she was going to retch from the sheer panic and horror but Noatak always woke her before it got too severe, he always managed to calm her down and the effects of such dreams passed quickly enough.

On the brighter side of her nights, the side Korra preferred to focus on, they had also figured out that if she was exhausted and content enough when falling asleep then she was less likely to dream as fiercely, so she often indulged in rather intimate activities with Noatak that guaranteed to drain any excess energy and leave her perfectly sated and relaxed. She was secretly happy that he enjoyed their lewd little activities as much as her despite the growing belly because lately she wanted him all the time and she thought she'd go crazy if he suddenly felt averse to exploring the more lustful side of their relationship, luckily Noatak didn't seem to mind at all, on the contrary he enjoyed every second he had with her and every opportunity to satisfy her, be it in the physical sense or with her smaller whims which meant he tried to spoil her rotten.

A sharp kick from the baby made the Avatar flinch and sit up drowsily, figuring that it was time to get up anyway and hoping the day would be more fruitful than the last. She had been spending her days either pouring over any stories she found about the Avatars in the temple's vast library, meditating to try to create a bridge with her past lives as Tenzin had suggested, talking to Lin about the Face-Thief investigations in which Twig hadn't been able to help identify the murdered sentry, or talking to her friends for clues about what was going on in the city using Mako, Asami and Bolin as liaisons for her investigations, the earthbender himself was happy to help will all his free time and often followed any leads that could indicate supernatural occurrences, as a police officer Mako always had new information too and as a councilwoman Asami tended to provide valuable data about everything going on within the Council since the solstice and not all of it was encouraging since the councilors seemed divided ever since the attack.

The fake Amon had not been found yet and had been suspiciously quiet for the past weeks but according to Bolin and Mako, there were rumors of new non-bender reunions taking place to reset the Equalist movement, luckily Liu was trying to counter-balance those clandestine efforts with his academy and his own legal Equalist party that had been gathering large masses of people in very little time who wished for social equality but hoped to achieve it more peacefully and lawfully this time, even if the academy itself was completely based off a military structure and therefore made some councilmembers very nervous.

Naga sat up as soon as Korra stood from the bed, stretching and yawning and rummaging around the clothes that piled on the bed to find the grey and ashy-blue tunic she had grown so accustomed to in the past few months, before she found it though a new issue came to her attention- the front of her green sleeping robe was stained with blotches of moisture and for a silly moment she looked around to make sure there wasn't some sort of leak in the ceiling even though such a thing was impossible in that part of the tower, she soon realized that the only leak going on in that room was the one on her swollen achy breasts.

"What the…?" Korra pulled off the robe indignantly despite the morning cold and realized that the moisture were drops of watery murky white liquid beading on her dark nipples and she found herself getting stupidly flustered over it, especially when Naga leaned closer to sniff appreciatively at her chest. "No, girl. Down." Korra reprimanded the polar bear dog and strode towards the door, opening it just a crack and calling out loudly and with irritation- "PEMA!"

Minutes later, while Korra was pacing her room and grumbling to no one but Naga and the baby about stupid body changes, a knock sounded at her door and Pema's cheerful and slightly worried voice spoke from the hall- "You called, Korra?"

"Come in." Korra snapped the reply with her back to the door.

"Good morning." Pema slipped inside gracefully and shut the door behind her, curious as to why she was facing the Avatar's topless back.

"'Morning…" Korra grumbled automatically and turned, shamelessly facing Pema and pointing at her chest. "What the hell is this?!"

Pema was taken aback by the lack of decorum but came closer anyway, curiously trying to perceive what was going on, the older women ended up chortling a few seconds later, much to Korra's mortification.

"Oh Korra, relax." Pema was honestly trying not to laugh but it was so hard not to at least chuckle at the Avatar's comical blushed angry pout as she placed a warm soothing hand on Korra's shoulder for reassurance. "It's just a little milk."

"A little? I'm leaking, for crying out loud!" Korra snapped with irritation and defensive embarrassment as she stomped her foot like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. "I feel like a damn moo-sow."

"It's perfectly normal at this stage. Nothing to be embarrassed about." The older woman smiled serenely with the wisdom of experience.

"Yeah, until it drips all over my clothes!" The Avatar sulked. "Why do women have to go through this stuff? Why can't guys just take that side of the whole thing?" The question was rhetorical but it made Pema laugh again.

"You just have to be sure to pad your bindings."

"Ugh, this is so infuriating." Korra snapped, grudgingly reaching for the drawer where she kept the roll of chest binding that she hadn't wore in months. "I don't even want to wear wraps, everything is so sensitive and tight that the damn things just feel scratchy." Korra twirled the roll of cloth in her hands uncertainly. "And they're hard to put on with this bump in the way."

"Well, you don't have much choice, Korra." Pema kindly took the bindings from her hands. "Let me help."

The Avatar shrugged and put her arms up but mumbled a grateful 'thank you' as the older woman quickly and expertly wound the bandage-like wraps all around Korra's chest, making sure to pad it with extra cloth, she finished in less than two minutes but the Avatar still looked sour and flustered by the whole situation. It all just felt so different from her usual self and she had no idea how to suddenly react to the new development, it just made her feel like time was really starting to run out of time and soon there really would be a kid in her arms which filled her with unexpected warmth and glowing elation but also totally terrified her to the core.

"All done. Breakfast will be ready in a bit, alright?" Pema pat Korra's back softly and smiled before returning to her chores, leaving the Avatar alone to brood over her misdirected embarrassment.

"Naga…" Korra spoke the polar bear dog that still watched quietly by the bed. "I am definitely NOT cut out for this girly stuff." She sighed, somewhere between annoyed and resigned before another kick from the baby made her roll her eyes with fake exasperation, she just couldn't stay angry too long when the baby reminded her of its presence.

By the time she was ready to start the day and went down for breakfast, the airbenders were all already gathered and starting to eat with Pema feeding a fussy Rohan some reddish-orange goo that Korra didn't really want to know about. The atmosphere was unusually quiet for such a lovely morning but she wasn't really in the mood for conversation anyway and as soon as the food was within viewing distance all she could think about was eat, eat, eat.

Somewhere between jugging down a whole cup of tea in one gulp and swallowing down mouthfuls of rice, Korra realized that Jinora and Tenzin were talking about something and the girl was unusually ruffled by whatever the topic was and that was enough to make Korra pay attention at last.

"Can we just let him celebrate with us? I'm sure he'll behave." Jinora pleaded.

"I will admit that his behavior has improved slightly in the last few days but I still don't see a reason to include him, Jinora." Tenzin rebuked the girl with a patient gentle voice that kept reminding the Avatar of Katara lately.

"Please, dad?" Jinora attempted a mimic of Ikki's faux innocent pleading eyes and although she was nowhere near as good at it as the younger sister, she seemed to be mollifying the man slightly.

"What exactly are they talking about?" Korra whispered at Ikki, who was watching the interlude with fascination.

"Jinora wants dad to let Skoochy celebrate the new year with us." Ikki murmured back the gossip.

"Oh…" Korra grinned and returned to her food before Ikki started ranting about her theories on the matter.

When Beifong had mentioned a crime witness that she wanted Tenzin to take into the temple, Skoochy had been the last person Korra had imagined would walk onto the island and yet it really was him who stepped off the ferry the morning after the Chief's visit and he hadn't left Air Temple Island in the three weeks since he had arrived. At first, the boy was extremely suspicious and mischievous and didn't say a single word for the whole first week, he tried to escape several times though they later discovered that not only did he fear that his stay would become as unpleasant and restricting as the orphanages of his early childhood but he was also just worried about the younger kids he often watched out for so Tenzin had solved the problem by housing the younger street orphans too, now that the refugees from the solstice blaze had returned to their homes or other accommodations, the temple had some space and the airbending master believed that it would be inhumane for the temple to refuse sanctuary to the children when it was cold and there were dangerous people lurking the streets; they were, however, free to leave at any time and the only thing he asked in return was they occupy their time helping the Acolytes, which most of them did with pleasure in exchange for a warm bed and three meals a day and several of the street urchins had even showed interest in the Acolyte lessons of Air Nomad values. Either way, once the children had been taken in, Skoochy stopped trying to escape, in fact he seemed scared to go back to the city anyway, no matter how much he hid behind a mask of self-confidant strength and complained that he missed his corner at Grand Central Station.

Lin often showed up to talk to the boy personally as she believed he would be more wary of the lower ranking officers who had arrested him for pickpocketing a few times than he would be to her, she even offered to tutor him in his earthbending, something a street urchin like him would never have the privilege of experiencing in normal conditions but even with such an enticing offer, even with monetary bribes, he still refused to tell her anything about the day the bodies had been found and preferred to proudly act as if he had seen nothing.

Even though they had met before and had common friends, Skoochy also tried to avoid Korra and her sentries like the plague for some reason she didn't understand though so she never really had the chance to speak to the boy in the past weeks but there was one person who seemed to slowly be breaking down Skoochy's permanently raised guard and that person was Jinora- she had been the only one patient enough to keep trying to reach out despite his constant rebuttals and recurrent insults and that patience was slowly bearing fruits since the boy was beginning to speak to Jinora and even reach out to her on his own. Korra suspected the girl's interest was more than just kindness and compassion but she kept that to herself, after all hadn't she been almost the same age and much less mature than Jinora when her first fling happened?

In the end Jinora won the argument although it was no argument at all since Tenzin hadn't the heart to refuse his daughter's request on something so innocent and compassionate, not to mention that from what Pema later told Korra, Tenzin wanted to reward his eldest daughter anyway as she would be eligible to receive her airbender tattoos that year and he was immensely proud.

After breakfast, Korra figured it was time to get to work again but she was becoming immensely frustrated with the lack of any useful information in the temple library as well as among the books Tenzin brought from the city library and archives so she found herself lagging at the table, munching down sunflower seeds as everybody left for their own tasks.

"Are you going to the library again, Korra?" Tenzin enquired gently while fixing Meelo's messy clothes. "It's a lovely day, perhaps you should take a break and invite your friends over today?"

"Nah, they have work." Korra had actually been with Asami, Mako and Bolin two days earlier and knew that it would probably be a few days more before any of them could visit, she sorely missed being able to travel in and out of the island freely to join them.

"Well, at least try not to exhaust yourself." The airbender advised kindly as he steered his noisy son out of the room. "I will see you at lunch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Korra replied sarcastically, if she thought people had been protective before, it was nothing compared to how they treated her like glass now that her bump was sticking out and absurdly round. "Later."

Rather than cooping herself up in the library, a place she was starting to hate, Korra gathered an armful of old scrolls with fables that _might_ be referent to other Avatars and decided to take the work outside. She ended up sitting in the same stone bench near the spinning boards where Katara had first told her she was expecting and started reading through the vague overly exaggerated stories that she was desperate enough to study while Naga raced around somewhere nearby, probably stalking ring-tailed winged lemurs and frolicking in the snow.

She had found a way to make enduring so many stories bearable by reading them out loud to the baby, she figured it was good practice and kept her mind from wandering but after about three stories- one of people who danced with dragons, one of a man who fought epic wars on the edge of a volcano and another of a woman who married a Spirit- Korra was about to snap with frustration. Fortunately, she was saved from her own irritation by the sound of crunching steps in the snow and voices.

Two people were approaching the ice covered spinning boards and neither of them had noticed Korra's presence yet as they spoke heatedly. It was Jinora and Skoochy.

"…You don't have to steal them. If you're hungry just ask and they'll give it to you, Skoochy." Jinora was reprimanding as the boy chewed on some steamed soy rolls.

"If they'd give it to me anyway then why bother asking?" Skoochy shrugged and bit into one of the rolls.

"It's impolite." The girl explained with patience. "You don't have to be so suspicious of everyone."

"Whatever. I don't see what the big deal is about." He turned to Jinora with a huge smirk in his wide mouth and held the last remaining sweet soy roll to her. "Want one?"

"No, thank you." She declined gently. "I've had my share for the day."

"Stick in the mud." He teased. "You should…" Skoochy stopped talking when he suddenly realized Korra was sitting a few feet away and immediately turned to leave.

"You don't have to run away, you know? It's not like I can chase you down with all this baggage." The Avatar snickered and pointed at her bump.

"I wasn't running away." He defended immediately, turning again but avoiding Korra's eyes by lowering the edge of his hat over his eyes.

"Right. Which is why you haven't even said hello these past three weeks." The Avatar eyed the kid critically, he wore the same colors as always- grey pants, brown shirt, green vest- but all his clothes seemed to have been layered and a coat had been added for the biting cold and he wore new grey boots, plus he wasn't really a boy anymore, he was getting almost as tall as Bolin, his dark shoulder-long hair was messy but framed a face that was starting to take on the contours of adulthood and his shoulders were a little broader than when she had met him.

"So what? I'm no friend of yours." Skoochy snapped back.

"Yeah but you could have talked to Bolin or Mako, they've been around often enough."

"They've been around to see you, who am I to get involved in the Avatar's little dates?" His voice oozed sarcasm but somehow the kid's eyes still avoided hers despite his proud demeanor. "Besides, who wants to hang out with sell-outs and suck-ups?"

"Excuse me?" Korra glowered immediately but tried to control her temper. Who the hell did he think he was to insult her friends?

"You heard me." Skoochy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mako joined the darn cops and got a sugar-mama and Bolin does anything you or that rich fancy Sato girl says like a little lap-dog. Total waste of good skills if you ask me."

"I would so slap you right now but I know you're just trying to piss me off so I'm not gonna bother." The Avatar frowned and decided not to point that she was probably too slow at the moment to catch him anyway. "You shouldn't think so lowly of your friends, you're underestimating them. Just because they're trying to do something better with their lives, doesn't mean they're any less the people you knew."

"Lady, they were never my friends." He snorted and looked away haughtily. "They just happened to be another pair of urchins from the same block, that's all. I couldn't care less if they want to think they're better than the rest of us."

"They don't, you're just jealous." Korra jabbed quite rudely. "Maybe if you stopped being such a little snot you might have a chance of doing something better with your life too."

"And why must I hear this from an Avatar that can't even do her job and just sits around getting fat?"

"Korra's not fat! She's pregnant, it's different!" Jinora defended suddenly with her cheeks turning an impressive shade of angry pink, they had both nearly forgotten that the girl was there. "She does more than you imagine and she does way more than you! At least she's not scared of telling the truth!"

"Jinora, you don't have to defend me." Korra smiled, she was happy to be held so highly by the girl but felt a little self-conscious because what she Jinora said wasn't entirely true- she was still pretty scared of telling some truths, but this was about Skoochy anyway, not about her.

"Yeah, yeah, that crap again. How long will it take for you people to get it in your heads that I have nothing to say? So I found some blood and mangled bodies, does that mean I have to have seen any more than that?" Skoochy evaded arrogantly and stepped further away from Korra unconsciously.

"Oh, I get it now!" Korra smacked her own head at the sudden stupid realization. "You saw the message at the crime scene, that's why you're scared to be around me."

"That…I… That has nothing to do with it!" Skoochy barked back. "I ain't afraid of anyone."

"Look, kid, I have nothing to do with that message. The guy is a loon using my name as an excuse, you really don't have to fear me." Korra laughed boyishly. "I mean, I'm not harmless, everybody knows that, but I'm not bloodthirsty either. I wouldn't do anything to you, heck, you helped me in the past so why should I have anything against you despite that nasty tongue of yours?"

"I…Who cares?" Skoochy shrugged but relaxed his tense guard visibly.

"Apologize to Korra." Jinora demanded with a hand on her hip.

"What?" Skoochy frowned with distaste.

"You heard me." The girl demanded.

"He doesn't have to. Besides, I've heard worse, comes with the turf, if I couldn't handle a little backlash by now what kind of Avatar would I be?" Korra smirked smugly, not even noticing how uncharacteristically she was acting, a year before she would have smacked some manners into the kid and not thought twice about it.

"That makes no difference. Skoochy is a guest, he has no right to insult those who live here." Jinora tapped her foot, waiting for the boy's reply.

"Whatever! Ok, I'm sorry, Avatar lady!" He threw the words at Korra then turned to Jinora a little sheepishly. "There, happy now?"

"Yes, thank you." Jinora nodded calmly.

"Heh." Korra grinned a little, she didn't really mind the apology, she realized the kid was just acting defensive out of fear, yet she was finding this interesting because from what little she knew of Skoochy he wasn't the kind to bend down to anyone so the fact that he promptly obeyed Jinora made Korra want to smile.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Skoochy shot at Korra just for a much needed change of subject. "Shouldn't you be working or sewing baby booties or something?"

"I _am_ working." The Avatar pointed at the pile of scrolls next to her. "Question is- what are you kids doing out here? I figured Jinora had airbending practice this morning."

"She ditched to hang out with me." The boy smirked a little more relaxed now, finally beginning to look Korra in the eye.

"I did not." Jinora retorted serenely. "Father had things to attend to with the Council and mother is working with Ikki and Meelo on their reading. I merely came for a walk with Skoochy because I was free."

"Uh-uh." Korra nodded and leaned back on her hands, letting her naked fingers sink in the slushy bits of snow on the bench as the weak winter sun fanned on her face.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Skoochy seemed to be eyeing Korra's ungloved hands, he and Jinora were bundled up and gloved against the cold despite the small break in the weather.

"Cold?" Korra laughed boisterously, it was refreshing to have someone who didn't know her that well around, gave her a chance to brag. "Kid, I'm grew up in the South Pole, the weather there was twenty times colder than this and the snow lasted all year round, there were icebergs older than my mom there. So to answer your question- no, I'm not cold, I'm quite cozy actually."

"Seriously?" The boy seemed mildly impressed.

"I suppose being a firebender, doesn't make a difference either?" Jinora pointed out a little too knowingly for Korra's tastes. She was trying to boast, darn it, why ruin that?

"Actually no, it doesn't. I like the cold, it's the summers here that throw me off." Korra smiled.

"Didn't now the South Pole was that cold." Skoochy still sounded vaguely impressed under his uncaring air.

"Most ruthless weather on the planet, most inhospitable place to live in." Korra was vaguely aware that she was quoting some book from her childhood. "But it was fun. Just ask Jinora."

"I assume it would be wonderful for waterbenders with their element literally everywhere around them..." Jinora pointed out when Skoochy gave her a curious glance. "…but even though I had fun visiting gran-gran there, I don't think I could endure it very long."

"You airbenders are light-weights." The Avatar laughed at the double meaning of her own words.

"I think airbenders are pretty cool…" Skoochy muttered barely audibly.

"You do, huh?" Korra winked at Jinora but the girl seemed a little oblivious of the meaning of it. "Why's that?"

"They can fly." He suggested casually. "Air exists everywhere so they're free to go anywhere."

"Freedom." The avatar nodded with empathy. "I know what you mean."

"But earthbenders are the strongest, they can built anything from the earth itself." Jinora tried to point out, probably trying to make Skoochy feel good about himself.

"Guess so." He agreed smugly.

"Still, if you think flying is all airbenders have going for them, you're wrong." Korra nodded at the icy spinning boards. "Personally, I think it's the hardest bending of all but that's just me."

Skoochy moved to the boards that were practically buried in white and tapped one, watching the frost fall off it, even though the snow kept the thing from moving while he examined the ancient, albeit a little scorched, designs on it.

"What is this supposed to be?" He asked curiously.

"Glad you asked!" Korra stood a little clumsily with her bump putting her off balance but once she was steady she used waterbending to clean away the snow from the boards until they were dry and clear. "Wanna show us what you got, Jinny?"

Once again Jinora seemed a little displeased by the nickname but nodded and agreed- "Alright, Korra."

"Let's see if I can get them going." The Avatar took a stance and tried to airbend as well as possible, she was too forceful and a total mess at it but managed to produce a blast of wind powerful enough to get the boards spinning. "Go get 'em."

Jinora dove amongst the boards as fast as the wind itself and began the delicate spiral movements that led her through the maze of movement while Korra explained the basic purpose of the whole exercise, she changed directions whenever the wind itself changed and gracefully crossed the entire extent of the raised platform until she was free and standing in front of them once more.

"That's pretty cool but it doesn't look that hard." Skoochy grinned haughtily to hide his amazement.

"Is that so, big shot?" Korra smirked maliciously. "You try it then."

"'K." He agreed and Jinora reluctantly made the boards spin this time.

The boy watched the motion, trying to time the boards and find a pattern but when he saw none he just jumped in and immediately found himself smacked around from board to board so hard that by the time he flung out he landed face first in the snow and Korra couldn't stop laughing at the sight.

"Spirits, you were just as bad as me!" The Avatar had to wipe tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. "I hope I didn't look that stupid on my first try."

"You did look silly, yes." Jinora replied a little meekly while Skoochy at up coughing out snow and wiping his hat clean before slapping it over his messy head again.

"That was moronic." He complained a little humiliated.

"Yeah." Korra agreed and offered him a hand to get up, which he accepted, now a little less nervous in her presence.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Pardon the pun but- I'm going to _milk_ the milk joke dry. More embarrassing laughs to come eventually (all inspired by real occurrences :p ). Just be glad that I'm not writing about sister's 'milk-bending' joke xDD_

_Also, and this is actually relevant to the story, when the characters speak of the new year here they mean the LUNAR NEW YEAR or in this case more like the Chinese version of the new year, sometime in what for us is February. And just so you're located, this chapter happens around mid-January._

_Oh, if anyone is interested I'm opening a little challenge in my tumblr (actually, I'm taking the idea from masksarehot because she is a perfect human being and her ideas are brilliant). Basically you can go to valkerymillenia-tumblr-com and ask my "The Castaway" characters any question you want and I will do a little prompt reply as if the characters were answering. You can ask ANY character (be it normal LoK characters or OC's, just be sure to specify who the question is for) ANY question and it will be replied in the context of "The Castaway" universe. Have fun.)_


	107. Ultimatum

At the end of the day, Korra had managed to reach out to Skoochy and was almost as close to him as Jinora herself had become, although she suspected that he had only opened up to her because of the whole thing with Bolin and Mako plus he probably reckoned that the Avatar was a good ally to have, well connected little sneak that he was. Yet, the boy remained tight-lipped about what he had seen and Korra was sure he had seen something more, it was easy to tell by the haunted expression in his eyes and the way he would look around nervously whenever someone brought up the subject, it wasn't blood that this street urchin feared, it was retribution.

Reaching out to Skoochy had been the only accomplishment of the day though, Korra had made zero progress in her search for the lost soul in the city, especially since she couldn't leave the island to do much anyway, and studying Avatar stories to find whatever it was Pana thought she needed to know had also been pretty fruitless. Still, that was not the worst part of the day, the worst part was the letter she received in the afternoon, a letter that she was now clutching in her fist as she paced her room angrily when everyone else had already gone to bed.

"He can't do this to me. He just can't!" Korra nearly shouted with irritation but managed to keep her voice just low enough not to be heard in the other rooms. She kicked her desk brusquely in her rage, not even noticing the other letters that flew off table and scattered on the floor.

Naga was sitting, occupying most of the height of the room with its massive form, just staring at Korra with concern in those large liquid brown eyes. The polar bear dog padded forward to nudge at Korra's side, bumping her elbow with its snout for a little attention.

"Not now, Naga." Korra rebuffed the beast in her fury and continued to pace in the dim light of lamp. "I'm so fucking pissed off!"

"Interesting choice of vocabulary. This truly must be serious." A voice made Korra stop pacing and look towards the door- Noatak was slipping into her room silently and snapping the door shut behind him, thanks to Mei it was much easier for him to get inside these days.

"It is serious, Noatak." Korra retorted without so much as a hello.

"What happened, Korra?" The masked man moved closer, patting Naga's snout on his way to the Avatar.

"This happened." She all but threw the scroll that she had been clutching at him, it was crumpled from the force of her grip but the seal of the Northern Water Tribe was still intact on its surface.

"A letter?" He unfurled the scroll. "Your uncle?"

"Yes, just read the damn thing." Korra sat at last, plopping herself on the bed and seething with wrath.

"Very well." Noatak nodded quietly and peered at the letter, it didn't take long to see what had perturbed the Avatar .

**'My dearest niece Korra,**

**It has come to my attention that you have recently refused the incredibly generous marriage proposal of Councilman Sukuda.**

**I must admit that your reaction baffles me, the Councilman informs me that you have refused to so much as consider the betrothal and whilst he asked me not to interfere and merely confided as a friend, I cannot remain silent in face of this situation not only as Chief of the Water Tribe but as your uncle too.**

**I have stated before that we support you and your unborn child regardless of your unmarried condition but when faced with such a promising offer, one that any respected lady would be lucky to dream of, I cannot understand what is going through your head to refuse.**

**I hope you understand the consequences of your actions, you will never find a better proposal. The Councilman is not only an honored friend but also an important representative of our Tribe and our ambassador in the United Republic of Nations as well as a wealthy, handsome and highly respected man who could pick any woman in the world and yet he chose you which would make the most advantageous political bond for our family as well create the perfect manner to restore your reputation as Avatar, and he is pure Water Tribe, if that doesn't appeal to you as a brilliant match then what will? What exactly is it that displeases you in this man? What more could you want?**

**I ask you to reconsider your answer, if you will not I will appeal to your parents and possibly make a diplomatic visit to Republic City for your own good.**

**As a side note, your cousins unwisely demanded that I inform you that their opinion on this matter differs from mine. They state, and honor dictates that I must quote-"The guy is freaking creepy and too old, just do what you want and tell him to suck it, Korra." Please do not take this childish opinion into account.**

** Sincerely, **

**Your uncle Unalaq.'**

Noatak found himself crushing the scroll in his fist just as hard as Korra had, beneath the mask he was gritting his teeth and attempting to rein in his temper while his hands trembled thus giving away the true extent of his rage. What really infuriated him wasn't even the letter itself, it was the fact that he should have predicted that this would happen and prepared for it, yet he had ignored the correlation between Korra's uncle and the councilman and allowed this to catch them off-guard.

"See why I want to break something right now?" Korra was literally sparking with rage, little flickers of flame were popping to life and dying out in air around her and she dug her nails into her own crossed arms just to keep from punching a hole into something.

"I guarantee that you're not the only one." Noatak's deep rusty baritone was dark enough the raise the hairs on the back of Korra's neck despite her own ire.

"Hn…" Korra made an agreeing sound but stared at him with her lips twisted in a lopsided pucker of dislike, as furious as she was she hated seeing Noatak this way, the aura he exuded almost felt like facing the true Amon all over again and it was easy to imagine what violent thoughts might be crossing his mind at that very moment.

"Don't look at me like that." He snapped coldly.

"Like what?" Korra's face remained sulky and hard but her nails dug deeper into her skin as she tried to repress the nervous jump that order had nearly triggered in her, for some reason this was taking her back to another frightening and angry argument and she didn't like it at all.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Noatak replied darkly but appeased her by removing the mask at last, revealing the steely glare he held, it was a frightening expression but still better than the distant blankness of the mask.

"You're even more pissed off than I am, aren't you?" Korra evaded his remark with her question, even though she could see the answer written all over his face.

"The Chief of the Water Tribe, the highest ranking authority of our native nation, is basically issuing an ultimatum demanding that the woman I love marry some politician -that has been so less than a year, mind you- that she has rebuked many times before or face the consequences otherwise." Noatak intoned with careful mock nonchalance. "Now why would I be angry, Korra? Why would be absolutely furious?"

The sarcasm was like poison in every word, Noatak was truly livid and Korra could only remember one other situation when he had been this angry, fortunately this time that destructive rage was not directed at her.

"He can't do this. He can't make me marry Sukuda, even my dad can't make me marry someone I don't want. I don't care what my uncle thinks, he can exile me from the Tribe for all I care." Korra spoke out angrily but she was trying to reassure Noatak as much as she was trying to make a point.

"There's a much easier way to handle all this." Noatak replied with that frightening tone that seemed to chill the room and probably did for all Korra knew. "All I would have to do is make the Councilman _change his mind_." The emphasis on the last three words was hard not to notice.

"Don't start getting that sort of ideas." She wanted to stand and move closer, she wanted to touch him but she didn't dare get up despite her authoritarian tone. "You're not that man anymore, Noatak."

He stared at the Avatar with ice in his pale blue eyes, he knew that she should be able to guess what he wanted to do but he doubted she understood the true extend of his thoughts. Letting Korra deal with her uncle would bring grief to the Avatar and the unwanted attention of a diplomatic visit would harm them both and that possessive and protective desire to spare Korra from any and all pain only made the option of hunting Sukuda seem all the more plausible, it twisted his reasoning until it felt like the only way to solve the problem with minimal involvement of his precious Avatar. Oh yes, he doubted she understood how hard it was to resist the urge to rush to the councilman's home and crush the man's windpipe with his bare hands or worse- feel Sukuda's pulse his hands, feel the councilor's blood as if it was an extension of his, as if the veins were puppet-strings to pull and tug sadistically until the organs were mush, until the politician was dancing to a tune of agony and begging the for the sweet forgiveness of death, until Noatak was a monster driven with power again...

"Noatak?"

Korra's voice snapped him out of the gruesome fantasy and he blinked slowly, as if his lids could erase the images in his brain, wipe them clean and melt away the ice in his gaze, they couldn't though and he was still seeing red, refusing to answer because he knew that if he replied now he would just scare her again.

"Ah!" Korra gasped suddenly, doubling over more in surprise than anything else but the sudden reaction was a bucket of cold water on his boiling emotions and he rushed to kneel before her in a fraction of a second with Naga leaning closer too to nudge the Avatar with an anxious whine.

"What is it?" He demanded with worry tinting his cold voice.

"Nothing." She practically exhaled the reply and took a deep breath. "Baby just gave a really hard kick to my ribs, takes my breath away every time." Korra actually pouted more lightheartedly this time and sat upright again.

"Are you sure?" Noatak peered at her face for any sign of distress.

"I'm sure. Relax." It wasn't the first time this happened and wouldn't be the last but the timing had been impressively convenient to simmer Noatak down from his bloodlust so Korra wasn't even angry at the jab to her ribs. "And stop thinking of revenge, please. I can still see it in your face."

He had to get ahold of himself, he needed to recover control over his emotions before he allowed his mind to be taken over by twisted reasoning again, he had to remain human for her and his worry for her as well as Korra's waiting face were exactly what cleared the red fog of rage from his brain completely.

"Don't worry, Korra." Noatak let out a strained breath and sat beside her, she had long since uncrossed her arms and was petting Naga to soothe the beast so he took her free hand in his own, lacing their fingers together in a grounding gesture of intimacy and trust. "I won't succumb to my demons that easily." Even if it would be so simple to break the councilman and leave no trace of himself behind.

"I'll trust you in that so don't disappoint me." Korra ordered, squeezing his hand just a bit too hard. "What are we going to do about all this mess?"

"It certainly is a conundrum." He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a tension headache as he considered their options. "To start with, you should contact your parents before your uncle does. Tell them about the situation, given that they have met me they should understand the issue so appeal to them and get them to intercede with Unalaq on your behalf before this escalates."

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow." She nodded in agreement. "What else?"

"We cannot decide the next course of action yet, we must see how your parents fare in mediating the situation." Actually, Noatak was already considering all the variables and the things he might have to do to ensure that Korra remained safely his but explaining these thoughts to her would just confuse and distress the Avatar further.

"So I just run to mommy and daddy, ask for their help and then sit and wait?" Korra frowned at the prospect. "What will you do in the meantime?"

"Prepare for any possibility." He saw her eyes narrow suspiciously and quickly added- "Don't fret, I will not do anything harmful."

"Good." Her scowl didn't really soften though, she was still suspicious but willing to trust him at least. "Maybe I should take my cousins' advice and talk to Sukuda personally to tell him to back the hell off and suck it."

"I do support the reasoning of your cousins but the last thing I want right now is for you to go barging in on the councilman and speaking to him directly, so don't even consider it."

"Why not?" Korra's brow furrowed further.

"Tarrlok?" The name was more of a reminder than a question.

"…Ok, ok. I get it, I won't go." She got the message, the last time she had challenged a councilman in rage, the result had been less than pleasant and it would be unwise to repeat mistakes of the past. "Still, that and this are VERY different things."

"It doesn't matter, with your talent for trouble I'd rather you stay still. In return I'll also refrain from any… offensive maneuvers." Noatak then traced up the curve of her abdomen to highlight his next words. "Let's avoid unnecessary stress at this point, shall we?"

"Alright, Noatak." Korra agreed begrudgingly.

"We will win, Korra. He won't have you, I promise you that much." He kissed her lips ardently, his words were more than just comfort for the Avatar, they were his determined decision, his declaration of war.

"Damn right." She kissed back with just as much intensity.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Small chappy because the next one gets steamy/__sexy/funny and huge… And after that things get intense.)_


	108. Comfort Me

Naga watched the couple kiss for a few moments, tilting its head the polar bear dog stared at them with gentle brown eyes- the atmosphere in the room was still tense, the anger and distress was still palpable but it had simmered down and even the beast could tell that there was no reason for alarm anymore and when they no longer paid Naga any attention, the animal just yawned and padded down to the door, settling down slothfully for the night.

"Of everything that could happen, this was the last thing I expected to see mess with our relationship…" Korra murmured the words into his lips, breaking the lengthy silence that had settled between them, still obviously upset.

"The last thing you expected was for another man to get between us?" Noatak arched a brow skeptically. "Strange, given that it was my first concern."

"What? Why?" She backed away slightly to look at him. "I always thought the secrecy would be our biggest problem, why would you feel another guy would be more important?"

"Korra…" He murmured the name that still felt as sweet and rough as sugar on his tongue and traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers, trying unsuccessfully to chase back his rage with thoughts of her and only her. "For someone so self-assured when it comes to your skills and powers you have the terrible habit of underestimating yourself as a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've told you time and time again how desirable you can be; how fascinating, beautiful and, let's not forget, how powerful you are. Many men would kill for a chance to gain your favor and many would die for your attention." Noatak's scarred hand dropped from her face and he stared at his own marked fingers for a moment, deep in thoughts that only served to agitate his troubled emotions further. "I have said it before but perhaps this time you will finally be able see why I have such a possessive nature towards you."

"I never disliked that side of you." It was true, Korra might have complained of his jealousy in the past and it might warrant many fights between them in the future but the fact that he could become that riled over her actually made her feel loved in some twisted sort of way.

"Because you've never seen the full extent of it." A man with Noatak's level of self-control would never allow Korra to see how truly dark and aggressive his possessive instincts could be, he was sure that his greed for her, a greed that had surpassed even the thirst for power, would shock the Avatar if she came to witness to true magnitude of it, in fact if she ever decided to break her ties with him he was sure he would become a monster once more.

"I still don't see why you ever worried that another guy could be our biggest problem. You should know by now that I love you too much to let anyone else get in the way." She actually sounded a little offended which didn't help her angry mood, perhaps she believed he thought her shallow enough to trade him for a better option.

"I do know, Korra. It is you who doesn't yet understand." He wouldn't say it because he had explained before and Korra had still been too naïve and stubborn to understand, she was young and still clung to her optimistic and idealistic beliefs that simple love conquered all.

«After our time at that beach came to an end, I kept desiring and dreading the moment I'd see you again, I kept waiting to hear that you had found someone better or gone back to that two-timing firebender and most of all I feared that as soon as you came back to civilization you'd realize what a mistake it had been to ever think you could love me, I was terrified that you'd only loved me in that cave because you had no choice, I was scared that you'd realize that you could do so much better than a scarred manipulative monster twice your age…» The thoughts flitted through Noatak's mind as they had many times before but he would not say them out loud, he would not admit to that weakness, most of all because she wouldn't understand, she would shove his words away like a silly fear and not give them a second thought and he would be making himself vulnerable for nothing. No, he wouldn't talk about that again.

"I understand just fine, you're just a jealous self-loathing dummy who still can't accept how lucky he got." Korra jabbed his chest with feisty rebelliousness that blended care and annoyance in bittersweet sarcasm.

"How perceptive of you, Avatar Korra." He replied with the same irritated tone as her and yet, deep down, he believed that she was absolutely right.

"You're not as mysterious as you think." Korra got up and dropped herself down on Noatak's lap with her arms around his neck and a sulky, demanding and yet impish expression on her face.

"Is that so?" Noatak asked, distracted as she began to kiss up his marked jaw.

"Uh-uh." She pressed a little closer, leaving warm wet kisses down to his neck.

"What exactly are you doing?" He wasn't really complaining despite the edgy tone of his voice, just surprised by the sudden change in the air, then again mood swings had become more than normal for the Avatar, particularly whenever they had some sort of angry argument.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm flirting with you." She pouted all over again but kissed down his neck complacently and sensually enough to begin to thaw past his icy aggravated demeanor. "Why? Am I too heavy?"

"Yes."

"Gee, thanks, Noatak. Way to make a girl feel better." She scowled further and actually bit a tad too hard on the curve of his shoulder, pinching the skin between her teeth.

"I merely expressed the obvious truth- yes, you have become heavy; however that doesn't mean I dislike it nor does it mean you don't look beautiful." His hands slid up her waist to settle on her back, holding her close and trying not to flinch from the bite as he corrected his slight verbal mishap.

"Beautiful? Me? Right now? I'm pissed off, short-tempered and huge as a cow-hippo, that's what you call beautiful?" Korra was actually smirking a little, mostly out of mockery.

"Is that insecurity I detect in your words? What happened to the stubborn overconfident Avatar who couldn't care less about appearances?" Noatak was still frustrated and the rage he felt towards the Sukuda situation still bubbled just beneath the surface of his thoughts but her deprecatory words and her obvious attempt to shield self-doubt with defiance cracked his controlled irritation.

"I don't care about that, I just found your choice of wording to be wrong." And yet Korra couldn't look him in the eye when she said those words and instead just shrugged.

"Korra, Korra, Korra…" He shook his head sardonically and almost smiled. "Don't lie."

Of course he knew she cared, what woman wouldn't care, in fact what human being wouldn't need reassurance in that situation? Not only was she uncomfortable in her own body, she was probably shaken by the matter with the councilor and subconsciously projecting the idea that Noatak's anger could mar his opinion of her. Korra deserved to be comforted and most of all she deserved to be told that not only was she stunning, the fact that she was carrying his child just made her even more fascinating and breathtaking in his eyes.

"I'm not lying." She fidgeted with the buttons of his clothing.

"You are." Noatak tipped her chin to make her look at him. "Korra, you are beautiful to me no matter what the circumstances. Even when you're angry."

"Even like this?" Korra poked skeptically at her round bump. "I'm not the nimble brawny little thing I was when we met."

"Especially like this." He caressed her belly affectionately. "It may sound cliché but you're practically glowing. Carrying my child just makes you all the more fascinating to me, you have no idea how much I adore you for it."

"Leave it to you to turn a simple yes into something sappy and charming." She was slightly flustered at the reply but smirked nonetheless.

"I figured you deserved to hear those words." He kissed her lips chastely. "It's the honest truth, my love."

"Thanks…" Korra seemed adorably uncomfortable and solved the issue by kissing him back with much more passion, trailing the tip of her wet tongue across his lips and melding their mouths together in a way that was anything but chaste.

The kiss became almost brutal, they poured all their untapped emotions –rage, stress, worry, passion, desire, need –into that devouring clash of lips; teeth bit carelessly, tongues dueled and invaded each other's mouths wetly, sloppily, hungrily until they were sucking the very air from each other's lungs in that desperate attempt at closeness and safety. When they finally broke away to breathe, Korra returned to planting breathless sucking kisses down his throat while molding her body to his for a closer embrace, she wanted him to block out her distress with love, she wanted sway him into fooling around, to make sure his negative thoughts were blurred away by the pleasure she could give him.

"I'm beginning to suspect that rage has some sort of aphrodisiac effect on you." Noatak joked as his hands slid warmly up her back. He knew that wasn't the case, she just resorted to intimacy as a way to vent aggressive energy without violence and change the mood when she could do nothing else.

"Are you going to make love to me or not?" Korra demanded, already plucking open each button of his coat without looking at his face.

"That depends." He ran his fingers through her ponytailed hair calmly.

"On what?" She finally looked into his eyes both curious and impatient.

"Are you doing this because you really want to, because you are trying to distract me or just because you are angry at the matter with the councilor and are using love as a diversion?" Noatak had no intention of denying this to her regardless of what she answered but he hoped she wasn't just using him even though they both seriously needed something to eclipse the stress and fury of the day.

"Can't it be all that?" The Avatar sighed petulantly and wrapped both her arms loosely around his neck. "I love you and I want you and I have all this pent up energy and want to be comforted. Is it that really so much to ask?"

"Not at all." He kissed her lips amorously again but smirked slightly at her renewed enthusiasm when she began pulling off his clothes until he was bare from the waist up. Noatak decided he could shove his worries about the matter with councilor aside for a little while and give Korra what she wanted, because what she wanted was the most important thing to him… but that didn't mean he couldn't provoke her. "Although, maybe we shouldn't still be doing this."

"What?! Why?!" Korra's outrage nearly made him laugh.

"Given how advanced this is getting…" Noatak pat her bump lightly. "…Are you sure it's wise to continue?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She snapped and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips and already pulling off her clothes hastily, tossing aside her tunic and waist pelt in a rush. "I'm not made of glass and I need the exercise anyway so stop delaying the inevitable."

"Inevitable, is it?" He eyed her body appreciatively but the fact that she'd gone back to wearing chest bindings did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, we're doing it even if I have to tie you down again so shut up and enjoy it."

"I think I will."

Noatak pulled her down to his body for yet another devouring kiss and Korra practically melted into it, kissing back hastily but passionately with their mouths melding perfectly as if made to be locked together in a mash of hungry smooth lips and their eager tongues rolled and teased around each other. Meanwhile his hands trailed up her back and undid the bindings, letting the strips of cloths fall to loosely to her waist while Korra's hands trailed lightly up his sides and his chest, mapping out every inch of his skin with warm eager touches as she continued to straddle his hips.

When the kiss broke, Korra was already hurriedly tugging off the rest of his clothing and her rushed eagerness as well as the heated stubborn look in her eyes did strange things to Noatak's resolve, he could feel the earlier wrath melting down into passion and did not resist her in the least but sat up to help her strip off her own slacks as well until they were both bare in the chilly night air of the room under the dim light of a single lamp, sitting with the Avatar straddling Noatak's lap and pressing their bodies together for warmth in a clash of marked tan angular sinew and smooth dark cinnamon curves.

They kissed again but this time it was slower, wetter, slightly less urgent and more languid with his hands caressing all over her smooth curvaceous body, trailing down her spine to make her shiver as he embraced her with possessive demand and Korra buried her own fingers in his hair, spontaneously brushing her swollen breasts and achy nipples to his hard chest, trying to gain more proximity, more warmth and more of those little flickers of pleasure that such intimate touches brought on.

Their lips broke apart with slight threads of mingled saliva that dripped and disappeared just as fast as they were created; Noatak's mouth then traveled down to the spot just between her ear and neck, sensing her speedy pulse and kissing and licking lustfully enough to make Korra bite the corner of her lip with even white teeth in that innocently sensual alluring way that never failed to make him want to tease her further. He sucked and nipped down her throat slowly, too slow for Korra's eager desires, while his hands settled on her rear, holding her firmly to his body with his fingers digging into her supple flesh.

"You're being too slow." The Avatar complained in his ear, nibbling the lobe for emphasis and trying to wantonly grind her heated moist slit to his hardening length.

"Patience, Korra. How many times must I teach you that?" Noatak chuckled lightly, remembering all the situations in which he had admonished her for her overeager attitude and enjoying her impatient actions but slowly dragging his teeth across her collarbone just to watch her squirm for more.

Korra didn't answer, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed demandingly and boldly closer to him until his hardened shaft was slipping between the slick folds of her cunt with delicious friction that made the Avatar bite back a moan every time his pulsating cock bumped up against the little throbbing pearl of her sex but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her lust, she was starving for more and that much was obvious by the needy look on her face. Noatak himself was having a hard time restraining his voice and controlling his actions too, she just looked so beautiful, so wild and primal in the way she moved and caressed and tried to swallow back the little sounds of pleasure that rose to her throat and he wanted to see more, he wanted to give her everything and watch her writhe with pleasure but he would do so at his own pace.

One of Noatak's hands travelled up her hip and side to cup a tender swollen breast that felt heavy but supple and soft against his fingers, watching how Korra flinched at the sudden touch and tried to grind to him for more, increasing the intimate friction between their heated bodies ever so slightly; he flicked a stiff chocolate nipple and a moan finally slipped from her lips unrestrained- he liked it, he loved those little high-pitched girly sounds she seemed unable to hold back whenever he teased the sensitive little pebbles and because he liked it so much and was the only one who could draw the reaction out of her he wanted more; his kisses trailed down to her breasts, licking lazily around the bouncy mounds until his lips latched on and sucked roughly…only to be rewarded with a mouthful of warm liquid.

Korra immediately went wide eyed and practically squealed with embarrassment, a sound that was all the more disconcerting in her low smoky voice, abruptly covering her face with her hands and trying to edge away. It wasn't that she didn't like the new sensation, in fact she liked it a little too much and it was obvious in the way her body reacted, it was just that it was exceedingly mortifying to unexpectedly have that sort of new experience happen in the midst of passion.

"Well, that was…unique." Noatak raised a curious brow at the Avatar but he pulled her back to his body before she could escape, secretly enjoying her shy attitude while he licked traces of the unusual taste off his own lips.

"Sorry…" Korra looked away with her cheeks flaming into bright shade of crimson. "That was totally humiliating."

"I found it quite interesting as a matter of fact." Just to provoke her further, he leaned forward and licked the very same nipple, savoring the distinctive new flavor of breast milk that beaded on the tip along with the look of complete shocked embarrassment that she gave him.

"Stop that…Don't you think it's weird?" Korra refused to look at Noatak directly but couldn't stop glancing at him, looking flustered and a little lost but still intensely aroused.

"Actually, sweet would be a better definition." Noatak found it impossible to suppress a smirk. "As in your reaction is adorable and the taste itself is sweet, rich and watery."

"Ah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Korra tried block out his words with her hands over her ears but it just made him laugh softly, especially because she might complain but she was making no attempt to move away and actually pressed closer again.

"I seem to have found another weakness of the mighty Avatar." Both of his large marked hands were on her breasts now, groping just hard enough to make her shudder and bite her lip again to force back the moans. "The question is- is it merely mental or is it a physical weakness too?"

Noatak tested her by latching onto the neglected nipple with his teeth tugging lightly, applying just enough pressure for milk to leak and for Korra to blush all over again and almost squeak past her bitten lips, she seemed to be struggling between the desire to back away and the aroused instinct to arch to him for more. The uncharacteristically timid reaction was absolutely sublime.

"I take back what I said- I don't _think_ I will enjoy this, I _know_ I will." He grinned wickedly at the Avatar and just that simple look made her tremble because she knew he was going to drag this out.

"You love this, don't you? The control and the teasing?" Korra tried to pout but he refused to stop kneading her tender breasts and continued to kiss, suck and nip so all she could do was blush, moan and turn to putty in his hands with her expression twisting with pleasure while she tried to glue her naked body to his. As much as she wanted the milk experience to feel wrong and weird, she couldn't feel that way because everything Noatak did to her in that aroused state just felt too sensual, delicious and even natural.

"I believe that much has been confirmed long, long ago, my love." Noatak's pearly teeth sunk into the dark skin of her breast just hard enough to mark and Korra's breath hitched in her throat in reply as more foggy white liquid dribbled from the hard points of her nipples, staining down her caramel skin. "And yet we've also confirmed that in this setting you seem to enjoy my control as well."

"…" She couldn't deny it so instead surrendered to his teasing at last and had to bite the inside or her cheek to keep herself from moaning too loudly; she did, however, let a little a question slip curiously as she glanced at him with lustful half-lidded eyes. "Is it really sweet?"

Noatak's reply was to pull her down enough to kiss her mouth, slipping his tongue past her lips to graze her teeth and feed her the taste of mellow sweetness that lingered in his breath in that loving voracious kiss.

"Yes." He murmured out the unnecessary reply as their lips parted.

"Freaky." Korra breathed out her own answer with mixed surprise and amazement but kissed him again, deeper and harder, making her mouth overpower his and demanding more than just his lewd teasing.

As the new kiss dragged on, Noatak held her by her hips and rolled their molded bodies until the Avatar was flat on her back on the bed and the kiss broke- her tied hair spilled in tendrils around her face, her dark skin glowed under the hazy lamp light, her bitten lips were parted to let out little aroused pants as she licked them and the delightful blush on her cheeks was mesmerizing. He hovered over her to look into her half-lidded cerulean eyes with a predacious look of his own, his weight supported on his knees and hands on the bed as he drank in the sight of the passionate woman beneath him even as Korra complained about the loss of sensation when his rigid shaft lost contact with the slick folds of her sex and the throbbing pearl within them.

"Enough playing around. More. Now." She ordered bossily with a husky voice that oozed sex-appeal; her legs hooked over his hips, trying to drag him closer. "Love me."

"With pleasure, my Avatar." Noatak surprised her by picking up her legs and setting them over his shoulders, forcing her hips up as his achingly hard cock found her honeyed cunt and slipped slowly into her depths, their bodies fitting together like two parts of a single entity while his hands found her engorged breasts again and palmed them roughly enough to send butterflies flying all over Korra's insides.

Noatak couldn't stop staring, she looked gorgeous in all her naked glory despite the remainder of her chest bindings that still hung loosely around her body; Korra had a hand clutching the bed covers for flimsy purchase while her other fist was on her mouth as she bit into her knuckles to muffle the wayward moans and sounds of pleasure that couldn't be contained, the dribbling liquid from her breasts splashed down her body almost obscenely just like the clear fluids that frothed from the tight blazing core, she was arching her body to him automatically, writhing under his ministrations and fighting to keep her eyes open against the wild sensations that smothered her in a cloud of pure unaltered lust and tinted her face in rosy hues.

Korra could help staring at Noatak too, the new position left her helpless to do much more than hang on for the ride, the intense sensations that enflamed her sensitive mounds blurred out rationality, the trembling ripples of pleasure that rolled through her every nerve were mind-numbing from the rhythm of his thrusts that was lazy and dragged but hard and demanding at the same time in an angle that hit parts deep her body that Korra barely even remembered she had and made her see sparks, but what she wanted to see the most, what made her fight to keep her eyes open past the desire, was the sight of her powerful large lover kissing across her legs and pounding into her body with an unmasked expression of pure adoration and desire. The look in Noatak's face was almost as addicting to her as shocks of pleasure that shot through her with his every action.

Their tempo increased gradually until Korra was practically begging for more in a voice that forced Noatak to cover her mouth with one of his own hands as he slammed into her needy body faster and faster, reaching a frantic rhythm that made drops of perspiration roll on their bodies, down Noatak's spine and Korra's pleasure pinched face, despite the wintry cold in the room. The Avatar clung to the bed covers above her head still thrashing and trying to match his undulating body with her own, his hand trailed to her hip to keep her steady while the other muffled Korra's cries enough to keep them contained against eavesdroppers but the fact that they could both still hear those passionate whimpers mingled with his own low groans just ensured that the entire experience would culminate even more intensely.

Noatak couldn't take much more, despite all his self-control this wasn't a day where his emotions were properly in check and Korra was just too wanton and wild to resist. Luckily, he knew she was pretty close to the breaking point herself and so he decided to drive her over the edge with one last delicate push- his hand on her hip trailed a little awkwardly between Korra's thighs and his thumb pressed and rubbed the sensitive pearl just above their intimate connection while his uncontrolled pace became even more intense- the Avatar's eyes practically rolled back with the sudden jolt of pleasure and all her flimsy control snapped, she climaxed with a strangled cry into his palm, her whole body writhing and convulsing in shudders of pure blind desire, the intimate core of her body practically rippled and the breath was sucked from her lungs in that single moment that made her see white and even made her toes curl from the intensity of it.

That was enough for Noatak, as soon as she was over the edge he quickened his pace even further and allowed himself to give in at last, crumbling to desire and having to bite his own tongue to stop the sound of her name from slipping out too loudly, his hands dropped to the bed on either side of her for much needed support as the coil of pleasure in his body snapped sending rocketing jolts of sensation through ever nerve and making him shudder just as much as she had while his essence spilled into her body and sparks bloomed behind his lids.

After several long shaky moments, trying to breathe through the moans and steady their tensed perspired bodies, he finally helped disentangle her legs from his shoulders and dropped to the bed at her side, pulling the covers over their heated forms before the cool night air could get to them. Korra, still flushed and catching her breath, rolled gingerly to his body, apparently too drained to even crawl and his arms went instantly around her under the warmth of the blankets in the dimly lit room.

They lay in a comfortable content silence with warm tingling bodies for so long that Noatak was almost certain that Korra had fallen asleep, he didn't mind it though because he wanted her well rested and even if he wanted to join her both out of tiredness as well as the wish to avoid thinking about the unpleasant worries of the day he knew he would stay awake to watch over her and chase away her dreams until sunrise, then again even if he did doze off he had a system for that too- Naga was now more than used to alerting him of any presence close by simply by moving, that was all it took to wake a light sleeper like him and prevent any problems.

Korra was not asleep though, she just enjoyed basking in residual pleasure and his warmth and presence for as long as she possibly could, however at some point she broke the silence mostly because she just didn't want to sleep yet knowing that when she woke he'd have to leave.

"Noatak…" Her murmured husky voice made him look down at her but her eyes remained shut.

"I thought you were asleep." Noatak's hand caressed her messy barely tied hair quietly.

"Not yet… I want to stay awake with you a little longer."

"You should rest, you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" She sighed, still a little breathless and opened her eyes to glance at him. "You really think my parents can help?"

As much as Noatak didn't want to discuss that matter and ruin the moment, as much as he just wanted to hold the woman he loved his arms and try not become the furious mass of seething hatred he had been earlier, he knew that Korra wouldn't sleep until she felt reassured so he opened up to the conversation as calmly as possible.

"I'm fairly certain that if your father intercedes in your favor your uncle will back away and then we will just have to deal with the matter of denying the councilor once and for all." Noatak thought it best not to mention that if Sukuda decided to break ties with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe over the lack of support Korra might just be starting an international crisis but then again the United Republic of Nations was neutral territory and Sukuda would be a fool to risk his position for the sake of a single woman even if she was the Avatar. The problem was that Noatak of all people knew the human heart should not be underestimated for it could be unpredictable and foolish, therefore they could only prepare for any backlash after the man reacted.

"You sure it will be that easy? Because I've made it clear enough already that I won't marry him and he's still persistently chasing me." Korra frowned tiredly but continued to snuggle to his body.

"Yes, this little appeal to Chief Unalaq proves that he's becoming desperate. Hopefully, if his feelings for you are just as real as his political motivations, he will eventually respect you enough to stop insisting." Noatak wasn't really banking on that but he figured he might as well comfort the Avatar.

"Hm… You know what sucks the most about all this?" Korra yawned and tipped her head to look at him more directly. "I don't _want_ to hate the guy. He's actually been an ally in the Council and he's a good person, if he wasn't so pushy about this I could almost consider him a friend." She was completely unable to feel angry when she was so satisfied physically so rather than ranting against the councilor's recent actions she actually managed to see the bigger picture for a moment.

"For a man who forcefully kissed you, snuck a betrothal necklace into your clothing and tried to appeal to your uncle for help convincing you to marry him, you seem to hold this…_person_ in very high regard." Suddenly the comfortable afterglow was turning tense and Noatak's obvious distaste bristled in the air.

"Don't be jealous, you know I didn't mean it like that." She actually chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I just meant that he's a good man deep inside so if he wasn't making me so mad now and ruining all chance of ever getting on my good side again, I could have used an ally like him."

"You are far too compassionate for your own good." Noatak wanted to sound disapproving but he couldn't, her compassion was one of the reasons he loved her so much and it was the main reason why he was still alive and allowed to stay with her so rather than sounding like criticism the words came out with a resigned sigh.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." Korra smiled lazily and curled to his side.

"I'm not." He continue to pet her hair almost without thinking simply as a way to soothe his own irritation. "Korra…"

"Hm?" She immediately noticed the unusual hesitation in his voice and it spiked curiosity in the Avatar's sleepy mind.

"You know that I would marry you in a heartbeat if we could do such a thing, do you not?" Noatak watched her tilt her head to look at him again with a slightly more serious expression on her face, her brows were pinched in the little V-shape he knew so well that indicated that she was thinking quite deeply about his words.

"I never thought about it." She shrugged lightly after a moment of contemplation. "I guess I always tried not to think of that as a reliable option… It was never very important to me anyway, Noatak."

"I see." He wasn't very convinced by her reply but she appeared to be speaking frankly and it really was getting too late for more complicated topics of discussion. "Rest, Korra. It's late."

"Wake me before you leave?" Korra's eyelids were already drooping as she pressed closer to him for warmth.

"As always, my love."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Amon being playful…*melts into goo*_

_Oh, important side note- my guess was that Korra's female twin cousin was called "Sedna" but it has been confirmed that her name is "Eska" so I corrected the previous chapter that referred to her as "Sedna"._

_Remember, you can keep asking any "Castaway" character any question you want in my tumblr account: valkerymillenia-tumblr-com. I'm really having fun with those.)_


	109. Not The Same Person

Contacting Korra's parents urgently was always a tricky thing, letters and messenger animals were too slow and Tonraq and Senna had no phone in their little rural settlement so Korra had to juggle a little- basically, she would make a phone call to the Order of White Lotus headquarters in the South Pole to speak to Katara who would then send a message to Korra's parents, asking them to come to the compound some time later in the day, at the arranged time Korra had to call again and hopefully finally get the message through to her parents. Luckily, she managed to get to them early in the afternoon of the following day after receiving Unalaq's letter.

Senna had immediately and unquestionably been on her daughter's side, however as usual she remained tactful and worried mostly about Korra and the baby's well-being over whatever political implications might be on the line, she even attempted to sway Korra to return to the South Pole for a while, an offer that the Avatar refused in a heartbeat even though she would have loved to be able to be with Noatak in her snowy homeland without having to hide.

Tonraq, on the other hand, had been much more keen in voicing how absolutely appalled he was with his brother's behavior, he had always expressed very clearly that he wanted Korra to be the ruler of her own heart since being Avatar would consume everything else in her life and therefore he had always refused to let Unalaq arrange a marriage for his daughter so knowing that the Chief was acting this way behind his back was infuriating and the fact that Unalaq would try to sway him into ganging up on Korra to accept an offer she didn't want was somewhat offensive. Tonraq agreed to take his daughter's side and shut down his brother's ideas before things got out of hand, he swore to this before the Avatar even had a chance to actually ask for help and that much was incredibly heartwarming.

The only thing that ticked Korra off was that she suspected that if her parents hadn't actually met Noatak and if they didn't know that her heart was already taken, they probably would have sided with Unalaq for her own good given that Sukuda was always going to be a very appealing option and being an unwed mother wasn't exactly an example the Avatar should set, at least not according to Water Tribe customs. She tried not to dwell in those thoughts and just thanked the Spirits for the luck she had in having her parents on her side, perhaps this way things really could get solved more easily than she expected, however she repeatedly told her parents that the identity or even any reference to her lover was to remain a secret- thankfully, they understood.

Once the whole mess with Tonraq and Senna was handled, which took quite a long time given how vocal both parents had been about the matter and how many questions and chatter they wanted to make since her last visit, Korra felt like she could finally breathe normally for the first time since the letter had arrived but she wasn't done yet, she still managed to convince Tenzin to discourage Sukuda at any given time the other councilor spoke about her and she took the time to write a lengthy reply to her uncle where she tried to be as eloquent as she could just to avoid being borderline offensive, it didn't work very well but Unalaq was family and if she couldn't level with him with her own attitude than she figured that was his problem.

Despite everything working out fairly well throughout the day, Korra was still too stressed out about the whole Sukuda matter to get any other work done and instead spent her remaining free time organizing backed up mail or out in the snow that still glinted under the blue sky and weak winter sun- the break in the weather still remained but the biting cold didn't subside, yet it was just the right kind of weather to keep the Avatar comfortable while she strived to be patient and not lose her temper and rush to solve the matters that plagued her with direct headlong aggression.

Korra was actually walking around the icy beach around Air Temple Island with Naga trotting along around her while she tried to resist the impulse to waterbend her way to City Hall and storm Sukuda's office when someone else joined in on her. It was close to twilight and the sun cast orangy rays that made the calm waters and snow sparkle like living diamonds, the air was freezing but fresh, clean and still and only the sound of Naga's playful running and the swoosh of crashing waves broke the silence until a loud bubbly voice reached out to the Avatar.

"Thinking about running away?" Mei giggled and fell into step with Korra, looking out onto the water. "About time, I was starting to worry since you were acting so well-behaved."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Mei." The Avatar smiled even though she had actually been resisting the temptation to run off just a few minutes before. "And I'm not well-behaved, I'm just more careful now."

"I agree on at least one of those things." The sentry wiggled her brows suggestively. "How is the boy-toy nowadays?"

"That's not what I meant." Korra smirked despite the protest. "He's fine but you really should stop calling him that."

"Why? From what I can tell he does a really good job at being a boy-toy." Mei poked at the slight purplish blotch that barely poked out the edge of the raised collar of Korra's tunic.

"Hey! Have you been eavesdropping?" Korra frowned lightheartedly.

"Nah, not interested in hearing _that_." The curly haired woman laughed loudly. "But it's pretty obvious you're getting some."

"Either way, you really shouldn't call him that."

"Then what should I call him? Baby-daddy? Mr. Masks?" Mei joked and elbowed the Avatar playfully.

"How about just calling him by his name?" Korra rolled her eyes with mock exasperation.

"But Noa is a boring name!" The sentry complained with faux outrage just before softening and smiling at the Avatar. "I really wish I knew where you found that piece of work."

"I bet you do." Korra smirked.

"Yeah, I know you won't tell me." Mei shrugged resigned.

They had gone through that argument before and Korra had already decided not to tell the guard more than she needed to know, after all the woman only knew the stories of the Equalist War, she hadn't actually been there so she shouldn't be involved and she probably wouldn't understand how Korra could accept a former enemy, Mei was not really the forgive type, then again neither was Korra- most of the forgiveness she had afforded Noatak came under her stubborn determination to see her lover and Amon as different entities, one of those individuals she could love and admire, the other she could never forgive and still secretly feared in the darkest recesses of her mind and yet sometimes the subtle separation between the two could become too blurry for even her to handle.

"So how's all this gonna work once the kid is born?" Mei changed topics as soon as Korra became tight-lipped.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." The Avatar shrugged, that was another matter she really didn't want to think about at all.

"You ok?" The sentry tilted her head and ducked to catch Korra's eye, the Avatar had been looking off towards the city rather tense. "You seem a little off today."

"I'm just kinda pissed off at someone."

"Noa?" Mei almost sounded hopeful.

"No, someone else." Korra stopped her walk across the beach and sat on the mess of sodden snowy sand, still staring into the horizon. She was tired, not quite physically even if all the added baby weight did tire her out faster those days, but more in the mental sense- psychological battles of will weren't really her style, she liked facing things head on the stressful wait was wearing her out.

"Anyone I can punch for you, babe?" The sentry sat beside her curious about the whole situation.

"I appreciate the offer but it's probably a bad idea." The Avatar laughed lightly at the idea of watching the small pixie-like guard beating up the large Sukuda but she knew it would just make a mess of things even further.

"Aww, and here I thought I could finally see some action." Mei yawned mockingly. "Seriously, I get that everyone is on pins and needles with the other sentries going missing and all but I don't see what all the fuss is about, I don't think this city looks any more dangerous than Ba Sing Se."

"You have no idea." Korra smirked, if only Mei knew the things that hid behind the perfect cover of Republic City, if only she had seen the things that had happened to these people.

"I kinda do. Both when I was with the Kyoshi and when I went to finish my White Lotus initiation in the Fire Nation I was always following the URN news, I was pretty damn worried about you when the whole war thing broke out." The curly-haired woman leaned her head on the Avatar's shoulder in a typical display of relaxed comradely affection. "I'm glad it was short-lived."

"That didn't make it any less brutal." Korra sighed, remembering the dark traumatic days when Amon and the Equalists had terrified her every waking hour and haunted her nightmares.

"But there weren't really that many casualties, were there? And it was pretty brief compared to some other recent conflicts." Mei seemed puzzled. "From what I heard that Amon preferred making his point with fear and bending removal than with actual death and destruction."

"Just because a war isn't as long and bloody as the Hundred Year War doesn't mean it's effects are any less devastating, Mei…"

Korra considered that what really made the conflict serious wasn't the mount of casualties or the time it lasted but the impact it had on people and on society itself, it left scars on the world that she was sure she'd spend the rest of her life as Avatar trying to erase and the fact that airbending had nearly been erased for good all over again just showed how delicate the balance between the elements still was. However she had to admit that Mei had a point- Amon really had avoided unnecessary violence, his more destructive attacks through the Equalist army had indeed brought on casualties but they were well planned to ensure maximum success with minimum death and Amon himself might have done atrocious things but executing the higher-ups among his enemies would have been much easier and equally to the point of his goals than using restraining bloodbending and bending removal, he really had endured too much unnecessary trouble just to spare lives and at least in that sense Korra could see a little bit of the man she loved in the old enemy.

"…But you make a good point about Amon." The Avatar added to her comment, considering that if she was going to look at all the horrible things that happened than maybe it was only fair to look at the positive outcomes as well.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Mei was watching Korra with a strained look of worry. "You always make this seriously pained face when you say his name."

"It's complicated." Korra leaned back on her arms and took a deep breathe of cool sea air. "Yeah, he messed me up physically and psychologically, he hurt me in ways I can't describe, terrified me, drove me into a corner, twisted everything I ever knew about myself and…" Korra couldn't continue on that line of thought, she couldn't because on one side as much as she hated Amon she now saw what lay underneath and made him what he was and she couldn't deny that beneath the monster lay something much more honorable and innately virtuous, on the other side though she just couldn't follow that line of thought because it would drag her down to the pitch-black mental state she remembered being in on the edge of a certain cliff in the South Pole and she wanted to get away from that, she wanted to move on and bury the Amon that scarred her once and for all, especially because she still feared that if she didn't those scars would eventually show their ugliness and haunt her love for Noatak and their child.

"Well, I've moved on and in a way he taught me a lot and because of him I evolved so I shouldn't resent him forever, I guess." Korra continued more lightly when Mei simply stared at her with something similar to pity in her emerald eyes, the Avatar hated that look.

"You're too compassionate." The sentry rolled her eyes and Korra just smiled because it was the second time in twenty-four hours that she heard that. "If it were me I'd hunt the guy down with vengeance, I'd hate him until the day I died and I'd probably still despise him in the next life."

"…Amon is dead already anyway." The Avatar dismissed the subject, she really didn't want to consider Mei's words because she could empathize with them a little too well and she didn't want to. Plus what would Mei say if she found out that she had been helping the man that had once been Amon sneak into the temple every night?

"You sure about that?" The sentry nodded towards the skyline of the city, the sun was setting and pouring orange, red and gold onto the buildings that cast ominous shadows on the frozen landscape. "I know you think that the guy who calls himself Amon now is just a poser but can you really be certain?"

"I'm more sure about that than I've ever been of anything." Korra stood and whistled for Naga to join them.

"Ok, babe. If you say so." Mei got up too and began following Korra and the polar bear dog back up the path to the temple. "In that case, who do you think this poser is?"

"That's a very good question." Now that Korra considered that she had placed much importance in figuring out who the man was, she was too focused denying that he was the real Amon.

Back at the temple, once Mei had returned to duty, the Avatar bumped into Tenzin who had just returned from sort of meeting with Chief Beifong and the Council though he assured her that this time it was nothing that really concerned her and was mostly a political matter regarding a previous candidate to Council. Korra accepted the vague excuse and joined Tenzin on their way to have dinner with the family but she made a mental note to try to see Asami soon and get the details from her.

She was already missing her friend after just a few days since their last meeting. For many reasons that she still couldn't quite understand Korra had become very close to the raven-head who was not only a trustworthy connection to the outside world with inside information on the Council but she was also a close understanding friend with whom Korra always felt comfortable with despite how different they were and Asami also happened to be a valuable source of support regarding all things female, something that the Avatar had never thought she'd need until now since she always felt more comfortable around males, even with Mei and Katara she had never really felt the sort of girl-friend bond she had with Asami and she had begun to treasure it just as much as she treasured the other important people in her life yet it wasn't the same as the unconditional love she felt for her parents, or care she had for the airbenders that were family to her, or the deep respect and valued rivalry she held towards Lin Beifong, or even the close brotherly companionship she had with Bolin and Mako who were so much more than her best friends; the relationship she now associated with Asami actually came closer to the utter faithfulness and affection she had with Naga and the complete loyalty and ease she possessed with Noatak.

All those bonds were different but to Korra they had all become the most valuable thing in her life and while she didn't think deeply enough to realize all this or analyze what she felt for everyone around her, for the first time in her life the Avatar began to notice just how important these people had become to her and how much they enriched her previously sheltered life.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Fun fact- the little phone juggle between Korra and her parents is actually how I contacted my mother after my parents divorced, because my father is deaf we had no phone and he refused to pay for my mother to speak to me so I had to go down to a specific store at specific days/times and wait for her call every week. Luckily, a couple years later I was blessed with an ingenious little device called cell-phone._

_Also, this chapter was mostly to show some of Korra's inner turmoil regarding how she handles Noatak's past and how she's slowly being influenced by the people she holds dear.)_


	110. Long Overdue Pillow Talk

_(Note: This chapter will be LONG and mostly philosophical. Might bore some readers but the heavier action returns after this.)_

* * *

"Will you please just stop already?" Korra complained irritably to a mostly empty room or, more accurately, she complained to the squirming little creature in her belly that had been kicking around against her ribs for the past hour as she sat on her bed, eating preserved sliced moon peaches while she waited for Noatak and tried to shove away her anxiety.

The movement ceased at the sound of her voice and it was with immense relief that Korra managed to swallow a mouthful of peach without interruption but as soon as the room was silent again with even Naga fast asleep on the floor close the Avatar's feet, the baby moved again. It was starting to get troublesome- when Korra was awake and active the child moved every other five minutes but was mostly lazy and quiet, yet as soon as night fell and the Avatar tried to rest the little thing went into overdrive and starting moving like there was no tomorrow.

"For Spirits sake, do I have to keep talking non-stop just to calm you the heck down?" Korra snapped out the words a little annoyed but she wasn't really angry, just tired and as soon as the question was out the movement stopped again. "I guess that's a yes then."

With nothing better to do, Korra got up and randomly picked up one of the many story scrolls that littered her desk before she plopped herself back in bed and began to read the tale out loud, it happened to be the one that had been one of her childhood bedtime stories, the one she remembered reading a couple of months earlier in that very room, it was the story of some ancient Avatar that had everything but because of his arrogance and sloppiness had lost the one thing he wanted the most. Korra was tired of reading Avatarian stories in search of whatever message the Spirit Pana wanted her to know but she liked this legend despite its significance and it would do to keep the silence away and calm the squirming child while she read and added her own commentary along the way. The scroll proved to be a decent distraction.

"There was once a man as strong as a polar bear

Whose soul was lost to monsters untold.

He was swift as the wolf that no human could ensnare

But lost the only thing he wished for in the world."

Korra finished reading the last piece of the story and pat her bump almost companionably, adding her opinion- "If you ask me I would have found a way to kick the monster's butt _and_ get back the sea-woman but, hey, who am I to say that? Oh wait, I'm the Avatar that ended a whole frigging war _and_ got herself a hot guy in the end."

She chuckled and set the scroll aside, popping another slice of cold sugary peach in her mouth while the baby was quiet but the sleeping Naga suddenly rose her head in alert, turning to the door only to huff and lie back down in relaxation, Korra knew what that meant- someone was coming and it was someone the polar bear dog was used to seeing in the room so it was no threat.

"I guess your daddy is coming." Korra murmured absentmindedly to her bump, barely registering that it was the first time she used such a term, just before the door slid mutely open and the very person she expected stepped inside.

"Good evening, Korra." Noatak whispered and closed the door just as noiselessly as he had opened it, his soundlessness rivaled even the grace of a skilled airbender.

"Hi Noatak." The Avatar chewed on yet another slice of peach, sucking the sweet syrup off her fingers casually, unaware of how the simple act was enough to fully grab the masked man's attention.

"I am under the impression that I heard you speaking before I came in?" He sat on the edge of the bed close to her, Naga barely even stirred.

"Just reading out loud." She waved carelessly at the scroll. "Only way to keep this kid from kicking my stomach around long enough so I can eat."

"Oh?" Noatak moved closer, now quite interested and automatically resting his palm to her abdomen and finally relaxing the evident tension in his shoulders. "Why are you eating at this hour of the night in the first place?"

"I can't help what I crave, ok?" Korra swallowed another slice of peach and sipped on the sugary syrup that pooled on the bottom of the bowl.

"Alright." He nodded calmly and settled down at her side, his hand still planted on her belly over the sleeping tunic she already had on. "Given that you seem more tranquil tonight I assume the day did not come with any more unpleasant surprises?"

"No, it was better. I've been stressed out over the whole Sukuda thing all day long but nothing else happened."

"Did you contact your parents?"

"Yes, they'll help. Dad nearly had a fit of rage against my uncle when I explained the whole thing and that's something I've never witnessed before." Korra grinned a little impressed, Tonraq usually got along famously with Unalaq and held the elder brother's opinion in very high regard…Except this time. "They send their regards to you too, by the way."

"Just as well, perhaps he can help ease this situation before things spiral from our control." Noatak nodded ever so slightly, more to his own thoughts than to her. "I am glad to see their opinion of me remains unchanged."

"I'm pretty sure they like you, even if dad keeps saying you're way too secretive for his tastes." She mused for a moment. "Oddly enough, I think they were happy I turned to them for help."

"It's only natural that they would like to be a part of the important things in your life and protecting you is probably a rare honor even for them." He assumed they probably wanted to be a part of her life as much as possible considering the conditions of Korra's upbringing.

"Yeah, well if ever they had a parenting crisis in their hands in which the Order can't meddle, it's definitely this one."

"Perhaps crisis is too strong a word just yet. Let's see how things develop before we allow this to cloud our judgment again." Noatak actually already had several plans of action he was ready to employ depending on how the situation evolved and after having thought things through he realized there was no need to be extreme just yet so if he could keep his cool, why not convince Korra to do the same?

"You mean before I storm Sukuda's office or before you try to kill the guy?" She scowled, biting angrily into another slice of moon peach. Ever since the letter from Unalaq arrived Korra had been wondering why exactly the matter was stressing her out so much and why she couldn't just deal with it with her usual confidence and at some point she realized that what really bothered her was the whole idea of a forced marriage itself, nothing else, she just couldn't stand that people were deciding her life for her since she had had enough of that already growing up as Avatar and most of all the idea of being bound to someone she didn't love for the rest of her life was just downright atrocious.

"Before we start letting the situation distress us and put that sort of ideas in our minds." He corrected stoically.

"Too late for that, wouldn't you say?" Korra snapped a little crossly but she was mostly just tired, not angry, at least not at that very moment.

"Calm down, Korra. For now just put this out of your mind, be yourself and live in the moment." It was the best advice Noatak could give someone as lively and headstrong as her.

"It's not like I'm not trying." She slurped down the last remaining dregs of sweet syrup and set the bowl on the bedside table but after a few seconds of silent contemplation she agreed that she hated the anxiety and might as well deal with things as they came. "Ok, I'll put this out of head for now but if my uncle or Sukuda decide not to back down I'm going to tell them both to go shove it up their…"

"You do realize our child can hear you already, don't you? Is that really the sort of language you want to impart onto it?" Noatak interrupted before Korra could finish cursing, of course he knew that her choice of wording made no difference to the baby yet but it was as good an excuse as any to distract her from her growing fury.

"Oh, right." Her anger snapped off like a light switch as his words registered in her brain and she noticed for the first time that in the past few months her the level of her cursing had increased considerably now that she had very few other ways to vent. "Sorry, got carried away."

"It makes no difference to me, Korra, though I'd prefer if you kept your temper in check if possible." He really didn't care how crass she could be, he just wanted her to calm down in her current state of health.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." She huffed and lay back haphazardly with her head propped on his lap and her bare feet falling over her pillow. "I need a distraction." She cocked a brow and attempted to give him a mischievous smirk but Noatak saw right through her.

"I am well acquainted with the kind of _distraction_ you favor but you are much too tired for that sort of activity tonight." He was tempted, when it came to Korra he was always tempted to give in to her lascivious advances but he knew her well enough to know her limits too, even if she had proved that he often underestimated those limits.

"Killjoy." Korra pouted childishly but the expression softened when he began the little ritual of petting her hair, though the hand that wasn't doing that was once again resting on her bump as if glued there. "At least you could supply an alternative."

"What do you have in mind?" Noatak watched her with growing curiosity.

"I don't know, talk about something better than all the stuff that's been happening."

"Any topic in particular you'd like to discuss?"

"Do I have to do all the work around here?" Korra threw her arms in the air with mild exasperation.

"If you want carefree conversation, perhaps we could return to our previous methods." It occurred to him that keeping things simple would be the best way to calm her.

"What do you mean?"

"Back during our time in the beach I would answer any question you posed once a day but I believe we were both holding back those days and I'm sure you have plenty of amusing ideas to extract tidbits of information from me so this time I will be fully honest. Ask me anything."

"…Sounds fun." Korra considered the idea with a little hesitation, it sounded interesting but much too good to be true. "No limits?"

"Except for anything concerning the fake Amon, the Face-Thief or Sukuda, yes -no limits." The whole point was to keep her calm so the only restriction he placed were the darker things on their plate.

"Ok, I can roll with that." She puckered her brows lightly in concentration, considering what to start with. "First question- back at the beach you told when you were born less than a month after the Equinox, so what's the exact date? It should be coming up in a few months right?"

"Ah, I misled you on that one, my apologies." The mask hid his expression but his voice did indeed sound somewhat apologetic. "I didn't know what information you had on Amon after I left with Tarrlok so although I was honest I never specified which Equinox I was referring to, you simply assumed I meant the Vernal one because of other crumbs of information I gave you."

"So…what exactly does that mean?" She looked suddenly suspicious. "When is your birthday, Noatak?"

"Korra, it was over three months ago."

"And you didn't tell me this because…?" Korra's lips were pursed, she seemed to be restraining her annoyance again but she was also doing a little mental math- over three months, so that meant that his birthday was right between Bolin's and Asami's, both of which she had had a chance to felicitate while letting Noatak's pass, it made her feel a little guilty even if it wasn't her fault.

"I barely remembered it myself, I never paid attention to such dates and it was a week after we returned from the South Pole, if you recall I couldn't get in at the time due to increased security." He excused as nonchalantly as his deep voice allowed.

"So you just let it pass and never told me." The Avatar was actively gritting her teeth now and he could see that perhaps the little question idea had not been the best way to diffuse her temper but frankly he was a little surprised that the matter of his birth date meant so much to her.

"Was it that important to you?"

"Of course it was! It still is! You should have known that." Despite the lying position, Korra crossed her arms and frowned, speaking in a snippy barely controlled voice.

"I thought you mentioned you didn't celebrate those days either."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to know."

"Alright, I apologize." Noatak didn't know why he kept the information to himself, perhaps he just disliked the idea of getting even older than his beloved Avatar but he had never really thought it through and it was not the time to dwell on such things. "Shall we move on to the next question?"

"…Ok, but I'm not letting this go any time soon." She grudgingly agreed and continued to frown while she attempted to find a more carefree question to amuse herself with. "Hm…Got one- I told you about Mei but you never did tell me about your first kiss."

"That was a very, very long time ago." The dark mask hid a slight smirk on Noatak's lips, he hadn't been expecting the question and didn't really want to answer but he had to admit that he had been owing her that piece of data for a while.

"How old were you?"

"Younger than you were with the sentry." He dodged her question by being vague but he knew that would probably just aggravate her curiosity further and he enjoyed teasing her that way.

"How old?" Korra insisted still a little grouchy.

"Ten years old."

"With whom?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Noatak was grateful for the mask at that moment because he was sure that the current grin plastered on his face would give away the answer.

"Try me." She challenged.

"Tarrlok."

"What?!" Korra sat up a little too fast for her sloppy balance to handle just from the sudden surprise and slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized how loudly she had spoken. A few moments later, after she was steady and sure he wasn't mocking her, she whispered out- "How?"

"Child's play." He replied almost too casually.

"How was it?" She chuckled, still unable to believe the answer.

"Silly, awkward and completely innocent."

"Details, Noatak, details!" She prodded with her mood taking an immediate swerve into better turf.

"He was seven and misunderstood the symbolism of a romantic kiss since we didn't have much more example to learn from than that of our parents. I was already becoming detached and cold at that age but he decided to try to '_cheer'_ me back to my old self by expressing his innocent brotherly love for me. It was just a clumsy kiss in our room and ended with me explaining to him what that sort of action really meant." Noatak reminisced, it still wasn't easy to talk about Tarrlok but the memory of the little brother from his childhood warmed him rather than chilled him to the core with sorrow like the recollections of older Tarrlok.

"Did he understand?" Korra still seemed immensely curious.

"Yes, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. I believe he actually wanted to gloat that he had done such a thing at a much younger than age than me." He paused for a moment, apparently lost in his memories.

"Sounds like the Tarrlok I knew." She finally settled back down with her head in his lap, grinning a little smugly even though the ex-councilor was still shaky ground for her too.

"I suppose one of the few things he always surpassed me in were relationships after all." Noatak's hand trailed into her hair again as he considered his own words- it was true, Tarrlok had become keen on using people just as Amon did, something they had learned from Yakone and unconsciously mimicked, the difference was that Tarrlok actually allowed himself to indulge in personal relationships while Amon was too detached to allow anyone into his personal space.

"I'd say you're doing pretty well in the relationship department now." Korra commented smugly.

"Indeed." He nodded thankfully. "Next question, Korra."

"Since we're on the subject- how many?" She didn't even have to think, the query just slipped out half a second after he spoke.

"How many what?"

"How many other physical 'relationships' did you have before me?" She didn't seem jealous or even very concerned, just ambiguously curious.

"I don't think you want to know that, Korra." Noatak smirked under the mask once again, that really wasn't a topic he thought the Avatar would enjoy.

"Why not?"

"Trust me."

"That many?" Korra chuckled but by the look she gave him, she was only half-joking.

"Not quite." He replied indistinctly; throughout his adult life Noatak, or better yet Amon, had never been one to trust people enough to let them come close for that sort of relationship and although he had had his share of sexual partners, he had never really allowed himself to become romantically involved and he had never truly considered that he needed such bonds, be they physical or emotional, that is until the day he saw himself fall in love with the Avatar of all people.

"You said you'd answer any question." She pointed out accusingly.

"And you will regret getting this answer." He retorted lightly.

"Tell me!" Korra commanded, mockingly sulking at his avoidance, she was actually finding the argument entertaining.

"Five." He gave in at last.

"Five women? That's not so bad." She smirked, she had actually been expecting worse.

"Not quite." Noatak decided it might be a bit too much information to tell her that none of those five meant much more than a few nights of distraction and it was definitely too much to tell her that only the lesser part of those five were actually women, having lived mostly amongst males during the last decade.

"Hm?" Korra seemed a lost and intrigued.

"Next question, Korra." He decided to move on before she began thinking too deeply on the matter.

"Alright…" She eyed him doubtfully but considered what to ask next, it took a long while before she actually thought of anything though. "Do you miss it? Your old life, I mean."

"Do I miss being Amon?" He waited for Korra to nod or reply but she just watched him quietly and vacantly so he answered anyway. "No, not really. It was a rather depressing existence filled with hatred, paranoia and constant pressure." Noatak considered the question a little more deeply when she didn't interrupt. "But I will not lie and say I didn't enjoy the power, the adulation and sense of accomplishment for fighting for a goal I believed was righteous. Yet that does not mean those things are tempting enough to make me wish for that life back."

"You don't think those things could make up for all the rest? Even if the alternative is the life you have now?" Korra's tone remained indifferent but she was watching him with careful eyes, she obviously still didn't like thinking of her lover as Amon and as much as she wanted the answer to this she still disliked the topic. "To be honest if it was me, I might be tempted."

"What exactly do you think is so bad about the life I have now?" Noatak tilted his head, eyeing her with curiosity through the mask that shielded his emotions.

"The majority of your body is scarred, you had to suffer unimaginable pain to survive, you lost your brother, you're haunted by nightmares just as dark as mine, you have to live in secrecy, most of the world hates your guts including those that once worshipped you, everything you believed in turned out wrong and only brought heartache and violence and you have to live knowing that you were a monster. I'm sorry but I think the delusions of justice and the power are way more alluring than this." Korra answered without so much as a moment of thought and dared him to deny any of it with her harsh tone.

"You might have a point but you forget the other side." When she raised a challenging brow at him, Noatak decided to elaborate further- "I finally see the truth of my actions, I am no longer hurting innocent people for a misguided sense of morality and most of all I finally have a heart again thanks to you." Noatak slipped off the mask to allow her to see the honesty in his expression, he knew his heart could still be dark and twisted but at least it was better than having no heart at all and ruthlessly doing anything for his goals as had been the very quintessence of Amon. "Not to mention that you also gave me a new goal in life, one much less grand than what Amon aspired to but also much more important and rewarding to me as man." He caressed up the curve of her belly serenely, feeling the energetic kicks under his touch.

"I wish that was easy to believe but it's not." Korra swallowed back a sigh and reached up to trace the marks on his cheek. "Still, I trust you." She was just frustrated that the rest of the world probably never would be able to believe him again, not when he exchanged power, glory and his own sense of justice for a life in the shadows, living for a woman he had once hated and a child that they hadn't even planned.

"It's alright not to trust every single thing about me, Korra. To blindly believe that I could change so much would be naïve even though it is the truth, which is why all I ask is that you love me and let me love you back." He held her hand to his face, kissing her palm gently to assure her of the reliability in his words.

"You don't have to ask for that, I'm totally addicted to you already." Korra smirked a little, finally showing her old self past that distant demeanor she had held while listening to his reply.

"Likewise, my lovely Avatar." Noatak smiled back honestly, something he had almost forgotten how to do before Korra had saved him.

"But what about before Amon? Do you miss that?" Korra backtracked her question a bit more chirpily.

"Do I miss being the person I was before Amon? I barely remember that dismal idealistic reality and to be honest I wouldn't trade what I have with you now for anything."

"You really mean that?"

"I do, Korra." He leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly. "Next question. And please, make it a less disheartening one."

"I'll try." Korra smiled at the request but there was something she wanted to know while they were in those waters. "Ok. I assume our kid is going to be a bender, so…" She dragged out the word uncertainly.

"What part of that is a question, Korra?"

"Look, just because you slowly got comfortable with your own bending again and just because you don't believe bending is the source of all evil anymore doesn't mean you'll never reconsider your views again." She was unaware that she wasn't looking him in the eye anymore. "I understand if you want to teach it about fairness and respect for non-benders but I just don't want you to make this kid feel bad about him or herself for bending."

"I would never do that." Noatak shook his head to dismiss the idea. "And I suspect that if I tried a certain Avatar would most likely punish me quite severely."

"Damn right, I would." Korra smirked defiantly.

"However, what if the child is born non-bender? Even if you are the Avatar such a thing has happened before and I am more concerned that it would feel inferior in your shadow than that I could discourage it with my old views on bending."

"If the kid turns out to be non-bender I'll spoil it anyway and I know that being my kid will just make it stronger. Look at Commander Bumi, he was the only non-bender among Avatar Aang's kids and yet even Tenzin admits that he's the happiest one and the one that achieved the most in his life _because_ he wasn't bound by bending heritage. I think that's as much of a good thing as being a good waterbender, don't you?"

"What surprising insight for someone as brash as you, Avatar Korra." Noatak couldn't deny that he was impressed by her logic for once.

"I have my moments." Korra beamed haughtily.

"That you do, my love."

"Speaking of heritage- what if it inherits your…_skills_?" She spoke the word rather bitterly.

"I don't believe that will be a problem so long as I don't pass on any knowledge on such abilities." Noatak had already decided that so long as he lived his child would never experience anything even remotely related to bloodbending.

"…Well, I guess that's true." Korra nodded and the slight bitterness left her words and her face almost instantly, but the conversation brought on a memory from the first conversation she ever had with the man she still called 'creepy mustache guy'. "Hey, Noatak?"

"Yes?"

"I grew up being told that bending was a matter of spirituality and those that possessed it were simply more in touch with the spiritual world than non-benders… I don't believe that anymore but I'm curious- did Amon?"

"No. I grew up learning that very same lesson but I never believed it, Korra, not as Amon and not as Noatak. Perhaps that was what helped drive me as Amon, I believed that it wasn't part of a superior design, it was just unfair. There is no doubt that bending and spirituality are related, there is no doubt that the Spirits influence benders directly but I believe they do the same to non-benders indirectly and if it were true that only the most spiritual can bend then how could people like former Fire Lord Ozai or Yakone be such powerful benders? They might have their own mysticism but they obviously had no respect for the Spirits themselves and paid more value to ambition and power than to spirituality to the point of wanting to tip the balance of bending in the world and eliminate the Avatar."

"Yeah!" Korra agreed heartily even though it was bizarre to think that she shared an opinion with Amon in this sense. "And if it were about spirituality then how come most of the Air Acolytes, that are the most spiritual people I have ever known, don't have bending? It doesn't sound right to me. Even I was never that spiritual to begin with, just look at all the trouble I had getting to the Spirit World, and yet I was always a damn awesome bender even as kid before I even knew what Spirits were." At some point in the discussion Korra had sat up and began speaking with passion, despite the bizarre nature of it all she was obviously enjoying that for once she and Noatak were on the same page about that sort of topic.

"Yes, another good point well made. And let's not forget the biggest piece of evidence in this puzzle." Noatak was, surprisingly enough, enjoying the philosophical debate as well even if it touched things he preferred to see buried.

"And that is?"

"Your master Tenzin. It is true that without some sort of spiritual connection one cannot develop proper bending skills but if bending depended solely on spirituality then why did the abilities of the Air Nomads not reappear in the Air Acolytes when Avatar Aang brought balance back into the world? Why is it that only by the blood of the last airbender and his descendants did airbending return? I believe that it is as much a matter of heritage as it is of spirituality."

"Huh, yeah, you're right." Korra seemed to be deep in thought. "That makes me think of you and Tarrlok actually."

"Are you referring to our unique skill that was also inherited? Yes, I would agree there as well since apparently, unlike metalbending, our skill could not be taught to regular bloodbenders or that least that was what we were told by Yakone."

"There's actually something I want to ask you about that. Something I've been trying to understand for a long time." Now they were getting to the point Korra really wanted to approach, the point that had been stuck like thorn in her brain ever since Liu brought it up.

"Ask."

"As Amon you knew that even a person whose bending was taken could have bender children because that's what happened with you and Tarrlok. So why did you believe that equalizing people would remove bending from the world?"

"I…" For the first time Noatak hesitated, this was precisely the part he wanted buried, the part that tortured him the most to explore. "You wouldn't understand, Korra."

"Try me." She insisted. "I need to understand this, Noatak."

"Korra, I really wish you would not ask me that." He ran his hands through his own hair in an uncharacteristic show of anxiety.

"But I am asking and you promised to answer." Korra moved closer to lean her head on his shoulder. "Please, Noatak. Help me understand."

"…Very well." He gave in to her gentle pleading voice, her attitude just showed that this really meant a lot to her or she wouldn't have been so meek about it. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead, I was too consumed with the power to imitate the Avatar's bending block, I thought because I could do it then I should do it; I thought the fact that I had achieved the skill necessary to remove bending after years of hard work was a sign of sorts. I was too obsessed with riding the world of what I thought was a foul cancer. The hatred, the fixation, the power, it all blurred out the facts until I thought myself a god, until I believed that if I wanted it to be a permanent solution then it would be and I didn't even care about the effects it had on my victims, even as I saw the pain my skills inflicted I just told myself they all deserved it."

Noatak took a deep breath, he wanted to remain stoic but his voice cracked, he wanted to seem calm about the matter but he had rambled, he tried to appear detached but he was sure that the many emotions he was feeling were painted all over his face like the lines painted on his mask- from self-hatred, disgust and guilt to the even more innerving sense of accomplishment and twisted pride. As much as he regretted his actions in equalizing people and as painful as it was to think about the matter because it all kept condensing into Tarrlok's broken face just before his death, some part of him still felt that he could use the skill for better purposes, some part of him still believed that he was above petty morality and had the power to enforce his own will.

"Also…" He spoke again, trying to at least soften his previous words with something more rational, not only as attempted to keep Korra from feeling disgusted by him but also to soothe his own self-loathing. "I believed that perhaps if the world feared me enough benders would stop being a threat, I thought that if non-benders tilted the balance of power and became stronger then perhaps bending in itself might be shunned and become something illegal or shameful enough in the future that nobody would dare pass on the skills to the younger generations."

"And if that happened you'd be the most powerful person alive remembered even after your death and people wouldn't even know you were a bender too." Korra finished for him a little coldly even though she was still leaning on his shoulder.

"That was not the point…but perhaps it made a difference too. I saw myself as a liberator, a hero, yet as much as I convinced myself that I was doing it all for a worthy cause there's no denying that the power was an addiction." Noatak confessed the words, trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice and tensely dreading Korra's reaction.

"That does sound like the Amon I knew, the one who taught what fear really was." Korra nodded and closed her eyes. "I can't forgive something like that… And I can't really understand it either… But it helps to know what was really on Amon's mind, it helps to know the truth."

"I swear that I hate Amon as much as you ever did, Korra." Noatak was practically pleading for any little bit of reassurance she could give him.

"No, you don't, Noatak." Korra sat up straight and opened her eyes just to look into his again. "I think it's fairly obvious that you hate Amon much more than I ever could because with me it was as much hatred as it was fear and duty and I won that war so that battle is mostly in the past for me but with you it's regret and you have to live with the consequences of what you did every damn day for the rest of your life and that's a whole lot worse in my book." There was something in Korra's eyes at that moment that he hated seeing- a distinct mixture of empathy, pain and pity that tore him up inside just as much as the truth in her words did.

"Please don't ever think of me and Amon as the same person." It was the only way he knew how to reply, he didn't know what to say to her words, he didn't know how to express how absolutely right she was even if he believed she was downplaying her own traumas regarding Amon.

"I don't. I never could do that, Noatak." Korra leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're not a monster like Amon was, you're the man I love."

"And I intend to be for as long as you'll have me." Noatak murmured in reply but wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Avatar onto his lap in a grateful adoring embrace. "Although you deserve so much better."

"I hate it when you say that." Korra snapped a little but relaxed into his hug. "I chose you and that's that. Besides, the Ocean Spirit favors you too, so how much more proof do you need that you're better than Amon?"

"I still don't know what to think about that but I like the results." Both his hands settled over her bump again to emphasize the words and he kissed up her neck softly, affectionately and appreciatively.

"You really like the idea of being a daddy, don't you?" Korra chuckled, lightening the gloomy mood that their conversation had turned to.

"I do like the sound of it, don't you?" He smiled lightly, still holding her close in the half light of the lamp.

"Honestly? Yeah but I'm terrified about the whole thing. I just know I'm never gonna be as good a mom as Pema or Katara or my mother, I'm too easy to anger and too much of a kid myself."

"You are also quick to forgive. You will be perfect in your own way and you will not be alone." Noatak reassured her as frankly as he could.

"We'll find out soon enough." She half-shrugged in acceptance and then changed the topic once more. "You know, we should have talked about all this stuff months ago."

"Perhaps or maybe we were just not ready to discuss those issues until now." Truth be told, if they had approached these subjects just two months earlier, Noatak didn't think he would have been able to be so honest about his thoughts as Amon, he wouldn't have felt confident enough in their relationship to even open up about the minor personal things and he most certainly would still have been too confused about his own past to approach the sort of philosophical debate they had just had about bending. In way time as well as the events supplied by their new common enemy had helped strengthen their bond enough to make complete honesty more easy to achieve.

"That too." Korra yawned over the words, tipping her head over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"You should sleep." He still held her close but moved just enough to be able to kiss her lips in return for her little peck. She agreed without question.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: How I love all my readers. Honestly, you guys are awesome and your reviews are the best inspiration ever._

_About Noatak's new philosophies:_

_I think at this point Noatak still feels that bending is bad and since he still sees himself as a bad person that's why he accepts his own waterbending and since he sees Korra has being at a whole different level from the rest of humanity (yes, he's pretty biased by now) he doesn't associate her to the dark side of bending. However just because he FEELS this way doesn't mean he THINKS this way. Rationally speaking he has long since come to terms that what is wrong with the world isn't bending but the people who use it for negative purposes and logically he doesn't feel that all benders are this way, he has accepted that all people can be inherently good or evil regardless of whether they bend or not, especially after dealing so closely with people like Hiroshi Sato and his own father as well as Korra's friends, but after years believing that bending was a source of evil and an unfair distribution of power it's hard for him not to see the unbalance of power in the world, which is why he still sides with non-benders and distrusts any bender in a position of power other than those that have proven to be righteous in his eyes. In a way he has become even more complex but more humble because of his own lack of certainty about anything anymore. _

_On the other hand, I think that as time passes Noatak starts to underestimate how warped Tarrlok was too, he focuses so much on his regrets about his little brother and still loves him so even though he still thinks of adult Tarrlok as cruel and power-hungry, he doesn't see the full extent of it and blames himself.)_


	111. Stories

_The blackness enfolds her until she's blinded in mass of black so unyielding that it's almost solid, the noxious smell of death and the sound of many skittering paws chase her, she can still feel the hands on her, hands that soiled every corner of her body with malice. Untainted panic courses in her veins like a toxin for the soul, it tints her mind into hues so dark that even if there was light she would be unable to see through the numbing trauma._

_The pain is excruciating, there are no words to define the way her body betrays her and breaks down into an amalgam of different degrees of agony when she can't even move on her own will but that's not the worse part, the worse is the fear, the knowledge that if she screams they will be found, if she screams…_

"Korra." Noatak's voice permeated the dream, causing the Avatar to jolt awake. "You were dreaming again."

Korra sat up, trying to breathe past the panic and clinging abruptly to Noatak's clothes with clammy hands like a child clings to a comforting toy or its parents' embrace, she could feel cold sweat gliding down the back of her neck, the stench of corpses still invaded her nose and her stomach rolled at her distress while her whole body trembled like a leaf. The dream had been horrifying, it was the same as usual and yet distinctly different, it had been more vague and sketchy with new elements that were now painfully nailed into her mind but it had also been so much more intense and urgent, as if this time it was actually about to happen and she was being told that she couldn't deny it much longer.

"Are you alright?" Noatak held her and caressed soothingly down her back, watching as she gasped for breath like a drowning woman.

"I…" She swallowed nervously, unable to lie. "Thanks for waking me."

"You took a while to respond, was it that bad?" He seemed worried, something that he still only allowed himself to show around Korra.

"Yes and no." She slowly steadied her racing heartbeat and winded breathing. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." He agreed calmly, still rubbing up her back gently like a tamer pacifying a frightened beast. "It's almost daybreak, do you want to try to sleep a bit more or…?"

"No!" The reply snapped out almost frantically and she had to take a deeper breath to speak more calmly. "No, I don't think I can sleep anymore."

"Alright, Korra." Noatak's sharp pale eyes scrutinized her every move as she lay back down and curled to his side under the blankets for warmth and a sense of safety. "It wasn't one of those dreams with the harmful form, was it?" Yes, now it was obvious he was worried.

"No, when you're here I don't really have those." Korra was slowly starting to unwind but the leftover panic and nausea still bubbled inside her. "I'm fine, I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Very well." He agreed cautiously, now petting her hair in a gesture that had become more instinct that anything else.

The silence stretched out between them as the sky slowly started to change from its mantle of nightly black to the pale greyish indigo of pre-dawn and the moon, just past half-full, cast its radiance through the window and into the darkened chilly room, tinting everything with its weak pale silver glow as the stars slowly faded out with the approach of morning, blinking away like distant dying glowflies.

"And there it goes again." Korra's peeved cryptic words broke the quiet and she had to roll onto her back to try and find a more comfortable position as the baby began to kick into her side.

"What do you mean?" Noatak watched her inquisitively.

"This." She took his hand and placed it over the particular spot in her left side that was being assaulted internally.

"I can see how that must be uncomfortable for you." He admitted that it was probably annoying but Noatak himself found the whole thing lovable and he actually enjoyed watching her bump shudder and move lightly on its own whenever the child got energetic.

"That's why I read to it. My voice still seems to make it stop." Even as she said those words the movement slowed, only to pick up again shortly after she finished explaining.

Noatak held up the particular scroll she had been reading before he arrived, after she was asleep he had picked it up and read through it mostly to remain awake through the more boring hours of the night and it turned out he had heard that particular story as a child as well.

"I see you have some interesting tastes in bedtime stories." He unfurled the old scroll. "The polar bear man was a well-known tale in the North Pole when I was growing up but the version I used to hear had a happier ending."

"I guess parents like to sugar-coat the tragic parts." Korra yawned, trying to chase away the remains of sleep from her system. "Katara was a bit of purist though, she preferred sticking to the original stories when I was a kid. Said I could only understand the meaning that way."

"I see." Noatak perused the lines of text. "I believe my name was vaguely thought up because of this story." He pointed a particular line somewhere between the beginning and middle of the tale.

"Seriously?" She took the scroll from his hands hastily and skimmed through the lines that she knew almost by heart until she found the part about the conquered river that fed the people. "Yeah, I can see it now. No idea how I missed it before." Korra actually smiled a little at that, such a small little thing was helping lift her mood. "I still think it's a great name."

"Well, it certainly is better than some of the other options my parents had in mind." He replied unconcernedly, noting the improvement in her temper. "Personally, I think Korra is a lovely name too."

"Lovely and pretty obscure." Korra chuckled slightly but gave him a curious look. "What other options did your parents consider?"

"Never mind that, my love."

"Tell me, I want to know." The curiosity inflated her words.

"From what I recall my mother saying there was Cikuq, Mumik, Sangilak and Tulok."

"Those are…" Korra was grinning lightly but suddenly something he said clicked into place and the grin fell into surprise. "Wait, what was that name? The third one?"

"Sangilak?"

"I've heard it before." She murmured with her brows pinched in the little V of concentration before she punched into her own hand in sudden recognition. "That's it! When I was in the Spirit World, Pana mentioned that name."

"It's a fairly old-fashioned and rare Water Tribe name, if you must look for somebody named Sangilak then it shouldn't be too hard to narrow down the search." Noatak was mentally retracing all she had told him about the experience.

"Problem is I'm not even sure if it's a person…" She wavered but now that she had a hint he wasn't going to let it go so easily. "Which of your parents came up with that one?"

"It means 'strongest of all'. Who do you think thought of it?" He gave her a very flat look of displeasure.

"Yakone." Korra rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"He didn't think it up on his own."

"What do you mean?" The Avatar was once again intrigued.

"Do you recall a certain story scroll much similar to this one…" He held up the tale they had previously been discussing. "…that was in that wicker box in my house? The one I mentioned was an heirloom I wished I could dispose of but wasn't able to?"

"Yeah, I think I remember something like that." Korra thought of the blue wicker box that contained Noatak's childhood and she did believe she recalled such a talk concerning an old weathered manuscript.

"From what I was told, it was the tale of one of Yakone's ancestors whose name so happened to be Sangilak."

"What's the story about?"

"In short it was just an epic depiction of the adventures of a man that the northerners called the strongest waterbender whose skills were frightening to the point that he and his family were exiled both for mixing blood with other nations and for challenging the word of the Avatar. There was no bloodbending involved of course, that didn't exist yet, but apparently he could bend from birth and solely with his mind, both things that were considered impossible. The story ends with an oath of vengeance and a highly exaggerated account of heroism."

"No offense but your family can REALLY hold a grudge." Korra grimaced, finally realizing just how deep Yakone's resentment for her title could run.

"Which is exactly why my mother scraped the name and I am grateful for that much." Noatak visibly relaxed whenever he spoke of his mother as opposed to the way he tensed and grit his teeth when his father was up for discussion and this time was no different, he seemed immensely grateful that the woman had opposed her husband in this small matter.

"But Sangilak was actually a real person, right?" Korra was basically grasping at straws, hoping that perhaps this was what the Spirit meant by 'closer to home'.

"Who died a tragic death many centuries ago, yes." He was already guessing what was on her mind and nodded unconvinced.

"And I'm supposed to be looking for a troublesome _soul _somehow related to that name… And you, the man the Avatar loves, just so happen to descend from someone with that name who had a grudge against another Avatar. Doesn't that strike you as way too much coincidence?" Korra sounded determined but the sudden rush of excitement in her was as obvious as the baby bump she sported.

"Korra, I don't usually believe in coincidence but if my supposed ancestor was the thing the Spirits charged you with finding, why would he had waited so many centuries to reappear? Or perhaps the better question is why would the Spirits only ask this of an Avatar now? Unless, of course, it really is coincidence or unless we are missing the point and misinterpreting the facts." He tried to remain logical and skeptical as always.

"You're right but… I don't know, it feels like too much connection to not mean something, I just get this feeling that I stumbled on a huge hint and that I should follow it."

"How?" He watched her blankly.

"Well, I could start by actually reading that scroll you mentioned." Korra seemed hopeful with her big blue eyes that were obviously trying to sway him for help. "And then maybe I can look for any mention of that name in the city."

"And how would do that?" Noatak still remained stoic, not wanting to give away his displeasure towards the proposal but it was a quite obvious nonetheless.

"I don't know yet! How about helping me instead of poking holes in my plans?" The Avatar frowned stubbornly. "I know you don't want me to do this because of the baby but I'm doing it anyway so you can at least help."

"You don't leave me any choice." He shook his head in resignation, as much as he felt that she was asking for trouble he couldn't deny this to her and would help if it meant keeping her safe. "I'll bring the scroll tomorrow, we can plan the rest after you read it."

"Thank you." Korra pulled him down by his clothes and kissed his cheek with real unveiled gratitude. "I kinda feel like I owe you a lot of favors by now."

"I owe you something much bigger than all that." Noatak pat her belly to clarify the words but it wasn't really the baby he meant, it was everything she had done for him in the past year.

Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips sweetly; he kissed back with tenderness of his own and held her closely. She was amazed at how easily he could dash away the panic and stress she had gotten from the dreams and she wanted to show him just how much she loved him for it but the sun was about to crack the hazy grey sky of pre-dawn and the White Lotus guards were about to trade shifts so he had to leave soon and Korra hated that.

Noatak didn't really want to go either but he had to and so it was with great effort that he broke the gentle kiss, even though he let their foreheads linger together long after their lips had unglued, he still wanted to stay close to her, close enough to share even the same breath with her, just for a moment longer.

"I must go." He whispered unwillingly.

"I know." Korra was pouting but she pecked his lips again before letting him leave.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The day after discovering the meaning of the name Sangilak turned out to be a busy one for the Avatar, it had been quite stressful too, starting when Tenzin finally informed her of something he and Lin had been keeping away from the public ear for weeks- the ex-council-candidate Dorkut, the man Noatak had revealed to have been a part of Yakone's criminal group in his teens and who had nearly become the Water Tribe councilman, had long since been released from prison over a stupid technically involving the evidence. The matter had been kept under wraps because the police was still watching the man and the Council didn't want his release publicized in fear that it would give weight to the new Amon's claims of incompetence and bender nepotism, it also didn't help that the man had been suspected of bloodbending in his youth.

When questioned about it, Tenzin revealed that the reason he finally decided to inform the Avatar of this after weeks in the dark was actually quite simple- Chief Beifong now suspected that Dorkut was connected the new Amon when one of her officers had discovered a trivial and yet crucial piece of data, namely that a certain ship called "Bao-Peng" was listed in Dorkut's name. Lin had then decided that it was time to inform Korra of the facts.

The new information immediately sparked anger as well as excitement in Korra. On one side she was furious that the man had been released and that he had been involved with Noatak's incarceration, on the other hand she was thrilled to have a new shard of information directed at the loathsome fake Amon and she couldn't wait for a chance to smack the guy around and get this vile plot over with once and for all. Unfortunately, her plans would have to be delayed for a while because as soon as the glee so much as crossed her face Tenzin made a very clear point that she should not to go looking trouble and should leave the matter to the police for now, after all she had nothing to do with Dorkut directly anyway.

After a lengthy heated angry discussion about the matter with the airbender another interesting occurrence snuck up on Korra's day- Skoochy had asked to speak to her in private.

The kid was allowed into Korra's room for the first time and spent the first fifteen minutes in her presence in awkward silence or joshing her around about the baby items and random stacks of letters that were strewn in organized chaos around them. The Avatar's impatience won out in the end and she demanded to know what exactly he wanted with her all of the sudden, yet Skoochy didn't seem willing to get to the point and ended up making himself at home by leaning back in the only chair in the room.

"So are you going to tell me what it is you want to talk about or are you just here to tick me off?" Korra sat on her bed in front of the boy, tapping her foot.

"Relax, lady." Skoochy avoided her impetuous gaze. "I do have something to tell 'ya but my info isn't free. I'm gonna need some incentive if you wanna help spark my memory."

"Oh yeah? Tough luck, kiddo. I don't really have any money for you." The Avatar had already almost forgotten about the prize money she had won during the solstice as it still remained safely tucked away in its drawer under stacks of other papers.

"Who said anything about money? There's other forms of payment other than yuans." He grinned a little roguishly, still avoiding her eyes.

"Ok, so what do you want then?" She was slightly suspicious now.

"Well, you're the Avatar so…People have to do what you say, right?" He sounded tentative but interested too.

Korra blinked a little staggered and then laughed, she laughed so hard and so raucously that she felt a stitch of pain jabbing just below her ribs and could barely wheeze out a breath by the time the laughter had simmered down to chortles and Skoochy watched her with a displeased frown.

"What's so funny?"

"Kid, if you think…" She tried to catch her breath between renewed giggles "…if you think people actually follow my orders then you are way off track there."

"But you're the Avatar. What good are you if people don't listen to what you say?" He crossed his arms and spoke rudely.

"I never said they didn't listen, just that my orders don't have that much authority nowadays." Korra still snickered even though she was displeased that her answer was the utmost truth- ever since she had gotten pregnant people treated her like a child again in the sense that her commands had no weight 'for her own safety', it still angered her because she believed that she had become more mature and wise in the last year than she had throughout her entire life but people only seemed willing to see as far as her physical state and reckless reputation.

"Forget it then." Skoochy sulked and prepared to get up and leave.

"No, not so fast." She raised a hand to halt him and grinned when he sat back again. "Come on, tell what you want and I'll see what I can do."

"Promise?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That depends on what it is you want, kiddo." The Avatar shrugged nonchalantly. "And what you're offering in return."

"I'm offering what I saw… And the word on the streets." Skoochy's wide mysterious grin was enough to let even someone as clueless as Korra guess that this information was worth having.

"Ok, name your terms." She nodded and sat a little straighter, giving him her full attention.

"I have three conditions."

"I'm listening."

"First- some of the other urchins have gotten… _interested_ in the life of the Acolytes. I want them to be able to stay here even after I reveal everything."

The boy seemed to be under the impression that they would all get kicked out as soon as the police had what they wanted but Korra knew Tenzin wouldn't allow the orphans to get tossed out into the snow that easily so she conceded.

"I don't see why that would be a problem if they really want to stay. What else?"

"I… I want to be able to visit the island after I leave." Skoochy looked out the window self-consciously. "There's interesting stuff here."

"Interesting stuff or interesting people?" The Avatar smirked knowingly.

"It's not like that."

"I knew you liked her."

"This is not about Jinora!" He snapped aggressively.

"I never said it was." Korra continued to smirk victoriously with all the self-assured smugness she had.

"Shit." The boy cursed under his breath at the stupid slip-up.

"Hey, watch the language." Korra teased, unable to really get mad when the kid was trying so hard not to blush. "Seriously though, guests are usually not barred to island, at least not in normal circumstances and we all know you now so I don't think anyone will object to you visiting Jinny."

"I told you, it's not about her." He defended now actually pinking at his dark cheeks.

"Sure it's not." Sarcasm colored the Avatar's cheerful words. "By the way, if you want to impress her get her some foreign romance books or fire lilies, she likes that stuff."

"Whatever." Skoochy shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Last condition?"

"Yeah, about what Chief Beifong offered…" He accepted the new topic with the speed of lightning. "…The thing about her becoming my earthbending teacher- I want that, metalbending too, but I want some assurance that she won't just toss me aside once she has what she wants."

"Lin Beifong is the most honorable and upright woman I know. If she made the offer then she will stick to it to the end, in fact if I'd be more worried about you not being able to handle her training. She's harsh, you know?" Korra really did wonder if the kid had any idea what Beifong's legendary training techniques were like.

"Yeah, I grew up on the streets in gang turf. I think I can take her." Skoochy replied with his own brand of cocky sarcasm.

"Heh, don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled and only hoped that the boy wasn't planning on learning metalbending just make his pickpocketing easier or something of the sort.

"So, do we have a deal?" He sat straight at last and finally looked into her eyes, trying to gauge the level of her honesty.

"Yeah, kid. I swear as Avatar that I'll do everything in my power to ensure those three things so long as you don't forget your end of the bargain." Korra meant every word.

"I won't. I'm not telling you here though." Skoochy grinned cockily again.

"Why not?" Her temper swayed into immediate annoyance.

"Are you kidding?" The boy grinned even wider. "Walls have ears. I'll tell you what I know once you handle those conditions."

"I already gave you my word of honor." Korra tried not to sound too sulky.

"I'm a street urchin, lady. Honor ain't worth that much to us, hard proof is." He was on his feet again, looking perfectly composed and back to his usual self.

"Fine. I'll handle it." She agreed a little vexed.

"Great." He nodded and set the chair back in its place before heading to the door. "See you later, Avatar."

"Leave the satchel." Korra commented loudly enough to stop him on his tracks. She had to admit the kid was good but she knew her own room like the palm of her hand so as soon as he tried to slip a little pouch from her desk drawer she had noticed. "There's nothing you'd want in there anyway."

"Just trying to have a little fun, don't take it personally." Skoochy tossed the satchel back at her.

"Scram, Skoochy." She smirked and caught the thing.

"Later." The boy left with a shrug.

As soon as Skoochy was out the door, Korra stared at the pouch in her hands, it was just a little bag with the gift Noatak's mother had sent her- a pair of long thin sharp hairpins that seemed to have been hand carved out of whale bone and painted in typical Water Tribe blue. She liked the present but hadn't had time to try it yet like she had done with her uncle's snowflake pin and although she knew that hair ornaments were a classic Water Tribe gift for expecting mothers because of the belief that their hair timed the baby's growth, she really didn't feel tempted to abandon her usual comfortable hair style for something new though her tresses were getting much too long for her tastes now.

In the end that conversation with the thieving street urchin was how Korra ended up spending the rest of her morning coaching Tenzin into accepting the conditions and trying to contact Beifong for her part in the bargain. The airbender was easy to convince, he seemed mostly clueless about Skoochy's reciprocated interest in Jinora and thought that the two were just friends and as Korra had predicted he really wasn't willing to kick out the orphans and if that meant gaining a few extra prospective Acolytes then that was all the better. As for Beifong, Korra had been a little surprised- the Chief had only offered to coach earthbending, metalbending had been Skoochy's demand, but not only did Lin agree to it all she seemed more interested that Skoochy had accepted the offer to be her pupil than that he was finally going to open up to what he knew.

By nightfall, Korra was exhausted from all the bargaining and also because Pema had suddenly decided a few days earlier that the Avatar should babysit Rohan for a whole afternoon every other day just to get used to what the future had in store for her and much like her previous experiences with the baby boy, the only conclusion she came to was that she was a total mess with children and not only did she loose her temper too easily she also tended to panic at the slightest bit of crying and avoided touching the baby too much as if it was something delicate and extremely breakable in her brutish hands. Pema said that those reactions were a normal part of maternal instinct but Korra firmly believe that she just plain sucked at the task no matter how much she liked Rohan and wanted to succeed.

And then, in the dead of night, Noatak had strode silently into her room as usual and all that exhaustion just evaporated like smoke in the wind when he held her in his arms and they talked about everything that had happened that day- both on Korra's end with the news about Dorkut and Skoochy but also on Noatak's side with information about something large that was being whispered about in the criminal underworld of the city. At some point the masked man accepted to rub the Avatar's achy back and swollen feet while she read through the long ancient tale in the family scroll he provided for her.

Despite her weariness and the knowledge that what she was reading was the story of Yakone's family past, Korra had to admit that the tale was interesting- a lot of it felt strange, overly mystical and misleading but the majority of the story was actually quite a pleasure to read from the part where Sangilak was born in the snow already a waterbender to the part where he challenged old Water Tribe customs and married into a different nation or to the scene much later in his life where he and the current Avatar battled and he was forced into self-imposed exile only to wander into more adventures until he died alone when he found himself too ill and powerless to fight anymore and jumped off a cliff just to spite his enemies and rob them of the pleasure of defeating him. It was a tragic story from start to end but it was attention-grabbing and thrilling nonetheless, unfortunately it was also somewhat useless when it came to giving Korra any hints of what she needed to know.

After debating the story with Noatak she had to admit that it didn't help in the least but she was still stubbornly determined to cling to the name Sangilak as a clue and she was going to search for any reference to that name even if she had to scour the city with a fine-toothed comb. Noatak presented a safer alternative though, he suggested that she allow him to plant an ad in the major tabloids with reference to the name and some vague clues that only someone connected to the Avatar would understand, that way if anyone understood the ad or had any information concerning it they would most likely find out because even if the person refused to contact them, he or she was likely to feel the pressure and make some sort of move or try to investigate who had set up the add in the first place and when that time came, Noatak would be watching and waiting to inform Korra. The Avatar accepted the idea and they spent the next half hour designing the perfect wording for what would be a small but noticeable ad before Korra literally blacked out in his arms from sheer fatigue.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Once again, for all those who are curious, here are the meanings of these Inuit (Eskimo) names:_

_Noatak = river that provides food for the people_

_Cikuq = ice_

_Mumik = drumstick (a Northern Alaska dance)_

_Sangilak = strongest of all_

_Tulok = warrior and god of the stars_

_I thought about using Tulok as the name of Noatak and Tarrlok's ancestor for obvious reasons but I just couldn't resist Sangilak, not only because of the name meaning but also because it reminds me of the Portuguese/Latin word 'sangue' which in turn means 'blood' and makes me think of bloodbenders.)_


	112. The Academy

A light knock on the door startled Korra from her thoughts, she had been combing her hair distractedly while she waited for the right time to go down for breakfast given that she no longer slept past dawn when Noatak left, she was lost in her thoughts about yet another repeating nightmare and she hadn't been expecting anybody to show up that early in the morning so it took her a minute to figure out whether the knock was actually real or not.

"Korra? You awake yet?" A very welcome soft voice spoke uncertainly from the corridor and the Avatar immediately rushed to open the door.

"Asami? What are you doing here so early?" Korra asked in surprise as soon as the door had been snapped open. The raven-head was standing there perfectly geared up in her usual winter flying outfit- dark boots, beige pants, a Future Industries coat in hues of maroon, rusty brown and red, a white scarf and brown gloves.

"Picking you up, Korra." Asami smiled mysteriously after a friendly hug.

"Huh?" Korra stared at her friend a little confused.

"Come down to eat and Tenzin and I will explain everything, alright?"

The jade-eyed woman was already moving down the steps and waving at Korra to join, which she did after the thirty seconds it took to tie her hair in place and slip on her boots. The living area was already filled with the warm smell of food that made the Avatar's stomach growl in demand and the airbenders were already filling in and take their places at the table.

"Good morning, Korra." The family spoke at different levels of wakefulness while making space for the two women to join the meal. "Good morning, Asami."

"'Morning, guys." Korra smiled and began to eat before anyone could stop her, she just couldn't resist Pema's delicious cooking and spoke with half a sweet bun stuffed in her mouth, looking at Asami and Tenzin in the process. "So what's all this picking me up stuff about?"

"We have work to do today, Korra, and your presence is required." Tenzin explained composedly while politely sipping on his morning tea.

"What work?" The Avatar swallowed and chugged down a cup of her own tea before digging into egg and vegetable rolls.

"It's been a month since the solstice, it's time for the inspection of Mr. Zhong's new academy." The airbender explained patiently.

"Yes, it was supposed to be done just by the police and Council officials but the Council itself decided to see to this personally so we're all going and thought that given your support on the issue you should be there too as Avatar." Asami added in a little more detail.

"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?" Korra questioned a little suspiciously as she swallowed down her food.

"We didn't want to reveal this plan to anyone to avoid any leaks about this outing. All six Council members and the Avatar gathered out in the open in one place might pose too much of a temptation to the new Amon, so we decided it was safer to spring this on everybody at the last moment and inform only the most trustworthy security beforehand." Asami had a point, that way no enemy would have time to prepare for an attack even if they somehow found out about the situation, plus with it being the full moon and all it was much safer to do such a thing in the morning to avoid the suspected bloodbender that was still on the loose.

"So that means I get to leave the island and actually do some real work for once?" The Avatar's face brightened comically with her cheeks still stuffed with food like a little white snow hamster.

"Yes, it should take up most of the morning but from what our preliminary inspections reveal there shouldn't be any problems." Tenzin replied evenly, giving nothing away about his personal opinion on the matter.

"I thought this was the first inspection to determine whether or not he opens the school?" Korra was curious, had they been suspicious of Liu that they didn't even trust him for the one month that had been given to him?

"It was supposed to be but after what happened during the solstice the Council took a leap of faith and allowed him to open the academy doors earlier as a way to pacify new non-bender support groups and re-direct all the tense energy growing in the city towards something more productive. Still, this examination is what determines if the place stays open or not." Asami chimed in good-humoredly.

"Fine by me, I just want the excuse to get out of here for a bit. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you finish eating." Tenzin answered the eager question.

"Oh?" Korra chugged down a bowl full of bean broth in a single gulp before devouring what was left of her food and tea in less than a minute and holding up her empty bowl cheekily with a silly air of triumph. "Done. Let's go."

~~~~~~.:oOo.~~~~~~

The trip to the Liu's non-bender academy was one of the most exhilarant things Korra had gone through in the last month, they ended up travelling in one of Future Industries' new airships in order to accommodate not only the two councilpersons and the Avatar but also the team of ten White Lotus sentries and eight guards from the Sato estate, Korra thought all the security was total overkill but she put up with it just for a chance at a little bit of freedom. The new vessel had a wide open air platform and although Korra was not fond of flying she enjoyed the thrill of standing outside with the freezing salty winter wind in her hair and the cries of lizard-crows and gulls in her ears while she stared into the wide open horizon.

The academy was located on the fringes of the city, the large main building was old dark imposing Fire Nation architecture in its entirety and had probably been some sort of military compound many decades before though now it seemed refurbished into a much less threatening structure that was perched above a cliff overviewing the Mo Ce sea and the actual training grounds stretched out around and within tall outer walls in an area twice as wide as the whole Pro-Bending arena. Several young people already seemed to be outside doing warm up exercises of some sort under the watchful eye of a stern female instructor with salt and pepper hair, other people seemed to be gathering inside with notebooks under arm just like a normal school.

Creepy mustache guy was waiting impatiently by the open gates with councilwoman Zhuo and head-councilor Lee as well as Chief Beifong herself and half a dozen of her men. The airship settled down on a nearby snowy field and Korra was itching to disembark and get down to business, she was still suspicious though, she had endorsed this project of Liu's out of simple blackmail but in a way she was starting to think of it as a good idea yet no matter how much of a good guy he had been lately she still didn't trust his objectives and therefore planned to keep her eyes wide open for any sketchy business in the so called academy.

Liu welcomed them with a polite bow and went as far as remarking that Korra looked lovely in her current state, which only served to make her shiver at how eerie such a compliment felt from the snarky grudging man. He offered to let them all wait inside for the other councilors but the group declined, luckily Amora Kufeng and Sukuda arrived a few minutes later before Fire councilwoman Zhuo could complain one more time about how the cold was about to freeze her rear off, even if she didn't put it in such colorful terms. Tenzin, Asami and head-councilor Lee just waited quietly and expectantly while the guards, metalbending police officers and White Lotus sentries gave the group a wide berth and secured as much of the perimeter as they could; among the many sentries was Mei who gave Korra a flirty wink before joining the others and taking her place with the small team that would stalk the Avatar at a comfortable distance.

Kufeng showed up in a satomobile, wearing her usual creepily large smile planted on her crimson lips and was perfectly polite in her own snobbish way but for once she seemed unsteady and nervous to be walking into on what she dubbed as the non-bender hovel under her breath. Sukuda, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease and even cheerful about the whole situation but kept throwing longing glances in Korra's direction that made her bite the inside of her cheek just to resist snapping at the man in public.

It all started with a tour of the building, Liu showed them the entire complex, spewing out a rehearsed speech about all the boring schematics and teaching plans that approached things like defensive chi-blocking, hand-to-hand self-defense, basic defensive legal weapons training, mechanics and many other things in which the creepy mustache guy repeated the adjective 'defensive' so often that his face almost turned blue. He also elaborated on the theoretical classes that surprised most of the councilpersons and Korra herself- there were lessons of things such as non-bending healing, the theoretical side of chi-blocking, civil rights information, business classes and even a small section dedicated to teaching elementary classes to underprivileged non-bender children. All in all the entire place seemed dedicated to teaching non-benders how to thrive in life in one way or another and, shockingly, several of the teachers turned out to be benders or non-practicing benders who didn't bend out of choice or lack of training, apparently benders were also accepted as students as well but none had offered to join as of yet in opposition to the several dozens of non-benders of all ages that had already enrolled.

It was surreal to the Avatar for more reasons than she could count. On one side everything seemed well organized and perfectly legal, there wasn't a single scrap of Equalist agenda anywhere, quite the contrary, the majority of the instructors seemed to preach equality and respect in the sense that nobody should fall prey to the temptation of repeating the mistakes of the past by segregating bender and non-bender and also in the sense that it was the differences that made people special and brought balance, even the academy banner seemed to allude to bender and non-bender cooperation in its design. On the other hand it all seemed so military and everyone acted so absurdly soldiery that it was a bit imposing and too intimidating, not to mention that they acted as if non-benders were already so underprivileged and shunned when the truth was that they still composed the majority of the world's population, including the richest sections of the United Republic, and although there really were some serious rights violations and obvious non-bender abuse by benders in society, the real truth was that most of the problems non-benders had were shared by much of the bending population too.

Korra began to believe that the academy was indeed a positive and productive endeavor and most likely something necessary to balance out the current state of disarray in the city but she was starting to fear that making such an obvious distinction between bender and non-bender would only aggravate the sense of segregation, after all they were all human, they were all people, so what if someone happened to be a bender? It wasn't any different from any special skill a non-bender could have, it didn't make the person any less human nor did it change his or her place in society, not for the common folk anyway. The Avatar wondered if she should voice her thoughts about this, she knew she would hardly be eloquent enough to explain how she felt on the matter but somehow she was beginning to believe that the real problem between benders and non-benders had nothing to do with bending or with the majority of the population, it was just in the heads of the higher-ups, the politicians, the self-important idealists, the high-end criminals and power-hungry revolutionaries, those were the ones that seemed to be overcomplicating something that had been so simple for centuries. It was all a matter of a culture that had somehow lost track of what was really important and needed to be reeducated.

Korra was immersed in such confusing thoughts to the point that she didn't even realize she was lagging behind the rest of the group as they scrutinized classes and met teachers with Kufeng often snapping some snide comment hidden behind half-polite wording. Korra wasn't paying attention, she saw no real physical threat in the academy anymore but her mind wandered from the ideas it put into her head. Sukuda noticed her distraction, he purposely stepped into pace with her until they were following at least five or six feet behind the rest of the group where Chief Beifong and the rest of the Council barked all matter of complicated questions that Korra wasn't even listening too, she was more focused on longingly watching the few students train while trying to ignore the Water councilman.

"Avatar Korra?" Sukuda spoke her name tentatively and almost in a whisper after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "May I have a word with you?"

"What do you want?" Korra snapped at last, unable to keep her mouth shut when the man finally broke the stingy muteness between them. "Haven't you said enough already?"

"I wish to apologize." Sukuda looked almost pained and definitely humble. "I was informed of what your…What Chief Unalaq did. I would like to clarify that I never asked him to intercede on my behalf, I merely confided him as a friend wanting advice, I did not expect him to react that way and I am sorry if my actions have created tension within your family."

"Yeah, you really did mess things up with my uncle." Korra spoke between gritted teeth to avoid unwanted attention as they followed everyone else towards the outside of the main building. "It doesn't matter what any of you says, I already made my decision and I'm not changing my mind."

"Will you not even give me a chance to prove myself? To court you?" He seemed almost desperate and moved a little too close. "I will do anything you want, just allow me a chance to change your mind."

"No." Korra practically barked out the word, now angry and with all the previous deep thoughts about bending completely forgotten. "No is no, get it? I am NOT marrying you, I won't even consider coming close to you. End of story."

"But Avatar Korra, at least…"

"No! How many times must I say it before you back the hell off? I'd rather lose my bending than marry a pushy guy like you no matter how nice you try to be. Seriously, give it up already." With that the Avatar pushed the councilor aside brusquely enough to nearly make him topple over and without a second glance at him she joined the rest of the group, pressing close to Asami for some moral support while she vaguely heard the councilman mutter a soft unhappy word of agreement.

"Everything ok?" Asami whispered under her breath, glancing at Sukuda's forlorn face and hooking her arm with Korra's for companionable support.

"Yeah. Fine." Korra snapped a little irritably as the group stood watching a large class of non-bender children who were playing in the snow during some sort of recess from their classes while Liu continued to answer questions with a polite smile, yet Korra could see the vein on his temple that seemed about to pop from the impatience and irritation that he was holding back from all the questioning.

For a moment the Avatar wondered if her overly friendly stance with Asami might look strange or if it showed any sign of weakness on her part which was the last thing she needed after confronting Sukuda but then she realized that it probably just looked like the councilwoman was helping a pregnant friend stay balanced in the uneven icy ground, so she dashed the thought away.

Tenzin looked at Korra as well, arching an inquisitive brow but she shook her head, mouthing a silent 'later' in his direction; the airbender seemed to understand and returned his attention to the matter at hand by asking Liu whether an air Acolyte could be considered to teach at the academy as well and the creepy mustache guy agreed without a second thought.

At some point Liu introduced his second in command in all matters regarding the academy- she was an austere but competent looking woman somewhere around Chief Beifong's age, she had long braided black hair streaked with grey, her eyes with a deep hue of chocolate brown that reflected intelligence and wit and although it looked like she never smiled, she still managed to have a delicate face with a tan that reminded Korra of Noatak. The woman in question introduced herself as Menita, her voice was sharp and a little coarse though the Avatar assumed that was due to whatever tobacco she smoked given the faint scent of it on her clothes.

Menita answered any and all administrative queries with quick aptitude and brutal honesty, the Council seemed to appreciate that attitude though as it reflected that the woman had nothing to hide. Liu just looked happy to have someone to share the load of questions and scrutiny with.

It was close to noon when all the interrogations, the security checks and detailed assessments were done with, the sky was slowly turning grey with storm clouds again and the already freezing temperature dropped several degrees so everyone just wanted the whole thing over and done with in order to go home and get warm, luckily they had actually moved things along much faster thanks to Liu's right-hand woman. Chief Beifong still planned on having her men interview all the employees within the academy and the pre-requisites to anyone who wanted to enter would be carefully reviewed to avoid any Equalist recruitment or infiltration but in general the whole Council seemed impressed and willing to allow the academy to thrive as a symbol of good faith towards the non-bender population in general after the Equalist War.

As the council members, Menita and Liu discussed any last details and arranged further meetings, Korra sat with the non-bender children who taught her a sort of game called 'circle you', it was simple and kept her distracted while she waited for the boring political work to be over and done with and ignored the many guards that watched her from close by.

But then everything changed.

The well-organized, peaceful white landscape that surrounded the building within the reinforced outer walls of the academy was suddenly colored by golden flames and within seconds chaos ran rampant around them, lulled by the strident sound of innocent screams.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: "But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked…" XD Not really but you were thinking it too. :p_

_Anyway, I am sad to say that this is the beginning of the end. Don't fret, there's still a lot of story to tell and plenty of chapters to drag this story out but I am about to enter the last stretch/es of this fic in terms of plot and I am warning you all that it will get dark, heavy, brutal and disturbing up ahead. By the time I'm done with these characters, half my readers will hate me for sure… Or maybe not._

_Oh, extra note! On tumblr someone mentioned they were confused about the birthdays I was using for my characters so I'll explain. In their profiles we can find year of birth but no month so I adapted the dates according to existing data and by matching their personalities with the western zodiac (Asian zodiac is already used in the Avatar year system) but I rarely name the months themselves because I don't know what kind of dating structure is used in the LoK universe in terms of months. So just in case you're curious, here's the general birthday estimate I gave the characters for this universe- I made Korra a leo and her birthday is around mid-August, Noatak is a libra from early to mid-October, Bolin is a virgo from early September, Asami is a scorpio from mid-November, Rohan is a pisces from late February, Jinora and Tenzin would be aries from early April, Lin and Skoochy would be taurus from mid-May, Korra's cousins would be gemini (obviously) from early June, Mako and Sukuda would be cancer from mid-July, Meelo and Mei would also be leo from early August, Bumi would be a capricorn from early January, Ikki would a sagitarius (I wanted her birthday to be right after the solstice but with all the mess it would go untold).)_


	113. Ambushed

The sudden screaming was deafening, it drowned out the crashing waves under the cliff, the blasts of flame and the sounds of weapons on flesh. Children, women and even grown men yelled in a panic and asked for guidance, stumbling amidst the snow while fire blazed around the outer walls blocking out any possible exit and snow melted in floating masses of suspended liquid while the earth rumbled under their feet. This was no freak accident, this was a bender attack.

"Korra! Get inside!" Tenzin commanded immediately while he and Chief Beifong immediately fell into a perfectly synched battle pattern as soon as the main gates fell under the assault of massive boulders.

The Avatar snapped out of her daze in a matter of seconds and measured the situation- the attackers slowly made themselves known in well-organized waves of people rushing into the academy grounds from the only gate, this time they had each other's backs and fought with skill and deception unlike the Equalist 'riot' a month before but by the time the assailants got in many of the academy's instructors were already pinned to the ground in ice holds so the invaders had a third of the work already out of the way.

The Lotus sentries were fighting to keep oncoming assailants from reaching Korra and the councilors, Lisu commanded as Twig had remained in the island and she was brutally efficient in every single small move she made. All ten highly trained sentries moved like a well-oiled machine, taking on a much bigger amount of foes than humanly possible for a regular soldier even though they each differed immensely- Lisu made no wasted moves, her face looked set in stone with how blank and intense it was and her firebending was not the showy explosive kind but rather a collection of precise well-aimed shots of bright flame that disabled attackers before they could even get within fighting range; Kiviuq and Quilaq, the two new waterbenders, worked in such complete symbiotic synchrony that Korra was sure they had been together for years, Quilaq would raise walls of water and Kiviuq would pierce those walls to create sharp shots of ice shards at a speed that a waterbender alone, no matter how skilled, could never match and they were both fond of water whipping as well; Shima, Sheng and one of the older sentries named Horo were able to earthbend in perfect coordination despite all the vastly different styles that confused the attackers, from Sheng's use of pebbles to hail the opponent and Shima's explosive rock bursts to Horo's direct slamming stone blows; Mei used her fans skillfully as well as her aggressive hand-to-hand combat, repelling the few that managed to break through the other sentries as she slowly came closer to Korra; but it were the firebenders, Arata, Nao and another of the older sentries name Omia, that seemed to be faring the best with their multitude of unpredictably fast attacks.

Asami's guards were trying to create a safe way for everyone to take shelter and barricade the school. It was not an easy task when the building itself had four different entry points that needed to be sealed off while many of the attackers attempted to invade the interior as well as a way to effectively round up all those present for whatever goal they needed accomplished, but Asami's guards were good and managed to secure three of the entries and create an open line for their allies to reach safety without falling to crossfire, only the last entrance was unguarded because it was impossible to reach past the assault but no foes could get there either because Korra was smack in the way.

The Council members themselves were all surprisingly skilled in fighting off the sudden act of terrorism even though some of them had little to no combat experience and others were simply too aged, yet they managed to do more damage to enemy plans than even the Asami's eight guards could. However, each councilor had something different on their plate- Lee was fighting side by side with Menita, both of them surrounded by earthbenders that he tried to fend off with his own bending while she chi-blocked at blurry speed and led the few students that could actually fight; Zhou was back to back with Liu fighting with fire and kali sticks against the assailants that swamped them; Sukuda was busy putting out fires while repelling firebenders that obviously wanted his head; Tenzin blasted enemies away with air attempted to gain more field while Beifong worked around him with metalbending and earthbending, restraining as many foes as she could; Asami had picked up a bo staff somewhere and despite not being her usual weapon of choice, she was doing pretty well in fighting off the mixed attacks that came her way while coordinating her guards; and Kufeng was, surprisingly, using her bending to shield the injured non-bender and lead them inside while she fought off her own set of attackers and aided the metalbending police officers that attempted to secure the outer walls before they crumbled completely and their first defense fell.

Violent but near-futile battles of chi-blocking, metalbending and other bending went on with clashing sounds of devastation and innerving noises as flesh was beaten and thrown down, the more skilled students tried to help the police officers by repelling the oncoming benders in grey that were being led by obvious gang members, some of which the Avatar remembered seeing before.

It became obvious that while this attack on the academy was filled with malice and utmost destruction was the preferred outcome, it was the council members and Korra herself that were the targets.

«It's him again. It has to be him. That son-of-bitch bounced from the Equalists to the bending gangs as soon as the going got tough.» Even in her own head, Korra was snarling the words with total fury against the fake Amon.

Korra joined the fray too, she wanted to obey Tenzin's words and get inside, normally she might have ignored him but not now, over the last few weeks when she started to barely be able to walk without stumbling she had started to take Tenzin and Noatak's warnings seriously and therefore she didn't want to risk herself or her child at this point but many of the thirty-something non-bender children were still huddled around her in terror, either weeping or frozen with fear, some asked if it was the war again and many others were trying to hide around the open stretch of snowy training ground. She couldn't just leave them behind while she took cover and the other adults fought and she was surrounded by her native element after all so Korra gathered all the water she could with bending that had become more and more degraded as her pregnancy advanced and her balance was thrown off, luckily waterbending forms still came easy enough for her to lash out at attackers with ice shields and water shots to effectively protect the kids that would otherwise end up caught in the crossfire.

Eventually Mei managed to join Korra's fight, the sentry attempted to cover attacks that might take the Avatar by surprise as mobs of firebenders and waterbenders worked in unison to get to her. It was irony at its finest- the way people that had warred with their opposing elements and hated each for over a century were now working together to blend masses of ice water with bright blinding fire in coordinated attacks of boiling liquid and precise flame.

Korra ordered the children to gather but just as she and Mei were starting to get too overwhelmed by all the attackers that the rest of the sentries couldn't repel, another ally joined the quarrel- councilwoman Kufeng stood at the Avatar's right with her skirt hitched up to her thighs in a most unlady-like manner, dirt all over her bare feet and her creepy smile replaced by a frantic air of concentration as she bent the rocky ground with a sort of graceful expertise that was rarely seen in the more raw style of most earthbenders, the ground cracked open around them to trap many of the slower enemies and Kufeng rounded up the children efficiently, calming them with a hushed cheerful voice and telling them it was just a game, that everything would be alright. Korra was so stunned by the sudden appearance of the councilwoman that she had always thought of as a coward that she nearly got knocked over by a blast of water herself but she managed to redirect the blow at the last minute and freeze it to the face of the original attacker.

Scared screaming and angry shouting still rang around them but the Avatar barely listened, she was aware that many of the fighters were yelling at her, something about betrayal for siding with the non-benders and the usual useless criticism regarding her reputation along with snide remarks of how they were going to take her down, but she didn't care, she was more focused on what was spoken by other people- Kufeng's gentle orders towards the children that hid her own palpable fear, Mei goading the attackers into going for her rather than Korra, Asami shouting orders at her guards to repel the sudden attack of an enemy group trying to breach the building from below, Tenzin shouting warnings to allies as he tried to dispel the flames from above, councilwoman Zhuo still working side by side with Liu and trading snappy remarks and accusations about what was happening, head-councilor Lee already locked in a stony hold and demanding some help, Menita trying to protect the more aged unskilled students while asking who the hell was behind this and Sukuda helping lead the victims inside as Kufeng had before while washing away what attackers he could with improvised waves of snow and sea water from below the cliff.

"Avatar Korra!" Kufeng shouted as Korra used ice to trip several oncoming assailants at once. They were closing in on her too fast, isolating her more and more from the children, Mei and the councilwoman; there were just too many to be only gangsters and many were too unskilled to be so as well, it was too innerving to make sense of when she was trying not to get overcome by aggressors. "Get inside! Your sentry and I will take care of the children!"

"But…" The Avatar hesitated. Kufeng and Mei were pressuring her to rush into the building while they were too cut off to do so and needed help, yet the two woman were already rushing towards an opening in the enemy lines and Korra assumed Kufeng could bend a hole in the outer walls and lead the children to safety with Mei but she still felt reluctant to simply turn her back.

"We can handle this, they are aiming more at you than the children anyway, you're a more valuable hostage. Just get inside." Kufeng shouted out in such a frantic rush that Korra barely understood half the words.

"GO!" Mei ordered angrily and in full warrior mode.

Korra finally gave in, she grimaced and took off as fast as her unbalanced body could take her which unfortunately wasn't very fast but she managed to reach the lateral entrance to the main building that she had been unintentionally guarding, she assumed that if she was that big a deal as a hostage then they might try to follow her and give her allies some advantage but she made sure to barricade the door with what little earthbending she could manage and then strode down that particular empty hallway in search for the rest of the people sheltered inside. She didn't get too far.

"Hello, Avatar." A gruff voice with an unusual accent spoke from the shadows of the corridor and made her stop on her tracks.

"What the…?!" Korra spun around defensively with what water she had dragged in with her when the path was blocked on either side by a group of evident Agni Kai gangsters, all of which proudly sported a red flame tattoo.

"It's been a long time." The man in the shadows stepped into the light and she saw him- red and russet fancy clothing, short perfectly combed grey hair streaked in white, a grouchy expression barely lightened by what she assumed was supposed to be a charming smile. "Remember me?"

"You…" She murmured in surprise but the name just wouldn't come to her.

"Yes, me." The man stood imposingly in front of her. "I'm here to collect you."

"Er…Who are you again?" Korra was so busy trying to remember the man that she didn't even notice the obvious threat in his voice.

"Impudent brat!" He snapped at her with sparks of lightening dancing on tips of his fingers and a flush of rage tinting up to his ears. "How dare you insult Lightning Bolt Zolt?!"

"Ah! I knew I remembered you from somewhere!" The Avatar snapped her fingers in sudden clarity, she didn't really feel that intimidated now that she was away from the chaos outside. "Didn't I give you your bending back or something?"

"Yes and now you will regret ever doing so." The man growled with a voice like rocks grinding together. He gestured towards the men blocking the path who immediately tried to firebend in her direction which Korra defended with the water she brought along that bubbled all around her.

"Why would you even attack me after I helped you? What the heck is wrong with you people?" She shouted out angrily behind a wall of rapidly evaporating water.

"I never liked you but don't take it personally, Avatar. I'm just following orders to get _him_ off my back, I don't particularly care what happens to you." Zolt watched her with bored impassive eyes as her flimsy water shield evaporated to steam that she didn't have time to bend back into its original form.

Korra wasn't going down that easily, she stomped her feet summoning as much power as possible and the resulting ripple on the stony floor toppled most of the blockade just before she ran out of water. Perspiration was dewed all over her skin from the amount of heat the flames had produced but she didn't even pause to wipe it away and instead bent the sweat into tiny but sharp water blades that she snapped at Zolt's vital points while trying to focus enough to trap him with earthbending although the moves for that required more flexibility than she currently had.

The gang boss didn't seem overly intimidated either, he avoided her attacks with fire bursts and nimble movement, they practically danced around each other in the narrow hallway while the other men began to recover their bearings. The Avatar knew she had to run, she couldn't fight in that space, not in her condition but when Zolt lunged for her aiming a lightning strike right at her chest, Korra had to dodge and fell squarely on her rear; Zolt recovered from the missed strike easily and skid spryly on the ruined floor before preparing for a second strike.

Korra didn't have time to evade and got ready to simply roll out of the way even if that placed her right in the path of the other firebenders again… She didn't have to react though, because someone else got in the way at the last second and took the lightning strike for her.

The Avatar was paralyzed in place, unable to move from the ground as she stared into the agonized shouting face of her protector- councilor Sukuda was shielding her body with his massive frame and taking the blinding strike of lighting to his back but he could barely move as the electricity seized hold of his every nerve with numbing white-hot pain that made his face twist in animal agony, his eyes screwed shut as the smell of burnt flesh polluted the air.

After too long a moment, Korra broke out of her shock and kicked into Zolt's shins from under Sukuda's body, the man yelped and halted his attack long enough for Korra to push Sukuda away aim a kick right into the firebender's crotch, which instantly had him curled on the ground screeching in pain. The rest of the small fry Agni Kai's were too shocked to react for a second and that second cost them dearly because Korra used it to drain Sukuda's water-skin and aim shots of liquid that she froze into the faces of the few firebenders and while they ran around like beheaded hens trying to breathe and melt the ice, she dragged the councilor up and they lumbered away down the hallway in search for allies.

"That was a really stupid move." Korra admonished the councilor that wheezed and had to hang onto her arm for support as they stumbled down the maze of corridors. "But thanks anyway."

"I told you…" Sukuda rasped out painfully. "…I'd do anything for you."

"My answer is still 'no', buddy." The words had no bite this time, in fact her tone was playful to kindly try to clear the air and disregard the romantic undertones of his words. Sukuda tried to smile but grimaced in pain instead.

When they finally reached the main atrium, the majority of their allies were there, grouped up and protecting the helpless and the wounded but some were missing- Tenzin, Beifong, Lee, several of the police officers, Liu, Mei, Kufeng and the children were all still outside.

"Korra!" Asami rushed to the Avatar as soon as they turned the corner and into the massive open hall and eyed the wounded councilor. "What happened?"

"Agni Kai's happened, 'Sami. They're inside already." Korra helped the councilor sit before she faced her friend again. She refused to show it but she was winded, her arms and legs felt like rubber, she was struggling not to pant and her back was throbbing with dull pangs on pain, she didn't think she could handle much more fighting if this dragged on but she'd be damned if she revealed such weakness.

Asami quickly gave orders to her guards to seal off and watch the corridors that led to the atrium but Korra was more focused in doing a silent head count, where were the rest? She could still hear the chaos raging outside and wanted to rush out and help Tenzin and Beifong but she knew that would be too reckless.

The sounds of fighting stopped abruptly, the only thing that could be heard was a terrifying sound reminiscent of water, suddenly all heads inside the academy were turning to look through every barred window to the northeast of the building where, instead of the cliff side and the endless horizon, all that could been seen was a massive wall of water- a tsunami waiting to happen.

"Avatar Korra and fellow allies!" A voice rang loudly from the outside, most likely amplified by some sort of speaker device for all Korra could tell. That voice was familiar, it was distorted by the static of whatever device projected it but she was fairly certain that it was the baritone of the fake Amon. "As you can see, there is a colossal wall of ocean water waiting to collapse onto this building and destroy you all. I surmise that the Avatar and fellow waterbenders might survive but I highly doubt the others can do so as well. Surrender now and you will all be spared."

The restless buzzing of whispers and fearful weeping filled the hall at once as all eyes turned to Korra, Asami, Zhuo and Sukuda, all of whom traded looks of doubt and frustration.

"What do we do?" Asami murmured in distress, looking over all the innocents who had gotten tangled in the mess.

"We really have no choice. We must surrender for now and hope that they will honor their promise." Councilwoman Zhuo replied automatically.

"I agree. We are cornered." Sukuda was breathing more easily now but could still barely stand.

"Korra?" Asami nodded at the fellow councilor but stared worriedly at the Avatar just like all the expecting eyes of the people around them. "Maybe you can still escape? If they catch you…"

"…No." Korra wouldn't leave them behind, besides that would probably goad the fake into harming innocents but her proud self was still highly reluctant to go down without a fight. "You're right, we don't have a choice…for now."

Opening the doors and exiting that building was one of the hardest things the Avatar had ever done in her entire life, it was the pinnacle of her shame and most frightening moment she had ever dealt with. Being forced into panicky situations was one thing but having to willingly submit to the enemy and walk past that threshold was humiliating like nothing she had ever experienced- surrender had never been in Korra's book, EVER, but now she had no choice, now the lives of all those people hung on her submission so she had no other option even if it chewed her up inside and made her feel weak and useless as an Avatar and the worst part was the new sensation of dread and fear for herself; she had never had any trouble barging into a battle, she had never worried about getting hurt but now when was surrendering to such a ruthless sadistic man she found herself trembling like a little girl because she had no idea what would happen to her and in turn to her baby.

The fake Amon stood in the middle of the destroyed training fields with all those that had remained outside already subdued at his feet although Mei, Kufeng and the children were nowhere to be seen so at least Korra hoped that they had escaped. A large group of waterbenders was lined behind the masked man, holding up the gigantic wobbling wave of icy translucent green water with all their might, the slightest slip in focus could result in a tragedy that would sweep away every person in the vicinity with vicious force.

Something was wrong, Korra didn't know what it was but that mocking mask of the fake, that arrogant stance that mimicked her lover was just…odd. She could find no difference in the man but somehow there was just an air to him that felt different, a vague slouch of the shoulders, an indistinct hesitation in his movements, everything about that man struck Korra as wrong. And yet the porcelain face mocked her, the narrow eyes of the enemy stared into Korra with spite and the expressionless mouth of the mask almost appeared to smirk with malice as the man raised a hand in some silent command to the other followers that surrounded him.

The men tentatively raised bamboo pipes to theirs lips and the Avatar immediately knew what was coming and only had time to flinch before green darts rained upon her and the others, shot with incredible accuracy from those carved tubes and stabbing into their flesh with needle-like sharpness. The shooters waited hesitantly, as if wondering whether the attack would work this time or not, but they didn't have to wait long because in seconds the world was blurring and spinning and Korra felt herself fall to the snow with a thud while darkness took over her senses in its blanketing grip.


	114. The Stage

Sleep- it is something most people take for granted but for Noatak it was always a vexing but necessary respite from the real world. Staying awake all night to watch over Korra was easy, even though she probably thought that in past he had slept by her side in that room only to leave before dawn, that was untrue, it would be too dangerous to lower his guard that way in the temple so he had always simply enjoyed the simple pleasure of watching over her, occasionally nodding off for a few brief moments.

However, he was human and humans need to sleep at some point whether they like it or not… And Noatak certainly did _not_ like sleeping these days, his resting hours were plagued by dreams he'd rather not think of and he found that falling asleep nowadays was one of the hardest tasks of the day- the constant ringing in his ears, the fear of what his subconscious might show him and the lack of Korra's presence to soothe him or comfort him when he awoke made it hard to truly relax. He had to do it anyway, he had to rest if he was to remain useful and that morning was no different- after leaving the island at the crack of dawn, he headed to editing offices of the major newspapers to anonymously drop off the ad request for their little plan that he still believed would turn out fruitless, then he headed home and, despite the usual struggle with his own wakefulness, managed to sleep the morning away.

He woke up sometime in the afternoon and followed his usual routine but not too long after he realized something was wrong, the streets were teeming with police officers and a large plume of smoke rose in the opposite end of town, far enough that only a wisp of dark fumes could be seen through the snow that had begun to fall once again. Something big had happened.

The radio news reports chattered on about an attack who knows where as well as some sort of press conference or public meeting being held at City Hall at sundown but no other details filtered through which made everything even more suspicious. Noatak figured it was time to do some investigating of his own and therefore headed out into the streets moving in the back alleys well away from the officers that never dared enter this side of town before much less search it so ferociously for whatever it was they were seeking, it was terrible omen in Noatak's book, if even the gangs had been touchy about reclaiming old Aurora turf and still mostly left it alone then why would the police want to snoop around?

Several blocks down, as he headed towards the bridges in search for a certain informant, he stopped on his tracks when an ashen familiar face came into view- Mako was leading a team of officers all over Red Monsoon territory and he seemed frantic even if, surprisingly enough, there weren't really that many gang members in the streets which also struck the masked man as unusual given that the number of criminals had been increasing in the last couple of months. Noatak waited in the shadows, surreptitiously catching the firebender's attention and Mako took only a minute to dispatch the men he was leading to different sections until he alone could quietly approach Noatak without drawing attention.

"I figured if I offered my team to search the western blocks you'd find me." That was the only greeting Mako gave in a hushed voice.

"Why did you need to see me?" Noatak enquired stoically, he was usually the one that contacted Mako with information and not the other way around. "What is happening in the city?"

"I need your help. You have to come with me to City Hall." Mako spoke a little too demandingly for the other man's tastes. There was still too much abrasion between them.

"I believe I help you often enough already, why would I risk showing up in that place with the police?" Noatak almost mocked but the reality was that he was intrigued.

"Because Korra needs help too." The firebender's words sunk in like a rock in the masked man's insides.

"What happened to Korra?" The murmured question sounded almost menacing.

"She, Chief Beifong, Asami and the other members of the Council were taken prisoner."

"Tell me everything. Now." Noatak demanded emotionlessly but sharply enough to make a grown man flinch. For a fleeting moment he wondered if this was the sort of alarm Korra had felt when as the real Amon he had had the Council members kidnaped as well.

"The inspection of Zhong's academy was today. It was supposed to be done by the police and Council officials but at the last minute the Council decided to see to it personally and Korra was brought along as a supporter of the whole thing. Nobody but the police and guards were supposed to know of it but there must have been a leak because during the whole review there was an attack by the new Amon guy on the academy and the people that managed to avoid getting knocked out by those damn darts or captured say that the councilors and Korra had to surrender to avoid casualties." Mako spilled out the story in a rush, leaving the unnecessary details.

"They were prepared." It was an affirmation, not a question. If the fake had actually managed to trap the Avatar, his old lieutenant and some of the best fighters he knew then the man had most certainly had inside information.

"Yes. We might have a mole." Mako agreed bitterly, still disinclined to believe that any of the people they so trusted could have done such a thing.

"How long ago?" All Noatak really wanted to know was for how long that sadistic freak had been holding his beloved Avatar.

"We aren't sure but the arrogant bastard called a press conference at City Hall at sundown, he urged every citizen to show up and I have a feeling Korra, Asami and the others will be there as captives." Mako pursed his lips in an obvious attempt to control his own emotions, before he added, almost imploringly- "He's using the gangs again and without Chief Beifong the whole police force is a mess and Saikhan refuses to take any action that will endanger the hostages, he's sticking to searching for them or giving in to this bastard just to see them released."

"And you need me to use my own methods because there is no genuine possibility that this man will simply release such valuable prisoners when he gets what he wants." The request was not really necessary anymore, Noatak had already decided to get Korra back even if he had to wade right into City Hall and use any means necessary in front of the eyes of the entire city.

"Yes, and Korra would probably get really pissed off if he won like that." Mako pointed out a little nervously. "She might do something crazy."

"I think Korra is no longer that reckless but she is too unpredictable so perhaps we should follow your reasoning." He wanted to believe that the Avatar wouldn't endanger their baby but knowing that her sense of justice was almost as extreme as his just guaranteed that he couldn't trust Korra's reaction on such a matter.

"So, you'll help?" The firebender seemed pleading again, it was obvious that his distress at having Korra and his dear Asami in danger eclipsed his pride or he would never ask for Noatak's help this openly.

"Yes, but don't misunderstand. I'm going with you but whatever I do will be for Korra and my unborn child, nobody else." Noatak was determined to point out that he would take no unnecessary risks for anyone but Korra but deep down he knew it wasn't true, after all hadn't he once risked plenty to save Miss Sato just because Korra had asked him?

"Yeah, yeah. Hide behind that cold-hearted mask all you want, Noatak, but Korra would want you to help everyone and that's why I know you'll do it." Mako seemed sure of his words but his body language showed he wasn't, his avoidant glances and the tight line of his mouth revealed that he was still disinclined to trust the masked man that much.

"Don't overestimate my kindness. If I have to sacrifice others to help Korra I will, however if my actions so happen to help Miss Sato, the Chief and the airbender in the process I will take it as an advantage." Noatak sounded so ice cold that it was impossible not to believe him even if he was trying to convince himself as much as Mako.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…" The firebender sighed and looked into the narrowed blue eyes behind the mask. "You really aren't the demon you see yourself as."

"…Let's go, officer Mako. It will do us no good to be late for this particular showdown."

With that, the men who didn't really like each other but had become close allies headed off to round up what allies they could, not allies within the police of course or within the Navy even if those hadn't currently been away, those were dangerous for Noatak as well, they would be called and informed but they would not be involved in this particular plan. But there was Bolin, the remaining White Lotus guards left in the island, the rest of Asami's safety detail and many others among Korra's acquaintances. The question was- how many would come fight one Amon without knowing that they were following another? And how many could they gather in just the few hours they had left?

They were about to find out.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~

"Pst. Korra. Pst. Wake up."

A soft voice whispered from what felt like miles away, it urged her to open her eyes, it urged her to return to the real world but it was too hard. Her limbs felt like heavyweight rubber, the kind used to make satomobile tires, there was a terribly bitter taste on her tongue that felt disgusting but wasn't enough to make her stir, her lids must have been painted with led because she couldn't move them, in fact the only thing in her body that still moved was the baby that appeared to want to kick her awake as much as the murmured voice that kept calling her.

"Wake up already!" A second voice demanded in urgent whispers.

Slowly, with immense willpower, her lids began to part and the tiny grey world around her began to come in view, still half blurry and accompanied by a pounding headache that made her want to bang her head of the cold metallic ground her face was pressed into for relief.

"You awake yet?" The person whispered at her again and when she used all her strength to lift her head towards the speaker she saw Asami, tied up with her arms crossed behind her back and her legs bound at ankle and knee.

"Yeah…" Korra felt compelled to whisper even if she didn't know why the volume of her voice was important.

She tried to move her heavy body but managed only to roll around in the small metallic compartment they were confined in to see that her only company was Asami and councilwoman Zhuo. She also found that her limbs were going numb- she was tied up even more securely than Asami with so much rope around her body, binding her hands behind her back, restraining her elbows, wrists and chest, forcing her torso straight and folding her legs under her so that not even her ankles could move, she could barely breathe or move an inch, the only part of her body that appeared to have been spared the tightness of the binds was her belly, as if whoever had tied her had felt a little twinge in his or her consciousness at tying up a pregnant woman, a twinge that the person had not felt when tying up councilwoman Zhuo who appeared to be almost completely incased in a strait-bind of rope.

"I was starting to worry." Asami tried to scoot closer to the Avatar. "Given this ghastly taste in my mouth I think they gave us the antidote for the darts so we woke up a while ago but you just remained unconscious."

"What happened? Where are we?" Korra pressed to the wall in an attempt to drag herself upright but it failed and she had to settle with indignantly lying on the floor.

"All we know is that we were separated from the men and are incarcerated in a vehicle." Councilor Zhuo replied a little snippy, the elderly lady was proudly bolt upright in her ties but looked extremely displeased and frustrated.

"Vehicle, huh?" Korra smirked lightly and sarcastically remembering a rather similar experience not that long ago at the hands of an ex-councilman. "You wouldn't happen to know the 'dragon's roar' would you, madam councilor?"

"I do but such a technique wouldn't be possible in these binds, they give me no space to flex my solar plexus." The woman nodded towards her chest.

"Damn it." The Avatar cursed under her breath. "I think I can try it to burn some of your ropes but in the state I'm in and with how small this place is I might end up doing more harm than good."

"I'll pass." The councilwoman shook her head swiftly.

"I could always burn the face off whoever opens the door." Korra remarked only half-joking with anger slowly bubbling up inside her now that the drowsiness of the dart toxin had cleared away.

"That might be amusing to witness but it would just earn you another darting." Zhuo retorted reprovingly.

"She's right, Korra. Don't antagonize them until we know what's going on." Asami put in with warning.

"Fine but I'm not just going to sit back and watch." The Avatar snapped a little too loudly and a warning bang on the outside of the metal wall alerted her to the fact that they could be overheard by whoever was guarding them, now she understood the whispering. She actually wanted to shout and demand freedom as she had with Tarrlok but after that experience she learned that keeping her mouth shut until a chance to escape popped up was a better option and would spare her a lot of possible grief.

"We know." The raven-head nodded and glanced pointedly at Korra's bump. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Useless, uncomfortable and pissed off but otherwise ok." Korra was scowling and muttered to herself unthinkingly. "He's gonna get so angry…"

"Er…Korra?" Asami cleared her throat, glancing at the Fire councilor and back the Avatar in warning. Zhuo was listening quite attentively.

"What? It's true. _Tenzin_ always freaks out when I get in trouble." Korra quickly corrected her distracted slip up, of course Asami knew who the matter was really about - Noatak would most likely blow a fuse and go into ice-cold battle mode when he heard of this.

"Well, he's in as much trouble as we are right now so let's focus on getting out of it." The raven-head replied, dismissing the issue quickly.

Korra was about to reply when the door cracked open and a group of four thugs in matching grey clothing reached for them, two hoisted Zhuo and Asami over their shoulders while the remaining two carried the Avatar together.

"Two burly men just the carry little me?" Korra taunted. "Weaklings."

"Shut her up, will you?" One of the men barked at the other with a gruff voice tinted with annoyance, he was obviously resisting the urge to back-slap her and Korra took that as a little victory of her own.

The second man obeyed and promptly gagged the Avatar with a thick coarse rag that he tied around her head, gaining a furious glance from Korra in return, the thing tasted like dust and motor oil and it turned her stomach. She hated being so helpless, she despised the vulnerability and for it she nearly considered trying out the Avatar State to solve the whole matter but she figured they might as well figure out what was happening first and crush the fake Amon while she was at it.

Turns out they were at City Hall and that did not bode well, Korra figured that if they were so publicly displayed then the fake wasn't scared of the publicity, whatever he had in mind was going to be done in front of the whole world and just meant he was prepared for any resistance.

The entire town square was filled with people, citizens of Republic City, and that wasn't all, many were littering the surrounding buildings, sitting over roofs and peering out of windows, even the nearby park was overflowing with onlookers, reporters peppered the crowd and speakers were set around the streets, probably to pass on whatever was said into the microphones that stood in the center of the stage platform that was mounted outside of the gigantic white marble building of City Hall. The stage itself was a simple high thing, tall enough that nobody from the crowd could invade it but nothing more than a large wooden podium with a speech pulpit in the middle and yet to Korra it felt eerily like an execution block.

She was placed in the corner under heavy guard and all the councilors other than the missing Kufeng were placed on their knees lined up in the opposing end; Chief Beifong, Liu Zhong, the assistant Menita and the metalbending police officers and White Lotus sentries from that morning except for Mei were stacked in the back, all heavily tied and guarded by obvious gang members. Korra wondered why the crowd was watching this, why nobody was doing anything but whisper, why more members of the police weren't reacting but then she realized it- the people in grey, gang members, common criminals, former equalists and more, were everywhere, they were an army just as big as the original Equalists and they controlled the crowd with fear, they secured the stage and ensured that nobody got close.

In the far end of the square, surrounded by a horde of police officers, metalbenders or otherwise, was Captain Saikhan, he was obviously replacing Beifong in the current crisis but even he could not move or everyone on the stage, heck everyone in the public, could come out injured or worse. Still, Korra wished he would do something, anything, before the fake Amon popped up again to put his plan into gear.

And then the man himself appeared- the hateful fake that wanted to impersonate Amon, the man with the porcelain lie of a mask that Korra now noted still had a crack on the side from the solstice battle. He strode up to the pulpit without a shred shame, without a single ounce of regret and placed his gloved hands on the speech box, standing straight in front of the microphones and pausing dramatically to overview his gigantic audience.

«Let's get this party started, you bastard.» Korra thought to herself while glaring at the enemy with fiery hatred in every fiber of her being.

The show was about to begin.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Solar plexus or celiac plexus = a bundle of nerves located around the diaphragm/lower chest/stomach, it's also a chakra point known as manipura.)_


	115. The Speech

Although there were people everywhere, from the streets to the buildings, trees and even rooftops, there one certain roof of a certain structure just in front of the City Hall town square that nobody could get onto due to the group that already occupied it. The spot was the perfect vantage point to the raised stage where the fake Amon stood with his captives, it was high but inconspicuous and escape from it wasn't overly complicated either.

Mako and Noatak had managed to gather a lot more people than they had originally expected- not only had Mako alerted the remaining five White Lotus sentries that had stayed in the island earlier and the four leftover elements of Asami's personal guard, Noatak had acquired the cooperation of seven ex-Equalist chi-blockers that had no idea who he was but were loyal enough to Liu to come help, but Bolin had actually showed up with three of the homeless drifters that the Avatar's team had befriended during the Equalist War as well as none other than entire Wolfbats Pro-Bending team, who were so grateful to Korra for restoring their bending that they had showed up to help under Tahno's personal request.

In total they had twenty-five people including Noatak, Bolin and Mako but compared to the masses in grey that were spread around below that was close to nothing, luckily the five Pro-Benders and Noatak were much more skilled than the majority of the enemy benders, the White Lotus guards had the best of training for such situations and Asami's guards were on par with the sentries, the drifters knew all hideouts and the sewers like the back of their hands so they were handy for escapes, plus the seven chi-blockers might feel uncomfortable working in the current team but to save Liu and avenge their comrades at the academy they would be capable of following another masked man and a police officer and they were quite good at their own work as well. So in the end Noatak thought they could have done much worse than those skilled twenty-five, if they had been unlucky and only Noatak and the brothers were here then this would have been a simple suicide mission after all.

They had gathered quickly but not quick enough, by the time they had taken that rooftop and everyone had arrived, the Avatar and councilors were already getting dragged up to the platform and there was no time for detailed plans. They had a simple strategy though- at the first opening they got the drifters would find a way to get them close to the dais, then the Pro-Benders and Lotus sentries would take out the gang thugs on stage, meanwhile the Sato guards and chi-blockers would keep anyone from getting on the platform for the moments it took for Bolin and Mako to free the hostages while Noatak handled the fake Amon; as soon all the captives were free and clear by the drifters, then they would let the police get involved. The fight might escalate to complete pandemonium but by then nobody would be restricted and since they had also already alerted the URN Navy, who shouldn't be that far, of the situation, reinforcements might still arrive that night before a full scale war broke out.

There was only one question- how would get that precious opening? That valuable moment of distraction? Noatak was determined to make it happen even if he had to provide it himself.

Either way there would be collateral damage, either way it was impossible to prevent a fight but it was the best plan they had to avoid something much worse- harm coming to the Avatar or the leaders of the government and the current heads of the legal non-bender movements and the police. If any of those pieces fell, tilting the balance of power, starting a war and taking over this city would be easier for the fake Amon and his army than clapping his hands and if Republic City fell then the entire United Republic of Nations would swiftly follow.

All twenty-five waited on edge, the air between them was as tense as an overstretched string of a musical instrument as they peered at the scene below. Mako's eyes had drifted to Korra but were now intensely focused on Asami, he looked torn in his worry, he thought them both to the most vulnerable, Korra for her state of health and Asami for being a non-bender but Noatak knew that he was making the same mistake the masked man had done himself- he was underestimating those women.

Nevertheless, that did not lessen Noatak's own distress. Watching his Korra bound and gagged like that unable to so much as speak was doing strange things to the former bloodbender, it was stirring something in him that he only remembered feeling once, a long time ago when he was just a rebellious teenager- it was more than worry, it was more than care, it was more than simple rage… It was pure unaltered bloodlust that coursed hotly in his veins and made him want to break the fake that stole his old persona, it made him want vengeance against that villain for what he was doing to Korra, it made him want to do much more than plain murder.

It could have been so easy, so simple. If he allowed himself that much Noatak could bloodbend that farce, he could bloodbend all the foes on that stage and more with such ease that it would be like child's play, like pulling the strings of tiny puppets, like breaking frail little toys and it would be all the easier because it was the full moon and the enemies would never be expecting it. It was so overwhelmingly tempting, Korra could be safe in less than a minute and this troublesome problem that had been haunting the city for months would be gone once and for all!

«Focus. Don't let rage crack your control. Don't let temptation stir that line of reasoning.» Noatak recited to his own mind as a mantra, if he allowed himself to break his promise and fall back to bloodbending that easily, if he let that power consume him from the inside out again, he would be just as bad the enemy, he would lose Noatak all over again and become Amon, even worse he'd become desperate and a monster, he wouldn't be able to stop at manipulating the fake's body, he wouldn't be able to stop with just disabling the man, he would kill and he would like it.

"How long is he just going to stand there?" Mako hissed from Noatak's left, already losing his temper as he watched the fake Amon stand arrogantly straight in his porcelain mask, looking down at the people around him.

"He's testing the atmosphere. Making the public wonder, making them nervous. Impatient, anxious jumpy people are easier to manipulate." Noatak replied expressionlessly.

"You'd know." Mako shrugged irately.

"You know…" Bolin murmured from Mako's side, nervously fidgeting around with little hard pebbles in his hands, one of which he showed Noatak. "I could probably hit him from here, even at this distance it wouldn't be hard to bend one of these his way."

"Yeah, I can hit any of those hoodlums too." Tahno added smugly somewhere from Noatak's right, already bending bobbles of water into ice needles and back to water.

"No. They will be expecting that, which is why he's unobtrusively surrounded himself with benders for protection so it won't work from this far away. Not to mention that he would call that a dishonorable assassination attempt and use it to sell whatever point he wants to the public." Noatak's words made the men settle down but they both looked disappointed.

"So when do we…?" Mako began to ask, noticeably trusting Noatak's experience on the matter but before he could finish the masked man shushed him and nodded towards the pulpit- the show was about to start.

"Brothers and sisters, and I speak today to non-bender and bender alike…" The fake Amon began, raising his arms up and forward, palms up, in a gesture of welcome, his voice distorted slightly by the static of the speakers. "You all know who I am and you are all wondering what brings you here today." He paused once again, testing the tension in the air. "Let's us face the truth- not all of you are here on free will, not all of you want to be here and many of you must be frightened or shocked to see your leaders bound this way." He waved at the councilors who glared back and then he turned his full attention back to the audience. "I assure that no harm will come to any of you and I guarantee that your time will not be wasted."

The fake Amon picked up the main detachable microphone from the pulpit, ignoring those of the media, and began walking the length of the stage to be able to give attention to every direction of the audience while he spoke. Noatak had to admit the man was good at this, almost as good as he had been, the new Amon was eloquent and polite without using words that were too intelligent to gather more sympathy from the lower classes, he exuded confidence and command without seeming arrogant, he knew how to keep the crowd nervous while assuaging them at the same time, he knew how to read the air and move with poise and yet a familiarity that made people instinctively want to like him. That wasn't good for Noatak's side.

"I am well aware of the lies you have heard about me- 'Amon, the liar', 'Amon, the hypocrite', 'Amon, the waterbender', 'Amon, the bloodbender, the traitor, the power hungry monster'.

Yes, I am aware of these lies and if I were any of you I would be suspicious too, I would be scared and grudging as well. I don't blame anyone for feeling that way towards me, such reactions are only natural and any intelligent person would do well to distrust me after the unfortunate events that my movement was blamed for. I do not hold any resentment towards such emotions even if they forced me to flee for so long.

And yet… I feel that you all deserve the truth. The real raw truth."

There was a lengthy pause for effect, now that the man in the porcelain mask had made the audience feel superior he planned to spike their curiosity and begin the real manipulation, it was almost like watching a psychological surgery, something complex and delicate but deeply affecting, tricky and dangerous.

"You have all been lied too, yes, you've been lied to for many years but not by me! Even I have been lied to and used, even I have been nothing but a pawn in a game of power.

The real liars are here- in front of your eyes."

The new Amon pointed accusingly at the councilors, watching the skepticism bloom in the audience but before it could settle in he continued his speech.

"The Council has been lying to you for years, you have all been taken advantage of! Look around you, look around and see the magnificent city that YOU built! Now tell me, how many of you actually partake in the riches of the city you have transformed into the frontline of technology? How many of you can afford to live your lives without worrying where your next meal comes from? Not many, I'm sure.

For years this government has stolen from you, aided by the rich and the corrupt, for years they have used you and all those who dared defy them were shunned and forced into a life of crime."

He waved at many of the gang members who nodded enthusiastically, many of them sporting malicious grins.

"I know what you must be thinking. You must be wondering who am I to make such accusations, you must be asking yourselves why my speech has changed from non-bender defense to the defense of all of you.

Well, I shall answer you. I was never a bender, I told the truth when I said that my abilities were given to me by the Spirits to rid the world of the corruption that infects it like a cancer and I told the truth when I said that all I wanted was equality but… Yes, brothers and sisters, I will admit to you now that I lied about my past and my scars, I will be honest and tell you that I used that story to garner your sympathy and to have an excuse to hide my face so that the dogs of the government would not pursue me without it.

You are free to judge me for my lies but I ask that you consider my motives- I never intended to start a war, I merely wanted to liberate this nation from the source of its evil and bring fairness to you all! But I was deceived into believing that the evil that consumed this world was bending, I was tricked into using my Spirit given abilities against benders.

Why, you ask?

Because the Council wanted a war! This government prospers on war, they use it to turn your minds when the common people begin to think for themselves and see the injustices around them, they use it to make themselves out as martyrs and saviors, they use it to distract you, eliminate those of you who challenge them and rob the rest of what little they have!

What has this Council ever done for you besides make you work to develop this city for their own gain? What say have any of you ever had in the Council that rules you?

Look at them! They violated the rights of all non-benders and when I saw that I tried to save them, the non-benders were shunned like villains to fuel the hate, to fuel a cause that would most certainly lead to war. And then when the war was won, what do they do? Side with the enemy! They pick a new councilor that bought her way in and they finance that abomination of a school to train more soldiers for their ranks among those that they previously shunned. And why? Control, my good people, control.

But let's not speak only of the non-benders, shall we?

I will admit to my fair share of heinous acts of hatred towards the bending community and I now see that they were being used as much as the non-benders. The Council choses your fates, binds you by your bending heritage to do the work that they require, then they exalt your attributes even though you are minorities among the masses of non-benders, in order to inflate your ego and get you on their side.

Benders founded this society and empowered their friends rather than those who truly deserved it, rather than letting the people choose their own fate! But that is not a grudge we should hang on the heads of all our bending brethren, that is something reserved for those in power. After all, this so called 'republic' is nothing more than a dictatorship in a mask much more unsightly than the one I wear."

"Liar!" Councilwoman Zhuo shouted in outrage. "How dare lie to the people to gain power over the city?!"

"You attacked the solstice festival! You forced your own allies to die so you could flee! Today you attacked the non-bender academy! You've hurt innocents without any provocation!" Sukuda yelled out just as furiously.

"You are in league with the gangs! The mob! When you ran out of innocents to explore, you turned to criminals for your dirty work!" Asami snapped at the man, she was obviously still resentful of her own previous abduction. "You have us tied up like animals for Spirits sake!"

Noatak didn't like were this was going at all, so far the man had simply pinned flaws of the Council and inflated the egos of the people, he had used accusations that were vague but credible, he had used lines that could borderline on the truth so easily that the crowd would be blind sighted and now he was laughing at the accusations as if they were mere mockery. Already, the people were hypnotized by his words, the timber of his voice, his gait, his confidence, everything, and he had yet to make his point, he had yet to state his goal.

The fake Amon soon spoke again:

"Listen to them! Listen to the desperate lies they try to feed you when their own ugliness is exposed!

Madam Zhuo says I want power! I want nothing more than to free you all from the shackles of oppression, I want nothing more than to grant you real equality! Not by cleansing your bending but giving you all a world were bending or non-bending won't matter, a world where you can CHOSE your leader AND your fate, a world where you can rule yourselves.

Mr. Sukuda tells you I've used innocents, I've attacked without provocation and forced my allies to die for me. These are LIES! These are tricks that were blamed on me. Yes, I did start the riot during the solstice festival but my intention was never to harm innocents, all I wanted was show the power hungry wolves that run this nation that they had not defeated my movement, all I wanted was to be able to reach the Council but rather than allow such a thing they forced my hand when they retaliated in violence and started that battle. The so called allies that I forced to die were martyrs that gave their lives to protect their leader even though I would have rather died myself than see my comrades fall! You dishonor their memories with such falsehood!

And the lovely Miss Sato. Why should anyone believe the nonsense spewed from the overly painted mouth of an inexperienced child who bought her way into this corrupt Council? The child of the man who financed my original movement, if I might add! Do you not see the hypocrisy?!

Yes, many of the benders on my side were labeled as criminals by your law because they spent their lives defying a corrupt government, many were indeed led astray and into violence because of such persecution but they stand before you today as new men and women, forgiven by the Spirits themselves and wanting nothing more than to atone for their crimes by helping the common folk.

And everybody here knows that the only reason these people are bound is because they would easily resort to bending and violence to murder me just to keep these truths from coming out!

Even all of the journalists present here tonight can attest to how these truths have been hidden and how the Council tampers with everything you hear and read, they control your information, there is no freedom of speech when it comes to them or the Avatar!"

"LIAR!" Korra roared, having managed to spit out the gag, or actually chewed through it, during the speech. She was livid with her face twisted in rage. "EVERY SINGLE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS A DAMN LIE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN AMON! THE REAL AMON WAS A BENDER AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT! MANY SAW THE PROOF OF IT!"

"It speaks, ladies and gentleman!"

The fake Amon retorted to the crowd, gesturing to Korra as if she were a wild animal in a cage. Many of the people were showing doubt again now that the Avatar that had saved them before had spoken, with a single phrase they were tipping her side but rather than seem concerned the man made a mockery out of her and continued his rant:

"Your beloved Avatar calls me a liar right after I have exposed the lies of the Council she holds so dear! And the proof she speaks off? A waterbender in my clothes that was thrown off the arena by her? That was a farce to trick you all! By then I had long since been forced to flee to protect my companions and my own life and nobody but the Avatar saw that man and fought his bending before launching him publicly into the water! If that were me, would I have simply escaped like that man did? No, that man had the Avatar in front of him, an Avatar devoid of her bending let's not ignore that, and if he had been Amon with no more reason to hide his bending, then why did he not simply defeat the Avatar once and for at that very moment to accomplish one last victory for the Equalist movement?"

By now, Korra had been gagged again but she was trying to thrash against her binds like an enraged beast ready to kill. As for Noatak, his eyes were narrowed behind the mask, fixed on the man he wanted to torture to death, his hands were fisted into the rocky ledge of the roof as he clung desperately to a last little thread of self-control with enough force to make the his fingertips bleed, his rage was so intense that the snow that fell around them was rippling from his wayward bending.

"Why are they all eating this crap up?" Mako murmured in shocked surprise, watching the audience fall prey to the man's poisonous words.

"Group mentality." Noatak replied coldly.

"What?" Tahno, Bolin and Mako snapped at the same time.

"It is easier to fool and sway a large group than a single person. When confronted individually, people are more rational and actually form their own opinions, they are also naturally more skeptical and idealistic. A group, however, is easy to trick. In large gatherings people stop thinking as individuals, the finer points are disregarded in exchange for the big picture, they start seeing themselves as part of a whole, especially when the speaker reaches out to everyone, reinforcing this bond, this makes the group more malleable and more inclined to choose the easiest option presented, particularly when it benefits the group as a whole. Not to mention that there is one thing nobody wants when inserted in a group and that is to be outside of the general opinion, it feels instinctively dangerous and therefore people will twist their own reasoning to be able to follow the rest of the crowd." Noatak explained almost automatically as a way to keep his mind from the violent thought towards the man below, he needed to be cold, he need to be practical, he could not let his emotions cloud his actions and judgment.

"How the heck do you even…?" Bolin began.

"Experience." Noatak answered before the earthbender could finish because apparently the fake Amon wasn't done yet.

The man in the porcelain mask had more to say so he pointed at Korra, faced the crowd and continued:

"Smoke and mirrors, my brothers and sisters! You have been manipulated all this time! Avatar Aang founded this great nation for his own selfishness and now Avatar Korra follows the same dismal path, the only difference is that she has done nothing worthy of praise like he did, she has done nothing but indulge in her own greed and being the Council's guard dog!

And why should you believe this incompetent fool that disappeared when you needed her the most after the war? When you wanted your bending back and your city was in ruins where was she? Why must you follow a whore that appears with child and cannot even name a father for it or answer your questions? Why must you listen to a brat that stays hidden in an island she doesn't even belong in and has her every need and wish catered for rather than be working for the people she is supposed to protect?! Do you even know that she is Water Tribe royalty by birth? Where is the fairness in that? How is it that the most powerful being in the bending world can be born with even that and the rest of you must grovel? Is that your justice? Do you really want to follow a foolish spoiled slut for the rest of your lives?"

The fake Amon allowed the words to sink in and watched the accusations begin to make sense in the minds of the people. When the reporters had confirmed that they had indeed often been denied the truth and had been pressured into silencing many of their words by the Council and the Police, even if at the time the censorship seemed fair, the public had cracked completely, the rest of the speech was just a way to assemble the pieces in whatever shape the man wanted, besmirching the avatar was just a small part of it and all that was needed now was one last little push.

"Good people of Republic City… Do you wish to continue to follow these wretches whose crimes the police wipes clean daily right beneath your noses? Do wish for the violence, incompetence and abuse to continue? Or would you rather be free of the tyranny?"

The man extended his hand in friendly gesture and after offering such an easy choice he had won the hearts of the audience. The crowd suddenly roared in agreement and the people began to shout in support for the masked man and disdain for the captives, all of them blinded by that simple moment in which he had twisted their minds with lies, suspicion and the promise of something better. Not all the people were happy, not all joined the ecstatic celebration of freedom but the skeptics were few and the fear of being shunned made them waver. It didn't help that the criminal supporters of the new Amon were littered all over the public, whispering into people's ears to increase the doubt and desire of unity.

"THIS IS A FARCE!" A deep voice roared over the deafening cheering crowd that now demanded blood. Noatak had finally had enough and it was his turn to become the distraction needed to save the hostages.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Not trying to get conceited but… I. Am. Going. To. Blow. Your. Minds. In the chapters that follow. You'll never even see it coming.)_


	116. Truth

"What the hell are you doing?" Mako hissed at Noatak, still crouched and hidden in the roof while the others snuck out, led by the drifters who would show them the best way to surround the stage. The firebender was completely shocked to see the permanently controlled man suddenly snap, he was aware that Noatak was trying to provide the distraction they needed but the last thing he expected was such an outburst.

"What needs to be done before the citizens of this city tear it apart. I see no other option." Noatak replied without a single note of emotion as many heads in the crowd turned to him, whispering with curiosity. "Follow me, officer Mako. I'll need the boost."

Mako had no idea what he meant but Noatak had already hopped onto the fire escape stairs of the building and was walking down briskly but with controlled grace, forcing the firebender and Bolin to follow until they were strutting fearlessly through the crowd that made way for Noatak and his companions.

"Dude, Noa, this is crazy. What are you planning?" Bolin whispered a little frightened by the gigantic crowd that now followed their path with suspicious eyes, he really hated the whole situation going on the platform, it was too reminiscent of his own old trauma. The masked waterbender didn't reply.

"People of Republic City…" Noatak spoke with his hands raised in welcome just like those of the fake had been but he was forced to shout to get the message out to enough people to make him a liability to the other Amon. "Do not fall prey to these petty words! The man before you is nothing but a farce, a criminal who wishes to sway you into his bidding!"

"The fuck does that mean?" Someone yelled from the crowd in obvious displeasure.

"You are being manipulated! Can you not see that such words are no more than fodder for your egos and empty accusations towards the leaders that have done everything to protect your way of life?" Noatak continued, now close enough to the stage that the men who guarded it were closing in, ready to shut him up by force if necessary but they couldn't, he had drawn too much attention already and silencing him now would make the fake Amon look nervous and just as tyrannical as the politicians he held in that podium.

"Shut up! Nobody cares!" Someone else shouted out, possibly one of the men in grey mingled in the crowd.

"Does nobody care for the truth?" Noatak's voice became even louder but still perfectly even, highlighting just the right words. "Even if I have proof that this man is nothing more than a fraud?"

"What proof?" Interest was piqued and several men and women turned to the platform in confusion demanding answers from the man that they had unconsciously just made their leader.

Noatak knew that the fake's words had swayed them to the point that they could understand nothing else, the more wild and outlandish the lie the more people would need to warp their logic to accept it which made everything else hard to comprehend without guidance, and the fact that he was currently subduing the most powerful people in the city only added the aura of leadership that the citizens craved without even knowing it. All of it showed how deeply the man had touched them, how much he was in control after just that brief time on stage.

"What is he talking about?" A woman in the crowd reinforced the previous anonymous question.

"What will you say to that, Amon?" A reported in green directed to the fake.

"Amon! Amon!" People began chanting to demand a reply, it was infectious and spread out through the audience until the noise was thunderous.

Before Noatak could take the next step, the fake was gesturing for the public to quiet down, he worked them like a maestro controlling an orchestra and during those few rowdy moments Mako and Bolin stood back to back with Noatak wondering how in the world they were getting out of this but then the crowd silenced down and the man in the dark mask seemed unperturbed, in fact so far he had garnered the reactions he had expected.

"Very well. Good people, let the man speak! Let's see what sort of outlandish proof this stranger and his policeman friend claim to have against me. Let's see if he can tell you anything you don't already know." The fake Amon gestured at Noatak, highlighting Mako's presence in while the citizens were still riled against the authorities.

Noatak new that the man was banking on the fact that everyone already knew his worst flaws and still followed him. Well, it was a pity then that not even those flaws were real. He nodded at Mako and the firebender laced his hands together, palms up, in front of him to help boost Noatak's jump onto the stage, the guards didn't even have time to stop them but there wasn't much they could do anyway, not when they had just made it look like the fake had invited them on stage.

Noatak stood before the massive audience, taking the microphones on the speech pulpit to himself- there were heads as far as he could see, not even in his days as an equalist had he ever had so many live spectators despite having had many more through the radio waves. It should had been intimidating, especially when Korra had gone wide eyed and was frantically shaking her head in denial and wanting her lover to go away before he endangered himself further, but instead it was familiar and the sudden rush of having the spotlight was undeniably exhilarating, it wasn't that Noatak enjoyed the attention, in fact he never liked public speaking that much but he was good at it, brilliant even, and having the power to tip people's opinions was always going to be appealing.

"Citizens of Republic City…" Noatak began to speak in his old speech tone- deep, sharp but welcoming, low enough to grant the silence of the listeners without going unheard, paced and slow so every word would make an impact, commanding and confident. It was a timber that could make enemy spines shiver while rapturing the listeners. "This man tells you that the Council is corrupted, he tells you that they rob from you and use you but where is his proof? He says that the criminals around you are reformed and helping him help the people but all I see are bullies whispering in your ears and abusing defenseless people…" Noatak waved towards the Council members, the other hostages and Korra. "…Wounded people, elderly people, a pregnant woman even! Is this this martial coup really the work of a liberator? Or of a terrorist?"

There was a pause that allowed the crowd to analyze the men in grey and many people began to shift uncomfortably, several of them had probably been victims of gang abuse before which tended to involve plenty of lies and promises of safety that were never satisfied and that ensured that Noatak's words would make a dent. He also avoided the word revolution and planned to avoid any other terms closely associated to the original Amon in order to create a rift between the fake's identity and that of what had been the original Amon. The fake seemed about reply but the other masked man cut in before he could.

"This person says Miss Sato bought her way into the Council but might I remind you that she did not want the position in the first place and forced into it when councilor Gan-Lan was shoved away in fear by the very criminals that stand here today claiming to be reformed? This man tells you that it is hypocrisy that the daughter of the man who financed the Equalist movement is now protecting non-bender rights in the Council but must I remind you that this woman had forsaken her own family and fortune to fight by the Avatar's side against her own blood? Have you not seen all that she has done to rebuild this city since?

And of the accusations regarding freedom of speech? Tell me, ladies and gentleman of the press, have you ever been instructed to lie? The things you were forbidden to publish and therefore claim to have had your right to free speech violated, did those things not violate the rights of others as well? The right to privacy and common courtesy? Were not many of those things unconfirmed speculation?

This man says that the Council wanted a war, he says that the Equalist War was provoked by the councilors in order to divert your attention but do you not recall that it were these very men and women…" Noatak pointed particularly at Tenzin, though the gesture was ambiguous enough to encompass all the councilors. "…that nearly lost the most in that conflict? Not only their bending but almost their lives and families as well?"

This last part silenced the whispers in the crowd completely, nobody could deny that it was the truth and the fact that airbending had nearly been wiped out when Tenzin's family was endangered just made things all the more alarming. Even the journalists had gotten quiet, they couldn't deny Noatak's accusations either and had to admit that they had never actually been told to publish anything short of the truth and had even been given enough freedom to publish equalist propaganda so long as the tabloids itself was not biased by such things.

Noatak wasn't done, now that he had the undivided attention of everyone around him, with many people apparently starting to see familiarity in his tone of voice, he was going to get serious and he was going to appeal to the public's common sense, he was going to make them feel even more important than the fake Amon did so that they would take his side.

"This man tells you the police is corrupt, he tells you they disregard the crimes of the rich and powerful…Then why have Council candidates been arrested for their crimes? When have you ever doubted the integrity of the law before this man began spouting nonsense?

This man claims that his attack on the festival was not aimed at harming, he states that the government retaliated and forced his hand. If that is true then why did bomb the festival and electrocute innocents before the Council was even aware of what was happening? Why were councilmembers and civilians and police officers forced to unexpectedly spring into the defense of the people to avoid catastrophic losses? Bombs require time and preparation after all and you all saw them fall right from the very beginning.

And what of the kidnappings and attacks throughout the year? What of the growing crimes sprees and increasing gangs? Did this man not say that these criminals were reformed and trying to help you? Then why has their abuse increased in the last months?

And today he attacks an academy that has been open for mere weeks, an academy filled with more than just men and women learning to fight, a place filled with children and elderly people looking for a way to improve their lives! He attacked and endangered them all to captured these few people before you! Was that sacrifice worth it for a handful of people?"

"A handful of people that happen to run the lives of an entire nation!" The fake Amon counterpointed immediately. "If they had come willingly, if they had accepted the judgment of the citizens then all the violence would have been unnecessary. Look at them! Even now there is murder in their eyes! And what of your precious Earth councilwoman? Rather than have her crimes exposed she ran away like the coward she is and does not even have the dignity to appear in defense of her comrades!"

The crowd was nervous, they were confused, but their loyalty had already been given to the fake Amon who happened to be familiar figure and therefore more appealing than a complete stranger even if they knew his crimes, so while they struggled to accept Noatak's words they would easily cling to whatever bone the other man threw at them which was why they cheered at his accusation concerning Kufeng. Korra wanted to defend the woman, she wanted to explain how the earth councilwoman had saved all those children, she wanted to point out that the fake had never tried any peaceful approach on anyone but the gag smothered her shouts.

"How do we not know that you have harmed councilwoman Kufeng? Why should we hear your accusations without proof? It is your word and that of your men against the word of all those innocents that were present at the academy. And look at councilor Sukuda and councilor Lee- beaten and burned and for what? You call this fair? You call an army attacking such a small group of people just? This man claims to have tried to approach the Council in peace, he claims that they refuse the judgment of the people but have any of you seen any proof of peaceful approach? Have any of you ever wanted to judge your leaders badly enough to incur violence? How can the citizens of Republic City trust someone that would hold no remorse in stomping innocents just to get to these pawns?"

"Lies! The Council has never accepted any opinion but their own! They needed to be forced to this point and no innocents would have been harmed if they were not hiding behind the misplaced power of the Avatar!" The fake Amon spoke to the public in an obvious attempt to provoke anger.

"Ah yes. Let's us speak of the Avatar!" Noatak's temper nearly flared, his voice nearly broke the even tone that mesmerized the people but he managed to continue without a hitch-"This man slanders the Avatar with trifling insults rather than hard evidence and expects you to swallow such hateful words blindly!

This person tells you the Avatar has done nothing for you but do you forget that she ended the entire Equalist War? A seventeen year old girl with no battle experience and half a dozen brave friends risked herself to bring peace for all of YOU! Did you already forget that she helped all you benders get your skills back? And that she was the one demanding representation of all non-benders in the Council to guarantee that your rights are respected after the war? Did you forget how she suffered at the hands of councilman Tarrlok and Amon himself for YOU? Have you already forgotten that she saved this city from that blaze this man caused and in so risked herself and her child because she wanted to help YOU? Avatar Korra, nothing but a young woman, has done more for the people of this city than anyone would ever be brave enough to attempt and yet you repay her with slander and invasion of privacy! This man says she's a selfish brat hiding in an island but was it not him and the danger he represents that forced her to remain hidden for the safety of her child? Would any of you have done differently?"

"But she lied to us!" Some anonymous voice cried from the audience, followed by many others.

"She lied about defeating Amon!"

"She has been lying about that baby!"

"She disappeared when we needed her!"

"The Avatar is royalty! That's not fair! She'll never understand us!"

At some point the accusations spread like wildfire until everyone was screaming and barely anything could be heard over the noise but as much as Noatak hated to hear his beloved Korra bashed he had predicted that much, the more riled the crowd became the more impact his revelations would have.

"The people have spoken! They can all see that the things this Avatar has done for them are no more than the bare minimum of her duties! They can see that all she has done has been for her own gain as much as theirs and they can all see her lies as clearly as water." The fake Amon waved at the citizens with confidence and trust, turning sideways against Noatak as a way of showing how he sided with the people as if he were one of them.

"Good citizens of Republic City, you have been blinded by the lies of this man! Yes, the Avatar left after the war but she won that conflict for you and you do not know what compelled her to leave so can you judge without all the facts? And she never once lied about her child, instead she accepted all your slander and gossip by remaining silent and refusing to make up some pretty story to trick you all. As for being royalty, she might have it in her blood but it is her uncle's family that is royal and not her, she was not raised as a monarch, she is simply your Avatar, raised with the sole purpose of protecting you all and maintaining balance in this world, something she never chose but accepted for your sakes!" Noatak's voice was softer now, trying to convey a sense of sympathy and admiration that he knew would infect many of the listeners and it did, just as predicted.

"And yet she still lies." The fake Amon stepped in again. "She lied when she claimed to have defeated me. She tricked these people against me! If she is such a powerful being, if she is really meant to guide this world then why have the Spirits chosen me to rid this world of evil?"

"They haven't. You are not Amon." Noatak turned from the fake back to the audience, speaking with such simplicity and confidence that it was hard not to believe him. "Men and women of this city, you have indeed been lied to and tricked but the lies have been spewed only from the mouth of this masked man who claims to be Amon. He is a fraud."

"Prove it!" Someone shout from the audience leading hundreds to follow in chant, they wanted proof, not only because they were still siding with the fake for their own gain but also because the doubts were swaying them and they needed their leader to show them the way. "Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!"

"The people want proof!" The fake Amon opened his arms casually towards Noatak as if inviting him to prove his point. "Why would anyone believe such unfounded accusations of a stranger who not only is as masked as I am but is also completely unknown? What proof can someone like you possibly have that I am not Amon?"

Noatak smirked beneath his mask- this was going to be too easy, the man was practically giving him all the artillery he needed, in fact he had been doing so from the start. This fake was a skilled speaker, a silver-tongue at its finest, he was excellent when it came to twisting the minds of the people but his flaw was that he talked too much, he left no space for mystery, he gave away everything without retaining the sense that he still knew more than everyone else, he was so desperate to look like one of the people that he gave Noatak everything he needed to counteract.

The snow around them was suddenly bent into a floating mass of water that Noatak held above his hand. Every single one of the fake's men immediately shifted into defense position and the people watched enraptured- if there was something that a crowd loved more than a leader who stood by them, it was a spectacle of violence. And yet, Noatak didn't attack, he strode to the fake and dropped to one knee, still manipulating the water between his hands.

"If you really are Amon with all your Spirit given powers then go ahead and take my bending _right now_." Noatak spoke just loudly enough for the microphone in the fake's hand to pick up. "I'm not resisting you. If you really are who you say you are then…Cleanse me of my impurities." The words sounded ashy and bitter on Noatak's tongue even after years repeating that same line but he said it anyway and he said it with just the right timber to make many of the present benders shudders in recognition.

The fake hesitated. Whatever it was that he had been expecting it certainly wasn't this and of course he did not have the ability to block anyone's bending so he stood there paralyzed with confusion for a moment and glancing at the Council members, probably assessing how much he had to loose, while the crowd cheered and goaded their leader into removing the accusers powers. The fake raised his hand above Noatak's masked face as if he was about to equalize him, trying to win precious seconds of time while he thought of a way out, perhaps he hoped Noatak would try to escape at the last second but he showed no such inclination.

The air was tense enough to get cut by a knife but at last the man in the porcelain mask backed away and spoke to the people with his eyes still narrowed spitefully at Noatak.

"Time for equalizing has long since passed. What would stop this man from tricking you further or attempting to take my life as soon I took his bending? Who's to say he doesn't have another bender ally waiting to make it look like I have failed? Why should I be incited by his lies? No, I shall be merciful, I shall not harm anyone other than the government that opposes you." Even though the words of the fake were a shabby and an obvious attempt at misdirection, he spoke them with confidence and an air of superiority that won the hearts of the people.

«Fine. You leave me no choice then.» Noatak thought to himself bleakly and stood again. It was time to pull out his last trump card.

"You are not Amon." Noatak spoke with simple certainty. "I know you are not Amon, I know that the entire extent of your power over the people is based on a lie and I know that not because you are unable to equalize me."

"Then how could possibly know? How could you possibly prove that I am not who I say I am?" The fake was practically mocking him again and the audience took the cue to do the same.

"I know…" Noatak's voice rose just a couple of octaves to silence the rowdy people over the speakers, the pause was enough to have everyone on their toes. "…Because _I _am Amon."


	117. Silver-Tongued

The silence that followed Noatak's words had an almost eerie quality to it, one could almost hear the snowflakes flutter by with how quiet the people had become, it felt like the entire city was holding its breath and yet it was impossible to tell how anyone would react once the shock faded. Even the councilors seemed to have forgotten to hold their air of furious dignity and were now gawking at the masked men with something akin to fear.

"Preposterous!" The fake Amon retaliated after the seconds he took to compose himself from the surprise, trying to laugh as if the words were idiotic. "You think the people will believe such a bare-faced lie?"

Noatak moved back to the middle of the stage and pulled his hood back, then his hands rose to the mask and he slipped it off slowly, dramatically, waiting for the collective gasp of horror from the onlookers and it came immediately. The irony and familiarity of the scene was mind-numbing, he felt as if he was back at the arena, pulling off his mask to reveal the fake scars that would deny the Avatar's words, except this time he was reveling himself willingly, this time there was no make-up, this time he wasn't trying to be someone else to protect his lies, instead he was trying to be himself to expose the truth.

He could see Korra from the corner of his eye, she was once again frantically shaking her head with an air of pure panic and shock painted all over her beautiful face, her eyes sparkled suspiciously and she struggled to spit out the gag and loosen the binds that held her. Below him Mako and Bolin were staring disbelieving and awed. On the other side, Asami was gaping at him with a mix of respect for his bravery, surprise and solemn sadness that things had escalated to this point; the other councilors were watching both intrigued and appalled, especially Tenzin because he was well aware of what the man in the dark mask meant to Korra; Chief Beifong looked frustrated but impassive, as if nothing surprised her anymore and she just wanted this whole circus over and done with; the police and Lotus sentries had their mouths hanging open with surprise and confusion; Menita, the chi-blocker and Liu's second in command looked lost; and Liu himself… Liu was just so far beyond stunned surprise that his emotions bordered on panic.

"Behold…" Noatak began to speak with all those hundreds of eyes staring at his face with gruesome intensity. "The true face of Amon."

"Your face proves nothing. Not even Amon's followers, my followers, have ever seen his face." The fake tried to rebut him with slight edge of despair, already stumbling on the right usage of pronouns.

"That is not quite true." Noatak refused to look at the man, he maintained his eyes on the audience. "I revealed my face willingly during my final battle with Avatar Korra at the arena almost a year ago and many saw my true self when she flung me out into the sea."

"If that is true then you're saying that Avatar Korra was telling the truth and that your scars were a lie." The fake's words were tinted with disdain. "Why then do you appear to us like this?"

"Amon's scars were a lie to garner sympathy and hide the truth. These scars are the price I have to pay for such deception." Noatak replied calmly and without a single hint of self-doubt. "As Amon I claimed that a bender had taken my face in order to prey on the fear of non-benders and in the end I paid for such lies dearly when my face and all I had left were ripped away from me as punishment, not by a bender but by fate itself."

Noatak realized that he was once again toying with people's minds, he was once more trying to stir pity and sympathy as well a self of justice in their hearts and such a manipulation did not feel as empty as it had in the past but it was necessary and so long as it worked he really didn't care.

"Well then, I ask as I have before- why did you not destroy the Avatar as promised when you saw yourself exposed? If you really are Amon, you had the chance to do so." The fake was still trying to win back the attention of the crowd.

"Because I am not a monster." Noatak replied to the other man even though it tasted like a sour lie. "My movement was lost and I was exposed, to attack any further would achieve no more than empty revenge. I have done monstrous things as Amon and I pay dearly for those mistakes but I never willingly harmed innocents for my cause, I never forced my own followers to die for my sake and I have never resorted to the use of common criminals for my dirty work such as you have."

"You lie. I am Amon and I have the Spirits on my side." The fake snapped back, revealing a tiny crack in his composure.

"You are fond of calling others liars and yet you show no proof to your claims. I have removed my mask, why don't we see what's under yours?" That was the moment Noatak finally looked in the man's direction and with that redirected the attention of the audience to the fake and the people were immediately eager to see all masks removed and all faces bared.

The crowd was going wild, nobody knew who to follow, nobody knew what to think anymore. It wasn't that they trusted Noatak and it wasn't that they no longer wanted to follow the fake that confused the citizens, it was that the man they had begun to see was as their leader was a liar as well and that more than any rebuttal of his words was enough to make them all suspicious. Not to mention that the more ridiculous the discussion got, the more it dragged out, the harder it was to swallow.

"My brothers and sisters, all this liar is trying to accomplish is to force me to reveal myself." The fake Amon began to speak over the complaints of the crowd. "He says I do not have the Spirits on my side and that he is the real Amon and that he has lied to you all. So I say- let him prove it! There is one person here whose bending he can 'remove' for she can easily restore it to herself, isn't there? Let him equalize the Avatar, let him show who he really is."

The sudden offer gave way to an explosion of agreement from the crowd, many people were whistling and demanding proof, any proof from either of the men that claimed to be Amon, as if the monster he had been didn't matter, as if they were actually considering following one of them. The fake Amon did something that made Noatak tense considerably and caused his blood to boil- the man walked up to the kneeling tied up form of Korra and dragged her up front brusquely. Noatak knew what he was trying to do and he didn't like it- he was trying to get the Avatar involved in order to distract the people and he was using the old enmity between Amon and Korra to get the people on his side.

Korra was glowering at the fake and shooting nervous furtive glances at Noatak, she wasn't scared, she didn't doubt Noatak, what made her nervous was how he planned to get out of it all because she knew he would never use that sort of technique on her again. Noatak wondered briefly if Korra could pretend to lose her bending but he knew that would never work and if this was to be their victory it had to be with the truth, the fake would just find a way to justify any pretense, he never actually intended to let public believe that Noatak had equalized the Avatar, he just wanted to make the offer in order to look more realistic in the eyes of the people.

"Why would I do such a thing to the woman that has already defeated me and proven to be stronger than anything I could ever wish to become?" Noatak replied, more to the crowd than to the enemy, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt. "That would prove nothing, you would just claim it to be another lie."

"Alright. Since you cannot do it…" The fake acquiesced with triumph in his voice. Noatak knew that the guy thought he was gaining the upper hand but the outcome was far from resolved. "Then how about this alternative? Is not the Avatar our connection to the Spirits? Let us ask her which one of us is favored by Them."

The man in the porcelain mask turned to Korra and bent down just enough to remove her gag. Once again, as the man stood so close to her and she looked into his colorless eyes, she was assaulted by the sensation that something was not quite right, something was odd and out of place but she couldn't really think about it over the blazing fury that consumed her and the utter disgust when his gloved hand pulled off the hateful gag.

Noatak hated seeing the enemy's despicable hands on Korra but he could also guess where this ruse was going- the fake had already guessed who fathered Korra's baby since the solstice so he was going to use that secret to try to manipulate her. Noatak hoped she wouldn't let her integrity falter now.

The fake whispered something briefly, something that only the Avatar could hear- "You know what to do if you don't want your own little secret to come out."

Korra glared at the man with a hatred so intense that she felt like she about to burn a hole through him with nothing but her eyes, she hated this, she hated becoming a little pawn in someone else's game and if it were not for the binds she would have completely lost her temper long ago and yet for the first time her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. What could she do?

If stuck with her principles and sided with Noatak like she wanted to, the fake would reveal that Noatak was the father and that would destroy what little credibility either of them had in the eyes of the public and make this whole thing look like nothing more than exaggerated theatrics, and if she lied and sided with the fake she might be able to protect Noatak a little longer from the police but the fake would win and the city would fall into his hands.. So was Korra's selfishness really enough to justify letting the Council fall? To her it was, to her Noatak's safety was worth more than the ingrates that swallowed up the words of the fake just because he convinced them that they were victims and needed more. And yet…she couldn't bring herself to be that greedy, as much as her seething wrath made her want to lie she just couldn't do it, that wasn't fair and it wasn't her. Besides, Noatak had already revealed the worse, so who cared if the truth about the baby came out now? They were already so deep in trouble that one more drop of it made no difference.

"None of you have the support of the Spirits. Amon's bending block was nothing short of bloodbending and the Spirits would never condone this war and violence. And you…" Korra yelled the words even if everyone could already hear her in the speakers and she glared at the fake even more intensely. "…You will pay for your lies and for all this evil."

The audience was so torn by now that the arguments and the shouting were deafening and Korra's words just caused and even bigger uproar. The fake seemed about to speak again, probably getting ready to reveal Korra's secret and drag her through the mud once more but before he could and before the Avatar could say anything further, Noatak stepped in again with arms risen, grabbing the attention of everyone and hurried to speak once more in that commanding tone of his that made people hang on his every word whether they liked it or not. It was time to end the sham, time to stop this circus.

"You heard her! Even the Avatar sides with her greatest nemesis to expose this fool who hides behind my former mask!" Noatak made sure the other man had no opening to speak without interrupting and looking suspicious. "This man tells you to follow him, he convinces you that your lives are so terrible that they need changing but is it true? Until today have you really hated your world so much that you doubted those who rule you and vie for your rights?

This fake wants to use his own hands and yours to topple the government by force and he tells you he will bring fairness by letting you chose your leader… But who will oppose him after this violence? What other choice will you have but to elect him as your undivided ruler, one who will have nobody to oppose him? At least the Council is forced to remain impartial, at least the Council represents every nation to ensure that all opinions are heard! This man says he will free you of a dictatorship but all he wants is to start a monarchy with his own head beneath the crown!"

Noatak paused briefly, letting the doubt grow in the people, letting his words inflame the growing frenzy in the population and once again, before the fake had a chance to defend himself, Noatak stepped him for the finishing blow.

"People of Republic City! I do not ask that you trust me, I do not ask that you believe in me. I have lied and I have done monstrous things, I earned whatever punishment comes my way and I do not deserve your trust but I ask that you trust yourselves! Think for yourselves, look around and see whether your lives and all the magnificent things you have accomplishment for this nation are really so terribly pitiful that you must turn against those who represent you! Look at the people on this stage and ask yourselves which of them have done the most for you! Which of them deserve a bigger part of your trust!

This man wants you to follow, this man wants you to fight for him. Do you not see why? He tells you the government and the police are corrupt but even if they were you need not fight. YOU are the government, YOU are this country! If you all turn your backs on the Council's words they will lose their power, they need you. If you all turn your backs on this man that has done nothing but trick you, he looses his power. If you all deny the law then is it really law? If you all leave now, you take away all the power any of the people on this stage ever had and this whole scene will be insignificant theatrics! You, the people, are the ones that hold ALL the power, whether you are bender or non-bender YOU are the nation and without a nation a king is but a man!

Choose your own destiny."

With that Noatak stepped away from the microphone and turned to face the fake, they stood there face to face but several yards apart. The fake Amon was trapped, he might be persuasive but there was no way anything he said now would be able to defeat Noatak's words, after all Noatak was using the hatred the population had for him for his gain in this matter, he was sacrificing himself to be heard and they thought it was for their own good and rather than fight to have them side with him he was willingly accepting their judgment and giving them ALL the power; a man like the fake Amon, a man so desperate to be worshipped and followed, could never compete with such words.

The crowd was going insane, Noatak's words had kindled a fire that wouldn't be snuffed out anytime soon- he was right and they all knew it. And yet he had torn them, because they no longer thought as a group, he had offered them no easy solution and no pretty words to follow, he had urged them to think for themselves that ensured that opinions would differ and with the moods already running high as they were that meant that things were about to get ugly.

Part of the audience, mostly the part that worked for the fake, was being shoved around by the rest of the population as they tried to maintain order; rest of the citizens were torn- on one side there were those who still sided with the fake's ideals even though they thought him a liar, on the other side were all those were compelled to agree with the real Amon although they still despised him. The police was starting to move, they still wouldn't do anything until the hostages were safe but they were preparing to control a riot if things got out of hand.

"Unmask him!" Masses of people demanded angrily, pointing accusatorily at the fake Amon who appeared to flinch for the first time.

"You heard the people." Noatak knew that the time for talking was over, it was time for action whether it triggered a riot or not. He bent the snow back into water again and before the fake could react he was slamming of shot of liquid in the man's direction, hitting him in the jaw which sent the mask flying before it smashed to pieces on the ground. The fake Amon was revealed.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: This note is mostly for ravenstarwind40 but to anyone else who cares too- Have I passed the "Lord of the Rings" word count yet? xD I was pleasantly surprised that you checked that, I honestly was not truly aware of how big this is getting before you made the comparison even though I'm constantly shocked by the my own word count… ^^' And yet, I'm not close to finishing yet. I guess I'm passionate about this fic, it's my baby. Or perhaps I should say I'm too obsessive about this fic? Either way it's alive and constantly surprises me.)_


	118. The Fury Of The Avatar

Most of the citizens watching the scene were confused as to what had just happened, they mostly had no idea who was the man who stood before them but the members of the Council had suddenly stirred, all of them gasping in surprise and shock. Noatak, however, was not surprised in the least, he had been suspecting this much for a while even though if felt too obvious and a couple of pieces felt a little off.

"Dorkut!" Sukuda snapped out in disbelief.

"I should have known it was you!" Chief Beifong was actually the one to finally break her silence with an angry sneer.

"Son-of-a…" Head councilor Lee was so shocked that he wasn't even aware of his own squeaked words.

"You bastard! I should have known you were involved, you slimy little Yakone wanna-be!" Korra spat out angrily enough for the crowd to hear every word on the speakers just before the man flung the microphone away like it was a venomous snake.

Dorkut's unusually gentle-looking face looked panicked and pinched with ugly distress, he kept glancing tensely at the councilors and at the public, his dark blue eyes were wild and wide, his mouth gaped open in loss of what to do, his dark skin was ashy with anxiety and his short slick grey hair was sticking out in odd directions from the impact of Noatak's water shot, the hood had also fallen back.

The citizens were screaming and throwing things now, from snowballs and pebbles to trash and even shoes, finding out that the man they had nearly sided with was a politician and a waterbender brought back too much resentment and the mention of Yakone drove the eldest in the crowd completely wild with rage. The gang members that worked for Dorkut were lost as to what to do and awaiting instructions. There was plenty of screaming and many lost children cried from having been separated from their families in the mess; brawls and arguments began to spark all over the crowed midst of the audience, rippling around until people were either fighting violently or running away in a panic, stampeding over others while the police attempted to control the growing riot.

Suddenly the Wolfbats and the Lotus sentries that had been hidden, waiting for the perfect moment of distraction, were taking down the criminals that were on stage with long distance bending before they propelled themselves onto the platform and began to fight and distract those same enemies, Tahno seemed to command his team mates with such precision that their combined attacks left no opening for the enemies to retaliate. Meanwhile Asami's guards and the chi-blockers were defending the dais, ambushing and repelling other gang members as fast as they could, gaining time for Mako and Bolin to rise to the stage and start freeing people by burning or slicing through rope, at Noatak's command they started with the trapped police officers, Lotus sentries and Sato guards so that those could quickly join the fighting despite their achy numbed limbs.

As soon as the brothers moved to free the councilors though, Dorkut recovered from his stunned surprised daze and began bending snow into distinctive ice spears, attempting to hurl them onto anyone on stage without leaving Korra's side, she appeared to be his most prized hostage.

Noatak had had enough. He redirected the ice spears and bent them back into water that he whipped towards Dorkut, trying to force him to evade away from the Avatar so that the two men could fight unhindered. However, the man didn't evade and merely raised his arms taking the cutting lashes onto his forearms before he bent more snow, trying to shoot it at Noatak who dodged elegantly around the stage and tried to come close enough to chi-block but failed and was forced to dodge back from sharp ice shots.

The police was finally fully involved as Beifong gestured and barked orders to the officers in the crowd who immediately began the arduous work of rushing to apprehend all the fake Amon lackeys in sight while still struggling to contain the riot but other than the officers that been bound on stage to begin with no others had space to join the dangerous platform battle.

The brothers were halfway through releasing the Council members amongst the chaos of fights when they realized that a very frustrated Korra was still kneeling helpless and tied up close to the middle of the stage with pure violence occurring in every direction around her, Mako couldn't handle watching it anymore so he left the task of releasing the councilors to Bolin and the now free Asami and flung himself across the platform towards the Avatar while the two previously masked men were absorbed in their fight.

Dorkut noticed the firebender and although he looked panicked for an instant he recovered in time to move almost instinctively, clawing his hands through the air in a motion that sent Mako flying in agonizing pain.

"BLOODBENDER!" Someone screeched in insult from the rioting audience that was now backing away even more fearfully from the dais.

Mako landed heavily on the marble staircase of the City Hall building and dragged himself up before the terrified people around could squash him, but he was clutching his side and panting heavily with blood sliding down his face. Noatak tried to take advantage of Dorkut's momentary distraction but the man had just revealed himself and therefore had nothing else to loose and was too forgone to the power of the full moon that had been hanging over them amongst heavy snowy clouds for longer than anyone had noticed.

Suddenly the councilors and several of Korra's allies- Bolin, Chief Beifong, police officers and sentries- that were closest to the Avatar on the stage were floating above the ground and contorting with the wet gruesome nerve-wrecking sound of strained blood vessels as they screamed collectively and tried to fight off the pain of their own bodies rebelling against them and turning them into puppets to Dorkut's will. Noatak was the only one left standing but his movements were restricted, Dorkut was a brilliant bloodbender and he was focusing the majority of his ability on Noatak who he saw as the biggest threat but even so he was unable to manipulate the man that had been the real Amon and who fought to reach him with shaky slow movements against the painful grip.

Noatak had only experienced the sensation of being bloodbent once when Tarrlok had tried to fight off Amon in a panic and, physically speaking, the sensation had been the most excruciating thing of his life right after the boat explosion, until then he had always underestimated how horrible and deeply traumatic the sensation was- the feeling of being betrayed by one's own body, the total loss of control, the helplessness, the pain that was beyond words when every single blood vessel became a puppet string and every organ was crushed under pressure and every muscle strained in agonizing spasms, the terror that was so vivid that it blurred rational thought. And yet even Tarrlok at his best was no match for Noatak's counter-bending and massive self-control and Dorkut was nowhere near half the genius bloodbender that Tarrlok had been.

In moments the blood grip was loosening on Noatak and he was almost close enough to chi-block. He realized that he was using bloodbending himself but felt no guilt because he was only doing so to counteract the grip on his body and thought that he really had no need to use real offensive bloodbending if this was the full extent of Dorkut's power…unless, of course, the man actually tried to hurt Korra though he seemed highly reluctant to touch the Avatar at all.

"Stop!" Korra yelled in dread as much as fury. "You're making things worse for yourself, Dorkut! Stop hurting them!"

Dorkut ignored her but was forced to drop most of the people he had been controlling to focus most of his power on Noatak while stepping away from his reach. The councilors and Bolin slammed to the ground painfully and Beifong looked about to explode with wrath but was having a hard time controlling her pained limbs. Noatak's advances slowed and he was highly tempted to bloodbend the man back and end everything quickly but he remained in control and refused to give into temptation.

One of the Council members managed to stand and tried to tackle Dorkut- it was Sukuda, apparently he was still too weak to manage any bending but his large frame took the older man by surprise and they both toppled over.

Noatak was suddenly free of the bending grip and while the two men were tangled in each other and fighting on the platform floor, he rushed to Korra and began slicing through the binds that trapped her with sharp ice shards until the ropes fell free and the Avatar hissed at the sudden pain that accompanied the release of the tight binds on her strained muscles.

"Can you get up?" Noatak asked quickly, looking at Korra to assess if there were any injuries before he stared at the struggling Dorkut once again.

"Who do you take me for?" Korra snapped and stood on shaky legs, flexing her limbs to restore feeling and glowering at Noatak. "You're in so much trouble, mister." That meant she was angry that he had revealed himself but there was no real bite in the words, it was mostly worry.

"You can punish me later, dear." The attempt at sarcastic humor would have lightened mood if not for Sukuda's sudden scream when Dorkut took the upper hand again.

The large Water councilor was twisted in the air, screaming as Dorkut bloodbent him and as soon as Korra and Noatak moved to interfere, he was bloodbending Noatak again, except this time he was going for the scarred man's heart, attempting to crush it from the inside out. Noatak resisted with his own counter-bending but his stoic face twisted and he had to stop advancing, clutching at his chest and fighting his own body.

"LET THEM GO!" Korra demanded in a loud furious voice as the wind began to whip about her along with the snowflakes that danced around the Avatar's body accompanied by starry sparks of living flame and swirling masses of slushy muddy dirt. She blinked and in a flash her eyes were glowing with pure blinding light and her face hardened into a mask of apathy while her hair and clothes whipped around her mercilessly and she advanced towards the villain.

Many of the gang supporters that worked for Dorkut were now actively trying to run away as fast as humanly possible, a few tried to attack the Avatar with bending out of fear or misguided loyalty for their leader but their elements turned against them immediately as fire consumed the hands of enemy firebenders, water smothered its own controllers, earth swallowed its manipulators and those who tried to come close for any other sort of attack were blown away by gusts of wind so intense that they were sure to be broken rags by the time they hit the ground again. Not even allies could come close and cross the middle of the stage to interfere.

The Avatar was FURIOUS.

Dorkut looked absolutely terrified and moved Sukuda until the councilor was shielding the bloodbender with his body, Dorkut's hand was around the other man's throat with sharp ice claws on his fingertips since he was obviously exerting the full extent of his bending strength on Noatak who was down to one knee but still resisting without so much as screaming out what would have killed any other man in seconds.

"Stop! I'm warning you, Avatar Korra!" Dorkut shouted with a cracked voice of total dread.

"Defeat him, Korra!" Sukuda demanded, showing no fear. "End this!"

Korra was still advancing slowly, in that State she could barely feel or think properly since she was more than just Korra now, her face was a mask expressionless ice but her eyes were fixed on Noatak and the sight of his pain warped her awareness of the world, it made her wrath morph into something she had no name for, something so primal and lusting for blood that when her blank glowing eyes shifted towards the enemy all she could see was a target that she fully intended to destroy until his body was no more than a drained unrecognizable husk.

But something happened. Something completely unexpected- as the Avatar stared at the men before her, the enemy she wanted to kill and the councilor she should want to save, and saw them with the absolute crystal clarity of the Avatar State, an unusual sensation stirred in her, a sense of wrongness and a feeling of grisly familiarity that made her spine tingle; and then something flickered before her sight, a flash of imagery that she could not understand. The experience made her hesitate for a fraction of a second but she continued to advance towards Dorkut, arms raised with her elements readied for the kill.

"STOP!" The bloodbender screeched and trembled.

Sukuda tried to take advantage of the enemy's distress and abruptly began to fight out of the man's weakened hold but in the struggle Dorkut's fingers raked across the councilman's throat and the ice claws sliced into skin, muscle and veins like a knife through butter, slashing cleanly across the man's neck and spraying blood onto the Avatar's unblinking face.

As Sukuda's gurgling body fell, eyes frozen open in shock and staring at Korra with the life draining from them, it happened again- the flash of imagery in front of Korra's eyes. It wasn't a vision or a memory, it was more like a window to a translucent colorless world and now it was frozen in front of her. The Avatar didn't stop though, her one-track mind was still focused on a single thing and not even the strange transparent world that hung in front or her eyes, not even Sukuda's death or the screaming of people around her or the blood that dripped down her skin mattered in the least, all that mattered was to make the bloodbender pay, all that mattered was Noatak's life.

"Let. Him. Go." Korra spoke coldly, slowly and darkly already reaching out a hand to Dorkut's face with an invisible aura of power so strong that it felt solid and made the air hum around her.

The man's eyes were as wide as saucers and he released his bloodending grip on Noatak not because she ordered but because he was too terrified to focus, yet he tried to bloodbend the Avatar to defend himself and nothing worked, by the time her fingers touched him, or better yet gripped his entire face in her clawed hand, his bending was gone completely and her skin was so intensely cold that it burned, or perhaps it was the opposite, perhaps it was so extremely hot that not even fire could compare, charring his flesh instantly and making him scream as an eyelid and part of his lips melted and fused together, his nose collapsed on itself like crumbling charcoal and her handprint was branded on him forever with the appearance of frostbite.

"KORRA! STOP!" She wasn't really sure who was screaming but since it was the only voice permeating her senses in all that mayhem and bloodlust it must have been Noatak.

She did let go of the man before she could crush his head in but not because of the pleading request- it was because the translucent world in front of her eyes was no longer transparent, it was colorless but vivid and the window grew until it encompassed everything around her and shut out everything else.

Dorkut was still screaming in complete agony and thrashing around so violently that he fell off the stage and tried to blindly drag himself up and run away haphazardly and more out of the instinctive animal need to flee than out of a conscious desire to escape. It did him no good, he fell at some point, still too consumed by pain, confusion and terror, and was quickly trampled by the panic audience that was still attempting to escape the mutiny as fast as they could.

The Avatar suddenly collapsed onto Noatak's arms, he had between trying to call her to reason ever since the bloodbending grip released him, he knew she wasn't thinking straight and he knew that if she killed the man she would hate herself later and Noatak knew well what it was like to feel that way- to hate oneself with a passion and to live every day with someone's death on one's guilty conscience. He didn't wish for her to go through such a thing but she wasn't listening and suddenly she had simply collapsed, her whole body seemed to have been drained of strength as if she had fainted but something was wrong because her eyes were open…and still glowing with the Avatar State.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: A little word of warning- things will get even more intense/dark _eventually_ and Dorkut's defeat is definitely not the end of this matter, in fact it is the lesser of anyone's worries._

_Other than that… DO YOU SEE WHAT YOUR SUPPORT DOES TO ME? Do you see how fast and intensely I write when I'm inspired by ANY feedback from my readers?_

_OMG! The amount of love I've been receiving from all you readers lately is staggering! I'm not prone to crying easily but I swear that these last few days my readers/supporters have made me squeal, scream and bawl like a baby (literally and in public, my sister finds it highly embarrassing xD). From reviews and PMs here on ff to comments and asks on tumblr, and "The Castaway" even has its first piece of official fanart! I just… I'm so… I'm speechless. I'm awed! I'm absolutely honored! I'm going through a terrible period in my life and all this support in something I'm so passionate about just makes me so happy and inspires me to go further and keep living. I really have no idea how thank you all for putting up with this story for so long and being so kind. THANK YOU. I love you all so much.)_


	119. Let Me See Her

They couldn't stop him, they tried but it was close to impossible. As much as Mako, Bolin and even Asami tried to reason with him or hold him back, they couldn't keep Noatak from leaving them behind.

The city was still drowned in complete chaos, the first traces of a civil war were blossoming everywhere as people turned against each other and the law itself in confusion and terror, feelings that were palpable in the air like a cloud of toxic poison, infecting with violence anyone who came close enough to breathe it in. The stage were the fake Amon, where Dorkut, had started the entire mess had fallen under destructive strikes of angry benders and the Avatar's body had been swiftly claimed out of Noatak's hands by the Air councilman who took to the sky and retreated to safety before they were all swallowed by the mass of rioting and fleeing bodies, of which many had grouped together fully intending to lynch Amon, the real Amon, for daring to show his face again and for what they thought was putting the Avatar in danger, the only reason they did not go after the fake was because his body had long since disappeared under the stampeding mass of people in the square.

Noatak wasn't that easy to capture though, nor did he intend to be. He watched the remaining councilors retreat to City Hall while the police fought to restore the peace, still hopefully awaiting the arrival of reinforcements from the Navy and while the confusion ruled supreme he escaped, rushing through town, all the way to the harbor.

He knew Tenzin would take Korra back to the island, even if this matter didn't escalate into a full blown war or revolution, for the next few days the Air Temple would be the only truly safe place within Republic City territory and therefore the only place the airbender could be heading with the Avatar. Noatak intended to follow, from what he could tell Korra was still limply paralyzed in that strange state when she was taken and he could not run and hide before he was sure of what had happened to her, after all everyone already knew who he was, how much worse could following her make things?

But Korra's friends guessed his plans and followed in some satomobile they had picked up, rushing to stop him just as he reached the harbor. The boats were docked silently and still, with snow coating their decks, this part of the city at least still looked peaceful and untouched by violence and the screech of the vehicle breaking and skidding slightly in the icy street broke that peace just before Mako and Bolin jumped out and ran at full speed to block the now re-masked man's path.

"Let me pass." Noatak spoke in a low stoic voice that betrayed nothing.

"You can't just barge into the temple like this. Beifong already sent police and the Lotus sentries to the island by airship, they'll grab you before you can even walk through the door." Mako snapped aggressively, trying to call the man to reason.

"Yeah, and Korra wouldn't want you in jail now, not with all this mess going on. You gotta run, Noa." Bolin urged, looking far more distressed than all the others together.

"Let me pass." Noatak repeated in the same hard tone.

"Listen to us!" Asami stepped in at last, placing a hand on the masked man's shoulder. "I know you're worried but you're not thinking rationally. You can't just waltz into the island now."

"We'll see about that." Noatak pushed the brothers aside and stepped forward but they instinctively tried to hold him back by the arms.

Sometimes, being a friend means to do things you don't really want to do, sometimes being a true loyal friend means to deny your companion what he wants, sometimes you just have to knock some sense into your loved ones. That seemed to be exactly what was going through the team's heads- the brothers tried to overpower Noatak to the ground and Asami was grudgingly slipping on her electric glove, about to shock him into unconsciousness for his own safety. Noatak knew this was not betrayal, he knew their reasons were noble, he didn't know whether they were trying to protect him for him or for Korra, he assumed the latter, but he didn't hold their actions against them…Yet that didn't mean he was going to give in.

As strong as the brothers were together and as fast as Miss Sato could be, they were still no match for him with his superior strength and experience, especially when Mako was trying to conceal broken ribs that winded him and Bolin hid considerable pain from a burn that covered most of his left upper arm and shoulder. There was no need for bending of any sort, he didn't even need to chi-block, all he needed was the right evasive maneuvers and the right strikes to subdue the wounded men. Bolin took an elbow to the gut and Mako was tripped and shoved away, Asami didn't even have time to come close with her glove, it was all so fast and graceful that before they could so much as protest the strikes Noatak was already walking off into the darkness of the night, jumping into the freezing sea and waterbending his way to the temple.

By the time he reached the cold sandy shores of the island, the Navy ships could already been seen in the distant horizon and one of the police airships had already arrived but he couldn't care less and rather than use their little secret tunnel he marched right up the front entrance, evading and chi-blocking and sentries along the way. They couldn't stop him from seeing Korra, nobody could stop him.

The snow had stopped falling but the place was dark, only dimly lit by distant lights around the temple or from the anchored police airship and the evanescent breaks in the clouds that let a little moonlight through. He reached the main gates that lead directly into the Air Temple tower and only then was he stopped by mixed group of nine sentries, Acolytes and police officers, apparently the security was spread quite thin with all the mess in the city but they were still more than enough to block his path. Noatak could get rid of them all and walk in if he wanted but that would involve wounding or disabling them considerably and incurring any more wrath against him for it would not help his current cause.

"Let me see her." Noatak stood perfectly straight with his casual stance hiding the tension in his body, yet he spoke stonily and commandingly.

"You shall not pass." A tall male Acolyte retorted coldly.

"You are under arrest, Amon. Come quietly and save yourself further charges." One of the officers, a sergeant by the looks of him, was in metalbending stance already, barking out the words in a show of fake confidence.

"I am not going anywhere just yet. Let me see Avatar Korra." Noatak replied icily, maintaining his tone of command.

"Absolutely not." A stocky male sentry snapped this time.

"A monster like you doesn't deserve to lay eyes on her." A fellow Lotus guard sided with his comrade, blocking the masked man's path directly.

"Let me see her." Noatak repeated once more, his tone never changed but his patience was wearing thin.

"If you do not surrender we will have to take you by force." The sergeant advanced menacingly.

"Consider yourselves warned that if you attempt such a feat, I will be forced to harm you in return." Noatak gave them fair warning without seeming the least bit worried at the prospect of hurting the men that blocked his path. "Let me see the Avatar."

"You can't seriously be expecting us to allow that, can you?" A new voice joined the discussion and as soon as Noatak turned to the speaker he was assaulted with the whip of a metal cable right to the side of his masked face, the mask itself resisted mostly unscathed but he stumbled humiliatingly before recovering his composure. He could have dodged the attack that had certainly split his lip from the sheer force of impact but if there was one person who had earned a strike to him it was Chief Beifong who he assumed must still remember how he took her bending and the fact that she experienced true bloodbending that night most likely didn't help improve her feelings toward him.

Lin stood imperiously straight in front of him with a sharp glower on her austere features and her arms crossed to restrain her own rage while she waited for his retaliation with two new officers standing behind her. But his reprisal never came, instead Noatak looked her right in the eye.

"You can arrest me later without any resistance but I am not going anywhere until I have seen the Avatar back to normal." Noatak spoke the words with ice in his veins and licked the coppery taste of blood from his lips.

"If you think we're letting Amon anywhere near the Avatar no matter what state she's in then you are more insane than I remembered." Beifong retorted with the corners of her lips twitching to contain a smirk at the complete foolishness of the whole idea.

"But I will see her whether you allow it or not." The hint of menace in Noatak's low stony voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Arrest him." Lin snapped the order and all five police officers in attendance quickly shot metal cables in his direction.

Noatak evaded the majority of the steel ropes but when his waist and arm were caught he was forced to drag the officers to the ground to contort out of the restraints before the others recovered; some of the officers closed in, intending to fight him up close and personal, but he chi-blocked them until they were falling limply to the ground. And then Beifong joined the fray by bending the smooth stone ground right from under his feet, trying to capture him before he made any more damage.

"Stop!" Bolin's panting shouting voice rang in the air as he rushed up the stone steps to interrupt them.

"Chief! Please, stop!" Mako pleaded closely behind with a pained voice, walking up the steps with an arm around Asami's shoulders for support.

"Please don't resort to violence." Asami demanded as harshly as she could but her voice still held its usual politeness as she helped her beau reach the temple doors. Apparently they had followed Noatak by speedboat. "This is a temple of peace, after all."

"Refrain from getting involved in official police business!" Lin snapped back at the group as she attacked again, forcing Noatak to dodge back and shove another officer out of his way and right into her earthbent strike.

"He's not a threat!" Asami almost shouted.

"He's Amon." Was all the Chief replied before aimed a combined attack of metal cables and a wall of stone at the masked man.

Bolin jumped in front of Noatak and took control of the wall while bending pieces of rock to deflect the cables. He looked terrified by his own rudeness as he faced the Chief of Police but he held his ground anyway and shielded Noatak stubbornly.

"Please, ma'am, Chief…" Bolin begged. "He just wants to see Korra."

"That is out of question." Lin practically growled. "Letting Amon near the Avatar? Are you all insane?"

"He won't harm her and we'll vouch for that." Asami stepped in next to Bolin.

"With all due respect Miss Sato, how could you possibly be sure of that?" Beifong snapped, out of respect for the councilwoman she relaxed her aggressive stance but did not drop her guard.

"Because…" Bolin hesitated and Asami gave Noatak a furtive glance seeking permission.

"Because he'd be hurting his own kid if he hurt Korra." Mako replied for the others, holding the side of his chest that appeared to fill him with considerable pain whenever he inhaled. The firebender was staring at Noatak too, it might look like he didn't care about protecting that last secret but in truth he just said what nobody else was brave enough to say because he knew it was probably the only way to convince the Chief and since it was a night for truth, why not go all out?

Most those present shifted uncomfortably, traded confused glances or gasped in total disbelief and shock, but Beifong herself remained austere and impervious to the revelation and never took her eyes of the masked man. Noatak could tell that she had already expected this fact.

"He's not allowed to see her. The only thing he's allowed to see now is the inside of a jail cell." The Chief was unfazed, she and her men moved forward to attack again.

"Maybe you should be focusing all your precious men and resources into returning peace to the city rather than wasting time here with me." Noatak accused to gain a few seconds which he used to push Asami and Bolin away from the fight, he intended to do this alone and it was useless to get them in trouble for defending him but even as he dodged metal cables, they still faced the officers and tried to end the struggle.

Beifong was gravely irritated by his comment seeing as he was right and the safety of the citizens was more important than arresting a single man but she considered him just as big a threat as the riot and the Avatar's life was a serious matter too. Suddenly the temple doors smacked open with a loud bang that rippled through the freezing night air, letting warm light spill out over the dimly illuminated fight. Tenzin towered over them at the entrance, watching the scene with is tranquil face now hardened indignantly.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The airbender's calm voice boomed into the night.

Noatak moved swiftly before anyone could deter him and stood in front of Tenzin, pulling his mask away for the respectful courtesy of letting the master of the temple see his face as he said what he had to say.

"Please, allow me to see Korra." Noatak's voice was slightly softer and more urgent as he looked at the grey eyes of the airbender.

"Yes, master Tenzin, please let him in." Bolin pleaded, now standing behind Noatak.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This man is… he is a criminal and we can't allow anyone suspicious near the Avatar, not in the state she's in." Tenzin replied with apologetic reluctance.

"What state? What happened to her? Is the child alright?" Noatak demanded, he was more alarmed than ever even though he kept his voice steady and controlled out of habit. Could it be that she hadn't woken from that state yet? Or had something else happened? "Tell me."

"I cannot." Tenzin shook his head slightly.

"Tenzin, he has the right to see her." Asami pleaded from her spot next to Bolin.

"The only right he has is the right to remain silent." Beifong barked the retort, unable to standby anymore.

"Korra would want him by her side!" Bolin was the one to speak again, even if he still looking appalled at his own nerve to be facing the Air councilor and the Chief of Police so rudely.

"With his abilities we can't risk having him anywhere near her right now." Tenzin tried to explain despite it being obvious why nobody trusted Noatak, he was Amon after all, he had personally tried to destroy these people's lives.

"I would never do anything like you are suggesting to Korra. Never." For once Noatak's voice was tinted slightly with anger. He understood why they felt the way they did towards him but the suggestion that he could try to equalize Korra or hurt her or worse still stung like a hive of scorpion-bees.

"You have before." The airbender pointed out before the Chief could do so more colorfully.

"I'm not that person anymore. Korra is all I have, all I live for." Noatak continued to stare into the stormy changeable grey eyes of the man before him, willing him to see the honesty in his own ice blue orbs.

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt her! You think that if he really wanted to do anything like take her bending or harm her he couldn't have done it already?" Bolin argued, peeking from behind Noatak to look directly at Tenzin.

"Exactly. He revealed his identity in front of the whole city and put himself at risk for her and saved you all too." Mako reinforced the defense with a strained voice, waving around at all those that had been present, especially all those that had been tied helplessly at the mercy of the fake Amon.

"…Nonetheless…" Tenzin hesitated.

"I beg of you, let me see her." Suddenly Noatak was actually on his knees, begging for the airbender to let him see his Korra; the longer they stood around talking under the blackness of the nightly clouds the more he worried. He didn't care about pride, the hard part of it all was forsaking his precious self-control and dropping his guard in front of people who still saw an enemy in him but he did it anyway because he just wanted to be with Korra. "I will accept any judgment later just please allow me to be by her side for now."

"You owe him that much, after what happened tonight we all owe him that much." Asami pointed out with her arms crossed as she reminded them once again of the events of the evening.

"Lin…?" Tenzin looked at the Chief inquiringly. "I know you need to do your job but…"

"It's your call, Tenzin. The island is under your jurisdiction and if you give him any sort of sanctuary I can't arrest him until he walks out of it." Beifong replied with reluctance and bitterness but honor dictated that she had to be honest.

Tenzin looked at the Chief for a moment longer, he knew the woman was just hiding her own conflicted wavering thoughts at the moment just like he was and that made his decision harder. He looked down at the scarred desperate man kneeling before him again and leaned down, trying to steel his determination.

"Is it true? Is it really yours? Are you the castaway she saved?" The airbender susurrated, looking fixedly into those dangerous pale blue eyes for any sign of deception.

"Yes." Noatak replied simply and with more emotion in his voice than he had expressed all night.

After a brief hesitation Tenzin stood, looked at all the others present and gave in- "…Let him pass. The Air Temple grants this man sanctuary." He proclaimed the words loudly in his serene authoritative tone before whispering at Noatak once again. "I'll take you to her."

"Thank you." Noatak stood along with the airbender and nodded lightly in absolute gratitude, slipping his mask back on as he waited to be led to Korra.

"We are going to regret this." Chief Beifong practically sighed out the words regretfully and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers to ward off a tension headache.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: OMG I feel so loved! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Your comments made me laugh and smile so much (please keep it up), it just makes me so happy during these hard times. I don't know how to thank you all, I'm so glad to have such loyal readers! Your words inspire and motive me so much that I just can't stop writing!)_


	120. Comatose

True to his word, Tenzin led Noatak through the labyrinthine corridors that the masked man already knew much better than he should. There was complete silence between them and an invisible unease and unmistakable aversion from the airbender's part that told Noatak the man hadn't forgotten about the past yet but Noatak didn't blame him- despite all the talk of forgiveness and acceptance that the Air Nomads were so fond of, he thought that Tenzin still had all the right to hate the man that had endangered and terrified his entire family with the sole purpose of eliminating airbending once and for all.

Eventually they reached a certain room somewhere in the ground floor of the temple, all of Tenzin's children and his wife were outside the door looking inquisitive, uneasy and concerned, with them were two other White Lotus sentries, barring the way of any visitors or intruders.

"Who's that?" Ikki asked immediately as soon as her father rounded the corner with the masked man at his heels. "Daddy, who's he? Why is he wearing a mask? Is he here for Korra?" She prattled on curiously. Noatak remembered the girl with the double hair buns, she was talkative even when he had had all the frightened children in captivity, although truth be told he had tried to make the experience as little traumatic possible for them, at least until it was time to lead them on to the stage for the public bending removal.

"Isn't he…?" Jinora's face suddenly became surly and serious as she stared at the man suspiciously with her voice trailing off in disbelief. She was clutching half a dozen ancient books under her arm, research by the looks of it.

"Tenzin… What is the meaning of this?" Pema inquired softly towards her husband while she glanced at the masked man in worried confusion.

"I'll explain later, Pema." Tenzin held his wife's hand comfortingly and spoke gently before he turned to the sentries and commanded- "Let him in."

"But sir…" One of the sentries seemed hesitant to let Noatak pass.

"He has my permission to stay with her." Tenzin insisted steadily.

"Yes, sir." The sentry reluctantly stepped aside.

Noatak wasted no time and strode right into the room without a second thought but what he found was both puzzling and alarming.

Korra lay perfectly still on a bed with many white linen pillows, her breathing was so slow and even that it was almost imperceptible, there were rope burns all over her skin but other than that she appeared to be unharmed but completely vulnerable, it could have looked like she was simply asleep…If not for her empty open eyes still glowing in bright Avatar State white. He moved to her side immediately and realized that it wasn't just her eyes that were strange, her face was perfectly relaxed in a blank expressionless mask, her chatoyant luminous eyes stared at nothing, there was an aura of power so intense that it made the air around her vibrate and engendered instinctive fear in anyone who came close, the water jar by the bed rattled as the liquid stuck to its side apparently attracted to the Avatar's body whose hair and skin flickered with sparkles of flame every so often and the floor beneath her bed seemed to be melting but when Noatak came close he realized it was just particles of stone crumbling and rearranging themselves constantly without ever loosing consistency.

"Most of the floors in the temple are wood, it seems they can't handle this power and crack under the pressure so we have to keep her in this section." Tenzin explained softly when he noticed Noatak staring at the ground. The airbender stood at the threshold of the open door, wary but gloomily watching the masked man's every move.

Noatak nodded curtly and sat on the bed beside her, ignoring the instinctive discomfort caused by the fascinating intense leak of power from Korra's body. Despite the menacing sizzling air around her, his first instinct was to slide his hand up her belly, disregarding the obvious flinch from Tenzin and the guards- they were still distrustful but he just looked like a worried father trying to find any sign of a kick from the baby. What he was really doing was much more sinister though but he couldn't stop and nobody else was any wiser of it, it would have been easier to sense with direct skin contact but with the current audience he settled with using the skill over her clothes and ascertained that not only was the child perfectly alright and moving around in a desultory manner but Korra was also physically healthy for all he could tell and her body was reacting as if asleep with her heart beat slowed considerably but steady.

"What is happening to her?" Noatak enquired without taking his eyes away from the Avatar.

"We don't know. Our assumption is that she is somehow trapped in the Spirit World but we could be wrong." Tenzin sounded restrained, as if he didn't really want to consider all the possibilities. "Fortunately the healer stated that she is physically unharmed and so is the child."

"Hn." Noatak made a slight sound of agreement that had rubbed off on him by Korra, he didn't really trust himself to speak with all the distress that was currently swelling up inside him and knotting his insides into a choking hot ball that crushed his careful self-control.

"You can see now why we can't just let anyone see her, in fact there will be someone trustworthy with her at all times and this situation cannot be leaked to the outside world." The airbender explained a little cautiously.

"Because if the world knew that the Avatar is vulnerably trapped in Avatar State and unable to react, her remaining enemies could swarm here to kill her and end the Cycle for good." Noatak completed almost tiredly but nodded in complete agreement. "Not to mention that such portentous news would destabilize the current state of the city even more."

"Precisely."

"Which is why none of you wanted an ex-Equalist leader like me to even come close." It could have been an accusation but to Noatak it was just plain bitter fact and he no longer cared, in fact he cared about nothing but staying with Korra.

"…I cannot deny that." Tenzin admitted quietly.

"You don't have to, it was a wise decision that I would have made myself." The masked man considered that if he had been in Tenzin's position he might not have been so lenient which was also why he felt grateful. "I'm not leaving her side though, you may have your guards watch me but I'm not going anywhere until Korra is conscious and talking."

"I won't lie- I wish I could tell you to leave, I wish I could throw you in prison myself but after what Korra told me… After I saw the things you did for her, I am willing to grant you the benefit of doubt." Tenzin at drew himself to full height, magnanimously highlighting that this was not trust, it was just an opportunity to acquire it. "You may stay but someone will always be with you, be it one of her friends or a sentry or a police officer."

"That is agreeable. You should reinforce the number of sentries by the door as well. No amount of protection is too little when the Avatar Cycle is at risk." «And Korra and our child.» He added the last part to himself, truth be told it didn't matter to him if the Cycle broke, he wasn't enough of a believer to think it would affect the world significantly but he was afraid for the only family he had, for the woman he loved and the baby she carried and that was worth more to him than the balance of the whole world.

"I agree." No matter how much it burned, Tenzin really did agree with the man. "I admit I'm not comfortable with your presence, none of us are, but I will accommodate you for Korra's sake."

"There is no need. I don't plan on leaving her side while I'm here, further accommodations aren't necessary." Noatak would be damned if he left her side for a single second before she returned to normal.

"At least you will need food if this drags out. We haven't found the record for longest period of time in Avatar State yet so we have no base of comparison but it could take some time." Tenzin reasoned with the man tactfully.

"Then I offer you my gratitude." Noatak replied to appease the airbender and not offend him by refusing the hospitality.

"Think nothing of it. I only ask that you refrain from speaking with the Acolytes or sentries, they might not take it very well." In fact Tenzin was quite certain the sentries wanted to grasp at any straw to start a fight with the masked man.

"Understood." Noatak nodded briskly once again.

The silence dragged on between them and there was one thing bothering Noatak that he just couldn't stand anymore so he reached out one scarred hand to Korra's face and gently closed her eyes, he noticed everyone at the door flinch again, he knew it was just a reflexive fear of his equalizing technique and he didn't mind but it was starting to get a little tiresome. Korra looked less frightening this way, if it were not for the glow that still seeped from the edges of her lids to fan over her cheeks and tint her full lashes in scintillating white-blue she could almost pass for a sleeping person.

"…Was it worth it?" Tenzin broke the soundless moment with a soft uncertain question.

"Excuse me?" Noatak kept his eyes on Korra, still caressing up the side of her bump protectively but he was listening.

"Revealing yourself tonight. Destroying any chance at being free, of escaping your crimes, and watching this child grow up even if you had to remain in the shadows forever?" Tenzin seemed puzzled and Noatak wondered if the airbender was speaking as a councilman, an Air Nomad or simply as father.

"For Korra any sacrifice is worth it. I would rather spend the rest of my days in a jail cell and never see the light of the sun and moon again than watch any harm befall her when I could have stopped it." Noatak didn't even hesitate to reply, in any other circumstance he would never had revealed himself, he would have found an alternative but because Korra had been involved he couldn't have considered risking her safety and so he had accepted the consequences of revealing his identity as the fastest and safest route to help his Avatar.

"I see." Tenzin was at loss, he didn't know how to handle the reply, he wanted to accept the man for it, he wanted to forgive and forget as his father had once done with prince Zuko but he couldn't, it was impossible to fully trust a master manipulator so easily.

Erstwhile, the cacophonic sound of many footsteps and arguing voices echoed down stone hallway and in moments, Korra's friends were there, having apparently decided that Noatak and Tenzin had had enough time to discuss things before they came checking on Korra too. Several recently returned Lotus sentries followed, all of them looking evidently distressed, and Chief Beifong came as well to snap at the airbender.

"Your brother arrived, we might be able to handle the riots now but you two…" Lin pointed at Tenzin and Asami. "Need to get to work immediately. Without Kufeng and Sukuda, the Council can't afford to break up its remaining members now."

"Actually, sir…?" One of the newly arrived sentries, Quilaq, addressed Tenzin respectfully. "Mei has just returned to the island, she might have information about councilwoman Kufeng."

"Alright, let's get to work." Tenzin nodded at both women and faced Asami. "I know you'd like to stay with Korra but…"

"I understand." Asami cut him off sharply. "I'll come see her as soon as the mess is resolved."

"We can stay for you." Bolin put it right away, although he was still trying to peer past the guards to look into the room. Mako nodded in immediate agreement.

"No. You two need medical assistance, you can come see her after you've handled your injuries." Asami ordered the two brothers quite imposingly, like a mother scolding little children out of worry.

"If you'll excuse me…" Tenzin had just turned his attention back to Noatak. "We have responsibilities to attend to. One of the sentries will take the first shift for tonight."

One of the two sentries that had been at the door, Noatak recalled hearing Korra call him Twig, slipped into the room and took his place by the inside of the door before it snapped closed, drowning out the fading arguments on the outside. Noatak paid the guard no attention and Twig shared the same courtesy.

«Come back to me, Korra.» The masked man took one of Korra's hands and laced his fingers with hers, holding on firmly as if to anchor her to the real world. «Come back soon.»

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the strange floor that seemed almost alive under him as he remained cross-legged holding Korra's hand but eventually he had gotten used to the unstable sensation because he refused to move away and the guard seemed too uncomfortable to see him on the bed with Korra. This room had no windows which made it safe but also ensured that they couldn't tell exactly how long they had been sitting silently keeping their vigil over the Avatar. Noatak assumed dawn had long since passed and Korra still hadn't reacted.

Sometime during the cold night, Pema had come to check on them, having apparently been woken by her infant son. She helped Noatak move Korra to her side, he had ascertained that although she showed no signs of discomfort the added baby weight was placing too much pressure on her major blood vessels and back so she would probably wake up in considerable pain if the pressure wasn't relieved; Pema seemed to understand this better than anyone after four pregnancies so they had rolled the Avatar to her side with a supportive pillow under her belly and while Korra gave no sign of reacting to the change, Noatak could sense how all her muscles relaxed further when the main vein located on the right side of her body balanced out her blood flow more freely.

It was at that moment that he began to wonder whether bloodbending could actually be adapted to positive purposes, medical purposes perhaps, and the thoughts stayed with him long after Pema left him alone with Korra and the sentry again. He wondered if perhaps his cursed legacy could actually spawn something good for the world but at the same time he was aware that anything related to bloodbending was impossible without the full moon to anyone outside of his bloodline and that would just guarantee that any positive variation of the skill would become impractical and hard to develop. Still, it was a good enough thought to keep the worry away while he watched over the Avatar.

Just as the sentry was beginning to show signs of complete exhaustion, there was a distinctive pre-arranged knock on the door before it opened quietly and the two little airbender girls practically waltzed in. The eldest carried a tray with food and the youngest looked at the sentry.

"Dad says he wants to talk to you now." Ikki had her hands behind her back and her head tilted with a cute smile as she looked at the tall guard.

"I am not allowed to my post unattended, little miss." Twig replied apologetically.

"Deliver the message properly, Ikki." Jinora scolded calmly. "Dad said he wants to see Tien as soon as he's relieved by another sentry."

"It's the same thing!" Ikki protested, blowing a raspberry at her sister.

"Thank you for informing me, miss." Twig spoke to both girls patiently.

"You're welcome." The airbenders retorted automatically and in unison.

"This for you." Jinora set the tray of food in front of the masked just outside the limit of the strange phenomenon happening to the floor.

"Thank you." Noatak nodded lightly.

He was reluctant to take his mask off in front of the children, mostly because he didn't want to scare them anymore than he already had in the past so he merely shifted the thing out of the way and accepted the food out of respect for the hosts. He wasn't hungry, he couldn't enjoy the delicious warm confections when all he could think about was Korra but he swallowed reluctantly anyway, knowing he had to keep his strength up in order to protect her.

"Why don't you take the mask off? Isn't hard to eat like that?" Ikki was almost bouncing around him like the energetic ball of curiosity that she was, hovering over floating air marbles to avoid touching the shaky ground, the girl never came too close. "Is it because of the scars? Dad already told us, you don't have to hide them. Are they creepy? Can I see?"

"Ikki! Behave." Jinora scolded again, though still tranquil and also sporting an air of mild interest.

"It's alright." Noatak found himself defending the girl without putting any thought into it. He didn't mind Ikki's constant inappropriate but innocent chatter, in fact he found it soothing after a whole night of tense silence. "I don't think you'd enjoy what's under the mask."

"Show me, show me!" His words seemed to have Ikki more excited and intrigued than ever and even Twig was paying more attention now.

"Very well, if you insist." Finally Noatak removed the mask and set it aside as he sipped noiselessly on a cup of some sort of strong invigorating dark tea. He expected surprised gasps but the girls merely watched attentively.

"That's not so bad. The fake stuff back at the arena was worse with the weird lips and all that." Ikki blurted out unconcernedly.

"Ikki." Jinora said the name warningly, apparently they weren't free to discuss the matter of his actions as Amon or perhaps they just didn't know how to handle it without being uncouth.

"You don't have to restrain your words. I will not hold them against you." Noatak replied more to Jinora than to Ikki. He could relate to the girl- she was a naturally protective, quiet, intelligent, controlled, deep-thinking elder sister and probably an idealistic dreamer as well which was not too different of how he had been at her age so he simply couldn't resent her distant attitude towards him. As for Ikki, she was as free-spirited and straightforward as Korra so he couldn't really be angry at the younger girl either.

"We don't have to be rude either." Jinora argued coolly, giving her sister as sharp warning glance.

"I hardly believe you two can come up with anything that can offended me." He smiled ever so slightly. It was true, he thought that no matter what these two girls said he probably deserved their harsh words and he had heard much worse than any child can conjure up so it didn't bother him in the least.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" Jinora changed the subject blatantly by nodding at the half eaten breakfast on the tray.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite." Noatak's eyes went from the delicious food that he could barely taste to the sight of Korra's still body. He figured that while in Avatar State she might not need nourishment but what of the child? That concern had been pricking at his awareness for a while now.

"Are you worried about Korra?" Ikki jumped into the conversation when she caught him staring at the Avatar. "I'm not, gran-gran says grandpa did this all the time."

"Is that so?" Noatak replied out of courtesy and nothing else. He didn't know how much the children had been told but it was obvious that they didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Why _are_ you worried about her anyway?" Ikki's head had popped upside-down in front of his face from over his head. "Didn't you hate her or something? I mean, you are Amon right? We saw you guys fight and you took her bending and..."

"Ikki, I don't think you should talk about that." Jinora was innerved by the subject.

"She's right." Noatak defended the nosy younger sister once again. "We were enemies once and I did horrible things." He gave the girls a pointed look and knew they were remembering their own captivity at his hands. "But I'm not Amon anymore and Korra saved me so I care for her deeply."

"If you're not Amon then who are you?" Ikki was upright again but looking pretty confused.

"You can call me Noatak if you want." He attempted to use his most reassuringly warm voice rather than his deep controlled drawl, it wasn't really a conscious choice- he just didn't feel the need to reign himself in front of the children and had the automatic desire to make them feel comfortable rather than to distance them.

"Is it really true that you're related to councilman Tarrlok?" Ikki actually settled down next to her sister now that she had finished scrutinizing him from every angle. "He used to come here sometimes. His hair tail thingys were funny but he was weird and smelled like a girl."

"My brother was a little strange, wasn't he?" Noatak actually smiled more naturally this time. "And quite vain too, I guess."

It had been so long since had talked about Tarrlok, the adult corrupt Tarrlok not the innocent child Tarrlok from his infancy, that he didn't know what to expect. It was a very touchy subject for him, one that even someone as tactless and straightforward as Korra tried to actively avoid, so he thought it was going to be uncomfortable, he thought it was going to hurt or at least come with plenty of bitterness but as he sat there talking with those little girls as they joked about the ex-councilor's many little quirks, real or exaggerated, he found that it wasn't really that hard, the sorrow was there of course but it wasn't enough to eclipse the warmer emotions.

He had hated Tarrlok, or, more accurately, he had hated what Tarrlok had become at some point, he had despised that the little brother he still loved and wanted to save had become such a greedy, ruthless, selfish and arrogant politician who used his bending status to crush others and climb up the social ladder. He had hated that side of Tarrlok bitterly and equalizing the man's bending had seemed like one of the most positive things he had ever done for the world but he had regretted it, he had regretted everything because deep down he believed that he could have kept Tarrlok from becoming that demon, he could have saved him in their youth, before his little brother became corrupted and the proof was in how he had seen Tarrlok wallow in his own remorse and empty depression once his bending was gone, the proof was in how the brother that Noatak knew still loved him had willing tried to destroy them both.

These realizations had been tearing at his soul for months but as he spoke of his brother in such a trivial human way with the little girls he shoved all those complex emotions into a locked drawer and found that he could speak of Tarrlok from a lighter and more humorous view and if he could do that for such a sensitive topic, what stopped him from doing it with the rest of the evil in his past? What stopped him from sometimes shoving the guilt in a drawer and just looking at the light side of things? Deep down, he knew this to be a naively optimistic way to look at his life but for some reason, speaking to those little girls made that inconsequential, for those brief moments he didn't care, he was just himself and not the controlled tortured creature that could never be fully relaxed in the present. He wondered if that was what being in Korra's skin was like in terms of her whole 'living in the moment' philosophy that he understood but never quite mastered.

Other than being an older sibling, Noatak had never had much experience with children during his adult life. Sure, he knew all the theoretical things about infants and children, he had been learning plenty about it in the last few months too, but just like with animals he had never considered himself good with kids nor had he ever allowed himself to have the time to cultivate the sort of patient and witty emotions that were necessary to deal with children, after all running a revolution and manipulating all the adults around him already took up all his attention and it wouldn't do to break the distant commanding image of power he had refined for so long as Amon just to empathize with kids and he had never considered that he could have any chance of having a family so it was with no little amount of surprise that he found himself getting lost in conversation with the little airbender girls who should have been scared of him or at least should have been suspicious and resentful but instead they shot all matter of questions about Tarrlok, about Korra, about himself and he replied with humor, patience and more naturally than he had ever spoken to any adult as the pieces of the big brother he had once been slowly went from cold shriveled memories to something warm and long-lost that seemed to bloom and grow inside him like a successfully grafted branch of a plant with particularly bittersweet-smelling blossoms.

The strange new situation with the young girls never managed to take his mind of Korra and the worry he felt for her but it helped ease the stress and lighten the tension even as the girls spoke about the Spirit World and tossed around theories as to what Korra might be experiencing only to have him reassure them that Korra could do anything and would be just fine, he doubted the words against his will and would never had uttered them to an adult but he found that calming the girls almost did the same for him. The unusual company of the children was so distracting that he almost overlooked the change in guard duty and by the time Jinora and Ikki left he sat there, holding the Avatar's hand and wishing that relating to everyone else Korra's life were that easy.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Ok, there's a guest reviewer that keeps making me laugh and I just have to quote one of his/her reviews because it's perfect- "Error 404: Trapped in the Avatar State"_

_I feel the need to give a particular reader some heavy recognition… Tumblr user _**thegreysman**_. This precious beautiful wonderful person has made several pieces of fan art for 'The Castaway' (pregnant Korra and Noatak, Sukuda's proposal, Noatak's rescue, unmasking the fake Amon, and Korra's fury in chapter 118) and I'm just so honored and moved by it that I just… *tears up* there's no words to convey my feelings right now so with all my heart- THANK YOU!)_


	121. Spirit World

_(Author's Warning: This gets DARK for Korra!)_

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" Korra shouted out furiously to nobody for what felt like the billionth time after she tripped over the same branch of the same tree into the same pond of murky swamp water for the thousandth time.

She was getting angry again, it felt like someone kept playing some stupid practical joke on her and it drove her up the walls, or actually trees since there were no walls around. It was frustrating, it had been so long… She didn't know how long, maybe weeks or maybe months, heck, even years for all she could tell and she was so tired of this, in fact she was a hair's breadth away from going stark raving mad.

At first Korra had no idea what was happening, one moment she had been grabbing Dorkut with blinding rage and protective instinct devouring her from the inside out as Noatak's voice tried to pierce through the bloodlust and then…Next thing she knew was enveloped by a strange world and became trapped in it. In that world she wasn't pregnant, she had her old fit athletic form back and although she loved being able to move freely again it made her panic immediately for her baby and then she forgot all about that particular panic when she realized that in that place she had no bending abilities whatsoever.

She had been so confused, she still was. Korra had first become aware of being in the middle of a muddy swamp and she could see every single thing so sharply but all the colors of that world were so unnamable that all her human mind could process after a while was a drab sepia veiling all the natural hues; there was an eerie silence always hanging in the heavy smoky air, punctured occasionally by animalistic sounds or hushed rustles that made her jump in fright; everything was foreign to her, she had never actually seen a real swamp but that wasn't the reason, every creature or plant, every sentient or inorganic thing was strange and twisted although deeply familiar too, some were like vaguely modified versions of things Korra actually recognized while others were so alien that no matter how vividly her imagination stretched she wouldn't have been able to come up with such imagery; and everything, every single thing from the most harmless leaf or pebble to the biggest animal seemed to exude a solid aura of menace and power, that world ensured that Korra could never relax, it was all such a strong contrast- it was beautiful but grotesque, dangerous but peaceful, primal but with an atmosphere of deep wisdom seeping from every corner, it was dark and scary but warm and comforting, there was evil there but kindness to balance it out. So many contrary things made up the fabric of that world and yet it wasn't chaos as one would expect, it wasn't an eternal fight, it was balance- shaky, unstable, apathetic and maddening but balance nonetheless.

But the strangeness of that plane wasn't the worst, it wasn't the appearance of things, it wasn't the threat and confusion it stirred, what was the worst to Korra was that she had no bending to help her, she didn't need to eat and couldn't really eat but felt the pain of starvation anyway, she didn't and couldn't sleep either but was permanently exhausted and the lack of a dreaming outlet for her tired mind was slowly overloading her, she had nobody to talk to and worst yet was how long she'd been there. It felt like no time at all and like a lifetime altogether, the sun and the moon were just indistinct symbols that never really moved so everything was always bathed in a gloomy light that resembled early dawn or late twilight and she couldn't take much more of it.

For what felt like months, Korra had been trying to find her way out of that swamp but kept moving in circles, when she climbed the tallest trees she could see mountains and forest to one side, desert to another, an icy tundra, erupting volcanos, meadows, jungle and vast oceans too but getting to those places proved to be close to impossible.

She assumed this was another part of the Spirit World but no Spirits came to her no matter how much she tried to find them, she couldn't meditate or try to contact her past lives either because the constant dread and feeling of many eyes watching her didn't let her drop her guard; in the end she decided to just look for help but traveling around was hard and after so long the despair had settled in like a constant thorn on her side which added to all the other physical and emotional distress was literally driving her insane.

Without her bending she felt helpless and small and weak, she had learned how to survive in the wild, Katara insisted on it when she was just a kid even though the rest of the Order didn't find it necessary, those skills had served her well when she found Noatak but now, in this alien world, those skills were useless. She had been certain that she was going to die several times during the first few weeks and then she realized that apparently dying wasn't so easy in that world, she still felt pain and got hurt, she still suffered and slowly lost her mind to pure loneliness since even the animal Spirits in this place avoided her and at some point she even began considering taking her own life because it was too much to bear, too much hunger, too much fatigue, too much pain, too much fear, too much frustration and despair, too much worry for her loved ones, too much longing, too much bitterness at being stuck, too much hate at her own fate and especially too much solitude…So much solitude… She thought that maybe if she actually managed to die in this world perhaps she could finally be free! But then she began fretting for the Avatar Cycle and wondering about what would happen to her baby if she actually died and that would snap her out of any suicidal thoughts and steel her stubborn resolve to keep looking for a way out or some Spirit to help her, unfortunately that resolve lasted less and less time the longer she remained there and she always ended up on the brink of despair again only to force herself to hope a little more, pushing herself in an endless circle of emotion while she fought her way through that plane of existence.

She often spoke her most crazy thoughts out loud, she didn't think she needed to keep them to herself when there was nobody listening and she really needed human conversation even if it was a monologue and the best she could do was answer herself or listen to the echo of her own words. When Korra _wasn't_ trying to hold on to her last shred of sanity and humanity by talking to herself, she ended up screaming to the air, calling on every Spirit she had ever heard of in hopes that one of them would answer and when it failed she would often have momentary lapses in memory and find herself in the strangest and most awkward situations out of the blue- that was when she realized that she was already half-insane and that if she didn't find a way out soon she'd change into something unrecognizable and never be herself again.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO FAVORING ME, YUE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW, YOU LOUSY MOON SPIRIT?" Korra screamed at the sky, aiming her voice to the indistinct symbol of the silvery moon orb above her as she shook off the muddy leech-laden water from her all but destroyed clothes for the thousandth time. She was a mess, not only were her garments torn, ragged and grimy but her hair had long since come loose and hung around in a wet, pasty, bird's nest tangle of a mane.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE? CAN'T SOMEONE JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!" She shouted the same question she had asked so many times before. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS!"

No answer came as usual and she plopped down into the mud, hugging her legs and burying her face into her knees, her stomach growling hungrily with a pain so harsh it was like her insides were chewing at themselves to try and feed and her thoughts were a jumbled mess screaming in her brain.

"Please… I'll do anything…" Korra hiccupped and sobbed into her filthy pants, breaking down yet again as she so often did when her stubborn will to live and her anger gave way to despair, fear and madness. She no longer felt like a powerful Avatar, she didn't even feel like the strong woman she used to be, she just felt like a small insignificant, lonely, helpless child that could barely even remember the sound of the voices of her loved ones, of the people who needed her- their Avatar.

She had always been independent, proud and wild, always wanting to joke and live in the moment, always willing to argue and fight, always protecting everyone and stubbornly trying to be the best but right now all she wanted was someone to protect her, someone to hold her and talk to her and rescue her from this turmoil. Anyone would do.

Korra was even starting to forget the faces and names of the people she needed the most and that made her feel guilty and even more distraught but at least there was one face she couldn't forget because it was a face she had helped mold with her own hands, a face with enough scars to make it unforgettable… After so long, sometimes Noatak's name slipped her mind, much to her distress, but she never forgot him, his face was a beacon that no amount of time or madness could wipe away and she longed to see him again so ardently that she sometimes she could almost feel him holding her hand and she would easily had cut off her own limbs for a chance to be with him one more time. Still, she wondered where he was- in jail perhaps? How long had it been in the real world? If it was nearly as long as she felt then he might have been trialed already…And if he had escaped, would he wait for her? What about their baby? What had happened to it? And what if Korra wasn't actually trapped in Avatar State as she thought? What if she had actually died and her soul was just lost in the Spirit World? She didn't believe that was the case but sometimes she had her doubts…

"Damn it, Korra! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get to work." She snarled and dragged herself up to start walking again.

For the past couple of weeks, or at least so she thought, Korra had been running around in circles on that same patch of swamp, it happened often- whenever she finally found a new path to some other area she would get stuck going round and round until she found another trail to somewhere else where she would repeat the whole process. She was currently aiming northeast, hoping to reach the bamboo fields and mountains that she had spotted from the tallest trees of the swamp, she figured she might find friendlier Spirits there but rather than see any sign of bamboo she just kept getting more and more lost in the sinking, smelly, muddy swamp in which only the leeches and fireflies didn't run from her completely.

She avoided walking on anything that wasn't tree roots or rocks because she had already learned the hard way what it felt like to get sucked into the tricky pools of deceptive quicksand that dragged her down no matter how strongly she fought and, worse than that, she had already experienced the absolute horror of drowning, choking, in those devious bogs only to wake up washed up in some other part of the marsh when she thought she had died already. She wasn't keen on replaying the nightmarish scene again so she had become extra cautious.

Suddenly, Korra slipped in some sort of mossy boulder and tumbled down a slope of jagged rocks until her head hit the hard ground below. As usual such an accident was extremely painful, her ribs and limbs felt shattered, her body felt bruised and beaten all over, her head was pounding and bleeding, there were gashes all over her skin but while in the human world it could have almost been lethal, here she just had to stay sprawled on the ground and wait for the while it took her to recover and drag herself up through the pain that would eventually fade along with the injuries. Despite the suffering she was glad and felt victorious because the slip had pushed her right out of that circling path and into somewhere new, she seemed to be deeper in the swamp but there were less trees, the landscape was more open but also disturbingly gloomy and barren.

As Korra walked around in exploration she began to realize that she had made a huge mistake- the deeper she went into this place the more her unease and dread grew until she could feel fear like a heavy physical weight on her back and there was a scent in the air…It was horrible and putrefactive but she knew it from somewhere, she felt like she had almost smelt it before but not quite. The revolting stench was making her want to retch but her empty stomach just seemed to shrivel into itself instead.

She spotted something different- a large gigantic dead-looking tree with a hollow base that led into some sort of cave or giant burrow. There was something terribly familiar about that place, like a missing memory, several memories, that lay beneath the surface of her mind, and she was drawn to it like a moth to flame; she took the first few steps to reach the place but something inside her began to scream for her to stop and go back, the sensation was so terrifyingly intense that she could almost hear voices shouting in warning but her feet kept moving as if magnetically pulled.

Korra was just about to slip into the dark gloomy entrance, blue eyes wide in intense fascination; she was scared out of her wits but she needed to do this, needed to explore the only familiar thing around her no matter how much she heard her inner self scream against it, before she could step into the tar-like blackness under that tree something startled her- a sound of something creeping up behind her, something living, something breathing, something _big_.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I was thinking of maybe someday, after 'The Castaway' is finished, writing a small but more detailed side-story about Korra's wild adventures in the Spirit World since these chapters are mostly just about the end stretch of her time there. What do you all think, dear readers?_

_Also, to all South Park fans out there… Apparently Korra had a few Kenny moments in the Spirit World. And a few Tom Hanks (in the "Castaway" movie) moments too… Ironic much?)_


	122. Spiritual Lesson

Korra screamed. She couldn't help it, after what felt like months and months of complete solitude when no creature would so much as come near her, the immense force of a gigantic maw suddenly snapping shut on the back of her filthy clothes was the biggest shock she had ever had so she screamed like a wraith and kicked and flailed in a desperate attempt to escape whatever monster was suddenly dragging her in its powerful jaws.

It was useless, no amount of struggling or shouting seemed to the deter the huge creature whose drool was dripping down her sweaty back and whose hot damp breath was puffing onto her neck. Korra was beginning to panic, truly panic, she had certainly experienced some usual tortures from mother-nature in that world but being eaten by a giant animal was the last thing she wanted to scratch off the list.

The thing dropped her once the barren land she had been walking on was no longer in sight and Korra immediately scuttled away with her back to a pile of jagged rocks. The creature in front of her was positively huge, even larger than a polar bear dog, and it was completely foreign to her but she thought it slightly resembled the polar bears she'd seen growing up, except it was rounder, plumper, and colored in black and white. The enormous Spirit settled down in front of her with deep liquid black eyes staring at her intently and the more Korra looked at it the more she found it strangely familiar too.

"H-Hei… Hei Bai?" The name came to her and Korra tested it on her tongue. It sounded right and the creature huffed in agreement. Where did she know it from? The only Spirits she recalled meeting were La, Yue and Pana.

After several long suspicious minutes, Korra ascertained that the Spirit didn't intent to harm her and it finally registered in her head that this was exactly what she had been looking for- a Spirit to guide her, a helper, a companion, a living thing that wouldn't shun her.

"C-can you help me?" She tested nervously, hoping Hei Bai wouldn't decide to change his mind and abandon her. Or worse. "Get me out of here? Take me to other Spirits?"

The massive Spirit came closer and Korra flinched, no longer accustomed the proximity of other living beings, but it merely sniffed softly and licked her dark cheek in a way that reminded her so much of…Who? Someone important… Her best friend…Naga! It reminded her of Naga and because of that she felt a sudden rush of trust towards the big black and white creature that she gradually and cautiously began to pet. Hei Bai's fur was rough, thick and yet fluffy and as soon as she had a handful of it, the Spirit got up and began dragging her along.

"Woah! Where are you taking me?" Korra asked mostly just to be able to talk to something living.

Hei Bai did not answer, she had the distinct impression that the Spirit could have communicated with her more directly if he wanted but he was making no attempt to do so as he dragged her out of the swamp. Once they were trudging along the outer rim of that barren land with the dead-looking tree, Korra felt the immediate moth-to-a-flame effect again but Hei Bai kept her from straying and plopped down in front other, waiting.

"What?" Korra eyed the large animal in confusion. "Do you want me to ride you?" When the Spirit nodded impatiently, Korra hopped over its back and the massive thing rose to his feet and began padding away again.

It was different from riding Naga, this Spirit moved slower and swayed and Korra only understood why such a magnanimous creature would be willing to carry her when she realized that it wanted to get her as away from the barren lands as it could. As they skirted around the empty gloomy space something startled Korra all over again- some sort of lemur-like creature dangled from a tree right in front of her but that wasn't the startling part because now that Hei Bai carried her most of the living things were coming out of hiding and openly staring, what really made her heart jump was that the little creature hanging in front of her had no face, just clear smooth skin where a face should have been and that assaulted her with a whole new sense of familiarity and dread. After the little primate left, Korra noticed that several other creatures lumbered about faceless and she only lost sight of them when Hei Bai turned and made way across the wild land and into a bamboo forest.

The field was completely green, everything from the bamboo shoots and the leaf-strewn ground to the mossy rocks and even little animals was the exact same shade of brilliant emerald green under the drab sepia of that world, it almost hurt the eyes but to Korra it was a welcome sight after the months and months of endless bogs and marshes and creepy twisted trees. Voices fluttered and hissed with the wind among the bamboo shoots that were so tall they pierced into the clouds and although Korra couldn't understand them she could feel eyes on her, staring at her, judging and observing.

"Well, at least it's something new." She murmured out loud.

Hei Bai turned to avoid the only non-green thing in this landscape- a colossal gash in the land that oozed a tainted black ichor like a massive wound on the land, as if the very world itself was alive and bleeding. Korra recalled seeing more of those oozing gashes in the swamp, they cut through rock, dirt, trees and even water with supernatural destruction and seemed to infect everything around it with its poisonous sludge, sucking the life out of every living thing that came close so that even the fireflies that were everywhere avoided coming close to those dark pits of nothing. Korra never really thought too much about those trenches in the land, she thought they were just another of the many dangers of the Spirit World and she never came close but somehow they looked so much more startling in this brilliant green environment that she couldn't stop staring until Hei Bai started climbing and the emerald landscape was replaced by a rocky mountainous path in which even the smallest pebbles felt alive and sentient.

"So…How much longer 'till we get to wherever you're taking me?" Korra was surprised to find that she wasn't really impatient as she would have been in the past, it had been such a lengthy wait that a little more didn't matter so long as she wasn't alone but she wanted to talk and have someone other than herself reply for once.

Hei Bai huffed again, it wasn't really an answer in any sense but just to feel a sign of recognition towards her words was an enormous relief.

"You know, you remind me of Naga. She's my best friend." Korra smiled fondly, running her fingers through the rough fur of the forest Spirit. How she knew Hei Bai was an actual forest Spirit was beyond her but it felt right so she just assumed that maybe she had known him in another lifetime. "You knew one of my predecessors, right?"

This time the big black and white creature nodded along with the usual huff and it made Korra smile for some strange reason, it felt like more than just finding an ally, it was like meeting a long-lost relative. They continued up the stony path that was practically alive, pebbles and rocks shifted and grated together to let them pass as Hei Bai climbed higher and higher and the air became thinner and cold, not that it made much for a difference to Korra, she just wanted to see where this was going, she wasn't even sure how long she'd been traveling on the Spirit's back- Hours? Days?- but they were coming close to the mountains summit and her curiosity and hope were growing to replace the permanent unease and fear she had been feeling so long that such emotions had become normal and almost made her forget what it was like to smile.

The mountain top was above cloud level and, from what Korra could tell, it was the tallest point in the entire horizon. She could barely breathe but apparently air wasn't really that important in the Spirit World and what really distracted her wasn't the ache in her lungs to add to all the other discomfort but the light- everything was bathed in bright liquid silver light.

"Hello, Korra." The sound of actual words after so long, of a near-human gentle reverberant voice would have made Korra jump if it wasn't tranquil and musical enough to turn her nerves into putty.

The Avatar, who no longer felt like an Avatar but more like a humbled little kid, turned slowly and amidst the hazy blinding silver light she saw someone she knew, someone who was so indescribably beautiful and graceful that any living thing paled in comparison. Her white hair floated with a mind of its own, the gossamer clothes and veil were almost translucent and waving with unseen power as they channeled the peaceful silvery glow that poured from the woman's lovely flawless dark skin, her pretty plump lips were shaped into a delicate smile, her cerulean eyes fringed with generous white lashes surveyed Korra with sorrow and kindness so deep that the Avatar felt close to tears from the intensity of that soft gaze.

"Yue…" Korra was fascinated.

The moon Spirit was just like in her visions and yet so different, so much more beautiful and real at the same time that the Avatar couldn't stop staring and even forgot her own state of complete disarray. And then she remembered that this was the Spirit that claimed to favor her, the Spirit that could see everything from the skies and had been so close and yet left her down at the swamp to rot for so long…Anger began to bubbled in Korra's chest like hot magma.

"Thank you for bringing her, Hei Bai." Yue's soft but echoing voice dismissed the forest Spirit before she directed all her lofty attention to Korra once again.

"Yue… Hello? Is that all you have to say? HELLO?! You were here all along? So close?" Korra snapped the questions with restrained frustration and pain as her face morphed from awe to wrath. "Why the fuck didn't you answer me? Why did you leave me down there to rot?!"

"I'm so sorry, Korra…" Yue began only for her gentle voice to get cut off abruptly by the Avatar.

"No!" She shouted angrily. "No! Sorry doesn't cut it! Did you even see what I went through…?" Korra pointed accusatorily down at the marshes that could be seen distantly in the horizon and the look in Yue's sad face said it all. "Of course you did! And you didn't move a finger! You just watched! Am I just some sick joke to you Spirits?! Some freak show for your enjoyment?! None of you even came close to me! I…Hah…" Korra's own voice failed her with a gasp as she clutched at her chest in agony, the angrier and more resentful she got the more the searing ball of magma that was her rage burned through her chest like a physical wound.

"Korra." Yue's gentle voice was a little more firm to silence the Avatar completely. "Calm yourself. The angrier you are the more pain you will feel. This is a place of peace after all."

"That's fucking easy for you to say." Korra spat at the ground still fully enraged but it just made the pain worse and forced her down to her knees as she panted for air, trying to breathe, trying to regain some composure and calm herself. "What happened to favoring me?"

"I do favor you. I have always favored the Avatars and you are a child of the Moon so of course I favor you like I favor all of my beloved Water Tribe children." Yue seemed distressed by Korra's suffering and spoke with such earnest emotion that the Avatar believed her despite the wrath.

"Well, fantastic work showing it!" The sarcasm poisoned her words but Korra was still attempting to calm herself, telling herself that it was going to be alright, that at least she would get some answers now. Slowly, the red-hot mass of rage in her chest began to be doused with cool trickles of forced calm.

"Understand, Korra, that it was not my choice. I watched over you as best as I could, I am still watching out for your physical body." Yue defended herself sadly and her words were a relief for Korra because it meant she really was alive and could go home but that didn't shove away her anger completely.

"Then who the hell dragged me in here? Who's choice was it to nearly drive me insane?!" Korra's tone was no longer screamed and pained but it was still loud and furious.

"The Spirits thought you needed it. You needed to learn…You needed to understand…" Once again the Moon was interrupted by the Avatar.

"Understand what?! That I'm nothing next to any of you? Oh, I understand that much alright." Korra snapped bitterly, feeling like a weak broken little thing all over again.

"No, Korra. You don't understand yet but you will." Yue almost grimaced, despite being a powerful all-seeing Spirit she was obviously deeply empathetic and upset by what Korra had to endure.

"Was this some sort of punishment?" Slowly, Korra's fury seemed to tilt to anguish and hurt.

"Yes…and no."

"What does that mean?"

"The Spirits felt that you have been abusing the Avatar State… Using it unnecessarily and using it in rage, almost taking a life that need not be taken. Many felt that you took what you had for granted and wanted you punished." Yue said the words so heavily that anyone could see they were not her own.

"Wait, so this is about the thing with Dorkut? That asshole is the reason I'm here?! He was a murderer! And I didn't even kill him, I stopped in time!" The anger flared again and with it so did the burn in Korra's chest.

"No, Korra. You are here because you need guidance, you need help. I said that many felt you had to be punished, not all. The majority of us wants to help you…and be helped in return." Yue retained her gentle sorrowful expression but there was something almost pleading in her cerulean eyes now as she looked at the kneeling Avatar.

"If you're talking about Pana, I was working on it before I got dragged in here." Korra glowered, it was their fault that she got dragged away from her task.

"Yes, I am speaking of Sangilak who you were instructed to find but it is more than that, Korra. So much more." Yue moved, floated, closer to the Avatar.

"Then tell me. Tell what all this is really about." Korra demanded.

"…There was once a man as strong as a polar bear…" Yue began to recite softly and with an almost motherly tone.

"I know that story, cut to the chase." The Avatar's glower became even more pronounced in her confusion and her brows pinched into a V.

"Yes, you know that story better than you imagine. You lived that story." Yue's soft smile tugged at the corners of her perfect lips.

"So, the polar bear man was really an Avatar?" And here Korra had thought that the story that held the key was Noatak's and now she was told that no, it was actually her favorite fairy tale.

"Yes." Yue nodded with a secretive smile widening a little more.

"So the demon collector thing… Is that the soul I have to find or is that a Spirit?" Korra tried to puzzle the pieces as best as she could.

"A Spirit… An Old One, just as old as the Ocean and the Moon." Yue waved at her own self, sending beams of wayward light all over the place.

"Is he the jerk who wanted me punished?" Korra narrowed her eyes suspiciously and slowly stood up now that she was calmer and the pain of her wrath had receded.

"Among others… But he is not here anymore. You must be careful, lately that thing has grown bored and has imposed a mission on itself, one that will harm you if you get in its way." Yue spoke the warning with such a serious tone that Korra nearly flinched at the abrupt change in demeanor.

"Fine. So what does that have to do with the soul I have to find?" The Avatar had the strange feeling that she ought to get back on topic and avoid the Old One that Yue spoke of at all costs.

"The woman from the sea." The Moon Spirit pointed out with a soft kind behavior again.

"The sea-girl from the story? What does she have to do with Sangilak? Wasn't he Noatak's ancestor? Or did I get the clues wrong?" That particular piece of information was really irritating Korra, she needed it cleared up.

"She was the reincarnation of Sangilak. That soul is always deeply connected to the Avatar in every lifetime just like several others, that soul is what keeps the Avatar's scale from tilting, but when it could not be there to balance the Avatars after the story that you read so often, others took her place, offspring of her previous lives. Fire Lords and the man you love." Yue smiled cryptically again, whenever that mysterious smile crept onto her lips Korra thought she was missing something crucial.

"Ok, so why was I told the previous life's name rather than the actual name of the sea-girl?" Korra rolled her eyes, a little annoyed at the confusion. Why did Spirits always complicate things?

"Because Pana only met that soul as Sangilak, Ummi never died for her to meet the Spirit of Reincarnation." Yue explained at last.

"Ummi…? Sea-woman… Wow, that's a really lame pun." Korra shook her head half-amused. "So what happened to her? If she didn't die when the Spirit lured her away and I have to find her soul, what exactly happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you." Yue waved at the land beneath the mountain, casting her moonlight shine over the mist that hung everywhere.

"Wait…She was trapped here?" Korra stared at the Spirit in disbelief.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Time is irrelevant here, especially for us Spirits… But in the human world it was centuries, many centuries." Yue looked pained again.

"Why didn't you help her?!" Korra was appalled, outraged. It had felt like months to her, maybe a year or two at most, and she had wanted to die, she had barely clung to sanity, she could not imagine what centuries would do to any person in that situation.

"We couldn't interfere in the work of another Spirit, especially an Old One. And there was no help to be given, not in her state." Yue sighed ever so slightly, it was a unhappy musical little sound.

"She went stark raving mad, didn't she? Turned into a total lunatic, right?" It wasn't really a question since Korra knew the answer all too well.

"Quite." Yue nodded lightly in her sorrow.

"How did she get out into the human world?" That part puzzled the Avatar but it wasn't just morbid curiosity, she actually hoped it would give her a hint on how to get back home herself.

"After so long in our plane she changed, her soul was trapped here but it slowly evolved into something much more powerful than a simple human, something filled with obsession, hatred, desire for vengeance and pain but also devotion, love and purpose. We were willing to help her ascend, to be a Spirit on her own accord but it was not to be… She became something destructive and intent on returning home." Yue recited the explanation as if was some sort of tragic epic tale and pointed vaguely at the colossal gashes that wounded the landscape, oozing black polluting ichor.

"She did that?" Korra observed the many gouges that disfigured the Spirit World, she couldn't really count them though.

"The Spirit World is losing its balance. Ummi's hatred opened wounds that infect this domain and are slowly destroying it, polluting it, and her escape ensured that the matter cannot be corrected. We need your help, Korra. We have been guiding you towards this task for a long time." Yue came so close that Korra was practically blinded, the Spirit placed a glowing hand on her torso, filling her with a strange tranquil warmth as she spoke. "The salvation of this world lies inside you."

"So now I have to keep balance in my world AND restore it to yours? Do I have to do everything around here?" Korra's words were supposed to be biting but she was smirking and joking, starting to feel like her old self thanks to that gentle touch.

"Yes." Yue smiled as if she understood the sarcasm all too well but wished it weren't true.

"How can one little human soul even do that much damage?" Korra's looked from Yue to the bleeding landscape, trying to understand just how horrible it must have been for the poor woman to become so powerful just with the strength of her negative emotions.

"No human soul is little, Korra. The Avatar is always born human exactly because of the strength and power that people possess in their free-will and passionate emotions. They have the ability to tip the scale, to hold both good and evil in them, to see the world in more ways than one." Yue sounded proud as she spoke.

"Ok…But why now? Why didn't she escape sooner?" Another puzzle that was poking at Korra's brain- why had Ummi decided to escape now? Why did Korra have to handle this? Why couldn't some other Avatar have dealt with the lost soul before?

"…Something triggered her." Yue's smiled fade away as if washed by rain.

"What?"

"I cannot give you that answer." The Spirit floated slightly away, creating some distance from the Avatar.

"Then what do I have to do?" Korra hated the secrecy but she knew pushing wouldn't help her find answers, not when it came to Spirits.

"I cannot tell you that either. You must find Ummi's soul and release it but how is up to you."

"Weren't Spirits supposed to know everything? Can't you just tell me the solution?"

"That is not how it works, Korra. We can put you on the path, we can light the way, we can give you the tools but you must be the one to find the destination and chose the ending."

"You've been talking to Pana, haven't you?" Korra tsk'ed with annoyance, she had heard all about those stupid rules before.

"Korra, understand this- You are the Avatar, you are not a messenger or a slave, we Spirits do not own you and we cannot force you no matter what many of us say. You are the one we depend on for balance between the worlds, the final decision will always be yours that is why you are born between us and the human world."

"What if I make the wrong decision?" Korra tied to sound casual but was frightened by the prospect and inside she just kept thinking sarcastically- «Pressure much? Thanks a lot.»

"Then we must live with the consequences of your choices. There is much responsibility and heartache in inheriting the soul of the Avatar… All your life you were told that you were born with a purpose and with responsibilities but you were also told that you should be honored and that you are the most powerful human being alive, the oldest soul, something to be proud of. All this is true but being Avatar is not about the power or the pride or the wars you must fight, it's a painful existence filled with sorrow and tied to a fate that you can never escape, you can never chose not to be the Avatar… That is not an easy burden to carry." Yue's hands were on her again, holding Korra's shoulders in a sign of compassion and support.

"Tell me about it." Korra sighed, letting the glow of those hands shoo away her stress and warm her all over.

"And yet you have been going about it all wrong, Korra. That is also something you needed to learn." Yue smiled sadly again despite the scolding words.

"What is?" The Avatar cocked a brow defiantly.

"You often think yourself greedy for going after the things you want, the guilt doesn't stop you but it hinders you and drags you down so that you never fully enjoy things; and you sacrifice yourself daily for the rest of the world and try to conform to their expectations and hide that which wouldn't be accepted but you need to learn that being Avatar is not all you are, you are also a person, a woman with her own dreams. Be selfish, Korra, be ambitious, be human. Don't let being Avatar rule your life, if you are unhappy then you will never make the right choices for the world- that is why you have friends and family and love."

"For a Spirit you're pretty damn chatty. What happened to not giving any solutions?" Korra crossed her arms, smirking smugly at Yue who she was once again starting to like now that the rage of abandonment was getting hushed away by more important things.

"I'm not. I cannot. I am merely offering a slice of my wisdom as someone who was once very much like you."

"Yeah but you weren't selfish. I know the story- you sacrificed your human life to be reborn as the Moon Spirit and save everyone." Korra mentally retraced the story Katara had often told her in her childhood.

"Yes and I would do it again in a heartbeat… It was my destiny to become what I am and I do not regret it but I could have had so much more, I could have had love and freedom, I could have been so happy during my human years before I had to make my sacrifice but I never pursued those dreams while I could because I was too busy with my responsibilities, too busy fitting into other people's expectations." Yue shook her head and looked down with her eyes closed, her light tended to flicker when she closed those lovely cerulean orbs but Korra thought it was probably her regret that made her dim at that very moment and caused all the layers of gossamer clothing to weigh her down rather than float freely.

"I don't think it's the same thing. I'm pretty wild and stubborn. I slacked on airbending training and ran off to Pro-Bend on a whim, I ran away from the White Lotus compound and into the city because I wanted that freedom, I'm in love with the man that was once my biggest enemy and I won't let him go. I get what I want, Yue, I'm not as selfless as you seem to think." Korra tried placing her own hand on the Spirit's shoulder- it felt only half-solid but warm and humming with power.

"You ran away from an incarceration that was keeping you from your destiny because you wanted to learn airbending and become a better Avatar; you became a Pro-Bender for your own joy and to make the friends you so desperately needed but it still ate at you and made you feel selfish and you often neglected that dream to chase down the enemy as you were told you should as Avatar; you were often pressured into your missions not because you made the decision you wanted but because you were told it was the right way; and as for love… You love that man more than your own life but you still hide him because you think the world won't accept that choice of yours." Yue corrected her in ways that Korra hadn't even realized were true. "Korra, you know how to live in the moment but you also need to learn to live for yourself. You don't need to ignore the opinions of others, in fact you need them, but trust yourself, trust your own wisdom, Avatar Korra."

"You're basically telling me to do what the heck I want and tell the world to deal with it. Don't I do that already?" Korra chuckled, completely underestimating Yue's words of advice.

«Spirits don't know everything, after all. Pana calls me too arrogant and greedy, Yue calls me too selfless and gullible. I'll prove them both wrong.» Korra thought to herself with a smirk of certainty.

"Oh, Korra… You'll see." Yue caressed the Avatar's matted hair kindly.

"You Spirits and your little puzzles. I swear, the more you tell me, the less I actually know." Korra threw her arms in the air, she was frustrated but so much calmer and relaxed now. She had some answers and she felt sane again and that eclipsed any negativity her confusion might bring.

"It will all make sense when the time is right."

"And what about this time? What about right now? Why did you suddenly decide to help me? Where were you during times when I'm pretty sure I was either more than half-dead or having a mental breakdown?" Korra wasn't speaking in anger anymore, frustration yes but not rage, she just genuinely wanted to know.

"It was time to aid you. You needed to fall to your lowest point to understand and grow and when you did there was no more you could learn from such suffering so Hei Bai collected you. I thought he would appropriate and make you feel safer, after what Avatar Aang experienced with him." Yue explained softly but the words struck Korra the wrong way and the anger she was keeping at bay popped up again, slowly bubbling into her chest once more like a growing wave of lava.

"Lowest point?!" It wasn't quite screaming wrath that took over her voice, it was hysterical cynicism. "Lower than what? Lower than when I was standing by that cliff in the South Pole thinking of jumping just to give a new Avatar a chance when I had become so useless? Lower than when I was drowning in quicksand or starving down there? Lower than when I wanted to die so badly but couldn't in this lousy world of yours? Lower than when I found myself turning into some mindless creature because I was losing my marbles? I think I went way past rock bottom long, LONG ago, Yue!" The words were like whiplashes of accusation that brought back the darkest pits of Korra's memories.

"No, Korra. You hit your lowest point when you stopped caring about any of those things, when stopped thinking and gave into despair so deeply that you were attracted to that place." Yue sounded more grim than ever, perhaps she _did_ feel a twinge of guilt.

"What place?" The Avatar snapped with irritation.

"The lair of an Old One. A place you have known well in your past lives but should never step into again. When we saw you drawn to it, Hei Bai was forced to act and bring you to me."

"That…! That's the stupidest excuse…! Gah! Fuck this! Let me go home! I need to get out of here! They need me back!" Korra was angry but trying not to be from the pain it caused her. She wanted to argue but she liked Yue too much and was too grateful to truly fight and she just didn't understand what they were really talking about anymore- it was all too confusing and contradictory to let her think properly.

"Korra, you must find your way out of here alone." Yue instructed, ignoring the Avatar's outburst and growing rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO?!" Korra yelled but nearly crumbled to her knees from the ball of magma that her fury lit in her chest.

"Calm yourself. Remember- I can put you on the path." Yue tried to soothe her again.

"Then tell me how to get out. Now!" The Avatar demand between panting breaths.

"Once you leave this mountain, travel to the border." Yue pointed to a place that seemed to be a few miles away, it looked like a point where all the ecosystems of the Spirit World converged together- desert, tundra, jungle, forest, mountain, ocean, river, volcano, meadow and more. "At that point it will be easier for you to speak to your others, your past selves. They will guide you on your way home."

"Alright. That's all?" Korra awaited a confirmation before she steeled herself for the new mission. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe away the anger and focus only on reaching the destination so she could get out of that world and go home at last.

"No. Korra, I must warn you- when you return to the human world, things will be different. Your lesson is not yet over but you must endure it and you must find Ummi's soul soon, you are running out of time." Yue urged warningly.

"…It's not like I have a choice, but fine. I'm going." Korra nodded and cast one last glance in the Moon Spirit's direction. She wasn't going to forgive Yue, or any of the Spirits, for what they put her through any time soon but she was grateful for the help and hoped the Moon would understand that and keep watching over her.

Without waiting for a reply, Korra turned her back on the blinding silver light and began hiking down the path of sentient rocks that formed the mountain, intent of reaching the borderland as fast as her feet could carry her before she even had time to get lost again, now that she knew where to go she just couldn't stop until she was home again with her loved ones.

"You always have a choice, Korra." Yue murmured to the Avatar's retreating back. "Always."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: If anyone is confused about this chapter feel free to PM me but I can say that a lot of it (dare I say all of it?) will make sense later._

_Also, Ummi (or "Umi") can be translated as "ocean" in Japanese or as "life" in Arabic. Hence the lame pun or mistranslation if you will. I didn't find any equivalent for the name in Inuit but since she was Water Tribe "ocean" seemed appropriate.)_


	123. Little Guide

Travelling to the borderlands of the Spirit World was a harder task than it seemed but after everything Korra had endured for months in that swamp, it was a refreshingly easier trip to endure, at least in the physical sense. She still got lost several times, she still got hurt often and the hunger, the exhaustion and thirst weighed her down considerably but she was getting used to all that so long as she kept her mind on the goal- Home.

Another thing that made the hike considerably easier was the fact that she had help. After speaking to Yue the rest of the living Spirits had stopped shunning her and several would occasionally put her back on track as Hei Bai had and yet as these nature Spirits helped her she noticed that the world they lived in was slowly decaying from the inside and proof of that was how many seemed weak and sickly and others seemed violent and even too dangerous to approach; as for non-animal Spirits, creatures like Yue or others Korra had heard of in stories like the Spirits of Wisdom, of the Sun, of Love, of War and many others were nowhere in sight even if Korra got occasional glimpses at humanoid creatures amidst the trees, watching her and whispering behind her back in the most innerving way; the only Spirit whose presence Korra was almost sure she could feel hovering permanently all over the place was the Spirit of Death, it might have been her imagination but something told her that that hungry aura that frightened every living thing came from that particular Spirit though she no longer feared Death at all, she had long since stop fearing it after half a dozen of the experiences she had had in the marshes.

Like before, Korra wasn't really sure how long she had been travelling through rocky mountainous landscape and the tricky greenery of forests, it felt like several days but that was nothing compared to her time lost completely alone and helpless in the marshes were she thought she'd never see her friends again. Her perspective and emotional state had shifted considerably, before she had no idea if she was actually alive or dead in her own world, she didn't know if she would ever find a way out, she had nobody to talk to, she had been constantly in danger without a moment of respite and facing the prospect of never getting out of the Spirit World and those things had shoved her into a pit of despair and misery so black that she couldn't think rationally even if her tired mind hadn't already been overloading to the point of wanting to shut down so her biggest focus had been survival, her biggest goal had been finding a way out or finding help and even though she worried about what was going on in the human world it was trivial compared to the fight for her life.

Now things were different, that world and the experiences she gone through for so long had left scars too deep to ever fully heal, they had left traumas that would gape in her soul for the rest of her life, they had marked her even deeper than Amon had when he showed her what real fear was and how it felt to be truly helpless for the first time and that was saying something but now she could start overcoming that because now she knew what to do and she knew she was most likely on her way home so even if she was starving to the point where she could see her own bones and to try to eat was to invite more pain, even if she was beginning to hallucinate from lack of sleep and could only daydream to vent her tiredness, even if she still had to avoid countless dangers as she forced herself to keep walking with gargantuan willpower, she was no longer wallowing in absolute misery, Korra was a woman on a mission and she _would_ succeed. She might still be furious at what she considered was cruel and unfair treatment that the Spirits had forced her to endure and she might occasionally feel the burning ball of hot magma in her chest when she thought of how they had watched her suffer so much and not moved a finger to help her but now Korra had a purpose and a plan and that was enough to give her the hope she needed to live.

Unfortunately, knowing that she was on her way home had a down side too, a severe one, and that was that she was finally beginning to truly stress over what was happening in her world- she had no idea how much time had actually passed in Republic City but after speaking to the Moon Spirit she was under the distinct impression that it was nowhere near as long as she had been in the Spirit World which served only to confuse her further. While lost in the swamps she had slowly started forgetting her world, memories of what happened were a blurred jumble and the faces and names of her loved ones faded away bleakly the more she slipped into madness but now that she had some answers, now that she felt human again and was sure to be alive, now that she was heading home, things were coming back to her and they brought along more unease and worry than she could possibly endure.

Korra wanted to be herself and live in the moment, she wanted to focus only on surviving and making her way to the human world, she wanted to be able to chill out and stop putting so much importance on anything that she wasn't immediately forced to deal with like she always had and she wanted to calm down enough to actually take in Yue's words and think them through but none of that was possible because all that kept coming back to her was the state of the world she was returning to. When she had slipped into this other plane of existence the city had been in chaos, right on the brink of mutiny; the people who kept the country on its feet, the guardians of the delicate social balance of Avatar Aang's nation had all been at risk; Noatak had just revealed himself publicly and was in severe danger over of it, all because he wanted to protect Korra; her friends had been fighting, Mako for one had to be severely hurt from what she had seen; she didn't know what was going on with her baby or if she was even still pregnant in her world which was terrifying to say the least; and then there was Sukuda…

She had tried to keep it out of her mind, she had tried not to spare the councilman another thought but now she couldn't help it, after seeing the man die right in front of her eyes Korra had been numb and too shocked to comprehend what had just happened but now she felt guilt, overwhelming guilt like a branding iron in the center of her spine. She didn't just feel guilty that she couldn't save the man, she felt horrible because she had been so angry at him, she had begun to hate Sukuda for his shameless advances but then he saved her and died fighting at her side and she couldn't stand how terrible the guilt made her feel, guilt that was multiplied when she also thought of Dorkut, a man who she still hated and despised bitterly, she considered that he had deserved what she did to him but Korra was not a cruel person and she could not help but to feel remorse for going so far and nearly taking the man's life when he couldn't even defend himself anymore- the mixed feelings were eating her up.

With all her heavy thoughts to keep her company and the occasional helping Spirit to talk to just to stay sane, Korra finally reached the edge of what Yue had called 'the border'. It was a conversion point for all the different landscapes and ecosystems in the Spirit World but the core itself was shrouded in a luminous fog so thick that it made the permanent heavy mist that made up this world's air feel like a fading wisp of smoke. No Spirit seemed to want to go anywhere near the border, they all avoided it, ran from it, so Korra was totally on her own again.

"Well, I'm the one who wants to leave this place so I guess I have to do it alone." The Avatar spoke to herself out loud and took the first few steps into that land of nobody.

The ground was sandy and giving under her feet, the air was cold, damp and icy, the wind whistled fast and powerfully between the tresses of her matted hair and made it hard to keep walking forward but Korra stepped into that fog anyway, determined to keep pushing ahead in a straight line until she got to wherever she had to be.

She got lost. Visibility was null, she could barely see her own hands in front of her and the wind kept knocking her off track until she thought she had been going around in circles for hours and was starting to get frustrated. In a moment of hopelessness, somehow Yue's words came back to her- Korra had to connect to her past lives if she was ever going to get out of there.

"A little help would be nice, Aang!" Korra shouted out at nothing but fog. No answer came. "Roku? Kyoshi? Anyone?!" Once again she was greeted only by the howling of the wind that stirred the fog around her in lazy circles. "What does an Avatar have to do to get some attention around here?!"

Her pleas for help went unanswered but Korra kept calling out every name she could recall of her predecessors which weren't many but she repeated them over and over, trying to calm herself, trying to invite them to her like some nostalgic long-lost memory that she was trying too hard to remember and dig up from the back of her mind.

Something moved in the fog and Korra stopped her blind fumbling and hoarse shouting, a presence was creeping up on her, something much different from a Spirit, something so familiar and warm that Korra was sure she was going to see one of her past lives at any given second… She didn't, she was greeted instead with the sight of someone really small that was standing behind her and waiting for her to turn. The small shape that couldn't be more than half the Avatar's size was indistinct in the haze, nothing more than the shadow of a silhouette.

"Who are you?" Korra asked loudly at the short little thing that did not reply. "Can you help me?"

The figure moved closer, almost as if a little frightened, Korra had no idea what to expect but when it came within a foot of her and she was finally able to see it, she was forced to admit that it was the last thing she had been expecting.

The petite creature was a girl, a little girl whose age was impossible to define, she had very dark hair that fell down to her waist in flowing waves even though the wind seemed to not blow around her, her nimble frame was almost scrawny under a simple gossamer white tunic but it was her eyes that attracted the Avatar the most- she had lovely pale lilac eyes that seemed able to look into a person's soul and see its deepest secrets. Even if it felt nothing like it, Korra wondered if this was some sort of Spirit too or maybe some other type of creature she had never heard of but she didn't have much time to think because the little girl extended a closed-fisted hand to her and tilted her head in obvious expectation.

"Er… I'm not sure what you want." The Avatar looked down at the girl, not knowing how to react in the presence of something that felt so pure and innocent.

The little girl kept waiting but apparently she wasn't very patient because he got tired of the delay and snagged Korra's hand in her own, which felt cool as snow and soft as silk but not quite real, and then dropped something onto the Avatar's palm before stepping away with her arms crossed innocently behind the small of her back.

Korra eyed the little gift curiously- it looked like a smooth hard round pebble, or maybe pearl was the better term, but it was a glowing translucent blue with microscopic bubbles in its interior. Korra thought it looked like a gem of condensed water healing but holding it was unique, it emanated some sort of energy that was promptly absorbed by her skin and began spreading through her body, the sensation was almost exactly like being touched by the Moon Spirit- warm, calming, tranquil, numinous and seemed to stir her blood like the tides of the ocean.

"Is this for me?" Korra asked the little girl a bit dubiously. Who was this little being and why was it gifting her with something so obviously powerful.

The child nodded with those big droopy lilac eyes staring at the Avatar with almost as much fascination as Korra stared at her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Korra really had no idea what the little gem was for but considering where she was perhaps it would help guide her?

The girl shook her head impatiently and tugged the Avatar's clothes until she was crouching down watching with confusion and curiosity as the child pushed Korra's ripped tunic out of the way, took the shinning pebble and pressed it to the caramel skin of the Avatar's cleavage. Korra expected to feel the hard press of the gem but felt nothing but those silky cool hands that didn't feel totally solid, then the girl stepped away again and the pearl was gone.

"Hm… I'm going to assume you somehow gave me that little...gift. Right?" It was the only possible explanation that made sense though as she stood up and looked at her chest, Korra saw nothing different about it.

The little girl nodded but extended her hand again, open this time, and waited while tapping her tiny bare foot on the foggy sandy ground.

"What now?" Korra extended her hand too, not really sure what to do anymore.

The child huffed with impatience and snagged her hand, wrapping her little fingers around the Avatar's like tendrils of snow before she began walking in the opposite the direction Korra had originally been following. Korra was forced to hunch and go along, she hoped this would guide her to where she needed to go after the bizarre scene with the glowing stone but for some reason she couldn't help trusting the little girl who seemed to emanate peace and radiate an odd sort of sweetness.

Eventually the fog began to thin, replaced by darkness though not a frightening sort of gloom or the blackness of night, just darkness, just a pure black place were up and down, front and back, left and right were all the same thing. It was unusually comforting for Korra after living in misty light for so very long, like closing her eyes and finally being able to fall asleep after a long hard day.

The tiny guide stopped and looked up at Korra curiously before the incandescent fog died out completely, she finally let go of the Avatar's hand.

"So… is this it? The place I need to be?" Korra asked tentatively.

The little girl nodded simply but then her mouth opened and she spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry…" She had a shy warm childish little voice but seemed a little upset at her own words.

"Huh? I don't understand." Korra was so surprised to hear the sweet girly voice that she had no idea how to react.

"You will." The girl shook her head dismissively and smiled so brightly that it touched something in the Avatar's bleak heart, making her feel warmer and happier than she had in months and then kid just pointed at the darkness and stepped back into the mist until it consumed her completely and she was gone from sight.

"No! Wait! Where are you going?" Korra tried to reach out to the disappearing form but it was already gone by the time she raised her hand.

"Her job is done, Korra. You're the only person who can really step into this place." A gentle timid but deep voice nearly startled the Avatar out of her skin but she knew that voice, she hadn't heard it in a long time but she knew it.

"Aang?!" Korra turned in a flash and was greeted by the sight of her predecessor standing in that black nothingness with a benign smile.

"Hello, Korra."


	124. Anchor

"It's really you!" Korra rushed to him and noticed for the first time that he was shrouded in white-blue light. "That means this is it! This is the place, you can tell me how to get home right?"

"I can teach you, yes." Aang continued to smile kindly. "I came to teach you many things, actually."

"Then teach me, please!" She sounded almost desperate, home was just so close that she couldn't help it.

"Calm down, Korra. There's no need to rush _that much_." The former Avatar sat in lotus position and urged her to join in that cozy emptiness, which she did restlessly.

"What is this place?" Korra looked around at the darkness around them, wondering how she could see him and herself so easily in those inky depths.

"A border between the Human and Spirit world. This is where you should come to when you want to speak to us, to your other selves."

"You could have told me that the first time you came to me." Korra cocked a brow an bit reproachfully. She was deeply grateful that the Avatars had come to her and taught her to restore her bending and enter Avatar State but they really could have given a few crucial pointers.

"I tried. You're not a very good listener...Or at least you weren't at the time." Aang was watching her with a curious expression, as if he was seeing something deep inside her that nobody else would understand.

"What the heck do you…" She stopped herself mid-sentence and thought for a moment- he was right, she had been too self-absorbed, she had only learned to read between the lines and really listen during those months tending to her dear castaway. "Yeah, I guess I still needed to grow up."

"I see your time in the Spirit World has made you humble." He seemed impressed and yet saddened by his own words.

"…That's not it." Korra shook her head. Humble was not the word she would use- weak, broken, small, scarred would have been more appropriate terms in her opinion.

"Yes, it is. You were always strong but too dependent on your skills and suddenly you found yourself helpless and at the mercy of powers that made you feel like a drop of water in the ocean, a drop that was battered into submission. Anyone would learn a lesson in humility." His tone held a sort of pained understanding but thankfully it was not pity.

"You sound like you agree with what they did to me." Korra looked into Aang's luminous eyes with accusation written all over her cerulean orbs.

"I don't. I am you, Korra. I understand how you felt and I would not wish such suffering on my worst enemy much less my successor. What the Spirits did was cruel and harsh, but they are desperate and tainted now, they needed you to understand what it was like and thought that you were the kind that learns better with her body rather than her mind." He placed an ghostly hand on her shoulder, she barely felt its energy but it was a welcome gesture of sympathy.

"Well, they had no right. I'm not a slave or a play thing, they can't do that to me and expect me to follow orders." Korra's hands fisted on her lap as she tried to contain her feelings of wrath, her painful memories and her tears of mixed emotion.

"You're not supposed to follow orders, Korra. You're supposed to do what's right." Aang corrected softly, still on her side. "I sorry you had to go through that… If I had known this was going to happen I would have handled Ummi in my lifetime but I never even thought to look for her."

"Why would you? You weren't even aware of the situation, right? She was trapped long before you were born." Despite the defense she sounded a little suspicious.

"Oh, but I knew the story. The Spirit that trapped her is…an acquaintance I was forced to make and not a pleasant one in the least." Aang's eyes darted away uncomfortably and his hand dropped from her shoulder.

"What Spirit was it?" Now Korra wanted to know more than ever.

"Koh, the Face Stealer." He looked at her again, awaiting her reaction.

"…Excuse me?" Korra stared at her predecessor with a stupid look of surprise plastered on her visage.

"Koh is one of the oldest Spirits, I was forced to seek him out in order to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits when I was even younger than you, that was how I learned of his past with Avatar Kuruk and his wife Ummi."

"Yeah, that's all really interesting but what do you mean by 'Face Stealer'?" Korra snapped anxiously and little hasty. Somehow this felt too easy and she was knew she was on the brink of something important.

"Koh is a terrifying thing, Korra. He collects faces, when he finds a particular one he wants all he needs is to see his victim show some sort of expression, some emotion, he cannot force such expression but he is crafty and patient, he can seduce, he can manipulate, he can wear a person down emotionally until he gets what he wants and once he has taken a face, the victim…" Aang's voice trailed away uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"It's not pretty. And the faces can never be returned."

"That's how Ummi got trapped? He took her face to provoke Kuruk?" Korra was agitatedly leaning forward, gobbling up any little morsel of information.

"Yes." Aang nodded bitterly.

"That's evil." She shivered a little at the thought of what that particular past life of hers must have felt, if it was her and Noatak… No, she couldn't even go there.

"Yes, but Koh isn't quite evil." Aang corrected her again with unlimited patience.

"How can you say that?"

"He's amoral, Korra. I doesn't care about good or evil, right or wrong, he doesn't side with anyone but himself. His deeds are monstrous but they are simply part of his nature and not really born from a desire to hurt but more for his own greed." Apparently Aang had been trying to understand things from the Spirit's point of view but Korra couldn't accept that.

"I still say he's evil."

"You are entitled to feel that way."

"Is he the one Yue said was no longer in the Spirit World?" She racked her brain trying to remember the little puzzle pieces of information that the Moon Spirit had passed on.

"Yes."

"…This is too obvious, it makes no sense." Korra shook her head, taking a frustrated breath. She was thinking about another ghastly stealer of faces, one who held too many similarities to this one for it to not be connected.

"What is, Korra?"

"In my world someone has gone around killing people and ripping their faces off violently but…" She considered everything Lin and Noatak had shared with her concerning the Face-Thief murderer for a moment before proceeding- "This killer targets people who are against me in some way and always leaves behind a message that makes no sense."

"What message?" Aang was acutely interested now.

"'For Avatar Korra.'"

"I see." He nodded with detached understanding.

"From what you're telling me it has to be Koh but if he hates the Avatars why would he do such a thing?"

"Koh does not hate the Avatars. He developed a grudge against Avatar Kuruk who he thought was too arrogant to represent the Spirits but in general he couldn't care less about the rest of us, in fact he helped me in my quest though he was terribly disappointed when he failed to add my childish face to his collection." Aang fidgeted with his beard as his recalled the facts, the actions reminded Korra of Tenzin.

"Then there's a chance he might be trying to help me in some gruesome way?" She didn't believe that was it and she wanted no help from such a monster but it would have made sense.

"No. The Face Thief in your world is not Koh, proof of that is the use of violence and the forced removal of the faces, Koh doesn't need to do that nor would he actively try to help one of us." Aang shook his head, dismissing the idea as if he knew more than he was willing to tell.

"So it's coincidence that he just happens to have disappeared from the Spirit World and there's someone in the human world stealing faces?" Korra sounded highly skeptical, she no longer believed in coincidence.

"I never said that." Aang averted his ghostly grey eyes again.

"Explain."

"I can't, Korra. I want to but I can't."

"You already said so much." She insisted with a pushy pleading voice.

"Too much, I really shouldn't be getting involved." Aang raised a hand as if stopping her insistence on its tracks.

"Ugh, geez. You're starting to sound like them. I hate riddles!" Her tone was frustrated but not angry as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Of course Korra meant the Spirits who were really getting on her nerves with all their rules and puzzles but a distant memory floated to her brain when she considered the pieces of data she had. "Wait, a while ago you came to me and said something like 'don't let him get you' and 'it's happening again'. Was that about Koh too or something else?"

"See? You're not so bad at riddles after all." Aang smiled genially.

"I have to be, I'm dating one." Korra joked smugly in response to his friendliness.

"So I've noticed." Aang grinned even more widely and full of pride. "People think I was so grand for converting my good friend Zuko to my side when he should have been my captor but you..! You actually made your nemesis, the person who swore to destroy you, love you, you forged a bond I would never have been able to achieve. Even I couldn't be as compassionate as you have been."

"Yes, you could. I wouldn't have spared Fire Lord Ozai, I wouldn't have spared Yakone, I wouldn't have been able to forgive and understand like you did." From all the stories she was told growing up and even just from the aura that Aang's consciousness projected, Korra could tell that he had a naturally compassionate, modest and patient personality that she could never aspire to with her stubborn, hot-headed impulsive nature.

"Ah, Korra. Don't underestimate your heart." Aang never stopped smiling.

"So, are you going to explain what you meant by that last warning or not?" She got back on topic before he could get any more sentimental.

"Yes. You are right, I did mean Koh. And yes, he is in the human world but not for you, now that Ummi is lose he seems determined to finish what he started with her and while I don't believe he would care enough to seek you out, I needed you know the consequences of facing him- you are far more liberal with your expressions than I was and I was pretty liberal even if I did train in calm and self-control, so you have to be sure to stay away from Koh, he might not want you but if you get in his way you will be a deliciously tempting addition to his collection and if he gets your face, it will risk trapping our soul indefinitely or at least it can kill you." The smile was gone, replaced by an air of serious warning.

"That would be pretty bad but can't I just learn not to show emotion and kick his ass back into the Spirit World?" Korra smirked at the prospect of actually getting a little payback on one of Spirits that pushed to trap her in the Spirit World in the first place.

"You forget he will not hesitate to go after your loved ones to get to you, Korra. And you have an infant on the way, one that won't know how to control its expressions." Aang pointed out grimly and his words smacked the smirk right out of Korra's face like a cannonball.

"…Ok, no going near the creepy face stealing Spirit. Got it." Korra nodded in quick anxious agreement- he was right, if Koh really wanted he could just come after her baby and Korra would probably snap because of it, she'd never be able to keep her emotions off her face then.

"Good. Now, we are running out of time, shall we move on to other things?"Aang's light voice chased away the somber subject and put them back on track.

"One more thing. The dreams I keep having… What causes them? Is it you, some Spirit or something else?" Korra wanted all her questions answered and she wasn't planning on leaving without that.

"I can't tell you that either, Korra." Aang grimaced.

"Why?"

"It's not that easy to explain, it's your experience, you need to be the one to figure it out."

"Fine!" Korra realized she wasn't going to get a straight answer and she was losing her patience so she changed topics while she could. "At least satisfy my curiosity and tell me about Sangilak."

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Aang smiled a little teasingly now.

"I am but who knows when or if I'll get a chance to have these questions answered!"

"I understand." He did and it was evident by the way he smiled so empathetically. "The thing with Sangilak is not my story to tell though, you would have to ask Avatar Yangchen about it."

"Was she the one he defied and got exiled for?" Korra was recounting the vague points she could remember of the story in her mind but from what she had heard about Yangchen, if Sangilak had defied her of all the Avatars than he was damn lucky to just get exiled for it.

"Is that what people are saying nowadays? From what I know he was her grandfather and he exiled himself when he decided that he could not agree with her methods anymore." Aang seemed to be doing the same thing Korra was- immersing himself in though to recall the story he had been told.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second, stop the presses!" Korra held up her arms in an abrupt gesture of halt. "Are you saying my Noatak, and that bastard Yakone for that matter, descend from an Avatar?! And Air Nomad no less?!" «That certainly explains a few things…» Korra thought the last part to herself, more in jest than serious consideration, after all Noatak _did_ move like an airbender but she always thought it was because of his chi-blocking training.

"Not exactly." Aang tilted his head in a so-so motion with a half-smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Ok, this I have to hear! Explain, please." Korra leaned back on her arms, forgetting her rush for a moment because she was intent on hearing this piece of history.

"Yangchen left no descendants, she was celibate most of her life but Sangilak had other children to pass on his will and yes, his wife was an Air Nomad, hence why his reputation was shaky despite his amazing skills- interracial marriages weren't so common back then." Aang actually smirked, it looked strange on his calm features but Korra could guess that he was thinking of his own mixed race family.

"Wow… It's not a coincidence that Sangilak's descendant ended up as my nemesis and lover, is it?" Yes, Korra definitely didn't believe in chance anymore, not after this.

"No. Like Yue told you, Sangilak's soul, Ummi's soul, always reincarnates in someone significant to the Avatar and always in opposition, not always as an enemy but usually as a powerful polar opposite, a completion of the Avatar to balance out our existences, after all it was our task to keep balance of the world but for that we need a Yin to our Yang." Aang explained it all as if it was the simplest thing in the world and not a confusing matter that was making Korra's head spin. "When that soul became trapped, the Avatar Cycle was thrown slightly off balance and the position had to filled by others, apparently descendants of Ummi's previous incarnations. For Kyoshi it was a friend and one of her non-bender warriors who later turned against her, for Roku it was Fire Lord Sozin, for me…well, you'd be surprised… and for you it was Noatak. Although, if you succeed in freeing Ummi's soul, she might be free to reincarnate again for the next Avatar."

"I don't think I understood half of that except for the Yin Yang part but to be honest I'm just interested in the whole thing with Noatak's ancestry. I just know Tenzin is going blow a fuse when he hears that one." Korra chuckled for real, the sound felt foreign to her- she hadn't laughed in so long.

"How so?" Aang looked adorably curious.

"I don't think he likes Noatak that much or ever will and I'm pretty sure that hearing that Amon, who tried to eliminate airbending for good, actually has Air Nomad blood in his veins is going to be a bit too much to accept." Korra was openly laughing now, rowdily so too.

"I'd like to think I taught him better than that." Aang smiled widely at her reaction.

"I guess we'll find out once I'm back in my body, won't we?" She still beamed with positivity as the laughter simmered down.

"Yes and we are running late, this place is not as lenient with time as the Spirit World." Aang seemed to remember himself immediately.

"So teach me how to get back." She hadn't been aware that she might be wasting real time in the human world, after being trapped so long among the Spirits she was a little lost in that department but if a ghost like Aang said they were running late than she figured it was time to really get to work.

"Well, to begin with you must clear yourself of all that rage you've been piling up inside you and learn find inner peace. You probably should have started by learning to unblock your chakras but, like I said before, you have to learn things your own way." Aang instructed, he looked thoughtful, considering the differences in his and Korra's spiritual growth.

"Inner peace? How the heck can I find inner peace when my whole life is a mess? Besides isn't the whole purpose of the Avatar State or contacting the Spirits and you guys to help solve problems in the balance of the world? How can I have inner peace when facing a crisis?" Korra tossed her hands in the air as if the whole suggestion was ludicrous.

"By not letting it mold you, by being humble and by becoming open to all perspectives and solutions." Aang tutored patiently.

"Easier said than done." She frowned.

"Oh, I know. Trust me on that." He agreed, smiling secretively. "That used to take my sleep away until I hallucinated. Not fun. I really don't envy you there."

"Ok…So what else must I do?"

"You should get an anchor."

"A what?" Korra blinked in confusion.

"A physical tool. Like this." He removed the rosary he wore wrapped around his wrist and showed her the different talismans with elemental symbols that hung from it. "I used it to anchor myself to the human world when I spoke to our past selves or entered the Spirit World."

"Why is this one charred?" She pointed at one of the charms that looked more like a lump of charcoal.

"I destroyed the fire talisman when I had a fallout with Avatar Roku's consciousness. We didn't agree on many things at the time." Aang was trying not to grimace again.

"So you _burned_ the fire talisman to shut out Roku? You basically _burned Fire_?" Korra's lips quirked, she was trying not to smirk again but she couldn't really help it.

"To put things simply- yes."

"You can do that?" She wondered curiously if it was actually possible to disagree with and deny a past life, especially in her situation as Avatar.

"Well, yes but I later reconnected with Roku…" Aang shrugged a little sheepishly and trailed off his explanation.

"Never mind, moving on. I don't have an anchor at the moment, so what do I do?" Korra still felt the stubborn smirk on her lips but she was becoming a bit nervous too, what could she do without the physical anchor Aang was talking about?

"You find one." He replied quite simply.

"I don't follow." Korra's eyes narrowed as she tried to understand the lesson.

"You focus and search until you find something to hang on to, something to pull yourself back." He explained with infinite patience.

"Like what?"

"You tell me, Korra." Aang glanced at her empty hands that lay on her lap. "What do you feel?"

"I don't…" Korra began shaking her head as she followed his gaze but then it clicked that she did feel something, something she had felt from time to time even back in the swamp but that she had assumed was a product of her desperate imagination- someone she knew holding her hand. "Oh…"

"Let's get to work, shall we, everyone?" Aang was smiling again but the black emptiness around them was no longer empty as the many incarnations they had lived through began to materialize around them, appearing in Korra's aid at long last.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: You can all still ask any "Castaway" character ANY question you want on my tumblr account, I don't think I'll stop replying to those asks any time soon, it's too much fun._

_Oh, I don't know who is the guest reviewer that keeps posting witty wise-cracks in all my latest chapters but I wanted to say that I love those, they never fail to make me laugh and usually hit my own private jokes for each chapter right on the nose.)_


	125. Awakening

"Good evening." Asami slipped into the room looking tired and drained but what she found was quite unexpected. She had been visiting Korra every time she had a spare moment from the Council which unfortunately wasn't very often lately and it was only possible because she had left the rest of her Future Industries work in the hands of her trusted right-hand men, but so far the Avatar had shown no sign of reacting and her condition remained the same, yet there was one thing in the room that was different and it caught the raven-head by surprise that evening- it was Noatak's attitude.

As usual, the masked man was sitting the same spot by Korra's bed, holding her hand and refusing to leave but this time the mask was off and resting on his lap while he played some sort of colorful board game with the airbender girls and ate roasted seaweed and tofu pepper skewers from a dinner tray, Jinora appeared to be winning the game and Ikki was more interested in asking Noatak questions about the silliest and most outlandish things, all of which he answered with patience and good humor that most people ran out of fairly quickly when it came to that chatty little girl. Meelo had been the only one not allowed in the room because Tenzin feared the boy was too immature to fully understand the situation and his presence would just disturb the peace.

Noatak's mood looked forced to Asami, there were dark tired pits under his eyes and the more days passed the more he became withdrawn with worry but apparently he liked the little girls enough to put on a friendlier and simpler façade, a courtesy that he did not extend to anyone else but Korra.

"Good evening, Miss Sato." Noatak replied politely before turning his focus back onto the game that consisted in some sort of race in which each player had to roll dice to move his/her pieces in order to get their four tiles to the finish line avoiding traps along the way.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" She smiled tiredly and nodded as the girls greeted her as well.

"My apologies, it slipped my mind, Asami." He retorted lightly as he watched Jinora roll the green die for the turn to move her pink pieces ahead of Noatak's red ones.

"Don't worry about it." Asami replied vaguely and stepped next to the guard on duty- it was Twig again, apparently the head sentry insisted on taking as many shifts as possible watching the Avatar while he left the temple's main security in Lisu's hands. Asami leaned closer to the tall earthbender and whispered. "Has he even slept at all?"

"I'm not sure, Miss." Twig replied with an equally hushed voice. "Sometimes he sits there with his mask on and so still that we would swear he was napping but even then he won't let go of her. And he only talks when the girls bring his food or when you or Mr. Bolin or officer Mako come by."

"And she's shown no signs of waking up yet?" Asami murmured even more softly.

"None so far, Miss. Master Katara is starting to become worried." Twig murmured back.

"I see." Asami sighed softly.

Katara had been contacted as soon Korra was safely within the temple and twenty-four hours later when the Avatar showed no signs of snapping out of Avatar State, the old master decided she could not sit back and wait for news so she had travelled to Republic City as fast as possible and had arrived just the day before. Tenzin had been quite shocked to find his mother on such friendly terms with Noatak although neither of them explained why and the elderly healer had spent much of the night trying to determine if this prolonged Avatar State paralysis would bring any negative side effects to Korra or the baby and while she had seemed completely positive that everything was alright the night before, apparently her real opinion tilted towards concern when Noatak wasn't around to hear her say so.

As for Korra's parents, the general vote was that they should not be told of the situation just yet, not unless there was some new development. A leak of information could not be risked, Tenzin had already jeopardized too much by contacting Katara but she was the best healer and the most experienced person alive when it came to Avatar experiences so it had been worth the risk but there were now too many reporters trying to understand where Korra was in such a critical time and if the Avatar's parents suddenly showed up in Republic City that would bring forth too many questions, if anyone figured out that she was trapped in Avatar State and totally helpless, things could get ugly very quickly.

Asami settled wearily in one of the several chairs that had been dragged into the room and stacked against the walls, Bolin and Mako had been spending most of their time in those chairs lately after they were both released from the hospital though they weren't there at the moment and Pema often sat there too but Asami and Tenzin could only come by whenever they could spare a moment from the current mess that was their work, though nobody, except Noatak and Katara, really dared to come close enough to touch Korra because the aura of power was just too intense and frightening to approach and not many people were trusting enough to step onto that treacherous moving ground beneath and around the bed.

Mei also got guard duty often on her own volunteering and Asami, Mako and Bolin already knew that the sentry had been aware of Korra and Noatak's relationship which seemed strange because the masked man and Mei generally avoided speaking to each other even during the long hours of guard duty over Korra, the sentry would occasionally toss some sort of disdainful provocation his way now that she knew who he really was but he never replied to the taunts and she hadn't spoken about their secret encounters in respect to Korra so in general they kept quiet.

Regrettably, Mei's presence brought more than just another guard or a snarky attitude, she returned the night of fake Amon's unmasking with bad news- she told the Council that she and councilwoman Kufeng had indeed escaped the academy with the non-bender children but had been attacked by more Amon supporters during which time the councilor volunteered to stay behind and fight before ordering Mei to return the helpless children to the safety of the city. So the two women had separated and while Mei had managed to fulfill her task perfectly, Kufeng hadn't returned nor had she been found yet which was forcing the Council to pick a rushed replacement not only for a Water councilor but for Earth too.

Everybody still hoped the Earth councilwoman would turn up, she might have had many enemies and her snob attitude and views on bender superiority had earned her plenty of dislike from every direction but people were beginning to think that she was slightly misunderstood when they heard that the woman had not only risked herself for non-benders but apparently was from a half non-bender household herself.

As for councilor Sukuda, while everyone had witnessed his death, his body could not be retrieved- shortly after the Avatar was removed from the scene, the mutiny escalated considerably and the stage had been torn down, the corpse of the Water Tribe councilor and been trampled and dragged by fighting and stampeding mobs of people and the police had been unable to find it or any other person with a slit throat among the casualties yet. The same could be said of Dorkut whose body had also been crushed by the crowd but no corpse with a burned handprint on its face had been recovered as of yet and it didn't help that the snow continued to pile up during the clean-up efforts.

"Did dad come home with you, Asami?" Jinora finished her move on the game and handed to the die to Ikki as she faced Asami politely.

"Actually he did. I think he's eating dinner right now." Asami smiled tiredly in reply, she herself had merely been snacking on biscuits and apples all day to keep moving and working, after all she had to shoulder a lot more than the other councilors at the moment seeing as the majority of the non-benders were not turning to the leaders that represented their original heritage but instead they were piling up their grievances on Asami's plate, hoping for a fair outcome to the whole mess the Amons had started.

"Have things in City Hall calmed down yet?" For the first time in days, Noatak was actually approaching the matter of what was going on in the outside world, so far he had been so absorbed in watching over Korra that he had avoided any topic that didn't revolve around her even if he did pick up tidbits of info from the visitors.

"We're working on it. Could be worse I guess, at least we don't have a civil war in our hands thanks to you and Korra." Asami was actually being honest, it was shocking but although Noatak's coming out had caused utter chaos it had still actually been positive in stopping a full scale organized war or coup and while many people were clamoring to have him arrested, trialed and possibly executed out of fear of further bloodbending, the majority was too surprised and mollified by his change in loyalty and repentant attitude and too preoccupied with the Council's next move to really rave against Amon, either of them.

On the other hand, a war hadn't broke out but peace didn't rule either- the first couple of days had been mayhem. After the initial uprising that had been contained with help of the URN navy things had simmered down considerably but smaller riots would still spark all over the city over the smallest provocation so martial law had been instated until the matter was considered solved; eventually the Council and the police had managed to work things out and were willing to accept the complaints of every citizen, new laws were prepared to get passed and with much work the people were recovering a sense of unity but until all the gang members and other fake Amon supporters were caught the citizens weren't going to rest and many acts of vigilante violence sprouted all over the nation. So far the death toll was coming dangerously close to topping that of the Equalist War in its whole mainly because of the initial uprising and the vigilante 'justice' that was slowly ensuring that the criminals had to become smarter and even more secretive in order to survive or fight back.

On the plus side, Liu's academy was being rebuilt with full support of the Council this time and both benders and non-benders were encouraged to join as a way to direct all the current aggression into something productive and encourage cooperation between all factions. It helped that Liu's legal Equalist party was working in the frontlines with the navy to restore peace, clean up and repair any damages caused by the riots and help the identify the casualties.

"I see." Noatak wasn't inclined to say any more, evidently he wasn't convinced and the subject had darkened his mood significantly.

"I win." Jinora announced after a few moments of silence. She had just made her last move in the game and her pink tiles had all reached the finish line before Noatak's red ones or Ikki's teal.

"Again. I wonder which you have more- intelligence or luck." Noatak graced the girl with an easy smile.

"Both, I hope." Jinora smiled in return, having warmed up to the man in the last few days.

After the initial suspicion and resentment caused by his previous attacks on the family, Jinora proved to be very forgiving, mostly because she thought Korra and Noatak's story was 'so very whimsical and romantic' as she liked to put it. Ikki, on the other hand, had forgiven Noatak the moment he agreed with her about Tarrlok and didn't seem to think enough about the past to care that he was Amon.

"How come I never win?" The younger sister complained loudly.

"Because you get far too engrossed in conversation to pay attention to the traps." Noatak explained patiently.

"Can you teach us another game?" Ikki dodged the critique with no subtlety whatsoever.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Noatak nodded quietly and returned to his straight kneeling pose next to the bed with his hand laced with Korra's.

Something happened. Ikki was talking and complaining further but Noatak was no longer paying attention because he had felt something that drew his focus elsewhere- he could have sworn Korra's fingers had moved, he was almost sure she had tried to clutch his hand back, he had felt it not only in her touch but also in the slight ripple of the tingling power she radiated to which he had already become used to.

"Are you alright?" Asami noticed the man's sudden quiet and the intense way he stared from Korra's hand on his to her face.

Noatak didn't reply, he continued to stare attentively until… It happened again, more noticeably this time, Korra fingers actually curled around his and he immediately clutched her hand tighter out of reflex. This time Jinora had noticed too and she commented on it out loud, causing Ikki, Asami and the sentry to move closer and watch, all of them practically holding their breaths in heavy silent expectation.

«More, Korra. More. Wake up.» Noatak urged silently in his own mind, unwilling to say the words out loud for fear of breaking some kind of focus she might have, or maybe he just didn't want to get his hopes up.

Suddenly Korra's hand twitched and her fingers snapped closed as she clutched his hand in a crushing grip, it was almost bruising but he didn't dare let go and was now intently focused on her face. So close, she felt so close now.

It took several long and almost painful waiting minutes but Korra began to blink slowly and drowsily with the bright white glow of the Avatar State flickering as she did, like a light bulb that's minutes away from popping. At last the light faded, the floor stopped crumbling and moving on itself, the dangerous vibration that seeped from her body faded into nothing, the flickers of flame that occasionally licked her skin and hair fizzed off completely and her grip on Noatak's hand relaxed. And then she opened her large cerulean eyes fully and was met directly with his pale blue gaze.

"What did I miss?" Korra murmured with her voice croaky from disuse but she was smiling and very much awake.

Every person in the room was stunned silent and Noatak threw all his careful self-control out a non-existent window and hugged her to his chest tightly before anyone could react further. She hugged back with all her might as if trying to be absolutely sure that he was really there.


	126. Breakdown

"She's awake! Korra's awake! She's normal again!" Ikki was floating around the room over an air ball practically squealing with excitement.

"Girls, go call your parents and grandmother, please." Asami requested quickly.

"No, wait." Korra croaked out still pressed to Noatak's chest and she had to clear her throat before she added- "Ikki stays."

Nobody really understood the request but they allowed the enthusiastic girl to remain in the room, moving around restlessly and speaking non-stop, mostly to express her excitement and ramble on and on about what had happened in the temple while Korra was out cold. The Avatar wasn't really paying much attention, she just wanted Ikki near because the girl never shut up and after so long having to talk to herself for a little shred of sanity, hearing another human voice, no matter how irritating, was a blessing that she would never take for granted again; in fact Korra was pretty sure she would never take _anything_ for granted again. Jinora nodded and hurried out the door to go fetch the rest of the family.

"Korra, we were so worried!" Asami sat on the bed next to Korra, on the opposite side of Noatak.

"I'm so sorry, 'Sami." The Avatar sighed and finally disentangled from Noatak just enough to sit up though she never let go of his hand and he remained possessively close to her. "How long was I…er…out?"

Korra had had no idea of what to expect when she finally managed to pull herself back into her world, a part of her assumed that she would wake at least a year or two older with her bump gone, Noatak nowhere to be found and city in total bedlam but another part of her kept believing that she would come to still on that platform with a riot sparking all around her, Dorkut at her feet, her friends wounded and Noatak holding her. In the end neither option had come true, she had woken in a temple bed with Noatak right next to her, her bump still huge, her clothes still intact and her hair messily combed into its usual ponytails unlike it had been in the Spirit World- she didn't know whether to feel relieved or distressed.

Every single muscle in Korra's body was aching from disuse and from the strain of keeping that level of power for so long, she felt drained but she was safe in a warm bed surrounded by trustworthy people; to suddenly find herself heavy and huge again was a total uncomfortable shock but she didn't care because she could feel her baby move again and that meant it was alright and not much time had passed, at least not as much as she feared; she was incredibly hungry but the pain of starvation was gone, she was tired but felt as if she had slept for days; she was feeling distinctly and irrationally panicked to be surrounded by so much human noise and people after so long isolated in the wild but that was deeply welcome to; and best of all- Noatak was right there, face bare and not in handcuffs.

"Five days." Asami replied and by the tension in Noatak's body Korra realized that he probably hadn't left her side during all that time.

"Five…Five days?" Korra stuttered with the surprise, sure she was happy that it hadn't been that long but still- five days? ONLY five days? "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, we were panicking for you, Korra." Asami placed her palm over Korra's free hand, her lovely made-up face was still pinched with worry. "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm…Five days? Really? Like…Really?" Korra still couldn't wrap her mind around it and couldn't focus on anything else until she absorbed that information; she felt older, how much she wasn't sure- a year? Two? More?- but she did, so how could it only have been five days? How could so much damage, so much pain, so many memories and so much knowledge get cramped into her body in only five miserable days?!

"How long was it for you?" Noatak spoke at last, apparently he seemed to understand that her confusion was about the difference in her perception of time and not the actual physical amount itself as everyone else in the room seemed to assume.

"It…It was… More… A lot more…" Korra was wide eyed with shock and her hand clung tighter to his, fearing that she might get sucked back into the Spirit World if she let go for a single moment.

"You're back now, Korra. You'll be ok." Noatak murmured softly, squeezing her hand back gently in reassurance, he had never seen the Avatar so shell-shocked and there was something different in her eyes and body language that told him that whatever had happened in the Spirit World, or wherever she had been, it had changed her.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the door was snapping open for a group of hurried people- Tenzin was in the lead looking austere until his gaze fell on the newly awakened Korra and the sight made his serious expression melt into a unique mix of complete relief and anxious worry, the airbender wasted no time in rushing forward, disregarding Ikki who immediately began to explain how Korra had woken up.

"Korra! Sweet Spirits, I'm so glad you're back!" Tenzin leaned close, scrutinizing her from head to toe to ascertain that she was ok and for once he made no objection to fact that she was still in Noatak's arms.

"You had us worried for a moment, Korra dear." Pema walked in behind Tenzin with Meelo next to her. The boy launched himself into Korra's arms with the sort of clumsy grace only an airbender could conjure and hugged her enthusiastically.

"It's good to have you back, madam." Meelo announced with an adorable façade of a gentlemanly attitude as Korra hugged him back with one arm.

It felt scary to have so many people swarm on her all of a sudden, she felt like frightened wild animal being cornered into captivity and touched by people for the first time, but it felt so damn good to have human contact again anyway so she ignored the instinct to flinch and just accepted everyone's affection.

"It's good to be back, Meelo." Korra smiled genuinely though there was hint of profound sentiment in her eyes and by the way she was blinking so furiously anyone could tell she was fighting to keep tears at bay.

"My, you must have some interesting stories to tell." Katara walked up from behind Pema, smiling benignly with her shrewd crinkled blue eyes surveying her. The old master's warm kind voice was like a balm for the Avatar's Spirit.

"Katara! You're here!" Korra almost pushed Meelo aside, extending her free hand to invite the healer into a hug.

"Yes, I'm here for you, Korra." Katara hugged the Avatar as tightly as her old bones allowed and felt the young woman squeeze back eagerly. Apparently, like Noatak, Katara had noticed the change and shock in Korra.

"Aang says hi." The Avatar whispered softly and secretively in the old lady's ear before the hug broke and she cuddled back into Noatak's embrace without ever having let go of his hand, it was her lifeline and she wasn't giving it up any time soon. Katara looked a little surprised for a second but then she merely smiled affectionately and gave a brief knowing nod.

"Korra, what…" Tenzin began to ask but Pema raised a hand and stepped in front of him, cutting him short.

"There's a lot of catching up to do but I'm sure Korra must be starving. Shall we move this conversation into the living area?" Pema smiled just as kindly as Katara. For a brief moment Korra asked herself how she had never noticed the similarities in demeanor before and she wondered if this was why Tenzin loved his wife so much.

"Yeah, starving. You have _no_ idea." Korra tried to make a joke out of it as she rubbed the side of her belly marveling on how much she missed being kicked from the inside but her tone came out shaky and almost upset. If only they knew…

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

In the end, the children didn't stay with Korra very long because it was late the grown-ups needed to talk but they only agreed to go to bed when the girls managed to force Tenzin to swear that he wouldn't make Noatak leave just because Korra had woken up, apparently they had picked up on some conversations between the airbending master and Chief Beifong and they didn't like what had been said. Tenzin agreed with them under the premise that it was Korra and Noatak's decision, not his.

After the airbender kids were all in bed, the Lotus sentries were dismissed and Asami had finished placing a phone call to Mako informing the brothers of Korra's awakening, Noatak had managed to coach Korra to let go of his hand long enough to eat but she was so reluctant that she forced him to at least let her sit on his lap with his arms around her waist which he was disinclined to do given that besides Asami and Katara who he was comfortable with the present company also included Tenzin and Pema who he did not wish to offend but Pema practically pushed him to follow Korra's order stating that he shouldn't deny a pregnant woman her wishes. Tenzin remained silent during the exchange but accepted the intimate position between the Avatar and the ex-equalist with unenthusiastic dignity.

While Korra ate, or better yet while she greedily stuffed her face with Pema's delicious food with zero manners, she said nothing and merely heard about everything that had happened while she was out, most of it was told by Asami and Tenzin who expressed the exact facts from their perspectives as councilors in lengthy explanations of everything that had been done and everything they still planned on doing. Tenzin also explained that while Noatak was still wanted by the police, he had been given asylum by the Air Temple for the time being for Korra's sake, of course the population wasn't aware of this and if he left the island he would be arrested on sight. Like Korra, Noatak just listened to everything stoically as he held her in his arms.

Korra hadn't even finished her food when suddenly Mako and Bolin were barging in agitatedly, looking sleepy and rumpled as if they had gotten up in a hurry to rush over even though how they had crossed the water so late was a mystery to Korra. Mako was in crutches and his hair stuck out all over the place while Bolin had been unsuccessful in taming his poof hair, had his shirt buttoned wrong and Pabu was napping around his neck but as soon as they saw Korra they both rushed to hug her regardless of Noatak's presence or of the pieces of pomegranate that she was eating up which actually stained into Mako's clothes when the Avatar hugged them back.

The brothers were filled in on how she woke up by Asami and after a brief recap they both began telling their side of what had happened in the past days- Bolin had volunteered to help Liu's people with the riot clean-ups and the rebuild of the academy as much as he could after they healed his arm but he still saved time to sit with Korra while Mako had been out of commission to do anything physical since he had four fractured ribs and six forehead stitches that crossed diagonally from the corner of his hairline to bisect his right brow as a result of landing on the City Hall staircase and a ruptured spleen from Dorkut's bloodbending so as soon as he was discharged from the hospital all he did was stay by Korra, help Asami with her Council and FI paperwork or file reports for Chief Beifong just to keep up with what was happening.

Once all the information was shared and Korra had finished eating and was just sipping on her tea quietly and almost meekly taking it all in, all the eyes turned to her, they were waiting, they were curious and she didn't know where to begin even if she wanted to tell them what happened which she really didn't, not in detail anyway. By the time she was on her second cup of tea the silence had become heavy and a little awkward.

"Um…Korra, are you going to tell us what happened?" Mako asked cautiously when he couldn't stand the silence anymore and felt the need to break the ice.

"Yeah, why did you get stuck in Avatar State all of the sudden anyway?" Bolin was not that clueless as to the mood but he was too curious to hold back.

"She must have been in the Spirit World." Katara offered warmly when Korra just stared at her cup in silence.

"For five days? Even father never ventured there for more than a full day." Tenzin put in with a blend of skepticism, worry and impressed pride.

"I don't think she had much of a choice. Am I right, Korra?" Katara coached gently.

"…Yeah." Korra nodded blankly and sipped her tea. Everybody was staring more acutely now, not because of Katara's words but because of Korra's distant, empty attitude.

"Are you ok? What kept you there so long?" Mako enquired with a concerned frown, the expression tugged at his stitches painfully but he couldn't control it.

"…" Korra seemed about to reply but then slumped back to Noatak a little more and sipped her tea again.

"I suspect that for Korra it was longer than it was for us. Very much longer." Noatak spoke at last, once again he had read her like an open book. The oddest part wasn't seeing how he understood her so clearly without any verbal communication and just by watching her attitude and body language, the really odd part was seeing Korra act almost like Noatak himself- withdrawn, quiet, attentive, serious and forcibly self-controlled. It was a creepy sight to all of Korra's friends and only then did they realize that something had to be wrong.

"Is that true?" Tenzin leaned over the table slightly, just to catch Korra's distant downcast gaze. When she nodded he decided to prod a little but remained caring and tranquil, there was no demand in his voice. "How long, Korra? Can you give us an estimate? Please?"

"…" Korra remained quiet but this time she just appeared to be thinking about whether or not to answer, she didn't want to talk about it, except maybe about the part with Aang but not about the rest, yet she didn't want to worry them either and sooner or later she had to let it out because there were some parts that they had to know and others that would poison her if she didn't let them out. Plus she knew that the longer she brooded over the whole thing, the harder it would become to talk about, even now as she hesitated to answer she could already feel her mind putting shields against the memories, shields that wouldn't just protect her- they would suffocate her.

"Korra?" Asami called her back to reality and Korra noticed that she had been staring into an empty cup for several silent minutes so she poured herself more tea and took a long steadying breath that ended up becoming a sigh of tired resignation.

"I don't know." The Avatar replied at last and sipped the heated drink that thankfully seemed to warm her up inside well enough to keep away the chills her memories gave her. "How long it was for me, I mean… Time became a pretty obsolete concept after a while."

"That long?" Bolin let out a soft whistle.

"I don't know, guys… I was kinda under the impression that it had been a couple of years or something in those lines. It's hard to tell when there's no actual day or night to count by." Korra shrugged, surprised at how detached she sounded even to herself. Noatak's hold on her tightened a little in an instinctive desire to protect and support but Korra didn't understand the need, she didn't feel anything, not yet, she was just stating facts as if she had read them in a book instead of having experienced them.

"A couple of…?" Asami looked stunned and swallowed dryly. "Now I understand why you were so confused when I said it had been five days."

"Uh-uh." Korra agreed carelessly, sipping on her tea without looking at anyone in specific.

"What happened?" Tenzin seemed intent on getting to the bottom of the matter.

"Ah! What didn't happen, Tenzin?" Korra snapped suddenly and gave a startling sarcastic laugh but it died out immediately.

"I meant how did you get trapped?" Tenzin sounded slightly apologetic and nervous, her tone had obviously troubled him.

"Oh, that's an easy one- consider it the Spirit version of a time-out. And I was the naughty kid that they wanted to discipline." Once again bitter sarcasm was dripping from the words and cracking past her quiet, distant shell.

"Wait. Are you saying the Spirits kept you stuck in there for what felt like more or less two years…to punish you?" Pema was the one that suddenly let the question slip, being a deeply spiritual person she couldn't wrap her head around that sort of treatment.

"Yeah, I'd say that fits the bill quite accurately actually." Korra nodded in mock indifference.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Tenzin was shaking his head, he looked just as confused and outraged as Pema.

"…" Korra's lips narrowed as she thought of how to answer, then she just took an angry swig at her tea almost wishing that she could drink something stronger. "That's a long story."

"No offense but was it because of him?" Mako nodded towards Noatak who still held the Avatar possessively. "He _did_ try to rid the world of bending and slandered the Spirits, after all. Perhaps they disapproved of your relationship."

"Mako, no!" Korra snarled out, gritting her teeth so hard for control that she was surprised they weren't ground to dust. "If anything they probably like Noatak more than they like me right now."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Mako raised his hands in surrender in face of her edgy anger, apologizing to the couple, but Noatak hadn't been offended at all, in fact he was thinking the exact same thing as the firebender. "I just don't see what else you did that could be that bad, I can't see any other reason."

"Because there isn't one. It was cruel and unusual punishment and they all just watched as I…" Korra's voice had been rising more and more but she caught herself abruptly and swallowed convulsively to keep her voice from shaking- it didn't work. "They didn't even move a finger to help me! Do you know how many Spirits are actually in the Spirit World? They wouldn't even show themselves! NOT ONE!" She shouted out nearly hysterical as tears of frustration that she had been holding back for who knows how long finally started cutting through her cheeks, much to her humiliation. She tried to dash them away with the back of her hand but they just kept coming unbidden and that frustrated her further. "Fuck! What am I even doing? Damn it!"

"Calm yourself, Korra." Noatak cupped her cheek, swiping away the tears and holding her closer to his frame and her only reaction was to turn and hiccup into his chest. The whole thing was surreal and deeply unsettling to those present- this wasn't the Korra they knew and watching her cry into _Amon's_ chest? That was almost too much to believe.

"Perhaps this should be discussed at another time…?" Tenzin spoke calmly and diplomatically, trying to save some of Korra's dignity while all the others nodded in agreement.

"What?" Korra hiccupped the word into Noatak's clothes but suddenly turned to look back at Tenzin with puffy red eyes and close to frenetic anger again, apparently she mistook his respect with pity and that triggered her. "No. No, no, no. You want to know what happened?"

"Korra, you don't have to…" The airbender began but she ignored him and just continued to speak in a rush.

"Here's the recap- I got sucked into the Spirit World against my will, wandered around completely alone with no bending for all that time, then stepped into the wrong place which finally rang some bells and forced a Spirit to help me and take me to Yue. The frigging Moon explained a bunch of things but then pissed me off further by giving me riddles and because she admits that she was watching the WHOLE FUCKING TIME and didn't help me even after she said she favored me!" Korra banged her fist on the table so hard that it jumped and everyone backed away from it automatically, tears of both rage and anguish were still pooled in her eyes. "Then she tells me to go to this damn border spot so I could finally go home by connecting fully with my past lives. So I go to that no-man's land and guess what? I get lost again! Yay me." Korra pat her chest too hard with toxic sarcastic pride. "Anyway, then this little Spirit-or-whatever-the-hell-she-was girl thing pops up and takes me into a place of cozy pitch blackness and guess who's there?" She pointed right at Tenzin's face, expecting an answer.

"Who?" Tenzin asked hesitantly, thinking it wiser to go with her rant rather than try to oppose when she was acting so unstable to begin with.

"Your daddy dearest! He turned out to be the ONLY one that was helpful in the whole situation and taught me how to get back to our world so I can fulfill some damn quest for the same damn Spirits that decided I needed to be tortured for…" Korra spoke in a frantic rush, tears streamed harder than ever down her cheeks that were reddened and blotchy from crying as well as from shame but she didn't stop and held her fingers up as quotation marks- "…'Abusing the Avatar State and using it in rage' and because they wanted to teach me a stupid lesson about something that happened to someone else centuries ago!"

Korra brusquely paused her screaming for just an instant as her own words hit her through the nervous breakdown like a wrecking ball to the back of her head- five days had felt like so long that it had nearly driven her insane, hell she was acting crazy right now as her tense nerves seemed to be on the brink of exploding, but Yue said Ummi had been stuck there for many centuries _in human world time_… Suddenly the magnitude of how much suffering the woman had gone through was truly sinking in like a slow cold knife to Korra's heart- now she knew exactly why and how Ummi had become such a powerful threat that was tearing the Spirit World apart, now she understood the magnitude of that woman's madness and it terrified her more than anything the Spirits could dish out.

"Korra…?" Asami leaned closer carefully, everyone was watching the suddenly silent Avatar whose face had gone from blotchy red to pale ashy russet in a flash as she trembled with barely repressed emotion and the tears continued to spill. Nobody really knew how to comfort her without triggering her jumpy nerves further.

Korra's head snapped up at the sound of her name and she dragged her mind away from the sudden insight, trying hard and unsuccessfully not to hyperventilate as she rudely swiped snot from her nose with the sleeve of her tunic and snapped out in sarcastic huffs- "Did you get all that? No? Well, right now neither do I."

"Korra, you really need to calm down." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed gently when the Avatar didn't shrug it off. "You're back with us now, you're ok."

"Yeah, if you say so. But you weren't the one going stark raving mad in a swamp for months on end." Korra ground out the words in harsh breaths, now actually shaking with stress, hugging herself while pressing harder to Noatak to try and feel smaller and she kept bouncing her foot automatically just to keep her body focused on something other than the sudden urge to scream for no reason other than screaming.

"Maybe we really should discuss this once you've had time to rest properly and recover." Katara spoke at last, like Noatak the old healer had remained silent just to allow Korra the chance to vent but now she feared that the Avatar was breaking down too fast, she was too upset and disturbed to think rationally.

Katara actually wanted to try water-healing, it wasn't a sure thing but from time to time the aging master had managed to help cure emotional wounds and mental damage with her expert healing skill so perhaps she could at least ease Korra's turmoil, however she feared that offering that option now would be misinterpreted and make the Avatar feel too self-conscious which would worsen the situation. One thing kept crossing Katara's mind though- she's so young, too young to go through this, much too young for a mental breakdown, it's not fair to burden this girl's shoulders like this…And then in the back of her mind, the waterbending master remembered another young girl she had once known that had gone through the same emotional collapse but the last person Katara wanted to associate with Korra was someone like Azula so she shut out that train of thought before it went any further.

"Recover? Yeah, ok." Korra snapped dismissively but the fact that she was snapping at her dear Katara added guilt to the rest of her destructive emotions and made her want to chew her own tongue off.

"Korra, listen to me." Noatak's voice was by far the firmest one in the room and the only one that managed to make Korra look him in the eye.

"What?" She looked at him reluctantly, still shaking and obviously using all her broken self-control to keep herself from screaming further.

"Everyone here loves you, everyone here merely wants to help. You don't need to be so defensive. I know you're very angry right now and I also know that anger isn't the only thing breaking you from the inside out but none of us is here to judge you, we are on your side and proof of that is in how we put away our differences just to stay with you. Remember that." Noatak knew better than anyone how it felt like to be so consumed by negative emotion that everything and everyone seemed to be a foe including one's self and he knew she was hiding plenty, he knew that she was trying to shield them all from the ugliest truth and it was killing her to even think about it so he told her what she needed to hear and he did not say it with pity, he did not try to spare her feelings or agree with her for the sake of pacifying her, no, he said it with commanding reproach and respect because she needed those things to make her think rationally.

"…" Korra couldn't answer, his words made her feel ashamed of herself for acting like a hysterical moron but they also made her see that she didn't need to guard herself so deeply, these people were there for her if she needed- heck, Tenzin was willing to let Noatak stay in the temple for her! They would not judge her if she chose not to talk and she had to remind herself of that before she pushed them all away. She finally opened her mouth to reply but only a single regretful sentence slipped out directed at the whole room- "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Korra…" Asami sounded almost anguished to hear those two little words and leaned closer, still rubbing the Avatar's shoulder and her back too. "No. You don't have to apologize, you have all the right to be angry."

"Yeah, don't say sorry. We don't blame you." Bolin added timidly and kindly. "Asami's right, you're entitled to be angry."

"But not at any of you, I can't go venting my fury on you guys." Korra steeled her shaky voice as much as she could while sniffing away the rest of the tears that threatened to spill as soon as she let them, she couldn't afford to cry when she was trying to act mature. "I'm sorry." She repeated earnestly.

"Korra…" Asami was about say more in that pained tone but Korra cut her off.

"I. Am. Sorry. Ok?" Each word was harsh, paused and emphasized with sorrow and aggression. She just wanted them to accept her damn apology and end the subject, was that really so much to ask?

"Alright." Asami gave in at last though her hand stayed on the Avatar's back.

"Yeah, it's alright, Korra." Mako agreed and soon everyone was murmuring their acceptance as well because every time each of them did she seemed to relax a little more.

"I can I go rest now? I'm pretty sure tomorrow's going to be a long day and now that I finally got food me I feel like I've gone through a giant churner, I'm beat." Korra tried to sound nonchalant and joking but her tone was bleak and she wouldn't look at anyone as she stood up on wobbly legs.

"Yes. Yes, of course." It was Tenzin that consented, though he was still quite shaken and grieved by all the pain and uncharacteristic humility that poured out of Korra and yet he was fascinated by how strong she could be, how much willpower she had had to endure the Spirit World predicament, how much strength she was showing to keep herself from crashing completely and how much kindness and selflessness she possessed to try to spare their feelings when she should have been focused wholly on her own pain.

"I'm sorry you guys came all this way for nothing." Korra barely glanced at Bolin and Mako, once again exhibiting a shred of remorse and insecurity that shouldn't be there at all.

"Are you kidding? We're thrilled to finally see you up! That's all that matters, right Mako?" The earthbender smiled brightly and elbowed his brother very lightly, having almost but not quite forgotten the broken ribs.

"Of course." Mako smiled himself, it was a little sad and tinted with concern but it was an honest genuine smile nonetheless, he was hurting for Korra like all of them but he really was glad to see her awake.

"…" Korra didn't know what to say in face of that candor, she knew it was stupid to feel so insecure around her best friends but she was just so illogically terrified of pushing them away just when she had gotten them back that she couldn't help herself. "Thank you." She murmured at last, looking at her feet while everyone stood before she forced herself to glace at every person in the room. "All of you."

"We're here for you, Korra." Pema smiled warmly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you all." Korra admitted shakily.

"We're not going anywhere." Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder like Asami had, noting that Korra's own hand had instinctively reached out to cling to the edge of Noatak's clothes like a lost child. "Don't worry about the city for now, just focus on getting your life back."

"Thanks." Korra mumbled and began to walk away but stopped after two steps and turned to Tenzin, still holding onto Noatak like a lifeline. "He can stay…?"

"As long as you need him." Tenzin nodded lightly, understanding immediately that she was speaking of Noatak and that she obviously needed him more than anyone else or at least it seemed that he could do more for her than the rest of them could so even if Tenzin wasn't happy with their relationship he kept it to himself because Korra's happiness came before any suspicion or old grudge. Besides, after that total meltdown who could really say no to her?

Korra nodded gratefully but she had one more request- "Naga?"

"I'll tell Mei to get her."

"Hn." Korra made a little sound of agreement and gratefulness and walked off to her room, pulling Noatak along with her without looking back.


	127. Depression

Noatak allowed himself to get dragged up to Korra's room by the nervous jumpy Avatar that now seemed mostly unwilling to have anyone but him touch her- she probably felt uncomfortable in her own skin after the whole Spirit World experience and after yelling at everybody. It was strange to not have to creep and hide as usual, it was odd to be able to relax and not have to pay attention to every little sound including the volume of his own voice but it was good nonetheless and allowed him to focus only on Korra who he was intent on watching over like an eagle-hawk.

The Avatar was reluctant to let go of him even to change but she was so eager to get out of her clothes and into something else that she overcame her reluctance and stripped of her garments in a hurry to slip on her sleeping tunic; he helped remove her chest bindings too since she seemed uncomfortable and combed her hair out of its tails when she asked. The whole process was done in silence and there was nothing but absolute love and dedication in his actions, Korra appreciated all of it, even the quiet, as she took the time to compose herself and swallow down the rest of her tears.

Just as he was finishing combing the now loose strands of her hair, there was a knock at the door but it opened before they could reply and Mei barged in to hug the Avatar before she could even stand from the chair she was sitting on while Naga padded inside behind the short woman. Korra hugged back but the sentry squeezed her so tight that she had to push the curly-haired guard away with plenty of reassurance that she was fine and just needed to rest after the 'five days' in Avatar State so even though Mei kept shooting poisonous glances in Noatak's direction and didn't want to leave she agreed that they could talk later and ended up leaving them alone.

The sentry had barely closed the door behind her when Korra was practically flinging herself onto Naga who seemed equally excited to see her, she embraced the large polar bear dog and buried her face in its fur, mumbling about how much she had missed her best friend. Noatak understood the situation, he already knew that Naga had been with Korra since childhood and that they were rarely ever apart, the beast was more than just her best friend and companion, it was the Avatar's spirit animal and being away from Naga for so long had probably been a hard blow to endure, not to mention that the creature could sense Korra's distress which was why it was licking her face and nuzzling her affectionately and protectively.

Eventually Naga settled down and sprawled out on the floor so Korra to lay against the polar bear dog's large warm body, finally relaxing somewhat but she did extend her hand to Noatak, demanding that he join. He had been watching quietly from the sidelines all that time but agreed immediately, he set the mask that he hadn't worn all evening on her table, then slipped off his coat and boots and leaned against the trusty Naga so Korra could curl to them both with her face to Noatak's chest. She looked so tired and vulnerable that he just wanted to shield her from the world but he still remained silent, he knew she might appreciate a distraction but what she really needed was time to think and calm herself.

"I made a total mess of things down there, didn't I?" Korra murmured after a while, letting out a remorseful sigh. "Acted like an idiot."

"Not really." Noatak replied calmly, petting her loose hair lightly. "All things considered you acted with more strength and composure than would be expected from anyone in your situation."

"I still feel like a bitch for screaming like that. And the crying…damn, the stupid crying." She groaned to express her utter humiliation.

"Nobody took offense, don't let it upset you."

"But…I'm sorry, I just… I never used to care if people took offense at my honesty before but now… I don't want to lose them, not when I just got them back." Korra had a conflicted frown on her face.

"Korra, if they always loved you before when you were your natural belligerent self then why would they like you any less now?"

"I…I don't know." Korra shook her head, looking away towards the wall.

"I do. You feel insecure, you feel uncomfortable in your own skin, you feel inadequate and you are projecting those views, convincing yourself that everyone feels the same way about you as you do yourself." Noatak supplied the answer, he knew the feelings well enough and even though he didn't really know what had happened it was easy to adapt his assessment to her current situation. "And even though you're unspeakably happy to be back with everyone you love, you feel guilty because a part of you irrationally feels that you will never fully be able to be happy again and you don't even know why."

"How would you know that?" Korra looked at him again, her tone was skeptical.

"Depression is a powerful thing." Noatak cupped her cheek and used a thumb to smooth away her frown.

"Why would I be depressed? I'm home now, I'm safe, I have all of you. There's nothing to be depressed about." Korra insisted a little too aggravated, she was trying to convince herself as much as him, her eyes kept glancing away from his face.

"Trauma is also a very powerful thing." Noatak stated matter-of-factly with the most understanding and calm voice he could conjure. "It leaves the worst invisible wounds that gape open and bleed long after any physical injury has healed."

"You're talking from experience, huh?" Korra still kept looking away but she sighed in the defeat, it was no use trying to lie, she didn't have to feel shamed about her feelings, not when it came to Noatak.

"More than you'd be able to guess." He nodded a little sorrowfully.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"Eventually. Sometimes, it will come back to haunt you but in the end there is always a solution, always a way to move on by hanging on to what's left so long as you don't let those scars rule your life." He thought about everything that had kept him sane, or restored his sanity to be more accurate, everything that still made him feel like happiness was possible- his mission to fix his mistakes, the baby he was fathering and most of all Korra.

"…It's not that easy. There's always something else to worry about, always something to hash it all up." Korra was obviously thinking about the state of the city and possibly about having to explain everything to her friends and there was the future too, something Korra never thought about but that now seemed so bleak. "I thought I was fine, I thought everything would be alright until they started asking what had happened…" Her voice trembled and she let the words trail off.

"Don't let it trouble you." Noatak pulled her up onto his lap in order to keep her in his arms. "You'll be alright, Korra, you just need time to get used to your life again."

"I don't have time. The city needs me and I keep being told that I'm running out of time for the mission the Spirits gave me." Korra snapped but she made no move to refuse his embrace.

"…Korra, after what they did to you the Spirits have no right to demand anything of you." Noatak tried not to sound too bitter but while he had never been a very spiritual person to begin with, more like the complete opposite, he was now actually holding a bit of a grudge against the Spirits that had sent his beloved Korra back to him in such a state.

"I know but it's not about them, I have to do this." Korra's snappiness was replaced with her usual stubborn edge.

"And you will, at your own pace but you can't be the Avatar the world needs if you're miserable so focus on yourself and the baby, put the rest on hold."

"I can't do that anymore than you ever could." Korra accused.

"Try." He wasn't trying to boss her and of course she was right but this was about her and he had already decided that if Korra wouldn't take care of herself then he would and that included forcing her to step back from her work if necessary.

"Fine." She conceded somewhat reluctantly but it was still too easy. "You know even if you weren't a waterbender I'm sure you would love to meet the Moon Spirit."

"Why?" Noatak was curious as to the sudden change in topic.

"Because she said the same thing you just did."

"Which reinforces my point." Noatak wasn't sure if he was glad to have the Spirit's side or if he should resent the Moon as well but he decided to go with the first option.

"If you say so." Korra shrugged and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Now that that particular subject had been settled Noatak resumed his petting of her hair and a comfortable silence settled in between them. He knew she had to be exhausted, as much as everyone had treated her as if she were unconscious for those five days that really hadn't been the case and by now he knew how much the Avatar State drained her but he also knew that she didn't want to sleep, she would probably try to stall to stay awake and avoid having to let her mind wander. Noatak knew the feeling and he feared for Korra, he feared what her nightmares could bring up and how she'd react even for someone so experienced with dark dreams as she was.

"Noatak…?" Korra broke his troubled thoughts long after Naga had begun to snore softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She looked at him naturally at last, her big cerulean eyes filled with deep gratitude.

"For?" He was slightly confused.

"Everything. You… You understand how I'm feeling and if it weren't for you I would still be stuck in that place." She swallowed some unnamed dread and held his blue gaze.

"How so?" Noatak wondered if he would now be told exactly why she didn't want to let go of him ever since she woke, he thought it a bit too much to be a simple need to feel safe or anything of the sort.

"I needed something to connect me to the human world, an anchor as Aang put it, something I could cling to in order to pull myself out of the Spirit World and your hand holding mine was what I chose, it was the only thing I could find… Thank you for not letting go." Korra explained as plainly as she could, she was still secretly afraid that she'd get pulled back if she let him go but she knew the fear was unfounded.

"I see." He understood now but wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, it was simply so much more than he expected. "Korra, I said it before and I'll say it again- I'm never letting go of you. Especially not when you need me."

"Yeah, 'cause you owe me." Korra smirked for the first, a small part of the old smug Korra was finally showing up but there was still a distant sadness to her eyes. "Technically this makes us even though."

"No, never think that I'm with you out of duty or debt." Noatak shook his head but never broke eye contact, he needed her to understand that their relationship had nothing to do with debt, it wasn't about the fact that she had saved him, not anymore, and it wasn't about the pregnancy either, he wasn't with her for duty and she had to know that. "I will never let you go because I love you, Korra. Don't underestimate my dedication to you, to both of you." He caressed her bump for emphasis.

"…I'm not, I won't. Sorry." She looked flustered all of the sudden, she had been joking but apparently the doubt had been very real and now she felt bad for taking his feelings lightly. "…I love you too."

"I know you do, my love." Noatak kissed her softly and chastely, just a slight loving peck in the lips that made a world of difference when she was starving for contact and affection.

"Cue the irony, right?" Korra murmured playfully, unable to stop herself from smiling slightly after that little kiss. She was right though, even after almost a year, it was still ironic that the two archenemies were kissing and exchanging words of love.

"Indeed." Noatak smiled, it was the sort of humorous gentle smile that he only gave to Korra and nobody else, the sort of expression he had only recently began to remember.

"I'm shocked Tenzin let you in while I was in Avatar State, much less let you stay." Korra relaxed even more in his arms, resting her face to the crook of his neck.

"Ironic or not, our relationship is strong and here to stay. I believe that after everything he now knows we went through together and all he saw between us, he understood that and felt that we had the right to make our own choices in this situation whether he likes me or not." He tried to convey what he had picked up from the airbender in those last few days but he wasn't entirely honest because he knew Tenzin had only intended to give him safe haven temporarily and probably still wanted him behind bars.

"Yeah, that sounds like Tenzin…" She nodded distractedly. "I'm sure he'd like you if he gave you a second change."

"He does not like me or appreciate my presence and I don't blame him for it. I did publicly endanger and terrorize his entire family, he is entitled to hold a grudge for as long as he wishes." Noatak's voice held absolutely no bitterness, in fact he was impressed by the man's level of benevolence to point of letting his daughters speak to Noatak so freely, if it had been him…Well, Noatak didn't believe he could be nearly as forgiving or trusting, not if his family was on the line.

"Tenzin isn't the kind to hold a grudge, Noatak. Air Nomads kinda have this whole philosophy about letting go of such feelings and trying to understand and be all compassionate and peaceful and stuff." Apparently Korra had paid more attention to her theoretical classes at the temple than she had led everyone to believe.

"So I have surmised during my time here."

"How come Beifong even let him give you sanctuary? How did she even let you set foot on the island?" That was the part that was really intriguing the Avatar, after what had happened with Dorkut and Noatak's revelation of his identity she didn't think Lin would take her eyes of him for a second.

"She did indeed try to keep me away and she still wishes to arrest me but being the basis for the rebuild of the Air Nomad people, the island is neutral ground and a safe haven so she has no authority unless your Master grants it to her." Noatak explained what Tenzin had already tried to point out while she ate, the difference was that he kept it simpler.

"She must be pissed off that you're so close and she can't touch you." Korra smirked a little again.

"Oh, she is. She loathes me completely." He smirked slightly as well, he didn't like the idea that the Chief of Police had a personal vendetta against him but it was an amusing situation nonetheless. However, he felt the need to give Korra the other side of the story. "But you'll find that the Chief, although hardheaded, is also very perceptive and can be fair."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows full well how much I've indirectly helped her forces since my return to the city and she is aware that if I had not stepped in, Dorkut would have started a civil war like no other this young nation has seen." Noatak already knew that Mako had told the Chief all about their information exchanges as well as about all the things he knew Noatak had been doing to help the law, from shutting down old Equalist back-up plans to investigating elicit affairs born from the war he had caused. "I believe that knowledge is affecting her conscience enough to make her see our side in the matter."

"Well, I don't care how she feels. I'm just glad you're here… I don't want to think of what would have happened if you weren't." A slight shiver crawled up her spine.

"You don't have to think that way." He pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking behind her ear. He really didn't want her to go back to her depressed mood now that she was finally relaxing and he also didn't want to remind her that his present arrangement with the airbender and the Chief was temporary so he decided it was time to end the conversation. "You should rest, Korra."

"I don't want to." She frowned stubbornly.

"Are you afraid of falling asleep?" Noatak knew she was, it wasn't the first time she had such a fear and by now he knew what it looked like when he saw it all over her face.

"Yes." Korra murmured. She was afraid alright, afraid to wake up alone, to wake up trapped in another world again, to dream about all that happened.

"I understand that but you do need to rest, you were never really unconscious during those five days and you have mentioned often how the Avatar State drains you." He pointed out practically.

"Yes, I have haven't I? I don't feel as tired as I should though." She shrugged, it sounded like the truth but she had been suppressing yawns for a while already. Nonetheless, Noatak briefly wondered if perhaps her experience in the Spirit World had had at least the positive advantage of strengthening her skills.

"Is that so?" Noatak eyed her from top to bottom, trying to think of a way to convince her to rest. "Korra, I'll be right here. You have to sleep eventually anyway."

"I know, I just…I…" The Avatar hesitated but then sighed in defeat. "What if I dream about it? I don't want to experience those memories in my dreams, I don't even want to think about them…"

"I understand."

"I know you do." Korra curled a little closer to him, now practically whispering unnecessarily.

"It wasn't just the loneliness or the loss, was it?"

"Uh…" She tensed and became stiff as a board in his arms in two seconds flat.

"You don't have to tell me. I could see that you were sparing us the ugly parts right from the start. It's alright not to want to stir those memories, especially when they are still so fresh for you." Noatak quickly reassured her that there was no pressure and felt her slowly loosen up again.

"...I didn't want anyone to worry even more…And it's not that I don't want to tell you the truth, in fact I feel like… like it's all going to smother me from the inside out if I don't tell someone but..." She was stuttering and tripping all over her susurrated words.

"It's too painful to speak off." He finished for her and watched her nod in agreement.

It a took several long moments but before he could decide what to say, Korra broke the depressing silence between them, she wasn't deeply upset as before and she wasn't on the verge of tears either, she had calmed considerably but she looked tired and defeated. "Does it ever get easier to talk about?"

"…Before I would have said no. I would have told you that it's easier to let it out while it's fresh and handle it all at once, I would have said that the longer you let it burrow in your mind, the longer you let it simmer in your soul the harder it will be to speak of even if it becomes easier to think about but I can't say that anymore, I was proven wrong." Noatak had been thinking about that very issue for the last couple of days but he had never thought he would need to share that insight with Korra.

"What do you mean?" Korra sounded hopeful.

"Tenzin's daughters are surprisingly interesting to speak with. Thanks to them I realized that time really does make things easier if you keep yourself in the right frame of mind." He smiled lightly at the incredulous look on the Avatar's face.

"You think Jinora and _Ikki_ are good conversation partners? Ikki? Really?" She incredulously cocked a brow.

"Yes, they are and Ikki may be overly curious, overly talkative and forceful but she is amazingly candid, innocent and more perceptive than people imagine." He really had no idea why he felt the need to defend his opinion on the girl but he did.

"She's nosy, pushy and a blabber-mouth." Korra smirked again, it was evasive and halfhearted but it was still a welcome reaction. "She's a sweet kid though, isn't she?"

"Yes, but we weren't talking about them." Noatak got back on topic.

"Hm…Right…" She looked away nervously.

"If you wish to tell me what happened I will listen, Korra, but if you wish keep it out of your mind you have my support as well." Truth be told, Noatak wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to understand even if regretted hearing what she had to say but he wouldn't care if she chose not to talk, either way his decision to stand by her was made.

"Thanks…" Korra appreciated what he was offering without pressure. "I…"

She let her voice trail off, not sure what to do. On one end she needed to tell someone, she needed someone to understand exactly how hurt she felt and why before she broke down all over again from the overwhelming memories that were still so fresh she could almost feel the thick misty air of the Spirit World on her skin as if it was choking her; on the other hand she was beginning to hate to so much as think about that world, much less talk about how it had affected her.

Noatak remained comprehensibly quiet as she made her decision. It wouldn't have been hard to convince her to talk, it would be extremely easy to manipulate the jumpy nervous wreck that was the Avatar into revealing all her darkest thoughts, but he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't say a word until she was sure of what she wanted, he wouldn't influence her choice.

"Will you listen?" Korra decided at last and looked at him timidly.

"Of course."

"I don't think you'll like it… I don't think you'd understand all of it, even I don't…" She was trying to warn him.

"That is beside the point. I don't have to like it or understand it and I certainly cannot judge any of it, all I will do is listen to what you have to say, whatever part you wish to speak of, and accept that it happened."

"…Alright but… I don't think I can handle talking about this again." That much was true, if Korra had to talk about it then she would only talk about it once, she wasn't about to bring it up again, at least not for a long, LONG time.

"You don't have to. If you wish, any part that you want to impart on others I'll explain for you." Noatak offered the solution, it seemed the easiest way to spare her and it didn't hurt that making himself her spokesperson ensured that the more reluctant people in Korra's life would have to listen to him and recognize her trust in him.

"You want to became my proxy?" Korra sounded a little teasing but cynical again.

"If it makes it any easier for you."

"Wouldn't that make me look like a coward?" She frowned.

"Never." He wouldn't allow her to think that way.

"Wouldn't it offend my friends?"

"No. They respect your decision and they would understand that the only reason you told me in the first place is because of the nature of our relationship and my ability to relate to your emotional state right now." Once again it was the truth but not the real reasons behind his offer.

"I'll think about it." The Avatar's hands fidgeted with his shirt. "But what if…?"

"You're stalling, Korra. " Noatak cut her next question off, her tone told him that she really was trying to buy time and it was too late in the night to play those games. "Don't do that. Either face this and talk or decide to keep it to yourself, the more you hesitate the more it will hurt."

"…Ok." She agreed in a subdued manner. "I'll talk."

"I'm listening."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Poor Korra… I didn't mean to traumatize her so badly (yet) but the more I thought about it the more realistic the idea of depression seemed and in my experience (and I have plenty in this matter) this should at least increase the understanding and deepen the bond she has with Noatak. The more turmoil they overcome together the stronger their relationship will be._

_On a side note- I really can't stop writing lately. ^^' Every time I start slowing down, another wonderful review pops up to inspire and motivate me and I just get all pumped to write even more. So keep them coming as long as you want, any sort of review is always a pleasure. Thank you all so much my cherished readers.)_


	128. Beifong's Ire

He heard them even before Naga did, it came with many years of experience in stealth and attentiveness to detail. So by the time the polar bear dog was lifting its massive head at the door, Noatak was already moving towards it. It was a little hard to disentangle from Korra's grip as she had insisted in sleeping on the outer side of the bed to be able to rest her hand on Naga's fur as the animal slept on the floor and Noatak agreed because for once there was no risk of being caught or having to leave in a rush without waking her so he didn't mind taking the wall side of the bed, he also suspected she wanted to trap him there to ensure that he couldn't leave without alerting her but it was obvious that Korra had underestimated both his skills and her own heavy sleeping as it wasn't really that hard to slip out of the bed without waking her but she did curl up against the sudden loss of warmth.

It was past noon already but he really didn't want the Avatar to wake yet, they had been talking, or better yet, she had been telling him what had happened in the Spirit World well into the latest hours of the night and he had listened quietly, comforted her and used all his self-control keep the fury and anguish from showing in his face and then it had taken a long time before he finally managed to coach her to bed practically at dawn but once she did fall asleep she was out like a light and had been ever since but he still thought she needed more rest.

Noatak himself hadn't slept a wink, he had tried because after so long just dozing off in an uncomfortable position while she was in Avatar State his body needed the respite but his mind didn't cooperate, he wanted to make sure he could wake her from her dreams and he simply couldn't stop thinking about the things she had told him.

Most people who heard his story might assume that Noatak had endured and bested enormous emotional trauma born from the explosive incident with Tarrlok on that little boat and they would be right to assume that it had scarred his soul more than he wanted to admit but that wasn't the full depth of his issues- there were things in his past, in his childhood and teenage years that were thoroughly warped by Yakone, and even later there had been situations in his adult life that marked him enough to start shaping the identity of Amon, so if there was one or two things Noatak understood those would be issues of the mind and gaping wounds that the past could leave on one's soul to affect every hour of the present; and yet he had to admit that not even him, with his entire twisted life and his own dark side, would have been able to even imagine the sort of things Korra had experienced, he didn't wish that pain on anyone, even Amon was not that cruel, and he swore that he would keep Korra from having to be reminded of any of it if he could and most of all he was deeply impressed by her strength, he thought that if it had been him, his mind would have shattered completely.

There was a silver lining though, Korra did not see it yet but Noatak was clinging to it like salvation rope- on one side this situation ensured that Korra's closest relations would be disinclined to separating them or at least it made sure that they had to at least listen to him; on the other end there was the fact that Noatak believed Korra had come back stronger, she was broken, she felt weak and insecure, it was the worst time for her to feel so depressed when they had a baby on the way and it would take a long time for her to recover but he believed that although the Spirits had been harsh they couldn't have done those things to her without a purpose. It couldn't just be about understanding another soul, it couldn't just be about punishment, he had noted small little details in her that showed some new power, some recent wisdom that was not there before and he believed that if the Spirits really wanted to punish they would have sent her back sooner, they wouldn't have forced her to grow accustomed to the torture, they would have just sent her back when she had first fallen into despair and was too confused to handle everything and had not yet developed the hard edge needed to overcome the pain.

Noatak didn't share these thoughts out loud, he didn't think she was ready to think about that angle yet and she had seemed almost terrified that he might judge or disdain some of the things she had done or considered in the Spirit World, which he did not, so he limited himself to sharing his support and understanding rather than his judgment of the situation and he intended to make sure that the rest of her friends did the same.

The footsteps were audible in the hallway now, along with soft angry whispering, and just by the light almost inexistent tap of feet along with the snappy clank of metal, he could tell who was coming and so he put on his mask, hiding his tired features, and slipped outside the room before they could even knock, closing most of the door quietly behind him, he left just a tiny crack open to be able to hear in case she called.

"Lin, please, you have to unders-…" Tenzin cut himself off as he spotted the masked man and asked quietly- "Is she awake?"

"No and you'd do well to let her sleep." Noatak retorted with hard stoicism.

"Did she say anything else last night?" The airbender enquire in a soft anxious voice.

"Yes, she certainly did." Noatak glanced through the small crack at the door to ascertain that Korra was still curled in bed before he looked at Tenzin again. "I'm certain that she told me almost everything that happen, give or take a few things that she did not remember or did not want to recall."

"How bad was it?" The airbender seemed both concerned and somewhat sour that Noatak had been the recipient of Korra's trust.

"…Worse than you'd imagine." The masked man was averse to say any more than that at the time.

"Well, for now she should rest." Tenzin turned to the Chief who had been striding after him and spoke quite pleadingly. "Please, Lin, let her sleep. You can discuss your matters with her at some other time."

"She can sleep later, I need to speak to her now." Chief Beifong barked commandingly, more at Tenzin than at Noatak who she refused to fully acknowledge.

"I afraid I can't let you do that, Chief Beifong." Noatak was blocking the entrance to Korra's room, he wasn't about to let the policewoman disturb the Avatar's hard-won rest with any unpleasant business.

"I wasn't speaking to you, now was I?" Beifong snapped at the masked man then turned to the airbender. "The agreement was that you'd give him refuge until the Avatar awakened from Avatar State. She woke, it's time you let me arrest him."

"…Lin…" Tenzin hesitated, evidently torn between his desire to follow the law and his loyalty to Korra. "…I believe you'll find that the agreement was the temple would give him sanctuary until the Avatar was awake and proven _healthy_."

"So?" Chief Beifong crossed her arms, frowning quite sternly.

"So the last thing Korra is right now is healthy." Tenzin replied somewhat warily.

"From what I hear she woke up just fine and neither she nor that kid of hers suffered any adverse effects." Beifong continued to frown.

"True, but you have to understand that she's not in best mindset right now…" Tenzin continued to hesitate. "I'm not entirely sure what happened but it seems to have marked her deeply."

"So she's sad? Scared? Well, boohoo, Tenzin, so is half the city with everything that has been happening. Show me a physical wound on her, otherwise I'm taking him in." Beifong tapped her handcuffs impatiently.

"I'll have to ask you to keep your voice down, I'd rather not have Korra awake to that sort of talk." Noatak shot rather menacingly at the Chief, the last thing he wanted was for Korra to get any such ideas.

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you, Amon." The policewoman barked angrily.

"Still mad I took your bending, are you?" Noatak took his usual confident stance with his hands behind the small of his back. "And here I thought the Chief of Police was above such petty personal grudges. How disappointing."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Beifong snapped and lunged forward to punch him squarely in that masked jaw of his.

The door swished open swiftly and the Chief's fist was caught in a powerful unyielding dark hand two inches from the man's face, that hand held Lin's in such a grip that they could all hear the policewoman's knuckles pop and yet the holder seemed to need little to no effort to hold her so solidly.

"Back off, Beifong." Korra muttered angrily, her loose hair was a mess, her voice was hoarse from screaming and crying through the night and her eyes were puffy with sleep but she still managed to glare menacingly and shove the Chief away by the woman's fist.

"Korra!" Tenzin watched Lin recover her balance just in time to keep from falling and he advanced to the Avatar. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"But you did." Korra crossed her arms much like the Chief had and turned to face the woman. "So unless you see a wound on me you'll arrest Noatak? Fine. How badly do I have to get hurt to keep him here?"

"Korra, you can't be serious." Tenzin was aghast.

"I'm dead serious." The Avatar was still glaring quite furiously but she was standing her ground without losing her temper just yet.

"There is no need to go that far." Noatak placed a hand on Korra's shoulder to placate her and whispered for her ears only. "Please don't say that sort of thing again."

"How can you let this monster manipulate you like this? I knew you were reckless and naïve but this is just too stupid even for you." Beifong snarled towards the Avatar.

"Beifong, call me what you damn well please, but I don't care if you're the Chief of Police or not- call him monster again and I'm breaking your face in." Korra didn't actually yell, her voice didn't rise a single octave but by the way she was glaring she might as well have shouted in the Chief's face. Noatak's hand on her shoulders squeezed a little tighter in warning, the last thing they needed was for Korra to lose her temper.

"Is that a threat?" Beifong smirked defiantly.

"That's a friendly warning." Korra cocked a brow and smirked back but rather than being smug or playful, it was an aggressive expression.

"Friendly warning? I'd love you see what a threat is for you then." The Chief dared her further and moved closer.

"Keep bashing on Noatak and you'll find out soon enough." Korra stepped closer too until she was inches from the tall woman's face, holding her ground in challenge.

"You can't protect him forever." Beifong snapped, sparks almost flew between the two women and Tenzin seemed to want to get between them to avoid a physical altercation but he waited a little longer.

"Maybe not but let's put all the cards on the table, shall we? Right now you have a messed up city in your hands, do you really have time to screw around with me? Let's not forget that I'm the fucking Avatar who happens to be pissed off and I'm making Noatak my unofficial spokesperson, so if you wanna get to me you need him. Do you still want try and take him away? Can you really afford to antagonize me right now, Beifong?" Korra uncrossed her arms and held them open in challenge as if she was laying out the facts, patting her chest a couple of times almost like she daring the Chief to come at her.

"…You're turning into almost as much a manipulating deviant as he is." Beifong back down slightly, trying not to let her shoulders slump as she snarled the words.

"Guess you can't keep calling me stupidly naïve anymore, can you?" Korra backed down a little too, defusing the growing tension that threatened to spark into a fight.

"Why in the world would you even protect him?" Beifong shook her head in reproach.

"He's paid his dues, he's still paying them, he will pay for his past for the rest of his life and I know him better than you'll ever imagine, I love him. If that isn't enough a reason to protect someone then what is?"

"Wise words." Tenzin intervened at last to agree with the Avatar though he did so almost without thinking.

"Shut up, Tenzin." Beifong snapped briskly and continued to eye Korra. "I'll arrest him eventually, you know?"

"Don't care what you say, Beifong." Korra waved away the Chief's words.

"He knows it, he even volunteered to let me arrest him in exchange for our permission to see you." Beifong pointed rudely right at Noatak's face.

"Oh really?" Korra looked at the masked man who nodded almost unperceptively, she stared at him rather sharply and angry but also somewhat touched but then she took a steadying breath and faced the Chief again. "And you're that willing to lock away the father of the Avatar's child?" Korra sounded so casual about it that Tenzin shifted uncomfortably, after all it was the first time she admitted it so plainly. "Oh, don't look so shocked, Tenzin. I'm sure everybody knows by now."

"That's no excuse for his crimes. He's just lucky he's not rotting in a cell already." Beifong ignored the airbender's reaction again and continued to argue against Noatak as if the confirmation of the baby's paternity was unimportant.

"Wait…you knew didn't you? You knew he was the father and you knew he used to be Amon even before this whole thing with Dorkut, didn't you?" This time Korra's voice did rise but it was more is sudden surprise and realization than actual rage, the Chief's reaction had simply been too clear.

"Who do you think I am? Tenzin? Kid, I'm Chief of Police for a reason- of course I knew!" Beifong rolled her eyes like it was all as clear as water and once again she ignored Tenzin who frowned indignantly at the insinuation that he was too clueless to catch the hints.

"Well, you stood back this far. So back off a little longer." Korra requested with sarcastic politeness.

Noatak was so relieved to see a little bit of his old Korra shine through in this argument that he simply continued to remain silent while they spoke as if he wasn't even present but his marred hand did stay on the Avatar's shoulder to ensure that she would get too physical if the Chief continued to goad her.

"I only held back because I didn't have enough proof and he was hiding like the spider-rat he is but he publicly confessed to being Amon, I can arrest him now." Beifong retorted angrily.

"But you won't just yet because you can't touch him until he steps out of the island or unless Tenzin revokes his sanctuary." Korra crossed her arms again, grinning victoriously.

"Well?" Both women were staring expectantly at Tenzin now.

The airbender seemed so uncomfortable that it was almost pitiable as he looked from one woman to the other trying to decide what to say without starting a fight.

"Ladies, I hope you can see how this is difficult decision for me- I have an agreement with the law but I did grant him sanctuary and I'm honor-bound to maintain that protection. I want to keep my word but I also can't risk this sacred temple with the presence of someone who has tried to destroy airbending and the Avatar in the past."

"What is the person in question has Air Nomad blood too?" Korra intervened before Beifong could argue.

"Korra, that is irrelevant." Noatak tried to stir away from those testy waters, he knew what she was talking about- the revelation that his most cherished Water Tribe ancestor had had Air Nomad descendants had been a surprising blow to endure and he still wasn't quite sure how to feel about it but he didn't think it would help the situation, that was many centuries ago and bringing it up only made Korra look desperate.

"What are you talking about, Korra?" Tenzin seemed instantly interested.

"Aang and Yangchen informed me that Noatak descends from Yangchen's bloodline. His family might not have had airbenders for centuries but it's still in his blood, it's still a distant part of his heritage." Korra was unconsciously and protectively standing in front of Noatak now.

"And my father's consciousness informed you of this?" Tenzin held an air of averseness but curiosity as well.

"Yes, I swear on the Avatar Cycle." Korra stared right into the airbender's grey eyes without a single bit of hesitation.

"That confirmation would make a slight difference… Not because of this man's heritage itself but because Avatar Aang was the one to point it out, he did found this temple after all." Tenzin appeared to musing to himself rather than speaking to anyone in specific.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're actually taking this seriously?!" Beifong was facing the airbender with a stunned look of rage on her face.

Tenzin grimaced apologetically and took a moment to gather his thoughts until, at last, he sighed in defeat and decided on the most honest honorable path.

"I'm sorry, Lin. The temple can't afford to back down on its word, he'll be under our safe haven until he leaves or until he does anything that warrants expulsion." Tenzin replied steadily with a warning glance in Noatak's direction.

"…Have it your way!" Beifong's hands were fisted so tight and her teeth were gritted so tensely that she looked about to explode but she managed to stay composed and pointed at the Avatar. "Either way I still have things to discuss with you and I don't want _him_…" She then pointed rudely at Noatak. "…Anywhere near when we talk."

"No can do. Like I said, he's my proxy now, either he's present or nobody talks to me." Korra replied stubbornly and leaned a little closer to the masked man who still remained silent to avoid antagonizing the Chief.

"You're letting him control you that much?" Beifong accused derisively.

"It's not control. It's support." The Avatar defended stonily.

"I don't believe that." The Chief accused.

"…" Korra closed her eyes and took a breath to control her own bubbling anger, then she exhaled and stared at the policewoman again. "Look, Beifong, I like you. You're like family and you're probably the most awesome woman I've ever met but your pigheadedness is really starting to get on my nerves! So when you decide to respect my decisions a little better you can come talk to me, until then- bye bye." Korra waved and turned her back to walk in her room.

"Korra, wait a…" Tenzin began but the door smacked shut before he could finish, leaving him alone with the Chief and Noatak again.

"You won't have her on your leash forever." Beifong growled at Noatak.

"I know you don't believe a word I say but I do not have her under any sort of leash. Korra makes her own decisions and I merely follow her wishes. If she did not need me I would gladly let you arrest me." Noatak replied at last, politely and to the point.

"Fine then." Beifong obviously didn't believe him and turned to Tenzin again. "Tell her to talk to Skoochy, we're fulfilling all his conditions but he'll still only talk to her. And inform her of the new replacement Council members."

With that the Chief left in quick confident strides, not even waiting for a reply. Tenzin considered following her for a moment but faced the masked man instead.

"Can you give her that message?" The airbender enquired, once again he seemed calm and collected .

"Of course." Noatak nodded briefly.

"Thank you." Tenzin seemed a little uncomfortable with passing on information through Noatak but he had no choice.

"So you have elected replacements for the Water and Earth councilors?" Noatak was curious to know who they had turned to in a crisis. "Does that mean councilwoman Kufeng is still missing?"

"Yes, we did and unfortunately Amora Kufeng is nowhere to be found as of yet." Tenzin seemed a bit stressed by this fact.

"Who did you chose as replacements?"

"We couldn't do a normal election given the state of martial law in the city but we have chosen two new members- the entrepreneur Mr. Verrick that had previously been suggested by the Water Tribe, and an old ambassador from the Earth Kingdom Mr. Yu Jie."

"Yu Jie? He's a non-bender, isn't he?" Despite the mask, the interest was evident in Noatak's eyes and voice.

"Miss Sato suggested that another non-bender councilman might help placate the non-bender population for now and since that would be the majority of the citizens we decided it would be appropriate." The airbender explained aversely, he obviously didn't like have to explain their political motives to an ex-equalist but after a moment of stern silence, he added dispassionately- "I guess this should please a person like you."

"I won't lie, I do like seeing the Council return to its origins of electing members regardless of bending status." The masked man replied simply, he didn't really care what Tenzin thought about him but he owed the man his honesty.

"Of course you do." Tenzin replied almost with mumbling displeasure and looked at Korra's closed door for a long quiet moment, looking for a change in subject. "She seems a little better this morning or at least she seems less unstable."

"Korra is strong." Noatak didn't know how else to reply, he could have pointed out that this little scene had not been the best proof of Korra's emotional stability but she had indeed endured the Chief's pressure better than could be expected and she had been unusually patient and rational.

"Yes…" Tenzin agreed but the word faded off into an uncomfortable silence between the two men.

"I would like to thank you for taking our side, I realize you have no reason to trust or defend me whatsoever but I appreciate that you're taking Korra's feelings in account." Noatak changed the subject and spoke with all the gratitude he could convey behind a mask.

"Just don't make me regret my decision." Tenzin replied a little coolly but the tension continued to grow so he cleared his throat and added- "It's far past lunch time but if she doesn't wish to come down I'll ask Pema to set some food aside for the two of you."

"We'll come down soon. She might not want to but I'm sure she's very hungry and the company will do her some good." Noatak planned on convincing Korra to get back to her normal routine as soon as possible and he knew she couldn't resist food very long, not when she was so pregnant and not now that she placed a whole new value on food after her stint in the Spirit World.

"Alright." Tenzin lingered a little longer but eventually stepped away and left when the silence became too prickly to bear.

Noatak slipped silently back into the room and found Korra combing her hair rather aggressively, making a bit of a tangled mess in her frustration. She was obviously still angry and by the impatient way she was snagging tangles in the comb, the pain would just make her more and more irritated.

"Allow me." He plucked the comb from her hands before she could make any more of a mess and began combing through her chestnut tresses. The action calmed her like a restless animal and when Naga plopped her huge head on Korra's lap, or as much as the polar bear dog could with Korra's bump in the way, the Avatar began to pet the beast which relaxed her completely.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I just wanted to inform that updates may be a little slow/smaller this week because I'm trying to participate in tumblr's Amorralok Week (I'll be posting stuff for it both on ff and on tumblr and it includes smut and fluff both and fanfiction and fan art) but I'll continue to update "Castaway" and all reviews are welcome to inspire me. ^^_

_By the way, people keep asking when the baby will be born… Well, in this chapter Korra is 30 weeks pregnant (aka 7 and half months) which means she still has about 10 weeks to go before her actual due date but I can't guarantee she will make it that far and I can tell you that I plan to start speeding up the plot a little because we are about to reach one of the more climatic points in the story and of course the birth will soon follow but it will not be the end.)_


	129. Healing Waters

Talking to Skoochy ended up being much easier than Korra expected this time, they boy was so scared about the riots in the city that he was willing to cooperate in return for Beifong's protection, the Chief had gone as far as offering Skoochy her home to stay at in order to stay off the streets if he decided to leave the temple and he was now tempted accept so he helped Korra with all the information he had promised.

Korra actually thought the Chief was developing a soft spot for the boy since she went as far as to compliment his bending skill to other people, the Avatar herself had never actually seen Skoochy bend anything other than people's wallets so she couldn't judge but she was under the impression that Lin wasn't just flattering the kid or seeing him as just a another witness/informant, she genuinely seemed to care for the boy and while Korra couldn't phantom why given Beifong's unyielding strict nature and impatience and Skoochy's sass and rebelliousness, she still believed that the Chief cared for the kid. The question was- did Skoochy like the policewoman as well? At least enough to be completely honest? Korra thought he did or at least he admired the woman but he was pragmatic rather than sentimental and that made him extra cautious, in a way he almost reminded Korra of how Noatak used to be or maybe still was to the rest of the world- suspicious, controlling, practical, detached of anything but his own well-being or at least that was the image he tried to convey.

The things the pickpocketing boy had told her held plenty of hints but also many new doubts, he had informed her that word on the street was that there was a new foreign underworld organization waiting to take over, how he knew this after so long on the island was a mystery but from what he said this group had been waiting for a new war to dunk the city in chaos and wear down its law enforcement or at least wipe out all competition but now that the police and navy had things under control after the scene at City Hall, it seems this new gang was once again dormant and waiting for a new shot. That piece of data should interest Beifong but Korra didn't care so much about that part, she was more interested about what Skoochy had actually seen on the day that sinlge sentry turned up dead but that was a little trickier, no matter how tough the boy tried to act from being a street urchin and all, he was still obviously very nervous about the whole thing but he eventually confessed to having witnessed the actual murder and what he saw was more bone-chilling than Korra had ever expected- according to Skoochy the person that had viciously killed the sentry was a woman with long hair and dirty clothing, he had seen her work with cold precision to skin the sentry's face and bash in his skull but there wasn't much more the kid could say about it nor did he feel comfortable enough to remember it and Korra knew the feeling well enough to leave the matter alone and send Skoochy on his way.

Korra had spent hours thinking about the new information and after sharing it with Noatak and getting his feedback, at last she reached the only conclusion that the puzzle pieces seemed to point her to- if the Face-Thief wasn't Koh, and Aang had assured her it wasn't, and Skoochy said it was a woman then perhaps the murderer was Ummi herself. It would be an act insane enough to be attributed to someone who had been stuck in the Spirit World for centuries on end but it still bothered the Avatar that Ummi could have attacked the White Lotus guards, she wondered if the woman was so crazy that as soon as Noatak stopped providing victims she had turned towards any other innocent prey around the Avatar. Korra didn't want to believe that, she could empathize with Ummi's pain after all, but knowing how deep that soul's hatred ran to the point of corroding the Spirit World from the inside out just made her think that not only could the Face-Thief be Ummi, it was the only logical explanation; perhaps the woman was killing on some insane act of vengeance, forcing others to feel the pain she had felt when her face was stolen. The only real question on Korra's mind was why she was doing it. Was it only revenge or was there more to it? What did she want that only murder could achieve?

Korra had been thinking about this for hours, fiddling with the two long sharp whale bone hair-sticks that a been a gift from Noatak's mother and tapping them on her belly in time with the baby kicks while she stared out the window, watching Naga race over the snow outside as the day grew a little warmer. It had been two days since the disastrous argument with Beifong and just to provoke the policewoman further, Korra had sent all the information Skoochy had provided through Noatak the day before even though he didn't actually leave the island to deliver it, which just ensured that Lin had to listen to the masked man much to her furious displeasure; Korra was a little ashamed of her own pettiness in that matter but she still enjoyed the little payback for Beifong's sharp tongue.

Noatak had been pushing Korra to return to her usual routine and she had been trying her best because it made her forget the Spirit World but it had been hard, very hard. Whenever Noatak wasn't coaching her to do something she would slump into lethargic state in which everything seemed boring and pointless but that wasn't all; it was rough to get used to being so pregnant again with all the weight, aches and discomforts that came with it and the sensation that she still had that little thing growing in her body might have been comforting because she never felt alone anymore but it also made her feel more self-conscious and vulnerable than ever, not to mention irrationally guilty for disregarding anything she should be doing for the baby; even worse than all that had been getting used to actually socializing with people normally again.

Her old habits had come back to her in a flash as if she had never been gone but everything she had endured in the Spirit World twisted her view of every single thing around her- food was blessing she would never underestimate again, she always took some sort of indecent pleasure when it came to eating and she had learned to be grateful for any dish after months living on camp food when she tended to Noatak but that was nothing compared to actual starvation, now every morsel, from the simplest apple to the most complex confection, anything that she could actually swallow without retching it out with stabs of pain as it had in the Spirit World, tasted like a dream come true, even the foods that used to make her gag were now a pleasure to devour; clean clothes and warm baths were a luxury too, one so great she almost felt guilty to indulge in them; and then there were people… Korra had never been the most eloquent or cordial person, she was polite but blunt and straightforward but now she couldn't filter her words, she had forgotten how to control herself and often spoke her thoughts out loud and snapped quite rudely in ways she didn't want to convey, after the solitary life in the wild living like an animal, one that couldn't really eat or sleep but could still feel, think, despair and only had itself for a conversation partner had made her acutely aware of the finer points of human interaction like body language and choice of wording but that only made her feel worse, it made her feel like every time she slipped up and shouted or shied away she was offending people and she hated that because now more than ever she valued her friends and loved ones; after all she had gone through she couldn't take anything for granted anymore, especially not the people who supported her and she wanted to surround herself with everyone all the time but she didn't always know how to act and thought that isolating herself was probably the best way to avoid offending them.

Yes, returning to her life was proving difficult, she was insecure about everything now and Korra couldn't help that but she despised it because she wanted to be her confident self more than anything. Luckily, with the help of her friends it was a lot more bearable than it could have been otherwise; she still felt miserable though, the world still looked washed out and bleak, the sensation of dirtiness and fear was constantly pressing on her back so she immersed herself in anything that had to do with finding Ummi because focusing her energies on that mission distracted her from the feeling of lethargy and gloom, plus she had started dreaming again and in the usual dreams she would hear Aang, Yue and even other voices whispering that she had to hurry and it would make her wake up with a sudden rush of adrenaline that told she was running out of time but that didn't help because the pressure was just stressing her out further.

Katara had offered to try water-healing on Korra but the Avatar had been reluctant to accept, she let on that she didn't want to do anything that would hash up the fresh memories of the Spirit World and she let them believe that she was afraid to get her hopes up, that she feared that it wouldn't help her mental scars and would make her feel worse for having dared to believe she would be ok but that wasn't the whole truth, something else had been bothering Korra since the day after she awoke and she was terrified that Katara would notice while healing or that anyone would see it because if they did nobody would ever let her pursue Ummi and her mission would fail, nobody would let her set a foot out of the island and Noatak would most likely be accused of harming her which he had not, all this because Korra had finally understood what Yue meant when she said the lesson wasn't over yet- the Avatar could not bend. At all.

It was a simple but effective punishment even if Korra didn't understand it in the least, she didn't see the point and thought it unfair to deprive her of the skills she had been honing since she was two years old and yet, although she had been absolutely devastated to discover it, she had recovered from the shock quickly enough because she had been expecting the Spirits to do much worse and after her time in the Spirit World without bending she was actually prepared to handle the sudden sense of helplessness.

She had once thought that without her bending she was not the Avatar anymore and it had once plunged into her lowest point but not anymore, now she knew that this was just another test she had to handle to prove her power and she was determined to succeed despite the hole in her soul, she realized that that was probably why it was so hard not to feel depressed though- that emptiness that invaded someone who had known bending and lost it was almost physically painful.

Korra had decided to keep the fact that she was currently at non-bender level a secret from everyone, not only to be allowed to continue her mission in hopes that the Spirits would be grateful enough to restore her bending but also because she knew what people would think, at least Tenzin and Beifong would immediately assume that Noatak had taken advantage of the situation and had removed her bending which was not really possible but she could not prove otherwise.

A knock at the door startled Korra from her thoughts and she dropped the long hair-sticks with clatter, she was still getting used to having human noise around and after living on edge in a place where every sound could be a threat, sudden noises often made her heart race. She picked up the ornaments she had been fiddling with and answered the door as quickly as her uncoordinated body allowed to find Katara on the other side with Noatak trailing close behind.

"Good afternoon, Korra." The old healer smiled warmly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Do you have to ask that every time we meet?" Korra regretted the scorn in her voice almost immediately. "I mean…er…I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Oh, it's alright." Katara waved the matter away as the Avatar allowed them to slip into the room.

"Thanks…" Korra sighed a little guiltily then turned to the masked man. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Your masters had some _questions_." By the way Noatak said the word, she got the picture instantly- Tenzin and Katara had finally wanted to hear what had happened to Korra in the Spirit World and since she had given Noatak permission to reveal that information to them in order to avoid reliving things herself, they had probably been talking about it for quite a long time.

"Hm…Ok, then." The Avatar shrugged a little distantly and sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands. "So, why are you here, Katara?"

"I'm here because I want you to reconsider water-healing, Korra." Katara was no longer offering with the gentleness of before, she actually sounded serious and stern which was very unusual. "I know it is not a sure thing and will obviously not eliminate the root cause of your anguish but I feel that every little bit helps, all things considered."

"…You told them everything?" Korra shot coolly at Noatak rather than answering the healer right away.

"You gave your consent so yes, I told them what they needed to know but no, I did not go into details." He retorted as calmly and diplomatically as possible.

"Korra, we are all worried. Just let me try to help." Katara insisted kindly, taking the Avatar's hand in her own smooth knobby one.

"I…" She hesitated, she had been thinking about the very same thing just moments before they came in but she hadn't expected them to be so insistent. "…I don't know…"

"It could help." Noatak added encouragingly.

"Um…" Korra tried to stall but at last she sighed in defeat, she really didn't have the willpower to resist them at the moment, hell she didn't ever have the willpower or patience to so much as tie her hair anymore. "You won't go away until I accept, will you?"

"We want to respect your wishes, Korra, but you have to at least let me try." Katara squeezed Korra's hand reassuringly.

"…Ok, you can do it once but in return I want you both to promise that no matter what happens this issue is closed." That wasn't really what the Avatar wanted to say, she wanted to make them promise that they would stop her no matter what Katara found but that was just too conspicuous so she settled with putting the matter behind her whether the healing worked or not.

They both agreed and the aging healer urged Korra to sit on the ground while she uncapped a unique small white water-skin, one that the Avatar knew well- it was purified water from the North Pole, something the Katara saved for the worst of emergencies since getting water from what had once been the Spirit Oasis was a pretty difficult task to accomplish. The old woman bent the pure effervescent crystal clear liquid out of its carrier and manipulated it around her smooth old hands until the water began to glow bright blue.

Noatak was watching by the wall, by now he was intimately acquainted to the effects of water-healing but it was the first time he saw the so-called 'best healer in the world' in action so he remained respectfully silent as his naturally skeptical nature spiked his interest in the scene. As for Korra, she sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting until the cool tingly touch of the water glided onto her skin, she could feel her hair get damp as Katara caressed her head and silently pressed the liquid touch to her forehead and then down her body to encompass all her chakra points one by one.

It was a strange sensation, it was different from having a wound healed but it was also quite different from when the healer had used the skill to sense Korra's baby, all Katara actually seemed to be doing was blanket Korra's thoughts with some sort of warm translucent peace yet it felt like the cool and slightly fizzy touch of the healing water was actually seeping into her mind and washing away some metaphorical grime with a wave of crystal clarity; the soft slushing sound of the healing water whispered in her ears like the caring words of a lover, calming her, soothing.

The Avatar's tense body relaxed, the sensation paranoia and dread that constantly made her look behind her back were dissolving into nothing, she felt, at lack of a better word, comfortable. The memories were still there but they were no longer sharp and biting but rather fuzzy around the edges as if they could no longer touch her; Korra still had that gaping hole in her soul from the lack of her bending that made her feel vulnerable and gloomy but she no longer felt miserable or weak, it helped that her head was no longer a sloppy mess of negativity and confusion, things were becoming clearer and her rage was simmering down so that she could actually objectively consider everything that had happened in the Spirit World and everything she had heard there, and for the first time since she had fallen into that world Korra was starting to feel like she could be happy again, like she had so much more to focus on than the bad things.

She wasn't exactly sure how long it took, it seemed like just a few minutes but it was so much change for such little time that the Avatar wondered how long it had really been yet by the time Katara's hands dropped away from her body and the water was bent back into its container, Korra felt refreshed and oddly lighter, as if a thick layer of mud that were her negative emotions and built up fear, insecurity and rage had been wiped clean from her soul by a comforting wave. She took a deep soothing breath and opened her eyes- the world looked bright again rather than boring and washed out and she couldn't help wondering why the heck she'd been so down before when she was surrounded by so much love.

"How are you feeling now?" Katara's warm patient voice enquired kindly.

"Better." Korra nodded and felt herself smile genuinely, it was still a little foreign to her but she thought she could get used to it again. "Much better, thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." The old healer smiled back gently and placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"You really did." She hugged Katara gratefully.

"Will you be alright now?" It was Noatak who asked and Korra turned to him, suddenly remembering that he was there and wanting to hug him more than ever, somehow she felt that while she hadn't been taking him for granted and never would after the Spirit World, she had been taking advantage of his kindness since she came back to herself and now she was seeing just how patient and devoted he had been and wanted to express all her gratitude.

"Yes, I think I will." Korra stood, walked over to him and leaned on tiptoes to kiss the side of his mask. It caught him by surprise but he liked the change in attitude nonetheless.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: My sister suggested that I should make Katara call Azula to help Korra deal with her breakdown issues because Azula would be quite experienced in that matter but I decided not to do that (yet?) because it would over complicate the plot and Korra already has Noatak who can relate to her feelings.)_


	130. Predicament

Korra was frantic, she wanted to calm down but every time she stopped for a moment she would get restless and go find something to do. The reason for all this frenzy was actually quite simple- a week had passed since she had returned from the Spirit World and she still had no new leads on how to find Ummi other than the information Skoochy had supplied. It wouldn't have been so bad now that she felt better from the water-healing and energized by hope but the dreams were in the way, she couldn't so much as doze off without something flashing before her eyes and even though she didn't understand half of it she knew what it meant, it wasn't so much the content of her dreams that mattered, it was the pressure they exuded.

Korra knew that the Spirits, or whoever was making her dream, were reinforcing the message that time was running out but they weren't giving her a set date and she couldn't think under all that pressure nor could she ignore it so whenever she wasn't combing the newspapers for information or trying to get permission to go to the city and investigate she would run around looking for something to do and when nothing more important showed up, when Naga had been tended to and all chores were done, that something usually ended up being Noatak, not that he was complaining in the least.

At first she had just been bugging him to teach her chi-blocking. Noatak had not understood the reason behind the request and he was disinclined to teach her in the physical state she was in but he eventually relented when she pointed out that she didn't always want to depend on bending, Korra knew that would stir his old equalist side that still disapproved of unnecessary or trivial use of bending (most of the time) and she counted on that to hide the fact that she wanted to learn the skill because she really couldn't bend even if she wanted to. In the end he accepted to teach her the basics but he kept the lessons to bare minimum to avoid letting her get too physical and Korra would eventually get restless again and turn to other distractions which also tended to include getting physical with Noatak, though in a different sense entirely.

The first time Korra actively tried to seduce Noatak after the water-healing had caught him completely by surprise- it was after dinner, he had been writing some sort of comprehensive list though of what she didn't know and she was supposed to be reading some sort of childcare book Pema had suggested because everyone thought she had to focus on other things besides hunting down Ummi but she couldn't focus and had been reading the same paragraph over and over without really registering it before she gave up completely and snuck up to his sitting form.

Korra's intention had been to simply tease him for a moment of distraction or for a little affection so she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and was about to ask what he was doing when she found herself kissing up his neck, she wasn't even sure why she was doing it but the urge had taken over before she thought it through and in a matter of minutes she was all over him like a cat in heat and Noatak was almost too stunned to react. Perhaps it had been her hormones going wild, maybe she just wanted to feel that love and affection that she had missed so dearly while in Avatar State or maybe she just really wanted to stop thinking for a while and let her body do the talking; either way her clumsy flirtations paid off and while at first Noatak was reluctant to go along out of some misguided worry concerning her emotional state, he had ended up giving in because he missed her as much as she missed him and he wanted to show her that.

After that fateful night, it had become easier to flirt, Korra began to remember just how much she loved her old life and how much she loved her old self too and Noatak made her feel like her old self so she was slowly becoming even more addicted to him, with his aid she recalled how good such simple pleasures could be to the point of giving her the energy and motivation she needed to keep pushing forward when all else seemed stalled, she also realized that even with the lingering insecurities that still often fluttered in her mind she was becoming her bold self again and no matter how silly she was in her approaches, Noatak almost never denied her what she wanted even though he obviously analyzed her every attitude.

It was after one of such intimate moments of distraction, when they were both lying in her bed mid-afternoon, snuggled under the covers with perspired bodies, panting breaths and racing heartbeats, that Noatak began to ponder whether he should point out the oddities in her recent behavior or not, he had kept quiet so far because he had chalked it up to her getting used to her life again but now it was no longer so simple.

"Ok, I've decided." Korra startled him from his thoughts with her breath voice and rolled to snuggle closer to his body after several minutes of blissed silence.

"Decided what?" Noatak looked at her curiously, she was still flushed and almost glowing.

"A name for our kid." She grinned. "Rui. It's an Earth Kingdom name that Bolin suggested, it means…"

"Precious life. I know, Korra." He finished her sentence, sensing that this conversation was just another distraction, she often returned to the name topic when she didn't know what else to do.

"Perfect, right?" Korra nuzzled closer to him with a smile.

"Yes, perfect for a male. What if we have a girl?" Noatak raised a brow, going along with her game a little longer.

"…I'm still thinking on that." Truth be told, she hadn't really considered many girl names, she had the options they had chosen long ago but female names just all sounded too…well, _girly_.

"I know what you're doing, Korra." Noatak murmured into her ear when her indecision dragged on.

"Other than using you for a pillow?" Korra smirked up at him, her head was indeed pillowed on his shoulder and she pressing to him for warmth as their heated bodies cooled down in that wintry afternoon. They were actually supposed to be looking for information on Avatar Kuruk but Korra had gotten bored with reading the same scrolls for the tenth time so she had ended up dragging him to bed.

"You have been using me as far more than a pillow." Noatak pointed out casually and without any real accusation. "You've been using me as a distraction."

"Is that a complaint I hear?" One of the corners of Korra's mouth lifted in a smirk. "Because I didn't you hear you trying to stop me when I was su-…"

"No, it's not a complaint." Noatak cut her short before she went into sordid details that would distract them from the matter at hand. "Korra, you know I love you and I would never do these things if I did not enjoy them as much as you do."

"Then what's the problem?" Korra sat up, wrapping her still flushed body in the bed sheets.

"The problem is that you have been hiding things and avoiding something and you're using our intimacy to do so. I don't mind distracting you when you need it but I thought we were past the secrecy when you agreed to tell me about the Spirit World." He knew they were on shaky ground now but he kept his tone even and neutral.

"I'm not hiding anything." She protested, unable to look him in the eye. Had he noticed the lack of use of her bending skills?

"You are still a very bad liar." In reality he actually thought Korra had become much better that hiding her emotions and lying but she was still an open book to him, he could see the guilt in her disinclination to make eye contact, in the slight pinch of her eyebrows and in her tenor of her voice, if the Avatar ever wanted to fool him she would first have to get rid of that remorse she felt in any deceptive action.

"I'm not lying! Look, I've just been a little anxious about this stupid deadline with the Ummi thing and I've wanted to take my mind off it, is that so much to ask for?" She snapped, quick to anger as she always was when she turned defensive.

"…No, I suppose it is not." Noatak conceded a little coolly, he still didn't move from his spot of the bed.

"What's wrong now?" Korra huffed, looking annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You hesitated, you never hesitate unless something's wrong." Apparently she could read him almost as well as he could read her.

"Korra…" Noatak hesitated again, something had been gnawing at him for a while and he wanted to get it out even if he knew the answer already. "How _do_ you intend to solve the matter with this rogue soul?"

"I… I'm not sure yet. I'll handle it when the time comes." She replied dismissively.

"You've been so focused in finding her but you really have no idea what you'll do when the task is right in front of you, am I right?"

"I'll figure it out." Korra was acting as her usual stubborn self but there was a hint of doubt in her cerulean eyes.

"And if she decides to kill you before you find an appropriate solution?" He didn't mean to be harsh, he just wanted her to consider what she was getting herself into.

"I'm the Avatar, I'm not that easy to kill."

"Korra, you are being reckless again. I thought you had learned the value of being prepared by now."

"Why are we arguing about this? It's not like I have a choice, ok? So just get off my…" The rest of her angry defensive words were drowned out by a knock on the door.

Korra slumped back into the bed, hiding her naked body under as many layers of bedding as her heart suddenly raced with startled surprise. As for Noatak, he seemed unaffected, they still tried to keep the noise to a minimum but he assumed people would know that they weren't chaste behind closed doors, Korra was pregnant after all, though Noatak didn't really care what anyone thought, he just preferred not to offend the people that were so kindly giving him safe haven against the law.

"What?" Korra snapped towards the door before she could control her panicked tone.

"Korra? I'm sorry to disturb you but dad is calling for you." Jinora's apologetic voice wafted from the closed door. "He's downstairs."

"Oh, huh…Ok, give me a bit, tell him I'll be right down." Korra stumbled all over the words.

"Alright." The young girl's voice was quickly replaced by the fading sound of almost inaudible footsteps.

"I guess we have to go?" The Avatar turned to Noatak, effectively ending their discussion.

"Yes, but we will continue our conversation later. Let's not keep your master waiting." He pulled away the covers and Korra nodded moodily and slipped out of bed a little shaky.

They cleaned up and dressed as quickly as possible. Noatak even wiped the perspiration of her body with a damp cloth and helped her wrap her chest bindings again without Korra even having to ask. He enjoyed doing those things, it was a bit akin to meditation sometimes and it felt like some sort of way to give back all she had done for him in their distant little cave even though it didn't even come close to the same level, it also made him feel more involved with her life which was why he liked grooming her in every way. As Noatak helped the Avatar slip on her tunic and comb her tussled hair, he marveled on how much he himself had changed since she had saved him, his image might have not changed much when the rest of the world was concerned other than his loyalties but when Korra was with him he felt like a completely different human being and he liked it, it was liberating.

At some point, after the front ties of her hair were done and only her main ponytail was missing Korra became impatient and rather than allow him to waste time tying the rest of her hair, she knotted it in a bun and skewered it with the hairpins Noatak's mother had given her to hold the tresses in place, for some reason she liked having those sticks around, she didn't know why but lately she had been having a strange attraction to the simple little carved ornaments.

It took a whole fifteen minutes to get her to look presentable enough so that nobody would suspect what they'd been doing and Noatak took a third of that time to get ready and put on the mask that distanced him from the rest of the world. They headed out of the room and down the stairs, with the Avatar still hoping that no love marks were visible on her skin, but before they could reach the main living area where Tenzin was waiting, Korra's path was barricaded by the three oldest airbender kids, they approached her a little shyly, which she thought was unusual and highly suspicious but spiked her curiosity.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Avatar smiled down at the children. Meelo seemed distracted, following a little flying moth with his eyes but the girls moved closer.

"We…We sort of overheard that you needed something to help center yourself in this world while in the Spirit World, like grandpa's rosary." Jinora explained a little timidly and Korra felt her heart leap into her throat- if the kids knew that, how much of the story had the actually overheard?

"Yeah, what about it?" Korra asked suspiciously but kindly, she had actually wanted to find an anchor as Aang had suggested but given that she couldn't even bend it sounded unimportant at the moment so she had procrastinated on the task.

"So we made something for you." Ikki replied, speaking in a rush before Jinora could answer. "All three us, well, mom helped a little too."

"What are you talking about?" The Avatar wanted to crouch down to them but given her current lack of balance she settled with looking from one girl to the other while Meelo ran around for who knew what reason.

"This." Jinora extended her hands and when Korra mimicked the action, the older airbender girl dropped something into her palm.

Korra had been expecting some sort of prayers beads, maybe wood like Aang's rosary but instead she was surprised with something distinctly different- it was a round length of flexible but resistant wire that was long enough to loop around her pregnant waist twice and it was covered in tiny round beads that were glassy and translucent indigo blue, rather than four dangling elemental charms with air as main talisman like Aang had had, this little thing just had four larger carved stone beads skewered among the small indigo ones, each with a different color for a different element and engraved with tiny elemental designs. It was quite simple but beautiful in its own way.

"You made this?" Korra was a little surprised as she examined the item, wondering how exactly she was supposed to wear it.

"Yes." Ikki was hovering close to Korra on an air ball as had become her habit, she seemed to like being at eye level with people. "It has three hundred and thirty three beads and we thought you could use it next time you meditate."

"At least until you find a more appropriate object." Jinora added in politely.

"Wow…I…I'm flattered." Korra didn't know what to say, the makeshift rosary was indeed a suitable choice for an anchor and given that it was made by the airbender kids just for her it held enough emotional value for Korra to make it the perfect tool she could use to ground herself and cling onto if she ever got stuck in Avatar State again. "I love it. Thank you."

"Here." Jinora took the object from her hand and carefully began wrapping it around Korra's wrist, over one of her cobalt bracelets, it was so long that it required about twelve loops around her arm but once the girl was done it was firmly in place and Korra could wear it anywhere without worrying about having the beads get in the way.

"Thanks." The Avatar smiled and opened her arms. "Come here, guys." She hugged the girls tightly and then grabbed Meelo by the back of his collar and dragged him into the embrace. "You too, kiddo."

The children hugged back but the boy rapidly grew restless and demanded that she 'unhand' him so Korra let them go, still deeply moved and tracing the smooth glassy beads on her wrist with the tips of her fingers while Noatak stood back and merely watched the whole scene, he too was wondering just how much the children had overheard concerning Korra's recent spiritual experience.

Tenzin's voice called them from the living area, reminding the Avatar that she should be meeting with the airbender for some reason so she smiled at the kids one last time and strode into the room with Noatak close behind.

"You called, Tenzin?" Korra set a hand on her hip and surveyed the room- Tenzin and Pema were accompanied by a middle-aged couple she had never seen, the man had curly salt-and-pepper hair and intense dark green eyes while the woman had tightly braided brown hair and deep amber eyes. A couple of Lotus sentries were guarding the room too out of precaution as they did with any unknown visitor that involved the Avatar these days.

"Yes, Korra." The airbender rose from his place along with the others. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Jun and his wife Mrs. Bihai."

"Nice to meet you." Korra replied without so much as a wave but she noticed that Noatak had silently shifted towards the background and was actively avoiding the couple.

"An honor to make your acquaintance, Avatar Korra." The couple bowed politely.

"Mr. Jun and Mrs. Bihai just returned to Republic City, they had left to move to the Fire Nation during the events of the Equalist War." Tenzin explained quietly.

"Alright. So, what exactly did you need me for?" Korra cocked a brow curiously, she wondered why people who had ran away from the city during one war would return right in the middle of the uprisings that had been going on thanks to the fake Amon.

"We heard that you could restore bending of the people who were victims of Amon." Mrs. Bihai replied in a supplicant manner. Suddenly Korra understood why Noatak was shying away from these people- he had recognized them as old targets and the Avatar really wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"Hm…Yes, I've been doing that." Korra replied vaguely.

«Please, don't say you want me to restore your bending. Not now. Please.» She begged internally while keeping her face as blank as possible, if they asked for such a thing she wouldn't be able to hide her lack of bending much longer.

"Would you please help us get our bending back?" Mr. Jun said the words Korra had been dreading to hear.

«Crap. What am going to do now?» Korra thought to herself almost desperately.


	131. Demands

"I… Er… I guess… Why is it you only decided to come to me now?" After a few moments of stunned silence in which she felt like a fox-antelope frozen in the headlights of a satomobile, Korra began to stall, trying to think of a solution while the panic clouded her mind, she was unconsciously hugging her own bump, it was a defensive stance she had unwillingly developed in the past week whenever she was stressed out.

"During the war we decided to move back to my parent's village in the Fire Nation. It was very secluded, we only recently heard that you could help us so we returned as soon as we could get our things in order." Mrs. Bihai explained graciously, she was a stick-thin woman with pronounced crows-feet around her eyes.

"Oh… I see… I guess that makes sense… Um…" Korra still tried to stall.

What was she going to do? For the past week she had hidden her lack of bending so well, not only to keep everyone from worrying over her and depriving her from her mission but also because she didn't want to admit it out loud to herself, but it wasn't as if she hadn't tried to get it back, whenever she had a little time to herself she would try to restore her own bending as she learned in the South Pole the first time she ever entered Avatar State but so far she had been unsuccessful, partially because she was too scared to try to enter the State, even just the little foot-in-the-door bit that was needed to restore bending, and partially because she believed the Spirits didn't want her to get her bending back yet; and now she had to deal with the one thing that could easily blow this deception of hers wide open.

"Are you up to it, Korra?" Tenzin enquired calmly.

"I… I think… Tenzin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Korra edged away from the hopeful faces of the couple whose pleading expressions were almost heartbreaking to ignore.

"Of course." The airbender consented and bowed lightly to the visitors. "If you'll excuse me a moment."

Once they were out in the corridor again, Korra began pacing back and forth, shoulders slumped forward defensively and still hugging her belly; her face was ashy with stress and she was breathing in short rapid bursts while chewing on her lower lip.

"Tenzin, I can't do it." Korra mumbled almost incomprehensively. "I can't, I'm sorry but I can't." The walls of the wide hallway suddenly seemed a bit too narrow, like they were closing in on her.

"Korra, what's wrong? Are you alright?" The airbender looked more concerned by her attitude than her words.

"I… It's…" What could she say? She couldn't very well confessed to have lied all of the sudden, could she? But how else would she get out of this mess? "I can't do it, I'm sorry I just… I…" Korra wracked her brain for something, anything, that she could use as an excuse. "I can't risk going into Avatar State again, even for something like this. I'm not ready yet." She was surprised by how convincing the lie sounded…then again maybe it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Korra, I understand, calm yourself." The airbender placed both hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing further. "I realize that this will be disappointing for them but I will ask Mr. Jun and Mrs. Bihai to return some other time, perhaps after the baby is born. Is that acceptable?"

"…I guess…?" Korra didn't know if that would be long enough but she'd take what time she could get.

"Alright." Tenzin sounded benevolent and there was so much concern in his voice that even the most clueless person could see through him- he wasn't just caring for the Avatar, he pitied her. Usually this would make Korra furious but right now it worked to her advantage so she shoved her pride away.

"Thank you. It's just… I need time before I try the Avatar State again." She was very taken aback by how easily she was manipulating the situation by using Tenzin's pity to her advantage, she felt guilty for it, she felt dirty for tricking him even though it wasn't that big of a lie but at the same time there was a uniquely interesting sensation of control in the background of her remorse.

«Is this how Amon used to feel all the time? Is this how he used fake scars to his advantage?» Korra wondered to herself as she guiltily enjoyed the that little taste of psychological control. She figured the answer was yes, although he probably hadn't had the backlash of guilt like she did.

"It's alright, Korra. Take your time." Tenzin rubbed her upper arms warmly and a reassuringly and once she had relaxed her stance lightly he finally stepped back. "Come, I'll explain to them that it won't be possible right now but that you'll help them later."

"Ok…" She watched the airbender step back into the room and as she followed farther apart she heard Noatak's voice whisper behind her, she hadn't even noticed he was there.

"What are you up to, Korra?" The masked man murmured for her ears only.

"Huh?" The Avatar blinked at him, trying to hide her surprise and look innocent.

"You still can't keep the guilt out of your face when you lie." Noatak comment off-hand though still in whispers as Tenzin began to talk the hopeful couple several feet away from them. "And I know for a fact that after the water-healing you are no longer that traumatized that you'd refuse to help people out of fear, your heart is too big and self-sacrificing for that."

"You're being paranoid." She shot at him in harsh murmurs.

"Am I?" His pale eyes bore into her.

"Yes. Besides you should be apologizing to them for taking their bending in the first place." Korra frowned defensively, trying to turn the conversation against him.

"…Why would I? They had every chance to get out of my way and instead chose to provoke me and that is what led to their equalizing." Noatak still remembered those particular two, from what he could recall they weren't quite as innocent as they tried to look, he still remembered when the equalist had caught the couple using their Fire Nation connections to help smuggle illegal goods for anyone with a pocket fat enough to pay the price.

"I can't believe you're actually saying that! I thought you felt some remorse for what you did to people." Korra susurrated the accusation, barely paying Tenzin any attention. Noatak was disappointing her and she was starting to lose her temper.

"I do. I truly do repent for my deeds but that doesn't mean all of my victims were innocent and undeserving, it doesn't mean they all merit my apologies, some were simply too foolish for their own good." «And some were lucky that all I took was bending and not their lives.» He added the last part to himself, considering that his desire to spare human lives to have been the silver lining of his Amon years.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! I…" Korra began to snap back but she never got to finish because suddenly Mr. Jun was lunging for her, literally kneeling at her feet and clinging to her clothes.

"Avatar Korra, please!" The man begged desperately. "You can't turn us back like this!"

"Yes, we are at our wits' end! You don't know how horrible it is! How empty it feels, like there's a rip inside our very souls that refuses to heal." Mrs. Bihai was at her side now too, almost screaming in complaint and trying to grab the Avatar in near hysterics too.

"She does know, and it would be wise for you to remember that." Noatak pushed the couple back and stood before Korra, he wasn't aware of the dark rusty timber of his voice but they were getting too rowdy for his tastes and he disliked seeing anyone treat his Korra that way.

"Wha-…?" Mr. Jun was backing away in stunned confusion while Tenzin's eyes darted between the two visitors with alarm.

"Oh Spirits, it's him!" Mrs. Bihai was backing away too, she was the first to fully recognize his voice, her eyes were a mirror of terror.

"The Avatar is… is in league with… with Amon?!" Mr. Jun stuttered in complete shock.

"How could you, Avatar Korra? How can you betray your people like this? We thought you could help but instead you side with him?!" The woman was screeching like a harpy now with a mix of fear and outrage coloring her words.

"He is not Amon. The Amon you knew died already." Korra replied mechanically but the tension was evident in the set of her shoulders.

"We know that voice!" Mr. Jun pointed at Noatak accusatorily.

"What sort of Avatar sides with the enemy? You're a traitor, you don't deserve your title!" Mrs. Bihai continue to shout and her screechy voice was really rattling Korra's nerves.

She had no idea how she was keeping so calm but somehow Korra couldn't resent these people's words, she couldn't really yell back the way she wanted to and it wasn't because she thought they were right, she didn't, she could understand why they would think that way but she didn't like it, what really kept her from lashing back was the fact that she felt guilty for being unable to help them and she felt even worse that Noatak and Tenzin were defending her without being aware of the truth. Everything was escalating and the stress was piling up like a tightly packed can of emotion as she fought to contain her words.

"Yes, we'd do better with the next Avatar!" Mr. Jun suddenly snapped out, siding with his wife and snarling at Korra and Noatak.

"Enough. One more word and it will be your last." Noatak's voice didn't rise, quite the contrary, it dropped into a menacingly soft icy pitch.

"Noatak. I cannot have you threatening innocent people in the temple." Tenzin warned authoritatively while he waved at the Lotus sentries in room, wanting them to back down from their sudden attack stances because he feared that if they interfered things would escalate to something worse.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." The masked man replied calmly, still shielding the Avatar.

"Did you hear that, councilman Tenzin?" The visiting woman shouted, her shrieks really were innerving. "How can you protect such scum? How can we trust an Avatar that sides with that… that monster?!"

"SHUT UP! All of you!" Korra's control cracked just a little, just enough to make her yell. It wasn't the insults at her that made the Avatar crack though- she despised when people called Noatak a monster even though once upon a time she had been one of such people.

"Korra, please calm down…" Tenzin tried to sooth the heightened moods in the room to no avail.

"No! SHUT UP!" She ordered again, Korra was unaware that she was slouching over and panting for air, it had just become a little hard too breath from all the stress.

"Korra…" Noatak turned to her, his protective instinct kicked in and he immediately reached out to her.

"Don't touch me right now, Noatak!" She shrugged him off, Korra was just so mad at everything and everyone right now and she didn't even understand why. "All of you need to shut the hell up. I'm the Avatar here, either trust my judgment and wait until I give you your bending back or get the hell out and never show your face to me again!"

"How can we believe that? How can we trust someone who keeps that man for company." Mr. Jun barked out but he did indeed lower his voice in reverence.

"I assure you that Avatar Korra is still trustworthy, she will return your bending as soon as she's able to…" Tenzin tried to intervene as diplomatically as possible but was cut off again.

"Not good enough! I've never coming close to this place so long as I know it houses that thing!" Mrs. Bihai pointed rudely in Noatak's direction.

"Yes, if she's so trustworthy prove it now! Give us back our bending now!" Mr. Jun demanded angrily.

"Right, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes so help us now! Show us you still deserve your title or we'll tell the whole world what happened here!" The woman backed up her husband immediately out of despair as much as outrage.

"Korra, I'm sorry but are you certain you can't just…?" Tenzin was trying to suppress a grimace as he faced the Avatar, he didn't like where this was going, he had feared that such a scandal would tarnish the temple and while that had not stopped him from siding with Korra, he had the responsibility to think of what was best for that island that had been so precious to the previous Avatar.

"Korra?" Noatak didn't touch her but her sudden lack of reply and her pained expression of conflict were worrying him.

"Avatar Korra! What are you waiting for?!" Mr. Jun snapped.

"I CAN'T DO IT, OK? I CAN'T HELP YOU! I CAN'T EVEN HELP MYSELF!" The crack in her control suddenly broke and it crumbled to dust as Korra shouted in angry retort but the sudden motion to lunge at them out of the uncontrolled and irrational urge to punch something pulled some already over stretched part of her body and Korra had to double over against the stitch of pain, muttering under her ragged breath. "Damn it…"

"Are you alright?" Noatak did touch her this time, he couldn't stop himself from trying to hold her. The White Lotus sentries also edged closer with worry.

"I… Leave me alone!" The Avatar hesitated but then shrugged him off again and trudged off as fast as her legs could carry her with shame flooding her system, showing weakness mid-argument really wasn't something she ever allowed herself.

Nobody followed immediately, she wondered why but she didn't really care and stomped out of the temple with the leftover snow crunching under her feet as she dashed off to find a place, any place, where she could be alone with her thoughts.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Only one chappy this week- SORRY! I was just too focused on my Amorralok Week stuff and needed a breather from "Castaway". All the amorralok fan art I drew is in my tumblr and the three one-shots I made for that theme will be here on ff._

_However, I'm back in full swing with "Castaway" now and will be posting several new chapters in a few days.)_


	132. Things To Consider

It was Mei who found her. The curly haired guard was one of the several sent to look from the Avatar an hour after she stormed out of the temple. Mei found Korra in the same spot where the Avatar had been when she first entered the Spirit World on her own volition- she was sitting in the snow, shivering and grumbling to herself while she made snowballs in her naked hands and tossed them at random tree branches as a way to vent her aggression and anger, the pain from earlier had already faded into nothing but a dull throb but it was still enough to keep her from getting to physical with her frustration and she never thought she'd miss having natural firebending to keep her warm or waterbending to keep the melting ice from soaking her clothes so much as she did at that moment.

Like Noatak, Mei noticed something was off so she sat next to the Avatar and offered a friendly shoulder, to her surprise Korra actually accepted- literally and figuratively. She leaned her head on the shorter woman's shoulder and grumbled away about her anger and shame, she didn't want to but at some point she broke out crying, sobbing in fact, it wasn't that was really _that_ affected by the argument, it was that she felt absurdly emotional, it was like her mood swings were returning in full, well, swing.

The sentry heard it all with a good natured arm around the Avatar's waist, she even bashed the visitors for their insults and tried her best not to be snarky about Noatak who she still disliked, all for Korra's sake and as much as the Avatar appreciated the loyalty and kindness, she wished this was another woman- she wanted Asami, she needed to talk to her best girl friend, she was even willing to tell Asami the whole truth about her lack of bending because she felt that the raven head wouldn't try to control her or judge and she could keep a secret if Korra needed it but most of all she just needed reassurance from the woman she had grown to trust so much… But Asami was busy, she was having to clean up the whole political mess in the city with the rest of the Council and coupled with Future Industries the woman barely ever had time to sleep so Korra would feel awful if she asked her friend to drop everything just to come see her, she had already done so much during those five days when Korra was in Avatar State and during the week after.

So Korra sighed and resigned herself to speaking to her other non-bender girl friend, trying to skirt the truth while pouring out her stress into words but when Mei asked why she was shivering and why she wouldn't just waterbend her angry snowballs as usual, Korra felt her decision to keep the truth hidden begin to slip between her fingers. She hesitated for a long time but eventually she asked if Mei could keep a secret and when the reply was 'of course', she poured out the truth, hoping to feel lighter when it was all out but it didn't really make much of a difference, even though Mei heard quietly and seemed to understand the problem from Korra's side.

It was long past dinner time when Korra walked back into the temple with Mei but Pema had saved her enough food for two, which she gladly indulged in while she considered how exactly she was going to apologize to Noatak and Tenzin for her harshness.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

By the time Korra returned to her room it was quite late, Naga was already there and greeted her with a lick to the face which the Avatar repaid with plenty of nuzzling and scratching behind the polar bear dog's ears and around its neck, she was so focused on drawing comfort from her most loyal friend that she nearly missed the man that was sitting on her bed watching her, then again maybe she had just gotten so used to finding him there during the past week that it just slipped her focus.

"Where were you?" Noatak enquired as passively as he could manage.

"Just needed some breathing space." Korra replied and began to toss off her sodden clothes until she was sliding on her sleeping tunic. She still felt cold even in the dry garments and the comfy room.

"Are you alright?" He still seemed to be reigning back his true mood.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Korra shrugged, trying to be almost as apathetic as him, she knew what this was though- she assumed he was waiting for her answers to determine his attitude, it was typical of him to seal his emotions until they made enough logical sense to be expressed.

"You seemed to be in pain earlier." Noatak's head tilted as he examined her from head to toe, looking for any hidden sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine, it was nothing, just a little pang of pain, the baby was probably just reminding me not to get too stressed out." Korra tried to brush it off as something quite normal, it wasn't really the first time such a thing happened so she didn't want to worry him, it had simply been a little more painful that the usual kick in the ribs when she got too agitated but nothing she couldn't handle.

"What a wise child we have then." Noatak smirked quite sarcastically and Korra nearly melted at that, she had learned to love that side of him. "Quite precocious too, not even born yet and it already reprimands your impetuosity."

"Yeah, I wonder where it got that from." She shot him a grin that was just as sarcastic.

"Other than that, is everything else alright?" Noatak seemed a less tense now, his back wasn't as bolt upright as before but he was still watching her carefully.

"Are you talking about that stupid argument? I'm more worried about you and Tenzin after I stormed out." Korra plopped herself down next to him on the bed, trying to avoid the topic of her own reactions to the whole discussion. Naga followed her but dropped its head on Noatak's lap, apparently the beast liked him just as much as Korra now but with the lack of space in her lap from the bump the polar bear dog settled for his slow absent-minded strokes on its white fur.

"It didn't last long, they refused to be in my presence and left as soon as they ascertained you weren't going to come back." He explained with detached coolness.

"Hm…Well, good riddance." She frowned, but the uncertainty in her voice was obvious like a komodo-rhino in the room.

"Yes, but I know you don't really mean that."

"…" Korra refused to reply at first but after a moment she sighed and decided it was useless to try and deny his words. "I wanted to help them, you know? I said it before- I'm no judge, I heal everyone that needs it. Denying them…It hurt me as much as it hurt them." «Even though I wanted to smack them so hard for that damn attitude.» Korra thought last part to herself, finding it unnecessary to say out loud.

"Yet this time you weren't even willing to try." It wasn't an accusation, just a fact.

"That's not it." She shook her head, unable to explain further.

"What did you mean, Korra? When you said 'I can't even help myself'? What exactly have you been hiding from me?" Here it was, he was using her outburst to hash up their early argument.

"I thought this conversation was over." Korra frowned flatly.

"No, it was postponed." He corrected. "Answer."

"I don't want to." She frowned even more, it made her look like a sulky child.

"Korra, you've trusted me with the greatest horrors of your mind and I never judged you, you've told me secrets of your abilities and spiritual missions, you've trusted me with your life, your body, your sanity and so much more. What could be more important than all that to the point that you have to keep it a secret?"

"I…" The Avatar couldn't refute any of his words and it made her obstinacy crack just a little. "Ok, you have a point…" She huffed and looked away.

"Why can't you tell me?" He insisted, trying to work his way to root of the matter.

"Look, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Korra crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Is that a promise?"

"I guess so." She mumbled.

"Good, I'll hang on to it." Noatak nodded curtly as if the matter was settled.

"Whatever." Korra muttered dryly but after a long quiet minute without any reply she gave in and looked at him again. "Noatak… I'm sorry I shrugged you off earlier, I was just so pissed off at every fucking thing at that moment and the way you had been talking at the time didn't help but I regret being so defensive."

"There's no need for an apology, I understand that you were under considerable pressure at the time and I know your character well enough by now to know when you truly intend to do something and when you are merely acting on the spur of the moment."

"Can't you just say 'thank you, that's ok' like a normal person for once?" She rolled her eyes at the over-complication of it all.

"Would that put you more at ease?" He actually seemed amused by her retort.

"Yeah."

"Then thank you for the apology, Korra. Don't let it bother you anymore." Noatak wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

"Good. Now I just have to apologize to Tenzin too." Korra leaned on him but the frown still hadn't dispelled.

"…Yes." He said at lack for a better reply.

"You hesitated again." She looked up at him, having caught the second of indecision in his response. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time we talk about a certain matter." Noatak's face was suddenly a mask of inexpression again.

"What?" Korra raised a suspicious brow at him.

"I'd like you to try to remain calm while we discuss this. I don't wish to see you distressed again." It sounded like he was stalling almost as much as it sounded like a warning.

"What is it, Noatak?" The Avatar snapped, already losing her patience in face of his overprotectiveness.

"Korra, we must start facing the fact that my arrangement with your master was always intended to be provisional. We have to start considering my impending arrest." Straight to the point, no silver-tongued circling of the subject. Korra appreciated that but at the same time it took her by surprise.

"What…?" She stared at him, processing his words before she pulled away, shaking her head in denial. "No. No way, no, we are not talking about this."

"We have to, we can't remain in denial of the subject much longer." His voice was patient and coaching, as if the matter concerned her more than it concerned him and his freedom.

"And why not?" She almost growled out the words. Why was she angry? She didn't even know.

"I hoped that my stay here could be extended for much longer, perhaps until our child was born but after what happened today a public scandal is sure to ensue and I would rather not put pressure on the temple nor on your or your Master Tenzin's reputations." He refrained from pointing out that putting such pressure on them publicly would just muddy his own image even further as well.

"I don't care and I'm sure Tenzin wouldn't cast you out for that."

"I know, Korra, but it would just be delaying the inevitable and dragging it out would make matters worse given the fragile social balance of the city." Noatak tried to make her understand but somewhere inside him a tiny guilty voice whispered- «And I already feel like a plague on all those who show kindness to me. Why prolong that?»

"Fine but I'm not letting you get arrested." Korra crossed her arms belligerently again.

"It has to happen sooner or later."

"Why? I thought you said you wouldn't let that happen, I thought you said you didn't want to be taken away from me, you said you'd be by my side as long as I needed you and I need you, Noatak. Why can't you just escape and stay in hiding for a while longer?" The words were almost an accusation and Korra was on her feet now, she couldn't stay still with all the anxiety that was building up all over again.

"Because that would also be temporary. I don't want to be cut off from you, Korra, but I can't be a father to our child if I have to remain hidden indefinitely, I don't want you to have to lie to it about me just too keep me hidden." Noatak pointed out factually but there was enough emotion in his voice to squeeze Korra's heart. He didn't let her interrupt though, and continued his speech. "Now that my…now that all the remnants of Amon's old army have been wiped clean and that name is no longer open to be usurped I think we should accept that sooner or later Chief Beifong will arrest me and we should take advantage of the current mess the city is in to cut some sort of deal, any deal, with the Council in face of all my more positive actions as of late."

"They won't forgive you. Even if you saved all their lives and mine when you came out publicly they just won't accept having you go free." «I know I wouldn't.» Korra was fighting to keep her voice down but she had the foresight to keep the last thought to herself.

"Perhaps not but with you by my side they might be lenient enough to allow us to see each other frequently, they might even consider the option of conditional release in a few years." Noatak was trying to be more optimistic that he actually felt just to try and soothe her.

"You mean in a few decades." Korra tossed her arms in the air in frustration as started to pace the room. "I won't accept that."

"Korra, it's the best we can hope for. I must pay for my crimes."

"Losing your brother and your appearance wasn't enough payment? Getting most of your body turned into a mangled mess when that boat blew up in your face wasn't enough? And all the work to clean your messes and take down Dorkut counts for nothing? Saving the city from a second full blown war doesn't mean anything? What about the remorse and the nightmares, aren't those enough payment?" She burst out in a rush but she noticed the slight flinch of his hands at her last words and that led her to add- "Yes, I know about those too, Noatak. You think you hide them so well but if anyone knows night terrors that's me."

"Korra, my personal issues don't matter against what I did as Amon. My personal search for redemption and karma's punishment doesn't alter my debt to the city and its people, that debt still needs to be settled." Noatak didn't really believe that he owed the city his incarceration, he didn't believe that the society of Republic City had enough moral ground to judge him and he still didn't think his motives were that wrong to earn such punishment but he knew it was the only way for things to play out with any positivity and it was true that he sorely regretted his methods.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Korra shook her head and turned away from him, standing by the window to look out into the blackness of night.

"You have to."

"I won't accept it." She remained pigheadedly with her back to him, as if not looking at him made the subject any less important.

"Korra, please don't be stubborn." Noatak pleaded calmly. "What will you do when the time comes for me to go to prison?"

"I'll handle it when it happens."

"Do you realize they will definitely demand that you remove my bending permanently?" Noatak enquired as evenly as he could.

He didn't really mind losing his bending, in fact he thought it would be quite freeing for him morally and ethically, it would be fair and without bending he would feel much less guilty, not that he deserved that relief, and would no longer have to fight the temptation to bloodbend, plus he considered that his other skills were enough protect himself and Korra if need be but he couldn't deny that he feared the pain that he saw in the eyes of his victims, he couldn't pretend that seeing how such a thing had shattered Tarrlok hadn't left a mark on him and he certainly couldn't say he wouldn't miss the bond to the water and the connection it held to Korra.

"I NOT REMOVING ANYONE'S BENDING. EVER!" The Avatar turned suddenly and shouted a bit too loudly. She startled herself with the reaction and they spent several silent moments ascertaining that nobody had woken up because of her volume.

"If you refuse they might hold you in contempt of the law and isolate me completely. What will happen to our child then?" Noatak chided bluntly.

"That's it. I'm done talking about this." Korra shoved him aside and slipped into bed, roughly pulling the covers onto her chilly body as she turned her back on him.

"What are you doing?" He watched her inquisitively and reprovingly.

"Going to sleep, I refuse to hear anymore." She pulled her own pillow over her head.

"Don't be childish." Noatak tugged lightly at the pillow. "Korra, this is important."

"No, Noatak! Just shut up, please!" She ordered with such irritation and anguish in her voice that he stopped talking and just sat there staring at her form that trembled with repressed emotion. She hiccupped into the linen pillow, feeling her emotions get the best of her again, and mumbled brokenly- "Just… Just stop, ok? No more. Not tonight."

"Korra…" He hesitated for several long seconds with his hand hovering just above her pillow but, at last, sighed in defeat. "Very well, no more tonight."

Korra didn't answer, she was still fighting a losing battle with her the sudden sting of tears and she feared that if she opened her mouth to talk she would break down sobbing just as she had on Mei's shoulder. She was grateful that he didn't say anymore though and she was even more grateful when he lay next to her in the dark with the comfortable weight of Naga's head at the foot of the bed.

"Hold me." The Avatar ordered grumpily after a while, refusing to turn to him but finally putting her head over the pillow rather than the other way around.

"Yes, my love." Noatak complied, he wanted nothing more than to keep her close to his body while he still could, sharing warmth with his face in her fragrant hair and his hand settled to the curve of her abdomen as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: A reviewer asked why Katara doesn't use the Spirit Oasis water to heal Noatak's face and clear him of the scars… This occurred to me but let me explain why it won't happen (other than being too convenient plot-wise)._

_Noatak would never accept to have his scars healed, he sees them as karma's backlash, as divine punishment for his errors and they serve as reminder to keep him on track and not give in to the temptation of power, he believes he deserves to live with them for the rest of his life and therefore he is willing to endure that and won't accept healing them because that would diminish the true value of his repentance. Besides, the scars symbolize how Korra saved him and mark the birth of their relationship, hence another reason why he would feel disinclined to wipe them away no matter how much turmoil they bring him.)_


	133. See You Later

Korra woke up with the usual start, panting for air and blinking against the light of morning as the cold sweat beaded on the back of her neck. Her spine felt like jelly that trembled with waves anxiety, she felt almost as exhausted as if she had been trying to lift a hill rather than sleep through the night but she knew that sensation well now and it only took her a minute or two to recover from the prickly feeling that she couldn't escape fate much longer.

Noatak was already up, apparently he had been shaking her awake for a long time before her eyes finally opened. He too was used to her dreams and abrupt risings by now so he merely gave her space before they went into their recent routine of getting Korra ready to face the day while making small talk, avoiding the topics they had been shying away from for the last three days since the two ex-benders had been at the temple and focusing on trivial things like the way Naga rolled on the ground asking for attention or the playful comments Noatak made about the Avatar's leaky breasts just to tease her and watch her become intensely flustered.

As they walked down to join the airbenders Korra considered her dream, it had been a little more clear than usual, something about a group of men in green and a girl with hair the color of rust and Kyoshi make-up on her face… That vision struck something in her, a familiarity of sorts that she couldn't name but it was giving her a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach, yet she shoved it away when they bumped into Tenzin half way down the stairs- he looked white as a sheet.

"Good morning." Korra spoke automatically, she had already apologized for her outburst but still felt a little guilty about manipulating the airbender.

"Korra, we need to talk." Tenzin replied with a sharp furtive glance at Noatak.

"What's wrong?" The Avatar noticed how high-strung her master seemed, she was pretty sure it was the first time she saw him so austere and that was saying something.

"Is it true?" The airbender enquired with such severity that Korra flinched. "That you can't bend? Not even air? Or water?"

Korra froze on the spot, staring at him dumbfounded with her feet suddenly glued to the firm wooden boards of the floor like she had just grown roots. How could he know? She had been so careful and after the ex-benders left he hadn't suspected anything, she was sure of that.

Just then Mei appeared around the corner, looking at anything but Korra with a meek sorrowful expression on her face and waiting in a perfect military stance like a proper guard.

"Korra, what is this about?" Noatak was facing her now and his masked face couldn't hide the sudden edge in his voice.

"You told him?!" Korra ignored the men and snapped at the sentry that stood several feet away and flinched at her words. "You promised you'd keep it a secret!"

"No, you asked if I could keep a secret and I said yes, you never actually made me promise…" Mei defended weakly. "I'm sorry, Korra. I really didn't want to betray your trust but given the recent developments I… I'm sorry I had to tell him, for you own good. Forgive me." The sentry was still unable to look her in the eye.

"What recent developments?!" Korra nearly shouted.

"So it's true. Your bending is gone. All of it." Tenzin deduced with his face so livid that for a moment Korra didn't recognize this man as her compassionate fatherly master.

"This is what you were hiding…?" Noatak was staring her with icy penetrating eyes and once again the walls of the wide corridor seemed to close in dangerously around the Avatar, making it hard to really breathe.

"I…It…" Korra looked around for an answer like a panicked cornered jackalope but she had nowhere to go, no way to avoid this. "Kinda…Yes…It's complicated, ok?"

"Can you recover it? Like you did before?" Tenzin enquired with practicality and a hint of hope.

"Er…" The Avatar drawled. Didn't he know that if she could she would have done so already? That had to be a rhetorical question, the matter was just too obvious, and yet she still clung to the hope that she could stall a little longer.

"Korra, answer." Noatak demanded sternly.

"Quiet. This is none of your concern." Tenzin shot derisively at the masked man.

"Excuse me?" Noatak turned is colorless gaze onto the airbender, he seemed nothing but icily polite. "I'm on your side in this."

"Are you? For all I know you could have taken advantage of her trust and removed her bending like you always aspired to." Tenzin was holding the other man's gaze and his usually patient benevolent eyes were as hard as grey granite.

"I did no such thing." Noatak retorted without a single moment of hesitation.

"And why should I believe that?" The airbender's voice was acerbic and disdainful all of a sudden, he sounded nothing like his usual self. Apparently this whole incident was bringing up all his past grudges towards the masked man and thinking that Noatak could have used his time in the temple to manipulate Korra probably made Tenzin feel guilty for ever granting the man any sort of safe haven.

"It wasn't him, Tenzin! I've been like this since I came back from the Spirit World, it was the Spirits who took my bending not Noatak, I swear!" It sounded like Korra was practically imploring for Tenzin's faith but the man's ash colored gaze fell on her like a rock.

"Is that so? Then why hide it? Did they tell you this would happen? Did they explain?" Tenzin asked a little derisively but with a semblance of patience nonetheless.

"W-well, no, not exactly but…" Korra wasn't sure how to explain, the Spirits hadn't told her this was going to happen per se but Yue did imply that her lesson wasn't over once she returned to her world so what else could she mean? Then again, that just sounded like wild speculation even in Korra's head.

"You've been sleeping next to this man every night, can you really be certain he couldn't take your bending as soon as you lowered your guard?" Tenzin pointed at Noatak but his eyes remained on Korra, daring her to deny this claim.

"He wouldn't do that!" She snapped defensively angry now.

"Can you prove that?" The airbender looked unconvinced.

"I…Tenzin…" She stuttered again, she really couldn't prove it, could she? Not believably anyway but she hoped she had earned enough trust for Tenzin to have faith in her.

"She can't. You know she can't, stop pressuring her." Noatak retorted in Korra's defense.

"You're done for. You have brought nothing but trouble." Tenzin spoke to the masked man again and tossed a crumpled newspaper at him.

Noatak caught the tabloid and unfolded it with Korra trying to read over his shoulder- the front page headline read 'THE AVATAR SIDES WITH ORIGINAL EQUALIST LEADER'. The under title further explained that the Avatar was colluding with Amon and refusing to return the bending of any more ex-benders, the article itself also made sure to besmirch the Air Temple for supporting such an act of treason but worst of all there were reports of public protests in an outcry for Amon's immediate arrest.

"At least they can no longer say the government is censuring the media." Noatak commented dryly.

"Oh no…" Korra whispered as she read through the nerve wrecking article with her hands twisting into her tunic in distress. The worst part wasn't the attack on her integrity or the insult towards the temple, the worst was that if the public was demanding Noatak's arrest Tenzin would have to comply, there was no way they could avoid that without risking tipping the delicate peace that had been achieved in the past two weeks.

"I have revoked your sanctuary, leave while you still can. This is my one and only warning and you are only receiving it out of my respect for Korra." The airbender intoned commandingly and austerely.

"Tenzin! No! Please, you can't do this!" Korra actually clung to her master, trying to plead with all her might.

"Korra, I'm sorry but it's for the best. Surely someday you'll understand that." Although it pained him, Tenzin dismissed her words, his decision wouldn't change.

"NO! Listen to me, you can't…" Korra pleading was turning into aggressive stubbornness in a flash.

"I see." Noatak replied towards Tenzin, cutting Korra off by raising a hand in front of her. "How long do I have before the Chief arrives?"

"Half an hour at most." The airbender responded simply.

"WHAT?!" That Avatar shouted, she wasn't angry that they had so little time, she was furious that Tenzin had called Beifong without talking to Korra first.

"Understood." Once again Noatak replied without paying her outburst any notice.

"If you wish to escape you still have time. Nobody will stop you." Tenzin's words were empty of emotion but it sounded like he was granting Noatak one last bit of compassion.

"That would be a pointless delay of the inevitable, you can inform the Chief that I will go willingly." The masked man was stoic and unaffected.

"Like hell you will! I'm not letting her take you, Noatak." Korra wouldn't be ignored this time, she stepped between the two taller men and glared right at her lover.

"Korra. We've discussed this before." Noatak's tone was blank but full of warning.

"AND I SAID NO! I'M NOT STANDING BY AND WATCHING YOU GET LOCKED UP!" She yelled, she bellowed so loud that half the temple probably heard her and she was huffing for breath now, the walls felt so narrow, the air felt so thin and she just felt so heavy all of a sudden but her anger blazed like a forest fire.

"Am I allowed to say goodbye?" The masked man looked at Tenzin once more. "In private?" His head tilted ever so slightly to Korra and by the look he gave the airbender and the tone of his voice a secondary message was plain- 'Leave her anger to me'.

"…" Tenzin hesitated but he was watching Korra with such concern that he forgot to be serious and let out all the air in his body in one long acquiescent exhale. "Alright."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" The Avatar yelled even louder, gesticulating and demanding attention.

"Come, Korra. We don't have much time." Noatak laced his fingers with hers and calmly led her away and back into her room, leaving Tenzin and the sentry behind without a second thought.

Once back in the room Korra pulled her hand free of his and began kicking things aside, strewing clothes all over the floor while pacing the small space with her hands tangled in her hair in frustration as Naga watched in complete confusion. She was seething, if she had been able to bend there would probably be flames on her fists and every stone in the temple would quake under her wrath.

"I can't believe this! How could he go behind my back?!" She shouted in frustration until her eyes fell on Noatak who was pulling off his mask. "And you! How could you just surrender like that?! Are you insane?!"

"Calm down." He reached out to grab her hand again just to stop her from trashing her own room any further. "Korra, we knew this day would come, I know you don't want to accept it but we can't avoid this any longer- I'm not welcome here anymore and the city demands my arrest."

"Then run away! Hide again but just don't go down like this! I need you, Noatak, you can't just give up!" Korra's anger shifted to misery and anguish in a flash but there was still irritation and command in her voice while she took quick harsh breaths.

"I'm not giving up, this is not a surrender, Korra." He tried to explain as calmly as possible with his hands resting on her shoulders now, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to cling to her and elope with her but he shoved those utopic thoughts aside- right now he had to focus on calming Korra and making sure she wouldn't do anything reckless in reaction to the situation.

"Not a surrender?! You're going to let them arrest you! How is that not a surrender?" The Avatar snapped while trying to contain the way her body shook with repressed emotion.

"There will still be a trial, they will still have to see everything I've done for them, we can still cut a deal." Noatak sounded so confident despite the unlikelihood of his words that Korra almost believed him but before she could reply he continued speaking. "Korra, listen to me carefully- I don't want you to let your anger take over, don't try to rebel against the police, just accept that this needs to happen and trust me when I say that everything will work out."

"How can you say that? Noatak, everyone HATES you, nobody understands you anymore, they won't care about anything you say, all they want is to take you down once and for all." She spoke with bitterness and sadness, trying to make him see the things he already knew all too well.

"I know, Korra, but you taught me to trust and to believe in the good side of the world. I chose to believe that my trial will be fair and that the result will be the fate I truly deserve."

There was a moment of contemplative silence between them, they could hear the clock ticking against them and Beifong was bound to arrive at any moment but Korra needed those precious seconds to process his words and even her breathing.

"…Please don't let them take you." Korra accepted his reasoning but she still begged, she still tried to sway him because she could no longer stand the idea of not having his support, she thought she would crumble without him to hold her up, she believed she wouldn't be able to fulfill her mission with Ummi without his help and most of all she was terrified of having the baby alone. She was hugging her own belly protectively again as she looked at him with an expression of pure grief while wondering when she had become this weak. "I can't do this without you. Any of it."

"You're the strongest most confident woman I've ever known and you won't be alone. You have so many people that love you, Korra, trust them." He ran his fingers through her hair until they settled on her face and he cupped her cheek. "You'll be alright."

"I don't like this. I don't want to lose you." She closed her eyes to dam her tears and pressed to his touch. Just the thought of never seeing him again, of knowing he'd be locked up for the rest of his life after all the pain and remorse he went through when she could do nothing to free him, was worse than having her heart wrung in barbed wire.

"You'll never lose me, Korra." It was more than a fact- it was a promise and he sealed it with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my bending. It didn't think it would cause this much trouble." The tears were still stubbornly pooling in the corners of her eyes from the sentimentality of the whole scene. Suddenly she felt guilty, she was slowly convincing herself that the entire thing was her fault- she was the one who lied and misled the ex-benders, she was the one who forced him to reveal himself in order to protect her, she was the reason he couldn't just run away and live some safe anonymous life somewhere else.

"Don't. None of this is your fault, Korra. It had to happened eventually and you are not to blame for anything." He was a little stung that she hadn't trusted him with something so serious but he could understand her secrecy, he knew she didn't want to seem even more vulnerable and he knew she was trying to escape more overprotectiveness, he didn't like it and in any other circumstance he would have indeed argued and taken all sorts of measures to keep her away from any risk but at the moment all he could do was accept the situation and ensure that she didn't feel guilty for his arrest because she didn't deserve to live with that burden.

"It _is_ my…" She began.

"No, Korra." He interrupted sternly.

"Noatak, I'm the only reason you stay rather and run away!" Korra snapped with mixed frustration and sorrow.

"And you're the only reason I'm alive too." Noatak continued to cup her cheek, forcing her to look at him and see the certainty in his eyes. "You're the only reason I _want_ to be alive, you and this." His free hand travelled from her shoulder to her bump, his warm large palm rested over it lightly and the child kicked right into his hand as if trying to reach him as well.

"But…" She hesitated and swallowed her shaky voice.

"No, Korra. Don't do that to yourself, don't try to take the blame." It was an order but it was laced with concern.

"Why are you always like this? Don't tell me how to feel, damn it!" She snapped aggressively and forced herself to pull away from his touch, she was angry because he was starting to wear down her denial and guilt and she was irritated because she was losing the battle against her tears.

"Korra, these are our last minutes alone. Do you really want to spend them arguing?"

"…No." She didn't want to but she gave in to his logic and looked down at the ground, she was miserable but she wouldn't surrender that easily, her obstinate nature would win in the end. "But I don't want to say goodbye either."

"Then what would you prefer?" Noatak sat on the bed and pulled her standing form in front of him so he could catch her downcast gaze with his pale eyes.

"This won't be a farewell, I won't let that happen. This is just a 'see you later'." Korra pouted stubbornly.

"Alright, Korra." He agreed without taking his eyes away from hers, his hands moved around her waist slowly.

"I'll do anything I can to help with the Council concerning your trial." She promised willfully, more to herself than to him.

"I know you will." He nodded with that rare warm smile that he only ever showed her and nobody else. "I love you, Korra. Remember that."

"I will. I love you too." She dashed her tears with the back of her hand and tried not to hiccup as her voice broke, always maintaining the stubborn pout on her face.

Noatak nodded quietly and surprised her by doing something he had always felt the urge to do but had never allowed himself to enact- he slid her tunic up until the smooth caramel skin of her rounded abdomen was on display and he kissed the bump, slowly and adoringly with his arms still around her waist. Korra couldn't stand it, it was the sweetest scene she could imagine but it was the most bittersweet too since it was only happening because this was a goodbye; a whole new round of sobs spilled out of her and she hugged his sitting form for a long time, far longer than they were supposed to be there but they didn't care, they didn't give a damn if they made the police wait, they wouldn't go down to face his fate until all the tears had been shed and dried.


	134. The Arrest

Beifong was already waiting when the couple came down from Korra's room, Noatak was masked again and had even petted a whinny Naga goodbye, the Avatar's eyes were red and puffy but she was glaring at all the police officers that were blocking any escape route and the airbender family, including a morose Katara, were standing quietly with the Lotus sentries.

"You sure took your time. It's very bold of you to make me wait." The Chief chided with irritation.

"And yet you did not interrupt us. I thank you for that." Noatak replied with sarcastic gratitude.

"Let's get this over with." Beifong retorted with her officers already moving forward to arrest the masked man.

Suddenly somebody was airbending blasts of air to shove the policemen aside and rushing towards Noatak, the action got everyone on their toes but it was just the airbender girls and they hugged the ex-equalist, with Jinora wrapping her arms around his waist and Ikki latching onto his leg like a pentapus. He was stunned for several long seconds not really sure how to react but at last he caressed the girls' heads until they calmed down and slowly let go, Tenzin was so shocked he didn't even remember to scold them but Katara smiled sadly and waved at her granddaughters to call them back.

At last Jinora rejoined her father with downcast eyes and Ikki looked up at Noatak with a stalwart expression and said only- "You're not that stupid Amon." The youngest girl then joined her sister, grumbling inaudibly.

"Thank you." Noatak murmured to the girls, he really couldn't think of any better way to convey the amount of gratitude he felt at the reaction those innocent youngsters had displayed even after everything he had previously done to their family. To divert the subject he looked at Tenzin and Pema and said- "I thank you for all the hospitality you have shown so far."

The airbender and his acolyte wife nodded silently and watched as Korra hugged him one last time too, she had been trying to act strong but after seeing the girls she just couldn't keep up the act enough to keep herself from embracing him. He hugged back quietly and protectively.

"Enough sappiness." Beifong snapped at last and her tone forced Korra to disentangle from Noatak's arms. "Arrest him."

The officers once again began to move but he stopped them by raising his hands in surrender and walking right up to the Chief, he wouldn't let some petty officer take him, if anyone deserved to arrest the man formerly known as Amon it was Beifong and nobody else. The Chief didn't seem to mind at all and slapped her handcuffs onto his wrists before she reached for something on her belt.

"We have a little present." Beifong announced cynically and held up what looked like a large thin metal coil. "Just something to make sure you don't feel tempted to fight back."

"And what might that be?" Noatak retorted disinterested.

The Chief bent the metal coil until it was wrapped snuggly around his neck with the ends poking at the back of his skull. "If anyone feels even the slightest twinge of bloodbending, if you so much as look at anyone the wrong way, any metalbender here can bend that thing faster than it takes you to think and it will choke the air out of you or worse- slice your throat like butter. It's a device created just for you."

"How flattering." Noatak retorted dryly but made no objection, he didn't intend to escape or bloodbend at all anyway.

"That's cruel." Korra protested.

"So is he." Beifong barked back.

"That's not…" The Avatar was about to argue but Noatak looked at her sharply and cut her off.

"It's fine, Korra. If it makes everyone feel safer let them have their little trinket." The masked man silenced Korra with that line and reminded her of his request that she should remain calm and not fight the police.

"Fine." The Avatar muttered, crossed her arms and glared at Beifong with all her might.

Nothing more eventful happened, the officers led Noatak away to their waiting airship with the Chief in the lead and he went quietly and willingly with his back straight and his head held high. Korra followed all the way to the temple gates but once the masked man was being led aboard the airship all she could do was stand there at the top of the steps watching and trying to keep her face as blank as possible, she didn't want to break down any more that day and she'd be damned if she let Beifong see her cry.

When at last all the police officers were out of sight and the airship was moving away towards the city, Korra still stood there, just watching it go and mentally reminding herself not to let the anger and distress take over. A hand fell on her shoulder and she knew who it was even without turning.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Korra." Tenzin did sound apologetic but his voice was still austere and determined.

Korra turned her head just slightly to look up at her master with a cold controlled glare and a second later she said only- "Shut up, Tenzin."

The Avatar shrugged the man off and walked back into the temple, deciding to lock herself up in her room with only Naga for company until her anger had subsided enough to allow her to be around people again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The day after Noatak's arrest, the news was all over the papers and radio reports, by noon everybody knew that the original Amon was behind bars and had surrendered on his own free will. The Council refused to make any comment concerning the current situation and announced only that a preliminary hearing for his case would be held in a week and only then would an official trial be scheduled.

Korra figured she had a week to decide exactly how she was going to appeal to the Council, a week to gather any evidence she could in his favor, seven days to prepare herself for more public heartache. She hadn't left her room since the arrest, she had barely slept and had shoved any worry about Ummi out of her head just to focus on getting ready, the only things she had done normally were letting Naga go outside and eat what food Pema left at her door because she wasn't reckless enough to deny herself food at this point in the pregnancy, on the downside this also meant she had to leave the room more often to use the bathroom now that her bladder was constantly under pressure but luckily nobody got in her way or bothered her which she appreciated in her current state of mind.

However, sometime in the afternoon somebody did bother her- the person knocked at her door so abruptly that Korra nearly fell off the windowsill she'd been sitting on while she thought about what to do.

"Korra? Korra, I know you're in there. Let me in." An alarmed but delicate voice ordered from the other side of the door.

As much as she didn't want to see anyone, this person Korra was happy to hear from so she rose from her spot and snapped the door open to meet a frantic looking Asami who wore beige flight pants, a rusty maroon jacket, white scarf, gloves and she was pulling her hair free of some sort of brown headgear.

"Hi 'Sami." The Avatar let the woman in and they both sat on her bed, once again Korra's room was compulsively tidy, she had thought that her time living wildly in the Spirit World had made her loose that habit but once Noatak was gone she had found herself automatically reverting back to tidying everything she had messed up just to distract herself.

"I came as soon as I could. What happened? Why did he give himself up now?" Asami was watching Korra with worried jade eyes.

"Tenzin revoked his sanctuary." Korra replied with a detached voice, she didn't want to be mad at Tenzin but she was so the best she could manage was to distance herself from that anger.

"What? Why? He didn't say anything at the meeting this morning." The raven head seemed confused as well as shocked.

Korra sighed and went on to explain the whole situation, she told her friend how she had hid her lack of bending, how the ex-benders had made a scandal, how Noatak had been accused of taking her bending which she didn't even think was possible even if he had wanted to and how he had decided to surrender to the police because he thought it inevitable. By the time the story was out, Korra was hugging her bump again and looking dismally out the window.

"I get it now…" Asami murmured thoughtfully before she leaned closer. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" Korra snapped thoughtlessly.

"Of course you're not." The jade eyed woman nodded simply and wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulder. "I guess we better get to work."

"We?" The Avatar looked at her friend, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, the hearing is in a week, we don't have much time to prepare but we need to get as much organized by then as we can from character and material witnesses to actual proof of his recent actions with the police to balance out all the other accusations they'll throw at him. If we pool our resources we might be able to make a good case in his favor which will help for when the actual trial gets scheduled." Asami seemed to be deep in thought already as she considered all that had to be done.

"Should you really be helping me?" Korra sounded hopeful but her face still held that skeptical look. "You're a councilwoman, shouldn't you be impartial in the trial?"

"Do you really think the whole Council can be impartial?" Asami clicked her tongue impatiently. "Lee still remembers what Amon did to the old Council, so does Zhuo and she will project her hatred for Tarrlok and bloodbending on Noatak too, plus Tenzin might try to be neutral but I'm not sure even he can't do that with his own grudges and suspicions in the way. The only people you can count on to be impartial are Verrick and Yu Jie so Noatak needs at least one councilor on his side, don't you think?"

"Point taken." Korra nodded in agreement as she took in the words. "But character witnesses? Everyone hates Noatak, except me, and you can't be a witness and a council member, can you?"

"Probably not but you're wrong, not everyone hates him- your reputation might not be the best at the moment but you are still an important witness in many ways as Avatar, as his savior, as his confidant and as his lover. Then there's Mako, Bolin and even my guards, all of which owe Noatak their lives just like the rest of us, plus I think I can pressure Zhong to reveal anyone else we can count on among the non-bender party…" Asami named all the options and trailed off while she racked her brain for any other names.

"And Katara, the Council would have to listen to her, right?" Korra suddenly remembered that her waterbending master was still around and she was as good a witness to Noatak's integrity as anyone.

"Yes, of course! She still holds considerable weight as one of the original founders of the Council and the wife of the previous Avatar." Asami snapped her fingers, finding Korra's idea brilliant. "We could also call Pema as a neutral eyewitness from when you were in Avatar State, if Tenzin allows it that is."

"Ok…" Korra stood thoughtfully and grabbed some parchment and a pencil from her desk before she started taking notes of all the names with a new sense of hope blooming in her. "Ok. This can work. Who else can we get?"

"Let's see, shall we?" Asami smiled and they got to work.

The raven head ended up staying for dinner and by then Bolin and Mako had shown up too, both of them ready to help with anything Korra asked of them, even the firebender seemed eager to aid Noatak not just because he owed the man so much, from his career to the life of his loved ones, but also because he thought it was unfair to ignore all the help Noatak had given them and he had found new respect for the masked man after the fight with Dorkut. Korra was so grateful for the help that her mood swings nearly made her start sobbing again but she reigned it in well this time and smiled hopefully as they talked well into the night.

Asami actually sketched out an initial plan for the preliminary hearing and promised to help Korra with her speech but there was a catch in all this, one that they weren't entirely sure they could afford to endure- Korra would have to be completely honest about her relationship with Noatak and there was always the risk that she'd have to explain why she hadn't returned Jun and Bihai's bending and if her lack of bending came out publicly it would be considerably dangerous, it could even turn the hearing into a total media circus. In the end they agreed that admitting the paternity of the baby and her lack of bending would be last resorts and so they would have to try and stick to other concrete facts or at least as much as they could without going into detail which was considerably hard in a preliminary hearing since it was just a place to determine all the accusations, settle a defense team, introduce all witnesses and deliver any documents that the Council would have to hold in account until the trial.

The plan wasn't flawless and even if they did manage to rally everyone they needed and gather enough evidence in his favor they would still be coming out short compared to the gargantuan accusations against Amon but Korra was beginning to feel like her old confident self again, she would make this work, she could find a way to get the Council to cut a deal with Noatak rather than arrest him for life- she was the Avatar, they had to listen to her, she was Amon's nemesis, her opinion had to be held in account. Korra swore to herself that she wouldn't let this trample her relationship.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Things are going to start moving really fast now…I hope.)_


	135. Anxieties

_She is somewhere new, somewhere pretty but gloomy, a place bathed in the last dying rays of amber sunlight and crumbling under the weight of time. She walks over the many mossy boulders that were once part of something grander and her eyes rest of something special- several interconnected ponds seem to be the only things that still withstand the test of time... Then again, maybe not quite, the ponds are clogged with seaweed so the liquid that should flow with crystal clarity and life between them is still and murky, it has been so still for so long that nothing can live in the those waters anymore. It's sad, it's wrong but it's so beautiful too in its own mystic way._

_Korra wants to stay in that dream world, it's so much better than the visions, it's so much more resting than the nightmares and messages to rush…It doesn't last, just as she's about to reach into one of those ponds to clean away the weeds that smother it, the world tilts around her and suddenly she's no longer bathed in reddish-gold sunset but instead kneels in an ostentatious but shadowy throne room._

_Everything about the new place feels wrong- the men in green whose faces she cannot see under their sedge hats are all standing in perfect coordination to ambush their leader, to betray the man that led them to betray their king in the first place. She knows all this, she knows these men should be her men, she knows they should yield to her and to their king but they do not, they have executed the most heinous act of high treason by siding with the greatest enemy and they have imprisoned the Avatar who created them… It's wrong, she can feel it in her bones and she knows the story but the subtleties of it elude her like separate threads of memories that transcend time._

_It comes then, the sense of pressure she is so used too, the supernatural scolding that tells her she's not doing what she should, she's taking too long and that sensation feels like the effort of holding up an entire mountain on her back, it's breaking her, it's crushing her…_

"Shit." Korra muttered out the words with frustration and placed an arm over her eyes to block out the weak moonlight, panting to try to steady her breathing and get her tense body to relax again.

Naga awoke and came nuzzle her with worry, she soothed the beast with a pat on its furry neck but the polar bear dog still settled close to the bed and plopped its head next to her, Korra appreciated that companionship, she was lonely in that bed without Noatak. She should have been so used to it but the dreams still drove her crazy and right then she felt as if she'd been trying push a mountain with earthbending all night long and she could barely breathe from that effort. The baby kicked into her side and she groaned, she knew she was going have a hard time getting back to sleep anytime soon but she had to try; a glance at the clock nearly made her groan again- she had only slept forty minutes and it was still the middle of the night.

"Damn it, if this carries on I'll go crazy again…" She muttered angrily and curled to her side, trying to get comfortable and speaking her thoughts out loud just so her voice could soothe the child into being still long enough for her to fall back asleep. It took hours for rest to arrive once more.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The days dragged by slowly, too slowly in Korra's opinion, but it was finally the day of the hearing. It was still dawn but she was already fully dressed and pacing the room while she tried to comb her hair, it was a useless task though, her hands were shaking so much and she was so antsy that she couldn't tie her back ponytail at all so she settled with twisting her hair into a tight bun and skewering it with the hair sticks she had gotten from Noatak's mother, it was easier and she figured it was probably more appropriate for the day in question than her casual messy style.

Naga was sprawled by the door but rather than sleeping, the polar bear dog was watching her attentively and Korra couldn't blame the beast for its protective air- she probably looked frantic and she couldn't stay still for long. Anyone would have guessed she was nervous about Noatak's hearing but that wasn't the only thing making her edgy, in fact she thought she was as prepared as possible for that so it was no use stressing, what was really driving her up the walls was lack of sleep- in the past week between insomnia caused by the wait for the hearing, back pain and kicks from the baby and the intensity of her dreams, she hadn't been able to sleep more than a couple of hours each night, her eyes looked almost bruised from the dark shadows under them, the pallor of her cinnamon skin didn't help either and just made the pregnancy freckles stand out more than normal which irritated her further. She had endured such exhaustion before but it was always a hard blow to take.

As much as she tried to ignore what she knew were spiritual dreams they still haunted her worse than ever but that wasn't really the worse part, the worst were the other dreams, the ones she had almost forgotten about because Noatak had so effectively pushed them away- the creature that snuck into her sleep and spoke of coming to find her, the thing that claimed to protect her but whose touch made her wake up with bruises and scratches, was back and more fierce than ever. At some point Korra had been desperate enough to ask her friends to sleep over one night when it got too late for them to leave after they helped each other memorize their lines for the hearing but that hadn't help and although Bolin had been able to wake her mid-dream and pull out of that dark suffocating watery world it became obvious that nobody's presence was quite as effective at pushing away that thing as Noatak's was, Korra didn't know why but she convinced herself that she wouldn't be able to ever sleep well again until he was at her side.

Korra was walking in circles in her room and rehearsing her speech out loud for the fifth time when she finally had to sit down because the baby got restless and kicked her hard enough to leave her winded, such things had become norm and she was used to it but today everything just felt like a bad omen. She knew she probably wouldn't remember the whole speech anyway, she never did and usually just ended up improvising but she wanted to at least memorize the main points that she had to say; they wouldn't give her much time to talk, after all she didn't have to actually testify until the real trial but Asami made sure she would have a big enough slot of time to talk about her experiences with Noatak and support that the city cut him a deal, Asami seemed to believe that there would be a suggestion for such a thing on the table and all Korra had to do was side with it and maybe, just maybe, if they very lucky and their slim little chances panned out, the Council might not even drag out the trial and might just decide on an agreement. The percentage for such a stroke of luck to actually occur was almost null but Korra was determined to push it through because she was the Avatar and she'd be damned if she let that count for nothing.

A second kick a little higher to her ribs made Korra hiss and she frowned, she was getting seriously pissed off and while she knew it was mostly because she felt tired and testy it didn't change the fact that she was getting deeply irritated and that also made her little bit guilty for getting angry at her unborn child who was probably feeling really crowded by now. At that moment she had mixed feelings, on one end she just wanted the baby to come out already because she was so ready for the pregnancy to be over and done with so she could start feeling like her old self again, but on the other end she kept telling the kid to stay put, she wasn't ready to go through that yet and she needed all the scraps of extra time she could gather before it happened and changed her life even more. Either way Korra just prayed that the baby wouldn't kick her like this mid speech because that would definitely distract her and possibly freak some people out, it was already bad enough that she was distracted by all her other messed up bodily functions already.

Just as she was starting to wonder whether or not it was too early for breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Korra checked to make sure all the little marks on her arms and neck that were caused by the terrifying dream were well concealed and then got up to open the door, she could have asked Katara to heal them but she didn't want to discuss those dreams with anyone until the hearing was out of the way because she needed her full focus on Noatak.

"Good morning, Korra." Pema greeted her with concern and took in her weary appearance. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Good morning, Pema." Korra sighed tiredly. "Not that much, no."

"Nervous?" The woman enquired kindly.

"Yes." There was no point in lying about that.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Come eat and I'll make some passionflower tea for your nerves." Pema smiled and the mention of food made the Avatar perk up immediately.

"Thanks." Korra nodded, already motioning for Naga to follow her out the room. "Is Katara up already?"

"Yes, everyone is up, Korra. In fact Tenzin already left for City Hall." Pema replied as they walked down the stairs with the massive polar bear dog in the rear.

"He what?" Korra would have stopped dead on her tracks with sudden panic if she didn't have to follow Pema around the corner. "I thought the hearing was at eleven?"

"It is." The woman assured her. "But the Council has early business to attend to first."

"So…How am I going to get there?" Korra frowned a little, if the whole Council had business then that meant she wouldn't have a ride from Tenzin or Asami and neither Lisu nor Twig would be likely to let her go with anyone else now that they knew she didn't have bending.

"Oh, I think you'll manage." Pema smiled again and stepped into the living area, right then the two women were greeted by loud energetic voices.

"Korra!" Bolin got up from he had been sitting playing some sort of question game with Ikki and hasted to helped the Avatar sit. It was an unnecessary gesture but Korra didn't mind the pampering. "What took you so long, sleepy-head?"

"By the looks of her, I'd say sleepy is the key word." Mako pointed out with a greeting nod of his head. His forehead was completely healed now but a white scar had been left across his brow and he was currently busy fending off Meelo with his crutches while Pabu stole morsels of the boy's food but the firebender still eyed Korra with concerned scrutiny, he was once again starting to think that her relationship with Noatak wasn't really proving to be very healthy and Korra knew he felt that way but he was considerate enough to keep the opinion to himself.

"Hi guys." She smirked cockily and preferred to ignore Mako's comment about her tired appearance, she noticed that Katara was finishing her meal as well. "Good morning, Katara."

"Good morning, dear." Katara smiled warmly. "Ready for today?" The healer questioned lightly, she herself seemed ready for anything and had already agreed to give her testimony about Noatak's integrity during his time in the South Pole and during the trip even though Tenzin was going to have a nasty surprise when he figured out just how much Noatak had been around right under his nose, he was still somewhat oblivious. However, Katara's testimony wouldn't really be to help Noatak, the old woman hadn't said a word about the revelation that he was actually Amon and she had been named as an impartial witness and so she would stay but it helped nonetheless.

"The Avatar is always ready." Korra replied as Jinora rushed to help her mother, thus opening a little more space at the table next to the brothers which the Avatar scooted over to, she then looked at Mako and Bolin again. "So are you supposed to be my escorts for the day?"

"Us and a dozen White Lotus sentries." Mako commented dryly, he appreciated the security but he was still a little stung with the guards ever since they had blocked him, Bolin and Asami from seeing Korra that one time.

"Figures." Korra muttered with no real anger in her voice and began to eat along with everyone else, apparently she had stayed in her room too long because they were all almost finished.

"How's the baby?" Bolin asked as he always did every time they met, it had become almost a sort of greeting.

"Annoyingly spirited." Korra regretted her choice of wording immediately, it left a bitter taste in her mouth to associate her kid with anything even remotely close to the word Spirits so she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, lively but fine really."

"Must be running out of room in there." Bolin joked with a soft nudge to her belly.

"You have no idea." Korra rolled her eyes and bit into some crispy toasted seaweed. She was happy to make small talk because it distracted her but she was eyeing Mako with a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Korra, just say what's on your mind, you don't have to burn a hole through me with that stare." Mako sounded a little irked but sipped on whatever warm drink Pema had offered them when Meelo finally got distracted enough chasing Pabu to leave the firebender alone.

"Do you have any news? From him?" The questions blurted out immediately and almost everyone already knew what she was talking about- she hadn't been allowed off the island during the past week and even if she been able to leave she couldn't go see Noatak because no visitors were permitted, not even the Avatar, but Mako was part of the police force so she hoped he had some news.

"Well…" Mako took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, not sure where to start. "Yes, I saw him."

"Really?" She felt her voice shake and her hands were trembling slightly when she accepted the cup of freshly brewed passionflower tea that Pema passed her.

"Yeah, only the Chief and a hand full of officers were allowed to interrogate him and they've been all over him since the arrest but I managed to get permission to see him for a few minutes yesterday." Mako sipped his drink, speaking a little blankly.

"And?"

"He's fine." It wasn't a lie but it was obviously not the entire truth either. "He's been cooperating well enough or at least better than was expected so far but the chief doesn't trust anything he says and has us triple check every fact before she even considers it to be true."

"Is that all?" Korra looked skeptical. "Seriously?"

"He asked about you and the kid." Mako sipped his drink again, feeling a bit uncomfortable in this messenger position.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth." The firebender shrugged. "Told him you barely sleep these days and stay up hunting down options for _his_ hearing but I also told him that you're both alright."

"You didn't have to say it that way." Korra frowned slightly at his tone.

"It's true, isn't it? All he does is stress you out and bring you worry, it's always been that way, all that changed are the reasons why." Mako bluntly said what had been burning of his tongue for days but of course Korra already knew that was his opinion, he was always a pessimist.

"Mako…" She said the name warningly.

"Just calling 'em like I see 'em, Korra." The firebender rose his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Then you're going blind." She snapped and drained her tea cup, asking for a refill almost immediately, the sweet taste was oddly comforting and did indeed help her nerves.

"Yeah, Mako, you're forgetting the other side of things." Bolin jumped in cheerfully to placate the argument before it escalated, he knew Mako just didn't want to see Korra heartbroken from whatever fate Noatak was sentenced to but he also knew that now wasn't a time to argue.

"What other side, Bo?" Mako asked as he watched the Avatar gulp down her tea and chew on rice.

"Didn't you see them when he was here at the temple?" Bolin smiled and that silenced both Mako and Korra immediately- yes, when Noatak was around she actually slept, she smiled, she was able to act like her old self no matter how bad things got because he was her support, one that she didn't have to ask for, one that actually understood her even if that was so strange and hard to believe, one that made her happy as ironic as that was to the world.

"…Hurry up, will you? I don't want to be late." Mako spoke after a long moment of indecision.

"Late, right." Korra muttered sarcastically into her tea cup, already draining a third one before she dug into the rest of her food.


	136. The Hearing

Korra wasn't sure what to expect of City Hall when they arrived but it was definitely not something like this. There were hundreds of people in the square around the building, all of them trying to get some clue of what was happening inside, it was chaos and there seemed to be some anti-Amon picket going on, though she could also spot obvious supporters of Noatak's, not of Amon but of the Noatak that faced Dorkut, arguing with the protesters. As Korra made her way through the crowd with the sentries and her friends she heard it- the whispering when she passed, the curious and gossipy stares in her direction and the murmurs that weren't nearly as low as they tried to be. It was smothering and the scrutiny of all those eyes was beyond aggravating but she didn't care, apparently the crowd didn't know what to think about her anymore and that was fine by Korra so long as nobody got in her way.

The inside of City Hall was the exact opposite of the outside, it was very quiet, orderly and there weren't really that many people there, at least not has many as she expected, maybe something around sixty at most. The Council members were nowhere to be seen yet, their seats were empty; there were police and military men everywhere surrounding the main hall but Beifong wasn't there either, General Iroh and Commander Bumi were though and as soon as Bumi spotted them he rushed to escort his mother to the front row, he was trying to maintain a serious demeanor but apparently he could help but smile as he led Katara to her seat by the arm and shared some loud hellos with the rest of them.

Korra sat right next to her aging master with Bolin at her other side, the Lotus sentries mingled into the background and Mako disappeared somewhere too since he had work to do during the hearing despite his injuries. They still had several minutes to wait so Korra examined the hall more carefully- the benches they sat on lined the space in a way that was far too reminiscent of her visions of Yakone's trial and almost all of them were already filled with people- she recognized Liu and a few of his comrades, including Menita, somewhere in the middle of the seated crowd, he looked stern and apprehensive with his mouth in a thin line and he didn't even look her way; Tahno and his crew were somewhere near the front with several people that she recognized as Asami's guards that had helped them repeatedly, he waved in that suave overly-conceited way of his but she waved back anyhow; a few other familiar faces and some she just vaguely recalled meeting at events were there too and in the far back only a handful of reporters had been allowed entry but even they were silent and scribbling notes at full speed, then again that could just be because they were intimidated by another white-haired figure who sat in the far back sprawled on the very last bench with a bare foot on the stony ground- old lady Toph had made appearance too, which Korra appreciated because she had requested Toph as an impartial witness for the events of the solstice festival but she hadn't really expected her to go against Lin and actually show up.

There was a heavy sound of a door opening and metal boots clanking on the stony floor, suddenly the quiet hall had turned silent like a tomb and when Korra turned her head to see why her breath caught in her throat and she sat up so straight so fast that she startled Pabu from Bolin's shoulder- Noatak being led in by Beifong and some of her men. He came in shackles, an obligatory gesture but perfunctory nonetheless as he did not need his limbs to bend his way out of there, the vile sharp metal contraption was still snug around his throat and while he had been allowed to wear his own clothes for the hearing he was unmasked.

Noatak's eyes scanned the crowd briefly before they fell on Korra and their gaze met, she noticed that he looked almost as pale and sleep-deprived as she did but his scarred face was perfectly stoic and blank, only Korra could see that small little bit of emotion in the almost unnoticeable way the line of his eyes softened when he saw her. At last he was standing at the table reserved to him and she could no longer see more than just his back and tiny bit of his left profile from her front row corner seat, she could have sat closer to him but she had refused because the other spot that had been offered to her made her feel uncomfortable as that was where Aang had sat in Yakone's trial and she hated the parallel.

The seat to Noatak's right was empty but the table further right already held a team of people with piles of files in front of them, Korra assumed they were the public prosecutors Asami had mentioned a few days earlier, they would be handling all the accusations and all the data the police came up with. Lin Beifong and her men took the same place she remembered seeing Toph Beifong take in the flashes of Aang's memory which meant the Chief was just a few feet away from her and Lin's face was just as blank as Toph's had been in that other trial.

Everyone stood when the Council members walked in and all six of them took their seats with straight backs and stern faces, even Asami looked older and austere for a change with her hair rolled back, as if it wasn't already bizarre enough to see her standing in equal with people twice and even three times her age who also happened to be the most powerful human beings of the whole nation. To distract herself from her friend's grim air, Korra took a moment to check out the two new councilors with vague interest.

One of the new additions to the Council looked around Noatak's age or maybe a bit younger, he was fairly handsome in a quirky way if only he'd smile, his skin wasn't too dark but he was obviously Water Tribe by birth with short wavy mahogany hair, deep sapphire eyes, rich clothing in multiple hues of blue, an irritating little mustache that twitched almost as much as his mouth with every facial expression and a pompous air of superiority in the way he carried himself, he lacked Sukuda's happy-go-lucky attitude and briefly reminded Korra of Tarrlok but there was something more good natured and less intimidating in him than Tarrlok so Korra couldn't quite read the man just yet. The other new councilor was possibly the tallest man at the table but he was nowhere near as flashy as his Water Tribe companion, he was very slim with a bony olive-toned face, long black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, sharp angled eyes the color of dry moss with slight wrinkles starting to form in the corners, a straight nose, long wispy beard and mustache that could put even Liu's and Tenzin's to shame, heavy looking clothes in shades of hazel and dark green and an aloof expression that gave him an air detached wisdom.

The silence was heavy, it felt almost like a physical thing that pressed down on them and by all the nervous exchanges of glances, Korra knew that everyone was expecting a bloodbending fest to prove them all right about Amon but Noatak didn't move at all, he just waited along with everyone else. Korra's nerves were starting to get jittery all over again and she was regretting drinking all that tea in the first place because it was going right through her and her breakfast was churning in her stomach and threatening to make an appearance again.

Finally councilman Lee began the procedures, her started off with long droll speech that nearly made Korra nod off on her seat despite the anxiety, she didn't really pay attention but he seemed to be explaining how the hearing would work and highlighted at least four times that this was not a trial but rather a preparation for one. Korra had been tapping her foot impatiently for half hour before Katara placed a hand on her knee to calm her down, the old woman didn't actually say anything but Korra took a deep breath and tried to pay attention, yet her eyes weren't on the Council, she kept looking at the perfectly still form of her shackled lover.

Lee's voice was suddenly replaced by Tenzin's who was introducing the prosecutors, Korra wondered for a moment if they would also handle the charges of kidnapping, assaulting and threatening the councilors, it seemed unfair that they were the ones that got to judge their kidnapper but given the implications of their post Korra didn't really believe they could act out any grudges and if they tried they would have to answer to her because she wouldn't just stand by and watch that.

"I don't see anyone on the defense seat, does this mean the accused intends to represent himself?" Tenzin enquired towards Noatak with as much calm as humanly possible.

Noatak seemed just about to open his mouth to reply but before he could say anything a sharp piercing voice rose from the crowd and spoke for him- "Actually, if the Council allows, I would be representing the accused."

Korra turned her head and saw that the owner of the annoying voice was a small portly woman dressed in dark brown and white with short greying straight hair and intense brown eyes behind a pair of heavy glasses standing among Liu's comrades. The ex-lieutenant himself did not move an inch but the Avatar noticed that he exchanged a brief look with Asami so she figured this had been planned, as for Noatak he remained inexpressive but appeared to recognize the woman and stared at Liu as well although the man refused to acknowledge him.

"And who might you be?" Tenzin enquired curiously.

"Barrister Lien-Hua, at your service." The woman bowed politely but her strident voice was a little jarring even when she spoke with perfect manners. "Member of the legal Equalist party."

The members of the Council exchanged some brief inaudible words and a moment later Tenzin nodded and the woman was allowed to take the empty seat next to Noatak, she whispered something to him and he merely nodded curtly as well though Korra could see the tiny hint of surprise in the way his brows raised ever so slightly. He hadn't been expecting to find anyone willing to defend him in front of the Council, especially not someone from the legal equalists.

The Council asked the prosecutors to present the list of accusations and they did, the damn thing was a scroll so long that Korra wanted to roll her eyes- why couldn't they just sum it up to the bigger crimes? Why did they have to nitpick at every little accusation? Apparently a very loud earthbender in the back agreed because the person insisted that they 'get on with it'.

Councilwoman Zhuo began reading each accusation with her commanding tone, seemingly the crimes followed a time line and they began the list with his earlier accounts of illegal rallies, smuggling weaponry, illegal military training grounds, and so on.

Korra got bored. She knew all these accusations already, heck she'd help compiled the early list when she was in Tarrlok's task force and later after the war too so she wasn't really interested in this part, she also needed to use the bathroom- urgently. She tried to sneak out of her seat, Katara didn't seem to mind but Beifong noticed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Chief hissed lightly, everybody was paying attention to Zhuo so they didn't notice the exchange of words.

"Ladies room. Got a problem with that, Beifong?" Korra cocked a brow in challenge but spoke just as softly.

"Nobody is allowed to leave the room during the procedures, Avatar Korra." The Chief murmured with irritation.

"Yeah, well, arrest me then." Korra dared, unable to keep the sting out of her words and giving them an obvious double-meaning.

"Don't tempt me." Beifong snapped. "Get back to your seat."

"But I really need to pee." She sulked like a kid, refusing to sit back down.

"You should have gone before you left the temple." The Chief admonished, already losing her patience.

"And I did!" It was true but Korra spoke just a little too loud and although nobody noticed, it was enough to rile Lin up.

"Fine. You know the way, hurry up." The Chief nodded lightly at the door behind her that led to small corridor were the restrooms were located.

Korra already knew the way well from her days in the task force and it took less than two minutes for her use the facilities and was washing her hands when she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she looked so different for her usual self that it was like having a stranger look back, she thought she looked huge, tired, sickly and just plain weak. Korra hated that so to push away those thoughts and to try and dispel her drowsiness she splashed cool water on her face, it was soothing but as she stood straighter and saw her dripping reflection on the mirror something caught her eye- someone with a wide red-lipped smile standing behind her.

The Avatar turned in a flash but there was nobody there and when she looked at the mirror again she saw herself alone. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she knew that irritatingly wooden smile but after a moment making sure that she really was alone she chalked it up to her tired imagination and yet why would her sleep-deprived brain show her that face of all people?

«I must be way more tired than I thought.» Korra thought to herself as she wiped her face dry and stepped out into the hall again before surreptitiously returning to her seat under Beifong's stern gaze.

"What did I miss?" Korra murmured to Bolin.

"Not much, they just got to the part about his biggest things as Amon." The earthbender mumbled the reply, not only did the terminology elude him, he seemed just as bored as Korra had been and Pabu was napping on his lap.

Korra nodded and continued to listen until a particular line that Zhuo was reading caught her attention, one of the accusations was the charge willingly using bloodbending to block the skills of hundreds of people and that Korra accepted but the next charge bit her like a wild dog- he was accused of violently bloodbending officer Mako and Avatar Korra as well removing her bending, the charge spoke of assault and even attempt of murder and as much as the majority of it was true she couldn't stay put.

"What?" Korra's voice echoed loud enough in the hall to silence the councilwoman. "Excuse me but that charge concerns me and I think I specifically asked to have it dropped since I don't want to press charges on it." She shot Beifong a nasty a glare and whispers broke out among the spectators. Noatak, however, did not react other than to frown lightly in disapproval.

"Avatar Korra, please remain silent. You will have your chance to speak later." Councilor Lee snapped bossily but he seemed more surprised than angry.

"Fine but I still want that charge scrapped." Korra huffed demandingly and sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the outraged looks she got from most people. It's not the she could forget what Amon had done to her that day, it's not that she could really forgive and it's definitely not that she though he shouldn't be punished for it, she just didn't want that horrible memory to get dragged up and harm Noatak's chances now and she thought he had paid for it enough already with all that painful time he had spent at her mercy in their little beach.

Apparently the Council wasn't going to scratch out the charge, the prosecutors needed it to make the bloodbending accusation stick and while Mako had agreed that Amon had bloodbent him more in self-defense than attack as he had done to Korra, he didn't drop his charge, it was against his ethics. This irritated Korra but she tried to remain silent as the rest of the accusations were read, yet she was tempted to speak up again when she noticed several other heavy charges that were either impossible or plain misinformed: there were allegations of further conspiracy from after the war that couldn't be real because they had allegedly happened when he was with her in their cave; there was also an accusation of Tarrlok's death, it seemed the navy believed it had been foul play and while Tarrlok had been a wanted criminal, murder was still murder, that charge got a little reaction from Noatak, she saw his eyes narrow and he shifted in his seat but he recovered his stoicism quickly.

However, it was the last three allegations that made Korra snap up to her feet again- resisting arrest, failure to cooperate with the authorities and endangering the Avatar. She was about to complain but just then Noatak's new attorney did it for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, with all due respect, as much as Mr. Noatak is willing to accept all your accusations, though I will be contesting several during the actual trial, we would like to point out that several are either impossible, unfounded or lack evidence to be accepted as legal charges so we would like them scrapped immediately." The woman demanded with that peculiar polite but shrill voice of hers.

"And those would be?" Councilwoman Zhuo raised a bored brow and set the list of charges down in front of her.

"He surrendered himself willingly to the police, we ask that the previous charges of resisting arrest be scratched." Lien-Hua requested briskly.

"Is this true, Chief Beifong?" One of the new councilors, Verrick, turned to the Chief. He had a loud pompous buttery voice but there was something pleasant about it too.

"He did give himself up but he resisted arrest during the war plenty of times." Beifong replied, taking a step forward without letting her stance falter.

"He has also been cooperating fully ever since his arrest." Lien-Hua objected immediately.

"Chief?" Verrick waited for the policewoman to reply to that accusation as well.

"While we admit that he had been cooperating and giving us invaluable information, he has refused to name any other criminal equalists, specifically the higher officials of the movement." Beifong spoke with a practiced tone as if she had rehearsed the answer.

"There is also the charge of ex-councilman Tarrlok's murder. There is no evidence to support claim." Lien-Hua continued, letting the Council make their own assessments on each reply and moving onto the next topic before they could cut her off.

"General Iroh, I believe you were the one who presented this allegation?" Tenzin was the one who spoke this time, he had been quiet so far, but now motioned for the General in question to move forward.

"Yes, sir." Iroh replied just as formally as Lin. "Our waterbending salvage crew found what we believe are the last remnants of the escape boat used by the accused and ex-councilman Tarrlok. We found signs that its destruction was not accidental but it is true that we cannot support the claim of murder entirely nor can we guarantee that either man was aboard at the time."

The General was dismissed and the Council members traded soft remarks that went unheard by anyone else but the looks in their faces Asami seemed to be pushing for something and the others looked divided. At last they fell silent and Council Head Lee directed his attention to audience once more.

"We will decide on this matter after we hear from the accused himself." Lee intoned a little impatiently but evenly. He looked straight at Noatak and motioned for him to stand. "What do you have to say about these accusations?"

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: To the anon who asked about the hint about Naga's paw- that has not been resolved yet, you'll see soon. ;) )_


	137. Stories (I)

Noatak stood at once, it wasn't really time for him to present a speech and this was throwing off the order of proceedings but he could tell that Miss Sato was giving him a chance to let the Council see that he had changed and what had made him change in the first place, he disliked that they were using Tarrlok's death to approach such a matter but he was pragmatic and a strategist before anything else so he would grab the chance, he would say all that he had to say and make them believed that they had been the ones to coach the truth out of him. Besides, as confident as he was in Lien-Hua's abilities, and he was very confident having known her as one the Equalist legal advisors for years, he wanted to highlight certain specific facts that nobody but him, and possibly Korra, was aware of. This was his story, after all.

"Honorable members of the Council, I am more than willing to accept and even declare myself guilty of the majority of your accusations, alas there truly are several I must contest, including those that have just been mentioned." Noatak didn't have much control of his stance with the shackles that bound his arms behind him but he was comfortable enough in that stance and spoke with his old confidence, aware that his deep carefully timed tone was going to rattle many people with its familiarity.

"Explain." Councilwoman Zhuo ordered at once. She was always the most testy of them all, Fire Nation through and through, and he intended to use that just as much as Lee's curiosity and Tenzin's natural empathy, he could also detect that Verrick was the type to respond to humor and flattery and Asami Sato was already on his side so the only real challenge was someone as distant as Yu Jie.

"Technically I have never personally resisted arrest because the proper channels were never taken until recently. You will find that martial law dictates that during times war certain protocols must be followed to legitimize arrest and none of them were followed when I posed as Amon, you will also find that during more recent attempts of arrest I was under the sanctuary of the Air Temple and therefore the police had no claim, however, once that claim did become viable I surrendered peacefully." Noatak lay out the facts as stoically as usually but allowed that little bit of sarcasm to color his words, he was expecting a reaction at any second.

"Are you really trying to pull that martial crap just because I didn't read you your full rights in the middle of battle during the war?!" Beifong snapped, forgetting herself for an instant but quickly returning to her military stance.

"Quite." Noatak glanced at the Chief and replied with simplicity and poise but it was a struggle to keep a smirk from twitching in the corners of his lips as he defied the woman with technicalities that would normally mean nothing. "How was I to obey if you did not explain yourself clearly? Of course we could always discount that matter as a triviality under extenuating circumstances _but_ then you'd have to do the same for many of the charges pressed against me as well…just to be fair."

"Oooooooh! He got you there!" Someone in the background, Toph Beifong, called out in sing-song mockery but nobody paid her any attention.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Beifong nearly shouted and her stance was breaking again.

"Order!" Lee commanded with bored annoyance, the rest of the Council excluding an attentive Asami and an amused Verrick, seemed a little uncomfortable. "Chief Beifong, please refrain from comment at the moment."

Lin Beifong snarled at Noatak one last time but then she nodded obediently and stood at attention again, looking straight ahead with a stony face. From the corner of his eye Noatak saw Korra chuckle, he could tell she was still angry at the Chief as well even if she really liked the woman deep down.

"Very well, the charge of resisting arrest will be removed. What else?" Verrick answered for the Council, nobody seemed to object, then again it something minor compared to the accusations of treason, conspiracy, assault, bloodbending, military rebellion, weapon smuggling, and so on.

"I have been cooperating fully since my arrest and you will find in all the proper police reports that I have supplied more than enough information to solidify most cases the law enforcement currently has in hands concerning the Equalist War but also to bring to light and prove possibly hundreds of other crimes perpetrated throughout the United Republic of Nations. The information I have supplied, not only since my arrest but also for several months now through anonymous routes has aided the police exponentially and will continue to do so for years.

As for my refusal to name my accomplices, it is derived firstly from the fact that the Equalist Army held a specific hierarchy of secrecy that assured that not even I knew all my followers, those that I did know I refuse to name only due to a sense of integrity, loyalty and the belief that those who remain anonymous are no threat to the government but also because the majority is either already in prison or long gone into exile."

That last part had been spoken more for Liu's benefit than anyone else's, he knew the only reason Lien-Hua had offered to be his attorney was because Liu, now the leader of the legal equalists but still at risk of going to prison for life if any scrap of evidence showed up against him, had vouched for the ex-leader in hopes that Noatak would keep his mouth shut about the many people that he could still take down, it was a needless gesture since he did not intend to betray the people he had deceived any more than he already had but he hoped they had gotten the message loud and clear now and confirmed that he hadn't shared their unmasked identities to the police.

"And we should take your word for it and just ignore that there are still radicals out there unwilling to pay for their crimes?" Zhuo snapped, barely keeping the anger from her voice.

"I believe that all the other help and cooperation I have supplied speaks well enough of my desires to correct my previous wrongdoings but you'd have to assess your level of trust in my words yourself." Noatak retorted diplomatically, it wasn't an answer at all but they could call him on it either.

"Are you saying you repent your actions as Amon?" Tenzin asked with natural compassion but the skepticism in his words was so heavy that it was almost physical.

"I'm afraid the answer to that question is not that simple, sir." Noatak replied, more to build suspense and play on their curiosity and attention than anything else.

"Enlighten us." Lee commanded, already hooked on his words.

Noatak took a breath as he considered his answer, he could simply spill out the speech that had been on his mind for days but he figured taking a spontaneous route might be a little more effective this time so he decided to make them see his side as simply as possible.

"Do I regret my fight, my goals, my motives and my cause? No, I do not. No matter how misguided and warped my views as Amon might have been I do not regret fighting for a fairer world and a nation of equals."

He let the words settle in for a bit, hearing the soft whispers that broke out among the crowd behind him but just before any Council member could speak with those heavy scowls on their faces, he continued as if there had been no pause:

"What I do profoundly regret every minute that passes are my methods, my lies and my hypocrisy. I once believed that the end justified the means and therefore I was willing to do anything, no matter how cruel and immoral, to validate the expectations my followers placed in me and to reach my utopic ideals for this nation even if for that I had to lie to all those who blindly believed my words so that they would not be sullied by my hypocrisy as well.

I have since come to realize that my obstinate desire to blame all the wrongs of the world on bending was a foolishly simplistic philosophy born from my own warped view of the world and also deeply regret spreading such a message without having any other perspective in account."

Noatak wasn't really apologizing, just explaining the things that he had come to see with more clarity in the last few months, he thought about showing himself as a repenting pitiful figure but that lie tasted ashy in his mouth and they would never buy it, they would scorn him for it instead or consider it an act of despair so he opted for maintaining his pride and dignity and being honest with confidence and his head held high.

"I see now that I let my ruthlessness cloud my judgment, I became one of the very monsters I was trying to eradicate when power drowned ethics and now I wish for nothing more than to correct my misdeeds." Noatak finished his line of thought, still looking at the councilors with blank impassiveness.

"And what has brought on such a grand change of heart?" Zhuo enquired with plenty sarcasm after a tense pause in which no other councilor seemed willing to speak.

"The answer to that leads me to another pair of accusations I wish to contest." He redirected the back to the matter at hand, back to what had started all this.

"Do tell." The councilwoman urged, still sarcastic.

"While I admit that the things I did most likely contributed to ex-councilman Tarrlok's death, I did not murder my own brother." Noatak left it clean and simple, knowing full they would drag out all that he wanted to say on their own so he need not try to justify himself just yet, that would make it seem like an excuse, this way he just sounded as revolted with the accusation as he actually felt, after all he would never kill Tarrlok… Or at least he tried to tell himself that but deep down he knew that he had done worse than that, he taken away his brother's will to live and hated himself for it, yet that wasn't something these people needed to hear.

"So you admit that you really are the eldest son of Yakone, the bloodbender, and brother of ex-councilor Tarrlok?" Lee enquired, filled with vague curiosity again.

"Yes, I believe that is public knowledge already. It was in the newspapers, after all." Noatak knew they were probably eager for the confirmation to this story anyway and he could almost hear the frantic scribbling of the reporters in the background.

"If you did not murder him then what exactly happened?" Tenzin enquired, he didn't seem to believe that Noatak would kill his brother and for some unimaginable reason that lifted Noatak's mood a little but it was obvious that Tenzin wanted to understand, he wanted facts because he needed to comprehend what had happened from Noatak's perspective probably due to only having fragments of the story from Korra's side.

"He was the one who attempted to end both our lives." Noatak replied with hard-won calm.

"Are you saying he was the one that caused the explosion of your escape vessel?" Lee pushed the matter forward, already glancing at General Iroh.

"Yes…And he died in the process." Noatak clarified, he didn't really know why he had highlighted Tarrlok's death but he refused to let it crack his self-control even if the words throbbed like a painful blister inside his chest.

"Describe how he did such a thing." Lee urged, eager for more.

"Why is that…?" Lien-Hua began to protest but Noatak nudged her lightly to silence her and replied at once.

"I was steering the boat, he uncapped the fuel deposit and used an electrified gloved to provoke the explosion." Facts, these were just facts, he didn't want to get to the deeper things just yet, he couldn't get emotional.

"And KABOOM! Not a friendly mushroom, I bet!" Toph shouted jokingly from the background again.

Once again the woman went ignored except for Katara, the old healer unwillingly gave a small regretful chuckle that Noatak and several councilors caught from the corners of their eyes, he noticed that Korra looking quizzically at her master but Katara composed herself with an almost inaudible apology and dismissed the matter. Noatak wasn't offended by any of it, in fact he welcomed the distraction to keep him to getting emotional.

"That would match out findings." General Iroh replied after Tenzin prompted him to confirm or rebuff the claim. Noatak knew they probably hadn't found enough to really confirm anything and he wondered who had slipped that accusation on the list in the end but at least it was working in his favor so far. After all, Tarrlok was corrupt and became a monster but he had been a member of the Council anyway, he was a personal acquaintance of most of the current members and these people could not disregard that entirely so knowing his fate was something they craved and it should help open the minds of the councilors just enough to accept his words and perhaps understand him rather than disregard it all as the story of a stranger that was completely unrelated to them.

"How then did you survive such an unexpected blast?" Tenzin directed the matter back towards Noatak, the hearing had long since steered off course but that was fine so far, the purpose of all this was the truth anyway.

"…Waterbending." Noatak replied a little reluctantly this time.

"Another testament to your hypocrisy, I assume?" Zhuo wondered with spite.

"I'm afraid so." He didn't even try to deny it.

"Care to elaborate?" Zhou insisted, curious by his lack of defense against her words.

"Wouldn't that be more appropriate for an actual trial?" Noatak enquired to build up the expectation, he really didn't want to talk about the matter but he knew he would because these people wanted to hear that story more than they wanted to do their jobs right now and that was just what he needed to ensure that they would really truly _listen_.

"We're here to gather all the facts before they are analyzed in a real trial. So please continue this story, I'm sure everyone wishes to know." Lee assured and waved his hand to spur him into continuing.

"Very well." Noatak nodded and after a moment trying to consider where to start he complied by giving them a more shallow and factual version of the story he had once shared with Korra many months before. "As is well known already, after I was exposed and defeated by the Avatar, I escaped and while initially I admit that it was merely a strategic retreat, I soon saw that I could not cling to any delusion of victory. It didn't take long to see how my entire plan was falling apart and soon I was forced to contemplate that I had lost everything because I had lost sight of my true principles, my lies and tactics were proof enough that I had lost perspective.

So I clung to the last shred of humanity I believed I had and appealed to the only other living soul that could possibly understand me and what I had become- Tarrlok. I felt that he had given me no choice but to fight him and remove his bending seeing as he had turned as criminal and as corrupted as me but I regretted my actions towards him nonetheless when I saw how broken he had become. So the only person I had left was the one I had destroyed but nonetheless I retrieved him from the cell I had imprisoned him in and offered the option of leaving together. He accepted.

I hid behind the excuse that we could start an anonymous new life somewhere but I did not believe that would happen, it was a farce and we both knew it, as much as I held that pretense of starting over, it was at that moment that realized that I had become the thing I hated the most.

I was tired and confused, tired of having all the answers and holding all the power and confused to see my world crumble around me in lies when I had once thought myself so righteous, so I was open to accept Tarrlok's decisions for I believed that if my own brother, a monster just like me, rejected me then there was no place in this world for Amon. He seemed to feel the same way and I soon realized what he was going to do but I made no move to defend myself, I was willing to let him take our lives.

I fully intended to die in that explosion, my movement was lost, my lies had been shattered, my followers despised me and I found myself with nothing but a broken brother who now hated me as well, but when death was right at my back I found myself instinctively resorting to waterbending and thus survived though as you can see by my appearance I was not unscathed, the Spirits seemed to find it appropriate that my lies should become a punishing truth and I must live with that agonizing irony until the end of my days."

Noatak's tone didn't express a single ounce of self-pity, nor did he try to tell them what to think, he merely told the story with as much factuality as he could, embellishing only the occasional word and adding a little poetic touch or dramatic flair here and there to make the tale more striking and easy to commit to memory. When he was done there was total silence, people were enraptured, hanging on his words and wanting more of the gruesome tale and he once again felt the surge of guilty pleasure at his silver-tongued talent with the masses, wondering if he could ever lead again but quickly discarding the option. He glanced at Korra from the corner of his eye again and saw her looking down at her lap, obviously struggling for some self-control of her own as she exchanged a whispered word with her elderly master, he still remembered the last time he had told her this story and if he closed her eyes he could almost see her crying for his sake that day.

"Quite a story." Tenzin broke the heavy silence at last when a couple of people began to whisper in the background, nobody had been expecting such a heart-wrenching story but they were gobbling it up like the best of afternoon radio dramas. "Do you mean it was this incident that prompted you to repent and return to the city?"

"Partially but it is far from the real motive." Noatak saw Korra look up immediately at those words and he wondered how much he should reveal for her good.

"And what is the real motive?" Tenzin insisted, his grey eyes also shifted momentarily towards the Avatar before settling on Noatak again as hard as granite.

"As much I would like to answer you would never believe my words in that matter." He actually meant the other councilors, he knew that Tenzin and Asami were already well aware of the story.

"Say it! Say it!" Toph Beifong yelled from background again, in jest rather than actual demand but everyone kept ignoring her little comical interludes.

"I am informed that the scars cover the great majority of your body. How did you survive such extensive wounds?" Asami enquired suddenly before Tenzin could insist more, Noatak could see what she was doing, she wanted to make this about Korra by making him look vulnerable. He liked the idea on a strategic level but he was still reluctant to bring up the Avatar, he didn't know how much she would want to reveal.

"That leads me to the previous answer once more. I was saved by someone when I was far more dead than alive and that person is the reason why I killed the persona of Amon and became the man I am today, a man that has spent the better part of the last year trying to correct the errors of Amon and aid the law from the shadows. Whether that man is a better or worse human being in your eyes is matter that you will have to decide for yourselves." Noatak watched the councilors exchange looks of disbelief as well as conflict, they didn't want to believe him but he was slowly eroding their hatred for him, only Yu Jie still looked detached and impassive.

"I assume this savior is among the witnesses that wish to speak on your behalf as someone who observed such an uncanny transformation?" Lee was pointing at the documents that Lien-Hua hadn't yet had the chance to deliver but now quickly rushed to pass to the bespectacled official that handed them over to the head-councilor who scanned the list of witnesses, probably curious to hear of more of the story.

"I believe so." Noatak replied casually, knowing full well she was the very first name on that list.

"And who might it be?" Lee looked at him again, passing the list to his colleagues.

"…Avatar Korra." He hesitated, everyone noticed he was sure, but he gave in and said it.

"I see." Lee's mouth was pressed into a thin line but his eyes showed conflict.

The councilors once again spoke amongst themselves too softly to be heard but Noatak could understand the argument without even having to listen, he just saw it in their faces and body language- Lee and Verrick wanted more, they probably wanted to hear Korra fill in the rest of the story, Zhuo didn't approve of extending the matter, she probably feared a pity-party would occur, Asami was also pushing for more and looking hopeful, Tenzin was conflicted and trying to keep the others from arguing and Yu Jie said only a pair of words, apparently to side with Zhuo, before falling silent again.

"Avatar Korra." Lee spoke up at last, directing his attention to Korra, who snapped up as fast as her unbalanced body and drowsy state allowed.

"What?" She asked in startled reflex but hasted to correct herself. "I mean- yes, sir?"

"Are you willing to answer a few questions and fill in a few blank spaces at the moment?" The councilor enquired, still looking uncertain.

"Yes." Korra replied almost too eagerly.


	138. Stories (II)

Noatak was told to sit again and complied. Korra was called forth, she stood in front of the Council, drawing her full height, she looked far from imposing in her current state of heavy pregnancy and obvious exhaustion but she managed to look respectable and impressive nonetheless and hid her nerves well, she hated public speaking, it wasn't that she hated crowds at all, she was a Pro-Bender at heart and loved the roar of the audience, it was just that she wasn't that eloquent or charismatic with words, she stumbled when people asked anything unexpected because she didn't think fast enough to beat the speed of her impulsive mouth and the press loved her for it because they got to twist her words so easily.

"I see your name is at the very top of the list of character witness for the defense." Zhuo pointed out to break the ice, pointing at said list.

"It should be, I pretty much wrote the darn thing." Korra replied tactlessly.

"I also hear you were quite reluctant to allow the accused to be arrested, you resisted even more than he did himself." Verrick commented with a little amusement, looking from Tenzin to Beifong for confirmation.

"I guess I did." Korra shrugged.

"And why was that?" The new Water Tribe councilman enquired with a glint in his eye.

"Because I am aware that the Council wants him behind bars permanently and I don't believe he deserves that." She replied with more calm than expected.

"The Council will come to a decision only after the trial, Avatar Korra. Such speculation is pointless." Zhuo admonished.

"Why do you think he doesn't deserve such a punishment?" Verrick insisted, disregarding Zhuo's words. "You were his archenemy, you defeated him and ended the war so you witnessed his worse crimes. Why would you defend him now?" The man's mustache twitched as he raised a brow with curiosity, Lee was also quite attentive now and mirroring the expression.

"Yes. I was Amon's biggest opponent, he swore to destroy me and I made an oath to stop him, I did indeed witness everything he did not just as Avatar but as part of the anti-equalist task force, as a friend of his victims and… and as a victim myself." Korra swallowed hard at the word, she despised calling herself a victim but she hated remembering her fear of Amon and the things he did even more. "If there was anyone that wanted to take Amon down and throw him in a cell forever it was me. In fact, in my darkest hour I might have craved to do even worse." She admitted quite sinisterly.

"Then why stand on the side of the defense now?" Zhuo enquired with impatience.

"Because the man that stands here in shackles today isn't Amon." Korra pointed at Noatak, she could hear the whispers starting again but it didn't stop her from continuing, she had said this so many times already but she wouldn't stop until everyone believed it was true, even herself. "Amon died when Tarrlok did, Noatak is a different person, one filled with remorse and self-loathing, and while that doesn't make up for his crimes it does change my view on him and my opinion on what his punishment should be, he would be more useful working with us than locked up in some prison."

"What makes you believe he changed so much?" Tenzin spoke with almost pleading confusion, he still didn't get why Korra loved him and she felt sad that he couldn't see what they had for what it really was because he was too attached to his past grudges.

"I saw him change." She sounded casual as if it were as simple as that.

"When you saved him from certain death?" Verrick was the one who asked, pushing for her to complete the story.

"Yes and every day since." The Avatar nodded and her confidence did not waver.

"What compelled you to save your worst enemy?" The Water Tribe councilor looked pleasantly fascinated.

"…At first it wasn't really by choice, I was led to him and I wasn't aware of who he was due to all the injuries but he was so seriously hurt that I couldn't stand by and watch him die… Heck, I thought he was going to kick the bucket anyway even if I did help him but he pulled through." Korra tried to repress a shudder at the memory of how hurt he had been, of how for days she would wake up and plead to the Spirits that she'd find him breathing.

"What do you mean- 'you were led to him'?" Head Councilor Lee's eyes narrowed as he looked her, most likely searching for sign of deception.

"As I explained to the Council before, after the Equalist War, as Avatar I felt somewhat lost in my path and at need of guidance so I followed the will of the Spirits in search for clarity and that was how I was lead to Noatak." That was actually one of the points she had rehearsed for her speech but it came out muddled and incomplete because she no longer remembered the exact words.

"The Spirits wanted you to save him? The man that tried to rid the world of bending? The greatest bloodbender himself?" Zhuo sounded absolutely aghast.

"Yes. And while Amon lied about being empowered by a Spirit, I can assure you that as he is now he is favored by the Spirits in some way or another." Korra retorted, she hadn't planned to reveal that but what the heck, why not be honest?

"Did they tell you this as Avatar?" Asami asked the question, she already knew but she obviously wanted the others to hear it.

"Yes."

"Really? How exactly? Why do they favor him?" Zhuo prodded with too much derision for Korra's tastes.

"All I was told was that the Ocean Spirit, and apparently a few others from what I am led to believe, favor him. I am not sure why but his fate is entwined with mine and not as my enemy anymore." Korra didn't want to have to explain what she had learned from Aang, nor did she want to go into details because that meant thinking about the Spirit World but she answered anyway.

"You say you did not know who he was when you saved him. How did you discover the truth? Why did you not deliver him onto more capable hands and simply return to the city?" Lee pressed her for more answers, they all knew how long she had been gone and that confused them.

"…That… That is a complicated story. I found him in a beach quite far from any human settlements, he was too injured to be moved so I tended to him alone and we spent so much time together that I eventually grasped the truth of his identity." She stuttered her way through the answer, resisting the urge to look away.

"He did not tell you himself?" Tenzin looked her with some sort of suspicion in his pale grey eyes.

"Not right away and I can understand why. If you were dying and completely vulnerable and at the mercy of your biggest enemy would you tell them who you are? I know I wouldn't." Korra directed the question at the whole Council and shrugged at her own reply. "Anyway, he did not tell me but he never lied about anything either and eventually I figured out the truth but I was also reluctant to admit it out loud so we continued to act as if we were strangers."

"When did that change?" Verrick looked intensely focused on her story with his chin propped over the back of his hands, he didn't even seem to care about the huge audience listening in.

"I… Er… That… It's complicated." Korra frowned because she knew she was blushing furiously now. Why did they have to ask about that specific event?

"Oh! Oh! Someone's heart started racing!" Toph made another of her impromptu mock comments but nobody replied. Korra assumed people ignored the old metalbender because they knew that answering only made her talk more, besides her reputation was daunting, that was probably why they put her next to the reporters- to keep them in line.

"Please try to explain." Yu Jie spoke for the first time, finally showing some interest. His voice was harsh like gravel but oddly benevolent.

"Like I said, I was led to him by superior forces but that wasn't all the Spirits wanted me to do. I kept getting…er….messages, I guess, that only became clear much later… And we were in that beach for a long, long, long time so we only had each other to talk to. And at some point because of those combined factors we…Well, we became close and he opened up to me at last. I had already seen him change but it was then that we stopped having secrets to each other." Korra stammered through the rambling rant that was her response, hoping that her blush wasn't as insanely obvious as it felt because if it was then her face was about to burst into flame.

"How can you be sure that he didn't just lie to you?" Lee tapped his fingers on the table, a gesture of disbelief as he spoke.

"He owed me his life and his sanity apparently, and I saw him at his most vulnerable so he really saw no need to hide anymore, he was willing to take whatever punishment I decided to hand out and he confessed things to me that…I don't know how to explain but he was honest in ways nobody would be with anyone given the choice, you can say I got to know him probably more deeply than any other person. I'd like to believe we developed enough trust towards each other to come to understand one another." Korra knew the reply was vague but she didn't know how to explain it any better, she wasn't charismatic enough to adorn her words and they wouldn't understand anyway because they hadn't been there and she didn't see the point in trying to convey that.

"And you've been in contact with him ever since?" Tenzin again, still a little lost in disbelief.

"Most of the time yes. And that's why I'm aware of everything he has done for this city since his return and everything he's gone through because of it." Korra crossed her arms, daring anyone to doubt her word.

"Why did you hide the fact that he was alive from the authorities and the Council itself?" Zhuo demanded with nod at Beifong.

"Because you were looking for Amon and as I've said before Noatak is not Amon anymore nor is he at risk of ever reverting to that though if he was he'd have to answer to me." That was another line for Korra's original speech and this time it was delivered impeccably.

"I have one question." Verrick put in, drumming the tips of his fingers together a little immersed in his thoughts. "I am told the accused still retains his bending abilities. When you found out who he was, were you not the least bit worried about his psychic bloodbending? Why did you not remove his bending as he did to hundreds of others? It would have been fair."

"…" Korra hesitated, not because she didn't know how to answer but because she hated to have to justify this yet again but after a long breath she spoke. "Ironically, I think he agrees with you on that point and he would probably tell you that I was reckless to be so trusting but no, I wasn't afraid and I have already sworn that I will not fall to Amon's level. I am not a judge, I will not remove anyone's bending, I will not open that door, I will not be the one to choose who is worthy of their skills or not. Which is why I haven't made any distinction about whose bending I restore either."

"And yet it has become public knowledge that you recently did refuse to help two ex-benders." Lee counter-pointed almost in accusation.

"Yes, the question has risen that perhaps this man has been manipulating you for his own goals." Zhuo added with a vague look in Tenzin's direction. Korra figured Tenzin still suspected her bending was gone because of Noatak and that annoyed her because he had seen how much Noatak supported her in every way and if he had really wanted to take her bending he could have done so when she was stuck in Avatar State, it would have been more effective.

"That's a lie." Korra snapped immediately, far too loud to be polite. "The only reason I didn't restore the bending of those two was because I can't at the moment but I promised I'd do it at another time, they were just too determined to make a scene to actually listen and Tenzin is a witness to that." She shot the airbender an angry glare for not speaking up.

"And why can't you return their bending now?" Lee ignored the comments regarding Tenzin.

"I…hm…" Korra faltered a little panicked all of the sudden, she could see Asami and even Noatak tensing at the topic but before she was pushed further, Tenzin finally intervened.

"If I may, I believe it's safe to say that the Avatar's current state of health does not allow her to handle her abilities as easily as before. She might have feared to do more harm than good." The airbender lied.

«Who is this and what did he do to Tenzin?» Korra's jaw actually dropped as she thought the words, she wondered if her ears were deceiving her but no, Tenzin had actually lied to protect the secret that she was a bendingless Avatar at the moment. However, she was a little mollified that he'd go that far to protect her.

"Yeah, that's right. It's something along those lines." Korra muttered her reply just loudly enough to be audible.

"So it has nothing to do with this man's influence on you?" Lee cocked his head towards Noatak, quite skeptical all over again.

"Not at all." Korra gave a frustrated sigh and looked at the Council members with irritation. "You don't seem to understand so let me put it simply- Noatak is no longer Amon. He doesn't try to push any equalist agenda on me, quite contrary, he trusts my judgment and does every possible thing for my sake. He would never turn against me again."

"You seem very sure of this." Zhuo spoke again, not in question but to highlight the obvious fact with her own brand of annoyance.

"I am. For Spirit's sake, he risked himself to unmask Dorkut and save you all, he knew that by exposing his identity he'd end up in jail but he still came out in front of the whole city just to helps us and avoid another full scale war. Can't you hold that in account? Doesn't that make up for his past as Amon even just a little? Doesn't it tell you that he changed?" Korra was speaking too loudly and irately again, stomping her foot impatiently and gesturing desperately in Noatak's direction, trying to get them to listen.

"Perhaps, but that problem would not have arisen if the identity of Amon hadn't existed in the first place." Zhuo counterpointed stubbornly.

"So it makes no difference to you that he is a different man? The past that led him to become Amon, a past you now know of, doesn't mean a thing? Everything he's done for this city, for all of you, doesn't matter? His remorse, his pain, his scars, everything that he has already suffered because of his errors just makes no damn difference in your eyes?!" Korra was practically shouting now and people in the audience were getting restless and agitated by her attitude, even Noatak was showing some tension though in his case it was out of automatic concern for her. The Council, however, remained impassive, except perhaps for Asami who seemed to be having a hard time hiding her distress for Korra's sake.

"How can you trust your greatest enemy so much? You defend that he is changed man and you highlight his repentance and his suffering with all that determination but you must see how hard it is for us to believe your tale. Spirits led you to save the man that blasphemed them? You learned to trust him even though he once bloodbent you and nearly destroyed all you stand for? It's an unlikely story. I think I speak for all my colleagues when I state that we can't believe such a testimony that easily, for all we know he could simply be manipulating you or perhaps threatening you into being his biggest defender." Zhuo tried to sound angry and incredulous but there was a very evident note of desperation in her voice that only the most clueless people didn't catch.

"He wouldn't do that! Everything I've said today, and everything he said for that matter, has been the truth! I am not a fool, I am not being coerced, I am the Avatar and I trust Noatak, I know him!" Korra barked the words at the councilwoman even louder, manners and protocol be damned! She spoke so loudly that she almost missed when someone in the audience asked, with plenty of outrage, if the Council was daring to doubt the Avatar; unfortunately the anonymous comment was ignored and the onlooker was silenced before Korra could figure out who it was.

"Still, Avatar Korra, it's hard to believe the Avatar could forgive a man like Amon." Tenzin tried to step in diplomatically, just trying to get Korra to see their side.

"Once upon a time, another Avatar was judged just like you are judging me now because he turned his enemy, a man who wanted to hunt or at times kill him and had indeed tried to do so on several occasions after years of persecution, into his best friend and one of his most loyal supporters. Those two were Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, the original founders of this nation. We all know that grand tale, we all know how it turned out and I ask that you remember that story when you attempt to doubt my word about Noatak." Korra spilled out the words in a sudden surge of inspiration and they came out loud but so calm and confident that she wasn't even sure they had come from her.

A small uncomfortable silence followed her words, she was right and everyone knew that ignoring the Avatar usually didn't work out for the best, not to mention that her predecessor had indeed founded that nation with a former enemy and Noatak's actions had been born from a noble enough goal so he couldn't be totally evil, and then there was the facts that he had been selfless enough to face Dorkut and she had been the one to end the war and nobody really wanted an angry Avatar turning her back on the nation because of one man. Everybody was considering these things but nobody wanted to say them out loud because summing up the fate of a symbol as grand as Amon to the relationship between two people just felt too shallow.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra but without proof of your story, without something to truly verify your trust and his loyalty in you, it would be more plausible to believe the suspicion that he is coercing you." Lee took Zhuo's side, both out of the desperate desire to stick with allegations and out of actual incredulity.

"I have your Spirits-damned proof right here!" Korra shouted, losing all patience and impulsively stepping forward. She angrily opened her arms and waved at her protuberant bump. "Is this enough for you to understand why I defend him?!"


	139. My Baby's Daddy

Korra's abrupt announcement took every single person in the hall by surprise- Katara raised an impressed brow; Beifong and Noatak forgot themselves and stared at her in surprise, both of them lightly shaking their heads in disapproval; Mako, who was in a shadowy corner with several other officers, dropped his crutches in shock and face-palmed; Bolin and Bumi were leaning forward in their seats with their jaws dropping; Toph was asking what she had missed with some confusion; nobody expected Korra to tell the truth about that matter, nobody thought she would lean on that to back up her defense of Noatak and even though the more open-minded might have suspected as much, such a blatant revelation was still a shock for the masses.

"That…What…Avatar Korra, what are you saying?!" The head-councilor sounded beyond lost- he was appalled.

"I'm saying that Noatak, the man once known as Amon, is the father of my child." Korra spoke the words with such stony short-tempered determination that nobody could doubt they were true. "Is that proof enough of my story?"

"Finally I figure out who knocked up the Avatar!" Toph yelled out in joshing comprehension.

All hell broke loose. People weren't whispering anymore, they were actively yelling and arguing and the brunt of it fell on the Avatar, she didn't hear it though, she didn't even turn away from the Council, she just closed her eyes and let the noise wash over her to resist the temptation of smacking someone due to some of the things behind said. It was with immense strain on her paper-thin self-control that she opened her eyes again and stood her ground with the members of the Council, crossing her arms again and waiting to see what they would make of this circus.

"Order!" Lee was forced to shout and the police was on the move to usher several people back onto their seats but many didn't listen. "Order!"

"Silence." Tenzin's voice boomed with such a strong blast of explosive wind going through the hall that many people toppled over but at least the display of power and the loud powerful but calm voice finally managed to silence everyone again.

"This is preposterous!" Zhuo muttered under her breath when order had been restored.

"Why? Because one can't learn to love the enemy? I'm afraid the entire history of this country would prove that wrong." Verrick was the one who answered, Korra was starting to believe that the man was a goofy romantic at heart and if that helped their case than she was just fine with it.

"Avatar Korra, since we were on the matter of his public admittance of identity, it has been brought to our attention that the only reason he did such a thing was because you were involved and you've said so yourself that he does every possible thing for your sake." Lee spoke, he was running a hand through his greying hair and apparently having a hard time composing his thoughts. "And you seemed very passionate in your desire to defend him."

"So what?" Korra cocked a brow, trying to figure out what he meant by all this.

"So now that you have admitted the paternity of your child we would like to ask- what exactly is your relationship with the man formerly known as Amon?" Lee asked the question almost reluctantly as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I'm his lover, of course." Korra rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the question, after all she had revealed could they really think otherwise? "Are you all dumb or something? Do you think the Avatar would get pregnant of someone she doesn't love and trust?" Korra threw her arms in the air, careless of her own words amidst the impatience, for once everyone was too shell-shocked to reprimand her for the lack of manners.

"He could have… coerced you." Lee suggested tentatively but nobody really believed that.

"Right, an injured man that owed me his life could really rape a fully realized Avatar without getting his ass kicked into the Spirit World and then he could still earn my full trust. Sounds legit." Korra retorted with so much sass and sarcasm that it bordered on insult. "Are you seriously so desperate to hate him that you'd believe something so stupid?"

"Yeah, morons!" Toph agreed from the back, she was ignored again.

"No… No, of course not." The head-councilor shook his head and most of his colleagues mimicked the gestured unconsciously.

"What does this even matter to the case? We steered completely away from the purpose of this hearing." Zhuo let out a tired breath but her commanding posture and bossy attitude never faltered.

"Yeah." Korra agreed quickly. "The point is- Noatak has my full support as Avatar. I do not condone the actions of Amon and I wouldn't act any differently concerning the war but I've learned to love and trust Noatak and I've seen his potential for good, I've seen how hard he's trying to correct his past and the proof is in all those stacks of paper that you're so eager to lean on, it's on the testimony of all the people on that list, including Master Katara, and most of all it should be in your memory after he saved all your lives, some of you more than once."

Korra finished what she had to say with surprising composure and enough fluency to surprise even herself, even Noatak for that matter, but for all her bravado and her daring stance she felt completely worn out, physically and emotionally, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and rest but took a breath and waited for some reaction from the Council.

The councilors hissed some whispered words amongst themselves but appeared to draw no conclusion, Zhuo and Lee were still staring at Korra with a strange blend of shock and something she thought might be disgust, Verrick looked tired and gave her a smile filled with pity, Yu Jie barely spoke but he looked at her with hard judgmental eyes that reminded her of Beifong, Tenzin was trying not grimace and avoided Korra's eyes and Asami looked a little irritated by whatever was being said but managed to remain composed. At last Asami herself spoke up.

"You may return to your seat, Korra." She gave Korra a vague smile and then faced the crowd. "The Council will be taking a brief recess. We will be back in half an hour."

Korra moved back to her seat, practically dragging her feet and she watched Beifong lead Noatak back into a detainment room where he would stay until the Council returned, she wanted to follow him and talk to him, she wanted to hug him, she was even willing to hear him scold her for being so reckless with her words just so she could actually be close to him but by the glare the Chief gave her she knew that wasn't going to happen so she just sunk into her little corner of the long bench between Katara and Bolin and felt herself wilt into it with exhaustion resting a hand over her eyes. Many people were trying to see her, some even shot questions from the back and tried to move closer but the military men and police officers were intimidating enough to keep most people in their place and suddenly she had General Iroh and Commander Bumi flanking her as well so nobody was really inclined to come too close.

"You ok, Korra?" Bolin asked with some concern, he whispered but it was unnecessary, everybody was too busy talking amongst each other to actually hear them over the noise.

"Ah!" Korra gave a derisive laugh without moving her hand, the light almost hurt her sleep-deprived eyes. "Ok? No, I don't think I am." Korra pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off a pulsating headache. "Did you see how they looked at me? Like I had gone totally insane? I think I blew it by talking about the baby, now they'll just think I'll lie to defend the father. I turned this whole thing into a mess and made it about me, I didn't want to but I did and it's screwing things up." Suddenly all the doubts were crashing down on her and her brain was telling her exactly what she should have said although it was far too little too late.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kid. That was one hell of a show, I for one loved the looks on their faces." Bumi commented with a cheerful laugh. "My little brother looked so lost! I missed seeing that wimpy expression on Mr. Inner-Peace's face."

"Thanks, Bumi. That wasn't really the point but thanks." Korra shook her head tiredly but grinned a little.

"Bumi, don't mock your little brother." Katara commented lightly but it silenced the man immediately with a soft 'yes, mommy'.

"That was indeed quite a spectacle." General Iroh agreed politely.

"Sorry I brought your grandfather's name into it, I didn't want to pull that card but I didn't think they'd get what I meant otherwise." Korra grimaced apologetically at the man.

"Oh no, don't apologize." Iroh shook his head immediately with a slight smile. "I am quite honored that you referred to him so highly and I admit it made me see things a little differently. Up until that point I could not understand why you wished to defend that…that person but then I considered your words and wondered what my grandfather would say about the matter and I somehow began to see where you were coming from."

"Thanks. That means a lot, it really does." Korra smiled in all honesty this time but then her gaze fell on the Council table and she sighed. "Unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't have your unique family history to help them get the point."

"It will be alright, Korra." Katara pat the Avatar's hands gently with a confident smile on her wrinkled face. "That man of yours… He is even more astute than I gave him credit for before. Quite charismatic, isn't he?"

"Huh?" Korra turned her head towards the healer and blinked a little thrown off by the change in topic. "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't fret, Korra." Katara squeezed the Avatar's hand companionably.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bolin asked again with Pabu peeking at her from around the earthbender's neck, they were all noticing that Korra was trying to swallow back all the emotion that was welling up from the surge of support around her and the distress from earlier.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom." Rather than answer she stood on shaky legs and began to inch away.

"Again?" Bolin sounded surprised.

"Yes, ok?!" She snapped a little defensively.

"Um…Yeah, go right ahead, no problem. Need an escort?" The earthbender stumbled all over his words making Bumi laugh all over again.

"I'm fine, Bo." Korra tried not to be so snippy this time but she barely looked at him.

"I'll go with you, Korra." Katara rose and despite her curved form she walked with Korra effortlessly.

It was just an excuse to get out of the main hall and both women knew it, as soon as the ladies room was clear they slipped inside and Korra leaned against the sink, taking a deep shaky breath while Katara watched her with kind eyes. They didn't speak for a few minutes and Korra ended up splashing her face with water again and just leaning against the mirror in a moment of weakness, even from there she could hear the babble of talk outside and it was making her head pound.

"Feeling better?" The old healer enquired as Korra wiped her face dry. Katara was also already aware that Korra had lost her bending but unlike the few others that knew she had chosen not to comment on the situation until the Avatar was ready to approach the matter herself.

"Better? Right now I don't feel like I'll ever feel _'better'_ again." Korra muttered, taking another deep steadying breath, she knew it was just exhaustion and heightened mood swings talking but she really did feel incredibly depressed.

"Ah, yes. I remember that feeling." Katara nodded with blue nostalgia. "When I was carrying Bumi, Aang couldn't really be home often because of a crisis with the new heir to the Earth Kingdom and a pair of dear friends of ours had passed away… It's never easy having to worry but when all your emotions are going haywire and feeling a dozen times more intense than they should, it becomes almost more than a person can handle alone."

"It gets better after the kid is born, right?" Korra asked with hope and dread mingled together. "I'll go back to normal, won't I? Stuff like this will be easier to handle, right?"

"It's not that simple, Korra." Katara smiled a little sadly. "I think you'll find that although you will feel much different and emotions might be easier to handle, you won't be your old self again. You'll find yourself different, wiser perhaps, and how you react to that depends only on you."

"I wish I knew why they did this to me now…" Korra mumbled to herself rather than Katara. "I mean, I love this kid and I know it's my fault I got pregnant in the first place but I just wish I knew why the Spirits wanted this now… I had enough to handle already with Ummi and equalists and Dorkut and now Noatak in jail… So why now?"

"Everything happens for some reason, Korra." The old healer placed a hand on the Avatar's bump. "But at least you're not alone."

"I know." She breathed in deeply again, still trying to compose herself. "I shouldn't have admitted it, should I? About the kid's father?"

"I can't judge you for doing so but personally I believe your honesty will work out for the best in the end." Katara smiled reassuringly.

"We'll see." Korra shrugged unconvinced. "I'm just so tired."

"I know." The aging master's eyes were staring right through her, flicking towards her neck and arms. "That dream that you and Tenzin spoke off a while ago… It's back, isn't it?"

"How do you…?" Korra began to ask but then just swallowed the question because she had already known that Katara was bound to notice, the healer was incredibly observant. "Yes, it's back."

"Since when?"

"Noatak's arrest." She gave the master a penetrating look that said it all- he was keeping the dream away.

"And I suppose they had stopped before due to his presence." Katara wasn't asking, just confirming the silent communication between them.

"Yeah. Think I should tell Tenzin that he was sneaking into my room every night so I could sleep without some dream monster trying to hurt me? He still believes Noatak took my bending, I think if I told him about this he'd either have to swallow his theory or he'd be seriously pissed off that I was sneaking Amon into the Air Temple." Korra gave a snarky chuckle at the thought but it was bringing up something else to her mind and suddenly she felt bad for deceiving the airbender.

"I believe my poor son is just confused about his own beliefs at the moment but whether you tell him or not and I'm sure he suspects already." Katara sounded pretty certain of herself.

"Confused? I'm surprised he hasn't kicked me out of temple yet for defying him and all he believes in so much." The thought slipped out of her mouth suddenly but Korra couldn't help but to feel that it was true, she was still so angry at Tenzin but now she was seeing that perhaps he had the right to be just as furious, he had taken her into his sacred island and she had been acting quite disrespectfully for the host and master that had done so much for her. "I know he's a member of the White Lotus and made a vow to protect me but seriously, if I wasn't the Avatar I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be welcome anymore…Heck, I might even be arrested myself, they'd probably accuse me of interfering with the police or being Amon's accomplice or something."

"Why are you considering this now?" Katara's head tilted in curiosity, it was evident that Korra was rambling these realizations due to stress and insecurity but the old healer found them silly nonetheless, Korra had long since passed the phase of doubting people's feelings towards her due to her title, Katara had witnessed that typical existential crisis herself.

"I don't know… I've just been so angry at everyone and trying so hard to get them to see my side that I forgot to do the same." The Avatar shrugged guiltily, she was getting tired of feeling guilt all the time, she wanted to be self-confident and positive again but right at that moment it was hard to accomplish anything even remotely close to that. "Maybe the Spirits are right, maybe I am too arrogant and spoiled."

"Korra, Korra." Katara gave her a gentle hug. "You are thinking too much. Tenzin loves you, we all do, and that isn't something that depends on your status, my dear girl, it's something that depends on you as you."

"…Thanks, Katara." The words made her feel better but she still couldn't shake all the new thoughts from her head.

"Now, shall I heal those marks?" The old healer was plucking up Korra's sleeve to examine the scratches under her wristbands.

"Later. I'll show them to Tenzin first and tell him about the dreams again after this hearing is over." Korra made the decision on the spot although she had been planning on that already.

"Regardless of the result the Council decides on?"

"Yeah." Korra didn't want to think about that but she promised herself she wouldn't get any madder at Tenzin if the Council decided to ignore her.

"Alright, Korra."

They were about to leave the restroom, having just opened the door, when they bumped into Lin Beifong on the other side, she looked austere as she had been all day but also a little conflicted as well. Korra wondered, with a sudden jab of panic, if the woman had overheard the conversation and, if so, how much of it.

"I was looking for you, Master Katara." The Chief spoke before anyone else could. "The Council asked for a word with you in private."

"I miss the days when I was just 'aunty 'Tara' to you, dear Lin." Katara smiled and allowed the Chief to take her by the arm. "Very well, let's see what the esteemed members of the High Council want with an old lady like me." She turned to Korra for a moment. "I will see you shortly, Korra."

"Ok." The Avatar nodded and walked right past them and back into the main hall, ignoring Beifong completely.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Remember, reviews will be gobbled up like candy and processed into inspiration, aka page after page of story. Lol, but seriously I don't know why but reviews are addicting, they really do motivate me to keep writing, I just love hearing from the wonderful people who are still patient enough to stick to this huge story.)_


	140. Don't Say It

The thirty minute recess ended up extending to close to an hour and Korra was starting to get antsy again even though Bolin and Bumi were doing their best to keep up the small talk in order to distract her, she wasn't paying them much attention and was only vaguely aware that they were discussing silly stories concerning Mako and Iroh while Toph asked for snacks in the background, she knew they were supposed to make her laugh but she just smiled weakly at each barely heard punch line before silence settled in again when Noatak was brought back in by Beifong and her men.

Shortly after that Katara returned to her seat as well but there a grim air to the old lady's usually gentle face.

"What happened?" Korra look at her master in confusion but the Council members were returning too and by the look on Asami's face the recess hadn't gone well.

Katara just shook her head and raised a hand to her lips to silence the Avatar. Lee reopened the hearing as if there had been no interruption at all, but this time they were no longer interested in stories and opinions, they asked for the documentation from the accusation and defense as well as all the neutral data from the police and then began calling witnesses.

The people who were called weren't really allowed to say much, all they had to do was confirm their identities, state whether they were taking the side of the accusation or defense or whether they were just going to deliver unbiased testimonies, then they just had to answer one question or another that the councilors might have concerning the circumstances of each witness's wish to testify, only Toph made one or two unnecessary remarks but nobody bothered to comment on them. It was simple and organized but it still took a while and Korra got distracted looking at Noatak's still stoic form again, if he was surprised by the number of supporters he didn't show it and even when Lien-Hua asked him any questions he tended to reply with no more than a couple of words and a blank face while she took notes.

Once the witnesses and documents were dealt with and the Council announced they were scratching half a dozen minor accusations as expected, Korra was on the edge of her seat. She was waiting for something in particular- the mythical deal that Asami seemed so confident would be suggested but after several other little bureaucracies she realized that it was never going to come and by then her hands were fisted so violently in her clothes that she could almost hear the fabric rip. She figured she should be sad or angry but she felt neither, she was just disappointed and feeling so at loss and so small that she couldn't figure out what exactly was the right thing to feel or what was expected of her in this situation, all she knew was that her nerves were on edge, ready to get set off by anything.

"Well, now that all that is out of the way…" Head councilor Lee motioned for Tenzin and the airbender stood.

"The trial will be set for exactly one month after the new year celebration. That should give the Council time to study all the presented documentation and any other new evidence that arises. It will be a public trial with full access to the media." Tenzin's voice was as collected as ever but there was a hardness to it that said it all for Korra.

"The accused will remain incarcerated in an isolated cell without visitation privileges until the trial." Zhuo completed the decision with little to no emotion.

Korra wanted to storm out, she wanted to scream and argue because she knew what this meant, if the Council wouldn't consider any legal deal or agreement and the trial was going to be so public then it was all just a formality to make their decision official- to condemn Noatak to life in prison and possibly to make the Avatar remove his bending. Even she could understand that and she had to be one of the most clueless people law-wise in the whole of City Hall that day. Yet, Korra didn't not lose her composure as she wanted to because she was still too shell-shocked, she never said it and never truly let herself think it but deep down she had been hoping to be with him again soon, she had been clinging to some unreasonable idea that things would work out that day and love would win in the end but now that that fantasy was falling apart she couldn't react which turned out to be a good thing because it gave her a moment to think first, it wasn't easy and her brain felt sluggish, but she managed to gather a frail line of thought that told her to cling to the positive hope that nothing was truly decided until the trial was over.

She missed whatever was said after that but the Council members were leaving and everyone else was being led out the hall as well so she figured the hearing was over. Bolin, Katara and the Lotus sentries were all looking at her, waiting for her to finally react but she didn't move or even hear what they were saying, she only snapped out of her daze when she saw Noatak being led away, they were going to keep him in the detainment room until everyone had left and then he would be taken through the back door to the police airship that would take him back to prison.

Korra got up abruptly and walked over to Beifong who was leading Noatak and the metalbending officers in charge of him, she barred the woman's path and with all the little self-control she had left, she bowed her head.

"Please, let me talk to him." She willed her voice to remain steady.

"No. Out of the way, Avatar." Beifong hardly even glanced her away and was about move past her but Korra blocked the path again.

"Please, just a few minutes. I'm begging you." She looked into Lin's eyes with stubborn demand despite her pleading words.

"No, we are on a tight schedule and that would break protocol." The Chief replied sternly before casting a snarky hard smirk in Noatak's direction. "And we all know your dear prefers that we follow proper procedures, don't we?" It seemed Beifong was holding yet another grudge again.

"Stop being a bitch, Beifong. It doesn't suit you." Korra spat out the words so harshly that everyone was surprised, it was rare to hear such spite in the Avatar's words.

"BUUUURN!" Toph called out, she was no longer in the back but standing in wait somewhere nearby with Commander Bumi, who she was trying to turn to, raising a lost hand almost into his face. "Am I right? Give me five!"

"If you ever had any respect for me just give me a few minutes." The Avatar pleaded, disregarding the old earthbender to keep her focus on Lin.

"Avatar Korra…" The Chief was frowning but there was indecision in her obstinate face.

"Oh, let the girl have her moment, Chief. It might the last time the love birds get to see each other for a long time and you have to wait for the security clearance anyway so what's the harm in it?" Councilman Verrick seemed to have heard the interlude and gave the Chief a friendly pat on her armored back, which apparently hurt his hand. He didn't come too close to Noatak's line of sight though and kept himself well out of reach of the prisoner.

"Very well." Beifong conceded at last with stony agreement. She ushered Korra into the detainment room, which was just a small empty white office with no windows, and allowed Noatak to step inside as well. She was even kind enough to metalbend his shackles off, feeling that the device around his throat was enough of a deterrent to any escape attempt, she then raised her open hands at Korra in warning. "Ten minutes."

The Avatar nodded and the door was shut with a dry slam and a click of the lock, when she turned Noatak was leaning against the only table, rubbing the cuff marks from his wrists and watching her with careful eyes, as if he himself wasn't really sure how to feel at the moment. Seconds later she was striding to him as fast as she could and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, he didn't seem surprised and hugged her back silently with his chin resting atop her head.

"I missed you." He murmured softly with his hands travelling soothingly up and down her back.

"Ditto." She mumbled into his chest.

"You were quite reckless out there, as usual. I'm surprised they let such insubordination pass." He didn't sound admonishing, in fact he seemed strangely entertained.

"When I started shouting and calling them stupid? They deserved it." Korra shrugged with a slight smirk, she was looking at him again but didn't move away from the embrace.

"I meant when you insulted the Chief but that was careless too." Noatak actually chuckled but this time there was some reprimand in his voice.

"I know, I blew it. I'm sorry, go ahead and scold me." Korra sighed but seemed only resigned.

"I won't waste these precious minutes with that. And I really don't believe you said anything wrong, my love, at least not anything that would harm my chances of freedom. I am just apprehensive for your reputation and safety." He played with a loose tendril of her hair that spilled over her cheek.

"Screw reputation, it's nothing but trouble." She pouted sulkily.

"I won't argue there." He smiled, he was just so glad to have her in his arms for those few precious minutes that he forgot to be serious, he forgot to be impassive and controlled and just gave himself to the joy that was Korra.

"Asami was so sure they would accept a deal…" The Avatar mumbled through her pout, looking away in frustration.

"Yes, I am aware of her attempts at persuading the rest of Council for such a thing but it seems they are more persevering than expected. I believe they just wish to remind the public of the hard hand of justice during these troubled times." Noatak tried not to look bitter but it wasn't easy and she saw right through it.

"And you're the sacrificial lamb to restore the people's faith in their competence?" Korra was more than just a little revolted.

"It would appear so." He nodded, trying to remain honest without riling her up.

"That…That's so…" She was getting so angry that she couldn't even pick a proper word.

"Unfair?" Noatak offered the term and she nodded in agreement. "I wish I could agree but given the bigger picture, I have to unfortunately admit that they are doing what's right."

"You can't mean that." Korra snapped with irritated surprise. "You can't _want_ to go to prison."

"Of course not but I am a criminal and a bloodbender and it is their job to trial me with that in account or the world will never take them seriously again and that would mean chaos." He just wanted to make her understand that so she wouldn't act foolishly towards the Council and make things worse.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" She sulked again, refusing to look at him, after all she already knew that the Council and the police were not the bad guys in all this no matter how much she saw them that way for her own selfish reasons but she really didn't want to waste their little bit of time thinking about that.

"Alright, Korra."

Noatak agreed with her but his hand caressed her cheek, slowly redirecting her gaze back at his face, he didn't want her lost in thoughts of rage when she was in his arms and she didn't want that either so she let him tip her face until they were looking at each right in the eye just before they kissed. It was chaste and short but sweet and tender, when they broke apart she ended up mirroring him by lifting a head to cup his scarred cheek and run a thumb just beneath the dark circle under his eye.

"You look almost as terrible as I feel." Korra commented bleakly, still licking her lips with the tip of her tongue to catch those last traces of his smoky bittersweet taste.

"Do I?" Noatak's lips quirked into a vague shadow of a smile again though she had no idea why.

"Yeah." She nodded and her eyes narrowed to a stern expression that was almost a suspicious glare. "Have you slept at all?" She didn't even notice that she was nearly copying the exact words Pema had used on her that morning.

"I'm alright, Korra. Yes, I am sleep-deprived but alright nonetheless."

"Why?" She still looked suspicious.

"Well, between the Chief's lengthy hours of interrogation and my own dreams, it's not easy to rest." Noatak found her concern charming and therefore his shadow of a smile remained in place.

"Your nightmares are back?" Korra figured that was case and if it wasn't then it was going to be soon because after everything he had been forced to recount that day he was more than likely to end up dreaming about the day Tarrlok died again, he thought he hid those dreams so well from her but she knew, that had been how she found out his true identity in the first place and she was an expert in night terrors by now.

"Not quite…" Noatak's head tilted and his fingertips traveled down her neck, dragging the collar of the tunic out of the way to reveal something he had noticed when she speaking to the Council. "…but I can see that yours are."

"My nightmares never go away, Noatak. Probably because they aren't really nightmares." Korra stated dryly, trying to pass it off as something unimportant.

"Yet I hoped this would not happen again." The shadow of a smile was gone and his pale eyes were hard as steel as his fingers trailed down the ten dark slender finger shaped bruises that wrapped around the base of her neck like a ghastly purple necklace.

"You were keeping it away." She replied, still trying to act unaffected.

"Have you tried sleeping with someone else's company? One of the airbenders perhaps?" Noatak's eyes were still staring stonily at every little mark, she could almost feel the protective rage bubbling behind that serious face of his.

"Doesn't work, I've tried." Korra shrugged and quietly slipped the collar of her tunic back in place, perhaps she should have let Katara heal the marks after all just to avoid this conversation, she could only imagine how he'd feel locked up in a cell not knowing if she was alright after that.

"…This is most troubling." His hesitation told Korra that he truly hated this situation, despite his controlled demeanor he was worried and she didn't want that.

"I'll find a solution." She stated with finality and kissed his lips lightly again to divert his attention. "You just focus on the trial."

"Yes, the trial…" Noatak's words faded out as he pecked her lips back with longing. "I believe we won't be able to see each other until them."

"I could always…" Korra began mischievously but he interrupted.

"No, Korra." He cut her off warningly, the last thing he wanted was for her to sneak out of the island and get in trouble over him. "Don't try anything foolish to come see me, concentrate of staying safe."

"So I'm just supposed to spend five weeks without seeing or talking to you? Without any news, just waiting for that stupid trial? I don't know if I can handle that." Korra frowned, she turned her back on him and crossed her arms stubbornly but she was unable to move away so he easily snaked his arms around her body to keep her close.

"You can, we don't have a choice." He murmured into her ear, trying to placate with a more gentle but urgent tone of voice.

"…I hate those words. There should always be a choice." She leaned to him in defeat but there was much exasperation in her words.

"Don't get angry, Korra. It will do you no good." He commanded sternly enough to get her to listen but kindly enough to show his concern.

"…Ok." She gave in at last.

A short but heavy silence followed as she slowly breathed out her anger and merely leaned into him, her arms uncrossed and wrapped around his as his hands traveled down over her abdomen, he seemed deep in thought and it was exactly because of those thoughts that he broke the silence.

"I'm almost afraid that by the time the trial comes you might be carrying this little one in your arms rather than inside you." Noatak murmured more to himself than to her as he felt one of the many usual little kicks that the baby gave often now.

"I… I hadn't thought of that… I…" Korra stuttered at the sudden thought that he might just be right, she viewed time so abstractly when it came to the pregnancy that all of sudden, counting the weeks she had left made her cringe. "Noatak, I don't want to do it alone."

"You won't, Korra. Like I said before, you have many people by your side, including the best of all healers. You will be alright." There was so much regret in his voice that she could hear what he wouldn't say, she knew he didn't want to be left out either.

"I thought I had so much time left but now it feels …I don't know, _real_ guess." She swallowed nervously, so far these few minutes with Noatak were proving to be an even more wild roller-coaster of emotions than the whole hearing had been.

"Well, technically you should still have close to a month after the trial but at this point anything is possible." He tried to reassure her but the truth was that personally he preferred if the baby was born before the trial, at least that way he might get to see it once before the likely event of being sentenced to life in prison.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Korra replied nervously, her hands were trembling lightly over his.

"Korra." Noatak grasped her by the shoulder and made her turn, still very careful of the marks on her skin that he would not forget any time soon. Once she was facing him with those tired cerulean eyes staring into his marred face he wanted to say a million different things but he knew their time was almost up and soon the Chief would be there to cart him away so he settled with a simple but urgent message. "I don't want you taking risks but, please, stop being so afraid. Remember the person you used to be, the one that feared nothing until Amon came along, remember that person and you'll know that, Avatar or not, you can do anything."

"Noatak…I can't tell if you mean that or if you're just cheering me up but thank you." She smiled, a real smile that made her feel alive again and apparently lifted his spirits too.

"Don't thank me." He traced her cheek again, just because he wanted to engrave she sensation of her smooth skin onto his fingertips. "Korra, in case we don't have another chance like this again there's something I have to say."

"Don't talk like that." She shook her head and closed her eyes willing his words away with defensive anger and anguish, she knew what this was just by the somber tone of his voice and she didn't want to hear a goodbye, not now and not ever. "The trial isn't even through yet, don't you dare say goodbye."

"Please, just listen." He requested almost tiredly.

"No, I won't. I won't hear this and you'll just have to fight for a way to tell me whatever this is some other time." Korra was actually covering her ears and trying to back away from him, pigheadedly refusing to listen while she kept her eyes screwed shut to avoid seeing any emotion in his.

"It doesn't work that way, stop being stubborn." Noatak wasn't harsh but he was urgent because she was wasting time childishly, he grabbed her hand to keep her from escaping and gently pulled her back to him.

"I WON'T HEAR YOU SAY IT! THIS IS NOT THE END!" Korra shouted, eyes still squeezed shut, she didn't struggle against him though, she just tried to block him out with her yelling. "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Korra!" He grabbed her by her upper arms and snapped her name quite severely this time, putting just enough anger in his voice to startle her into shutting up and looking up at him in surprise, when she did his voice softened and he pleaded- "Please?"

"No." She shook her head slowly, more in grief than denial this time. "I don't want to say goodbye, Noatak." She blinked furiously against the sting of tears but her face crumpled with sorrow anyway. "I can't."

"Then I won't say farewell, I just need to express something." He stated diplomatically and pulled her just a little closer. "Please."

"Why?" Korra still blinked away any tear but her resistance cracked in face of his offer.

"Because I won't be able to live with myself if I don't say it while I can." Noatak spoke calmly and evenly, as if it was just basic fact and not something that was tearing him up from the inside out like an mesh of rusty saws.

"…Ok." She gave in at last despite all her unwillingness. She took another steadying breath and looked at him, trying to harden her face unsuccessfully. "I'm listening."

"Korra…" He started but paused to measure his words and keep his voice from faltering. "I wish we had met in different conditions, I wish I was ten years younger, I wish I could have met you before I ever became Amon." He maintained eye contact and his hands rested on her hips before he got to the point. "I'm sorry, I have made you suffer so much in one way or another."

"Noatak… No, no, don't." Korra was shaking her head again and frowning, trying to reject his words.

"Let me finish." He rebuked softly and then his voice rose and his fingers clung to her clothes unconsciously. "As Amon, I am sorry for the way I treated you and manipulated you, for attacking everyone you loved, for trying to take your bending, for… for _bloodbending_ you…" The word came out painfully, like coughing up a jagged stone wrapped in sandpaper, when he said it he could almost still feel her pulse skittering like a frightened spider-ant on the palm of his hand again, he could almost still hear the wet strained sound as her body became his puppet and the memory nearly broke something inside him all over again but he didn't let it stop him and he continued speaking almost frantically. "…I'm sorry for using you and lying and for giving you nightmares. And as myself, as your lover and as the man you saved, I'm sorry for all the worries and sleepless nights, for making you lie to everyone you held dear, for destroying your reputation, for putting you and your friends at risk, for taking your youth and your innocence and twisting them into this permanently distressed mockery of a life." He swallowed and now he couldn't really look her in eye anymore as he finished what he had to say- "I know that your fate was always destined to be complex and filled with struggle as Avatar but I deeply regret that my greed made it even more filled with pain then it should be. I'm sorry my selfishness has ruined your life, both as the enemy that misguidedly tried to destroy and as the lover that simply can't let go of you for your own good."

She slapped him. The words were barely out of his mouth when her hand smacked across his face so hard that his ears rang and his lip split against his teeth, she was always a strong woman and this time she hadn't held back, if it had been a punch she would have most likely broken his jaw. When he looked at her again, wiping the trickle of blood off his lip as his cheek throbbed with an angry handprint starting make its appearance, he saw that she was crying, she had lost the blinking battle against her tears and they were cutting down her cheeks at an alarming rate even though her face remained twisted with rage.

"Don't you EVER say that again." Korra was trying not to scream but her voice shook with repressed wrath and it kept getting louder with each word. "I can accept your apologies for what Amon did, it doesn't fix what happened but I accept them, but if I ever hear you say that you ruined my life again I will beat the living crap out of you, got it?!"

"Korra…" Noatak didn't know how to answer for a moment so her name hung automatically on his lips like sugar, as always, though filled with bitter anguish.

"Shut up! Do you call this selfishness?" Korra smacked her own rounded belly hard enough to make him flinch but she didn't seem to care. "Do you think our baby is part of a…how did you put it? A mockery of a life?!"

"Of course not." He replied immediately without a second thought, realizing how offensive it all sounded in that context.

"Do you think I regret anything we ever had together? I don't, not even the stuff when you were Amon because it made me stronger and I won. I've made choices and I have to live with them, Noatak. I chose to love you and I will NEVER regret that, got it?" She was pushing him into the table with irritated challenge but the tears were still streaming out of control as she tried to make him understand how his words hurt her.

"But Korra, if they condemn me for life, you are still young, you can still…" Noatak just wanted her to know she could move on without him, he didn't want his greed to pull her down forever but she didn't even let him finish.

"SHUT UP!" Korra screamed and slammed her hands into his chest angrily. "If you try to finish that line I will punch you in face, I swear."

"…Alright." He conceded softly and surrendered to her will, he didn't want to let her go, even though he wished to free her and see her happy like any honorable man should he didn't want to give up on her so it was easy to admit defeat and submit to her orders.

"I will never let you go, you will never be free of me." Korra's words were almost threatening as well as desperate and rather than shoving him she was clinging to him with her hands fisted in his dark clothes now.

"Is that a promise?" The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly and he spoke lovingly just to try and soothe her.

"On the Avatar Cycle." She confirmed immediately and suddenly wrapped her arms around him again, immaturely wiping her tears onto his clothes.

"My foolish, reckless, wild, stubborn, impatient Avatar…" He said each word with emphasis, sad yearning and adoration, petting her hair automatically and comfortingly to chase away her anger and their mutual hurt.

"Yeah, I am all those things." Korra nodded and sniffed back more tears. "And you are my dark, overzealous, pessimistic, twisted, self-hating, nit-picky equalist. Need more adjectives? I have a dozen."

"Ex-equalist." He corrected lightly.

"Yeah, that." She nodded into his chest, trying not to hiccup. "I love you so much, Noatak. I'm not ashamed of that, I'm proud of what we have, of what we've overcome. You should be too."

"I am." He stopped petting just to hold her to him, trying to memorize how she felt at that exact moment, pressed closely to him and saying those unbearably beautiful words. "I love you too, my beautiful Korra. Both you." One of his hands traced the side of her bump but he as controlled as he was, as calm and soothing as he was trying to be, he couldn't keep his voice from shaking just a little. "I always will, tell our child that one day."

"Tell him yourself. I'm not going to let you miss out on its life." Korra answered with serious determination, with her pouting face pressed to his chest.

"Maybe it would be for the best." He didn't really mean that, he just feared that he might corrupt that innocent little being like he did everything else in his life.

"Don't start again!" Korra snapped with a harsh elbow to his ribs, which made him flinch but did not deter him from holding her.

"I won't, but you have to be prepared when, if, they condemn me for life." Noatak pointed out, once again trying to be realistic but only managing to irritate her even more.

"You promised you wouldn't say goodbye." She accused, nearly growling the words.

"I'm not."

"Then just kiss me and shut up."

He did, he knew she wouldn't listen to anything else he said so he obeyed by wrapping his arms more closely around her leaning down to kiss her. Their kisses still held that addicting quality after all this time, their lips molded together perfectly as they always did and their tongues met in that slow loving dance that this time held the bitter taste of sorrow, of unspoken goodbye, mingled with the usual passion and worship. Everything about her was stabbing him with longing- her body so close to his, the cinnamon scent of her hair, her smooth dark skin, her anxious heartbeat, her sad hiccupping shallow breaths, even the taste of her mouth, spicy-sweet like an exotic fruit and familiar like roasted seaweed, was being committed to his memory with stark sharpness.

Korra wasn't memorizing the moment like was, she just let the love and need drown the sadness and denial and breathed in the moment, wishing with all her might that it could last longer.

They heard the lock click and the door snap open but they ignored it for a few seconds longer before the kiss broke, slowly and spontaneously, their lips detached reluctantly and their noses were still touching lightly while they refused to open their eyes and let the moment end but they couldn't forget reality forever and at last the painful moment to open their eyes finally came and bright cerulean met pale ice before they forced their bodies apart with all the willpower they could muster.

"Time to go." Beifong ordered sternly but not as snippy as before, she was probably trying to figure out how to react to finding a crying Avatar kissing Amon who had a nasty looking slap print on his face. Korra was pretty sure they had been given way more than ten minutes and when she spotted Bumi trying to peer into the room behind several police officers she figured the Commander had been distracting the Chief to buy them a little more time- she felt a surge of gratitude for that.

"Very well." Noatak nodded curtly but his eyes were downcast and he grit his teeth in an attempt to remain stoic and bottle up his misery and averseness.

Beifong began to metalbend the shackles back onto his limbs and he did not resist even as the metal snaked around his wrists and ankles, snapping into the skin bitingly.

"Dead man walking!" Toph shouted out from far away outside with dark humor, trying to lighten the wretched heavy mood that even a blind person could read.

"That was a little cruel, aunty T." Bumi muttered sounding uncomfortably goofy.

"What was that, lily-liver?" Toph looked in the wrong direction to challenge the Commander but their banter was lost like background static in the depressing atmosphere.

The Chief motioned for Noatak to march and he did but when he walked by Korra and looked at her one last time she knew instinctively what he was going to say, even though he promised he wouldn't, so rather than hear it she stormed right out the door and past the police officers, Mako, Toph, Katara and the sentries, ignoring Bolin, Iroh and Bumi that ran after her as she tried to wipe away the tears and the distraught look of sheer anguish from her face before she was forced to look at anyone again.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: *gross sobbing* what am I doing to the poor characters? ;A; And it's just going to get worse… *rolls around in a puddle of tears and self-loathing*)_


	141. The Dream-Thief

The air in the room was warmer than it had been in weeks but Korra was still shivering and curled up under her covers, she couldn't really sleep but she needed the little bit of extra warmth after everything that had happened that day.

After the hearing she had had a hard time talking to anyone, she had managed to dry her tears but she was so disappointed and down that when people came to her she just shrugged or gave single word answers to avoid letting her voice crack. Her friends offered to spend the rest of day with her but she declined, Tenzin offered to take her home on Oogie which would be a little faster and the sentries would follow but she didn't want that either because she'd have to be alone with him and talk, Asami had hugged her like there was no tomorrow and apologized profusely for failing in persuading the Council into a deal but Korra told her it was fine. In the end she just went back to the island feeling cold and empty inside after Asami promised to see her in two days.

When Korra arrived back at Air Temple Island she was faced with yet another problem- Skoochy showed up after the sentries had returned to their posts, he still avoided them like he did most authority figures excluding Beifong and Korra, and informed her that he had noticed something was wrong with Naga when he and Jinora had gone to see the beast and when Korra rushed to the polar bear dog's pen she found her furry friend huddled in a corner and whimpering.

The Avatar got close and determined the cause for such a strange attitude- Naga had a sharp scratch across her snout and a couple of deep cuts in her hind legs, the sight of it made Korra's blood boil with rage filling the empty gap in her chest and she was determined to figure out why the creature had shown up wounded again but at least it had given her an excuse to spend the rest of the afternoon tending to the polar bear dog without any human contact. She considered asking Katara for help healing Naga but when the beast snapped her jaws and growled at sentries Mei and Nao who had just come to check up on the Avatar, Korra decided it was best to keep any other humans away from the injured polar bear dog who didn't seem willing to tolerate anyone but Korra. Unfortunately this meant the Avatar would be sleeping alone for a while.

By dinner time she requested that everyone in the temple be asked if they saw anything strange happen around the corral but nobody appeared to have seen anything so far. She ate with the airbenders without saying anything more and once that was done she allowed Katara to coach her into Tenzin's office to speak about the dreams and to heal the marks on her body. It was a short talk, she didn't intend to drag it out with speculation but she did inform Tenzin of everything, including how she had been sneaking Noatak into the island and how his presence kept away the dreams, she didn't care to hide anything anymore and the airbender didn't seem as shocked as she had expected so perhaps Katara was right, maybe he had somehow known or suspected.

After all the stress of the day and hours tending to Naga outside in the snow, Korra felt drained and cold so after the talk and the water-healing she had retired to her room and curled up in bed, she didn't even object to Tenzin's request that she have a Lotus sentry outside her door all night in case she needed anything or in case something happened with her dreams, that night the task fell on Qilaq, the female waterbender.

However, drained as she was, Korra couldn't sleep, she just rolled around in bed trying to warm up and get comfortable with the baby kicking around her insides. She missed having Naga at her side and as much as she wanted to not think about Noatak, he and his imprisonment kept popping into her mind, she kept imagining him cold and miserable in some small dirty cell and that made her sick with worry and longing yet she knew she could and should do nothing, it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed and it certainly wasn't one she ever expected to experience when she left her native South Pole in search of her destiny and for the very first time she just wished she could go back to her snowy village and start over, clean her mind of everything and everyone and just get a redo…And then she would regret wishing for that because it meant abandoning all the amazing people that had become the best part of her life.

When she fell asleep at last, her thoughts drifted around everything that had happened in the past couple of years and how her life had changed so much in so little time, how she had changed so deeply herself.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"Korra." A soft smoky voice calls her from far away, she knows that voice well but she doesn't want to listen just yet, she's too happy playing in the snow. "Korra!" The voice calls more demandingly and she lifts a hand to wave at the distant figure that says her name._

_Her hand is so small in its little furred mitten that for a moment she's confused but then she remembers she's just three years old and such things don't matter. The woman in the distance calls for her again but she wants to play some more so she stubbornly ignores the call and runs further away, maybe if she's far enough she can pretend not to have heard, and starts making enemies out of snow, yes because these aren't snowmen, they are fierce villains that she intends to destroy once they are all done._

_The clumsy foot-high lumps of snow that she calls enemies are piled haphazardly around the landscape and she moves the water to shoot through them, she moves it the way daddy taught her- pulling it from the inside, using her head to feel the liquid without touching it, sensing its flow in her blood and mimicking the pull of the moon to make it move like her hands are a magnet drawing it to her. The little piece of water she makes float from the ground hobbles in the air and she shoots it to hit one of the snow foes, but her aim is all off and she misses. She pouts and tries again but misses again so the target must be crooked because it can't possibly be her fault she's failing, she turns and attempts to knock down a different one…_

_"Korra!" The voice calls her once more and, distracted, she fails again._

_She's so frustrated that she stomps her little foot on the snow and falls when the ground shivers beneath her. She won't give up so soon though, she stands and prepares to pull more water and fling it, maybe hot water this time, make it hot so it can melt away her enemies._

_"Korra! How many times must I call…?" Her mommy stops talking halfway when she gets distracted again and turns, flinging the water at the bigger person but it's not water this time, its bright and flickering and hot like the fire mommy uses to cook but it hisses and disappears went it hits the snow. _

_She hears the word 'Avatar', she doesn't know what it means but mommy looks scared for the first time ever._

_"What's an Avatar?" She asks, running around mommy who is cooking, she waits for an answer to a question she has asked many times, oblivious as to when they arrived home._

_"It's…" The words fade and the bright fuzziness of her home is curtained in gloomy darkness._

_She wants the dream back, she wants to cling to those simpler memories that she had been living in just a moment ago but that won't happen because she can feel that she's no longer a child, she's a woman again and she's fully aware that she's asleep and that this is not the South Pole. Something or someone had just stolen her innocent dream and was molding it into something she knew better than she wished._

_"Korra…" A voice calls her again and she turns, hoping that it's her mothers', trying to call her back into her childhood memories. Deep down she knows that it's not, her mothers' voice was never this spooky and wispy._

_She sees nothing for a long time but she feels, she can feel herself pulled down into thick gloopy liquid, getting dragged into it as if its soaking into her bones, she tries to struggle and claw her way out but gets dragged in nonetheless until she's completely submerged in that strange world she knows well by now- everything in tones of blue and silver, the clotting water-like substance seeping into her lungs, burning her throat and nose, stinging in her eyes; she tries to move her heavy body away despite her frozen legs but fails._

_"Not again. Please, not again." She shouts but her voice comes out as nothing but panicked gurgles._

_It's here, she can't feel it or see it yet but she knows it's here, the creature that haunts her dreams. She looks around frantically but it's not making its appearance as fast as usual and that expectation just makes the fear worse. But fear for that thing really is the only thing she feels now, the drowning sensation doesn't disconcert her as much as before because after the Spirit World she became more than used to such things and so she can concentrate enough to realize that beneath the cold hues and dense liquid atmosphere she knows this foggy landscape- it's part of Republic City, somewhere she knows, somewhere…_

_"So close… So close, my darling…" Finally the owner of the wispy genderless voice makes an appearance and its long slender fingers wrap around Korra's neck from behind and she prepares to raise her arms and struggle as usual but those bony hands don't squeeze possessively this time, they just caress tenderly as cold, slimy, mushy flesh presses up to her back and nuzzles into her soggy floating hair._

_Korra is frozen with fear, surely the thing can feel her tension, surely it's here to demand her presence again and she waits for the usual crazy swing in temper that will make it try to pin her down or grab her too tightly or slap or scratch in anger… It never comes, the creature just keeps nuzzling creepily into her until she feels her drowning lungs about to burst and her panic making her tremble, she wants to escape, she just wants to wake up._

_"Soon…" The thing whispers into her ear with that familiar and yet unknown voice that makes want to retch with terror, unexplained longing and indistinct rage._

Korra woke up screaming. It wasn't the first time but it was certainly the loudest and in seconds Qilaq was inside and fully alert, rushing to the bed while scrutinizing the whole room for any signs of intrusion, when she found none the sentry knelt next to Korra asking what was wrong with a soft but urgent voice and trying to calm the frantic girl.

The Avatar was pretty sure she looked like a frightened little kid by then because that was exactly how she felt and it took longer than it should before she could stop screaming, her hair was pasted to her sweaty face and she was looking around, knowing that this was her room but feeling too lost to take in her surroundings. The dream hadn't been that terrible, it had been no worse than the others, in fact it had been quieter and less threatening, after all the creature seemed happy for once but then why was Korra so terrified? Why did she want to start running away and never stop?

Tenzin and Pema were suddenly at the door with Katara and a sleepy Jinora not far behind, it seemed Korra's screams had woken them all but when they spotted her huddled in bed, shaking, perspired and with wide eyes dilated with fear, Tenzin and Katara hushed the others to back to bed, dismissed Qilaq back to her post and slipped inside quietly. They didn't ask what was wrong, Katara just let the Avatar cling to her while the airbender ascertained there were no new marks to heal and then they stayed there for as long as it took for Korra to finally calm down and allow them to convince her to sleep again before they left because as scary as it was, she needed the rest.

They might as well have stayed in her room because they would be roused by her screams every other hour anyway that night…and the one that followed.


	142. Mourning

Korra sat drowsily on the edge of her bed, looking at nothing in particular while she tried to start combing her hair for the third time that morning, only to drop the brush into her lap after a few seconds and get distracted by the weak rays of sunlight that cracked through the heavy cover of clouds and danced on her windowpane.

It had been two days since the hearing and while Korra had managed to sleep out of simple exhaustion, it had been broken by the repetitive assault on her dreams, she would often begin to dream of something innocent or have one of the usual dark frightening visions of warning but either way it would always get stolen by that sneaky thing that crept into her unconscious mind and continuously showered her with eerie displays of mingled affection, yearning, rage, confusion and violence. The only silver lining was that she still couldn't see its face and for some reason that was a relief.

Korra was vaguely aware that she had to be somewhere that day, Asami was supposed to show up and they had something important to do but she wasn't quite sure what it was because ever since the hearing she had been disconnecting from everything around her- she barely heard when people talked to her, she ate automatically, she didn't care to listen to the radio or read the news, she didn't talk to Tenzin or Katara about the dreams nor make any plans about her mission for Ummi, she ignored the airbender children, she didn't worry about her lack of bending, she didn't even look at the huge pile of mail that had arrived in reaction to the news articles that had been spawn from the hearing, she didn't make her bed or tidy her room, she didn't read to distract herself, she didn't go for walks around the temple like she used to. Nothing. The only task she still performed normally was tending to Naga alone, talking to the polar bear dog about silly thoughts and salving the wounds that she still didn't understand; other than that task, all Korra ended up doing was sit and daydream, distracted by small things, or occasionally doodle some crude little stick figures, sometimes hours would pass before she realized that she had just been sitting or lying wherever like that.

It wasn't depression that was making the Avatar act oddly, it contributed to her strange attitude of course since she missed Noatak like a lost limb but it wasn't what was making her withdraw into herself at all nor was it the tiredness, it was just that it was so much easier not to be permanently afraid or worried when she disconnected from the world and just stopped caring about anything. She knew this couldn't last forever and eventually she would have to pull herself together but what her rational side knew didn't matter because at that point it would just get ignored as well.

A noise outside made her look out the window and she saw a Future Industries airship coming closer, Asami still often used one of her little boats or satomobiles and she had even learned how pilot the planes her father had created for Amon in the past but today she was arriving by airship because the vehicle was faster and carried far more people, after all Korra couldn't go anywhere without a full sentry escort these days.

The sight of the airship made Korra pick up her brush for the fourth time, it was early but she was already mostly dressed although she couldn't remember when she had put on the garments but her hair was a total mess and once again she lacked the patience or willpower to really tie it so she combed through the knots lazily and twisted it all into a simple bun, skewering it with the hair sticks that had become a trusty shortcut to becoming presentable and had a comforting quality given the connection to Noatak.

She walked out of her room with a vague wave at Arata, that night's guard, and headed down to the living-area before anyone could come looking for her and find the state her room was in. Katara's voice sounded from the kitchen, Pema was setting the table with Jinora and Ikki while Meelo dozed off against Tenzin's leg, the man himself had Rohan in his arms and was patting the baby's back as it snuggled into the airbender's beard. The sweet innocent and common sight made Korra uncomfortable because it made her acutely aware of the playful kicks going on inside her own body at that moment which reminded her that time was certainly running out for her.

The Avatar sat next to Tenzin with a mumbled 'good morning', she ignored the newspaper that was folded over the table and just looked into her empty teacup thinking about nothing in particular and merely counting baby kicks in her head, it had become a habit and she was now aware that her child moved about twenty times an hour and even more in the early morning and late at night. Why that mattered she didn't know but it was comforting to know that she wasn't alone in her own body, for some reason it made her feel less lonely which was odd considering that a few months earlier she couldn't even handle the knowledge that she was pregnant.

Asami walked in just in time to join breakfast and apparently that had been the plan because there was a place for her at the table. She took a seat right next to Korra but her smiling greeting got the same reply that Tenzin did- a washed out mumbled 'good morning' as they began to eat.

There was talk at the table, the Avatar wasn't really listening and only barely caught on that whatever outing they were going to have involved the whole family, she wanted to ask what was going to happen but she didn't care enough to do it so instead she drained her teacup and bit into a sweet bun mechanically and in silence.

"…doing, Korra?" The sound of Asami saying her name in question snapped her from the daze and she looked up from her food in confusion.

"Huh?" Korra made a sound of question between mouthfuls of rice.

"I asked- how have been doing, Korra?" The raven head asked, now with an air of worry, unnecessary worry in Korra's opinion.

"Fine." She replied unconcernedly.

"Bolin said he tried to visit yesterday." Asami didn't really ask a question but that was what it sounded like.

"I was asleep." In reality, Korra had just been curled up in bed all afternoon, lethargic and trying to rest without actually falling asleep and she had therefore ignored the visit, she just didn't want Bolin to start trying to cheer her up with his clueless and exaggeratedly cheerful attitude.

"I see…" Asami didn't seem convinced but she didn't look suspicious or judgmental either, just concerned. "Are sure you're ready for today?"

"Sure." Korra replied with a shrug although she had no idea what the other meant. "…I guess."

"Korra… Are you even aware what today is?" The raven head stared at her with doubt, obviously picking up on the Avatar's obliviousness.

"…Not really." After a brief moment of consideration Korra decided she didn't have the willpower to lie or apologize so she replied honestly without a care.

"You didn't tell her?" Asami looked at Tenzin in surprise.

"I did but she hasn't been paying much attention to anything since…the hearing." There was no reprimand in the airbender's voice as he glanced at Korra but the momentary hesitation and choice of wording didn't go unnoticed to her- she knew Tenzin was being careful not to remind her of Noatak, an impossible task, and she knew Tenzin thought that was the reason she was acting oddly, she even knew that he now regretted ever having revoked Noatak's sanctuary since he had seen what the masked man's absence did to her, both emotionally and physically with her dreams. Yes, Korra knew all this because she wasn't as disconnected as they thought, she just didn't care enough to think about any of it seriously.

"So what is it then?" Korra asked, sounding bored and impatient.

"A public memorial event for the victims of the solstice festival fire and the riots, including councilman Sukuda. I told you we would be unveiling a monument for it today but from the looks of it you didn't hear me." Tenzin replied quietly before took a sip from his cup.

"Sorry." The apology held no real emotion and moments later she was addressing Asami. "You sure you want me there? I don't think the public is very happy with me right now, I would just get in the way."

Korra didn't really know what the citizens or the press thought of her since she hadn't cared enough to look at the newspapers or read the mail but she figured that after announcing herself as Amon's lover she was most likely akin to a pariah now and that was a good enough excuse not to go. She didn't mind paying her respects to the victims, she just didn't want to be around people and she certainly didn't want to remember Sukuda… And the way he had died right in front of her eyes.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this just to sulk in your room all day." Asami frowned, it wasn't an expression she used often and the Avatar always thought it made her look angry and foreboding but her face relaxed quickly as she leaned closer to Korra. "Besides, if it's the public you're worried about remember that you weren't around for the memorial of the war victims, if you miss this one too you'll just look petty and heartless in their eyes."

"Ok." Korra agreed apathetically, she was starting to drift off into lethargic thoughts again since she had just been reminded of her time taking care of her injured castaway because that had been the reason she had missed the other memorial but she tried to remain attentive. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Not really. Councilor Verrick offered to do the speech in everyone's behalf since he's Sukuda's replacement. All you have to do is stand with me and Tenzin, you don't have to do anything else unless you really want to." Asami replied with a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Korra echoed her previous answer.

"Lin will be there too." Tenzin added in warning.

"So?" The Avatar looked at him with detached interest, she knew Beifong was likely to be there so why did he feel the need to warn her?

"I just don't want you to pick a fight with her." The airbender spoke diplomatically with his usual benevolent voice but Korra could see the caution in his eyes.

"Ok." The same indifferent reply spilled out from her lips, she didn't intent to even talk to Beifong much less argue with her, it was a pointless waste of effort.

The rest of the meal went by quite uneventfully, at least as far as Korra was concerned, and by the time they left the temple and boarded the FI airship everyone had fallen into a somewhat solemn state of silence, even the children, as they made way to the city. Korra actually wished she could take Naga but the polar bear dog couldn't really walk that far with the current injuries so she tried not to think about how much she missed her furry friend as she looked out a window to watch the approaching buildings.

They disembarked somewhere familiar, Korra had expected the whole thing to go down at City Hall square but instead they headed several blocks away to where the old event pavilion had once been, then again it was appropriate given what had happened there. She thought the city would rebuild the event hall but instead there was something short but wide covered with a tarp in the center of the now flat cobblestone street that had once been the pavilion and next to it was a raised dais.

Korra had pretty much had enough of stages for the rest of her life and she was sure Tenzin and the children agreed but she assumed they'd be climbing onto that thing anyway, at least her and the councilors would, so she tried to forget about it while they gathered in some pre-prepared seats nearby and waited for the rest of the Council members with all the Lotus sentries and Asami's guards around them. She took the time to look around while they waited- the place was nowhere near as large as City Hall square but without the pavilion it was still enormous and people had already begun to fill it from every direction. Almost everyone came dressed in white, purple, grey or black, the colors of morning in each nation, and many of the people carried flowers of the early blooming kind, plenty also had incense and some also brought candles and paper lanterns. Police officers littered the place.

Although she hadn't really cared about any of it in the first place, Korra was suddenly feeling inappropriate and depressed upon seeing all those citizens, now that she was faced with all that grief and mourning she was beginning to remember that people had died, some right in front of her eyes in the most gruesome ways, and there she was- the Avatar that hadn't even want to come, the person that wasn't even dressed in mourning to respect her fellows who had passed, the woman that had been so immersed in her on private issues that she had forgot how everyone else depended on her and took comfort in her very existence. Korra quickly began to feel nervous and sick with shame at the prospect of facing everyone so publically, she almost imagined them hurling stuff her way but what she really dreaded were the looks of disdain and offense in the eyes of the innocent citizens.

Someone waved something in front of her and Korra realized she had zoned out again while watching the gathering crowd, she looked to her side and saw Asami passing her wide white ribbon.

"I figured you didn't actually have clothes for this so here." The jade-eyed woman helped wrap the band around her and she noticed that Asami and the recently arrived councilor Yu Jie, who she hadn't even noticed yet but who was there with a lovely much younger woman with pale teal eyes and wavy almond hair, also wore the same prop. "White is the most common in United Republic. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks." It was the first serious reply Korra had given all day, she was truly grateful for the thoughtfulness though she felt a little bad for needing the help in the first place. "Kinda wish I had flowers or incense or something."

"I thought about that." Pema was the one to reply, she had a basket that Korra hadn't noticed earlier and it was filled with little rolls of incense and simple but pretty long-stemmed baby-blue flowers. Korra observed, for the first time as well, that the woman and all the airbenders were completely dressed in grey, it was so jarring to see them dressed in that drab way that she had no idea how she hadn't noticed earlier, the same thing applied to Katara who was fully clothed in black.

"Thank you, Pema." Korra took some of the incense, flowers weren't really that common in funerals when it came to the Water Tribe.

"You're welcome." Pema smiled and offered the contents of the basket to the others as well.

"Asami…" Korra turned to her friend again. "Are Mako an Bo coming?" Now that she had actually starting caring about something everything else was raining down on her and because of it she had the urge to apologize to Bolin for the day before and she wanted all her friends together.

"Yes, Mako is actually off duty for this so they'll be together and meet us after the whole thing is over." Asami replied with a soft smile, she had noticed the change in Korra's demeanor and apparently thought that sadness and regret were better than bleak apathy.

"Good…" The Avatar nodded quietly and just stared at the incense in her hands.

The last councilor to arrive was Verrick, who came completely dressed in black and carried a large bunch of elegant white flowers under his arm. The man looked almost as depressed as Korra felt and she wondered if all that sadness was real or just a politician's act, she hoped it was the first because as pompous as the new councilor was she had started to like him.

Korra didn't really address any of the other councilors, she completely ignored Lee and Zhuo's greetings and only nodded vaguely in Verrick's direction, she was still too bitter about the hearing and it felt surreal to have to stand peacefully by the side of the people that wanted to condemn her lover to a miserably lonely life behind bars, then again that would probably show everyone that she was still on the city's side despite her personal feelings, that was probably the whole point of dragging her to this sad event in the first place.

As they climbed onto the dais, leaving Pema, Katara and the children in the edge of the crowd with several police officers, she noticed Lin Beifong standing by base but she didn't so much as look the policewoman's way and preferred to just stare at her feet as she walked, not literally though since she could no longer see her feet with the bump in the way but it was the modest stance of mourning that counted so it didn't matter. Once they were lined into position Korra almost immediately spotted Bolin and Mako somewhere around to the left edge of the crowd but close enough to the stage, they also wore white but Pabu was colorful enough to catch Korra's attention; the navy people, including Iroh and Bumi, were also easy to spot in the far back because they came in their red uniforms with purple mourning sashes similar to Korra's white one and were all standing at attention.

And then the whole thing started and Korra felt her blood slowly turn to ice in her veins despite the mild late winter morning as she watched the hundreds of anonymous people beneath her- some were crying, the majority just stood grim and solemn, some children looked oblivious while others bawled or clung to their parents, but there also those that stared at the platform, at her, and traded comments with looks of scorn and offense, the very expressions she had dreaded. She instinctively knew those didn't want her there and were most likely offended by her presence on such a sort of event but she couldn't go back now.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Did you know the Inuit actually have a tradition involving funerary mourning masks painted with charcoal and seal blood? I thought this was interesting because, come on:_

_ Inuit = Water Tribe, Water Tribe = Noatak, Noatak = Amon, Amon = mask._

_I know, I think too much about trivialities, don't I?)_


	143. In Memory Of…

The whispers and the talking only settled down when Verrick stepped forward, he took the microphone podium in the middle of the platform and cleared his throat briefly as he surveyed the crowd.

"My fellow citizens of Republic City…" The new Water Tribe councilman began his speech with his pompous mellow voice sounding a lot more staid than usual. "It lifts my heart to see us all here today gathered in peace and companionship…And yet it sorrows me so that it such an ominous occasion that brings us here at this time." Verrick paused to take a slow breath. "I will not bore you with droll speeches for today is a day of mourning, not of politics, so I shall keep this short and I ask only for a moment of your attention." Once again he paused to allow the listeners time to accept his request and then continued. "Many of us have lost someone dear in the recent turbulent times that wreaked havoc in our peaceful nation. Today it does not matter whose side our lost ones were on, today it does not matter who attacked whom, today nothing matters except honoring all our mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, sons and daughters that perished before their time, regardless of whose allegiance they clung to for we are all equal in the eyes of the Spirits today, we are all human, we are all part a great family that is the United Republic of Nations and as a family let us mourn the lost."

Verrick made a gesture towards the police officers that stood near the dais and they took the cue to grab the tarp and unveil the new monument that had been raised where the pavilion once stood- it was a long raised tilted plaque of black and dark green marble that was so polished it was almost a rectangular mirror that stood out intensely among the monotonous grey cobblestones, inscribed on it in small engraved characters were the names of all those that had perished or disappeared during the events of the solstice and of the recent riots, Sukuda was the very first one the list. It was nowhere near as grand as the large imposing monument that been raised near the Pro-Bending arena in honor of the end of the Equalist War but it was still an incredible sight.

"Henceforth, this monument will stand here in memory of all those we lost and as a reminder that fighting amongst ourselves will only bring sorrow and heartache. I myself offered to present to you this token of remembrance because the will of my predecessor, councilman Sukuda, is on it; all of you watched his brave sacrifice in the name of this city… I am sure he would have wished to be remembered and honored today through peace and understanding and it is that hope that we wish to transpire with this small memorial." Verrick finished his discourse with a wave towards the huge marble plaque.

The Water councilor then picked up his bouquet and strode down the steps that faced the monument to place the flowers on the ground, right under Sukuda's name. Korra watched the whole thing with a heavy heart, the speech had been everything she would have wanted to convey herself but when he spoke of Sukuda her chest filled with spikes of ice because all she could think of was- «It wasn't for the city, it was for me. He died because of me, he fell in love with me and that killed him. And I was so angry at him…»

The image of an abandoned and scorched pretty little silk necklace with a broken turquoise heart came to her mind and she realized her vision was blurry, only when she saw the other councilors walk down one by one with their own offerings to the dead did she realize that she had tears starting to pool in her eyes. After Asami walked down and presented her baby-blue flowers to the base of the monument, only Tenzin and Korra were left, she let the airbender go first because he was closer but she hated having to stand there alone in front of everyone, feeling horrible and scrutinized, while she tried to not to give in to the sudden urge to cry out of remorse and compassionate sadness.

When her turn came, Korra realized she had no way of lighting the incense, especially without her bending but she was aided by an unusual source that really had no reason to help, someone extended a lit match for her and she lit the roll of incense with a mumbled 'thank you' before actually looking at the person- it was Liu Zhong, she hadn't noticed him around before and he was dressed in full black. The man she still dubbed 'creepy mustache guy' looked almost as depressed as she did but he only nodded in reply and stepped back while she bent down as well as she could to jab the base of her incense in the snow before she stood up again and slowly trailed the tips of her fingers across Sukuda's name for an instant and then down the many, many, many names that followed, she never imaged it would be that many and it stabbed inside her, something like that corroded her very soul as Avatar- these were the ones she couldn't save, these were the lives she had failed.

At that very second she didn't even care that an old enemy turned reluctant ally was standing a few feet away from her, at that very instant she didn't even worry about all the people that were watching and waiting for their turn to pay homage nor did she even hear or see the pops and flashes of press photographs, she barely even noticed that the tears were spilling down her face despite her weak attempt at self-control and she just bowed her head and hiccupped a barely audible apology at the marble memorial.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was broken but filled with remorse, mostly for the man whose memory she didn't want to hate, and after a few moments of silent prayer she had to step away and get out of the limelight before she cracked and fell to her knees right then and there. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she showed that much weakness in a single day.

She bumped into several people before the White Lotus sentries surrounded her with Mei rubbing her back and handing her a grey handkerchief that she used to dry the embarrassing flow of tears. Luckily, nobody was watching her anymore because everyone was converging around the new monument and a tower of incense smoke was starting to form and swirl around it as hundreds of people paid homage to the memory of the lost ones.

After several long quiet minutes standing behind the stage surrounded only by sentries, Korra began to feel slightly more composed, so long as she didn't look at the monument or hear Sukuda's name she figured she could keep it together without an overwhelming amount of guilt. She tried to return the handkerchief but Mei told her to keep it and she was stuffing it in her pocket when she felt something inside it, something that wasn't supposed to be there- a piece of paper. Before she could pull it out though she was startled by the presence of her friends, Mako and Bolin had found Asami and they were now penetrating the barrier of guards to reach her.

"You ok, Korra?" Bolin asked almost immediately in sight of her red but now dry eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok." The Avatar shrugged but accepted the hug the earthbender offered her, a hug that Mako soon joined in on quite awkwardly due to his crutches.

"What now?" The firebender enquired lightly.

"We have to wait for the airbenders, we're leaving together. Come on." Asami instructed gently, she too had red-rimmed eyes and an overly soft voice.

They made their way through the crowd, thankfully without much gossip and stares in Korra's direction, and while they waded through the masses, the Avatar took the chance to pop out the piece of paper she had found in her pocket and unfolded it- the parchment itself was stained and grimy and it was just a tiny little scrap of a note with Water Tribe script scrawled in faded watery ink but the letters were very clear to her anyway:

**'I got your little public message.**

**Want what's left of your dogs back while they can still bark?**

**You'll find them in the bank under the nearest bridge… If you come alone. Today.**

**I will know if you tell anyone, I always know.**

**Sangilak.'**

Korra's heart squeezed in her chest and the only reason she didn't stop dead on her tracks was because she was getting pushed along with the crowd. She looked around desperately wanting to know who had slipped her the paper but with such a horde it was impossible to guess; it took her several seconds to realize that the 'message' was most likely the little cryptic newspaper ad she and Noatak had come up with, she had completely forgotten about it until then and even so she had only remembered it because the signature said Sangilak rather than Ummi, the rest of the note was much easier to decipher- if she wanted the rest of the missing sentries while they still had faces then she needed to go get them herself.

"Korra?" Mako called from somewhere in front of her.

Despite the noise of the masses, Korra was so startled by the firebender that she crushed the note in her hands and jumped, she then slipped the paper back into her pocket and looked up at Mako, trying hard to conceal the shock that had drained her face of blood so her dark skin looked ashy pale.

"Huh?" The Avatar asked reflexively.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked with a worried frown.

"Nothing." She lied almost automatically but shook her head a little too frantically as she searched for an excuse. "I'm just not very comfortable right now." She looked around at all the people they were trying to wade through with the sentries tightly around her, apparently this part of the event hadn't been very well thought through.

"Well, we're almost out of this mess. Come." The firebender took her hand and practically dragged her the last few yards until they were clear of the crowd and standing in front of a little teashop with Bolin, the sentries, Asami and her bodyguards. As for the airbender family and Katara, they still appeared to be stuck somewhere else.

"Korra, you don't look so good." Bolin commented with concern and his eyes flickered from her face to her belly. "Is it…"

"The baby's fine, Bo." Korra replied a bit too snappy. "And I'm fine too, seriously, I'm just tired."

"Alright, alright." Bolin backed away in surrender.

Korra's brain was working a mile a minute, she wasn't sure what to do anymore, all she knew was that she didn't want anyone else to die because of her failures, not today, and if there was even a remote little chance that some of the old sentries might be alive after so long then she had to help them, she couldn't abandon those loyal men and she couldn't endanger them by involving others. Yet, without bending and with the baby in the way she didn't think she could handle this alone… Then again if the Spirits didn't think she could handle it they wouldn't have taken her bending in the first place.

«What should I do? What CAN I do?» She thought to herself as her friends discussed where to go next.

She realized that if they went back to the airship she would never get a chance to break from them and without waterbending she wouldn't get to leave the island anytime soon either, plus the nearest bridge was just a couple of blocks away and everyone was here at the memorial event so it shouldn't take long to get there…

«What am I thinking? If I go alone without my skills or back-up I'm done for!» Korra reprimanded herself sternly but then an idea began to slowly bud in her mind- she didn't have to tell anyone where she was going, she just had to make sure they figured out where she was after she was gone.

"Look, it's Korra!" A loud booming voice behind her interrupted Korra's thoughts and she turned to see Commander Bumi walking with a stern Chief Beifong who was apparently doing rounds to check up on her officers. They joined the group and Bumi gave Korra his typical bear hug. "Hi, Avatar!"

"Hi, Bumi." She replied lightly and when he let go she nodded in the Chief's direction without actually looking at her. "Beifong."

"Avatar Korra." Lin retorted stonily but she avoided Korra's eyes too which was unusual.

"Are you guys waiting for Ten and the others?" Bumi smiled and made an arrow-on-the-forehead gesture, it was a quirk he used a lot when speaking of Tenzin.

"Yeah." Korra nodded, still a bit lost in thought.

"Perfect, I need to see him too." With that the Commander went into conversation with Asami about a ride back to the Air Temple in her airship, Korra was left awkwardly with the Chief and neither Mako or Bolin tried to scoop her away, it was almost as if everyone wanted to see what would happen between her and Lin.

"Aren't you going to ask?" The Chief shot the question at her contemptuously after a long unpleasant silence.

"Ask what?" Korra rolled her eyes and finally made herself look at the Chief.

"About your _sweetheart_." The word was dipped in heavy derision.

"Would tell me anything?" Korra sounded almost bored.

"Not really."

"Then why bother?"

"You're getting smarter." Beifong arched a strict brow, a sign that she was mildly impressed.

"No, I just know you well enough." The Avatar shrugged, letting out a tired sigh.

"…" Lin looked a uncertain for a short moment but at least her stony behavior softened ever so slightly and she said- "He's fine. Still cooperating and that slap of yours left a bruise."

"Thanks for the juicy piece of information." Korra practically spat out the sarcasm.

"That attitude doesn't do you any favors."

"What are you going to do about it? Arrest me?" The Avatar challenged just as acerbic as before.

"Stop being a child."

"Stop getting on my nerves."

"…" Lin paused again, though this time she took a deep breath with her eyes shut and was apparently trying to reign in her temper before she looked at the other woman again. "Look, Korra, I did what I had to. I don't regret arresting him, he was a monster and I did what I thought was right…"

"Great." Korra cut the policewoman off harshly. "I'm glad you feel good about yourself, Beifong. I'll be sure to tell my kid just that when it asks why it doesn't have a dad."

"Can you let me finish before getting insolent on me?" Beifong raised her voice in angry command.

"Go right ahead, it's not like I can stop the respected Chief of Police." For some reason Korra just couldn't stop being cynical but she supposed it was better than getting meaninglessly angry and punching the woman, she only managed to pull it off because she was still thinking about the crumpled note in her pocket.

"As I was saying, I don't regret arresting him. If I had the chance to do it again I would and if I could sentence him to life in jail without his bending then you can bet I would do that too." Beifong said the words with complete conviction but before Korra could get angry and interrupt she continued- "But I do regret that all this is hurting you, ok? We owe each other plenty and despite all our differences I respect you, Avatar Korra, and not just for your title, so I'm sorry my duty has made you suffer."

Korra didn't know what to say, the Chief's words had taken the bite right out of her and now all she felt was longing and hurt so all she could come up with as a reply was- "_Has_ made me suffer? It still does, Beifong."

"I can't do anything about it, I'm just expressing my sympathy." Lin was back in hard commanding mode in a second.

"Sympathy?" Korra let out a loud bark of disdainful laughter before she could stop herself, that word had been enough inflame her irritation all over again. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Beifong." She knew she was being unfair, she knew the Chief had only done her job and had every right to hate Noatak and she knew the police were not the bad guys but that didn't make her any less angry and upset.

"Korra…" Lin began, trying to soften her voice from its harsh tone once more.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Korra snapped before the woman could continue. She didn't want to hear anymore and she had just had just decided on her idea about the note so she wanted to enact it while she still could, the restroom was just an excuse though a plausible one in her condition.

"Again, Korra?" Asami let slip, apparently all her friends had been listening to the argument from the sidelines but had chosen not to interrupt, a wise choice considering that this was the Chief of Police and the Avatar, both of whom were in a terrible mood.

"Still sneaking to the restroom at inopportune moments?" Beifong's eyes narrowed a little suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant, ok?! I have a huge baby pressing down on my bladder and making it feel like it's the size of a pea! So cut me some slack!" Korra complained in every direction and began walking into the little teashop in front of which they had been waiting, intending to borrow the ladies room for a few minutes, but when a couple of sentries and Asami herself tried to follow she shouted loudly and irately without even looking at them- "I DON'T NEED A FUCKING ESCORT FOR THIS!"

That was how Korra found herself in the tiny little white and pink tiled restroom completely alone. She fished her pocket for the note, quickly smoothing it as well as she could, and began the first steps to her shabby little plan.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Chapters will be late and/or slower until after the weekend because: a- I have a convention on the 13th and 14th and need to finish my cosplay and prepare for two days in the capital with my little sister; and b- Amorra Week again (which I will also be very late on… if I ever get to it…OTL)!_

_If anyone has any questions feel free to pm me or send an ask to my tumblr (valkerymillenia- tumblr- com), you can also still ask any "Castaway" character any question you want through tumblr as well._

_Don't hold back on those reviews! ;) )_


	144. Under The Bridge

_(Warning: Possible minor triggers in this chapter- violence, assault and death.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The plan was simple, perhaps a bit too simple actually but Korra didn't have time to think of anything more detailed. She initially considered leaving the note somewhere visible and sneak out a restroom window but she had obviously forgotten that with her current physical state that was unlikely to work and indeed the only window she found was too small and too high so she quit the idea and came up with something else, something that was much more reliable anyway- she had a hard time but she snuck out of the ladies room and into the kitchens of the teashop, there she persuaded the elderly owner of the shop to deliver the grimy old note either to the police or to the people that would come looking for the Avatar, she did however ask that the old lady stall them for at least twenty minutes before handing over the note.

At first the old, curved, shrewd looking hazel-eyed lady in a little pink apron had been reluctant to get involved in anything so secretive but in a stroke of inspiration Korra told her that Miss Sato would be one of the people involved and that she should tell the councilwoman to pay her a generous tip for the help which Korra fully intended to repay later; with that in mind the elderly woman agreed and even gave her directions to the backdoor exit. Korra headed out, picking up a white cloak from a hook by the door, it was a shabby disguise but it would do to make her look like any other hooded person in mourning as she headed to where she needed to go.

She was almost disappointed with how easy it was to walk out into a dingy back alley and into the main street, she actually walked right by two Lotus sentries, Mei and Sheng, by latching on to a group of people and they didn't even notice her, then again she could tell that they were all starting to get restless by her long minutes of absence. She didn't want to think about how this would bother or worry them because if she did her resolve would falter and she was far too determined to go ahead with her plan, she was also enjoying the old thrill this escape was igniting in her and the adrenaline that was starting to dilute into her veins helped push her forward.

Korra had been slightly off about the distance, the nearest bridge was four blocks away but as she had predicted, after clearing the first few crowded streets around the square it was actually quite easy to walk the rest of the way seeing as the other streets were mostly empty with the exception on the occasional lonely walker around. She kept to the back streets though, avoiding the main roads just in case her friends had gotten the information earlier than they should and were around looking for her. By the time she reached the bridge she was wheezing slightly for breath and her legs were starting to cramp up, at that moment she hated her body for tiring out so easily and she was beginning to have seconds thoughts about the whole idea but she was just so close now, she couldn't give up when she had answers so nearby.

Getting to the actual canal bank wasn't as easy as she had thought, there were tide breakers and steep walls and she was no longer nimble enough to climb down the bridge columns, for the hundredth time she just wished for her bending back, it would be so easy to just use a waterspout to soften her landing or perhaps firebend or airbend in order to float down to where she needed to be and the easiest of all would have been earthbending a flight of stairs. In the end she had to settle with wasting nearly ten minutes finding a maintenance ladder that led her down to the bank, it was low tide and rather than sand her boots sank into dark smelly slushy mud.

Walking across that terrain was hard, the smell of rotten fish, sewage and salt seemed to have seeped into the dirt over the years and it made the Avatar's nose sting and her stomach roll, the thick slippery mud sucked up her boots with every step until she was tempted to discard them altogether and her increased weight wasn't helping her maneuver in the tricky ground. It could be a trap, the thought had occurred to her from the moment she noticed how hard to access this place was and how treacherous the wet dark sludge could be but despite her misgivings and suspicious she couldn't stop remembering the note, who else could have known all those things? Who else could know about the sentries and Sangilak? Who else would call her like this?

Something caught her eye under the bridge, pressed to the shadowy corner under a support beam. She wasn't sure what the motionless thing was at first but as she stepped carefully closer she felt herself grow cold. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, even without her bending she could feel it in everything around her and because of it she just wanted to step back and leave as fast as her feet could carry her, she actually knew the sensation, it was something she felt often in her dreams, a unique blend of panic and warning.

However, she couldn't back away now, not after coming so far, not until she had some answers, so she took a step forward and then another and another until she was close enough to recognize what she was seeing- two people were huddled under that beam, two figures that were face down but whose bodies and heads were still intact and the clothes…Beneath the mud and grime she knew those navy blue and white uniforms, these two were White Lotus sentries.

Hope bloomed in Korra's chest like a colorful flame in the cloudy grey morning, she ignored the sense of bad omen that was trying to seep into her every pore and rushed forward; a boot got sucked into the mud and her foot slipped out but she didn't even care, she kept trying to run to the shadowy corner under the beam and in the process lost her other boot as well yet she ignored it even as her naked feet squelched in the cold foul, slimy, reeking mud. She stopped just a yard away, panting and glowing with anticipation but in a second she froze and the optimism started draining away from her face, she tried to hang on to it, she didn't want to believe what her rational mind was trying to tell her over the garbled static of her surprise and dread but reality was sinking in like a rock in a still pond, sending ripples of anxiety all over her and strumming her nerves like chords of some rickety musical instrument.

The bodies weren't moving, she knew that already and she had overlooked the ragged filthy clothing but now that she was close enough to smell it, things were becoming a little too real; she'd never felt a stench like this before other than in her dreams and it was even worse live, it liquefied her insides and churned them as her eyes watered, her nose burned and she clutched her mouth to hold back the puce. It was an odor worse than death- it was rot and decay like she'd never witnessed before.

She didn't want to come any closer, from a yard away she could already see the bumble-flies and other insects crawling and flying around, buzzing with hungry energy amidst that invisible cloud of filthy stink, and now that she was really looking she could see that the stains all over the clothes and the massive stone beam that she had thought were just mud before were actually something much more sinister, something that was once warm, bright and pulsating before it was splattered out to dry into that disgusting hue of brown that was almost black.

«They're dead. Long dead.» A little squeaky voice shrieked inside Korra's brain but she was too shocked to react to it. She noticed how the bodies were well hidden but the only reason the bloated flesh hadn't been dragged away by the tide was because they were tied to pillar by the arms, their shoulders long since dislocated by the force of the lapping waves and she only hoped that they were tied and left there after death because to think otherwise, to register the old rotten bloodstains was to consider a torture far too great for her brain to accept.

«But they still have faces. They still have faces.» She told herself as if that was of much comfort, she couldn't see said faces as they rubbed into the ground with ghostly white bleached skins but she knew this wasn't the Face-Thief, it was all wrong and there was no message in sight.

Korra abruptly realized that she knew these two, if they were two of the missing sentries then she had to know them and even though she had already recognized Heng's distinctive hair and that now warped red tattoo snaking up Razu's wrist, she still didn't want to accept that those were men that pledged their lives to her and took care of her for years.

«Dead. They're dead.» The voice in her head said again, less shrieked and more disbelieving now. «Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.» The word kept repeating in her head like a scratched record but despite the insistence she could barely make sense of it just yet and she was still frozen on the spot, standing a yard away and sinking in foul mud halfway up her calves. It felt like she'd been there for hours and at the same like it had been less than a minute.

"Just two more you managed to fail…Avatar." A voice that she knew too well cut into the air, over the static and the sound of lapping water and it made her whole body tense and her eyes grow wide.

«No… It can't be.» Korra was so much more terrified and shaken now that she couldn't even register where the voice came from.

A hooded shadow stepped out from behind the pillar, he had been waiting for her. It was a trap, a simple but effective trap and the bodies were the bait, he seemed to be alone and as much as Korra couldn't risk hanging around to find out if he had any back-up, her mind wasn't thinking strategy, it was going into automatic defense mode- she even shifted into bending position, more to intimidate the enemy than out of any hope that she would bend.

"A pointless display, little Avatar. I'm fully aware that you have no bending skill to save you whatsoever." The figured stepped unceremoniously over the bodies of the fallen warriors, crunching bugs and mushy flesh on the way as he stepped closer.

«What? How does he know that? Why is he even here?!» Her hysterical mind was screaming at her but she was too stunned to actually think about the thoughts.

Korra tried to run backwards and escape, not trusting the enemy enough to take her eyes off him but the mud was too treacherous and slippery and her feet were too stuck so she stumbled and fell back, splattering that dark reeking ooze all over the borrowed white cloak, soiling it beyond repair; yet she didn't care about the clothes and tried to skitter back on her hands and feet while the person stepped closer.

He was slow, the mud slowed him down considerably as well but his pace was steady and in moments he was so close that he could almost grab her. Korra stopped staring at the man that wasn't supposed to be there, the person that she had to escape from, and turned, trying to crawl away frantically and get up, she kept slipping and even when she finally got to her feet she ended up tripping and falling on the mud with a damp thud just before he grabbed her by the ankle, intent on pulling her to him.

"Help…" The Avatar whispered under her breath. She was desperate enough to want to scream, she was scared enough to think of help rather than of fighting because the shock was dulling her reactions and she knew her friends couldn't be that far by now if they had gotten the message but her voice was stuck in her throat, she couldn't even think, her mind was just an empty void coated with buzzing fear.

"Avatar Korra, be a good girl and… Stop! Struggling!" Korra felt her body drag across the sloshy mud as he pulled her to him but he had to emphasize the last words angrily because she was still kicking, still in defense mode and determined not to go down without a fight.

"FUCK NO!" She managed to yell at last in angry and terrified retort to his demands, she also kicked so hard into his chest that the foe was flung several feet back and landed with hard wet thud.

The Avatar took the opening to get up and try to slip away but he grabbed her clothing and pulled her back, the white coat that was no longer white in any way ripped and they both fell from the sudden breach in momentum.

"HELP!" This time Korra screamed with all the air that was still left in her lungs, it wasn't much since she had winded herself rushing there and struggling but it rang loudly and sharply in the cool morning air.

"Nobody is going to…" The attacker began to contest her with sadistic arrogance but was cut short when a massive wave of polluted canal water crashed onto him and only him, slamming his body into the bank.

The Avatar watched the scene with surprise, it wasn't normal, a wave like that didn't just rise suddenly and crash on a single spot so strongly; she looked around wildly, had a waterbender come to her aid? Katara with her friends maybe? Before she could spot anyone the enemy was on his feet again and lunging for her once more but another wave knocked him away and before Korra could think further something wrapped around her grimy naked foot- a tendril of dirty water.

«Oh no, you don't…!» Before she could even complete the thought, before she could kick the liquid away and flee as she wanted to, the grip on her ankle pulled her with such force that her fingers clawed uselessly into the mud and raked through it for several feet before she was flung into the canal.

The water was freezing, dirty, salty and murky; she tried to swim away to safety but an invisible liquid bind enveloped her and she was more sure than ever that it was waterbending yet she was too busy trying to struggle for air to actually consider whether this was the work of friend or foe. Korra was being pulled by that unseen force, hauled against her will by a power far superior to her strength; she began to taste some sort chemical in the salty murky waters, it was foul and whatever was causing it was being spewed by factory sewage lines around her, tinting the water in tones of petroleum blue and making it thick and gloopy… It was even more suffocating than it should be, the color blurred in her eyes so even the vague outline of the city above the surface was tinted in cold hues.

With a rush of petrified panic Korra became aware that this was too familiar but it wasn't a dream for a change so she struggled harder than ever to reach the surface and breathe, it was just a few scarce inches away, her fingertips were just under the surface, her nails practically scrapping the air, so close… So close… But the blackness was already swallowing her senses, tunneling her vision, the freezing numbing cold was cramping her muscles and the choking waters were dragging her down. She was going to drown and this time there was no way out.


	145. The Crash

_The dark suffocating tides and currents roll around him almost angrily, the dark waters froth and slosh with deafening thundering force that slings him about like some discarded piece of trash flung into a stormy ocean, it makes him lose control of his own body for hours, he has no strength against those salty blue waters and feels like he will be torn apart by the invisible strength of nature at any second, like a tiny inconsequential insect whose limbs are torn off by some sadistic bored child._

_Nevertheless, this doesn't bother him. Noatak knows this is a dream and despite the terror it should inspire, he isn't scared in the least, his mind tells him he should be awed and afraid though of what he doesn't know but he feels that compared to his old nightmares this really isn't so terribly bad, compared to the dark memories of the past, compared to the pain and to Tarrlok dying before his eyes and telling him the horrible things that he doesn't want to admit about himself, this nightmare of a murderous sea trying to engulf him is actually a pleasant respite…_

_But that all changes because suddenly the sea isn't trying to toss him around like a small helpless little thing in the hands of a god; it seems angry, desperate even and the water is retreating with a current so strong and silent that it feels ominous and yet it's so slow that it gives him time to see what he hadn't noticed before- Korra. She looks unconscious and floats… no, not floats… she hangs by her hands somewhere far away in the blurry waters with bare feet and a dirty ripped cloak and something is right behind her, something whose head he cannot see, something that holds her and grips her jaw tenderly, exposing her vulnerable throat…_

_It's a simple sight, Korra does not even appear to be in any distress other than the awkward position but it just looks so wrong, so frighteningly dangerous, that it stirs his protective instincts and makes him try to swim to her in those strange waters… And then that thing caresses down her body adoringly and stops to circle Korra's belly and that sparks something even deeper than protective urge in him, it drives him to some sort of animal rage and blind fear that eclipse everything else around him but no matter how hard he tries to swim, no matter how much he flails he never manages to reach her._

_In a flash that slow powerful receding tide comes crashing down around him with such force that it washes away the sight of Korra and the creature, it's so strong that he feels himself break into dismembered shreds against the force of the water that he is so used to manipulating, and in those nanoseconds he sees an image that will forever be seared in his mind- an enormous glowing black creature, some sort of fish with a white spot on its head, lunges towards him, it is as huge as the current itself, it _**is**_ the wave itself, and its giant maw devours him as the sea runs red…_

Noatak awoke not knowing if the thundering noise and the shaking world around him were real or still part of his nightmares but he soon realized that he was no longer dreaming when he was tossed out of the hard slab that was his cell's bed by the force of the trembling ground and landed face first on the dusty floor.

«An explosion? An earthquake?» He thought to himself, quickly recovering from the daze of sleep and standing in full alert. The roaring movement didn't last long though and the small little space that had become his world recently was once again still.

He waited for a while, wondering if there would be an evacuation, curious whether someone would come by to inform him of what had happened but after several long minutes he ascertained that nobody was likely to appear so he sat on that hard stony slab of a bed, back pressed against the cold wall, and closed his eyes with his hands resting quietly on his lap over the drab brown prison uniform.

He didn't know what time it was and could not see any scrap of sky to help count the passage of daylight, his tiny cell had no windows and was nothing but a sealed box buried somewhere in the in the lowest underground levels of Republic City's remote prison; he didn't know how many days had passed since the hearing either but it felt like he had spent something akin to three days in that cold dreary place where the only things to break the grey blankness of the walls were a solid steel door, the permanently on artificial light, the toilet, a tiny sink and that slab of a bed with its single heavy scratchy blanket and nothing else.

Despite his pose, Noatak didn't intend to rest anymore, he didn't really believe he could go back to sleep anytime soon, not after the strange rude awakening that was still bothering him in all its mystery and not after such an intense nightmare that had left him shaken to the core. He was surprised though, since the hearing he had been expecting his old night terrors of Tarrlok to return but instead all he got where the same cryptic watery dreams he had been getting since his arrest, they had never been this bad though, they might have robbed him of rest but they had never involved a vulnerable Korra just out of his reach in the hands of some unknown creature, in fact they were usually as simple as dreams of himself floating at sea pulled by the massive form of the fish that kept trying to swallow him.

He didn't understand the dreams, when he awoke they left behind a sensation of need, anxiety and urgency that forced him to spend the following hour in any sort of meditation just to clear the stress from his mind… It wasn't working this time, he could still see Korra behind his closed lids and he could still envision the monster koi swallowing him in a sea of blood, he could still feel the terror lingering in every corner of his tense body.

Noatak considered that maybe the dreams were his subconscious passing on a message that was less clear than usual, maybe something about waterbending, and perhaps he had just dreamt of Korra in the clutches of some unknown thing because he still feared for the strange Avatarian dreams that left wounds on her body. Yes, he tried to convince himself that was it, there was nothing more to this than his own subconscious fears and he needed to be practical and start thinking about his trial rather than wallowing in worry for Korra when he could not even help her, for all he knew she might have even found a way to get her bending back, for all he knew she was fine.

His thoughts weren't very reassuring at all and he couldn't focus on meditation because nothing felt right- he could still feel the bruise on his cheek and he didn't mind it in the least because it was like having Korra's touch on him even after all that time but after falling on his face it was throbbing and the pain, albeit insignificant, was annoying and distracting; the metal contraption was still around his neck, chaffing the skin and working as a nasty reminder of his position; there was also the silence, normally he didn't mind it but after such a strange crashing sound that made the very ground tremble, he found it disconcerting not to hear any other noises around to clarify what had happened; and then there was the one thing that was truly disrupting- something about his senses felt off, he was vaguely aware that it was something connected to his bending but he couldn't tell what, all he knew was that he could feel a frightening pull to his blood and had the oddest feeling that the tides of the ocean nearby had shifted dramatically.

Noatak wondered what was wrong because something had to be wrong and his paranoid mind kept reminding him of Korra, she was just so prone to danger, so impulsive and if there was a crisis she always tended to be there for one reason or the other. The idea chilled him and for the first time he considered escaping from cell to find her, it wasn't really that hard- the little sink had been rendered useless to discourage the use of his skills so there was no water but he could still feel it in the pipes somewhere, with a little hard work and some time, of which he had plenty, he could still find a way to get some liquid to bend to aid his escape, perhaps by forcing some hole in the wall, but leaving the prison involved injuring others and there was no guarantee that he could actually reach the upper floors much less escape and he had promised not to make his situation any worse, he had already decided that he would endure this; yet he wished they wouldn't make the temptation so hard to resist, he wished they had taken even more precautions with his cell but he would not let his decision falter.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak could barely keep himself together anymore, he didn't know how long it had been since the rumbling crash but it had to have been more than a day, the dream had repeated itself and the strange painless but distressing tug on his blood kept alarming him so often that he had detected a pattern in it. He thought he could control himself, he thought he had the necessary restraint and experience with stress to remain calm for far longer than this but his patience was giving out.

His simple meal of bread, fruit and a minimal amount of water, delivered silently into the small latch on the door, remained uneaten in its tray for a long time now and he was pacing his cell, it took only four strides to cross the entire thing but he continuously walked back and forth with his hands behind his back, fingers twisting into each other as some unnamed emotion chewed into him through the anxiety. He was more than just cabin fevered, more than just worried and confused and impatient, he was wallowing in some new sensation he had no name for but that was definitely negative.

The echo of rusty bolts snapping open startled Noatak from his restless musings and he stopped moving long enough to stare at the door as it was forced aside with a metallic screech that grated his nerves. He waited, wondering who was breaking the non-visitation rule but the sight of Chief Beifong standing imposingly on the threshold really came as no big surprise, it was the grim look on her face that was disturbing him.

"Come. We need to talk." The policewoman ordered far too quietly for her usually stern clipped tone and that jabbed at his unease further- was she trying to be polite for some reason? Or was she just too distracted by other worries that she could not act as aggressive as usual? Either option was troubling.

Rather than ask any questions, Noatak simply allowed the shackles to come on and followed after the Chief in silent contemplation with several officers surrounding him with wary eyes, he watched her every move and ascertained that she was even more tense than usual which was to say that there was something almost mechanical overlapping her usual strict grace. They climbed up so many steps that he began to wonder if his memory of having been taken to his cell was muddled or if the climb just seemed longer because of his anxiety this time, but finally Beifong turned brusquely, leading them past several barred security checks before forcing open a heavy steel door and ushering him inside.

It was an isolated interrogation room, the walls were lined with metal, there was a single steel table with two chairs. Noatak remained standing and waited for instructions but he was astounded to see the Chief slam the door shut so they were alone in that small space, no other officers allowed inside. The question was- why did she want no witnesses to this conversation? Why would she risk being in room with him without back-up? What was so important?


	146. Negotiation

"Sit." Beifong ordered unnecessarily, with brisk motion of her hand she caused the shackles to drag him right into his seat and trap him there, it was a little humiliating but he managed to keep his face stoic and dignified.

"Why exactly have you honored me with your distinguished presence, madam Chief?" Noatak enquired dryly, unable to move his hands off the table thanks to the cuffs and itching to ask about Korra but fighting to hold back the urge.

"Did you feel it? You must have, every waterbender in the city did." The woman traced a blank brown folder over the table with the tips of her long fingers, then crossed her arms to regain some of her belligerent air, still standing with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To what are you referring exactly?" His head tilted as he waited for an explanation. Was she referring to the feeling that scrambled his waterbending senses?

"There was a tidal wave yesterday. Destroyed most of the harbor and razed several blocks of city around the coastline." Beifong still stood and impatiently delivered the information with the practiced precision of a report, she obviously wasn't in the mood for any interrogation games and was actively detaching herself from the subject in order to think objectively.

"I see." Noatak nodded briefly in somber understanding. «That would explain the quake.»

"You felt it, did you not?" She snapped a little peevishly.

"I have indeed been sensing something off with my waterbending but if the tidal wave occurred yesterday, why are the effects still lasting?" It was his turn to watch her reaction with suspicion, there was too much left unsaid and he didn't believe she would pull him out of his cell just to fill him in on the situation in the city.

"Because it's been happening with increasing force every two hours since." The Chief replied with irritation to hide her obvious distress.

"Why?" Noatak assumed they wouldn't let something like this carry on without trying to ascertain the reasons behind it.

"The navy has been contacting any and all ships to ascertain the situation but so far the causes for these tsunamis seem to be natural." Once again, her voice was trained like a report. "We've been recruiting every waterbender within reaching distance to help keep this from destroying the entire city, earthbenders have been helping as well. We have enough volunteers to cope with this for a few more days but it won't last forever and with the increasing force of the waves anything could happen so many people are being encouraged to evacuate, especially non-benders."

"Is that why you summoned me from my cell? Recruitment?" He was impressed by the amount of unity the citizens were showing if they really had enough people to last for days, and it was a welcome blow to his beliefs that benders were saving the day and helping non-benders survive but he doubted the police would ever be desperate enough to ask for his help with anything concerning bending.

"No." Beifong retorted with sharp irrevocability. "It's more serious than that."

"Would you be so kind as to reply to one simple question before we go any further?" Before this conversation advanced he needed to know one thing, it was the single detail that would determine what he would do henceforth and it was burning on his tongue from the moment the words 'tidal wave' were first spoken even though his self-control kept him from showing his distress.

"Ask." The policewoman consented curtly, she was still eerily polite in her own stubborn way.

"How has this affected Air Temple Island?" He could have gone straight to the point and asked about Korra but he found that it wasn't just the Avatar he worried about anymore and for some reason he hoped the airbenders had not suffered any losses on their already small community.

"Miraculously unscathed." The Chief dismissed the subject with such ease that it had to be true.

"I see." Noatak felt all the air in his body finally blow out in a long exhale and some of the tension that had made him strain against the shackles was seeping away.

"But if you're wondering about Korra don't start sighing in relief yet." Beifong added quickly and the twist in her words made him tense again so quickly that he heard his spine crackle, even though his face showed nothing but practiced composure.

"What do you mean?" He eyed the woman with dark suspicion shielding the sudden sense of dread that made him feel hollow.

"She's gone. Disappeared." The Chief finally sat in the chair in front of his across the table, lacing her fingers under her chin with her mouth set in a grim line.

"Excuse me?" He cocked an enquiring brow at her, trying to keep the panic off his stern deep voice. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago." Beifong replied cryptically but when he just stared at her barely showing a small hint of angry disbelief in his hard stoic scarred face and waiting for more information she decided to continue before the silence became too prickly. "Everyone was at the memorial event for the deceased in these recent tumults and she vanished from right under our noses."

"How exactly did this happen?" Noatak was gritting his teeth to contain his anger and distress as he prodded the policewoman for more. He couldn't believe they had been so foolish as to let her out of their sight and he was furious that it had taken them two days to give him this information, after all even if they thought he didn't need to know about Korra, she still carried his child and as the father he had every right to know something this serious, prisoner or not.

Rather than reply, Lin Beifong picked up the folder in front of her, opened it, and tossed a report as well as a dozen black and white grainy photographs in his direction, they slid across the table with a whoosh and his cuffs snapped open. Noatak stretched his free hands tentatively and picked up the photos, analyzing them one by one- the first pictured a crumpled note in Water Tribe script that gave him an inkling of what had gone through Korra's head; the second showed a muddy landscape of a familiar bridge; the third and fourth were photos of Water Tribe boots stuck in the mud along with ripped scraps of cloth, the sixth showed ten long thin parallel indentures in the dirt all the way into the water, he tried not to think about them but he knew they the result of the desperate clawing of someone who was dragged; another picture showed different sized footprints and other strange marks in the grime, probably from a struggle; the remaining pictures were gruesome depictions of two corpses and the spot they had been found in, he recognized their garb and even some of their physical traits, these two men were part of Korra's old guard.

"I assume she slipped your notice somehow and tried to rescue the sentries?" He asked, lifting his eyes to the Chief after a very long thoughtful silence as he examined the images.

Noatak felt cold inside, he knew soon he would be completely overcome with alarm and concern but for now the situation was still unreal and he just wanted all the facts so that he could start driving his emotions into something more productive than panic, something closer to pragmatic strategy.

"Yes. She wasn't that stupid though, she made sure we would find out where she was and follow close behind, unfortunately we must have a arrived a few minutes too late because she was gone by the time we reached the bridge." Beifong was clenching her fingers together so tightly that her knuckles were white and there was a hard line of disappointment and frustration in her frown, she was intensely angry at her own failure.

"And the men were dead." It was a fact, not a question- by the photographs he could tell that the corpses had been rotting for quite some time in the water, the decay wasn't dreadfully advanced thanks to the cold weather but it was obvious nonetheless and the state they were in showed signs of torture and a rather grisly death.

"Long dead." The Chief agreed with a curt nod.

"Faces still intact, I see." He shot the fact into the air merely to see the woman's reaction, this wasn't the work of the Face-Thief, whoever had killed these two might be just as sadistic but there was no sign of support for the Avatar, it was an obvious ambush and it made him question whether their assumptions about the death of the previous sentry had been right.

"Yes." Beifong remained impassive and hard.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Noatak didn't really care, he just wanted a way out of there to help Korra but if the police was supplying classified information then he might as well listen, they had to have a reason and perhaps it could benefit him.

"…" The Chief hesitated for a long moment, there was obvious displeasure in her face but when she spoke she did so with concern under her scowl. "The citizens think these tidal waves are some sort of curse, they've been saying the Ocean Spirit must be angry and they are demanding the help of the Avatar to solve the matter. Our weak little efforts won't keep the city safe from complete destruction for much longer and despite her current lack of bending Korra is still the Avatar, she is needed."

"You still haven't answered my question." Noatak accused, he could understand now why the police was desperate enough to come to him but he wanted to hear her say it, he wanted details.

"I am telling you this because we have been unable to find her thus far, we ran out of options and everyone recalls her mentioning that you are favored by the Ocean Spirit." Beifong's scowl deepened further, she was evidently torn between skepticism, reluctance and despair. "The Council considers that you might be connected to this and might be able to aid us."

"I don't really know if I believe that a Spirit has taken my side, madam Chief, I have never been a man of faith to begin with but I can assure you that if the matter concerns Korra then you have my undivided attention." He set the photos back down, staring into the Chief's eyes with steely determination.

"We want you to cooperate and help us find her. If you do we will lighten your sentence." The words sounded like they were being pulled out of her by force…with pliers, but Beifong said them anyway and she never broke eye contact, emerald and ice still warred.

"Ah, but I haven't been sentenced yet." Noatak pointed out slyly, he fully intended to accept the offer but he wouldn't just give in so easily, he wouldn't give the Chief that satisfaction, he would bargain and he would remain in control, whether she liked it or not.

"Cut the crap, will you? You know damn well the Council never planned on giving you any less than a life sentence without parole, at least this way you won't get trialed and you might just get to be a father to that kid someday." The woman slammed her hands so hard on the table that she accidentally bent her own handprints into it.

"You must truly be desperate." He commented, not only in face of her argument but also due to her lack of restraint.

"Would I be asking someone like _you_ for help if we weren't?" Beifong snapped with intense displeasure.

"Point taken." Noatak nodded curtly, he found that he didn't hate the Chief, it didn't matter that she hated him, it didn't matter than she was his jailer, he still respected her and for more than just her status- she had always resisted him to the end, her convictions were unshakeable, her strength was impressive, she often aided Korra and lived up to her debts, she had honor, integrity and she was loyal.

"So will you take the agreement or not?" By the sound of it the policewoman was hanging on to her last scrap of patience by a thread.

"Yes, if you give me your word of honor that it will be respected." He wasn't going to let her sneak around her words later.

"Of course." Beifong agreed grimly.

"Say it."

"…You have my word of honor as Chief of Police and spokesperson for the Council that we will significantly lighten your sentence if you aid us in recovering Avatar Korra." Once again the words were pulled out of her through grit teeth with so much unwillingness that you'd think she would have enjoyed pulling out her teeth in cold blood more than she enjoyed saying that simple phrase.

"Excellent." Noatak generally didn't believe anyone's word without solid proof but he knew how people like Lin Beifong worked, honor was more valuable to them than career, it was what made them tick, it was the very core of their nature and basis of their work, and therefore she wouldn't be able to break such an oath.

"Forcing me to swear and wasting precious time just to benefit yourself… You really are despicable." The Chief nearly spat the insult but in that same bitter tone she added- "But least I can't say you're dumb."

"Chief, to tell the truth there really was no need to offer such amenities, you should have known that I would accept either way, you have to know by now that if it is a matter regarding Korra's safety I would have cooperated regardless of my sentence." Noatak retorted with defiant confidence and a tiny bit of triumph against the woman under his concern. "All I want is the Avatar's immediate safety."

"…You still took the deal." Beifong muttered in annoyance.

"As you said- I'm no fool. I merely took advantage of what you so unwisely offered."

"Can you find her?" She changed the topic in a flash, nodding at the colorless photographs.

"I can most certainly try." Noatak tried to be as confident as he sounded but it was so hard to really believe his own words. "Can you really hazard letting me out of your custody so soon?"

"We are desperate enough to risk it but we fully intend to have you back in your cell as soon she's found." There was more than threat in the Chief's words, there was promise.

He nodded briefly, dismissing the comment as something obvious and expected while his full attention drifted back to Korra's disappearance.

It had been two days and so far there had been no ransom request whatsoever, in any other situation and if this were any other person beside Korra, Noatak would have scraped most hope that she could still be alive, it had simply been too long and she was an easy target at the moment but he wasn't willing to give up yet and Korra wasn't just any other woman, she was quick-witted, strong and the Avatar regardless of her bending status, he didn't believe she would meet such an anonymous anti-climactic end so soon and he was determined to find her no matter what or who tried to get in his way.

As he examined the data in front of him he tried to figure out Korra's line of thought- she had to have known it was a trap, she had to have suspected that it might not be Ummi and he didn't believe she was reckless enough to take this on alone but given all the very particular points of information on the note he assumed she was willing to risk a trap in order to find out more about the writer and he could guess that she was eager enough to find the missing sentries to follow any shabby lead with irrational hope, not to mention that she often underestimated the enemy, he was proof of that. Yet according to the report, she had found a way to inform her allies and get them to follow, it shouldn't have taken them that long to reach her, which meant the only viable escape route for a kidnapper to take without being spotted was by water…

A particular pair of photos caught his attention, he had overlooked them before because they were trivial next to the rest but now they were bringing something back to his mind- they were the images of Korra's boots half-buried in the mud along with a ripped scrap of light cloth. The pictures made him remember the nightmare in which he had seen her trapped, hostage to some unnamed thing, dirty, ragged and…barefoot. And there was water involved. And Korra had once described the Ocean Spirit to him as a black koi with a white blotch on its head, the description was accurate enough to fit his recent nightmares as well.

Noatak began to consider that everything was connected, Korra was right- coincidences were unlikely when she was involved. Perhaps the tidal waves were something of a demand or a warning, some appeal to get his attention when the dreams failed, perhaps La really was favoring him and becoming impatient at that, perhaps the Ocean wanted him to find the Avatar and would not take no for an answer.

There was a silent moment of horrified acumen when Noatak realized that if he failed not only would he lose the love of his life and his only child but that he might also be responsible for the destruction of the city…again…. Albeit this time it would be through the work of an irate Spirit. Emotionally and personally speaking he didn't feel like the loss of the city was anywhere as important as the loss of Korra and the baby but in all honesty he did not believe that he could ever wash away that much blood from his stained soul, he couldn't bear being the man that allowed the world to lose its Avatar, he didn't want to be the destroyer anymore, that would taint his very love for Korra, that would destroy the basis of his new life, that would be an insult to the Avatar's efforts in saving him and he would never be able to live with that even if he could survive losing Korra which he did not believe he could.

However, the sudden epiphany did have one positive side to it- if La was still calling and raging that meant the Avatar was still alive.

"What?" Beifong snapped the question at him when she saw the sudden look of shock, realization and hope crack lightly through his hard stoicism.

"When can I start my searches?" He didn't want to wait any longer, he was already speed-reading through the police report for the third time and analyzing all the facts in his head.

"Immediately." With that the policewoman moved her hands sharply and the rest of his shackles fell lose with the exception of the loathsome device around his neck. "Councilors Sato, Verrick and Tenzin insist that you be given all the necessary resources."

"Excellent." Noatak nodded curtly, still examining the photos as the Chief reached under the table to pick a cloth bag that she threw unceremoniously on the table, it seemed to contain his clothing and mask.

"Bring her back alive or I'll personally wring that coil through your throat." Beifong threatened with apprehension tainting her commanding aggression.

"We have a deal, Chief Beifong." He replied gravely. Frankly speaking, he thought that if he couldn't bring Korra back alive he would much prefer to have that vile thing slice his jugular than have to endure the rest of his cursed life in a world without his Avatar.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I'm on a roll even though I'm so tight on time with the con this weekend. That's what all these wonderful reviews do to me. To all the readers that still stick to this story- Thank you, I love you all._

_Things will keep getting darker (and deeply triggering) but all the mystery will soon start making sense._

_Also, someone wondered whether Lin had overheard Korra and Katara's conversation during the hearing… I was going to leave that unanswered but you can assume that she did catch some of it and Tenzin has now most likely been informing her of everything else that involves Korra and Noatak's relationship since the Avatar's disappearance. I'm pretty sure they are starting to question their decisions about separating the two.)_


	147. Investigations

_(Warning: Violence, fear tactics and death.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was disgusting. Noatak didn't know what he hated most about the place- the fact that Korra had been ambushed there, that fact that corpses at had been rotting a few feet away or the fact that everything seemed coated in the reeking slushy polluted ooze they called mud which was revolting in every sense, from the way it squelched under his leather boots to the stomach rolling stench. However, the margin under the bridge was the logical place to start his search, even if the police had already scoured the canal bank for any new clues.

But the bridge wasn't the first place he had wanted to go after changing into his clothes and gathering the resources he would need from the police, the first place he wanted to go was to the morgue to see the sentry's bodies but after the Chief informed him that they had already been cremated he settled with the autopsy report and decided to head down to the bridge, silently resenting that they had taken so long to call him thus allowing the trail to become more than just cold.

His nerves were tingling with a new unique blend of emotions that he had not been able to decipher just yet nor was he willing to stop long enough to sort them out because he was too focused and driven on this current task that he intended to pursue with ruthless single-minded determination, which in turn seemed to trouble police almost as deeply as all the other issues on their hands. Chief Beifong had wanted him to work with a task force but he had immediately refused because not only would he work faster alone, he was also fairly certain that if they witnessed some his methods he might have a few more lines to decorate his already overflowing criminal record, still, he knew the woman wouldn't let him go unsupervised and he was fully aware of the skilled (though not enough) officers that followed him at a safe distance, it didn't matter, perhaps they might even become useful eventually so long as they didn't hinder him.

It was nighttime, the moon was swelling but not yet full, the lights of the chaotic city flickered weakly but warmly around the landscape like glowflies, the canal had practically been drained, not by search efforts but because of the frightening receding tides of the ocean that kept demanding attention in the form of unbridled destructive waves; the mud left at the bottom was like a gooey soup of polluted quicksand, algae, garbage, remains of another bridge that had already fallen to the force of the sea and slimy clay. All evidence of a struggle or of murder had been wiped clean by the power of nature and there was nothing to be found.

Just standing there made a shiver crawl up his spine and a sickening feeling swirl on the pit of Noatak's gut but it had nothing to do with the cold or the smell of the mud, it was because he could almost see her when he looked around, after examining the photographs he could reconstruct some of what had happened and when he looked around he could almost view a ghost of Korra struggling, fighting, falling and getting dragged across the slushy dirt against her will while clawing at the grime in despair.

A massive curtain of water droplets began to float silently but threateningly around him, lifted from the murky puddles that were the leftovers of a once massive waterway; Noatak wasn't even aware that he was bending, he simply felt too furious at that second to control the magnetic pull he instinctively roused around him with the pure force of his thoughts as his precious self-control began to quiver with a scream of irate unnamed feeling building up in his chest. A bead of liquid hovered in front of his masked face, reminding him of the task at hand and all the water fell sharply, suddenly surrendering to gravity again as he forced himself to focus.

«Keep you mind on the mission. You may wallow in sentiment later, for now finding Korra is the only thing that matters. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Be practical, don't feel, just think. Keep your mind on the mission.» Noatak recited to himself for the tenth time that evening like some sort of complex mantra.

He planned on trudging to the beams underneath the bridge in search of any leads but before he could something below in the middle of the dragged canal caught his attention, he wasn't exactly sure what it was but the pale moonlight was dancing over it, making it sparkle in an oddly familiar way so he walked down across the ooze, forced to freeze the dirty humidity beneath his feet in order not to sink to his waist in the quicksand-like terrain. The thing that had caught his attention was glittering appealingly and if it had not been so lengthy and illuminated by the moon at just the right angle he would have missed it entirely among the polluting rubbish because it was so small.

The masked man reached down and his fingers tangled in the object and in one sharp tug it slid out of the mud with a wet pop, he was forced to wrap loop after loop of it around his arm, dragging up tendrils of algae along the way until he had the whole object in his grasp- it was a miraculously intact very long makeshift rosary of flexible metallic wire and indigo translucent beads with four multicolored elemental charms. He knew the thing well, it was the anchor the airbender children had crafted for Korra and he knew that ever since she had received it, she had never dared remove it from her arm even once.

That confirmed Noatak's suspicions that she had been taken away through the water, most likely kicking and screaming if she had dropped this in the waterway.

He paused for a moment, holding the thing in his hands and examining it more carefully- it was wrapped in strands of dark green algae and covered in slime, the fact that he had seen it from so far away was starting to strike him as strange, it should have been completely concealed by dirt, especially under the cover of night. The indigo beads twinkled with silvery moonlight and he stared up at the swelling orb in contemplation… Perhaps if it was true that La was demanding his attention then maybe Yue wanted him to find the Avatar as well? Even for someone who had never been too spiritual, at that point nothing would have surprised him and he was more than open to any other indication of Korra's whereabouts, supernatural or otherwise.

The gloopy ground grumbled and he realized that another wave must be coming, he had spent too long in the waterway. In a flash he was bending all the water he could to use it as a spout that catapulted him out of the canal bed, he was just in time to take cover in a shadowy alley between two buildings before the massive wave came flooding in with such force that water frothed and overflowed out of the canal and the tall suspended bridge was assaulted so strongly that he was surprised that it still remained intact. The volunteers did a good job though, they allowed the water to flood the canals to relieve pressure on their own skill but if the city hadn't been engulfed yet it was because they must hanging on against the wrath of nature better than expected, unfortunately they probably couldn't keep it up for more than a day or two more.

Once the water finally calmed enough to be safe, Noatak walked out of his weak shelter and decided that it was time he took this search several steps forward. Like all the other times in the past year the irony wasn't lost in him, he had once been the kidnapped one, the trapped one, and Korra had risked herself to free him with a little help from the Spirits, now it was his turn.

The first plan that crossed his mind actually came from a different kidnapping experience, he remembered that when Tarrlok had taken Korra and she escaped his grasp, it had been Naga who had found her and given that the polar bear dog was the Avatar's spirit-animal, he wondered if such luck could strike twice. Unfortunately, he was informed that Naga was wounded and the likelihood of the beast being able to let anyone close, much less be able to search the chaotic city, wasn't really that encouraging. This information shot down his initial plan but it was valuable nonetheless because if nobody knew how the animal had become injured he became inclined to believe that it have been intentional to keep it away from the Avatar during this time.

The second plan that occurred to him was much more dangerous and potentially violent. He wasn't going to wait for any cryptic messages from Spirits he did not trust even though he would accept any help they gave, instead he was going to do exactly what he had done to find Miss Sato before- he was going to appeal the people with all the information in this particular territory and then he was going to hound all those whose names popped up with a grudge against Korra. He didn't care about subtlety and secrecy anymore, he didn't care if the Face-Thief was still around, if his investigations pointed at anyone that had not yet evacuated the city, something that in itself was suspicious, he would chase them down and wring out any last ounce of information he could. And if after all that he still did not have an indication of who had taken Korra… Well, he had a couple of desperate plans if push came to shove.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The door of the factory office slammed open with such force that the wood splintered with a resounding smack when it hit the wall, the man inside nearly fell of his chair with surprise and the elderly woman who was packing up a briefcase next to him hurried to hide behind his form. It took them several moments to compose themselves before they could actually register who was standing at their door.

"What do you want?!" The tall loud man in his expensive grey and crimson suit and perfectly slicked brown hair tried to sit a little straighter to face the masked men in the threshold.

"Mr. Sou, you should know by now that when someone comes to your office at such late hours it is with one purpose only." The shadowy figure of the masked man stepped inside the office without so much as a moment of hesitation.

"I have no information for you. Or anyone." Sou barked with outrage.

"Oh?" Noatak looked around noting the state of disarray everything was in- several documents had been reduced to ashes or scattered, furniture was strewn or broken and the briefcase the elderly woman had been packing was stuffed with documents and rolls of money. "Going somewhere?"

"The city is evacuating, haven't you heard?" The brown haired man shot back with his small yellow eyes narrowing with defiance.

"And of course it's perfectly natural that you'd wait for the last second to escape with all your money while leaving all your non-bender employees behind." Noatak pointed out, having noticed that the clothing factory was still functional and the adjacent dorms were still full.

"What I do is none of your business." Sou snapped the briefcase shut but his eyes never left the masked man.

"True. But you see, I cannot let you leave until I have the information I require." Noatak planted both his scarred hands on the messy desk, leaning close to the gangster.

"Like I said- I have nothing to tell you." Sou unconsciously pressed back in his leather chair for any extra space he could put between himself and the other.

"Not willingly I'm sure, but I never said I would give you a choice." Noatak's reply was almost casual and a second later he cocked his head at the frightened secretary that still hid behind her boss. "Leave."

"Yuriko, call for…" Sou began to request as the woman skittered out of the office at full speed with her frumpy russet dress billowing and her grey curls bouncing in her wake.

"She will do no such thing. If she values her life she will leave the city now and never look back." Noatak never raised his voice but he was sure that both the escaping lady and the man before him had understood the threat perfectly.

"Wait…!" Sou still tried to call for the woman in hopes that she would get help but she was long gone before he even finished the word and by then Noatak had turned back to shut the door.

"Now… Let's have a little chat." Noatak rounded the desk and came close, walking slowly but steadily like a predator on the prowl. He could practically feel the prey's heartbeat thrum like that of frightened little humming-mouse.

"I already told you I…" The man began with his eyes darting around the room for an escape route.

"Yes, I heard and I already informed you that I'm not giving you a choice." Noatak cut him off with fake politeness laden with harsh ice.

"What do you want?" Sou swallowed nervously as the masked man loomed over his sitting form, he could have been taller than Noatak if he just stood up but he seemed too frightened to do so and the other wondered what had happened to jilt the gangster's nerves so badly, after all an Agni Kai didn't just submit this easily.

"Avatar Korra." As soon as Noatak said the words the man flinched and his eyes widened slightly, it was easy to tell that he knew exactly what this was about even if the matter had been kept away from public ears. "You know she was taken, it happened in your turf."

"S-so?" The gangster fisted his sweaty hands so nervously on the arms of his chair that his knuckles popped.

"I want all the details." Noatak stood quietly over the man, hands crossed behind his back to contain the urgency and anger that still hummed through his system.

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because you don't want to end up like Huilen."

"…That…That was you?" The mention of the other man's name sparked something in Sou, he was suddenly staring at the masked man in horror and almost wheezing for air amid the dread. Sure, Huilen had been an enemy but everyone knew what had happened to him and the last thing Sou wanted was to end up the same way because of a stupid piece of information.

"Would you like to find out?" Noatak took full advantage of the man's fear, suddenly unfolding his arms from behind his back and taking a step closer to plant them on the arms of the chair which Sou immediately let go of.

"No! No, please, don't!" Sou tried to drag his chair away when the masked man blocked any other escape path.

"Talk."

"I swear I don't know where she is." It was the truth, Noatak could see it and feel it in every minute physical response of the man and it was disappointing to say the least but it wasn't completely discouraging yet.

"But you know something." It was not a question, merely an obvious fact.

"I…No, I… I don't know anything." Sou's pupils dilated and he looked away, he was a terrible liar when he was so scared.

"Mr. Sou, I do not have time to waste with the likes you nor do I have time to interrogate you tonight so you have a choice- either inform me of what I wish to know and leave town peacefully or continue to play this little game of denial and force my inquiries to become a lot less civil." Noatak's icy voice was tinted with just enough impatience to make the gangster wince.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything." Sou attempted to gather what courage he had left to remain in denial.

"The hard way it is then." Noatak retorted and within seconds he was pushing the man's chair back and into the window, smashing it before dragging the gangster by the collar until he hung mostly out the building five stories above the cement sidewalk and held only by the masked man's hand in his clothes and his legs that were still flaying inside the office.

"What are you doing, you lunatic?!" Sou screamed and tried to firebend in Noatak's direction in the struggle to get back in to the safety of his office. Noatak gave him no chance and chi-blocked him quickly until the gangster's limbs hung limply and dangled down, arms succumbing to the pull of gravity and knees folded over the windowsill.

"What do you know?" Noatak enquired calmly but coldly.

"Pull me in! Please! I'll die!" The man screamed in blatant panic.

"What do you know?" Noatak repeated with a slight twitch of his hand that made Sou's body jolt a little more out the window.

"I can't tell you!" The gangster shouted with his pale yellow eyes screwing shut against the sight of the ground down below in the darkness of night.

"Why?" Noatak insisted.

"They will kill me!"

"Who?"

"T-the e-equalists!" Sou stuttered out the name nervously.

"What do they have to do with the matter?" Noatak was suddenly acutely interested, the criminal equalist cells, the radicals, had all but been wiped out around the solstice so the only equalist group left that he was aware of were those of Liu's faction.

"I... I can't…" Sou hiccupped on the words, torn between two different kinds of self-preservation.

"Tell me." Noatak insisted and let go of another inch of clothing until Sou's entire body was practically dangling in the nightly wind with only his numb feet still inside.

"Ah! Ok! Ok!" The gangster screamed, he was so close to falling that a dark wet blotch began to stain his trousers in response to the panic. "They are looking for her too! Their leader came here earlier that's why I'm leaving, he said he'd come after me and my family if my information didn't pan out!"

"What information?"

"… Please don't ask me that! They'll go after my wife and I have a baby on the way!" Sou hiccupped pathetically, tears were starting to pool in his terrified eyes.

"Oh? So do I." Noatak replied with venom in each word, it seemed this man wasn't informed enough to know that his current interrogator was the father of the Avatar's baby because if he knew he wouldn't try to stir Noatak's pity, not when his lack of cooperation might be endangering Korra and their child.

"Then you understand, please have mercy!" A spark of hope seemed to tint Sou's terrified pleas.

"I owe you no such courtesy." Noatak replied so unconcernedly that it was almost more frightening than the cold venom of before as he shook the man just enough for the gangster's entire body to hang outside the window, still chi-blocked and held only by Noatak's hand in his clothes. "Talk."

"I don't know who took her, I swear!" Sou screamed in a squeaky voice, still hiccupping and weeping but finally cracking up. "All I know is who was planning to take her first but the plan went wrong and someone else got in the way, now they are pissed off that they lost her."

"Who planned the ambush?"

"…Please, I… I can't…" The gangster hesitated again, apparently this piece of information was more scary than the threat of death.

"Say it." Noatak jabbed a spot under the man's collar bone, it caused pain like gravel grating in Sou's lungs and made him dizzy and violently ill which only worsened the entire sensation vertigo from being about to fall from such height.

"The new guys! The organization that was backing Dorkut!" Sou gasped out as quickly as he could while restraining spasms of nausea.

"Are they responsible for the murders of the White Lotus sentries?" Noatak had already suspected a new group was around and causing mayhem in the shadows ever since Korra had shared what the street urchin kid had revealed to her but now he wanted to know just how deeply this plot ran.

"Y… Yes, I believe so." Sou nodded frantically.

"Who got in the way of the ambush?"

"I don't know! I swear on my life, I don't know!"

"Why did this new group want the Avatar?" Noatak didn't pause to insist on his questions, by now he knew that Sou was too petrified to lie so he just kept shooting questions until he had what he needed.

"I don't know that either, rumor has it they needed her to get rid of the competition."

"What competition? The gangs have all but collapsed." Now Noatak was curious- who could be considered competition to a criminal group and why did they feel they could use the Avatar?

"I don't know." Sou hiccupped again, crying as if he knew his lack of knowledge was going to get him killed.

"For someone who prides himself on knowing everything within the perimeter of his territory, you are a highly disappointing informant." Noatak snapped a little impatiently, just to ascertain that the man would not try to deceive him in anyway.

"I can't help it! They are too good with their secrets."

"Who leads them? What name do they go by?" Noatak disregarded Sou's comment and continued his interrogation.

"Just the '_organization'_. They have spies everywhere, literally EVERYWHERE. I don't know anything else."

"Why are the equalists interested in this?"

"He just asked who took the Avatar, he was rabid." Sou swallowed miserably as if the memory was as scary as the current position he found himself in.

"The leader of the equalists?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Name?" Noatak asked this merely because he could not believe his old lieutenant was the one that had stormed this office looking for Korra, he had no reason to do so and whoever was looking for the Avatar so aggressively was certainly not an ally.

"I…I don't know…" Sou trembled, he was beginning to recover feeling in his limbs but he couldn't do much more than hang and twitch just yet.

"Yes, you do." Noatak picked up on the man's uncertainty almost instantly.

"…I can't." Sou shook his head with begging eyes.

"Liu Zhong?"

"…No." Sou shook his head.

"Who?"

"…" The gangster did not reply and sobbed in silence, slowly starting to struggle with heavy arms and legs.

"Tell me!" Noatak almost roared and shook the man violently, stunned by his own lack of control.

"I can't!" Sou bit into the masked man's hand in a split second reaction and it was the surprise more than the weak pain that made Noatak's grip loosen.

The gangster fell, obviously terrified but not only by the prospect of death. Something had scared the man so deeply that he would rather die than reveal these names and yet he still tried to firebend with clumsy hands to cushion his fall with the force of flames in order to escape… It was useless, the small burst of fire did nothing to soften the crash as Sou's body impacted onto the cement with a loud crunching thud.

Noatak watched the scene almost as if it were happening in slow motion, he saw the man's body fall with flapping clothes like a discarded doll, he stared as the body broke on the pavement, bones snapping out front skin and cloth, limbs angling awkwardly. Yet, only several minutes later when he was certain the gangster wasn't going to move again, when he felt as much as saw the blood pooling around the still figure did he realize what had just happened.

«I just killed a man.» The thought whispered in his mind with detached interest. He knew that it hadn't been entirely his fault, Sou had chosen to fall against everything Noatak had been able to glean about the man's personality, he never imagined such a coward would try something so reckless and that had been the main reason he hadn't been able to plan the situation more carefully, after all he never intended to kill the man, he didn't mind torture and terror tactics to get what he wanted but he never intended to drop as low as murder.

Noatak knew he should be horrified, he knew Korra would never approve, he knew this was another blotch of red on his blood-soaked ledger but as the shock faded he found that at that moment he didn't really care, he felt nothing but the need to continue his mission and find Korra and whoever got in his way could very well die for all he cared. The thought was cruel and more Amon than he wanted to admit but that didn't change anything, if he had to be a monster to save Korra then so be it.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: To the guest that said "you are my favorite writer"- I…I can't even…You have no idea what those simple words did to me! Thank you. *bawling like a baby*)_


	148. Rekindling Alliances

Liu awoke to a sensation he hadn't felt in over a year- he was being watched in his own bedroom and he knew exactly who it was just by the sound of that perfectly controlled breathing and the lack of any other noise whatsoever… not that the person invaded his quarters a lot in the past, he was just used to the lurking. Nostalgia invaded him as his eyes snapped open, he wanted to be angry by the invasion, that much was obvious by his scowl, but there was an underlining smirk trying to tug at his lips and twitch his mustache.

"For a leader you still seem to prefer more humble accommodations." A voice spoke in the shadows, remarking on the ex-lieutenant's small ancient apartment that was cheap but quite well located near City Hall.

"Trespassers have no right to comment on my house." Liu sat up swinging his legs off the side of the bed, completely aware that he wore only moss green slacks and that his skinny muscular but heavily marked torso was exposed to the winter air as well as the other man's reach. He didn't seem perturbed that this person had found out where he lived, he hadn't been trying to hide anyway.

"Very well." Noatak stepped out of the corner, mask still on and watching his old lieutenant pick up his long thin olive tobacco pipe, stuffing it lazily and lighting it for a puff. "A little early to smoke." He remarked casually.

"My, you really are critical this fine morning, aren't you?" Liu snapped back, exhaling the smoke that swirled around his mustache before fading into the cool dawn air.

"And you are strangely collected despite my presence." Noatak had been expecting more belligerence or annoyance but instead he was greeted with carefree sarcasm.

"I was expecting you to show up sooner or later. I knew you wouldn't stay locked up for long." Liu took another puff of the pipe and rolled his neck to dispel some stiffness, still seeming perfectly at ease. It was a new sight for Noatak. "When exactly did you escape though? I imagined a big ruckus would ensue."

"I didn't not escape. I was temporarily released." The masked man tugged down the collar of his clothes to expose he irritating metal coil that still remained wound around his throat as proof that he was still a prisoner.

"Intriguing." Liu smirked lightly and let out a swirl of white smoke through his nostrils. "Why would they risk letting you out?"

"Are you sure you don't know that already?" Noatak didn't believe the old lieutenant wouldn't know about Korra's disappearance, he had spies in all the right places after all, spies that had once been Amon's.

"You know, that answering-a-question-with-a-question thing always got on my nerves." Liu rolled his eyes with mild annoyance.

"A lot of things have always rattled your cage, lieutenant. You are not a hard man to anger."

"I'm not your lieutenant anymore!" The mustached man snapped loudly, baring his teeth like a growling wolf.

"I rest my case." Noatak waved his hand casually at the man, indicating his rage.

"What the hell do you want?" Liu was suddenly in much more sour mood.

"Just a few answers."

"Like what?"

"Why haven't you left town?" The masked man found that suspicious to say the least.

"You mean because of the tsunamis? Ah, are you worried for a little non-bender like me?" The cynicism in Liu's voice was still bitter as he avoided the matter.

"Not at all." Noatak retorted nonchalantly although he would rather not see the once loyal mustached man washed away by the ocean, they had too much history for him accept that.

"Well good, because it's your bitch of a girlfriend that should be worrying. If she'd do her job for a change maybe we wouldn't be about to drown in our own homes." Liu snapped with derision, it was quite obvious that he wasn't truly angry at Korra, it was just a way of enraging Noatak himself.

"I realize that you are merely baiting my patience but I warn you that speaking thus about Korra is a risk you definitely do not want to take in front of me at the moment." The masked man warned with his eyes narrowing to icy slits.

"How sweet to see the lovebirds defend each other." Liu made a rather disgusted face and took another puff of his pipe. "Speaking of which, that little show of hers during the hearing was quite entertaining, I knew she had it in her but I never thought she'd be so stupid as to confess everything."

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question. Why haven't you left yet?" Noatak was growing impatient and all the talk of Korra was just bringing up the unnamed emotions he was trying so hard to suppress.

"I have important things to handle here, they are bigger than the threat of going down with the city." The mustached man replied at last, shrugging the matter off as he got up to slip on a shirt with his pipe propped between his teeth.

"Such as?" Noatak insisted.

"None of your business." Liu shoved the man aside and headed to his living-room.

"I would advise you not to antagonize me any further right now." Noatak trailed behind with what was left of his controlled patience starting to run much too thin.

"Or what, Amon? Will you bloodbend me?" Liu smirked again and finally set down the pipe on an ashtray, emptying it of its burned out ash.

"…I am not Amon anymore." Noatak grit his teeth, the ex-lieutenant was mirroring his early provocation with ease and he was too on edge to disregard it as usual.

"I noticed." The mustached man was leaning against the counter and looking at him thoughtfully, those almost translucent penetrating blue eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"Stop evading the questions, _Liu_." Noatak spoke the name with irritated emphasis.

"If you don't like it then get out of my house, _Noatak_." Liu mimicked the tone and pointed vaguely at the door.

"Have you been in Agni Kai turf recently? Specifically to Sou's office?" The masked man ignored the comment and threw new questions into the air.

"Why would I go see that cowardly little spider-rat when I have evacuations to oversee?" With that Liu answered what was so important that he hadn't left yet.

"Are you working under anyone else at the moment?"

"…What?" Liu had been taken aback by this specific question, he wasn't sure why but the slight tone of irritation in Noatak's voice was throwing him off.

"You heard me."

"Why are you asking all this?"

"Sou claims to have been assaulted by the current equalist leader but refused to hand out a name." Noatak left out that Liu's name had been mentioned but only to point out that he wasn't the attacker, the masked man wanted to see what reaction he would gather from this.

"To answer your question- no, I lead the legal equalists and after all these disasters we plan on working with the Council rather than against it for now, it's a slower but smarter way of achieving our goals." Liu defended immediately. "But tell me, why would I care what that scum says? Why do _you_ care?"

"Because whoever was posing as an equalist and asking questions was looking for the same thing I am."

"And what would that be?"

"You really aren't aware? With all your little spies and connections you haven't yet heard?" Noatak sounded suspicious.

"Heard what? For fucks sake, is it that hard to just spill out what you want?!" Liu's patience finally cracked and he slammed a hand on the dark washed out wood counter.

"Avatar Korra." Once again Noatak was scanning for a reaction but all he got was further impatient confusion.

"What about your little girlfriend?" Liu crossed his arms with a scowl.

"She disappeared two…three days ago." He corrected himself, noting that it was morning already and therefore a whole new day.

"Three days ago she was at the memorial, I was there, I saw her." Liu snapped in disbelief.

"She was taken after that."

"Taken?" The mustached man still didn't seem inclined to believe.

"Under Hakoda bridge."

"Next to the water? Who would be able to take someone like the Avatar with all that water at her disposal?"

"…That is what I need to find out." Noatak decided to refrain from explaining that Korra couldn't bend at the moment and therefore would have been easy prey. Still, nobody knew that so it was unlikely that anyone would willingly ambush her near the canal unless the person was extremely confident that she couldn't win or knew of her current limitations.

"You hesitated." Liu pointed out, much like Korra had once done.

"Did I?" Noatak retorted in what he hoped was an unconcerned fashion, he didn't like the idea of Liu figuring out his nervous quirk just like Korra had.

"You're worried." Liu reached behind the counter under the masked man's careful gaze and pulled out a bottle of clear pale blue liquid along with a single ceramic cup.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" There really was no point in denying something so obvious.

"And you expect me to help?" Liu's mustache twitched with some sort of snarky triumphant smirk as he poured a drink.

"I only want answers."

"I don't have any, the equalists aren't involved in this." The ex-lieutenant downed the whole cup in a single swig as Noatak watched with detached interest.

"What about the new organization that has risen? With all your little moles you must know something." That question took Liu by surprise again and he stopped halfway through pouring another cup of booze just to look at the masked man.

"…They shouldn't be active anymore. Dorkut was their leader, he's dead so they can't possibly have regrouped so quickly." Liu sounded cautious, as if he wanted to know why this was important.

"From what I hear they were backing Dorkut but were not his underlings."

"Then one of us has been misinformed."

"The question is- which one?" Noatak sensed a strange sort of complicity hang between them despite the evident tone of challenge and the silence that followed this question was pensive for both of them as Liu downed his second drink- it was odd, Noatak didn't remember witnessing so many vices in the ex-lieutenant before, perhaps the man had simply never been this at ease to reveal them.

"What does this have to do with the Avatar's disappearance?" Liu asked at last, no longer irritated but sounding somewhat tense.

"They ambushed her but were surprised when a third party took her instead."

"And you can't figure out who the third wheel is so you're trying to hound them down and get answers." The mustached man nodded as if he understand the matter completely now.

"How very perceptive of you, Mr. Zhong."

"Ugh, don't call me that, it sounds creepy in your voice. Just Liu is fine." The ex-lieutenant actually made a mock shudder, by now most people knew that he had come to dislike his last name but it was still odd to see him concede such familiarity with the man that he had sworn to despise.

"Very well." Noatak nodded curtly. "I still need what information you can provide."

"Hm… Usually I would tell you to fuck off out of principal but Avatar Korra is needed right now for the good of _everyone_ and I'm not that heartless that I'd refuse to help an ally, a very pregnant one at that." Liu replied grudgingly and poured yet another glass.

"How grand of you." The sarcasm in Noatak's voice hid his gratitude.

"Here." Liu propped the cup in the masked man's hands.

"No, thank you." Noatak cocked a brow behind the mask. He was beginning to think there was something wrong with this man who made a spectacle of hating him at one moment and then spoke casually and offered him drinks in the next, he wondered if Korra was right and Liu was struggling between his grudge about the betrayal of the past or his desire to maintain the friendship after all the battles they had been forced to fight together lately.

"Shut up and accept it while I make a few calls. You probably need it anyway." Liu shok his head disdainfully and left the cup in Noatak's hands as he headed to another section of the house, a small office apparently, but when he noticed that the masked man made no move to drink he rolled his eyes. "I know your face now, the whole world does, no need for that mask crap around me anymore, just accept the damn drink."

"You have become quite insolent, Liu." Noatak commented dryly but the man was right, if ever there was a time when he needed alcohol to dull his worries and blur the images he had witnessed that night it was now so he pushed the mask aside to swallow the short drink- it was tart and cold as ice but burned all the way down his throat and chest in pleasant way, combined with the salty sharp scent the drink reminded him of the North Pole and was quite certain this was a Water Tribe beverage.

"You would know." Liu replied after watching him swallow the drink. The mustached man then headed into the office and picked up the phone, dialing a practiced number and stuffing his olive pipe while he awaited an answer. "Menita? Finished your shift with the evacuations? Good, we have work to do."


	149. Truce

Noatak had left Liu to his devices and had decided to pursue yet another lead- he wanted to speak with Miss Sato, his only real ally in the Council, because he needed to ascertain all the details the police had refused to share with him. Unfortunately she was not at City Hall and nobody answered the phone at either of her houses, he was also delayed when another much larger tidal wave caused mayhem and forced the volunteer waterbenders to concede some ground against the force of the ocean which resulted in flooded streets and dangerous tides in the canals, then again he assumed this meant the Councilors had probably moved to higher or safer unknown ground and Noatak could not go searching far for them when he was waiting for Liu's information.

So he found himself with free time on his hands and that was the last thing he wanted, the idea of having to stop made him restless and kept conjuring up images of Korra bound somewhere in danger while he stood there doing nothing, not to mention that it gave him time to wallow in those emotions he hadn't wanted to name before, emotions that troubled him the worse ways, emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel this strongly in many years.

For a brief moment as he strode out the back door of City Hall after making sure he could find no clue of where the councilors were he considered if he should sleep and hope for some sort of guiding dream from the Ocean Spirit but then he decided that would be a waste of time because he could not rest with this mission on his mind and the best the Spirits had shown him so far had been images of torment. Then what else could he do? Noatak felt like a bumble-fly trapped in a jar, flying around frantically only to go nowhere in his vehemence to get things done.

Going to the White Lotus was useless too, they were working with the police and if they hadn't found anything by now than they would be no help to him and would merely waste his time as well. At last he settled with Korra's old team mates, he figured the firebender would be on par with the situation being a police officer and Miss Sato's beau, and if he and his brother could not supply any more details then all he could do was return to Liu and hope the ex-lieutenant came through with information.

The streets were generally deserted and flooded now, though he could see curtains and shutters moving and fluttering from many people who still refused to leave and were barricaded at home and there were sporadic chaotic groups of citizens trudging down the streets with all they could carry, intent on finding safety. The occasional looter also scurried around and whenever he walked on higher ground, mostly on rooftops above the skyline of the city's landscape, it was possible to see the improvised camp site and operation center that had been created by the police in and around the barely reconstructed arena for all the volunteer waterbenders who were still brave enough to stay and share their help. A massive wall of rock also seemed to break the tide all around the coastline, casting shadows onto the city, probably the work of many helpful earthbenders.

He was disappointed to find that brothers were nowhere near their home or usual hang outs meaning that they were either with Asami, at Air Temple Island, at the volunteer command center or had evacuated already. It was troubling him that less than two weeks in jail had disconnected him so thoroughly from the world that he was no longer on par with anything, it was so frustrating that as he made his back to Liu's apartment after a fruitless morning he ended up snatching soggy newspapers from abandoned news stalls simply to catch up on what the public had been going through.

The tabloids weren't much help but they did supply snatches of information that he had not expected to find important- he found a few articles about the memorial service and the hearing, both his and Korra's words had been practically transcribed into written word for the whole world to read and most of the reports placed Korra on the spotlight under heavy criticism for her admitted relationship with Amon and all her secrecy or they showed respect for her humble attitude during the funerary memorial which appeared to have touched the hearts of the citizens enough to keep public opinion on her thoroughly divided, it also helped that a couple of tabloids took her comparison of their case to Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko's situation to heart and sided with it.

There were also front-page articles about the tidal waves, there were rants about the Spirits as if this was some sort of punishment and after all the death and disaster that had graced Republic City in a single year, this seemed to be the last straw, the amount of destruction was breaking down the public's moral and people seemed more than willing to simply leave once and for all but many had nowhere else to go, all they knew was this world and they would not give up on it without a fight, unfortunately all that outrage was channeled in a single direction- the Avatar and her incompetent lack of action.

Noatak crumpled and trashed the last newspaper just as he arrived back at the ex-lieutenant's home, he didn't want to read anymore criticism against the woman he worshiped, the person he needed so badly to protect but found himself unable to. It had to be past noon already but after the useless morning he was disinclined to think about all the wasted hours and merely strode back into the apartment with every nerve, every muscle, taut and tense, on edge and waiting to snap into action from levels of anxiety that, in his opinion, surpassed even the stress of running a revolution. Then again, what were militant politics, anonymous faces hanging onto his words and a coup d'état compared to the complete destruction of the land and the fate of the only helpless family he had left?

"You took your time." Liu snapped moodily as soon as Noatak had entered the house quite unceremoniously.

"Is that to mean you have the information I need?" The masked man watched Liu take a puffs from his long, straight olive pipe though the man merely kept reading the notes he had been jotting down without actually looking at the newcomer.

"Yes and no." Liu replied with cryptic frustration and pointed vaguely at the tiny greasy kitchen. "There's food on the stove. Menita brought it. Eat, we'll need the energy to go through this."

"We?" Noatak enquired, already heading to towards the kitchen without argument, he was used to fasting but he had inattentively done it so much in prison in the last few days that he had to recognize when it was time to refuel.

"Yeah, we. Got a problem with that?" The mustached man snapped back, exhaling smoke and scribbling down an angry note.

"Why would you want to be involved any further?" He enquired indifferently as he found the food- it turned out to be rice with fish sauce and fried macker-eel, a large portion had already been consumed by Liu himself.

"Because for one you are too emotionally invested and likely to botch this if nobody keeps you from straying and secondly I need this to boost the credit of my movement, bringing the Avatar back safely should solidify the position of the legal equalist party once and for all, especially after that disaster with Dorkut and the attack on my academy." Liu grumbled the reply, chewing on his pipe, obviously disinclined to explain himself.

"I see." Noatak returned to the other man and took a seat across the table from him, setting his mask aside reluctantly to eat. He was not comfortable giving up the shield in front of a man that for all intents and purposes had all the right to hate him and it still felt somewhat strange to reveal his humanity in something as simple as eating so naturally in front of anyone that was not Korra but he was impressed enough by Liu's reasoning to not give any of those things much thought. "I underestimated you, Liu. You seem to have learned more than I expected during our time together."

"As I said to the Avatar before, I may have been your lap-dog once, your blind follower like many others among the koala-sheep that you manipulated, but I was never an idiot. There's no way I could have been your second in command for so many years without picking up on a few things." Liu looked up at him just long enough to bark the words but the sight of Noatak's scarred face seemed to somehow affect him and he quickly returned to his work.

"So I see." The now unmasked man commented coolly and swallowed a bite of rice, the flavor was insipid and dull or perhaps he simply didn't have an appetite but it was necessary to eat. "What information have you gathered?"

"Just eat the damn food and let me finish what I'm doing." The ex-lieutenant grumbled, ruffling through pages of hand-written information.

Noatak swallowed another morsel of rice but the silence was weighing on him, forcing his thoughts to dwell in dark places where he didn't want them so he clutched at whatever straw of conversation he could. "So I see you made your cousin into your second in command."

"Familial ties have nothing to do with it. Menita was always intelligent and skilled enough. And loyal." Liu shrugged, still looking at his papers, but added the last part with a heavy disdainful look in Noatak's direction.

"Does she still have a taste for Fire Nation tobacco? Given how you smoke it now as well and her tastes in cuisine still seem to remain blandly the same I would assume everything else is equal as well." He indicated the bowl of half eaten food before biting into the fried fish that to him tasted only like oil.

"Yes, yes, she's still the same." Liu retorted with mild impatience before he glanced at the other man with his brows scrunched in curious incredulity. "Are you trying to start idle chit-chat? That is very unlike the Amon I knew."

"I reiterate once more that I am not the Amon you knew." Noatak commented dryly but confidently.

"Yeah, so I heard in that circus of a hearing." Liu still bit into his pipe even though the thing held only cold ash now, he hurried to empty it on the ashtray with his voice laden with scorn. "You played them well, I see you haven't lost your way with words. Once a manipulator, always a manipulator."

"Manipulation isn't always necessarily negative, Liu, nor does it mean that I have to lie in order to influence others." The reply was almost casual in its candor.

"So it was the whole truth?" The mustached man still didn't look at him but he appeared to be acutely interested in the reply to this particular question.

"Lacking a minor private aspect or two, yes, it was the absolute truth."

"Never imagined that scumbag Tarrlok would be plucky enough to sacrifice himself to take you down." Liu leered, already refilling his pipe but setting it aside for a moment as he shifted between documents and nodded as if he had come to some internal conclusion. "But I guess he always wanted to be the 'city's savior' no matter what."

"That is not the reason such events transpired at all and I would rather not dwell on that topic at the moment, there are more important things to discuss." Noatak didn't want to be bitter about the theme but he was, as much as he knew that all those insults towards Tarrlok were justified and well-earned he could no longer bear hearing them and he was not even sure if it was because he felt guilty or because he preferred to remember the best side of his little brother.

"Hey, you were the one who started the meaningless chatter, not me." Liu shrugged.

"Yes but this particular subject is not meaningless." Noatak put a little too much bite in the words as warning and returned to the frugal meal.

"Yeah, yeah." The other man waved the matter away informally. "Speaking of the hearing, I see you kept quiet about your old allies." Liu's eyes darted up to him quite sharply for a fraction of a moment, as if analyzing the his reaction.

"You should be pleased. Even though everybody, namely the Chief, recognizes you as Amon's old lieutenant you are still free to pursue your cause because there is no substantial proof against you." Noatak felt a slight smirk tugs his lips, it wasn't a positive expression at all but he was reminded that this man owed him despite their past.

"And because you're keeping your mouth shut." Liu growled the words and hastened to light the pipe, mostly just to busy himself and not look at the scarred person in front of him that he was unwillingly starting to like all over again.

"That too." Noatak finished eating and settled the bowl down to pick up a cup of water and sip it down quietly.

"Does that mean I owe you one?" The words seemed to taste bitter in the mustached man's mouth.

"If it's what it takes to yield your cooperation then yes." Noatak set his cup down and looked into Liu's eyes with steely but confident determination.

"Cunning asshole." The ex-lieutenant snapped but it was more resigned than angry.

"Likewise." Noatak shot right back.

"This does not mean I trust you, it doesn't diminish my grudge for your betrayal." Liu highlighted as he was so fond of doing whenever he was forced to join Noatak these days.

"Understood." Noatak nodded curtly and glanced at the piled notes. "Are you finished? I would like to get going."

"You're the one who distracted me with talk." Liu accused with irritation, puffing out a swirl of white smoke and returning to the papers. "Guess you're just trying not think about what might be happening to your little girlfriend at the moment, am I right?"

"Perhaps I merely wished to fill in the evident awkward silence between us." It wasn't exactly a lie but Liu had hit the matter much too squarely for Noatak's tastes.

"Yeah, right. Like you would ever care enough about my opinion to have to be polite." The mustached man exhaled more smoke with plenty for heavy cynicism coloring his words before he scribbled one last note and his tone became practical. "You do realize that the amount of time she's been gone could mean the worst, right?"

"I do not believe that Korra… that the Avatar would perish so easily, nor do I believe anyone would take her simply to dispose of her. It would be counter-productive and pointless." That was what his mind told him but deep down Noatak was trying not to become terrified of all the other options, of the irrational people that simply hated the Avatar and could have… No, he would not think about that.

"I guess so, but… No ransom request, no public signs of power, no demands for attention. Nothing, no sign of activity. Why would anyone keep her for three days just to do nothing?" Liu seemed only mildly interested and not worried in the least.

"Perhaps what they want from her is not something the public needs to know about." Noatak picked up his mask, buckling it back into place simply because he did not wish for his emotions to transpire in face of the subject at hand.

"Well, whatever. The faster we get her back, the faster she can handle things with the Ocean Spirit and end this state of mayhem." Liu shrugged again, it was a strange gesture for a man that Noatak was so used to seeing in perfect military posture and the way he dragged puffs from that pipe make him look much more confident than the masked man had ever seen him.

"What if she cannot? What if this is not a matter the Avatar can solve?" Noatak wondered if this was really the work of a Spirit, he was almost sure it was but it made him consider if Korra could really pacify any Spirits without her bending and he knew he probably wouldn't allow her anywhere near the danger of a tidal wave in the state she was in but that just reminded him that she could be hidden somewhere in the city at the mercy of the next drowning destructive wave.

"Then at least we'll know it's time to jump ship and I'll still get the cred I need." Liu smirked slyly, with a vague glance at the other man.

"How unscrupulous of you." The reply was dry and blank.

"Learned from the very best." The ex-lieutenant actually snickered and pointed his pipe in Noatak's direction.

The phone rang and Liu dragged his chair back on the scuffed wooden floor with a grating sound and walked indolently to the small gloomy dusty office to pick up the receiver, apparently he had been expecting the call.

"Yes?" There was a short pause in which the mustached man set down his pipe to pick up a pencil as if waiting to jot down a piece of data. "I see. It's confirmed?" Another paused and some furious scribbling. "Alright, Menita. That will be all." Liu hung up, emptied his pipe again, pocketed it and walked out of the office, grabbing his coat along the way and waving the piece of paper in Noatak's direction with a simple- "Time to go."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers that started following me on tumblr and to the couple who took the time to actually send me messages there! Feel free to ask anything you want about the story and/or/to the characters._

_I LOOOOVE all the reviews my immensely patient readers leave but I'd like to give a shout-out to two in particular:_

_To Laughers Song- Your reviews make my day! Always so detailed and very perceptive!_

_Also, a Anon reader left a review that pleased me immensely, I don't know who the person is but I just wanted to state that I loved the entire review so very much, every single word, and would like to point out that I agree- this fic really needs more fan art! I am so honored by the pieces that were made by thegreysman and mongoliantiger, they truly made me happy in ways I can't even describe but I would be so deeply flattered, grateful and happy if anyone was inspired enough to take the time to draw anything else, anything at all, from "The Castaway". I myself started a few sketches for the story a while back but was never pleased enough with them to finish… Sorry. OTL)_


	150. The Circus Folk

_(Warning: This chapter includes some terrible child related imagery. It's not overly graphic but the warning has been made.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Chapter 150- The Circus Folk

Liu didn't have a plan per se but he had the information and as he packed a small satchel while Noatak watched, he relayed what he knew while the other began concocting a myriad of plans they could use. However, a glance at the contents of the mustached man's bag spiked Noatak's curiosity.

"For someone with so much information already you seem to be packing for an interrogation rather than a possible battle." The mask tilted as he examined the small but effective little devices that Liu was throwing into the satchel along with a small suture kit, matches, bandages, daggers and electrical devices. The kali sticks were also already waiting.

"That's what it is, isn't it? We aren't going to take down some unnamed organization, we are just looking for info on who took your Avatar, am I right?" The ex-lieutenant tied the bag closed with too much snappy force and slug it over his shoulder as they headed to the door. "And asking nicely would probably take too long in the current situation."

"Indeed but considered that we might be entering enemy territory you don't appear overly concerned with your own safety." Noatak strode after the man.

"My, when has Amon started underestimating us equalists?" Liu's smirk held a mix of offense and assurance.

"I am not, I merely wish to ensure you are not taking this lightly."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't endanger your girl by being careless." Liu ended the subject with that hint of elusive disdain he used to speak of Korra but he sounded serious enough to assuage the other man of his commitment to the current mission.

The streets were too flooded to drive in, they had waited until yet another increasingly strong wave had subsided but given the situation they would have to make way on foot…that is until Liu turned into an ally and pulled a tarp from over the concealed form of a motorbike.

"You can keep any water from flooding the engine, right?" Liu shot at masked man almost in complaint, he didn't like the idea of relying on bending but they had no time to find an alternative.

Noatak nodded and the mounted the vehicle, it was strange to have to be so close and so trusting of the other man over the small bike when they were still so wary of each other but it was efficient nonetheless and as they sped down the waterlogged streets with Noatak bending the excess water out of their path, he considered what to do when they arrived.

"We're being followed." Liu announced over the wind. "By police no less." He indicated the quiet and stealthy metalbender officers that watched them from a distance. "Are you sure they let you out themselves?"

"Beifong takes no chances." Noatak commented unconcernedly. "You can lose them."

"What a pain in the ass." Liu grumbled but agreed to a series of maneuvers through the flooded back streets in order to escape the watchful officers who could not keep up in their vehicles with all the water, at least not without being terribly noticeable to everyone.

Once they were sure that nobody would follow further, the duo was headed to a spot just outside the city where circus folk had camped out, apparently they had been around for a while, doing the occasional show at Republic City's theater or in their own large temporary tent but they were reclusive and quite unobtrusive. At first Noatak had not understood how a simple group of talented nomads could mean anything to the mission, he had disregarded them entirely as outsiders and mostly non-benders doing what they could for a living but then Liu had informed him that the only clue his people had managed to garner through rather unsavory methods about the mysterious organization that had apparently been building up even in the shadows of the equalist revolution was a small vague hint that showed that whatever town that circus approached was usually where the organization's tendrils would start to show. It was a shabby and unconfirmed lead but the source had been solid and it was all they had.

As they sped through the mostly empty city, Liu spoke over the wind to fill in the rest of information he had collected, from all the previous places the circus had been in chronologically to all the significant characters in it and the events that had led to the slim connection with the group that apparently had backed Dorkut in multiple ways in his criminal attempts to claw up to power.

Things started to make sense after a few minutes of silent contemplation, focusing mostly on bending the flood out of their way. As he considered the data, Noatak realized that this circus had been in Piyang, the town where he had managed to gather the list of names of the people that the fake Amon had been uniting as enemies of the Avatar, it was also the place of the first Face-Thief murder; then they had moved to different ground right after he had left and the next town immediately became a smuggling hovel for the fake Amon's propaganda and weaponry; and then they came to Republic City and all that that entailed…

They stopped somewhere at the base of one of the multiple snowy mountains that surrounded the city by land just next to the mouth of one of the overflowing canals and the vehicle was concealed under shrubbery and ice quite easily. Noatak and Liu then slowly made way to the camp site, remaining on higher ground and making sure to cover their tracks as water and dirt gave way to snow. They found a shielded spot in the ice that overlooked the entire camp, it was the perfect vantage point that they needed to analyze the situation.

The massive octagonal indigo tent with its bright gold streaks and red lettering could be seen in the distance, people seemed to be working on taking it down, apparently they wanted to escape the wrath of the ocean as well, knowing full well that a real tsunami would reach even further than this sheltered spot in the mountain base, the only question was why they had waited so long to pack up. There were actually two separate camps and while one seemed to house all sort of flamboyantly dressed artists and classic actors that currently packed their things to leave, the other camp was… different. In itself, the second encampment that was just beneath the two men looked perfectly innocent if very old-fashioned and rudimentary but there was something strangely creepy about the whole thing- as expected there were many animal driven caravans where the different members of the circus and their families seemed to be sluggishly putting things away, cooking fires were being put out, animals were placed in their wheeled pens and boxes were being moved.

It took Noatak a quite a bit to figure out why the scene was giving him a strange sensation of eeriness but it dawned on him that it wasn't one thing in particular, it was several- for starters the unmarked boxes that were being carried and piled were placed in trucks, making it seem like whatever they contained was more valuable than the people and therefore earned the faster modern vehicles instead of the drawn carriages; the more exotic animals were too tightly packed in cages and growled dangerously but nobody seemed to care and focused more on whatever the boxes contained; the families that inhabited the trailers weren't exactly families, they acted more like masters and servants which was revolting; and worst of all were the children, kids of all ages worked here, they were even more than the adults and while that wasn't surprising the state they were in was. The majority of the youngsters sported marks that could almost live up to Noatak's melted-wax-skin reputation and then some, many had the strangest deformities such as a short-haired teenage girl with four arms though two lay limply and distorted at her sides, another girl with no limbs at all being carried like some sort of miserable ornament, a ruset-haired kid in grubby clothes on a leash that tried to bite any passersby, a little boy and girl around the age of Tenzin's youngest daughter who walked as if glued by the hip and a young blind boy whose face sported scars that were almost artistically carved in gruesome lace patterns.

"It's a freak show…" Liu muttered under his breath with disgust, a feeling that Noatak shared not towards the people themselves but towards whoever had marked these children and made a spectacle out of it.

He knew about these things, of course, everyone knew though most people discounted it as urban legends; in the old days such shows had bloomed during times of war when cities were raided and captives were used but nowadays most of these children were probably orphaned street urchins or had been sold off by starving relatives to become experiments and exhibits of the odd and deformed. He assumed the circus operated with scheduled legal shows from the people of the first camp- the actors, people of miscellaneous talents and athletic performers that were admired and revered, some he had even seen at the solstice festival and now he saw them carry boxes of masks and disguises as well juggling apparatuses, play swords, balls, nets and many other perfectly innocent props; but then there would be another face to the circus, a side-show where the strangest and most gruesome things could be seen or experienced for a fee and most likely only under invitation or with the aid of a complex system of secrecy.

Noatak couldn't understand why such a thing bothered him so much, in the past he would have seen it all with critical and detached eyes or merely with vague strategic interest, they would all just be pawns in a game, numbers on a tally, collateral pieces of a plan, he would have fixated on the mission and focused solely on finding Korra, that was what he had been doing, that was what he should still be doing… Then why was it that when he looked at those somber haunted faces of the scarred broken kids, all he could think about was the little heartbeat he had so often sensed growing inside the Avatar's body? Why were memories of touching Korra's belly with awe and pride starting to flood his brain and muddle his perception? Was it simply because the more time passed the more he worried? Or was he starting to empathize with these children in ways that he did not want?

"We need to find one of the top five senior performers. If there is any information to be extricated here they will have it." Liu was already pulling out one of his notes from his coat pocket and reading through the descriptions he had jotted down.

"…Yes." After a quiet moment Noatak agreed but his mind was wandering and rather than look towards the main camp were all the prominent artistes were bound to be, his pale narrowed eyes remained trained on the secretive secondary camp just beneath them.

"It's getting you." Liu shot in an angry impatient whisper.

"What do you mean?" Noatak replied, attempting to remain stoic.

"This." The mustached man snarled and nodded at the sight of hard-working children barefoot in the snow. "It's distracting you and making you lose focus already. I knew you were too emotionally invested for this, you're not acting like your usual careful cold self."

"Rest assured that I am perfectly focused." The masked man retorted ominously. How had he been read so easily?

"Yeah, so you weren't staring at those kids and thinking of their situation rather than the mission?" It was more an accusation than a question.

"I had a simple fleeting moment of thought on why common people would pay to see this and not feel disgusted and outraged. That is all." Noatak replied in his defense though why he felt the need to defend himself was beyond him.

"They pay _because_ it is disgusting, outraging and shocking. The people that get invited to these things want to be shocked, they want see the extremes of horror out of grisly curiosity and fascination, it makes them feel better about their own lives, makes them feel superior." Liu retorted as if this was something the other man should have known, as if it was irritating but not really important, just part of something they had preached over and over for years.

"I understand that much. A man like me knows well the extent of darkness within the human mind, Liu." The masked man eyed the ex-lieutenant coldly. Of course he understood, if anyone knew the things human beings were capable of for a little bit of power of any sort that person was him.

"And yet you're empathizing with them!" Liu accused once again.

"Why would I?" Noatak enquired blankly but he tested the word in his mind- «Empathy.» Was that what this was?

"I wonder." Liu snapped sarcastically and hotheadedly. "Maybe because your face looks like it was molded by a blind dragon?"

"That isn't it at all." No, that wasn't why this situation bothered Noatak, that wasn't why he was reluctant to raid this camp and torture whoever he had to in order to get the information he needed. This wasn't about his own scars or the innocence of these victims, it was deeper than that, it was the way he saw the children obey their trainers that barked orders in ways that reminded him of Yakone, it was the thoughts of his own unborn child that kept popping up in his mind with sickening theories that made him want to shove all rational thought aside and just rage out of control.

"But you admit to feeling empathy." Liu brought him back from his thoughts with the confirmation of the early accusation. The mustached man then hissed at him angrily- "You cannot relate to the enemy, you cannot feel pity. You taught me that, the Amon I used to follow would keep his eyes on the goal."

"Those children are not the enemy." That wasn't the reply he intended to give, he had wanted to agree and get on with the plan but his mouth had betrayed him when he thought of how these youngsters were slaves, not enemies.

"Neither were Tenzin's kids but you never saw them as children, just as pieces of a plan. You have to do that now as well." Liu snapped coldly and efficiently.

"Fine." Noatak agreed at last with steely willpower as he dragged his eyes away from one camp and onto the other. Liu was right, he could not become distracted by sentiment now.

"Good." The ex-lieutenant spoke with a newly gained air of command that was surreal because it made their relationship shift into a distorted mirror image of what it had once been for many years.

The plan wasn't too complex, they didn't have time to wait for the cover of night and it was possible that by nightfall these people would be leaving anyway so they decided to ambush one of the main performers in his or her own trailer and work from there. It was a stroke of the luck that the very first person on the list of five had her trailer, one of the very few that was drawn by a cabbage-car rather than a komodo-rhino or a camelephant, further away from the others, slightly isolated and conveniently painted with the artist's name is large bold purple characters across the polished wood. Finding a way to sneak inside and merely wait for the right moment wasn't hard, Liu would be in charge of interrogation this time and as a waterbender in the snow, Noatak would be their watch guard and back-up plan in case the rest of the circus folk spotted them.

The caravan was fairly large for just one person compared to the smaller carriages in the secondary camp but it was a cluster of organized chaos- colorful scintillating clothes were piled in a corner next to a closet with an enormous mirror, there was a rolled up red futon, a short desk and orange sitting pillows, a single wooden chair with slippers and shoes on top of it, the walls were cluttered with theater masks and show posters featuring a lovely lady dancing with flames or dressed in dramatic finery, flammable props lay scattered around, there was an old fashioned charcoal stove, a basin, water pots, a cupboard overflowing with exotic treats, the scent of patchouli incense and dust smothered the air and there were only a pair of personal framed black and white photographs on a small barrel that was used as a nightstand.

She went by the pompous name of Magnificent Madam Balini, a grand name but an obvious stage choice yet Liu's underlings had found no information regarding her real identity, all they knew was that she was beautiful middle-aged firebender with slanted amber eyes and dark skin who performed in various fields, from contortionism and tight-rope acrobatics to fortune-telling and intricate fire spectacles, though her main preference, her real title in the circus, was that of actress. Of all the people on the list she was the last one Noatak would have wanted to interrogate because not only was she one of the rare benders in the vicinity, she was also skilled enough to escape at the slightest opening and could probably act and lie through her teeth in ways that would trick even Chief Beifong. No, Balini was not the best choice for their plan but she was the most convenient and seemed to be high enough in the circus hierarchy to know anything that might be useful to them, that is _if_ this lead panned out.

She entered the trailer humming a show tune with a pile of bright and colorful newly-laundered clothes in her arms, much like the tight angular green and pink tunic and gold sequined slacks that she wore. The information had been accurate- she was indeed beautiful with messy chocolate hair that fell down below her shoulder blades in wild waves, angled amber eyes with heavy dark lashes and thick but perfect plucked brows, high cheek-bones, skin even darker than Noatak's but with a golden sheen to it, not too tall but slim and nimble with curves in all the right places and only a long vertical scar on her cleavage to mar the general perfection of her physical being, she had to be in her thirties but didn't look that old at all.

Liu moved as swiftly as striking viper-bat, he had been hiding on the upper beams on the ceiling of the trailer and silently pounced down on the woman to subdue her. It wasn't as easy as he expected, even caught by surprise she slipped out of his grasp before he could chi-block with so much agility that she could have been made of rubber by the way she twisted and tangled in her own limbs to escape and she moved with the grace and fierceness of one that is used to fight but before she could firebend, before she could scream, water had snaked around her to freeze her limbs in place and cover her mouth with ice, she fell with a hard thump onto the carpeted wood floor as Noatak remained almost motionless in a hidden corner of the small caravan between the back door, the closet and the only window, bending snow surreptitiously.

The ex-lieutenant rubbed his jaw were the woman had kicked him in self-defense with a flat shoe as she slid from his grasp and he gave the masked man a displeased nod of angry gratitude before kneeling down to the captive artist.

"Good afternoon, Madam Balini." Liu growled the polite words menacingly and snapped his fingers across the woman's form, chi-blocking until she was limp in the ice bind but not numb enough to lose all feeling in her body. "We will remove the gag but if you so much as raise your voice I will personally chi-block your vocal cords into silence…permanently. And we all know an actress needs her voice."

Liu's threat was met with wide fearful yellow eyes and Noatak felt like he was looking in a foggy mirror again, remembering how he had made a similar threat to Korra's sentry some time ago, it was a menace they had often used as equalists to keep people quiet. As soon as Balini nodded as well as she could, the masked man bent the ice off her mouth and throat, allowing her to glare and snarl at the captors.

"What do you want?" Her voice was loud and clear but musical with a slightly exotic accent.

"Information." Liu responded with his eyes boring into the woman as Noatak heard the exchange but kept a careful subtle watch of what was happening outside.

"What information?" Balini blinked with curiosity.

"About the _organization_ and about the plan to ambush the Avatar." The mustached man dropped his satchel over the low table unceremoniously and continued to scrutinize the woman.

"I don't know what you mean." She shifted a little uncomfortably with an expression of frightened confusion that was a fairly good act of innocence if it were not for the hard stubborn way the corners of her wide lips flattened. "I'm just a circus artist, I've never even met the Avatar."

There was a pause in which Liu's lips twisted lightly in mock thoughtfulness, he then picked her up like a sack of potatoes and sat her on the only chair in the room after scattering the shoes that had been over it and he reached into his bag, only for his pale long-fingered hand to return holding a sharp glinting dagger.

"It is true that rumors of your beauty and talent do not do you justice." Liu dragged the blade down the woman's cheek to the hollow of her throat. The object was merely for show, Noatak knew he would use a less messy method of coercion if she decided not to speak. "If you want to keep those qualities it would be best if you started talking- now."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I bet you weren't expecting this chapter but things will now start unraveling. ^^_

_By the way, Balini is a Sanskrit name that means "constellation of stars".)_


	151. Balini's Confession

_(Warning: Yes, another one. Torture and mind games. Quite graphic near the end, you have been warned.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"I know nothing! Why would you attack a poor circus performer with such outlandish questions?!" Balini blinked with tears pooling in her amber eyes and hanging on her heavy lashes like tiny little jewels as her gaze remained docilely downcast. "Please, I won't even tell anyone you were here, just let me go."

"My goodness, you really are good." Liu commented with leer as he watched the woman with her slumped shoulders and delicate trembling figure. "A pity that I'm used to dealing with liars on a daily basis or else I might just believe your act. But then again, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…" He shot Noatak a snarky grin. "Isn't that right, _old friend_?"

Noatak remained silent and refused to rise to the bait, he continued to subtly glance outside to ensure they weren't caught but he knew Liu was right, she was a formidable actress but her heartbeat was steady and strong, she wasn't as scared as she attempted to look and there too much confidence hidden beneath the meek façade.

"Please, I… I just… Don't hurt me…" She begged in a wimpy voice, sniffling with tears cutting down her lovely powered cheeks and smudging heavy black khol eyeliner along the way. She refused to acknowledge Liu's words.

"You have a tell." Noatak spoke from his corner, it would be easier to destroy the illusion now or else she would just continue to drag on this farce and waste their time.

"Huh…?" Balini blinked in confusion with more tears streaming down her face as she trembled.

"It's a quirk with your lips when you try to lie. You're too smug about your own acting skills and as much as you try to play the innocent frightened girl, that arrogance shows in that little idiosyncrasy." Liu explained with smugness of his own.

"…" Balini didn't answer at first but her face suddenly fell and began to morph from lovely frightened girl to a mask of hard appraising irritation. She sniffed one last time and the tears ceased immediately as a conceited smile painted her expression. "I like you. I've always liked perceptive men, they are so much more fun to play with than the usual losers I have to handle every day."

"A pity for you that I don't like conniving liars." Liu retorted impatiently in face of her sudden seductive tone.

"What a killjoy, I could show you such a good time if you'd let me." She tried to wiggle in the ice binds with numbed limbs but only managed to clumsily displace her tunic and show far too much of her generous cleavage, then again perhaps that was intentional since she had shifted tactics so quickly. "Trust me, you haven't known real fun until you've had someone as flexible as me."

"So is your true nature that of a whore? Or are you just acting again to try to stall?" Liu was snappy and irritated, he didn't like that this woman was trying to toy with him so shamelessly. "It won't work."

"Let me go and run while you can." Balini sounded almost bored as she cocked a seductive brow at the ex-lieutenant. "Someone will come looking for me soon and you will be torn to shreds."

"Perhaps but before that happens I could always break you in ways that would make you useless to the circus…Unless you count the side-show, of course." Liu was grinning sadistically and running his fingers through the many appliances in his bag, the dagger had long been set aside. Noatak knew the man didn't take any pleasure in interrogating women but he was good at faking cruel enthusiasm, always had been.

"You wouldn't dare." Balini growled, her lovely face turning into that a snarling beast.

"Let's see… What is a contortionist with broken elbows and shattered kneecaps?" Liu purposely placed both his hands on the woman's knees and stared into her eyes with that aggravating grin. "Or perhaps we should redo that lovely face of yours into something that would truly warrant the use of one of these masks." He reached up to trace the edge of her eye before nodding at the masks on the wall- some were simply artistically painted, others were blank faces of men and woman but the majority were hideous ogres, dragons, animals, Spirits and monsters, faces that were ugly enough to make the threat more graphic.

"…Why do you even care about the Avatar getting taken?" The woman tried to bite but Liu pulled his hand away in time.

"Because whoever failed to take her has been posing as an equalist to ask questions. I don't like that, my group has already been besmirched enough."

Liu was dragging this to rattle her nerves and because he wanted to give her chance to talk peacefully, he didn't like hurting women when they could not fight back and both he and Noatak had already noticed that she wasn't the type to yield to physical pain too well, they had deduced that when she was trying to flash them her cleavage because she had inadvertently showed part of back which was crisscrossed with ancient whiplash scars. They both figured she had endured enough pain not to crack under the threat of it so the best bet was to try to get into her head first.

"You're an equalist?" Balini seemed a little surprised but managed to conceal it well under that hard air of belligerent irritation she still held.

"That's what I said and I'm sure you know that we are not the kind to be gentle with abusive firebenders like you." The mustached man let the words hang menacingly.

"Hmph. And your buddy there?" She was starting to show confusion under the rage but remained defiant as she nodded rudely in Noatak's direction.

"He's much more deeply involved in this matter. I would advise you not to try his patience at the moment, he's in a very bad mood." The one that actually seemed to be running out of patience was Liu but his air of menace never faltered.

"If you're an equalist then what are you doing with a bender like him?" Balini snarled again but with some triumph, as if she had just caught them in a lie although she didn't seem entirely confident about the assumption.

"Does it matter what tools I use?" Liu growled back, irritated now because he had probably been trying not to think about that himself.

"Heh, you could have intimidated me for the information, I might have snapped, but now I'll keep my mouth shut if you don't mind, baby boy." Balini spat right in Liu's face and he didn't quite manage to dodge which inflated his rage even further. "Your mistake was dragging a waterbender in here to do your bidding."

"Listen here, you little bitch. I'm getting sick and tired of games and I have half a mind to…" The mustached man's voice rose as he wiped his face and prepared to strike but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Liu." Noatak gave the man a cold glance behind the hooded mask and beckoned for the ex-lieutenant to trade places with him.

"Suit yourself." Liu grabbed the dagger again and moved the guard spot as Noatak stood imposingly before the woman, his mask concealed by the shadows of the hood and the gloom of the stuffy trailer.

"Trading places so soon? Can't take the heat, old non-bender?" Balini mocked in Liu's direction.

"I ought to…" The mustached man began to retort but the other didn't let him get goaded into an argument.

"So you say I am the reason you won't speak? Perhaps you still haven't understood how… _convincing_ we can be." Noatak highlighted the word sinisterly, picking a particularly small but vicious little appliance from Liu's satchel.

"I don't really care, you could very well be asking me for the public schedule of our next act I wouldn't tell you." Balini snickered but eyed the apparatus uneasily.

"And why's that?" Noatak watched the woman with mingled irritation and curiosity under his steely control.

"I just hate waterbenders." She tried to shrug with a little defiant snicker but the numb motion just slid her tunic down further and made disheveled tresses of hair fall over her face. "You can all burn and I die for all I care."

"I see…How curious." Noatak had a sudden surge of inspiration, he was already gathering little clues from this woman and her home and if he wanted to get into her head he just needed to dig a little and hope his suppositions would be correct. "Tell me, how old were you when she tossed you aside?"

"W-what…?" Balini faltered, obviously taken by surprise by the abrupt change of subject.

"You're mother. She was Water Tribe, wasn't she? You seem to have in inherited her lovely skin and hair." That hadn't actually been the first thing that tipped him off, yes, this woman had Water Tribe heritage for sure, her color was just too dark to be a tan, but it had been her hate for waterbending as well as the few photos in the caravan that had fueled his assumptions- one such pictured a very young Balini embracing a much older man that looked quite like her with a circus tent in the background and apparently a third and fourth figures had been cut from the portrait with only dark hands still showing in the edges of the image, another photo was basically just a paper clipping of what he assumed was her first big show in Republic City's theater. Somehow this woman was starting to remind him of someone else and because of that he knew just how to unnerve her.

"Shut up." Balini snapped immediately, her face twisting from smugness into rage again but now it was more visceral, less controlled.

"Are you still angry that she abandoned you? Or are you just resenting that she favored a waterbender over you?" Now that she had unwillingly confirmed his suspicions he was tossing theories into the air and analyzing her reaction.

"How do you…? That's…" Balini seemed confused, apparently she wasn't prepared for the eventuality of someone knowing her past after having buried her secrets along with her birth name.

"I'm right, am I not?" Noatak pressed on.

"Why does it matter?!" She barked the words, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I see that I am." Noatak paced around her and leaned in close from behind, speaking into her ear. "Do you miss her? No, I'm quite sure you still resent her. You want to be better than her."

"I couldn't give a flying fuck for that slut. I hope she's dead." Balini tried to sound controlled but she was cracking around the edges, she was anxious and he was reading her like children's book.

"Who was it she traded you for? A lover?" He paused and saw that her snarl did not shift, so he tried again. "No… A sibling?"

"Fuck you." She tried to thrash away from him but only managed to slip in her chair as Noatak remained behind her, speaking into her ear like a long lost voice of conscience.

"A sibling." He stated with full certainty. Yes, she was truly reminding him of someone and it was time he used that experience to violate her mind and tear away her control. "Such a prodigal child like you… It stung, didn't it? You despised her but you craved her praise as well, you did everything to make her proud and yet in the end you were the one she chose to leave behind."

"What would you know about it?" Balini was looking down at her body, willing herself to move and probably trying to conjure any flame she could past the chi-blocking to lash out at this man that was prodding what was probably the most painful wound of her past.

"I've been there." Noatak replied nonchalantly, though in truth he thought this woman was more like Tarrlok- set aside by a parent in favor of another sibling, abandoning her old life but remaining loyal to the other parent, making a name for herself, craving attention and stardom by any means, using manipulation and seduction in her favor. Yes, Balini reminded Noatak far too much of the little brother he had destroyed and as much as he hated the comparison he didn't hesitate to use it.

"Mommy issues too? Next you're gonna tell me she tried to sell you off as well, is it?" Balini growled grudgingly, accidentally letting more information slip while daring him to lie to her but as much as she tried to seem skeptical she was starting to relate to him, to the enemy, whether she wanted to or not and such feelings made resistance harder.

"Oh no, I've never had any issues with my dear mother… Just as I am sure you had none with your Fire Nation father. Nor was I ever 'sold'." Noatak replied, he knew that lying and trying to empathize too much would just undo all he had done so far because she would see through it, so instead he would catch her off-guard.

"Well, lucky you." She grumbled jealously.

"She abandoned you but you still had your father, you were better off without her, you made a life for yourself, you became a star, admired by many, desired by throngs of people, a wolf in her own food chain…" He inflated her ego only to make the fall harder. "…And yet you choose to resent her? You prefer to base your life on surpassing the thing you hate? That will someday drag you down in ways you'll regret. It will make you turn into her." His whispers had taken on a sinister dark quality laced with warning.

"How would you know?" Tawny eyes narrowed in suspicion and outrage.

"Like I said- I've been there. Except I would much rather have been tossed aside rather be molded like a puppet and turned into a bloodbender for the sake of a revenge that wasn't even my own. And I've seen what clinging to such grudges does to a human being…" Noatak slipped in front of her again, pulling his mask aside to allow her to see just a hint of scarred flesh, playing with her obvious vanity, frightening her with it and letting all this talk start to bear fruits without her knowledge of her own dread.

"Y-you're a b-bloodbender?" She sputtered the words with her eyes glued on that little bit of marred flesh as if it were a mirror. The many levels of terror were clear in her eyes and he knew he had just found what he needed to truly intimidate her, it was so much easier than expected.

"Does that frighten you?" The mask slipped back into place, still too shadowed to be truly seen.

"No." Balini replied too quickly, too defensively, too nervously.

"It should." Noatak chuckled darkly and glanced at Liu who was now acutely attentive to the discussion.

"Maybe she'd like a taste of your skills." The mustached man suggested with restrained disgust that was easily confused with sadistic menace.

"Maybe she would." Noatak raised a hand with the other still holding a small vicious little torture device, he didn't intend to bloodbend her, he would not break his oath, but she was so close to cracking that just the threat and the gesture should be enough.

"Y-you… You can't! It's daytime and…and it's days away from the full moon!" Balini was terrified and she couldn't take her eyes off his scarred raised hand as she babbled excuses almost incoherently.

"Such details are trifling for me." Noatak leaned close enough to finally let her see the emotionless mask and the colorless eyes beneath it that stared right through her, in a way he hated this because it reminded him of how he had once given Korra nightmares but on the other hand the power to invade this woman's mind was intoxicating.

"N-no… No way… It can't be! Amon is in prison!" She tried to tip back, to push the chair away but only wriggled uselessly and as a result her tunic slipped open completely baring her naked breasts, she didn't seemed to care but Noatak decided to break her pride and vanity even further with this opportunity, not by taking advantage of her nudity but by expressing disgust and shoving her clothing back in place abruptly which tinted her fear with red hues of shame as well.

"Correction- I _was_ in prison." He chuckled, it was a dark rusty sound designed specifically to scare her further with his confidence as he watched become reduced to a insecure little thing that no longer had any aces to cling to. "Did they really think that I would sit still and let them take my Avatar? How foolish."

"B-but…But…" She was babbling and stuttering again and Noatak picked up one of her numbed hands, tracing her perfect bright crimson talons.

"Enough talk. I would much rather see you cooperate the easy way and avoid making things unnecessarily unpleasant but we are under time constraints so tell me what I wish to know or this will become hard, for you that is, for me it will be as easy as snapping a twig." He raised the little device that snapped shut around her hand only for a plier-like appendage to snap shut on one of her long nails with a little innerving click. Noatak knew it was the threat of bloodbending that kept her under his leash but she was so terrified and so deeply rattled and vulnerable, having been stripped of her pride, her wiles and mental shields, that any other method of _persuasion_ would work now.

"I…I…" Balini looked at her own hand in a panic and then around the room frantically hoping for an exit but when Noatak raised a hand again she cracked at last. "OK! Look, I had nothing to do with it, I promise."

"But you know who prepared the ambush in the first place." It wasn't a question at all, he had long since confirmed that she knew more than expected.

"Y-yes… Our… The leader of the 'org', our benefactor." She stuttered, tripping over the words and unable to act anymore as she stared at her own trapped hand, watching the tiny ridges of the plier crack her nail paint.

"Who is he?" Noatak enquired blankly, even though inside he was hanging on her words, hoping this would lead him to Korra once and for all.

"I…I don't really know his name. He changes it a lot." Balini hesitated and by the way her heart skipped a beat Noatak wasn't sure if she was telling the truth out of fear or if she was trying to act again. "We just do what he says from time to time and he pays us enough to keep the circus running."

"Is that so?" Noatak wasn't going to insist and give her time to compose a story so he simply moved on with the questions. "Why did he want her?"

"He never told us that, he just said she was the most important part of his plans. He said she'd be on his side and give him what he wants." She practically tripped all over her words to explain everything as clearly as she could as an unconscious way to excuse her lack of knowledge and avoid punishment.

"How did he get the information that he used to lure her with the note?" This was one thing that had been troubling him for quite some time.

"…" Balini's eyes were wide but despite the fear she had for him she was even more scared of this information, just like Sou had been.

"Answer." He commanded evenly.

"No…I can't." She swallowed nervously.

"Answer or I will be forced to motivate you further."

"No…" She was hesitant but held her ground.

"Very well."

With a swift steady motion he pressed the device shut and pulled. With sickening pops the woman's knuckles and phalanges dislocated, twisting her finger awkwardly and the long nail was ripped clean off, splashing dark blood all over her hand and the arm of the chair.

Balini wanted to scream but suddenly she had water gagging her again and swallowing her cries as she stared at her own hand in horror, trying to twist away frenziedly. Luckily her extremities were still too numbed from chi-blocking to feel the full extent of the excruciating maddening pain but crippling physical agony hadn't been the goal anyway, Noatak wanted her to be afraid of the hurt but he knew that with this sort of person it was her narcissism that he had to torture more than her body and the sight of her lovely well-kept hand now mangled and distorted was what was really upsetting the woman out of her wits, much more so than the obvious agony.

"Shall we try again?" Noatak enquired, bending the water to make her look at his masked face again and when her shivering form calmed just enough for her gurgling screams to subside he let water fall away. "How did he get the information?"

"S-spies." She sputtered, coughing out water with her eyes still darting in panic to her painfully throbbing hand.

"Where? The police? City Hall? Air Temple Island?" He insisted merely because if there was a mole he intended to destroy it as soon as possible.

"Everywhere." Balini's shaky reply was so certain that a small spark of defiance almost flickered in her eyes. "I don't know who. H-He has them burrowed everywhere."

"…" Noatak didn't answer for a moment, he didn't like the idea that this organization had its tendrils so widespread right under his nose but then came time for the golden question, the one he truly needed answered. "Who botched the ambush? Who took her?"

"That… I can't… I don't know for sure." Balini was looking around frantically again, as if making sure she wouldn't be overheard.

"But you suspect." Once again it wasn't conjecture, it was fact.

"He…We… Think it was... An old comrade." She whispered the unsteady reply.

"Who?"

"One of the freaks that was with us for a while." The woman swallowed her breath quite nervously at the mere memory but fought to steady her voice as she spoke of the poor slaves with vulgar revulsion. "She left a few towns back and to be honest it was a relief, she gave us all chills and I couldn't wait to get rid of her..."

"If she left, how do you know it was her?" Noatak prodded the matter further, for some reason he felt like they were on the brink of something important and the mention of the mystery woman was innerving him.

"She… She's been messing with the boss's plans for a while now and whoever interfered with the plan was a waterbender plus she used to talk about the Avatar a lot, she was totally infatuated to the point of obsession… She and the other girl." Balini spoke softly, now trying to look anywhere but her hand as the shock faded a little and she forced herself to remember those facts.

"What's her name? Both of their names." Noatak demanded a little too eagerly for his controlled self.

"I… That… I don't think I should tell you. He'll hurt me for sure." The woman was slipping into shocked terror again in a matter of seconds and trembling like a leaf.

"I'll hurt you right now if you don't say it." He was already capturing another blood-stained talon in the device.

"Please, don't make say it." Balini hiccupped, her tears were obviously very real this time and her voice had taken on a squeaky quality.

"Last chance." He tightened his grip on the handle, speaking with steely command.

"UMMI! The freak's name was Ummi!" The woman shouted, in fact she was so panicked as she felt the numbed crackle of the plier that she screamed much too loudly and her exotic fearful voice rang like an alarm bell.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I feel awful for making Liu and Noatak so cold and twisted in this chapter…not really. xD_

_I know a lot of people are eager to see Korra again and get to the baby's birth, I'm really eager to get to that part too but you'll have to wait just a bit more. I'm pretty sure this fic will be around 200 chapters but I'm not making estimates anymore because you never know, last time I thought the story was half done was back in chapter 20 and... Yeah.)_


	152. Correlations

"Shit." Liu muttered under his breath and Noatak hasted to gag to woman who was still slumped in the chair before him. "They heard." He looked at the masked man urgently. "Hurry up."

They could already hear approaching steps and people enquiring loudly if everything was alright, the two men needed to leave immediately with what information they already had but there was one more thing Noatak needed and he would not leave without it. Balini was suddenly paying close attention to approaching voices with hope flashing on her face.

"Don't even think about it." He threatened, placing both hands around the woman's throat when she seemed about to start screaming into his palm. He then leaned quietly closer but with haste in every movement. "Where is she? Where does Ummi hide these days?" He whispered with his mask just an inch from the actress's face.

"I don't…know…" The performer gasped out into his near-choking grip.

"You know something." He accused with controlled impatience. "Tell me. Now."

"She stays close to water… She hates the sun… The boss thinks she'd hide…in the sewers." Balini wheezed out each word and Noatak let go of her neck long enough for her suck in a breath.

"I thank you for your aid, Madam." Noatak whispered in the frightened Balini's ear, leaning just a bit closer, too close. "However, be warned that if you have lied to me and any harm comes to my Korra because of it we will finish this conversation and bloodbending and torn nails will be the least of your concerns."

The woman's face was bleached of color at his words but before she could react to the threat or his movements, before she could scream for help, he was snapping his fingers into a particular collection of points between her shoulder and collarbone and in seconds Balini's heavy lashes were fluttering as she was chi-blocked into unconsciousness.

There was a crashing bang on the door of the trailer and a gruff voice called for the woman that was now splayed on the floor completely unconscious with hair all over her face in inky chocolate coils and dark blood still dripping down her hand. Noatak tossed the bag at Liu and they quickly and silently slipped out the back door but unfortunately the trailer was still an isolated little thing in the snow and they only gained a few yards before they were noticed.

At first the circus folk were confused, they didn't know who was escaping their camp or why so they were unable to move but a large bald man in a motley blend of black, grey and green clothing, apparently the person who had been slamming at the door, raised the alarm in seconds after a quick glance inside the caravan with the purple lettering. All it took were two words and suddenly half the whole main camp and part of the secondary one were chasing them down.

"Get them!" The roared order echoed in the white mountain landscape like thunder.

Noatak was forced to bend the snow in order to deflect throwing knives and slabs of rock with walls of ice and globs of water. As for Liu, he merely ran, attempting to gain ground before he was forced to pull out his kali sticks and fight, but gaining ground proved to be a fruitless endeavor when the crowd of determined artists and workers surrounded them, blocking their escapes routes until they were trapped between the side-show camp, a rocky mountain wall and the growing mass of people with killing intent in their eyes.

"What do you want, intruders?" An overly short man with puffy brown hair and a collection of razor sharp knives in his hands shot the question with a wheezy voice somewhere in the middle of the approaching mob.

"They hurt Balini. I saw." The bald man with the gruff voice accused, he also seemed to have a rather unusual accent and spoke in short clipped sentences but what really was worthy of attention was his size- now that he was a mere few yards away Noatak saw that this person towered over both him and Liu by almost two heads of height and he had the musculature to go with the size.

"Any bright ideas to get out of this, _sir_?" Liu muttered at Noatak's back with sarcasm and irritation.

"Now I'm the leader again?" Noatak snickered behind the mask, hiding his careful analysis of the situation behind confident reflexive humor.

"Like you'd ever let me lead." The mustached man grumbled, kali sticks at the ready.

"You know me better than you think, Liu." The masked man murmured and snagged the satchel from the other's back with a plan forming in his mind. "Did you bring powder?" Of course Liu would know what that meant.

"Padded packets, inside pocket." The ex-lieutenant replied in a heartbeat, eyeing the people that closed in on them and now standing back to back with the man that was once his treacherous leader.

"Excellent." Noatak's eyes narrowed to survey the crowd and whispered for Liu's ears only. "We might need to split. I will supply a break in this mob, you will need to goad the firebender and follow, making sure that he uses his skills."

"Which one is the firebender?" The mustached man glanced around, the majority of the circus folk seemed to be non-benders with the exception of a stout earthbending woman and apparently the unconscious Madam Balini, at least from what he could see.

"Boy in crimson and white in the far back." Noatak moved a couple of small steps so that Liu, still pressed back to back with him, would be at a better angle to see the dark haired teenager whose fists were already sparking and rage twisted his graceful face.

"We're too far from the bike at this angle and we'd be too slow by foot, they'll catch up with us no matter which direction we take." Liu snapped between gritted teeth, their exchange of words was hasty and almost inaudible.

"Forget the bike. Leave directionality to me, if need be steal one of their transport trucks and leave to our old rendezvous point." Noatak's orders were murmured even faster, they had no more time for plans, any second now these people who lose patience and attack.

"Answer! What do you want?!" The small puffy-haired man demanded again.

"And you?" Liu muttered to Noatak, ignoring the questions of the crowd with eyes darting between each of the closest enemies.

"The canal." The masked man retorted with finality, already falling into stance.

"…Ok." The equalist didn't seem pleased by the reply but reminded himself that his ally was a skilled waterbender and the river that connected to one of the city's canals wasn't that far so he had to focus only on his own side of the improvised plan, knowing that Noatak wouldn't betray him so long as this particular mission was on the line but hoping that his new trust wasn't misplaced again now that they had further information.

The attack was swift but chaotic, the lack of answers and the fighting poses of the two men spurred the mob into further rage but they were still too surprised to be coordinate, at least as much as the intruders were. Years and years of working side by side, of training together, of honing their movements and working in synchrony, paid out well whether they cared to admit it or not and they were experienced in fighting against numbers.

Noatak bent the snow into a wall of ice on one side so fast that some attackers slammed right into it while the rest scurried to go around and when they had all been shepherded where the masked man wanted them with the buzz of electricity crackling in the air from Liu's weapons, he placed his plan into action, he opened the wall long enough for them to escape the siege and they ran, striking and dueling any foe that was fast enough to catch up or that had just joined the fray. A cacophony of shouts, cracks and shuffled slams filled the air, the snow crunched sloppily under heavy feet and falling bodies, the bright sparks of blue electrical light kept Noatak attuned to the mustached man's position as he raced ahead, avoiding agile circus people with fast careful moves, chi-blocking whoever got in the way and redirecting hurled weaponry and slabs of stone with careful waterbending.

He reached the second camp in less than a minute, fishing into the bag for the packets Liu had informed in of and ripping half of them open in a second. The acrid smell of the grey sandy powder immediately flew up his nostrils and there was a sickeningly familiar quality to it that made him gag but he rushed to strewn the dust in strategic points, flinging four whole packets under empty trailers just as a pair of new attackers made a move for him, he chi-blocked them both and spotted Liu, already mocking and fighting the young hot-headed firebender that flung flaming kicks at him too hurriedly. The boy was inexperienced, Liu could have knocked him out in two breaths if he wanted but he kept the kid distracted until Noatak signaled him, the former lieutenant then ran towards his companion, dodging a fire blast just in time.

The sudden spark of flame that narrowly avoided the non-bender hit the ground but rather than extinguish in the snow it fizzed and popped and began to burn in a straight line. Liu ducked and rolled down to Noatak who shielded them with ice just time for the first explosion- the small bundles of flammable powder were powerful and burst into a massive show of white and lilac fire as one of the trailers was reduced to a smoking pyre, causing even more pandemonium and blinding the circus folk to the position of the two intruders.

They ran without looking back as yet another blast reverberated through the air and a second caravan turned into a flaming inferno, the smoke was thick and dark, people were running in all directions, some trying to escape, some wanting to put out the fire and many still irately wanting to capture the intruders.

A sudden sting of pain in his thigh caught Noatak by surprise and his leg buckled under his weight, causing him to roll down a white dune, when he finally stopped and turned back the snow had blotches on bright crimson left by his path and a sharp angled throwing knife was protruding from his flesh. «A stupid injury.» He chided himself, resisting the urge to remove the blade just yet thus exacerbating the bleed and noting how he should have been able to avoid it easily if he had been focused enough to keep bending which he was forced to do now in order to trap the thrower of said knife in ice. He then looked around and spotted Liu who was being forced to escape in the opposite direction as he dueled the enormous man in the strange black, grey and emerald clothing on who the electrified kali sticks seemed to have little effect.

The canal wasn't far and another two caravans had exploded which had almost everyone distracted from his presence, he could reach the water in just two minutes if he ran and then getting out of there would be easy and he could return to his search for Korra immediately.

_«Running away has always been your specialty, isn't that right?»_ A little susurrated voice that sounded suspiciously like Tarrlok's whispered in the back of Noatak's mind.

«No. Don't repeat mistakes of the past.» Once again, Noatak reprimanded himself and stood, limping as fast as he could to the river but not to escape.

As soon as he was close enough, he forced the injured leg to take his weight and began to bend water from the canal, it was faster than melting the snow anyway, in order to slam it brutally onto the distant but large target that still fought Liu. The bald man was so surprised by the sudden force of liquid that nearly toppled him that he turned and thus enabled the equalist to place a firm shocking hit to base of the man's skull, forcing him to black out. Liu barely glanced at Noatak after that and sprinted off quickly to steal one of the many trucks that now stood abandoned as the drivers and loaders rushed to help with the growing fire, the vehicle seemed to have chained wheels so it would move fairly fast in the snow without much problem.

Noatak prepared to leave now that his ally was cleared but before he could slip into the water, before he could bend his way out, the water came to him.

A feeler of cold fluid snuck around his ankle, toppling him over, and then another around his arms freezing them in place. His head spun and he spotted the person, or better yet people, who were trapping him, they stood above the dune he had fallen from, he had seen them earlier but now that he was actually paying close attention their appearance was distracting him for a moment- it was the young boy and girl he that seemed stitched together at the hip but that wasn't the strangest thing about them, they were siblings obviously, they looked too much alike and their skin was almost as pale as the snow and seemed feverishly flushed with dark circles under their eyes, they were skinny, they had hair so light that it was almost golden white and their matching blue eyes were tinted with red pupils while their small arms moved in hard-gained unison to manipulate the water around them.

Despite never having seen albinos before, Noatak had already heard that such people existed even among Water Tribers and he assumed that their rarity made them an asset in this sort of circus but their unique looks were almost as distracting as the sickly state they were in and the regretful pinched look on their faces. He could read them so easily and that was what kept him from taking over the water that they used to trap him, he could understand them and he pitied them even though he knew he mustn't and because of that he let them catch him off-guard while saw what the sight of them told him- they didn't like doing this, they didn't like what they were, they hated their very existence but they had a master who they were compelled to be loyal to and for that person they would endure the pain, they would do all the things that made them hate living.

«Stop relating to them, you fool! It will get you killed!» Noatak berated himself internally, this new conscience of his that had been growing in the last months, this newly recovered compassion that made him find correlations between himself and others in the strangest places, was going to be the death of him so he finally began to struggle. Even with his arms bound in ice he could still take over because these children may be two, they may be talented beyond their years but they couldn't be more than seven or eight years old, or perhaps older but still small due to their poor health, and that inexperience and frailty made them weak as bugs next to his power.

He shook off their feeble attempts at restraining him and stood but before he could escape they surprised him, he had underestimated them or perhaps he just didn't want to fight them at all and they splashed water onto his masked face, freezing his head in a block of jagged ice before they forced him to topple into the river. This should have been to his advantage, he should have been able to use all that water to escape or at least let the strong current take him, he should have been able to annul their bending, he should have been able to get rid of the ice that smothered him and only didn't frostbite into his flesh because the mask was still in the way but he was too distracted and they were manipulating the water so it swirled his body around too fast and hard to give him enough control of his own form to bend, like a fox-antelope caught in the jaws of a spinning catogator that was trying to tear it apart.

Panic made him flail rather than swim, confusion tied him down, black spots began to flicker before his eyes as lack of air started to affect him, his muscles complained against the thrashing of the water and the stinging cold, the wound on his thigh throbbed with jagged pain as the blade was dislodged by the force of his movements and his lungs screamed for much needed breath. Instinct took over and he exerted every last ounce of his strength to take control of the mass of liquid that surrounded him and in one swift motion he was propelled out of the river by a waterspout as he bent the ice from his head faster than humanly possible, sucking in harsh breaths as anger and instinctive aggression exuded from him so strongly that it made see red for a moment.

Noatak spotted the two children then, their grip on the water was gone completely and they were face down in the snow. He could feel their weak skittering heartbeats on the palms of his hands like frightened bugs just under his skin so they were still alive, he could sense every vein in their bodies as if they were warm living strings and extensions of his form and for one terrifying moment he wondered if he had broken his oath automatically used bloodbending in the confusion to survive, on children no less! But after several deep breaths during which he forced himself back down into the river he ascertained that the knocked out children were alright, merely passed out but breathing evenly and with their blood flow intact and that calmed him even if he still wasn't sure whether it was his doing or whether they had exhausted themselves in that sickly state.

«Don't dwell on it now.» Noatak told himself as he turned his back on the fallen fair-haired kids and bent a dome of liquid around him, slipping to the bottom of the river to escape unseen, propelled by the murky brackish waters around him until he was slipping into the even murkier territory of Republic City.

«Korra. Remember Korra. Find her. That's all that matters now.» He reminded himself over and over again to blur away the terrifyingly familiar and addicting sensation of those heartbeats in his hands and those warm bodies under the touch and control of his mind. Even though he didn't know for sure, even though he was certain he would know if had done something like that out of instinct, even though he tried to tell himself he hadn't used bloodbending, some part of him was already completely convinced that he had.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Why do I get the feeling this will end up being the largest Amorra fanfic to ever be posted on this site? Maybe even the longest LoK fic overall? I don't think so but it's a feeling I'm getting lately._

_And it seems I'm running out of ideas for chapter titles… so lame ^^'_

_By the way…287 REVIEWS? Are you kidding me?! I definitely will have to give another reward to the 300__th__ reviewer. Any ideas? (Seriously, I'm not kidding, please give me ideas, I want to do something but I don't know what!))_


	153. Patch Up

Getting to the old rendezvous point was frighteningly easy and Noatak found himself rising out of the now draining canal, improvising a bandage for his wounded leg and walking the two blocks there before the next growing swell hit the shores of Republic City, it took even less time than it had taken them to get to the circus camp in the first place. This didn't sit well with him, the only reason it was so quick and easy to reach that street in the northeastern side of town was because everything was deserted- the bootleg bars, gambling halls, cabarets and brothels were closed and empty in that usually loud, rowdy, busy red-district boulevard and many establishments had their windows and doors boarded shut with evacuation orders nailed onto the planks and while this meant no interruptions and the guarantee of speed, it also meant that anyone still lagging behind would be easily spotted as conspicuous, not to mentioned that the floods had washed away the snow but the cold still froze the roads making them slippery and hindering escapes.

"You look like shit." A voice snapped from a shadowy alley and some of the growing tension leaked from Noatak's shoulders- apparently the ex-lieutenant had made it to their meeting point just fine.

"Thank you for that appraisal." The masked man retorted sardonically as he walked into the alley and found his companion sitting over a stack of wooden boxes next to an open door and sipping on a bottle of dark russet liquid. Noatak noted that Liu had a significantly large bruise swelling his eye shut and one of his hands was sloppily bandaged as well. "You don't look much better yourself."

"I'm not the one that's limping with a blood puddle dripping from his clothes." The mustached man pointed out with a nod at Noatak's slacks, he had already bent the water off his clothes to keep out the cold but it seemed the his hasty first-aid had done nothing to stop the bleeding of the wound and he had barely noticed it because once out of the salt water it no longer stung as badly and he had been in too much of a hurry to get out of the open.

"True. This is most impractical." Noatak limped towards the door and slipped unceremoniously inside with the other man now following close behind.

The building had once been an equalist friendly cabaret that allowed them to use the basement for secret meetings but now everything looked destitute and abandoned, they hadn't even taken the time to tidy up the scattered the chairs and dirty glasses before running away.

He found what he was looking for after a couple of minutes rummaging through cupboards in the backstage of the little show hall, he settled in a little back room with good illumination, luckily the power hadn't been cut yet, and opened the well-packed emergency first-aid box to peer inside, he needed to fix up his wound before he bleed himself anemic, it would be troublesome to continue the mission without being in top shape but at least he could ensure he was as well prepared as possible but the hooked needle and thread that he selected were fished right out of his hands as soon as he held them up.

"There's no way you can stitch your own wounds like that." Liu commented with annoyance, already threading the line into the needle.

"And why not?" Noatak glanced at the other man curiously.

"Because you can't reach the back of your thigh well enough to do it and your hands are already shaking from blood loss." The former lieutenant actually rolled his eyes, he neglected to point out that the pain would hinder the task as well and plucked a couple more items from the box- gauze, cotton swabs and a bottle of ether.

"Am I to assume you are volunteering for the task?" Noatak eyed the items quietly.

"Just shut up and drop your pants." Liu pointed rudely at the rickety empty table in the center of the room and poured some of the russet drink he had been partaking in over the needle and his own hands, Fire Nation chili pepper moonshine was as alcoholic as booze got and served well enough to sterilize.

"Alright but forget the ether." Noatak removed the stained garment and lay out face-down on the table, he was not comfortable with letting the old lieutenant he had betrayed treat his wounds, he was not happy with showing such open vulnerability in that position but he knew the man wouldn't double-cross him now because Noatak was good at reading people and he knew Liu still needed him and had always been deeply ethical so the mustached man would not sink that low.

"There's no ketamine or chloroform, ether is the only anesthetic in this joint." Liu explained unnecessarily as he eyed not just the wound but the extent of scarring on the waterbender's lower body, the sight bothered him and that was plain on his face though it wasn't because of the marks themselves, after all he had believed Amon to be scarred for a long time, it was just the reason behind the scars that bothered him.

"No ether." Noatak insisted with finality.

"Why? Afraid I'll kill while you're out of it?" Liu smirked as he examined the injury more carefully and up close. The five-inch cut was deep and seemed to have nicked a vessel, the blade had also done considerable damage when it had been twisted and dislodged. "Not that you don't deserve it but I wouldn't do that, you're still too useful and I don't think a painless sleeping death is good enough for you."

"That is not my concern." What actually bothered Noatak was how long the ether would knock him out and he disliked the idea of wasting such precious time.

"Then what?" When the masked man seemed disinclined to reply, Liu got impatient and snapped. "Look, I can't stitch this in cold blood, you'd move and with a nicked vessel like this that would do more harm than good."

"I will not move." Noatak retorted without doubt, he was a little irritated though- didn't Liu know him well enough by now not to underestimate his self-control and resistance to pain? They had been comrades for so long, treated so many battle wounds together, had the former lieutenant forgotten that already?

"At least accept some morphine." Liu reached for the box again.

"No, that would muddle my faculties for too long and hinder this assignment." Once again he refused the medication.

"You're still as stubbornly annoying as ever." The mustached man placed the liquor bottle in Noatak's hands as a distraction as well as a mild sedative. "Fine, let's get on with this before I regret doing it."

Stitching a wound was always an unpleasant experience but in Noatak's opinion, not that he had experienced it often but he truly disliked the sensation. It wasn't the pain of having the injury prodded and poked that was the worst and it wasn't the pain of the needle punctures and flesh being forced shut either, what was really innerving was feeling the thread tug at his skin and across the wound. As promised he did not move, Liu was not kind with the needle, in fact he was competent but far too purposely rough yet even as the pain compelled him to tense and twitch he remained perfectly still, taking the occasional swig at the liquor bottle as the mustached man worked deftly and quickly to seal the injury and bandage it properly.

"Can't you people just water-heal this stuff?" The former lieutenant grumbled as he checked the bandages before he considered the wound to be properly tended to.

"You seem to be under the misconception that water-healing is an easy skill to employ and a quick fix to anything." Noatak replied a little groggy as he got up and tested his weight on the injured leg, it seemed to holding well but the blood loss and the booze were making his head pound. "It's not and those who can actually heal themselves are few and far between."

"Yeah well, benders have enough advantages already without that anyway." Liu shrugged and packed up the kit.

"Some time ago I would have agreed with you." The masked man replied blandly and bent water from a nearby tap, freezing it into small globs of ice that he wrapped in gauze and tossed at the ex-lieutenant. "For the eye."

Liu made a face, displeased by the obvious display of bending but his eye was indeed swollen shut now so he accepted the ice and pressed it to the bruise with escalating annoyance while Noatak rummaged the cabaret's dressing rooms in search of clean garments, he found a pair of suitable, though dusty, dark grey slacks and dressed before pushing off the mask to splash water on his face and compose himself.

"So, what now?" Liu enquired when Noatak returned. The mustached man was sitting back in a chair, still holding the ice to his face and sipping at the nearly empty abandoned bottle of liquor again.

"I take it you disposed of the truck?" Noatak remained standing but leaned back against the table as he surveyed the other man.

"Yeah, with the city so empty it was too attention grabbing. Got rid of it before Unagi bridge." Liu waved generically and sipped on the drink again.

"Did you have the foresight to investigate what was being transported?" Noatak had been thinking about the boxes that had been so carefully carried around the circus camp.

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I did." The mustached man frowned as well as his swollen brow allowed and got up to retrieve a pair of bottles that were set over a shelf- they were dark brown pharmaceutical glass containers with drop lids and he placed them in Noatak's hands. "Here."

"This was all?" The masked man examined the bottles that weren't much bigger than his palm and carefully uncapped one of them.

"Yes, hundreds of these piled up in those boxes." Liu commented and smirked as he watched Noatak flinch away when the scent of the pinkish translucent liquid inside hit his nose, it was horrid, like decay distilled into a bottle. "Foul, isn't it?"

"Any idea what it might be?" The container was capped again and Noatak set it down on the table, pensively.

"No, but they chased me for long enough to state that these are important." Liu nodded towards the bottles and finally finished draining his drink.

"I see." The generic reply hung in the air.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you should take this to Chief Beifong and inform her of the situation of the circus. The illegal side-show is enough of an excuse for the police to raid the place and seek more information on this organization." Noatak replied with strategic calm but the other man caught what was left unsaid.

"And free the kids." Liu pointed out dryly, he knew that was also on the masked man's mind and he said in a way that almost sounded like some sort of accusation. He was obviously not fond of Noatak's new degree of softness but at least he wasn't disinclined to agree with the plan. "What will you do while I have a chat with the lovely Chief?"

"I have my own leads to follow." Noatak replied as he considered what to do. A name still echoed in his head- «Ummi. The freak's name was Ummi.»

He wondered whether Ummi had really been the one to capture Korra, he couldn't be certain but it was consistent to what the Avatar had told him when she stated that the Spirit of Reincarnation believed that Ummi would come to Korra and not the other way around, he also assumed that if Ummi was indeed the kidnapper then she might have taken Korra under some insane belief that she was protecting the Avatar, just like when the Face-Thief murdered people and left that message behind… But then if this thing that wasn't quite a woman anymore really had Korra then it was terrifying prospect. What if their suspicions that the Face-Thief was Ummi turned out to be accurate? That creature was too lost to madness to be predictable and Noatak didn't like it but what could he do? The only clue he had was the suspicion that she would hide in the sewers but with the size of Republic City it would be impossible to find her in them without more information.

"Searching the sewers will take forever. You won't find her that way." Liu knew the masked man well enough to know what he was thinking and thus pointed out the obvious.

"That was not my intention." No, Noatak really wasn't planning on wasting his time fruitlessly lurking in the underground.

"Right, then what was your plan?" The mustached man sounded skeptical.

"To seek the counsel of someone on a matter I should have already approached." As soon as the words were out, Noatak knew it was the only thing he could do. All other options had been exhausted for now so he was desperate enough to follow the only lead left, the first one he had got- the dreams of Korra and the Ocean Spirit.

"And who might that be?" Liu enquired with a cocked brow, still icing his face.

"Councilor Tenzin."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I have decided to accept the idea given by Laughers Song- The 300__th__ reviewer will get to pick a topic and/or character/s related to the "The Castaway" for a short story that I'll write. The story won't have a set work count and I'm open to ANYTHING, plus the chosen topic can be related to a cannon LoK character/s or to one of the OC's (I noticed some people have shown interest in Balini, Sukuda and Mei). I get a feeling this will be a lot of fun._

_By the way, a certain guest reviewer posed a question that I would like to answer but since it was anon I can't answer directly and therefore will do it here. The question was "You once thought this story was going to be 40 chapters long? If you don't mind me asking, did the storyline just change that much? Did you expand on it more than you thought you would?"_

_Ok, so the very basis of the plot did not change that much but the overall plot changed a lot as it grew but the main reason things changed was because the story grew and evolved in directions I had not originally expected and I never thought I'd have the skill and motivation to carry my ideas this far. Not to mention that originally this story was to focus on Noatak and Korra's relationship after she saved him but not on what came after they started a relationship but after I entered the pregnancy plotline I decided I wanted to expand this and develop it as fully as I could because I wouldn't be satisfied otherwise and already had a lot of plot bunnies in my head. In way this story went from experiment to important project to me and it is now my 'baby'. xD I'm just so glad people still stick to it and still manage to support me.)_


	154. When All Else Fails

It was a simple arrangement- Liu would go to Beifong for help cleaning up the circus folk and Noatak would head to Air Temple Island for some sort of 'spiritual counseling', he wasn't sure what he would achieve with it but he was desperate enough to try. It was so simple and yet there was a catch, or better yet two- Noatak already suspected that if the island was coming out unscathed from the waves then that would be the most logical place for the Council members to seek refuge which meant he would have to face them again and at the moment he had no time or patience for such things, and there was the fact that sea was turbulent nightmare of murderous chaos in the form of half predictable surfs of destructive liquid. Even as a skilled waterbender such a degree of power was impossible for him to handle so how would he ever cross the waters to reach the island? With these thoughts in mind Noatak made his way to the destroyed harbor, that was littered with splintered shipwrecks and crumbling houses, as fast as he could and arrived just in time to witness one of the most unbelievable things Republic City had ever seen.

A wave, no, a wall of sea water higher than the highest peak of the Airbender Tower invaded Yue Bay completely and rose above the rock tide-breaking barricade, frozen completely by a horde of straining waterbenders. The golden sunset light glinted through this translucent frothy barrage in frosted hues of blue, teal, white, green, aqua, yellow, orange and gold, casting a shimmering curtain of light over the city as the many benders tried to slowly reverse the tide, breaking the solid wave and sending blocks of ice back into the ocean…But the pressure was too great and the icy shell cracked and water poured from random directions nearly washing away the poor benders that were scattered in groups for miles around the shore and tried to help; to relieve pressure water was gushing in furious amounts through the openings on the base of the rock wall, filling the canals to the point of overflowing and flooding the streets to knee height.

It was a strangely hypnotic sight and so dreadfully terrifying as well. If this was really the work of the Ocean Spirit, how could he be so cruel to all these innocents? And why? Was it only to demand the Avatar's presence? So much sacrifice for a single woman, Avatar or not, did not seem plausible.

Noatak ended up joined the closest group and helped push back the tidal wave, it wasn't out of generosity though, it was merely the instinct of self-preservation. As he bent back block after block of ice he took a moment to analyze the people around him, all were too distracted by the sea to really notice him but they worked in careful balance and coordination, there were all sorts of waterbenders around- youngsters, adults, elderly, men, women, poor, privileged, anonymous an even known criminals; they all worked together in the name of survival and of the safety of the city they called home. He couldn't know for sure just how many benders had volunteered or had been coerced into helping, especially since they were so scattered around the massive bay of the metropolis that it was impossible to see them but he assumed it had to be far more than a hundred, how else could they stop something so unspeakably colossal?

Such level of community spirit was admirable and once again Noatak felt the dead weight of his life-long beliefs being crushed under the power of this scene. Regardless of who these benders were, regardless of the choices they made in their lives, at that moment they were equals and despite their bending abilities they were protecting those less fortunate as much as they were protecting themselves, whether that was the goal or not.

When the wave had finally receded, when the sea was temporarily calm again, people began to collapse, they were drained and tired and might not last very much longer, a day, maybe day and a half at most if the tsunamis kept getting stronger and unfortunately the full moon that could aid them was still three nights away. Earthbenders and some other volunteers rushed to help their fallen saviors, carrying them towards the improvised camp inside the arena or any of the other smaller camps around the shore, giving them fresh water to drink, a warm spot to rest and supplying a helping hand. Compassion and hope hung palpably in the air just as much as dread and terror still did.

There was a snappy wet tack-tack sound approaching and Noatak turned just in time to see Mako walk up to him, still in crutches which was what was making the sound as he crossed ponds of flooding water carefully in the slippery stony ground. A pity that broken bones took so long to heal even with the greatest healer around.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Chief released you to find Korra." Mako snapped out moodily without so much as a hello.

"I _am_ looking for Korra." The masked man replied as he examined the firebender. Mako's shoulders were painfully slumped from hanging on the crutches so long and his arms were probably bruised by that too under his winter clothes, he had bags under his reddened eyes so he mustn't have been sleeping much in the last few days, he looked grim and pale, his nails and the corners of the crutches had dirt in them, the kind that doesn't wash off easily and made Noatak assume that the younger man had been looking for the Avatar in that muddy canal too.

"Then why are you here?" Mako insisted tiredly and obviously dejected. He seemed to be part of the volunteer officers that were keeping the arena camp in order and it was safe to assume he had volunteered for the grueling task to keep his mind off other worries.

"I need to get to the island." It was a request as much as an answer, if anyone had any way to reach the Air Temple now it would be the police and they had indeed promised to cooperate.

"What for?" Mako looked anxious, not suspicious, he was fishing for information about Noatak's mission.

"I must speak with Councilor Tenzin."

"I can get you a ride there in one of the Future Industries airships but I'm not sure you'll be allowed in because…" Mako began to explain but he was cut-off swiftly.

"The whole Council is there." Noatak finished for the officer, not wanting to waste time on useless explanations.

"Yes. How did you know?" The firebender looked a little stumped, apparently the location of the Council members was a secret.

"I assumed as much. I figured they would stay close in order to do their jobs but given that the temple is the only safe place at the moment they would hold their base there." The masked man deduced quickly and with certainty.

"Yeah, you're right but the whole island is ready for an emergency evacuation if anything changes."

"A wise decision given their location." Yes, if the sea suddenly raged more aggressively the island would be the first to get hit, even as they spoke Noatak could already feel the slow odd lightheaded tug inside his body as the tide receded in warning of another wave to come.

"Why do you need to see Tenzin?" Once again Mako was prodding for information.

"I need to follow a peculiar lead in my search for Korra and I believe Master Tenzin is the only one with the expertise to help." Noatak was beginning to grow impatient but explained nonetheless.

"What if he can't?" The anguish and pessimism in the firebender's voice was almost visible.

"Then I'll have to resort to more desperate tactics that I might not have the time to employ in current situation." Noatak was certain that if he was left with no other choice he would end up searching the sewers, he would probably extort a search party from the Chief and start invading the underground, radiating from the point where Korra had disappeared, still that would take too long an if the waterbenders gave out in the meanwhile they would all be washed away to their deaths.

"But you think she's still…?" Mako trailed off with a tired expression of anguish and hopefulness mingled together.

"Korra is alive." Noatak's hard tone left no space for doubt but he was trying to convince himself more than the firebender.

"…Are you sure?" The uncertainty was evident.

"Yes."

"…Come on. Let's get you that ride before another wave rises." Mako nodded in acceptance and led the masked off to the area, where he would arrange a ride to the island.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was dark by the time Noatak set foot on Air Temple island again, the wind was frigid but strangely quiet, the stars were blurred out by misty clouds that caused the swelling moon to cast hazy veiled light over the quiet island as the sea continued to build up slow momentum for a new wave. Getting there had been hard, the trip itself on a FI airship had been quick and simple but during the whole time something abnormal had occurred- Noatak couldn't focus, he felt a rash unreasonable desire to simply jump out into the ocean, he felt a pull that had nothing to with the tides, it was as if his bending was reversed, as if rather than the feeling himself magnetically pulling the water to bend it, it was the water that was pulling him, trying to bend him; the sensation was irksome and wholly distracting, the urge to slip into the sea had an almost hypnotic quality that made his thoughts wander against his wishes but as soon as the airship was over the island all that had faded and he had recovered his bearings completely, yet the experience was another point to consider, another topic to file in his mind.

"You shouldn't be here." The person who greeted Noatak with a calm but severe voice was the sentry Korra had warned him about before, the one he himself had been weary of since she had an distant air of quiet but was incredibly sharp with golden eyes as attentive as those of an eagle-hawk. It was Lisu.

"I realize my presence is not welcome at the moment but I wish only for a few moments of Councilor Tenzin's time and then I will be on my way." Noatak replied as diplomatically as possible, truth be told he didn't want to stay for long when people like Lee and Zhuo were around.

"The councilors are not open to unauthorized visits." She wasn't aggressive, merely factual.

"Then authorize it." He supplied the solution politely but there was a hint of aggressive order that he couldn't quite hide. These conversations were a waste of valuable time.

"I don't have that level of authority. Chief Beifong and General Iroh have taken over the security of the island." Lisu showed no reaction to his tone.

"I have the Chief's support."

"So I've heard but without her expressed consent I cannot let you in." She still remained technical and distant.

"Then call Master Tenzin and let him decide if he wishes to come out or not." Noatak, who prized himself for his imperturbability and control, found himself loosing what little patience he had left in face of something as simple as this woman's detached air and insistence in stalling him.

"Very well." Lisu retorted after a moment of silently scrutinizing his tense still form. "What is this about?"

"I'm sure you know full well that it is about finding Avatar Korra."

"Have you found any further leads?" In a second the woman looked unexpectedly more alert and interested.

"Discuss it with the Chief. I don't have time for debriefings at the moment." Noatak didn't want to have to tell the story all over again, nor did he need White Lotus sentries looking over his shoulder as he searched for Korra.

Lisu didn't reply, she cast another long look in his direction and then turned on her heels and headed inside, leaving the masked man out there in the middle of the training yard with a pair of guards glaring in his direction, he wasn't sure why they felt so belligerent towards him and assumed that they still blamed him for Korra's lack of bending and therefore her capture- he found that this irritated him more than it normally would. In fact everything seemed to be irritating him more than normal and he decided it was just fatigue and anxiety corroding his mood.

It took about ten minutes for Tenzin to appear outside, striding gracefully but purposely towards Noatak with an air of steely determination that made him hard to read, he also looked drained and even more pale than usual, apparently sleep was a luxury very little people in the city had had since the Avatar's disappearance.

"What do you need?" Tenzin didn't bother with niceties nor did he show any aggression, he simply seemed anxious to help.

"As strange as this might sound I require your counsel on a certain spiritual matter." Noatak bowed his head respectfully, out of common courtesy.

"Oh…" There was astonished pause but the airbender recovered quickly. "Walk with me." Tenzin instructed as he began to walk sedately through the temple's outer grounds with Noatak at his side as to avoid prying eyes. The movement calmed both their restless minds. "What exactly do you want advice with?"

"I'm sure you are aware of Korra's dreams, the different types of experiences she garnered from them and such." Noatak began, trying to draw a parallel that would make the matter easier to understand.

"Yes… I have become very intimately aware of the full extent of her dreams." The reply was troubling and Tenzin looked a little pained under that contemplative air of his.

"Do you believe it possible for another person that isn't the Avatar to have such visions?"

"I have never considered it." The airbender looked surprised by the question but he also appeared thoughtful. "I guess it could be possible under certain circumstances…Why do you ask?"

"Shortly after Korra went missing, before I was even aware of the situation, I started to have repetitive dreams about her and what I believe was the physical manifestation of the Ocean Spirit." The masked man explained rapidly, watching Tenzin's brows rise with each word that was spoken. "Then I heard of the tidal waves and things began to make some sense but never having been a terribly spiritual person I did not know how to make sense of this nor did I feel inclined to analyze it too deeply." He hated to admit it, it wasn't shame, he just didn't like showing such a basic flaw but humility was the best way to request the other man's help.

"Why come to me now?" Tenzin was aware of the irony of the situation, to have him provide spiritual advice for Amon of all people was as surreal as things could possibly get.

"I am exhausting my options and if this aids in my search for Korra then I'll accept any possible lead."

"Tell me about these dreams."

Noatak described every dream with careful detail, he mentioned the fact that he had seen Korra in ways physically consistent to how she had disappeared even though at the time he hadn't known she was gone, he explained about the creature that kept her and the violence of the sea and the enormous black koi. He left no detail out, even pointing out small theories he had garnered from past talks with Korra about Yue and La and by the time he was done, Tenzin was fidgeting with his beard and looking deep in thought and weighed down by worry.

"Has anything else happened that has led you to believe that these might not be simple dreams?" The airbender chose his words carefully, not wanting to make assumptions.

"Yes. Even as I ventured here I felt an unusual pull of the water, a strange sense that my bending was being turned against me by the sea itself." The masked man explained before considering whether or not to approach the matter of the tidal waves, it was obvious but he just didn't want the confirmation that such destruction could be associated to him. "And there were other minor factors."

"Do you think the Ocean Spirit wishes for you to find Korra?" Tenzin surmised the same Noatak had.

"I am inclined believe so yet I do not know how to follow such a vague message."

"Perhaps you were just not listening carefully enough."

"How so?" Noatak was intrigued by the reply but dejected as well, surely Tenzin didn't want him to waste time trying to dream again.

"Korra experienced something similar a while back… Something that compelled her to jump into freezing waters in order for the Ocean Spirit to guide her to someone she needed to save, a vision and strange pull of the sea that led her to the water and helped rescue you if I am not mistaken." Tenzin was remembering the details of the Bao-Peng rescue assignment as they had been told to him and Noatak realized that the situation he was in did indeed make a striking parallel with Korra's predicament at the time but that gave him no real answers.

"Korra is the Avatar, such visions come with her powers. How is someone like me supposed to approach such a matter even if it is related as you imply?" The masked man was skeptical.

"Perhaps you should meditate and open yourself to whatever message the Spirits are trying to give you, perhaps these waves are part of a warning, a cry for attention since you do not possess Korra's natural connection to the Spirits." There it was, the confirmation Noatak didn't really want but that made everything a whole lot more serious. The weight of it all on his shoulders was devastating and he hated to think that this was what Korra must feel all the time- the weight of so many on her back, depending on some flimsy power she couldn't even fully control yet.

"Is it possible that the Ocean Spirit is still in our world physically? Is that how he can contact me?" Noatak enquired to divert the subject to a more practical perspective, perhaps if the Spirit had a physical form a normal human could find it.

"Perhaps…Or perhaps he has a proxy like princess Yue was inadvertently in her human days. Either way, if you believe these dreams are important to find Korra then perhaps you should open yourself to them." Once again the airbender highlighted his previous advice and though Noatak found it useless he began to consider it as a last resort.

"And how do I achieve that? I do not have time for meditation while Korra is lost somewhere." He enquired with that stoic voice nearly cracking with anxiety.

"I don't see any other choice, unless you have any other clues to follow." Tenzin tried to stop himself from grimacing, he too was feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders and being unable to hand out more fruitful advice was troubling him. "I sorry that I am not of much help in the matter."

"…I thank you for you the aid you have provided so far." Noatak spoke after a silent moment trying to sort out his thoughts. "I will not intrude on you any longer." He turned to leave the temple as he considered returning to the city to get Beifong's aid for a search group.

"I…" Tenzin hesitated but he raised a hand to stop the other main and took a weary breath before he said what had been weighing on him for days. "I no longer know what to think about you, I still hold my suspicions but I wanted to say that I see now that I made a mistake in separating you from Korra… You were doing more good to her than I thought."

"It's too late for such regrets, councilor." Noatak retorted blankly but with a dash of resentment that he never wanted to reveal.

"Of course." The airbender agreed with meek reluctance and nodded as he watched the masked man leave at last. "Goodbye…Noatak." The name sounded odd in the airbender's placid voice but Noatak took it as something positive as he left the man's presence.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I'd like to address a particular piece of criticism from a guest reader (thank you for keeping constructive, I appreciate it) that was left as a review for chapter 113:_

_I understand why you'd think I got Korra's fighting style wrong and I admit I might have left the reasons for it a bit too obscure but you are not looking at the big picture. Yes, in the show she falls back on fire and earth more than water and her personality tilts more to a fire type as well and if you pay attention in this story she often resorts to firebending almost automatically or by instinct in the strangest of situations. I also realize she doesn't bother carrying a water-skin (though being Water Tribe I assume she has one for some occasions) but the reason I've made her resort to waterbending more and more is visible throughout the story if you pick up the hints, around the timeline of the fic where this critique was posted (chapter 113-Ambushed) you have to have two main factors in account- terrain and physical condition, for starters it's winter which means rain and snow and therefore more water to bend within easy reach and since I see Korra as an opportunistic fighter, I think she uses what is easiest and will cause the most destruction so fire (that only requires oxygen to burn spontaneously) would be her preferred element but when surrounded by water, why not use that? Secondly, throughout the pregnancy Korra's bending has been degrading and becoming dangerously unstable but waterbending, being her birth element, still came fairly naturally to her and, given the style of movements used in waterbending, it would be the easiest and safest style to use while pregnant. Other than that she also started depending more on waterbending unconsciously because it became more prominent in her life (healing Noatak, Pro-Bending, dealing with Noatak's bending, etc), you have to have character development and continuity in account, she's growing and changing in sync with the things around her, she doesn't have to be completely iron-clad to the rules of the first season of the show forever, at least not in my eyes. I hope this explanation addressed the matter appropriately and answered any confusion.)_


	155. Recognition And Aid

The airship couldn't leave right away, he wasn't told why but apparently the officers that had accompanied him had been summoned by the Council members and therefore the vessel could not leave without them; another wave was also about to hit soon and so the commanding officer of the airship had decided to wait until the surge was over before making the trip back.

Noatak was not pleased with the delay but he accepted it and made his way to the snowy cliff near the meditation pavilion he had often seen Korra avoid, since he was stranded there he believed he might as well follow Tenzin's advice and try to meditate about the dreams given that it couldn't really hurt. Noatak didn't go into the gazebo though, he settled in lotus position on the icy ground by the cliff and, not wanting to see how the water had receded almost all the way to the island and not wishing to witness the destruction an oncoming wave could cause, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Meditating had never been a extremely spiritual task for him but it had never been hard either and he had always appreciated the peace it brought, unfortunately right now there was no peace to be achieved because he could not gather the necessary calm and open-mind that would allow him to drift into a trance and envision things bigger than his own worldly worries. He kept thinking of Korra, the dream kept playing in his head, Balini's words and all the information he had gathered still resounded in his ears and worst of all he could feel the tsunami grow, he could sense the mass of water rising dangerously close and yet if it weren't for the terror it inspired he would have gotten distracted by the renewed urge to jump into the water.

The magnetic sensation was back in full force, it seemed to strengthen the closer he became of the sea and Noatak did not know whether he wanted to keep trying this useless attempt at meditation or whether he wanted to give into the desire of letting the Ocean carry him. His fingers found the beads of Korra's rosary that still remained wrapped around his wrist and he traced their smooth edges silently, focusing on that single sensation to try and push back all the rest but his mind still wandered…

The cold glassy beads reminded him of how they had twinkled bathed by moonlight in the canal bed where Korra had disappeared and that brought to mind the picture of the racked mud where her fingers had clawed in despair, it was such a simple little sight but it sent chills up his spine; the snow under him reminded him of the time he spent walking with the Avatar in the South Pole and how they had been sprawled together in the ice, looking up at the stars and promising to return there the following year; the cool night breeze whispered to him like Korra often did when they snuck around her room in the temple, embracing and murmuring their conversations in what were some of the sweetest moments of his life; the smell of the sea reminded him of the beach where she had saved him and where she had made his entire perspective, his goals and his desires change so acutely…

Everything went back to Korra, everything reminded him of her in one way or the other and he simply couldn't take it anymore- he needed her, she was his madness, he depended on her like a drug, like some sort of medication that would keep the evil in him at bay. As he considered this he realized just how true it was, ever since Korra had disappeared what had he done? He had manipulated the Chief of Police, he had tortured, he had killed no matter how unwillingly and he hadn't even cared, he was willing to do so much worse if it meant finding her and he was determined to destroy who had taken her and who had tricked her with his bare hands.

"Where are you, Korra?" Noatak murmured at nobody with anguish in his voice, wondering if she was alright and shutting out the images of things that could have happened to his beloved Avatar. "Where are you now?"

He received no answer but the angry splash of water on the cliff and the sucking sound of the receding tide that exposed the bottom of bay with its many shipwrecks, most of which were relics from his war, the Revolution that he had started, the conflict that had failed and brought only heartache; these sunken monuments were now algae incrusted scraps and he still refused to look at them for that would just force him into so many more levels of anxiety and depression so he focused on the rhythmic splash of the violent surfs just below him but that proved to be a mistake too.

The harsh crashes of water against rocks and reefs was spellbinding and impossible to block once he had become attuned to it, the sound reminded him of a heartbeat and that made his face twist with inner pain as well because now he wasn't just thinking of Korra, he was thinking of the baby and of how Korra would never had been captured if she hadn't been pregnant and vulnerable, and then he thought about how much their child was already going through and it hadn't even been born yet, what did that say about the future? Even if he could save Korra what sort of life would their kid have with someone like Amon for a father?

_«You bring forth nothing but lies, pain and monsters. You corrupt and destroy everything you touch!» _Tarrlok's voice rang in his brain just as clearly as it did in his nightmares.

Noatak swallowed dryly, still focused on the furious splash of the sea on the reefs below and it made him want to come closer, to sway with that crashing rhythm, to jump off that ledge, to get washed away by the waves… And it wasn't entirely because of the pull the water had on him, some small part was just his secret desire to give up and give himself up to fate, some little bit was just his belief that things would be better without him.

«Don't think like that. Not when she still needs you.» Noatak admonished himself angrily.

A sudden deafening noise startled him from his anger and concerned musings and his eyes snapped open, he regretted that immediately, he wished he had kept them closed because what he saw was beyond terrifying- the new tidal wave, or waves to be exact since they were two, could have engulfed an island three times as big as Air Temple Island without so much as slowing down but they passed by harmlessly from each side and joined together at the middle, growing even more ferocious like a gigantic dark moonlit beast trying to tackle the city.

He could not see the waterbenders from so far away but he saw the wave slow and stop as if in slow motion, it was wobbling and threatening to devour more than half of Republic City but it held and sluggishly froze over as the people began to try to push it back. Somewhere on the western side of the bay the icy shell cracked and the force of the water and ice that fell as a result demolished part of the gargantuan stone wall that tried to break the tide, allowing water to flood everywhere, possibly destroying several blocks and washing away the helpless benders that tried to help… He could almost hear the screams despite the miles of distance and yet it was the ominous silence and the static-like sound of rushing water that was absolutely terrifying, made worse by the tug in his body as his bending reacted to the massive natural occurrence.

«That could be Korra. Wherever she is being kept could have flooded by now and she…» Noatak severed that train of thought before it could bloom into something more disturbing and he forced his eyes shut against the sight, turning away so that he was facing the offing and the never-ending horizon that was only possible to see in the darkness due to the sparkling reflection of moonlight in the distant turbulent waters.

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured, the question was intended for the Ocean Spirit but it wasn't a prayer of any sort, just a confused query. "Are you all so corrupted by someone else's hatred that…"

Noatak silenced the question before he could finish because once again he was drawing a dark correlation- he had been wondering if, as Korra had told him, the Spirits had been so corrupted by Ummi's hate that they were becoming cruel but the more he thought about it the more he remembered how Yakone's hatred had warped him and Tarrlok into monsters themselves and he realized that perhaps that was why the Ocean Spirit favored him- he wasn't just a polar opposite for the Avatar, he wasn't just a weight in the scale to balance Korra, he was also proof that the corrupted to could reform, that the hate could be cleansed, that darkness had a purpose and he could understand how someone else's pain and loathing could infect those around. Well, that wouldn't really do the Spirits any good, just because he understood didn't mean he could help, he wasn't the Avatar and, to be honest, as much as he still thought they had to have a reason for their actions he still resented what they had done to Korra.

With a frustrated sigh Noatak opened his eyes again, still refusing to look at the city and the bay, focusing on the horizon; the attempt at meditation had brought nothing but heartache and now that the wave had passed he should return to the airship and see whether they would leave now or not. He had just gotten up and dusted off the snow in his clothes, he was about to leave when movement down below caught his eye.

It was like a wave at first but as it came closer he realized that the huge shadow circling in the dark inky waters was something else, something alive, something with purpose. Noatak wondered if it was one of the many sea creatures native to the area, a medusa-shark maybe or an orca-seal… It intrigued him, what sea creature would be hanging around so languidly after a tidal wave? He moved closer to the edge of the cliff, peering down to discover what the thing was while wondering why he even cared.

The creature jumped out of the inky waters suddenly, startling him so much that he nearly fell into the sea himself, which was probably the creature's goal in the first place, as the thing splashed heavily back into the darkness with glittering moonlit beads of water raining down as a result. He had seen it at last, it was a massive fish, bigger than Noatak's entire body and then some, it was a koi carp as black as the blackest night with a bright white blotch over its head- it was the animal of his dreams but in smaller scale and it was circling below, just outside the reefs where the sea churned and frothed, beckoning him to follow. He didn't know how he knew this but he did.

«Follow it. Follow it before it disappears.» A voice rang urgently in Noatak's head, snapping him abruptly out of his awe. Yes, he wanted to follow this animal even if it killed him, there was no time to warn anyone else but he didn't care, he would chase this being alone because he was almost certain it would lead him to Korra.

Without a second thought he jumped into the inky mass of night-colored liquid, bending the seawater to meet him half way down, avoiding reefs and ensuring he had bubble of air to breathe as his body submerged. It was freezing, the water was so cold that it felt like icy needles piercing into his every pore, making it hard to swim, soaking his clothes and dragging him down by them; moonlight danced in shimmering rays just below the surface, allowing him to see the massive thing that now circled around him threateningly but harmlessly at the same time. It wasn't at all like the small delicate black fish that Korra had once described- that maw could probably swallow him in one gulp if the koi had such an inclination but the creature was much smaller than in his dreams though still enormous, it radiated dark angry energy, its black hide was scored with scars and burn marks, its eyes were frosted over in milky pale blue and its fins were ripped, the dorsal fin in particular was sectioned into three distinctive parts and the right lateral fin was gone entirely. The fish was monstrous but somehow familiar, like a long lost relation that Noatak felt connected to at a level that he couldn't quite define.

«Is this really the Ocean Spirit? Or a physical substitute like Tenzin mentioned? A messenger?» Noatak mused to himself for a moment as the creature circled him again, coming closer and staring at him with blind eyes that once again felt too eerily familiar.

He wanted to touch it, it was a strange compulsion given how the thing felt so scary, bigger-than-life and obviously irate but he reached out with a scarred hand before he could think things through and touched the slippery, scaly, solid side of the massive animal's body. The koi recoiled almost immediately but he had already felt it- that spark of strange resentful energy that danced on his fingertips, that crash of emotion and near-physical pain that poured into him in those nanoseconds of contact, that bizarre sense of warm nostalgia and…and _recognition_ that shocked Noatak so deeply that his bending faltered and he found himself choking and swallowing salt water.

«No… No, no, I can't be. It's too insane. I'm imagining things in my despair.» Noatak told himself as he fought to swim and recover control of his bending, having to surface for air, sputtering and creating another bubble before he slipped under the waves again to find himself eye to with the massive animal once more.

"You're not the Ocean Spirit. You are a messenger." He was certain of it now and grit his teeth to push back the insane suspicion that had bloomed in his brain at that strange touch. Noatak decided to think about it later and focus on finding Korra first. "Can you take me to the Avatar? Please?" Noatak spoke in his new air bubble, unaware whether the koi understood him at all or not but unable to control the panic in his pleading voice. What was it about this animal that destroyed his control, his barriers, so easily?

The massive koi reacted to his voice and began to swim away into the darkness, forcing Noatak to swim and bend in order to keep up and follow that massive shadow. Even with veils of flimsy moonlight, the water was inky and the silhouette of the beast sometimes melded into the shadows so well that he would have lost sight of it if not for the bright reflective white spot on its head that stood out even in the darkness. Noatak had no idea where he was going, he had lost all sense of direction already in that freezing realm with so little light and the titanic expanse of black open water was daunting and frightening even for a seasoned warrior and waterbender like him because he had the distinct impression that the monsters and carnivorous beasts of the deep were lurking around him, watching him and coming closer to devour him with maws filled with jagged serrated rows of sharp teeth when he least expected even though he knew that not many living things would venture so close to shore after a tsunami.

After a while he felt the sea change, the water was becoming even colder and so black that he wondered if there was something shielding away the moon but those thoughts vanished when he felt the strong current that was now pulling him along and forced him to focus only on keeping the air bubble intact as his body was dragged by the forces of nature. The vague light returned and the koi still lead him in that wild current but now he could tell something was distinctively different- the bottom was closer, he could feel with his bending that this mass of liquid was narrower even though still gigantic and he surmised they must had slipped into one of the city's canals through an opening in the earthbent tide-breaking wall and the reason the water was colder was because of how the benders had been freezing wave after wave on that very spot.

The water around him became so murky that he could barely see and it was tinted with an unnatural tone of intense blue, a familiar polluted chemical smell filled his nostrils as the air began to run far too thin in his bubble and he lost sight of the koi because of all the floating sediment and mud that the force of the gushing current had dragged up from the canal floor but the massive creature circled him and pushed him sideways. Without direct skin-to-scales contact the sensation of earlier wasn't there and for a moment Noatak was sure he would slam into something solid from the force he was being pushed by but instead he was sucked up by a secondary current and found himself inside a smaller space, a tunnel he guessed, one the koi could not slip into with its huge size.

"Are you telling to keep searching this way? That I will find Korra here?" Noatak asked the massive circling fish with his voice unsteady and barely audible as spots began to dance in his sight from lack of oxygen.

Koi lunged forward, it was unable to enter the small space but seemed to be pushing him forward with urgency so Noatak took that as a 'yes'.

"Thank you…" The gratitude and awe was evident even with his choked voice and in seconds Noatak was venturing up that tunnel, hoping to hit a pocket of air soon and find Korra before dawn.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: So this koi could be the aged/warped form of the Ocean Spirit that Aang knew… But it's actually a messenger for the Spirit in that form. Who wants to guess what Noatak realized when he touched the koi? I gave you enough hints. ^^_

_Also, did you know some animals can be considered immortal in the sense that they can be killed and contract fatal illness but do not age after maturity and therefore do not die of old age? Some even revert to a larval state and grow all over again, repeating the cycle over and over, and some are just plain immortal (like the turritopsis nutricula- the immortal jellyfish). Why am I bringing this fun fact up? Because koi fish are considered to have potential for immortality as they keep growing so long as they have food and space, they are susceptible to many deceases and are sensitive to temperature changes but they do not die of old age and the eldest specimen ever recorded lived to be 226 years old. No wonder the Ocean and Moon Spirits chose koi fish as their physical forms…)_


	156. Nightmare Monster

_(Trigger Warning: Kidnapping situation and stalker ideation.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_The world is silent and peaceful, once again this crumbling little nook of aged rocks that were once part of something fantastic is bathed in the reddish-gold hues of sunset. Nature has been taking over that land, reclaiming what was always supposed to be wild, vines slip and wrap over fallen walls, trees and bushes sprout the oddest locations, grass and weeds bloom in every crack and the air is filled with the pleasant scent of petrichor and fresh flowers._

_The ponds are still the same, seven little interconnected pools of water that remain clogged with algae and muck that stills the water. They are the only thing that nature hasn't fully conquered yet and the liquid within them is dirty and motionless, the stream that connects them overflows into the cracks in the rocks but is unable to stir the dead waters that remain devoid of any life whatsoever but emanate an aura of tranquility._

_"What do you fear…?" A gentle voice whispers in the wind but goes mostly ignored._

_Korra leans over one of those little ponds, she's attracted to them but she doesn't know why, she wants to see that water run crystalline and pure again, she wants it to be brimming with life but she doesn't know how to help. Even in this dream her reflection in the murky mirror-like stillness of the water is miserable and weary, like her health is just as blocked up as those little pools, but she doesn't mind because this dream is quiet, it's safe and there aren't any monsters lurking in the shadows…_

Korra awoke gasping and in seconds she was sputtering and retching all the polluted salt water that had drowned her into unconsciousness until her throat was raw and her mouth tasted like bile. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the ambush under the bridge but her ruined clothes were still damp, her hair was plastered to her face but still tangled in the hair-sticks and she was breathing.

«I'm alive?» She questioned herself drowsily at first but then she began to blink until her sight focused in the gloom of her captivity. «Yeah, I'm definitely alive. This is too uncomfortable to be death.»

The Avatar was indeed very uncomfortable, she was shivering with cold, her back was throbbing with pain from the strange position she was in slumped sideways against a moist wall with her hands tied above her head by prickly thick old ropes that dug into her wrists scratchily and attached to metal loops on the wall, there was dirty slimy water up to her knees and it was tinted with some sort of dark blue dye that was seeping into her slacks, the smell in the air was acrid and disgusting; the space around her was small, badly illuminated by some sort residual glow from an emergency light whose location she couldn't quite pinpoint, the walls were an ugly shade of sickly grey with large oval openings on each side of her that were blocked by rusty old bars which allowed the water to swirl inside in a weak current. All in all she felt like she was trapped in a sewer.

Korra squirmed, trying to free herself from the tight binds but managing only to chafe her wrists and exhaust what little energy she had left, she was still dizzy and groggy from nearly drowning but everything was starting to become far too clear to her, she was trapped and she couldn't escape by her own means. Suddenly, a newborn instinct kicked in and she stared down at her body, the baby hadn't yet moved since she woke up and panic began to flood her like poison- what if something was wrong?

"Hello?!" Korra called out with a croaky voice, stirred by worry. "ANYBODY THERE?!" She demanded, already shouting with anger and alarm overlapping until she didn't know what was worse, the fear for her child or the anger at who was trapping her. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO!" She screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice went from croaky to full out hoarse and her throat was parched, she was so thirsty that any drop of clean water would have been a blessing. If only she had her bending…

It took a while but when she could no longer scream she began to settle down, the panic was slowly pushed back and replaced by anxious fear, her mind clouded with negativity but she finally managed to think and everything that had happened began to come back to her with stark clarity- the memorial, the message, the dead sentries, the man that had ambushed her, the struggle, the water that had dragged her away…

«What the hell is going on?!» Korra thought to herself with confusion and trepidation.

"Why aren't you moving, damn it?!" She snapped at her own belly, trying to squirm in the binds again but to no avail, her snappy tone got no reply either.

There was a loud rusty squeak, like a metal door behind dragged open somewhere behind her but she couldn't quite turn to see what was happening. Sloppy wet footsteps inched closer and closer and Korra shivered when she felt a cool breath against the nape of her neck but for some reason she didn't want to look back, she didn't want to see who was this close, the fear was irrational and laced with animal instinct but it was strong enough to keep her frozen in place.

"Ah… You're awake…" A strangely familiar voice whispered in her ear with sugary sweetness. "Sleepy-head…"

"W-who are you…?" Korra stuttered nervously and flinched when a cold hand trailed up her back under the ripped cloak.

"Hm…?" The sound was of distracted confusion but turned into a hiss as cold long-fingered hands wrapped around the Avatar's neck without warning. "That's not funny!"

"I… I'm…Sorry…" Korra choked out the words and the grip on her windpipe lessened enough to let her breathe. She now knew who her captor was, it was that thing that lurked in her dreams and could easily go from nuzzling lovingly her to hurting her in a flash, leaving marks that haunted her well after she awoke. She shivered at the realization and swallowed a whimper, hoping that this was just another nightmare.

"I've been waiting for so long… Asking who I am… It's not funny…" The thing whispered sulkily in her ear with a voice that she had once thought was wispy and genderless but that now sounded almost melodious and feminine. "But I forgive you… I missed you…" The creature did something to her neck that felt like a kiss but it was more like a sensation of something squishy and cold being pressed to her skin.

Korra didn't know how to reply to that, she was starting to suspect who this captor was but she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to say it out loud because if she did she'd have to face all the consequences that came with it and she wasn't sure she could endure such a thing at the moment.

"You're quiet… You were never this quiet…" The thing murmured with disappointment and caressed her cheek with a hand that Korra could finally see- it was dark skinned but sickly ashen and thin, the fingers were long and almost skeletal, the nails were broken and dirty, and there were scratches all over it. "What's wrong, darling…?"

"You… Why did you tie me up?" Korra asked to appease the creature and stall, trying not recoil from that creepy hand.

"You'll run away if I don't." That whispered voice replied, apparently the creature wasn't as deluded as Korra had originally thought. "I don't want you to run away… Not when I just got you back… I let go once, I won't do it again… I'm keeping you with me this time…"

"But…" Korra began but her voice was cut off by the hand still on her throat.

"But what?" The creature enquired angrily.

"This is uncomfortable and cold. Just… Just untie me, I won't run." Korra promised weakly.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." The voice nuzzled the back of her neck again. "I'll take care of you…"

"Then untie me, please." She pleaded.

"The ropes stay." The creature snarled, once again shifting from regretful and gentle to harsh and furious with those dirty broke nails digging into the Avatar's shoulders.

"Please…" Korra couldn't swallow her whimper this time.

"Please what…?" The voice asked, already softening again and speaking right into the shell of her ear in a mockery of intimacy. "What is it, darling?"

"This hurts. Please release me…" Korra begged, not daring to move a single muscle as cold sweat trickled down her back and dewed on her forehead and upper lip.

"No. I can't." The thing replied with hushed stubbornness but after a few seconds of silence those skeletal hands let go. "I'll make it better… See?"

The ropes slackened enough for Korra to kneel on the flooded ground but she was still firmly tied and she saw one of those creepy hands wave in front of until all the water swirled away and the barred tunnels froze over so the floor became dry.

The use of waterbending was the last piece of confirmation and despite the slightly less uncomfortable position Korra was shaking, she had thought herself prepared for this, she had believed she could handle this but when push came to shove she was too scared to even speak much less move or react, all because she knew how unstable this thing was, she knew how insane this stalker-like creature could truly act and such unpredictability was terrifying.

"Is that better?" The wispy voice enquired hopefully but when Korra was too frightened to reply it snarled and slammed her back against the wall. The Avatar closed her eyes out of instinct, still too afraid to look at her kidnapper in the face. "Answer me!" The tone became shrill and furious.

"Y-yes… T-thank you…" Korra forced the words out, fighting not to hyperventilate and trying not to aggravate the thing further.

"Why won't you look at me?" A cold hand trailed up the Avatar's cheek, caressing a closed lid carefully but it was enough to make her flinch. "Why won't you say my name? I always loved the way you said my name…"

"Hm…" Korra didn't know what to do, she had reached new heights of fear that she had never experienced before and they quite literally made her unable to think, she felt like there was ice water in veins instead of blood and her brain wouldn't cooperate and processed only the blackness of her closed lids and the voice of her captor.

"Kuruk… No, you're Korra now…" The thing whisper sweetly and playfully and pressed way too close. "You finally came back to me… I've been watching the poles from that place for so long and you finally returned…" The whispered words were filled with loving excitement. "You've become so pretty… It's so unfair that you get to try new bodies over and over and I'm stuck in this…" The creature sounded teasing but also a bit annoyed or, better yet, sulky. "No matter… We're together again, that's all I need." That insane voice cooed happily.

Korra couldn't reply, she was too focused in trying to breathe and not flinch away from the sound of those words as her blank mind still refused to work.

"Please talk to me. It's been so long." The creature sounded sad now and as much as Korra could feel its loneliness as if it were her own, her tongue was still glued to the roof of her mouth. After a moment without reply, the thing clicked its tongue with impatience. "At least say my name… Just my name… Show me you remember… Please?"

"Sa-Say…?" Korra's muddled brain could barely understand the request.

"Say it." The voice was sharper now, getting impatient.

"…" Korra hesitated and had to clear her parched throat as she gathered the courage to utter that single word before this thing became more aggressive all over again. "U-Ummi…"

"That's right." The thing that wasn't quite a woman purred so close to Korra's face that she could smell its horrid metallic rotten breath but it was the confirmation that made the Avatar suck in even harsher breaths, she couldn't get enough air no matter how hard she tried.

The silence that followed was punctuated only by Korra's panting, Ummi was so quiet that it was like she didn't even breath but the Avatar could feel the creature's cold light weight pressing over her and screwed her lids shut even tighter to resist the morbid curiosity that dueled her natural fear.

"Look at me, sweetie…" Ummi pleaded, cupping the Avatar's cheek and tracing her lashes lightly with a bony thumb.

"No!" The gasped fearful word left her mouth before Korra could control herself.

"Why? Are you scared of what _he_ did to me?" Ummi clicked her tongue again, this time in a tsk'ing sound of dismissal as well as anger. "Don't worry… I fixed it. Look at me."

"No." Korra didn't quite shake her head, she made it vibrate lightly in denial.

"Look at me!" The thing screeched and grabbed her by the jaw, forcing her face up and forward.

Korra's eyes snapped open before she could overthink it and Ummi smiled in return, pleased by her compliance. Despite her hoarse voice, that smile, that face, made the Avatar scream like she had never screamed before.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: OH THE REVIEWS! THOU ART ROBBING ME OF MINE HEART, DEAR ONES!_

_Seriously though, once again I'd like to reply to two guest reviewers that posed intriguing questions (once again, thank you for always keeping constructive). (And perhaps I should ask all you anons to sign your reviews? xD) _

_So be warned that this will be a BIG note:_

_To the person who asked about the promise in chapter 54- that agreement was that they should destroy him if he hurt Korra and/or became a corrupted monster again but the bloodbending was indeed implied so the question is valid. However, even though Noatak believes he has bloodbent, he isn't sure because it all happened in such confusion and out of instinct and nobody knows so he will probably try to ensure it stays that way, not to mention that he doesn't really need bloodbending to be cruel and ruthless but he isn't quite a monster again, he might be steering off path in a misguided sense of justice once more but he's just doing what he has to, so do you really believe that he has become evil again enough to make that promise liable? (I'm also trying to point out that while that skill leads to madness with its power, it isn't necessarily a source of evil nor does it need to corrupt people unless they let it, that would imply that in at least one way bending really does lead to evil like Amon believed and therefore he wouldn't be fully accountable for becoming a monster because it would be the bending's fault and not his and I really want to reject that theory because he should control the skill, not the other way around.) _

_To the person who called me "fanfic writing god"- *DIES* *my ghost bawls ephemeral tears* I…I…I don't know what to say to something as huge as that… THANK YOU! ;A; But wouldn't it be goddess? :p Just kidding, I really appreciate the compliment but there are much better writers out there *cough* masksarehot *cough* Anyway… *resurrects to address the rest of the review* Yes, it's natural that the beginning was a little weak because I hadn't written seriously in FOUR YEARS so I was rusty and the whole point was to try and improve my skills, I'm glad you think I have achieved that. Also, I don't believe there are too many sex scenes because this was supposed to be an adult romance after all and sex plays a big role in Korra and Noatak's relationship but I will admit that I probably drag out the scenes too much because I tend to use them to vent my own frustrations (I'm currently in a LDR) but I hope people enjoy them anyway and don't let them distract from the main plot. Oh and rest assured that I don't plan to leave this unfinished, I already have the general ending written in my head and even several sequel plot bunnies (I'm not planning on a sequel though, I might just write some future one-shots for the universe or something).)_


	157. The Smile

_(Trigger Warning: Still within the kidnapping situation and will approach more stalker behavior. This also includes gruesomely graphic details of bodily gore.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra's screams had taken on a screeching quality and echoed in that improvised cell so loudly that she could hear herself long after her voice faltered as she thrashed against the binds in complete and utter terror, fighting the urge to puke at the horrid scene she was forced to witness. Ummi didn't seem bothered by her reaction, in fact the creature stared at her in curiosity as well as calm but after several minutes of pure frantic panic, Korra realized it was crouching down to her level and cupping her face in those bony hands, forcing the Avatar to truly take in what she was seeing.

After spending so long in the Spirit World Korra could understand how someone without a face could survive there because air wasn't really a necessity after a while even though the sensation of not being able to breathe led to a pseudo suffocating death that the person would later awaken from and she still wasn't sure how Ummi had overcome that but she must have done so at some point, no food was edible to humans there anyway even if one starved, no water could be drunk despite the overwhelming thirst and the only reason someone who didn't belong there had to speak was to keep the madness and loneliness away. So yes, Korra understood how Ummi had lived in the Spirit World long enough to go insane and start transforming into something more than just a woman, acquiring powers born from centuries of hatred, insanity and suffering twisting her soul but now Korra could see how the creature was surviving in the human world, Ummi had found a solution that allowed it to speak, eat, drink, breathe and see.

The place where the being's face was supposed to be seemed to have once become a blank slate of smooth skin after Koh had stolen her face and it was framed down to her shoulders by dark straight messy hair but it had been scored and scratched raw and over it… Over it was something Korra's brain was still trying to process in all its impossibility- a face was practically stitched onto Ummi's head like a mask, if not for the edges it could almost be confused with a perfectly normal face in the gloom of that cell but once one looked closely enough the horrid details became apparent. The pale bloodless skin was stretched and roughly sewn in place over the raw dark flesh of the creature by thick black thread making a stark contrast, some sort of bone structure appeared to have been somehow forced between the mask of skin and the being's head, the nose was slightly crooked but firmly set in place, they eyelids were too stretched and exposed too much of mismatched eyeballs, one of which had the iris in a hue of deep sapphire blue while the other had an emerald green tint, the cheeks and lids were painted with dusty make-up to give some semblance of life but what truly horrified the Avatar was the mouth… The red painted lips were abnormally stretched out into an eerie wooden smile, revealing perfectly even white teeth and yet it wasn't the quality of the smile that scared her, it was the fact that she knew that fake grin so very well.

"K-Kufeng!" Korra gasped out repeatedly with eyes wide in horror, unable to look away now, no matter how much she tried. "That's councilor Kufeng's face!"

"Hm…?" Ummi made a curious little innocent sound and tilted her head. "Was that her name?" The creature seemed to muse for a moment, with the smile puckering out into a pout. "I didn't really want you to see me with this face, it's too old… I didn't want to hurt this one either, she did nothing wrong except protect the other one, I wanted the other one but this one got in the way and the face I was using was already too decayed so I needed something fresh…But it's ok, this one has lasted a surprisingly long time, I don't know what she used but it's very well preserved, don't you think?" Ummi spoke all of the nonsensical explanation as if it was a trivial matter, like they were discussing the purchase of a dress over tea and cookies.

"You…You're the Face-Thief." The whimpered statement wasn't a question, this confirmed Korra's suspicions without a shred of doubt and she now understood why the murder victims had no face, it wasn't so they couldn't be identified, it was simply because Ummi needed faces to keep on living in the human world. "You killed all those people…"

"They were going to hurt you!" Ummi seemed offended by the sudden tone of fearful accusation but rather than get angry she pleaded for understanding and if it were possible for her to weep then she seemed about to do so. "Even he knew that! That's why he let me follow! I did it all for you! To keep you safe, dear one…" Ummi hiccupped and wrapped her arms around the Avatar in an embrace that was far too tight and made Korra freeze in place as broken nails dug into her back. "I've been watching you for so long…"

"That hurts…" Korra gasped out in the tightness of the hug and Ummi immediately let go but she couldn't stop panting and shaking and the thing's words were making her skin crawl, she realized with a startled gulp that she had seen that face back during the hearing, in the bathroom, and the fact she could have dismissed it as her imagination now seemed downright surreal and an act of complete stupidity, yet it was the knowledge that this thing had been following her for so long that really raised the hairs at the back of Korra's neck.

"I'm sorry…" The being still whimpered regretfully but now watched the trembling Avatar with concern. "You're cold and wet, this won't do!" It seemed to be confusing Korra's fearful shaking with simple cold and tsk'ed, shaking that bizarre head with displeasure and concern.

Korra didn't answer but Ummi slipped away from her line of sight, now that there was no water on the floor the creature moved with spooky silent speed and after several minutes the Avatar began to hope that the thing wouldn't return while she tried to stop hyperventilating, while she attempted to steady her racing heart and block out what she had just seen, and yet the more she tried not think about it the more that face hovered in her mind.

«Spirits, what have you gotten me into?!» Korra thought to herself with a spark of anger through the irrational fear.

A puff of cold air, a breath, on the nape of her neck made the Avatar jump and she realized Ummi had returned. The creature began to unceremoniously rip off Korra's clothes without warning and she was too scared to fight back or react until she found herself only in her underclothes and shivering in the cold damp cell, trying to curl up and seem smaller as a defense against those skeletal hands. Ummi made a sound of impatience and pulled her up by her hips, the touch so close to her bump made Korra flinch instinctively but the thing ignored her and untied her, holding her with immense strength for someone so skinny; it was the perfect moment to fight back and escape but the Avatar couldn't think well enough past the fear to react and she felt that antagonizing this creature would be worse than being trapped anyway so she didn't put up a fight while Ummi began to hum a tune and dressed her in layer after layer of clothing, keeping her hands trapped by waterbent ice and tying her up again once the task was completed.

By the time the thing was done Korra was wearing an indigo long sleeved shirt, a butter-yellow and cyan tunic with a white-fur lining and hood, baggy deep blue slacks and warm fluffy grey boots, the garments all seemed brand new. The Avatar had to admit that at least she wasn't wet and freezing anymore, in fact she would have been quite warm if not for the shock even if she hated these clothes that weren't her own and it was horrible to be treated like a little doll that Ummi took pleasure in dressing, and if it weren't for the annoying kneeling position with her arms tied up and going numb all over again she could have actually learned to feel a little comfortable.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ummi smiled that stolen grin again and pet Korra's hair as if she were a little frightened animal. The thing itself chose to remain in a damp cerulean and grey dress that clung awkwardly to its emaciated form and was fraying around the edges, as if Korra's appearance and well-being was greatly more important to this being that its own looks and comfort.

The Avatar didn't reply but nodded meekly to keep her captor from angering again, Ummi seemed pleased by the reaction and sat on the ground, leaning to Korra with its head on her shoulder and hand on her thigh; it was an intimate pose that felt remotely familiar but she froze in place anyway and shut her eyes again, trying not to shiver in case the thing decided to play dress-up once more.

"You're quiet again…" Ummi sulked with those red lips going pouty. "Don't worry, I like this new voice of yours, my Avatar." It cooed and nuzzled into the Avatar's neck with that cold mushy mask of a face that made Korra gag, not to mention that the endearment was too reminiscent of Noatak and she didn't want to associate him with this twisted scene at all.

"Please untie me." She replied to obey and because she didn't know what else to say to this thing without angering it.

"No!" It reacted by clawing into Korra's thigh with possessive rage but then slowly the hissing voice cooled off. "You're still as stubborn as always, darling." It sounded amused now, the speed of the changing moods innerved the Avatar, and then it did something that made Korra's stomach roll- Ummi kissed her cheek with cold stolen red lips and sour decaying breath.

The place where the creature had kissed now felt slimy and dirty, Korra was hyperventilating again, she couldn't breathe, the thing was too close, invading her space too much, she could taste its breath and the loving actions smothered her more than when it had strangled her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to be left alone, she just wanted to pass out and go back a dreamland, any dreamland, even nightmares would do, just to escape the current situation but then Ummi did something surprising again and against all odds Korra felt the familiar prickle of rage starting to rise under all that undiluted fear just because a single skeletal hand had trailed up her thigh gently and rested on her bump trailing her belly softly and at last causing the baby to move and react for no reason whatsoever, but rather than feel relieved by the kick, Korra was now bitterly angry and instinctively protective despite her incapacitating anxiety.

"I'm so happy…" Ummi murmured before the Avatar could snap and tell the thing to let go. "I finally have you and they kept their promise… It's perfect." The creature was still caressing Korra's belly with a dreamy tone of voice and she felt her skin crawl all over again.

"What do you mean?" Korra blurted out automatically, finally opening her eyes to watch that long bony hand on her body with wary anger.

"This." It tickled the side of the Avatar's bump with creepy playfulness. "It's perfect. Just like they promised." The smile was almost audible in its voice. "I hated them so much, I wanted them all destroyed but they kept their promise... I might just forgive some of them now."

"What promise?!" Korra snapped at last in anger. What was Ummi talking about? The Spirits? Yes, that she could understand but did the creature mean that Korra's baby was supposed to be the fulfillment of a promise to Ummi? Like some sort of gift or sacrifice? The Avatar hoped she was misunderstanding this because if she wasn't than she would be the one to hate the Spirits more than humanly possible and bending or no bending she'd shun them all.

«Please tell me I'm getting this all wrong. They wouldn't do that, they wouldn't use me and Noatak that way, would they?! They wouldn't right?! Not Yue and La, right?!» Korra thought quite frantically and distressed.

"You don't know?" Ummi sat a little straighter and blinked in confusion, then began to laugh like a maniac, the sound was high-pitched and grated Korra's nerves further. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation." It nuzzled Korra again. "You see…"

Suddenly Ummi's words were drowned out by a thunderous sound, the noise was so loud that Korra could barely hear herself think, she winced and the world seemed to be shaking as water flooded the ice-capped openings on each side of the cell with tremendous force. The creature hissed in annoyance and got up, turning her head in a random direction in irritated concentration as the shaking ground began to quiet down, after several long moments during which Korra wanted to ask what the hell was going on, the thing leaned down and placed another disgusting kiss to Korra's forehead, she flinched away but it was too late and the slimy sensation was already there on her skin.

"Stay." Ummi ordered as if Korra was a polar dog and then turned and left.

The screeching sound of a rusty metallic door being closed resounded in the stony cell as trickles of water began to leak past the frozen barred openings and the Avatar was left alone at last. She finally managed to suck in a breath with enough air to fill her lungs but she couldn't help but curl up as much as the binds allowed, trying to somehow shield herself from what had happened. It was too much to take in, she felt drained at so many levels that it wasn't even possible to explain, her nerves were shaky and her mind still couldn't make sense of everything she had seen; all Korra wanted at that very moment, more than freedom, more than being saved, more than for Ummi to never return, was to pass out and let her dreams blot out everything immediately because she just couldn't take it.

Yet, rest wouldn't arrive in the dank smelly little place, her body shut down slowly but she couldn't quite sleep, she couldn't quite lower her guard that much and so Ummi's voice continued to spin in her head until she wanted to scream and began to pant and hyperventilate all over again, sobbing and wheezing until the panicked lack of air made her faint into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Wanna get a bit of a feel for Ummi's current face? In google images, search "Pavi Largo" and imagine that guy mixed with Joo-Dee from A;tLA and a Water Tribe woman.) _


	158. The Promise

_(Warning: Still within kidnapping situation. Violence ensues as well.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_The dream world is different, whereas before it was peaceful and quiet with nature taking over the ruins under the glow of an eternal sunset, now it's gloomy and shadowy, bathed in sickly yellow light and Korra keeps expecting Ummi to pop up from the shadows at any moment. Despite the warmth of the world she's chilled to the bone, despite the solitude of her own dreams she feel watched._

_"What are you afraid of?" That voice whispers in the wind again and while before she ignored it, now it startles her enough to make her whirl around in a panic._

_"Who are you?!" Korra shouts out into that dream world, afraid that someone might be invading her mind once more._

_"Over here." The voice still whispers with the breeze and she can't tell where it's coming from but she still whirls, frantically trying to spot the speaker._

_"Where?" She demands loudly, losing her temper._

_"Down here." The words compel her to look down but she sees nothing but crumbling rocks and weeds so she starts turning, eyes fixed on the ground until she's peering into one of the still dead ponds but rather than see her weary reflection like before, she sees someone else reflected in her stead._

_"A-Aang?" She kneels and looks into the pond, hoping she's not mistaken and for the first time hoping that this not just the peaceful dream she once thought it was because if she ever needed help, it's now. "Am I dreaming or is this the Spirit World again?" The idea that this place that she once enjoyed could be a part of the realm she has come to hate chills her but she doesn't care, she just wants answers._

_"You're dreaming. I've just been trying to slip into your consciousness for a while." Her predecessor smiles but he looks as tired and drained as she does. "You're pretty troublesome to get a hold of."_

_"Why?" Korra leans closer to the water, ignoring the foul smell of dead algae to be able to get closer to Aang, as if that will put her closer to the answers she craves._

_"Because you need help, of course." Aang replies with a gentle but exhausted smile that reflects her own state. "And you haven't come to me." He adds a little sadly._

_"I can't. The Spirits took my bending, my powers, you should know that." The Avatar snaps in accusation, she knows it's not his fault because he is just part of her but she can't talk about this topic without getting angry._

_"The Spirits didn't take anything from you, in fact they tried to warn you, they tried to strengthen you." The airbender explains anxiously, like he's trying not be overheard._

_"What…? Strengthen me? They nearly destroyed me!" Korra shouts into the water, her voice makes his image ripple and she regrets it right away._

_"I just told you they weren't the ones to take your bending and the only part you heard was the part that sparked your anger." Aang shakes his head in slight disapproval. "So hot-headed."_

_"Ok! Ok!" She takes a couple of deep breathes to steady herself. "Sorry." She mutters at last before returning to the topic at hand. "Then what happened to my bending?"_

_"Can't you guess?" The airbender's head tilts curiously._

_"Just tell me!" Korra feels anger flicker in her again, she's tired of riddles, really, really, REALLY tired of them._

_"It's blocked. All your skills are." He replies with a mix of calm and urgency, it's such a paradox that it's almost comical. "By external forces."_

_"If you're going to say that Noatak…" She starts to snap again, resenting any accusation towards the man she loves._

_"No. Not him." Aang's reflection practically waves the option away as silly._

_"The baby?" Korra had actually been considering this option, seeing as her bending had been slowly corroding the more the pregnancy advanced._

_"No, no." He shakes his head again. "You aren't the first female Avatar to have a child, Korra. That shouldn't affect your powers."_

_"Then who?"_

_"I don't know, Korra. I'm you, I know about your past lives and your abilities but when it comes to the present I can only know what you know." He explains with infinite patience._

_"How do I get my bending back?" Korra grits her teeth, his reply was useless but rather than get angry she just wants to focus on being whole again because if she can do that then maybe she can save herself from Ummi._

_"Like I said before- you unlock your chakras and make yourself immune to external influence." Aang explains with that peace that Tenzin inherited._

_"How?" She demands, half interested and half irritated that he doesn't just tell her everything already._

_"It's a slow process, nothing like when you unlocked the State the first time… But I can help you if you keep an open mind." He speaks with warning in his voice and she wonders what this will entail._

_"Then help me." Korra practically begs, resisting the urge to reach into that dirty mirror of water to grab at his image._

_"I will, but be warned that once you begin, you have to take it to the end or you'll be stuck as you are now." Once again Aang's voice is filled with warning of the most urgent kind._

_"That's fine, just help me. Please!" She doesn't care about warnings or side-effects, she just wants support, she just wants to stop feeling so helpless once and for all._

_"Korra…" He begins to speak again but a squeaky rusty sound is slipping into this world and echoing around her and she knows what it is._

_"No… No! Not yet!" Korra shouts but the dream is already dissolving._

She could now feel all the aches and pains of the uncomfortably bound position she was in, she could hear the creature humming that slow tune of before, a lullaby from what Korra could tell, she could sense the cold air around her and, suddenly, feel a bony hand caressing her cheek as if to awaken her.

"Sleepy-head…" That wispy voice never failed to make the Avatar flinch no matter how sweetly Ummi spoke.

Korra tried to move away, keeping her eyes firmly shut, but it was hard with the ropes and something began to distract her, something she hadn't been expecting- a scent, it was warm and it made her mouth, which was pasty with morning breath, water. «Food.» She assumed as she felt her stomach roll with hunger as well as revulsion for the thing that still caressed her.

"Wake up, dear one." Ummi cooed gently.

She forced herself up a little straighter and unwillingly opened her eyes, looking at anything but the creature before her, she squirmed awkwardly and winced in pain when the ropes pulled at her sore muscles, her arms were numb but pained, her back was sore, her neck had a crick, her knees throbbed from holding up her weight, everything was just so uncomfortable that it hurt. Ummi paused and then moved closer, loosening her binds until her hands were still firmly tied but dropped behind her back rather than staying hung up and Korra hissed at the sudden release of pressure that made her shoulders, chest, back and arms hurt in unison.

Ummi clucked its borrowed tongue, it was a habit from what the Avatar could tell, and pushed her to sit back rather than on her achy knees then began to rub at her shoulders; the touch was too harsh and aggressive but it did help restore the blood flow in her arms and Korra felt a twinge of gratefulness for that caring little gesture… Until she slapped herself internally for feeling any sort of gratitude towards the thing that had imprisoned her in the first place, the thing that still terrified her.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" That wispy voice sounded almost cheerful and Korra gave curt nod automatically.

At last, Ummi sat down next to the Avatar and she heard a sound of something getting dragged closer, wood on stone she thought, and she turned her head to try and see what was happening without having to look at the thing's face because that would just bring forth another panic attack in her. She settled with staring at a tray that rested by her legs, she could only see a little edge of a bowl but she assumed the scent she had detected came from it.

"I made your favorite." Ummi smiled that terrifying stolen grin when she noticed her looking at the tray.

Korra didn't reply and merely waited to see what would happen next but what she saw gave her conflicting feelings- Ummi raised the bowl in her bony hand and with a pair of battered old chopsticks, she began to raise food to Korra's face, noodles with greyish-green tint and little red chunks, by the smell she figured it was kelp noodle soup with sea-prune broth and tiger-seal meat. It wasn't her favorite but it was typical Water Tribe food and evoked a sense of nostalgia in her so Korra just assumed it must have been Avatar Kuruk's favorite dish.

Ummi waited, still holding up the food to her mouth and she noticed that the thing moved a little mechanically as if it didn't quite remember how to move like a human anymore. Korra wanted to refuse the food out of pride and principle but most of all because she knew this thing would take just as much pleasure in feeding her and controlling what she ate as it had taken in dressing her and yet she was just so hungry that she had to force herself to remember that she was a very pregnant woman and shouldn't willingly be weakening herself out of pride. With that in mind she took the first bite and the flavor exploded across her tongue like fireworks- it was too salty, too heavily seasoned, too hot and the noodles were soggy and overcooked but it still tasted so good because she was just that hungry and she had been right about the ingredients.

The creature began to hum again and kept feeding the Avatar noodles and crudely chopped chunks of meat, going as far as tipping the bowl so Korra could drink up the broth even if it spilled down her chin; once the bowl was clear it fed her ocean-kumquat and bamboo rolls that were crunchy and severely undercooked as well as overly sweet apple buns but Korra didn't argue and ate it all, she even allowed Ummi to wipe her chin as she gulped down mouthfuls of the clear fresh water that was offered.

By the time the meal was done Ummi seemed absurdly pleased and still hummed happily, Korra on the other hand felt miserable for giving in so easily and just refused to look at the creature that pushed away the empty chipped dishware as she kept telling herself she had only behaved this way because of the baby and nothing else, certainly not because she felt like a weakling...

The silence stretched out broken only by the hummed tune but the thing wouldn't leave, Korra wanted one of two things- either to be alone to try and talk to Aang again or for Ummi to tell her once and for all what the hell she had been talking about before. However, she was too scared to demand anything so she tried to settle with something neutral just to break that horrible quiet that made her nerves twitch.

"Earlier… That quake… What was it?" The Avatar fixed her eyes on the wall and heard Ummi shuffle closer.

"They think they can boss me around, they think their tricks will make a difference… I'll show them." The creature replied cryptically with sadistic rage tinting her words but then she did something unexpected and stretched out on the ground, planting her ear to Korra's belly and hugging her waist while humming into her lap.

Even over the clothes the position was freaking the Avatar out, the way that thing nuzzled her bump was making her want to kick it away and run, the protective anger almost made her lose her temper completely but she held her tongue and swallowed dryly, trying to keep herself from panting again as she stared up at the grey domed roof of her cell.

"Do you remember our home?" Ummi asked after a long moment of eerie silence with only that creepy tune in the air, her mismatched eyes were closed and she still nuzzled Korra's belly. "Do you remember the first time we found otter-penguins and went sledding? You told me it was your first time just to make a silly lewd comment." The thing chuckled at the memory.

"No." Korra replied with annoyance. "I'm not Kuruk, remember?"

"Yes you are. You always will be no matter how many lives you live and faces you wear... Like me." Ummi sounded a little sulky but soon smiled all over again. "I'll help you remember everything someday."

"How?" Korra snapped, she figured making the thing talk might give her some clues as to what it had planned but she mostly just didn't want silence because that would force her to focus on the creepily intimate position they were in.

"Hm…" The creature seemed thoughtful. "We'll see. We could always go back home…" Ummi sounded dreamy but a little sad. "Do you remember? What I looked like before? What our life was like back then?"

"No."

"I want to go back. I want snow as far the eye can see, I want to go penguin-sledding, I want to have a real Water Tribe face again…" Ummi spoke with the eager hopefulness of a kid before its birthday.

"You mean you want to steal a Water Tribe face." Korra accused harshly.

"No… No, I want a real face, one that's just mine." The thing seemed oblivious of the Avatar's tone.

"So, what? You plan to walk up to Koh and politely ask for your face back? Good luck with that." She shot sarcastically.

Ummi hissed at mention of the Spirit, it spat onto the ground and snarled like a beast, making Korra regret her comment immediately as it began to speak. "That monster! As if I'd speak to him! I want him destroyed!"

"Then how will you get your own face?" The Avatar tried to steer away for Koh's name immediately because the creature's nails were once again digging into her back with rage and she already knew what its temper could do.

"I will, they promised I would." Ummi remained sulky, speaking in a tone that reminded Korra of Ikki when she was throwing a tantrum.

"W-What… What do you mean?" There it was, the famous 'promise' again, the mention of it nearly made the Avatar look at the creature on her lap.

"A flawless Water Tribe face… And you by my side forever… It's going to be perfect." Ummi's grin grew as it looked at Korra who was sure that manic smile would split the skin of that mask of a face she wore.

"What are you talking about?" She forced herself to look at the thing but it just kept smiling and didn't reply, lost in its own thoughts, so she lost her temper at last and shouted. "Ummi! Where will you get that face?! Who promised you?!"

"They were so scared of me, you know? I wanted to destroy them all… That's the only reason they decided to help me, I know, but it's good enough…" The creature spoke with a malevolent whispering tone that Korra could barely hear but that sent shivers up her spine as it crawled up to murmur in her ear, making her turn away again. "You were right, Kuruk, all those years you were right- fear and brute force really are the greatest of powers."

"You bullied the Spirits to get what you wanted?" Korra sounded astounded but couldn't repress a flinch as she tried to inch away from that stolen face and nervous perspiration began to dew on her forehead.

Ummi blinked for a second and then began to laugh that maniacal grating high-pitched laugh of before. "I guess I did, darling… It worked, didn't it?" It was still giggling by the time it replied.

"What worked? What did they promise you?" Korra demanded with wary rage, she was looking away to avoid the thing, head turned to the right, but she could still feel Ummi's breath on her neck.

"A new face, my own new face and the chance to be by your side." The thing purred out the words happily and caressed up Korra's belly with a skeletal hand in a manner that bordered on adoration.

"You can't have my baby." The Avatar snapped immediately, more out of reflex and protective instinct than out of any sort of bravery.

"…What?" After a frozen pause Ummi backed away slowly, its voice clipped and wary. "What did you say?"

Korra once again forced herself to look at that gruesome face, swallowing the bile that rose to her throat, and spoke as steadily and with as much determination as she could- "I won't let you have it."

The thing's head tilted to the side for a moment, it seemed unable to understand her words and its expression was unreadable and then, before Korra even knew what was happening, she was being slammed against the wall, the back of her head banged against the grey rock with a loud crack that made her see stars and Ummi began to scream, screech actually, so close and with such rage that she felt spittle smacking onto her face.

"Who do you think you are?! Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't have?!" The thing shrieked like a rabid animal, shaking her repeatedly. "It's mine! They promised! It's mine!"

"No! You can't have it!" Korra yelled out in return, kicking and struggling as much as she could manage. Fear be damned, she was so overcome with rage and denial that she just didn't care what happened anymore, all that mattered was protecting the baby.

"You don't have the right to say no to me! You left me there! You left me behind in their hands!" Ummi continued to scream, now dragging the thrashing Avatar onto the floor and pinning her down with strength that could put a whole Pro-Bending time to shame; a bony hand began pulling at Korra's hair and another holding her jaw and forcing to look at its face. "Why won't you ever listen to me?! I told you to stop being arrogant, I told you that you were abusing your powers! You didn't listen and he took me for it!" It accused with so much fury and anguish that tendrils of dark evanescent power began leaking around its body like tentacles of a hostile monster.

"I'M...NOT…KURUK…!" Korra tried to rise and shouted in the thing's face but her words went completely ignored as Ummi slammed her back onto rocky floor, her own expression went from twisted with blind rage to pinched with pain.

"I let him take me to save you! You owe me, you can't deny me!" The thing began to shake the Avatar with such intensity that the hair-sticks flew away and she continuously banged against the floor like a doll in this creature's hands. "He took my face! He took my face and you could have avenged me, you could have destroyed them all and you didn't! You're a coward!"

"Destroying the Spirit World…?" Korra gasped through the bashing, shocked by the words as much as the actions even as they stirred the memory of an old vision in her mind. She despised the Spirit World but even she knew the consequences of trying to destroy it, even if such a thing were possible. "That would destroy everything! That would destroy you!"

"I don't care! At least you could have saved me! You could have taken me home!" Ummi was still shaking the Avatar with violence, pulling her hair so hard that it almost got ripped out, it was still screeching, but it was also weeping now, its tears were a dirty brownish-pink and dripped onto Korra's face as she tried to squirm away.

"You would have died!" The words slip out of her mouth and she wasn't not even sure she was the one who spoke them.

"YES! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SALVATION! BUT YOU LEFT ME THERE! YOU ABANDONED ME AND MOVED ON, YOU COWARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY NO TO ME!" Ummi's hands wrapped around Korra's throat, pressing down on her windpipe angrily to silence her words and excuses as it screamed loudly enough for the words to echo over and over in the dingy cell.

"I'm…Sorry…" The Avatar coughed out the words between desperate gasps for air.

She didn't know why she was apologizing, maybe it was to save herself or maybe she really meant it, Korra didn't know anymore. What she did know was that all of the sudden she felt haunted by Ummi's words- she knew what it was like to be trapped in the Spirit World, she knew what it was like to want to die and move on from there and not be able to, she knew what it felt like to be so alone that it drove a person mad… She was aware of all that and as much as she hated Ummi, as much as she feared that creature and wanted it well away from her, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for what Kuruk had done when he left the woman he loved behind, even if he did so out of misguided love... After all they were one and the same person, they were the Avatar.

"It's mine! And you're mine! And there's nothing nobody can do to change that!" Ummi finally let go just when Korra was beginning to see black spots dancing in front of her eyes, the thing then backed away, dark energy still streaming from its body as its face went from contorted with wrath and streaming dirty tears to petrified with shame.

Ummi bolted out of the room with those quick silent mechanical steps, still fuming and pulling that negative energy along with it without looking back. The screech of the rusty door preceded the long bang of it being locked shut and the sound echoed in Korra's aching head as she dragged her tied up body into a corner and curled up defensively surveying her situation- her head was starting to pound, the two hair-sticks were scattered and her dirty tangled hair was falling all over her face, she was still coughing and panting to restore air into her lungs through the bruising pain in her throat, there were dark red blotches on the gloomy ground so she assumed her head must have been hurt in the struggle, and the baby was kicking frantically. All in all she was a mess but she couldn't care less because for the first time since Ummi had appeared she had stood up for herself and as terrified as she was that was still a victory in her book and enough to inflate her will to live, enough to inspire a plan in her mind.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: So about the 300th review… Things got a little complicated so bear with me. You see, I got review 299 and then a few hours later when I checked my inbox I had another 8 reviews but most of them were guest reviews so they needed to be moderated and one was a double-post which means that the 300th review is not in the proper order of the reviews and it is a guest review as well… So, I decided that I will count the 300th review as the 300th I got in my inbox (aka the first one to arrive after I moderated the 299th review)._

_And so the person who won the place of 300th review is the poster who said "This is the reader who made the "fanfic writing god" comment (…)" and so on. **So I ask this person to please send me a PM here or an ask on tumblr **(valkerymillenia-tumblr-com) with what username I should use to address you and what topic you choose for the short story reward –remember that it can be about any character/s and you can pick ANY topic so long as it has to do with the "Castaway" universe. Have fun._

_Also, I want to answer this person's review- I know you didn't say I was the best nor would I ever suppose so, I just thought your choice of wording was extremely flattering ^^ And thank you so much for you assessment of my writing, it made me happier than you'll ever know._

_To finish off this note, I'd like to state that some the latest theories left in the reviews are hitting veeeeeery close to the mark. *wink wink*)_


	159. Muladhara

Meditating wasn't exactly easy when her head throbbed, she felt dizzy, needed a bathroom and was tied up uncomfortably, in fact it was downright near impossible and Korra wondered how she had ever managed it when Tarrlok had locked her in that metal box, then again back in those days she didn't have a squirming baby in her belly and she wasn't tied up, bendingless and at the mercy of a thing that was far more than human.

She still tried, she used all the meditation tricks Jinora had taught her in a desperate fight to contact Aang but the more she tried the less she achieved and given how hard she had banged her head it was getting increasingly hard to focus and the world kept blurring around the edges.

After what felt like hours of worthless breathing she heard the familiar rusty creak of the door and curled up in a corner with her eyes shut, trying not to interact with the thing, hoping it would go away quickly. She felt more than heard the way Ummi edged closer and leaned inches from her face, breathing onto her neck before a soft tap sounded against the stony ground and the thing began to hum its lullaby; something wet and barely warm caressed the back of her blood-stained head in a way that reminded her of Naga's licks but she contained the urge to flinch or open her eyes or move away and waited until something light fell over her, a blanket she assumed, and she heard Ummi's humming slowly fading away as the creature left and closed the screeching door behind her.

Korra only opened her eyes when she was sure she was alone again, she wondered why Ummi hadn't tried to 'wake' her this time but given how she was now wrapped in a fur blanket and there was tray of food nearby she assumed the thing must still be dedicated to tending to her like a pet. The sight of food enraged her, she was hungry but she hated that she was even considering to eat because not only did it feel like defeat there was also the fact that she was still tied and the only way she had to consume the goopy rice porridge with green onions was to lap it up like a polar dog and she refused to sink that low… At least for the first hour.

After a while it became too hard to resist the allure of food no matter how much she tried to ignore the tray or how often she closed her eyes to meditate again, so she inched closer to examine it- the smell was pretty appetizing but it just looked like a white and green mess. Korra backed away again, telling herself she wouldn't let Ummi treat her like an animal but, once again, shortly after she made such an oath she began to feel the tug of hunger and temptation.

«No, Korra. Don't do this.» She berated herself even as she took the first tentative lick at the food. It was cold, salty and gooey but by then she was hungry enough not to care. In moments she lapping it up until there was nothing left and then did the same for the cup of water on the other side of the tray. When she was done her face had random grains of goopy rice sticking to it and she kicked the tray aside just because she was so angry at herself.

«You're letting her win, Korra. You're letting the thing that wants your baby win and you're not even putting up a fight.» She chided herself bitterly as she lay on the ground, face pressed to the cold dirty stone floor. Anger didn't quite convey what the Avatar felt towards herself, the feeling was mutating to one of absolute self-loathing and she just couldn't stop its spiraling evolution because it was better than feeling scared.

Korra rolled around angrily, once again struggling against the firm binds that kept her hands tied behind her back but all she achieved was to chafe her wrists raw with no results; it wasn't just the ropes that made her uncomfortable, she also desperately needed a toilet but she refused to let her dignity sink even lower by admitting even that to her kidnapper so she simply tried to calm herself and find a way to meditate since she doubted she could lower her guard and sleep again in this state, even if her pounding headache and blurry eyesight told her she might not have a choice.

A loud crashing sound made her eyes crack open; Korra was starting to get used to it, every so often she would hear the monstrous noise and feel her whole cell rumble as water flooded the ice-blocked passages around her. The Avatar wasn't sure what caused the phenomenon and she didn't really care but at that moment it was becoming quite distracting and the pressure was causing polluted liquid to leak randomly into her stone cage in irritating drip-dropping sounds…and yet those rhythmic drops were the only distraction she had and as she focused on them, they slowly lulled her into a state of semi-consciousness against her will, a state in which she was mostly asleep but vaguely aware of the world around and the pulsating headache that still bothered her.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"You took longer than I expected." Aang murmurs to her._

_Slowly a world of eternal sunset and wild ruins begins to paint itself around Korra and she spots the former Avatar sitting perfectly straight on the ground next to the still ponds, he's not quite there, like a ghost hovering in her mind with his rippling clothes of swirling crimson and mandarin, but it's enough to comfort her and make her feel that she hasn't been completely abandoned._

_"It's not exactly easy to relax in these conditions." Korra complains moodily though without any real bite._

_"I understand. I would have liked to find you without the concussion though." Aang taps his bald head and looks at her with worry, making him look so much like Tenzin that Korra just stares. "Shall we get to work? Time is of the essence."_

_"Yeah, before Ummi returns to wake me." The Avatar sighs and takes a seat on the grassy rocky ground on the opposite side of the ponds to her predecessor, trying not to let the scent of dead water sting in her nose. Well, at least here most of the aches and pains are gone._

_"That's not what I meant." Aang seems a little troubled, the arrow on his forehead is crinkled with a slight frown._

_"Then what did you mean?" Korra looks at the previous Avatar curiously._

_"As I said, once started this process cannot be halted or you could end up stuck without bending. Are you sure you're ready?" He looks even more apprehensive, he doesn't like to have to do this in such conditions._

_"Let's do this." She cracks her knuckles and rolls her neck, cracking it too, to relieve tension and then settles in lotus position with a determined air._

_"Alright." Aang agrees, resigning himself to the situation. "These really aren't the best conditions but let's begin."_

_"So what do I have to do?" Korra tilts her head, staring at the ethereal form of her predecessor with impatience._

_"To start? Relax and breathe." He exemplifies by demonstrating the deep pattern of breathing even though she's pretty sure he doesn't breathe, he's just an echo of an identity after all._

_"You sound like Tenzin." Korra mutters but settles into his rhythm and even closes her eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to focus only on Aang and not on the all the creepy things awaiting her when she wakes._

_"That's the general idea, I think." She can hear the smile in his voice and as much as the words puzzle her, they also soothe her._

_It takes a while, Korra isn't really sure how long she's been in that dream, just breathing from her diaphragm and trying to will herself into a state of complete relaxation or at least something as close as possible. The throb in her head seems to have a pattern to it too, like the drip-drop of water, but it doesn't really hurt that much now, it's just a background feeling that she shoves aside along with everything else while waiting for further instruction._

_"What do you fear, Korra?" Aang murmurs the question at her one more time._

_"Why?" The Avatar wants to be defiant but the word comes out tired._

_"The first chakra to unlock is the Earth chakra. The chakra of survival." He explains with his quiet infinite patience that she would kill to have._

_"Exactly what I need." Korra declares with distinct tone of hopefulness that she just can't conceal._

_"It's blocked by fear. You must let go of your fear, rise above it, in order to unlock this chakra."_

_"Are you kidding me?" She snaps her eyes open and scowls. They barely started and he's already asking for the impossible. "Have you even looked at Ummi? How can I not fear that?!"_

_"It is not your fear of Ummi that I speak of, that dread is bringing forth caution, it is keeping you alive." Aang explains a little more sternly, as if he too is a little innerved by the creature._

_"Then what do you mean?" Korra demands, now totally confused._

_"I mean- what do you really truly fear in the darkest corners of your mind, Korra?" He asks with patient seriousness. "What fears hinder you as a person? And what actually makes you scared of Ummi beneath the surface of the obvious?"_

_Korra finds this whole discussion pointless, doesn't Aang know that she's not the deep philosophical thinker he once was? She's the type to solve things with her fists not with her words. Yet… Right now she's desperate enough to hang onto any straw, nothing else has worked anyway, so she thinks about the matter for a while- what is she really scared of? _

_Ummi keeps coming to mind with that ghastly stolen face but Korra forces herself to analyze why she's so afraid of the thing. Sure, it's insane, unstable, violent, grudging, murderous, terrifyingly gruesome… No. She realizes her thoughts are going astray and forces herself to focus, after all is all that really why Korra is so frightened?_

_«Yes.» The Avatar thinks to herself automatically but as she sees Aang watch her with immense patience she decides that isn't the answer, it doesn't feel right and it's too obvious, if it were that easy she wouldn't be there. «So why am I so scared of her?» All that keeps popping up before her eyes is the creature's monstrous face and she grimaces, fighting to push away the image in order to see under the surface as Aang instructed. «Ummi is insane. She's violent and dangerous.»_

«Ah… But are you really so different yourself? After the Spirit World that is… If the baby wasn't in the way would you really be any better?»_ A little sneaky voice that Korra hasn't heard around in a while buzzes in her head and she swallows dryly as she remembers just how crazy she had felt after the stint in the Spirit World._

_«I'm not like that thing. I wouldn't kill innocents, I wouldn't kill anyone.» Korra defends against her own consciousness._

«Wouldn't you? Are you sure…? What about Dorkut?»_ The image of Dorkut's face scorching and collapsing in on itself under her palm burns behind her closed lids, she can feel the power and the man's flesh on her palm and she can almost hear the screams of his allies as the elements turned against them violently when her rage sparked the Avatar State. She doesn't want to remember that, she knows Dorkut has to have died under the panicked crowd that day and yet she doesn't want to consider it, she has never even had the courage to dwell on what has happened to the allies she so easily attacked with killing intent without even moving a muscle. _

_«That's different. He wasn't an innocent.» The worst part in all this is remembering just how easy it had been, the worst is knowing she should feel some sort of heavy pang in her conscience, the conscience of an Avatar that should protect life at all costs, and yet she feels nothing but the memory of power. Korra doesn't want to dwell in this, she needs to find her fears, not drown in repressed thoughts._

«In Ummi's mind her victims weren't innocent either.»_ The little voice whispers with snarky triumph. _«How are you any different?»

_«I'm not like her, I would never become like her.» The Avatar protests against herself._

«Really?»_ The Spirit World comes to mind and suddenly Korra is remembering just how much she hated the Spirits then, how much she wanted to destroy everything when she felt helpless and trapped and abandoned by everyone._

_"Korra?" Aang's voice snaps her out of her reverie and the air seems to have grown cold around them, hanging around like frosty mist._

_"Huh?" She can't quite trust herself to speak just yet._

_"Have you come to any conclusion?"_

_"I…" Korra clears her throat and for a moment she wants to say no and just run away but she's never been one to surrender that easily. "I'm not sure."_

_"Don't you know what you fear?" His head almost tilts in order to catch her eye but he's examining her, waiting._

_«Never bending again?» Korra's mind supplies the answer but it didn't feel right, bending is part of her very soul, her identity, who she is, but she lost that fear when the Spirits trapped her. _

_«Failure?» She considers that before that would have been her greatest fear, failing as Avatar, but after all that had happened she figures she has already failed spectacularly and it's time to get over it and fight. _

_«The man that ambushed me.» She recalls the time at the bridge with stark clarity but even that memory holds no real fear next to her current predicament with Ummi. _

_«Losing those I love?» Yes, that fear of loneliness also hits very close to the mark, she doesn't think she can function if she loses Noatak or her friends or…or the baby…And yet that isn't really her greatest fear. _

_«Motherhood.» Yet another option floats in her brain when she considers the child and while it's true that the prospect terrifies Korra she knows she would do anything for her kid. In the end, all the options she offers herself are just excuses, just a way to avoid the true answer._

_"I… I'm afraid of Ummi…" The Avatar replies shakily, her voice cracks but before Aang can interrupt she corrects herself. "Not because of Ummi herself, I just… I fear what she is, I fear that I could become like her."_

_"Hate-filled and insane?" The predecessor enquires with pity and sadness that sting more than Korra wants to admit._

_"Deluded, lonely and with too much power in my hands." She swallows hard again, trying to push down her nerves. It isn't quite the insanity she fears, it's being selfishly convinced that she's right with all that power and thus turning into a monster… Like Ummi… Like Amon. _

_The answer clicks into place then, the last puzzle piece of her true fears- Amon. He's still the foundation of her doubts and dreads, he's the one she associates anything scary with, he's the person she doesn't want to be like, he's the one whose footsteps she's afraid to follow and not just because she was terrified of him but because she loves the man he became and she was a front row witness to all he endured, she doesn't think she could handle the pain that was forced onto him by his mistakes. If she became as powerfully deluded as Amon or Ummi, Korra knows that sooner or later karma would catch up to her and she wouldn't be expecting it because she think herself noble and that is a truly petrifying prospect._

_"I see." Aang nods, he can see where she's coming from and has obviously felt the same at some point. "You have become wiser than people give you credit for, Korra."_

_"How can I overcome this fear? How can I know I won't let my own selfishness guide my Avatar powers and hurt people again?" Korra ignores the praise because she doesn't feel worthy of it, instead she hangs on his answer._

_"You can't. The fear of error is natural for an Avatar, we've all been there, Korra, it's what keeps us humble." The air nomad replies softly. "You have to accept your fears, you have to learn not to let them mold you and you have to trust yourself."_

_"I don't think I can be that brave anymore. I'm too scared… I have too many, well, too many fears." She shrugs and closes her eyes again, feel weighted down by sadness and dread._

_"Bravery is not the absence of fear, it is the ability to move forward and do what you must despite that fear." Aang replies with that endless patience and such certainty that Korra can't stop herself from looking at him again._

_"What if I can't?" She's skeptical._

_"You keep trying. Always." His translucent grey eyes look into her, they are stormy clouds trying to envelop her. "You are a fighter, Korra. Letting your fears win is not in your nature."_

_"…" Korra opens her mouth to reply but the words elude her. He's right, she could never accept losing, much less losing to herself without even trying. «I won't be like Ummi, or Amon, no matter what happens I won't become a monster.» The Avatar swears to herself with a spark of her old stubborn confidence._

_The feeling is strange, like a heavy iron weight being lifted from her back, allowing her to suddenly feel lighter than she has been in months and an invisible rush of some addicting emotion begins to spill into her body but Korra is too distracted by what she's seeing to consider it- the gunk that clogged one of the ponds between herself and Aang dislodged and the stream flowed into it so that the waters of that little pool began to clear up and swirl, pushing away the decay as naturally and gradually as she accepted her fears._

_"Not bad, Korra. Even faster than me." The predecessor smiles and winks playfully. "Shall we move on to the next chakra?"_

_"Yeah… What's next?" A vague little shadow of a cocky smirk tugs lightly at the corners of her lips as she thinks- «I can do this spiritual stuff, after all.»_

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: To the reader who gave the 300__th__ review- not a problem concerning the double post, it's a common mistake. Oh and a PM is a private message but you can just leave a review with your theme of choice for the short story (can be anything related to "The Castaway" universe and characters), just be sure to add a name I can use to refer to you._

_To all other readers- so sorry about the slow updates this week! Even though I have several chapters practically written in my head, I've been having writing/motivation/focus issues these last few days because of…well, depressing reasons. I hope to update more chapters this weekend though, so hopefully I'll make up for the wait._

_Finally, it's my dad's birthday today and I heard a reader say it was also his/her birthday on tumblr so for that person- I hope this chapter helps add some 'joy' to your day. And May the fourth be with you. xD)_


	160. Swadhisthana

_She's excited now, starting to feel better, starting to believe she can do this, adrenaline is shooting through her veins but at the same time she feels tired, as if facing her fears has been harder on the body than a full Pro-Bending match, not to mention that digging up those secret dreads has been therapeutic but traumatic as well, like cutting her own flesh to drain out poison. Korra won't give up though, she's already determined to take this spiritual assignment to the end even if it's the hardest thing she's ever done, even if it digs up her traumas and sets them on display like a vitrine of gruesome nightmares._

_"Next is the Water chakra." Aang explains with practicality. "It is the chakra of pleasure."_

_"No wonder Water Tribers are so sexy, right?" Korra chuckles, it's a reflex, the joke just bubbled out spontaneously before she could think about it but it feels good to be so relaxed._

_"Ah, I like seeing your humor return, Korra." He smiles in all honesty before clearing his throat self-consciously with a slight blush, maybe he's thinking of his wife. "But I'm afraid there is no time for jokes."_

_"Alright so what blocks pleasure?" The Avatar awaits the answer with no small amount of curiosity._

_"Guilt." _

_"Guilt? What do I have to feel guilty of?" She's genuinely confused._

_"You tell me." Once again Aang expects her to find the answer herself._

_"Hm…" Korra immerses herself in her thoughts once more, she's dwelled on fear and doubt but she never considered guilt, it never really came naturally to her… Then again aren't many of her fears based on guilt in the first place?_

_«I lied.» The reply comes to life in her head like a match being set alight and soon it's sparking her thoughts like a line of fire and growing like a forest blaze. «I've lied to the people that sacrificed so much for me because I wanted to hide my love.» She doesn't like to think that she has willing deceived the people who deposited their faith in her but it's been there for months, a thorn on her side, a splinter of the mind, from the moment she returned from the little beach where she had found Noatak._

_«I broke Mako's heart…» One trail of thought leads to another and this one leaves a bitter taste on her tongue, she has never admitted it but she still feels guilty for giving herself to Noatak when she was supposed to be loyal to Mako… That isn't the sort of woman she wants to be but somehow that guilt feels petty, she's the Avatar, there are darker things crowding her conscience than a little bit of infidelity._

_«I've hurt people and abused my skills.» Once again, Dorkut and his cronies pop into her head, but it's more than that, it's the people she has failed during the war, the enemies she has trampled with her power and self-centered nature, the citizens that have suffered for her unwillingness to act…_

_«I got Noatak arrested…» Now that she's swarmed with guilt, things just keep rolling into her brain without control, it's a snowball of remorse rolling onto her, growing with each passing second to crush her in the end. _

_«I've endangered my own child just because I am who I am.» That thought made her shudder, the kid wasn't even born yet and she had already put it in so much danger just because she was the Avatar a reckless hot-headed girl. _

_«And Ummi…No! I don't owe her anything.» She tries to beat down that line of thought almost immediately._

«Then why do you fear her so much?» _That little voice is back to contest her own claims and Korra grits her teeth wanting to squash it._

_«I thought I had gotten over that on the last chakra…She wants to take my child, for crying out loud!» She realizes it's stupid to argue with herself but her thoughts are ping-ponging out of her control._

«Can you really say no to her?» _That secret little side of Korra's brain seems doubtful._

_«Fuck yes, I can! She's not getting my kid.» The Avatar can almost growl with defensive anger._

«She has a point, you owe her.» _That voice points out and the image of Avatar Kuruk's face bobs in her mind like a rotten apple in a swamp._

_«I didn't do anything to her…» Korra argues weakly with herself. «But what if she's right? What if I'm responsible? Kuruk might have been the one to leave her behind but we are still the same soul... What if one of us could have rescued her sooner?» Feeling pity for Ummi was not in the plan but she can't help it, she knows what that thing went through better than anyone and the thought that she is somehow in some way responsible really twists up her insides in knots. Korra wants to blame the Spirits for this, if they had never trapped her it would be so much easier to hate Ummi and defeat her._

_"Ok, I get it. I have plenty to feel guilty for." Korra sighs out the words at last, feeling them shackle her with a heavy ball and chain of regret._

_"You have to get over that guilt. Let the past wash away and embrace the future." The advice is heartfelt but it sounds so generic that she can't really believe it._

_"I can't. It's not that easy, I'm not like you, I'm a terrible Avatar and all these things will keep affecting my future… If I have any future after Ummi that is." Korra replies bitterly._

_"You can't think that way." Aang admonishes softly. "Korra, you are a tremendous Avatar in your own way and you will get better with experience."_

_"Aang, I've lied to the people I hold dear, I broke hearts, I got my lover arrested, I'm a self-centered loose cannon. I may have ended a war but I couldn't even clean up the mess afterwards, all I did was start scandals and become another random celebrity to be scrutinized rather than an Avatar to look up to, even the Spirits think I'm arrogant! I'll never be as good as you." As soon as the words were out the air grew even chillier and the Avatar felt miserable, she had never wanted to admit all that out loud but now that she had it was a painful stab on her pride._

_"Korra, you're just starting out your path, we all make mistakes before we can grow and honestly you've done a much better job than I did at first." Aang grimaces and distinct brand of sadness swirls in those stormy eyes of his._

_"You're just trying to make me feel better." She accuses._

_"Korra, I abandoned my people and ran away from my responsibilities thus becoming partially responsible for the genocide of my kind. I stayed asleep for a hundred years and let the world fall into chaos and war because I didn't want to be what I was. I'd say you have a much lighter ledger on your hands when it comes to guilt." The predecessor explains with his patient kind air suddenly corroded with ancient hurt that has never quite healed._

_"…Sorry." Korra apologizes, feeling even guiltier now than she did before. "But that's just the point! We are the same person, I hold that blame of yours too. And what if Ummi is right? What if I share Kuruk's guilt? Don't I have to fix his mistake?"_

_"No, Korra. It's true that we have the responsibility to continue the Avatar legacy and correct the errors of our predecessors but you are not to blame for what was done by those who came before you."_

_"But…" Korra hesitates, she wishes she could talk to Kuruk, she wants to understand him and figure out what she should do but with her abilities blocked she's lucky enough that Aang, the closest predecessor, can slip into her subconscious much less any others that came centuries before. "Why did he leave her behind, Aang? I don't understand, didn't he love her?"_

_"You know he did. Kuruk didn't want to leave her, in fact he kept searching for her every year, even after death his echo still looked for her in the Spirit World, and he tried to vanquish Koh, he tried to destroy that world to avenge her when he failed to defeat the Spirit completely but in the end he couldn't do it." The Air Nomad runs a hand over the arrow on his head as he finishes explaining, it's a gesture of sadness and obvious anxiety but his tone is still benevolent and patient._

_"Well, yeah, obviously that would be suicide… It would destroy both worlds." Korra argues the point but she's mesmerized by the story, she still doesn't understand how such love and devotion could be cast aside but for duty to be held above emotion is something she admires though she herself has never mastered it._

_"That wasn't the reason." Aang breathes out the words, he looks so filled with sorrow that she can almost see Kuruk's shadow on him._

_"Then what was it?"_

_"He was in pain, having lost the love of his life, he was willing to go down and take everything with him for revenge but then he realized that that would imply destroying what was left of Ummi too since her soul was trapped… If it was Noatak, would you have been able to do it? Would you have been able to kill him even to save his soul?" Stormy grey eyes stare right through Korra and she shivers at his question._

_"…No. I don't think I could do it." Despite the pause it doesn't take her long to answer, after everything she saw her lover endure she doesn't think she could be the one to end his life even if that meant leaving him behind._

_"Then you understand." Aang's tone is final and he's absolutely right, she understands Kuruk's side but she still can't condone it, it's still so wrong._

_"But look at her! She's a monster!" Korra waves her hand around generically, as if the thing can pop up at any moment from anywhere._

_"Yes and one that is corroding and corrupting the Spirit World, which is exactly why you were asked to handle her." The predecessor explains with conflicted emotions once again swirling in the silvery depths of his ghostly eyes._

_"How?" She snaps. "Why me of all people?" _

_Korra already suspects that what caused the thing to escape the Spirit World was her, from what she can tell Ummi was waiting for Kuruk's soul to reincarnate but it was only looking at the poles, waiting for a Water Triber, and from what she has heard her personality was close enough to Kuruk's to have triggered the monster into chasing her, a monster thirsting for vengeance as well as freedom and a lost love… But all that doesn't mean she should shoulder this burden, that doesn't mean she wants to be the one to clean up her predecessor's mess even if she does somehow feel responsible for it._

_"That's not why we're here now, Korra. Focus. Rid yourself of your guilt." Aang urges almost pleading her to stop dwelling on Kuruk._

_"I can't just forget it all, Aang!" She nearly shouts in outrage but she's trying, Spirits know she's trying so hard to listen to him even if it goes against her own opinions._

_"I never said forget it, that would be a mistake. You must embrace what you can't change and learn from that guilt but let it go, don't let it consume you." _

_"Easier said than done." Korra mutters to herself petulantly but she takes deep even breaths and concentrates, shoving away her suspicions and anger. _

_"You can do it." He whispers confidently._

_«Maybe Aang is right, maybe it's not about forgetting the guilt, maybe it's about embracing it, accepting it and growing past it.» Korra doesn't really think that's possible, she doesn't believe that guilt can be solved that easily but she tries, she's Avatar after all so maybe she can just accept that most of the things that make her feel guilty are a result of her status and out of her control…? No, that doesn't work, she can't blame what she is, which she finds stupid at the same time because most of guilt comes for that direction after all._

_«Screw it. I admit it, I feel guilty but there's nothing I can do to change the past, I just have to get my bending back so I can get out of Ummi clutches and go fix my life. No matter what Aang says that's the only way I can accept to handle guilt- by fixing what makes me feel guilty, and if that's not the answer then I might as well quit now because I can't just move on and ignore things that easily.»_

_It's a strangely liberating sensation, that of suddenly accepting the things she's done wrong and deciding to correct them, it's freeing and so much simpler than she thought. The gunk that blocks the connection to the second pond practically dissolves and so does part of her self-loathing, the clear water starts flowing through the two ponds, swirling with the dark dead liquid until both pools are crystalline and glittering in the ruby-gold light of eternal sunset, the sight makes the sensation of clarity in her own body even more stark and imposing. It's fascinating._

_"Didn't I say you are a formidable Avatar?" Aang smiles at the sparkling ponds before his gaze drifts up to her. "You're doing very well."_

_"It's just because of all your help. I've always sucked royally at all this spiritual stuff." Korra surprises herself by how humble she sounds at that moment but it's true that she believes she's only managing all this because of Aang and her own despair._

_"That's not true. My experience might help but you are doing well because your own effort, openness and insight."_

_"I find that hard to believe." She purses her lips stubbornly, she's the person who could never even meditate, much less reach any sort of spiritual epiphany without tremendous help._

_"Korra, you have grown so much spiritually recently and you haven't even been able to see it." Aang shakes his bald head a little wistfully but the skepticism in her face forces him to elaborate further. "All the traumas, experiences, battles and heightened emotions have been helping you evolve, you are no longer the rebellious headstrong teenager that solved things with her fists and her bending and never cared for the intellectual side of things. You have grown into so much more than that self-absorbed but kind-hearted girl that ran away from the South Pole and from safety just to learn airbending. And it's all because of…"_

_"Noatak." The name is sweet and mellow on her tongue, a respite from all the angst of the day, it came to her easily because she's been thinking about this very matter ever since she returned from their little beach in the east. "All that…that evolution as you say, it all only really started when I found him on that beach. Am I right?"_

_"Maybe." The Air Nomad smiles cryptically and the reply makes her think that perhaps he means that it's a lot more than just Noatak but to her Noatak, and Amon for that matter, has been the main precursor of all her recent maturity._

_"I haven't grown that much though… Sure, I began to see a lot of things more clearly but I've made a mess of so many other matters…" Korra bites the inside of her cheek to keep her voice steady, she doesn't want to ruin all that she has accomplished today by diving into self-doubt again but even with all her resolutions about guilt she still feels bad about so many things in a completely different way that she can't quite name._

_"And you will find your way out of them. The path of the Avatar is thorny but if you truly want you can overcome any thorn and use it as a foothold to rise even higher." Aang encourages kindly but with enough honesty and certainty that the words sound like much more than just empty reassurance._

_"That's the problem. I don't think I have the strength to keep fighting when I know there's always going to be something else right around the corner." The Avatar scowls with a mix of exhaustion and annoyance._

_"Which brings us to the next chakra." Her predecessor watches her with careful eyes, waiting for her next move. _

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: To the 300th reviewer- RashestRumble16 it is! The theme you picked is really broad and tricky (so many characters to work with!) but it certainly is an interesting challenge so I will see what I can do for it. _

_And regarding your question- Kuruk will make a minor appearance (I think) up ahead but remember that Korra experiences things differently from Aang in terms of Avatar powers so not all the AtLA references can be taken as viable for her._

_And yes I read "Hole in the Ocean" (not "Scorched Earth" though but I'll look it up), I would also advise "The Cave" (and its sequel), "The Trophy Wife" and "Love and Corruption". Also Strings, if you like Korrlok._

_To everyone else- HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GORGEOUS NEW COVER ART FOR "THE CASTAWAY"?! Isn't it just amazing?! It was made by the wonderful _**mongoliantiger**_ and I just can't thank her enough!)_


	161. Manipura

_(Warning: Discussing suicidal ideation.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_"Ok, so what is the third chakra?" Korra questions, rolling her shoulders and blinking to dispel the exhaustion that is threatening to crawl onto her again._

_"The Fire point, the chakra of willpower." _

_"Willpower… You'd think that's my specialty." She chuckles somewhat sarcastically, it's a bitter sound even to her own ears._

_"It used to be." Aang looks innocently at her, as if he can't quite see what's changed._

_"That was before my life became a living nightmare." Korra frowns, her brows pinch into their distinctive sharp v and she decides it's time to move on before she dwells on darker thoughts. "So what do I have to face now?"_

_"Shame."_

_"Shame? Didn't I handle that in that last chakra?" The Avatar echoes what she has already thought before, she's starting to believe it would be easier to handle all the chakras at once since they all seem to be blocked by similar things._

_"All blocks are connected just as all the chakra points are but guilt and shame are distinctly different things, Korra." The Air Nomad explains with the ease of a natural-born teacher. "You must discover what you are ashamed of, what disappointments you have in yourself that hold you back from your full potential, and then you accept them as part of you and grow."_

_"Hm… What exactly do I have to feel ashamed of?" She's still trying to wrap her head around the distinction between guilt and shame and so far she hasn't been able to find enough of a difference to tell her what needs to be done._

_"You're the one who has to figure this out, Korra."_

_"Ok, ok. Fine." The Avatar retorts, already losing her paper-thin patience. "Let's see, shame…"_

_«What should I be ashamed of?» Several answers flit through her mind- being pregnant out of wedlock, sleeping with the enemy, neglecting her training to Pro-Bend in the past, lying to so many people close to her and to the law itself, leaving the city when they needed her after the war… Things keep piling up but although Korra knows she _should_ be ashamed of some of these things, she just can't find it in her to feel such a thing. She isn't disappointed in herself when it comes to any of these things, not even the tiniest bit because she had her own reasons and circumstances and there is nothing nobody can say to make her feel ashamed about all those matters, not now that she has decided that she will fix them in her own way._

_«Ok, then what I _am_ ashamed of?» She shift from what she should feel to what she does feel but the question is a bit too hard for someone as proud and headstrong as Korra, she just can't find anything she's disappointed in, at least nothing that is different from her guilt and nothing that she's willing to think about, nothing except…._

_"Mako and Asami…" The Avatar doesn't even realize she spoke out loud. "I stole Mako from Asami shamelessly and then I cheated and broke his heart. I regret that, I regret it so badly."_

_"You are the Avatar, Korra. Isn't such a little romantic spat a bit trivial compared to the big picture that is your life and title?" Aang doesn't really seem to believe his own words, perhaps he's testing her. "They forgave in end after all."_

_"No. It's not trivial at all!" She snaps a little too irritated to be polite. "Look, I'm ashamed by how poorly I handled things after the war, I'm ashamed that I let the press make me into some scandalous celebrity, I'm ashamed that I lied so much and didn't trust my friends especially Tenzin because I feared his judgment, but those things I can fix. When it comes to Mako and Asami… It's not about fixing it, I'm disappointed in myself because I let a childish crush bring out the worst in me, it made me self-centered to the point that I thought my feelings were more important than those of the guy I liked and the only girl friend I had… I let something as simple as rejection turn me into the spoiled brat and half-baked Avatar everybody thought I was and I hurt them both because of it. I'm disappointed in myself because I hate to think that I can let such petty things twist me." Korra never thought about this so deeply before nor has she ever wanted to think about it like this but now that it's out she feels bitterly ashamed, just as expected._

_"I see." The Air Nomad nods quietly and continues to watch her with benevolent eyes._

_"Stupid, isn't it? I should be ashamed that I couldn't even stop Dorkut without people getting hurt or I should be disappointed that I was always so crappy handling the Spirits but the thing I'm most disappointed about is how I treated my friends." Korra grimaces and looks down at her hands, feeling shallow and egocentric all over again but unable to stop remembering the hurt in all her friends' faces when she broke each of their hearts, even Bolin comes to mind even though that was not intentional._

_"It's not stupid, Korra. You are only human, personal balance is as important to an Avatar as your duties." Aang defends almost immediately, with passion in each word. He really firmly believes what he just told her and that's somewhat reassuring._

_"I suppose…" Korra hesitates but she does understand what he means, after all if she is miserable and unhappy as a person how can she be balanced and fair as an Avatar? The problem is, she doesn't know how to cope with the shame, she's not used to letting anything chip away at her pride in the least even though she knows that such arrogance could be her downfall. "What do I have to do?"_

_"You have to accept that you're human like everyone else and that you make mistakes, you have to stop letting that shame hinder you."_

_"What if I do it again? What if I let myself become that selfish again? I hurt them, Aang, if it keeps happening I'll lose them and I can't lose them." There's an edge of pure panic in her voice, just the thought of losing her friends has become unbearable like surgery without anesthetic, ever since she tasted true loneliness she has come to appreciate them even more. "I still don't know why they're around after all I did." She has wondered about that before and if it wasn't for the memory of how they stood beside her when she tried to push them away claiming that she was no longer the Avatar after Amon took her bending she would still wonder if they weren't just sticking around because they were too respectful of her title._

_"Oh, Korra… Can't you see? Just that fact that you worry about such a thing shows how you've grown past that sort of attitude." Aang smiles a little, trying to encourage her. "You can't be ashamed forever but you can learn from the mistakes of the past."_

_It takes her a long while to understand what he means but she gets there eventually, she figures he's telling her that because she recognizes what she did wrong and because she feels so upset with herself for it she won't do it again. It makes sense that she wouldn't want to disappoint herself even further, it makes sense that after all that they have gone through she learned the true value of her friends. In the end, Aang is right again, he understands her better than she does and if he has faith in her, if her friends still have faith in her, then maybe she can learn from this, maybe she can overcome the shame and admit to her errors once and for all._

_"…I guess you're right." Korra closes her eyes, she looks resigned but the truth is that it's a huge relief to see things from a new perspective. And yet, when she opens her lids again, the third pond is still murky and clogged. It disturbs her and makes her frown again. "What am I doing wrong?"_

_"There must be something else you're ashamed of, Korra." Aang informs simply._

_"There isn't." The Avatar shrugs with mild annoyance._

_"Are you sure?" He insists._

_"Of course I am!" She snaps loudly, her irritation growing with each passing second and she doesn't even understand why._

_"Well, something is blocking your Fire chakra. You have to find it what it is."_

_"But… But there's nothing else…" Korra stutters, she's so sure there's nothing else but at the same time she can feel her denial cracking like a brittle coat of paint about to peel off to reveal the ugly truth._

_«_Isn't there?» _The little voice of her conscience whispers from the back of her brain but words aren't really necessary, she can see exactly what it is that disappoints her about herself, it's a cancer in her memories and it's replaying in her head like a gruesome puppet show._

_Suddenly Korra is on her feet and walking away from the ponds, racking her fingers through her hair and trying get enough air into her lungs in shaky harsh breaths. She doesn't want to go down that road, she doesn't want to remember those horrid days in the Spirit World._

_"Korra…?" Aang's gentle voice sounds concerned and maybe a little anxious. "Are you alright?"_

_"Do I look alright, Aang?!" She retorts aggressively enough to regret it almost immediately._

_"I assume you found the source of that shame that is still blocking you?" He isn't offended or upset, he just remains perfectly calm waiting for her to come to terms with her own thoughts._

_She shakes her head frantically, chewing her lower lip and refusing to answer as she paces along the crumbling rocks to keep the shaking from showing but she doesn't really have to say anything, it's obvious that she already knows exactly what this all about and despite all the strength she has had while dealing with her fears and guilts, it's this piece of shame that is tearing her apart and pushing her into manic denial._

_"You don't have to tell me, Korra, but you do have to deal with it sooner or later." Aang's soothing voice tries to reason with her._

_"I don't want to do this anymore." Korra shakes her head, turning her back on him and wishing she would just wake up. "I'll find some other way to get my bending back."_

_"It's too late, Korra. I warned you that once we began we couldn't stop." He looks a little regretful, he hates putting her through pain._

_"I…" The Avatar swallows the lump that has formed in her throat, denial is no longer an option but she still can't face this. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_"You don't have to." He assures her._

_"Then how will I know how to fix it?"_

_"You'll have to trust yourself to find a solution." The reply is basically the same as before but he waits with immense patience and allows her time to work out her thoughts. _

_The pacing gradually begins to slow when her breathing has become too ragged to keep up with the frantic pace but Korra still can't look Aang in the eye, not him of all people because it feels pathetic for her to be so disappointed when his case was once so much worse, but what she ends up seeing isn't any better because she finds herself staring at her own reflection in the still pond and all she can see is how she looked during her stint in the Spirit World- ragged, emaciated, wild, with insane sunken eyes and a permanent shiver of repressed tension as a reaction to danger. The Avatar closes her eyes but this is more of a dream than anything else so even behind closed lids she can see those memories that make her hate herself so much._

_"I wanted to die." Korra blurts out the words without actually meaning to say them and the look of pity and sorrow Aang gives her nearly breaks her, she doesn't want him to feel sorry for her, not when it comes to this. And yet, now she just can't shut up because whatever filter she has between her brain and her mouth has deserted her. "In the Spirit World, as soon as my confidence broke and I found myself helpless I went so crazy that I just wanted to die and get it over with, I wanted to quit and hand everything over to the next Avatar, I didn't even care about the baby, about Noatak, about the world, about anything, I was just so angry at the Spirits and so desperate that I…"_

_"I know, Korra. I saw." Aang interrupts not with judgment but with anguish and it occurs to her that he probably did see all the stupid things she tried to do to herself and it must have hurt him to be unable to help. "Every single time, I saw it all."_

_"That wasn't even the worst part…" Korra swallows dryly again, she hates admitting this because it's the epitome of her weakness. "The worst was eventually it wasn't about dying anymore, it was just about feeling something more than just despair and solitude! And…And… And it became about getting attention! From the Spirits or from anyone, I just wanted to be noticed so badly that I…"_

_"I know, Korra." Once again Aang stops her before she sinks any deeper in her memories, before she starts screaming. "Is this why you are so disappointed in yourself?"_

_"Yes…" The uncertainty in her tone gives her away._

_"That's not really the worst part, is it?"_

_"The worst… The worst is that even after I returned to my life…" She can't finish, it's too shameful._

_"You still thought about it when things became really bleak, even after the water-healing those ideas still lingered from time to time." He nods, not really needing an answer, he is her after all, he can understand what she's not saying. "Only your protective instinct towards the baby and your stubbornness has been keeping you from dwelling into those thoughts more deeply, it has made you deny most of what happened even if the healing made it all more bearable."_

_"That…I don't…I didn't think about it that way but yeah…That's it." Korra nods, looking away rather bitterly, she never imagined it would be so horrible to actually hate something in herself with such passion but she does, she hates how weak she became, she's so disappointed in herself and ashamed of that side of her mind that she discovered so recently. "I'm sorry, I know it's so unfair that I get to feel that way when you had so much more in your hands and yet you stayed strong while I broke apart."_

_"Korra, you must stop comparing yourself to me, be it in the good or in the bad and you should stop being so hard on yourself." The Air Nomad admonishes gently. "You have suffered far more than should be allowed, anyone would have lost a little of their humanity in such a situation."_

_"Hm…" She doesn't know what to say to that so she blurts out the first defense that comes to mind. "I want to hate them so badly, Aang…The Spirits that is… I want to despise them but that wouldn't make me any better than Ummi and… I just hate that I could quit and break so easily even more than I hate them, I never wanted to see myself become… _that_."_

_"Korra…" For the first time ever, Aang seems at loss for words and the silence drags on as the air starts chilling again until her breaths come out in foggy puffs, she suspects this is a reaction to her negative emotions._

_"How am I supposed to overcome that sort of shame?" Korra's question is almost desperate, she wants his guidance more than ever._

_"Korra, that side you are so disappointed in is still a part of you and it's a part that you need to accept and understand. Only then can you know your limits and work with them." The Air Nomad explains earnestly, watching her slowly sink back onto the floor and looking at him. "Besides, you are not alone anymore and those who love you will not let you fall so steeply again, you should remember that as well."_

_"It's not their responsibility to hold me up all the time." Korra scowls slightly, she doesn't like the idea of burdening others._

_"You can't do it alone, no Avatar can."_

_Korra closes her eyes again, by now she's more than acquainted with the stories of how Avatar Aang only became great because of the support of his allies so she knows he's not just trying to cheer her up. Taking deep steady breaths, she tries to focus on his advice._

_Accepting a side of her that she's so ashamed of proves to be a difficult task but Aang is right- whether she likes it or not it's still a part of her and if she doesn't accept it and know her limits she's never going to be able to overcome the past and she's bound to repeat her mistakes._

_«Well… Noatak already knows about that side of me and he didn't feel mortified… Aang hasn't judged me either… If there are people who can accept my weakness then so can I, right? I won't disappoint myself again, I won't ever let myself sink that low, not anymore, not even if the Spirits decide to go at me again.»_

_Korra knows this resolution isn't entirely realistic, she knows that she can easily disappoint herself again one day but she's determined to be her proud stubborn self again and she refuses to let her shame drag her down anymore, no matter what it is._

_It's slower this time, the mud and rotten algae that clogs the connection to the third pool slowly dislodges to let clear water leak in to dilute the dead darkness of the still pond in lazy whirls but it takes several long moments before the water has cleared up completely and the connection is open for crystalline fluid to spill in freely. Korra can feel this reflected inside herself too- the block to the third chakra is no longer there and she can feel her chi flowing inside her like liquid light but this time the opening is fragile and not as stable as the two other chakras of before. It doesn't matter, she'll take what she can get._

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: To RashestRumble16- I usually agree about the Korrlok thing but 'Strings' by lantur isn't about a healthy relationship, it's more about Stockholm Syndrome than anything else but it's beautifully written._

_I'm glad these chapters are clearing up some things for the readers, Korra will be done with the chakras soon and then we will get back into the action. And yes, it won't be long until the baby comes either._

_Someone asked about the scene in the new cover- It's not quite about the part where Korra heals him, it's more broad than that, but you'd have to ask the artist for her interpretation. ^_^)_


	162. Anahata

_"Ready to move on?" Aang watches her settle down but she when she begins to fidget impatiently he can't help but smile._

_"Yeah. What's next?" Korra folds her hands in her lap, hoping that the next chakra will be less of a pain in the butt to unlock, she's starting to get way too exhausted to handle much more._

_"The Air chakra." He announces with a slight flourish of his ghostly hand._

_"Your specialty, I assume?" She can't stop herself from smirking._

_"And yours too, I'm sure." The Air Nomad picks up on the humor and smiles even more._

_"I suck at air, Aang." Korra chuckles lightly. "But why would you say that?" _

_"It's the chakra of love."_

_"Oh…Oh!" Suddenly the insinuation makes sense and Korra snickers, it's odd how her mood can fluctuate so sharply with each step of this strange spiritual process. "Should be easy enough right? What blocks love?"_

_"Grief."_

_"Grief?" She's stumped for a moment, she can see how grief would lock love but she can't understand how that affects her and no matter how much she thinks about it she just can't figure out what she's supposed to overcome. "I'm sorry I don't get it. What grief do I have? It's not like anyone I love has died or anything."_

_"Grief takes many forms, Korra, just like love does." Aang replies with a soft secretive smile yet his gaze drifts to the fourth pond that is as still as mirror._

_"So what am I looking for here?" She drums her fingers on her lap with her brows pinched with concentration as she awaits some tidbit of aid but Aang remains quiet with that gentle mysterious shadow of a smile so she huffs and rolls her eyes. "That's as much as you're going to tell me, isn't it?"_

_"Pretty much." The predecessor replies with some small hint of humor. _

_"Gee, thanks." Korra retorts with sarcasm but no real irritation, he has been invaluable so far, she can't be angry after all that, she owes him too much._

_"You have much love in your life, Korra. This should be the easiest chakra for you." He replies vaguely but with confidence._

_"Ok, so grief…grief…" She mumbles to herself, trying to figure out what sort of heartache could be affecting her._

_Korra really isn't sure what he means by grief, when she considers the word she keeps associating it to mourning and all that comes to mind isn't her life but her friends- when she thinks of that sort of sorrow she remembers how Bolin and Mako are orphans, how Asami lost her mother and had her father turn against her, how Katara lost her loved ones to war, old age and disease, how Noatak lost his brother so horribly. Compared to them, what grief can she possibly have? Her family is still whole, she hasn't lost anyone yet, on the contrary, she has gained more friends and has a new loved one on the way._

_«So maybe it's not about having lost anyone. Maybe it's some other sort of grief?» She considers this new perspective but after having worked through her fears, guilt and shame she really doesn't know what else could be grieving her. In a way this chakra is proving to be one of the most troublesome because she can't pinpoint what's wrong, on the other hand, considering these things is making her appreciate just how much love she truly has in her life and that seems to make the fourth pond ripple slightly._

_"I can't figure this out, Aang." Korra grumbles and actually lets herself fall back, sprawling out on the rocks and looking up at the lilac and orange sky with frustration. Exactly how long as it been since she entered this dream? And long does she have before Ummi sneaks up on her again? The thought is troubling._

_"I think you're doing just fine so far." He's watching her calmly, reading right into her thoughts, and doesn't appear bothered by her pose or attitude at all._

_"What do you mean?" She rolls her head to look at him again._

_"Tell me, Korra, what came to mind when you considered grief?"_

_"My friends and Noatak and Katara." She replies in a heartbeat. "I thought about all their sorrow and how so far I haven't go through anything remotely similar, I thought about how stupid it is that I'm being hindered by some sort of grief when I witness theirs all the time."_

_"You feel empathy with them." It's not a question, it's simple fact but Korra hadn't really seen it that way until he said it._

_"Well, yeah…I love them, why wouldn't I feel affected by their pain?" She scratches the top of her head a bit self-consciously, she doesn't know why but this is making her feel bashful._

_"You are pained by their sorrow, aren't you?" The question is kind and approving._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, let's see…Think back to, say, when Noatak told you about what had happened to Tarrlok." Aang is basically giving her breadcrumbs to lead her to the answer and she knows that but she can't yet see where this is going._

_"Why?" Korra blinks in confusion._

_"Humor me." Aang smiles with goofy charm and she shrugs and nods in agreement._

_"I guess… Ok, I guess when I heard that story it struck something in me." She practically mumbles the reply._

_"Why?"_

_"Oh come on! That's obvious." Korra pouts slightly._

_"Tell me." Aang requests._

_"The man I fell in love with was in so much pain and he didn't even know how to express it. What he went through with Tarrlok was horrifying and it scarred more than just his body and yet he trusted me enough to tell me… How could I not feel affected by that?" Korra has to swallow back the emotion because she doesn't like remembering this, she's still trying to hate Tarrlok and even though it's now easy to detest him for what he did to her and Noatak, she can't find it in herself to really despise him anymore._

_"You cried for him." The Air Nomad reminds softly._

_"So what?" She snaps a little defensively, unwilling to openly admit to her tears._

_"So you have the innate talent to share the pain of your peers and empathize with them when you truly want to. Many Avatars would have given a limb for that ability." Aang explains with something akin to impressed approval in his voice._

_"No, I'm not that compassionate. Have you seen me all this time? I wouldn't say I'm shallow or self-absorbed but I'm not deep enough for what you're implying, I'm more of a hands-on only-sees-what's-right-ahead sort of person." Korra retorts skeptically, everything about her should deny his assumptions and she knows it but she wonders if he's right regardless._

_"Oh but you are. You care, Korra, you don't even realize it and you can't see how much you touch others with that brightness of yours but when someone means something to you anyone can see just how deeply you end up caring for that person's pain." He smiles lightly._

_"You're wrong, Aang." She shakes her head, almost making a joke out of it._

_"Shall I prove it?" He cocks a confident eyebrow and she's so surprised by the attitude that she decides to roll with it._

_"Go ahead."_

_"During the end of the Equalist war… You hated Tarrlok for all he did, you hated him enough to want to hurt him but when you found him trapped in the attic of Air Temple Island and he told you that story, how did you react towards him?"_

_"I… I guess I felt sorry for him." She hesitates, not sure where he's taking this._

_"And…?" Aang waves his hand to egg her on._

_"And I wanted to free him…" Korra mumbles._

_"Go on." The Air Nomad urges._

_"And I could relate to him… If I had lost my bending I probably would be as pathetic as he was."_

_"And?"_

_"And what?" She's getting frustrated, she hates these annoying mental games. "I admit it, once I heard of his past my opinion changed a little. What else do you want me to say?"_

_"Nothing. I just wanted you to see how you react to other people's grief." Aang seems proud._

_"And how do I react?" Korra demands._

_"It hurts you. It's only natural, that's normal for us as Avatar but to actually connect to that and feel for them the way you do… That's not so common. It's an asset, Korra, your loving heart is a gift that you should cherish rather than hide it being that proud aggressive nature of yours."_

_"Ok, but how does that help me here?" She's not entirely sure she believes him but whether she does or not she just wants to know how this helps her._

_"You still don't get it?"_

_"No…" The reply is hesitant and her eyes narrow, trying to figure out what this is really about but she's never been too good at reading between the lines._

_"You burden yourself with the pain of others and refuse to accept the same, Korra." Aang explains with such simplicity that it's almost silly._

_"Since when is sharing the weight a bad thing?" She frowns, for some reason she feels just a little tiny bit offended and she doesn't know why._

_"It's not if it's reciprocal." Aang explains further, his voice gentle and not the least bit judging. "Korra, you aren't invincible no matter how much power you wield. It's noble of you to try and share your friends' grief, it's not a bad thing that you suffer for those you couldn't protect or save, but you must also accept that your loved ones can do the same for you."_

_"So… Are you saying I have to depend them more?" For his talk this is the only thing she has gleaned from the conversation and it irks her because she already confessed her darkest thoughts to Noatak in the past. How much more can she depend on someone?_

_"No, I'm saying to have to trust them to decide what they want to do and if what they want is to help you shoulder your burdens, if what they wish is to stand by you no matter what, then you should accept it and be grateful. Embrace their love, rather than bending let that become the true source of your power." For once Aang gives her a straight answer but she's pretty sure he has more to say._

_"That sounds like a line in some cheesy romance novel." Korra tries not to roll her eyes at his choice of wording._

_"Does that mean you disagree?"_

_"No, it just means it's not that simple. Love isn't going to save me from Ummi, it's an emotion, it doesn't give me any physical ammo against the bad things, in fact it seems to be the source of my problems with this creature that Ummi became." The Avatar argues impatiently and a little aggressively, as much as she wants to believe in the power of love, right now it just feels like fantasy._

_"Love is a double-edged knife, Korra. I think you've already learned that it can hurt as much as it can heal, it can destroy as much as it can empower." Aang looks stern for a moment as if he almost resents her words of under-appreciation for the sentiment that is love but he remains placid._

_"So…what? All I have to do is be open to the love of those around me and ignore that love was what started this problem with Ummi in the first place?" Korra tries to put as much sarcasm in her words as possible but deep down she really does hope it's that easy._

_"That's not really what bothers you, is it?" He seems to have seen right through her and found something even she couldn't see yet._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You are afraid to be completely open to love because you fear it will make you vulnerable, you are afraid of getting hurt."_

_"No offense, Aang, but that's bullshit." Korra nearly stands again but instead she just glares at him with irritation. He's wrong, that isn't really it. "I've opened myself completely to Noatak in every way, I've shown more than enough vulnerability in front of my friends to prove that I trust them." _

_"But you still keep secrets from them, you still try to be the one to protect everyone. You must trust them to make their own decisions, you must be open their love entirely even if it hurts." Aang insists with some degree of urgency._

_"…How do I do that any better than I already am?" She throws her hands in the air with frustration._

_"You tell me."_

_"I am so confused right now." Korra shakes her head and lets out a tired breath._

_"You are overcomplicating things, just think about it for a moment."_

_So she does, the Avatar nods and focuses on the sounds of rushing water while she considers what it is she's doing wrong. She understands that all Aang wants is for her to trust her loved ones, he wants her to be open with her feelings and be empowered by the love in her life but as much as that sounds beautiful it still seems unreal and foolish, how can it possibly help her? She's already opened herself to love, what else does he expect her to do?_

_«_Does love really have to make sense all the time?»_ The little voice in back of her head enquires tiredly and maybe it's right, maybe she is overthinking this like Aang said, maybe she is looking for reason in something that should be felt rather than thought of._

_Korra sighs and tries to relax, her mind drifts towards her friends and her lover- she misses them so much. She misses Tenzin and his gentle fatherly ways, she misses Pema and her sense of humor, she misses the airbender kids and the way they look up to her not as Avatar but as a big sister, she misses Katara and her warm hugs, she misses her mom and dad who are probably worried sick right now, she misses Naga, she misses Asami's gentle perceptive smile and the way she always knows what's going on in all their hearts, she misses Bolin's silly jokes and innocently flirtatious attitude, she even misses Mako's brooding serious demeanor, and most of all she misses Noatak…_

_"Are you alright?" Aang enquires softly._

_"Huh?" Korra looks up at him and only then does she realize that she's starting to cry. She dashes her tears away quickly with the back of her hands and swallows the hiccups that want to come out and that's when it all makes sense. "You… You could have told me that grief also involved missing someone that was still around."_

_"I could but I needed you to learn something else along the way." The Air Nomad highlights the words with warning._

_"What?" _

_"It will make sense eventually, Korra." He promises but somehow his ethereal form has taken on a strangely foreboding air. "Just remember that no matter what happens in the future you should trust love and be open to it."_

_"…'K." Korra agrees rather tentatively but she's too determined to get this over with so she won't dwell on his cryptic words. "This is stupid though, I was with them just a few days ago, why does it hurt so much to miss them already?"_

_"You know why." Aang replies but when she just gives him a skeptical stare with her lips tilted into a lopsided pout he decides to answer further. "You're afraid that if you can't escape Ummi you'll never see them again."_

_"…Yeah… And even if I do escape, Noatak will still be in jail, I might never see him again anyway…" She feels the sting in her eyes again and blinks it away angrily, she's supposed to be getting over all this._

_"Korra, don't let that grief consume you. Cherish the feelings you have for each of them, for Noatak especially, and trust your feelings. Everything will be alright."_

_"So it's not just about being open to the love, it's about overcoming the pain?"_

_"Yes."_

_The Avatar finally nods in understanding and closes her eyes. She doesn't think she can stop worrying, she doesn't believe she can ever stop missing them but Aang is right- she can't let that pull her down, she mustn't allow that to cloud her love for all of them._

_«And I won't. Aang is right, I have to trust them and I have to fight to be with them rather than wallow in misery and doubt.» Korra tells herself with steely determination._

_As soon as she makes the resolution the gunk that blocked the fourth pond crumbles and a clear stream water spills through, it sloshes into the pool causing glittering ripples and swirling away the dark muddy dead waters but she still has her eyes closed so while she can hear the gushing flow of liquid she doesn't see it, she merely feels it reflected in the warmth that is suddenly flooding her chest._

_"That's another one down. Just three more to go." Aang announces cheerfully as she finally let's her lids flutter open to look at his smiling ghostly form._

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay lately, I forgot to warn that I had another convention coming up and it ate up all my time but that's all done now so I should pick up the writing pace again soon. I was going to wait and post this with the next two chapters but here it is now, I'll post the rest later today or tomorrow._

_I can't wait to write about the baby's birth! So I'll try to get the few plot points that come before it out of the way in the next week or two, ok?_

_Thank you for the reviews _Laugher's Song_ and _RashestRumble16_, I enjoyed reading them (plus I understand where Laugher's was coming from when stating she could relate to Korra in the previous chapter and I also understand Rashest's point of view- the fact that you have such high standards just makes me value your previous compliments towards my writing even more)!_

_Thanks for patience and the few messages on tumblr!)_


	163. Vishuddah

_"What's the fifth chakra?" Korra enquires after brief pause to calm her emotions. She's getting anxious and she wants to hurry things before Ummi arrives again, besides she's really eager to stop thinking about her friends because she's sure they are worried sick right now._

_"The Sound chakra." Aang replies, he picks up on her haste and despite his calm attitude he also seems to agree that it's time to pick up the pace. "It's the chakra of Truth and, obviously, it is blocked by lies."_

_"Lies? Didn't I already get over my lies in the second and third chakras?" She crosses her arms with an impatient look on her face._

_"Oh no, Korra. This isn't about the lies you have told others, it's about the lies you tell yourself." He instructs solemnly._

_"What…?" She looks so stumped that the look on her face is borderline clownish but then she huffs in resignation. "This is gonna be another hard one, isn't it?"_

_"All you have to do is think about the lies and denial you have been forcing onto yourself and overcome them."_

_"Hm… I'll try but I'm pretty sure I already worked through that…" Korra mumbles but closes her eyes once more, trying to immerse herself in her own thoughts._

_Korra considers Aang's wording- lies and denial she's been forcing onto herself. What can she glean from that? After all she has already discovered of herself in these past…Well, she isn't sure how long it has been but after the breakthroughs she has experienced what can she possibly still have in terms of denial?_

_«When have I ever been in denial?» Korra asks herself with her brows pinched in concentration._

_The Avatar remembers back when she told herself she was alright after her stint in the Spirit World, she had been in denial at the time but she has already worked through that since then; she remembers when she was in denial about being pregnant, that had taken quite a while to overcome because even if she had believed it she didn't quite accept it was real for a long time but she had grown past that denial with Noatak's help; she also recalls when she lost her bending and told herself she was no longer the Avatar because at the time she believed bending was all that defined her, Korra wasn't quite sure that counted as lie but after all she had learned it certainly seemed like a deception that she had overcome. So after all that, what else could she possibly be deceiving herself with?_

_"It's not that hard, Korra." Aang encourages when he notices how much she's struggling with her whole face scrunched in upset concentration._

_"Then enlighten me." She sulks, staring at her predecessor in hope of getting a hint, any clue that can help her figure this out._

_"You know I can't do that. I've already been helping you far more than I should."_

_"Ok then…" She rummages her mind for some idea. "What about you? When you did this, what blocked your Sound chakra?"_

_"My answer won't really help you." He smiled a little sadly._

_"Tell me."_

_"I lied about who I was in the past because I did not want to be the Avatar, I never chose the responsibility and wanted to reject it. To unlock my Sound chakra I had to accept what I was and what I was born to do, I had to embrace everything I refused to believe about myself." Aang explains it all with simplicity and not a single shred of regret even though Korra doesn't believe it was easy for him to suddenly have to be something he didn't want._

_"I never had that problem. I was always so proud of being Avatar even before I really understood what it meant." Korra's lips tilts into an almost smirk but she's still too frustrated to really gloat._

_"I know, you never had any problem accepting responsibility." The Air Nomad smiles again quite proudly._

_"Nope, but handling it properly and actually _being_ responsible was a different story though." She looks away somewhat self-consciously, only recently has the Avatar begun to see how much of a brat she could sometimes be._

_"You're young, you'll get the hang of it with age." Aang assures her with a wink._

_"I guess… So my denial really has nothing to do with yours, huh?" Korra's lips twist again, this time to reflect disappointment._

_"Not even close." His tone is humorous but he still seems somewhat anxious for her._

_"Can't you just give me a little clue?"_

_"Well…." The Air Nomad hesitates but gives in slightly, he's very eager to help. "Look, subtracting your current enemies and your child, what is the most complex thing in your life right now?"_

_"…Noatak?" Korra tests the answer tentatively, it was the first thing that came to mind, especially after dealing with the Love chakra._

_"Exactly."_

_"How can I have lied to myself about him?" She is baffled._

_"Think, Korra."_

_"I'm tired of thinking, I'm tired of riddles." The Avatar snaps, smacking her hands on the rocky uneven ground with annoyance, wishing this was a matter she could just pummel into submission. "I don't understand what he has to do with my denial."_

_"You aren't even trying." Aang admonishes softly._

_"Of course I am." _

_"No, you're not. You are afraid of what you'll find if you try to dig any deeper."_

_"That's not true!" Korra defends with a growl in her voice._

_"What do you love about Noatak?" He surprises her with the sudden question, apparently trying to help from a different direction._

_"Huh?" She's stunned silent for a few seconds. "Why?"_

_"Answer, please."_

_"I love…" Even as she begins to reply, Korra hesitates and finds herself blushing against her will. "Well…This is kinda embarrassing."_

_"You can say it, I promise I was a hundred times sappier than you when I came to love." Aang assures her with a playful chuckle that can't quite mask that previous anxiety in his ghostly eyes._

_"So I've heard." She nods, Katara has told her more than enough stories to prove her predecessor's romanticism._

_"What do you love about him?" He repeats the question kindly before she can change the subject._

_"I… I love his touch, voice, strength, skill, temper, possessiveness and determination." Korra finds herself rambling as so many different things pop into her head at the same time. "I love how he loves me even at my worst, I love how somehow, against all odds, he understands me because even from opposite ends he knows the pressure that comes with power. I love the way he looks at me even when he's angry or disappointed because that spark of passion and adoration is always there. I love that rare smile that only I can bring to his lips, I love how I'm the only one who knows his deepest secrets and he's the only one who knows the darkest side of me, I like how we can be honest because after what we went through with each other we can't possibly hate anything about one another anymore. I love how he trusted me to heal him and how he still trusts me even when I screw up, I even love his scars because they show his strength and repentance and are a reminder of the bond we forged." Korra is looking away a little flustered but clears her throat and forces herself to look at Aang again. "I guess I just love everything about him."_

_"Everything?" There's a note of doubt in his voice._

_"Yeah…" Her eyes narrow, she doesn't understand where he's going with this._

_"Are you sure?" The Air Nomad prods her further._

_"Where are you getting at?"_

_"You say you love everything about him, does that mean you love Amon too?" Aang asks with his equable grey eyes staring right into hers._

_"What…? That… That has nothing to do with the matter, Amon is dead." She stutters and repeats the line she has said so many times before._

_"No, Amon is the past and while I honestly doubt that past will ever rise again it is still a part of your lover no matter how much you both try to pretend that Amon and Noatak are different people." Aang points out like a patient teacher trying to correct a young child._

_"They _are_ different people!" Korra stubbornly clings to her words._

_"No, they are the same person, Korra. A person that changed and grew but still just one person."_

_"So you're saying my lies are that I've telling myself Amon and Noatak are not the same person?" She deflects the subject slightly._

_"Not quite." Aang shakes his bald head slightly. "But it stems from that."_

_"Damn it! Why can't you just give me the answer already!" She's angry and tempted to reach forward over the pond and grab him by the collar of his robes even though she suspects her hands would go right through him._

_Aang looks at her quite apologetic and somewhat pained but he doesn't reply and she's forced to close her eyes and focus on her breathing just to hold back her flaming temper. When she's finally calm enough again, Korra cracks her knuckles out of habit and begins mulling through the conversation- she knows Noatak and Amon are the same person in her head but to her they just aren't and if that's what blocking her chakra then she thinks it's stupid since she can't see them as one and the same because…_

_«_Why? Why can't they be the same person to you?_» The little voice of her conscience is back and it makes a good point. The more Korra thinks about it the less she understands, somehow it's hard to figure out the reason why she's so adamant in separating the two._

_«Is it that he's really so different now?» She asks herself quickly but even without thinking about it she knows the answer is no, he's not really that different, his goals changed, his purpose changed, his perspective changed, even his appearance changed but overall he isn't really that different, he's still ruthless, driven, mysterious, manipulative and pragmatic, he's still stoic, twisted and complex, the real difference is that she knows him so much better now and the center of his universe tilted from a warped power-hungry mission to her and only her._

_«He's still the same person, all that's changed is that he suffered for his mistakes and only has me now and that altered his path…» She thinks to herself, she knows she's right on the brink of understanding her own denial but she's afraid of thinking about this any deeper._

_«_He's different, he's better. Then why can't you accept that he and Amon are one and the same?»_ That little voice hums in her brain and she bites the inside of her cheek as she's forced to consider the answer._

_"Because I don't think I can love Amon after what he did… And I love Noatak too much… I can't love and hate someone at the same time, they can't be the same person." Korra doesn't even realize that she spoke out loud but Aang's sudden air of silent compassion makes her aware of it and she immediately feels how painfully bigoted those words sound even in her ears. Hadn't she defended Noatak in front of the Council? Hadn't she compared her relationship with him to Aang and Zuko? Then why can't she forgive Amon and accept that he and Noatak are one and the same?_

_"Amon is the foundation of your fears, he marked you far deeper than you care to admit and as much as you have moved on, as much as you have fallen in love for the man he is today, you are still afraid of the Amon of the past and you can't forgive him for the things he did." Aang explains serenely and just with a tiny bit of pity._

_"So instead I lie and convince myself that I don't care and that Amon is not really Noatak." She retorts, summing up the matter in that simple assumption. It makes her angry though, she doesn't know why but it does. "I get it, our relationship isn't just taboo, it's outright fucked up and twisted."_

_"No, what you have is beautiful. It's like a delicate flower that blooms in a battle field, it's strong enough to survive the hardships and all the negativity around it because it's meant to be and it's growing on something much stronger and harsher than most relationships." The Air Nomad corrects her immediately, he seems to have a thing for defending love against all else, perhaps because he still holds dear the Air Nomad philosophy of pacifism and forgiving one's enemies in order to rise above them. "The problem is that if you focus too much on the flower you can't see the old corpses around that will smother it eventually." He finishes his reasoning on a darker note._

_"Wow, that comparison… Kinda gruesome, Aang." Korra makes a face and shivers slightly at his choice of wording but she can't deny that he makes a good point._

_"It's true. You may be happy to separate the present and the past now but if you aren't careful the past will creep up and destroy your future together." _

_"How?" She cocks a brow somewhat defiantly, still refusing to acknowledge that this is really about her denial concerning Amon because if Aang expects her to forgive Amon he has another thing coming, she can accept the past and ignore it, she can even joke about it, but she can't forgive or forget it._

_"Korra, you still don't get it, do you?" The Air Nomad fidgets with his short beard a little anxiously, he doesn't want to give her the answer but she's being too stubborn to find it herself._

_"Get what? That you want me to forgive Amon and accept that he and Noatak are the same person? I know they are the same but I can't do what you're asking, Aang!" Korra sounds irritated and more than a little pained, she wishes she had his capacity for forgiveness._

_"Korra, it's not about forgiving him. It's about accepting every side of him because when you don't do that you blind yourself to what he is capable of and if you aren't careful that will hurt you someday."_

_That's it, with that simple explanation Korra understands the problem. She stares at Aang with her mouth open in surprise as if she's about to say something but the words won't come out and her brain is reeling with memories that she's been trying so hard to ignore._

_«_Yes, you've been blinding yourself to what he can do, to what he has done for you, because those things are all Amon and you can't accept them in Noatak._» The little voice at the back of her mind points out and Korra wants to shakes her head to drown it out._

_«What things?» Korra asks herself in denial but even as she thinks the words the answer is already right there- he still defended that some people were better off without their bending; he practically fed Ummi her victims without caring that they would die a gruesome death so long as Korra stayed safe; the thing with the informant when they were looking for Asami, she had never wanted to consider it but she knew he had tortured the man and his companion; the day they had argued in his house when he showed up bruised with his hands soaked in someone else's blood…_

_Korra's fingers rack through her hair as she shuts her eyes and shakes her head in denial, she has just stumbled on the answer to unlock this chakra but she doesn't like what it implies. She knows Noatak has a dark side, heck she likes that part of him too, but to really accept all he is capable of… What does that say about her? The fact that she let those things pass so easily, the fact that she had benefited from those actions, the fact that she'll still love and protect him no matter what he does… Doesn't that imply that she can be just as dark and cruel as him?_

_"I…So what am I supposed to do about this?" Korra looks up at her predecessor through messy hair with anguish written all over her face. Her anger as dissolved into something distinctly similar to despair and her denial is starting to crack like dry mud under the scorching sun._

_"You have to accept the man you love in his entirety, flaws and all, and by doing so you have to accept all the things you have been denying yourself about him, things that have become your flaws as well." Aang instructs, he's as sweet as always but it's obvious he wanted her reach the solution on her own._

_"But…What if I can't?" The Avatar stares dolefully at her predecessor and when he doesn't reply or even move she has her answer. "I really have no choice, do I?"_

_"I'm sorry, Korra." He truly does seems sorry that she has to endure all this._

_Korra sighs and stares at the fifth pond for a long quiet moment. «Can I really do this? Can I really accept the old Amon as well as Noatak? Can accept what he's turned me into without hating myself?» She asks herself those questions over and over because she fears the answers but the more she thinks about the less complicated it seems- is Amon really so hard to accept? Even if she can't quite forgive him, is it so hard to accept him with all his flaws? He might have been a monster but with all she knows now can she really hate him for it? _

_No, she doesn't think she can hate him as much as she did anymore, she'll always fear his shadow not because of what he might do to her but because she's afraid of becoming like him, of defending him if he begins to slip back into madness… And yet she's already overcome those fears with a previous chakra and she's stubborn and determined enough not to let him slip plus she trusts Noatak, she trusts him with her life regardless of the past so is it really such a stretch to accept his darker side? No, it really isn't._

_«Then what's holding me back?» Korra wonders briefly and the answer is so simple but it leaves an acrid taste on her tongue- she doesn't want to accept how she's changed because of him, in some ways she's glad that he helped her grow but in others she's terrified that she's becoming too accepting of the horrors he's willing to conjure for their sake, she doesn't want to be the Avatar that ignores murder and downplays torture._

_Then again, she knows the world isn't always a pretty place, she knows there will always be darkness and she realizes how naïve and selfish it is to put all burden of the things she cannot do on Noatak just because she wants to cling to superior moral ground._

_"Aang… If an Avatar is forced to accept…morally questionable methods in order to achieve a greater good… Does that make them a bad Avatar?" The doubt spills out almost childishly but she can't help it and watches her predecessor sigh._

_"Korra… It's not about what's right or wrong, it's about the choices you make. You can't mold yourself after the previous Avatars, we are all different after all- I could never take a life and built my path on pacifism, harmony and understanding I thought mixing cultures was fine if I helped people understand each other; Roku focused on maintaining peace while remaining loyal to his roots, he was patriot and chose to trust those around him but did not think the nations should mingle; Kyoshi was willing to resort to any kind of violence necessary to maintain balance and to keep her people safe but she sought to protect the individuality of each nation regardless; Kuruk was lucky enough to live in a time of peace so he tried to be the best despite how that went to his head and how he was forced into spiritual battle; Yangchen was ruthless and led the world with an iron fist and fear even when it contradicted her moral beliefs and yet she did it all for the sake of peace; all the Avatars chose different methods according to their world. Good or bad is all a matter of perspective, Korra. You have to find your own path adjusted to your own time no matter what that entails."_

_"But you all also had regrets, you all also made some bad decisions." Korra knows some of the stories, like how Kuruk regretted his arrogance, how Aang was sorry he was so lenient on people like Yakone, how Roku regretted not taking action against his friend Sozin when he could._

_"Error is only human, that is how we grow and learn."_

_"What if…" Korra shut down her own words before they slipped out but she couldn't help but finish the question in her head- «What if being with Noatak is one of those bad decisions? What if I regret it later?»_

_"Korra, you are the most confident and head-strong Avatar I have ever seen, you shouldn't dwell in doubt, it doesn't suit you at all." Aang smiles softly._

_He's right and she knows it, Korra isn't the type to think that far ahead, she prefers to be happy in the present and worry about the future when the time comes and that's exactly what she decides to do now- what is the use of torturing herself over this? All she has to do is accept what makes her happy which is Noatak, she has to take him in his entirety, flaws and all, just how he has accepted her even at her worst. All she needs is to believe in herself and trust that nothing will corrupt her even when she has to go down a darker path, instead she'll be the one to influence those around her for the better._

_The muck in the fifth pond unclogs so suddenly that the mass of dead algae almost pops and the water bubbles and froths with life as the clear stream pours into the murky pool with the harsh but pleasant force of a babbling brook, washing away the foggy darkness of standing water. It's like a noose being removed from her neck and Korra feels like she hasn't been able to breathe this freely in a long time even though she feels exhausted and overwhelmed._

_"I knew you could do it." Aang grins proudly, he had been sure that her smug inexperienced nature would make it hard for her to accept her own denial but he had also known her confidence would help her unlock this chakra._

_"Next." Korra demands with her old self-assured smirk._

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: Only two more chakras to go! Can't wait to get to the Thought chakra and see how she handles the one part where Aang nearly failed. I'm pretty sure Korra is going to come out of this with a completely new view of herself and world…Unless something else crushes her. Not a spoiler, by the way._

_To RashestRumble16- 'do things right or don't do them at all'? I've heard that somewhere but I'm not sure where. I don't entirely agree with the philosophy since every person's definition of 'right' is a matter of perspective and while we should always do things the best we can, I do think that even when we do them wrong, we should still do them in order to learn and improve. I do get your point of view though and I respect it greatly and I do agree that if you can do things better and prepare properly than you should rather than half-assing things. _

_As for having inspired you to write, that is probably the biggest compliment you could have given me- thank you. I'd be happy to help out as much as I can, especially when it comes to naming characters plus the idea you came up with sounds ambitious (never easy to handle so many OC's) and seems interesting. However, perhaps it would be easier if you made an ff account so we could talk privately rather than publicly sharing all these details in reviews? ^_^_

_To Laugher's Song- Thank you, dear! Your reviews always make my day. And yes I had fun, photos will be up on tumblr soon._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews in general, I have a feeling I'm losing readers with how big I'm making this story (sorry if I bore anyone) but I'm very grateful to the loyal readers who still stick around and take the time to review. I love you all so much!_

_Oh, by the way, concerning the only truly negative review that has been given so far- I was called abrasive. Does anyone else agree? I merely ask because that is really not on purpose and if I have given that vibe then I would like to apologize. I try to remain passionate and respectful, not abrasive, in fact I'd say that I'm usually as abrasive as soft pudding._

_Ps-I renamed all the chakra chapters because I wasn't happy with the old names. Now each chakra chapter is the original Hindu name of the chakra that Korra deals with in that chapter.)_


	164. Ajna

_"Next is the Light chakra." Aang replies, he's a little surprised by how much energy she still exhibits but he assumes she's just eager to get this over with. "I believe it would be the particular favorite of your lover."_

_"What do you mean?" Korra is curious, she figures Noatak knows about the chakras since they are an intrinsic part of the study of chi-blocking but she doesn't grasp what her predecessor means by that comment._

_Aang raises an ethereal hand and touches his forehead right on the arrow that is tattooed there indicating the point where the chakra is located before he replies. "It is the chakra of Insight and it is blocked by illusion."_

_"On the forehead? Oh…" She understands now and nods in agreement. Ever since she learned how to return bending and go into Avatar State she has realized that what Amon was doing wasn't really a removal, he simply blocked some of sort chi current through the chakra by tangling up the blood flow to specific points to the brain, making people unable to feel or reach out to their elements, in the end it was a farce like everything else about that character. "Because he created that illusion that he was some Spirit-sent savior and made people believe that he could remove bending with some spiritual power that in the end was nothing more than the use of bloodbending to block a person's access to bending. Right?"_

_"Yes, something in those lines." Aang agrees at once._

_"Ok then, what sort of illusion do I have to break to unlock this chakra?" Korra enquires impatiently. "And please don't tell this is about Noatak again because that ship sailed with all the previous chakras, that well is dry."_

_"No, this isn't about him this time." The Air Nomad chuckles lightly at her impatience and choice of colloquialisms._

_"Then what is it about?" She's intrigued._

_"Let me start by telling you something that was told to me by a very wise man many years ago."_

_"Shoot."_

_"The biggest illusion of them all is the illusion of separation." Aang quotes solemnly._

_"Come again? I'm not sure I get it." Korra blinks in confusion for a moment._

_"Things that often seem separate are in reality one and the same, Korra." _

_"Such as?"_

_"The nations for example, they seem separate but in reality they are all part of the same world and their inhabitants are all equal even if it appears otherwise." Aang delivers the example and she immediately thinks of the United Republic were people of all nations blend as one. He isn't done talking though. "The elements too, they seem distinct but they are all part of the same whole we call nature. Even you and me, the Avatars, we are the ultimate example of this illusion because we all seem different but in reality we are the same soul. This applies to most things, Korra." _

_"Most things? It sure doesn't look that way." Her brows pinch lightly in a skeptical frown._

_"Oh? Care to tell me why?" He's curious to hear her take on the matter._

_"Take something like…" Korra pauses to contemplate the matter for a moment with her lip trapped between her pearly teeth. "The Spirit World and the human world. They are separate."_

_"Are they? Or are they a mirror of each other? Don't they need one another to survive? Aren't they both part of a whole? Aren't Spirits and humans constantly interconnected? What do you think the Avatar is for, Korra, if not to hold those two planes together in balance?" He counterpoints quickly._

_"Ok, ok, bad example." She shakes her head and tries to think up a less physical case, something simple that really can't be the same. "What about good and evil?"_

_"All a matter of perspective. Stop thinking in opposites, Korra, I'm sure you've learned this lesson before but everything has its mirror image and both are needed for balance."_

_"The concept of yin yang, I know, Katara and Tenzin taught me." Korra shrugs at the matter but nods in understanding and recites the lessons of her childhood, the ones she never placed any importance on until now. "Without darkness there is no light, without evil there is no good, without woman here is no man, without the cold there is no warmth, and all that jazz."_

_"Exactly. Everything is part of something bigger, after all without the dark how could we ever see the stars?" Aang waves at the multi-colored sky and smiles lightly. "And just like everything else, even the illusion of separation has its opposite for some things that look the same may be quite different, some things that seem one way can be the exact contrary even if they remain connected."_

_"I get it, Aang. Now what does this have to do with my Light chakra?" Korra rolls her eyes at the lesson and urges him on, getting impatient again. When will her predecessor learn that she's not of the spiritual kind?_

_"It's quite simple, Korra. Just think for a moment." He instructs._

_She does think about it since it's obvious he's not going to say much more. She wonders what Aang is trying to tell her but she knows he just gave her a huge hint, the problem is she doesn't know what to apply it to- there's something that she's not seeing for what it truly is, but what could it possibly be?_

_"I'm gonna need more than that, Aang." Korra huffs after several moments of fruitless silence._

_"You can do it." He encourages._

_"Cut me some slack and just give me another hint. Please." She adds the last words just to soften her tetchy words, she's long since lost her patience for riddles._

_"Korra, what is your biggest personal predicament at the moment?" Aang asks with his fingers twisting together lightly in his lap, he's conflicted between helping her further or letting her figure things out but given their lack of time he doesn't have much choice._

_"You want the whole list or just the highlights?" The Avatar retorts sarcastically before continuing. "Other than Noatak being in jail, that guy that tried to ambush me, the dead Lotus sentries and the fact Ummi is treating me like her pet and wants to take my baby?" She scowls at the Air Nomad but rather than reply Aang's head tilts slightly and gives her an expectant look that tells her she already hit the mark. With a sigh she says- "…I just answered myself, didn't I?"_

_"That you did." He nods in confirmation._

_"Which part is it?" Korra asks tiredly. "Ummi?"_

_"Not only Ummi but yes, that is the part you must unlock for the rest to be clear."_

_"Ok, so what is eluding me in Ummi? She might have been human once but she's an insane monster now." The Avatar blurts out but then she feels uncomfortable by her choice of words especially under Aang's quiet gaze so she finds herself speaking more than she intended. "I mean, I understand why she became like this and even though I hate her I also feel sorry for her because, well, as Avatar I guess I feel a bit responsible but she's still my enemy."_

_"Is she really?" The Air Nomad speaks nonchalantly, looking into the distance._

_"What are you talking about, Aang?! Of course she is! She kidnaped me, she hurt me, she wants my kid!" Korra nearly shouts, she's appalled by how unperturbed he sounds while saying those words._

_"Have you ever stopped to consider all those things from her point of view?" He enquires serenely._

_"What point of view? She's crazy and she's clinging to some stupid promise the Spirits made to her, that's all there is to her!" She snaps back angrily. Is he trying to make her lose her temper?_

_"Korra, just try to look through her eyes." Aang pleads softly._

_"How? Aang, she makes no sense! She's dangerous and I have to escape her, that's all I know!"_

_"She is insane as you pointed out but you know why and she doesn't hate you so why would she do the things she's doing? Even a crazy person needs to have some type of reasoning." His words do make sense but Korra just doesn't want to listen, she doesn't want to empathize any further with Ummi, not anymore._

_"And how am I supposed to know how her fucking mind works?" Korra yells in frustration._

_"Well…" The Air Nomad lets the words hang in the air and gives her a significant look._

_"Shit." She understands exactly what that look means and she doesn't like it, not one little bit. "This is what the Spirit World thing was about, isn't it? That agony was all for this moment, wasn't it?!"_

_"Not entirely but yes, it was to help you see. The Spirits thought you were the type that learns from experience and not from theory." For the first time Aang looks more than just apologetic and pained about this matter, he actually looks as bitter as she feels and that mollifies the current Avatar slightly._

_"Well, damn them. I never wanted to understand Ummi's head and I still don't." Korra snaps irritably._

_"Korra, just try to see this situation from her eyes, you don't have to agree or like it, you just have to understand it." Aang sighs but remain infinitely patient._

_"Fine!" She agrees reluctantly._

_Trying to get into Ummi's shoes is surprisingly easier than Korra wants to admit and she hates that she almost pities the monster that is keeping her captive, after all Ummi still terrifies her and makes her angry so how can she possibly be feeling sorry for it? _

_Rather than focusing on her own feelings, Korra decides to consider all the things that the creature has said so far and she slowly tries to follow Aang's advice in order to understand Ummi's goals, once again it's all too easy._

_"I… I guess she doesn't hate me, not as much as she wants to hate me… I think she's convinced that Kuruk and I are the same and she wants to be angry but she's still too... I don't know, obsessed and clinging to what she thinks is her only hope at love and her life back maybe, so she's focusing her hatred on the Spirits and stalking me." Korra rationalizes out loud disjointedly and hesitantly. _

_"Not bad, Korra." Aang nods looking somewhat impressed. "What else? Why did she trap you? Think back to when she kidnaped you."_

_"Hm… Maybe she thought she was saving me?" Korra considers the matter for second and she's confident she got that part right. "Yeah, that makes sense, it fits because she did apparently pick her face victims by people who would hurt me… Maybe she thinks that by trapping me she's protecting me as much as greedily keeping me to herself?" The Avatar muses, her face pinched deep in thought._

_"Keep going." The predecessor waves a hand for her to continue her line of thought._

_"I guess she's been treating me like an animal because she forgot what it's like to be human?" Korra watches Aang nod but although she understands the situation, she's still furious about it. "She still hurt and humiliated me Aang, I'm still a prisoner, I can understand that she's not doing it out of hate but I can't forgive her, especially not when she wants to steal my kid's face."_

_"Ah, but did she ever specifically say that's what she wanted to do?" The Air Nomad's stormy grey eyes stare right into her._

_"She made it obvious enough. And I swear that if I ever come across the Spirits that put that idea into her head, I will destroy them or die trying, I won't hold back like Kuruk did." Korra practically growls out the threat with her hands clenched into fists over her knees._

_"Do you truly believe the Spirits would be so cruel as to give you a gift only to let Ummi tear it away from you?" Aang is the skeptical one for a change._

_"YES! Have you seen the Spirit World lately? Even Yue admits that Ummi's hatred has been corrupting them all!" Korra shouts out, unable to hold back her rage any longer._

_"That may be true but the Moon Spirit was one of those who led you to Noatak in the first place, do you really believe she would so heartless?"_

_"I… Yue…" The Avatar is at loss for words for second but she recovers quickly. "She just stood and watched while I suffered in that world, Aang!"_

_"She had no choice, she did help you in he end and she did know no true harm would come to you." The Air Nomad tries to reason with her but he chooses the wrong line to do so._

_"NO TRUE HARM?!" Korra is standing again, stomping her foot and screaming with no restraint whatsoever. It's not that she's still that traumatized about what happened, it's just that she's angry that it happened at all. "Did you not see me after that?!"_

_"Korra, now is not the time to undo all your progress so far by falling back into that negativity. Try to understand Yue's side, try to see how much it must have hurt her to watch you and be unable to help." Aang pleads with concern in his voice._

_"She chose not help." The Avatar accuses irately and yet he has a point and she's forced to accept that after several seconds of irritated pacing. "But I guess I can see why they were all desperate enough to sacrifice me like that… Which just makes me more convinced that they would give Ummi anything to appease her." She goes from angry to bitterly accepting and back to furious so quickly that it's almost frightening to watch._

_"You're still not seeing past the illusion." Aang returns to the matter at hand, unfazed by her wrath. "Think of your first time in the Spirit World instead and the things you learned that day."_

_"You mean my meeting with Pana? What about it?" Korra snaps, she's willing to grab at any straw he gives her but she's still too angry to be polite._

_"Think, Korra."_

_"He, she, whatever Pana is, told me to pay attention to the stories of the Avatar's closest to home." She grits her teeth, this isn't helping her at all but she's trying her hardest to go along with Aang's reasoning._

_"And?"_

_"And… and that I had to free Ummi's soul…" «What were the exact words again?» Korra asks herself the question with her anger simmering down to confusion for a moment; the meeting with the Spirit of Reincarnation seems to have happened years before and her memory is not the best but somehow the wording Pana used feels important, yet no matter how hard she tries she can't remember exactly how he had described her mission._

_"Free her soul and what else?" The Air Nomad coaches her._

_"And return it to him." The reply comes her brain, a weak flicker of old memory._

_"That's right." Aang nods as if that's the answer they need._

_"I don't get it." The Avatar is confused and stares dumbfounded at her predecessor._

_"What do you think they really want from you, Korra? What is the illusion here?" He asks with those intense ghostly eyes still boring into her._

_Korra's brow scrunch into a concentrated V and she thinks about it… «Return Ummi's soul to the Spirit of Reincarnation… But to do that…» The answer is so simple and yet so much more violent than she expected that it stuns her._

_"…Aang…" She murmurs and stares back at the Air Nomad in shock. "I think… I'm supposed to kill Ummi, aren't I? She's supposed to be free to reincarnate again."_

_"Yes, she is." Aang doesn't quite answer her directly and his gaze is hard with conflicting emotions, he would never condone killing, but it's implied in his words that she's right._

_"Wait. Wait a second, then that means…" Suddenly a lot of different little pieces of information start to fall into place- Ummi's claim over her child, the reason why the Spirits kept rushing her to find the creature, Pana's words, even the reason why Yue and La or whoever it had been had pushed the Avatar onto the castaway she had saved, the reason why her baby existed in the first place. It all starts to make sense but the conclusion is too horrible for Korra to accept and she ends up yelling, unaware that she backing away until her back is pressed to the mossy ruins behind her. "NO! Hell no! NEVER!"_

_The muck on the sixth pool dislodges suddenly and translucent pure water gushes into it so violently that it sloshes out around the edges and even splashes all the way to her clothes, and with it comes a sense of clarity as if some invisible clutter has been swept out of Korra's mind letting in the brightness of the sunset to shed light on her thoughts. The problem is that she doesn't really care that she just unlocked her Light chakra, in fact it angers her because it confirms what she just realized and there is no way she can just let it go now._

_"Korra, calm down." Aang actually stands for the first time and raises his hands in a peaceful gesture, trying to get her to calm herself._

_"I figured it out, didn't I?" Korra nearly spits out the words in rage. "The promise the Spirits made wasn't to let Ummi steal my baby's face, was it? The promise was that she could reincarnate in it and be with me! That's why they were in such a hurry to make me chase after her!" Saying the words out loud is like swallowing stones- they feel solid and true but it hurts and she doesn't really want to do it._

_"I can't tell you if you're right Korra, like I've said before- I'm you, I only know what information is at your disposal." Aang explains once again as serenely as he can while trying to be diplomatic about the matter. "But given that you did just unlock the Truth chakra, I'd say everything points in that direction."_

_"Well fuck the Spirits and fuck Ummi, I won't let that happen! It's my child, they can't decide these things on their own! They can't use me this way!" _

_Korra is so furious that she can feel the world trembling around her amidst her shouts and she knows that if she doesn't calm down she's going to wake up from this odd trance of hers and ruin all the work she's done so far and maybe even risk never getting her bending back but the reality of the situation is that she doesn't even care, she's too focused on her revulsion at what she just discovered. _

_"Would it really be so bad, Korra?" Aang asks tentatively and carefully._

_"IT'S UMMI! OF COURSE IT WOULD BE BAD!" The Avatar screams in outrage, still pressed against the slippery mossy rocks behind her._

_"Why? Are you afraid to have Ummi in your hands forever? If that were how it works you wouldn't exist Korra and neither would I, we would just have been extensions of the first Avatar." The Air Nomad tries to call her to reason, he tries to make her see what she already knows while soothing her at the same time._

_"What does that have to do with anything?!" Korra snarls rudely._

_"It's relevant because just like you are not me or even remotely similar, your child will not be Ummi. The soul may be the same, but what your baby turns out to be in its lifetime is entirely up the upbringing you give it." Aang explains with practical tranquility._

_"What if I don't kill Ummi? What if the baby is born while she's still alive?" Her eyes narrow as she asks the questions, she's still angry but now she's actively taking a stance, she's already planning to rebel regardless of what happens._

_"Korra, do you really want to tamper with fate that much?" Aang fights not to grimace at her reaction, he's not trying to convince her to accept what the Spirits have in store, he just wants her to stop being so negative about it all._

_"TAMPER WITH FATE?! They tampered with fate from the moment they decided on this damn plan!" Korra shouts again but she forces herself to breathe and lower her own volume as she steels her determination. "I'm not giving birth to my own enemy, Aang! I'll fight the Spirits if I have to but they can't make me kill Ummi, they can't force this on me, I'll find another way to fix this."_

_«_Doesn't Ummi deserve peace though? You said you felt responsible, after all she's been through are you willing to let her keep living as that hate-filled thing?_» The little voice of her conscience nags Korra again but she shoves it away as violently as one can shove her own thoughts._

_"Korra, I can't tell you what to do nor can the Spirits. I cannot even judge your choices so whatever you decide is up to you but please remember what I said- trust yourself and be open to love, any kind of love, and try to see things from a more positive perspective. Don't shut out any option just because it seems frightening." The predecessor practically implores, his usually peaceful demeanor is cracking to reveal worry and apprehension._

_"I can't love Ummi. No matter what form she takes." The Avatar snaps with finality, as if that's the end of the discussion._

_"It won't be Ummi." Aang counterpoints softly._

_"I'm done with this matter." Korra shakes her head to deny his words and finally sits down again albeit quite far away. She's not really angry at Aang, he's been helping her so much after all, she's just furious at Ummi and the Spirits but she's also a little irritated that the Air Nomad isn't fully taking her side and as usual is taking the neutral approach so that makes him the closest target to vent her rage towards even if she knows it's wrong. "I've made up my mind, I'm not doing what the Spirits want and they can punish me for it but I won't change my decision." _

_"It's your choice, Korra… Yet, you will come to see that it's not as easy to keep that oath as you think it is." He sighs and takes his calm meditative stance again, still watching her with concern._

_"I. Don't. Care." Korra speaks each word with venom in her voice, then she huffs and gets snippy again. "Next chakra, please. I want my bending back so I can get the hell out of here once and for all."_

_"Very well, Korra." Aang agrees, he doesn't really have a choice and they are running out of time._

_~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~_

_(Author's Note: And the plot begins to unravel! Though, I assure you this isn't the biggest twist yet._

_One more chakra to go before we get back into action!)_


	165. Sahasrara

_While refusing to so much as look at Aang, Korra stares at the six pools that represent the six chakras she just unlocked- the waters are churning rebelliously but still crystal clear and glittering, building up momentum with furious rage to reflect her turmoil; these are no quiet ponds, no peaceful babbling brook anymore and she can almost feel her bending back, almost, like a tingle of power just under the surface of her skin and like a magnetic tug on her soul that's just barely there. She feels on the verge of something huge but she can't tell what with all the fury that is clouding her mind._

_"What's the last chakra?" Korra asks to dispel the uncomfortable silence that has settled in the last minute while Aang hopelessly gave her time to calm down._

_"The Thought chakra." The Air Nomad replies a little distantly. "It's associated with cosmic energy."_

_"Cosmic energy?" She asks dispassionately._

_"Yes."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"Korra, what is the Avatar State?" Aang looks at her with a face that gives nothing away and she wonders if he's testing her._

_"A higher form of consciousness and heightened senses, a combination of the skills and knowledge of all Avatars and a connection to nature at a higher level." She recites from memory._

_"Not bad." Aang compliments lightly. "But not entirely accurate either."_

_"How so?" Korra crosses her arms with some impatience, she doesn't want to waste time, she wants him to get to the point._

_"You are right but the Avatar State is also a defense mechanism, it can be triggered by survival instinct or reflex when you hit your lowest point, it is the echoes of all your past lives pouring their energy into your body where you become a medium to their power. In this State you are at your most powerful but also at your most vulnerable because to if you die in Avatar State you break the chain of reincarnation and effectively destroy our shared soul, not to mention that if you cannot control it, the Avatar State can turn you into something primal, running on base emotion and not on rational thought." The Air Nomad explains with the usual patience of a teacher._

_"Ok, I know all that. So?" Korra gives him a flat look, she knows all this, she heard the stories, she experienced the State before so why is he giving her a lesson of the sudden?_

_"So why would something so powerful also be our biggest weakness?" Aang gives her time to reply but when Korra just shrugs to move the matter along he continues. "The answer is that it isn't, or at least it doesn't have to be if you have full control over it, such control is what defines a fully-fledged Avatar and the easiest way to obtain that control and powers much superior that use the State itself as a conduit is to open all your chakras and access the cosmic energy at your disposal."_

_"I still don't what that cosmic energy _is_." She retorts with annoyance, he isn't helping her mood with all this skirting around the topic._

_"It is a form of pure, raw, visceral and immeasurable energy that runs between your world and the Spirit World, it's the matter from which the Universe is made. Like I said, the whole point of unlocking all the chakras in order is to access this pool of infinite energy, it is the very essence of life and by reaching into it, by touching this endless cosmic stream of power you will taste and control something that changes the very quintessence of your being and makes the Avatar state feel like a grain of sand in the desert." Aang looks solemn, she's not sure what it is but something about this matter seems to be affecting him and yet she can't bring herself to care._

_"Sound awesome but how do I do that?" It's not quite sarcasm in her voice but it's something disrespectful nonetheless, she knows it and she regrets it but he's stalling and it's making her anger flare._

_"Well…" The predecessor wavers for a moment and then appears to steel himself and stares at her intently. "Tell me, Korra, when you think about earthly attachments, about what anchors you to your world, what is it that comes to mind?"_

_Korra finds the question strange, not because of the topic itself but because of Aang's evasive attitude, so far he's approached each chakra and its blocks with practicality, he has helped her so up front so why is he sounding sketchy now? She decides she doesn't really care, she just wants to finish this, get her power back and leave; she doesn't even plan on fighting Ummi anymore, at least not until the baby is born, she just wants the strength to escape once and for all._

_«Earthly attachments…» She reminds herself and begins to think it through before her anger and the things she has learned can distract her again, her fingers tap rhythmically and impatiently and on her bicep. When she considers those words many things come to mind, she first remembers the Air Nomad definition of an earthly attachment- luxuries, superfluous things, unnecessary commodities, distractions that hinder spirituality and promote greed and pettiness, things the monks and acolytes leave behind to better focus on their spiritual path. _

_She considers this angle, thinking of treats that satisfy her gluttony because her love of food is too great to ignore, she also thinks the little things she has come to appreciate in the city, but the more she thinks the more she realizes this isn't the answer, she grew up not in luxury but in a harsh environment and under strict, if kind, teachings that promoted strength, humility and detached her from the world, she never had that many attachments to anything, at least not anything she couldn't forgo if necessary._

_"I can't think of anything. I left everything behind to come to the city and I'm pretty sure I'd be willing to leave everything I have now it was for a greater good." Korra stares at him defiantly, waiting for more guidance._

_"You aren't thinking deep enough, there are things you cling to." Aang replies calmly and with certainty._

_Cling to. The new words make a little more sense, yes, there are things she clings to, attachments she can't let go of, except they aren't things, they are people- her friends, her family, Noatak, even the baby… Especially Noatak and the baby._

_"Yes… Love is my earthly attachment, I guess. At least now it is." Korra frowns as she replies, she's not sure if it's the answer he wanted but the more she thinks about it the more sense it makes. _

_"Now?" Aang watches her with curiosity._

_"I used to think that my ambition, the desire to be the best bender, a strong powerful Avatar, and to be free were the things I held onto the most, I even left my family behind for that, after all… But things changed." Yes, in the last year Korra's perspective of the world had changed drastically, she had learned that there were more important things than bending and power and she had become attached and connected to things far bigger than the girl she used to be._

_"So what would you say are your earthly attachments now? What is the first thing that comes to mind when you consider what anchors you to your world?" The Air Nomad awaits her reply with wariness._

_"Noatak, my friends, the baby. You know- love." Korra shrugs, summing up her whole reply in one word. She realizes that they already handled love in another chakra and therefore she should be skeptical about using it now but nothing but love occurs to her when she considers attachments that she can't let go of._

_"I understand." Aang nods quietly and serenely._

_"What was your attachment?" The Avatar asks with a small spark of curiosity, hoping that his answer can enlighten her further._

_"Katara." He speaks the name with warmth and nostalgia._

_"Oh." Korra almost whispers in understanding, his reply has only made her more certain that she's right and she's amazed at how easy it was to find the answer this time but she needs to know what comes next. "So what must I do?"_

_"I hate to say this Korra but…" Aang swallows dryly, she can see his throat bob nervously and it spikes her curiosity further, however, before she can ask he's already explaining- "…You have to let them go, you have to forfeit all your attachments, let them flow down the river of memory and forget them all."_

_"What?!" She jumps in surprise and leans forward on her hands before she even knows what she's doing, disbelief and shock painting her features with an open-mouthed scowl as her voice rises all over again. "Why would I let them go?! How can it be a bad thing to be attached to them? To love? Three chakras ago that was a good thing, it was the whole point! It has been the whole point so far!" _

_"I know how you feel, Korra." Aang grimaces but remains in his meditative stance, he's obviously just as upset as she is. "In fact, your reaction was almost identical to mine when I was in your place."_

_"There's another way right? I mean, you can't have let go of Katara, you married her!" Korra practically shouts, waving at him for emphasis._

_"True. I was unable to let go of her… And thus I was unable to enter Avatar State properly and access all that cosmic energy, I became a hindrance rather than an asset and nearly died. Because of my failure that day the Avatar cycle was nearly broken and I endangered my friends and nearly forfeited the war." Aang sounds torn between bitterness and determination, she can see the conflict in his eyes- he knows he should regret it and that's what he wants her to understand but the truth is that he really doesn't regret it at all._

_"But you won!" She argues immediately. "You ended the Hundred Years War."_

_"Yes, because someone else taught me to energy-bend as I taught you before and it was on a mere fluke that I was able to unlock my chakras at the last minute and defeat Ozai. You don't have the luxury of hoping for the same luck, Korra, at least I had my basic bending at the time, you do not." The Air Nomad counterpoints so efficiently that she's almost reminded of how it felt to argue with Noatak._

_"But you were so good with the Avatar State!" Korra insists, unwilling to accept what she must do and trying use Aang's skills as an excuse._

_"I was. I learned to control it and work with it but I never managed to tap to the full unrestrained power that is at the Avatar's disposal because while I did unlock my chakras I could not do so fully in that last one, luckily I didn't have to but you need to do this, to succeed where I failed, if you want to have a chance that recovering your abilities and going into Avatar State again safely." Aang insists, urging her to listen to him._

_"This isn't possible. I can't give them up. Hell, if even you failed how I can I stand a chance?!" Korra rages, tossing random pebbles at the turbulent waters of the ponds that swallow the rocks like a hungry creature. "Has anyone actually managed to do this? Like, ever?!"_

_"That's not the point…" Aang begins but she cuts him off right away._

_"Yes, it is! Has this all been a wild goose-frog chase?" She demands almost in accusation. She had been so hopeful, she had worked so hard, if it turned out this was an impossible task what would she possibly do? "Has anyone ever managed to do this?" She asks again but when Aang refuses to answer she shouts- "Tell me!"_

_"Some us, your predecessors, have managed to touch that power… I barely had a taste of it myself but in the end we are not meant to wield all that cosmic energy, not in normal circumstances."_

_"Why not?" She snaps angrily, his answer just confirmed that he wants her to try the impossible._

_"Korra, the reason the Avatars are born human is so we can experience human life and emotion in order to feel how precious it is and want to protect it."_

_"I know that. Answer my question." Korra has heard that lesson often, she doesn't needed it repeated, she needs answers._

_"I just did. By being born human and valuing emotion we automatically create bonds that we can't sever, that is why it will never be possible for an Avatar to fully unlock all the chakras and use our full potential so long as we have an alternative." Aang is still looks torn and his conflicted air is starting to grate her nerves._

_"And you're saying I don't have an alternative?"_

_"Right now that seems to be the case."_

_"So let me get this straight…" Korra's eyes narrow as she breathes in slowly to contain her outrage. "I have to forget everything that makes me want to live in order to gain some insanely awesome power, which is something that has technically been proven to be close to impossible, all so I can survive while a crazy murderous bitch tries to treat me like a pet and use my kid as her new body. Did I get that right? Doesn't anything strike you as odd in that?!"_

_"I understand your skepticism, Korra, but you really have no other choice. Time is running out and an unstable Ummi isn't the only thing endangering your life, there are other dangers lurking close by, dangers that can harm not just you but everyone you hold dear as well." The Air Nomad's voice has taken on a softer but more urgent tone, it is alarming to say the least._

_"What dangers?" She demands._

_"…You know I can't tell you. Perhaps if you had your skills back you would be able to feel the malevolent aura we all sense approaching." Aang replies as mysteriously as ever._

_"WHAT DANGERS? WHAT AURA?" Korra shouts, she's angrier than ever and starting to suspect that he's goading her. "Trust me, you don't want to try my patience right now Aang."_

_"Korra, if I could warn you I would but even I don't know the full extent of the situation, all I know is that if you stay close to Ummi too long you will fall into the hands of something much worse." There was warning in his reply._

_"It's Koh, isn't it? He's still after Ummi." This had been bothering Korra for a while now and suddenly it made sense, it was the only thing she could remember that was truly worse than Ummi._

_"I cannot say but I would assume so." Aang nods with heavy concern. "He's much too dangerous, Korra, you must have you bending back if you are to have any chance at keeping yourself and your world safe."_

_"You decided to just tell me this now because…?" She awaits a reply, her hands clenching into fists with the effort of keeping her voice from rising once more._

_"Because I need you to understand that you have no choice but to unlock all the chakras."_

_"I can't just throw away and forget everyone I care for!" She argues with a passion, her nails digging into her palms with the effort she's making not to lose control._

_"You must." Aang replies with sad simplicity._

_Korra wants to reply but she can't, it's a useless loop of an argument, so she practically growls in frustration and leans back, sinking her face into her hands as her fingers claw into her messy hair while she tries to think through the rage and confusion that clutter her brain. She can't let them go, she just can't, but if she doesn't will she be risking them all as well?_

_«_It's not so hard… You've let go of people before.»_ That little voice of her conscience whispers in her ear and she snarls at that tone that is almost kind even though she knows it's true- she was willing to forget her parents and Katara just to travel and become a great Avatar, so why is it so hard to forget her friends and her lover now?_

_«_Your friends have each other, they don't need you. You will just keep putting them in danger._» That pragmatic voice speaks to her again and Korra wants to crush it like a buzzing little bug and silence it once and for all because it hurts, it hurts so badly simply because she knows it's most likely true._

_«_Noatak is probably going to be in jail for the rest of his life. Chances are you'll never see him again anyway.»_ This little hum of her conscience nearly makes her scream, she shakes her head to dispel the thought but it's there, weighing on her like led bricks._

_«No! I can't just forget him, I can't just take his imprisonment as something convenient! I love him, I can't let go, I can't abandon him…» Korra protests against her own mind, her hands fisting into her clothes unconsciously resisting the urge to break something. «I can't! He's the father of my kid, for crying out loud!»_

_«_Yes, what about the baby?»_ That little voice murmurs in some dark recess of her mind. «_It isn't even born yet and you've already endangered it, wouldn't it be better off without you in the first place?_»_

_"No!" This time Korra actually screams out loud, she punches the ground beneath her and screws her eyes shut as this world starts rippling around the edges, she knows that she has to calm down before she wakes up from this frail dream-like state and ruins all her hard work but it's impossible to shut out her subconscious, especially when she's trying so hard _not_ to agree with it._

_"Korra, please calm down." Aang's gentle voice is thick with distress and when she looks at him, his ephemeral form is almost fading away._

_"I can't do it, Aang. Don't ask me to do it, please!" She's not sure when the tears started but she's just become aware that she's crying while desperately trying to stay in control. She doesn't want Aang to go, she still wants his help but at the same time she wants this to end because if he tells her to forget her loved ones again something inside her is going to break._

_"You have to at least try, Korra." He replies dejectedly, looking deeply torn for having to do this to her. "You know what's at stake."_

_The Avatar doesn't answer, she shakes her head frantically and tries to wipe her tears away with the palms of her hands. She's cracking up and she knows it, every inch of her being is telling her to pull herself together and try, every cell in her body is telling her she must do this because it's for something greater but she doesn't want to- why should she give up something that is supposed to be good? Why should she be the one that always has to sacrifice her happiness?_

_«_That's your job. It's what you were born to do._» The little voice answers in her head and Korra has to bite the inside of her cheek until she tastes blood just to keep herself from screaming even more. _

_But it's true, she knows she can't afford to be selfish, she knows by now that her every action has repercussions for the whole world, she know that if she doesn't listen to the wisdom of her predecessor that she might get killed or worse- she might get others hurt simply because she won't be able to protect them. Is her desire to hold on really worth the risk?_

_"Fine." She snaps shakily and reluctantly after a long silence broken only by the rebellious crashing of little waves in the unblocked ponds. "I'll try."_

_Aang doesn't answer and just watches her, it's probably a good thing because if he said another word Korra's hard-won determination and her shaky decision might just falter all over again. She sighs and closes her eyes, taking shallow breaths._

_«_They will be better off without you and maybe someday when there's peace you can open up to them again._» Her mind tries to compromise with her and Korra decides to clings to that even though holding on to hope will make this a lot harder. _

_«Forget them, let them go.» She thinks to herself over and over, slowly forcing herself to open for something more than human attachment, she can practically feel her heart harden in her chest as she slowly shuts away her memories, discarding her hopes for the future and clinging only to the desire of being whole as the Avatar again, not Avatar Korra, just… a complete Avatar._

_It's like a hum of power creeping into her body, starting at the tips of her fingers and toes and slowly crawling into her body, invading her with a sensation she can't describe- it's neither hot nor cold, it's just intense; it's neither darkness nor light, it is simple color flowing into her; it is neither solid nor ephemeral, it's a like life condensed into vacuous vapor that she breathes in slowly. It consumes her mind, it's superior to it, whatever she's becoming is something new, something impossible to understand by human standards, something different._

_She can see what Aang was talking about- and infinite river of cosmic energy all around her, flowing before her and when she stretches an arm to touch that mass of evanescent energy she sees her body changing, it's becoming…Nothing, it is matter and yet it isn't, she seems to blend with the Universe, turning into a mass of life, of energy, that is slowly becoming perfectly attuned to everything, she's turning into something that to a normal person would probably look like a pitch black shadow of Korra producing radiant purple light. _

_All that power is frightening, what little still remains of 'Korra' is slowly being eaten away by a higher consciousness, she's sure once this is over she won't be herself anymore, she will be a god amongst humans but without human awareness she won't even notice it- that is probably the point, stripping away her identity is probably necessary to keep her from becoming corrupted by power and mortal needs, to keep her at balance. _

_It's terrifying and yet she can't muster enough fear in her to try to stop, it's overwhelming and she doesn't want to lose herself and get consumed by the cosmic energy of the Universe but she lets herself fuse with it because… She's not even sure anymore._

_Korra can feel the magnetic pull of her bending just shy of her reach, she just needs to press on a little more and she will have it back, she will have even more than that, she will have succeeded where every other Avatar as failed even if it was at the cost of her own heart. She can feel the touch of the elements so near now, it's so close, so very close… _

_A rusty screech pierces the world around her and the slow ever-changing flow of energy flickers, the power seems to begin to drain from her just as the light leaks from her body, her thoughts return and with them comes confusion and panic, she doesn't want to stop, she knows that if this is interrupted she will never reach that point again, she might be trapped! And yet despite the fear, she feels relief to have that power out of her hands and to not have to forget…_

_She feels hands on her body, someone shaking her far too violently, it's making the world tilt and spin._

_"Korra!" Aang's voice is calling for her and when she looks at him she can only see his luminous outline disappearing._

_She looks around in confusion and starts to realize what is happening- she's waking up, Ummi came to her before she could finish her task with the chakras. She failed._

_"No! Not yet! Just a little longer!" She screams but her voice is drowned in static._

_The last thing she sees is that the seventh pool isn't completely open but clear water had begun trickling into the choked dead pond, except now the sevens puddles and the stream that connects them are crumbling from sight along with everything else, even the very sunset is cracking and Aang has all but disappeared entirely._

"No!" Korra awoke with the scream on her lips and when her eyes snapped open by instinct she was met by that familiar flesh mask of Ummi's face but it was twisted into an expression Korra had barely ever glimpsed- pure undiluted hatred.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: I give to you the chapter that destroyed my brain! But seriously, I am SO SORRY for the enormous delay with this… Many of you on tumblr know what happened, for those who don't let me explain- due to laptop issues I lost my file of "The Castaway" with two chapters that I had yet to post. I had to recover the whole story and start rewriting what I had lost but for some reason I got very stuck on this chapter, it never felt right and I couldn't get through with it because just thinking about it gave me a headache! But it's finally done and the rest should flow more easily and get updated much, much faster. _

_Thank you for your patience._

_Replying to some guest reviewers individually (I'll keep it as short as possible):_

_To RashestRumble16- Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot. Yes ff is the shortening for this site's name so when you get an account feel free to contact me directly and I'll help with your story in any way I can. As for names, here's a handy little tool- go to babynames. merschat. com (minus the spaces). It's a very extensive name encyclopedia, when I want to keep things simple I tend to decide on a particular trait for a character and then search for a name with a similar meaning to that trait, this site is good because you can search by meaning, gender and origin so (and this is my personal preference, you can go with other Asian languages) for Water Tribe names you can search Inuit and Japanese, for Fire Nation names you can try Japanese, Hindu and Thai, for Earth Kingdom names you can go by Chinese or Mongolian and for Air Nomad names you can try Tibetan or Sanskrit. _

_Laugher's Song- I agree, seeing things from the eyes of the enemy is always a good idea to find a way to defeat them. Thanks for your reviews, I always enjoy talking to you._

_Keep-it-close- Right in the ego/heart! Can I just say "I LOVE YOU"? Seriously, your reviews…Wow! I even shared the first one on tumblr because I was so absolutely amazed by it, there are no words to define how honored and flattered I am, I just…I'm…I'm speechless, I just want to hug you forever. (And yes, I am sneaky plot-wise, aren't I?)_

_Oh and your description of your reaction reading my fic was a mirror of my reaction reading your review, I'm not even kidding. _

_Thank you so much for your assessment on my writing style, it's very heartening to hear such opinions as I aspire to become a published author and I'm still not quite confident about my skills, I can't begin to thank you enough for your opinion. I'm also glad the size of the story didn't turn you away from it._

_About your favorite scenes- THANK YOU! I stressed out so much over those, wondering if they were ok and credible enough, it's good to know someone enjoyed them._

_And about copying my work and saving it away from ff- I don't mind, it's a big story to read online continuously, I understand that, and I plan to pass it out in pdf when it's finished and some typos are ironed out anyway, thank you for telling me though. But I'd like to share something useful with everyone: rather than copy-pasting, there is a free software called FanFictionDownloader that you can google and install, it lets you download ff stories into pdf and such in a minute in order to read them offline. Just remember to keep it for personal use._

_Thank you all for the immense patience and support and for all the lovely encouragement and messages on tumblr.)_


	166. Captivity

_(Trigger Warning: Violence.)_

~~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~~~

Ummi slapped her so hard with a bony hand that Korra felt her head snap to the side and her eyes water, she wanted to rebel and get angry- how dare this thing toss her around like this? How dare it interrupt when she was so close to having her bending back?

She really wanted to shout and fight, she felt the rage bubbling in her, but somehow she was too afraid to look back at the creature and she was still so exhausted and feeling utterly defeated at her own failure that she couldn't bring herself to fight back. And it was a failure indeed because even as Ummi shoved her into the wall Korra could feel it- the magnetic pull of her bending was there, humming under the surface of her skin, but no matter how much she tried to pull at it nothing worked; it was frozen, no drop of water, no flicker of flame, no speck of dust and no wisp of air seemed willing to obey her command, as if every element was repelled by her. In a way this sensation was even worse and more desperate than feeling completely disconnected from the elements has she had been before.

«So this is what Aang meant about being stuck forever.» She mused miserably for half a second before Ummi's skeletal hand gripped her face in a way that reminded her far too much of her first face-to-face confrontation with Amon. She waited for the triggered terror to wash over her at that moment but for some reason it never came, all that was there was the automatic rebellion that twisted her expression in a sneer.

She had to look at the creature, even though she was strong Ummi was stronger so she had to stare into those mismatched eyes that obviously didn't belong to the thing in the first place. Once again she expected to feel the horror, sickening revulsion and fear of before but as she looked at that monstrous face she found that she was growing somewhat numb to it, the sight of Kufeng's face on Ummi's head was starting to look almost as pathetic as it was horrifying. Korra wondered if perhaps it was a lingering effect of nearly unlocking the last chakra completely because despite the rage and disappointment that churned inside her she felt detached and only mildly disgusted by the thing that held her even when she knew she should be terrified of Ummi's sudden anger.

"Trying to take you, trying to turn you, those meddling fools…" The creature muttered angrily under its breath over and over, it seemed to be inspecting Korra's face for something, perhaps something different or some sign that she would try to escape. Eventually it snarled so hard that the corners of those stolen lips with their faded red lip-paint began to tear. "Don't EVER do that again!"

"Do what?" Korra enquired with bitter challenge in her voice.

"THAT!" Ummi grabbed the Avatar up by her hair, shaking her roughly before she was dropped on the stone floor. The reply was worthless but by the panic in the things' voice, Korra was beginning to think that maybe some of what she had experienced had leaked out of her dream-state and into her actual body and Ummi had witnessed it.

"Whatever…" Korra mumbled after a hiss of pain when she fell and dragged herself to sit up with the ropes still viciously biting into her skin and her hair falling onto her face. She was starting to resent all the added weight on her body, it made such falls unnecessarily painful.

Ummi was mumbling incoherently and angrily under her breath and pacing the cell back and forth in loopy mechanical steps that were starting to annoy the Avatar but after several long minutes of erratic behavior it spun on its heels to face Korra and screeched- "You wouldn't wake up! You wouldn't wake up!" The thing continued this over and over, dropping next to her and shaking the Avatar by her shoulders until Korra felt nauseous enough to throw up.

"Stop it!" She demanded, shaking herself free and feeling the anger break to the surface at last. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm still your prisoner, I'm still in your hands to hurt and humiliate. How much more must you torture me before you're fucking satisfied?! Leave me alone!" Korra said the words with such spite and bitterness that Ummi froze immediately in shock.

The creature let of her and stumbled back, dirty tears were once again dribbling gruesomely down that putrid face as rage suddenly melted into hurt and guilt. Ummi backed into the wall and curled in on itself, rocking back and forth, speaking and sobbing into its knees, Korra could not understand the words nor did she care to hear them although she was pretty sure it was all about her… Yet somehow the thing looked so wretched that after a while not only was she getting extremely annoyed at the situation and constant wailing, she was also starting to feel sorry for the monster against her will. Why did Ummi have to act like the victim when it was the monster? And why did Korra have to keep remembering that all this insanity was the Avatar's fault in the first place?

Korra was just about to open her mouth to say something, though she wasn't sure what, when the familiar sound of crashing water deafened her and the entire cell rumbled and shook. She had almost forgotten these periodical crashes so it startled her for a moment but what caught her off guard even more was Ummi's reaction.

"NO! SHE'S MINE! I DON'T CARE! NO!" the thing screamed in rage at nobody, looking towards the opposite wall, and stood up, moving its arms to reinforce the ice that blocked the barred tunnels as those illusive tendrils of dark energy started seeping from around it again.

The whole cell became chilly, it was already freezing and dank, the icebending made it worse and her breath was mist, but this kind of cold wasn't natural, it was frightening and heavy yet Korra couldn't quite focus on it because now she couldn't stop staring at Ummi. Before this show of power had petrified her but now it was enthralling because now Korra could feel something familiar and it felt wrong; it looked like Ummi was producing those wisps of negative energy that swirled around the creature, licking at the walls, slipping through cracks, and making it seem so powerful but now that the Avatar could feel her abilities again, even if she couldn't use them, the feeling of those dark tendrils was sending shivers down her spine because she knew that sensation, it felt just like the air in the Spirit World- dense, filled with power, danger and invisible tension, as if the thing was channeling Spirit powers itself even though Yue had made it clear that Ummi refused to ascend and become a Spirit. Korra found herself curious as to how the creature had harnessed such a skill.

The thing turned to Korra, it seemed about to scream again but instead it moved closer and stared her in a moment of silent indecision, it was about to say something but all the excitement of the day had taken its toll and some stitches that kept Ummi's stolen face in place seemed to be unraveling along with the cracked mouth corners until the flesh was drooping and slack, the creature realized this and held up its face with one hand, then it hissed and walked out the door, dragging its heavy metal frame with a screech and slamming it shut. There was the clack of bolt being locked too and the air became immensely lighter and warmer at once.

The Avatar was sickened and nervous but had no idea what had just happened, she was completely confused, but she had already realized that those crashing rushes of water weren't normal and appeared to upset Ummi just as much as Korra's rebellion, the question was- was this good news for her or was it bad?

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Time flowed by strangely, Korra's head still throbbed with a constant thump of pain, dizziness and nausea would come and go, and she would drift in and out of consciousness occasionally without ever dreaming again. Eventually, she lost track of time and no longer knew how long she had been trapped for but there was a slight silver lining- the baby still seemed to move around normally and the more time passed the clearer her mind became so whatever head injury she had must be improving on its own.

Ummi brought her sporadic meals every so often, meals that Korra tried to refuse out of principle but usually ended up succumbing to, the thing continued to reinforce the ice on the barred tunnels until it was so dense that it became opaque but Korra found that she didn't really care. It had also stitched Kufeng's face back into place more securely and added small clumsy stiches of the edges of the mouth but it kept talking about finding a new face and the idea made Korra's stomach tighten because she knew what that implied.

The worst part of it all that she had too much time alone with only the drip drop of water and baby kicks to break the quiet, it gave her far too much time to think and while on one hand it was good because it helped her muse deeper on all the chakras she had unlocked and allowed her the chance to try to meditate in hopes of unblocking her bending, it was also frustrating because it so boring, she wasn't able to connect to Aang again and she really didn't have the strength of heart to try unlocking the last chakra once more. She also had time to think about other less helpful things like how to escape even though her ideas were fantasy at best, or all the things she had discovered with Aang but that kept bringing her back to the plan the Spirits had for Ummi and she couldn't think about that without going into rage so she started to hate all those moments tied up uncomfortably and lonely in that cell.

She got so restless and bored when she was alone that it gave way to desperate thoughts and fears so she slowly began to accept the creature's visits just to keep herself distracted even though Ummi was still unpredictable and dangerous, even though it would still nuzzle her and try to cuddle and speak nonsense one minute only to snap and turn violent or into a weeping mess the next minute. Korra no longer knew how to handle it so she usually kept her mouth shut and only gave Ummi whatever answers it wanted from her, somehow this taught her a lesson in subtlety, she learned to read the mood and chose her words even though all she wanted was to snap free of those ropes and fight.

The cell was starting to get cluttered with discarded pieces of dishware and old clothing, Ummi still appeared to enjoy treating the Avatar like a pet or a doll every two or three hours but she usually didn't tidy up that well and always left a few things scattered about, Korra was just waiting for the moment the thing forgot a knife or such so she could cut through those ropes but it seemed Ummi was not foolish despite her insanity, she made sure never to leave behind anything that might help Korra free herself so the Avatar had to start seeking alternatives.

A simple solution arose after one of the many rumbling crashes that shook the cell. Ummi showed up in a very bad mood, mumbling about moving somewhere else and when Korra tried to question what was going on the thing flung her across the floor until her back smacked against the opposing wall, she was pretty damn sure she already had a large collection of bruises to handle but what bothered her at that moment was that she landed on something sharp that pierced through her clothes and narrowly avoided spearing her thigh though it did scratch her. Ummi was immediately at her side, apologizing and petting her hair back but Korra was paying more attention to the thing in her clothes- it was one of her hair sticks that had scattered across the cell during one of the first confrontations with Ummi, Korra had disregarded it before but now she realized that it was sharp enough to be a potential weapon in lack of a better alternative so when the creature tried to carry her back to her usual sleeping spot, she let the hair stick fall from her slacks and grabbed in her tied up hands, quickly stashing the carved bone ornament between the rope that still bound her hands behind her back.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra wasn't sure how long she had before Ummi popped up again so she was frantic, she had managed to find the second stick as well and had been struggling for what felt like hours with the whale bone ornaments that had indeed managed to damage the ropes but she wasn't free yet, her wrists were raw from the friction and she was desperate to cut through the scratchy roping completely before the thing arrived again so that she may escape without a fight because she couldn't win in the state she was in and she couldn't ambush and kill Ummi either because that would be doing exactly what the Spirits expected of her.

Before she could cut through completely, a crash startled her- it wasn't the usually rumble of water that surrounded the cell, it was something smaller and closer by. More smacking and crashing followed along with Ummi's screeching and now Korra knew something was off.

The heavy metal door squeaked open after the snap of the bolt echoed in the cell and the Avatar sat up immediately, hiding the hair sticks and the progress she had done with the ropes as the creature stepped inside. She felt it before she saw it- that sudden drop in temperature and the heavy atmosphere that choked the air as dark energy streamed out of Ummi's body; yes, something must be very wrong for the thing to be reaction so angrily.

"Get up." The creature demanded, pulling Korra to her feet by the collar of her clothing. It seemed frantic and began dragging her to the door but another crash made it freeze for a second before smacking the door shut aggressively, locking it with a heavy iron key and sealing it with ice, looking around like a trapped animal in a cage.

"What's going on?" Korra demanded softly, she chose her most quiet tone to try to appeal to the thing without riling it up further.

"He's here. He's here." Ummi repeated, bobbing its head with a mix of frustration and anger. "Not taking you, not getting me. I won't let him." The creature hissed and pushed Korra against the wall.

"Who's here?" The Avatar's heart was drumming so loudly that she could feel it in her chest- was this new arrival an ally or enemy? Was it someone coming to rescue her or was it Koh that had found them as Aang had warned he would?

Ummi opened her borrowed mouth to talk but suddenly someone, or something, was banging at the heavy metal door, trying to force it open and Ummi slammed the Avatar into a wall even harder to pin her in place, looking around for an escape but finding none. The door was really the only way out, the frozen tunnels were too narrow and heavily barred and the walls were too solid to break through with waterbending without causing the whole thin to collapse on them.

"No time…No time. No time. No time." The creature repeated over and over as dents began to appear on the steel door from the force of the attacks on the other side.

"What are you talking…?" Korra never got to finish her question because suddenly she was sucking in her breath with her eyes widening in shock as Ummi created a sharp ice blade over her bony fingers and raised it in front of her face.

"No time." The thing repeated again. "I need it. I'm sorry…" Ummi hiccupped and dragged the blade down the Avatar's body to her abdomen, dirty rusty tears of regret dribbling down that decaying borrowed face. "I didn't want it like this… I'm sorry…"

Ummi moved a fraction of an inch and in that second Korra understood exactly what the delusional creature was about to do- it wanted to claim the body the Spirits had promised it while it still could, before someone intruded. Almost out of instinct and still holding her breath, Korra kicked the creature away, the ice blade slipped upwards, ripping her clothing and grazing her cheek and brow vertically, creating shallow cuts from were slow drops of blood began to bead out. Then she tried to run, stumbling to the door, too desperate to care who was on the other side, with her hands still bound before Ummi grabbed her leg and made her fall onto the damp ground just as the ice around the doorframe gave way and the steel door finally slammed open.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and thank you so much for the feedback, all you amazing new readers! Oh and by the way, I love reading all your little theories and feelings about the story. ^_^_

_Sorry this chapter took a while, I had to finish up a one-shot gift for a friend (still have a few to finish though but they can wait). "Castaway" is about to get a lot more intense now._

_Individual replies:_

_Minaly22- Sorry but no, there probably won't be a sequel. I do have some ideas I'd like to develop for one but I'm not sure where I'd go with them and I'm pretty sure people wouldn't be interested because it might become a bit too OC centered._

_Keep-it-close- You're perfect, you know that? Your words never cease to make me squeal with joy._

_RashestRumble16-I'd love to help you on that but unfortunately I work with a Portuguese/Latin-based keyboard so my «» key is probably not in the same place as yours (mine is right next to the backspace key) and I'm not sure what keyboard you're using so… Sorry! Thanks for the reviews though and good luck with your writing!_

_Ravenstarwind40- I believe we already discussed this on tumblr but I agree with you on your review, unfortunately the characters didn't consider that option and they were resorting to desperate measures, besides even if she followed that approach she would still be emotionally linked to them and wouldn't be able to let go.)_


	167. Ummi's Fury

There was a two-second moment during which everything was silent after the door banged open, Korra could hear her heart racing in her ears as she lay there with her face on the ground during those precious seconds it took her recover from the fall.

"Korra!" Somebody called out for her and her eyes snapped open in surprise because she knew that voice so well but it was impossible, it couldn't be him, he couldn't possibly be there… Could he?

The Avatar looked up at the door at last, her head snapped up quickly but for her it felt like she was moving in slow motion, she couldn't look up fast enough and the world seemed to pause when she saw him, there was no doubt- she knew that dark mask well, that tall frame, those marked hands that could crush or caress so perfectly.

"Noatak…?" Even though she was sure she was right, Korra still couldn't believe her eyes and stared in surprise for a moment, her mouth slack, before Ummi brought her back to reality by dragging her back by her legs which made the Avatar scream.

"GO AWAY!" The creature bellowed with a snarl, holding Korra to its gaunt body possessively, her back to the thing's front, with swirls of smoky dark energy surrounding them, engulfing what little light the cell had. That energy felt heavy and freezing against the Avatar's skin and she sure it would only get worse.

"Let her go." Noatak stepped into the room slowly, his tone was even but dangerous and low, behind the mask his colorless eyes narrowed and locked on the things' hands that still held Korra, he barely even gave its gruesome face much attention at all since he chose to disregard its shocking appearance in exchange for putting all his focus on Korra's safety.

"Noatak, it's Ummi! She's dangerous, she…!" The Avatar tried to warn him but the masked man cut her off.

"I know, Korra." He said coolly and decisively, still staring at the creature.

"GO AWAY!" Ummi screeched again. "Tell them she's mine! They can't have her!" The thing held Korra by her chin and spoke to her. "Tell him, tell him to go away."

She refused to answer, she was filling up with hope and courage from the pleasant surprise that was Noatak's appearance in the midst of her misery and adrenaline was beginning to run in veins; her eyes were fixed on him, trying to guess his next move so she could act accordingly. Ummi was stumped by her rebellion and soon that confusion turned to irritation and she hissed, trying to push herself and Korra towards the door, even though Noatak still blocked the way since had already noticed it was the only exit; behind him Korra could see a large chamber of sorts filled with spikes and walls of ice that were crumbling into nothing, apparently Ummi had tried to use the element to block the path but Noatak seemed to have used his own bending to smash right through it all.

"Are you alright, Korra?" He asked her, taking his eyes of Ummi for a single second for his gaze to flicker at the Avatar's rounded belly before he focused on the enemy again. "Injuries?"

"Nothing I can't handle once we're out of here." The Avatar replied, sucking in her breath when Ummi's hand wrapped around her throat, the thing was trembling, as if the little exchange was either frightening it or making it absolutely livid.

"Let her go. I won't repeat myself again." The masked man stated towards the creature with plenty of warning in his voice even though Ummi was oblivious of the threat and the dark tendrils around her were growing and choking the air in the entire cell.

"I thought you were good. You helped. You were special." Ummi snapped at him irately. "Why are you their toy now?"

Korra didn't understand a thing the creature was saying but she realized Ummi was so upset that its grip was getting slack and Noatak seemed aware of that too, she gave him a slight almost imperceptible nod that he seemed to mimic inconspicuously and the Avatar decided it was time to act. Before Ummi could even grasp what was happening, Korra slipped one of the two sharp bone ornaments out of the ropes that bound her arms and stabbed it right into the creature's side.

Ummi let out a choked gasp, she didn't actually seem to feel pain but there was an air of surprise and betrayal that was visible even in that distorted mask of a face and that shock gave Korra the distraction she needed to shake herself free and break into a clumsy run.

The creature screeched and grabbed the Avatar by her hair as she ran but before it could pull her back Noatak was rushing forward to interfere. Korra was able to escape the things' grasp but the hand on her hair made her lose her precarious balance and she stumbled into the wall; when she glanced up Noatak was engaged in bodily combat with Ummi and Korra was stunned to see just how fast and nimble the thing could be despite its mechanical movements and the goopy muddy mess of black blood that seeped from its side and down its body, she couldn't stop watching and realized with some apprehension that Noatak's chi-blocking was having no effect and the exchange of water blows was keeping them in a stalemate.

"Korra! Stop staring and get out of here!" The masked man demanded loudly to snap her out of her daze as he shepherded the creature away from the door, making way for the Avatar to escape.

"But…" She began to protest. Did he really believe she could just run away and let him fight alone?

"Go!" He snapped harshly, cutting off her excuses, his tone left no room for argument as he dodged a whiplash of water even though it slashed through his cowl.

Korra swallowed the rest of her words with a dry click of her throat and her attention slid from him to the door and back at him, she was reluctant to go but she was also aware that she was a hindrance in this fight given how powerless she was and still tied. She decided it was better to follow his command and escape, hoping that he'd follow close by, so she straightened herself and made a dash for the door.

"No! You can't leave me!" Ummi shrieked, Korra's movement had triggered its reaction and it rose a hand briskly, commanding a glob of water to smash against the door so hard that not only did close, it dented inwardly and became completely stuck.

The Avatar tried everything to force the door open anyway while Noatak kept Ummi at bay but it was impossible. Something shot right past her an inch from her cheek and she realized it was an ice spike as it shattered on the crumpled steel of the door right in front of her eyes.

"Take cover!" Noatak ordered. Now that he realized she couldn't escape he wanted her out of the way because while initially he had wanted to kill the person that had taken his Korra, the moment he lay his eyes on that monster he realized it was something out of his league and Noatak didn't gamble with odds he couldn't beat so he had hoped this battle wouldn't drag on but now it appeared he had no choice but to take it to the end unless, of course, he found an alternative.

Korra ducked and backed into a corner away from the line of fire but she didn't plan to just stay out of the way, she still had one of her sharpened sticks and she planned on using it- she began trying to cut through the rope again, more fiercely than ever, heedless of the pain from the friction that made her wrists bleed. Noatak tried to reach her three times in hopes of helping free her or maybe opening the door with sheer force but Ummi wouldn't let him, whenever he so much as took a step away from the fight, the thing lunged for him with lunatic rage, he could not afford a moment of distraction.

It took longer than she wanted but the roping finally snapped, freeing her hands and sending pain and a pins-and-needles sensation shooting all the way from her fingers up to her shoulder blades at the sudden release of tension after days in that horrid tied up position, but even through the pain the Avatar grinned for a moment.

«I swear, Aga, if we were married I'd call you the best mother-in-law ever.» Korra thought to herself, silently thanking Noatak's mother for providing the means of her escape as she quickly twisted her rebellious hair out of the way and skewered it with that very hair stick before she stood back up and accessed the situation of the fight in front of her.

It didn't take long for Korra to begin to panic because Ummi had turned feral, the creature was actively snarling and moving hunched over like a beast that only retained the necessary posture to waterbend, its face unraveling at the stitches so it hung slack, the darkness around it was almost solid and alive now and Noatak couldn't even take hold of any water because the thing was controlling it all with bending far stronger than anything he could conjure up, bending fed with Spirit power and centuries of hate and resentment, bending that was surrounding him with so much liquid that he found himself trapped.

Ummi was the picture of wrath in all its glory as it trapped its prey, the masked man could only dodge the creature's assaults now as all the water for that sewer cell turned against him, he found himself unable to so much as move a single step and Ummi was tightening the grip of the liquid around him, possibly intending to drown him. Noatak was out of options, he was desperate and the only ace he still had left was the one he craved to use but did not want to succumb to… But he had to protect Korra and this thing was not really human so would he really be breaking his oath so severely if he bloodbent it?

Noatak rose his hand, careful as to not trip through the water, fingers began to claw and Korra's eyes widened in surprise- she knew what was happening, she couldn't really condemn what the masked man wanted to do since he had no choice, in fact it was with a tiny bit of disgust that she realized she _wanted_ him to do it but as her focus jumped from Noatak to Ummi, who froze in place and began to screech in fury and struggle when its body betrayed it, she remembered the consequences of this fight.

"Don't kill her!" The Avatar shouted in panic. "Noatak, please, whatever you do you can't kill her!"

He looked at Korra for moment, torn between what he wanted to do and the cautious urge to respect her request even though he didn't understand it, but he never let go of his grip on Ummi. Unfortunately bloodbending this creature was not what he expected, there was no rush of power, no sensation of total control over another, on the contrary, it was all dread and strain- the thing's blood didn't quite feel like blood at all and holding onto it was hard, there was no time for hesitation, Noatak had to decide what to do and he had to decide now before his grasp on the creature slipped from all the struggling and the energy sapping darkness that was still growing and spreading like vines from Ummi's body.

Before the masked man could decide what to do Ummi snarled and lunged towards him, he had to bloodbend with all his might just to be able to stop the thing but all he really achieved was to break its bending enough to allow him to move back because the monster was focusing all its power on escaping his control and soon it was free to attack again, the more time passed the more Ummi seemed to become adapted to the bloodbending until it did nothing more but slow her down and Noatak had to struggle just to dodge her attacks and counter with what little water he could steal from her grip since chi-blocking and hand-to-hand combat had proved useless already.

He dodged a hail of ice spikes with fast reflexes yet the thing surprised him by redirecting the avoided shards towards his back. Korra shouted in warning and raised her hands, taking a bending stance out of reflex but even with all her strength she was unable to take hold of the spikes or any liquid whatsoever even though she could feel it, she could sense the sharp jagged shards of water as if she was running her fingers over each of them but she couldn't bend them, it was the most frustrating thing she could possibly think of.

Noatak heard the warning and flipped back just in time but he was not fast enough to fully avoid superficial blows that tore through his clothes and caused a myriad of cuts and scratches on his limbs while Ummi snarled and attempted to push him back with blow after concussive blow of water which he could only deflect or endure. But that was not all, the creature seemed to become more and more aware of the potential of the dark energy that streamed from its body, apparently it hadn't even noticed the phenomenon before even though it controlled such power with the skill of centuries and now the black aura practically sucked the warmth from the air along with the energy of anything it touched so that Ummi brimmed with strength and began to move with skill and elegance that rivaled Noatak's so clearly that Korra suspected he thing was mirroring his abilities thanks to its strange powers.

The cell was beginning to crumble, not only from the exchange of massive blows of waterbending but also because Ummi's dark aura was so strong now that it seemed to taint anything it was in contact with for too long until it began to age, break and decay, even rock seemed to crumble almost to dust and water became stale and poisoned, even the very air became polluted and heavy enough for the Avatar and the masked man to choke and cough on it. Ummi was going to kill them with that energy if they kept pushing it and the thing wouldn't even realize it had done so until it was too late because it had just gone too wild and feral to care.

Noatak attempted to push the monster back with as much water as he could conjure while slowing it down with bloodbending and he raced to the door, desperately attempting to open it with all his strength merely to give Korra a chance to escape, she rushed to help him and for several frantic moments they tried to push the door while he froze the hinges, attempting to weaken them in order to break them apart but their feeble struggle in that toxic atmosphere got them nowhere and Ummi lashed out with bending, forcing them to skid away in opposite directions with Noatak sliding closer to Ummi unintentionally and Korra tripping over broken cobblestones and landing on the opposite side of the dank cell near a barred passage where the ice was almost all gone and polluted water was gushing through.

Noatak briefly considered using the things' strength by becoming bait and tricking Ummi into blasting the door or creating a big enough opening somewhere stable for Korra to escape before the whole cell, or the whole sewer line, collapsed but after several failed tries he realized that even crazed and murderous the thing was not stupid and was careful enough to keep them trapped like spider-rats even if to do so it had to rein in on its full power.

Dodging a sudden piece of falling stone from one end and a blast of mucky liquid from the other was not easy while struggling to breathe and there was water up to knee height but Noatak did it anyway, only to fall back and slam against the wall. Ummi saw a chance in that split second and froze him to that very wall, holding onto the ice with bending so that he could not escape until the thing loomed over him with that manic smile looking droopy on its rotting face and it leaned closer and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, raising the other and gathering water around it that froze into a murky greenish-black ice blade which the thing seemed intent on using to skewer through the masked man.

"NO!" Korra shouted, having finally managed to stand up and trying to reach out to the other two, stumbling through the rising water in an attempt to stop Ummi. She couldn't let Noatak get hurt, she needed to save him but she was too far, just a few feet away but too far to reach them in time. She could feel all the water, all the ice too, and she reached out to the frozen blade in the things' hand out of instinct, she could feel it so clearly and she poured all energy and effort into bending it in her utter and absolute despair, shutting out the little voice that told her it was useless.

The creature suddenly halted, eyes wide in surprise, but a second later it was obvious that it hadn't done so because of Korra's scream, it had paused because for that single moment it couldn't move- the ice coated hand was refusing to do the monster's bidding and soon the ice melted between its fingers and slivered over the Avatar silently floating through the air.

Korra's eyes were just as wide as Ummi's, she couldn't believe it so she pulled harder and tried to bend the water around her, it resonated, rippled and hummed with her bending but just as slight victorious grin threatened to tug at her lips she felt the powers slip away and yet it wasn't like before… She realized a moment later that it wasn't her bending that was slipping away from her, it felt more like she was the one slipping away from herself.

Ummi stared at Korra but her rage did not subside and seconds later she was focusing on Noatak again, determined to choke the live out of him if bending was not an option. Korra wanted to scream at the thing to stop again but her voice refused to leave her throat and her whole body felt numb as if she was detaching from it somehow in her extreme anxiety, every inch of her skin felt like it was peeling away to reveal something beneath and even though it wasn't painful it was innerving enough to make Korra panic.

"Ummi." A voice that wasn't Korra's left her mouth and the creature did indeed stop dead on its tracks before turning abruptly, almost violently, towards the Avatar.

"At last…" Ummi murmured just barely audibly and flung herself towards Korra without warning.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! It's what keeps me going and makes me write!_

_By the way- ok, ok, I get it! A few of you like the idea of a sequel and some of you did point out several of the ideas I had considered for one so… Alright, you twisted my rubber arm- I will seriously consider a sequel once "Castaway" is over but I'm not promising anything yet. ^_^_

_Keep-it-close- awww your glorious reviews never cease to amaze me (same with Laugher's Song though). However, about this: "I understand that maybe you're busy because, of course, beyond this site the real life waits." -If only my real life was really worth that much. -_- My stories really are the best part of my life right now so rest assured that if I do make a sequel I will be quite dedicated to it._

_RashestRumble16- xD You really need to get an account so we can talk about your story privately, you are giving off so many spoilers publicly! But yes I do like where you're going with this so far and adding these little nods at other stories/games/shows is perfectly normal and quite fun (I myself have done it a few times ;) ). Don't worry about those hiccups of writer's block though, it happens even to the best of the best.)_


	168. The Wandering One

(Trigger Warning: Violence, gore.)

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra wanted to flinch and dodge out of the creature's way almost on instinct but her body wouldn't listen and instead of moving away, she felt herself open her arms to embrace the lunging Ummi and felt distinctly outraged at her own body for acting this way. She also wondered why Noatak wasn't intervening but she saw him staring at her, pale eyes wide behind the mask and his form tense for further battle but carefully restrained and awaiting something, he seemed to evaluating the current situation.

«What's happening to me?» She wondered to herself as her arms encircled Ummi's bony shoulders closely and the thing buried its borrowed face in her chest. «Why am I doing this?!»

It was then that she saw it- somehow she looked down to see her hand petting the creature's stringy dirty hair and she realized that it wasn't her hand at all but some sort of illusion of a large dark male hand; she wanted to gasp and let go immediately but her body still wouldn't obey and as her eyes dropped further she saw her own rippling distorted reflection on the water that still rose around them, now up to thigh level.

For a long minute she didn't understand what she was seeing, the person embracing Ummi couldn't be her because that familiar person was larger, much older, male, dressed in polar bear furs and looking distraught; it wasn't her and yet it was, she could feel it and then she realized just how sharply she could actually _feel_.

«Avatar State?» Korra wondered briefly. It did indeed feel like the State, every one of her senses was sharper, she could feel all the elements, her skin tingled with power, she could even beat down that dark unnatural aura around Ummi with her own without feeling poisoned by it, and yet it was different from the State too- there was no primal instinct, no cold calm frosting her nerves and she had no control over her own body whatsoever.

A small voice in the back of her mind seemed to tell her to stop fighting it, even though she couldn't actually hear the words, and she realized that she really had no choice; she felt as if her body was a satomobile and she had just been shoved into the backseat while someone else took the wheel and it was frightening but at least whoever had possessed her felt warm… Warm and safe and powerful, though sad and distant too.

"Kuruk…Kuruk, Kuruk, you came… You finally came back…" Ummi mumbled in choked sobs into the Avatar's chest and the answer finally fell into place in Korra's mind as the creature continued to speak. "Why did you take so long?!" It banged on Kuruk's chest with weak little fists.

"I'm sorry, my darling. I'm so sorry." The words slipped from the Avatar's lips almost like a whisper, it wasn't Korra's voice at all, it was deep and grating like a saw on granite but it also had certain echo to it, as if her real voice was hidden beneath.

"It was them, wasn't it? They kept you away from me!" The creature shouted in outrage but it sounded more pathetic than angry now in its delusions.

"No, Ummi." The Avatar replied almost tiredly. "You must stop blaming the Spirits for everything. This hatred will only bring destruction."

"You defend them?!" Ummi screeched trying to back away from Kuruk's form. "How dare you?!"

"No… I defend you, my sweet." Kuruk reached out to pull her close to him again, holding both her skeletal hands in his massive ones. "Please stop, this violence isn't you, this… This creature is not the woman I loved."

"I…It's his fault! He stole it! He…" The thing squirmed and kicked, trying to struggle but not really wanting to get away, it was a strange sight- to see someone fight so hard for something they did not want.

"It's not your face, Ummi. It's your heart." The Avatar explained with a small note of despair, one of his hands let go of hers and his fingers thread through the thick mist of black energy that still poured from Ummi and was now almost solid. "I know it's not your fault that you became this way, I know I am to blame for not being able to save you, for not freeing you from your suffering but enough is enough. It's time to let go."

"No! They promised! I'll make them keep that promise!" Ummi bellowed loudly and shoved him, flinging her arms about with such instinctive rage that the water began churn around them.

"They will keep it Ummi, you know they will but you need to keep your side too. You need to stop." Kuruk didn't seem affected by the things' anger, instead he calmly stood his ground even though inside Korra was beginning to panic about the direction the conversation was taking.

"No… No, no, no, no, no!" Ummi hesitated and then began to shake its head, long fingers clawing through oily hair as it sunk to its knees, ignoring the water that rose around it and sobbing with what could only be described as a blend of denial and despair. "She… She needs me! You need me! Who will protect her?! Who will protect us?!"

"You know whom." Kuruk replied and for the first time he acknowledged Noatak's presence, giving him a sidelong glance and noting that the masked man was standing quietly by the wall behind Ummi, coldly assessing the situation and watching things play out.

"No! He failed! The other was going to get her because he failed!" Ummi continued to shake its head but now pointed at Noatak in accusation.

"He had no choice but you must trust him now." The Avatar demanded cryptically. "Please, darling, you can stop. You can rest now."

"I… I can?" The thing hesitated again but now there was a look of wide-eyed hope dawning on its sagging face.

"You can, Ummi." Kuruk assured her softly, he then bent the water out of the cell and froze the barred tunnels over much like Ummi had done before and crouched down to the creature's level, cupping it's decayed cheek with a large warm hand.

"I…I…No, no, I can't." Even as it spoke, Ummi already seemed to be giving in but that edge of resistance was there, that spark of insanity that made it tremble never went away and was a constant reminder that this being was unpredictable and the wrong word could set it off like fireworks.

"Why?" Kuruk asked, coaching it with a gentle but saddened tone. "Don't let it consume you, it will only bring more heartache."

"Like you did to me?" Suddenly the thing snapped its jaws like a beast and snarled, slapping away the hand that cupped its cheek.

"…Ummi, please…" The Avatar pleaded urgently.

"No! Why should I trust you?! You left me there, I was alone waiting for you and you never saved me!" The creature accused with pain and bitterness fueling a vicious grin that pure madness.

"I know and I have looked for you for ages but you can't punish others for my shortcomings." Kuruk's voice became stricter and harsher, he wasn't trying to fight but Korra could feel some foreign reservoir of patience inside her starting to drain and getting set aflame with emotions she couldn't label and that weren't her own.

"I'm not punishing anyone! I'm not like them! Like HIM! I'm not evil!" Ummi stood and took a fighting stance once more but its shoulders hunched and its arms sagged, stringy hair falling over the gruesome greyish face, the air around the thing began to fizz and black power flared and streamed from it more wildly than ever- Ummi had the air of trapped animal about kill for its freedom. Behind it Noatak had shifted and moved silently closer in bending pose as well.

"But you've done evil things. You've murdered innocents, Ummi…" Kuruk tried to reason, standing and advancing towards the creature, heedless of the danger.

"They weren't innocent!" Ummi roared.

"You've tortured. You've hurt the one you're trying to protect." The Avatar raised his voice just enough to push Ummi's limits and stepped even closer, invading Ummi's space.

"Not true. Not true. Lies!" The thing's stance faltered a little as its eyes looked around the cell frantically just to avoid the man before it. "I took care of her!" Ummi's voice was like that of a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

"Did you not see how you hurt Korra? Do you not remember what you were willing to do to her? Rip her open and gut her like a fish and for what? Do you think that's how you earn your new life? Your new face?" Kuruk grabbed Ummi by the shoulders, shaking it even when the creature's hands tried to claw his eyes out and managed only to scratch uselessly. "Can you not see the monster you've become?"

"I…I…" Ummi faltered again and its hands began to fall but once again the dark energy flared and with so did the rage in the creature's eyes and its hands wrapped around the Avatar's neck, broken nails digging into flesh with an alarming sizzle of that dark power. "No… It's not my fault! It's not my fault! They did this to me!"

It was starting to become hard for Korra to figure out if the black aura was obeying Ummi's emotions or if it was instigating them whenever the creature began to weaken in its resolve, she was aware of what such a massive amount of corrupted power could do to a person and she wondered if Ummi's instability was really all just a product of its insanity or if there was more to it. Korra realized she really didn't want to find out, she just wanted this to over quickly though she had no idea how.

"Yes, that Spirit did this to you, that Spirit made you suffer, the Spirit World drove you insane and changed you but that is no excuse to act this way! Not anymore, Ummi. You must see how wrong this is, look at what you're doing. Look at what you've become!" The Avatar shook the creature further then held its face in his hands to make a point.

Kuruk could have fought back, with the Avatar State at his disposal he could have pushed back that aura and crushed Ummi like grape, even Korra knew this from her strange spectator's point of view, but she also knew the other side, he wasn't sure how she knew but she was aware that breaking Ummi's body probably wouldn't stop a creature that had amassed so much spiritual strength, the soul was too attached to its supernatural form and with all that corrupted Spirit power backing it up violence might just do more harm than good and trigger the thing into unleashing enough destructive energy to bring down the whole cell around them- or worse. Then again, maybe Kuruk just couldn't destroy his wife, maybe he was trying to convince it to surrender because he couldn't hurt it any further.

"SILENCE! No more…Please, no more…" At last Ummi let go of the Avatar and covered its stolen face with its hands, something he said had struck a nerve.

"Ummi…Forgive me…" Kuruk apologize with such heartfelt emotion that it was obvious he was asking for forgiveness about a lot more than just these brief moments of conflict.

"Help me, Kuruk. Please! Help me destroy them!" The creature begged, now clawing at his claws with its voice taking on a pitiful whiny pitch.

"You know I cannot do so." Kuruk shook his head, his face pinched with distress but his voice hard as steel.

"Coward! You can't even do that much?! What good are your apologies if you can't even help me!" Ummi's accusations were empty of any real rage, the thing was speaking out of misery more than anger yet that resistance was still there.

"I love you, Ummi, but this is wrong. You must stop this senseless obsessive battle for revenge, it will bring nothing but more suffering and you know that, you are not that lost to insanity that you cannot see it." The Avatar continued to try to reason with the creature but he glanced at Noatak again, as if sending some sort of invisible signal.

"If you loved me you would do it! You would join me! You were eager enough to defy anyone before like the arrogant boastful bastard you are, when did you become a coward?" Ummi snarled and spittle dripped from her slack mouth- the misery was still evident but rage was back in force as well, the emotions seemed to be coming in waves to the creature, a show of its instability.

"It's not that easy, you and I have both learned that lesson through the ages." Kuruk did not waver, he stood his ground and showed no reaction to the panoply of random emotion that spilled from the thing with flares of that dark corroding aura. "Revenge won't give you back your happiness. It won't bring back our time."

"Look at me! Look at what he did to me!" Ummi tried to shove the Avatar into a wall but only managed to set him back a few steps as the thing pointed at its face where the stitches were still tearing, or better yet the flesh was simply too degraded and therefore ripped around the dark thread that kept it in place.

"Yes… I know." Kuruk swallowed almost audibly with obvious distress and watched Noatak take several steps closer though the masked man still waited for some signal to advance, he was trusting the Avatar and Kuruk understood that such a thing didn't come easily so he faced the creature again with renewed determination. "Our time has passed, it is no longer up to us to fight this battle, my love."

"He took my face. Look at me… I'm hideous…" Once again Ummi's feelings shifted faster than a wild current and it crumpled into sobs in front of the Avatar, mixing desolation and indignation.

"No, you're still my Ummi." Kuruk instinctively tried to comfort the thing, much too Korra's dismay- she wanted to cringe but her body was still not her own and somehow she could feel Kuruk's longing and affection which made everything a million times worse because the last thing she needed was to feel sorry for the monster that had imprisoned her and nearly killed her.

"I'm a monster. I have the face for a corpse." Ummi sounded almost human in all its sadness yet the black smoky tendrils that continued to damage the cell only grew thicker and stronger with every word. "I'm not the woman you loved anymore."

"…I do miss your gentle brown eyes and your long silken hair…" Kuruk spoke with mellow nostalgia, twirling a lock of Ummi's crudely chopped locks between his fingers for emphasis before he continued to speak- "…But even like this you are still my Ummi, I can never stop loving you."

"You left me behind." The creature seemed to pout as much as the loose face allowed, mismatched eyes filled with suspicion and accusation.

"I won't leave you again." Kuruk assured her.

"…Promise?" Ummi seemed hesitant and not very inclined to believe him despite showing obvious hope.

"Yes." Kuruk nodded and that simple word almost made Korra panic because she had no way of knowing what he meant by it. "But you must stop, it's time to let go of all this."

"I…I…" Ummi looked around in confusing, trying to pull its face in place as it trembled and shuffled around at obvious war with itself, the dark swirls around the creature seemed to flare again as if threatening to engulf it along with everything else but after a terrifying moment Ummi looked back up at the Avatar with an air of pure agony and begged- "Free me."

"…" It was Kuruk's turn to hesitate, he took the creature's hands in his own and set his jaw in determination but after several harsh breaths his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I don't have the heart for it."

"Free me!" Ummi demanded, clutching at his hands hard enough for her nails to draw blood on his skin.

"I love you too much… I can't do it." The Avatar confessed with a heavy heart and his eyes shut tightly against the torrent of feelings that threatened to tear him apart. Korra felt it all too- this was a battle that was lost from the start, Kuruk wanted to end Ummi's misery but he would never be able to destroy his wife, such a thought was shattering what little willpower had summoned him to help her.

"What?! After all that you…you…" Ummi hissed, unwilling release him and threatening to attack again. "If you love me then FREE ME!" The last words were shouted as Ummi finally let go of his hands and at last managed to push him into a cracking wall.

"I can't." Kuruk still refused but rather than look at the feral creature he looked at Noatak for help and nodded sorrowfully, moving a hand so subtly that Ummi did not notice the water that obeyed Kuruk's command and became a blade of ice over the masked man's hand.

"DO IT! FREE ME! DO IT! DO IT!"

Ummi was shaking the much larger Avatar with violence just has she had done to Korra before, the thing tried to lash out with water-whips and the aura around it was engulfing the whole cell in utter darkness from which a strange buzz seemed to pour loudly enough to almost block out Ummi's screams but even Korra could tell that the creature's intent was to provoke Kuruk and force his hand, it didn't truly want to harm though it was likely to kill them all without actually being aware of it if it wasn't stopped quickly.

Noatak advanced so silently, urgently and with such calculated precision that he was almost invisible in the growing darkness, Korra wondered how he navigated with almost light and Ummi never even saw him coming while Kuruk distracted it without actually resisting its violence at all even though he could have made considerable damage he if had had the heart to do so.

Korra realized what was happening with only seconds to spare- Notak raised the sharp ice blade in his hand without any hesitation, without a single moment of thought, and he slashed Ummi's neck from ear to ear.

«NO!» Korra tried to scream, suddenly remembering what Ummi's death would mean to her, but Kuruk showed no reaction and merely held onto one of the creature's hands with his teeth gritted hard against his instinctive desire to protect his beloved.

Blood that was more like black goopy mud spattered all over the Avatar in gruesome spurts and dribbled down the creature's body as its throat gaped wide open, it fell to its knees in front of the Avatar, eyes wide and lips agape.

"…Thank…you…" The words were gurgled out with a sickening wheeze as more black ooze dribbled from Ummi's wound and mouth and its eyes rolled back.

Noatak raised the ice blade and struck again, this time full-out decapitating the creature whose head rolled onto the ground with a loud thump and whose body slumped to the side at once.

The dark tendrils of energy began to evaporate into nothing almost immediately but rather than disappear completely they seemed to get sucked into the Avatar with every breath Kuruk took and Korra could feel the cold numbness of that energy dissolve into her body with eerie ease, she tried not to think of what it might mean but her mind was racing with fearful thoughts.

What little light the cell had had before came back when the dark energy subsided completely, revealing the true extent of frightening damage that had been inflicted on the structure around them and the air was no longer thick or choking with poisonous power.

The ice blade melted and dripped onto the ground, filling the silence that had settled in with a soft pitter-patter as a stoic Noatak faced the possessing form of Kuruk.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: So how and why did Korra go into Avatar State? How did her bending return? How did Kuruk possess her? Is her bending really back? All of it? Will Ummi really get her reincarnation wish? These and many more questions will be answered so don't fret, I'm just not telling you _when_they'll be answered. xD_

_As usual, thank you for the reviews and messages on tumblr! If it weren't for those I would have lost my drive/confidence/motivation to keep going long ago. So lots of love to you all._

_To RashestRumble16- You know what? Email me at valkery_millenia_fox yahoo. com and I'll help you out with that. ^_^ Anyone else that wants to email about writing stuff can do so too!_

_Keep-it-close- That's a lot of Master titles…xDD Thank you! Also, I edited the A/N for that other Amorra one-shot you reviewed, just so you know.)_


	169. The Things They Rather Not Know

"I thank you, my brethren, for aiding me. Despite my warriors' honor I was unable to do what was needed and thus I owe you my gratitude for dirtying your hands on my duty." The strange reverberating form of Kuruk placed his fist into his palm and bowed in formal gratitude, eyes low with a sad face from which all earlier determination had been drained and replaced with the exhaustion of ages.

"Will I regret what I just did?" Noatak enquired, waving a hand to dispel the former Avatar's protocol. He was more preoccupied about the fact that he had just decapitated the creature Korra had warned him not to kill, not that he hadn't enjoyed it- some part of him took sadistic pleasure in seeing the thing that had harmed his Korra go down by his hand but another part, the cautious part, was now wondering about the implications of his actions.

"Perhaps… Though in the long run it will be worth it." Kuruk assured him, eyes still low and resting on the fallen shadow of the skeletal creature's body.

"Does this mean the Spirits are giving Korra her abilities back?" Noatak enquired, hoping that was indeed true given that she had waterbent to save him and the fact the a former Avatar was possessing her was proof enough of her connection to her past lives.

"They never took them in the first place." Kuruk replied cryptically, gaze flicking up at the masked man. "But yes, she seems to have unblocked her bending against all odds, she had already made significant progress and although she didn't reach the desired goal it seems that her protective instinct was enough to grasp the power she had managed to open to before. It's not fully stable but it should do for now."

"I see." Noatak replied without emotion, he was of course concerned about Korra's bending and about the mystery behind this man's words but he was much more focused on having his lover back in his arms safely, after all he had been through these last days all he wanted more than anything was to be able to hold Korra in peace and make sure she was alright.

"You must not leave her unprotected again." Kuruk warned, for an ethereal existence that had just achieve his goal of many centuries he didn't seem fulfilled at all and appeared to be stalling for time even as pieces of stony wall and ceiling cracked slowly around them with innerving popping sounds.

"I know." Noatak's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Why do you still linger?"

"I have one last request." The former Avatar stood perfectly straight, taking on a more dignified air even though he looked completely uncomfortable.

"What might that be?"

"I realize that Ummi has brought this world nothing but nightmares but I would hate to see her left here to rot… She was my beloved wife after all." Kuruk's gaze fell onto the remains of the creature again.

"Once Korra is safe I will ensure that someone will lay Ummi to rest properly." Noatak promised diplomatically, after all as much as he had despised the thing it shouldn't be hard to inform the police of this place and request such a ceremony, if it was the request of an Avatar nobody would object.

"Thank you." Kuruk nodded lightly with much gratitude but already his image was shimmering and fading like smoke to reveal the silhouette of the woman he was possessing. "Guard them… With your life…"

With that last piece of advice on his lips, Kuruk's form disappeared completely with a rumble of power that made the elements flare around him- water vibrated, air seemed to expand, flickers of flame dusted the chamber and the stones trembled. And then Korra stood there with her eyes only half open, looking down with white light glowing in them as her lashes cast little shadows on her cheeks- she looked completely devoid of emotion but in a split second that changed as the light went out and her eyes closed, she suddenly looked drained, her skin was ashy, her lips were cracked and dry and she tipped forward towards the ground only to have Noatak catch her.

She was heavier than he remembered and apparently unconscious so he attempted to carry her as far away from the corpse as possible and dropped to his knees to hold her in his lap, he knew the Avatar State was draining in her condition but given that he did not know what had been done to her during captivity Noatak couldn't help but worry as he held her, scrutinizing her body for any and all wounds and disliking the bruises, scratches, rope burns and the wound on the back of her head that reminded him far too much of the concussion she had that day when she informed him of the pregnancy.

"Korra?" He called softly but loud enough for his voice to echo.

He continued to call her as his hand slipped unconsciously to her abdomen, using his sensing skills almost instinctively to ascertain that she had no internal damage and that the child was safe which to his immense relief seemed to be the case even though it awed him that they kept getting that lucky and Noatak wasn't the sort of person that trusted luck; he let out a sigh of relief though and silently thanked the Spirits for their help for once.

"Mm…" Fortunately, Korra's lids fluttered open faster than her expected and for that he was grateful as well.

"Korra, are you alright?" Noatak asked softly, he was trying to remain as calm as possible but at the moment he was finding such a feat intensely hard due to all his conflicting feelings- he wanted to leave this structurally comprised cell quickly but the door remained blocked which made him anxious, he was still worried for Korra and yet all that relief was there and it allowed him to feel, at lack of a better word, happy to be with her so it was getting hard to sort his own thoughts.

"Noatak…" Korra sat up slowly, raising a hand to her injured head and wincing at her own touch.

"How are you feeling?" He kept a hand on her back, making sure she stayed upright this time.

"I'm alright." She tried to nod but apparently it made her head hurt so she stopped. "…I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts…" Korra muttered, more to herself than to him. She had thought that the head injury was getting better but now that she was so tired it felt like her skull would crack open with a nod.

"You're lucky that's all that hurts. You were trapped for a very long time and by the looks of you I'd say you need healer." He pointed out, almost daring her to deny it but at the same time caressing her cheek tenderly.

"How long?" Her question surprised him but it was only logical that if she had been locked in this chamber with no way to measure the passage of time she'd be confused.

"Three… No, close to four days." Noatak replied considering just how long his searches had dragged on.

"Four days… It felt longer." Korra spoke with some sort of distant surprise but she didn't seem very focused on anything and merely leaned to him.

"At least you're safe now." He couldn't resist the urge to embrace her any longer so he carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her to him much like he had when she had awoken from her stint in the Spirit World.

Korra practically melted tiredly into the hug and clung to him, she wasn't quite sure how to act, she was exhausted and relieved too but also tense and high-strung as if she wasn't quite sure this was real.

They stayed that way for a moment but just when Noatak was about to bring them back to reality so they could leave, Korra seemed to remember something and abruptly raised her hand in front of her and flicked her fingers with dread and hope in her wide eyes. A small flame burst to life in her palm and licked harmlessly up her fingers.

"I can bend…" The words came out in awe as she stared at the flame, she then extinguished it and waved her arm in front of her so that shaky slivers of water rose from the puddles around them. "I can bend!" This time there was an excited flare to Korra's tone as she looked at Noatak with a surprised smile.

"Yes, you can." Noatak nodded and stared at her in thought. "Do you recall anything that happened? You were possessed by one of your predecessors."

"Huh?" The Avatar blinked before her brow furrowed in concentration for a second. "Yes, I remember it all, I was aware…Wait…" She cut herself short with her eyes suddenly going wide as she looked nervously around the cell and spotted Ummi's lifeless fallen body. She shivered and turned back to the masked man with her previous glee turning into dread. "You killed Ummi… He convinced her to give up and distracted her and you killed her…"

"Yes." Noatak confirmed, now quite worried about her change in attitude.

"No… No, I told you not to kill her!" The dread escalated to angry panic and her voice went up several notches until it echoed in the chamber.

"I know but there was no other option. She was too unhinged and would have destroyed us all, even Avatar Kuruk was aware of this, and I could not risk such a thing." He explained, trying to calm her with his tone even though his words were unnecessary since she knew all that already.

"This is a disaster!" Korra suddenly had her head in her hands and she was shaking with repressed terror as her breath started to come short. "Damn it! I can't do this, I can't! Ummi is… Why did you have to kill her?!" She nearly shouted.

"Korra, calm down." Noatak made her look at him and spoke as evenly as possible, he didn't understand the reason for her sudden panic attack but he needed her to stop letting her emotions run amok. "Breathe."

"You don't understand, Noatak!" She said the words between pants for air, her heart was racing and he could feel it.

"Then explain. Calmly." As much as he wanted to get out of there he needed to calm the Avatar first or they would get nowhere so he coached her into speaking as quietly as possible.

"Ummi… The Spirits wanted me to kill Ummi, to free her soul…" Korra rambled out the obvious, he had already surmised this much long ago even if he had kept it to himself.

"I know. What else?" He urged her to continue before she got lost in her ranting.

"And they wanted me to do it soon so she could reincarnate as they promised her." She explained in a rush.

"As they…?" Noatak was at loss for a moment, not knowing why this upset her, but he didn't even get to finish is question.

"In our kid, Noatak!" Korra blurted out in an outraged shout.

"…What did you say?" It took him a second to assimilate the words but suddenly all the little pieces fell into place in his mind, all the little dots finally connected after months of suspicion and now he understood _exactly_ why she was on the brink of hysterics.

"Didn't I tell you the Spirit's had plans for this baby? And now… Now… Ummi's soul… It's…" She rambled about, hyperventilating, and in her distress and wrath began to scream. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US?!"

"Korra…" Noatak spoke her name in warning, trying to stir her away from her explosive emotions but she wouldn't allow him to speak.

"ARE WE NO MORE THAN PAWNS TO THEM?!" Korra yelled even louder which was surprising when she could barely breathe and was shaking like a leaf while clawing at his clothes in distress, unaware of the sparks of flame she was setting off randomly around them. "WHO ARE THEY TO USE US LIKE THIS?!"

"Korra!" He snapped her name tersely to catch her attention and watched her wide eyes with constricted pupils stare at him while he took her hands in his own, rubbing the palms with thumbs to give her something physical to focus on. "Breathe, don't let this upset you."

"Upset me? UPSET ME?!" She was dumbfounded and then she was screaming again and with her booming voice came the grating sound of stone cracking precariously around them. "Noatak, they want me to give birth to that monster! I can't do it! I… I can't…!" Her outraged shouts sputtered into silence as she finally had to focus only on breathing.

"I understand your distress but right now I need you to stay calm so we can leave this place before it collapses. We can talk once we have reached safety." Noatak finally gave in to caution, as much as he wanted to console her, the sudden noise around them was a grim reminder that they were nowhere near safety yet.

"…But… But…" Korra tried to argue but at last she stopped and tried to take long breaths, shoving all her worries, outrage and panic to a corner of her brain that she planned to revisit soon while focusing on staying sane for the moment. "Alright. Let's get the out of here." She finally looked at him as he stood up and held out a hand to help her stand, which she accepted since her legs still felt like rubber.

As soon as she was sure she had enough balance, Korra resisted the urge to kick Ummi's body aside and took a stance to test out her earthbending in order to dislodge the jammed door by shifting the rock walls around it; despite how much effort this seemed to demand from her, and despite the danger it represented to the frail structure, it worked and soon they were prying the door open in order to leave.

Noatak stared at her, she seemed able to walk on her own but stumbled often so he wasn't going to risk exhausting her further and possibly losing sight of her in the maze of tunnels they might need to cross so he kneeled with his back to her, signaling that she should let him carry her, he figured it would be easier for her to hold on this way and it might be less taxing on him than carrying her in his arms given her added weight and the need for free movement in the tunnels.

At first Korra complained, not only because she believed she could walk on her own but also because she did not want to burden him, she had just gotten her bending back and having to depend on someone else for something so basic already was a bit of blow to her pride yet he would not take no for an answer, no matter how obsessive and overprotective it made him look, he also told her to stop wasting time foolishly and because it was him, only because it was him, Korra listened and finally settled on his back and allowed him to carry her.

The chamber outside the cell was still filled with ice from Noatak's earlier altercation with Ummi when he finally found the creature's lair although that too was cracking, piles of frozen material littered the area and some of it had melted enough to make the ground slippery which, fortunately, wasn't a problem to a waterbender. The chamber was larger, three or four time bigger than the cell, there were emergency lights that kept it bright, it had no tunnels connecting to it but was riddled with pipes in all shapes and sizes as well as knobs and levers, it seemed to be an old industrial plumbing maintenance room but Ummi had taken over it and filled it with random day to day objects, junk, food, an old stove and mysterious boxes dropped around randomly; under the ice that coated everything old bloodstains and grime streaks could be found; this chamber had only two exits, steel doors, one of which led to the cell and another was wide open and damaged and led out into a large tunnel big enough to fit a Sky Bison.

The tunnel had been what Noatak had followed to find Korra, this time he headed in the opposite direction though, hoping to find an exit into the city streets rather than slipping into the canal again. He walked in the darkness but Korra made sure to light the way with a flame in her hand, the silence between them was not an easy one since he could still feel her unease and distress but it wasn't a bad silence either, there was relief in the air and they both enjoyed the close proximity of each other's bodies which might involve her his body between her thighs and her breasts and belly pressing into his back but that didn't change how innocent the closeness was this time.

"Noatak…" Korra whispered tiredly into his ear after several minutes of walking, they hadn't met a single fork in the tunnel yet and her voice was anxious.

"Not now, Korra. We will talk about it once we are out of here." Noatak stated firmly to keep her from going into the topic of what had just happened, he wanted to avoid having an overly stressed out Avatar in his hands.

"No, that's… That's not what I wanted to say." Korra swallowed dryly as if resisting the urge to remember Ummi.

"Then what is it?" He questioned as they reached a turn the tunnel, given that they were moving west he assumed this was the best bet to find a dry exit.

"Not that I'm complaining because I'm not, I'm really glad you showed up, but how did you find me?" Korra seemed both curious and a little suspicious.

"You mean 'why am I not in prison'?" Noatak assumed that was what was troubling her.

"That too." She nodded slightly but sounded almost hopeful. "Did you escape?"

"No, the Chief released me temporarily in order to find you." He replied vaguely.

"Lin did? Why would she turn to you? She hates you." The hope turned to confusion; he could almost hear the frown in her words.

"…The Council got desperate."

"Desperate?" Korra picked up on his momentary hesitation almost immediately but she was still lost.

"To find you." He added hoping to steer away from the matter, he didn't want to have to explain everything at the moment and he especially didn't want her to worry about tidal waves and Spirits.

"What aren't you telling me?" She murmured right in his ear, seeming perfectly alert now.

"Korra…" Noatak paused for a moment and then decided it was better that she had all the facts before they walked back out into the world. "Very well, you'll find out soon anyway."

The Avatar was apprehensive but Noatak explained most of what had happened, both to him and to city in general, ever since she had disappeared. He explained about the tidal waves and the state of the city, he assured her that her friends were alright and that Temple was safe, he told her about how people thought these tsunamis were the work of an angry Ocean Spirit and he conveyed his theories on how that very Spirit had been trying to contact him and get attention, possibly with the sole goal of having him find Korra; as for how he had found her- before Noatak could get into that part of the story they walked into a dead-end.

A large portion of the tunnels in this area had collapsed completely, either because of Ummi or due to tidal damage, the passage was blocked by ruble and mud, broken pipes sputtered water and waste all around, the remaining structure was too comprised to hold much longer and seemed about to come down at any second, to make matters worse they were still too far from the surface and had seen no adequate alternative routes on their way.

In the end the only viable path to take was to head back and leave the same way Noatak had gotten in- through the water and the canal. He explained this as he turned and began to walk back, Korra made no objection to the plan so long as they got out of there quickly and seemed too weary to keep up the previous conversation; her head rested silently on his shoulder, her face to his neck, and she focused only on keeping the little flame alive so it could light their way.

Every so often the flame would flicker and threaten to die out and so at those moments Noatak would keep repeating the same question, asking her if she was alright, and Korra answered positively so many times that she was starting to get severely annoyed but never got a chance to complain because they reached a flooded tunnel and had to bend the water together with Korra maintaining their air pocket and Noatak leading the way. He warned her not to waste their precious supply of oxygen with talk but it was mostly an excuse to keep her concentrated and yet distracted from the freezing cold of the water as they moved, even though he tried to keep her dry and she tried to keep them both warm with her bending.

The tunnels were dark and flames weren't an option as they would burn up what little air they had in seconds but luckily there weren't any tunnels large enough to confuse them or get them lost, instead it was just a matter of fighting the current through each curve and turn until…

"Hold on tightly." Noatak warned at the last possible second and Korra clung to him automatically.

At last, the passage opened out and they were practically sucked out into the canal as if some massive invisible force was trying to sweep them away so strongly that it was a chore to hold on to each other much less focus on their bending. The air pocket popped as they were washed away but they both held their breath in the muddy polluted waters for as long as they could.

Noatak was trying with all his might to bend the water just enough to slow them down or push them up to the surface to breathe when something came to their aid- the large black koi that had guided him before began to circle them and as it did the current around their bodies calmed and they managed to surface at last. Their heads broke through the surface and they gasped for much needed breath, panting and still clinging together with heavy clothes trying to drag them down, cold to the bone and wet hair stuck all over their faces, that was when they noticed for the first time that there was misty grey light of dawn coloring everything with the colors of early morning.

Noatak looked around, assessing their location and planning out what to do next, as for Korra she was staring at the massive creature that still circled them, Noatak told her that the koi was their ally but apparently he didn't have to because by the look in her face she knew and it occurred to him that she might understand this being better than any living person; yet, even as he spoke her eyes kept following the fish's fluid movements as if they were hypnotic and at some point she stretched out a hand to reach for the creature.

"Don't…!" Noatak began his warning but he had noticed too late and Korra had her hand on the slippery scales of the dark fish before he finished talking.

The animal didn't recoil from her as it had done to him, instead it moved closer as if he was evaluating her with judgmental blind eyes and then began to swim away, pulling them along in some sort of odd counter-current of which they had no control over. Korra gasped at the contact with the koi, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, Noatak could almost see a flicker of light in them from the corner of his eye, and she was staring at him in shock, completely ignoring how they were being pulled, as she began to speak with her expression suddenly morphing from surprise to confusion and then sorrow in a matter of seconds.

"It..." She began, teeth clattering slightly from the cold.

"Don't." Noatak interrupted softly as he moved a little awkwardly in the water to pull her into his arms so they could try to stay afloat together while being dragged across the water. He didn't want to hear what she was going to say, he didn't want her to confirm his suspicious about this messenger of the Ocean Spirit, not at that moment… "Don't say it." …Or perhaps ever.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Notes: Sorry that my updating has slowed down so much lately, I've had to handle some personal issues but I'm trying to pick up the pace again. Also, I feel that the quality of my writing is declining a bit lately and I'm sorry for that too but I'm very grateful for all the wonderful reviews, thank you, they keep me writing._

_RashestRumble16- Aww, thank you for the lovely review again. And nope, there are no spaces, I was forced to add them because this site deletes anything remotely similar to links and emails. And please remember the 'at' __ symbol_ (the circled 'a' symbol) before yahoo, that's another thing this site deletes.

_Someone asked if there would be more climaxes- you bet, you haven't seen the 'piece de resistance' of this fic yet._

_SearingCinders- Thank you for reviewing! It was so sweet. As I've stated before, I will go back to "Home of my Heart" when I finish "The Castaway", I am planning on editing the chapters I had already written and continuing the story but it won't be nearly as huge as this._

_Feel free to keep reviewing, it's always a pleasure to read any and all comments and it motivates me immensely.)_


	170. Conversations

It wasn't more than half an hour because the water pulled them so fast but in the cold freezing hours of early winter morning it felt like far too long to be in the water and Korra was so tired that after a while even staying afloat was weighing on her so Noatak took it upon himself to hold her and keep them both at the surface himself despite his own injuries that he considered minor next to hers. He was beginning to consider bending their way out of the water and leaving the fish behind, both because of the cold and because of the fear of getting sucked into a new tidal wave, he thought it was unlikely that such a phenomenon would continue now that Korra had been rescued but he didn't wish to take any chances; before he could reach a decision though the koi finally slowed just as they were reaching the large tide breaking wall that curtained them in shadow and the creature pushed them ashore.

The masked man carried the Avatar out of the water but once they were on dry land she insisted on being put down so he allowed her to stand even if his arm remained around her waist for support after she bent all the water from their muddy clothing. They both looked back in the water and watched the large dark koi jump and splash out of the canal flamboyantly as if in goodbye or to make a point and then it swam away, under the wall and into the sea.

Someone shouted in the distance and when they turned several people seemed to be rushing over from far away. Noatak looked around briefly- they appeared to be somewhere close to what had once been the central harbor, the place he had last seen Mako, and still there were splintered pieces of shipwrecks scattered around with algae and the few buildings were flooded and trashed to rubble. He could tell that the sight of this landscape was disturbing Korra so he wished to get her away from it as soon as possible.

Several people reached them in a run, a few were in such a hurry that they skidded and fell, slipping the puddles of water that littered the area, they only recognized one person though, the one that ran the fastest, the one in the front of all the others- Bolin was rushing over and waving frantically with a relieved smile.

"Korra!" The earthbender shouted enthusiastically from just a few feet away. His shoes were gone despite the cold, his hair was a puffy mess, he looked tired, pale, shivering and weary with dark shadows under his eyes but seemed immensely happy at that moment as well.

"Bolin!" The Avatar practically flung herself at the other for a massive hug.

"Are you ok? What about the baby?" Bolin asked, still hugging her but trying to look at her face for any sign of discomfort. "We were so worried. What happened?"

"I…" Korra's smile fell as her lip trembled and she faltered in her reply.

"She needs a healer as soon as possible." Noatak chimed in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she stepped away from Bolin.

"Alright, I'll get someone." The earthbender nodded immediately and, on impulse, turned to go get help.

"Bo, wait!" Korra reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "About the waves…"

"They stopped." Bolin replied with a wider smile before she could even finish her worried question. "Half an hour ago there was this huge tsunami over us, I was sure this time we'd all die, and then suddenly the wave just backed out slowly and the sea went totally calm and quiet again. Everybody is still on their toes but many are hoping to start celebrating soon."

The Avatar let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and practically melted with relief into Noatak's arms. She opened her mouth to answer but her voice was drowned out by the chorus of people that were now surrounding them en masse trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is that Avatar Korra?!" A short Water Tribe man cried out in the crowd.

"It is! It's the Avatar!" A young woman relied excitedly.

"Did she stop the waves?" An elderly person enquired with worry in the back.

"Did you see that koi?" A group of teenage waterbenders were pointing at the canal.

"Was it a Spirit?" Another man enquired in awe.

"Avatar Korra!" Several people began to call and chant with question over question until Korra sighed dejectedly and stood a little straighter.

"Everything is alright now. The waves won't come back." The Avatar replied as loudly as she could and if there wasn't so much certainty in her tired voice, Noatak would have thought she was lying to appease them.

"How can you be sure?" The masked man asked softly for her ears only before many other people began to ask the same while others spread the word like wild fire and began to rejoice.

"He told me… When I touched him." Korra replied to Noatak as she nodded towards the canal herself, referring to the monster koi that had helped them.

"Understood." Noatak nodded and turned to Bolin with a sharp look that clearly stated it was time to go, he didn't want Korra exposed to anymore stress. One thing surprised him though- people weren't making any remarks about him, they had to suspect who the masked man that held the Avatar was but other than the curious whispers of some he saw no indication that people were reacting to his presence.

"Come on, let's get you guys to somewhere quiet and I'll get you a healer." Bolin spoke kindly and led the way.

"Thanks." Noatak and Korra replied almost at the same time as they followed the earthbender through the crowd that parted for them, stopping only so Bolin could speak to someone among the public- it was a guy about his age but skinnier with lightly tanned skin and dark blue eyes, apparently he was a friend and the earthbender charged him with informing Mako of the situation.

They ended up in a large house, or manor actually, that had been repaired with improvised earthbending, it was enormous and sturdy but looked quite shabby nonetheless; the inside was different though, it was clean and well lit and being used as some sort of resting point for the volunteers, there were people in line to eat, others asleep in any possible dry spot with blankets provided for them. Bolin led the couple to one of the upstairs rooms, climbing over recently earthbent steps since the original stairs had probably been washed away or knocked down during one of the tidal waves- the room was an old office that had been stripped of almost everything except a table, a sofa and couple of chairs; the few remaining shelves and most of the floor was being used for storage of medical items, blankets, clothes and foodstuffs in boxes.

"I'll go get a healer, you guys stay here, ok?" Bolin indicated, more as a soft request than an instruction but they both nodded. Before he left he added, pointing at a set of boxes- "There's clean clothing in there, feel free to pick something." The earthbender closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

Korra dropped onto the couch almost immediately, groaning as her entire body relaxed and sunk into the soft but shabby material, she closed her eyes for a long moment and when she opened them again, Noatak had taken the space next to her and sat there, staring at her attentively.

"What?" The Avatar asked tiredly and raised a hand to push off his dark mask- he had completely forgotten that he was still wearing it.

"I still can't believe you're right here with me. I still can't believe you're alright, both of you." Noatak replied in a low voice as his gaze drifted down to her rounded belly.

Korra looked at him silently for a moment and then swallowed dryly, her hands were shaking a little and fisting into her dirty clothes, she was fighting between the desire to be happy for his presence and the urge to scream now that he had reminded her of the baby, not that it was necessary, the kid had been kicking around for a while now, she had simply tried to tune it out as usual.

"Noatak…" Her face was a mirror of stress.

"Don't panic again, Korra. You're safe and that's all that matters." He pulled her into his arms for comfort and Korra clung to him like a lifeline.

"Ummi…" She began.

"Is gone. Dead." Noatak completed the sentence before she could begin to agonize.

"But the baby…" Once again she got riled and once again she wasn't allowed to finish.

"Is not Ummi." He completed again with a finger over her lips to silence her. "Korra, even if it is true that her soul will be our child's, it won't be Ummi anymore than you are Aang or Roku or Kyoshi."

"…Aang said the same." Korra whispered after a moment of sorrowful thought.

"Avatar Aang did?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I… I kinda connected with him when I was trapped. He helped me with a lot of stuff and when I discovered about the plans for Ummi he said the same thing you just did." The Avatar explained, she looked torn between anxiety, anguish and resignation.

"And that does not appease you?"

"You didn't see Ummi the way I did, you didn't have to hear her all that time, and the killings…" She swallowed forcefully again, letting her words trail out.

"I once again reiterate that that was not our child, it was simply a creature that is now gone and will never harm anyone again."

Noatak spoke with perfect calm but the truth was that he was trying to appease her, he also felt uncomfortable with the situation; he believed his own words and thought that if he could have a chance at redemption then Ummi's soul deserved such an opportunity as well but deep down he would have preferred not to live with the knowledge that such a deluded and powerful creature would reincarnate in his child, not to mention that he didn't know yet how to feel about the fact that he had killed his kid's past life. It was all too jarring and convoluted, so he went with the easiest and most logical approach- he decided to accept the matter and handle the implications when they arose as Korra normally would if she were her normal old self.

"I can't just go along with this! The Spirits can't use me like this! I can't bring Ummi back into this world, I despise her!" Korra stood and argued with fiery passion even though she seemed to grow dizzy two seconds later.

"Korra, it's already over and done with." Noatak reached out and gently coached her back onto the couch.

"I won't give birth to an insane monster that nearly destroyed the Spirit World and killed people so cruelly!" She snapped even though she did accept his coaching and leaned into him for support.

"…Alright, what do you intend to do then?" She was too stubborn so Noatak decided not to debate further, instead he turned the matter on her, hoping than when she lacked an alternative she would calm down and accept their new reality.

"I…" Korra began to answer but shut up almost immediately with her expression going from angry to depressed and her hands automatically went to her bump protectively. He knew that look on her face all too well.

"I thought so." He replied towards her lack of response.

"What can I do, Noatak?" Korra sighed, speaking in a tiny voice, desperate for an answer. He didn't like seeing her this way, he missed the wild, over-confident brash Avatar he had fallen in love with.

"Korra…" Noatak lacked any more comforting words to give her and so he had to think for a moment, trying not to get distracted by her bright sapphire eyes staring at him so morosely. At last he decided on a different approach. "Would you say Amon was a monster?"

"What?" She was taken aback by the question and frowned. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Answer, please. And be honest."

"…Yes." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"But you love me." There was no question in the affirmation but he still expected an answer.

"More than anything." This time Korra did look at him but she was confused as to where this was going.

"Why can't you do the same for our child? Ummi is the past, the baby you carry is innocent and free of guilt so why can't you love it the same way you learned to love me?"

"It's different!" She argued stubbornly.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"It just is! You actually wanted to do something good, Ummi was just a monster with no goal other than her own selfishness!" Korra's voice was rising again.

"Can you blame her? You, of all people?" He was aware this question was a low blow after the events in the Spirit Worlds but he was willing to use it if that settled the matter.

"I…No, but…Don't try to make excuses for her!" She stumbled on her words, brows pinched and looking torn but then she shouted again, although it wasn't quite anger anymore- it was a desperate attempt to hold on to rage.

"I'm not." He assured her diplomatically. "Korra, listen to me carefully."

"…Ok." She didn't really like where this was going but she took several deep breaths and steadied herself for what he wanted to say.

"This is our baby, you've loved it this far, nothing changed other than the fact that now you know who its past life was but that does not change anything, it does not change the fact that this is product of our love." Noatak kept it simple and he figured if this wasn't enough to calm her then nothing was.

"…I know." Korra said the words grudgingly; there was barely any pretense of anger in her, only anxiety and worry. "But Ummi was corrupted by centuries of craziness and built up all that power… What if some of that is reborn too?"

"Then we will handle it accordingly when the time comes, you are the Avatar, don't underestimate your own power, Korra." Noatak leaned to her and placed a soft comforting kiss on her forehead, his words held a note of finally towards the subject. "For now try not to let this bother you, we will deal with it once the baby is born."

"Except _we_ won't, _I_ will, because you are going to hand yourself back to the police, aren't you?" Suddenly there was a fresh spark of irritation in her voice but she was finally realizing that she couldn't change the situation, she had to accept it.

"…True but you will not be alone and I neglected to share a key piece of information with you." He repressed a sigh.

"And what's that?"

"The Council released me to find you because they believed I had a connection to the Ocean Spirit but to ensure my cooperation, not that it was necessary, they offered to reduce my sentence without a trial and after this catastrophe and given that I did indeed rescue you, I'm sure they'll be lenient enough to at least allow us some degree of proximity during my incarceration."

"So…This is good for us?" Korra seemed too worn-out to actually think about all he had just said.

"Not ideal but it is the best we can hope for." He explained and allowed her to lay her head in his lap since it appeared that she was still too woozy to stay upright for very long.

"Will I be able to be with you in peace some day?" She asked the question with a sigh and closed her eyes, as if it was the only thing that really mattered to her in the current chaos.

"Yes, I promise that much." Noatak nodded lightly. "If you wish to wait that is, you are always free to move on with someone better."

He didn't actually mean those last words, he was too possessive to accept her choosing someone else but he thought it would be reasonable to at least offer the option, he didn't really think he had any right to act as if he owned her after all.

"Shut up." Korra growled in reply. "I'll always wait even if it kills me… Or not, waiting is not my thing, I'd rather do anything I can to be with you faster."

"Now that's the Korra I know and love." Noatak couldn't help but let the little comment slip, because it was true and it was a relief to see her speak like her old self again. "Feeling better?"

"…I don't know. I'll tell you after I get healed and get a good night's sleep." The Avatar grumbled moodily.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and moments later Bolin was walking in with a familiar person at his heels- it was Sila, the healer that had helped them before under Asami's request; Bolin had turned to her over any of the closest waterbenders who could heal because she was the most trustworthy. By the looks of it she had been one of the benders that had volunteered to help and seemed just as tired as everyone else with her graying brown braids now a loose mess, bright blue eyes sunken beneath heavy brows with dark circles that could pass off as bruises, her long skirt ripped, hitched up above the knees and tied out of the way and her back curved more than usual from the strain of the past several days.

"I hear you are in need of a healer?" The woman smiled politely, she pointed at a basin of clean water that Bolin was carrying as the gentleman he was and eyed them both from head to toe as the Avatar sat up slowly.

"Indeed. Thank you for offering your aid." Noatak answered and pointed towards the Avatar.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: So the 'The Legend of Korra: Enhanced Experience' ibook was just released with some new information for Book 2 and the new characters. Seems I got my headcannons for Korra's cousins and their relationship with her all wrong but hey, no problem. I'd like to comment on one issue though- in "Castaway" I've been spelling the new Water Tribe councilor's name as Verrick but apparently it's Varrick (and he's not a councilmember in the show but a non-bender billionaire entrepreneur just so you know, but that's beside the point) so from here on out I'll spell the name as Varrick and when I actually have patience I'll correct the spelling in previous chapters. Sorry, everyone._

_Also, "The Search- part 2" just came out! It gave me some mad inspiration for a possible sequel._

_RashestRumble16- No email from you yet._

_Thanks for the reviews reassuring me about the quality of my work, I'll trying to improve.)_


	171. It Was Him

"Hello, ma'am." Korra commented with a shadow of a grin and waved at the healer.

Sila set off to work immediately, she examined the Avatar superficially at first and then asked that the men leave because Korra would have to strip but Noatak was reluctant, he didn't really know how much longer he would be with her and he was too overprotective to just step out; however, before he could voice out his decision Korra stepped in and asked that he be allowed to stay, she even shamelessly stated that Bolin was free to do so as well but the earthbender preferred to wait outside the door out of simple good manners.

Seeing Korra mostly naked was usually a tantalizingly beautiful sight for Noatak but this time it was anything but that- the rope burns up her arms had chaffed the skin raw and were mottled with dry blood, her shins, knees, hips, shoulders, biceps and neck were bruised in several stages of healing, scratches were dotted in one or two spots and once the healer actually pushed her hair out of the way and began to heal her head injury he was finally able to see the full extent of it and the crusty dry blood that matted her lovely tresses did nothing to downplay the wound.

Despite his stoic air, the sight made him some part of him hurt with a pain that was almost physical and he could feel outrage bubble under his skin almost immediately, even though he had killed Ummi himself he wanted to be able to do so all over again out of a vicious need for vengeance. On the other hand he was awed by how she had taken so much battering and yet their baby remained safe and healthy for all he could tell, he wondered briefly if the Spirits had some hand in it but the he decided it was all Korra's doing, her and her own newly developed protective instinct, it somehow made him proud of her for reasons he couldn't quite decipher yet.

"Been though a war of your own, haven't you?" The healer murmured under her breath as she focused on healing Korra's head.

"Comes with the title." Korra shrugged slightly, wincing every so often when a sore spot was poked and prodded.

"Yes, the title." Sila nodded thoughtfully still immersed in her work. "Just a few minutes after you appeared the whole harbor was already talking about the Avatar rising out of the water, I believe they must all be celebrating that they survived this calamity by now."

"Hn." Korra made that little sound that was neither agreement nor rebuttal, just acknowledgement. Her eyes were closed as the glowing blue water caressed around her head like a halo.

"Is true what they say? That the Ocean Spirit was with you and showed himself in form of a gigantic koi?" The aging woman seemed curious more than gossipy and her tone lightened the mood, given that she had Northern Water Tribe heritage perhaps she was just thinking of old tales about the Spirit Oasis.

"Yeah but it wasn't really the Ocean Spirit, it was…" Korra trailed off and opened her eyes, casting a glance in Noatak's direction, he was looking at her with an indecipherable and serious expression on his face. "It was just a worldly messenger from the Spirits." She finished cryptically as if quoting someone else.

"Oh, I see." The healer murmured, she still seemed curious but held her tongue since she could feel the sudden tension hovering in the air.

"Noatak, that koi…" Korra began softly, wincing slightly when the water shifted lower to the back of her head.

"Please, Korra…" Noatak cut her off; by his tone it was obvious that this was not a welcome matter.

"It helped you, right? That's how you found me?" Korra asked anyway, then again he was expecting her to enquire about something completely different so he wasn't upset by her questions.

"Yes." He replied rather distantly. "Among other things that was what led me to you."

"Other things?" The Avatar looked curious.

"Now is not the time for such discussions, you are not well enough for it." Noatak deflected.

"Just tell me." She shot him a flat look of impatience.

"If you insist. I did some investigating and had the help of an ally." Noatak went on to summarize the main points of his search and how he had made truce with Liu whose name he left unclear due to the presence of the healer, he remained vague and completely omitted certain parts from her but he did explain a bit more carefully how he found the koi, or better yet how the koi found him and guided him to her. In the end Korra got the main picture and remained oblivious of the darker side of things.

She didn't really reply but nodded, then again she might have just been flexing her neck because Sila had finished with her head with pursed her lips to keep from intruding in the conversation even though Noatak had not revealed anything that they could not trust the woman with, yet Sila had an air of worry and sympathy that show how much she felt for their situation- she was a compassionate soul.

Eventually the bright blue glow of the water travelled down the Avatar's body, the healer was too exhausted to do a thorough enough job on all the bruises after she had focused on the head injury and on ascertaining that the child was indeed alright so she backed away.

"It's the best I can do for now. I'm sorry, it's not much but I've been bending almost continuously for the past two days, I'm at my limit." Sila sounded truly apologetic.

"It's alright. I feel much better now, thank you." The Avatar smiled a little to appease the healer. "I'm sure Master Katara can help with the rest… If she's still around?" Korra made the comment into a question directed at Noatak.

"I wouldn't know, Korra. Remember that I've somewhat disconnected as well." Noatak replied.

"She's still at the temple." Bolin replied loudly from the other side of the door, they hadn't been aware that he could hear them but it was just as well- he was trustworthy and the less times he had to recount the tale the better.

"Thank you!" Korra called out to the earthbender while she slipped on some clean clothes.

"Do you need anything else?" Sila enquired kindly, though wearily, and turned to Noatak as well. "Perhaps you need healing too?"

"No need." He declined the offer politely, he figured she wouldn't have been able to do much even if he had accepted.

"Do you mind if I use that? I wanna test my own healing skills." Korra asked, pointing at the bowl of now dirty water.

"By all means." The woman agree immediately and watched the Avatar focus and filter the wobbly liquid with bending until it was clear again before it surrounded her hands and glowed pale blue.

"Noatak, get over here." Korra beckoned at him.

"I really don't need it." He crossed his arms with a touch of stubbornness, still sitting on the couch.

"Yes, you do. I've noticed the limping and Ummi did a number on you too." The Avatar retorted bossily. "Come on, just let me try."

"As you wish." Noatak gave in with no small amount of reluctance- he didn't want her to tire herself out even more and he truly didn't believe his injuries were bad enough that he couldn't handle them unassisted but she wouldn't back down, he could see it was important to her, and he didn't wish to argue so he indulged her.

Korra's healing proved to be considerably stronger than either of them had expected, it was very innerving to have the almost torn stitches on his thigh tugged off but her skills were good enough that the wound was sealed in a mere minute, the rest of him didn't go so easily, the Avatar was exhausted after all and her waterbending threatened to escape her control every so often but she did heal him better than he expected and, strangely enough, the sensation of the Avatar's hands on his skin with that cool fizzy power fixing bruises he didn't even notice he had made him relax and brought some degree of nostalgia and warmth with memories of their long lost days back in a secluded little beach.

There was a familiar tapping sound outside the door and Bolin's muffled voice, then suddenly the door swung open which caused Korra to lose her focus, dropping all the water onto the floor and narrowly avoiding Noatak's body; he didn't mind though, he was just happy he had had time to slip on a new pair of trousers before the door burst open.

Mako was standing at the entrance, he looked completely exhausted, his crutches were scratched and dented, his hair was wild and his clothes dirty, damp and torn but his eyes were wide with hope and shock and fell on the Avatar immediately before he hurried inside.

"Korra!" The firebender almost dropped his crutches in the rush to reach her and Korra moved slowly to hug him. "Thank Agni, you're alive!" He seemed genuinely dazed as well as relieved and mouthed a silent 'thank you' in Noatak's direction to which the latter merely nodded with a touch of annoyance- such gratitude made him feel as if he had done them a favor when in truth nobody had wanted Korra found more than he did.

"Of course I'm alive, dummy." The Avatar chuckled and embraced Mako tightly, she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"You were gone so long! We thought…" The firebender trailed off unable to finish.

"I'm fine." Korra replied calmly and when Bolin edged inside nervously she added, for his benefit- "The baby's fine too, Bo, stop fidgeting."

Both brothers seemed to visibly relax but Mako still looked stressed and stepped back, holding her by her shoulders and speaking in a regretful and anxious voice.

"I'm sorry, Korra… We got the note but when we arrived it was too late, I'm sorry we didn't get there in time." He apologized profusely but there was fire in his eyes, a fire Noatak knew well- he wanted revenge for whoever had tricked the Avatar. "Who sent that note, Korra? Who was the bastard who took you?" Mako almost growled the words but suddenly she was staring at him dumbstruck with her eyes glazed over as if something crucial had just dawned on her. "Korra? You ok?"

She spun around in his arms so fast that Mako lost his balance and nearly fell over as she frantically rushed to Noatak and said- "How could I forget? It's him! He sent the note! He's alive!"

"Who is, Korra? You're not making much sense." Noatak tried to appease her with a soft voice but he realized this was important and silently berated himself for forgetting to ask who had ambushed her in first place sooner even if he wished he could spare her further distress.

"The fake Amon!" The Avatar snapped loudly enough to silence everyone in the room.

"Korra… Dorkut is dead, there's no way he survived that day." Mako tried to make her see reason but even he knew better than to doubt Korra.

"It was him, Mako!" She almost shouted to get the message across. "He might have had the mask on but it was him! I could tell, I recognized his voice, the way he moved, the way he talked- everything! It was the fake Amon!"

"But how could Dorkut have survived? Are you sure it was him?" Bolin was completely lost as he spoke and held a hand to his face unconsciously, probably remembering what Korra had done to the man in question.

"I…Well, something _was_ amiss but I'm sure it was the fake, I'm sure, it was just like that night in the Bao-Peng or on the solstice! It was him, he ambushed me and then Umm interfered and took me!" The Avatar turned from Bolin to Mako to Noatak, practically pleading for them to believe her with irritatin bubbling in her voice.

"I believe you, Korra, but are you sure it wasn't someone else pretending to be him?" Mako was obviously trying to find some way to make sense of the matter.

As for Noatak he simply stayed silent as he thought about her words, he understood how improbable her logic sounded but it made so much sense and the little pieces of information he had gathered during his investigation began to puzzle together in an eerie way. If Dorkut was alive that would explain why the _organization_ still hadn't fallen and why their plans were still moving ahead.

"IT WAS HIM!" Korra yelled at Mako with indignation, she couldn't understand why he didn't just accept something so simple. "HE AMBUSHED ME AND KILLED THOSE SENTRIES!"

"Just who are we talking about here, Avatar Korra?" A new voice joined the discussion- Chief Beifong had apparently heard the news about the Avatar and now rounded the corner and stepped into the room with five other people behind her- three police officers, Twig and Mei.

All of the new arrivals looked fatigued but seemed relieved to see the Avatar alive, the officers hid it well but Twig immediately moved closer to check on her and Mei actually choked on a sob and did a little victory leap, punching the air in the process. Still, nobody dared to speak while the Chief awaited a reply.


	172. Dreams And Names

It took a while to calm Korra down but after dismissing Sila with an oath that she'd keep quiet about what she had heard, the group moved to bigger and more secluded windowless room where they took the time to hear out what the Avatar had to say- once she had gotten started she ended up spilling the whole story from the moment she had been ambushed all the way until the moment she had stepped onto the harbor with Noatak, though she kept out several details and chose to merely gloss over her spiritual experiences during the whole adventure.

Then it was Noatak's turn, apparently Liu had already shared a great deal of information with the Chief so he did not need to go too deeply into details and merely skimmed over everything he had done to find Korra, choosing to only emphasize the information he had gathered about the organization that had been backing Dorkut and that had ambushed the Avatar.

Finally, Lin Beifong gave them her take on the matter, she explained how the police had raided the circus after Liu Zhong had approached her but the main entourage had already skipped town, only the illegal side-show dragged behind because they carried most of the weight in terms of superfluous luggage and because they had sustained heavy damages in the chaos the Noatak and Liu had stirred up. According to the Chief, everything left behind had been seized and was under investigation, all remaining members of the circus were under arrest for conspiracy, slavery, possession of illegal materials, violations of human rights and several other charges- they were all being interrogated; the children and other victims that were used for the freak show had been transferred to the hospital where they were being treated or counseled as well as watched by the police, what would happen to them afterwards was yet to be decided.

By the time the Chief was done with her side of the debriefing, having decided that it was no use hiding the information Noatak or Bolin who were not directly under instruction of the police or the Order of White Lotus, Korra was practically asleep against Noatak- despite the last burst of frantic energy she had displayed in her rush to get the story out, once they had listened and appeased her she had slumped against her lover, completely drained and barely conscious but refusing to let go.

It was decided that Korra and Noatak would remain in this safe-house until the following day when the Avatar would be returned to Air Temple Island where the Council was gathered and Noatak would be taken back to prison, until then all travel between the island and the mainland was forbidden for safety reasons as it already had been for several days, at least to the public eye. However the Chief did intend to make it look like they would be moved that evening as a way to sidetrack any spies in case Noatak and Liu's information turned out to be accurate, she also stated that they would wait until the following day merely to be sure that things had indeed calmed down and to give the authorities time to regroup and organize what was to be done next, but both Korra and Noatak suspected that Lin was just trying to give them one more night together as some sort of thank you for ending the tsunami disaster once and for all, they didn't care for the reason though, they were just grateful for the little bit of extra time and the sudden display of compassion from the Chief seemed to soften the Avatar's resentment towards the woman considerably.

Korra just wanted to sleep after it was all said and done, but Noatak dragged to a small badly-restored bathroom so they could get cleaned up given all the sweat, blood, mud and canal grime that still clung to them. Only after that was she allowed to rest and slept through the entire afternoon, using Noatak as a pillow just to make sure he wouldn't disappear before she woke up. The former revolutionist didn't want to sleep himself but he couldn't do much else in that situation and soon began to feel the weight of the exhaustion of the last few days starting to drag him down so Mei, who had chosen to stay with Twig, Mako, Bolin and the assigned metalbender officers that were left behind to secure their room, assured him that she would wake him if anything happen and would make sure they weren't disturbed otherwise.

Bolin and Mako weren't quite willing to leave the room but Mako did because he had to contact Asami and Bolin chose to stay by the door, chatting in animate whispers with Mei while Noatak allowed himself to sleep next to Korra, he really didn't see the point in arguing and he trusted them enough to let his guard down in the current state he was in.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_The men in green are back, their faces shielded under sedge hats as they stand in perfect coordination to ambush their leader, to betray. She knows these men and she knows that they are her responsibility; she knows that they are now traitors of the worst sort and stand willing to take down their creator… But the details slip between her fingers, the words she wants to say, the names she needs, are dancing on the tip of her tongue but unwilling to be said out loud. There's a wrongness in the air that disturbs her, a sense of impending doom and of warning that shakes her to the core._

_She's dreaming again and she knows it but as always she hates it. She thought she would get over these dreams after all the spiritual growth she had gone through and after Ummi's defeat but alas it was not to be._

_A flash of fluttering rust obscures her vision and she feels a jab to her back as if someone had just stabbed through her. The moon watches from afar, almost full, waiting, growing, bright like a beacon of hope and yet eerie like a vengeful ghost- it warns of the nightmare yet to come._

Korra woke up sometime after dusk though she wasn't aware of what time it was and was far more focused on catching her breath after the dream that left her breathless and made her look around in the dark for some sign of treachery. Only after several silent but anxious minutes did she manage to relax her tense form and then became aware, with some surprise, of the fact that Noatak was still asleep on the improvised futon made of blankets where she was still nestled with her head pillowed over his chest and his arm loosely around her. She didn't really remember ever having woken up next to him without waking him too except for one memorable instance back in the little cave where they had become lovers. It was in that moment when she realized just how tired he had been and she knew that for that to happen then he must have truly ran himself ragged to find her- the realization made her dream take on secondary importance as she thought exclusively of Noatak.

Unwilling to face life among the living just yet, she simply lay there and watched him sleep with warmth blooming in her chest to replace the cold anxiety left by the nightmare, the Avatar knew that she probably should feel some degree of guilt for putting him through all that suffering just to rescue her but she would have done the same for him and at that moment all she cared about was the amount of devotion he had displayed; after hearing his tale of how he had found her Korra knew full well that he was hiding the ugly details and for once it wasn't troubling her, she accepted it just as she now accepted that the Amon she knew would always be part of Noatak, yet he had evolved and she was growing with him, she hated that a lot of that growth involved learning about the ugly side of humanity and dealing with the worst parts of being Avatar but at the same time she was grateful, though for what she wasn't quite sure yet.

Such thoughts caused her reasoning to take a dive into completely different matters- all that had happened was starting to truly sink in but now there was a sensation of numbness to her emotions nursed by the sense of safety and warmth that she felt in his arms. The worst part was that she knew they only had one more night left together and they couldn't even have privacy, the best part was that she couldn't care less about the dangers up ahead because she just wanted to stare at him all night long and drink in his presence.

When had she become so girlishly dependent to him? She almost felt embarrassed of her own feelings but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips anyway whenever she looked at his sleeping face.

He didn't look peaceful though, Noatak brows were pinched into a frown and there was tension in every muscle of his body as he slept. Korra knew this reaction well- he was having nightmares of his own and if she didn't wake him he'd soon start showing much worse signs of whatever was plaguing his dreams, so she sat up and shook him by his shoulders until he awoke, blinking a few times until his gazed fixed on her.

"Korra, what…?" He began to ask and she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him as she looked around- she didn't want to be disturbed but it seemed the only other person inside the room was Bolin who had fallen asleep against the doorframe and was snoring lightly.

"Shh. You were dreaming." Korra whispered and lay back down next to him.

"I see." Noatak nodded lightly and pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "Thank you for waking me."

"No problem." She muttered softly and looked up at him. "I owe you a thanks as well."

"What do you mean?"

"For saving me." Korra pressed a little closer and kissed his lips in a tender little peck. "Thank you."

"No need for gratitude, your safety is enough to make me happy." He turned to his side and his arm snaked around her again to pull her close.

"Is it?" She asked a little defiantly. They both knew what she meant, of course, she was referring to the fact that they would be separated again soon and without each other they couldn't really call themselves _happy_.

"…Yes." He hesitated and she noticed but he never looked away from her.

"…Ok." She conceded with her own brand of reluctance and decided not to stir that topic.

"Are you alright, Korra?" Noatak was picking up on her melancholy, her mood seemed be waving between conflicting emotions and while she had become used to such swings it was still frustrating and most likely confusing to other people, even people as perceptive as him.

"Yeah." The Avatar nodded quietly. "Sorry, I'm just a little moody because tomorrow we'll... You know what? I don't want to talk about it. I just want to enjoy what time we have left."

"Understood." He agreed at once, truth be told he didn't want to wallow in the miserable reminder that they had to separate again soon.

For a few minutes they just lay there in mildly comfortable silence, they were both hungry and Korra's grumbling stomach was loud enough to confirm it but they were both still too sleepy to move just yet. Noatak nestled his face to her now clean hair, breathing in the scent of it, while Korra was drawing patterns on his clothes with her fingers while deep in her own thoughts, so many things were bugging her, there was so much she wanted to say and do and yet she was drawing a blank and didn't know how to act next.

"Will you do something for me?" Korra blurted out in an awkward whisper as an impulsive idea came to her when she felt the usual set of little kicks in her abdomen that were a constant reminder that she was never really alone in her own body.

"What is it?" Noatak backed away just enough to look at her.

"Sense." She requested a little flustered, of course both he and Sila had already checked up on the baby but she had something different in mind.

"Again?" He seemed to be scrutinizing her carefully.

"Yes. Earlier you were just checking to see if it was alright… This time I want you to check for something else."

"Such as?" Noatak raised a brow in curiosity, he was still trying to decide whether the calm way she was approaching the matter was a good sign or a reaction of denial concerning Ummi.

"I don't know… Anything that feels different, I just… I need to be sure…" She trailed off, unable to find the right words to explain her thoughts.

"That our baby is still the same?" He offered kindly, finally figuring out what she was thinking.

"Yeah."

"Alright, if it will appease you I'll do it."

"Thanks." Korra let out a long nervous breath.

In the darkness of the room every little touch felt heightened, every little sound seemed loud, so when Noatak's hand traveled down her shoulder and arm, over her hip and down to her thigh to slip under her borrowed moss and black shirt, hitching it up with dry rustle of cloth, it felt like too long a wait before his warm marred hand rested on her rounded belly. She held her breath without even noticing and waited silently as his fingertips trailed slowly over her bare skin, it was comforting but the wait was nerve-wrecking.

Ever since Ummi's corpse had fallen before her eyes, ever since she had felt her own body suck in that energy that had surrounded the being, Korra had been wondering if anything had changed. Knowing that Ummi was supposed to reincarnate in her baby was terrifying but worse than that was not knowing whether the child that grew in her was still the same one that she loved or if it had changed on that dreadful moment; she needed some sort of confirmation and the only person she trusted to deliver such words truthfully was Noatak, as ironic as it was that she was trusting a known manipulator that had never hesitated to lie to protect her in the past.

"Well?" After several anxious minutes she spoke up, interrupting his concentration.

"It's the same, Korra. Bigger but nothing else is different other than size." He whispered confidently and kissed her cheek for reassurance. "It's shockingly healthy considering all you went through."

"Ummi was always just careful enough to vie for its safety." Korra replied with venom in her voice even though she felt herself relax at his words.

"And so were you." He shifted the matter to her with pride in his deep rusty voice.

"I'm its mom, of course I'd be careful, Noatak." Korra snapped in a murmur, rolling her eyes before she could stop herself. "I can't help it, it's instinct."

"I believe it's the first time I hear you call yourself a mother." Noatak almost smiled in the dimness of the room, his hand still planted on her skin.

"So?" She felt a little flustered all of the sudden, her young mind had trouble accepting those words without feeling defensive even if she knew he wasn't trying to tease her.

"I like it." He assured her.

"Why?" She felt puzzled.

"I simply do." He replied with a slight chuckle that made her stomach do a back flip.

"Yeah, well, you were right- nothing can change the fact that this is our kid… Might as well accept that and forget the rest for now." The Avatar shrugged, trying to hide the blush that stained her dark cheeks.

"A good choice." Noatak agreed wholeheartedly.

"Something is annoys me though." She muttered, trying to deflect the subject a little.

"And what might that be?" He enquired, considering that a lot of things should be annoying her by now and wondering which one she meant.

"Calling the baby 'it'." She explained to clear his confusion.

"What else could we call it?" Noatak watched her with curiosity, he was just glad that she wasn't worrying about more distressing matters.

"Something that isn't ambiguous, something more definite so I won't keep remembering… Ummi." She choked out the thing's name as if it burned her throat but at least it was getting easier to talk about.

"I see. You want to name it?" It was a clarification more than a question.

"Yes."

"It would be wiser to wait, we don't know the gender after all." Noatak wasn't really disagreeing and she knew it, he was just pointing out all the variables as usual.

"We can pick something that works both ways." She retorted stubbornly though she wasn't even sure why this was so important that it had to be done right then and there.

"This isn't just about Ummi, is it?" He looked at her with that sharp gaze that she swore could read into her soul.

"No." Korra shook her head and stared right back at him, trying to figure out what to tell him. "Look, odds are you'll be jail when this kid pops out and I just wanted this to be something we do together."

"…Thank you, Korra." He faltered and she noticed, Korra wondered what he had really been about to say but in the end she accepted his gratitude because it was heartfelt and honest.

"So what should we call it?" She asked at once.

"Any ideas?" Noatak held an amused smirk, the darn man knew that she had already made up her mind but he was indulging her need to give him a say in the matter.

"Yes." She nodded with her brows knitting together with her resolve.

"Do tell."

"Nilak."

"Nilak…" He rolled the name on his tongue, testing it and apparently savoring the sound the same way he often did with Korra's name. "Interesting choice. I recall it being one of the options Bolin presented in the past that you liked."

"Yeah." She nodded with a slight noncommittal shrug.

"It does indeed fit for either a male or a female." He added, watching her patience wear thin as he dragged in words in fake thoughtfulness.

"I know." She retorted impatiently.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?" He asked in a mischievous tone, Noatak was aware that she had already become attached to the name and he wasn't about to deny her since he liked it too but she was just too easy to tease.

"Maybe." Korra sounded snippy and defensive. "So do you like it or not?" She demanded.

"I do. Nilak it is." He agreed at last and kissed her softly as if to seal the agreement.

"Good." The Avatar nodded in approval and kissed back despite the pasty taste of sleep in her mouth. "Now…"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, there was a knock at the door which made Bolin wake with a jump and fall back clumsily, mumbling with confusion as the other two sat up in the gloom of the little room.

The door opened to reveal Mei, she was still in White Lotus garb but her headgear was off, revealing her auburn cork-screw curls that bounced as she walked past the metalbender police officers at the door with a wooden tray in hand and flicked on the light. A smile bloomed in the sentry's lips when she saw them all awake, though that smile was majorly for the Avatar's sake seeing as she still shot resentful glances in Noatak's direction even if she was grateful to him.

"Oh, hi, Mei." Bolin greeted still somewhat sleepily.

"Hey. Anybody hungry?" Mei placed the tray on the table, it had three chipped plates filled with some sort of simple but steamy stew and there were rice balls and tea as well.

"Starving. Thanks, Mei." Korra returned the smile and allowed Noatak to help her up since her balance remained drastically off. Her back crackled and ached as she stood up straight, her legs felt heavy, the bruises that hadn't fully healed made her feel sore and stiff and for the thousandth time Korra just wished this whole pregnancy ordeal was over and done with so she could get back in shape.

"Sorry, all I could get was veggie stew, it's what's being given to all the volunteers." The sentry apologized and waited for everyone to settle at the table before she took her own seat. "I managed to nick a bunch of extra rice balls and sweet bean paste dumplings from the kitchen though." Mei smiled ruefully.

"Sounds great." The Avatar grinned and voraciously dug into her food along with a hungry Bolin.

"This stuff is actually pretty awesome compared to the canned rations of the last few days." The earthbender commented with a mouth full of rice.

"Is there any news?" Noatak asked towards Mei as he too began to eat though with much more composure. He assumed no news was good for the moment but until he was sent back into his cell he wanted to stay in the loop.

"No new waves, it's official- the danger has passed and people are praising the Avatar for it." Mei grinned proudly and pat the Avatar's back.

"I didn't really do much. They should thank Noatak for finding me in the first place, that's what…" Korra began to explain between bites of her food as she bent some tea from the kettle and into her cup.

"Korra." Noatak snapped out her name in warning to interrupt her and gave her a very light shake of his head.

She knew he was telling her to shut up but it puzzled her as to why… And then it dawned on her that if people knew why the Ocean Spirit had raged in the first place they might appreciate Noatak's help but they would blame her for all that destruction as well. Suddenly the food was too hard to swallow past her constricting throat as guilt made her insides knot uncomfortably.

"Anything else?" Noatak enquired with a polite tone.

"People think you guys are getting transferred right at this moment, I can't say anything more than that." Mei answered but cast suspicious glances in Noatak's direction when she noted how quiet the Avatar had abruptly become. She seemed to be getting the wrong idea of what their exchange meant.

The rest of the meal went from thoughtfully quiet to rowdy when Bolin tried to lighten the mood by telling Korra all about the amazing group work and fascinating bending moves of all the volunteers in the past few days and the Avatar listened enraptured as she finished her food while trying not to consider the sudden growing guilt inside her. After that they all decided on a game of cards when Mako joined them with some comforting words from Asami who would be meeting Korra at the island the following day.

The night became pleasant and throughout it all Noatak was always beside her, allowing her to sneak the occasional kiss or talk while Mei, Mako and Bolin kept them company and kept the police from bothering them too much; it also seemed like the sentry had bonded with Korra's friends enough to feel comfortable with sharing her Kyoshi adventures as well as her lewd jokes and tales of conquests that made Bolin blush. The atmosphere was enough to smother any negative feeling Korra could conjure but…

«Not yet. Don't let it bother you yet. You just have one more night with him, enjoy it.» Korra repeated in her own head like a mantra, determined to make the best out of what was likely to be the last night she would spend with Noatak for a long, long time.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Next chapter a new arc begins where the drama will reach new peaks, it will be the beginning of the end for this story._

_Thank you for the inspiring reviews (and a huge shout out to those loyal readers/reviewers like Laugher's and k-i-c) and thank you to all the new readers with the patience to read the whole thing! I've said this time and time again but your words really are what keeps me motivated to continue to write. Feel free to ask any questions on my tumblr though (that includes asking the characters random questions too), in case you need a reminder it's valkerymillenia. Tumblr. Com._

_k-i-c- Yes, you are right about pretty much all those assumptions. And I'm still processing the fact that you seem to have read almost all my amorra/amorralok fics. xD Thank you for the Master Cliffbender title though, I am not worthy of it but it is flattering. ^_^_

_To RashestRumble16- Yes, Noatak tends to be the voice of reason because he is older and more experienced as well as having a bit of a sociopathic attitude which means he thinks first and feels later, Korra on the other hand is young, brash and too emotional for her own good. The only problem is that Noatak tends to think a little too much and tries to rationalize everything, he's also a bit negative about his own judgment lately, Korra balances that out by being more optimistic and relaxed. Oh and yes, you can use that approach if you wish._

_Other than that, I did get all your reviews though I should remind you again that guest reviews have to be approved before they appear on the review list and my internet connection has been shabby so I took a while to get to them and didn't approve a few that were repeated. I sent you an email so please check if you got it. As for contacting you on ff, you need to be logged on when you review so I can message you or you need you give your username so I can message you (you should then check your private message inbox, a warning should also appear in your email when you receive new messages). Don't worry about being technologically challenged, using computers and the internet is something often taken for granted nowadays but it's no shame if somebody doesn't understand how to use the net, after all we all need to be taught.)_


	173. Crash Landing

_(Trigger warning: violence and gore.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Morning came faster than they had expected but then again no matter how long the night was it would never had been enough this time. Korra had dozed off against Noatak again just before dawn and he had let her sleep until Beifong came bustling through the door mid-morning barking orders all around, not that the Chief had been rude or anything, Korra just hadn't been in the best of moods to handle the woman (even if she had already accepted what had to happen) and Noatak wasn't exactly happy about going back to prison.

The plan easy enough- Korra and Mako would be quietly escorted back to Air Temple island by boat with a small entourage composed of two other police officers and three White Lotus sentries, namely Mei, Twig and the recently arrived Qilaq who had been among the volunteer waterbenders. Shortly after the Avatar set off, Noatak would be discreetly ushered by Lin and her metalbending officers to the police airship and would then be transported back to prison. The less people involved the more likely it was that there would be no security leaks and they were taking no chances even if there had been no problems during the fake move the night before, even Bolin would stay behind for now.

Noatak was highly reluctant to let Korra go, he didn't really trust the sentries that had let her slip away before nor did he trust nameless police officers given the amount of spies that seemed to be running around, and the fact that Mako was still injured really made his overprotective streak flare. In the end Mei had to pull him aside for a moment.

"Look, you and I don't see eye to eye. I don't like you and I never will. Korra deserves better." Mei whispered the words harshly but made sure not be overheard. "But if there's one thing we agree on is keeping Korra safe and right now that's my mission and I don't intend to fail, got it?"

Noatak stared at the sentry for a long moment, scrutinizing her stance, her tone of voice, the look on her face- everything. She looked determined and proud but cautious as well, he liked that and knew that this women at least had Korra's best interests at heart so he relented at last.

"Very well. But if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible." Noatak murmured back at the sentry with his darkest most commanding voice. Mei didn't even flinch and that pleased him too.

They dressed in hooded coats like most of the people in the streets that shielded themselves from the rain and moved out the back of the improvised headquarters to a small quiet back alley where they would separate. Saying goodbye was as painful an endeavor as always and this time they really had no privacy but that was fine because Noatak didn't want it to drag out, after all, hadn't he and Korra said their goodbyes more than enough times already?

"I'll come see you as soon as it's allowed." The Avatar whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly and impulsively.

"Focus on staying safe, both you. That is the priority." He replied softly and since the Chief had spared him from the handcuffs so far so he allowed himself to embrace her back ignoring all the uncomfortable stares. "After Nilak is born we'll see what happens." Only at that very moment did he realize how painful the situation felt, in only a few hours he had grown fond of the name and it made everything so much more real.

"…Alright." Korra replied grudgingly but agreed nonetheless, apparently using the name they had picked had some effect on her resolve as well.

"Would you hurry? The rain is picking up." Chief Beifong ordered bossily, she didn't seem happy with the idea of transporting a powerful waterbender as prisoner during heavy rain. Mei had offered to chi-block him in order to reassure the authorities but Beifong considered that the matter was under control, so far he had obeyed willingly and the coil around his neck was still the best guarantee of compliance the police needed.

"Just wait! Geez, Beifong, show a little heart, will you?" Korra snapped back though she sounded more worn out than angry. When the Chief refused to reply she turned back to Noatak and pulled his mask up just enough so she could kiss him. "See you soon, Noatak."

"See you soon, Korra." He replied and kissed back softly, their lips barely pressing together. It was gentle, affectionate long kiss but it was far too little for a decent farewell.

Korra let go grudgingly and left without looking back with her hands curled into trembling fists. He saw her walk down the destroyed harbor with her entourage, hood concealing her face as they clambered onto a small little vessel and moved out towards the island that could barely be seen through the curtain of misty rain, passing by the tide-breaking wall that was slowly being taken down by earthbenders.

"Time to go." Chief Beifong announced once the Avatar's boat was well out of sight.

Without a word Noatak turned and raised his hands, allowing the officers to snap the handcuffs and further restraints onto his body, it had been an unspoken agreement that he would not wear any while Korra was around but as soon as she was away such an agreement ceased to exist as the officers felt more at ease when he was fully restrained, that and many of them still held a deep-seethed grudge from the days when he had taken their bending and imprisoned them himself, he didn't blame them for it and that's why he didn't resist in the least.

An officer reached out to remove his mask and only then did Noatak flinch, he really would rather they not see his face at that moment because he was sure pain and longing were written all over his scarred visage.

"Leave it. He can keep the mask for now." Beifong stepped in and shooed away the officer before she began to shepherd the prisoner ahead of her. "Remember- no funny business or our deal is off."

"Of course." Noatak nodded both in gratitude and agreement, he had no idea what was going through the woman's mind but he wouldn't ruin his odds at a reduced sentence simply to stir up useless trouble with the authorities with rebellion.

The walked out of the shadowy secluded alley and headed in the opposite direction of the harbor, the large police airship was waiting two blocks away and they boarded it in perfect silence. Once inside Noatak was ushered into a corner with a group of officers flanking him as the airship took to the skies towards the police headquarters and adjoined prison and, not for the first time, Noatak was grateful to still be condemned to the main penitentiary, if they had deemed to transfer him out to the mountainous region he might have never heard of Korra again.

Thinking of such things made him look out the tiny porthole window towards the sea; he was too far away and high up to actually see anything but his mind drifted to Korra anyway as he stared at the horizon. Had she arrived in the island already? Was she hugging her friends and masters? Was she seeking comfort with Naga? And most of all- was she safe?

Noatak's contemplations were interrupted when he spotted something outside, a blur had flickered by the window for a moment and he squinted through the mask as an ominous feeling began to creep up his spine and then it was there again- something fast and familiar, something heading straight for the airship.

"Get down!" He shouted out of instinct and ducked out of the way before most of the officers realized what was happening.

The sound was deafening, the explosion was loud and booming made worse by the screech of metal being torn apart as a hole was blown wide open on the side of the vessel and wreckage started falling around them when the airship began to plummet to the ground. The steering console was busted and buried under contorted steel, Beifong shouted orders over the din and officers began to move- they tried to steady the damaged craft so that their landing would not be a deadly crash but as the vessel tilted they barely had a foothold to metalbend and the airship only narrowly avoided the surrounding buildings and went down onto a wide avenue just a few blocks away from the police headquarters, rolling in on itself.

Once the craft finally stopped by colliding into the side of a building, Noatak found himself stuck under a beam, his shackles were tangled onto the heavy remains of the airship's navigation system, his shoulder felt dislocated and fire was breaking out around him. Still, he was better off than the guards that had flanked him- those lay several yards away, broken necks and limbs seemed to be the norm, one had been blown out during the original impact and one had been crushed under a collapsing part of the craft and severed in half at the waist so that his legs had skidded down to the other side of the ship leaving gruesome bloody trail behind.

It was utter chaos. It was the solstice night all over again.

Noatak's ears whistled loudly but even with his hearing impaired and muffled he could hear the screams of panic and confusion and he could still hear Beifong's angry but controlled voice shouting orders and establishing some semblance of order. He tried to pull himself free but the shackles and the beam wouldn't allow it and the heat of the fire was closing in.

In a matter of seconds, before anyone could evacuate, the craft was being invaded attackers in grey, making it obvious enough that this was the work of the organization that had initially ambushed Korra. The officers fought them off but the majority of the attackers seemed to be either chi-blockers or firebenders and were using fire and lightning as a distraction while the chi-blockers took them down.

"Radio headquarters for back-up!" Beifong ordered immediately towards an officer in the far back.

"They aren't responding, communications have been…" Before the man could finish there was a massive explosion outside that swallowed his words.

Noatak couldn't see from his trapped position but he could assume that the police headquarters were under a similar attack, it would make sense, they were vulnerable now with most of their force out helping tsunami victims and with the city still in total disarray. He corrected his previous assessment -this wasn't like the solstice as he had thought, this was well planned and thought out, these attackers had full knowledge of police protocol and their plans… The real question was- what was this for?

Several officers fell before the attackers and were captured and taken away, Beifong refused to go down though and fought like a raging tigerdillo using the crumbling metal of the craft to her advantage, but they were too many and surrounded her. Noatak was sure she would lose but the Chief suddenly shocked them by bending her cables up just in time to suspend herself after she used a metalbending move to force the metallic ground to collapse and bury the attackers; afterwards she landed lightly, balancing on the uneven ground and moving to Noatak, preparing to free him and check on a pair on unconscious officers when a new oncoming barrage of assailants came rushing in through the flames.

"Is there no end to them?!" Beifong growled and took a fighting stance again, the only other two officers still standing quickly rushed to her side to help.

Noatak saw it before they did only because he happened to be on the ground and had a totally different angle of the situation- the new group of firebending men in grey that poured in were blinding Beifong to a smaller back-up group armed with concealed throwing knives and ready to kill.

Glints of silver flashed across the destroyed smoke infested cabin and they caused him to act on impulsive- Noatak clawed a hand through the air as much as his shackles allowed and thus made Beifong and the officers to get flung aside as their bodies momentarily, and painfully, escaped their control. All three banged against a hot fire damaged wall panel but that was the least of their worries because the place where they had been standing was suddenly riddled with daggers.

The two officers were in shock and panting to recover the strength in their bodies but with a single order from the Chief they stood and proceeded to bend the daggers back at the attackers, giving Beifong enough time to free Noatak from the wreckage and shackles that trapped him.

"We'll talk about that damn bloodbending later, get it?" Lin Beifong snapped at him angrily but for once Noatak felt no guilt, he had done the only thing he could to save them and he knew she owed him her life for it.

"You're welcome." Noatak retorted dryly as the Chief helped him up roughly by his good arm.

Rather than reply, Beifong turned in search for some exit that they could employ, at the moment the priority was to leave the flaming wreckage that was the airship and regroup in safety, Lin hated it but a temporary retreat seemed to be the only option. They spotted an unguarded area in the structure that she could metalbend without making the whole thing collapse; in one fluid move and with a renewed screech of grating steel the exit was opened and the Chief was urging her men to evacuate, even though she looked reluctant to leave her fallen comrades behind, refusing to believe that those that hadn't been captured where most likely dead.

Noatak bent rain water to push the attackers inside the craft away with water-whips so that the officers could let their guard down enough to retreat, he didn't know why he was helping, in the current situation he could just escape and nobody would be able to blame him and yet Beifong meant a lot to Korra whether the women acknowledged it or not and he wasn't about to run like coward when he could help and escape either way. Only after the officers were ahead of him did he rush out but before he could even set foot on the street, before Beifong could decide whether to try and check on her fallen officers or retreat to get back-up, they were assaulted by the clattering sound of gas grenades that hissed and hit them all with a blast of choking magenta smoke.

The world became inconsistent and wobbled as Noatak fell to his knees and saw the spinning body of the Chief do the same from the corner of his eye. Coughing, he tried to shield his masked face with the cloth of his coat, he tried to waterbend the rain outside into washing away the gas, he tried to run into clear air, away from flames and wreckage and poisonous smokes, but failed utterly and his body refused to obey.

His head hit the overheated metallic ground with a smack and the last thought that flitted through his head as the world went dark was Air Temple Island and the people on it.


	174. Backstabber

_(Warning: More violence.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Despite the on-and-off drizzle of rain and the heavy silence in the boat, Korra actually found herself relaxing into her seat due to being surrounded by her original element now that she could actually feel her bending again. And yet, even though she knew she ought to be happy that she was safe, that the Ocean Spirit was appeased and that she was heading back to the people who loved her she still felt miserable for having to leave Noatak behind again.

The winter air seemed to be getting warmer but she pulled her coat more tightly around herself for comfort and sighed, staring at the island that became larger and larger the closer they came to it. Qilaq was on the wheel, competently steering their vessel while police officers remained fully alert.

"Why the glum face, babe?" Mei scooted even closer to the Avatar and ducked to meet her gaze. "You're safe, you can bend again, you're going home. Come on, you should be celebrating!"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Korra replied with a weak fake smile and allowed the sentry to wrap an arm around her in a companionable hug.

"Speaking of celebrations, Asami told me to warn you about something." Mako moved closer too, he didn't seem comfortable enough to hug her like Mei in this setting did but his proximity was friendly as well.

"About what?" Korra blinked with curiosity plain on her face.

"The airbender kids want to try to convince you to join some traditional Air Nomad thing next week but it involves heights, singing and dancing and stuff. Given your condition it might not be the best choice." Mako shrugged a little, he knew full well that telling Korra what she should or shouldn't do wasn't the best option. "We just thought we'd warn you."

"Next week?" She felt even more confused now.

"The Lunar New Year, Korra." Mei explained and when Korra still seemed lost the sentry chuckled. "Babe, you really lost track of time, huh?"

"Yeah… Seems so." The Avatar frowned a little but looked at Mako. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Mako nodded but Korra was too deep in thought to pay attention, now that she really considered it she wondered- what day had she thought it was? Being trapped by Ummi had felt like much longer than it had actually been but somehow she had still felt like the new year was so far away, somehow that mark on the calendar just felt like another milestone to remind her of how close the end of the pregnancy was and it hit her that her life had long since started revolving around the baby almost without her awareness, it was as if time had become distorted simply because she still had mixed feelings about the little creature growing inside her.

«Nilak. Its name is Nilak.» Korra reminded herself internally just to keep herself for remembering Ummi.

"I really hope they're still planning to celebrate the New Year even with all this tidal wave business. People need a good party to lift the morale. Don't you agree, Korra?" Mei commented nonchalantly in reply to something Twig said but that Korra hadn't caught in her distraction.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess." The Avatar nodded absentmindedly.

"Seriously, Korra, what do I have to do for you to cheer up?" Mei pouted. "Do I have to smack Mako with his crutches? Because I'll smack Mako with his crutches."

"Hey!" The firebender interjected with a frown.

"What? It would be funny!" The sentry got up and did a rowdy mechanical movement miming how she'd old the crutches with arms outstretched and pound him repeatedly.

"Mei! Show some respect!" Twig tried to sound dignified but couldn't hide his grin.

Korra chuckled at their playful banter and smiled for them at last but she took pity on Mako and told Mei to settle down and leave the poor firebender alone.

The rain started to pour down little harder and Korra had to bend to keep them somewhat dry as they got closer and closer to island. However, as they came up to the dock, Qilaq suddenly turned the boat and circled around the shore, only to drop anchor in a relatively secluded sandy little corner concealed by a cliff, trees and shrubbery.

"What's going on? Why aren't we at the dock?" Mako asked what Korra was thinking.

"Orders." The Water Tribe sentry replied vaguely and hopped out of the boat, leading the way onto land.

"Whose orders? You are under my authority." Twig stepped in, he looked somewhat confused. Qilaq didn't respond and waited for them.

"Chief Beifong gave orders for us to disembark here, she was afraid that some spy could hear of the plan and ambush us at the dock so we were told to keep it a secret." Mei replied for the other sentry.

Twig seemed displeased and so did the police officers but if the order came from Beifong they wouldn't argue, instead they focused on helping Korra and Mako disembark and in a couple of minutes they were gathered at tiny little strip of beach.

"What now?" Mako enquired, he was a bit sullen because his crutches had little purchase on the soggy sand.

"We head to the temple." Mei replied with a beaming smile pointing towards the distant buildings.

The prospect of walking all the way up to the temple in this wild path in the cold rain with all that extra weight weighing her down made Korra sigh with annoyance but she began to walk with Mako at her side anyway… Until they were surprised by the arrival of someone else- Skoochy came running out of the trees to meet them with his hat and an old coat as the only things keeping the misty rain off him.

"Hey, Avatar." The kid smirked widely to hide his is obvious relief. "Glad to see you in one piece." He then nodded at Mako as well. "Mako."

"Hey, Skooch. What are you doing here?" The firebender spoke to the boy with old familiarity and both and Korra used their coats and hoods to shield off the rain as they spoke.

"Heard you guys were coming back so I was waiting on the cliff. Saw you coming around this way." Skoochy smirked a bit more honestly this time and pointed at the cliff that hid this time strip of beach, Korra new that spot well.

"And to what do we owe this welcome?" Korra asked, unfazed by the rain but curious as to what the kid had to say.

"I got some news today from a buddy in town that I thought you'd want to know." Skoochy leaned closer to the Avatar with a hand to his mouth, speaking in a complicit tone.

"And what information is so important that you couldn't wait for us at the temple?" Mako put in with curiosity.

"It's time sensitive, about something that's supposed to go down soon." The street urchin crossed his arms and glanced at the city across the water.

"What is it?" Korra was starting to get a bad feeling about this but she still went along with the kid's roundabout speech.

"You know my info ain't free, Avatar." Skoochy shot at her smugly.

"Oh, alright. What do you want?" She rolled her eyes but gave in.

"Came we talk inside? It's not wise to hang out here so long in the rain." One of Lin's officers piped in a few yards behind Korra, attracting Skoochy's attention.

"I…" The boy trailed off, his face blanching and his moss eyes widening suddenly as his mouth flopped like a fish out of water with no sound coming out.

"Skoochy? What's wrong?" Korra enquired in confusion, Skoochy seemed to have only truly looked at the other people now and something was terrifying him.

"It's… It's her!" The boy gasped out the words and stumbled back to move away as fast as he could.

"Who?" Both the Avatar and Mako asked in unison.

"She's the one I saw that day in the warehouse! The killer!" He was pointing behind Korra and the firebender with panic written all over his face.

"What are you even…?" Korra was confused and frowned but before she could demand further explanation the explanation came to her.

A series of dry thuds and a surprised cry forced them to turn again- the police officers and Twig were sprawled unconscious on the sand, Mei and Qilaq stood facing each other in fighting stance with the later waterbending sea water and preparing to attack.

"What the hell is going on?!" Korra demanded in outrage.

Qilaq reacted to the Avatar by blasting water towards her, Skoochy and Mako, which pushed them back onto the sand as Mei attacked her fellow sentry with vicious swings of her fans.

"What do you think you're doing to Korra?!" The short pixie-like sentry shouted, now locked in battle with the waterbender. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I thought so too." Was Qilaq's only reply as she lashed out with water-whips, forcing Mei to roll out of the way and into the water though one of the whips sliced right through her clothes like a blade.

Korra stood a little disoriented and sputtering salt water. She was lost in this situation but from what she could tell it seemed Qilaq was the person Skoochy had seen killing another White Lotus sentry, and by the looks of it she might just be one of the spies Noatak had mentioned and she was trying to ambush them but was too focused on binding Mei with sea water to actually pay attention to Korra and Mako so the Avatar lunged for the woman with a fiery fist and Qilaq only just narrowly avoided the blow that singed her hair.

Mako read Korra's moves and lunged at the sentry from the other side with an equally fiery fist despite the strain it put on his broken ribs; in order to dodge the move, Qilaq dropped her waterbending and left herself open for a punch of sheer brute strength that Korra delivered into the woman's jaw. The Water Tribe sentry fell back and landed on her rear with a cry of pain and a split lip, yet, before the Avatar could advance on her again and demand answers, Mei had jumped back into the fray and quickly chi-blocked the woman into unconsciousness.

Mako fell back onto the sand panting heavily once the danger had passed and Korra moved to Mei in the drizzling rain to assess if the woman was alright. Skoochy had run away into the woods in terror and given that he wasn't exactly a coward, Korra surmised that whatever he had seen in that fishing warehouse had really shaken him but she had suspected that already, she just never imagined that one of the new Lotus sentries could be the killer the kid saw, she always assumed it was Ummi but now that she thought about it she realized Ummi had probably never even gotten close to the missing sentries.

"I'm ok, Korra." Mei flexed her fingers and rolled her wrists as if to dispel some impact pain and smiled a little sadly. "Who would have guessed Qilaq was the mole, huh?"

"Yeah…" Korra agreed, casting a glance at the fallen sentry. Something felt off, something that she couldn't stop thinking of but what was it? Hadn't Skoochy already seen most of the sentries even if he avoided them like the plague? Why did he only recognize the killer now? Why had Qilaq's blow towards Korra, Mako and Skoochy been so weak as to only push them back? How had she knocked out the others so quickly before fighting Mei? None of it made much sense but some alarm bell was ringing in the Avatar's brain. "Wasn't Qilaq recommended by Katara along with you? I thought she'd be the most trustworthy one of all."

"I guess even Master Katara can be tricked." Mei shrugged and helped Mako stand again.

"Mei, are you s…" Korra began a question but cut herself short when a flash of orange caught her attention.

Through the drizzling rain the Avatar turned and saw spiraling towers of smoke and the tiny specks of bright flame growing in the distance all the way across the water and in what she assumed were the outer blocks of the city. Fire, she knew it was fire and by the sudden flares that resisted the weather she assumed there were explosions even though from such a distance she couldn't hear a thing but the fact that she could see those flickers of flame even from the island meant that a phenomenal blaze must be causing havoc.

«What's going on…?» Korra thought to herself as fear began to take hold of her chest. «That direction… The Police HQ?»

"You ok, Korra?" Mako asked, planting a hand on her shoulder and making her turn.

"We should get out of here and call for help." Mei suggested at once.

"Do you guys see that?" Korra pointed across the water towards the city, ignoring both comments.

"See what?" The firebender moved over to her side, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Guys, seriously, we really should get going." Mei insisted a little nervously, trying to step into their line of sight for attention.

"Don't you see flames?" Korra kept pointing towards the city and tried to get Mei to look as well. "Something's happening, they might need help."

"Yeah, I think I see it." Mako nodded in agreement, he sounded worried now too.

"Yes, I see it too so let's get going and figure out what's going on once we're inside." Mei actually tried to usher them towards the woods whose path led up to the temple.

"Yes, let's go." The firebender agreed. "But let me send a signal first, that way someone can come meet us faster, after all, who knows what Qilaq's ambush really involved."

Mako raised a hand to firebend some sort of flare signal into the air and the sentry's eyes went wide; before Mako could begin to shoot his flames, she smacked a trio of pressures points that knocked him out in a few seconds and made him topple onto the sand unconscious before Korra could even turn to support him so that she fell to her knees trying to pull him up a bit too late.

"What do you think you're doing, Mei?!" The Avatar shouted in shock.

"My job! For Spirit's sake, if we need something done right, we really have to do it ourselves nowadays." Mei let out an exasperated sigh and then motioned for Korra to get up. "Let's go."

"Beifong didn't give the order to disembark here, did she? You did." Korra snapped as she stood again and the sentry froze, her back tensed and she looked at the Avatar with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" Mei crossed her arms defensively.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to the temple, Mei?" Korra glared, her teeth grinding together in reaction to her bubbling rage. "Or is it that you're trying to catch up to Skoochy before he gets to the others?"

"What? Korra…" Mei moved closer with an air of fax offense but when no defense came to mind so she sighed. "Look, it will be easier if you just come with me now. I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me? By chi-blocking my friend? And the police?" The Avatar shouted and stepped away.

"Just do as I say, Korra!" Mei demanded just as loudly.

"Or what?" Korra stomped her foot as she took a defensive stance, causing the sand to tremble beneath their feet. "Will I end up like my old sentries, Mei?" She shot at the other woman venomously.

She was pretty sure now that Mei was the person Skoochy feared and not Qilaq, as inconceivable as it was that her old friend was a traitor she just knew now that Mei was the long haired murderer Skoochy had seen, in fact it made sense because Ummi did not have hair that long from what Korra could remember and Skoochy had been very clear about that trait. What Korra really wanted to know was why the old guards had been targeted in the first place.

Before Mei could respond a blur of movement from above caught Korra's eye and then an explosion somewhere outside the temple made the island rumble, the sound was so devastatingly loud and surprising that she lost her balance and stumbled back, looking around in a frantic attempt to figure out what was happening.

In minutes the sounds of screaming could be heard from afar, airships and speedboats suddenly seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and bled out people in grey that took the island under siege. Flames, water shots, sparks of electricity, fragments of rock and concussive blasts of air engaged in a distant battle that Korra could feel even better than she could see from her little isolated corner of the island. It was an invasion… But for what purpose?

"Fuck!" Mei cursed softly as she too took in the battle being fought so close by. She then turned to the Avatar with outstretched hand. "Come on, Korra, don't make me fight you."

"What's going on, Mei?!" Korra smacked the sentry's hand away and demanded an explanation.

Mei growled under her breath and ran her fingers through her auburn hair, muttering under her breath before she stalked closer to the Avatar threateningly with her fans at the ready.

"Everybody is just so Agni-damned useless! I followed all the orders to perfection, I gave them all the openings and they still kept screwing up!" The sentry complained more to herself than to Korra.

"What are you talking about?!" The Avatar side stepped a fallen officer, eyes locked on her old friend with suspicion.

"Do you know hard it is to be a double agent? Getting attached and then having to report to someone else? Working my way into the White Lotus without a single flaw in my ledger? Reporting information without raising suspicion?" Mei snapped, highlighting each angry question with a swing of her fans.

"You're the spy!" Korra accused, just barely dodging the blows with her clumsy body and using shaky earthbending to raise small beach rocks as shields against the golden blades.

"Wow, way to go, Korra. I always said you were a smart little fish." Mei jeered sarcastically.

"Why, Mei? I thought we were friends!" Dodging another blow with a pained expression, Korra stared at the sentry's emerald eyes in hope of some clue as to what was going through her head.

"Yes! Which is exactly why I'll do what's best for you, Korra!" Mei snapped back with stubborn anger.

"How does betraying me fit in that logic?!" The Avatar shouted, mirroring the other's wrath.

"They are going to win, Korra. You'll see it for yourself, it's best if you're on our side." Mei lunged forward to chi-block.

"I can't side with traitors and liars." Korra punched a blast of flame in the sentry's direction to defend herself which the latter only narrowly avoided.

"That's rich, coming from you!" Mei jeered again, standing to yards away and beginning to circle the Avatar with frustration in her eyes. "Do you know how hard it was for me to see you suffer for that bastard? In fact do have any idea how hard this whole mission has been for me? Do you have any inkling of an idea how tricky it was to get rid of your bending?"

"That was you? But how…?" Korra's stance nearly faltered in her surprise.

"Poisoned letters, poisoned needles, poisoned food! It all had to be slow and super well calculated! It was fucking hard work!" Mei planted both her feet firmly on the ground and prepared to lunge for Korra again as the other dodged.

"WHAT?!" The Avatar was so stunned that when Mei suddenly twisted mid-move to catch her from behind Korra didn't have time to react and could only elbow the sentry's side with a flaming arm but Mei's target changed at the last moment and her fingers snapped into the Avatar's body until her arm was chi-blocked and fell limply at her side as she staggered away. Yet, even in the heat of the fight, she kept thinking how impossible it was that any poison could deprive her of her bending.

"Damn it, I even made sure to get Naga out of the way TWICE and the asshole still botched the plans to grab you! Do you know how painful it was for me to hurt Naga?! I love that huge fluffy beast and she nearly bit my head off!" Mei was shouting in a unique mix of frustration and pain now but whether that pain was emotional or had anything to do with the burn on her stomach was hard to tell.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT NAGA?" Suddenly Korra's rage flared so violently that she saw red and impulsively lashed out, rushing to Mei as fast as her heavy body allowed and using rocks to trap the sentry's legs and flaming fists to try and punch her face. "I'LL BREAK YOUR HEAD IN FOR THAT!"

"Damn it, Korra. I don't have time to handle your tantrums." Mei bent her body backwards with impressive elasticity to avoid the blow.

Korra didn't have time to adjust her position nor was she thinking clearly enough to do to so, all that came to mind was Naga's mysterious injuries and her sudden aggression towards people, then again now Korra was sure it was just aggression towards Mei. The image of the sentry as her old friend, her bittersweet first kiss, her body-guard, began crumbling in Korra's mind and all she could see now was the sneer of a traitor in the woman's round little face. Such brashness cost her dearly and Mei managed to chi-block both of Korra's legs until the Avatar fell on the soggy sand with a splat and only one good arm to pull herself up by as the sentry used her sharp fans to free herself from the stony leg hold.

"Don't make this any more difficult, Korra." Mei stood straight again as Korra tried to drag herself away, trying to force her limbs into moving again even though they felt like boneless gelatin. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?! You poisoned me and let Noatak take the heat when my bending was gone! You just chi-blocked me!" The Avatar accused with some much ire that the misty rain rippled around her.

"I could have done worse and I didn't. I don't want to hurt you or the baby, if I didn't care about you this fight would have been over in five seconds and you know it!" Mei stopped advancing and stood there with her face crumpling with unnamed emotion and yet she was right- Korra might be the Avatar and she might have her bending back but she was slow, emotional and clumsy at the moment with the baby to protect and Mei was skilled enough to have taken her out before she could fight back.

"Worse? Like the way you hurt Naga? And how you killed the other Lotus guards?" Korra's hair stuck to her face in wet tendrils, she hadn't even noticed that her hood had fallen off, nor did she notice the amount of spite in her voice.

"I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS! Do you think I wanted to harm my fellow sentries? I didn't! But I had to because we needed them out of the way so that Tenzin would call us as replacements!" Mei screamed at her and began fidgeting with her fans. "You don't understand, I can't fail no matter what I have to do, no matter what innocents or big-shots get caught up in the process."

"Big-shots…?" The words sunk in almost violently, like a ball of sz ice settling in the pit of her stomach, as other puzzle pieces fell in place and Korra's sapphire eyes went wide with her shock as all the blood drained from her face. "Oh Spirits… You used Kufeng! Ummi was after YOU and you let Kufeng get killed in your place!"

"So what? It's not like anyone liked the bitch anyway, and least she did one good thing by protecting me and non-bender kids before her face was ripped off." Mei shrugged but she looked severely uncomfortable and refused to look at the Avatar's face, her small plump pink lips were puckered in a pout.

"You knew about Ummi! You knew about everything and watched me struggle, you got Noatak arrested, you're getting the temple, the kids, involved in violence, you betrayed me! Why?!" Korra had her good hand fisted in the sand as she grit her teeth, angry at so many levels that she could barely make sense of anything anymore and her shouts were so loud and intense that the rain froze around her, dropping like tiny pebbles. "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE SPECIAL!"

"Just shut up already!" Mei ordered and once again lunged to knock out the Avatar once and for all.

Korra reacted by instinct and threw wet sand in the woman's face, Mei couldn't move in time and screeched as sand went into her eyes and as she struggled to recover her sight suddenly a rock slammed into her and tossed her aside. Korra had no idea who had earthbent the rock but rather than look for whoever had joined the fray she rolled onto the fallen body of the sentry before the latter could get up and used her one good arm to punch into Mei's face in anger and vindictive desire, even though tears were threatening to spill from her eyes at any second.

"I'll never ever forgive you!" The Avatar shouted in the other's face before throwing another punch but the sound of screaming and the flares of fire were distracting her again so she pulled a dazed Mei up by her hair and demanded some answers. "What is going on?! What are they trying to do?!"

"I'm sorry." The sentry replied through bloody teeth and, with her eyes still closed from the sand, she managed to trip Korra and pin her down.

Mei wiped the sand from her face enough to open one eye as the Avatar trashed beneath her, she was just about to deliver a blow when another rock knocked her aside and this time they did see the third wheel- Skoochy was barely hiding in the trees with a terrified look on his face and using what little earthbending he could manage at a distance to interfere with the fight, apparently he wasn't as much of a weakling as his trembling form implied, he was just scared and inexperienced.

The sentry stood, panting from the stony blow to her chest, and decided to grab the boy first. Skoochy tried to run like a frightened jackalope as soon as Mei's attention was on him but while looking back to ascertain that he could outrun her he missed the person that blocked his path and slammed right into the enormous bald man in grey and green that grabbed both his arms, twisting them behind his back before landing a blow of the nape of the boy's neck, quickly knocking him out.

"Need help?" The man had a gruff voice with a strange accent and was loud enough that even from so many yards away Korra could hear him. She instantly disliked him simply for the fact that he was Mei's ally.

The treacherous sentry replied something inaudible as the Avatar tried to drag herself to Mako with her only moving arm, trying to shake the firebender awake, she had nowhere to run in this small beach, she couldn't hoist herself onto the boat or swim or bend the water to escape without the use of her limbs but she refused to surrender so she tried to yell at the firebender, shaking him by the shoulder in an attempt to get help.

"MAKO! MAKO, WAKE UP, DAMN IT! WAKE UP! MAKO! PLEASE!"

He didn't even stir and Korra knew by the muffled sound of footsteps behind her that she was trapped, in a last ditch effort to fight back she rolled, moving her arm to bend a water-blade towards the two assailants but Mei bent her body back again to dodge it and the huge thug used Skoochy as a shield, forcing the Avatar to pull back her attack at the last possible fraction of a second and the focus it took her to do that cost her because a moment later she felt the blunt jab of Mei's fingers up her collarbone as the world began to blur. The green eyed woman grabbed her before she could land face first on the sand.

"Backstabber…" Korra muttered the accusation with her last remaining bit of consciousness, her head pillowed unwillingly on Mei's chest and the wet rust-colored frizzy hair that the Avatar always liked so much smothering her before everything went black.


	175. The Mastermind

_The heavy drip-drop of clotting liquid fills her ears as much as the screams and rumbling noise that surrounds her. She wants to react, she wants to move but her body won't listen and everything hurts with agony that she has never known before as blood spills freely around her._

_It's dark and cramped and cold but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that they must be quiet, she mustn't scream… Behind closed lids she sees them- the many faces, pretty and grotesque alike, human and not human as well, that shout abuse at her, that attempt to draw her near, and the skittering sound of insect legs fills her ears, coming closer and closer in the dark as pain surpasses fear and something smothers her face against her will._

_"Hush, Korra…" He whispers urgently…_

Korra woke up suddenly but kept her eyes closed, despite her lack her lack of breath and racing heartbeat something told her it wasn't wise to reveal her awareness yet. She felt heavy, all her limbs tingled with uncomfortable pin-pricks as she slowly recovered feeling in them but, surprisingly enough, she felt considerably physically better than she had been in weeks and had no idea why even though panic was still flooding her chest and constricting her lungs. Then memories started to pour into her sleepy brain and Mei's betrayal twisted her heart so much that she wanted to cry but knew she couldn't do so.

She half expected to be locked in a cell again, one like the dank dark place Ummi had kept her, she fully expected to be tied or shackled or bound in some way but when she attempted to move her numbed limbs they appeared to be free and curiosity made her blink and rapidly take in her surroundings- it was nothing like what she expected.

It wasn't dark, cloudy morning sun colored the place and there was a glass chandelier that produced whimsical beams of bright yellow light; she wasn't in a cell at all, it was a lavish bedroom with cold white and baby blue walls, furnished with plush navy couches, an elegant dark wood coffee table with matching chairs, a desk and shelves filled with books; there was a single window that was firmly barred and looked out towards the immense ocean and down a vertiginous drop to the jagged rocks on the shore beneath, the view was framed with heavy cerulean curtains trimmed in gold. Korra herself was lying on the largest bed she had ever seen, it was fluffy and comfortable with a high canopy curtained in white mesh, down pillows and a snowy white and dark blue bed cover also decorated with tiny gold embroidery; on either side of her were bedside tables, one of which held a jar of fresh water, the other held a large vase of beautiful red fire-lilies that made a screaming contrast to the rest of the room.

The Avatar was completely stumped as to what was happening- hadn't she been betrayed and taken prisoner? Hadn't there been a fight? An invasion? What was this luxurious place? Where was she?

Out of sudden dread, she raised her numbed arms towards the jar of water and focused, moving her hands until a trembling glob of liquid rose from it to obey her command, she dropped it a few seconds later with a sigh of relief and tried flicking her fingers to produce flame, which also worked and assured her that her bending remained intact despite how unstable it still was.

Flinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbing her eyes, Korra realized that her feet were clad in fur-lined slippers and she was no longer wearing the borrowed clothes she had been captured in. She spotted a mirror in a nearby corner next to a wardrobe and staggered over even though each numb step made her feel like she would sink into the navy carpeted floor because she could not feel her feet just yet.

Staring into that mirror was like looking at a stranger- she wore sky-blue blue pants that were comfy and elastic but too tight fitting for her tastes and over that she wore a dress that make her look like someone else entirely, it was a cobalt knee-length garment that framed her bump almost flatteringly, the edges were fringed with white tassels that matched the rim of the long sleeves and the neckline was boat-cut to expose her naked shoulders; her hair fell in loose clean waves to the middle of her back with only a pale blue pearled ribbon keeping her fringe off her face. All in all she looked lovely like some discreet socialite and the clothing was a sort of high quality modern rendition of Water Tribe garments but everything that was uniquely _Korra_ was gone, and no matter how well the clothes fit she just couldn't feel comfortable, especially when she didn't even know who had cleaned, dressed and combed her or why.

Looking at herself became too eerie and as soon as her legs felt a little more consistent she rushed to the only door in the room but as much as she twisted the knob or tried to force the lock it wouldn't open. She became frustrated and tried to blast the whole lock off with firebending but in the process discovered that the dark wood frame was a mere shell concealing a panel of platinum that was the real door. In her frustration she took a particular earthbending stance despite the strain it put on her back and tried to bend a hole in the wall itself as she often did at home as a child- the stone and brick work cracked but she soon hit metal again and almost growled in frustration.

«So this IS a cell after all.» She surmised, glancing at the single heavily barred window. She couldn't even see Air Temple Island in the horizon, not a single reference in the landscape told her where she was.

The Avatar began pacing the room, checking everything around her in the process while she considered what to do- she wanted to escape but even if she did somehow manage to find a way out she also wanted to figure out what was going on and she worried about Skoochy that had been caught with her and everyone else that had been in the island during the attack.

«What about the city?» She wondered, remembering the distant blasts of fire she had witnessed earlier.

It was all too confusing, she had absolutely no idea what the enemy wanted, heck, she didn't even know who the enemy was anymore but she found herself worrying for every single person she knew in Republic City and that drove her up the walls with frustration. The only distraction from her heavy thoughts were the occasional kicks from the baby that seemed to be rolling around inside, she figure it must be getting crowed in there and trying to get comfy.

«How are you even still hanging on, Nilak?» Korra sighed with a mix of relief and guilt, the more things happened the more she convinced herself that she was the worst possible choice for a mother given all the risk she had already put her kid in and it was still in the womb, then again, she also had to remind herself that she was only eighteen and not at all ready for a family in the first place.

A click of the lock snapped her out of her thoughts and Korra got into a firebending stance, ready to give her captor a piece of her mind, or better yet- a piece of her flaming fist in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want to chi-block you all over again, dear Avatar." The voice that reached her ears as the door opened sent shivers up her spine and Korra didn't even realize she was backing away until her back hit one of the bed posters. It wasn't the terror she had once felt with Amon but it was fear nonetheless because she could not understand how he could be alive, it was confusion at its finest.

He stepped inside like he owned the place, and he probably did, walking with tall confidence that contradicted his masked face- the fake Amon stood in front of her as arrogantly as ever with Mei shutting the door in the background and refusing to look the Avatar in the eye as her auburn hair fell over her face. The mask was still identical to Amon's but it was new, no longer cracked and still a porcelain lie that gave away the difference, his clothing was still the same as Amon's too and for some reason Korra resented that but what caught her attention the most were his colorless eyes that bore into her but remained flawless.

"My, you are very quiet today, young Avatar. I expected you to be shooting questions and insults by now." The man gave a short sarcastic laugh behind the mask and as much as his voice was similar to Noatak's his laughter was nothing alike. "I somewhat miss that sass, it's part of your charm."

"Why did you attack the island? What did you do with everyone?" Korra snapped right away, her worry for showing a bit too much in her angry face.

"Don't worry, your precious friends are alright…For now." He added last two words with a humorous inflection.

"What does that mean?" The Avatar's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I have captured the Council members, all the airbenders and the Chief of Police because they still serve a purpose for me but there are others that I have captured for one single reason." The masked man raised a single finger to make his point.

"And that is?" Korra grit her teeth, already out of patience but guessing where this was going.

"To secure your cooperation." He replied casually but his voice dropped into a warning pitch. "I'm sure you understand what that entails."

"What do you want from me, you jerk?" Korra snarled aggressively.

"Mei." The masked man tilted his head to the curly haired woman who promptly stepped forward. "Leave us."

"But sir, what if she tries to escape?" Mei argued a bit awkwardly.

"Avatar Korra will behave perfectly well because she knows that if she does not we will crush her friends before she even steps out of the door, starting with the firebender brat." He spoke to Mei but the words were an evident warning to Korra and he looked at the latter for confirmation. "Isn't that right?"

Korra pursed her lips and nodded grudgingly, she had no way of knowing if they were telling the truth but, considering how she had been caught, at least Mako, Skoochy and the rest of her boat entourage had to have been captured as well so she knew he was probably ready to do good on the threat.

"Yes, sir." Mei bowed, not really with much respect but out of obedience and left the room, shutting the heavy door behind her.

"Now, where were we?" The fake Amon folded his hands behind his back and faced the Avatar once again.

"What do you want from me?" Korra asked, using all her willpower to keep herself from shouting.

"I want many things _from_ you, Korra…" He replied mysteriously and took a step closer. "But most of all I just want _you_."

"Me?" She cocked a brow, trying to look skeptical when all she felt was even more confusion.

"Yes, you." He confirmed a bit too darkly for her taste. "I understand that this situation isn't the most appropriate but I gave you many opportunities to join me and you spurned them."

"What do you want me for?" Korra began to frown, she didn't like where this was going, she had had enough of this stalker bullshit to last her a lifetime.

"…" The fake hesitated to replied and moved closer with ease; he raised a gloved hand to play with a tendril of her hair almost lovingly. "You look quite lovely in this. It was a chore to find the right outfit and a decent enough healer to restore you to good health…" He commented more to himself than anyone else and now that he mentioned it Korra realized that was probably why she had woken up feeling better than she been in a long time but before she could dwell on the thought he was continuing his speech- "But I'd do every day, I cover you in finery if you'd let me, I'd lavish you with the attention you deserve."

"I don't need your kind of attention. I despise you." She had the urge to spit on his mask and just barely held back.

"You don't know what you're saying." The man chuckled but it was a sound devoid of any joy.

"I know enough, you're a monster." Korra glared at him, daring him to deny it.

"Don't you find that accusation a tad bit hypocritical? After all, don't you cary the child of a monster yourself?" His words were laced with cruel amusement.

"Shut the fuck up- RIGHT NOW!" She pushed him back in anger but his hand was still in her hair and his fingers snagged into it, painfully pulling her close to him.

"I have him too, you know? I just wanted the Chief at first but when I heard I could capture him at the same time…The opportunity was too good to miss." The words were uttered softly and with sadistic glee right in the Avatar's face, she could almost feel his breath through the mouth hole of the mask. "I admit, it may sound inelegant but at first I just wanted to dispose of him. I thought that if he was no longer in play, if your attachment to him ceased to exist, then it would be easier for you to move on… But then I realized that a stubborn girl like you wouldn't let go even if he were dead so I decided to keep him hostage in order to sway you."

"Son of a bitch." Korra hissed the words, trying to shake herself free of his grip only for him to hold her more firmly in place. "He'll kill you. You can't keep someone like him locked up for long."

"Can't I? Tell me, Korra, what is stopping _you_ from mowing me down and leaving right now?"

"Your people will hurt my friends before I can save them." The Avatar ground out the words through her teeth.

"Exactly." His mocking tone rattled her nerves.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am finding the same threat to be very effective on your _beau.._." The last came out with distaste but then the fake's tone lightened substantially. "And truthfully, I think he will be very useful in the future."

"Why?" She snapped.

"He has unparalleled power, I can use that in many ways." He was still too close and it was starting to make Korra jittery.

"He'll never help you." Korra tried to sound confident of her words because she was sure Noatak would never side with this man who had usurped his former persona and abused it in such ugly ways.

"My dear, I find that with the right…" The fake seemed to search for the right word for a second and his free hand that was not holding her by her hair trailed down the front of her dress to rest on her bump before he continued to speak rather smugly- "…_Incentive_ people will do anything."

"I won't let you harm my kid or use it as blackmail." This time Korra did shake herself free of him and moved away so abruptly that her back smacked to the wall.

"I wouldn't harm the little buddle of joy, it's part of my contract after all." He sounded bored and a hint of a shrug passed over his shoulders.

"What?" She frowned again, his words gave her an ominous feeling that prickled up her spine to the nape of her neck.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." The fake Amon watched her move away from him like a predator watches trapped prey.

"Who are you?" Korra's frown deepened with irritation.

"Amon, for all intents and purposes." The masked replied in such a way that she could almost see a smirk on the mask's vacant surface. "I like the name."

"You're not Amon and you never will be."

"Oh but I am- the mask is Amon, the people fear Amon and the people fear me." He retorted with flawed logic.

"I don't give a fuck about the mask. Who are you beneath it?" Korra slammed her fist against the wall, causing a black scorch mark to flare in the flawless surface.

"Can't you guess? You've seen me already." He practically glided over to her again, looking down at her past the straight edge of the mask's nose.

"You're not Dorkut." She shot at him and once again those immaculate eyes were mocking her, if he were Dorkut, at least one of those colorless orbs would be gone.

"How perceptive of you, then again after what you did to him he's not around to tell the tale." The man snickered sadistically, leaning over her. "No, Avatar, Dorkut was nothing but a body double."

"Who the hell are you?!" She nearly shouted and, upon losing all her patience, knocked the irritating porcelain mask of his face so it landed with a crack on the carpeted floor but what she saw beneath made her eyes widen with shock. "No… N-no, it's not… It's not possible."

"Hello, Avatar Korra." The man smiled charmingly, his familiar sky colored eyes warming up almost kindly as he stared at her- it was Sukuda, alive and well and far too close for comfort. "I hope you reconsidered my proposal…For your own good."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Dear k-i-c reviewer, I so want to reply that lovely last review you left but I might just do so on tumblr instead of here, alright?_

_Thanks for the support everyone! Please keep reviewing, it really really helps me write, more than you imagine._

_So the plot is unraveling but it's not over yet (I'm starting to get scared that might go into overkill, it's always been a flaw of mine). How is Sukuda still alive? Nope, not a Deus Ex Machina. You should know that everything I write is predetermined and no detail is random._

_Also, for those of you who wonder how Korra's baby is still alive and when it will be born- a) there is some amount of Spirit intervention helping out; b) Korra is very physically strong and in good shape which helps, she is also as careful as she can be when possible even if her attitude seems to stir up more trouble rather than need be; c) the baby isn't as impervious to all this stress as it seems. As for when it will be born…Not long now, I promise.)_


	176. Time-Out

"No… No, you're dead! I saw you die! Right in front of my eyes! I had your blood all over me! Y-your throat…" Korra's hand wrapped around her own neck automatically as she stumbled on her words in complete shock.

"Ah yes, this little thing." Sukuda tugged the collar of his shirt away just enough to reveal the long scar that crossed his neck from one side to the other; he didn't seem bothered by it in the least and smiled sarcastically. "Luckily, you don't seem to be repelled by scarred men."

"But…But how…? It's not possible!" Korra's eyes were still wide and she couldn't stop staring at the scar and reliving the moment she saw this man fall before her with his lifeblood splattering all over her. It barely even registered in her brain that this meant he was the fake Amon all along.

"Dorkut was a coward but fortunately he was a smart coward with a quick silver-tongue and the only one capable enough to be my double, after all I couldn't exactly capture myself, now could I?" Sukuda gave a little laugh that could have been mistaken for something warm in any other context. "The point is, when you cornered him the only reason he hadn't surrendered yet was because he was terrified of me but his fear of you was quickly making that obsolete, and then there was the fact that your little lover had foiled my plans. I had to do something so I decided on a spontaneous escape plan right then and there, one that would leave me in good light." He traced the scar with a malevolent grin. "It was tricky, you know? Bloodbending isn't always very accurate when it comes to motor skills, people tend to get twitchy, but I managed to make his hand move just right, I needed there to be blood but I didn't actually want him to cut deep enough to cause permanent damage."

"You're a bloodbender? You faked your own death! You used Dorkut!" Korra accused in outrage, she figured by now she would be used to bloodbenders but such revelations still shook her to the core, she still couldn't understand how some people could willingly train such a twisted art and harm others so horribly without fearing the consequences to their own souls if not to the law.

"And you killed him, in cold blood. You killed a man who was only following orders out of fear. Which one of us did him worse?" Sukuda retorted with that warm smile that was beginning to scare her- how could he look so gentle when he spoke like that?

"That…I…I never meant… It wasn't…" Korra stuttered, suddenly struck by remorse… Then she slapped herself internally for letting him get into her head and turn the matter against her. "You're a monster!"

"Maybe but even monsters have hearts and you seem to have a liking for that sort of heart." He leaned close, almost speaking the words into her ear as he traced her cheek with a gloved finger.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him back violently, unaware that her hands were shaking with both fury and dread.

"My dear, the faster you stop rebuffing me the faster you'll learn to love my attributes." Sukuda chuckled, as if the anger of the Avatar was a petty thing to behold.

"You disgust me." She replied with the face of someone that I had just sucked on something sour.

"And yet you that twisted thing doesn't? What does that disfigured, dishonorable, manipulative, monster have that I do not?" His hands smacked on the wall on either side of her, pinning Korra in place as he stared her and for once his smile was replaced with sneer of jealousy.

"One more word out of your mouth and you'll be sucking your meals through a straw." Korra threatened more darkly than she ever thought possible- how dare he say such things about Noatak? Him of all people?

"I love that violent streak of yours." The snarl gave way to a grin once again and he moved even closer, he had already been invading her breathing space but now she could actually feel the heat of his body grazing against her as his hand traced her bare shoulder lovingly. "In fact I love everything about you… Excluding perhaps you're questionable taste in men."

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted and pushed him back again, this time she all put as much distance between them as she could by moving towards the window. "Is this what all that violence was about? You seducing me?!" She knew it wasn't, that would be absurd, but she needed to know what else he was thinking.

"Spirits, no! You are the cherry on top but you are not the whole cake, Avatar Korra." Sukuda laughed that deep rowdy laugh that she used to like once upon a time but that now just poked at her anger. "I admit all I wanted at first was you but that would have been a waste of the contract's potential so my plans quickly grew exponentially and have been becoming more and more precise ever since."

"What contract?" That struck something very wrong in her. "What plans?"

"I shall tell you in time, once you have warmed up to my presence." He crossed his hands behind his back again in the pose that was a mimic of Noatak and merely smiled. "After all, I will be needing your help."

"I'll never help you!" With that Korra flung a blast of fire right in his direction. Sukuda avoided it with a fluid move and watched the mesh veils over the bed catch aflame and burn out for a couple of seconds.

"I see you are still quite upset. It's understandable." He nodded to himself. "I am asking too much of you on such a short notice. Perhaps once you've had time to think about my proposal you will be more amiable." With that he strode calmly to the door and bowed at her politely. "We shall speak again soon."

"There won't be much speaking because I'll make you swallow your own teeth, you asshole!" Even as she screamed he was already shutting the door and locking her in without worry and even Korra new that her threat was void.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It only took a few hours for Korra to become cabin fevered. She considered escaping over and over again, hoping to find her friends and rescue them before an alarm was raised, but the more she thought about it the more unrealistic it seemed- the only to exits were too solidly blocked and even if she could get out she didn't have much chance of finding any of her allies quickly and that's _if_ they were even nearby. Perhaps if she had been in prime physical shape she might have attempted it anyway but all things considered she had to stay put because it would just be too dangerous.

At some point Mei showed up with another guard to deliver food, exquisitely delicious food at that but it did nothing to soften the Avatar's mood, she even refused to look at her old friend in the face and merely looked out the window until they left. She briefly thought about fighting them and escaping during meal deliveries but that would just raise the alarm immediately and get the other prisoners hurt faster.

The first day in captivity passed all too slowly and by dusk Korra was ready to pull her hair out with frustration but instead she settled on the bed and tried to meditate, it had helped in such situations before so she didn't see the harm in trying. It calmed her considerably but this time it wasn't so easy to connect to Aang in anyway because of the constant interruptions in the form of noise in outside her door- apparently her 'room' had some rowdy guards on the nightshift. In the end she fell asleep trying to devise some sort of plan, something she could do when Sukuda or Mei showed up again… And with sleep came the same nightmare of the night before.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The second day in captivity was even worse than the first, boredom settled in so strongly that Korra ended up riffling from the closet and tearing expensive dresses into little strips just to vent her frustration, it felt childish and stupid but it distracted her enough to keep her thoughts from wandering to worry of her friends.

Meals came four times a day delivered by strangers in grey and she ate them all even though she couldn't stop thinking of how Mei had poisoned her before, then again Sukuda seemed to need her bending so she suspected they wouldn't try the same trick again but it still bugged her how they had found a substance that could block someone's bending, it was impossible and as Avatar she knew that well so it bothered that they seemed to have such a thing in their hands.

She was also escorted to the next door bathroom several times a day, it was only three steps from the door of her 'room' and equally barred and reinforced so she could not escape through that route but what was really humiliating were the eyes the snickering guards on her when they allowed her such a basic right, as if they were being oh so benevolent. It all drove her up the walls with annoyance.

Meditation wasn't helping much either because even though she had been starting to get a hang of it, she was still easily distracted by her wandering thoughts, all the questions regarding the current situation were constantly plaguing her brain and when she didn't get distracted rather than reaching some sort of spiritual trance she ended up lulling herself to sleep unwillingly and repeating the same disturbing dream so often that she kept waking up with her insides churning, her airways constricted with fear and her throat and mouth flooding with acid reflux that was all she could do not to puke her guts out as she had in the past.

The dreams were getting urgent again, too urgent, it was more than just the nightmares that used to come whenever she slept, now they actually seemed to be pulling her into sleeping whenever she relaxed and with them came an old familiar sense of warning that was far too heavy for comfort. She knew the Spirits were reaching out to her again and vying for her safety but for once she just wished that they could be like Aang and at least send her a message that made sense.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

On the third day a chance to do something finally arose- Mei came to check on her with the two people who brought breakfast. The emerald eyed woman brought along new clothes for Korra that she folded neatly on the messy bed without a word before she turned to leave only to have the Avatar, who was sitting on said bed, grab her wrist to stop her from going.

"I want to talk to you." Korra demanded.

The other two guards tensed for a fight but after a long moment staring at the Avatar, Mei shooed them away and shut the door, standing against it as she waited for the other to speak.

"Why?" It wasn't what Korra wanted to ask, she had the questions all planned out in her head but when it actually came to talking that simple one word came blurting out.

"Why what, Korra?" Mei said the words in a sigh, sounding tired and more serious than the Avatar had ever heard her.

"Why are you siding with him?" Korra found that saying Sukuda's name made her fume with anger so she avoided it. To think that she had once liked him, to think that she had once been grateful and forgiven his indiscretions, to think that she had once felt sorry for him and guilt for his fate! The more she remembered him the more she realized that Mei's betrayal wasn't the only one that hurt.

"It's a long story." Mei shook her head, refusing to elaborate.

"In case you haven't noticed, I seem to have time for stories." The Avatar waved at the boring fancy room around her for emphasis, barely registering that she was picking up on Noatak's sarcasm.

"Korra, don't fight him, please. He won't hurt the others and he'll take good care of you so long as you join him." Mei pleaded and sat on the bed, trying to close the gap between them.

"Join him? That's a funny way of putting it." Korra backed away, feeling disgusted. She wondered if Mei even knew what exactly Sukuda wanted of her.

"Korra, I don't want you to get hurt, just listen to him." The curly haired woman practically begged, her usually optimistic and happy-go-lucky face was set in a heavy scowl.

"Do you actually think that jerk is more powerful than the Avatar? How could you sell me out? Do you really have no faith in me whatsoever?" The Avatar sounded hurt as much as angry, she had been trying to avoid these emotions, ever since she had been captured she had been focusing on being too angry to even look at Mei just because she didn't want to have to handle the pain of _losing_ Mei.

"No! That's not it, I swear." The other actually raised her hands in surrender to highlight her sincerity.

"Then explain it to me!" Korra stood and practically shouted.

"Korra, the Spirits are on his side, and as you are now you can't fight that." Mei retorted with a hardness in her voice that the Avatar had never heard.

"THE SPIRITS ARE ON NOBODY'S SIDE BUT THEIR OWN!" Korra did shout this time, her outrage was aimed at so many directions at the moment that she couldn't focus enough but talking about the Spirits was truly testing her nerves and her patience. "And they've been warning me about this from the start, they've been warning about you for a long time and I was too dumb to get the hint."

"What…?" Mei seemed stunned for a moment, tense even. Korra didn't understand why but it was odd to see the little short woman suddenly sit so straight.

"You heard me." The Avatar snapped venomously. "Why would you even think the Spirits are with him? You were always the most skeptical and unspiritual person I ever knew."

"I saw it." Mei pretty much murmured the answer, looking down at her hands with an air of repressed dread. "Why do you think he's gathered so many supporters from opposing factions? He _does_ have the powers of Spirits behind him, he's not afraid to flaunt it, and it's more terrifying than anything I've ever witnessed."

"What are you talking about?" Korra frowned, as annoyed as she was this was prodding her curiosity.

"Please, Korra, don't fight him." Mei finally looked at her again, pleading one more time. "I already lost the respect of everyone I hold dear, if I have to watch you getting hurt too…"

"So I should pity you?" Korra snapped back, cutting the other woman short. "Traitors don't deserve pity."

"You should listen to me!" The ex-sentry corrected impatiently.

"Then tell me why you betrayed me, tell me why you obey him!" Korra retorted in the same tone.

"…" Mei faltered but after a moment whatever stubborn resolve she had seemed to melt and she decided to answer. "He promised me the one thing I want more than anything and could never have. And he showed me his vision, he showed me his power- we can't win, Korra. It's best if we chose the winning side, it's wiser."

"No, it's selfish! You should be on right side, on the good side, you should have chosen honor over self-preservation!" The Avatar lashed out, her anger rising again at the insinuation that she was weak against the enemy.

"Stop acting like a naïve brat! There is no good side in war! Honor is a human illusion! War doesn't dictate who's right and who's wrong, only who's left!" Mei was standing now too and shouting back at the other's face.

"…" Korra was taken aback, not by the tone or attitude but because she didn't know what to say to that, she couldn't deny that Mei had a point so instead she crossed her arms and turned away to stand at the window. "Get out."

"Korra…" Mei seemed to soften as if she regretted the outburst but her words trailed off, she was unsure of what to say but was reluctant to leave this way.

"Go away. I've had enough of this." The Avatar refused to turned and spoke icily but impulsively in a tone that wasn't hers at all.

Mei stared at her for a long silent moment and she took a steadying breath and walked to the door but just as she was about to unlock it Korra realized this wasn't how the conversation should have gone at all, she never intended to try to sway Mei, she wanted to understand but it wasn't the priority and in her anger she had completely forgotten the point of all this.

"Wait." Korra turned suddenly, frantically trying to gather her thoughts again in spite of her boiling emotions. "At least… Tell me who they have, tell me if everyone is ok." She tried to sound steady and demanding but her voice cracked with despair.

"I can't." Mei shook her head, looking pained as well.

"You owe me that much." Korra accused.

"They're ok for now." The other fidgeted slightly. "That's all I can say."

Korra grit her teeth to try and suppress her rage, she wanted to argue and insist, she wanted to beat the information out of her 'old friend' but she knew it would amount to nothing and just get everyone in trouble so she sucked in a breath and nodded curtly. Mei accepted the reaction and unlocked the door but once again the Avatar stopped her from leaving.

"Mei." She spoke the name far more tenderly than she had wanted. "I won't let him win..."

"Who says you have a choice?" The emerald eyed woman interjected.

"Shut up and let me finish." Korra's hands were fisted as she fought to keep her voice from rising but when Mei simply nodded she found it easier to speak without shouting. "I won't let him win so you better decide who your friends are because if you stick with him you'll fall with him too."

"…I'm sorry, Korra." Mei seemed at loss as to what else to say and left, snapping the door shut without so much as a goodbye.

Korra crumpled onto the bed after the click of the lock announced her renewed incarceration and she buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to remember Noatak, Mako, Skoochy, Asami, Tenzin, the air-babies, and all the others whose well-being now depended on her compliance. It hurt to imagine them trapped but she had to think about them because doing so was the only thing that kept her from trying to go into Avatar State and teach Sukuda exactly what Dorkut had felt at her hands.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Honor is an illusion? Zuko would have killed Mei for this. XD_

_Next chapter gets darker.)_


	177. Demonstration

_(Warning: Torture.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Korra was sitting by the window of her 'room' on the afternoon of the day after her argument with Mei, it was surprisingly sunny for a late winter day and she was beginning to unwillingly doze off after trying, for the hundredth time, to melt the bars on her window with firebending, hoping to a least be able to find some way to deliver a message or look for her friends before people noticed she was gone but it was to no avail- the platinum alloy heated and turned red-hot but it never gave way, she even tried freezing it at its hottest, hoping to make it brittle enough to break, but failed dismally.

She had sworn not to try to escape, she had promised herself to behave for the sake of everyone else but it had been stronger than her. She hadn't really gotten anywhere with her weak little plan but it was better than sitting idly and giving in completely in this fancy luxurious room that in the end was no different from the cramped metal box Tarrlok had once stuffed her in.

Her eyes closed as she thought about what to do next when the click of the lock made them snap open and she stood up far too quickly for her heavy body and nearly lost her balance. She was always alert when she heard that sound and that click would probably haunt her dreams for years to come but that wasn't why she reacted so strongly now, the reason was simple- it was too early for the next meal and too late for any bathroom breaks so this had to be something else; she almost half expected a rescue team to have found them all but was bitterly disappointed when Sukuda marched in instead.

Once inside with the door closed behind him, he removed his copycat mask and tossed unceremoniously on a bedside table with a clatter of porcelain, then strode lightly to Korra despite his huge frame. She had vaguely wondered how a Northern Water Tribe politician had acquired such an enormous warrior's body, but now what she really wondered was why she had never thought more about it in the past and how people had never noticed that as the fake Amon he was larger than the original, then again his playful and relaxed attitude had always been so docile and even mannered that she figured that had distracted her or maybe she had underestimated his size because she had never see him as a threat before, as for the people in general, they probably had always seen Amon as someone larger than life and so long as the posture remained the same and the voice was similar they wouldn't even know the difference.

"Good afternoon, my lovely flower." He greeted with a slight cheerful bow.

"I'm not a flower and I'm not yours." Korra retorted angrily.

"I beg to differ." Sukuda smiled brightly with humor.

"Fuck you." Korra resented his tone almost as much as the implication that he owned her.

"Such vulgar language. A lady shouldn't speak that way, much less the Avatar." He was unperturbed and moved closer to her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Fuck you, fuck you. FUCK. YOU." She snapped back spitefully and slapped his hand away.

"Tsk, such a spoiled attitude." Sukuda spoke with amused sarcasm. "Thankfully, I like your rebellious side, it's adorable."

"What do you want?" The Avatar demanded, losing her patience as usual.

"To talk to you, of course. I assume you've had more than enough time to cool off and adjust?"

"The only thing I'd like to cool off his your tongue by freezing it off and the only thing I want to adjust is your head with my fists." She snarled with annoyance, knowing her threat to be void.

"How cute." It wasn't sarcasm, Sukuda actually seemed to find her rage to be cute though there was a slight touch of malice in him when he spoke again. "You should be careful though; such strenuous activity would be bad for your little one."

"Quit acting like you care." Korra actually backed away with an arm shielding her abdomen.

"Oh but I do." The man smiled and under those heavy brows she saw some mysterious emotion reflected in his eyes, something akin to greed perhaps.

"Then let me go." She snapped, knowing it was useless.

"We both know that's not going to happen." Sukuda chuckled darkly as if the thought of releasing her was funny.

"…" Korra wanted to reply with something clever but nothing came to mind so she crossed her arms and turned away stubbornly.

He didn't seem bothered, instead he took a few casual steps towards the window, opening the octagonal shutters and leaning on the sill as if he were enjoying the view though a few seconds later he nodded towards the blackened metal bars.

"Been busy, haven't you?" He commented nonchalantly and Korra stiffened in reply, she didn't know how to handle being caught in this situation but before she had to he spoke up again in reply to her sudden tension. "It's alright. I didn't actually expect you to not attempt to escape, especially after hearing about that talk with my charming Mei."

«That bitch just keeps backstabbing me.» Korra thought to herself though she wasn't surprised or even angry, just hurt.

"How did you get her on your side?" The Avatar blurted out before she could help herself.

"She wants what I want- your well-being." Sukuda replied affably, placing his hands over her shoulders, which just made her stiffen all over again.

"The only threat to my well-being is you." She accused and tried to shake him off.

"Not true, you make plenty wrong choices and this disastrous past year is proof that you can't be trusted with your own welfare." Sukuda shook his head almost sadly as if it hurt him to have to take such measures when in reality she could see the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"So you're supposed to decide everything for me?" Korra's hands curled into fists as she snapped at him, trying not to lose her temper completely and failing miserably.

"Why does such a thing make you angry? So long as you do as I say I can assure your comfort, safety and happiness, wouldn't any loving husband provide the same for his wife?" He looked genuinely confused and a little frustrated by her sudden outburst.

"NO! AND I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" This time Korra did shout, balled hands shaking with rage.

"Not yet." He corrected playfully.

"Never!" She growled stubbornly.

"I beg you to reconsider." Sukuda sounded as if he wouldn't take no for an answer but she couldn't care less.

"Forget it." She retorted pigheadedly, she wouldn't defy him to the point of escaping and getting her friends hurt but she wasn't going to stand by and let him control her fate.

"Ah your sweet stubbornness is truly endearing." Sukuda smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a small white case, she could already guess what it contained. "But you are right, marriage can wait, there are more important things to handle first. I only wish for you to wear the betrothal necklace- that is non-negotiable."

With those words he went down on one knee to present her with an exact replica of the same token he had given her on the solstice night- a pretty necklace with its baby blue silk band and its polished heart-shaped turquoise pendant carved with waves.

She wanted to burn the thing on sight and felt disgusted when she remember that last time he had done this she had actually felt sorry that she had to break his heart, she had actually admired him and liked him back then, she had actually thought of him as an ally if not a friend.

"You can shove that necklace right up your…" Korra began to reply but was interrupted by his polite easy-going voice.

"I hope to be able to change your mind." It was a warning more than a request.

"You won't." She answered without a shred of doubt.

Sukuda looked at her for a moment, his expression unreadable and distant, and then he placed the boxed necklace back in his pocket and stood with a playful smirk on his lips; that expression had once been a synonym of camaraderie and support to Korra but now that unshakable good-humor just gave her chills.

He checked a pocket watch momentarily, then picked up the discarded mask, slipped it back on and the stretched out his arm, offering a hand to her.

"I'd like to show you something, my little Avatar." Sukuda beckoned for her to join him.

"What?" Korra moved closer out of mixed dread and curiosity but refused to accept his hand.

"Come with me." He looped his arm with hers unceremoniously and began to lead her out the door.

The Avatar didn't know what to expect, she tried to pull herself away from him in the pretty gold and blue corridors decorated with Water Tribe artifacts but his grip was rock solid even against her considerable strength and he had taken her so by surprised that they were halfway down a stairway before she actually registered that he was dragging her away from the room without so much as a guard behind them.

He led her down three flights of stairs before the decoration started to change- it shifted from classy Water Tribe tycoon mansion to white non-descript walls with only a few brightly colored rooms dotted around with strange occupants and then to a maze of drab grey corridors and heavy metal doors. Korra could feel that they were under sea level but something began to distract her scrutiny- screams echoed in the dry stony hallways, bouncing eerily off the bland walls in a voice that was freakishly familiar.

Her heart sank and she felt a cold shiver travel up her spine as Sukuda knocked three times on a rusting metallic sliding door causing the screaming to stop temporarily and the frame to squeak as the door began to open. Korra didn't want to see what was in there, she didn't want to look inside much less go inside but as soon as the brightly lit concrete room was fully within her view she automatically ran inside.

"Twig!" The Avatar called out in shock as she rushed to the man that was chained to a simple low wooden table wearing only the torn remains of his slacks.

"K-Korra…" The sentry choked out the word with a hoarse voice as she kneeled to have a closer look at him.

There was absolutely no doubt that Twig had been tortured- there was blood in his mouth making the teeth that hadn't been pulled out look a strange hue of pink, his eyes were almost swollen shut under unruly and soaked brown hair, his chest was seared with a crisscross of fine burns, his fingers and toes were frostbitten and by the wheeze his breathing there must be more damage that couldn't be seen on the surface.

"What have you done to him?!" Korra shouted in disgust as three men in grey backed away under Sukuda's orders.

"Even you can't be naïve enough to be unable to tell that much." The large ex-councilor stood next to her with a casual tone.

"WHY?!" She screamed, trying to keep the tears of utter rage at bay. She needed to know how Sukuda could be so cruel- what did he gain from this? She hadn't escaped so he couldn't be punishing her… Could he?

"To make a point of course." Sukuda looked at her as if she was being silly to ask such a thing. "You see, after I heard that you were still obstinate and after I became aware of your futile escape efforts I realized that perhaps you needed some… incentive to see things my way." He chuckled slightly and crouched down to her level gazing at her through the mask that had once haunted her nightmares. "I hope you'll see now how serious I am about your full cooperation."

"So you tortured one of my sentries?!" Korra couldn't hide the disgust in her voice, it was too much to take in.

"No, torture would imply that I wanted to extract something from him and if this were an interrogation he would have caved in long ago. I guess you could call this a demonstration." He waved of the matter as if he didn't want to bother about semantics at the moment. "Actually I originally planned on using one of Tenzin's children, he has so many after all, I'm certain it would have been much more effective but alas I still need all the airbenders well and whole." Sukuda shrugged with a little disappointment but stood again without a care.

"What…?" The thought of any of the children that Korra saw like siblings tied up in this place under such violent treatment made her insides clench with horror and she could feel flames wanted to rise from her in wrath. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Now, now, little Avatar." Sukuda shook a finger in disapproval. "You don't really want to antagonize me, do you?" He nodded towards the torturers that stood in the background as a warning. "I could get someone else next, perhaps Tenzin's wife would be inconsequential enough to use for this?"

"…I…" Korra swallowed her belligerent response almost immediately and her scorching gaze moved to the floor. As much as she wanted to hurt Sukuda more than ever she could let any more innocents get hurt on her account, not like this, not like Twig. "Let me heal him." She requested at lack of anything else to say.

"Excuse me?" Sukuda stared her in mild confusion.

"Please! Let me heal him, I'm begging you." The Avatar pleaded, it hurt her pride like a cold knife through her chest but she begged with her head bowed in submission. "Please…"

"Of course but first…" Sukuda replied with a pleasant voice and when she glanced up at him he was holding out the box with the betrothal necklace and waiting.

"…Why is this so important?" She asked between grit teeth, reluctant but having already made her decision.

"Call it a whim of mine." He answered in such a way that she could guess that under that mask he was wearing the usual bright smile that now thoroughly freaked her out. "And I guess it lets people see that you've chosen my side."

"Ugh! Fine." She snatched the necklace from the box almost violently and tied it around her neck. The turquoise heart felt cold on the hollow of her throat and the silk band made her feel like a collared animal. "Enough?" She spat the word at him.

"It looks so lovely on you." Sukuda complimented and flicked the gem that fell back on her skin heavily.

"Can I heal him now?" Korra refused to look at him, she felt like a failure, she felt weak and useless so she focused on his side of the bargain.

"Go on." Sukuda shoed her towards the injured sentry and stood back with a smirk.

Korra bent the water that had probably already been used to torture Twig and after several minutes of panicked concentration she finally got it to glow around her hands and began to heal the sentry had been watching over her for eight years. Twig winced at each healing touch but luckily his wounds albeit painful were not lethal- she started with the frostbite, hoping to save all his fingers although she wasn't entirely sure they would all be functional in the long run; she then moved to the burns and internal injury on which she focused for so long that she lost track of time and her legs and back began to hurt from kneeling on the concrete; finally, when all other wounds were sealed and as healed as she could manage in that situation she moved to his face, slowly working to restoring his features to how they once were. There would be scarring and he'd need time to truly heal but at least she hoped he would no longer be in much pain.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She whispered as she worked on his swollen eyes.

"No…" Twig murmured brokenly. "Please, Avatar Korra… You must escape…" He choked up and she wiped the blood from his mouth with a surge of pity. "The others, they…"

"That's enough now. Let's not exhaust the charming mother-to-be." Sukuda interrupted the conversation and pulled Korra away from the sentry by gently but firmly gasping her upper arms from behind.

"But… No, let me…" Korra complained and tried to struggle away from him as her waterbending broke and splattered cold water onto the floor.

"Don't worry, he shall live." He assured her as he beckoned to the men in the background. "Take him."

"Twig!" The Avatar called out and tried to reach for the sentry as he was dragged out of the chamber.

"Don't worry, my darling." Sukuda spoke into her ear as his masked face nestled to her neck. "Come. Let us speak of more important matters."

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: *Kira-esque smirk* It seems I've mind blown some of you and twisted your feelings… Excellent. *Twiddles fingers* Just as planned. xD_

_But seriously, it's great to see my story make people so emotional and catch some of you by surprise. It's a huge accomplishment._

_Also, as k-i-c mentioned, Sukuda IS a very competent villain (I believe that a hero/heroes is only as good as the villain they face), that is exactly why he managed to impersonate Amon for so long without being caught but he has some strategic flaws that make him the opposite of the real Amon, namely the fact that he bullies his followers into obeying rather than inspiring them, he can be very inconsistent with his goals and plans, and so on. _

_As for characters coming out unscathed/alive- don't consider any character safe merely because they are main characters, the only things that may or may not keep them alive are my whims and the direction this story takes and I'm not afraid to kill off characters if need be (I'm usually not that cruel but you never know)._

_K-i-c is also right about the visions- avatar parallels FTW!_

_Oh, one small but important note- Some of my readers seem to be under the impression that Sukuda can bloodbend at any given moment but he cannot. He and Dorkut only bloodbend on the full moon, but he doesn't need full time bloodbending to be just as big a threat as Noatak and he can also chi-block, which is something he learned with the Equalists themselves._

_I realize that several people have written LoK fics in which there are other people who conveniently learned to develop the skill of bloodbending without the full moon (like the people who eventually learned to metalbend when it was an unique skill in the past), some have even chosen to write of such benders as members of Yakone's extended family to justify the skill but I chose not to do so. In "The Castaway" universe, Yakone's last blood relatives were most likely Noatak and Tarrlok and the skills of bloodbending without the full moon as well as psychic bending were the result of a genetic fluke in their line (probably enhanced by their ancestry that I've mentioned before) so all other bloodbenders are normal full-moon-only bloodbenders though many were probably taught under Yakone back in his gangster days. Besides, I'm trying to show (eventually) that while the power of bloodbending can warp someone and mess with their sanity and is definitely horrifying and immoral, it isn't necessarily what makes the user evil nor does a bloodbender need to be inherently evil, it is merely a tool and even the greatest villain can do without it if he so choses._

_FINALLY- I've passed 400 reviews! _**Laugher's Song**_ was the 400__th__ reviewer this time and I've contacted her about a little thank you reward as usual(even though I haven't been able to work on the 300__th__ review thing yet ^^') but by the lack of reply I'm not sure if she got my message so I'll try again. Either way, thank you all for the lovely support and reviews! Keep them coming, it's the best motivation to keep writing!)_


	178. Self-Sacrifice

As they left the torture chamber, Korra felt defeated in a way she had never experienced before, even when she was trapped by Ummi without her bending she had never felt this utterly imprisoned and despite her determination to remain rebellious she couldn't think of any way to overcome this situation, at least not without help.

They passed a large mirror that Korra hadn't noticed before, she was almost certain it was a two-way mirror and something about it had drawn her attention but she wasn't sure what it was. Now that she stared at her own reflection it was like looking at a stranger- the lovely delicate dress, the same one she had woken up in four days earlier, wasn't something the proud tomboyish Avatar would wear, her lose hair felt too heavy and looked too disheveled, the expression on her face was hollow and almost pained, but worst of all was the necklace that now more than ever looked like a perverse collar around her throat.

"Come, my flower." Sukuda ordered lightly and, as if his voice was a leash, she end up reluctantly obeying and following him with her hands fisted at her sides and her jaw set with irritation. What choice did she have?

However, as he led her up the labyrinthine corridors and stairways towards her 'room' Korra began to make a mental map of her surroundings, she doubted she could memorize it all as the building appeared to be a massive complex but she tried nonetheless, wanting to at least remember the directions to any possible exit.

Once back in the room that was really a prison, she immediately placed as much distance as she could between herself and Sukuda while he exchanged a word with a guard. She stood by the window again watching the last dying rays of sunset vanish somewhere to her right when she heard the door snap shut and felt his light footsteps approaching her from behind, she cringed even before he touched her but his hands settled on her shoulders once again.

"I'm sorry I had to show you such an unpleasant spectacle but I needed you to understand that I do not make idle threats, I needed you to know what you have at stake before I tell you my plan." He spoke into her ear again but this time she could tell the mask was off.

"Fine. I get it, you have me at the palm of your hand." She shook him off, mumbling with displeasure.

"That I do." He agreed.

"What do you want from me, Sukuda?" She faced him with her arms crossed. "If it's my body then take it but let my loved ones go. But if it's my love you want, forget it."

"I'm sure in time I will get both of those, my darling." Sukuda just smiled, tracing her cheek so that she flinched away. "I can love you enough for us both until you learn to like me."

"I'll never love you." Korra retorted stubbornly.

"You are young, you'll learn that one can cultivate love."

"You mean force it." She frowned darkly.

"Not at all." He shook his head with a perverse smirk. "I wouldn't like to force you to do anything, my darling."

"You already are." She stated with a wave at her surroundings.

"Be that as it may, your body and your love are not the only things I want from you."

"Then what is it?" Korra demanded impatiently but just then a knock on the door cut their conversation short.

Guards stepped inside with the usual little cart of food, except this time they set the little table elegantly for two with poppy-roses decorating the center and steaming jasmine tea being poured into a fancy cup while another was filled with some sort of liquor that she could smell even from the other side of the room. Sukuda pulled up a chair for her at the table and Korra wanted to refuse to join this mockery of a romantic dinner but she had nowhere else to go and she wanted answers so she sat obediently at the table and waited, watching him sip on his cup and refusing to touch her own as dinner was served.

The food was made of typical Water Tribe ingredients but it was some extravagant modern version of a dish that she didn't know, either way she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of watching her eat even if it smelled delicious and made her mouth water so instead she sat back, arms still crossed as she waited for him to speak.

She had never had anything remotely close to a romantic dinner nor had she ever wished for it, not even with Noatak or Mako, she disliked all the etiquette and stiffness and although the intimacy was welcome with the right person the whole planned aspect of it drained her patience, she preferred to be spontaneous and now, after having to endure this farce with Sukuda, she was sure she wouldn't ever want to hear about romantic dinners many years to come.

"You'll be happy to know that most of the population has returned to the city despite the current climate of chaos." Sukuda broke the silence after a while, probably because he realized she wasn't going to play along with his little theater.

"Hn." She made a vague sound of acknowledgement and waited for him to continue but he just watched her for a long moment, between sips of his drink.

"From what I hear you don't seem to believe that I have the Spirits on my side but I do, you know?" Sukuda spoke again, referencing the talk she had had with Mei.

"I proved Amon a liar about that before, I can do it again with you. Nobody will fall for the same trick twice." The Avatar replied with a small spark of confidence, she was sure people wouldn't believe the same lies two times in a row.

"But it's true." He spoke assuredly over his cup. "You see, at first I had only myself and my resources to go by so I stuck to more modest objectives and stayed in the background, I was a dreamer but I was little more than that, I wasn't even a very spiritual person to begin with…And then one day a Spirit approached me, he said he could read my heart, he said he knew my deepest desires and would help me achieve them but, of course, he wanted something in return."

"Of course." Korra rolled her eyes cynically, she didn't believe a single word.

"I was skeptical, just as much as I'm sure you are, and I was appalled by this strange frightening entity and its goals but when he showed me his power I sealed a deal with him right then and there." Sukuda smirked darkly and drained the cup in one shallow gulp.

"And what deal was that?" Korra prodded him for answers, she was curious but disbelieving.

"You were part of the deal, obviously, I've wanted you for longer than you'll ever know but I'm sure you'll understand that I can't tell you the details just yet." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Then why _are_ you telling me this?" Once again, her patience was running thin and she tapped her foot with annoyance.

"So you can understand my plan." Sukuda said simply.

"Get to the point then." She demanded.

"In two days it will be the Lunar New Year, it will be the perfect time to implement the plan and you will help me. It will also be a full moon, please remember that if the thought of betraying me occurs to you." He added the last part with a more serious air but it was unnecessary, she knew full well what a bloodbender could do on the full moon and she wasn't keen on experiencing such a thing again.

"What do I have to do?" Korra asked moodily, she wasn't yet sure if she should cooperate but at the moment she lacked an alternative so she might has well have all the details.

"The city will be struck by a sudden epidemic, I will arise as Amon and as a messenger from the Spirits to guide mankind and you will support my spiritual claim and do exactly as I say." Sukuda summed it all up as if he were outlining a business proposal.

"What epidemic?" The Avatar was suddenly on full alert. "What have you done?"

"I know you've been in Spirit World before… Tell me, what was the one thing about it that first rattled you?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"Why can't you just answer my questions directly?!" She slammed her hands on the table, starting to get jittery.

"You couldn't bend, could you? In that world?" He answered for her to make his point. "The Spirit that is aiding me provided me the means to distill a little of that Spirit World magic into our world, in a way I will be the true Amon, not the lie your lover portrayed."

"You… I get it now." Suddenly it all made sense, but only if she believed that he was telling the truth, then again how else could she explain it? "That's how you blocked my bending, you found a poison that will affect people's abilities to bend."

"Precisely. I'm sorry you had to be the first test subject for such a thing but if it worked on the Avatar it will work on everyone, besides, I thought having you helpless without your skills would be the only way to capture you but now I see that I was wrong." Sukuda gave a short but boisterous laugh.

"How would you even poison the entire city?" That part baffled her and she figured that if she knew this piece of info then maybe she could stop it from happening… If it hadn't already been done.

"That is easy- the water supply. Everyone drinks water and uses water-based products, it takes a large amount of product delivered to several strategic points but once the water is contaminated there is no escape." He didn't seem worried at all about disclosing the information and that was upsetting to Korra. "Of course, such a toxin is not without flaws- many benders suffer nasty side-effects after losing their bending and many non-benders will most likely perish as a result since it seems they don't react too well to such a substance, their chi paths lack the attributes of a bender's after all."

"What…?" Korra's throat felt too tight to swallow and she stared at him in abject horror- the way he spoke of human lives as if they were mere numbers on a scale gave her goosebumps. If she had thought him a monster before it was nothing compared to now.

"Oh, don't worry." He must have seen the expression of alarm in her eyes and misunderstood it for worry. "When we used it on you we made sure to do so gradually and carefully to avoid any negative effects to yourself of that little one in your womb."

"That's not the point!" She snapped loudly and frantically. "You're willing to risk killing the majority of the Republic City's population?! What for?!"

"For the same reason I showed you your sentry today- to be taken seriously." Sukuda smile faded completely and he stared her sharply as he spoke. "After this city, the rest of the United Republic will fall and after that who knows were the tides shall carry us, either way I will be seen as the only one the people can trust and I will be the only one with a cure."

"Cure?" She stared at him, still to dismayed to understand him.

"Yes, something that will give people their bending back and harness millions for my cause." He replied matter-of-factly. "And all you have to do is look solemn and take my side, tell them how the Spirits sent me and how I healed even you from such an ailment."

"But you didn't. I found a way to heal myself." Korra grit her teeth with her nails digging into the table.

"And you could most likely do so again and again but unless you wish for your friends to suffer a gruesome fate you should keep that to yourself. Be a good girl and charm the people, show them you've seen the light and chosen to follow me." He ordered with the unshakable warm smile returning to his face gradually.

"…What do you need the Chief for? And the Council? And Tenzin and the kids?" She needed to know that too because it was impossible that he'd just let them all go.

"The Chief is just a means to keep the city in havoc while its law enforcement tries to patch itself up. The Council will need to take my side and hand their power over to me, your dearest friend Miss Sato will be essential as non-bender representative seeing as everyone will be a non-bender at that point." He gave another short but loud bark of laughter and poured himself another drink.

"Asami will never help you." Korra was certain of it.

"She will if she thinks her precious firebender might be punished for her rebellion." Sukuda pointed out casually. "Honestly, dear Korra, you of all people should know how effectively this works by now."

"Bastard." Korra shook her head, refusing to look at him, fighting to keep her temper from flaring. "What about the airbenders?"

"They will be proof."

"Proof?"

"I'll be sure to remove their bending just like everyone else's and show the world that I speak the truth when I cure them. I will be saving the remains of an entire race from extinction, that should be enough to tilt the people's trust towards me." He grinned and she saw something predatory in that face of his.

"You're the one putting them in that danger in the first place! Meelo is six years old, for crying out loud! You want to poison children for the sake of a demonstration?!" Korra was on her feet, screaming in outrage.

"That seems to upset you." He seemed to be a loss as to why she was angry all of a sudden and she wanted to beat him to a pulp for it.

"OF COURSE IT UPSETS ME!" She flipped the table, shoving it aside and ignoring the classy dishware that crashed and shattered on the ground, the wasted food that stained the carpet and the flowers whose petals fluttered around her while she stomped over to him, barely resisting the urge to grab him by his collar. "I can't side with this! You…you…You aren't even a monster, you're worse than that!"

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Sukuda was unperturbed by her outburst but his smile was quickly taking on a more sly quality that took her by surprise as much as his compromising tone.

"Huh?" Korra was too stunned to formed coherent words so instead she stared at him.

"Maybe I can spare the airbenders _IF_ you they can be convinced to act as I say and…" He let his words fade out for dramatic effect as his smile stretched wider.

"And what?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And if you prove that you can be loyal to me in every aspect." Sukuda finished as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her body.

"How?" She backed away, her arms crossing again defensively. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"I'd love to experience a taste of the woman that could change even a man like the first Amon."

"You want to sleep with me?!" Korra wanted to shout but only managed barely more than a livid whisper.

"Why does that shock you? Didn't I imply already that your body and love will eventually be mine?" Sukuda cocked his head to the side with something akin to wanted to shout but only managed barely more than an outraged whisper.m that took her by surprise as much a

"But this is blackmail." The Avatar backed away even though he hadn't moved from his chair yet.

"No, this is an opportunity for you to experience what I have to offer while granting your precious airbenders a golden chance." He explained succinctly with a touch of excitement to his voice.

"…I'm heavily pregnant of someone else's kid, doesn't that discourage you in the least?" Korra frowned, slightly disgusted by his tone.

"Not at all. As I said I care for that little one, it is my security, after all." He allowed her to take in those words for a moment before he continued to speak rather dreamily. "Not to mention that I enjoy seeing you like this, it is quite a domestic sight, I only hope that someday it will be my child you carry."

"I'd rather rip out my insides that see that happen." She actually spit on the carpet for emphasis because just thinking about that scenario made bile rise to her mouth.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty. I even have names all planned out for when the time comes." Sukuda chuckled playfully.

"Figures." She retorted caustically while thinking of a single definition for him- «Freak.»

"Anyway, what do you think of my proposition?" He stood at last, side stepping the mess on the floor, running his finger casually over the mess of random items of the desk before he reached her, still smiling like a kid before his birthday. "I apologize in the sense that I know it is quite irregular to ask such a thing out of wedlock but it's obvious that you are no innocent maiden and it would greatly reassure me of your ability to follow through with my commands."

"I hate you." She replied with as much emotion as she could.

"That shouldn't be an impediment. You hated Amon once and look at you now." He nodded towards her rounded belly.

"You make me sick!" She pushed him back with her hands on his chest.

"That doesn't answer the question, now does it?" Sukuda grabbed her hands, keeping them close to his body. It was obvious that he wasn't going to back down, this was more than just his desire, this about her ability to be obey.

"…" Korra couldn't reply, she was too busy keeping herself from bursting into flame and attacking him head first.

_«It's just sex. It's only physical. Just endure it for a couple of hours and Tenzin and the kids will be safe.»_ Some distant numb part of her whispered in her brain and as much as she wanted to feel disgusted at herself for thinking that way she shut her eyes and clung to that line of thought, hoping it would make the inevitable less horrible. _«Perhaps if you do this on your terms, if you accept it for a greater reason, it would be so hard to endure_…» That little voice egged her on and on until her rebellious side was having a hard time arguing with such logic.

"How do I know I can trust you to keep your end of this damned bargain?" The Avatar shot at him venomously with already resigned.

"You don't have a choice." One of Sukuda's hands let go of hers and caressed her cheek lightly, the tender touch felt slimy to her. "Your answer?"

"Fine. You can have my body." «For everyone else's sake.» She added the last part in her own head, needing to justify the answer to herself.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: IT HAS A NAME! SUKORRA! THE SUKUDA + KORRA HATE SHIP IS ACTUALLY A THING! I'm sorry about this momentary outburst but apparently this pair has become a minor ship tag on tumblr and it surprised me. O.o_

_I'd like to thank my dear lovely mongoliantiger for making some new awesome dramatic fan art for this story with Sukuda included! (SHE'S AMAZING, OK?!) In fact I might have added a reference or two that only she will be able to pick up in this chapter... As well as special scene just for her in the next chapter. xD_

_On a side note- Sukuda is a real a**hole, I hate him so much… But I love him as a villain too… And when I write him he gets so out of hand that I'm never sure what will happen next…I guess he's an outlet for my evil obsessive side._

_Oh and the next chapter will hurt.)_


	179. Torture

_(Warning: Implied dub-con/non-con.)_

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak was pacing his cell as per habit, truth be told this place was no different from the little cage back in prison and he suspected that he might have been able to escape since his skills were intact but he couldn't risk it, not with everything else that was at stake.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since they had been captured but he assumed at least three or four days had passed since the attack on the police aircraft; he had woken up afterwards in this strange cell, isolated from everyone and upon trying to escape he had been immediately met with resistance in the form of chi-blockers whom he out-classed in technique and managed to push all the way down the narrow corridor where his cell was located but before he could defeat them and leave, that man appeared- the one who wore a ceramic copy of his old mask and stared down at him with distant eyes, the one that he was now sure was not Dorkut but someone far above in the enemy hierarchy. He had wondered then if he had ever seemed so inhuman in the eyes of his enemies.

It took him only seconds to understand that everything was this man's doing- he had been the one to ambush Korra, he was the one behind the organization that used the circus troupe for smuggling purposes and who knew what else, he was the one that had ordered the attack on the police airship and, worst of all, he was the one that seemed to have plans for the Avatar.

Noatak charged, he fully intended to do more than simply injure this person but as the man dodged his assault he spoke and his words froze Noatak on the spot- "I would behave if I were you. After all, you wouldn't want any harm to come to your lovely Avatar and the child she carries, now would you?"

Even after several days those words still rung in Noatak's ears. He had been skeptical at first but caution made him give in for the time being and it wasn't just because of those words, it was because after they had been spoken he had spotted Mei… That woman waltzed right up behind the fake Amon and whispered in his ear in a way that reminded him all too much of Liu when the man had been his lieutenant, it told him exactly what was going on- Mei was a spy, one skilled enough to infiltrate the Order of White Lotus, and if she was there then that meant she might have already delivered Korra to her true boss; and yet what bothered him wasn't that Mei was a traitor or that the Order had had a leak, what really innerved him other than knowing that Korra was most likely a prisoner was knowing how the sentry's betrayal was going to hurt the Avatar that had trusted the other so implicitly. In a way he was offended too, he had never liked Mei but he had begun to trust and respect her as a skilled non-bender and a loyal defender of the Avatar's interests, he had wanted to trust her so much for Korra's sake even if she had sold him out to Tenzin but now he berated his own judgment for not seeing past Mei's act.

He had been returned to his cell at once after that single botched escape attempt but only after the fake that still insisted in calling himself Amon had highlighted exactly what would happen if he attempted to escape again and since Noatak took no unnecessary risks, he agreed to behave for the time behind, bidding his time patiently until the right opportunity to turn the tables arose.

At some point, after days of solitary confinement, that man had returned with a proposition for Noatak, one that he wanted to flat out refuse but logic told him that he should gather all he could about the situation- it seemed that some people were hindering the fake Amon's plans and those people were led by none other than Liu and his new ally Lisu of the Order of White Lotus. While remains of the police and the newly arrived reinforcements from the navy tried to set some order into the chaotic city, the pair had struck an unlikely alliance and rounded up a group of misfit but capable fighters to find out where the abducted people such as the Avatar, the airbenders, the Chief and Council members had been taken and by the tone of frustration that Noatak could the detect in the fake's controlled voice they were raising havoc on his plans already.

The order was simple- to get to Liu and Lisu before they got to this base and to dispose of them but not before bloodbending them into revealing any and all information they had already gathered about the new Amon's plans.

Noatak refused at once, not only was he sticking to his oath not to bloodbend no matter what the situation or temptation, he also didn't wish to betray those that he saw as allies… Of course, that determination became hard to uphold when the fake uttered a single threat.

"You are so keen to protect these people that couldn't care less whether you live or die but aren't you forgetting the pieces on my side of the board?" The fake chuckled darkly through the mask. "Of course, I wouldn't harm the Avatar, she is far too precious to me, but your bastard offspring is another story entirely."

Noatak couldn't quite remember what he had replied to that, he had never known a blind rage more suffocating than what he felt in that very moment, not even that day years before when his father forced him to bloodbend his little brother and he decided to leave; he still wondered how he had kept his temper in check, he was still stunned as to how he hadn't killed the man then and there, it would have been so easy, all he needed was a simple moment of focus to stop that monster's blood flow completely and yet he had swallowed his anger because violence would have made matters worse and he didn't know what plans this man had in place in case anything happened to him and if he was anywhere near as competent as he seemed he would indeed have back-up plans at the ready.

In the end the threat was too great to be ignored but if Noatak was going to betray his allies at least he wanted proof that Korra was alright first and that was precisely what he demanded, he was surprised when the new Amon agreed, almost eagerly, to share with him that proof.

"I'll let you see her and you will realize that she accepted her position much more graciously than you have. You should follow her example." The masked fake sounded arrogant and taunting as if seeing Noatak in this position gave him some immense personal pleasure. "And then perhaps I'll share with you a little _motivation_, a little taste of what you will have to endure if you think of deceiving me and disobeying."

The new Amon said no more than that but Noatak began to mentally brace himself for whatever torture this person could think up for him, he was no stranger to pain and would endure what he had to because it would be worth it for a glimpse at Korra even though he dreaded what might be behind those words about her. However, he wasn't ready to surrender just yet, he hoped that with more information a new plan would arise, he hoped that Liu and Lisu would succeed before he got to them because if they did not then they would certainly be no match for him.

The day after that agreement was reached he was pulled out of his cell by Mei and a group of guards, one of which he recognized as the bald behemoth of a man he had seen with the circus troupe, the one that barely budged under Liu's chi-blocking and electrified kali sticks. They led him, quiet and shackled, into a darkened room with a single chair and wooden table and he was instructed to wait; occupying most of the wall was a large pane of glass looking out into a bland corridor.

It hadn't even been an hour when he saw her- Korra was walking down that corridor, looking like a total stranger in delicate fancy clothes that looked beautiful but didn't suit her personality at all, her loose hair hid most of her face and there was a sad slump to her shoulders.

Noatak stood at once and shouted her name and she turned to the glass but by the look of her he wasn't sure whether she had heard him or not and she certainly couldn't see him, that was when it occurred to him that this was a one-way mirror but he didn't dwell on the thought for long because something else caught his attention- she wore a necklace whose design he regretfully remembered well and she looked defeated, accepting even, and worst of all, when the fake Amon called for her so affectionately she went to him without a single spark of rebellious intent, completely oblivious to how Noatak shouted for her and banged on the solid glass pane.

It hurt to watch, it confused him greatly which was something he wasn't accustomed to, it wounded him in ways that he couldn't name even to himself for reasons that he couldn't yet determine. But that was not the Korra he knew, that was someone who was so utterly trapped that she was beginning to accept her own helplessness and that was the last thing he wanted to see happen to his wild Avatar, that was something he craved to change.

After Korra was well out of sight he was returned to his cell once more and once again began to pace the small space, waiting for whatever the enemy had in store for him. It was a few minutes before he noticed that something was different- speakers, quite similar to those used in his old rallies and meetings and propaganda stalls, were mounted in the corners of the high ceiling of his cage. He wondered if these were part of the intended demonstration that the fake had prepared, the motivation he intended to share with him, if it was then he was curious as to what far-fetched and over-the-top method they planned on using just for the sake of his obedience; it was redundant and excessive after all, so long as Korra was at risk they didn't need anything else to control him, she and Nilak were the only things he cared about even more than himself.

«This imbecile is more dramatic than I was. Such a thing should not surprise me.» Noatak thought to himself as he examined the speakers from a distance. Of course, dramatic demonstrations had a purpose and were often effective for many goals so he could understand the need for such theatrics but to use that against _him_ of all people felt like poor taste.

He resumed his controlled pacing, simply waiting and keeping himself occupied by counting his own steps and recapping all the information he had in the current situation, secretly trying to make sense of what was happening to Korra, and planning out his actions towards Liu with cold precise strategy until the speakers came to life with a crackle of static that drowned the first few set of words that came from them.

_ "I hate you." _

Noatak froze on the spot when something understandable finally slipped out, he knew that voice that boomed around him from the speakers- even with such spite and disgust in the tone it was still Korra's smoky spellbinding voice.

_"That shouldn't be an impediment. You hated Amon once and look at you now." _

That voice was familiar too, Noatak was sure it was the fake Amon's but that wasn't really why it felt familiar, the mask must have been off and there was something different about the pitch… He was sure he had heard it before but he couldn't quite think about it because he was too busy trying to ascertain what was happening on the other side of these speakers.

_"You make me sick!" _

Korra's words echoed in the cell and Noatak felt a small spark of pride to hear her respond this way, apparently she wasn't as defeated as she had seemed before and that gave him hope, plus he agreed with her in that particular remark and couldn't help but internally nod in agreement.

_"That doesn't answer the question, now does it?" _

The mellow and almost teasing tone in the man's voice plucked at something very wrong in Noatak who wanted nothing more than to understand what this was about and why he was being allowed to listen.

_"…" _

The hesitation was almost audible and those moments of silence felt ominous but then Korra replied and added even more confusion to the situation.

_"How do I know I can trust you to keep your end of this damned bargain?" _

Noatak hated to hear Korra speak in that tone, she sounded venomous and spiteful but also defensive and resigned, as if she was just stalling the inevitable… But what exactly was the inevitable?

_"You don't have a choice." _

The man replied almost playfully and he allowed the words to hang in the air for a moment, Noatak wished he could actually see what was happening but before he could dwell on it that familiar male voice spoke again.

_ "Your answer?"_

There was an edgy silence in which Noatak felt himself tense but for what he wasn't sure.

_"Fine. You can have my body." _

At the sound of those reluctant and pained words from Korra, Noatak's eyes widened in shock. Surely she couldn't mean what it seemed she meant? Certainly she wasn't about to let that man's grubby paws touch her that way, was she? Not Korra. Not the proud, brash, aggressive, strong Avatar that he knew and loved so much… It was illogical, it wasn't possible, he refused to believe that assumption.

"No…" The words spilt from his lips before he even registered he had said them and were drowned by crackly whispers and what sounded like the rustle of fabric booming from the speakers.

More static whispers invaded the cell and Noatak assumed that repulsive man must be murmuring close to Korra, she replied with annoyed mumbling and moments later a whoosh echoed all around the cell like the sound of massive wings of a giant bird followed by a light thud and a creak.

He kept waiting for the moment he would hear a slap or a crash or a burst of flame or rumble of stone, anything that indicated that she fought back; he kept hoping that Korra would resist but it never came, all he heard instead was a mix between slow and fast sounds of fumbling fabric before more creeks of a bed as weight was placed on it.

«This is a trick, it can't be Korra. She wouldn't submit to this, she wouldn't.» Noatak swallowed dryly, seeking some sort of confirmation that this was not real, hoping that some sound would give away trickery.

There was an irritated and humiliated huff and more rustling, as if she was trying to resist the urge to escape, and then a soft and almost inaudible wet sound followed by a an angry squeak of protest.

_"Stop! I don't like this!"_

Korra complained almost panicky and there was some sound of slight struggle before a heavy sound of someone being shoved back down.

_"Quiet down, my flower, and I promise you'll enjoy it."_

The male voice teased, sounding a little slurred in a way that made it all too obvious what was going, which was confirmed by the wet sucking pops that followed along with disgusted growls from Korra and angry hisses... Almost if someone was sinking their teeth into her skin.

«I will slice off that tongue, I will tear it out his mouth with my bare hands and make him swallow his own teeth!» The words burst in Noatak's mind and for a moment he actually fantasized with such a scene, his blazing rage was intense enough to flip a sadistic switch in him that made such a violent prospect feel alluring. And yet he was still waiting for proof that this was all a sham.

It dragged on for so long that Noatak began pacing again, that game of miscellaneous sounds that rattled his nerves made him wish the speakers would just cut off once and for all even though he closed his eyes and focused on every sound, still seeking any slip-up that showed this was all a trick to torture him, he still refused to believe that was really Korra, she would never do such a thing.

The sounds changed after a while, they were a confusing mess of male murmurs and the swishes of sheets until Korra's voice snapped out impatiently and aggressively, hiding a multitude of other emotions under her brashness.

_"Just get it over with already!"_

Her irritated tone was like a slap but the man just chuckled and told her to be patient, yet, even as he spoke there was a change in his voice and a strange sort of tension seemed to thrum in the air as if carried by the airwaves. And the worst part began.

There was a pause and then a long male moan filled the room together with Korra's sharp intake of breath. A sort of rhythm settled in, at first it was just a slow mix of creaks and grunts that dragged on and on and on but what was under them made Noatak's blood run cold- there was a sound that wasn't quite a sound, it was a blend of harsh breathing with stifled yelps… He knew that sound much too well, it was the noise Korra always made when she bit down on her lip or the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning or screaming, except this time it was devoid of any heat or pleasure, it was nervous and he could imagine her biting hard enough to taste blood as her face twisted with stubborn resistance and hatred.

«It really is…Korra.» The reality of the situation birthed an emotion that Noatak didn't recall ever feeling before, it was more than pain, it was more than terror or confusion, it was something unnamed that didn't stop swelling in his chest until he couldn't breathe properly.

_"Look at me, little Korra." _

That male voice spoke with adoration and bliss but it was laced with mockery as well. The words resounded in Noatak's brain- 'little Korra'… He had never thought about her that way, she was always so tempestuous, so strong and so brave that he had never seen her as anything less that the wild powerful woman that she was even when she was his rival but now, in this situation, he couldn't help but remember that she was indeed little next to that man, little and young…Oh, so young. Too young to have to endure all this on top of everything else that fate had tossed at her.

"Don't look, Korra." Noatak murmured under his breath, face contorted with dread despite his rebellious hope that she'd refuse him at last.

_"Look at me."_

The man demanded again a bit more harshly only to then murmur in approval. Noatak assumed she had obeyed and he wished she would just shut her eyes and never have to see that person that was most likely glued to her body like some slug-leech in heat.

Things changed again- there was a heavy creak, a screech and the innerving sound of ripping fabric that filled the cell as if it was happening right over Noatak's ears; he could hear slaps and fumbling and Korra's sudden gasp of shock and outrage.

_"What you doing?!"_

Her voice was surprised and angry and by the way it changed pitch and volume she seemed to be struggling at last but the other didn't reply or sound fazed in the least.

_"This wasn't what I agreed to!"_

Korra's complaining took on a panicked pitched and suddenly Noatak was staring at the speakers in horror, unable to tell what was really happening but sensing her fear like a stab in his gut.

_"No! Stop it! STOP!"_

Noatak could still hear her struggle and the last word was not only yelled out but also repeated again and again until it echoed perversely in that cold stone cell.

_"It would be over faster you simply relaxed."_

That male voice attempted to sound caring but it came out frustrated and accompanied by a loud thump and a strange oomph sound from Korra, as if she had been shoved back into a mattress after attempting to escape.

_"Much better."_

The man cooed in a low voice. The struggling eased up considerable after a few moments and both people were panting heavily enough to be heard over the speakers but one seemed to have a chuckle to his breathing while the other was swallowing fast frantic intakes of air.

_"I never took you for the docile kind… I like it."_

That man practically hummed out the words with delight and Korra scoffed but her sass didn't last long because soon an even faster set of rhythmic rasps and whispers permeated the air with the sound of skin slapping together and Korra's voice was audible in the background of it all but muffled and choked as if she had buried her face in a pillow or quilt perhaps.

"No… No, please…No more…" Without really wanting to, Noatak was begging to no one and turning around wildly in the cell, seeking someone or something, anything, to make it stop. He didn't want to listen anymore, he _couldn't_ listen anymore.

All that noise became deafening and the tempo increased even more, Noatak covered his ears but nothing seemed to keep the noise at bay and he knew it but kept trying to block it stubbornly, trying to tell himself this wasn't real, hoping to convince himself that he was misunderstanding or that this was just an illusion. Yet, no matter how hard he fought his own logic he couldn't shake the din- the grunts, the slapping flesh, the bed creaks, the sheets rustling and, the very worst of all, Korra's muffled screaming…

As he banged on the metal sliding door of his cell, making a racket of his own and desperate to either escape this or get someone to make it all stop, he could almost see Korra's face, he could almost picture her trying to mute her screams with her hands fisted as she fought the urge to bend and fight with her body tense and resisting the desire to go into Avatar State and destroy her surroundings… In a way he was disappointed that she didn't just resort to violence or the State, in a way he wanted her to fight back but he couldn't be angry that she remained passive because he was too busy feeling useless and worthless for failing something as simple as her protection.

And then, when Noatak thought he was going to go crazy, when he was going as far as searching for the tiniest bit of inexistent water he could reach, when he tried to find someone, anyone, close enough to bloodbend into use, he heard something that nailed him to spot and made him lose all focus- behind the muted screams, Korra began to choke her sobs.

The floor was suddenly too close and he realized he was on his knees, his fists pounded into the rough stones until the knuckles bled and his vision turned blurry around the edges as tears of uncontrolled rage, frustration and agony like no other dripped onto the ground and he screamed… He screamed like he had never screamed before- without a purpose, without thought or logic, just screaming for the sake of screaming until his lungs felt like they might tear at the seams.

The echoes from the speakers intensified momentarily with a deep cry and more choked whimpers but the sounds of movement began to slow down and tapper out with a loud lazy thud until only heavy ragged pants could be heard rippling all over the cell. The fake spoke again, in a soft pleased voice that made Korra go eerily silent, but Noatak was too distraught to catch the words and lashed out, bending his own tears and droplets of blood from his fists into tiny liquid blades that he lashed out randomly until the speakers were severed with a fizz and pieces of the equipment clattered to the ground letting all the other amplified human sounds vanish instantly.

He wanted to keep lashing out, he wanted to vent this murderous ire and bloodlust on the closest target, but the shallow amount of liquid at his disposal evaporated quickly and after a while his explosive wrath began to die out, giving way to agony, longing, self-hatred, exhaustion and many other emotions he didn't care to name. Noatak slumped until he was lying on the ground, winded and still weeping in a way he had never experienced before, not even as a small child. It occurred to him, though only flittingly, that the enemy had indeed found the most effective means of torture he had ever encountered and for once he wished he had never grown attached, he wished he had never loved or formed bonds… But he had, that was why it hurt so much and knowing it didn't change anything- it didn't ease the pain, it didn't present a solution nor did it make him love any less.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: Let me clear something up- I understand that many of you hate the idea of Korra just surrendering herself to Sukuda without a fight and I see that many not only asked me not to do it but even argued that it was against her personality but put yourselves in her place lets stack up the facts here:_

_She's alone without so much as her animal companion for emotional safety and she's just 18 no matter how adult and powerful she is, she's always thought of herself as invincible but lately she has continuously been proved wrong, she's just been betrayed by one of her oldest friends, she has her baby to think of, she has Tenzin's children to protect (she's the type to easily get guilt-tripped into feeling responsible for everyone as has proved repeatedly before), she has to consider her friends whose location and health she knows nothing about at the moment, someone she had mixed feelings for and ultimately thought was dead because of her just popped up alive as her enemy/stalker, Sukuda has been screwing with her head for a long time and cut her off from the world for days just to make her jittery and anxious, she just witnessed someone she knew and respected being tortured for no reason other than messing with her head and showing her what her disobedience can cause (that probably shell-shocked her enough to make her temporarily malleable), she feels guilty knowing that she's Sukuda's main fixation and how she acts can influence the fate of everyone she cares for. She is a total mess right now in this screwed up and overly-traumatic situation._

_Ultimately, is it such a stretch to think that she would chose to view sex with him as something unemotional and fleeting? Is it so hard to believe that she would prefer to give in on her own terms to spare others needless pain instead of either getting raped and passing off as weak or watching her loved ones suffer for something that in her current mindset seems of little consequence in the big picture? She grew up being taught to be selfless and even though that opposes her natural proud, self-centered (and I don't mean that in a bad way, it's a natural trait of her character/age) personality, she has proven to be the type that sacrifices herself for the greater good and for her friends._

_Also, the fact that she gives in and tries to handle things on her terms doesn't make this any less of a rape situation because she is still being coerced against her will. That and because this seems so against her personality it just makes it all the harder on Noatak in this chapter._

_Then again, I also admit that I am using these chapters to work through my own ancient issues and I have been worried as too how this arc will be received but hopefully you will soon see that all these scenes have a purpose and interconnect and in the end they will lead to a powerful and (hopefully) unexpected climax.)_


End file.
